My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Equestria Girl Beyond of Friendship
by Alflame stream
Summary: Durante una época muy oscura y antigua todos los reinos estaban separados y viviendo en constante desacuerdo y peleas, pero todo eso cambio cuando llego un mal mayor que los unió a todos, la más grande amenaza que pudo haber azotado a nuestro mundo termino por dominarnos y fuimos esclavos de aquel ser cuya maldad no tenía un límite alguno, ansioso y avaricioso por conquistar
1. prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Durante una época muy oscura y antigua todos los reinos estaban separados y viviendo en constante desacuerdo y peleas, pero todo eso cambio cuando llego un mal mayor que los unió a todos, la más grande amenaza que pudo haber azotado a nuestro mundo termino por dominarnos y fuimos esclavos de aquel ser cuya maldad no tenía un límite alguno, ansioso y avaricioso por conquistar nuevas tierras y mundos logro viajar a una dimensión donde conoció y confronto a un guerrero, un noble caballero quien cuya afinidad eran los valores de proteger a su mundo, junto a una bella sacerdotisa de enorme poder, lograron derrotar a ese ente oscuro pero por desgracia, no había terminado, su cuerpo perecido pudo estar pero su maldad seguía vigente el guerrero con un encantamiento

"con mi espada en mano separare tu oscuridad en partes y jamás unidas estarán, cuando tu línea de sangre manchada este y una lagrima de dolor de una princesa caiga en el suelo impuro solo así la oscuridad volverá"

Tomo su espada y dividió toda la oscuridad y la concentro en fragmentos los cuales los denomino los elementos de la discordia, por desgracia su cuerpo y alma cedieron de aquel valiente guerrero y la sacerdotisa no pudo hacer nada por el ya que también había usado todo su poder y también irían en el mismo camino juntos respirando sus últimos alientos, sabiendo que un día volvería dejo esta leyenda a través de los siglos para que así un día se supiera que hacer en caso de que…. Aquella maldad volviera, quien sabe si un día como hoy o mañana la oscuridad volverá a renacer.

Por desgracia el héroe así como su batalla había terminado, su vida igual la sacerdotisa cayendo agotada y sin energías, logro ver un escenario a través de una visión en el cual solo podía ver que al día siguiente a pesar de no poder estar ahí sentía que habría un nuevo cambio, una nueva esperanza, un nuevo mañana, pero temiendo que un día la oscuridad volviera escribió esta historia que paso de generación en generación, a pesar de ser olvidada con el paso de los años, así como leyendas más antiguas que pasan a ser narraciones.

Algunos no creen en ellas y otros dicen que solo son historias contadas e inventadas para animar las veladas en la noche, pasar tiempo con amigos, siempre reír mientras cuentan las leyendas, aunque quien sabe… algunas cosas pueden volveré reales, mas si fue una historia de hace miles de años atrás, que por eventos del destino puede volver a ocurrir.

* * *

En un lugar mágico en el que cosas maravillosas e increíbles a la vista, míticas criaturas sacadas de leyendas, mitos, antiguas historias sacadas de todo el mundo, todas viviendo en un solo lugar, pero la criatura que mas resaltaba de este lugar era la criatura más amable y tierna, el mítico caballito miniatura, en otras palabras "el poni" estas criaturas habitan este mundo en una sociedad basada en la amistad, claro que no todos comparten el mismo sentimiento, inclusive algunos tienen uno que otro comportamiento de malas intenciones, pero ahí un pequeño grupo que se dedica a cuidar a esta maravillosa tierra llamada Ecuestria.

Aunque algunas veces los problemas no puedan resolverse, estas pequeño grupo de poni liderado por la princesa Twilight Sparkle mantienen unido a este reino, pero la historia no comienza ahí no, esta princesa fue educada y siendo pupila o aprendiz de la princesa y gobernante del mundo de Ecuestria, la princesa Celestia quien posee el poder del sol, y su hermana luna quien en el pasado fue curada por el grupo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle mejor conocida como la princesa de la amistad, quien enfrentando retos para probar que el camino de la amistad puede resolver todos los problemas y una mejor solución para encontrar la paz y la harmonía, aunque como toda historia siempre tiene que haber un momento donde esta paz se vea afectada, por algún caos de alguien con intenciones malignas, aunque para ser más precisos esta paz se vio o se verá afectada muy pronto.

En algún lugar muy lejano de Ecuestria, entre este mundo, el conocido tártaro, quizás un poco más allá de entre la tela de una dimensión, un pequeño espacio en donde el sol no llega, ni tampoco la luz, es un lugar oscuro donde la gravedad no existe, los pedazos de tierra siempre flotan y para ser más exactos es un gran vacío en donde caes y no puedes dejar de caer, era como un abismo infinito, en un pequeño lugar donde se encuentra un castillo hecho ruinas se encontraba una entidad quien debido al tiempo apresado en el lugar ha perdido casi todo su peso, ya que se veía muy deteriorado y delgado, apenas podía mover su cuerpo sin mencionar que lo poco que podía dormir lo mantenía con pocas energías, sentado en una pequeña esquina mientras en su mirada llena de odio y venganza solo podía pensar en los seres que los apresaron en ese lugar, con furia tomo una pequeña figura de aquellos que lo desterraron ahí, y la destruyo con fuerza diciendo las siguientes palabras

\- no puedo creer, unas simples basuras me desterraron a este maldito agujero del tártaro, sin poder escapar o un pequeño destello de luz solo puedo observar cómo pasa el tiempo, hasta que me desvanezca, aun así esto no se quedara así, obtener mi venganza y destruiré a aquellos que me traicionaron, que me enviaron a este lugar, todos serán destruidos"

Exclamando con furia gritando sin darse cuenta capto la atención de otro ser que estaba en ese lugar

-no puede ser me encontró debo huir

sin más palabras que decir salió huyendo del lugar ya que en ese lugar habitaba una enorme bestia monstruosa, con cuerpo de serpiente con una extensión tan grande como la tierra misma, su ancho era como un rascacielos, así como su tamaño inmenso, con grandes dientes capaces de destruir acero, un cuerno en su nariz tan poderoso y fuerte capaz de golpear montañas, además de cuernos en su cabeza tan filosos como espadas y una melena en la que si se podía observar bien era tan vibrante como el fuego, pero un fuego como el tártaro llamas negras de destrucción, ojos tan brillantes como la luna pero en su mirada solo había maldad y una sed de destrucción y sangre, la bestia empezó a acorralar a ese ser destruyendo todo a su paso, cada pedazo de tierra, del tamaño de una casa de tres niveles siendo despedazado de un solo golpe con su gran cuerno frontal rompiendo cada pedazo de tierra como si no fuera nada, huyendo por su vida, salto de tierra en tierra finalmente logro encontrar un pequeño refugio, del cual esconderse, mientras aun podía se escondió en una pequeña parte de lo que parecía ser una casa la cual podía resistir el tiempo suficiente, hasta que la bestia llegara a él

-aun si logro evadir a esa bestia no podre escapar tan fácil de aquí, por poco me atrapa, debo encontrar una salida de aquí

Sin saberlo se topó con algo que quizás sería su clave para escapar así como la llave de la destrucción.

-¿Qué es eso que esta por allá?

Siguiendo el sendero se topó con algo muy inesperado

-¿un esqueleto de quien será?

Siendo posible un esqueleto de lo que parecía ser un poni de una larga barba blanca y su sombrero solo pudo delatar quien era para sorpresa de aquel ente

-no puede ser, es Star Swirl el barbado

el esqueleto del más grande mago que una vez vivió en Ecuestria yacía en ese lugar

-Así que aquí fue donde terminaste, donde murió tu leyenda ni tu pudiste escapar de la muerte, quizás el destino para mi sea fallecer en este lugar, ¿Qué es esto?

mientras veía el cadáver de Star Swirl noto que este tenía en posesión un libro muy antiguo y maltratado aun con sus fríos cascos tenia agarrado el libro pareciendo no quererlo soltar, aun así el ente no dudo para nada en quitarle el libro

-supongo que esto ya no te servirá, además supongo que leer algo es mejor que hablar solo conmigo mismo, empiezo a volverme loco tú qué opinas

Preguntando al cráneo sin vida de Star Swirl, mientras hojeaba el libro noto que una página estaba marcada mas especifico con un pequeño collar

-veamos solo algo de polvo, ¿pero que es esta pequeña página?

Sin darse cuenta era un relato sobre una antigua leyenda pero sobre ella una anotación

-tus últimas palabras fueron

 _"a pesar de todo solo encontré uno de seis elementos, ha sido un largo viaje en todo el mundo y he logrado escavar en lo profundo de la tierra, he sobrevivido a las más altas montañas, las cavernas oscuras donde todo el que entra desaparece, los volcanes del calor más ardiente pero no pude hallar a los demás, debo destruir este mal o evitar que sea encontrado, aun así he marcado el mapa para encontrar a los otros elementos gracias a las profecías y viejas historias de los más antiguos pueblos y mitos de los lugares encantados debo salir antes de que la serpiente me encuentre, yo Star Swirl el barbado debo toma r ese riesgo es mi misión, si esto cae en manos equivocadas sería el fin de todo no tengo otra alternativa el tiempo se me agota debo encontrar el resto de los elementos aunque mi vida este…"_

-esas fueron tus últimas palabras en teoría ¿este objeto es el más poderoso de todos los objetos de Ecuestria? un elemento de la discordia

Aun sorprendido por poseer en ese momento el elemento más poderoso quizás era la llave para poder salir más sin embargo la serpiente lo encontró, preparándose para atacar este sosteniendo el elemento con toda la firmeza este miro a la criatura y dijo

-alto ahí bestia

Sin más que pasar la bestia se detuvo y parecía ser controlada

-así está mucho mejor

Mientras reía maléficamente y sosteniendo el elemento dijo las palabras que aterrorizarían y que comenzarían un apocalipsis

-o pobre y tonto Star Swirl al querer salvar este mundo lo has condenado

Su risa maléfica se oyó por todo el lugar mientras lo que parecía el inicio del fin del mundo ha comenzado….

Aunque todo parece perdido la historia no empieza aquí, la historia comienza cerca de un año después.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado para más capítulos solo esperen se seguirá actualizando.

dejen sus reviews, fav o follow para continuar esta historia, gracias y buenas noches.


	2. Chapter 1: Un hermoso amanecer

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

 ** _Un hermoso amanecer_**

* * *

Varios meses después de los acontecimientos inesperados en el reino de Ecuestria, todo comenzó con un día muy hermoso, el sol apenas saliendo, la luna ocultándose, las aves cantando su tonada despertando a la mayoría de los ponis llamados poni terrestre son los que viven en el suelo y se preparan para iniciar su jornada de trabajo, algunos que trabajan en los campos de cosechas empiezan a cultivar el alimento, algunos de ellos también comienzan a prepararse para el clima en este caso los poni Pegaso, aquellos poni que poseen alas tienen la capacidad de montar nubes y estar en el cielo, su trabajo es simplemente controlar el clima y hacer llover o dar un día soleado, también están los ponis mágicos llamados unicornios quienes poseen magia usada para mover el sol y la luna en tiempos antiguos hoy en día se encargan de labores pequeñas y usan su magia para entretenimiento y otros campos, en un pequeño pueblo de Ecuestria llamado Poniville se encuentra el castillo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle la cual es la princesa de la amistad, y próximamente su renio será nombrado oficialmente como el reino de la amistad aun así a pesar de que las cosas parecen sonrientes y alegres, para algunos quizás no sea un buen momento, ya que tienen pensamientos en la cabeza que quizás sean problemas o dudas de la vida, una de ellas era nuestra princesa Twilight Sparkle quien en este momento se prepara para una serie de eventos los cuales quizás no esté preparada emocionalmente para lo que iba a venir.

Mientras en el reino de Canterlot vemos como en el castillo se ubican dos de las princesas más importantes de toda Ecuestria, ellas se preparan para dar a todo el reino de Ecuestria el día y la noche ya que ellas son las encargadas de tanto vigilar a sus súbditos, así como hacer sus vidas inolvidables ya que ellas se encargan normalmente de los deberes reales del reino, así como político ahí ciertas situaciones que requieren que la princesa Celestia las atienda así como la princesa luna aun así las dos hermanas siempre están juntas y a pesar de la diferencia la Princesa Luna utiliza su magia para ocultar a la luna hacia el ocaso y la Princesa Celestia usa su magia para levantar el sol se inicia un canto entre las dos.

 _Princesa Luna – mientras la luna se pone, y los animales despiertan en todo el pueblo parece que todos van ya a levantar, su princesa de la noche, quien sus sueños vigila ya, para que todos duerman con tranquilidad, con mi poder hare el bien, potrillos y potros tienen dulces sueños ya, recuperados ya con energías se levantan ya es hora de que mi hermana levante el sol. – mientras tanto una Celestia se levanta y alza su cuerno cantando ve con alegría un nuevo día._

 _Princesa Celestia – mientras levanto el sol, algunos ya se han levantado con horarios que cumplir, con labores que hacer, a todos levanto para que vean un nuevo día brillar, ya es hora mis súbditos es hora de levantar, hora de empezar sus labores ya, para que un nuevo día vean brillar es la hora de cumplir, la hora de trabajar, para así que todo el reino prospere ya._

 _Mientras las 2 cantan felices ambas al unisonó con prosperidad unen su canto en una hermosa canción – es hora ya de que un nuevo día brille, así como el sol se oculta, la luna se levanta, y al revés también, es hora ya un nuevo día abra para que todos con energía y animo hagan de este día un día diferente, un día alegre, un día con felicidad, nosotras somos las encargadas de dar a un nuevo día y una nueva noche, algo especial, somos las que ven a todos sonreír, tanto en el día y la noche, sea sueño o en el día, todos vamos a vivir la experiencia de un nuevo día brilla-_

Pero un pueblo en especial se levanta para este día siendo este un reino guiado por una princesa de gran corazón y confianza, este es el reino de la amistad.- mientras la vista de ellas se fijan en el pueblo de Poniville, en donde los ponis se levantan para trabajar y hacer sus labores diarias, empezando por la familia Apple en su granja de manzanas llamada sweet Apple acres en donde empiezan a trabajar para así dar las manzanas que son el alimento y nutriente favorito del pueblo donde vive una de las más honestas yeguas de este pueblo así como la más fuerte.

 _Applebloom – es la hora de levantar, y trabajar, más que nadie a lograr, somos la familia más unida y productiva, no hay que desesperar un trabajo arduo espera ya, manzana tras manzana nos espera, para así un día más ganarnos el bit diario por un trabajo bien logrado, aunque la menor soy no debo descansar debo ayudar, para un día como mis hermanos ser, vamos Big Mac a trabajar –_

 _Big Mac – y Sip._

 _Applejack – es la hora mis hermanos, no hay que dudar que este día grande será, la recompensa será la sonrisa de todos ver, la comida que todos aman esta lista ya, coman ya y disfruten mas, no olviden dejar espacio para un buen postre, nunca olviden que aquí siempre más que buena comida habrá, la honestidad es mi especialidad así que siempre que vengas aquí si necesitas un consejo o una buena comida con honestidad te puedo decir que conmigo siempre puedes contar, porque este es el reino de la amistad-_

 _Pasando_ hacia la boutique de una de los ponis más refinadas de todos así como la más hermosa y quizás la más delicada con un gran gusto para la moda, diseña los vestidos más elegantes de todo el pueblo y es conocida en toda Ecuestria.

 _Rarity – un buen día veo en el horizonte ya, grandes colores veo ya, así como una gran inspiración, no dejo de pensar, que quizás deba agregar, algo de color a tu vida ya, veo con ansias el diseño de una línea de moda, con glamur y con un toque de rosa, quedas bien, así como un pequeño revés por aquí, y un ajuste por acá esto es una colección de colores ya, yo veo una línea de ropa para todo tipo de ocasión, esto es una manifestación, de colores así como de inspiración, mi nombre es Rarity ,y si algo has de saber de mi es que siempre estoy inspirada y gracias a ello yo doy mi generosidad así como mi amistad nunca olvides que así como generosa soy, un vestido te quedaría bien, pero le falta algo de brillo esto es el reino de la amistad._

Vemos ahora a una pequeña casa en un refugio de animales, en donde una tierna y adorable poni Pegaso que a pesar de no poder volar, con una voz tan adorable que así como un coro del cielo, y gran amiga de los animales, ella alegra con su canto hasta el alma más triste.

 _Fluttershy – este es un gran día para convivir mis amigos animales, despierten ya, hoy es un día que no querrán olvidar, a todos debo agradecer su compañía y lealtad, todos ustedes deben saber que cuando lo necesitan estoy para ayudar, mi vida con ustedes es una ideal, es un gran sueño, es una aventura, es la más grande emoción, me siento tan feliz, de saber que ustedes, un día adoptados serán, por ponis de corazón puro, jugaran , vivirán, y felices serán, cuando más lo necesiten yo estaré mis amigos, la amabilidad en mi siempre estará es por eso, que nunca lo olviden, ya que este es el reino de la amistad._

Pasando hacia el pueblo observamos a una pequeña pero rosada poni con muchos pasteles y dulces en su hogar, con gran alegría, y muchas sonrisas planea y organiza las fiestas que cautivan a todos y los hace olvidar los malos ratos, alguien quien cuyo significado de diversión está en su diccionario en todas las paginas.

 _Pinkie pie – hola, hola a todos, por ahí, no me dejen de ver, pues hoy les traigo explosivos por doquier, están tan llenos de dulces, pastel y pastel, soy la poni que te hace vibrar, mi nombre es Pinkie pie, y yo exagero el nombre de la diversión, no tengo control de mis habilidades, es usar un cañón, organizo fiestas por montón, estoy tan loca como un payaso en una fiesta de mimos, vamos, vamos, Gummy, vamos, vamos, ya que esta fiesta no se detenga, hoy es el día en que todos verán, que este día se hizo especial, vamos, vamos, Gummy, vamos a enseñar, que nuestra lección de hoy es, lo que yo hago mejor, la sonrisa es mi especialidad, esto es sonreír, sí, sí, sí, estoy tan feliz de vivir, vivir, vivir, en el reino de la amistad, porque yo se que la alegría es mi especialidad, y así como las risas tienen significado en tu vida, no dejes de sonreír, ir, ir, ir, a mi me gusta verte sonreír, este es el reino de la amistad._

Arriba en los cielos, a gran velocidad se ubica una de las Pegaso más veloces o quizás la más veloz criatura en toda Ecuestria, con una gran habilidad en el vuelo y en lo que se proponga ella es sin duda la amiga más presente en situaciones que necesites, no obstante, nunca la retes o serás desafiado a una segura derrota.

 _Rainbow Dash – yahoo es la hora de volara alta velocidad, si me quieren preguntar, una vez hice la rainplosion sónica dormida, no tengo por qué dudar de mis habilidades, yo soy la mejor, así es, pero no sería así si no fuera por la lealtad hacia mis amigas, y hacia las personas que me quieren y me admiran, mi nombre es Rainbow Dash soy la más rápida de toda Ecuestria, mi título me lo gane, con mucha dedicación, un día parte de los wonderbolt seré, con ellos viajare, con mi amigo tanque al cielo volaremos ya, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase ya, yo siempre le daré la lealtad a mis amigas, sin dudar y no lo hago, no es por presumir pero un día ya verán, conózcanme ya, y lo que seguro deducirán y lo primero que sabrán es que mi lealtad y en mi siempre podrán confiar, porque en el reino de la amistad soy la más rápida y la más leal, pero sí de alguien ahí que hablar es de mi amiga que abajo esta, despierta de una vez que hoy es un gran día._

Finalmente llegamos al castillo de la amistad mejor conocido como el castillo arcoíris de la amistad, en donde vemos a la princesa Twilight Sparkle quien se ha despertado desde lo más alto de la torre, quien observa a todos en su reino alegres y quienes están unidos por la amistad, una mágica amistad que siempre hace a todos reír, jugar y siempre estar con alegría.

 _Twilight Sparkle- es un gran día para celebrar que hoy estamos todos juntos, que nos queremos, que siempre estamos juntos, que podemos contar con uno del otro, no importa la distancia, no importa donde estés, o como estés, si estas triste siempre te animaran, siempre te darán alegría sin dudar, cuando yo más lo necesitaba encontré amigas quien no creí conocer en mi vida, la verdad siempre me sentía sola, me sentía distanciada, pero ahora que las conocí, me acerco a ponis quien historias conocí, quien lazos hice ya, pero nunca pensé que todos ellos ahora vivan en mi reino, queriendo compartir, la magia de la amistad, pues aquí está ya, esta ya, esta ya, en el arcoíris, de la amistad vemos a muchas vidas, a muchas vidas que se cruzan con la tuya pero nunca olvides que al final del arcoíris está dividido en partes que se unen para crear, una mágica amistad, yo lo sé mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle la princesa de la amistad, soy una organizada, e inteligente poni pero sin mis amigas yo no sería quien soy, a todos mis súbditos, tengan un gran día, y nunca olviden que la magia de la amistad siempre con ustedes estará, porque este es el reino de la amistad._

Finalmente todas cantando todas al unisonó dicen un coro que resuena en todo el reino y todos cantando en el reino de la amistad.

 _En final del arcoíris, todos disfrutamos, de la magia de la amistad, en este reino, todos felices estamos ya, vivimos en un reino con una gran magia, donde el arcoíris brota ya, este es un reino donde todos los días son grandes y donde nunca la tristeza estará, siempre estarán contigo y jamás solo estarás, este es el reino de la amistad y el arcoíris al final de todo hallaras quizás no oro pero si una gran amistad, este es el reino de la amistad, es el reino de la amistad, es el reino de la amistad._

Finalmente el coro acaba con una Twilight Sparkle quien al final por una extraña razón está con un tono de tristeza canta una pequeña línea que a pesar de no ser oída por nadie, revela algo que quizás le haga dudar de si misma o las decisiones que haga en el futuro.

 _Twilight Sparkle – aun así siento que me falta algo más._

Sin embargo nuestra pequeña princesa Twilight Sparkle parecía que en su interior, tenía todo lo que una poni podía desear… pero había algo que en su mente o quizás en su corazón que había una duda o quizás una enorme preocupación, que a pesar de que ella era una de las poni más inteligentes de toda Ecuestria… no podía resolver.

* * *

 ** _bien espero que les haya gustado el la primera parte del capitulo, como saben es algo que va para largo._**

 ** _espero que sigan leyendo gracias por su atencion._**

 ** _dejen sus review, follow, fav_**


	3. Chapter 2: Las Reunión Con Sorpresas

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

 _ **Las Reunión Con Sorpresas**_

* * *

 _ **En el capitulo anterior, habia comenzado con un amanecer tranquilo en toda ecuestria, desde la perspectiva de las mane 6, todo parecia indicar que seria un dia normal, pero no siempre ahi que fiarse, nadie puede predecir lo que va a suceder.**_

* * *

 _ **2.1 Generalmente los malos momentos no vienen solos.**_

 _ **2.2 Siempre ten en cuenta leer la letra pequeña.**_

 _ **2.3. El amor no tiene un significado sencillo.**_

 _ **2.4 La liberación de la oscuridad.**_

* * *

 _ **2.1. Generalmente los malos momentos no vienen solos.**_

* * *

Eventualmente todos los ponis empezaron a hacer su labor diaria, las amigas de Twilight fueron a visitarla al castillo que en donde nuestra pequeña princesa se encontraba, en su alcoba viendo al cielo tratando de evitar pensar en su próxima visita de los grandes líderes, además que últimamente ha tenido muchos deberes políticos, sin mencionar que debido a los problemas de alguno que otro mal ha dejado a Twilight sin descanso para pensar en su vida cotidiana y salir con sus amigas en un día normal, lastimosamente para ella había un hecho que quería evitar por sobre todas las cosas que quizás sea la razón por la cual siempre evitaba hablar del tema.

Twilight Sparkle - o vaya el día se está aproximando, realmente no creí que llegara tan rápido, pero no debo pensar en ello, tengo que estar animada, relájate Twilight, que hoy será un gran día

Intentando animarse de que este será un gran día llego un pequeño e inofensivo dragón que era no solo como un hijo para ella, también su pequeño asistente, el pequeño Spike

Spike - que sucede Twilight luces como si realmente intentaras sonreír pero no puedes... algo te molesta

Esta se había percatado que su pequeño ayudante se había percatado que realmente había algo que le molestaba o intrigaba quizás si lo hablaba le haría sentir mejor pero justamente en el momento en que iba a decir el por qué aparecieron sus amigas

Twilight Sparkle -veras Spike es porque realmente... yo no sé qué hacer con esto de la bo...

Una pequeña poni rosada había entrado festejando con globos su llegada junto con sus amigas diciendo

Pinkie Pie -hola Twilight, felicidades a la feliz yegua

Cuando Twilight menos lo noto todas habían entrado a su habitación y que gracias a esto le había dado un gran susto que casi hace que su corazón se detuviera

Twilight Sparkle - ¡Pinkie! cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas esos escándalos que no ves que estoy algo estresada, además aún es temprano

las otras al ver como reacciono Twilight notaron que algo andaba mal pero quizás sea porque el cañón de fiestas de Pinkie había destrozado la puerta además que lanzo demasiado desorden en el cuarto personal de Twilight, Rainbow Dash quien noto que ella estaba como en un veinte por ciento triste, quizás había algo que les ocultaba

Rainbow Dash - oye tranquila solo queríamos alegrarte además quizás fue algo fuerte pero ya sabes cómo son estas celebraciones

Applejack en ese momento hablo de la razón por la celebración y la fiesta que próximamente se acercaba y de la que Twilight, intentaba evitar a toda costa

Applejack - vamos compañera no es momento para esos ánimos muy pronto nuestra potrilla se casara, celebrar tu fiesta de despedida será algo muy emocionante, no todos los días celebramos este tipo de fiestas

Rarity quien había confirmado la situación de Twilight

Rarity - o querida no es tan difícil entender los nervios por lo que está pasando Twilight aunque es cierto que se dio muy rápido, aunque quizás no tanto ya que siempre ocurría algo y la boda se posponía, y se posponía da gracias a Celestia que finalmente llego la fecha, y que muy pronto serás una muy feliz esposa

Afirmado por Twilight esta hablo con algo de duda y de mucha preocupación

Twilight Sparkle - lo sé, lo sé pero realmente no esperaba a que el día ya estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, se que debo estar feliz pero no me siento... exactamente con los ánimos de celebrar esto hoy, además no lo hemos celebrado ya seis veces

Increíblemente confirmado por Fluttershy quien podía entender sus nervios trato de razonar con ella

Fluttershy - o perdona por interrumpir Twilight, pero has retrasado mucho la boda, se que para una pareja normal, una o dos veces, pero tú la has retrasado quince veces sin consultar antes a flash Sentry, sin mencionar que en la última tu única excusa fue que el color del vestido estaba de color yeso, cuando en realidad era blanco... perdón pero creí que fue la única que lo había notado

La expresión que pusieron todas al saberlo, fue algo inesperado ya que la cara de Twilight de sonrojo fue más que de sorpresa, que de vergüenza, ya que a nadie le había dicho que sus razones reales en realidad estaban en sus emociones, en eso Rainbow Dash le pregunta a Twilight si lo dicho por Fluttershy era una verdad

Rainbow Dash - espera un segundo, ¿has estado retrasando la boda para evitar la boda?

Rarity algo impresionada también pregunto

Rarity - ¿estuviste dando excusas tontas para no tener que casarte?

Pinkie pie quien también tiene enormes razones para preguntar a Twilight decide preguntar algo no tan obvio

Pinkie pie - ¿el color de tu vestido no estaba del mismo color de tu pastel de bodas?

Aunque era obvio que eso no venia al caso Twilight intento aclarar lo que todas preguntaban.

Twilight Sparkle - no es que yo ponía excusas tontas, o bueno... A quien intento engañar, no es que no quiera a flash... Lo quiero... pero... en realidad tengo muchas dudas sobre esto del amor y el matrimonio, no me siento lista y quizás... no sé qué hacer realmente

todas empezaron a pensar que Twilight tiene un problema sobre el cómo entender el tener que estar con alguien ya que se ve que ella intenta evitar siempre algo que le incomoda, leyendo libros e incluso estudiando, prefiere concentrarse en otras cosas, aunque esta vez parecía que lo hacía para evitar hablar del tema, en este caso ella evitaba la boda y tener que casarse por qué no puede comprender el concepto del amor, para alguien tan lista plantear lo que es el amor en un modo científico es difícil, al tratar de entenderlo, plantearlo a la idea de sentirlo se le ve difícil ya que el solo el sentir atracción física o sentimental es para ella algo un poco difícil, cosa que solo entendió en la escuela de Canterlot en el mundo humano, pero en el mundo poni... no es como ella realmente lo imagina, para su suerte dos princesas vinieron a verle quienes son la misma princesa Celestia y la princesa luna, a pesar de que su visita es grata, puede alegrar y hacer que Twilight entienda esto que se le hace difícil... aun cabe la duda del porque ellas habían venido ¿Cuál es su verdadera razón? .

Celestia - mi pequeña alumna estrella veo que estas celebrando tu despedida de soltera, no me invitas a comer pastel

Mientras una princesa luna observadora viendo los adornos pensando que habían llegado antes o tarde para la pequeña despedida

Luna - díganme llegamos muy temprano o ya se termino tenía muchas ganas de bailar

La princesa Celestia molesto un poco a su pequeña hermana

Celestia - vamos luna sé que también querías algo de pastel, además te gusta mucho celebrar en exceso no por algo eres la princesa de la noche

La princesa luna obviamente noto el comentario de Celestia

Luna - vamos hermana cuantas veces me has visto en una fiesta en donde yo pierda el control

Celestia obviamente sabía la respuesta

Celestia - veamos no ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero desde que las chicas te curaron... unas dos mil veces y en la última creo que comiste muchas donas

Luna se ofendió un poco y decidió responder con un pequeño contraataque

Luna - Por lo menos no como pastel a escondidas del nutricionista, y evades mucho la dieta en fiestas hermana

Celestia algo molesta hablo con un tono de obvio enojo

Celestia - no seas ridícula hermana estoy perfectamente en buena forma

Una Applejack decidió parar la pequeña discusión de las hermanas

Applejack - no quisiera sonar grosera pero mis princesas han venido a ayudar a Twilight con su problema... de entender ciertas emociones en este momento

Celestia y luna no sabían del problema de Twilight habían llegado por otro asunto pero en ese momento decidieron darle algo de prioridad a ayudar a Twilight en ese momento

Celestia - mi pequeña alumna cual es el problema luces deprimida

Luna también intento animar a Twilight

Luna - dime es acaso algún problema relacionado con la boda, es por el vestido, el pastel, los invitados, podemos realizarlo aquí si tu quieres al aire libre, para que te sientas más cómoda puede ser en la noche o en el atardecer

Twilight obviamente se sentía mejor al estar al lado de su maestra y la princesa luna

Twilight - gracias princesa Celestia, princesa luna, no es nada de eso es solo que esto del amor... me cuesta entenderlo... todo paso tan rápido, en unos días estaba saliendo con él, a los días siguiente ya éramos novios, finalmente me propuso matrimonio... todo parece ser como un sueño... pero... creo que más bien... no sé cómo decirlo

Celestia veía un gran temor dentro de Twilight y podía deducir cual era el problema pero esta decidió hacerle una pregunta a Twilight para confirmar si ese era precisamente

Celestia - temes que los sentimientos sean solo de un lado... más fuertes que el otro lado

Luna quien entendió la indirecta hablo con Twilight hablando sinceramente desde lo que ha visto en sus sueños

Luna - Twilight he visto dentro de tus sueños y lo que veo es que estas más preocupada de lo que estas sintiendo realmente de lo que flash realmente piensa que sientes

Aunque las palabras de luna fueron confusas aun para Twilight las otras le tradujeron en algo que ella puede entender y quizás una de ellas fue la menos esperada quien era Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash - luna quiso decir que estas tratando de sentir algo que realmente no sientes y que flash realmente cree que tú sientes en verdad, no es tan difícil de entender fue como en la novela de Daring Doo la número tres en donde esta conoce por primera vez al mago love Sharp en donde intenta enamorar a Daring Doo para robar el mapa del tesoro de los ponis del ejercito de Ponce de puma, pero termina siendo al revés y este lo pierde todo incluyendo el corazón de Daring Doo, oigan para mi es fácil entender esto... no sé por qué ustedes no lo comprenden es romance básico

La verdad la explicación de Rainbow Dash fue tan coherente y precisa que todos la entendieron e incluso Twilight lo comprendió aunque ya era tarde para decir que no podía cancelar la boda.

Mientras una princesa Twilight y las demás chicas intentaban ayudarla en su problema de emociones apareció la princesa Candance, quien era la gobernante del imperio de cristal, ella salvo a Twilight en dos ocasiones y Spike en tres ocasiones y a todo su reino, ella también es la cuñada de Twilight ya que está casada con su hermano Shinning Armor quien es jefe de la guardia real de la princesa Celestia, esta tiene el trabajo de velar por el amor de todos los potros y potras, que en su destino tienen un lazo especial, el deber de ella es hacer que entrelacen sus destinos y sean felices para siempre, en esta ocasión es raro que aparezca ya que ella debería estar en su reino pero quizás ella logre hacer que Twilight comprenda la situación por la que está pasando

Candance - mi cuñada veo que realmente estas pasando un mal rato es obvio que alguien necesita de algunos ánimos

Twilight emocionada hizo su pequeño o rito o un saludo especial para ser más precisos que tienen ellas dos

Twilight Sparkle - Candance estás aquí, Rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego saludar

Una princesa animada por la llegada de su cuñada quien alegra su momento triste esta apunto de quizás ayudarle a entender por lo que pasa, por su parte la princesa Candance pregunta por la situación

Candance - veo que una novia realmente está en apuros, acaso son los nervios por que dentro de pocos días serás la señora Sentry

Obviamente Twilight está algo sonrojada pero intenta ocultar su tristeza

Twilight Sparkle - no digas eso, sabes que me da vergüenza

Pero en eso Candance le cuenta algo para animarla y quizás hacer que se sienta mejor

Candance - Twilight querida entiendo por lo que pasas yo pase por lo mismo cuando tu hermano y yo nos hicimos pareja y por ultimo me pidió matrimonio, claro que antes del fiasco de la boda y la intervención de la reina Chrysalis pero no te preocupes estoy segura que en tu caso será más sencillo

Una Twilight intenta recuperar el ánimo... pero en realidad aun se siente muy triste y vacía

Twilight Sparkle - ojala fuera así pero realmente no lo sé... creo que quizás es algo que me falta y que debo... ¿Oigan hay algo raro aquí?

Una Pinkie pie hace la pregunta a Twilight

Pinkie Pie - que te parece raro, el jarrón, el espejo, el hecho de que no haya betún de chocolate con vainilla en un solo sabor en un pastel de ocho pisos

Twilight respondió a las preguntas raras de Pinkie pie

Twilight Sparkle - no, no y claro que no, sabes que el chocolate me hace engordar

Una Applejack le hace un pequeño comentario acerca de su dieta

Applejack - Twilight te hemos visto comer y créenos quizás debas empezar una dieta aprueba de comer hamburguesa de heno y heno frito, o quizás bajarle un poco a la comida chatarra te hace mucho daño

Todas empezaron a reír pero Twilight vio a las otras princesas algo nerviosas que intentaban ocultar algo

Twilight Sparkle - ¿princesas hay algo que quieran decirme?

La princesa luna le respondió a Twilight

Luna - querida ¿por qué sospechas que no hemos venido a verte por tu problema si no fuera por otra cosa?

Twilight no estaba convencida del todo

Twilight Sparkle - pues en primer lugar no le había contado a nadie sobre mi problema, no le he dicho ni a mis amigas, ni a flash, y no he hablado con Spike de eso, así que eso me hace pensar que quizás llegaron por otra razón

La princesa Celestia obviamente intento aclararle a Twilight la situación que intentaban decirle a Twilight y la consoló

Celestia - mi querida alumna siempre estamos preocupadas por ti y por lo que pueda pasarte, siempre estaremos a tu lado

Candance también participo en la charla motivadora pero con discreción para Twilight

Candance - te queremos Twilight eres especial para nosotras y para tus amigas y es por eso que nos preocupamos aun sin que digas lo que sientes podemos sentirlo y trataremos de ayudarte es por eso que estamos aquí

Todas se dieron un abrazo y parecía que el momento finalmente había sido tierno... pero la interrupción hizo que el momento quedara no solo corto si no que hizo que todo se volteara y cayera en un solo segundo.

La llegada de Shinning Armor el hermano de Twilight quien había venido junto con Candance para preguntarle sobre la situación que intentaban evitar para que Twilight no se sintiera presionada ya que de por si tenía mucho en que pensar y la situación podía hacer que cayera en una especia de problema emocional y Twilight no sabe manejar ese tipo de problema, aun así tarde o temprano se tenía que enterar... aunque pudo ser de mejor manera entrando por la puerta preguntando por la situación sin siquiera saber que su hermana no estaba enterada

Shining Armor - mi amor ya le dijiste a Twilight que la reunión del tratado de la unión se adelanto para hoy para que así, Twilight pudiera así, celebrar, su boda, ¿Ella no lo sabía verdad?

Todas quedaron con una cara de no solo impresión si no dé, más bien sorpresa y de las que menos se esperan Candance obviamente algo enfadada le dijo a Shinning Armor algo que quizás lo haga pensar

Candance - querido te amo pero creo que a veces dices las cosas en el peor momento y en el lugar menos preciso, y quizás no pudiste escoger la peor situación en este caso

Shining Armor pregunto a su esposa algo muy obvio

Shining Armor - espera es un mal momento pero se ven todas tan felices... excepto mi hermana

Shining Armor le había dicho el secreto de la princesa Celestia y luna, y Candance del por qué vinieron, la expresión de Twilight era de un temor y algo de desesperación ya se había puesto antes así como cuando no pudo llevar su reporte de la amistad a la princesa Celestia, o cuando vinieron los delegados de yakyakistan, quizás lo peor que le pudo pasar ya que los que llegaran no son simples representantes, son los grandes líderes de las especies que viven en Ecuestria y también todo el mundo todos ellos vienen a unir al reino de la amistad al tratado de la paz por su puesto... Twilight estaba en un shock tan fuerte que quizás solo pudo expresarlo con un grito que se oyó en todo el reino de la amistad

Twilight - ¡QUE! No, no, no, no, no esto no puede ser quieres decir que los grandes líderes de todos los reinos de las especies de todo el mundo, de toda Ecuestria están a punto de venir aquí donde no solo no hay adornos, ni un banquete para su llegada, ni siquiera la alfombra y los preparativos, acaso no pudieron decirme eso antes todos

Las princesas trataron de calmar a Twilight pero sus amigas también estaban alteradas ya que ellas organizaban todo el evento y la llegada de los grandes líderes, cosa que quizás debieron haber pensado antes en preguntar cuando iba a ser la fecha exacta Rainbow Dash quien debía controlar a los Pegaso

Rainbow Dash - eso es hoy diablos todos los poni Pegaso creen que será en unos días ni siquiera he dado la coreografía para ellos

Una Applejack estupefacta y también súper preocupada

Applejack - no he empezado a planear lo que comerán en el banquete

Rarity quien debía encargarse de la decoración

Rarity - no puede ser de todas las cosas que me podían pasar este día, sin duda ¡esta es la peor de todas!

Cayendo dramáticamente sobre su colchón de desmayos, una pequeña Fluttershy quien estaba muy asustada ya que ella se ofreció a hacer los coros de la llegada

Fluttershy - no puede ser pero no he organizado a los animales, ni tampoco a los otros barítonos, ni a los poni tonos ni siquiera he llamado a la banda no puede ser

Se congelo en el suelo como si hubiera visto un fantasma poni, y una Pinkie quien tenía que organizar todo el evento de la llegada, los pasteles y además de eso tenía que organizar los globos de cada nación

Pinkie Pie - Ni siquiera llevo la mitad de lo que había planeado para los eventos del tratado se supone que iba a hacer uno de los más grandes eventos del año

obviamente Twilight esta impactada mas por el hecho de que vendrán y si su reino no está en las condiciones exactas para el tratado esto podría causar un disgusto para ellos y podrían calificar su reino como indigno.. Aunque quizás otra de las sorpresas para Twilight era que quizás Pinkie pie olvido decirle algo importante...

Twilight Sparkle - o no ¿esto podría ponerse peor?

Rainbow Dash dio una sugerencia a Twilight

Rainbow Dash - sabes Twilight cuando alguien dice eso normalmente la situación empeora... Pinkie que estas sosteniendo

Pinkie dio la noticia que quizás era lo podría ponerse peor para Twilight

Pinkie Pie - o si ya recordé para que vinimos a celebrar la fiesta aparte de tu despedida de soltera... Ya terminaron de arreglar el sistema de audio del castillo al reino para que así te puedas comunicar con todo tu reino... si también para anunciar todo tipo de festivales

Todas empezaron a quedarse con una cara de susto ya que todo lo que dijeron ellas se oyó en todo el reino algo que a Twilight no le hizo gracia

Twilight Sparkle - Pinkie dime ¿por qué no me dijiste eso desde un principio?, además no recibí nada del sistema de audio, Spike tú estabas a cargo del correo dime por qué no recibí esta notificación

Spike obviamente olvido decirle a Twilight sobre el emplea miento del sistema de sonido ya que era un regalo de los poni de Manehattan, para el cumpleaños de la princesa Twilight... desgraciadamente Spike abrió la carta antes de dársela a Twilight

Spike - lo siento Twilight era una sorpresa para tu regalo de bodas, llame a la técnica del sonido para que lo instalara todo y lo tuviera listo... Además la cartera se confundió tres veces con la carta y tuvimos que ir por ella al depósito... aunque sus muffin eran una delicia, en fin... El sistema se terminó de instalar hoy... Y pues solo debes oprimir el botón además de ello la luz roja te indica que el equipo está transmitiendo en vivo...

Por desgracia la luz estaba roja cuando todas vieron y Pinkie pie tenía el control Twilight con miedo hizo la pregunta que a todas atemorizo

Twilight Sparkle - ¿Pinkie pie cuánto tiempo lleva eso encendido?

Esta le respondió alegre

Pinkie Pie - o no mucho tranquila, nadie sobre tu problema... Solo estaba encendió desde que tu hermano entro sorpresivamente y dijo que el tratado era hoy, así que todos no estamos retrasados para ello

Cuando Twilight fue a ver a todo su reino por la ventana todos estaban asustados y sorpresivos además de estupefactos debido a que la fecha más esperada era ese mismo día nadie se movía el silencio era atemorizante Twilight intento calmar a su reino

Twilight Sparkle - escuchen a todos los yegua y corceles de mi reino... no entren en pánico esto tiene solución... Princesas díganme ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos para la llegada de los lideres?

Todas vieron los relojes y la nota y su hermano dio la noticia

Shining Armor - veamos hace unas tres horas enviaron la noticia pero nos tomo tiempo para llegar... unos quince minutos, descontando lo de esta charla... tenemos solo diez minutos

Todas aún más asustadas se quedaron boquiabiertas a tal noticia, Spike tomo el micrófono del sistema de audio y transmitió lo único que se sentía y se podía hacer en una situación así

Spike - muy bien, todos entren en pánico

un grito fuerte se oyó en Poniville, haciendo un enorme disturbio y todos estaban entrando en pánico y se volvían locos debido a que el tiempo para que los lideres llegaran era demasiado corto para que hicieran los preparativos quizás se resumiría en un completo caos.

Para muchos no era sorpresa que eso iba a pasar y para los demás ya habían empezado con las revueltas y con los disturbios, haciendo un gran caos que de por si despertó a cierta entidad que se especializa en ello, Discord quien era un antiguo enemigo de las chicas, este es la entidad del caos y el desorden se podría decir que es el indicado para causarlas, aunque esto no quiere decir que reformado no lo hace un tipo del que puedas confiar fácilmente aun así las chicas y Celestia le asignan ciertas misiones especiales pero no todo el tiempo puesto que no confían en aun en el pero Fluttershy quien es la más tierna de las poni así como amable, esta confía en él y también su amigo mas grande, ya que ella le ofreció su amistad y desde entonces quedo reformado, si algunas veces pierde el control esta le pone en su lugar así que no había mucho de qué preocuparse, este noto el caos que se había formado y sarcásticamente apareció en escena

Discord - mis oídos están temblando es obvio que alguien no me invito a la fiesta del caos, quizás deberían saber que yo aquí produzco el caos, y si hay deben invitarme adoro ese olor por la mañana... hablando en serio díganme quien se volvió loco ya que todo tu reino princesa Twilight parece que se fue de gratis a la locura, acaso no sabes que Celestia puede ver esto

Pero entre sus obvias formas de exasperar a Twilight no noto que ahí estaban las otras princesas y la princesa Celestia saludo a su invitado

Celestia - vaya Discord estas de muy buen humor esta mañana

Luna por su parte mostro su desagrado

Luna - vaya Discord supongo que también estas enterado de la situación

Discord obvio no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero quiso aparentarlo para parecer listo

Discord - claro que lo sé, que creen que soy un tonto despistado

Todo esto lo dijo mientras cambiaba de forma, aunque no era momento para chistes fue interrumpido por Candance quien explica la situación a Discord

Candance - en resumen lee la carta y lo sabrás todo y mejor en menos de 8 min

Discord leía y solo se reía a carcajadas de lo sucedido a Twilight

Discord - esto sí es una ironía muy grande, la princesa de la amistad tiene una visita en un reino que se cae a pedazos

Fluttershy convenció a Discord de ayudarlas

Fluttershy - pero creo que alguien puede restaurar el reino y darnos un poco más de tiempo para arreglar el castillo, todo lo necesario para la llegada de los lideres

Discord no estaba en posición para negociar con su amiga así que simplemente acepto de mala gana

Discord - bueno si puedo hacerlo después de todo considéralo un regalo de bodas adelantado, yo iba a hacer un evento grande y caro

Decía esto mientras este aparecía grandes decoraciones del mismo, un pequeño letrero la boda del año flash y Twilight

Discord - pero veo que tendrás que desperdiciarse mi valioso regalo restaurando tu reino para la llegada de los líderes de las especies, aunque de por si espero buena comida por esto

este comenzó a restablecer todo el reino a su normalidad, apareció muchas sillas y sentó a todos los habitantes de Poniville, mientras las chicas comenzaban cada una de sus respectivas labores, mientras las princesas usan su magia para ayudar todas ellas aceleraban el paso como si no hubiera un mañana quedando solamente 7 minutos.

Una Applejack comienza a cantar mientras prepara el banquete con rapidez

Applejack - _es hora ya, hay que levantar, hermanos levanten el paso ya, es hora del banquete preparar, no hay tiempo de descansar, es hora de la estufa encender, la comida preparar no hay tiempo ya, solo 6 minutos quedan ya, hay que apresurar porque tiempo no queda ya_

Mientras tanto en todo el pueblo Rarity hacia las decoraciones rápidamente otros poni le estaban ayudando pero la prisa era tanta que estaban todos desorganizados en un segundo y esta les mantenía con ánimos y reorganizaba todo

 _Rarity - el color va por allá, no lo cortes así, estira un poco mas y luego una punta aquí y allá, no lo duden ya que esto bien quedara, todos verán que este reino tiene clase ya, todos verán que detrás de este ingenio verán a la más bella de todas las modelos de Ecuestria, yo sin duda resaltare con mi vestido impresionados quedaran, 6 minutos quedan ya, apresúrense no queda tiempo ya apresuremos el paso que tarde pronto será_

Entre tanto Rainbow Dash volaba deprisa a cloudsdale para poder avisar a todos los Pegaso para poder arreglar el clima en Poniville mientras esta llegaba uso rápidamente su rainplosion sónica para poder ir rápido a donde se encontraban todos los Pegaso

 _Rainbow Dash - es hora ya no hay descanso, no es momento de explicar la situación actual si no nos damos prisa nadie podrá arreglar el clima ya, las nubes deben moverse rápido ya, no hay tiempo de explicar, síganme ya que es hora de volar a gran velocidad, quedan pocos minutos ya solo 6 quedan ya, una carrera a gran velocidad cuanto tiempo tardaremos en ir hacia Poniville, apresúrense ya que es momento volar a alta velocidad_

Mientras todos los Pegaso usaban su velocidad y arrastraban todas las nubes alrededor para así limpiar el cielo, algunos Pegaso en Poniville iban a gran velocidad a ayudar a Rainbow Dash, en el pueblo en el hogar de los cake en sugar cube córner Pinkie pie ayudaba a los cake con ayuda de los gemelos cake a preparar pasteles y postres para la ocasión.

 _Pinkie Pie - es hora de cocinar muchos postres veo volando ya, es la hora de adornos dulces, pastel, cupcakes, muffins, de todos los platillos este sin duda es el mejor, coloquemos aquí, y haya, un poquito de crema por acá, adornen hasta que no puedan mas, familia cake es hora de transportar, carreta tras carreta, de pastel y cosas dulces pocos minutos quedan ya, al castillo el paso a apresurar, solo quedan 5 minutos, ¡5 MINUTOS! Corramos no hay tiempo ya que es mejor hacer un gran postre del tamaño real_

La prisa de la pequeña Pinkie era muy obvia ya que los pasteles se veían bien y le daba hambre pero sabia limitarse el paso y su pequeño estomago.

Por otra parte vemos a una pequeña poni amarilla, quien preparaba los himnos y cantos para la llegada de los lideres, todos los animales y los poni tonos estaban empezando a afinar sus voces para el gran evento entretanto esta intenta mantener la calma del hecho de que el tiempo no estaba de su lado, más que todo estaba realmente en su contra, por eso ella mantenía la calma de lo que sucedía

 _Fluttershy - ahí música que puedo escoger, pero el tiempo de mi lado no está, pero eso no importa, yo tratare de juntar, los coros y las letras que sin duda impacto tendrán, yo daré lo mejor que hay en mí, no me rendiré, tengo mis amigos a mi lado, todos ustedes gracias por venir, todos usaremos la voz que existe en nuestro interior, cantaremos con el corazón, y nuestro grito será escuchado, el coro de los cielos, y los animales con nosotros estarán, no queda tiempo ya solo 4 minutos quedan ya, se que mucho por pedir pero por favor prisa ahí que darse, no hay tiempo que perder, solamente hay que correr, pero con cuidado y prisa, vamos a la victoria o al menos en el intento haremos que los lideres se sientan como en casa, solamente hay que darnos prisa ya_

Una Twilight apresurada usa su magia para arreglar, ordenar, y también limpiar el desorden en el castillo y esta trata de que todo quede perfecto para la llegada

 _Twilight - es el momento ya, de que todo quede en par, que no haya desorden ya, debo arreglar todo ya para que nada salga mal, tengo pensamientos en mi mente, pero no debo dudar, de que todo bien saldrá, un toque acá, un arreglo haya, no debo desconcentrar, debo apresurar, un toque mágico por acá, el lugar está quedando ya, no debo dudar, no debo dejar que mis emociones produzcan más conflicto en esta situación, ya que solo 2 minutos quedan ya...¡QUE SOLO 2 MINUTOS!, debo correr, TODO EL MUNDO APRESURESE, ESTO VA MUY MAL, pero tranquila debo estar... la calma no debo perder... Debo estar tranquila ¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA!, que el reino perfecto debe quedar, ya que el paso hay que apresurar_

Todas al unisonó cantaron mientras las princesas ayudaban a ordenar

 _-todo esto que está pasando, está pasando rápido ya, no debemos dudar, que esto bien terminara, un toque haya, un listón por acá, un pequeño detalle más, todo esto bien salda, no debemos dudar, que esto bien saldrá, solo un minuto queda ya, un toque haya, un toque mágico por acá, un poco más rápido, un toque dulce por acá, un tono más por allá, sin duda alguna este día bien todo saldrá, un toque dulce acá, un postre mas por allá, una alfombra roja por allá, un poco más rápido hacia haya, una letra para finalizar, solo un pequeño detalle mas y con esto habremos acabado ¡ya!_

* * *

 _ **bien mis lectores muchas gracias por continuar esta historia  
**_

 _ **hace años escribi esta historia, para ser exactos 3 años, me tomo bastante tiempo terminarlo, pero tiene un problema de edicion... que tuve que ocuparme poco a poco ahora, ahora voy a volver a editar cada capitulo, para asi vovlerlo no solo mas comprensible si no para que lo disfruten**_

 _ **hice este proyecto como un proyecto personal, pero ahora lo veo como una meta terminarlo bien, asi que poco a poco editare lo que haga falta sin falta ya que es para ustedes... en fin**_

 _ **suscribanse para mas y no olviden seguir leyendo, gracias a todos. nos vemos hasta la proxima.**_


	4. 2:2

**_2.2. Siempre ten en cuenta leer la letra pequeña._**

* * *

Finalmente todo el reino quedo perfecto, y en perfecta hora puesto que los representantes, estaban en frente, estos se sorprendieron de la decoración, bienvenida ya que se veía que con dedicación y esfuerzo estos pusieron empeño en su llegada dando a entender que estaba planeada hace días, aunque fue hace pocos segundos que quedaron los detalles finales, el representante de los mamíferos en general, el centauro Maximus Alcander, quien era el que representaba a todos, los bisontes, los yak, los toros y toda criatura que tuviera su apariencia, incluyendo a los minotauros, quien era el líder escogido por todos además uno de los que daba mayor voto ya que su voto era el principal y era el que decidía si se unían o no, también estaba de parte de los representantes marinos, el poni tritón, sato raikoku, el representante del bosque el rey aspen quien ya conocía de antemano a las chicas, también estaba el duque de los voladores el grifo, Amadeo Fier, por último representante del área del desierto y cerca del hades el hermano de tyrek, scorpan quien era uno de los más viejos pero el más sabio de los lideres, el líder de los smooze, el duque gran mancha, estos deciden quien se une al tratado de paz, más que todo ellos deciden ayudarse a pesar de que no siempre se llevan bien, en algunos casos desearían destruirse debido a los problemas de los reinos, la enemistad de las guerras pasadas y los problemas entre sus criminales más peligrosos.

Maximus quien impresionado por llegar por primera vez observo todo el lugar y este dejo en claro su gusto por como lucia el lugar

Maximus Alcander - debo decir que ha sido una bienvenida muy... ordenada y según el reglamento debo felicitarlos por una perfecta ceremonia, espero estén desacuerdo mis colegas

Mientras los demás líderes veían a todos los poni con sonrisas y gritando la llegada los hizo sentir cómodos, scorpan por su parte disfrutaba el paisaje

Scorpan - este es un gran día, mis compatriotas, estoy tan feliz de que hoy en día pueda oír risas y felicidad en estos lugares

el duque gran mancha decía algo pero nadie lo entendía y aspen asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que no saben que dice

Aspen - apoyo la moción mi amigo, puedo no siempre estar de acuerdo con Celestia pero si en algo estoy de acuerdo es pasar los buenos momentos junto a grandes colegas no les parece Amadeo y sato

Sato por su parte veía todo con frialdad, dijo una pequeña frase

Sato - buen lugar

Además Amadeo alegremente dijo

Amadeo Fir - estoy tan contento que deseo que este momento dure por siempre pero no lo será así que a lo que va para aprovechar esta hermosa celebración

Al final de todo el día era para finalmente establecer oficialmente al reino de la amistad como un reino oficial además de que se pondría en el tratado de paz, entre tanto Twilight estaba súper nerviosa porque nada saliera mal ya que estaba mucho más agitada de lo normal

Twilight Sparkle - hasta ahora todo bien nada saldrá mal, no estoy nerviosa, no estoy pensando que esto se pondrá peor, debo ser positiva, nada saldrá mal... Pinkie pie por favor ofrece algo de comer, Rainbow Dash vigila el cielo, Rarity por favor no quiero que te pongas frenética por lo que usan y les ofrezcas trajes, Fluttershy tu sigue siendo tu, y más que todo, Applejack ofrece cidra para que beban y también un buen jugo de manzana y no olvides algo de jalea Zap

Esta no dejaba de agitarse, llegando una Applejack relajada le intenta evitar que esta se sofoque a sí misma

Applejack - amiga estas más agitada que un jugo de manzana bien mezclado, trata de respirar lentamente y lo digo en serio que por poco estas apunto de tener una crisis nerviosa

Rainbow Dash quien sabia de estrés le intenta animar

Rainbow Dash – vamos Twilight, es cierto que estas apunto de hablar con los líderes y representantes de todas las especies del mundo y que solo enojarlos puede significar un acto de guerra, pero no te compliques

Obviamente Twilight intenta animarse con las palabras de sus amigas... pero más bien termino estresándose el doble

Twilight Sparkle - solo necesito calmarme pero no puedo calmarme esto es muy malo, estamos a punto de firmar un tratado de paz que puede significar un gran paso para el reino de la amistad, pero si algo sale mal estamos condenadas

Rarity la calmo diciendo algo obvio

Rarity - bueno no hay que ver el punto malo de las cosas, algo beneficiable puede pasar además ya los viste están felices

Pinkie pie intento hablar pero Fluttershy la interrumpió

Pinkie Pie - así es Twilight que es lo peor que pa... oye Fluttershy por que no me dejaste terminar

Esta le dice algo que quizás para muchos es un mito para otros pues es pura coincidencia

Fluttershy - lo lamento Pinkie pie pero ya sabes lo que dicen nunca digas cosas que pueden resultar mal después, además Twilight lo harás bien, los vi sonreír seguramente disfrutan mucho el estar aquí que podrí... Lo siento casi lo digo

Twilight ya calmada le agradece a sus amigas y esta decide ir hacia la sala principal donde se reunieron todos, finalmente Celestia empieza a dar el discurso con el cual comprenden las otras poni sobre el verdadero significado del tratado.

Celestia en su lugar comienza a relatar los sucesos del tratado

Celestia - mis compañeros me alegra que estén aquí para unir a la princesa Twilight al tratado, como se sabe este tratado existe desde hace tiempo, un enorme paso del tiempo ha borrado de las memorias el significado de este tratado ya que más que una hoja de papel, este tratado se hizo para así no solo ayudarnos si existían los problemas ayudarnos entre nosotros si no como un beneficio para así no dejar solos a nuestros camaradas en momentos de angustia, en los tiempo antiguos era una guerra de territorios, bienes, ahora ya todo es diferente este tratado arregla la situación actual que nos permitió a todos acuerdos y ayuda entre naciones no obstante gracias al no ha habido más necesidad de discusiones y peleas entre nosotros ni nuestros camaradas de otras especies, es por eso que hoy estamos aquí para implementar a Twilight Sparkle al tratado junto al reino de la amistad como parte de nosotros así queda oficializado el reino de la amistad como un reino potencial

Mientras todos aplauden Spike y las otras chicas no comprendían bien la situación del tratado pero Discord se los explica, Applejack pregunta por ser la más curiosa

Applejack - no entiendo muy bien este tratado alguien me lo explica en español

Entonces Discord comienza la historia

Discord - o querida esto me trae viejos recuerdos pero en fin, una sencilla explicación a esto es que en todo el mundo hay recursos naturales que obviamente no hay en otros reinos que sobran y pues pueden compartirlos, entre ellos, ves al poni marino que está ahí, pues el cultiva arroz, también da algunos peces, algas de alimento, claro que el exige ciertas cosas a cambio de compartir sus recursos, como el smooze ellos fabrican aceite junto a otros productos derivados así como el champú, aunque yo prefiero el sabor de lavanda fresca en una almohada de algodón egipcio, en fin ves al minotauro, pues el da los derechos a las tierras y hectáreas oficiales pero en otras palabras ellos dirigen el transporte tanto importación como exportación depende de ellos, así como aspen quien tiene recursos más frescos y naturales el da hierbas medicinales que solo están en everfree, por su parte Amadeo da el trigo para las pastas y las masas, también un rico rollo de canela si gustan pero lo más importante todos ayudan incluso scorpan usa el tártaro para confinar en prisión a las criaturas más temibles... también nos suministra de algunas hierbas del desierto y alguna que otras pócimas raras, el punto todos ayudan a cambio de otros productos

Las chicas curiosas preguntaron sobre que ofrecía el reino de la amistad, la sorpresa que se llevaron todas al oír que lo que ofrecía Twilight a los otros reinos era

Applejack - ¡CINCUENTA MIL MANZANAS DE SWEET APPLE ACRES AL MES! ¡ES EN SERIO! oigan eso es un abuso no puedo dar tantas manzanas que creen que se dan cien cada segundo, no puedo dar esa cantidad tan excesiva

Todas quedaron traumadas al oír eso más aun Applejack quien grito, Era obvia las razones de Applejack de estar así ya que era demasiado que ella no podía dar incluso era anormal la cifra, pero Twilight intentaba calmar a su amiga ya que era un tratado muy delicado el cual era de por si la única manera de razonar con ellos, quienes se sorprendieron por el grito de Twilight e intentaron razonar con él, Amadeo le pregunto a Twilight

Amadeo - no le pareció la cifra, en todo caso podemos negociarla que tal la mitad de ella más algunos de sus productos

Entonces Twilight trato de negociar la cantidad excesiva

Twilight - vamos a tratar de razonar es una cantidad algo enorme no crean no aprecio su comprensión en este asunto pero deben comprender no tenemos tanta productividad ni gente que pueda ayudarnos con el hecho de acarreo de manzanas y menos para una cantidad tan enorme, requiere tiempo hacer de cada una de las manzanas

Entonces el rey aspen aprovecho para hablar y razonar

Aspen - me gustaría aclarar que en parte lo que dice la princesa Twilight es verdad pero también es cierto que su granja de manzanas puede producir manzanas enormes por cantidad quizás unas cien de ellas puedan negociar este término para que todo resulte bien, aunque me gustaría negociar las hierbas que estoy entregando a los demás reinos, me parece que este año no podre con la entrega anual

El duque gran mancha también aclaro su punto y Maximus empezaba a perder la paciencia

Maximus Alcander - princesa Twilight el tratado puede exigir mucho pero es la cantidad necesaria para todos los reinos así como la distribución, no es como si no lo comprendiéramos, nosotros somos los encargados de transportar esos alimentos y otras cosas, no crea que no comprendemos lo que es la sobre exigencia de los recursos

Sin embargo Amadeo hablo y dijo algo indebido que quizás puso las cosas más tensas

Amadeo Fir - no es por nada pero tú solo cargas y usas tus fuerzas, yo tengo que producir ocho veces lo que hace la princesa Twilight con trigo y pasta, no crees que a nosotros nos cueste más

Mientras sato solo observaba la situación calmado tomaba agua y te para relajarse ya que la situación lo ponía tenso, entre tanto Celestia intentaba calmar la situación junto a scorpan quien trataba de comprender una manera de hayas una situación posible para que no hubiera más discusión pero parecía imposible.

Aun así en otra parte en el castillo de Canterlot, los guardias reales hablaban entre ellos quienes parecían discutir sobre su turno siguiente

Guardia Real uno - oye en serio quiero estar en el tratado de paz nuestro jefe de seguro le saldrá todo bien haya es una buena forma de sorprender a la persona que amas no te parece

El otro solamente le contesto

Guardia Real dos - si es cierto pero más quisiera que nos dejaran el día libre es aburrido el estar aquí ni siquiera el aburrimiento puede ser más aburrido que esto, solo tenemos que vigilar esta puerta y el secreto que guarda la princesa Celestia

Este le replica que es su deber

Guardia Real Uno - oye si quieres transfiérete a la guardia real de luna haber cuanto aguantas, he oído que la princesa luna es algo estricta con sus guardias

Uno de los que escuchaban el chisme era el jefe de la guardia imperial

Flash Sentry - vaya no sabía que el chisme estaba tan bueno mis leales empleados

Estos algo asustados exclamaron su nombre

Guardia Real Dos - Flash Sentry señor esperamos que le vaya bien hoy con la princesa Twilight esperamos su ascenso y que este bien señor

Este solo se ríe y se sorprende que estaban tan asustados, solo soltó carcajadas

Flash Sentry - en serio chicos es broma ya verán que todo saldrá bien pero espero que no olviden ir haya quiero que todos se diviertan mientras finalmente este día ha llegado, pero ustedes dos no dejen de vigilar esa puerta o Celestia nos mandara a prisión, nos vemos en una semana después de mi luna de miel

Estos solo sonrieron y hablaron entre ellos

Guardia Real Uno - vaya ese tipo es suertudo mira que estar con la princesa Twilight además de hermosa es lista y simpática aunque una cerebrito no deja de ser cerebrito

Uno solo asintió diciendo

Guardia Real Dos - al menos tiene esposa nosotros seguimos solteros y a esta edad, me pregunto si moriremos viejos y solteros

El otro intento animar a su amigo

Guardia real Uno - vamos amigos significa más momentos de macho no te parece

Mientras estos dos reían y sonreían por la situación cómica, del otro lado de la puerta estaba el portal del mundo humano de el salía un humo algo oscuro pero luego este se reafirmo como una raya trazando dirección y dirigiéndose hacia el área de scorpan en donde bajaba mas y mas en donde nos mostraba una especie de cárcel así es en el tártaro, había un problema con uno de los prisioneros, quien no era más que tyrek gritando su libertad mas sin embargo mientras uno de sus gritos y quejidos de siempre se escuchaban a lo lejos el no sabía que pronto seria visitado

Tyrek - ¡DEJENME SALIR LES ASEGURO QUE TODOS ME LA PAGARAN CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ! ¡PRINCESA TWILIGHT JURO QUE OBTENDRE MI VENGANZA!

mientras este golpeaba las barras de su celda e intentaba escapar, no noto que una raya misteriosa formo una especie de caja sobre él y que además esta sacaba a una misteriosa figura quien parecía venir de otro mundo en donde observaba como un desesperado Tyrek intentaba escapar

Entidad - _gran Tyrek hasta dónde has caído, una vez temido por todos, pero ahora mírate, arrastrado y humillado en este lugar tan viejo y polvoso para una vez el temido monstruo de Ecuestria_

Tyrek volteo solo para ver una figura quien solo tenía ojos y boca y lo demás era pura oscuridad

Tyrek - o pero si tú eres...

La figura acertó con su respuesta pero no lo dejo hablar puesto que este tenía otro interés

Entidad - _veo que ambos estamos en búsqueda de aquello que anhelamos tanto... la venganza y acabar con nuestros oponentes, deseo tanto destruir a la misma princesa que tu, aunque veo que tú no estás exactamente en condiciones de prepararte para tal acto Tyrek_

Tyrek asombrado de verle en ese momento acertó que quería la venganza de lo sucedido

Tyrek - mi señor veo que los rumores sobre su desaparición eran verdad pero que le paso a tu...

Otra vez interrumpido por la misteriosa figura

Entidad - _odias tanto a esas poni que te pusieron a ti en esta posición que no puedes desear otra cosa verdad_

Este comenzaba a presionar a tyrek para que aceptara lo que él estaba pensando jugaba con su mente y psicológicamente lo hacía caer en su trampa

Entidad - _piensas que ellas deberían pagar y destruir todo, como en los viejos tiempos en que eras el más temido de todos los conquistadores tiránicos de este mundo, crees que realmente ellas fueron las causantes de tu dolor, sin embargo tu terminaste aquí hecho pedazos, con tu orgullo y fama destruida por una princesita que te condeno, no te parece que los dos buscamos la destrucción definitiva de esas poni_

Claro que Tyrek se dejo llevar por sus palabras y este no se dio cuenta de la manipulación de esa criatura

Tyrek - tienes razón pero dime como podre destruirlos aquí encerrado no hago nada más que ver los días escapar

Este le dio la mano en signo de confianza de que este le ayudaría... o eso parecía

Entidad - _únete a mí y juntos destruiremos a esas princesitas y a todo el reino de Ecuestria, todo el mundo será nuestro y nadie podrá pararnos, acepta mi mano en signo de confianza_

Tyrek observo y este le pareció justo que este se uniera a él ya que luego le traicionaría para tomar su poder, mas sin embargo no pudo decir un comentario

Tyrek - me uniré a ti y en signo tomare tu mano

Al tomar su mano Tyrek le dijo algo recordando su trato con Discord en el pasado

Tyrek - sabes no soy muy bueno con los tratos, deberías cuidarte de mi... Aunque no sé por qué no fuiste por el rey sombra él también nos sería de gran ayuda

El ente solo respondió de una forma en que quizás para tyrek sería el mayor temor que alguien le pudo causar solo con una simple oración

Entidad - a _él lo fui a visitar... y sabes qué... Te confiare un pequeño secreto_

Mientras este apretaba su mano con fuerza solo sonrió y macabramente dijo

Entidad - _yo tampoco soy de fiar_

Una carcajada y un enorme grito de dolor se oyeron en toda la prisión del tártaro, y en el mismo lo cubrió una oscuridad inmensa mientras el cielo se torno negro y la raya regresaba al espejo y más sin embargo... Este comenzaba a ponerse negro completamente y la niebla se espesaba y solo una oración se oyó dentro del espejo

Entidad - _van tres faltan otros tres_

Volviendo al salón del tratado en el castillo arcoíris de la amistad, Twilight intentaba negociar con los otros líderes sin que se armara un alboroto aun así era casi imposible llegar a un acuerdo

Twilight Sparkle - entonces que les parece esta negociación

Mientras hablaba con todos los concejales quienes discutieron si era aceptada algo que Applejack tampoco le gustaba tanto, ya que era mucho fruto a cambio de que no hubiera problemas, aun así era demasiado para ella, en ese momento Maximus y sato negociaron la parte igual de todos

Maximus Alcander - bien entonces quedamos nos dan Tres mil quinientas manzanas a cada uno, y mil trescientos frascos de manzanas zap, es un trato justo

Sato solo asintió con la cabeza afirmando que le parecía un trato justo, aun así Applejack lo sintió muy pesado

Applejack - esperen no se dan tantos frascos es solo una vez al año y encima de todo no creo que alcance trescientos frascos para cada nación... Alguien me saca la cuenta de cuánto es repartido entre seis

Twilight explico cuanto seria el gasto necesario para cada uno de los representantes

Twilight Sparkle - no te preocupes amiga... y el resultado serian mil doscientos frascos para cada uno, y tres mil manzanas a cada uno por año

Applejack se desmaya al oír eso, Fluttershy intenta hablar para ayudar a evitar los conflictos y presiones que estaban a punto de empeorar

Fluttershy - cálmense todos sé que hay una solución pero no creen que es demasiado ya que anualmente no puede salir una cantidad tan grande, quizás podamos bajarla un poco

Aun así sato miro a Fluttershy y todos se sorprendieron cuando la interrumpió y observaron que realmente es demasiado raro cuando el da su opinión

Sato - desgraciadamente señorita Fluttershy ya hemos reducido bastante la cantidad, como vera la mayoría de nosotros debemos otorgar una cantidad justa y necesaria, la cantidad que se le exigió a ustedes fue el mínimo, nosotros debemos también dar cantidades necesarias para los otros reinos, si le bajamos a la cantidad necesaria a una cantidad muy mínima no podríamos ni siquiera darlas, el precio que se le pondría sería muy costoso y no habría nadie que podría pagarlo piénsenlo si se le exigió a ustedes una cantidad alta fue para poder darla a un precio módico y no muy costoso, para que se pueda vender, señorita Applejack usted pone mucho corazón y esfuerzo en sus frutos, se puede sentir en el sabor de esa manzana, su te en mi nación es uno de los que me gusta tomar en horas de estrés, comprendo su problema de no poder dar lo suficiente como sabe nosotros le pagaremos al reino las ganancias que se den claro que es lo justo es por eso que también apoyaremos a sus campos de manzanas con trabajadores si es necesario incluso más campo si lo desea, el tratado ha sido marcado y justo para así, que todos estemos en perfecta harmonía, comprenden el por qué exigimos tanto es algo que no podemos permitirnos

Sorbió más de su te y se quedo callado en su misma posición, aun así todos ellos comprendieron la situación una Applejack comprendió las razones dadas por el tratado y solo suspiro para decir

Applejack - usted es muy amable y justo, para nada sentí enojo por lo que dijo me hizo sentir apreciada muchas gracias señor sato, la ayuda que nos ofrece en verdad se lo agradezco quizás pueda dar un poco mas de mis manzanas peor no serán más de unas bueno siete mil quinientas manzanas, pero los frascos de jalea zap no pueden pasar de menos de la mitad establecido, además de ello no puedo ofrecer nada más

Todos vieron con afirmación un buen trato pero aun así hacía falta algo mas para completar el trato el duque gran mancha sugirió algo más aun así tuvo que ser traducido por Amadeo quien dijo

Amadeo - hay un producto de su reino que es una maravilla culinaria en mis postres queda divino con sabor celestial, creo que la princesa Celestia sabe de lo que hablo

La princesa Celestia traduce esto a las chicas por lo que ellos realmente quieren

Celestia - el habla de las Pinkie moras

Pinkie pie explico que la situación era algo que también afectaba a ella

Pinkie Pie - pero no puedo producir muchas de ellas solo salen en un día al año y el numero es limitado, solo puedo cocinar mínimo cincuenta pies como mínimo, no creo que pueda dar una cantidad muy grande

Entonces Amadeo intento convencer a Pinkie pie para así tratar de hacer que se cerrara el trato

Amadeo Fir - pero señorita Pinkie pie, ese exquisito manjar es tan dulce y delicioso es una combinación de sabor tan única que debe ser compartida con el mundo en todo el mundo sus postres son legendarios seguramente usted comprende que todo el mundo usted hace las mejores fiestas, todos se divierten por favor piénselo quizás se puedan cultivar y hacer más

Pinkie pie lo pensaba detenidamente para complacer al líder Amadeo esta le propuso una estrategia que solo Pinkie pie puede entender

Pinkie Pie - veamos les daré doscientos costales de Pinkie moras a cada uno, y estos sacos de semillas de chocolate de los señores cake

Todos lo pensaron muy detenidamente además de que murmuraron acerca del trato que les ofreció Pinkie pie y también agregaron algo mas para que se cumpliera pero la duda era si Pinkie pie lo aceptaba

Maximus Alcander - agrégale unos ocho mil galones de crema batida

Pinkie pie lo discutió con las chicas y estas finalmente dijeron

Pinkie pie - aceptamos

Finalmente todos quedaron felices y en eso maxi mus tuvo que sacar a Twilight y sus amigas

Maximus - bien ahora que las negociaciones salieron bien, debemos hablar con Celestia sobre un importante asunto de postres así que por favor salgan y tomen aire, más que todo preparen todo para la declaración y la firma oficial se hará en el podio de afuera así que será mejor que empiecen en estos momentos

Con esto las chicas se dieron prisa y salieron del cuarto entre tanto estas ya afuera de la habitación se miraban serias y parecía que no estaban sorprendidas en el momento en que se cerró la puerta hicieron lo único que pudieron hacer

Rainbow Dash - ya se cerró la puerta

Y una Applejack finalmente solo dijo

Applejack - sip

Y todas se pusieron a celebrar por que finalmente hicieron lo imposible y no dejaban de celebrar, Dijo una Rainbow Dash inquieta

Rainbow Dash - no puede ser realmente me aterre haya adentro

Fluttershy - no puede ser que realmente afrontamos a unos grandes personajes de alta categoría y logramos hablar sin sentir miedo... la verdad casi me desmayo

Entre tanto una Pinkie pie contenta y agitada dijo de un lado a otro

Pinkie Pie - no puedo creerlo jugué contra las grandes ligas de los lideres, y encima de todo gane contra ellos nunca me sentí muy ansiosa casi exploto y de hecho lo hare en unos cuantos segundos, es más voy a…

En eso Pinkie estallo en colores, pero solo era una Pinkie falsa

Twilight Sparkle - eso estuvo muy cerca

Rarity no podía creer que lo que habían vivido casi las hace perder la oportunidad de estar en el tratado de paz y oficializar al reino de la amistad como una nación

Rarity - todo lo que hicimos valió la pena, al fin nosotras somos las representantes de una gran tierra somos unas princesas de este reino, aunque claro que somos pequeños pero ahora somos oficialmente"

Todas al unisonó gritaron lo que habían querido decir desde un inicio

-somos el reino de la amistad

Las chicas estaban tan contentas y felices que no notaron que la puerta fue hechizada por Discord para que no oyeran nada

Discord - bien están celebrando, ah no es tranquilizante oír a unas niñas tan felices, pero en fin vamos al tema real del tratado

En eso maxi mus le pregunto el hechizo que lanzo

Maximus Alcander - lanzaste el hechizo de cámara anti eco, para que estemos sellados y nada de esta conversación se oiga afuera

Discord algo molesto comenzó a usar su magia para molestar a todos los del tratado mientras cambiaba de forma y los volvía algo locos

Discord - pues claro que lo hice, me crees un tonto, con estos hechizos, yo los he hecho desde antes que nacieras además, sabes bien que esta cámara esta también bajo una burbuja aprueba de sonido solo nosotros podemos oír esta conversación

En eso sato se sirvió otra taza de té y en ese momento puso unos documentos, que a continuación todos hicieron lo mismo, el duque gran mancha también dijo unas palabras que fueron traducidas por Amadeo

Amadeo Fir - dijo que sus documentos están en orden y que debemos empezar la reunión Celestia, luna y Candance

Celestia finalmente comenzó a revisar los asuntos secretos de los documentos

Celestia - bien supongo que esos son todos criminales por el momento

Discord reviso también los documentos junto con luna y Candance y este no pudo exclamar su opinión

Discord - vaya, vaya, parece que el numero de criminales a aumento considerablemente desde el año pasado, es casi un 65% más alto que el del año pasado, supongo que yo seré el carcelero, entre nos es mi papel favorito ser el policía bueno y malo

En eso Candance también dijo su opinión

Candance - no puedo evitar pensar que realmente esta situación es muy mala, es como si todos realmente fueran a dar al camino erróneo en vez de la mejor solución, gran scorpan tu eres el que los envía al tártaro y también eres el que vigila sus puertas ¿Cuál crees que es la razón por la cual muchos se encaminan a un camino no solo erróneo sino también que arruinan sus vidas?

Scorpan suspiro y dijo su opinión

Scorpan - desgraciadamente son muchos factores que hacen que muchos se encaminen hacia un paso erróneo, la economía, las clases y también existe el factor de la influencia, no puedo decir que realmente este asunto no me incomoda, mi hermano tyrek tenía maldad en el corazón, espero el día en que finalmente pueda recapacitar pero no puedo dejar de pensar que quizás, nunca se pueda rehabilitar, últimamente los nuevos que llegan, son solo ladrones, alguno que otro que ha cometido actos barbáricos y son jóvenes, ojala se pudiera orientar a esos jóvenes a dejar esa vida, y fijarse en un futuro brillante

Maximus declaro su opinión

Maximus Alcander - en nuestro reino pasa lo mismo pero por desgracia no encontramos una solución algunos temen a los castigos, algunos también temen a salir de sus casas, los niños y las mujeres son las que más temen por su vida, ojala pudiera encontrar una solución

Amadeo declaro algo que podría dar una solución

Amadeo Fir - princesa Celestia responsable de levantar el sol y la luna, díganos el secreto que los ha llevado a Ecuestria y a ustedes los potros y poni a vivir en perfecta armonía sin ningún tipo de problema, veo este reino sin ningún problema, como es que no tienen criminales, mas aun Poniville tiene el estatus de cero criminales desde que se fundó, ¿Qué es lo que los hace especiales? Podría explicarnos y así quizás... no esperen tengo una mejor idea, princesa Celestia, princesa luna, princesa Candance, podríamos negociar el traer a nuestros habitantes a sus ciudades y así compartir su concepto de felicidad y finalmente poder encontrar la paz mutua

Sato y el duque gran mancha solamente dijeron

Sato - su clave es la amistad, pero no es una mala idea, dinos tu opinión Celestia

Discord le ofreció té y algunas galletas, en eso Celestia lo pensó muy bien ya que sería traer a un número increíble de habitantes

Celestia -no sé si podríamos, con tantos, pero qué opinas hermana

Luna dijo su opinión sin ningún remordimiento

Luna - hermana veo que esta solución a largo plazo puede funcionar pero para eso, necesitamos el apoyo de todas las princesas, Candance querida dime cuál es tu opinión, ¿crees que será positivo?

En eso Candance dio su opinión al respecto sobre la situación por la que estaban pasando además de que esta intento mencionar a Twilight

Candance - saben que yo estoy de acuerdo para que la prosperidad y el amor a florezcan pero también necesitamos a Twilight

Discord le tapó la boca mágicamente enojando a Shining Armor

Shining Armor - ¡oye no toques a mi esposa!

Discord le amarro

Discord - oye sabes también como yo que Twilight no debe de enterarse de nada de esto para que crees que pongo tanta seguridad

Maximus dijo las razones por la que Twilight no podía saber de esto

Maximus Alcander - la señorita y princesa Twilight, es una pequeña alicornio, tiene mucho que aprender a pesar de ser tan joven y prospera tiene una madurez tan grande, pero el hecho de que esta comprenda de que se trata el verdadero significado del tratado, saber de la situación de los reinos, tanto económicamente, así como su lado oscuro no creas que no nos interesaría que nos diera su opinión, pero por desgracia se asustaría al saber ciertos asuntos de estas conversaciones, es por mucho que no debe de enterarse por ningún motivo

Sato dijo las palabras que tanto temían las princesas sobre su amiga Twilight

Sato - ella solo es una potrilla inocente en un mundo cruel y oscuro, no debe perder su brillo

Celestia defendió a Twilight en la única manera que pudo

Celestia - quizás sea una potrilla, pero es más sabia que todos nosotros

Luna sugirió algo

Luna - quizás deberíamos pedir la opinión de alguien exterior, el único miembro faltante de este tratado

Todos pusieron una mirada fría y gélida, al pequeño comentario de luna ya que uno de los representantes no había llegado por que de hecho el no está en el tratado, en eso Amadeo dijo

Amadeo Fir - es imposible confiar en una especie monstruosa y sin corazón, ellos son solo unos barbaros salvajes

Maximus también hablo

Maximus - no podemos llamarlos cuando él ni siquiera está de acuerdo con nuestros ideales, el solamente es un egoísta igual que toda su especie, solamente son lo que son unas especies sin mentalidad, inteligencia o respeto por otras especies

Discord se burló de ellos al notar que les habían tocado a ellos una fibra sensible

Discord - oigan sé que el emperador dragón y toda su especie se negaron a el tratado de paz hace mucho tiempo pero en serio, vaya que siguen molestos por su forma de rechazarlos, como fue que les llamo hace tiempo si no me falla la memoria, _un circulo de payasos sin chiste, ni veredicto_ , vamos chicos aún podemos animar la situación

Todos ignoraron a Discord, mas sin embargo Celestia aclaro algo

Celestia - el emperador dragón solamente no acepto el trato hace tiempo porque saben que al no le interesa nada de los recursos y como él lo ve si no hace falta, no dará nada, no podemos culparlo de no querer, saben que su nación esta divida en dos bandos, mas sin embargo el debe gobernar a los dos, no creo que tenga tiempo para este tipo de tratados

Sato miro fijamente a Celestia

Sato - lamento decirte esto Celestia, pero ¿no crees que estas defendiendo al emperador dragón?

Scorpan intento defender a Celestia

Scorpan - ella no lo está defendiendo saben tan bien como yo que es mejor evitar problemas con los dragones, ellos son simplemente incontrolables si no fuera porque son dominados por un mismo gobernante, si nos hubiéramos metido a pelear por lo del tratado, seguro ellos nos hacen pedazos a todos, ya saben cómo son los dragones enfurecidos

Candance intenta cambiar la situación

Candance - no necesitamos al emperador dragón seguramente cuando él decida unirse lo sabremos por el momento terminemos la reunión secreta, tienen los demás informes de sus otras especies bajo su dominio

Maximus acentuó y con sus compañeros diciendo

\- cierto

Todos los demás parecían haber acordado en finalizar la reunión, sin embargo algo molestos pero sin ningún problema.


	5. 2:3

_**2.3. El amor no tiene un significado sencillo.**_

* * *

Estos declararon que los puntos buenos y malos ya estaban entregados y finalmente podían irse, finalmente Discord acordó que ya era momento de terminar

Discord - vaya, esta reunión sí que fue algo tensa no les parece pero en fin es hora de que terminemos con esto

Mientras estos terminaban con el demás papeleo, las chicas se dirigían hacia la entrada del castillo donde iniciaron los preparativos del firmado del tratado ya que estas debían anunciar que finalmente el tratado era un hecho y que finalmente, Poniville ahora es oficialmente un reino potencial, mas sin embargo la pequeña Twilight aun tenía cosas en la cabeza

Twilight Sparkle - ¿qué voy a hacer? si lo hago, seré feliz, si lo hago podre realmente sentir lo que se siente

Es obvio que lo que siente en su corazón está dañando sus momentos felices, por lo tanto las otras chicas intentan ayudarla a tratar de pensar en otra cosa, como en que harán ahora, ya que estas no lo han decidido y me refiero a que harán en su vida, una tierna Fluttershy finalmente les hace la pregunta a todas mientras se dirigen hacia la entrada

Fluttershy - chicas díganme ¿cual será nuestro plan a partir de ahora?

Rainbow Dash le dice su plan aunque en realidad o venia al caso

Rainbow Dash - vamos amiga nuestro plan de hoy, es disfrutar el festín, hacer una piyamada, disfrutar de ver películas de miedo y...

Fluttershy la interrumpe con lo que trataba de decir

Fluttershy - no me refería a eso, lamento interrumpir, me refiero a que haremos de nuestras vidas, es obvio que defender a Ecuestria es algo bueno, claro que todas tenemos nuestros negocios y trabajos, responsabilidades... Pero... ¿eso haremos toda nuestra vida?

Todas se pusieron a pensar en que no lo habían pensado de esa manera pero Applejack con una sensación de que algo no andaba bien con Fluttershy le pregunta

Applejack - caramelo, dime ¿por qué dices eso? que te puso a pensar en esa situación

Rarity también intenta saberlo

Rarity - amiga dinos ¿por qué piensas en eso?, el futuro está muy lejos pero... creo que tienes algo de razón, aun así que te hizo pensarlo ahora, eres de las que menos esperaríamos ese tipo de respuesta

Pinkie pie estaba comiendo pastel pero noto la pregunta de Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash le dice que hable más claro

Rainbow Dash - Pinkie no hables con la boca llena

Pinkie se disculpa y finalmente explica lo que intentaba decir

Pinkie Pie - lo siento, el pastel estaba bueno, pero en fin,... sé que quieres decir Fluttershy en algún momento de nuestras vidas debemos sentar cabeza... pero no ahora estoy ocupada comiendo pastel

Finalmente Fluttershy explica sus razones para pensar así

Fluttershy - saben chicas lo he pensado mucho, quiero mucho a mis animales y el refugio, pero he estado pensando que quizás debo encontrar una pareja con quien vivir, es algo que la verdad me pongo a pensar que algún día debemos hacer lo mismo, pero al ver a Twilight lo dudo también ya que ella está pasando por un momento de inseguridad, quiero decir que ¿realmente podre estar lista yo también?

Todas al oír eso también lo habían pensado en algún momento de su vida, pero ellas no le habían puesto la debida atención a ese asunto, aun así algunas expresaron su opinión del tema una de ellas era Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash - o vamos Fluttershy, eso no es cool, es decir si se que ustedes deben estar con alguien pero yo no, esta potra se quedara soltera y no me quedare atada a nadie, seré 20% más soltera que nadie

Applejack dijo su opinión del tema pero ella comprendía su situación

Applejack - saben en un momento de mi vida dije lo mismo que debo fijarme en alguien, pero realmente no se ha podido, nadie se fija en chicas como yo, a algunos chicos les aterra mi fuerza, y a pesar de que algunos me proponen citas... luego de conocerme no me vuelven a llamar... Quizás dije demasiado pero soy honesta con ustedes para que entiendan que no necesitan de nadie para sentirse felices tengo a mi familia conmigo

Pinkie pie le dio el punto de razón a Applejack

Pinkie Pie - sabes tú estás en lo cierto, no hay un solo corcel que se haya detenido a preguntarme si quiero salir con él, excepto en algunas reuniones claro, pero fuera de eso, por alguna razón extraña dejan de hablarme o si no cuando me ven salen corriendo aunque nunca me he preguntado el por qué, creen que es porque soy muy dulce... o miren cup cake

Rarity intento animar a todas de sus malas experiencias

Rarity - por favor chicas, los corceles me piden a diario salir con ellos pero ninguno es tan digno de tener mi pezuña en sus cascos, claro que en algunos momentos se me va el tiempo y no me fijo que ellos solo se quieren aprovechar de mí... Y también he sufrido de malos amores... Solo no quisiera recordar esos malos momentos... Perdón ¿de que hablábamos chicas?

Fluttershy declaro el punto lógico de la conversación

Fluttershy - exacto como ven Twilight tiene muchas dudas y eso que ella ha salido con un corcel que le gusta, lo está dudando y aun así parece que intenta comprender que sucede en su mente y corazón... realmente nosotras estaremos también listas algún día, o ¿sufriremos ese problema?

Todas se pusieron a pensar que realmente no lo habían pensado de esa manera y que por lo menos algún día tenían que hacerlo, pero si no es el momento podrán aceptar la idea de Rainbow Dash de ser solteras para siempre... En eso todas intentan imaginar esa situación en donde son tan viejas como la abuela Smith reunidas todas solas, solteras y en una casa llena de polvo... Una Rarity exagerada grita con desesperación un largo no

Rarity - ¡NO!

Todas se le quedan viendo con una cara de extrañeza de que eso no era necesario, entre tanto Twilight no estaba poniendo atención y sin saberlo ya estaba afuera en donde una multitud de todos lados había llegado al tratado para poner a Poniville en el tratado donde las chicas se veían asombradas de que sin saberlo fueron solitas al escenario donde firmarían el tratado y una Pinkie pie y Applejack se preguntan

Applejack - ¿cuánto tiempo estuvimos caminando que no nos fijamos?

Pinkie Pie - ni idea

En eso los lideres llegan con Twilight y ven que el lugar está muy animado por su presencia si no fuera porque ellas en realidad no estaban poniendo cabeza a lo que pasaba, realmente se habían distraído y no estaban pensado claramente las cosas y en ese momento las chicas solo sonreían ante la situación y lucían nerviosas, un Spike finalmente llega con el tratado y con los regalos para las chicas de parte de una tienda de regalos que estaba cerca

Spike - hola chicas miren lo que encontré, esto es genial no lo creen, venden productos geniales ahí, miren lo que conseguí, un sombrero para Applejack, una gorra para Fluttershy, unos lentes para Rarity, mira Pinkie pie un muñeco tuyo con pasteles incluidos, mira es la casa de Twilight con accesorios incluidos, también encontré calcomanías mías, no me veo genial, también te traje esto a ti Rainbow Dash, venden ahora un poster tuyo que se que te gustara, es con un traje de los wonderbolt... ¿Qué les sucede? chicas parece que fueron a ver a un monstruo o fantasma que están todas pálidas

Twilight le pregunta algo muy obvio

Twilight Sparkle - Spike no me habías dicho que iban a llegar tantos ponis

Y este le responde claramente sus palabras

Spike - claro que si invite a todo el mundo mira hasta tus padres están aquí, flash Sentry me dijo que quería que todos estuvieran aquí para algo importante que iba a anunciarles a todos y que tú lo sabías

Ella no recuerda nada de eso entonces le pregunta asustada a Spike

Spike - dime que no es lo que estoy pensado que va a hacer

Flash Sentry aparece detrás de ella

Flash Sentry - ¿cómo está la más bella de las novias en el mundo? lista para nuestro día especial

Ella pega un grito de sorpresa, que asusta a los líderes y se preguntan qué sucede

Twilight Sparkle - ¡Flash Sentry! Pero dime ¿qué está sucediendo?

Flash Sentry se siente extrañado de que ella no lo recuerde

Flash Sentry - no lo recuerdas amor, este día nos casaremos, pensé que lo habías recordado, te dije que si podía usar este día para casarnos y me dijiste que si

todas se sorprenden de que Twilight haya olvidado algo así incluso Celestia y luna quedaron sorprendidas mas por el hecho de que los representantes estaban ahí viendo una escena así aun así maxi mus dijo

Maximus Alcander - en realidad todo está bien, sucede algo princesa Celestia

Celestia no puede explicar la situación que está sucediendo

Celestia - verán la princesa Twilight Sparkle contraerá nupcias con este joven que es uno de mis jefe de guardia real el cual... bueno parece que su boda será aquí mismo y ahora... no sé si para eso ustedes pueden otorgar un permiso así en este momento

Flash hablaba con Twilight sobre lo que había sucedido

Flash Sentry - sé que has dicho que debes retrasarlo por tus deberes reales pero no veo mejor oportunidad que esta para que todos nos vean en este maravilloso día, además ellos pueden oficializar la boda no te parece amor

Twilight y las demás no sabían si desmayarse o ayudarle a intentar ese problema ya que mentalmente ni siquiera estaba preparada para un momento así en el cual intentaba inventar una excusa

Twilight Sparkle - claro que podríamos hacer eso... no lo digo... por estar nerviosa... pero creo que mis padres no están aquí así que sería una lástima

Spike le dice que ellos están ahí

Spike - ¿de que hablas? los puedo ver desde aquí

Entonces esta le da un pequeño pisotón para indicarle que eso no la ayuda

Twilight Sparkle – claro, pero como podríamos hacerlo sin la princesa del amor y mi padrino de bodas que no están aquí en este momento

El hermano de Twilight intento ayudar en la situación... pero no en el bando correcto

Shining Armor - pero hermanita nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte

Está entre dientes le dice que

Twilight Sparkle - no me ayudes hermano

Ella tranquila pero también algo nerviosa, intenta pensar en otra excusa

Twilight Sparkle - claro que no tengo mi vestido ahora así que deberíamos posponerlo para otra ocasión no te parece

Flash Sentry demuestra que estaba totalmente preparado

Flash Sentry - ya sabía que dirías eso encanto así que por eso encargue tu vestido a Rarity hace semanas y lo tengo justo aquí

El resto de las chicas vieron a Rarity con una mirada de claro que no podías haber dicho algo así antes y Applejack le recalca el hecho

Applejack - ¡¿no pudiste decirnos que flash había encargado un vestido antes?!

Rarity declaro en su defensa

Rarity - ¡Que! De saber que era para hoy no lo hubiera terminado hace dos días

Twilight finalmente se vio presionada aun así intento evitarlo con una última excusa

Twilight Sparkle - claro que podríamos hacerlo cariño... si no fuera por qué debo firmar este documento sagrado en este momento así que podríamos posponerlo para unos días después

pero claramente parecía una buena excusa por lo que las chicas soltaron una respiración de haber encontrado una solución agradable... por desgracia los lideres no le ayudaron en su situación maxi mus tomo la palabra por todo el consejo

Maximus Alcander - pues a nosotros no nos importaría que usted comparta su más grande día, es mas podemos esperar y de paso aprovechar a festejar la festividad de este gran día, por cierto muchas felicidades

En ese momento Twilight estaba tan presionada y ansiosa que iba a tener un ataque de pánico, todas las chicas se llevaron a Twilight a cambiarla y trata de calmarla, por la situación, Rainbow Dash fue por agua para tirarle a Twilight en la cara... para hacerla reaccionar

Rainbow Dash - toma Twilight esto seguramente te hará reaccionar de que no estás en el fin del mundo

Aun así Twilight no pudo evitar sentirse molesta por la acción de su amiga

Twilight Sparkle - sabes no necesitaba eso... O al menos me siento mejor

Applejack y Rarity le acomodaban el vestido y el peinado, entre tanto Rarity veía que el vestido quedaba perfecto

Rarity - veamos esto va a aquí, tu cabello está quedando divino sin mencionar que tu vestido es tal y como lo imagine, perfecto para la princesa de la amistad

Aun así Applejack dijo los defectos del vestido que obviamente tenían un problema con Twilight

Applejack - es cierto te ves tan divina, amiga estoy orgullosa, pero sabes el vestido esta algo ajustado

Twilight motivada lloro unas pequeñas lágrimas... y luego noto lo dicho por Applejack

Twilight Sparkle - amigas en verdad, estoy tan feliz de que ustedes estén aquí conmigo... la verdad es un momento tan duro para mí porque llego tan rápido que creí que podía evitarlo pero al final llego... ¡UN SEGUNDO ME ESTAS DICIENDO GORDA!

Fluttershy la intento calmar, para que no se pusiera incomoda la situación

Fluttershy - vamos Twilight anímate no es que estés gorda es que es algo obvio que cuando llegara este día tendrías algo de estrés quizás solo retienes líquidos

Sin saberlo el pequeño comentario hizo que Twilight se enojara más

Fluttershy -yo solo lo decía porque es algo normal... Perdóname Twilight

Esta se fue a esconder a una esquina por que dijo algo muy honesto en un momento aun incomodo, Pinkie por otra parte no ayudaba

Pinkie Pie - animo después de esto solo tienes que preocuparte por que quizás tomaste la decisión más errónea o quizás la peor decisión que has tomado en tu vida

Twilight se sentía más enojada pero nada de eso le hacía olvidar que, en unos momentos tendría que aceptar el sentimiento que estaba rondando por su cabeza...

Twilight Sparkle - realmente en unos momentos me casare y realmente... Será así... tengo que dejar de pensar en eso... Realmente... este día me casare... Estoy segura de lo que hago

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot, ocurría algo extraño en una habitación un humo negro comenzaba a invadir el lugar además, tenía pequeños relámpagos, era obvio que no era un humo normal, los guardias que estaban afuera intentaban ver por la pantalla mágica el evento del año que estaba a punto de comenzar, solo los guardias que vigilaban la puerta donde salía el humo estaban hacían su guardia

Guardia Real Uno -es obvio que algo anda mal... No ves este humo en serio ahí que entrar ahí adentro haber que pasa

El otro guardia molesto le contesta

Guardia Real Dos - por enésima vez en serio no me importa si sale un monstruo no voy a dejar mi puesto por una de tus tonterías... La última vez me metiste en problemas con la princesa luna

Su compañero se ofendió por el comentario de su compañero

Guardia Real Uno - me ofende tu comentario, esa última vez fue porque la princesa luna me culpo de hacer que se le olvidara el regalo de una boda o algo así... Y solo dije que fue porque me mandaste a buscarla para algo importante

Empezaron a discutir que obviamente ninguno se preocupó más por el humo

Guarida Real Dos - ¡mi culpa! ¡Mi culpa! Eres un incompetente te dije que encontrar a su mascota no era prioridad, la mascota de la princesa luna solo nos pidió que si la encontrábamos en alguna parte lo informáramos cabeza hueca

Comenzaron a pelearse y no se fijaron que quizás la situación se iba a poner mucho peor.

Entre tanto era el momento de la boda, todo el mundo estaba ansioso de que era el momento más importante de todos... la princesa de la amistad se iba a casar... Entre tanto Twilight era llevada al altar junto a su hermano algo pensativa Shining Armor intento animarla

Shining Armor - hermana sé que es un momento difícil pero tienes que se fuerte

Twilight intento pensar en lo positivo y mantenerse tranquila al oír las palabras de su hermano

Twilight Sparkle -hermano gracias... Pero estas llorando más de la cuenta

Su hermano le contesto con muchas lágrimas en los ojos

Shining Armor - no son lagrimas... es orgullo liquido

Twilight intento hacer un pequeño chiste y se rio, olvidando su situación triste

Twilight Sparkle -es obvio que ese orgullo liquido podía llenar una alberca hermano

Shining Armor se fijó que su hermana esta con algo de humor

Shining Armor -hermanita estas más feliz ahora, al menos no será un momento triste si no parecería una funeraria

Finalmente llegaron con algunas sonrisas y carcajadas

Shining Armor - bien llegamos hermanita buena suerte

Twilight estaba nerviosa y en eso flash Sentry intento alagarla pero Twilight seguía algo hundida en sus pensamientos finalmente la princesa Celestia veía con felicidad a su alumna, luna sin embargo veía que Twilight estaba algo pensativa por la conversación que tuvieron antes, Candance intento hallar la manera de que Twilight sonriera en su mejor momento... claramente ellas no querían que ella estuviera así pero que más podían hacer... Por otro lado las chicas trataron de animar a Twilight quien a unos minutos estaba a punto de convertirse en la señorita Sentry... el poni a cargo de casar a Twilight comenzó el discurso

\- hermanos y hermanas, potros y yeguas , estamos aquí reunidos para casar a esta joven pareja... quien está pasando por un momento que trae una eterna felicidad a quien ha vivido este momento lo puede saber... en este momento ellos lo están viviendo como uno de los momentos más hermosos de la vida... Ellos contraen matrimonio donde se vuelven uno, se vuelven un solo corazón, comparten los mejores momentos, y ahora lo compartirán toda la vida, es claro que sus sentimientos se encontraron y ahora lo compartirán para toda la vida

Twilight finalmente pensaba en sus sentimientos y lo que transcurría solo era una simple frase

Twilight Sparkle - _¿estoy haciendo lo correcto?_

Mientras tanto en el publico presenciando la boda todas las chicas miraban como Twilight estaba con muchas dudas y confusión en su cabeza Discord solo reía porque era obvio que esta situación era un completo caos, pero intento calmarse aunque era difícil para ella lo intentaba para no hacerle sentir mal a su futuro esposo

Discord - vaya esto se va a poner de lo mejor, esperen que llegue el momento

Fluttershy trato de callarlo para que no arruinara el momento

Fluttershy -Discord no seas grosero sabes que es un momento duro para Twilight... Así que mejor no digas nada

Discord vio que nadie estaba para un buen momento

Discord - o vaya que momento tan incomodo ahí entre todas ustedes... no son divertidas lo saben

Sin saberlo algo peor estaba pasando en el castillo de Canterlot donde los guardias seguían peleando

Guardia Real Uno -te dije que tú eres el más bruto

Los dos seguían peleando hasta que otros guardias llegaron y los sorprendieron

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO!

Ambos dijeron en su defensa

\- el empezó a insultarme

Claro que no se refería a su estúpida pelea... sino al humo que se había espesado hasta el punto en que se notaba que algo horrible estaba a punto de venir

\- informen rápido a jefe flash Sentry y a Shinning Armor... algo no me gusta de esto ¡háganlo YA!

Uno de los guardias voló rápidamente hacia el lugar de la boda... en eso notaron que lo que venía se debía prevenir

-rápido abran la puerta

Los dos guardias se vieron el uno al otro y ninguno se dio cuenta donde pusieron las llaves y finalmente las encontraron

Guardia Real Uno - señor aquí las tiene

El jefe se fijó que las llaves estaban dobladas y rotas

\- ¡que les paso a las llaves!

Todos notaron que el humo empeoraba, ambos guardias se fijaron otra vez el uno al otro y finalmente dijeron al unisonó

\- ¡fue su culpa!

Trataron de romper la puerta para tratar de entrar pero mientras tanto adentro... en el espejo algo estaba a punto de salir una voz tenebrosa estaba usando toda su fuerza para intentar pasar del otro lado solo se podía oír su carcajada maligna

\- ¡EQUESTRIA ES MIA!

Mientras intentaba pasar algo estaba detrás de él pero no era un algo... si no un alguien quien en un solo segundo solo dijo unas pocas palabras

\- ¡NO TAN RAPIDO!

La otra presencia maligna solo pudo voltear rápido sin fijarse que iba a iniciar un duelo, del otro lado del espejo solo se podía oír que algo se estaba rompiendo... y que sus pedazos rotos liberaban una luz intensa.


	6. 2:4

**_2.4. La liberación de la oscuridad._**

* * *

Mientras tanto en la boda Twilight y flash estaban a punto de casarse oficialmente mientras el poni que estaba dando los últimos pasos de la boda solo dijo

\- bien mis hermanos es el momento, si alguien tiene alguna razón para que ellos no se casen que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

Twilight quería levantar su pezuña pero el miedo se lo impidió sin embargo logro llegar el guardia real en donde intento hablar con la princesa Celestia y luna

\- princesa Celestia y luna, lamento interrumpir pero ha ocu...

Celestia y luna le dijeron que se callara que era una boda y debía mostrar respeto, en eso el guardia corrió directo a Shinning Armor en donde se fijo que estaba llorando... o derramando orgullo líquido, se fijó que el único que puede ayudarlo es flash Sentry pero ve que se está casando, este lo intenta interrumpir

\- señor flash Sentry tenemos un...

Flash le contesta calladamente puesto que era ya casi el momento decisivo

Flash Sentry - escucha no interrumpas es mi boda... si tienes algo que decir será después solo dame unos minutos

El guardia veía con desesperación el castillo que emanaba una luz y las nubes oscuras comenzaban a ser mucho más espesa que la niebla, adentro estaba peor, los guardias intentaron por todos los medios intentar usar su magia para encerrarlo en una burbuja pero era imposible, en la boda de Twilight ya estaba a punto de suceder lo inevitable Twilight estaba desesperada

Twilight Sparkle - ¿qué debo hacer? que algo pase por favor

Finalmente el poni a cargo finalizo y solo declaro las últimas palabras clásicas de una boda

\- mis hermanos hoy estamos aquí para unir a flash Sentry con Twilight Sparkle, flash Sentry aceptas a Twilight Sparkle como esposa, amante y prometida, que estarán juntos en la salud y en la enfermedad así como en la pobreza, aceptas a Twilight Sparkle como tu legitima y única esposa

Flash Sentry dijo felizmente

Flash Sentry - acepto

Intento sujetar los cascos de Twilight pero ella estaba muy asustada y pensativa y se fijo que era el momento en que era el momento definitivo de su vida

Twilight Sparkle - ¿qué dijiste?

entonces el poni a cargo de la boda le pregunto a Twilight, mientras todos estaban murmurando que Twilight estaba algo distraída, sus padres la observaban detenidamente como si algo le estuviera pasando y las chicas estaban muy nerviosas por la manera en que ella estaba reaccionando, mientras en ese momento le volvieron a repetir la pregunta

\- Princesa Twilight díganos, si acepta al joven flash Sentry como su legítimo esposo

Twilight estaba ida y su mente estaba en otro lugar… Pero al oír esas palabras no supo cómo reaccionar o si quiera decir una palabra

\- señorita es para hoy, solo conteste que sí y ya

Todos la observaron directamente, sus amigas, el público, los representantes, las princesas, Spike y flash la observaron para ver su respuesta, mas sin embargo Twilight no podía dar una respuesta directa ya que por todo lo que pasaba estaba muy asustada de la decisión que podía tomar para toda la vida

Twilight Sparkle - ¿yo?

Mientras todos la veían detenidamente esta seguía sin poder decir nada

Twilight Sparkle - ¿yo? ¿Yo? ¿Yo?

Entre tanto el guardia seguía intentando hablar con flash

\- señor... por favor escúcheme, el castillo está pasando algo raro

Hasta que flash Sentry le dijo en un tono muy molesto

Flash Sentry - ¡QUE DIME! ¡QUE PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO EN EL CASTILLO PARA PODER INTERRUMPIRME EN ESTE MOMENTO!

En ese momento hubo una gran explosión que en ese momento sonó por todos los lugares y una gran ráfaga de nubes negras fueron a impactar como una tormenta que arrastraba todo en el lugar... todos veían que el castillo de Canterlot salía un enorme brillo y esa gran explosión trajo consigo algo mucho peor y enorme... Que quizás... Era uno de los momentos en que si Twilight necesitaba algo que la salvara de lo que iba a decir, era ahora

Twilight Sparkle - ¡fiu!... quiero decir... ¿qué rayos es eso?

Todos vieron que en ese momento algo se levanto desde lejos, algo enorme empezó a levantarse y todo el mundo vio que las nubes oscuras taparon el sol, justamente todos oyeron rugidos que salían de esa enorme criatura todos viendo a la criatura un enorme silencio invadió el lugar, mientras todos con temor mirando desde lejos, observaron que desde las ruinas de Canterlot un enorme dragón lanzo un rugido que se oyó en toda Ecuestria.

En un solo momento, todo el mundo empezó a correr a esconderse en el castillo arcoíris y tratar de huir del dragón que estaba atacando toda Ecuestria con su aliento, todos intentaban ponerse a salvo, en eso los representantes pusieron a la mayoría del pueblo guiándolos al castillo en eso las chicas reaccionaron rápido y Rainbow Dash les indico a donde ir

Rainbow Dash - escuchen todos, diríjanse hacia el sótano del castillo, eviten a toda costa salir de ahí, todo el mundo resguárdese

Los representantes llevaron a todos abajo del castillo, además de eso los aldeanos de Poniville guiaron a los niños y algunos unicornios activaron un escudo para protegerse de los ataques, mas sin embargo el escudo se rompió fácilmente, Fluttershy indico a Discord que hiciera algo

Fluttershy - Discord, crea un súper escudo o algo esa cosa va hacia nosotras

Discord no se preocupaba por la situación

Discord - no se preocupen ya verán que el gran Discord creara un escudo que devolverá su ataque y le harán un desfile

Discord chasqueo los dedos y creó un enorme campo de fuerza con su cara en él y este presumió al respecto

Discord - ven es impenetrable no hay manera de que esa cosa destruya el castillo

Sin fijarse el dragón había llegado a Poniville y sus garras destruyeron el campo de fuerza, como si fuera una simple burbuja de jabón... Discord había quedado sin palabras

Discord - ¡HAY POR CELESTIA, ES UN DRAGON OSCURO! ¡LAS DAMAS Y LAS NIÑAS PRIMERO!

Obviamente cambio a una mujer y se escondió en el castillo

Discord - ¡TODOS HUYAN DE AQUÍ!

Saliendo corriendo como una niña, Applejack no pudo evitar decir un pequeño comentario

Applejack - saben eso fue más inútil que embarazoso, alguien se le ocurre otra brillante idea

Los representantes usaron su magia para crear barreras y campos de fuerza para lograr así evitar que el castillo sufriera daños y todo el mundo saliera lastimado, las chicas estaban listas para pelear en eso Twilight se deshizo del vestido y se dirigió ante el dragón para así intentar atacarlo con su palabras

Twilight Sparkle - escúchame hoy ya he tenido suficientes problemas así que más vale que te vayas preparando para alejarte de aquí y no dañar a nadie... ¿Me estas escuchando?

Pero el dragón le lanzo su aliento de llamas oscuras y rojas, tratando de atacar a las chicas, Twilight usa un hechizo de escudo para protegerlas pero este se rompe muy fácilmente las chicas comienzan a pensar en cómo detenerlo, Rainbow Dash preocupada dijo

Rainbow Dash - ¿díganme como rayos paramos a ese monstruosidad gigante?

Fluttershy se fijó que esa bestia estaba muy furiosa y que en realidad no quería que nadie se le acercara

Fluttershy - chicas debemos hacer algo, a este paso destruirá Ecuestria

Pinkie pie intento pensar en una idea

Pinkie pie - chicas tengo una idea y ¿si usamos los elementos de la harmonía?

Rarity le explico algo muy obvio

Rarity - Pinkie pie no tenemos los elementos de la harmonía en este momento, además esa cosa esta ahora a pocos segundos de destruirnos, no tenemos tiempo…

Pero fue interrumpida por Twilight

Twilight Sparkle -en realidad Pinkie Pie tiene razón pero lo que haremos será usarlo con nuestros otros poderes, podemos usar el poder Rainbow, junto a nuestro poder cutie mark, si los combinamos todos debería ser posible ganarle

Todas se sorprendieron con un ahí, mas sin embargo empezaron Twilight explico que era posible

Twilight Sparkle - recuerden que el árbol de la harmonía esta contactado con nosotras el poder Rainbow está en nuestra amistad, el poder cutie mark está en nuestro interior, nosotras podemos con esto crear una ráfaga de poder aun mas grande, y quizás con eso ganarle a esa cosa pero tengo concentrarme

Rainbow Dash dijo algo muy obvio

Rainbow Dash - en serio, estás loca Twilight

Las chicas se vieron la una a la otra pensando que eso era algo imposible, Fluttershy y las demás le preguntan curiosas

Fluttershy - ¿crees que eso es posible Twilight?

Pinkie Pie - no creo que haya una forma de negarnos a intentarlo después de todo que tenemos que perder

Rarity - confió en mi amiga y sé que si dice que es posible, es posible y que le ganamos, le ganamos

Rainbow Dash noto que Rarity estaba preparándose para salir corriendo

Rainbow Dash – entonces ¿por qué rayos estas empacando?

Rarity no supo que decir más que una pequeña excusa

Rarity - o como te atreves a decir que huiré, en primer lugar, sabes que dice que el que previene, evita salir lastimado

Twilight se preparó para invocar el poder Rainbow junto al poder cutie mark

Twilight Sparkle - debo concentrarme así que ¡SILENCIO! Que no ven que nos puede oír

pero antes de eso el dragón desde lejos les lanzo a las chicas una enorme bola de fuego destruyendo las barreras creadas por todos, además de eso uso su puño para impactar contra una montaña creando una avalancha destruyendo casi todo el bosque everfree, los animales seguían huyendo y poniéndose a salvo en eso Fluttershy se molesto

Fluttershy - Twilight ahí que ¡DETENERLO!, lo siento pero ahora estoy muy molesta tiene que irse de aquí y ahora

Twilight finalmente logro invocar el poder Rainbow, pero le faltaba su poder cutie mark y necesitaba más tiempo

Twilight Sparkle - chicas no puedo reunir tanto poder necesito más tiempo

Las princesas Celestia, luna y Candance usaron toda su fuerza conjunta para ganar tiempo

Candance -niñas ustedes prosigan nos encargaremos de detenerlo el tiempo suficiente

mientras las demás intentaban reunir la energía suficiente para tratar de detenerlo, aun así el esfuerzo de las princesas de intentar de detenerlo era imposible, ya que los ataques se destruían al contacto con el dragón como si solo su energía quebrara toda esperanza en eso la princesa luna comenta el problema con su hermana

Luna - hermana esa cosa repele todo ataque nuestro a que crees que se deba

Celestia se fijo que emanaba oscuridad pura incluso podía transmitir emociones

Celestia - su cuerpo emana todo tiempo de emociones negativas, pero es más que eso es como si pudiera quebrar la felicidad con solo el estar aquí, además esa extraña niebla nubla toda mi vista

Candance seguía disparando energía atreves de su cuerno pero esto no le permitía desistir aun así

Candance - no puedo dejar que mi cuñada se arriesgue a enfrentar esta cosa monstruosa además no sé por qué nada le afecta ya debería haber sido afectado por nuestros ataques

Discord finalmente apareció frente a ellas o más bien una imagen parlante suya

Discord - ¡QUE NO ME OYERON! ¡ES UN DRAGON OSCURO SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA!

Esta imagen desaparece frente a ellas y estas se fijan en el comentario de Discord y finalmente gritan al mismo tiempo

\- ¡UN DRAGON OSCURO!

Finalmente Twilight logro conseguir todo el poder necesario para invocar sus poderes conjuntos

Twilight Sparkle - lo he logrado finalmente, ahora escúchame, nadie ataca mi hogar, a mis amigas, y mucho menos a todo mi pueblo ¡actívate poder Rainbow y cutie mark! dame las fuerzas para repeler a este mal

Con ese grito activo los dos poderes al mismo tiempo usando todo su potencial las chicas finalmente lograron transformarse y así usar su energía, su poder parecía mucho más fuerte que cuando enfrentaron a tyrek o a otro villano, aun así estas tenían algo de problemas para manejarlo, Rainbow Dash fue la primera en notarlo

Rainbow Dash - ¡es demasiado no creo que pueda aguantarlo!

Applejack tampoco podía aguantarlo

Applejack - ¡esto es mucho peor que la vez que big Mac se hirió e hice su trabajo siento que esto está empeorando!

Twilight logro convencerlas de seguir aguantando

Twilight Sparkle - ¡vamos chicas concentren su poder y golpéenlo directo! ¡solo así lo venceremos!

Finalmente estas juntaron todo su poder, era tan grande que podía destruir a toda Ecuestria con solo fallar el ataque, concentrando toda la energía reunida impactaron al dragón con la esperanza que eso lo derrotara Twilight dijo una frase antes de acabar con el

Twilight Sparkle - ¡SALUDA A NUESTRO IMPACTO RAINPLOSIVO!

una enorme ráfaga de arcoíris enorme salió disparada y finalmente logro impactar al dragón oscuro, y una explosión logro cubrir todo el cielo y una onda de energía con los colores del arcoíris se vio en todo el mundo, increíblemente lograron acabar con él, mientras tanto las chicas cubiertas por una masa de escombros, estaba encima de ellas y mucha tierra debido a la intensidad de la explosión gracias a los escudos que protegieron el castillo nadie salió herido aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de las chicas, una Rarity quejándose acerca del desastre que sucedió en ese momento, también una Pinkie pie algo molesta

Rarity - sabes Twilight, de todas las ideas malas que has tenido en los años que hemos sido tus amigas, definitivamente esta es la peor que has tenido, y créeme que yo mucho sobre malas ideas

Pinkie Pie - no puedo decir que no estoy molesta, y sería una de las veces que me enfurezco por algo pero como no pudiste calcular que realmente eso nos iba a dañar, en que estabas pensado eso fue una muy loca idea

Fluttershy se fijó que realmente las nubes oscuras seguían apareciendo

Fluttershy - chicas realmente no deben enojarse con Twilight si no hubiera sido por ella realmente no hubiera sido posible acabar con esa cosa, además ya ven que solo debemos ver por qué rayos esas nubes negras no desaparecen

Twilight quien se sentía algo molesta con sus amigas

Twilight Sparkle - oigan, no me reclamen les dije que era la única forma de acabar con esa cosa, además no sabía si realmente iba a funcionar, ustedes que creen, ¿Por qué era enorme un simple rayo lo iba a vencer? Era obvio que necesitábamos algo muy fuerte para vencerlo

Aun así Applejack no pudo evitar preguntar

Applejack - ¿crees que realmente le ganamos? algo tan grande no puede desaparecer solo así, a donde se habrá ido

Ninguna de las chicas se fijo que esa cosa volvió a levantarse y pego un grito que dio a entender, que seguía vivo y realmente furioso, solo se quedo viendo fijamente las chicas, especialmente Twilight quien fue la que noto algo rato, en un solo momento la mirada de los dos empezó a reflejar ciertas cosas, muchas veces dicen que los ojos son un reflejo del alma, Twilight podía ver claramente, algo en sus ojos que nadie noto

Twilight Sparkle – dime ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

El dragón pudo mantener la calma por unos cuantos segundos... hasta que de la nada un poni apareció volando y atacando directamente al dragón oscuro y golpeándolo, el dragón y el comenzaron a pelear y parecía que este lograba dañarlo, en ese momento el dragón levanto vuelo y comenzaron a atacarse los unos a los otros, Twilight y las otras fueron rescatadas por los representantes y las princesas, en ese momento sato y los demás dieron la señal a maxi mus de iniciar el escudo final

Maximus - ¡DISCORD! Inicia el plan de colocar el escudo final

en ese momento Discord logro colocar el escudo y cubrió todo el castillo así pudiendo salvar a todos mientras la batalla de los dos individuos comenzaba a ponerse pesada, las chicas veían desde las ventana como ambos chocaban entre si un poni del tipo alicornio podía pelear con algo exageradamente grande, y aun así poder mantener la pelea como iguales, las chicas y los demás vieron con asombro que debido al humo negro y las nubes espesas no podía ni ver la cara de ambas cosas ni el dragón ni el poni solo sus ojos quienes solo daban un brillo el cual por la pelea era difícil verlos su color llegando al punto en que ambos empezaron a caer en picada hasta el castillo de Canterlot una vez más... Desapareciendo por completo... Las chicas solo podían observar como la caída hacia que se levantara otra onda de polvo y tierra, en ese momento quizás era más el silencio de que la situación no tenía una explicación lógica, que todo lo que había sucedido en ese momento parecía una pesadilla, así como comenzó se termino rápido.


	7. Chapter 3: En búsqueda de respuestas

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

 ** _En búsqueda de respuestas_**

* * *

 ** _durante el capitulo anterior, una desgracia cubre a toda ecuestria, la liberacion de un dragon oscuro, durante la boda de twilight y la firma del tratado de union, todos intentan detenerlo pero ninguno pudo ya que el dragon oscuro era inmune a cualquier ataque, pero de la nada, aparecio un pony de raza desconocida, parecia pegaso y unicornio a la vez, siendo capaz de igualarlo ambos desaparecieron, dejando a todos con una incognita de que habia pasado, pero ahora... se mostraba un escenario donde los que sobrevivieron, deben lidiar con una realidad muy fuerte._**

* * *

 ** _3.1. Después de una batalla._**

 ** _3.2. La guerra nunca va a ser la respuesta._**

 ** _3.3. Las revelaciones secretas de una princesa._**

 ** _3.4. Pelear por un hogar._**

 ** _3.5. No puedes decir, lo que no puedes sentir._**

* * *

 ** _3.1 Después de una batalla…_**

* * *

Habían pasado solamente un par de horas del ataque del dragón oscuro, el silencio que estaba en el aire… era de temor y miedo, el cielo había sido convertido en una tormenta de nubes oscuras, la destrucción de las áreas cercanas daba mucha depresión solo con ver lo que había dejado esa batalla, muchas partes de Equestria se habían caído en desgracia… sin duda alguna Canterlot se llevó la peor parte… ya que había desaparecido del mapa completamente, sin dejar rastro alguno, las ruinas de lo que fue una vez el castillo, era suficiente alivio para algunos… ya que aun en contra de todo… volverían a levantar el pueblo, Poniville había sobrevivido en parte gracias a la ayuda de los representantes y los escudos puestos para proteger a todos, los refugiados y sobrevivientes comenzaban a reunirse en el pueblo.

Las chicas comenzaron a ayudar a la mayoría que estaban en el castillo que perdieron a sus familias en el ataque del dragón oscuro quienes también eran habitantes de Poniville, a pesar de que los daños no eran tan grandes, la falta de recursos así como la comida y falta de agua comenzó a ser preciso la ayuda de mas poni, el bosque Everfree así fue destruido sin dejar rastro, los venados y renos, tuvieron que mudarse hacia Poniville mientras se restauraba el bosque no era de esperarse que esas eran las únicas malas noticias, la medicina comenzaba a escasear, por suerte los representantes comenzaron a mandar toda la ayuda posible hacia Ecuestria y se comenzó a restaurar... Pero la pregunta perduraba, hasta que momento duraría la paz en ese momento, o volvería a atacar, la verdad nadie estaba seguro era un miedo que todos en ese momento sentían y que provenía de la misma pregunta ¿estamos a salvo?

Mientras tanto, algunos ponis de Poniville discutían acerca de cómo estaba la situación.

Una pequeña poni verde quien recogía los escombros de su casa

Lyra - dime Bombón, qué demonios era esa cosa, ya que tu sabes... tienes ese trabajo especial, nunca has visto algo como eso

Bombón solo le contesto en simples palabras

Bombón - por desgracia esa cosa es un dragón oscuro

La respuesta de su amiga la asusto aunque no sabía su significado

Lyra - ¡UN DRAGON OSCURO!... ¿y a todo eso que es?

La respuesta quizás no era algo que esperaba

Bombón - un dragón oscuro es una criatura muy antigua, que el cual desconozco toda su historia, solo se su nombre por referencias históricas pero es muy antiguo es casi tan antiguo como nuestro mismo mundo

Mientras esta se sorprendía por la respuesta de su amiga quizás su siguiente pregunta era muy obvia

Lyra - ya veo... cambiando de pregunta ¿ahora donde viviré?, ya había terminado de pagar mi casita, y ahora mírala esta toda destruida y tu tampoco tienes casa, ni aquí, ni en Canterlot, ¿dónde nos quedaremos?

Esta sonaba muy triste porque había perdido todo

Bombón - no te preocupes, no importa donde sea donde nos quedaremos, mientras estemos juntas nada podrá detenernos

Su amiga se puso muy feliz y se abrazaron aun así Bombón no pudo evitar preguntar

Bombón - ¿aún eres amiga de Twilight verdad?

Lyra lo pensó bien y respondió

Lyra - ¿crees que nos deje vivir en el castillo por un tiempo?

Mientras tanto, un profesor y su acompañante le daban comida a la mayoría de los aldeanos

Profesor Whoops - aquí tiene, rayos... Mis cálculos predicen que, a este paso, no podremos ayudar a nuestro pueblo ¿esto es muy malo verdad derpy?

Este no se fijó que Derpy se había ido de lugar a darle muffin a la gente y no escucho muy bien al profesor

Derpy - disculpa doc. intento dar muffin eso les traerá algo de alegría en estos momentos... o mira aquí tienes es uno de banana

Los habitantes continuaban reconstruyendo sus casas hasta donde podían, también veían que los campos de manzanas estaban casi destrozados

Una abuela Smith había dicho lo que pensaba de lo que estaba pasando, Junto a un Big Mac triste solo pudo decir

Abuela Smith - Big Mac esto es un desastre verdad querido, no había visto algo así en todos mis años viviendo en Poniville desde que se fundó, jamás había visto tanta tristeza en un solo lugar

Big Mac - y yup

Las niñas llevaban comida a los heridos y veían que solo la escuela se salvo

Sweetie Bell quien se esforzaba por llevar más comida para la gente les dijo a sus amigas

Sweetie Bell - Apple Bloom espérame no puedo llevar tanto

Apple Bloom - Sweetie Bell te he visto cargar cinco veces más con la ropa de Rarity

Scootaloo que se esforzaba por llevar todo junto a su amiga Applebloom quienes al parecer solo notaban que solo la escuela sobrevivió a todo

Scootaloo - saben me sorprende que todo este medio destruido y la escuela este intacta... o mira la ventana está abierta iré a cerrarla no vaya a ser que se meta algún ladrón

En el momento en que la cerro, todo parecía bien, hasta que un árbol cayó sobre la escuela y la destruyo, la más impresionada era Scootaloo, quien no le miraba lógica a eso

Scootaloo - esa no me la esperaba

Entre tanto Spike y Discord estaban haciendo una lista de cómo iban los víveres y además de la situación médica ya que la mayoría del pueblo de Canterlot destruido, el castillo hecho pedazos, y además algunas áreas de Ecuestria despedazadas por el ataque del dragón estaban siendo evaluados para saber cuántos sufrieron, como Spike es bueno para hacer listas, y a Discord se le es fácil transportarse les resulto más fácil, aunque eso no implicaba que su relación no iba a mejorar con el paso del tiempo

Spike - veamos ya revisamos Yeguadelfia, Manehattan, y además revisamos Appleooza, y aparentemente el número de heridos fue mucho menor a lo sucedido en Canterlot y Poniville, creo que deberíamos empezar con el reino de cristal y el área de las otras especies

El pequeño Spike quien estaba algo triste por lo sucedido, además Discord quien no ponía atención a lo que decía quien seguía distraído

Discord - aja si como digas, o por cierto ya revise los informes de las demás regiones y aparentemente el daño fue mucho menor a lo que yo había calculado, por desgracia el tártaro no ha respondido las llamadas para saber si escaparon, prisioneros, algunos desastres naturales y además Fluttershy me pidió cuidar de la mayoría de los poni enfermos supongo que eso hace mi labor del día, vamos contigo princesa Spike

Esto lo había dicho mientras vistió a Spike de una niña dragón con trajecito chanelé, algo que molesto a Spike

Spike - Discord... esto es serio ya ves como quedaron nuestras tierras, no te pongas con esas bromas, además no me imagino, como las chicas no pudieron contra ese dragón, ellas eran más fuertes que el

Discord quien noto la preocupación de Spike a pesar de que es una entidad del caos podía sentir que lo que paso fue algo incluso demasiado para el

Discord - no creas, que no sé como tomar esta situación seriamente, lo que sucedió es algo que no tiene nombre, así es pequeñín, puede ser que me haya ablandado por conocer a mis amigas, no me digas que ellas no afectan vidas de tal forma que la cambian toda, es tan única, en especial mi amiga Fluttershy, pero en fin... no me preocupo tanto de estos poni usando mi magia puedo restaurar algunas casas, y sabes que no soy exactamente una monja, pero en fin sabes bien que por ahora tengo una preocupación más grande, el dividirme en dos para ver lo que sucede en el salón de reuniones es mi trabajo para mantenerme informado de que harán esos tipos con lo sucedido

Las chicas menos Twilight quien estaba dentro del salón de reuniones, se preocuparon por la frase de Discord, Applejack pregunto por sus familiares preocupada

Applejack - Spike dime ¿cómo les fue le sucedió algo a alguien de mi familia?

Spike le enseño la lista de los heridos

Spike - pues todos tus familiares están bien exceptuando a tu primo brai barn

Applejack preocupada pregunto por lo sucedido

Applejack - dime ¿qué le paso? le cayó algo encima, se disloco las pezuñas o los cascos, lo tiro un buey

Spike solo comento lo sucedido

Spike - no te preocupes se resbalo con una mancha de lodo y se lesiono todo el cuerpo, hace como tres semanas, el accidente solo le hizo una raspadita

Applejack solo supo que ese sería su primo, también que Rainbow Dash pregunto por sus padres

Rainbow Dash - oye Spike ¿cómo esta Cloudsdale? sucedió algo haya, me preocupan mis padres

Spike - veamos Cloudsdale no fue afectado por las llamas pero si por la cola de esa cosa y sus gritos, cloudsdale perdió un poco más del 35% de su masa, tranquila ellos están bien, igual que los padres de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy – me alegro de escuchar eso… estaba muy preocupada después de este fin del mundo.

Discord trajo a Zecora quien era experta en medicina

Discord - bueno, no te preocupes si nos falta medicina esta poni, cebra lo que sea nos ayudara a hacer mas, dime estas dispuesta a ayudar a este pueblo después de todo vienes aquí al respecto, necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible

Zecora pregunto por lo sucedido

Zecora - al ver la situación puedo imaginar lo peor, pero en este caso no lo hare, por desgracia, medicina puedo hacer, pero para tantos poni y heridos no me alcanzara, para eso ayuda voy a necesitar

Discord trajo a algunos ponis que estaban por ahí incluyendo a las niñas quienes vendaban a diamond tiara y la dejaron como momia

Apple Bloom comento mientras estaban vendándole

Apple Bloom - oye no crees que nos pasamos digo las momias lucen mejor que ella

Scootaloo - no creo igual se recuperara pronto ningún poni se ha quejado de lo que hacemos

Discord trae a Steven magnet para ayudar al transporte de medicina

Discord - ahí pero que hago aquí, ya se fue esa fea cosa, o por Celestia estaba tan asustado que abrase a mi osito y llore por un rato

Discord hablo con él para que ayudara a Zecora

Discord - si, si, si qué pena pero oigan podrían ayudar a esta cebra a hacer medicinas y tu grandote ayúdanos un poco a traer y transportar medicamentos esto parece campo de guerra

Steven magnet ve la situación y no lo duda

Steven Magnet - o por Celestia, que ha pasado, no teman aquí esta Steven al rescate, vamos ahí trabajo que hacer

Con mucha confianza y prisa comienzan a preparar todo para que zecora comience a preparar los medicamentos mientras en otro lugar, las cosas no iban tan bien ya que algunos... no estaban de acuerdo en quedarse callados después de lo que sucedió.

* * *

 _ **y bien mi gente, un saludo a todos los seguidores y lectores de esta historia, la verdad es motivacion para mi que ustedes disfruten la historia y que la lean, es algo maravilloso el ver que la gente lo lee, un saludo muy especial para ustedes que son una gran parte importante para mi el saber que estan aqui... bueno los vere para mas historia no lo olviden, habra mas partes que leer y con mejor edicion.  
**_

 _ **15/07/2018 actualizacion**_


	8. 3:2

_**3.2. La Guerra nunca va a ser la respuesta.**_

* * *

Entre tanto Shinning Armor quien junto a Candance estaban afuera ayudando a curar y socorrer a los heridos y dar comida a los demás, llegaron a la escena donde Discord estaba hablando con las chicas

Discord - por el momento es todo lo que hare, si me disculpan iré a dormir un buen rato

Candance le grita algo molesta por su comentario

Candance - y tú a dónde vas, ahí más trabajo que hacer que no ves que todo el mundo está herido necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible además no habrá descanso en mi guardia, entiendes Discord

Discord se transforma en una mucama diciéndole algo burlón

Discord - eres peor que mi madre, y Twilight, pero en este momento ella esta haya dentro y se oye que realmente las cosas se pondrán más feas a partir de ahora

Discord lo decía en el momento, en que su clon estaba adentro y podía oír todo lo que sucedía adentro, lo que realmente era más aterrador, estaba sucediendo la peor cosa posible, además de la fea situación que todos habían vivido… una discusión que empeoraba el ambiente triste.

Un Maximus enojado gritaba

Maximus Alcander - ¡ESTO ES INDIGNANTE, NO PODEMOS PERMITIR ESTE ABUSO!

Ya que la reunión era para ver la situación sucedida durante el ataque del dragón tenía una tensión en el ambiente muy áspera, el cual era la gota que derramo el vaso, ya que los dragones no era la primera vez que causaban desastres de magnitud alta, Amadeo acentuó junto con sus compañeros

Amadeo - estoy contigo maxi mus, esto ya es el colmo es un insulto no solo al tratado si no a todos nuestros pueblos, siempre están haciendo lo que quieren y ahora con eso, ya se han pasado

Sato - señorita Celestia y princesa luna, no podemos dejar este acto impune, los dragones ya han abusado de la libertad dada, no es la primera vez que intentan hacer algo así, el rey leo me ha informado que un dragón marino casi destruye toda Aquestria, durante la época del pez rojo marinado de coral, solo porque tenía hambre, ¿tienen una idea de cuantos daños nos causan al año?, no podemos permitirles ya a esa especie seguir libre por ahí

El duque a pesar de que no se le entendía nada, también declaraba cosas contra los dragones, mientras el rey Aspen indignado por lo pasado a su hogar y su reino no pudo guardar su ira

Aspen - no pueden seguir las cosas mi hogar, el de mis hijos, y el de toda mi gente está destruido, como es posible que algo así haya sucedido, los dragones siempre abusan de nuestra generosidad, de no declararlos enemigos públicos, ahora finalmente tienen las manos en esa maldita cosa, ya esto no puede seguir, ¿Cuál es el siguiente objetivo?, acabaran con todos los seres de Equestria o comenzara a matar a todos… ¡DEBEMOS DECLARAR LA GUERRA!

Estos intentan controlarse pero ninguno de ellos puede ya soportar el hecho de que los dragones ya se han pasado, ellos sienten que ha llegado el momento de pararlos un Maximus dio la noticia a las princesas

Maximus Alcander - esto ha sido el colmo, primero durante cada migración de los dragones ellos destruyen nuestras cosechas, luego de eso, se adueñan de cuevas donde extraemos algunos materiales para construcción, los bosques son quemados, y para colmo cuando se enfurecen atacan nuestras villas, con sus bolas de fuego, los dragones de tierra siempre presumen de su fuerza y rompen montañas lo que nos causa avalanchas, y eso es solo en mi pueblo no me imagino a los otros, pero tienen que entender, deben ayudarnos en esta decisión ya vieron la prueba viva que ellos son bestias sin corazón ni razonamiento…

Entre las quejas de los representantes, Celestia estaba muy molesta ya que todo lo que ella creía era en la paz y la armonía, y lo que ellos proponían eran empezar una guerra de odio por razones que a pesar de ser entendibles… se podía razonar la paz… aun así Twilight era la más molesta, Spike quien era un hijo y un amigo cercano era un dragón por lo que ella empezó a sentir muy personal la disputa, ella estaba a punto de interrumpir a todos pero Celestia lo hizo antes.

Celestia - ¡SUFICIENTE!, hablar de esta manera no está ayudando, deben dejar su odio a un lado y pensar que no es momento de dejar que los motivos personales se apoderen de ustedes, que tengan tanta ira en contra de una raza no tiene nada que ver en lo que está pasando, un dragón oscuro esta ahora azotando en el mundo, debemos pensar en una manera de evitar un segundo ataque… piensen antes de hablar, ahora mi gente ha sufrido, pero no por eso tendré que culpar a los dragones en general, solo existe un enemigo y debemos concentrarnos en ayudar tanto a los heridos como a los afectados por este caos.

Todos se quedaron callados pero aun así la situación exigió totalidad calma para pensar mejor Scorpan intento apoyar a Celestia.

Scorpan – La princesa Celestia está en lo cierto, por ahora debemos pensar que el caos generado y darle una solución, el dragón oscuro… a pesar de ser una amenaza que es capaz de destruir el mundo, no tenemos ninguna información que nos ayude, estamos ahora en una situación comprometedora, mi hermano Tyrek y yo fuimos advertidos de tener cuidado con esa cosa… ahora que está en este mundo, lo mejor será cumplir con el código y pedirle ayuda a los dragones… pero también si ellos se niegan a cooperar… lo lamento Celestia, se considera un acto de guerra, y debemos hacer lo que dice el código.

Todos concluyeron que esa era la mejor solución ya que era una forma más aceptable de seguir y evitar una disputa que seguramente sería fatal para todos y el tratado de paz, todos hicieron una señal de refunfuñó, enojados aceptaron la condición mas sin embargo Amadeo declaro algo que dejo a las princesas muy intranquilas

Amadeo – Tiene razón, lo mejor será seguir el código, cumpliremos con lo establecido, en todo caso, se debe realizar una investigación para saber los motivos y origen de las causas que llevaron a este ataque, el dragón oscuro es un criminal de guerra de alta categoría, así que dejaremos esto en manos de Celestia, pero les recuerdo que el plazo de la investigación tiene una fecha limite así que no lo olviden dentro de poco, los dragones tendrán que pagar por todo, recuerden que no quedara ni un acto impune ante tal atrocidad

Maximus declaro lo último

Maximus Alcander - por ahora volveremos a nuestros reinos para informar de la situación a los respectivos gobernantes, pero no lo olviden, si los dragones no responden ante este acto, se declarara una guerra, así que nos veremos pronto… y lamento lo de su boda princesa Twilight en fin, buen día sus altezas.

Furiosos y molestos, esto les dejo a Twilight una preocupación muy inmensa por lo sucedido, no pudo pensar que va a suceder, estaba muy asustada y corrió tan rápido hacia su habitación donde solo dio un grito tapado por las almohadas de su cama, mientras tanto las chicas subieron a verla pero esta no les abrió, y después de cinco largas horas, Twilight finalmente bajo algo despeinada y con apariencia de tener un mal sueño, era muy obvio que tenía que darles las malas noticias.


	9. 3:3

_**3.3. Las revelaciones secretas de una princesa.**_

* * *

Para desgracia las chicas lo tomaron muy mal viendo que realmente lo que sucedía era como una pesadilla, que realmente no había de terminar, ya que se habían salvado del desastre del dragón oscuro pero una guerra se aproximaba, y ellas tenían una gran desventaja, ya que atacaron su hogar y por el momento había más heridos que poni para combatir, y encima de todo, tenían que atrapar no solo al poni que las salvo si no también al dragón oscuro para que testifiquen con lo sucedido, las chicas solo pensaron en la situación con solo una gran pregunta... ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

Twilight triste y preocupada le conto a las demás lo que había pasado y el desenlace de la situación, por lo que quizás si le decía a las demás, hallarían una solución entre todas.

Twilight - y eso fue lo sucedido chicas, ahora entienden que está en juego

Twilight vio la situación la cual la dejo pensativa ya que lo que sucedió fue en el peor momento y tenía que ser justamente ese día y fue de la peor manera posible, sus amigas intentaron consolarla pero ninguna sabia que hacer la primera en dar las malas noticias fue Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash - vamos Twilight tú puedes pensar en algo debe haber una forma de capturar a ese dragón y hacerlo pagar por lo sucedido no es como si realmente no hubiera dejado ningún rastro

Fluttershy también intento ayudar a Twilight con algo de su talento

Fluttershy - le pregunte a los animales si sabían o habían visto algo del dragón oscuro pero algunos no pudieron decirme nada por lo asustado que estaban, pero me lograron decir algo, el dragón oscuro cayo directamente en Canterlot, y algunas de sus llamas siguen vivas en el pueblo no se puede apagar con agua, además de eso parece medir unos cincuenta o cien metros, el humo tapaba su visión así que es lo único que puedo decir chicas

Pinkie pie también ayudo un poco

Pinkie Pie - amigas, no sé cómo decirle esto a Twilight, pero se ve horrible, apartando eso, no tengo nada

Por su puesto la inocencia de Pinkie pie no podía evitarse, aun así animo un poco el momento, ya que necesitaban pensar en cómo buscar a un dragón que de por si había desaparecido, también necesitaban buscar al poni que podía hacer algo así, poder pelear con el dragón oscuro y mantenerlo ocupado, Twilight hablo con ellas sobre lo que deben hacer

Twilight Sparkle - primero Pinkie eso no me da risa, segundo, necesitamos atrapar al dragón, y al poni, llevarlos a testificar, y considerarlos prisioneros de guerra, no me gusta la idea, pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo en dejarlo libre después de lo que les hizo a ustedes y mi hogar, nadie ataca a Poniville, ni a Ecuestria mientras yo aún este aquí... Aunque no sé cómo vamos a buscar al dragón ¿alguna idea?

Rarity le estaba arreglando la melena y Fluttershy intento animar a Twilight

Fluttershy - pero ¿cómo vamos a buscarlo? en el último momento no vimos a donde fue solo un gran brillo nos nublo los ojos, a demás no vimos su identidad es como identificar a alguien que está detrás de una cortina para una especie de concurso de hallar parejas

Applejack vio que eso fue muy específico

Applejack - bueno Fluttershy tiene razón en eso, aunque la verdad eso fue demasiado especifico

Rarity se sintió algo ofendida por lo hablado

Rarity - sabes en cierta manera me siento ofendida... No es como si yo hiciera eso de estar desesperada buscando pareja claro... Sucedió una vez se suponía que era una cita a ciegas, obvio tenía que vendarme los ojos

Applejack solo se burló del momento

Applejack - si pero no tenías que vendarles los ojos a ellos también, ni tampoco participar en un lugar así para estar con alguien, eso solo fue llamar la atención de más… considerando tus opciones en Poniville y Equestria, la verdad sí que estabas desesperada.

Las dos se fijaron una a la otra con ira, aun así Rainbow Dash las interrumpió ya que su conversación ni venia al caso

Rainbow Dash - bueno párenle las dos a su momento de solteronas y desesperadas, ahora tenemos que buscar a un dragón gigante oscuro de unos cien metros y un poni que estaban peleando en el aire, tenia alas era un alicornio o uso el hechizo de las alas, no estamos seguras y por ultimo desaparecieron en un brillo y no vimos donde cayó, ¿cómo lo encuentras exactamente?

todas se pusieron a pensar y en eso entro la princesa Celestia y la princesa luna quienes estaban algo agotadas también por lo sucedido con lo de los representantes, Twilight fue a recibirlas

Twilight Sparkle -princesas ¿están bien?, díganme, ¿qué sucedió?

Spike estaba detrás de ellas

Spike - tranquila solo están estresadas por lo que paso, les di algo para que se sintieran mejor, un te relajante y algo de masaje para que estuvieran con más energías

La princesa Celestia siguió su camino y agradeció al pequeño Spike, después de ello esta explico lo sucedido de lo que pensaba hacer

Celestia - las cosas se están poniendo difíciles a este paso me temo que nuestra tierra caerá en la oscuridad, con el dragón oscuro libre por ahí, el tiempo es esencial, y para ello necesito toda la ayuda posible, por desgracia scorpan ha decidido unir su opinión a los representantes y por el momento me temo que esto va de mal en peor, necesitare de tu ayuda Twilight Sparkle

Luna también apoyo la decisión de su hermana

Luna - debemos buscar a esos dos culpables de tal forma que todo salga bien, y no tengamos problemas, es por eso que te pedimos ayuda, sé que es difícil pedirte esta situación y es por eso también que debes prometer que lo que te vamos a contar en este momento no debe salir de este castillo, tus amigas y tu deberán jurar este secreto por su vida

Todas las chicas se vieron fijamente entre todas y todas lo juraron al mismo tiempo

\- lo prometemos

Celestia y luna se pusieron felices, y finalmente revelaron a Twilight su pequeño secreto

Celestia - me alegra que mi alumna estrella este conmigo en esta situación, ahora es momento de que conozcas uno de los secretos más grande de toda Ecuestria pasemos a la habitación que conecta el salón

Las chicas fueron al gran salón del pasillo donde parecía que podía entrar hasta un Spike en su tamaño gigante, en eso Spike muestra nada de sorpresa

Spike - para que vinimos saben bien que este lugar lo hemos visitado muchas veces no veo que tiene de especial

Luna y Celestia usan un hechizo para confirmar que no hay nadie cerca, finalmente Celestia se prepara para decir unas palabras

Celestia - bien Twilight, es momento de que conozcas el secreto más grande de nuestra tierra Ecuestria, y además algo que quizás te ayude a buscar a los culpables

Twilight solo se hace una pregunta que termina desatando un pequeño evento

Twilight Sparkle - ayuda ¿de quién se trata?

La puerta donde entraron comienza a brillar por el arco y comienza brillar un enorme portal en donde de este sale una gran puerta, las chicas se sorprenden que de ese portal comienza a tomar la forma de otra puerta y de ella salen dragones con armadura, en eso las chicas se preparan, pero luna les dice que todo está bien, en ese momento una línea de dragones se formaron para aparentemente recibir a alguien, además había unos conocidos entre los dragones, los cuales Spike identificaba muy bien

Garble - vean pero si es el pequeño bebe poni, o no es un dragón ha, ha, ha

Spike molesto los recordó

Spike - son ustedes chicos, y esa ropa que llevan puesta

Spike se fijo que ellos llevaban armadura

Garble -no te enteraste pequeño amiguito, o cierto no estás con nosotros ha, ha, ha

Spike intento ignorar sus comentarios y este solo soltó un sarcástico comentario

Spike - déjenme adivinar los trajeron para la reunión de payasos anual o algo así

Uno de los ex amigos de Spike tontamente respondió la pregunta

Barry - no pero estas cerca

Solo para que este recibiera un golpe de parte del líder dragón de color rojo

Garble - claro que no, somos algo así como caballeros de la guardia real, cuidamos a nuestro gobernante, nos dan estas ropas y esta gran lanza que vez aquí podemos pinchar a cualquiera

Spike intenta burlarse de ellos lo que los lleva a una confrontación

Spike - y como consiguieron el trabajo de la lista de tontos para trabajos tontos o algo así

Este se molesto y de repente empezaron a oír pisadas que temblaron el suelo y que parecía que, en ese momento empezaba un terremoto, se hacían más fuertes, las chicas comenzaban a temblar por que sea lo que sea que venía, era realmente enorme, justamente los dragones comenzaron a decir o gritar la llegada de su gobernante

-¡ATENCIÓN! ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡PREPÁRENSE PARA LA LLEGADA DE NUESTRO LÍDER!

Un gran brazo de color rojo con garras negras golpeo el suelo, y prosiguió a salir un dragón con una enorme quijada, llena de cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, un pecho color amarillo vainilla, también una enorme cola, Alas de diferente tamaño y aspecto, una corta y la otra parecía dañada y quemada con algunas marcas, al abrirse sus ojos que eran de color verde esmeralda y unas pupilas que daban temor todos temblando solo vieron que los dragones gritaron en ese momento golpeando con sus lanzas en posición de sentado mientras agitaban el suelo

\- ¡SALVE AL GRAN EMPERADOR, GAR LA BESTIA! ¡EL GARGANTUAN MASTODONTE! ¡SALVE EL GRAN EMPERADOR GAR EL INMORTAL! ¡SALVE GRAN EMPERADOR DRAGON GAR!

todos se quedaron asustados ya que el emperador dragón estaba frente a ellos, en realidad era enorme tanto que su cabeza topaba con el techo, solo su respiración calentaba el cuarto, era como estar en el spa, todos ellos sentían que solo con la mirada podía aplastarlos, Celestia y luna quienes ya lo conocían de antemano no temían al estar frente a él, Gar levanto su mirada a todas las ventanas, vio lo que había sucedido en Poniville, lo que sucedió en el resto de Ecuestria, al ver eso este finalmente con su voz imponente dijo una orden que fue escuchada y captada con solo decirlo una vez para sus guardias

Gar -quiero que empiecen con los suministros, hagan un inventario y luego traigan desde nuestras tierras la comida que haga falta, que un grupo de dragones curanderos traiga las medicinas necesarias, también que el grupo de construcción del castillo, comiencen con las reconstrucción del pueblo y el resto de Ecuestria, que mi escuadrón de protección y guardia real del escudo mágico comience con la preparación e inspección del escudo, por lo que veo es de clase D, súbanlo a clase S y esperen mis instrucciones, que mi guardia real se prepare para auxiliar a la mayoría de los poni que aun intenta reconstruir su hogar y la alimentación del pueblo

Los ex amigos de Spike, dijeron algo tontamente que quizás se arrepentirán toda su vida,

Garble - con eso se refiere a nosotros ¿verdad?

Gar bajo la mirada y la guarda real solo tembló al oír que alguien le hablo así al emperador

Gar - ¿Tienes alguna objeción con mis órdenes soldado?

Todos asustados mojando prácticamente sus trajes con sudor… Y algo que no parecía sudor solo contestaron al unisonó

\- ¡NO SEÑOR, REALIZAREMOS LA TAREA EN MENOR TIEMPO SEÑOR!

Todos salieron rápido como si realmente hubieran visto, al mismísimo monstruo del tártaro en persona, todas sintieron que realmente Gar debe ser demasiado temible y fuerte para que todos huyeran así

Celestia se acercó a gar y todas las chicas temieron por su seguridad ya que iba a hablar con lo que parecía ser una completa bestia monstruosa que podría golpear a alguien solo con la mirada, aun así ella caminaba despreocupada y solo con decir unas palabras asusto a todas las chicas debido a que podía ser una completa locura solo con hablarle

Celestia - vaya supongo que no has cambiado mucho la manera en la que tratas a tus tropas es tan estricta como siempre

Todas quedaron blancas como fantasmas ya que solo la princesa con confianza hablo con el emperador dragón y este respondió para sorpresa de todas

Gar - bueno Celestia ya me conoces, si les doy mucha libertad se ponen tercos y necios, hay que ser firmes y no permitir ninguna insubordinación, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo que tu, el día de hoy luces un poco más bella de lo normal

Celestia se fija en el pequeño comentario y suelta una sonrisa picara

Celestia - ahí Gary basta

Las chicas se sorprenden y se acercan lentamente y comienzan a notar que luna está muy despreocupada y finalmente Celestia les presenta al emperador dragón formalmente

Celestia - chicas quiero presentarles a no solo un emperador sino que a un viejo amigo de la infancia y de luna, el es gar el emperador dragón

Este se presenta ante las chicas formalmente también

Gar - es un placer conocerlas niñas, Celestia me ha platicado mucho de ustedes, también es bueno ver a la pequeña luna, ¿cómo está la pequeña princesa de la noche?

Luna no se molestó si no que se alegro de ver a un viejo amigo

Luna - ya no soy una bebe pequeña he crecido bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos, además el único que ha afectado a el tiempo es a ti Gary

Gar solo se ríe del comentario de luna y las chicas se sorprenden de que el emperador dragón está conversando amistosamente con ellas pero más que sea tan simpático y hace rato estaba dándole temor a todos Rainbow Dash finalmente se atrevió a hablar con él junto a Fluttershy

Fluttershy - disculpe emperador dragón

Rainbow Dash lo dijo de una manera algo bueno no amable

Rainbow Dash - qué onda viejito gar

Casi todas se mueren de miedo cuando ella dice algo así frente a una persona como el

Gar -pueden llamarme Gary señoritas y estoy bien pequeña Rainbow Dash, necesitabas algo pequeña Fluttershy

la pequeña se asusto tanto que quedo paralizada patitas arriba, haciendo que todas tuvieran que cargarla en eso Twilight logra entablar una conversación con el mientras caminaban por el pasillo del castillo y notaron que todos los dragones, reconstruían y ayudaban a Poniville

Twilight Sparkle - emperador Gary, dígame ¿cómo fue que llego aquí?

Mientras Gary le respondía

Gar - Gary está bien, después de todo princesa Twilight, he oído hablar mucho de usted princesa de la amistad, la verdad hace mucho que he oído de tus grandes hazañas de parte de la princesa Celestia y he comprobado a través de tus ojos que realmente eres muy especial

Twilight se sorprendió de lo famosa que era esta le agradece pero aun así continua preguntando cosas que ella quería saber

Twilight Sparkle - gracias Gary en fin quería saber por qué de todos los representantes, no querían que usted se uniera, ya que veía que ellos no le caen bien para nada, además tenía curiosidad sobre el asunto del...

Pero fue interrumpida por las chicas que gritaron al unisonó menos Fluttershy quien seguía paralizada

\- ¡QUE HARA AL RESPECTO CON EL DRAGON OSCURO!

Este puso la mirada seria y comenzó a responder las preguntas de las chicas

Gar - como ya lo has notado, a diferencia de los dragones que conoces... existen dos tipos de dragones, los de tipo tradicional, los que están aquí en el continente, el otro tipo se llama clase guerrera, son la especie más poderosa de todo el planeta, se mantienen atrapados en el continente lejano, esta clase de dragones tienen inmunidad de la magia Equestriana, tengo que mantener a ambas razas en tranquilidad… o quizás podrían terminar haciendo un desastre, imagina que intentar controlar estar razas es mi trabajo, en si los otros representantes no entienden esto… quieren que les de productos de mi tierra a cambio de estar en un tratado de paz… lo lamento por ellos pero tengo mis propios problemas, y si aún no llego a un acuerdo de paz entre mis propios hermanos nada me asegurara que estos no empiecen un problema y terminemos en una situación más grave de la que estamos ahora.

Twilight comprende la situación

Twilight Sparkle - creo que ahora lo entiendo emperador Gary pero dígame, qué relación tiene usted con la princesa Celestia

Celestia se ríe un poco junto con gar y estos explican la situación actual

Gar - si quieres saber pequeña Twilight hace años bueno milenios los padres de Celestia y yo cuando era más joven al obtener el reinado aprendí que muchos más años atrás mi padre tenía un acuerdo secreto con la raza de los poni tanto Pegaso, unicornio, y de tierra, en ese acuerdo tratamos de unir fuerzas necesarias para ambos, en ese caso sus padres y yo decidimos cambiar las cosas y acordamos tener paz y tranquilidad, claro que el tiempo ha cambiado los acuerdos llevándonos hasta Celestia y yo, claro que las he visto crecer con los años, ya no soy tan joven como solía ser en esos días, pero el acuerdo secreto entre ambos siempre se ha mantenido, y el estar aquí ayudando a su pequeña aldea es la prueba que aun en estos tiempos debemos ayudarnos sin pedir nada a cambio, ese es el verdadero significado de amistad no le parece princesa Twilight

Twilight entiende el emperador dragón dice la verdad acerca del tratado sonriendo logra expresar su gratitud

Twilight - gracias emperador dragón, creo que usted ha ayudado mucho a nuestro pueblo y a Ecuestria

Spike logra preguntarle algo al emperador dragón

Spike - emperador dragón podría hablar con usted

El emperador ve al pequeño Spike o logra comprender su pregunta

Gar - un pequeño dragón mágico eres de la especie tradicional veo que nuestro acuerdo del criado de bebes dragón continua en pie verdad Celestia

Celestia confiesa lo curioso para las chicas al decir eso

Celestia - verán chicas, un acuerdo que propuse con Gary fue que algunos huevos de dragón de diferentes clases fueran educados por Ecuestria si no se encontraban los padres en tal caso, creo que esa es la explicación de cómo llego Spike a tu vida Twilight

Spike se sorprende mucho al saber su origen y gar le pregunta

Spike -¿pequeño Spike estas feliz viviendo en Poniville?

Spike responde felizmente

Spike - si así es, su majestad, la verdad el llegar aquí fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mi vida

Gar sonríe al ver la sonrisa y la felicidad de Spike quien decía la verdad muy sonriente y con honestidad en su corazón

Gar - veo que este pequeño es el reflejo de los grandes valores que enseña Ecuestria, no podría estar más feliz desafortunadamente mi visita fue en el peor momento, el dragón oscuro azoto este lugar

Rainbow Dash exige la explicación

Rainbow Dash - escucha, ya convivimos, reímos y también aprendimos historia, pero la verdadera pregunta es cómo es que apareció ese dragón oscuro aquí, y porque específicamente quería destruir a todo lo que veía, será mejor que diga la verdad emperador gar

Gar suspiro y se encamino hacia la entrada y este pidió que lo siguieran

Gar - desgraciadamente no puedo decir mucho acerca de lo sucedido, un dragón oscuro es el máximo oponente de todo el mundo sin mencionar la criatura más peligrosa desde la creación de nuestro mundo, incluso entre la información de nuestros ancestros no tenemos mucha información para saber a qué nos enfrentamos… pero algo es seguro… esa cosa es el origen de todos los dragones… quizás de el mundo en si…

Todas se mostraron preocupadas y también curiosas sobre lo que había comentado el emperador dragón ya que ellas no conocían como se dividen los dragones y en su propia raza, parece que hay cierto odio entre ellas, Applejack pregunto al emperador dragón

Applejack - lamento interrumpirlo emperador dragón Gary, pero podría explicarnos que es eso de que hay diferentes razas de dragones, es como los diferentes tipos de manzanas

Gary se mostró pensativo por el ejemplo

Gar - algo así... bueno es un poco más complicado que eso

En eso ven que Discord entra vestido de sirviente y sin fijarse quien estaba frente al

Discord - se los digo, todos aquí son unos desordenados, limpieza por allá, por acá, ahí sin mencionar el baño... Lo digo en serio nadie... Conoce... la... limpie... za...

Discord había quedado paralizado de temor al ver al emperador dragón frente a sus ojos y este tenía un miedo inmenso el emperador dragón solo saludo a Discord

Gar - vaya, hola Discord

Discord por su parte se moría totalmente del miedo sentía que solo verlo lo ponía multicolor y se hacía más pequeño, sin mencionar que sudaba demasiado, como si estuviera viendo su perdición en frente

Discord - hola... emperador gar, como has estado, claro que... yo sabía que ibas a venir, y en... Tal caso no debería estar por aquí

El emperador gar solo le dirigió unas palabras

Gar - supongo que estas algo ocupado

Discord se puso a temblar sin saber que decirle en frente al emperador dragón

Discord - yo para nada, estoy feliz, feliz de estar trabajando aquí, y si me disculpas... me iré de aquí

Discord se fue por una puerta mágica aterrado, en eso Fluttershy quien ya había despertado de su estado de pánico noto lo asustado que se puso Discord noto que algo de lo que había dicho sobre las clases de dragones ya que no había puesto mucha atención solo dirigió unas pequeñas palabras

Fluttershy -hola chicas lo lamento me asuste y entre en pánico perdone usted emperador

El emperador se fijó que Fluttershy a pesar de todo era una poni muy fuerte

Gar - no te preocupes estaba a punto de explicar la razón por la que nos dividimos en clases y especies

Este comienza un pequeño resumen

Gar – los dragones existíamos desde un inicio como una sola raza, los tipos fueron variando conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero así como cambiaban y evolucionaban algunos… otros exploraban los talentos que se nos daban, llegamos a un punto en que los dragones necesitábamos concentrar esos talentos como un progreso y convertirnos en una nación, claro que la realiza ya existía pero teníamos el problema en que una parte de esos dragones, le pedían continuar con nuestra naturaleza consideraban que el progreso era malo, los dragones debían imponer el poder y tiranía, el conflicto no se resolvía hasta que finalmente las razas consideraron separarse, la raza a la que pertenecía las creencias de quedarse como estaban era la raza tradicional, raza de la que deriva Spike, la otra… se denominó clase guerrera, desde entonces existen 2 razas, con el tiempo esas razas fueron variando sus tipos, por lo que controlar a todos fue la responsabilidad de clase real, por mucho tiempo intente hacerlos entablar un acuerdo de paz… pero es inútil, ahora con el dragón oscuro… me temo que ahora vienen más consecuencias.

Fluttershy le pregunta muy curiosa

Fluttershy – disculpe emperador dragón ¿Qué tiene que ver el dragón oscuro con todo esto?

Gar les explica la pregunta

Gar – antes de la derivación de razas… veníamos de la clase real… y solo existía un dragón gobernante… ese era el dragón oscuro, y me temo que ahora está de regreso… no hay manera de atraparlo

Pinkie pie le comento una razón rara por la que no podían atraparlo

Pinkie Pie - ¿porque siempre se ven oscuros? o ¿no parecen salir bien en las fotografías? O quizás sea por que usan camuflaje, eso quiere decir que estaba aquí desde hace tiempo

Todas la miran de forma rara... hasta el emperador dragón quien respondió

Gar - pues no, en realidad los dragones oscuros están extintos, así que… no estoy seguro porque ahí uno ahora… para ser exactos el último estuvo vivo hace millones de años, no ha existido uno desde entonces…

Al decir eso quedo pensativo al ver la ventana y todas veían que estaba pensando algo pero parecía abstraído y finalmente Twilight logro llamar su atención

Twilight - emperador dragón está bien

Finalmente este aparentemente logro responderle a Twilight

Gar - lo siento estaba recordando algo pero parece que necesitan más respuestas

Twilight le afirma la situación en la que se encontraban

Twilight - en efecto quiero saber cómo llego aquí y como buscara al dragón oscuro

El emperador dragón le mostro la puerta de su castillo

Gar - fíjate en eso princesa Twilight

Usando su magia abrió la puerta y se fijo que estaban ahora en el castillo de Canterlot y ese solo se fijo que estaba todo destruido, las chicas con asombro ven como pueden cruzar de un lugar a otro tan rápido

Gar - como verán no fue necesario salir del castillo, solamente requiere de algo de magia para entrar de un lugar a otro

Estas se sorprenden del uso de un portal tan poderoso y practico ya que cruzaron de Poniville hacia el castillo de Canterlot en unos segundos, Twilight quedo fascinada ante tal acto de magia

Twilight - esto es asombroso, eso quiere decir que podemos ir más rápido que la luz además puedo moverme a cualquier lado sin usar mis alas

Pinkie pie también noto lo increíble que era

Pinkie Pie - que genial es esto eso quiere decir que esperen iré por unos cup cake a sugar cube córner ya que puedo ir en segundos

Pinkie pie fue rápido y regreso con una canasta increíblemente Twilight se sintió asombrada por el hechizo que uso para transportarlas a todas solo usando la puerta como portal

Twilight - es increíble en mi vida he visto un hechizo de portal de esta magnitud, solo cruce la puerta del castillo arcoíris, a la puerta principal del castillo Canterlot por favor emperador dragón enséñeme todos sus hechizos

Entonces el emperador gar noto el entusiasmo de Twilight por aprender la magia de los dragones

Gar - he oído de parte de Celestia que eres una entusiasta con la magia, hay muchos libros de magia en mi castillo podre donarlos a tu castillo para que le eches una hojeada alguna vez, pero por el momento quiero ver las evidencias, del acto cometido

Sin saberlo la guardia real vio al emperador dragón y entraron en pánico liderados por flash Sentry

Flash Sentry -¡UN DRAGON ALERTA DE INTRUSO! ¡PATRULLAS AL ATAQUE!

Las chicas y Celestia se fijaron que todos los guardias le apuntaban al emperador dragón y Twilight les pidió que se detuvieran

Twilight Sparkle - alto ahí querido, él no es solamente un dragón, es el emperador dragón

Eso no funciono de nada ya que solo se pusieron más alarmados

Flash Sentry - ¡EL EMPERADOR DRAGON! ¡ALERTA MAXIMA! ¡VIENE A TERMINAR EL TRABAJO, ARRESTENLO!

Realmente todos estaban muy asustados por lo que sucedió antes y por eso Celestia intento advertirles pero esta se paro frente a toda su guardia y les exigió a todos que bajaran sus armas

Celestia - ¡TODOS USTEDES ALTO! ¡NO SE ATREVAN A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA EL ES NUESTRO ALIADO! ¡O BAJAN SUS ARMAS O SE LES CONDENARA A TODOS USTEDES POR INSUBORDINACION!

Twilight quien también apoyo a la princesa le ordeno a su prometido bajar las armas, lo que dejo a todos asustados

Twilight Sparkle - ¡FLASH SENTRY O BAJAS Y LE ORDENAS A TODOS QUE DEJEN EN PAZ A NUESTRO AMIGO! ¡O JURO QUE HOY ME VAS A CONOCER MOLESTA ENTIENDES!

Todos los guardias bajaron sus armas y notaron que flash fue humillado por su prometida accidentalmente ya que había cometido un error pero este intento tratar de explicar la situación que había pasado

Flash Sentry - querida por favor míralo es el emperador dragón, el fue que mando a esa cosa a interrumpir nuestro día, entiende no se puede confiar mucho en esa raza

Twilight le hizo la mirada asesina, algo parecido a la mirada de Fluttershy pero aún más intimidante

Twilight Sparkle - ¡retira tus tropas! ¡AHORA!

Todas las tropas se fueron corriendo del lugar y asustados ya que Twilight molesta da más miedo que el emperador dragón, aun así Twilight trato de mantener la calma para evitar una situación incómoda

Twilight Sparkle - en fin está bien emperador Gary

Gary se sorprendió porque ella parecía ser algo explosivo pero este se sorprendió más por como ella reaccionaria que por el arresto del emperador dragón

Gar - todo bien princesa Twilight

Celestia se disculpó con él

Celestia - lo lamento mucho Gary, no esperaba que reaccionaran así, espero no te hayas enojado

Entonces con un suspiro solo contesta

Gar - tranquila estoy acostumbrado a esto

Todos los guardas parecían sometidos por la guardia imperial del emperador dragón y también su servicio secreto

\- emperador dragón fue sometido por estos guardas ¿desea proceder?

Gary les ordena bajar sus armas

Gar - tranquilos muchachos, todo bien, ahora a buscar evidencias

Todos los guardias los soltaron y se ocultaron entre las sombras y buscaron pistas cerca del lugar

Gar - como ven mis servicios secretos busca algunas pistas, Celestia puedo investigar

Celestia le dio total aprobación

Celestia - adelante Gary después de todo eres mi invitado y sé que tú nos ayudaras a resolver el problema que ha surgido

Gar inspecciona el lugar y logra ver que casi todo lo que dejo fue destrucción y pedazos del castillo poco soportados, en eso se fijo que la guardia de Celestia le informo de los daños

\- princesa Celestia, apartando el hecho de lo sucedido hace un momento, cabe decir que el número de heridos fue muy alto, pero hasta ahora todos están siendo curados, lo único que debo informar es que esas llamas negras no se dejan extinguir con nada ya hemos probado con todo y nada las apaga

Gar se acerca a una de las llamas y con un frasco las atrapo a casi todas ya que tenía un símbolo con el que logro llamar a la mayoría

Gar - ya veo, definitivamente es la llama de un dragón oscuro, díganme algo que haya tocado la magia del otro Pegaso que volaba

El guardia solo aclaro algo al emperador

\- emperador Gary no estamos seguros, pero era un alicornio y si, algunos ladrillos y las rocas de haya pero ¿por qué la pregunta emperador dragón?

Gary se fijó claramente en los ladrillos y encontró lo que estaba buscando

Gar - ahí residuos de magia aquí, veo que fue una magia muy potente, estos residuos irán también en la evidencia

Rarity curiosa quien estaba algo distraída tratando de tomar algunos de los rubíes que tenía el emperador dragón entre las escamas de su espalda pero fue descubierta, además le entro curiosidad por el hechizo usado

Gar - gracias pequeña Rarity la verdad esos rubí me han estado molestando la espalda, tómalos si gustas

Rarity - gracias emperador dragón... espero no molestarle y dígame ¿cómo es que sabe que la magia deja residuos?

Tratando de evadir la mirada del emperador dragón y además de sentir pena por lo sucedido este comienza a explicar

Gar - la magia siempre deja un residuo ya que en si cuando un ente usa magia este debe poner parte de esencia de sí mismo es como si una parte de ti fuera de tu cuerpo manipulara las cosas, en tal caso puedo notar si ha dejado residuos como un pequeño polvo dependiendo del color de la magia del poni... como ves en este rubí que me quitaste de la espalda, tu magia dejo residuos pequeños azules, quizás pequeños para un ojo común, pero no para el ojo de los dragones mágicos

se fijaron que Gary parecía preocupado ya que miro fijamente la llama en la botella que uso para atrapar las llamas y parecía algo nostálgico como si realmente le preocupara el resultado de la prueba en eso luna le pregunta

Celestia - ¿Gary te sientes bien? luces muy triste o preocupado

En eso un informante del emperador dragón apareció usando un portal con muy malas noticias

\- emperador dragón lamento traerle malas noticias pero este documento debe leerlo es de extrema urgencia

Gary finalmente despertó de su trance y veía que el documento parecía traerle noticias de la reacción de los dragones ante lo sucedido con la princesa Twilight y el tratado de paz

Gar - esto va muy mal realmente muy mal

Este decide ir hacia dentro del castillo y todas las chicas lo siguieron preocupadas de lo que decía esa carta.


	10. 3:4

**_3.4. Pelear por un Hogar._**

* * *

Gary llego hasta el pasillo y decidió contarle a Celestia y las chicas lo que decía en la carta después de que Celestia le preguntara

Celestia - dime ¿es muy grave la noticia que recibiste?

Gary comenzó a explicar

Gar - me temo que los representantes han informado a sus líderes y ellos me han enviado una nota que han transmitido la noticia al consejo de los dragones, me temo que no están nada contentos

Luna le pregunto acerca de los sucedido

Luna - dime qué fue lo que dijeron

Este le contesta muy preocupado

Gar - me temo que ellos han rechazado la idea de quedarnos callados y esperar a que todo se calme, al acusarnos, acusaron a todo el reino y me temo que eso es malo, ahora los dragones han decidido actuar y tomarlo como un acto de guerra, me temo que esto ya está fuera de mis manos

Todas dieron un grito de preocupación ya que no se podía hacer nada en contra de la decisión de los dos bandos y por desgracia ocurriría lo peor en eso Celestia le pregunta muy preocupada a Gary

Celestia - ¿estás seguro que no puedes hacer nada?

Gary le responde

Gar - por desgracia no existe forma de pararlos ahora, pero ahí una pequeña esperanza, lo que esté detrás de la puerta es donde sale el rastro de magia, encontraremos las respuestas

Applejack se puso en frente

Applejack - a un lado su majestad

Golpeando la puerta finalmente descubrieron lo que las chicas les sorprendieron más de lo normal entre ellas Pinkie pie

Pinkie Pie - es, es, ¡ES!, a solo es el espejo del mundo humano donde está la amiga de Twilight

Gary se sorprendió por el espejo

Gar - vaya aun conservas esa cosa vieja Celestia

Rarity y Fluttershy preguntaron al emperador

Fluttershy - díganos ¿ya había visto ese espejo?

Rarity - ¿lo conoce emperador dragón?

Este sin duda les contesta de una forma algo inesperada para ellas

Gar - claro que lo conozco este espejo yo lo hice

Todas quedaron perplejas ante las palabras de Gary de que él había fabricado el espejo, Rainbow Dash queda impresionada al oír eso

Rainbow Dash - ¡UN SEGUNDO USTED HIZO EL ESPEJO...! ¡COMO ES POSIBLE!

Gar - en realidad lo hice hace mucho tiempo, como ven puedo hacer portales a varios lugares, no es algo que no se pueda hacer tan fácil, pero pude crear portales a otros mundos e dimensiones, los dragones hemos guardado este secreto, ya que desde hace tiempo se creaban portales para pasar a varios lados… claro que yo facilite el proceso en crear un portal fijo, actualmente no es posible viajar creando un portal uno mismo, así que este es el único nexo que conozco entre nuestro mundo y ese portal, por desgracia algunos mundos son más peligrosos que otros pero este está fijado para un mundo que se le conoce como el mundo humano, supongo que no es la primera vez que lo ven, díganme ¿cómo se enteraron del espejo en primer lugar?

Todas se fijaron en Twilight, y en ese momento entra Candance y Shinning Armor quienes se habían ido a ver sus bueno compromisos personales

Candance - perdona cuñada, tenía que ir a vigilar a mi bebe, pensé que no había comido nada o si le había pasado algo

Shining Armor prosigue a… otro mal entendido

Shining Armor -si nuestro bebe solo estaba algo hambriento por suerte no paso nada malo... ¡O POR CELESTIA AHÍ UN DRAGÓN GIGANTE AQUÍ!

Candance le pisa una pezuña

Candance - querido más respeto es el emperador dragón y no es malo simplemente está aquí para resolver lo del dragón oscuro ¿verdad?

Twilight evito el incómodo problema de que le preguntaran hasta que Celestia le obligo a decirle al emperador

Celestia - vamos alumna respóndele a Gary como has usado el portal

Twilight confiesa sus aventuras al emperador dragón de cómo ha conocido al mundo humano.

después de la charla todas se asombran con oír esa historia de nuevo, además de que se entusiasman cada vez que oyen las aventuras de Sunset Shimmer en el mundo humano todas se emocionaban

Pinkie Pie - como amo oír esas historias

Rarity - admito que realmente saber que hay otra yo, con mi elegancia es algo intrigante pero a la vez lógico, mi belleza e inteligencia debe ser enviada hasta en otros mundos

Fluttershy - la verdad, saber que hay otra persona que ama a los animales atreves de cómo lo ven mis ojos es algo único

Rainbow Dash - yo adoro la parte donde yo y mi grupo musical acabamos con las sirenas... bueno mi otra yo pero aun así me llevo el 20% del crédito

Applejack - saben me alegra también que haya otra yo que comparta mi amor por Sweet Apple acres

Twilight Sparkle - y esa es la historia de cómo fui al mundo humano y las historias que me cuenta Sunset Shimmer, emperador dragón usted cree que de verdad ellos cruzaron por ahí eso significa que entraron a ese mundo

El emperador Gary le confirma a Twilight lo sucedido

Gar - según veo las pistas y la forma en que el castillo se destruyo en pedazos puedo confirmar que las dos entidades salieron de ahí y además de eso observen en el piso ahí fragmentos rotos del portal, debo deducir que el portal a Canterlot High fue despedazado del otro lado por lo tanto el viaje que se hará será el último, además de ello debo deducir que hoy es el ultimo día en que el portal quedara activado, deberán pasar treinta lunas para poder reabrirse y por si fuera poco el tiempo límite se está agotando

Celestia y luna confirman que de hecho así es

Celestia - nuestros guardias lo confirmaron, momentos antes de que Twilight se casara, el espejo se despedazo y libero un brillo gigantesco de el salieron las dos entidades por desgracia la intensidad fue un hechizo de encubrimiento, los dos son entidades ocultas para nada tenemos pruebas que puedan parar una guerra

Twilight triste solo suspiraba pensando que una época oscura y mala se acercaba

Twilight Sparkle - realmente yo no deseaba que las cosas fueran así desearía poder cambiar, simplemente hacer algo para poder ayudar

Gary oyó las palabras de Twilight y decidió contarle una forma

Gar - dime princesa Twilight estas dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por salvar no solo a tu reino sino a todo el mundo

Twilight aun dudaba por la pregunta

Twilight Sparkle - yo... no se... no se... que... decir

Este la levanta con su palma y la mira fijamente

Gar - dime estas dispuesta a sacrificar todo para salvar a todos, estas dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para salvar a todos los que te importan, ¡DIME ESTAS DISPUESTA A HACERLO!

Twilight grita firmemente secándose las lágrimas dando un grito con actitud positiva

Twilight Sparkle - ¡SI LO HARE!

El emperador dragón le confiesa la verdad de una posible solución

Gar - muy bien, es lo que quería escuchar, existe una forma de poder salvar a toda Ecuestria y el mundo entero

Las chicas suspiraron con un gran

\- ¡QUE!

Las chicas se sorprendieron pero mas Twilight quien creía que todo acabaría

Twilight Sparkle - ¡ES EN SERIO!, puedo salvar a Ecuestria

Celestia se ve preocupada

Celestia - ¿Gary estas seguro?, no me parece seguro, ¿qué tal si algo sale mal?, Twilight puede salir muy perjudicada en esto

Luna también comparte su opinión de la decisión de mandar a Twilight a una misión riesgosa

Luna - Gary no puedes hacer que Twilight tome una decisión muy apresurada en esto, quizás haya una mejor solución pero, esa decisión puede ser muy peligrosa, quizás no pueda regresar a salvo

Gary dijo sabiendo que no había tiempo para más opciones

Gar - lo siento pero no hay otra opción además ella es la única que puede hacer esto

Twilight pregunto por qué tanta preocupación

Twilight Sparkle - ¿Díganme que es lo que tengo que hacer?, no importa que tan riesgoso es, yo no dudare en salvar Ecuestria, solo díganme que hacer y lo hare

Gary le explica la misión

Gar - veras Twilight, los dos entes entraron y salieron de este mundo, hacia el mundo humano, consigo llevan un poder maligno si cae en las manos equivocadas, destruirá no solo a ese mundo… sino a todos en general, además de ello el tratado que firmaste los representantes y sus líderes nos han declarado la guerra a los dragones por lo que nosotros entraremos en una época oscura... sin embargo es posible salvar a Ecuestria, la guerra que iniciara es posible detenerla, antes de iniciar una guerra habrá una junta secreta en donde se decidirá el futuro de la guerra, si se cancela o se hará depende de la decisión de esa junta, eso se hará dentro de veintisiete días, pero antes de ello dos días antes habrá un juicio para tener la testificación de los culpables de la destrucción de Ecuestria, es decir los dos entes y entre ellos el dragón oscuro, ambos deben dar su versión de la historia, por lo tanto Twilight Sparkle debes viajar al otro lado del espejo, durante un mes deberás estar en ese mundo, pero usare mi magia para poder habilitar el portal dentro de veinticinco días, pero si no puedes hacerlo antes debes traerlo dos días después, es decir tienes veintisiete días, para poder buscar a los dos criminales y salvar Ecuestria, te estoy pidiendo que vayas al mundo humano durante todo un mes, crees que puedas cumplir tu misión

Twilight pensativa pero con una firme decisión

Twilight Sparkle - lo hare, por ¡ECUESTRIA!


	11. 3:5

_**3.5. No puedes decir, lo que no puedes sentir.**_

* * *

En ese momento las chicas estaban preocupadas por la decisión de Twilight tan apresurada y entonces hicieron una junta de emergencia para hablar con ella, Todas gritaron al unisonó e hicieron un circulo para hablar sobre lo que Twilight iba a hacer

\- ¡JUNTA SORPRESA!

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre su situación… y sus asuntos pendientes.

Applejack - Twilight no puedes ir un mes a Canterlot High, el mundo humano estas segura de poder aguantar un mes ahí

Rarity - ¿qué ahí sobre Poniville?, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para reconstruir

Fluttershy - ¿qué hay de los problemas de Ecuestria que necesiten de la ayuda de la princesa de la amistad?

Rainbow Dash - ¿qué hay de los problemas del castillo?, no esperes que yo los haga

Pinkie Pie - ¿qué hay de los pasteles?, no alcanzaran para todos

Pinkie pie sugirió su preocupación... a algo que obviamente ni venia al caso y Spike dijo algo que solo hizo pensar a Twilight

Spike - ¿qué hay de flash Sentry?, digo no hablaras con el

Eso hizo pensar a Twilight en solo dos segundos se le olvido que tenía que hablar con su prometido sobre lo sucedido, flash Sentry estaba afuera a la vista vigilando la mayoría de los guardias para traer más pistas ya que ninguno estaba informado de lo que iba a suceder, o de la situación de Twilight, este finalmente daba las órdenes a sus subordinados

Flash - sigan buscando hay que ayudar al emperador dragón con su búsqueda

Twilight se le acerco pensando como lo tomara y lo más importante cuanto tiempo le tomara reponerse a lo que ella iba a responder con lo que ella tenía que confesarle además que ella intentaba decirle algo que se estaba guardando esperando que este no lo tome tan mal

Twilight - vamos sé que este no es el día ni el momento... pero si no se lo digo... creo que realmente me arrepentiré para toda la vida... Bueno aquí vamos

En ese momento se acerco a su prometido y este se fijó que ella venia

Flash Sentry - cielo viniste dime ya termino todo, dime se logro solucionar... estaba pensando que quizás no es la ocasión pero quizás podamos casarnos en unos cuantos días, solo hay que reconstruir todo y...

Mientras este hablaba Twilight intentaba interrumpirlo pero este no ponía atención hasta que esta se enojo y grito

Twilight Sparkle - ¡FLASH ESCUCHAME!

Flash se fijó que Twilight intentaba decirle algo

Flash Sentry - si dime cielo ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

Twilight se calmó y hablo de lo que tenía que decir

Twilight Sparkle -flash escúchame atentamente a lo que voy a decir, debo irme durante un tiempo a resolver la situación del dragón oscuro y por desgracia será por un tiempo así que necesito que cuides Poniville

Flash se quedó boquiabierto por un momento… y unos segundos de silencio, pero se relajó y dijo tranquilo

Flash Sentry - así que no podrás volver a Poniville... pero eso no importa has vuelto muchas veces en menos de dos días así que puedo esperarte todo el tiempo que tardes

Twilight le tiene que decir el tiempo que se iba a tardar, pero un nudo en la garganta que se le formo por miedo a hablar le detenía… pero logro obtener el valor de decirle poco a poco

Twilight Sparkle - no flash, esta vez será más tiempo...

Flash intenta adivinar para saber cuánto tiempo tardaría en regresar

Flash Sentry - serán tres días, o cuatro, o quizás cinco

Twilight lo decepciona

Twilight Sparkle - será un mes, flash sé que es un largo tiempo que me iré, y no sé si volveré tan rápido pero realmente no lo sé, esto es importante así que solo necesito que me prometas que cuidaras a Poniville

Flash triste le responde

Flash Sentry -lo protegeré, pero dime y nuestro plan de casarnos, siempre es lo mismo lo pospones por asuntos de Ecuestria, ¿cuándo podrás estar conmigo?

Twilight solo le responde algo nerviosa e insegura

Twilight Sparkle - escucha no quiero tener esta conversación ahora, solo debo partir si me quieres cumplirás mi promesa... y si no regreso pues cumple la promesa ya que puede ser mi última voluntad

Twilight iba a irse sin nada más que decir aun así flash la interrumpió con una frase

Flash Sentry - Twilight ¿porque evades esa palabra?

Twilight se fijó que flash le dijo algo que la hizo pensar

Twilight Sentry - ¿disculpa? ¿Qué palabra y de que hablas flash no evado a nadie?

Flash termino diciendo algo que tenía pensado hace mucho

Flash Sentry -siempre que intentas decirme esa palabra la cambias por, quiero, querer, quieres, es como si trataras de decírmelo de frente, ni siquiera en las cartas lo escribes, acaso es algo sobre mí que no quieres decir, lo digo en serio Twilight que tanto evades conmigo

Twilight insistía sobre la palabra

Twilight Sparkle - escucha no tengo ningún inconveniente en decir esa palabra solamente, es algo de lo que no quiero hablar

Flash intento hablar con ella una vez más para expresar sus sentimientos y conseguir que dijera esa palabra antes de que ella se despidiera de el

Flash Sentry - escúchame... solo te pido que me lo digas antes de que partas a otro mundo dime solamente esa palabra

Twilight solamente suspiro

Twilight Sparkle - está bien... Te... Te... Te...

Flash empezó a ver que realmente iba a decirlo pero en ese momento la llamaron por que ya era hora de que partiera

Twilight Sparkle - te... tengo que dejar, debo ir rápido hablaremos de eso luego, nos vemos flash

Flash Sentry se quedó pensando

Flash Sentry - _quizás debo... pensar mejor las cosas_

Volviendo finalmente con el emperador dragón y el espejo, las chicas estaban pensando que Twilight se veía algo decaída Pinkie pie lo noto de inmediato, Rarity se fijó que una pequeña lágrima salió y se la limpio rápido

Rarity - querida... no sé qué paso pero tranquila en este momento, estamos contigo

Todas se abrazaron y el emperador dragón le pregunto a Twilight

Gar - ¿segura que quieres hacer esto?

Spike le anima recordando sus logros

Spike - Twilight has hecho de todo, estoy seguro que en unos cuantos momentos tendrás esto resuelto ya lo hemos hecho antes

Twilight se anima y finalmente sube la cabeza en alto con esperanza

Twilight Sparkle - no Spike, esta vez será diferente, esta vez... El destino del mundo depende de mis cascos, ¡ADELANTE!

Todos se fijaron que olvido algo importante, algo que el emperador había notado y le dijo a Spike quien se sentía muy molesto

Gar - la princesa Twilight olvido este paquete, se lo puedes llevar Spike

Spike - ... ¿porque siempre que sale apresurada olvida lo más importante...? les juro que olvidaría la cabeza si no fuera por mi

Spike entra al portal y finalmente las chicas se fijan que el emperador dragón se les queda viendo y finalmente les pregunta

Gar - ¿les gustaría poder ayudar a su amiga?

Todas hicieron la señal de afirmación con su cabeza y finalmente Rainbow Dash le pregunta

Rainbow Dash -y dígame ¿cómo haremos eso? ¿No se supone que veremos a nuestras dobles humanas y sería algo raro?

Applejack le confirma la acción

Applejack - tiene razón, ¿cómo la ayudaremos sin meternos en problemas por identidad?, es como si un gavilán se hiciera pasar por gallo, en una granja de novatos

El emperador y Celestia les dicen al unisonó

\- hay un dicho que dice, la curiosidad atrapo al gato y el ratón

A lo que las chicas respondieron con un

\- ¿ah?

Entonces luna solo les respondió

Luna - esperen sé que Twilight se llevara una sorpresa también cuando sepa lo que hizo Gary

dejando a todas con una incógnita las chicas solo se preguntaban que habrá hecho el emperador dragón con el portal del humano, mientras tanto Twilight estaba cruzando entre mundos cuando se topo con una sorpresa tanto extraña.

* * *

 _ **y bien con esto hemos completado el primer arco, asi es, el primer arco esta conformado de los primeros 3 capitulos, el siguiente arco es un poco largo, pero como es estara editando la hare mas corta para que la puedan disfrutar, siempre es un gusto escribir para ustedes los lectores, denle like y suscribanse, no lo olviden, ustedes hacen a la historia mas especial.**_


	12. Chapter 4

_**Reflejos, Encuentros Y**_

 _ **Opuestos.**_

* * *

 _ **durante el capitulo anterior, los escombros y desastres ocacionados por el dragon oscuro ha dejado en claro una division y declaracion de guerra entre las especies del mundo contra los dragones, siendo acusados de traicion a la paz, twilight y las demas princesas se ven ante una guerra iminente, como medida y solucion, Celestia llama a su viejo amigo el emperador dragon Gar, El Gargantuan, este al ver el desastre ocacionado por el dragon oscuro se decidio que los dragones apoyarian en secreto a Celestia, pero ante la declaratoria de guerra habia un plazo de investigacion de los responsables, twilight se ofrecio para viajar al mundo humano para encontrar tanto al dragon oscuro y al poni desconocido, para dar su declaratoria y poner fin a la guerra que aun no comenzaba, la sorpresa para twilight era que tenia un plazo de 27 dias en el mundo humano, distanciandose de sus amigas, de su prometido, pero a pesar de todo, las cosas no ivan a estar tan sola como ella creia, la ayuda para ella iva a venir de donde menos le espera... aunque tambien, habra algo que ella no se espera y quizas cambie su vida de un giro a otro...**_

* * *

 _ **4.01. Yo siempre confiare en mi.**_

 _ **4.02. Un nuevo mundo y una nueva aventura.**_

 _ **4.03. The beast of Canterlot High.**_

 _ **4.04. Los viajes con amigas suelen durar mucho.**_

 _ **4.05. When seven beautiful ladies know seven demons.**_

 _ **4.06. Los días generalmente comienzan mejor de lo esperado.**_

 _ **4.07. En un parpadeo te perdiste de algo importante.**_

 _ **4.08. No juezgues un libro por su portada.**_

 _ **4.09. Las búsquedas del destino comienzan con un paso pequeño.**_

* * *

 _ **4.01. Yo siempre confiare en mí.**_

* * *

Mientras Twilight pasaba de su mundo al otro mundo, estaba veía que el portal era igual de largo que siempre, sin embargo en el momento que entro hubo una variedad de portales y sin fijarse cayó en un precipicio de varias entradas y portales que parecían conectar a muchos lugares, cosas que no imaginaba por su cabeza solo cruzaba la idea de estudiar el lugar, pero luego recordó que no había tiempo para ello, aun así se asombraba de cuanto había en el universo, cosas que no sabía, cosas que nadie podía experimentar, el lugar donde ella bajaba era como un enorme tuvo de luz sin embargo algo inesperado paso por allí en un solo momento Twilight creyó que alucinaba pero no fue así, lo que vio ante sus ojos fue una de las cosas más inexplicables en este mundo.

Twilight Sparkle – ¿Qué está pasando? Esto no es posible o quizás lo sea, digo Pinkie sentido tiene sentido… entonces esto ¿lo tiene?

Twilight se asombró al ver que lo que ella estaba viendo era a su yo pero en versión humana, es decir la Twilight humana a quien por primera vez solo se asombraba por la manera en que eso sucedía frente a sus ojos, verse de manera como si fuera un equino o poni en mejores términos.

Twilight humana – Pues es posible, digo ya conocí a Pinkie pie, además he visto las cosas más raras en Canterlot High, he visto a Sunset Shimmer y he oído su historia de su mundo y las cosas maravillosas, he visto la magia y comprendo la amistad, pero nada se comparara a una sola cosa, entender a Pinkie pie, así que si preguntas que para mí esto es normal, pues si lo es.

Twilight se asombraba de su contraparte humana, se emocionaba tanto que le brillaban los ojos pero no era la única que se asombraba el pequeño Spike quien finalmente iba a caer se encontró con Twilight gritando a todo pulmón.

Spike – Twilight fue horrible es peor que cuando caí de lo más alto cuando me transforme en mi yo gigante fue horrible me sentí como si cayera en un hoyo sin fin, O rayos, Estoy viendo doble, pero doble anormal, esto se puso súper raro, más de lo normal.

En eso se fija que hay alguien junto a su contraparte humana quien era el contraparte de Spike que solo ladraba y las chicas se reían.

Twilight Sparkle – vamos Spike, porque no saludas a Spike.

Entonces a Spike no le hizo gracia que Twilight le recordara que es un perro en el otro mundo, aun así la Twilight poni hablaba con su contraparte humana.

Twilight Sparkle – hay tantas preguntas que rondan por mi cabeza y quisiera hablar más conmigo, saber los misterios de tu mundo y conocer más a fondo toda su historia y libros.

La Twilight humana la interrumpió.

Twilight Humana – lo lamento no hay tiempo para ello, en realidad no sé cómo explicarlo, en un momento tengo un maravilloso sueño lleno de conocimiento e historia y luego, por alguna razón alguien me llama y solo me pregunta si me gustaría hacer algo para salvar a tu mundo, no sé si eso es normal en tu mundo pero veo que si vas a mi mundo eso significa que tu mundo está en peligro, y si para eso debo ayudar lo hare.

La Twilight poni se pone de acuerdo.

Twilight Sparkle – en efecto mi mundo está en peligro y es una larga historia.

En ese momento su contraparte la interrumpe otra vez.

Twilight Humana – espera no necesitas explicármelo, la verdad la voz me indico una manera más fácil de explicar las cosas y de evitar los problemas de existencia de este mundo y el tuyo, ya que no pueden haber dos yo, eso causa una especie de resquebrajamiento entre las dimensiones, que podría llevar a destruir a toda la existencia de ambos mundos, no había pasado antes, pero últimamente las cosas mágicas comienzan a tener extrañas consecuencias en el mundo humano según la voz, lo mejor será no provocar más, incluso un desequilibrio podría causar estragos en todo el mundo, mientras avanzamos en el portal estamos a un riesgo de que la existencia de nuestros mundos esté en peligro, así que para eso la voz me explico que hay un método para evitar eso pero ambas debemos estar de acuerdo en usar ese método.

Twilight humana expreso que para el método ambas deben estar unidas en la decisión más importante de su vida.

Twilight Sparkle – si para salvar a mi mundo y el tuyo tengo que estar de acuerdo en ese método, Lo hare solo dime que hacer y lo hare.

Spike le habla y le pregunta con algo de duda.

Spike – no es la primera vez que lo digo en este día, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

Está solo le responde con firmeza.

Twilight Sparkle – es para salvar a mi mundo Spike y el de ella siempre estaremos de acuerdo, todo sea para el bien de las personas que queremos y amamos, mis amigas.

La Twilight humana nota que ella en realidad es la princesa de la amistad.

Twilight Humana – tu título no es solo algo que fue puesto porque eres una alicornio en verdad te admiro, a mi como sea, la forma que estamos a punto de realizar, se llama unión de espíritu, creo que conoces que significa eso.

Twilight Pony sabía de antemano el significado de ese método.

Twilight Sparkle – si lo hacemos nuestros cuerpos quedaran no solo unidos para siempre... si no también nuestras almas y espíritus, en teoría solo habrá una de nosotras no habrá problemas dimensionales, suena a un gran plan.

Su contraparte le pregunta.

Twilight Humana –me alegra ver que ambas somos tan brillantes, a pesar de que sé que es el más grande de los sacrificios, también conozco las consecuencias y también conozco por qué debo hacerlo, La pregunta es para ti ahora ¿deseas que seamos una sola?

Spike se fija que él también tiene que hacerlo con su contraparte y que si quiere evitar ese problema tendrá que aceptar la consecuencia de ser un perro aunque ya se ha adaptado.

Spike – si hago esto jamás quiero que se lo mencionen a nadie, Spike del otro mundo, Une tu alma con la mía, Le estoy hablando a un perro supongo que me entenderá.

El Spike perro se acercó a él y lo acepto sonriéndole pareciendo haber comprendido la situación.

Spike – En verdad quieres unirte a mí, Gracias a mi creo.

Twilight y ella comenzaron el ritual, la contraparte humana estaba algo nerviosa.

Twilight Humana – la verdad estoy muy nerviosa por lo que vamos a vivir en este momento, nada de lo que hecho antes se compara a esto, en un principio siempre me sentí sola, luego conocí a mis amigas, sabes siempre desee encontrar a alguien como yo y que me comprendiera y mi inteligencia, es cierto que la inteligencia te trae a veces soledad pero la verdad desde que conocí a mis amigas y su forma de ver las cosas me he sentido muy feliz y ahora que te conozco siento que he tengo una magia que siento dentro de mi algo que brilla y florece.

La Twilight poni finalmente habla con ella.

Twilight Sparkle – sé lo que sientes, en el pasado fui una mala amiga, luego conocí a mis amigas y cambiaron mi mundo por completo ahora me siento tan unida a ellas, me aceptaron y comprendieron, nunca me dejaron sola, me ayudaron a comprender mi papel en este mundo, y ahora que te conozco sé que hay algo en ti que brilla y que crece es algo que puedo notar que es un sentimiento increíble.

Su contraparte humana finalmente le da las últimas palabras.

Twilight Humana – así es, tu sabes que es este sentimiento espero que cuando seamos una sola siempre pueda confiar en ti.

La Twilight poni la interrumpe.

Twilight Sparkle – no necesitas confiar en mí después de todo.

En ese momento ambas al unisonó dijeron sus últimas palabras.

– Ambas somos Twilight Sparkle.

Una vez se fusionan, un gran resplandor ocurre y se revela ante Twilight y Spike un mundo que a pesar de que ya conocen, muchas cosas han cambiado y quizás lo sorprendan.

* * *

 _ **primero que nada felicitaciones por llegar a este punto, que editar esto es una barbaridad, pero los lectores me ayudan a seguir dia con dia, esta vez me tarde 3 meses ya que me fije que tuve que eliminar la 5ta parte ya que analizandolo bien, las historias que se van alternando son mas para un spin-off que las publicare despues, mientras eso paso edite el capitulo 5 para que se convirtiera en parte del 4, asi que el 5 es un corte del 6 ya que me quedo de esta manera, algo que les tengo que mencionar es que si se fijan en algun error deja en los comentarios y lo editare, y en fin.**_

 _ **les doy las gracias por continuar apoyando este proyecto, suscribete para mas contenido, no olvides dejar tu review y tu me gusta... que se que no es fb pero igual xD. nos vemos.**_


	13. 4:2

_**4.02. Un nuevo mundo y una nueva aventura.**_

* * *

Twilight despertó y logro abrir los ojos y sentía que había bajado por un tobogán enorme y se mareo por completo, a pesar de todo Twilight podía moverse con facilidad aun así le costaba y veía que usaba lentes algo más que noto que su ropa era diferente a la habitual y su equilibrio era muy diferente a lo acostumbrado y sentía que la ropa daba algo de clase más sin embargo lograba ver que el sol no había salido que aún era temprano era algo increíble ver ese mundo desde otra perspectiva puesto que ahora ya no era ella ni su contraparte ahora era una nueva Twilight Sparkle aun así sin notarlo solo tenía muchas preguntas pero también las respuestas

Twilight Sparkle – esto es increíble me siento como yo pero a la vez no, este mundo es algo asombroso, Aun así veo que es demasiado temprano, tú qué piensas Spike.

En ese momento este le hablaba pero había un problema.

Spike – pues veo que funciono me fusione con mi contraparte, wow sabes se siente raro ser un perro, bueno ya estaba acostumbrado por los viajes de antes pero fue extraño, siento ganas de ir a ese árbol y de galletas para perro, además de eso quiero perseguir frisbis, quiero también perseguir gatos, me siento tan libre ahora, en realidad me siento raro sabes a lo que me refiero verdad.

Twilight solo podía oír ladridos la cual se le hacía extraño.

Twilight Sparkle – no entiendo una palabra de lo que estás diciendo pero dime quieres algo de comer, o quieres ir al árbol ¿por qué se el significado de eso?

Twilight comenzó a enterarse de cosas que no sabía y que aparentemente ya sabía de ese mundo.

Twilight Sparkle – es como si hubiera vivido aquí toda mi vida… ya veo tengo los recuerdos de Twilight humana, sus sueños, sus experiencias, su vida, realmente, me fusione, prometo que tu sacrificio no será en vano, Ahora Spike vámonos a investigar, En, la, escuela.

Twilight noto que realmente ni se fijó que no estaba en la escuela, si no que en realidad parecía algo alejada de donde estaba el portal.

Twilight Sparkle – como es que, llegue aquí en primer lugar, atravesé el portal seguramente debí llegar haya no terminar aquí.

Twilight observo todo el lugar y empezó a recordar donde era ese lugar sin embargo noto que el lugar por sus contrapartes en Poniville se le hacía familiar.

Twilight Sparkle – este lugar, ya veo es la casa de Moondancer, mi otro yo, comienzo a recordar.

Twilight comenzaba a re memorizar los recuerdos de la otra Twilight además de ello veía todos los eventos que la llevaron a eso.

Twilight Sparkle – entonces aquí vivo, interesante, y este reloj en mi mano, Que veo que me regalo Lemon Hearth y Twinkleshine en mi cumpleaños, y viendo la hora son las seis de la mañana con dieciocho minutos, tengo que darme prisa, pero no sé cómo empezar, necesito dinero debo entrar, donde deje mis llaves, Si mi bolsillo de atrás, vaya este mundo tiene cosas locas.

Twilight subió a su habitación y noto que Moondancer estaba dormida en su habitación rodeada de muchos libros se fijó que estaba estudiando arduamente, además de ello esta encontró su habitación, mal organizada ya que se estaba preparando para un gran día pero veía que no encontraba su monedero, o su pequeña alcancía en forma de cerdito, notaba que su contraparte humana, tenía muchas teorías y cosas sobre la magia y noto que se cambió muy deprisa ya que estaba usando su uniforme además sus lentes estaban algo sucios, Twilight noto que no los necesitaba pero si para leer ya que si le dolía un poco los ojos.

Twilight Sparkle – mi contraparte usa lentes, siempre quise saber que se siente, aunque me preocupa ahora que me digan que soy una cerebrito más de lo normal ¿tú qué opinas Spike?

Spike solo no quería hablar para no solo despertar a Moondancer, le incomodaba hablar como un perro, Twilight lo recordó y se disculpó.

Twilight Sparkle – lo lamento lo olvide, vamos ahí que encontrar un dragón.

En eso bajo de las escaleras de su habitación, mientras una Moondancer quería dormir más, su alarma despertó y entonces se levantó y comenzaba a arreglarse para la escuela.

Moondancer – o vaya, hoy comienzan las clases otra vez, mejor empiezo mi rutina de ejercicio, espero que mi novio esta vez note que estoy más bonita o lo voy a obligar a leer ese libro de la novia querida otra vez.

Ella se fijó que Twilight otra vez dejo un desorden en su habitación.

Moondancer – Twilight Sparkle, su desorden la misma de siempre cuando cambiara.

Mientras tanto Twilight comenzó a buscar al dragón por toda la ciudad desde su casa y recitando un tono con algo de ritmo pero bajo para evitar despertar a la gente ya que aún era algo temprano.

Twilight Sparkle – _debo encontrar, un culpable, un testigo, un inocente, sin importar donde estés, donde te metas te encontrare, eres culpable, no huyas de la ley un prófugo eres de la justicia sin importar donde estés te encontrare, eres culpable, no importa donde esté._

Esto lo decía mientras pasaba de lugar en lugar, en el pueblo, desde los negocios de Sugar cube córner, hasta la tienda de ventas de plumas y colchones, el negocio de Rarity la boutique y la venta de instrumentos de Vinil Scratch.

Twilight Sparkle _– debo encontrar, un culpable , un testigo, un inocente, dos sujetos que están atados a un mismo crimen, en donde estés, te encontrare, ya sea en un callejón, o un basurero, debes aparecer en cualquier momento, debo atraparte y salvar a ambos mundos, en donde estas, donde te metes, invisible eres, o eres volador, eres muy grande, no es fácil esconderte, aparece pronto y da la cara, eres culpable, ambos lo son, debo encontrarlo y que sean castigados, mi mundo depende de su presencia aparezcan ya, no se esconden o lo harán peor ustedes aparecerán, no importa donde estén, ya sea en el bosque, en los techos, sin despertar a nadie te hallare y una vez atrapado._

Esto lo decía mientras caminaba, visitaba todas las áreas donde pudiera esconderse un dragón gigante, finalmente terminando con un tono bajo pero para un gran final.

Twilight Sparkle – _¡La justicia prevalecerá! ¡TE ENCONTRARE! ¡Y CULPABLE FINALMENTE SERAS!_

Mientras Twilight seguía revisando se había topado con muchos edificios que ocultarían algo grande pero aun así no lo encontró pero esa no era su única preocupación por que sin darse cuenta, la hora de ir a la escuela se acercaba, ya que al ser su otra yo debía asistir y dar a entender que todo era normal, sin embargo no esperaba que el día que iba a tener era uno de los más agitados que tendría no solo en su vida como humana si no como pony, ya que no solo todo era diferente, había algo que ella no se esperaba.


	14. 4:3

**_4.03. The beast of Canterlot High._**

* * *

Twilight seguía buscando al dragón pero por más que buscaba no lo hallaba y además tuvo que regresar a darse una ducha debido a que investigo en basureros y en rincones algo sucios en eso se fijó en la hora, de camino a la escuela.

Twilight Sparkle – no puedo creer que desperdicie dos horas buscando por todas partes a esa cosa, no solo no lo encontré si no que me ensucie toda.

Spike le ladra tratando de traducir algo de lo que ella entendía.

Twilight Sparkle – bueno no tienes que ser grosero sé que tú también revisaste pero tu olfato nos ayuda, si tuviera algo que pudieras rastrear de esa cosa lo habríamos atrapado seguramente, por otra parte tengo algo de hambre seguro tú también tienes veamos.

Ella revisa en su bolsa para ver si tiene algún bocadillo para Spike.

Twilight Sparkle – vaya ten estas croquetas seguramente, no estarás lleno con eso vayamos a comprar algo de comer.

Twilight va a una pequeña tienda en donde observa cuanto le quedaba de dinero lo cual, no era mucho.

Twilight Sparkle – solo tengo 3 bit no me alcanzara para mucho.

Ella fue con el vendedor de la tienda y pregunto por algo de comer.

– ¿qué te ofrezco jovencita?

Twilight se fijó en lo que podía comprar.

Twilight Sparkle – una pieza de pan con una botella de leche por favor.

El vendedor se fijó en lo que llevaba Twilight.

– tranquila niña, llévate ambos y unas galletas para tu perro, por cierto se nota que no está de buen humor.

El vendedor y Twilight se reían, esta le agradece y se despide y en ese momento se fija que este le dice algo que la hizo pensar.

– buena suerte niña, y espero que ya hayan terminado tu escuela.

Extrañada del comentario del vendedor, Twilight se dirigía a la escuela pensando en lo que había dicho el vendedor mientras comía.

Twilight Sparkle – estoy algo hambrienta, es obvio que no he comido estoy en mejor forma que en Poniville, incluso estoy más delgada, no sabía que podía usar una talla así, desde hace mucho que no puedo probarme ropa a mi gusto, los nervios de casarme me hicieron subir algo de peso, Spike te juro que si te ríes, te voy a llevar al veterinario.

Spike estaba a punto de reír, pero el comentario de Twilight lo hizo callar ya que conocía el significado de veterinario además de ello, tenía memorias del otro Spike así que mejor se quedó callado.

Twilight Sparkle – bueno así me gusta, en fin debo apresurarme de no llegar tarde, no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi reputación de llegar a tiempo estoy segura que cuando llegue a Canterlot High veré a mis amigas, podremos disfrutar de una charla, y seguro me ayudaran con la búsqueda del dragón, aun así porque ese señor dijo algo sobre terminar la escuela, no creo que haya pasado algo mientras, Paso el tiempo ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ?!

Twilight sin saberlo estaba a punto de experimentar, la sorpresa de que no solo su mundo se puso al revés si no que la otra Twilight tampoco tenía recuerdos de que todo había cambiado, era algo impresionante, la escuela había sido remodelada, Canterlot High era otra estaban reconstruyendo todo y además de eso, había una enorme cantidad de alumnos sobrepasando la anterior que tenía cuando ella llego la primera vez, era algo impresionante, Twilight podía ver que eran la contraparte de las otras razas en Poniville y del mundo, los representantes parecían haber traído a sus razas a su pueblo pero en ese mundo los alumnos de esas escuelas extranjeras e interregionales, esta miraba que eran una cantidad enorme de alumnos y que todos tenían tanto gusto diferentes, actitudes diferentes, por otra parte al estatua de la escuela había sido destruida, siendo esta la razón de la que apareció en otro lado.

Twilight Sparkle – wow esto es impresionante, este lugar ha tenido un gran cambio Spike, solo mira, están haciendo a Canterlot High más grande, además de ello mira, hay muchos alumnos, parece que agregaron más salones y cosas, solo de ver esto es impresionante, mira la estatua, ¡la estatua está destruida! , no, no, no puede ser que fue lo que paso aquí, esto está mal.

Sin saberlo llamo la atención de todos y se le quedaron viendo raro, esto solo hizo que se avergonzara de un momento incómodo.

Twilight Sparkle – bueno, veo que hay más alumnos de todo tipo, mira Spike ahí están los grifos.

Estos tenían un aspecto súper aterrador y punk, alguno que otro gótico.

Twilight Sparkle – por haya veo a los minotauros.

Este grupo era de deportistas de Football americano, algunos bailarines de break dancé y también de fisicoculturismo.

Twilight Sparkle – es obvio que son fuertes, también están los venados Spike.

A diferencia de los demás, ellos eran muy pacifistas y eran muy relajados y con vivencia por la naturaleza, algo así como naturista y a la vez algo de amantes por la naturaleza.

Twilight Sparkle – también veo a los estudiantes de Aquestria.

Estos eran un grupo animado de chicos y chicas nadadores y porristas, solo deportistas de categoría alta.

Twilight Sparkle – y por allá está la raza de Scorpan y los smooze.

Los smooze en ese mundo eran un grupo de personas de campo y pantano de toque sureño, mientras los del grupo de Scorpan eran un grupo de estudiantes con acento latino.

Twilight Sparkle – vaya que grupo tan cultural, mira Spike también ahí alumnos de la preparatoria de cristal, creo que se llama así.

Esta se fijó que ellos conservan su uniforme.

Twilight Sparkle – Ahora veo que ahí diferentes razas de estudiantes es genial así es como debe convivir todo el mundo, o vaya el grupo de los dragones.

Al ver esto Twilight se fijó que ellos son un grupo del tipo musical, roqueros, metaleros, y también un tipo de música alternativo y tenían cara de pocos amigos.

Twilight Sparkle – se nota que no les gusta que los interrumpan, no puedo esperar a entrar.

Del otro lado en el estacionamiento alguien había llegado y todo el mundo quedo en silencio en ese momento, todos se quedaron paralizados en cuanto, solo una persona estaciono su motocicleta y se quitó el casco, le puso el seguro con algunas cadenas, el aspecto de la motocicleta era muy aterradora salían llamas de su faro delantero, además tenía la forma del cráneo de un dragón y daba un aspecto que observaba a la persona que estuviera en frente, su tubo de escape lanzaba humo y llamas como si fuera a estallar, aun así este se bajó calmado, guardo su casco en la parte de atrás, y siguió su camino, El aspecto de este chico era el de una persona alta un metro noventa y cinco de estatura, de tez color piel con un toque blanco, con cabello largo negro, ojos oscuros, pero lo aterrador era su forma de vestir, sus botas eran negras con suela metálica, pantalones jean pero con cinturón de púas que tenía una hebilla en forma de cráneo, una camisa con un aspecto aterrador, un chaleco de cuero con púas en las hombreras, unos guantes de cuero largo con púas que llevaban a sus antebrazos, una mirada gélida como si realmente te despreciara con solo verte, su espalda cargaba la funda de una guitarra con varias marcas con símbolos algo atemorizantes y algunos ofensivos todo el mundo lo dejaba pasar, como si se tratara de alguien aterrador del que todos deberían cuidarse ya que la expresión de todos era de miedo, mientras caminaba en frente y todos se apartaban de él, con cuidado para que nadie se tropezara con él, prosiguió hasta que alguien se tropezó en su camino por no fijarse donde iba, cayendo ambos y todo el mundo se dio cuenta de ello suspirando de terror, entre los murmullos se lograba oír.

– no puede ser, esa chica tonta y rara se tropezó con ese tipo.

Mas asustados muchas chicas gritan.

– le hará algo, saben bien que ese tipo es un monstruo.

Entre las voces se oía también.

– o no que le hará a esa pobre chica.

Incluso se podía oír entre las chicas que no paraban de temblar de miedo.

– esa chica está muerta por que de todas las personas tuvo que tropezar con ese tipo.

Mientras todos murmuraban entre sí por lo que paso, Twilight noto que había tropezado con alguien y además noto que fue su culpa y este intento disculparse, logrando levantarse después de Este.

Twilight Sparkle – lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención.

El silencio del lugar era absoluto en ese momento este solo dijo.

– ¡FÍJATE POR DÓNDE VAS ENANA ESTÚPIDA!

Twilight logro acomodarse los lentes y se fijó que con quien había tropezado era alguien que no había conocido antes.

El tono de su voz era algo fuerte pero no grave, Twilight lo miraba fijamente y notaba que realmente no sabía qué clase de persona era, o que contraparte tendría, pero de algo estaba segura, Él no era para nada normal a lo que ella conocía antes, más por el hecho de que la estaba mirando muy molesto, Twilight solamente en su cabeza resonó que este le dijo enana estúpida algo que parecía ofensivo pero comprendía porque estaba molesto, ya que se tropezó con él, pero aun así ella se enojó por lo que contesto molesta.

Twilight Sparkle – Sabes sé que fue un accidente, ¡pero deberías de ser un poco más amable y comprensivo! ¡¿NO TE PARECE?!

Justamente en ese momento este solo se le quedo viendo con algo de furia y todos estaban asustados de lo que le iba a hacer el a Twilight, sin embargo todos quedaron sorprendidos de lo que paso después.

– vaya típico de las divas no se fijan quien esta o quien estará en su camino solo pasan por encima de cualquiera como si se creyeran la gran cosa.

Todos suspiraron aún más de terror.

– ¿oyeron lo mismo que yo?

Se decía entre los murmullos de los que estaban lejos.

– ¿le dijo diva?

Y otras voces que trataban de escapar el lugar por miedo.

– esto va mal, el tipo realmente va a hacerle algo, retrocedan o seremos los siguientes.

Twilight molesta le contesto de una manera que hizo temblar más a todos.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡OYE YA TE PEDÍ PERDÓN! ¡NO TIENES POR QUÉ SER TAN OFENSIVO CONMIGO! ¡ERES UN MASTODONTE ABUSIVO! ¡TEN UN POCO DE EDUCACION!

Todos empezaron a retroceder asustados y algunos corrieron por el hecho de que Twilight estaba retando a la persona equivocada.

– ¿crees que soy ofensivo?, solo con verte como estas vestida puedo suponer el tipo de chica que eres, además diva era más suave de lo que realmente iba a decir.

Twilight enojada le responda con ira.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡MI TIPO! ¡MI TIPO! ¡¿PUES QUE TE CREES?! ¡TIENES AL MENOS UNA IDEA DE EL TIPO DE CHICA QUE SOY! ¡EN PRIMER LUGAR SI CREES QUE VOY A QUEDARME AQUÍ PARADA MIENTRAS ME DICES COSAS ASÍ ESTAS EQUIVOCADO!

Ambos se miran enojados el uno al otro, este levanto su brazo y Twilight por un momento pensó que este iba a hacerle algo pero simplemente se ajustó la guitarra en su espalda, volteándose y dirigiéndose a otro lado diciéndole algo calmado pero a la vez molesto, ya que había sonado la primera campana para entrar a la escuela.

– No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, nos vemos bajita sabionda.

En ese momento todos quedaron paralizados pero a la vez aliviados ya que era la primera vez que veían que alguien como él dejaba a alguien sin lastimarla pero a la vez con temor debido a que solo se fue tranquilo en su manera de ser, siendo la primera vez que pasaba así, mientras una confundida Twilight quien a la vez estaba enojada por lo que paso y algo resentida solo podía decir en un momento así ya que era la primera vez que alguien le había hablado así.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡PERO COMO ODIO A ESE TIPO! ¡EN SERIO!

Esta le gritaba a todos las que le miraban y solo se hicieron como que no vieron nada, mientras entre el público se podía oír que alguien estaba entre el público que le sonaba muy parecida las voces a Twilight algo que quizás la animaría en un momento así.


	15. 4:4

_**4.04. Los viajes con amigas suelen durar mucho.**_

* * *

A lo lejos una voz que se le hacía familiar a Twilight, quien provenía de una amiga experta en deportes.

Rainbow Dash – rayos, no puedo ver quien se está peleando, lastima quiero ver.

Otra persona que era obvio de quien era la voz, Twilight dedujo que se trataba de una amiguita rosada.

Pinkie Pie – sabes podíamos haber visto el pleito en el estacionamiento había un camino largo y libre, huy cup cake.

Una analogía muy entendible se escuchó cerca o algo así pero Twilight se dio la idea de quién era.

Applejack – en realidad no quería ver tenía que asegurarme de que no hubiera pasado algo malo, es como ver pelear gatos y perros con una víbora en medio.

Twilight escucho cerca de las otras una pequeña pero tímida voz.

Fluttershy – no creo que este bien, espero que no haya heridos.

La voz de una delicada dama defendiendo su vestido, Twilight se hacía a la idea de su voz.

Rarity – espero que a ninguno se le ocurra manchar mis vestidos o de verdad van a correr cabezas por toda la escuela.

Una voz de una chica que conocía Twilight más por ser su alumna que amiga en algunos momentos.

Sunset Shimmer – es obvio chicas que paso algo pero mantengamos la calma, apenas hemos regresado y no hay que buscar problemas.

Twilight Sparkle – acaso serán, si son, si son.

Esta corre emocionada y se encuentra con sus amigas de ese mundo.

Rainbow Dash – o por dios, o por dios, o por dios, es Twilight chicas.

Todas ellas van a abrazar a Twilight, quienes se alegraban de ver a su amiga.

Pinkie Pie – ¡Twilight nos alegra tanto verte!

Fluttershy – hagamos una fiesta de bienvenida ya que sabemos que nos extrañaste.

Rarity – es bueno ver a una vieja amiga, pero verte aquí y ahora después de tanto tiempo es tan, Creo que, no debo llorar debo estar feliz por tu regreso, es tan hermoso tenerte aquí amiga, verte después de tanto tiempo es la mejor, cosa, posible en el mundo.

Twilight Sparkle – debo decir que realmente quiero no llorar, pero es tan bueno volver a verlas.

Applejack nota que el momento era tierno pero no era el mejor lugar.

Applejack – oigan yo también te extrañe amiga, Pero mejor vayamos a un lugar con más privacidad, siento que estamos incomodando, O más bien piensan que estamos locas.

ellas caminan hacia el patio de la escuela que se veía renovado y mejorado, estaba con bancas de cemento, algunos árboles y arbustos muy bien decorados, algunas casas de jardín hermosos, que servían para pequeños momentos entre amigos, o una fiesta del té, las chicas se fueron al más lejano para evitar que alguien oyera algo.

Rainbow Dash animada quien se sorprendía de ver a su vieja amiga, comenzó por iniciar la charla.

Rainbow Dash – bien supongo que aquí nadie nos oirá así que estamos bien por el momento.

Rarity estaba emocionada quien notaba a su amiga y sabia diferenciar quien era quien

Rarity – bueno sabemos que eres la Twilight poni, ya que en primer lugar te mueves mejor que nuestra Twilight, pierde mucho el equilibrio y generalmente es algo descuidada, además seguramente no serias ella si cargaras tu libro y tareas, en vez de eso tienes a Spike en tu bolso.

Fluttershy intento cargar a Spike pero no estaba de humor, además no quería perder la oportunidad de cargar un dragón en teoría.

Fluttershy – es claro que alguien está molesto Spike no ha dicho una palabra en todo el día.

Sunset le comento emocionada a Twilight por su nuevo juguete tecnológico, o teléfono para Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer – ciertamente Twilight tengo que contarte muchas cosas que nos pasaron, pero nada tan asombroso, como este nuevo aparato que conseguí.

Twilight Sparkle – es solo un teléfono.

Todas se quedan impresionadas de lo que dijo Twilight.

– ¡SOLO UN TELÉFONO!

Diciendo las chicas al unisonó, Sunset le explica a Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer – este no es un simple teléfono, es un nano bit XV de luxé, con batería de larga duración, navegación vía satélite, y otras cosas impresionante, no es interesante lo conseguí en mi viaje con las chicas, dicen que este aparato es tan listo que te dice cosas muy locas es más tengo que ver sus funciones, quizás pueda inventar algo así para Ecuestria.

Las chicas notan que ella está muy emocionada, y Pinkie resalto ese hecho.

Pinkie Pie – es increíble, Sunset Shimmer quería hablarte de sus hallazgos en la amistad y todo eso, pero fue un año largo e impresionante pasamos por tantas cosas desde que Sunset nos representa como manager en la banda de las rain boom, además de eso encontré pastelitos lunares, solo mira Twilight dicen que si los comes te sentirás en la, luna, mmm… sabe a helado de moras, con vainilla pero muy ligero ¿quieres uno? traje veinte.

Las chicas comienzan a comer y Twilight pregunta que es exactamente de lo que se perdió.

Rarity – bien en resumen, estuvimos de gira con permiso de la directora Celestia, y la subdirectora luna, aunque el viaje fue más largo de lo planeado.

Applejack quien se avergonzaba por el viaje largo.

Applejack – largo, me parece una exageración, solo fue un año chicas.

Twilight escupe por accidente el cup cake y Spike enojado le ladra.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡UN AÑO! ¿Cómo pasa algo así? o si Spike no puede hablar es una larga historia pero haber cuéntenme ustedes que fue lo que sucedió exactamente quiero oír los detalles.

Twilight comenzó a oír la historia contada por Fluttershy en resumen de ella.

Fluttershy – bueno, tuvimos una llamada de una disquera, nos dieron una gira, Fuimos a muchos lados, pero hubo un problema y ahora estamos aquí.

Rainbow Dash alarga el resumen de Fluttershy un poco.

Rainbow Dash – bueno es un resumen de lo sucedido, pero fue ¡EMOCIONANTE!, fue tan genial, creí que estaba soñando pero no, mi banda tuvo una gira, Perdón nuestra banda, fue impresionante, la disquera nos propuso tres meses de gira, por desgracia tuvimos un problema en el viaje.

Pinkie pie da una explicación de lo sucedido, a su manera.

Pinkie Pie – o, o , o yo empiezo, Applejack tenía una reunión familiar y tuvimos que ir a otro lugar ya que la abuela Smith celebraba su cumpleaños también, nos tardamos más por una desviación, luego de eso Fluttershy visito a su hermano, por cierto creo que ahora trabaja de guardia de centro comercial, en fin estuvo mucho más lejos de lo planeado, visitamos a mis parientes, y tuvimos una fiesta hasta que Sunset por accidente demostró su magia y pensaron que éramos brujas o algo así fue divertido cuando todo se resolvió, o si nos lanzaron polvo de sal, bueno Rainbow Dash entro en un Derby de motocross pero se lesiono la pierna y Rarity entro en su lugar y se mareo, Se desmayó frente a su ídolo musical, pero fue tan hilarante, pero ella reconoció a Rarity por parte de nuestra banda en eso ella le pidió un vestido y nos fuimos a ponywood en donde por accidente Sunset Shimmer y Fluttershy en un intento de salir del tour y conocer a su estrella favorita de múltiple jones dipper y la estrella de las películas de piratas fantasma Jordán moon estaban ahí y ellas fueron a pedir un autógrafo y terminaron siendo extras en una película fue buena pero no nos quedamos, ya que Rarity salió corriendo detrás de los actores y para colmo Rainbow Dash irrumpió en la presentación de la película de Daring do de A.K yearling, pero nos perdonó cuando le ofrecimos uno de los muffin de la abuela Smith ya que aparentemente no había comido bien en semanas así que con ayuda de su amigo que resulto un agente de viajes nos llevó a un aeropuerto pero terminamos en otra ciudad que también pasamos a visitar a una pariente de Sunset Shimmer, resulta que lo ve todo, es vidente, O era que no tenía lentes en fin, vivía cerca de una playa así que tuvimos un rato al sol y diversión pero comenzaron a surfear unos tipos australianos y nos retaron pero fue algo inesperado que Fluttershy les ganara, también querían estar cerca de Rarity, en fin nos llevaron a pasear y nos dejaron cerca de un parque en el cual podías acampar bajo las estrellas y acampamos pero les asusto un oso por suerte Fluttershy lo calmo, también encontramos una cabaña abandonada y había un loco con un palo de golf, nos persiguió y Rainbow Dash le metió una patada y Applejack un puñetazo, resulto que el tipo en realidad no miraba nada tenía una máscara pegada en la cara nos agradeció y nos dejó cerca de un cañón, también fuimos a un retiro espiritual de Fluttershy, de parte de su amiga Tree hugger, y el smooze por cierto ese chico es muy bailarín y relajado, también Discord estaba ahí tomando su mensual retiro de sanación espiritual, es algo raro para tener la edad que tiene, después de eso vimos que empezó una especie de festival llamado flowerstick fue increíble conocimos gente genial y algunos tenían talentos raros nos quedamos ahí mucho tiempo y fue tan divertido era paz y amor y también espectáculo de luces, sin mencionar la comida de otros países aunque el agua y recuerdos era muy cara, iba a traernos pero hubo un problema, su auto no tenía gasolina, Sunset Shimmer logro reparar el auto por unos kilómetros, nos detuvimos en un hotel embrujado, en realidad tenia ratas y por último, fuimos a conocer un desfile de modas de parte de la amiga de Rarity, coco pommel, diseñaron los nuevos uniformes de una escuela, también fuimos a una cita múltiple por que Rarity se enamoró de un chico, aunque resulto que tenía novia, debiste ver su cara, la novia se disculpó con nosotras nos ayudó a venir aquí pero luego resulta que el tipo se arrepintió y le pidió matrimonio con unas enormes velas y fue tan épico y lindo, era su luna de miel así que no podía traernos nos dio su auto pero alguien y no quiero decir quién, Fluttershy sintió que íbamos en mal camino y nos perdimos terminamos en canafarm en donde conocimos muchas reservas y bonitos bosques, también vimos muchos castores, y por ultimo un tipo amable un leñador amigo mío junto a su familia entramos en una competencia de leñadores en la que Applejack logro ganar por sus conocimientos, también nos invitaron a una degustación de miel de maple y algo de cidra de manzana, Applejack preparo su receta y entramos en una convención o algo así pero todo termino súper bien incluso trajimos recuerdos, nos trajo aquí y nos detuvimos a comer panqueques, también Applejack gano un concurso de fuerza y gano una camioneta y con eso venimos a casa hoy, o si cantamos en un ala de música country hasta que unos locos comenzaron a golpearse entre sí, quizás tuvo que ver la canción tocada por Rainbow, los vaqueros apestan, o fue un comentario, nos persiguieron un rato pero solo estaban jugando, también nos persiguieron unos dinosaurios mecánicos pero es otra historia, ¿dime quieres un cup cake o tres?

Una larga historia que a Twilight la dejo con los ojos abiertos y algo paralizada solo le hizo pensar, Como es que Pinkie pie logro decir eso sin que le faltara oxígeno, pero las preguntas raras a Pinkie pie son menos raras que las respuestas entre tanto Twilight pregunto.

Twilight Sparkle – ok, en realidad, no esperaba eso.

Applejack le contesta algo que quizás era muy obvio.

Applejack – imagina aguantar eso durante un año, creo que casi pierdo la cabeza.

Rarity le dice algo que no venía al caso.

Rarity – tienes idea de que me sentía siendo rechazada por casi cuatrocientos chicos guapos durante todo el año fue tan doloroso, y también no sé qué les pasa incluso llevaba mi traje de baño más hermoso, mis vestidos más elegantes digo que les costaba voltear a mirar a una bella chica, que esta susceptible a tener citas con quien la invite no pido mucho solo que me traten como una reina que soy.

Dejando el tema a un lado sobre la cita de Rarity, Twilight menciono algo que quizás le preocupaba.

Twilight Sparkle – díganme chicas ¿yo por qué no fui con ustedes?, creí que, bueno esta Twilight había cambiado, es complicado de entender.

Sunset Shimmer le resume la pregunta haciendo que Fluttershy le tapara la boca a Pinkie pie quien iba a comenzar otra larga historia.

Sunset Shimmer – en resumen, era una época importante para ti princesa Twilight , recibiste una beca completa de Canterlot High, necesitabas ponerte al corriente de las clases, también necesitabas adelantar los cursos que querías ganar, finalmente debido a tu desempeño de la última vez en los juegos de la amistad varias universidades te han ofrecido que seas tutora en esos lugares increíblemente estuviste viajando mucho algunas veces te topabas con nosotras y nos contabas como te iba, pero regresaste hace como tres días ya que estabas agotada además, según nos contaste tenías problemas con tu relación, cosa rara en ambos mundos pasa lo mismo, pero volviendo al detalle estabas investigando a fondo el uso de la magia en nuestro mundo me pediste mis notas y todo lo que llevaba investigado, hace unos días dijiste algo que tenías que regresar por un presentimiento.

En eso ella se fijó que Sunset Shimmer dijo problemas de relación, solo sus amigas poni sabían eso y ella se percata y lo menciona.

Twilight Sparkle – un segundo ¿cómo sabes que tengo problemas de relación?

Todas las chicas se ríen y finalmente todas gritan.

– SORPRESA.

En ese momento Twilight identifica que lo que presentía era algo que ya sentía familiar las demás pasan a explicarle que es lo que sucedía.

Applejack – así es Twilight estamos en este mundo, bueno en parte.

Rainbow Dash – es como decirlo estamos aquí casi de la misma manera que como tú, te uniste para siempre, nosotras por otra parte es complicado.

Pinkie Pie – pues el emperador dragón dijo que no podíamos unirnos, como tú lo hiciste ya que el portal solo acepta a una persona a la vez así que Gary uso un hechizo para usar conexión entre dimensiones sobre nosotras y así interconectar nuestras mentes a las de nuestras contrapartes, en resumen es como si supiéramos todo de ambos mundos pero es temporal, cuando nos vayamos les dolerá la cabeza a nuestras contrapartes pero estamos bien.

Rarity le explico a Twilight también algunas cosas detalladas.

Rarity – en fin, dejando mi cuento de romance y amor, el emperador Gary dijo que nuestros cuerpos están en nuestro mundo pero estamos protegidas por un hechizo de protección el tiempo no pasa por lo tanto nuestros cuerpos no sufrirán ni hambre ni sed, además estaré más joven y bella al regresar.

Fluttershy también explica ciertas cosas que Twilight preocupaba.

Twilight Sparkle – pero entonces, díganme están bien con esto, venir a este mundo y acostumbrarse a esto.

Twilight pregunta preocupada por sus amigas, pero Fluttershy es quien le da la respuesta.

Fluttershy – al principio me sentía algo intranquila es decir, compartir mi mente con alguien más es algo que quizás me atemorizaba, pero la verdad unirme a mi contraparte me enseño que no estoy tan sola y que hay alguien que piensa como yo y me siento muy cómoda, nosotras sentimos lo mismo, aun no me acostumbro a los dedos pero me adaptare más rápido de lo que piensas, es algo que se siente tan genial, puedo abrazar a los animales de una forma tan linda.

Rainbow Dash arruino el momento.

Rainbow Dash – mira esto Twilight, en este mundo soy tan genial, tengo recuerdos fabuloso, Pero por que también siento que no he salido con nadie en este mundo, Esperen me contagie de la enfermedad solterona de Rarity.

Rarity se enfada por el comentario tan directo de su amiga y además esta siente que eso fue muy directo a su problema de salir con chicos.

Rarity – sabes, realmente no era necesario comentar eso, puedo tener citas con quien yo quiera, solo pido a alguien hermoso y guapo que tenga lo que yo pido, es demasiado querer a un hombre semental.

Sunset siente que eso fue muy elevado de tono.

Sunset Shimmer – oye bájale, además no te preocupes, tengo la respuesta a tu soltería directamente de este fabuloso aparato tiene cosas increíbles, además de ello hay una aplicación que te permite conocer a un chico soñado, solo puse lo que quiero en un chico, ya sabes, que sea inteligente, detallista, que le guste las caminatas, que sepa de poemas, y que le encante la ciencia, además de ello puse que supiera de todo tipo de talentos, que sea alto y bueno, distinguido.

Pinkie pie y Applejack revisaron lo demás que puso y que era algo que era para reír.

Pinkie Pie – oye aquí pusiste que eres una chica atractiva y bronceada.

Applejack lee lo demás.

Applejack –dice que eres amorosa, con intereses de largas charlas y que eres muy complaciente con los detalles románticos.

Esta se sonroja por lo que dice su perfil, mientras las demás ríen.

Sunset Shimmer – ¡esperen eso es privado!

Rarity le quita el teléfono y lee los demás.

Rarity – tengo un cuerpo escultural, voy al gimnasio todos los días, me encanta ser una chica talentosa con muchos atributos, soy muy inteligente, soy una perfecta compañía, me gusta reír y las bromas de chicos me fascinan.

Sunset se molesta con ellas.

Sunset Shimmer – ¡DAME ESO NO LO LEAS! de acuerdo puede ser que exagere un poquito con mi perfil pero tengo que admitir que el experimento del amor me parece algo que debe ser estudiado ¿no les parece? no es como si estuviera desesperada de conseguir pareja, saben bien que mi cabeza está en los estudios.

Twilight nota algo más en su perfil.

Twilight Sparkle – aquí dice que eres mayor de 18 años.

Esta se sonroja y comienza a perseguir a Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer – ¡NO ERA NECESARIO QUE LEYERAS ESO!, ahora si estoy muy avergonzada princesa Twilight.

Fluttershy toma el teléfono de Sunset y le cambia algunas cosas más creíbles.

Fluttershy – con eso créeme que te invitaran los chicos más rápido de lo que piensas.

Sunset lee lo que Fluttershy le escribe.

Sunset – veamos, soy una tierna chica, inteligente y dedicada en mis estudios, me interesan los temas de investigación y explorar mi talentos, soy perfecta para oír y ayudar cuando más lo necesites, prometo compartir tu dolor, sonrisas, y tristezas, no importa como seas estoy siempre para ti, gracias Fluttershy pero no creo que esto funcione.

Todas se quedaron pensando en lo que Fluttershy puso y Rainbow Dash termina por decir.

Rainbow Dash – por favor que clase de idiota se va a creer ese tipo de cosas.

Rarity y todas se sorprenden por el número de solicitudes.

Rarity – wow, más de cinco mil peticiones de citas, eso sí es un grupo de idiotas.

Todas voltean a ver a Fluttershy y notan que ella realmente sabe de relaciones.

Fluttershy – bueno muchos chicos me invitan, pero siempre los rechazo, soy tímida para esas cosas, pero eso no significa que no sepa cómo funcionan las relaciones.

Sunset Shimmer se sorprende porque le llego una solicitud bastante atractiva.

Sunset Shimmer – oigan esto chicas, tengo una invitación de amor passionet 21, está separado debe ser romántico, eso quiere decir, mirare su perfil, dice atractivo chico busca una chica sensible para momentos de alegría y pasión, siempre tendrás mi corazón en tu mano.

Todas al unisonó suspiran por un chico así en eso Rarity se pone celosa.

Rarity – no puedo creer que eso haya funcionado ¡FLUTTERSHY DIME MÁS SECRETOS!

Fluttershy le dice tranquilamente.

Fluttershy – hablaremos de eso con una taza de té en el spa.

Sunset comienza a mensajera con el chico que conoció.

Sunset Shimmer – no puedo creerlo, estoy hablando con el estoy tan emocionada, sé que debo estar al tanto de la situación peligrosa de Ecuestria, pero por otra parte, ¡un chico me está invitando a salir después de mi cambio! ¡Es el mejor día de toda mi vida!

Todas comienzan a cambiar de tema viendo que Sunset Shimmer estaba hablando con el chico sabiendo que iba a estar bien.

Twilight triste comentaba a sus amigas que no podía encontrar una forma de rastrear al dragón oscuro.

Twilight Sparkle – y bien dejando de lado ese tema, ahora que estamos al tanto de la situación, por desgracia busque al dragón en toda la ciudad y no está, no entiendo como algo tan grande desaparece de la nada.

Rarity pensativa trataba de encontrar alguna idea útil.

Rarity – animo querida estoy segura que debe haber algo que estamos obviando algo, quizás una pista o algo que nos ayude a buscar a esa cosa en este mundo.

Fluttershy miraba al pequeño Spike y notaba que este intentaba comunicarse con ella.

Fluttershy – espera Twilight, el pequeño Spike trata de decirnos algo.

Twilight Sparkle – es cierto, Spike no puede hablar en este mundo al haberse fusionado con su contraparte animal, su lenguaje natural ahora es el, perruno, supongo que ladrara para decir las cosas, pero dime qué quieres Spike.

en eso este le intenta morder, por recordarle que es un perro de una forma algo inteligente y obvia, este muestra un bolso que tenía guardado y eructa una carta escrita por alguien.

Twilight Sparkle – oigan esto es un bolso y una nota es del emperador dragón, Spike por que no hablaste antes, lo siento se me olvido.

Entonces noto el pequeño disgusto de Spike por haber mencionado eso otra vez, Pinkie Pie curiosa le pregunta.

Pinkie Pie – ¿y que dice Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle – _(leyendo) querida princesa Twilight, al viajar al otro mundo ya habrá pasado un pequeño tiempo desde que recibirás esto ya que el tiempo y distancia entre nuestro y el mundo humano es muy distanciadle, así que veras, la cosa es así, el dragón obviamente no estará ahí cerca, ya que en el mundo humano, lo dragones de clase guerrera se convierten en humanos por su cadena de evolución, desgraciadamente así te costara más buscarlo._

Estas reprochan lo sucedido.

Applejack – quiere decir ¿Qué estamos buscando una aguja en un pajar?

Rainbow Dash – no puede ser que fuera grande y malo era nuestra única pista.

Twilight sigue leyendo la carta que le dejo con más dudas.

Twilight Sparkle – esperen ahí más _, también es posible que al ser humano este entre ustedes y le sea más difícil buscarlo._

Rarity recuerda que hay algo que lo puede delatar.

Rarity – pero ahí una forma su magia, es posible encontrarlo solamente debemos seguir la magia que deja por ahí, como el de las sirenas lo recuerdan.

Todas piensan que es buena idea, pero Twilight tiene otra mala noticia.

Twilight Sparkle – dice que no es posible, seguiré leyendo, _Twilight también debes saber que los dragones de clase guerrera tienen la habilidad de controlar su flujo espiritual en ese mundo, conociendo al dragón oscuro seguramente ocultara su presión, poderes y magia, de todo tipo de hechizo y vista posible de ustedes._

Todas gritan con un reproche negativo.

– ¡A POR FAVOR!

Applejack – solo eso nos faltaba, estamos buscando a un enemigo invisible, es como vendarme los ojos en una fiesta de vendarte los ojos con las luces apagadas.

Todas piensan que es una analogía muy creíble.

Twilight Sparkle – y falta más _, como sabes querida Twilight no toda magia desaparece, el otro sujeto también está en ese mundo están en ese mundo por lo que es posible que ambos tengan una conexión de rivalidad, cuando se enfrentaron a ellos se ganaron su odio por lo tanto al atacarlos con su magia es probable que las reconozcan pero para eso he formulado esto, ves este pequeño jarro que Spike lleva en la bolsa._

Spike muestra la bolsa a Twilight y esta busca y encuentra un frasco cerrado con una llama dentro de color verde azul que estaba totalmente controlada.

Fluttershy – es muy bonita.

Rainbow Dash – es tan genial.

Twilight Sparkle – _veras Twilight usando mi magia logre encerrar tanto la magia del otro sujeto así como las llamas del dragón, ambos están ahora en ese frasco ¡no se te ocurra abrir el frasco! ya que en esas llamas tienes el único indicador que te puede llevar a esos dos es como una brújula de magia o una especie de radar con el cual literalmente los puedes atrapar, debido a la poca cantidad de ambos, solo puedes encontrarlo si te acercas unos 30 cm o 1 metro aproximadamente de quien sospeches que sea el culpable, para tu buena fortuna, tus amigas están contigo, les he enviado en total 7 frascos para que busques a ese dragón pero te lo advierto tengan el extremo cuidado ya que puede sospechar, también deben esperar un tiempo para que la llama reaccione con la persona, pueden ser 5 segundos, o 10 segundos, 1 minuto, o quizás 1 hora o quizás 35 años para que se active._

Todas se quedan pensativas y con una expresión de total confusión.

Applejack – quiere que nos acerquemos a alguien el tiempo suficiente para investigarlo o ¿que piense que estamos locas?

Rainbow Dash – es en serio, parecemos totalmente idiotas usando este frasco y quedándonos cerca de alguien, es mi imaginación o realmente pareceremos ridículas.

Applejack – SIP.

Twilight sigue leyendo las advertencias de Gar

Twilight Sparkle – _más que todo tengan cuidado, un dragón oscuro en ese mundo es capaz de ocultar su presencia pero también puede que haya alguna manera de que lo rastreen, la magia de ustedes es positiva, la magia de ese dragón y el otro, son negativas, cuando chocan entre sí o encuentran una manera de hacer que su magia llegue hasta él, ustedes podrán encontrarlo fácilmente, tengan cuidado, la situación en ese mundo puede ser un reflejo indirecto de cómo esta nuestro mundo, las cosas suelen pasar por una razón, y se reflejan como el agua por la misma, simplemente es un mecanismo de equilibrio tanto en su mundo como en el suyo, también uní el cuerpo de tu amiga que está en ese mundo, con su contraparte humana para esta ocasión, su cuerpo ahora está en Poniville lo único que quizás sienta raro será un breve mareo o quizás se desmaye unos 5 segundos._

Las chicas recuerdan algo chistoso con el asunto y Pinkie pie lo narra de forma divertida.

Pinkie Pie – verás Twilight lo que sucedió fue.

Estas tienen un flashback de lo sucedido.

Rarity – un año viajando por todo el mundo, les juro que cuando nos digan, vámonos de gira, voy a patearle en los bajos al que se le ocurra mencionar como fue que nos metimos en ese problema.

Rainbow Dash – no fue nuestra culpa, fue culpa del atajo.

Rainbow Dash le mira fijamente y le hace señales de olvidar eso.

Sunset Shimmer – bueno al menos fue un gran año viajando pero debo decir que realmente han sido demasiadas emociones por ahora, quiero volver a la tranquila Canterlot High y convivir mucho con mis amigos.

Sunset Shimmer por alguna extraña razón se desmayó de golpe cayendo sobre el suelo y las chicas ni lo notaron excepto cuando dejaron de hablar.

Rarity – no puedo decir que no nos vemos espectaculares, es decir nuestra figura es aún más destacable tu qué opinas Sunset Shimmer, Sunset te estoy hablando.

Fluttershy – o no lo notaron se desmayó de golpe.

Pinkie Pie – bueno quizás fue por el cansancio, ya saben cómo la ponen este tipo de aventuras, que se desmayó ayúdenme a cargarla.

Rainbow Dash les comento una opinión que a ellas les pareció curiosa.

Rainbow Dash – no entiendo como rayos, no nos subimos al auto antes de venir, ya estamos en nuestras casas y no fuimos por nuestros autos para hacernos la vida más fácil y venir a la escuela, cargando a Sunset Shimmer en el maletero o algo así.

Todas se quedan pensativas mientras cargaban a Sunset Shimmer hacia la escuela en eso Pinkie pie termina de relatar.

Pinkie Pie – y por eso fue que ayer comimos hamburguesas con picante, o mira más chispitas.

Todas sabiendo que Pinkie pie es así continuaron con la charla tranquilas aunque algo curiosas.

Applejack – supongo que ahora que ya sabemos cómo rastrear a ese dragón solo me queda una pregunta que hacerles chicas ¿alguna tiene una idea de cómo capturar esa cosa?

Las chicas notaron que la nueva campana del segundo retraso que se había instalado había sonado y eso significaba que los estudiantes tenían que entrar a los salones.

Fluttershy – debemos entrar Twilight, las clases comenzaran pronto.

Las chicas comenzaron un plan para poder atraer al dragón mientras caminaban hacia la escuela las chicas se toparían con la raíz de quizás muchas aventuras y problemas en su futuro ya que, un año afuera de la escuela y del pueblo, puede traer más cosas de las que ellas piensan.


	16. 4:5

_**4.05. When seven beautiful ladies know seven demons.**_

* * *

Las chicas pasaban por los pasillos sugiriendo a Twilight ideas, algunas muy malas las cuales eran peores que otras

Pinkie Pie – ¿qué tal si organizamos una venta de cup cake?

La idea de Pinkie pie ya se escuchaba mala, y las demás decían al unísono.

– ¡no Pinkie!

Rarity sugirió otra muy mala idea.

Rarity – ¿qué tal un festival de cine actuado por nosotras claro y yo seré la?

Las demás no pudieron evitar decir.

– ¡no haremos eso!

Fluttershy piensa en otra idea que… también era muy mala.

Fluttershy – ¿qué tal si hacemos un festival de animales con talento?

Las chicas sugirieron que no era una buena idea.

– lo siento no.

Sunset Shimmer propone otro plan.

Sunset Shimmer – ¿qué tal un festival de la amistad con juegos y todo lo divertido?

Las otras chicas le responden.

– no podemos.

Applejack sugiere la última idea.

Applejack – ¿qué tal un festival junto con la reunión con la familia Apple?

Rainbow Dash finalmente dijo molesta.

Rainbow Dash – ¡BASTA DE MALAS IDEAS! ¡Nada de cup cake!, ¡ni de actuación!, ¡sin animales!, ¡sin festival!, ¡sin los Apple!, mi idea es mucho mejor.

Twilight le contesta que tampoco era buena idea lo que iba a sugerir.

Twilight Sparkle – Rainbow Dash no haremos una olimpiada de deportes, según el calendario que encontré de la escuela por desgracia ya se hizo así que eso queda fuera de la lista de buenas ideas, no puedo sugerir un baile tampoco ya que aparentemente ya está programado, pero es para dentro de 2 meses aun, y no estaré aquí el tiempo suficiente y habrá una guerra en Ecuestria pronto, debe haber una forma de buscar a ese dragón sin que haya una manera de que sospeche lo que queremos hacer.

esta se escuchaba muy desanimada por que buscar al dragón era imposible, ya que las ideas sugeridas podían ser muy malas y no aportaban a lo necesario para ayudar a encontrar al dragón oscuro, con el tiempo en contra estas tratan de pensar en algo, pero Spike logra ver un evento que quizás funcione.

Twilight Sparkle – que podemos hacer, nuestra magia es fuerte en este mundo, pero para nada podemos levantar sospecha, el poder rain boom es fuerte, y el poder cutie mark está de nuestro lado, pero eso no funcionara con él, menos en este momento en que estamos en este mundo y si se llegan a enterar correrán la voz y escapara a nuestro mundo.

Twilight seguía pensando sin hallar ninguna solución posible, Spike intento pensar una y otra vez en una forma de llamar su atención, pero era inútil ya que estaba muy pensativa, y sus amigas le sugerían formas inútiles de ayudarla.

Rarity – es obvio que es soltero, así que me ofrezco para ser la carnada.

Rainbow Dash – por favor crees que caerá en eso tan bajo, es más probable que lo traigamos con quince kilos de carne de bistec bañada en barbacoa con la receta secreta que contigo como la princesa en peligro.

Rarity – ¡oye no seas grosera! además como la carne es más suculenta que yo.

Applejack – ¿qué tal si hacemos los juegos de la amistad otra vez? Eso atraerá a los dragones nuestra magia se activa con eso también

Pinkie pie – no se puede fueron hace 4 meses y luego la escuela por alguna razón sufrió una especie de accidente, la cual fue súper raro, pero por eso no podemos hacer eso aún, la mayoría de los campos deportivos no están listos

Las chicas siguieron pensando pero Spike insistía hasta que finalmente perdió la paciencia y decidió llamar la atención enseñándole algo interesante

Twilight Sparkle – ¿qué ocurre Spike? si es para comer ya te di comida hace poco y si es para otro asunto ¡no encima de mis libros!

Ella se fijó que había un cartel y ahí estaba la clave

Twilight Sparkle – eso es, como no lo pensé antes, ahí está la clave con la que podemos encontrar a esa cosa y atraparlo

Pero por desgracia las chicas estaban viendo que de todas las ideas esa era la peor debido a un asunto que ellas no le habían contado a Twilight y lo que estaba a punto de sugerir era precisamente lo que querían evitar

Fluttershy – por favor no lo vayas a decir

Pinkie Pie – ¡por favor que sea todo menos lo que estoy pensando!

Applejack – que sea todo incluso vender Sweet Apple acres, pero que no sea lo que estoy pensando

Rarity – que sea usar ropa verde y con combinaciones fuera de tono, pero que no diga lo que está a punto de decir.

Finalmente levanta el cartel y lo muestra

Rainbow Dash – y sabía que diría eso

Esta lo muestra emocionada esperando apoyo de sus amigas

Twilight Sparkle – entraremos al concurso interregional de bandas, no es emocionante, esto nos trajo nuestro talento la primera vez, y además es básicamente lo que hicimos con las sirenas, solo que esa vez no salió como planeamos pero es perfecto, solo necesitamos tocar en frente de toda la escuela y más de alguno de ellos se revelara como el dragón y tendremos total acceso a atraparlo, como ya vimos aquí nuestros poderes y los de él pueden tener fallos, pero estoy segura que si lo intentamos podremos atraparlo a la primera, y lo mejor, aun si avanzamos y entramos al concurso como dicen las instrucciones nuestra música llegara en vivo a todas partes y lo atraparemos sin importar donde este, lo único que tendremos que modificar nuevas canciones con mi inclusión y la de Sunset Shimmer, pero en retrospectiva es perfecto, no habrá manera en que pueda escapar

Todas sacan una sonrisa de que podría ser buena idea pero tiene un inconveniente muy grande que no le habían contado antes.

Rainbow Dash – sería buena idea Twilight, pero tenemos un problema, ¡ENORME!

Ellas confiesan lo que querían ocultarle en realidad ya que aparentemente habían pasado eventos en Canterlot high que eran de una gran relevancia.

Twilight Sparkle – ¿acaso no puedo entrar a la banda? es porque ya no pertenezco a su grupo

Ella Lo decía pensando negativamente las razones del porque era una mala idea

Applejack – no terroncito de azúcar, es una gran idea pero por desgracia poniéndolo de la forma que esta la escuela, Quizás omitimos un enorme detalle que quizás deberías saber.

Applejack que estaba algo preocupada de cómo iba a reaccionar con lo que iba a decirle a Twilight, así que Sunset termino de ver su teléfono y comenzó a darle a Twilight, una actualización de los eventos recientes con las demás.

Sunset Shimmer –yo me encargo chicas, amour se desconectó aunque su último mensaje fue lindo, en fin, Twilight lo sucedido en la escuela fue que durante el inicio escolar de hace un año, durante nuestro inicio de gira y partiendo del pueblo, un evento extraño, que se ha descrito como una bola de demolición perdida que derrumbo a la escuela, cayendo en el caldero y en el tubo de gas causando una explosión, y el seguro no cubría la explosión de sucesos extraños, así que la escuela estaba a punto de ser cerrada, aun reuniendo los fondos de cada persona que está en Canterlot high y haciendo lo posible para salvar a la escuela, fue inútil.

Rainbow Dash – pero luego la subdirectora luna le trajo unas increíbles noticias, había esperanza para Canterlot high

Fluttershy – el ministerio y consejo de educación, y sus representante regionales más cercanos logro donar a la escuela fondos suficientes para reconstruir la escuela y más, pero había algo que ellos necesitaban que Celestia aceptara

Pinkie Pie – para poder recibir los fondos Celestia tenía que admitir a un número de estudiantes algo grande de cada escuela que los súper intendentes tenían a cargo ya que rebasaban el límite de estudiantes permitidos en su escuela, y algunos tenían problemas de aprendizaje y conducta.

Applejack– por desgracia eso incluía a estudiantes no muy prometedores, pero la directora Celestia no tenía opción, así que acepto, pero ahí no termina la historia.

Sunset Shimmer – además los superintendentes acordaron beneficiar a la escuela con más fondos tanto como para reconstruir a la escuela 5 veces después de ataques míos y tuyos combinados, pero claro eso era a cambio de admitir, a los estudiantes más problemáticos de cada región que en total son 7.

Rarity – ¡Y SE REFIERE A LOS PEORES! ¡PROBLEMÁTICOS! ¡Y MÁS PELIGROSOS DE LOS ESTUDIANTES DE LA HISTORIA!

Twilight no cree que las chicas hablen en serio y lo toma con mucha calma.

Twilight Sparkle – o vamos no pueden ser tan malos.

En ese momento, en el auditorio ocurre una especie de atracción.

Fluttershy – ¿que estará pasando ahí?

Las chicas se acercaron sin saber que lo que iban a ver, quizás era solo una coincidencia del destino.

Mientras tanto, cerca del auditorio numero dos donde se hacen presentaciones de teatro, una especie de concierto iba a comenzar, el público iba a estallar de la emoción, debido a que la presentación estaba presentando a lo que parecía una banda muy importante, aunque se podría decir que el retraso era normal pero no lo era, tras bambalinas se encontraban los miembros de la banda a punto de Salir o eso parecía, entre ellas una de las voces estaba muy enojada.

– ese imbécil, seguramente se retrasara de nuevo, ¡típico de él! no venir nunca a tiempo a los ensayos.

Mientras que otra voz más relajada solo le comentaba.

– ya sabes cómo es, le gusta aparecer de ultimo o en los momentos más inesperados, y además es muy haragán por así decirlo en un tono muy campirano.

Mientras otra voz aún más loca solo le gritaba.

– vamos, no se esponjen ya saben que en este tipo de ensayos, suele venir cuando el público lo requiere, además así podemos jugar a yo veo, yo veo que estas desesperado, yo veo a alguien tomando té, y veo a alguien terminando un proyecto de ciencias, no es así B

El que se llamaba B, solo asiente la cabeza, y el otro solo le dice.

– pocas palabras también hoy B.

Otra voz que en efecto comenzaba a arreglar su proyecto de ciencias en una mesa.

– oigan, es en serio que tenemos que ensayar ya tenemos prácticamente ganado ese concurso para entrar al torneo interregional, a veces si lo ponemos de otra manera estos ensayos son peor de lo que vamos a encontrar, ayúdenme a terminar nuestros proyecto de ciencias o reprobaremos cabeza de cepillo.

La voz muy enojada le contesta.

– ¡que dijiste cabeza de trapo de tomate quemado!

Las dos voces comienzan a pelear entre ellas y una voz al fondo ordena a B.

– B por favor separa a esos 2

Este los agarra sin el menor esfuerzo con sus dedos y les choca la cabeza entre sí

– gracias B

Le decía la voz que le había pedido antes el favor, en ese momento una de las voces pregunta.

– oye Gambit, dinos con quien hablabas con ese teléfono.

Gambit la voz de quien correspondía el favor de detener a los 2 de antes a B se hace presente.

Gambit – pues es una linda chica, use esa aplicación y aparentemente tiene mis intereses y gustos preferidos en una mujer, deberías usarla Blake.

Blake contesta a su manera.

Blake – me gustaría pero no funciona para salir con más de una chica la vez y sabes una no es suficiente para mí.

La voz animada hace su presencia.

– o vamos, funcionaria, si no salieras con diez chicas a la vez, la última vez saliste de un cine con diez chicas y ninguna parecía enojada, pero sus novios si, además de eso no recuerdo la última vez que nos invitaras a algo así, vamos invítanos una vez a ese tipo de fiestas, sabes que me gustan las fiestas.

Blake le contesta algo molesto mencionando el problema de su personalidad.

Blake – no podría hacerlo Rick, la última vez que fuimos a una fiesta, nos prohibieron la entrada de por vida, porque no te salías de ahí, y llevabas 5 días seguidos, así que o eres el demonio de la fiesta, o quizás estas tan loco como Jack y sus explosiones, no sé por qué sigo saliendo con ustedes, me espantan a las bellas mujeres, ¿no es así? ¿Ibuki Masamune?

Mientras Ibuki le contesta enojado.

Ibuki Masamune – odio estar de acuerdo con el principito del charco de lodo, pero no me gusta perder tiempo, tengo práctica de deportes, así que será mejor que te prepares para salir y no hagas una de tus locuras, o nos van a regañar.

Rick le contesta a Ibuki con algo de retórica.

Rick – Buki, creo que nos regañaran más si sacas otra canción con insultos.

Ibuki le dice enojado mientras lo toma de la camisa y casi lo mata a golpes.

Ibuki Masamune – es verdad, ¡PERO ÓYEME DESGRACIADO!, ¡ME LLAMO IBUKI ASÍ QUE VUELVE A LLAMARME ASÍ! ¡Y TE VOY A RESTREGAR LA CARA EN TODO EL!

Antes de terminar su frase, hace su aparición el mismo chico que estaba en la entrada con Twilight, este lanza a Ibuki y Rick de una patada a la pared de una patada, mientras empezaba a sacar su guitarra, y los demás le dicen, empezando por el chico que estaba en la mesa.

– y miren quien decidió aparecer.

Este enojado le contesta.

– oye Jack, no necesitas anunciar nada, de por sí puedo oír sus gritos desde el pasillo.

Gambit solo le habla para saber la razón de su retraso.

Gambit – veamos cuál es tu excusa de llegar tarde, Líder idiota.

Este solo le contesta bastante molesto.

– sabes bien que este ensayo es algo que de por si sabes cómo terminara, después de todo tu nos apuestas todo no es así, Gambit.

Gambit entonces solo se coloca bien el sombrero diciendo.

Gambit – en efecto, mis apuestas son siempre seguras, Jack deja de armar tu proyecto de ciencias es momento de salir al concierto.

Jack le contesta molesto.

Jack – si reprobamos por su culpa les voy a soltar nano robots en sus camas.

Rick riendo le dijo a Jack.

Rick – ¿Qué tal si nos arman un robot de basura como el de la película?

Jack le grita furioso mientras salían.

Jack – ¡¿POR QUÉ TENDRÍA QUE HACERLO?!

Cada uno se puso en su posición, B se colocó en la batería, Jack en el ecualizador y caja maestra de efectos e iluminación, Rick se colocó en el tablero de dj, Blake tocaba el violín aunque estos le reprocharon antes de comenzar o más bien Ibuki, y el líder se colocó en el centro.

Ibuki Masamune – deberías conseguir un violín eléctrico u otro instrumento mejor.

Blake le contesta sarcásticamente.

Blake – lo hare el día que aprendas a comportarte saco de pulgas.

Ibuki se enoja y le dice.

Ibuki Masamune – ¡PUDRETE!

Claro que Gambit les dijo que había que bajar su temperatura.

Gambit – quieren dejar de pelear, después de tocar mátense, pero no lo hagan antes de tocar quieren.

El líder ajusto la guitarra y el afino mientras le decía a los demás, que la hora del concierto era en ese instante.

– se comportan, o ya verán, ahora solo pónganse en posición, después de todo, esta era es nuestra.

Finalmente se abrió el telón y Gambit se colocó detrás del escenario y comenzó a dar la presentación.

Gambit – _¡BIEN SEÑORES AQUÍ TENEMOS A LA BANDA QUE ESPERABAN! ¡LOS DRAGONFANG!_

Justamente en ese momento cada uno se preparó para tocar y el líder le pregunto a Blake.

– si no estoy mal esta vez te toca, ¿cierto?

Blake con gusto solo le afirmo a su compañero.

Blake – créeme esta vez todo el mundo quedara impresionado, y claro las chicas vendrán hacia mí.

En ese momento las luces apuntaron directamente y en ese momento todos tocando gritaron al unisonó.

 _–_ _HIT THE AMATEUR._

La música comenzó a tocar paso a paso en un tono lento mientras cada uno de ellos comenzaba a tocar su respectiva posición en la canción, en ese momento todos apuntaron con su mirada a Jack, quien empezó a dar efectos especiales y a ecualizar y mezclar la música para hacer vibrar a todo el público, en eso todos comienzan a cantar.

 _–_ _Amateur, amateur, oh, oh, amateur, amateur, amateur, oh, oh, amateur, hit the amateur._

Blake comenzaba cantar y los reflectores apuntaban sobre él.

Blake – _cuando lo piensas bien comenzamos en la vida, sin saber cómo caminar o correr, no importa cómo o cuando comenzamos a aprender, cuando menos lo esperas es natural, mientras más te esfuerzas comienzas a luchar, la vida es una lucha constante la cual siempre te pegara con obstáculos, pero no importa aunque te digan Hit the amateur, tu continua._

Mientras los chicos seguían Blake comenzaba a hablar usando el micrófono mientras Jack modificaba los ritmos de los demás y el balance ya que ellos tenían que aplaudir en un tono constante mientras Blake cantaba, algo que de por si era difícil ya que cuidaba que nadie se saliera de tono y todo encajara mientras estaban cantando el coro.

 _–_ _Amateur, amateur, oh, oh, amateur, amateur, amateur, oh, oh, amateur, hit the amateur._

Blake comienza a cantar solo otra vez.

 _Blake – no importa cuántas veces te cueste, levántate y no te caigas, solamente mira hacia adelante, la vida puede ser riesgosa, pero tú debes ser más fuerte y no dejar de ser firme y ponte de pie, si te golpean con ira, tu solo recíbela y grita Hit the amateur, aun si te quitan la alegría, te rompen una silla o te quiebran las costillas párate y grita Hit the amateur._

Todos siguieron cantando con el coro mientras Blake se preparaba para su momento mientras las chicas caminaban hacia el frente, y se asombraban por como ellos tocaban y más por el hecho de que todos gritaban su nombre, que realmente eran tan asombrosos, en eso estos comienzan el coro.

 _–_ _Amateur, amateur, amateur, oh, oh, amateur, amateur, oh, oh, amateur, Hit the amateur._

Rick saco un cornetín y comenzó a tocarlo como un intermedio, haciendo que la canción tenga un ritmo muy bien estructurado, en eso Pinkie pie se fija que Rick hizo eso a propósito ya que parecía que en la canción original no iba eso y parecía improvisado pero además de eso, era algo que no parecía normal, en eso su mirada se fija en él, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de los colores y en el centro se formó un pequeño globo en forma de corazón que en un parpadeo de Pinkie pie, se quitó como si fuera algo de un momento, finalmente había terminado la interrupción de Rick en ese momento los chicos se dieron cuenta que había que cantar _._

 _–_ _Amateur, amateur, amateur, oh, oh, amateur, amateur, amateur, amateur, oh, oh, hit the amateur._

Blake reconoció la pieza de la canción y se dio cuenta de que era su entrada de solo de violín, el público quedo asombrado, en el momento en que comenzó a tocar su violín y la manera en que tocaba era espectacular, además de ello Jack había puesto los reflectores sobre el dejando en claro que era su momento de brillar, claro que la manera en que tocaba era algo que no se esperaban las chicas, mas Rarity quien en el momento en que Blake comenzó a tocar no despegaba sus ojos de él, cada momento parecía que estaba viendo estrellas y brillos a su alrededor y que solo en un momento sintió que ella era la única espectadora y Blake era el único en el escenario mientras tocaba, los ojos de Rarity lanzaron un brillo celeste con brillos mientras, en sus ojos se formó una pequeña gema en forma de corazón, que luego desapareció así como vino, el momento del solo de Blake había terminado, en ese momento subieron unas chicas cantando un pequeño coro de la canción, para celos de Rarity quienes le hacían señales a Blake pero este parecía bastante concentrado tocando.

Blake – _no debes caer, sigue adelante, ya, ya, ya._

esto lo decían una y otra vez mientras los chicos seguían tocando, en ese momento Jack dio la señal de los últimos efectos especiales, en ese momento Blake y los demás tocaron la última parte de la canción usando la parte del solo de Blake y una aceleración del ritmo de la canción con el ultimo coro de ellos.

 _–_ _oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, continua, aun tienes la voluntad y el espíritu y la fuerza seguir adelante._

En ese momento finalizo la canción con un cierre total de los instrumentos de los chicos y hubo un silencio grande, y luego una alabanza de parte del público aprobando la canción y todos ellos comenzaron a bajar ya que la subdirectora luna había dado un anuncio.

Luna – _atención, atención, por favor regresen a sus clases, eso los incluye a ustedes DragonFang, así que todo el mundo a su clase designada o se les aplicara castigo._

Mientras estos caminaban y el público se abría frente a ellos Ibuki solo comentaba a los otros.

Ibuki Masamune – salió bastante bien, para ser la primera vez que tocamos esa canción.

Blake pasó junto con las chicas del escenario.

Blake – pues que esperabas, mi talento es único, después de todo soy especial aquí ¿no les parece?

Estos pasaron frente a las mane 7 y en ese momento Twilight se fijó que el líder era el chico que se topó en la entrada, Twilight logro escuchar algo que solo ese chico le dijo, y al oírlo sentía algo de miedo al oír sus palabras.

– ¡ES MEJOR QUE TE RINDAS DIVA ENANA! ¡NO PODRAS GANAR SI DECIDES ENTRAR AL TORNEO!

Caminando tranquilos hacia sus clases, los DragonFang dejaron.

Mientras tanto las chicas empezaron a discutir el problema de los DragonFang.

Twilight sabía que algo raro pasaba en la escuela de antemano, pero no sabía que el problema era ese chico que conoció antes y junto con su grupo eran los causantes, de que ahora Canterlot high pareciera estar patas arriba.

Twilight Sparkle – bien supongo que ahora ya sé cuál es el problema.

Rainbow Dash quedo atónita al oír a la banda de los DragonFang.

Rainbow Dash –si el problema es que ¡SON MUY BUENOS!

Sunset intento verlo del lado positivo, pero era algo difícil.

Sunset Shimmer – o vamos chicas, no fue así, solamente, es cierto tiene un gran talento, y como banda pues se ve que practican mucho más que nosotras, quizás tengan músculos y estén guapos, alguien por favor dígame el lado bueno.

Fluttershy tembló al decir unas palabras que puso pensar a las demás.

Fluttershy – el líder me da miedo, sus ojos parecen los de un monstruo, y el otro el del cabello blanco tenía un aura salvaje, creo que no deberíamos meternos con ellos.

Applejack – creo que Sunset tiene razón es como si usaran magia, nadie puede ser tan bueno, ni nosotras, ni la banda de flash que llevan más práctica que nosotras, tienen tanto talento, es magia seguramente.

Twilight les dice en duda.

Twilight Sparkle – lo dudo realmente, parecían que no usaban magia, solo tecnología, y también si hubieran usado playback o cambiado su voz, lo hubiera notado, pero realmente estaban tocando y cantando como si fuera natural, pero no hay que preocuparnos, eso creo.

Pinkie pie y Rarity estaban viendo perdidamente el techo, Applejack, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash y Twilight pensaron en que los DragonFang tienen un poder por encima de ellas, pero debía haber una forma de ganar, Twilight suspiro un momento y Sunset trato de calmarla.

Sunset Shimmer – vamos chicas, nuestra única oportunidad es usar el poder rain boom con los instrumentos cantar y hacer aparecer el dragón de lo contrario no funcionara, también creo en ustedes, hemos enfrentados grandes retos seguramente podremos hacerlo bien, ¿verdad? Rarity, Pinkie pie.

Las chicas notan que ellas estaban algo desorientadas, además de eso Twilight notaba que parecían bajo una influencia de algo.

Twilight Sparkle – ¿les pasa algo a ustedes dos?

Rainbow Dash les chasqueo los dedos esperando que reaccionaran.

Rainbow Dash – oigan ¡DESPIERTEN LOCAS!

Ambas agitaron la cabeza, y reaccionaron.

Rarity – o vaya, me siento algo mareada, que fue lo que sucedió, siento que vi una gema brillante deslumbrante de luz, además de eso creo que me tiembla la cabeza, necesito recostarme.

Pinkie Pie – siento que todo me supo a moras, y a chispitas, algodón de azúcar, algo de chocolate y un toque de frambuesa.

Sunset ve que ellas parecían no estar del todo bien, Fluttershy se preocupa por ellas y les toma la temperatura, nerviosa pregunta por el estado de las 2.

Fluttershy – ¿no quieren ir a la enfermería a recostarse un rato, parece que algo les paso?

Ellas dos al unisonó dicen.

– estamos bien.

Applejack nota que ya era hora.

Applejack – bueno chicas ahí que ver en que salón nos tocó, Fluttershy se adelantó a ver qué lugar nos toco

Fluttershy regresa del pasillo pero ella estaba llorando como si algo la hubiera asustado.

Fluttershy – ¡CHICAS, SUCEDIÓ ALGO TERRIBLE!

Mientras lo decía en llanto estas trataron de consolarla y le preguntaron lo sucedido para que entrara en ese estado, en ese momento Applejack la calmo para poder saber que paso.

Applejack – tranquila amiga, respira hondo, dinos que sucedió para que te pusieras así.

Fluttershy se calmó solamente explico a las chicas.

Fluttershy – vamos tengo que mostrarles que es lo terrible será mejor que explicarles.

Las chicas guiadas por Fluttershy finalmente llegan a donde se encontraban las tablas de asignación, de cada salón y todas se llevaron una sorpresa.

Fluttershy – Debido a los cambios en la estructuración de la escuela, se asignaron en los tres edificios de la escuela, como ya están terminados las siguientes personas deberán consultar su salón y clases asignadas por las siguientes claves en la página de la escuela, por lo pronto las prácticas de soccer y basquetbol, y demás deportes se llevaran a cabo en diferentes usos y días debido a los cambios de construcción y renovación.

Mientras leían el cartel puesto por la subdirectora luna, notaron que algunos de ellos, las dejo impresionadas.

Applejack – haber vamos a ver, aja, química esto, matemática, algebra, historia, ¡qué rayos!

Finalmente todas se percataron que ellas estaban en clases separadas, sin poder evitar que gritaran juntas.

– ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABA DE PASAR! ¡ESTAMOS TODAS EN DIFERENTES CLASES!

Todas no pudieron evitar gritar al unisonó, pero su grito llamo algo la atención, por lo que decidieron bajar la voz para pensar que hacer.

Twilight Sparkle – no podemos hacer mucho si estamos separadas, pero quizás haya alguna clase a la que podamos asistir juntas para hablar sobre lo que haremos.

Twilight intento pensar en una clase pero todas estaban ocupadas, y los talleres parecían estar ocupados, así que las otras revisaron los horarios.

Rarity – miren esta es la única clase que podremos tener juntas y no hay forma de poder estar en otra clase todas están ocupadas.

Applejack – el maestro que está asignado para la clase, es Absalón.

Pinkie pie – ¿Quién es ese?

Las chicas fueron a su clase asignada con el profesor Absalón y por su puesto era una clase muy grande como un salón de exposiciones y el profesor Absalón comenzó a dar la clase.

Absalón – bueno me alegra ver a nuevas caras aquí, mi nombre es doctor Absalón, y hoy impartiré clases de filosofía y arte, recuerden que estas clases no son obligatorias, son más bien para que aprendan y refuercen lo que saben de sus maestros, soy como una ayuda para ustedes, no está de más tener un as bajo la manga, que una camisa corta y sin opciones.

Todos se rieron en un tono de aprendizaje mientras Twilight admiraba los conocimientos del doctor Absalón y bueno las otras estaban haciendo lo único que podían hacer en un momento de estrés y aburrimiento.

Rainbow Dash – bueno chicas es hora del bullicio, ya saben qué hacer.

Cada una de ellas comenzó a perder el tiempo y no poner atención, incluso Sunset quien parecía estar recibiendo mensajes de amour, y no podía dejar de contestar, Twilight apuntaba lo que podía admirando los conocimientos del doctor Absalón, la clase duro un rato y al terminar este le informo a los estudiantes.

Absalón – bien es todo por hoy jóvenes no se olviden de repasar las lecciones, además de ello sus horarios nuevos ya están pegados así que no se preocupen, buena suerte en sus demás clases.

Todas se retiraron y el profesor interrumpió a Twilight y hablo con ella.

Twilight Sparkle – ¿dígame profesor que necesitaba?

Absalón – pues veo que pusiste atención a toda la clase, eso está bien, no esperaría menos de la alumna brillante Twilight Sparkle, ya que por que todas las universidades se interesan por tu intelecto, siga así.

Twilight sale emocionada por lo que dice el profesor en eso todas se reúnen en el pasillo y nota que las otras chicas están algo preocupadas.

Rarity – realmente tendremos que separarnos entre las clases.

Applejack – SIP, no podemos hacer nada es orden de la directora Celestia, todas quedaremos separadas pero siempre estaremos unidas.

Rainbow Dash– es cierto, no es para siempre además estaremos juntas al final del día ya verán.

Fluttershy – tranquilas, nos reuniremos al final de las clases en el gimnasio, luego iremos a beber té y pasarla bien.

Twilight un poco más tranquila les dijo, segura de ver a sus amigas al final del día.

Twilight Sparkle – oigan no se olviden de revisar si encuentran al dragón en sus clases.

Fluttershy recordando a sus amigas de su búsqueda.

Fluttershy – es cierto, no se distraigan podría ser cualquiera.

Ellas miraban por todos lados, cualquiera podía ser el dragón oscuro, fijándose en que los viejos alumnos de Canterlot High, los nuevos las observaban apuntando con su mirada, y Pinkie pie quien las apuntaba con el dedo molestando a todas.

– ¡PINKIE!

Enojadas y Reclamando, todas le gritan por la pequeña broma de Pinkie pie, la cual solo puede decir.

Pinkie Pie – lo siento quería animar el momento.

Todas se separaron y ninguna sabía que la clase que le tocaría, quizás sería una de las sorpresas más inesperadas, para cada una.


	17. 4:6

_**4.06. Los días generalmente comienzan mejor de lo esperado.**_

* * *

En una de las clases asignadas de las chicas, Applejack se encontraba en la clase de química, en la cual miraba caras familiares, estaban su primo brai burn, también estaban otros familiares de ella, así como la prima babs Seed, también algunos de otras escuelas, que podía identificar, sirenas y ponis marinos, tritones, algunos también eran lobos y coyotes, algunos grifos, el profesor a cargo de esa clase era el maestro hugh jelly quien se presentaba a sus estudiantes.

Hugh Jelly – hola mis alumnos espero hayan tenido un año lleno de cosas impresionantes y también de buen sabor, este año fui a un lugar muy mmm… delicioso – algunos solo se miraron con nervios entre sí – bien mis alumnos como saben este año comenzaremos con sus nuevos proyectos, es hora de enseñarme, esos proyectos quien será el primero en la lista, antes que se me olvide todos los alumnos deben sentarse de la siguiente manera, me basare en las notas más altas a la más baja, así que Applejack te sientas en medio, y veamos mmm… o si, Jack querido por favor ponte en la mesa a la par de Applejack, estoy segura que esos conocimientos, sabrosos se les pegaran a la mayoría.

Todos con una expresión de incomodidad, Jack y Applejack no interactuaron entre si ya que para ella era algo normal hacer amigos pero por alguna razón, no se sentía así, además reviso si la llama reaccionaba con los demás pero ningún resultado, entre su curiosidad puso la llama apuntando a Jack, quien según sus palabras describiría como alguien de quien sospechar, hasta que este se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Jack – ¿se te ofrece algo?

Preguntando curioso a Applejack, esta le responde intentando bajar las apariencias.

Applejack – no nada, solo viendo nuevos alumnos, percatándome de un nuevo día.

El profesor Hugh jelly se percató.

Hugh jelly – chica, por favor derrama conocimientos, no chismes, eso no es delicioso.

Incomodando a ambos por lo que dijo y como lo dijo, además sus compañeros no se burlaron, más bien solo se sintieron más raros por estar en esa clase.

La situación no mejoraba en otro lado de la escuela, Pinkie pie fue llamada al comité de estudiantes para los clubes y de mas, junto al consejo estudiantil y la actual presidenta ya que Pinkie era la mejor para organizar los eventos, además ella miraba los cambios que hizo su substituta entre ellas eran buenos, aunque observo detalles que le parecieron extraños.

Pinkie Pie – bien Ametist Star, me gustaron esos cambios y debo decir que tu asistente fue de gran ayuda, no escondas la cara sal sonata, que ya te vi no seas tímida, yo no muerdo ni nada, a menos que seas de chocolate.

Ametist Star anima a sonata Dusk, quien en su pasado fue una de las dazzlings pero debido a lo sucedido después del concierto donde intentaron obtener poder y salió todo mal, ellas no tuvieron de que alimentar su magia por lo que desapareció debido a que sus medallones de rubí no volvieron a funcionar, debido a esto no tuvieron de otra que acostumbrarse a la vida en ese mundo, en este caso sonata Dusk por ser animada y algo inocente fue dada la oportunidad de usar su talento para el bien, entre ellos tenía buenas ideas y se ganó el perdón de la mayoría con el paso del tiempo.

Sonata Dusk – gracias por la oportunidad Pinkie pie, aun me siento culpable por lo del pasado espero un día puedan perdonarme.

Pinkie le dice algo que la hizo llorar de alegría.

Pinkie Pie – el pasado, es pasado, las fiestas se viven una vez pero quedan marcadas, pero si hay algo que siempre se podrá repetir, es el perdonar a una persona y darle la confianza y ganársela, tú lo has hecho bien, así que dame un abrazo y sécate las lágrimas.

Después del momento conmovedor entre las 2, se empezó a escuchar un ruido del otro lado del salón, el cual comenzaba a aumentar, Ametist le daba la lista de ideas de sonata a Pinkie, pero una vez más, esta noto algo raro en los informes, Ametist Star le trata de distraer al notar que esta estaba mirando lo sucedido durante el año que ella no estuvo en la escuela, interrumpiéndole cuidadosamente.

Ametist Star – Saber Pinkie Pie, todos estamos emocionados que vuelvas, así que para empezar tu regreso hemos decidido que revises los planes para las siguientes festividades, algunas fueron propuestas por sonata, pero necesitamos que las apruebes ¿verdad sonata?

En eso sonata se pone roja y alegre al ver que sus ideas agradaron a todos y murmuraban cosas buenas sobre ella, sin embargo sonata noto que Ametist Star le hizo una señal con la mirada, esta se unió a alentar a Pinkie Pie a ignorar lo que estaba viendo.

Sonata Dusk – así es mira, he planeado usar sombreros el día del taco, y muchas salsas para que disfrutemos, además de ello otras ideas locas que tengo, pero revisando tus ideas anteriores, quiero que apruebes esta para esta semana.

Pinkie se sentía feliz de que todos siguieran el espíritu de Canterlot y animaran a seguir sonriendo, esta les dijo emocionada.

Pinkie Pie – gracias a todos me hacen feliz el saber que me apoyan, bien sé que me ayudaran, para lo que tengo planeado, verán en el invierno generalmente los deportes no son tan llamativos, así que.

El ruido que estaba en el salón de al lado se estaba incrementando considerablemente, por lo que intentaron ignorarlo por unos momentos hasta que este se hizo incesante y obligo a Pinkie a Gritar algo enojada.

Pinkie Pie – ¡OIGAN PODRIAN BAJAR VOLUMEN! ¡QUE NO VE QUE NOS DEJARA SORDOS!

Todos salieron a mirar el origen del enorme ruido, resultando ser una fiesta dentro del salón, y todos estaban literalmente bailando y perdiendo el tiempo.

Ametist Star – no es la clase de historia, con el señor Rutherford.

Curiosa Ametist Star observo el lugar y quería unirse al ambiente, Thunderlane quien también estaba a punto de saltar a bailar, pero intento contenerse.

Thunderlane – si me pregunto ¿que habrá pasado?

Sonata Dusk – wow es una fiesta, pero no se supone que el maestro no debería estar aquí.

Al señor Rutherford le pareció más divertido gritar y bailar por alguna razón, todos ven que el responsable es Rick.

Rutherford – ¡VAMOS ES HORA DE LA FIESTA!

Todos dudaron de que hacer, por el ambiente, así que discutiendo entre ellos estaban a punto de preguntarle a Pinkie Pie que hacer.

Sonata Dusk – ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Todos no se habían fijado que ella ya había saltado a bailar, lo que los dejo con una sensación curiosa.

Pinkie Pie – ¡ES HORA DE FESTEJAR!

Todos decidieron entrar, sin embargo Sonata curiosa le pregunta a Ametist Star sobre lo de antes.

Sonata Dusk – en algún momento lo descubrirá ¿estará bien ocultarle lo que paso?

Ametist Star – hasta que la directora diga lo contrario, ninguna palabra de eso, por ahora divirtámonos un poco.

La diversión duro un rato, mientras el día seguía pasando, con las demás y sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

Rarity estaba en el club de costura, cuando fue directo al teatro donde se encontraban filmando una escena de un poema mientras entre el público estaba la directora de la obra quien era alguien familiar

Aria – bien sigan así, no se distraigan, si todo sale bien para mañana estaríamos estrenando, pero antes de eso ¡QUIERO QUE ACTUEN! ¡DEL VERBO ACTUAR! Por cierto alguien iba a traerme un café hace 10 minutos.

Rarity – no pensé que una semana en terapia para hacer amigos, te convirtiera en directora Aria.

Aria – conociendo como es esta escuela, era esto o dirigir una excursión con los de 6to grado, para serte sincera me siento cómoda con esto, cuando era sirena, siempre actuaba para atraer la atracción de potros del mar, así que solo dejo mi yo creativo salir, los talleres sí que me funcionaron bastante.

Rarity – me alegro saber qué haces un esfuerzo cambiando, pero quería saber ¿Qué le paso a la?

Sin saberlo ellas dos junto a todas las chicas del salón vieron entrar a Blake, quien estaba sosteniendo el guion de la obra y este se dirigió a Aria sonriendo al ver a Rarity, esta se percató y se sonrojo, este entonces dirigió sus palabras a Aria.

Blake – acabo de leer la obra y me temo que es inaceptable, aun ahí errores de novato, y la trama no tiene la fluidez correcta, he hecho las correcciones necesarias, quería ver a las hermosas actrices, hacer su papel durante en el ensayo, así que después de unos minutos de descanso, quiero a empezar a hacer las correcciones de vestuario.

Este sonrió y todas las chicas comenzaron a acercársele, una de ellas, le sirvió el café que era para aria, y las otras trataron de hacerlo sentir cómodo.

– Blake por favor toma este Café.

Blake – gracias señorita, pero no me gusta el café, me gustaría un Te si no les importa.

Aria – ¡TRAIGANLE UN TE Y UN POSTRE RAPIDO!

– Blake no quieres que te acomode dándote una almohada.

– No te gustaría un masaje, luces un poco tenso.

Blake – tranquilas chicas ahí suficiente para todas, me quedare a ayudar un rato si no le importa a aria si no les importa, señorita aria y señorita Rarity en especial a usted, me complace mucho poder conocer a una mujer quien tiene una reputación de ser la más hermosa en Canterlot high, la mejor modista y una persona generosa.

Este se acercó a Rarity y le beso la mano caballerosamente, mientras su sonrisa empezó poner nerviosa a Rarity, esta mantuvo la calma y dijo lo más relajada posible.

Rarity – el gusto es mío me alegra poder conocer a alguien tan refinado y culto.

Esta se puso algo nerviosa sin embargo Blake no paro de sonreírle y verle de una manera algo seductora, diciéndole mientras se le acercó al oído.

Blake – espero poder conocerte mejor, señorita Rarity.

Rarity quedo un poco perdida en el momento en que dijo esas palabras que le resonaban en la cabeza, Sin notarlo Ella noto que las chicas se acercaban más a Blake y que este se sentó un momento para recibir él te y este sin embargo no dejaba de mirar a Rarity con una sonrisa seductora, mientras las chicas le acomodan el asiento y una almohada para hacerlo sentir más cómodo, una de ellas no se fijó y se resbalo haciendo que el pastel que tenía en las manos se cayera en dirección a Blake, este sin embargo toma una cuchara del Té que le traía una de las chicas y lo arroja hacia arriba dándole al pastel sin hacerlo pedazos, cayendo en un plato intacto, este sonriendo les dice a todas.

Blake – bueno eso estuvo cerca, así que díganme ¿les gusto el pequeño acto?

Este sonrió una vez más y las chicas se emocionaron, Rarity entonces intento no verle y puso su mente en el asunto de los eventos sucedidos el año que faltaron, aunque era difícil con el coqueteo de Blake y sus ojos viéndole.

Rarity – _(pensando) – necesito preguntarle directamente a aria lo que sucedió, pero no puedo evitar dejar de ver a Blake, es realmente alguien hermoso, tan talentoso y tan modesto, debo resistir pero como podre._

Aria – oye Rarity ¿querías preguntarme algo?

Rarity – sí, yo bueno quería preguntarte, sobre lo que sucedió.

Blake en ese momento sonriendo les dijo a todas dejándolas emocionadas incluyendo a Rarity.

Blake – ¿quieren escuchar un poema? Adelante hay espacio para que todas oigan.

Las chicas saltaron de emoción y todas se pusieron alrededor de Blake, mientras esto pasaba en otro lugar, las cosas estaban un poco más tensas.

En uno de los salones se encontraba Sunset Shimmer quien estaba a punto de iniciar su exposición de tarea de verano, hecha a mano y en cuarenta paginas a doble hoja, además de estar engrapado y encuadernado, con plástico y en versión película, estando ella muy emocionada por dar su exposición, su profesor a cargo era TroubleShoes, quien marcaba a sus alumnos para que cada uno presentara su tarea.

TroubleShoes – bien mis alumnos, supongo que algunos me preguntaran como estuvo mi verano en mi trabajo del circo ambulante, pues me fue bien y sé que rieron con mis actos, así que el verano acabo, así que es momento de que saquen su tarea y hagan sus presentaciones, como sabrán estamos en la clase de lenguaje, así que supongo que recordaron que su tarea era en dos diferentes traducciones, no habrán usado noodle y su traductor verdad.

Todos por su puesto negaron con la cabeza en señal culpable, mientras algunos se preparaban para pasar adelante, sin embargo uno de ellos estaba tranquilo y revisando unos naipes que tenía en la mano, siendo Gambit de los DragonFang, Sunset noto el detalle que este parecía concentrarse más en un juego de cartas que ser responsable, mientras iban pasando los alumnos, Sunset emocionada intento pasar pero Trixie se le adelanto y comenzó su exposición, sin que el profesor le dijera algo, pero al comenzar había pasado un enorme rato el cual parecía interminable, ya que Trixie se extendió demasiado, y la mayoría estaba muy aburrido, Sunset intento mantenerse despierta para saber que sucesos habían pasado en el año que todas se fueron, pero Trixie solo hablaba de sí misma, esta finalmente estaba concluyendo su exposición.

Trixie – y finalmente la gran y poderosa concluye que sus vacaciones fueron exitosas y esperen a poder ver la segunda parte.

TroubleShoes estaba algo distraído así que este solo le dijo a Trixie.

TroubleShoes – bien tienes A, la que sigue.

Trixie salta feliz y decide irse a su asiento, en eso Sunset Shimmer comienza con un resumen corto de lo que hizo en el verano.

Sunset Shimmer – bien en resumen de unos minutos esos fueron mis momentos de viaje en el mundo, espero que les haya gustado.

Todos le aplaudieron y TroubleShoes solo le dijo.

TroubleShoes – bien tienes A, la que sigue – Sunset Shimmer estaba feliz y finalmente paso Lili Valley quien iba a empezar su exposición pero antes de decir una palabra TroubleShoes la interrumpió – bien tienes A, la que sigue – Lily no lo comprende pero se va feliz y en eso Sunset Shimmer, se fija que Gambit estaba jugando cartas con TroubleShoes, pero digamos que la apuesta iba en contra de él – veamos, tengo 2 pares de trébol.

Gambit revela su mano y este había ganado el juego con una suerte enorme.

Gambit – tengo casa llena.

TroubleShoes solo puede maldecir su suerte en ese momento.

TroubleShoes – o rayos ya perdí 800 dólares, otra ronda.

Gambit contando el dinero solo le dice tranquilamente.

Gambit – seguro.

Sunset Shimmer por su puesto molesta los interrumpe diciéndoles a ambos.

Sunset Shimmer – profesor no le parece que realmente no debería estar jugando eso, debería estar escuchando nuestras exposiciones en vez de estar apostando.

Gambit la interrumpe ya que este parecía haber planeado todo para que todos ganaran.

Gambit – lo siento pero haciendo cuentas, deberías saber que no tenemos tiempo, así que le hice una apuesta al profesor TroubleShoes, en donde a todos nos pone A si perdía antes, si no me debería 3000 dólares, así que no te preocupes la apuesta está segura.

Esta se pone molesta y se sienta en su lugar, por otra parte los alumnos no entendían la situación y deciden tomarse una siesta y otros hablan entre sí, mientras que TroubleShoes finalmente parecía tener una buena mano.

TroubleShoes – mira esto, tengo 5 ases, ¿qué tienes tú?

Gambit – tengo flor imperial y gane.

TroubleShoes – rayos, mi mala suerte siempre me persigue.

Obviamente Sunset Shimmer estaba molesta y decide hablar con su amigo por chat y le cuenta que alguien la ha hecho sentir mal y triste y este la consuela, mientras lo escribía.

Sunset Shimmer _(escribiendo) –Sabes en este momento me ocurrió algo que me molesto mucho._

Gambit continuaba jugando, mientras chateaba con alguien aunque este no parecía ponerle atención a la mano que saco, aun así estaba ganando.

Gambit _(escribiendo) – suena grave, quieres hablar sobre ello, bueno no hablar, si no desahogarte._

Ambos comenzaron a escribirse uno al otro pasando el rato sin saber quién era su identidad real.

Sunset Shimmer _(escribiendo) – bueno, digamos que alguien me fastidio el día, y claro lo tolero, pero no tanto como antes, solía ser un poco más paciente con estas cosas, pero digamos que ya no soy como la de antes._

Gambit _(escribiendo) – ¿En qué sentido lo dices?_

Sunset Shimmer _(escribiendo) – si bueno es algo que no quería contarte, tuve muchos problemas en la escuela, solía ser mala onda, y quizás un poco egocéntrica, luego conocí a mis amigas y cambie, ahora esos días de cómo era ya han pasado, solo hay personas que me lo recuerdan indirectamente, pero lo entiendo._

Gambit _(escribiendo) – la verdad no me parece justo que eso te pase, aunque sea una indirecta, si ya demostraste que has cambiado no importa el pasado y créeme no quisieras conocerme como era antes._

Sunset Shimmer _(escribiendo) –me hago una idea, gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, eso fue lindo de tu parte._

Gambit _(escribiendo) – de nada, entonces dime ¿tienes esta noche libre?_

Sunset Shimmer _(escribiendo) – bueno, la verdad tengo otros planes, pero quizás encuentre un tiempo libre para que tomemos algo._

Gambit _(escribiendo) – está bien, si quieres algo más podríamos ir a el mejor club de la ciudad, y conocernos en persona._

Sunset Shimmer _(escribiendo) – en realidad hace tiempo que no tengo una cita, mi último ex novio me invito hace dos años, así que no he tenido citas desde entonces._

Gambit _(escribiendo) – técnicamente no es una cita, pero si quieres verlo de esa manera, está bien ¿me harías el honor de salir contigo?_

Sunset Shimmer se ruboriza y lo piensa bastante bien, así que decide.

Sunset Shimmer _(escribiendo) – lo pensare, te daré la respuesta al salir de la escuela._

Despidiéndose con unas caritas y algunos corazones sin saberlo estaba siendo invitada por alguien a quien no le cae bien en persona, Gambit también sin saberlo invito a una chica que no le agrada, Fluttershy estaba en el salón del profesor Cranky, quien no parecía de buen humor hoy.

Cranky – bien mis alumnos como saben las vacaciones terminaron y es momento de poner atención a mis clases, así que abajo celulares, tabletas o dispositivos de comunicación y música, es hora de usar lo aprendido en el semestre pasado y les hare una pequeña prueba, espero que todos hayan estudiado y aprovechado su verano –Todos dieron un grito de exasperación y de un claro ruido de desesperación y decepción ya que ninguno había estudiado, Cranky apunta a Fluttershy – señorita Fluttershy, espero que haya leído el reglamento este verano, de no traer animales a la escuela o la mandare directamente con la subdirectora luna, comprendió señorita Fluttershy.

Fluttershy contesta con algo de tristeza y timidez.

Fluttershy – si señor Cranky.

esta esconde algunos animales, que entre ellos era ángel, su conejito quien estaba escondiéndose entre su mochila pero este se asustó al voltear a varios lados y ver caras nuevas y no ver a las chicas, mas sin embargo este se puso pálido y se escondió cuando vio que detrás de Fluttershy se encontraba una gigantesca montaña de músculos y de aspecto aterrador, era mucho más grande que Bulk bíceps, y mucho más musculoso, tanto que ángel se escondió por temor al gigante, Fluttershy no se había percatado hasta que Cranky comenzó a darle explicaciones a todos.

Cranky – bien por ahora, reasignare lugares, entre ellos veamos, señor doublé diamond, pase al asiento de la última fila, veamos cherry fizzy, pase al lugar de en medio rose y Daisy, quiero a las 2 separadas y sin drama esta vez, veamos señorita Fluttershy siéntese en medio y veamos, este nombre debe estar mal escrito – mientras este analizaba el nombre y todos evitaban mirar a una persona en el salón y pensaron que no fuera su nombre ya que estaban asustados por su presencia – o no sé si esto es una broma, ¡SEÑOR B, PASE AL FRENTE!

todos se pusieron blancos de miedo, cuando lo llamaron, se comenzó a levantar y todos asustados trataron de esconderse, sin embargo Fluttershy intentaba controlar a sus animales, ya que ángel los estaba provocando, finalmente esta logro calmarlos, pero en el segundo en que parecía haberse calmado la situación, ella vio que detrás de ella tenía a B de los DragonFang el cual era un gigante en términos de altura, ya que no solo era más alto que todos los chicos de la escuela, sino que era tan grande que su cabeza casi tocaba el techo, entre más caminaba más hacía temblar el suelo, al llegar al frente Cranky no se fijó en su enorme altura, y al darse cuenta se sobre exalto.

Cranky – bien señor B, si es su verdadero nombre, quiero que usted ¡SANTO CIELO!, bien eso fue poco profesional, señor B, por favor vuelva a su asiento, lamento la interrupción.

B regreso y todos seguían algo asustados por su enorme tamaño, Fluttershy quien resultó ser la que tenía más miedo, decidió mejor quedarse quieta, aunque de mala suerte, B estaba sentada atrás de ella y estaba muy asustada, así que esta se esconde en su examen mientras va continuando el tiempo del examen, sin saberlo algunos animales habían escapado mientras Cranky leía el periódico y estaba distraído, Fluttershy termino su examen y empezó a buscar a sus animalitos, quienes se estaban escondiendo, y logro juntar a alguno en cuestión de 10 minutos, pero lastimosamente ángel faltaba, y estaba frente a su asiento, pero hizo un ruido que llamo la atención de Cranky, y este se percató que algo andaba mal, sin embargo un ruido mayor, le quito la atención de Fluttershy, el ruido de una silla quebrándose, le llamo la atención, siendo que B era el causante del ruido, su peso fue lo que la silla hizo que no resistiera y se desplomara en el suelo, y gracias a eso Fluttershy pudo meter a ángel en su mochila, pero Cranky llamo a B hacia adelante.

Cranky – señor B, por favor pase al frente ahora – este camino hasta el frente con una cara un poco atemorizante y pues Cranky lo pensó 2 veces antes de hacerlo enojar – sabe que mejor, tome otro asiento de metal, y siente en su lugar, quizás el asiento esta oxidado, solo traiga el asiento roto, y regrese a su examen.

Este fue por el asiento y miro a Fluttershy y le hizo un movimiento ocular hacia su mochila, luego a ella, como si intentara hablarle en clave, justamente volvió por el nuevo asiento pero igual al sentarse se partió, y este solo exclamo.

B – TIPICO – Fluttershy se fijó que en el viejo asiento y el que tenía había una diferencia, uno era de titanio y el de acero que tenía ahora, el de titanio noto que tenía una marca de fuerza como si lo hubieran puesto con fuerza hasta romperlo y en un instante, y el que tenía solo fue su peso el que lo derribo, debido al oxido, pero el de titanio estaba en perfecto estado, pensando el por qué B haría algo así, este le susurro algo mientras ella estaba pensando – el conejo y sus amigos volvieron a tu mochila, no digas nada, solo hazme una señal.

Fluttershy entendió que él estaba protegiéndola de que la sacaran de la clase y solamente movió la cabeza para afirmar, este volvió a escribir su examen y Fluttershy pensó que sin la ayuda de B no lo habrían descubierto todo, y estaría en problemas, mas sin embargo vio que su intención era buena, aun así mientras Cranky hablaba con la subdirectora luna.

Cranky – subdirectora luna, necesitamos más asientos de titanio para el señor B.

Luna – _¿Cómo es posible que ya haya roto los 4 que nos dieron se supone que durarían todo el año? Será mejor que encuentre una explicación a esto._

Estos comienzan a hablar sobre lo sucedido mientras B continuaba su examen sentado en el suelo, Fluttershy no encontraba manera de agradecerle, pero en el fondo tenía una gran pregunta ¿Por qué alguien que no conoce se sacrificó para ayudarla?, mientras esta pregunta estaba en su cabeza, también se preguntaba, ¿Cómo es que alguien tan grande no puede ser tan temible en el fondo?, preguntas que la hacían pensar que no todo era lo que ella miraba.

El día seguía pasando y finalmente era casi la hora del almuerzo, Rainbow Dash estaba entrando en su clase de física, aunque estaba al final del pasillo, mientras que junto a ella estaba Ibuki, de los DragonFang mientras ambos caminaban intentaban ignorarse el uno al otro, pero también comenzaron a caminar más rápido y de repente los 2 comenzaron una carrera apresurada, para entrar al salón a tiempo y finalmente entraron pero ninguno de los dos se dejaba pasar por la puerta, mientras los 2 seguían así, la señorita Matilda llego a dar la clase.

Matilda – me alegra ver que los alumnos hoy tienen energías para estudiar, así que señorita Rainbow Dash, Ibuki Masamune, por favor los 2 siéntense.

Ambos al unisonó solo pudieron decir mientras se sentaban.

–sí, señorita Matilda.

Era obvio que ambos se llevaban bastante mal y se ignoraban, mientras que la señorita Matilda empezaba la clase.

Matilda – bien mis alumnos hoy tendremos una clase llena de diversión y aprendizaje, así que comencemos con un pequeño concurso del mejor ensayo – Rainbow Dash y Ibuki Masamune, ambos repudiaron la idea y desagrado de recibir clases, en eso la señorita Matilda dio un pequeño anuncio que los alegraría – o si olvide decirles, niños, aquellos que pertenezcan a clubes de deporte por favor preséntense para la práctica de hoy – ambos saltaron de alegría y decidieron salir pero, intentando dejar atrás al otro, aun así los 2 salieron aunque un poco apresurados –vaya esos 2 tienen muchas energías.

La señorita Matilda estaba animada por ver a alumnos que se llevaban tan bien o se podría decir, en ese momento Ibuki y Rainbow comenzaron a ir a los vestuarios y ponerse el uniforme de la práctica, pero salieron apresurados para saber quién ganaba y finalmente los 2 llegaron al gimnasio donde el coordinador de deportes, un nuevo maestro que ellos no reconocían, estaba junto a SpitFire y Soarin quienes tenían un anuncio.

SpitFire – bien chicos, verán como saben se nos asignó ahora a un nuevo coordinador de deportes, este es el señor Golden Runback, quien es un conocido cantante en el pasado, pero se ha dedicado a ser un profesor por favor salúdenlo de manera apropiada.

Todos aplauden y este comienza a hablar con los chicos y trata de animarles aunque a su manera.

Golden Runback – bien mis alumnos, soy el señor Golden Runback, pero pueden llamarme, profesor Golden, entonces díganme quien de ustedes está listo, para triunfar – este lo decía mientras hacía poses de victoria, aunque para muchos eso era raro – entonces mis alumnos quiero que me escuchen, esta temporada Canterlot High tendrá muchos eventos, pero no lo olviden demuestren su poder, tenemos fuerza, valor, la figura, las poses, y lo más importante la sonrisa y el deseo de victoria y lucir ganadores, solamente el deseo de la victoria los llevara lejos – siguiendo con sus poses todos se sentían apenados, y para otros era vergonzoso – antes que nada estoy aquí para ser su tutor, de ahora en adelante cada equipo y actividad física será entrenada por mí, para que luzcan tan fuerte como yo, tan esbelto como yo, y su sonrisa brillara más que los reflectores no lo olviden.

Aun con todo eso SpitFire solo le dijo entre dientes para evitar más vergüenza le pregunto.

SpitFire – señor Golden podría por favor darles el anuncio se acaba el tiempo.

Este reacciona inmediatamente y trata de reponer su postura como maestro.

Golden Runback – o si claro, lo siento SpitFire, como saben la escuela de Canterlot está siendo remodelada eso incluye los salones, el gimnasio y el área de deportes, las canchas y bueno supongo que se harán a la idea de que no hay suficiente espacio, también hay más deportes, incluidos en esta temporada en donde brillaremos, entre ellos, el equipo de natación sincronizada, Football americano, soccer, baseball, tenis, quemados, hockey, patinaje en hielo y basquetbol, ahora los deportes clásicos de Canterlot continuaran sin problemas, ahora los nuevos deportes que se agregaran son carrera de karate y obstáculos, danza de baile moderna en combate, esgrima en hielo, pelea aérea en kickboxing, surfing, ballet y danza de combate usando gimnasia rítmica, y también veamos o si rugby,¿ alguna duda?

Soarin pregunta acerca de la lista de deportes tratando de encontrar algo en que no los terminen matando.

Soarin – disculpe no hay algún deporte que no involucre violencia o la probabilidad de no salir lastimados o con los huesos rotos.

El señor Golden le responde algo distraído ya que revisaba una lista de asignados a los deportes y sus áreas en sí.

Golden Runback – lo dudo, pero entre tanto quiero informar que mientras las canchas están listas, tienen que compartir así que veamos, el equipo de soccer y basquetbol vayan a practicar a la cancha de afuera, y tengan cuidado.

Rainbow Dash e Ibuki toman la misma dirección pero ambos ignorándose hasta que llegan con sus respectivos equipos, Soarin y SpitFire comienzan a hablar con sus equipos.

SpitFire – bien equipo esta vez los Wondercolts, tendrán el primer lugar en todo, por cierto Rainbow Dash, ya que eres la capitana te recomiendo que vigiles que esta vez entrenes a los nuevos.

Rainbow Dash animada intenta hacer que su equipo se llene de vigor para iniciar la práctica.

Rainbow Dash – tranquila esta vez le animaremos a todos a ser profesionales ¡VAMOS TODOS A DEMOSTRAR POR QUE SOMOS LOS WONDERCOLTS!

En eso unos minutos de la práctica comenzaron con los ejercicios y todo normal para los novatos Soarin y SpitFire perfeccionaban la nueva técnica que practicaban, sin embargo la práctica no era fácil al menos para Soarin debido a que se estaba esforzando bastante, SpitFire intento hacer que este se motivara pero era algo inútil así que ideo un pequeño plan para hacerlo reaccionar.

SpitFire – tienes que intentar ser un poco más fuerte en estos entrenamientos, te recuerdo que con el incidente de los juegos de la amistad y el otro asunto relacionado a ya sabes quienes, nos obliga a ser mejores.

Soarin – es demasiado difícil, estoy muriendo.

SpitFire – vamos has el esfuerzo, si lo haces te daré una linda recompensa – Este sin embargo parecía querer pasar a una mejor vida que seguir entrenando, así que SpitFire recurrió a su jugada maestra – bueno hazlo bien, y te daré un pastel enorme.

Soarin uso sus fuerzas y exploto.

Soarin – ¡PASTEL!

Del otro lado estaba el equipo de basquetbol, donde Ibuki estaba rompiendo su mejor marca siendo este alabado por sus demás compañeros entre ellos estaba los bullie boys digamos antiguos amigos de Rainbow Dash, que se impresionaban de que Ibuki fuera uno de los jugadores con más talento en la escuela.

– vaya como lo hace, no han pasado ni 10 minutos y está a punto de romper la marca de las cien canastas en menor tiempo, ese tipo es increíble.

Ibuki estaba concentrado en romper su marca y los compañeros de equipo intentaban pararlo por cualquier costo.

Ibuki Masamune – esto es demasiado fácil, será mejor que me lo hagan más difícil o no será divertido.

Nada lo paraba y parecía que finalmente iba a conseguir romper su marca, pero lastimosamente sucedió un pequeño imprevisto.

SpitFire – Soarin, pon atención a donde estas apuntando.

Soarin se distrae y tira la patada cuando Ibuki arrojo el balón para dar la canasta ganadora, por lo que ambos chocan y caen en diferentes direcciones, haciendo que este perdiera, Soarin fue a disculparse, pero Ibuki no lo tomo de buena manera.

Soarin – oye lo lamento compañero.

Rainbow Dash fue por algunos bocadillos para los novatos y no se percató del accidente que estaba a punto de pasar.

Rainbow Dash – oigan, buena práctica, les traeré algo para motivarlos.

Ibuki en ese momento estaba tan molesto que la mirada de este era la de un monstruo con demasiada rabia contenida, este le toma un brazo a Soarin de una manera un poco violenta y fuerte, al punto que a Soarin le dolía.

Ibuki Masamune – ¡ÓYEME CABEZA DE OJETE AZUL! ¡TIENES UNA MÍNIMA IDEA DE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER!

Soarin estaba muy nervioso por qué sintió que literalmente hizo enojar a la persona equivocada y cada momento que Ibuki tenía su brazo sentía que un animal lo estaba mordiendo con bastante fuerza.

Soarin – ¡en serio lo lamento mucho! por favor no me golpees ¡ME ESTAS ASUSTANDO!

Ibuki lo sujeto fuertemente pero luego lo deja ir tranquilamente.

Ibuki Masamune – está bien, es comprensible, pero por otra parte.

Ibuki lo golpea fuertemente, y le lastima el brazo al punto que se escucha que el hueso le hizo ruido, en eso Rainbow Dash y SpitFire corren a verle.

– ¡SOARIN!

Rainbow Dash le dice a SpitFire mientras esta revisa a Soarin y el daño que tenía en el brazo.

Rainbow Dash –Ve a verle como esta, yo iré por el botiquín de emergencias lo más rápido que pueda.

Saliendo disparada hacia los casilleros, en ese momento SpitFire lo cargo y vio que se había lesionado el brazo, además de eso SpitFire se molestó con Ibuki y le reclamo.

SpitFire – óyeme no te atrevas a hacerle eso a Soarin, lo lastimaste, eso no te lo voy a perdonar, él es mi pare… compañero así que te exijo que le des una disculpa en este mismo momento.

Ibuki solamente la vio de frente y dijo mientras la ignoraba.

Ibuki Masamune – me ves cara de que me arrepiento de lo que hice, agradece que solo le lesione el brazo y no fue otra cosa, así que me voy de aquí y seguiré mi práctica si no te importa.

Esta le sujeta el brazo a Ibuki con intención de no dejarlo ir, cosa que quizás fue un error muy caro.

SpitFire – oye espera no he terminado contigo.

SpitFire no lo quería soltar, este solamente le quita la mano de encima y la empuja solamente con una mano y sin mucha fuerza, en ese momento Rainbow Dash volvía de traer el botiquín de emergencias noto que Ibuki había empujado a SpitFire pero no la lastimo aun así se sintió ofendida.

Rainbow Dash – ¡IBUKI MASAMUNE VUELVE AQUÍ!

Rainbow Dash le grito e Ibuki se detuvo frente a ella y este solamente le pregunto mientras tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos.

Ibuki Masamune – ¿Qué es lo que quieres Rainbow Trash?

Rainbow Dash solamente expreso lo que hizo pensar a Ibuki, quien parecía que a pesar de todo si escuchaba palabras.

Rainbow Dash –no sé qué te da el derecho de ser malo, pero no voy a quedarme aquí parada, viendo como maltratas a mis amigos, así que escúchame bien, no me importa si eres un brabucón, si eres más fuerte que yo, o si crees que mi opinión no vale nada, pero únicamente te voy a decir esto, yo no estoy golpeando a tus amigos de la banda para que tu no golpees a mis compañeros de equipo, simplemente no voy a reaccionar a la violencia, solamente quiero que les des una disculpa si es que realmente te crees un ganador en todo, simplemente admite que te equivocaste y que no vas a volver a cometer ese error está claro.

Ibuki se sorprendió de que Rainbow Dash le hablara de esa manera ya que parecía que tenía intenciones de golpearlo pero en vez de eso se calmó y dijo lo que pensaba, Ibuki lo pensó bien y cuando iba a decir unas palabras.

Ibuki Masamune – escucha yo.

Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por los boy bullies, quienes empujaron a Rainbow Dash y la insultaron.

– oye Rainbow crash, él no tiene por qué darte una disculpa tu equipo no es más que basura, así que largo de aquí.

– todo tu equipo son los Wonderlosers, así que por qué no se van de aquí.

Ibuki le sujeto por detrás con un tono de sádico y molesto por una razón algo desvariada, mientras Rainbow Dash se iba hacia los casilleros llorando por lo dicho por los boy bullies.

Ibuki Masamune – ¡OYEME IMBECIL DESGRACIADO QUIEN TE DIO DERECHO A DAR UN MEJOR APODO QUE YO!

Los boy bullies se pusieron nerviosos y solo le dijeron mientras uno de ellos mojo sus pantalones.

– creímos, que podíamos ayudarte, no queríamos hacerte enojar.

Pero Ibuki seguía muy molesto a un punto en que era como ver los ojos de una fiera salvaje.

Ibuki Masamune – ¡RAINBOW CRASH! ¡ESE ES TU APODO INTELIGENTE ESTUPIDO BOCAFLOJA! ¡ACASO NO PUEDES INVENTAR NADA MEJOR! ¡EXCEPTO COPIAR LOS INSULTOS DE OTROS O ACASO NO TE SOBRA LA INTELIGENCIA EN ESA CABEZA HUECA LLENA DE NUECES VACIAS QUE TIENES POR CEREBRO!

Los boy bullies estaba muy aterrorizados y solo podían decir una frase.

– te juramos que nuestra intención no era creernos mejores que tú, por favor no nos lastimes.

Ibuki se preparó haciendo tronar sus muñecas y diciendo macabramente.

Ibuki Masamune – ¡VOY A MANDARLOS A TODOS USTEDES AL HOSPITAL!

Mientras Rainbow Dash se terminaba de limpiar las lágrimas, escucho el gran alboroto y al salir observaba la escena que parecía más una masacre en vez de pelea ya que Ibuki comenzó por alguna razón a golpear a todos alrededor y dejando seriamente lastimados a todos, Rainbow por su parte intentaba ayudar a sus compañeros pero Ibuki seguía golpeando a todos, el entrenador Golden, estaba hablando con la subdirectora luna acerca del presupuesto del año para los equipos.

Golden Runback – insisto que deberíamos invertir más en los desayunos, la energía que consumen es importante, la avena y las manzanas dan energía para seguir adelante.

La subdirectora luna propone otro cambio.

Luna – si es buen cambio aunque aún continúan las construcciones de la escuela, hay que ver todo con buen ánimo, no es como si todos se volvieran locos con un pequeño cambio en la cafetería.

Sin saberlo les arrojaron un balón de tenis en la ventana y estos fueron corriendo hacia el gimnasio donde vieron una escena de golpes entre los estudiantes o más bien una masacre de estudiantes, hasta que el señor Golden puso el orden en el lugar.

Golden Runback – ¡ALTO AHÍ TODOS!

Todos pararon y notaron a Rainbow Dash quien levantaba a Soarin y a Ibuki terminando de golpear a los equipos de Football americano, basquetbol y soccer entre otros clubes, el señor Golden solo vio que ellos pudieron empezar aunque una casi errónea solución, este solo dijo.

Golden Runback –ustedes 2 a la oficina de la subdirectora luna pero ¡ya!

La subdirectora luna recibió la llamada de Cranky quien estaba atendiendo el asunto de B que había ocurrido hace unos momentos, Rainbow Dash quien intento dar una explicación.

Rainbow Dash – espere por favor entrenador yo no he hecho nada.

Ibuki solo reclamaba un punto inválido.

Ibuki Masamune – oiga no fue mi culpa ellos empezaron.

El entrenador molesto solamente dijo.

Golden Runback – No me importa quien empezó vayan a la oficina pero ya.

Ambos fueron hasta el salón de castigo con resignación diciendo solamente diciendo.

– si entrenador.

Luego de eso, ambos fueron enviados al salón de castigos, donde Rainbow Dash estaba muy molesta.

Rainbow Dash –no puedo creer que estoy aquí, por algo que no hice, y lo peor es que contigo, eres la persona más irritante, fastidiosa y peleonera que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Ibuki solamente le decía defendiendo su punto.

Ibuki Masamune – y tú eres la más quejumbrosa, exagerada, y también la más ego centrista del mundo, esos tontos tuvieron la culpa interrumpieron mi máxima puntuación y se lo merecían, deberías saber que a nadie le gusta que le interrumpan sus record personales.

Rainbow Dash – bueno eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es por qué tenías que golpear a mis amigos.

Ibuki Masamune – fue culpa de Soarin en primer lugar, algo que tienes que recordar es que no importa si es una chica, la que me causa problemas, no le aguanto a nadie absolutamente, además agradece que eres bonita e inteligente como para no hacerte nada por las palabras que me dijiste así que de nada.

Rainbow Dash quien estaba molesta solamente se percata de algo.

Rainbow Dash – por Celestia que machista y ególatra eres, espera tu ¿piensas que soy bonita?

Ibuki Masamune –yo no dije nada fue ti imaginación de niña.

Las cosas parecían un poco tensas entre los dos y así continuo el día, mientras en otro lugar finalmente las clases estaban finalizando, con algunos inconvenientes durante las clases, Applejack estaba mostrando su proyecto de química que consistía en una planta con efecto de rápido crecimiento y fruto.

Applejack – como verán la fruta es orgánica, es una jugosa, grande y deliciosa manzana la que tengo aquí, es antojable para la vista no lo creen.

Aunque la mayoría no ponía atención a la manzana, todos aplaudieron mientras Jack simplemente ignoraba que ese proyecto era inferior a comparación del suyo, mientras Hugh Jelly se sorprendía.

Hugh Jelly –bien, bien Applejack, eso es la mermelada que buscaba en tus calificaciones, bien como siempre mi alumna estrella, te daré una A, y tu proyecto escrito ¿dónde está?

Por desgracia Applejack lo había olvidado en su casa y esta solamente dijo.

Applejack – lo siento profesor jelly creo que lo olvide en casa.

Este se decepciono un poco.

Hugh Jelly – o bueno, está bien chica manzana, pero te pondré una B– hasta que lo traigas, así que ve a tu lugar aun así tu proyecto es mejor que el de los otros – Inesperadamente algunos no lo habían hecho, otros simplemente tenían proyectos simples, y algunos lo hacían a última hora, mientras hugh jelly revisaba la lista vio al siguiente –bien, bien deliciosos, es momento de que pase ahora, Jack, espero que nos tengas algo sabroso y dulce para esta ocasión.

Alagado pero más aterrorizado, Jack presento su proyecto y comenzó a hablar.

Jack – bien como notaran, quizás mi proyecto no tiene tanta vida y naturaleza, como la de mi compañera Applejack, pero al menos yo creo que un proyecto puede tener más que vida puede ser mejorada con algo de ciencia, así que presento mi proyecto para que todos se impresionen, sin retrasar admiren, mi planta biomecánica que produce jugo de cualquier fruta y además también incluye atrapa insectos.

En efecto era una planta robótica con muchas luces y algunas cosas más avanzadas y todos se impresionaron pero Applejack estaba preocupada ya que no se miraba muy segura, hugh jelly asombrado vio a la planta como algo que no había visto.

Hugh Jelly – o vaya, esto es la jalea real, bien, Jack, lo que esperaba de un alumno estrella y destacado.

Jack sabía que su proyecto era el mejor pero Applejack noto que algo estaba mal.

Applejack – disculpa Jack, perdona por interrumpir compañero, pero dime ¿eso es normal?

La planta estaba lanzando algo de humo pero Jack lo ignoraba pero reviso bien el profesor preocupado solo observaba.

Jack – claro que es normal, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Pero era un poco más de humo y se ponía peligroso hugh jelly le pregunto.

Hugh Jelly – ¿dime estas seguro que eso no va a estallar?

Jack se molestó y solamente dijo.

Jack – ¡CLARO QUE ESTOY SEGURO, O DIGANME NO ME CREEN!

En ese momento la planta se inflo y todos se hicieron pecho bajo tierra y se arrojaron al suelo cuando el proyecto de Jack literalmente exploto y se escuchó en toda la escuela, después de unos momentos, hugh jelly noto que Jack había salido disparado hacia la pared, pero los demás alumnos solo tosían por el humo y todos estaban cubiertos de manchas negras y polvo.

Hugh Jelly – bien mis alumnos la hora del sabor a cabo, ahora díganme ¿alguien quiere llevar al señor Jack, a la enfermería? Y Jack, tu proyecto es brillante pero pule los detalles aun así tienes A –Este se fijó en quien podría llevar a Jack hacia la enfermería y vio que Applejack estaba totalmente a salvo y con menos daños así que le pregunto – ¿disculpe señorita Apple, podría llevar al señor Jack, hacia la enfermería antes que se le acabe la fecha de expiración?

Todos vieron a Applejack en señal que querían que sacaran a ese tipo, antes de que ellos lo hicieran, y esta se ofreció

Applejack – si señor jelly.

Cargando a Jack hacia la enfermería solamente intento hablar con el de una manera u otra.

Applejack –sabes podrías haber sido más honesto contigo mismo y evitarnos la explosión, pero no, tuviste que hacer estallar el salón, ¿Qué querías comprobar? Acaso querías impresionar a todos o dime, no pensaste en tu seguridad mírate, estas hecho un desastre, me sorprende que no estés muerto con la explosión –Esta seguía regañándole, pero notaba que había una larga fila en la enfermería y pregunto – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Resultando en la fila de los golpeados por Ibuki, y los lesionados y la enfermería tardaba en atender a todos mientras esta decía – este será uno de esos días verdad.

Finalmente el día estaba casi finalizando y la clase de matemáticas de Twilight era una de las ultimas, y como siempre ella era la alumna destacada de la señorita Harshwinny, estaba entrando también y viendo que había caras nuevas y solamente en un exhalo de suspiro dijo.

Harshwinny – bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos después de unas gratas vacaciones, debo decir que entre más caras nuevas, mas calificaciones que poner, debo decir que eso me entusiasma aunque por otra parte, más trabajo, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, veo que la señorita Twilight está preparada como siempre a responder preguntas, así que podemos empezar – ella observo a los alumnos y entre ellos le llamo la atención uno de ellos por su quizás mal comportamiento – señor Ragon, por favor quiere bajar sus piernas y sentarse como debe por favor.

Twilight que el alumno que estaba a la par suya y con las piernas encima de la mesa y tratando de dormir era van Ragon, el cual parecía que realmente no le importaba estar en la clase si pone atención o no, ese era su problema solamente dijo.

Van Ragon – si, si como diga.

Twilight noto que realmente era de ese tipo de personas que no tenían buenas notas, rebelde y quizás agresivo con todos, que no era tan dedicado como ella, aun así la clase siguió avanzando, en ese momento la señorita Harshwinny estaba haciéndoles a todos un ejemplo de ecuaciones y algunas operaciones matemáticas, en eso algunos alumnos les dolía la cabeza meter esa información en su cabeza, algunos se habían rendido y no tenían remedio de intentar algo así, en la clase se encontraba flash Sentry quien intentaba llamar la atención de Twilight pero se encontraba lejos del salón y no podía llamarla, mientras otros alumnos intentaban comprender lo que estaba en el pizarrón, y solo uno estaba durmiendo en la clase sin mucho que hacer, en eso la señorita Harshwinny noto que Twilight era muy estudiosa y van Ragon pues todo lo opuesto y esta decidió que ya era momento de que pusiera atención.

Harshwinny – señor Ragon, despierte y ponga atención quizás deba venir a hacer el ejercicio del pizarrón, señorita Sparkle por favor resuelva el mismo ejercicio usen los 2 lados del pizarrón por favor.

Twilight se adelanta y junto a van ambos caminan hacia el pizarrón y en ese momento la señorita Harshwinny puso el ejercicio del mismo lado para ambos, como siempre Twilight comenzó a analizarlo y con su rápida inteligencia comenzó a escribir el procedimiento, pero en ese momento van Ragon dejo pues sin palabras a todo el mundo cuando este simplemente arrojando la tiza y volteando para retirarse simplemente diciendo.

Van Ragon –termine –Y la señorita Harshwinny inspecciono la ecuación y estaba toda resuelta, además de eso este simplemente dijo a Twilight – por cierto Sparkle, te equivocaste, olvidaste sumar el 2 y subirlo en la división, sobre 2a y también no simplificaste la raíz cuadrada, ¿puedo volver a mi asiento? Quiero dormir un rato.

La señorita Harshwinny dijo únicamente.

Harshwinny – es correcto, vuelva a su asiento.

Todos quedaron asustados de que alguien como él fuera más inteligente siendo como es, pero la más asustada y con la boca abierta era Twilight, porque no solo perdió ante él, sino que en el proceso se equivocó y fue aún más increíble que fuera a pasar algo así, pero van únicamente volvió a su asiento, a volver a dormir mientras una Twilight totalmente desconcertada, no podía entender la situación, entre tanto el tiempo siguió pasando hasta que finalmente la campana de medio día sonó y comenzó un breve descanso para todos, aunque quizás para las chicas era el momento de la reunión para discutir lo que ellas habían descubierto, y además lo que ellas necesitaban explicar a las otras, como fue su primer día en la escuela, y como fue conocer a los chicos, quienes para ellas sería lidiar con un enorme reto, un reto que quizás les haga más difícil su misión.


	18. 4:7

_**4.07. En un parpadeo te perdiste de algo importante.**_

* * *

Mientras el día pasaba oficialmente las chicas intentaban comprender la actual situación en la que se encontraban, sin embargo, estaban algo impresionadas porque su día tuvo más sorpresas de las que esperaban, ellas comenzaron a reunirse y hablar entre ellas sobre lo sucedido en sus clases, debido a que los chicos de los DragonFang con los que se habían topado les hicieron el día algo pesado por no mencionar un poco más difícil de lo habitual, en el gimnasio mientras estaban en el descanso de medio día, Applejack junto con las demás discutían sobre su día pesado, Pinkie pie quien no podía dejar de sentirse cansada, Fluttershy algo pensativa sobre lo sucedido con B, Sunset Shimmer quien estaba aún pensando en lo de su encuentro casual con su recién conocido amigo, y Twilight estaba recostada en un lado del pasillo donde estaba pasando por un momento de crisis nerviosa o una crisis de locura por lo sucedido con Van en la clase de matemática, también faltaba Rainbow Dash quien no llegaba, Rarity tomo la iniciativa de dar las malas noticias.

Rarity – bueno parece que ya entiendo, porque todos se asustan con ver a esos chicos aquí.

Applejack explica el porqué de una manera algo que solo ella comprendería.

Applejack – esos tipos en verdad están más locos, que unas habichuelas texanas apunto de hervir en la olla a presión, jamás había visto a un chico como Jack, casi nos mata a media clase por llevárselas de inteligente.

Pinkie pie trato de hablar pero estaba muy agotada.

Pinkie Pie – rayos, ese Rick hizo que nos perdiéramos toda la mañana en una fiesta bailando y festejando, jamás pensé decir esto en mi vida, pero creo que eso fue mucho para mí.

Todos vieron rara a Pinkie pie por que en la historia nunca ha dicho algo así, en especial en el estado que lo decía, también Fluttershy dio su opinión.

Fluttershy –realmente no sé qué pensar de ellos, son raros en ciertos aspectos, pero B por otra parte.

Esta fue interrumpida por Rarity quien se quejaba de Blake.

Rarity – no quisiera sonar vulgar, pero ese sujeto en verdad me pone muy molesta, aunque debo evitarlo para no arrugarme la piel, cambio todo el diseño de la obra y además me hizo cambiar algunas de mis creaciones, aunque entiendo el por qué, algunos personajes quedaron mucho mejor que otros, además sus ojos y esa cara tan brillante y hermosa, solo podía ser comparada con esa sonrisa de ensueño, oh Blake, Digo es un patán, coqueteando con otras diez chicas a la vez, pues que se cree.

Sunset Shimmer expreso también su opinión.

Sunset Shimmer – ese idiota de Gambit, arruino mi esfuerzo de verano, hizo que a todos nos pusieran una A y encima de todo ni siquiera el profesor puso atención a mi tarea, es increíble que exista alguien tan chantajero, despreocupado y tarado, es la persona más despreciable, rata, ¡doble cara que he conocido en mi vida! ¿Qué le sucede a Twilight?

Todas observaron que Twilight tenía una crisis nerviosa que se aproximaba a la locura debido a que Twilight no podía superar que se equivocó, que además no vio que había un detalle, y sin mencionar que fue van Ragon quien le gano en matemática, a pesar de ser muy lista fue superada, además estaba muy estresada y solo podía decir una cosa.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡no, no, no esto, no tiene sentido, es imposible verdad, como pude omitir un detalle tan importante, debí haber notado ese detalle, como pude olvidar algo tan básico, pero está bien, todo bien, no tengo por qué estar así, excepto que me venció un chico el cual parece un desobligado como pude perder contra él, esto no tiene sentido!

Mientras todas miraban que Twilight estaba perdiendo la cabeza, sabiendo que se iba a recuperar en un rato, Sunset Shimmer trato de animar a las chicas, cambiando de tema y contándoles el chisme del día.

Sunset Shimmer – olvidando que Twilight no se encuentra disponible, tengo algo que contarles, esta noche tengo una cita.

Las chicas se sorprendieron de lo que dijo Sunset Shimmer y la felicitaron siendo la primera Rarity aunque algo celosa en el fondo.

Rarity – vaya amiga, es algo fabuloso, realmente creímos que podías lograrlo.

Fluttershy animada y muy contenta por Sunset Shimmer, mientras una Applejack quien veía la situación algo desconfiable.

Fluttershy – vaya no puedo esperar a tu galán amiga, seguramente escogiste a alguien que es digo de tener a nuestra Sunset Shimmer.

Applejack – no estoy segura, si deberían verse tan rápido, que tal si pasa lo que a la marmota por salir antes de tiempo, puedes toparte con una cobra, además lo conociste esta mañana.

Sunset Shimmer ve la situación y le explica a su preocupada amiga lo que realmente era la situación en sí.

Sunset Shimmer – no te preocupes, no es una cita, es más bien un encuentro casual, aunque oficialmente, no sé si esta noche decida si terminara siendo una cita, es una persona muy linda conmigo, es honesto, sabe confortarme cuando estoy triste o enojada, además de eso dice palabras tan lindas, ya mencione que es honesto.

Las chicas ven que ella oficialmente esta flechada, pero en ese momento Twilight trata de pensar la situación que vivió y decide salir por algo de tranquilidad para su cabeza.

Twilight Sparkle – debo salir a tomar aire, y tratar de calmarme para no ponerme tan estresada con este asunto, siento que en realidad voy a explotar, ¡chicas saldré un rato!

Las chicas notaron que Twilight estaba muy delicada por lo de la clase de matemática y Van Ragon, pero quizás era por toda su situación en Equestria.

Rarity – realmente lo de su boda, el dragón, su reino y ahora toparse con alguien que es mucho más inteligente que ella, pues no debería ponerla así, aunque fue el líder de los DragonFang así que hay que preocuparnos bastante de que quizás sea un obstáculo muy grande en nuestros planes.

Pinkie Pie – ¿¡Sunset Shimmer tiene una cita!? Debemos celebrarlo, solo déjenme descansar un momento para recuperarme.

En ese momento entra una enfurecida Rainbow Dash quien parecía que de verdad iba a explotar de la ira por lo sucedido con Ibuki Masamune.

Rainbow Dash – ¡OFICIALMENTE ODIO A ESE TIPO!

Ella se recuesta en uno de los colchones y esta toma su mochila y grita con un enorme y fuerte pulso, Pinkie pie recuperada, le da su bebida favorita.

Pinkie Pie – toma Dashi se nota que en realidad necesitas esto, realmente veo que no fue tu día.

Rainbow Dash toma su bebida y las otras chicas intentan calmarla.

Fluttershy – ¿Rainbow Dash que te sucedió? Trata de calmarte y explícanos que fue lo que sucedió.

Rainbow Dash – ese idiota de Ibuki, ataco a mi equipo de soccer y lesiono a Soarin, lastimo a SpitFire, pero no fue grave, solo estoy molesta porque realmente quería golpearlo pero no lo hice, aun así me siento muy molesta, me castigaron junto con él, debido a que me vieron sin ningún rasguño, aun así él no me golpeo, fueron los tontos de su equipo, como situación rara termino rompiéndole la cara y dejando grave a los miembros de su equipo, y los miembros de Football americano, y los de karate, tenis y también rugby, en fin no fue mi día.

Todas quedan asustadas e inspeccionan que Rainbow Dash no tenga ningún daño, pero esta se molesta debido a la exagerada atención de parte de ellas y les exige que no lo hagan, entre tanto mientras ellas hablaban alguien se acercaba por los pasillos, Rainbow Dash explico más de la situación con Ibuki Masamune.

Rainbow Dash – realmente quisiera que ese tipo tan egocéntrico, violento cavernícola, se fuera al ¡en serio como lo odio!

Applejack la molesta con un pequeño comentario.

Applejack – parece ser que a una poni le gusta alguien.

Rainbow Dash se pone roja y furiosa del comentario de Applejack.

Rainbow Dash – ¡COMO VA A GUSTARME SEMEJANTE ANIMAL! Es más probable que bese un puerco espín a que me guste ese idiota, como puede ser tan, pero tan, el.

Justamente alguien entro y se hizo presente ante las chicas, quienes eran pues, las únicas alumnas que tienen la misma fama de Sunset Shimmer de un pasado turbulento y malvado, pero ahora están reformadas, las dazzling

Adagio – vaya, cuando alguien niega algo, termina echando el peso de su propia verdad, es obvio que a ustedes se les ha topado un problema.

Aria – mientras haya una oportunidad de ver como brilla la luz de los problemas, nosotras estaremos ahí para ayudar en la situación.

Sonata – hola amigas ¿Qué tal están?

Adagio se dio un golpe con su mano en la cabeza, obviamente enojada con ella por quizás su inocencia improvista.

Adagio – saben, me voy un tiempo y obviamente a ustedes se les pudre el cerebro o bueno al menos a ti sonata.

Sonata – oye yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas ido y ni siquiera nos digas a donde fuiste a trabajar, solo llegas cansada y te vas a dormir.

Aria – odio estar de acuerdo con la cabeza de atún, pero es cierto, no nos has dicho que es ese trabajo que te hace llegar cansada todos los días.

Adagio simplemente corta la charla y va directo al grano.

Adagio – no puedo creer que la presentación se arruino, por su culpa, en fin, Rainboom, no vinimos hoy a hacer que supliquen de terror ante nosotras, sino que vinimos ante ustedes con solo una petición.

Las chicas se preparan para lo que sea que vendrá ante ellas, un duelo épico, una batalla de bandas, o quizás un encuentro emocionante y lleno de acción, pero no fue así, sino que fue algo inesperado.

– por favor, derroten a los DragonFang.

Las chicas se quedaron más que sorprendidas, fue curiosidad con una combinación de una inexplicable situación que aparentemente no tenía ningún sentido, en eso Pinkie pie lo pregunta.

Pinkie Pie – es broma, creí que por un momento iban a atacarnos o algo así, pero esto también no tiene sentido.

Sunset Shimmer les pregunta.

Sunset Shimmer – ¿no entiendo? no las escuche bien, o comprendido bien, quieren que nosotras derrotemos a los DragonFang, por ustedes ¿es acaso un programa de cámara escondida?

Las chicas no comprendían lo que estaba pasando es una de esas situaciones, donde no tiene ningún sentido lo que está pasando, pero sinceramente lo que sucedió después fue todavía más extraño.


	19. 4:8

_**4.08. No juzgues un libro por su aspecto.**_

* * *

Mientras tanto Twilight intentaba calmar su cabeza, de lo sucedido anteriormente, sin fijarse Spike salió a tomar aire y este noto que el patio de la escuela era más grande, tenía una piscina, un jardín zen, también un pequeño rio con estanque de parte de la escuela de Aquestria, en donde había dibujos de ponis marinos o hipocampos, sirenas y también otras cosas, había un pequeño lago, realmente pequeño y no tan profundo solamente se sumergían los pies, y habían peces koi, también el bosque era mucho más espeso ya que se donó mucho material, entre tanto había un lugar para poner casas de aves, también panales con miel de abeja fresca, también había un jardín de áreas donde estaba esculturas con carpintería, con metal y otros materiales, también había unas bancas donde se habían sentado antes las chicas, un lugar para mascotas que era como un jardín natural, también Spike noto que había una especie de mini guardería donde muchos niños y niñas pequeños y algunos bebes podían jugar tranquilos, Spike noto que la escuela fue muy bien beneficiada, además vio que algunas áreas estaban cercadas lo único raro que noto fue que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban algo nerviosos por la presencia de Twilight, aunque no era de sorprenderse, ya que fue la única chica que tuvo el valor y la suficiente estupidez para algunos de retar a Van Ragon, siendo el más peligroso de los alumnos y líder de los DragonFang, finalmente Spike noto a una perrita que estaba cerca, la cual para Spike era súper hermosa y quedo hipnotizado, pero trato de mantener el control y noto que la llama estaba reaccionando e hizo señal a Twilight para que notara que algo estaba pasando con la llama.

Twilight Sparkle – que sucede Spike, necesitas ir a donde se va solo – entonces este le enseña la llama – la llama está reaccionando, debo buscar.

la llama apuntaba hacía varias direcciones donde la llama aumentaba o disminuía su intensidad, sabiendo que su origen estaba muy cerca de ese lugar, ella fue a buscar a donde la llama apuntaba pero esta llama se movía en direcciones raras donde Twilight no comprendía el por qué apuntaba hacia la fuente, luego hacia las bancas, el campo de Football, el estacionamiento, y también a las esculturas, pero luego Twilight noto una sombra detrás de ella, pero para su suerte esta solo resulto ser una estatua de un dragón falso que era de madera y que debían llevar hacia la escuela, en ese momento, esta suspiro por que la llama, empezaba a volver a su forma original, pero Twilight no comprendía que fue lo que sucedió pensando que en realidad fue quizás algo que tenía que ver con la presencia del dragón en este mundo, además ella no entendía el por qué Spike perdió su habilidad de habla siendo que él podía hablar antes de que ocurriera todo eso, ella pensó que quizás la magia y poder del dragón oscuro hace cambios fuertes en ese mundo o que quizás algo más estaba pasando, ella no podía pensar claramente debido a que la llama ceso y en ese momento empezó a caminar diciendo en voz alta.

Twilight Sparkle – que podrá ser esa llama apuntaba al azar quizás este dañada, ojala pudieras hablar Spike, la verdad debo hacer un traductor para perros.

Spike molesto ve que ella piensa muchas cosas y no se fija por donde va, en ese momento esta se dirige hacia el pequeño lago para relajarse, en ese momento se topó con alguien con quien reconocía su voz.

Flash Sentry – hola Twilight, amor me alegra verte, toma te traje algo de beber.

Flash Sentry quien en ese mundo tenían una relación a pesar de que Twilight no le ponía mucha atención a ese detalle por el momento y solo tomo el vaso.

Twilight Sparkle – gracias flash.

Este comienza a hablarle pero ella no pone atención ya que de le nada siente una presión o una sensación que hay algo que no está bien, esta intenta ver a todos lados pero nota que esa presión es como si una fuerza hubiera hecho presión en algún lugar, siendo quizás su imaginación, intento pensar en otra cosa sin saberlo flash le estaba hablando y solamente dijo.

Twilight Sparkle – si, si claro, nos vemos flash.

Flash estaba feliz y finalmente en secreto hizo una pose de victoria y trato de que no se oyera su voz.

Flash Sentry – si, flash Sentry lo has hecho muy bien.

Derpy le hace la señal de bien hecho quien miraba de lejos Bombón y Lyra quienes estaban comiendo junto con ella solamente aplaudieron sabiendo que su amigo, había hecho un logro importante, sin fijarse Spike intento explicarle a Twilight lo que había sucedido pero ahora Twilight pensaba que fue esa sensación, como si algo o alguien le hubiera reconocido y le lanzó una advertencia, o quizás algo le paso a los portales, ella no lo sabía podía ser cualquier cosa, debido a eso ella no se fijó en donde caminaba y cuando todo parecía estar peor para ella, se termina tropezando y cae sin notar con quien había tropezado, Siendo la reacción de todos con miedo y aún más que miedo, fue de pánico ya que en ese momento todos en la cercanía se quedaron callados al saber que Twilight tropezó con Van Ragon haciéndolo caer y este obviamente no se encontraba feliz.

Van Ragon – diablos Sparkle, tienes que ser tan torpe siempre.

Twilight no se encontraba feliz y solamente le respondió.

Twilight Sparkle – esta vez me tropecé por accidente, y escucha no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, sigo molesta por lo de esta mañana, así que te agradecería que te alejes de mí.

Este más molesto le contesta haciendo que todos empiecen a correr.

Van Ragon – ¡TU MOLESTA ¿QUIEN FUE LA TONTA QUE ME HIZO CAER?! ¡DEBERIAS REVISARTE LOS ZAPATOS DEBES EN CUANDO PARA NO TROPEZARTE TORPE!

Sin embargo Twilight no se quedó tranquila y decidió empezar a regañar a Van.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡DISCULPA PERO ESTABA TENIENDO PROBLEMAS EN LO QUE PENSAR COMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA A VER! ¡LO QUE ESTA EN MI CAMINO! ¡¿ALGUNA VEZ HAS TENIDO QUE USAR LENTES?! ¡NO PUEDO PERCIBIR LA PROFUNDIDAD!

Van le pareció una excusa tonta y le contesto aún más fuerte.

Van Ragon – ¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES UNA CIEGA O SORDA! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE FIJES A DONDE VAS! ¡ADEMAS ME HICISTE TROPEZAR QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI ME CHOCO CONTIGO Y AHÍ ALGO PELIGROSO ATRÁS! ¡CONSIDERA QUE HAY QUE FIJARSE EN LO QUE HAY ADELANTE!

Y comenzaron ambos a gritarse cosas que no tenían sentido, durante unos dos minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron a la conclusión cuando Twilight le dijo lo que pensaba de él.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡ERES LA PERSONA MAS IRRITANTE QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA! ¡TODO LO QUE HACES ES DORMIR Y GOLPEAR A TODOS! ¡SIMPLEMENTE HACER LO QUE TE PEGA LA REGALADA GANA! ¡COMO PUEDES SER TAN LISTO SI ERES UN COMPLETO PATAN!

Van finalmente perdió la paciencia y también quizás se dejó llevar diciendo algo un poco atrevido.

Van Ragon – ¡A MI ME PUEDES DECIR PATAN PERO LA UNICA QUE PARECE QUE EN VERDAD NO CONOCE LO QUE ES USAR ROPA DECENTE ERES TU! ¡SI NO USARAS ESA ROPA QUIZAS EL VIENTO NO MOSTRARIA ALGO DE MAS! ¡ENTIENDES!

Twilight muy enojada a un punto que nadie había llegado, grita y es tan alto que todos lo oyen.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡ERES UN TONTO! ¡TONTO! ¡TONTO!

Luego del grito, Van mira a Twilight a los ojos y viceversa notando algo entre los dos, unos momentos después de ese cruce de miradas, se calma la situación para ambos y Van quien ya estaba tranquilo, solamente se voltea y dice.

Van Ragon – no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces, si me disculpas tengo que ir a un lugar donde no estés tú.

Twilight refunfuña y simplemente se voltea sin saber lo que iba a pasar.

Twilight Sparkle – bien, espero no verte pronto.

esta se tropieza con una grada del cemento y sin saberlo lo que le dijo Van sobre sus zapatos era porque no estaban bien pegados y se resbalo, esta estaba a punto de caer pero Van reacciona e intenta ayudarla y sin saberlo caen los dos al agua en donde debido a la forma que cayeron se dio una de las escenas más incomodas en la vida de Twilight y Van, en la cual esta quedo encima de él y sin sus anteojos, con el pelo suelto y este quedo debajo de ella, mojado en donde ambos quedaron muy cerca del otro, siendo la distancia entre sus caras demasiado cerca, pareciendo que estaban a punto de besarse y abrazándose en el agua, incluso la situación era algo indescriptible para los demás ya que no sabían cómo tomarlo, todos comenzaron a ver una escena siendo que cuando ambos se dieron cuenta en la situación en que estaban, Twilight intento levantarse pero solo pudo sentarse sobre el abdomen de Van, haciendo que todos comenzaran a asustarse ya que ese tipo de escena, no era apta para una chica como Twilight en donde parecía una situación comprometedora, además los rumores cercanos a ser inocentes, no lo eran ya que incluso entre los murmullos no estaban a favor de Twilight.

– no puede ser que sucedió ahí.

Había otros comentarios que se hacían más grandes por la cantidad de gente que llegaba.

– parece ser que Twilight fue tirada por Van pero este cayo también.

– es cierto puede ser que Twilight haya intentado pelear con Van, no puede ser que chica tan poco femenina.

Comenzaron a salir rumores más fuertes e incomodos que sonaban muy hirientes.

– ya vieron la posición en la que están, es obvio que la escuela no es lugar para esas cosas.

– es obvio que la escena de la entrada de la escuela era una pantalla, es obvio que son amantes, Twilight Sparkle es ese tipo de chicas.

– o puede ser que Van Ragon, intentara hacerle algo a Twilight y esta se defendió pero al final cedió.

A lo lejos se escuchó un comentario que hirió fuerte a Twilight.

– dicen que ella es la mejor alumna y es el ejemplo de todos, novio, estudios y un futuro prometedor, pero es obvio que es una chica fácil y de un carácter desagradable.

Siendo este el comentario que más le rompió el corazón, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar y sentirse humillada, Van se levantó y Twilight solo se movió y todo el mundo comenzó a aterrarse, cuando en un solo momento al ver su mirada todo el mundo quedo petrificado con tan solo oír lo que él dijo.

Van Ragon – ¡QUE ESTAN VIENDO! ¡LARGO!

Dándole un golpe a la estatua del lago, lanzándola con una fuerza aterradora y rompiendo toda la pared con una fuerza sobrehumana, hizo realmente olvidar lo que paso con Twilight, todos empezaron a sentirse aterrorizados y murmurando entre ellos.

– es verdad él fue quien intento hacerle algo a Twilight Sparkle.

– es cierto es un monstruo, y ya vieron su fuerza.

Todos comenzaron a correr y pegando gritos.

– ¡HUYAMOS DE AQUÍ VAN RAGON VA A MATARNOS A TODOS!

Nadie estaba cerca y este se calmó, mientras que Twilight quedo asustada y aun con lágrimas en los ojos Van la levanto lentamente.

Van Ragon – ¿te encuentras bien?

Su voz se escuchaba más calmada pero a la vez molesta, esta solamente le contesta.

Twilight Sparkle – si estoy bien, ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Van le explica la situación desde su punto de vista.

Van Ragon – es obvio que estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de rumores y atención, que tengas ese tipo de fama cuando no es cierto, en realidad me enfurece, hasta donde sé, no eres nada de lo que ellos están hablando, a pesar de lo torpe que eres, a la próxima escucha lo que los demás dicen Sparkle –esta intento dar las gracias pero noto que no podía pararse bien, Van simplemente dijo algo que la hizo pensar que en realidad no sabía si definir si era bueno o malo – escucha es obvio que solo traes problemas, no sé cómo eres una de las mejores estudiantes, si te hubieras fijado por donde ibas, y vieras tus zapatos, que te cayeras y te lastimaras tu pie hubiera sido de un cero por ciento.

Twilight se sintió ofendida pero entendió que fue error suyo así que trato de disculparse.

Twilight Sparkle – lo lamento Van, perdóname… *achu*

Esta estornudo debido a que sentía frio y estaba a punto de resfriarse, además de su pie lastimado, Van tenía que ver cómo se las arreglaba para ayudar a Twilight a secar su ropa y por ultimo vendarle el pie.

Van Ragon – perfecto y ahora, estas apunto de resfriarte, Demonios mi día no podía empeorar, debo llevarte a un lugar, sígueme iremos a secarte, trata de no esforzarte mucho aún tengo que sanar tu pie.

Sin el consentimiento de ella, Van tomo a Twilight de la mano y la llevo a un lugar lejano, Spike por otra parte en cuanto Twilight comenzó a pelearse con Van, este se salió de su mochila y decidió mejor buscar un lugar tranquilo, además este comenzó a captar un olor extraño cerca de ahí, algo desagradable pero familiar, algo que había olido antes en el castillo en Ecuestria, un olor de una criatura, sin más tardanza busco el origen del olor comenzando su viaje por todo el pueblo, mientras eso pasaba, Van y Twilight quienes estaban huyendo de la mirada de todos, aunque era él quien estaba arrastrando a Twilight, quien estaba preocupada de lo que haría Van, aun así esta trato de mantener la calma.

Twilight Sparkle – _(pensando) ok, tengo que pensar, si alguien nos descubre en la situación en la que estamos todos lo malinterpretaran mal, pero con lo que hizo van antes, no hay nadie cerca, es un punto a favor, pero ¿me pregunto por qué será tan amable conmigo? Pensé que era un Patán, pero quizás estoy exagerando, fue algo amable lo que hizo por mí antes, estoy algo confundida con respecto a su forma de ser, pero ¿A dónde me lleva?_

Sin notarlo mientras pensaba parecía que Van finalmente había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Van Ragon – ahí está la cerca que buscaba, ahora Twilight cuidado con el hierro y camina tranquila, no creo que quieras cortarte.

Ambos entraron por el otro lado de la cercar de hierro, ya en el bosque fueron directo a una especia de lugar oculto, algo así como una parte de los jardines sin terminar, en donde parecía que Van se ocultaba ahí ya que se miraba recientemente habitado y debido a la profundidad del bosque, era muy probable que nadie los viera, ya que Van aun no le decía a Twilight por que la había traído ahí.

Van Ragon – bien supongo que nadie nos encontrara aquí estaremos a salvo de los demás y sus malentendidos.

Twilight le hace la pregunta de donde estaban y la razón del por qué actuaba así.

Twilight Sparkle – ¿Dónde estamos? Y más importante ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Este le comienza a explicar sin explicarle un detalle.

Van Ragon – pues es un pequeño escondite que encontré durante mis primeros días en la escuela, parece que alguien hizo aquí un lugar de fogata pero seguro nadie lo recuerda o lo ha encontrado pero por ahora debo ayudarte.

Twilight Sparkle – eso no responde mi pregunta ¿Por qué me ayudas Van?

Van en ese momento no le quiso decir, pero todo se remontaba a hace unos días, cuando Van fue llamado por la directora Celestia y esta le dice muy seriamente.

Celestia _(flashback) – escucha Van yo sé que no te he puesto muchas reglas respecto a tu comportamiento y manera de ser en la escuela, puedo perdonar que duermas en clase y otras cosas pero es respecto a lo que hablamos el otro día, pero tengo que advertirte algo, esta es una alumna muy querida en Canterlot high y la miro como una futura protegida, así que te voy a dar una advertencia muy grande respecto a ella._

Celestia le da un archivo con todas las chicas de las Rainboom, pero en frente de todas estaba Twilight Sparkle, y Van miraba su foto, y describiéndola de una manera algo ofensiva.

Van _(flashback) – ¿esta alumna? Se ve como una nerd y diva, así que ella es Twilight Sparkle de la que tanto mencionaban aquí ¿cierto?_

Celestia _(flashback) – así es, escucha bien esto porque solo te lo diré una vez, sus amigas en el pasado ayudaron tanto como tus amigos a la escuela, y son muy especiales, pero espero que comprendas lo que te voy a advertir, si me entero que le pusiste una mano encima a alguna de ellas en especial a Twilight Sparkle, me temo que voy a tener que tomar medidas muy drásticas y hablar sobre ese asunto, así que de ahora en adelante, te hare responsable de ella si me llego a enterar que le hiciste algo ,de acuerdo._

Este la mira a los ojos e ignorando un poco sus pensamientos le dice algo despreocupado.

Van Ragon – solo digamos que no puedo dejarte como estas ahora, créeme no me conviene –Mientras este estaba preparando algunas cosas, Twilight comenzaba a sentir frio porque aún estaba mojada en eso Van le dice lo más incómodo que alguien le pudo hacer en su corta vida –por ahora debemos empezar, antes que se nos acabe el tiempo, bien quítate la ropa.

Twilight se sonrojo y se puso muy molesta, dándole una cachetada a Van, quizás algo que no se esperaba pero claro, que ninguna chica al oír esa frase, era normal que se quedara tranquila, aun así a este le tomó por sorpresa.

Van Ragon – ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!

Twilight comienza discutir con él y claro que era obvio que la situación en realidad tenía una explicación.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE REALMENTE SEAS ASI! ¡PEDIRME ALGO ASI! ¡COMENZABA A PENSAR DIFERENTE DE TI! ¡PERO AHORA CONSIDERO QUE ERES LA PEOR PERSONA QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA! ¡NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR!

Van le reclama a Twilight algo que quizás se tomó mal, pero claro que el tampoco especifico como era el asunto o saber expresarlo.

Van Ragon – ¡PERO QUÉ IDIOTA ERES! No quiero verte en ropa interior, solamente quítate la ropa que esta mojada, hare una fogata y colocare la ropa arriba poniendo este pedazo de metal que encontré para que así el calor se disipe y tu ropa se seque antes, gracias al sol y el calor tu ropa se secara más rápido, para que crees que te traje hasta acá, fue para evitar que te sintieras incomoda puedes esconderte entre los arbustos, así nadie te vera de esa manera, así puedes estar tranquila tonta.

Twilight lo pensó y tenía razón, un poco rustico su método pero quizás ayudaría, esta se sintió incomoda ya que es un chico y ella técnicamente una chica poni que está en el cuerpo de una chica, aun así no pudo evitar decir.

Twilight Sparkle – pero es toda mi ropa hasta mi falda, es una buena idea pero me sentiré incomoda, porque estaría solamente con mi ropa interior.

Van entonces se golpea la frente con la mano y este hizo algo que ella no se esperaba, este se quita la chaqueta y se la da pero antes este se quita los guantes de sus manos para revelar que tenía vendajes abajo, este entonces se quita un pedazo y le pide a Twilight mientras media la chaqueta, demostrando que de hecho, ella era muy pequeña comparada con Van en altura.

Van Ragon – toma mi chaqueta úsala, soy más grande que tú por lo tanto te cubrirá, y así no sentirás frio, pon todo lo mojado en una esquina iré por ella, por ahora te vendare el pie para que ya no te duela, tranquila los vendajes están limpios, luego desvístete y escóndete, si sigues sintiéndote incomoda, me iré al otro lado de la fogata y no te mirare está claro.

Twilight observa que este le venda el pie suave para que no le duela, ella comienza a notar que quizás Van no era tan malo como pensaba, después de un rato Twilight puso su ropa mojada en una esquina, este fue a traerla y Twilight se percató de que no espiara incluso iba a mencionarlo pero Van ya había colgado todo para comenzar el proceso de secado, y este se sentó del otro lado de la fogata y le hablo de lejos.

Van Ragon – listo Sparkle, como prometí ahí están tus cosas se secaran en unos minutos o quizás media hora, dime ¿no tienes frio?

Ella se fijó que todo estuviera en orden y le responde con una curiosidad sobre la chaqueta de Van.

Twilight Sparkle – no, estoy bien ahora, dime ¿Por qué tu chaqueta está seca? además tu ropa parece que no se mojó para nada.

Este le comienza a explicar a Twilight de manera sencilla aunque parecía seguir molesto por lo sucedido antes.

Van Ragon – mi ropa está hecha de un recubrimiento especial para reflejar el agua y que no quede impregnada, toda mi ropa es así, no creas que es la primera vez que me topo con una idiota como tú y salgo en ese tipo de problemas.

Twilight se sintió muy mal ya que esta le abofeteo y le dijo cosas horribles cuando lo único que quería era ayudarla, aunque la situación en la que le dijo esas palabras fue mal interpretada, ella noto que Van no era malo, así que intento disculparse.

Twilight Sparkle – perdóname Van, realmente me comporte muy mal contigo, en serio te pido perdón, no te lastime mucho.

Van le contesta tranquilamente ya que en si fue más su culpa por no saber explicarse.

Van Ragon – tranquila, estabas en tu derecho, eres muy inocente, y debí saber que reaccionarias así, debido a que bueno, ningún chico te dirá eso de la nada, todo bien tranquila Sparkle.

Sin embargo ella le dejo en claro que aún era una chica que no era indefensa, aclarándole que podía defenderse en cualquier momento.

Twilight Sparkle – pero eso no evita que vengas a espiarme, te lo advierto tengo ramitas y algunas bellotas, y una que otra piedra.

Este sin embargo le recalca algo para que se quede tranquila.

Van Ragon – no, no te preocupes, no tengo interés de verte así, he visto chicas más bonitas que tu así que, no me importa cómo eres.

Aunque claro que este estaba sonrojado, viendo a un dedo concentrado de no voltear ni girar la cabeza, repitiéndose así mismo

Van Ragon _(pensando) – no voltees, no voltees, no voltees, no debo mirar, no debo mirar, odio este tipo de situaciones._

Twilight sintió un bulto en su chaqueta así que la reviso y encontró su teléfono.

Twilight Sparkle – oye encontré tu teléfono, puedo entrar a mystable.

Van le dice mientras este para evitar pensar en la situación se relaja e intenta dormir.

Van Ragon – claro, descuida, solo sales de tu cuenta cuando esto termine esta bien.

Ella comenzó a ponerse al corriente de las noticias actuales y la situación del mundo por si alguien había visto al dragón oscuro, pero le llegaron demasiadas notificaciones de cosas que había pasado en la escuela, noto que había un sitio de los chicos y de sus fans y también productos de marketing.

Twilight Sparkle – vaya esa es tu banda, supongo que eres muy popular, quizás explique por qué todos se volvían locos con tu música, ¿Cómo fue que empezaron? ¿Van me estas escuchando?

Twilight no lo había notado, Pero Van se había quedado dormido, ella entonces comenzó a explorar cosas interesantes que habían pasado en la escuela, entre ellas, la llegada de los DragonFang y también los juegos de la amistad de ese año en el que ellos habían participado y el concurso de bandas del año pasado, en el cual no solo destacaron si no que le ganaron a las dazzling, llegando a analizar de que se había perdido todo ese tiempo, mientras las demás hablaban con las dazzling del mismo asunto.


	20. 4:9

_**4.09. Las búsquedas del destino comienzan con un paso pequeño.**_

* * *

Mientras las chicas discutían con las dazzling, esta les explico la razón por la cual quería ver hundido a los DragonFang, debido a un incidente, que ocurrió durante la batalla de bandas.

Adagio – no quisiera recordar ese incidente, pero lo que ocurrió fue que competimos contra ellos y durante su presentación, destrozaron toda la escuela, y también causaron un enorme alboroto.

Sonata – fue como una explosión de gaseosa por toda el área del pueblo, y nos dejó sordas, pero eso fue porque caímos sobre un panal de abejas.

Fluttershy – ¿Cómo cayeron en un panal de abejas?

Aria – Blake Ermwood, Ibuki Masamune Y Van Ragon, hicieron un solo con una explosión gigante tan poderosa que destruyo las ventanas de toda la ciudad, un gran tanque de gaseosa que usaron ellos estallo y libero todo el líquido por todos lados y por si fuera poco, el choque nos mandó a volar a muchas personas, si buscas Destrucción en el diccionario a lo mucho encuentras una foto de esos 7 maniáticos.

Adagio – aunque le puedo perdonar a Blake todo lo que quiera, es tan lindo.

Las 3 dazzling suspiraron, y Rarity también lo había hecho, sin embargo esta intento no hacerlo tan evidente, así que intento pensar en otra cosa y guardar las apariencias, Rainbow Dash pregunto curiosa acerca de Ibuki.

Rainbow Dash – espera ¿eso quiere decir que Ibuki sabe tocar mejor que yo?

Las 3 le hacen una señal de que era cierto y sonata solo le hace enojar más.

Sonata – entre tú y el, es mucho mejor, no te enojes, es cosa de práctica.

Fluttershy le tapó la boca ya que Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de estallar de la pura furia, en cuanto a Adagio les explico algo serio.

Adagio – solo queremos vencerlos en la música, así que por eso les pedimos que ganen el torneo de bandas por nosotras ya que no queremos enfrentarnos a ellos, ustedes por otra parte les gusta meterse con gente con poderes y cosas así, por lo tanto sé que pueden ganarles a esos tipos.

Pinkie Pie – entiendo que quieres que les ganemos, pero ¿Por qué mencionaste lo de los poderes?

Las dazzling les comienzan a poner al día de ciertos asuntos que habían pasado en Canterlot High durante su ausencia.

Sonata – lo lamento por no decírtelo antes Pinkie Pie, pero es respecto a que está prohibido mencionar la magia por la directora Celestia, cuando se fueron nos prohibieron hablar de la magia con la llegada de nuevos alumnos, pero aun con eso, sucedió algo terrible.

Aria – durante este año comenzando con el ingreso de los nuevos estaban llegando de parte de diferentes escuelas, y eso es lo que saben ustedes, pero lo que no saben es que cuando llegaron los miembros de los DragonFang, sabíamos que teníamos que cuidarnos de ellos ya que parecían tener muy mal carácter.

Adagio – pero cuando Van entro a la escuela, en ese momento no lo supimos pero toda la escuela, pronto supo que el seria el causante de los problemas más grandes de toda la ciudad.

Estas comienzan a recordar el día en que llego Van a la escuela, dando pie a incidentes y ataques de muchas cosas aún más peligrosas que ellas, las chicas no podían imaginar la situación.

Rainbow Dash – ¿no creo que fuera tan malo? ¿O sí?

Aria – depende de cómo lo mires, un mes después de que Van llego a la escuela, unos ninja atacaron la escuela y secuestraron a todos manteniéndonos como rehenes, hasta que llego Van, y comenzó a pelear con todos, lo más aterrador era su expresión en su rostro, no quiero sonar miedosa, pero realmente no quiero volver a ver esa cara.

Esta les muestra un video que se había grabado del ataque a la escuela, mostrando que ante el ataque, literalmente Van estaba masacrando a todos sin piedad, escuchando gritos y otras cosas, Adagio les explico otra cosa que había pasado.

Adagio – quizás lo otro lo malo fue cuando vino un tipo buscando a Van por toda la ciudad, y se armó un gran alboroto, estaba trabajando cuando vi el enorme caos que se había producido, solo vi una escena, y fue muy aterradora para recordar, lo único que puedo decirles es que ese sujeto estaba loco, por cierto ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Aria – creo que se llamaba Raiden, comenzó a pelearse con el cerca del cinema, desde entonces todos en la ciudad tienen miedo de Van, cuando vienen sujetos raros o cosas peligrosas en la ciudad el siempre termina siendo un problema.

Las chicas pensaron un momento y pensaron en el Van que les describió Twilight, y el que ellas mencionaban, las chicas lo dudan y Sunset abre la interrogante.

Sunset Shimmer – ¿no creen que exageran? Ya vimos a Van y realmente, parece más un haragán que un monstruo.

Rarity – podrá ser grosero pero monstruo ¿suena a una locura?

Sonata – bueno no lo es tanto, pero al menos hace cosas buenas a veces, él fue quien me presento a mi novio.

Todas reaccionan gritando al mismo tiempo, en cuanto a Aria y Adagio se pusieron molestas.

– ¡TIENES NOVIO!

Adagio – ¡CREO HABERTE DICHO HERMANITA QUE NO MENCIONES A ESE BASTARDO FRENTE A MI!

Sonata comienza a mostrarle fotos de ambos a las Rainboom, y Aria entonces les explica el por qué no les agrada, el aspecto del novio de sonata era de un chico de pelos parados y una banda roja en la cabeza, utilizaba una toga blanca y tenía vendajes en el estómago, su piel era blanca y era bastante alto.

Pinkie Pie – se mira que es agradable, pero da miedo con esos vendajes y la expresión de chico malo.

Applejack – la verdad con esas pintas no me sorprende que Aria y Adagio se pongan molestas con que salgas con un tipo así Sonata.

Fluttershy – yo pienso que se ven lindos juntos.

Aria – ese desgraciado apareció un día, y le puso sus garras a mi hermanita, digo nosotras somos sirenas, pero ¡ESE MALDITO SOLO SE APROVECHA DE SONATA!

Sonata – solo están celosas porque mi hermoso novio me quiere, aunque es cierto, lo conocí hace 8 meses, un día llego a la ciudad buscando a Van, 2 meses después de conocernos, empezamos a ser novios y ha sido lo más lindo de toda mi vida.

Sunset Shimmer – ¿espera no crees que fue muy rápido?

Sonata – en realidad no, Sanosuke es una persona muy linda, claro que a veces tiene mal carácter pero es solo si alguien intenta hacerme algo, tenía mis dudas al principio por que nos conocimos rápido pero somos felices juntos y realmente estoy muy feliz por tenerlo en mi vida, me ayudo bastante a cambiar.

Sunset Shimmer – ¿funcionara entonces mi cita de hoy?

Pinkie Pie – bueno si le funciona a una le funciona a otra.

Adagio – creo que nos estamos desviando del punto, lo que queremos es que le ganen a los DragonFang, y para eso las llevaremos al nuevo salón de computación y verán a lo que se enfrentan, no se preocupen como trabajo aquí y son estudiantes no nos cobraran.

Todas fueron al salón de computación y se prepararon a ver escenas muy aterradoras, las cuales no solo mostraba a los chicos como eran, también lo sucedido en el torneo de bandas del año pasado, sino también eventos ocurridos como los ataques de los ninja, monstruos y el ataque del Robot que resulto ser Raiden, todas notaron que Van siempre lleva una espada de madera la cual daba el aspecto de no ser un arma, hasta que vieron la pelea que tuvo con Raiden y todas entonces se asustaron de ver que todos los DragonFang después de un tiempo, comenzaron a ser más aterradores que antes, incluyendo a Rick y Blake quienes parecían ser los más alejados de esa vibra, B por otra parte fue el que más le llamo la atención a Fluttershy ya que se miraba como alguien tranquilo y pacífico y era raro cuando se volvía violento, mientras tanto Twilight seguía en el mismo lugar, ya seca esta seguía revisando las noticias y cosas de la banda de Van, surgiéndole una duda sobre este también, decidió despertarlo gritándole.

Twilight _(pensando) – hasta donde sé, todo el mundo en las redes sociales, lo tachan como si fuera un monstruo y hasta ahora solo lo veo como alguien que en el fondo no es malo, quizás si lograra entender que ahí en su mente podría saber más, si pregunto en redes sociales nadie me dirá lo que quiero saber, además no quiero que se dé un mal entendido._

Esta entonces comienza a llamarlo.

Twilight Sparkle – ¿Van? ¿Estas despierto? ¡¿Van?!

Van comienza a despertar y algo adormilado le contesta.

Van Ragon – ya te oí Sparkle, creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo justo para que tu ropa se seque, diablos eso sí que fue relajante.

Twilight Sparkle – ¿con que soñabas?

Esta inconscientemente le hizo esa pregunta, sin embargo este vio el cielo y le dijo con algo de tristeza.

Van Ragon – nada importante, mejor vete cambiando, no puedo conseguir más tiempo, el disturbio que cause cesara pronto, y las alarmas comenzaran a desactivarse, deprisa o no podrás entrar a clases.

Twilight noto que lo que decía era cierto, por haber destruido la pared y causado ese desastre, las alarmas de la escuela por alerta de sismo se activaron, por lo que las clases pararon hasta que cesara la emergencia, Twilight comenzó a notar que Van aún tenía la expresión triste como si la pregunta que le hizo hubiera tocado un punto sensible, la naturaleza y forma de actuar de Van le llamo mucho la atención, ella quería comprenderle, mientras se cambiaba le llego un pensamiento.

Twilight Sparkle _(pensando) – es alguien muy extraño, aunque tenga una apariencia y carácter de un hombre malo y peligroso, en el fondo es diferente, y su manera de ver el cielo, quizás le sucedió algo, quisiera saber más de él, pero espero no lo malinterprete._

Van Ragon – me iré adelantando, como está tu pie.

Twilight Sparkle – aun me duele pero ya es menos, gracias.

Van Ragon – escucha solo hice esto por razones personales, así que será mejor que no pienses esto porque quiero que seamos amigos y esas idioteces de esta escuela, nunca me ha llamado la atención así que por el momento cuídate el pie y date un masaje para disminuir el dolor, por ahora me retiro, no causes problemas enana.

Twilight Sparkle – está bien, gracias por tu ayuda.

Van se fue y Twilight no había notado que este olvido su chaqueta, esta entonces recuerda que tenía el teléfono de Van y ella observa que Van tenía un diario en su teléfono y trata de contener su curiosidad.

Twilight Sparkle _(pensando) – realmente estoy a punto de husmear en la vida personal de Van, no debo hacerlo, pero quiero saber un poco de él, supongo que no hay vuelta atrás._

Esta comenzó a regresar y durante todo el día en sus clases, ella por alguna razón mientras leía, tuvo que salir a limpiar sus ojos debido a que lo que estaba en el diario de Van era algo desgarrador, pasando el rato, al terminar de leer, se sentó un rato en uno de los asientos de afuera, para intentar relajarse, ella en ese momento solamente puede pensar ¿alguien con la vida de Van merece ser tratado como alguien malo? ¿y qué es lo que le pasara en su mente además de su pasado?, luego de un rato en el salón de computación, las chicas atemorizadas observan que literalmente los videos que les mostraban a los chicos de los DragonFang teniendo que afrontar cosas que ninguna de ellas podría realizar, peleas, destrucción incluso vieron la pelea que mencionaron de Raiden, la batalla era en si demasiado sádica, además de ello habían salido noticias sobre los juegos de la amistad y otros eventos en donde los DragonFang tenían que ver, así que las chicas solo pudieron decir con imágenes como esas.

Rarity – es una mala broma, ¿verdad? Esos sujetos están dementes.

Rainbow Dash – no puedo creer que esos tipos, pudieran hacer una Rainplosion sónica, Pero no era algo similar a la mía, creo que era incluso 15 o 25 veces más fuerte que la que puedo hacer, necesito vencer esa marca aunque me ampollen los dedos, no voy a perder ante un patán como ese.

Mientras Rainbow Dash tenía llamas en los ojos, Applejack por otra parte observo que todos están locos.

Applejack – esos sujetos le faltan más tuercas que la vieja máquina de transportadora de la abuela, a todos parece que cuando tocan se portan como locos, pero cuando no los están viendo, son como una olla explosiva de los frijoles del abuelo, con chili picante y frijoles al estilo tejano, con personas así aquí no me sorprende que todos les tengan miedo y tengan tan alterado los nervios.

Pinkie Pie – vaya cuanta gaseosa, me imagino que eso salió disparado a todos lados, me pregunto si lloverá gaseosa, si subió a las nubes lógicamente bajara aquí verdad.

Sunset Shimmer – Pinkie pie amiga eso no podría pasar ni en un millón de años, aunque ahora que lo veo que hicieran eso no tiene el menor sentido, pero me pregunto cómo habrán llegado a ese nivel, nosotras no podríamos comparar nuestro nivel con ellos, debemos hacernos más fuertes que ellos, aun así no le veo forma directa de superarlos hasta que los conozcamos cara a cara, además tenemos lo del dragón oscuro pendiente, eso cada vez se pone raro, que está pasando en este mundo loco, cuando las personas llegaron a tener magia.

Fluttershy – creo que no somos tan diferentes de ellos, nosotras conseguimos magia y logramos avanzar de nivel gracias a que Twilight estaba con nosotras, pero si lo ponemos de otro modo, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Rarity, yo, Twilight, y Rainbow Dash, hemos entrenado y logrado superar todo gracias a la magia, pero estos chicos, no tienen magia, solo dependen del esfuerzo físico y entrenamiento, lo puedo notar por la forma en que se veían, no les importa salir lastimados o heridos, o con ganas de golpear a la gente, pero les noto con más decisión que nosotras, aunque su manera de ser de cada uno es el resultado de cómo han vivido su vida, si nosotras intentamos hablar con ellos quizás puedan ayudarnos, es decir, son buenos para interrogar a la gente.

Rarity – yo pienso que eso no es buena idea, ya que no habría forma directa de hablar con ellos además está el asunto de que Van da bastante miedo.

Todas se detienen a pensar en el hecho de que de todos era el más aterrador pero Fluttershy intenta ser optimista.

Fluttershy – sé que es aterrador pero si conseguimos hablar con los otros será más fácil.

Todas suspiran y eso no anima a Fluttershy mas con lo que dijo Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie – bueno Rick no es tan malo, pero el problema está en los demás, no los conocemos e intentar una charla directa puede llegar a ser aterradora si hablamos de los demás, B es un gigante y da miedo, Blake se la podría pasar coqueteando con nosotras.

Rarity molesta recalca ese hecho.

Rarity – conociendo la clase de persona que es el guapo de Blake no dudaría que pasara eso, Gambit por otra parte es un estafador profesional así que no podemos creerle nada.

Sunset entonces toma la palabra para expresar su odio.

Sunset Shimmer – sin olvidar que es un manipulador doble cara y bastante grosero ¡no lo tolero!

Adagio entonces le expresa otra cosa.

Adagio – solo quedaría Ibuki y Jack, por mi experiencia Ibuki Masamune, es muy patán con las mujeres además le gusta sentirse superior, Jack no es tan diferente pero si no le hablas de ciencia o eres interesante para él, te ignorara.

Aria – le he pedido al comité disciplinario mil veces que intente hablar con ellos pero es inútil, hacen lo que quieren y nadie puede controlar a esas fieras.

Sonata Dusk – ¿alguna vez has intentado hablar con ellos? Es muy difícil que te presten atención, como la mayoría de los hombres, pero no como mi Sanosuke, Van siempre está dormido así que es inútil que los demás te hagan caso, en fin solo queríamos saber si le pueden ganar en el torneo de bandas por nosotras y las otras bandas de la escuela que no son capaces de llegar a su nivel.

Las chicas lo piensan y hablan entre ellas pero Rainbow Dash les hace da a entender que cumplirán su petición.

Rainbow Dash – quizás ellos sean buenos pero nosotras somos mejores, así que haremos lo mejor que podamos.

Las dazzling se ponen felices y sonríen, adagio estaba a punto de decir algo, pero suena su teléfono y se aleja para contestar la llamada, Sonata entonces les pregunta a las chicas.

Sonata Dusk – eso me recuerda ¿Qué hora es?

Pinkie Pie – ya casi es hora de salida.

Sonata Dusk –Applejack ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Applejack – claro amiga.

Sonata Dusk – debo irme temprano para arreglarme para mi trabajo nocturno, dile a la abuela Smith que no llegare a hacer los tacos el día de hoy.

Aria – es verdad, hoy empezabas con tu trabajo, será mejor que te apresures, significa que me quedare con Adagio esta noche.

Adagio – bueno espero les haya ayudado estudiar a su enemigo, debo retirarme, era mi jefa dice que debo regresar así que las veré luego, solo quiero preguntarles algo antes, ¿Qué era esa maldita cosa?

Todas se sorprendieron que adagio les preguntara algo con una cara muy seria, estas entonces no supieron de que hablaba, sin embargo las dazzling se pusieron serias, sonata sin embargo estaba muy asustada.

Sunset Shimmer – ¿de qué hablas Adagio?

Adagio – estoy hablando de esa cosa que salió del portal, no crean que no sentí cuando esa cosa grito.

Todas comienzan a verse entre sí, hasta que Aria les explica mientras recuerda que fue lo que paso.

Aria – verán hace dos días, estábamos durmiendo, cuando de repente Sonata comenzó a Gritar y llorar de la nada, se agarraba la cabeza de dolor, de las tres ella es la más sensible, debieron verla, está sufriendo, cuando salimos a ver que sucedió, solo escuchamos el grito de ese monstruo que nos asustó a todas, eso fue aterrador, ya digan ¿Qué sucedió?

Las chicas se ven entre si y finalmente Rarity les dice lo que sucede.

Rarity – apareció un dragón oscuro en Equestria.

Las dazzling comenzaron a temblar y Sonata se asustó manteniéndose en posición fetal llorando, las chicas jamás las habían visto así, Adagio les explico la situación.

Adagio – cuando éramos niñas sirena, la abuela de sonata conto una historia acerca de esa cosa, era un indicio del fin del mundo, si un dragón oscuro esta en Equestria, todo está perdido.

Aria – no puedo quitarme las pesadillas que me produjo ese grito, por favor por lo que más quieran ¡NO DEJEN QUE ESA COSA EXISTA MAS TIEMPO!

Las dazzling estaban llorando, realmente era tan peligroso un dragón oscuro, Sunset por fin entendió que tan grave era el problema, así que todas sosteniendo sus manos y prometiéndose una a la otra, les dijeron a las dazzling con firmeza con bastante decisión.

– ¡LO DETENDREMOS!

Las dazzling pararon sus lágrimas y se las limpiaron confiando en que las chicas podrían ganarle al monstruo del fin del mundo, luego de un rato, todas se pusieron a pensar en la situación del día, necesitaban reunir pistas para encontrar al dragón oscuro, para eso todas pensaron que podían hacer, estas notaron que ya era de volver a sus clases si no llegarían tarde, finalmente todas se reunieron en el gimnasio para así discutir cual sería el siguiente movimiento que harían pero claro que esto no sería fácil, no tenían por dónde empezar, las Rainboom estaban estancadas en cierta manera.

Applejack – estamos en una situación, donde lo único que podemos hacer es buscar pistas que nos lleven a donde se vio a esa cosa la última vez, pero nadie lo ha visto, solo lo pudieron sentir, es algo difícil de explicar, tiene que haber un patrón o algo, es como una aguja en un pajar.

Pinkie Pie – no digo que sea imposible buscarlo pero tenemos que pensar cuidadosamente, podría estar en cualquier lado, si pudiéramos pensar como él, sería más fácil, solo ahí que rugir.

Applejack la calmo y todas pensaron como podrían ayudar a encontrarlo en eso Rarity noto que Twilight estaba algo triste.

Rarity – querida ¿te sientes bien? no has dicho nada.

Twilight finalmente vuelve en sí y trata de no hacer notar su estado emocional, por lo sucedido con leer el diario de Van.

Twilight Sparkle – lo siento no estaba pensando, digo estaba pensando en que vamos a hacer, ojala tuviéramos un lugar donde poder empezar a investigar.

Spike quien le trae una buena noticia y Twilight se alegra mucho dejando a un lado su tristeza por un momento.

Spike – Twilight estás aquí, me alegro de poder encontrarte, no tengo mucho tiempo, debo entregarte esta noticia, que me llego desde Ecuestria.

Twilight sintió otra vez la presión y de repente Spike solo volvió a ladrar, en eso Fluttershy vio que en su pata tenía una noticia urgente para ellas, todas se intrigan porque significaría que podrían empezar con su investigación.

Fluttershy – vean esto lo traía Spike en sus patas, veamos que dice, solo dice M.C.B.

Rainbow Dash – y eso ¿Qué demonios significa?

Twilight noto que había una carta adjunta a Spike y comenzó a leerla poco a poco ya que era de Gar sobre algo que podía interesarle a ellas, entre tanto, llegaba Ibuki quien aparentemente ya había salido del castigo quien solamente estaba pasando por el pasillo para salir de la escuela.

Ibuki Masamune – ¡diablos! esos imbéciles me dejaron atrás, o vaya me he topado con un tope en mi camino, mejor muévete trash.

Rainbow Dash se enoja y le grita con demasiada furia.

Rainbow Dash – ¡así pues ven aquí pedazo de animal! ¡Te voy a partir en 2 cuando te ponga mis manos encima!

Pinkie pie y Applejack intentan pararla pero este solamente se va tranquilo.

Ibuki Masamune – no importa lo que hagas, entre tu nivel y el mío hay diferencias muy altas, deberías ponerte con alguien de tu nivel, te faltan cien millones de años para poder alcanzarme ¡baka!

con un término algo extraño Rainbow Dash se enojó aún más y esta le arroja un balón con una fuerte patada con toda su fuerza pareciendo una Rainplosion sónica pero en el momento que le iba a impactar, este solamente sin voltearse solamente con su mano derecha detiene el balón sin ningún problema, y solamente diciendo.

Ibuki Masamune – muy lenta, te lo dije, a comparación mía, eres una novata

Este solamente rompe el balón con sus manos y se va viéndole de una manera muy temible e intimidante, mientras se iba este no se fijó que de su mochila salió un volante que recoge Spike mientras le entrega otra nota a ellas muy importante el cual se lo entrega a Fluttershy quien comienza a leerlo, y el volante se lo da a Rainbow Dash quien estaba realmente furiosa.

Rainbow Dash – ¡VOY A MATAR A TIROS A ESE IMBECIL SOLO DEJEN QUE LO ALCANZE! ¡QUE LES PASA SUELTENME! ¡NO LE VOY A PERMITIR QUE SE BURLE DE MI, SE LA VOY A PARTIR!

Enojada noto que el volante que le dio Spike era el de un club y pensó rápidamente que él estaría ahí

Rainbow Dash – al fin, se dónde va a estar ¡eres mío descarado! ¡Ahora sé dónde estás!

Pinkie pie se lo quita a Rainbow Dash unos momentos para enseñárselo a Applejack, esta nota algo extraño y esta lee el letrero del club, las demás comenzaron a notar un patrón extraño en los sucesos del día que las dirigía al club.

Applejack – MidNight CluB, dime Sunset ¿dónde será tu lugar de la cita?

Sunset – no le digas así, que se lo haya confirmado no significa que sea cita, será en el MidNight CluB, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Rarity – dime las siglas son las mismas que las de Spike en la nota.

Fluttershy – es verdad, son las mismas.

Sunset Shimmer – bien los DragonFang se reúnen en el club, Spike tiene pistas del club, y la cita de Sunset será en el MidNight CluB, ¿acaso hay cierta coincidencia?

Rainbow Dash – entonces de acuerdo, nuestro siguiente paso es ir al MidNight Club

Twilight las interrumpe y les dijo algo de vital importancia que les llego desde Equestria de parte de Gar.

Twilight Sparkle – escuchen antes de ir debemos pasar al banco, tenemos una noticia del emperador dragón Gar.

Las chicas se preguntan curiosas por el siguiente lugar al que ir.

Pinkie Pie – ¿porque al banco? y ¿a cuál?

Rainbow Dash – que es tan importante para poder interrumpir mi cacería de la venganza

Rainbow Dash con llamas en los ojos le gritaba a Twilight pero ella le explica la situación.

Twilight Sparkle – escuchen el emperador dragón me ha dejado una nota con algo muy importante, y me ha dicho que vayamos al banco de Canterlot, en específico el primer banco internacional de Canterlot, así que nuestro primer objetivo es ir al banco, no hay tiempo que perder ¡VAMOS!

Todas lo ven extraño pero deciden continuar con la misión sabiendo que lo que le depara a ellas es una clave para encontrar una pista y el paradero del dragón oscuro, pero estas deben ir al banco, siendo uno de los más importantes de todo el país, por su seguridad extremadamente alta, realmente iba a llegar una misión muy peligrosa para ellas.


	21. Chapter 5: The MidNight CluB

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

 _ ** _ **The MidNight CluB**_**_

* * *

 ** _En el capítulo anterior, las chicas exceptuando a Twilight, conocen la historia de los DragonFang en la escuela gracias a la ayuda de las sirenas, enteradas que hubo una batalla de bandas y que ellos triunfaron, además de cómo son ellos, Twilight por otra parte se topa con Van Ragon en una escena incómoda para ella, pero este le ayuda y Twilight comienza a descubrir el lado amable de Van gracias a su forma de ayudarla un poco incomoda, también ella aprende su verdadera historia y se siente abatida, todas reunidas logran tener una pista del dragón oscuro gracias a Spike, Sunset Shimmer tiene una cita, y Rainbow Dash e Ibuki tuvieron un altercado y ella quiere vengarse para eso decide buscarlo en el lugar donde conecta todos los eventos The MidNight CluB, pero antes las chicas deben ir al banco para recoger información importante._**

* * *

 ** _5.01. La mejor seguridad no siempre está en el banco._**

 ** _5.02. No juegues con piezas históricas._**

 ** _5.03. Siempre has la reservación antes de ir a un lugar._**

 ** _5.04. ¿Primera Impresión o la Ultima?_**

* * *

 _ **5.01. La mejor seguridad no siempre está en el banco.**_

Luego de explicarle a Twilight la situación de las sirenas que involucro a toda la escuela y los recientes hallazgos de ellas hacia los DragonFang, sin embargo Twilight no revelo nada sobre lo sucedido con Van, ni lo que descubrió sobre su historia, además de ello estas pensaban en por qué el emperador dragón las envió a un banco en especial uno muy específico siendo uno de los bancos más seguros del país, también estaban algo nerviosas, debido a que si lo que estaba era muy importante no podían dejar que nadie lo viera, así que estas discutían sobre una forma de obtener, lo que sea que les dejara el emperador en el banco, mientras estaban en el autobús estas estaban hablando sobre la situación.

Twilight – así que tenemos que entrar a un banco de alta seguridad, para sacar algo que nos dejó con símbolos de Ecuestria o algo así, dijo que una caja, pero no podemos dejar que nadie lo vea, quizás somos vigiladas, debemos evitar que alguien se entere de la situación.

Fluttershy – yo creo que deberías leer más sobre la carta.

Fluttershy tenía un muy buen punto de la situación, pero esta hablaba muy bajo y no podía escucharse ya que Rainbow Dash la interrumpió junto con Pinkie pie.

Rainbow Dash – vamos, solo hay que entrar encubierto, evitar las cámaras de seguridad, y también evitar a los guardias, sacar al caja y por ultimo abrirla pan comido, ¿no lo crees Pinkie pie?

Pinkie pie empezó a inflarse y exploto asustando a todas pero luego apareció con un traje de camuflaje.

Pinkie Pie – hola a todas, traje mi equipo de espionaje para toda ocasión, estoy segura de que esta vez, podremos entrar y usar nuestros fantásticos trajes con muchos objetos de espías, no hay nada que no podamos hacer con nuestro equipo espía.

Rarity le decía mientras se quitaba los restos de la Pinkie falsa.

Rarity – claro podremos entrar a un banco internacional con mucha seguridad, con trajes únicos y algo ajustados, con guardias sexys, si suena como algo que podría hacer yo.

Applejack por su parte no pensó que fuera un buen plan.

Applejack – saben eso es realmente una gran idea pero en serio ¡CREEN QUE ESTO ES UNA BUENA IDEA!

Finalmente Twilight dijo lo único que no podía decir en un momento así.

Twilight Sparkle – vamos que podría salir mal

Finalmente llegaron al banco, pero lastimosamente fue peor de lo que pensaron, el banco era muy grande, demasiado seguro y lo más importante, que realmente tenían un problema, las chicas comenzaron por ver la situación y Rarity regaño a Twilight por haber dicho algo que no debió decir.

Rarity – bueno ahora ya sabes porque nadie dice esa frase Twilight ¡CUÁNTAS VECES TENEMOS QUE DECIRTE QUE CUANDO ALGUIEN DICE ESA FRASE TODO SE PONE AUN PEOR DE LO QUE TIENE QUE PASAR!

Applejack – bueno al menos sabemos que esto no será fácil.

Sunset Shimmer intenta animar la situación.

Sunset Shimmer – vamos sé que podremos entrar, solamente hay que subir al techo, Pinkie pie lanza una soga

Sin saberlo Pinkie pie se había subido y estas comenzaron a subir, y luego Rainbow Dash ya en el techo comenzó a decir su opinión.

Rainbow Dash – si claro esto será fácil no, entraremos a un banco a plena luz del día, en un día entre semana, siendo 7 chicas con trajes de camuflaje y de látex para entrar a un banco con la gente adentro, esto definitivamente es de locos.

Twilight comienza a explicarles el plan mientras Fluttershy intentaba llamar su atención sin éxito.

Twilight Sparkle – bien como saben no pueden saber que lo que estamos haciendo, así que diseñe una estrategia para sacar la caja, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, encontré los planos del edificio así que estamos arriba de la bóveda de donde se guardan las cajas de seguridad, necesitamos entrar, para eso hay que cortar el sistema de seguridad ahí es donde entran Rarity y Fluttershy, ustedes vayan abajo y suban al poste de electricidad que está usando el banco, este banco tiene su propio generador, pero el sistema de seguridad está por separado se alimenta por fuera, debemos cortar el cable correcto, así que Rarity busca un patrón en la caja de cableados.

Rarity y Fluttershy bajaron, aunque en realidad Fluttershy no quería pero igual tuvo que ir, mientras Applejack tenía un plan para entrar.

Applejack – para poder entrar usare esta herramienta muy poderosa, es un navaja motorizada que puede romper el concreto, como si fuera mantequilla, lo que hare será perforar el techo, que según dicen estos planos esta, aquí donde estamos paradas.

Pinkie pie le hace una pregunta curiosa.

Pinkie Pie – wow eso si es potencia, pero como evitaras el ruido y que todos se enteren, y no activar una alarma, para luego convertirnos en prófugas de la justicia donde cambiaremos nuestros nombres, y te llamaras Juana la semilla, ¿por cierto de donde sacaste eso?

Applejack le dice a Pinkie la curiosa respuesta y Sunset Shimmer explica el resto del plan para que las demás entiendan su parte de la misión.

Applejack – tenemos suerte de que estén remodelando los sistemas de seguridad y ampliando el edificio, de lo contrario, nadie podría romper el concreto tan duro sin hacer ruido.

Sunset Shimmer – bueno, utilizare esta caja y la aislé para evitar que salga un sonido, usare mi celular para emitir una frecuencia que convierta al ruido de la herramienta en ruido mudo, con eso debería ser suficiente, no les parece, solo debemos esperar a que ellas nos den la señal de que llegaron a la caja.

Fluttershy y Rarity quienes usaban un disfraz de electricista, mientras el de Fluttershy también era de electricista pero llamaba un poco la atención, eso la ponía nerviosa, mientras Rarity se subió hasta la caja principal con un poco de dificultad.

Fluttershy – Rarity no sé por cuánto tiempo podremos hacer esto, date prisa y corta el cable o se darán cuenta.

Rarity al abrir la caja se dio cuenta de que no sería fácil.

Rarity – hay muchos cables por aquí no se cual cortar, si corto el equivocado estamos en problemas.

Twilight intenta indicarle cual era el correcto.

Twilight Sparkle – tranquila busca un cable de un calibre no tan grueso y de color azul.

Sin embargo la situación para Rarity en realidad era más complicada.

Rarity – todos los cables son de color azul, vaya que son algo flojos para cambiar los colores e identificarlos más rápido, debe haber un patrón, lo tengo, cada cable fue puesto durante la elección de la alcaldía, la última fue la alcaldesa, ella dijo que el cableado que tiene que pondría seria nuevo, así que debo buscar el cable más nuevo que ahí.

Finalmente Rarity busco el cable entre los que habían encontrado uno que no parecía tan viejo mientras Twilight le daba la advertencia.

Twilight Sparkle – espera, si cortas el equivocado, activaras el sistema de seguridad, y terminaremos en prisión, así que ten cuidado de cual se te ocurra cortar.

Rarity solo dice tratando de no estar presionada.

Rarity – bueno, al menos seré la chica más bonita de la prisión.

Ella corta el cable y no sonó la alarma en eso Applejack pregunta.

Applejack – ¿oye eso habrá funcionado?

Sunset Shimmer le dice algo nerviosa.

Sunset Shimmer – solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Ella decide encender la herramienta, junto con la frecuencia del teléfono de Sunset Shimmer y funciona comienzan a cortar el concreto, mientras todas suspiran de calma en eso Rainbow Dash las llama.

Rainbow Dash – oigan mejor suban ya comenzaremos la segunda parte del plan, así que apresúrense

Fluttershy insistía en que había algo que estaban omitiendo.

Fluttershy – chicas intento decirles que no hay que entrar, solo necesitan.

Esta se fija que Rarity ya había subido, luego de eso Twilight le llamo.

Twilight – Fluttershy me escuchas, ya perforamos el techo, comenzaremos por entrar, necesitamos que hagas vigilancia, sé que tienes miedo pero se valiente.

Fluttershy se rinde y decide entrar por sí misma, mientras arriba Applejack y Rainbow Dash quitaron el concreto restante y encontraron un techo de metal, pero las chicas ya tenían una idea.

Rainbow Dash – bueno es una caja de seguridad sin duda, no se preocupen tengo un plan

Sunset Shimmer segura y tranquila reviso entre los costados del edificio y encontró algo de termita, las demás curiosas preguntan que era.

Pinkie Pie – ¿qué es esa cosa roja?

Sunset Shimmer le contestaba mientras trataba de trazar un plan.

Sunset Shimmer – esto se llama termita, se usa para construcciones pero si la calentamos y entra en contacto con el hielo podremos crear una reacción química que derretirá la caja de metal, y podremos entrar sin problemas.

Twilight le pregunta

Twilight Sparkle – espera ¿de dónde sacaremos hielo?

Las chicas mandan a Applejack a comprar hielo en bolsas, y está de regreso solo puede decir.

Applejack – oigan me deben lo de este hielo y apresúrense que se va a derretir.

Lo colocan arriba del metal y Sunset Shimmer da la ignición con un encendedor, y pone la caja encima para disminuir el ruido una mini explosión, pero por suerte no se escuchó, ya observando que el plan funciono solo quedaba el último paso.

Twilight Sparkle – bueno misión cumplida ahora alguien debe bajar.

Twilight tranquila pero algo agitada se niega a entrar, debían hacer que alguien entrara, y para su suerte alguien ya se había ofrecido.

Pinkie Pie – la soldado Pinkie pie reportándose al deber señora.

Applejack le ata una soga a la cintura y junto a Rainbow Dash comienzan a bajarla.

Applejack – Pinkie pie tienes que dejar de comer tanto pastel, estas algo pesada.

Pinkie pie le responde algo molesta por el comentario.

Pinkie Pie – lo siento es que tengo siempre un martillo conmigo para emergencias y otras herramientas útiles que no sabes cuándo podrías necesitar, ¡ADEMÁS TWILIGHT ERA LA ÚNICA QUE NECESITABA BAJAR DE PESO!

Twilight solo le responde bastante enojada por lo que le dijo Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie - ¡ESCUCHE ESO! ¡Para tu información ya baje y me veo esbelta!

Mientras la bajaban solo hubo una pregunta que quizás nadie se hizo, la cual término diciendo Pinkie pie.

Pinkie Pie – oye Twilight y ¿cuál caja es?

Todas se hacen la misma pregunta, y Twilight le responde algo confundida ya que no pensaron exactamente bien su plan.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡yo no sé cuál es!

Sunset Shimmer le pregunta a Twilight con algo de molestia.

Sunset Shimmer – ¿pensé que tu sabias?

Applejack enojada le pregunta a Twilight

Applejack – ¿no lo decía en la carta?

Rainbow Dash les dice algo que estaba pensando.

Rainbow Dash – quieres decir ¿Qué hicimos todo esto sin saber realmente si era necesario?

Twilight comienza a pensar y saca a Spike de su mochila.

Twilight Sparkle – Spike no había otra carta aparte, Fluttershy tu puedes hablar con los animales, ¿podrías preguntarle?

Todas se fijaron que Fluttershy no estaba en ninguna parte, en ese momento Pinkie Pie la vio atreves del monitor dentro de la caja.

Pinkie Pie – no se preocupen ahí está, dentro del banco esperándonos.

Y todas gritan al mismo tiempo.

– ¡QUE!

Todas suben a Pinkie deprisa y vuelven a colocar todo en su lugar, mientras se cambian y entran al banco, pero sobre todo le preguntan a la pequeña Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash – oye y ¿qué haces aquí adentro?

Fluttershy – es lo que intentaba decirles, la otra carta estaba pegada con lo que parecía, mantequilla de maní, ya leí la nota, Twilight dice que debes entregar el número de cuenta, solamente a la cajera y es todo.

Todas avergonzadas Twilight solo le pregunta a Spike con un tono de enojada.

Twilight Sparkle – ¿y dime Spike? ¿¡De donde sacaste mantequilla de maní para empezar!? – Este solo se ríe con una expresión culpable de haber hecho algo malo pero se esconde, y llegan con la cajera, para solamente decirlo sin sentir tanta vergüenza por lo sucedido antes – disculpe he venido a revisar este número de cuenta.

La cajera reviso el número y llamo al gerente, asustando a todas ya que quizás las identificaron por intentar entrar cuando no había necesidad de hacerlo en ese momento esta les dijo algo que no se esperaban.

– Bien, señorita me alegra decir que esto la ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo, como vera el saldo actual de la cuenta es 0.93 centavos.

Rainbow Dash se queda impresionada por lo que pasaron para lo que resulto ser menos de un dólar.

Rainbow Dash – ¡o vaya! ¡SOLO POR CENTAVOS QUE NI SIQUIERAN ALCANZAN PARA UN CHILE! ¡EN SERIO ESO ERA TODO LO QUE VINIMOS A HACER!

La cajera anuncia otra cosa, que las dejo con una expresión muy chocante.

– Y eso a un plazo desde la fundación del banco que fue hace 120 años, a una tasa de interés de 1.18, da como resultado 400 millones de dólares.

Todas se quedaron estupefactas, al oír semejante cantidad de dinero y estas no dejaban de pensar que rayos fue eso, Pinkie Pie se desmayó y Fluttershy se quedó tiesa, Twilight no lo oyó muy bien o pensó que eso no era posible.

Twilight Sparkle – disculpe no le escuche muy bien podría repetirme lo que dijo.

– si así es, debido a la alta tasa de interés fue exitosa, así que sí, eso es de la cuenta de banco, y todo eso es suyo ahora.

Todas fueron a hacer un círculo de reunión para pensar en la situación en la que estaban.

Rainbow Dash – ¿saben que significa eso?

Rarity – tranquila debemos contener, la emoción y no parecer locas.

Sin embargo todas gritan sin poder contener la emoción, todas excepto Twilight.

– ¡SOMOS MILLONARIAS!

Rainbow Dash – podremos comprarnos un estadio.

Fluttershy – podre salvar al refugio de animales.

Rarity – al fin mi sueño de ser una princesa se hará realidad.

Pinkie Pie – es algo maravilloso, podre construir mi sueño hecho realidad, una ciudad gigante de dulce.

Applejack – podre salvar a Sweet Apple Acres, y pagar todas las deudas.

Sunset Shimmer – con eso poder conseguir una casa y ya no vivir en ese apartamento.

Todas estaban emocionadas a excepción de Twilight quien solamente pudo decir.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡ALTO CHICAS!

Todas se calman y la cajera le pregunto a Twilight Sparkle.

– ¿disculpe señorita está bien? veo que no está emocionada ¿existe algún problema?

Twilight obviamente tenía un problema con la situación.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡PROBLEMA! ¡PROBLEMA! ¡CLARO QUE HAY UN PROBLEMA! es demasiado dinero no puedo ser mío debe haber una equivocación.

La cajera le explica la extraña situación que parecía haber cierto misterio detrás de ello.

– No señorita, si es suyo, durante la fundación del banco un hombre entrego su ayuda para levantarlo, mas sin embargo dejo muy en claro que el día que alguien viniera por ese número de cuenta deberíamos entregarle el dinero que hay más una cosa más.

Entonces esta fue a la bóveda pero Pinkie pie sin querer le da un dato extra, que por poco las mete en problemas a todas.

Pinkie Pie – oigan tenga cuidado si va a la bóveda, la perilla esta algo atascada.

La cajera va a la bóveda con algo de curiosidad, cuando la abrió si estaba algo atascada y todas se le quedaron viendo a Pinkie pie ya que no debía decir nada sospechoso de que entraron cuando la cajera vio junto con el gerente solo dijeron.

– o vaya este lugar se cae a pedazos, llama a la compañía Revouk, sobre esto.

La cajera vuelve con una pequeña caja muy oxidada que a pesar de todo necesitaba una llave y la cajera pregunto.

– aquí tiene señorita solo necesito la llave que debería tener.

Spike muestra que en la carta viene pegada una llave muy extraña y la usa para abrir y la caja libera algo de polvo y aire, mientras la abrían notaron solo un par de llaves y una hoja de papel doblada que resulto ser algo interesante, Applejack lo nota.

– es un título de propiedad, con una dirección, solamente dice que pasa a manos del propietario actual.

Estas ven una dirección y se dirigen hacia haya con más preguntas que respuestas con las valijas del dinero.

* * *

 _ **y hola a todos estamos en un capitulo que le puede resultar confuso a algunos, primero que nada, la edicion de parte del 6to capitulo convirtio literalmente el 5 en dos partes y lo que era antes, sera incluido como un spin off que publicare despues, como siempre te felicito por llegar tan lejos, no olvides comentar si notaste algun error durante la lectura, suscribete para mas contenido y mas sorpresas.**_

 _ **recuerda, tu haces especial a un escritor.**_


	22. 5:2

_**5.02. No juegues con piezas históricas.**_

* * *

Mientras buscaban la dirección ya que habían pagado un par de taxis para ir a la dirección y cuando se bajaron vieron algo que no se describirá como algo inesperado más bien como algo que es una frase como diría Applejack.

Applejack – la verdad, esto no me lo esperaba.

viendo frente a ellas una enorme mansión abandonada, desde hace mucho tiempo, Twilight usa la llave y abre la puerta de la reja de la mansión, mientras exploran notan que el lugar no ha sido cuidado o que nadie había vivido ahí por años, mientras más observaban el lugar parecía que era un lugar tenebroso, en ese momento Twilight observa la puerta principal, y decide usar la llave para abrir, y de repente al abrirla sale el aire que estaba adentro y todas se cubren del polvo, las demás molestas por la sorpresa le reclaman.

Fluttershy – sabes es obvio que las ventanas estaban cerradas, pudiste abrirla un poco más delicada, hay mucho polvo por todos lados.

Rarity – Fluttershy tiene razón, pero no esperaba que hubiera un hogar encerrado, pero una mansión encerrada con mucho aire, parece que nadie habitaba el lugar en siglos, ni abría la ventana.

Applejack – bueno será mejor que continuemos, algo me dice que descubriremos más sobre la conexión entre el emperador y esta mansión, aunque debemos limpiarla, después de todo ahora es nuestra.

Twilight es la primera en entrar y nota que el lugar es demasiado tenebroso, ya que estaba lleno de oscuridad y ecos raros, hasta que ella oprime el botón de encendido.

Twilight – saben no quiero acostumbrarme a tener algo así y tanto dinero, todo esto me parece extraño, además quiero saber más acerca de la conexión entre el dragón oscuro, el emperador y este mundo, no me parece que esto solo sea así de simple.

Todas entraban el lugar estaba lleno de cosas históricas, pinturas, armaduras, cosas que parecían más un museo y una venta de antigüedades que una mansión todo el lugar estaba lleno de cosas de historia en eso solo Rainbow Dash pudo decir en un momento así.

Rainbow Dash – wow, que increíble es esto, no les parece, miren esas armaduras, yo pido la medieval.

La mayoría de las chicas fue a jugar con las armaduras y trajes que había en todos lados, solo Sunset Shimmer y Twilight quienes veían el lugar solo podían preguntarse.

Twilight Sparkle – este lugar tiene muchas cosas históricas.

Sunset Shimmer si fija en el valor aproximado de todo lo demás.

Sunset Shimmer – a ti te molestaba tener 400 millones, lo que está en toda la mansión puede llegar a valer más que todo el oro del mundo, todo esto es auténtico, es un valor incalculable Twilight, parece que esto tiene casi, 200 años de antigüedad o más.

Twilight llama a todas al llegar al cuarto más extraño.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡oigan todas vengan aquí!

en eso cuando todas se reúnen en el gran salón pero en eso Sunset Shimmer y Twilight se fijaron que todas tenían puestas armaduras o trajes antiguos y usando armas medievales y quizás invaluables, Pinkie pie tenía un traje de los años 50 de una típica chica adolecente, mientras que Rainbow Dash tenía un traje de armadura samurái, Applejack estaba usando un viejo traje del oeste con unas pistolas revolver antiguas, Rarity tenía un traje de doncella de gran Bretaña antiguo, y Fluttershy tenía un traje de mujer de la independencia, Twilight le pregunta a todas con algo de enojo.

Twilight – ¿díganme que están haciendo?

Todas se ríen con algo de vergüenza y Rainbow Dash dice algo en defensa de todas.

Rainbow Dash – tranquila solo estábamos jugando.

Sunset Shimmer pregunta algo enojada.

Sunset Shimmer – ¿y cuál juego es ese?

Rainbow Dash se lo responde mientras sostenía un arma muy peligrosa.

Rainbow Dash – a vamos hacer guerra de épocas.

Rarity se defiende, pero no con un buen argumento.

Rarity – bueno yo iba a probarme los vestidos que encontré por ahí, los de burdel, los de casino, también de princesa, y los de bueno me declaro culpable de la moda, encontré uno de melena de sus mejores años, y voy a aprovecharlo.

Twilight casi se dejó llevar, pero logro componer su compostura.

Twilight – bueno hay que aprovechar, digo debemos investigar un poco sobre la época de estos, cerciorarnos de que estas fechas sean registradas y asegurarnos de que ningún vestido este dañado, ¿tú qué dices Sunset Shimmer?

Sin embargo Sunset Shimmer ya se había puesto un vestido de gala europeo español, a lo que ella intenta explicar.

Sunset Shimmer – ¿Qué?, tu dijiste que podíamos además, siempre me he preguntado cómo me vería con este tipo de atuendo, pero me pregunto ¿por qué alguien tendría esta clase de vestidos? o ¿porque tiene tantas cosas históricas?

Pinkie pie se fija en un detalle muy extraño.

Pinkie Pie – si crees que eso es raro, en todas las pinturas está el mismo sujeto, una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra.

Todas le gritan molestas.

– ¡ya entendimos!

Applejack ve la pintura, retratos y resalta lo que dice Pinkie pie.

Applejack – oigan lo que dice es verdad, es el mismo sujeto en todas las pinturas, hasta parece que podría ser el mismo.

Twilight empieza a ver que todas las pinturas, no eran las únicas con el mismo sujeto, en otra parte había recortes de periódicos de diferentes épocas en eso ella se fijó.

Twilight Sparkle – esperen vean esto, miren todas las fechas de los periódicos, observen esta.

Rarity mira esa fecha y la recuerda de manera extraña.

Rarity – oigan yo recuerdo esa fecha de la clase de historia, fue la fecha en que Gianni lavine inicio la moda para niñas y niños en la fecha de 1900.

Todas se le quedan viendo a Rarity ya que parecía que la historia no era su fuerte en eso Fluttershy le pregunta a ella.

Fluttershy – y dime ¿cómo aprendiste eso?

Rarity les dice algo que ellas no esperaban.

Rarity – bueno como diseñadora, debo saber ciertas cosas de historia, no pensaran que soy una chica linda sin conocimientos ¿verdad?

Todas intentaban evitar el tema incomodo, hasta que Pinkie pie noto algo mientras reía.

Pinkie Pie – oigan miren el tipo de la pintura está aquí en el recorte aparece detrás de Gianni.

Rainbow Dash vio algo en otro recorte

Rainbow Dash – también está ahí, no es ese el presidente John Frank Kennedy.

Las chicas se fijaron que siempre eran eventos históricos importantes, quizás lo más raro era que en todas las fotos, pinturas y retratos, mas sin embargo la pregunta recaía en una sola, ¿quién era ese hombre?

Applejack – veo que todos son eventos importantes, pero aun no comprendo ¿cómo puede una persona vivir tanto?

Sunset Shimmer– creo que una mejor pregunta seria, ¿cuánto tiempo ha vivido?

Twilight Sparkle – pues yo creo ¿Qué quizás unos 400 años?

Todas las chicas observan a Twilight y Pinkie Pie le pregunta.

Pinkie Pie – ¿cómo estás tan segura?

Todas ven una gran pintura en donde se muestra directamente al mismo hombre, un hombre de traje negro, con cabello rojo en forma de melena de león con una cicatriz en el ojo de piel blanca de ojos verdes quien miraba con seriedad al frente, y notaron que dado el traje además de que la fecha estaba puesta, en efecto ese hombre había vivido cerca de los 400 años en el mundo humano en eso Fluttershy recuerda la cara del hombre en alguien familiar

Fluttershy – es el emperador dragón Gar

En eso todas recuerdan al emperador dragón enorme y ven a esa persona pero al ver la a semejanza entre ambos era obvio que el emperador dragón era esa persona en eso a Pinkie pie le entraba la duda.

Pinkie Pie – espera ¿quieres decir que alguien puede vivir tanto? y ser tan joven ¿hay algo raro ahí no lo creen?

Pinkie sin fijarse se colocó en una estatua que se inclinó para revelar un estudio donde había un libro en el cual se estaba escribiendo, todas observaron el libro y descubrieron que era un diario del emperador dragón Gar en eso Twilight se acercó y fue la primera en notarlo.

Twilight Sparkle – es un diario del emperador dragón, del tiempo que lleva en el mundo humano, debe contener todos sus registros.

Las chicas pensaron que quizás debían revisarlo para encontrar otras cosas interesantes cosa que dijo Rarity.

Rarity – quizás también haya romances secretos o aventuras del siglo pasado suena algo tentador.

Twilight por otra parte paro a las chicas de hacer algo alocado.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡solo porque sea su diario no significa que haya esas cosas!, sugiero solamente leer los datos importantes y no husmear en su vida personal.

Todas comienzan a pelear por el diario para poder leerlo y finalmente Sunset Shimmer lo logra tirar por un lado, hasta que Twilight lo logra obtener y Rainbow Dash es la primera en quejarse.

Rainbow Dash – oye no sabes divertirte Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle – ahora tómenlo en serio, necesitamos leer esto, y rápido que el club abre en 4 horas.

Rarity tomo el libro y le dijo a Twilight mientras esta quería leer algo más privado.

Rarity – yo digo que espiemos un poco, es decir no creo que le moleste, además quien sabe quizás nos sea útil.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! Diablos no creo que haya puesto romances y cosas extrañas en un diario tan importante.

Rainbow Dash por su parte tomo el libro rápido comenzando a correr a súper velocidad y dijo algo curioso.

Rainbow Dash – saben esto de no usar nuestros poderes es algo que he querido preguntarles.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡DAME ESE LIBRO RAINBOW DASH LO VAS A ROMPER!

Pinkie Pie menciona una razón por la que ya no usan esos poderes que ellas tenían.

Pinkie Pie – bueno si nos ponemos a pensar en eso es simple, ya no hay nada mágico tan alocado que los requiera, la verdad no los hemos usado desde hace un año, yo creo que hasta se oxidaron, ya que al salir del pueblo dejaron de funcionar.

Las otras se ponen a pensar y Sunset dice algo interesante mientras sostenía el libro con cuidado, habiéndoselo quitado a Rainbow Dash cuando no estaba viendo.

Sunset Shimmer – la verdad ya no pienso en eso, agradezco haber dejado de oír pensamientos ajenos, ¿saben cuántas medicina para la cabeza tenía que tomar? O vaya me llego un mensaje de amour, toma Fluttershy.

Fluttershy por su parte les expresa a las otras.

Fluttershy – saben yo extrañaba poder escuchar a los animales, pero al volver al pueblo mi habilidad volvió de la nada, bueno aunque cuando entramos.

Twilight intenta tomar el libro y Fluttershy se lo da amablemente, pero por accidente Pinkie intento tomarlo y su habilidad explosiva se activó porque agito el libro, Twilight uso su magia para protegerlo, pero en un instante el libro se desarmo en partes y está enojada solo les reclama.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡PERFECTO LO ROMPIERON!

Las chicas comienzan a recoger las hojas pero crearon un desorden más grande, Rainbow Dash intento recoger todas las hojas pero las desordeno más, después de un rato estas comenzaron a sentarse a leer cada una de las hojas, y todas comenzaron a descubrir poco a poco la travesía que paso el emperador dragón en su día, habían pasado 3 horas y todas empezaron a leer cada página y reformar el diario con todo lo que había hecho el emperador dragón, observaron cómo era la vida de un dragón que al venir al mundo humano, comenzó a caminar por diferentes países, día tras día viendo tiempo pasar, sin ningún cambio en su apariencia, formando amistades, enamorándose una y otra vez, pero enterrando a la mayoría por muchos factores, la guerra, la edad, la violencia, es algo que al ver como una persona narro todo lo que vivía y ver como para el paso a ser algo normal, luchar con sus emociones cada día, era algo que ellas les costaba aprender, Twilight y Sunset por su parte, sentían cierta similitud con Celestia puesto que ambos son mucho más longevos, quizás por eso eran amigos, ya que entendían que significaba vivir una vida larga, no era fácil para alguien como él, pero las chicas recordaron al emperador dragón gar y recordaban su sonrisa pensando que aun con todo lo que vivió mantenía una sonrisa, lo que les hizo pensar que Celestia quizás aprendió de el ya que ella paso por las mismas cosas y es mucho más joven, para ellas era algo increíble.

Entre más investigaban hallaban que en el mundo humano el dragón oscuro hizo de las suyas destruyendo a las personas que intentaban acercarse más a fondo para detenerle, pero no había mucha información solo lo que encontraban les ayudo un poco, el dragón oscuro era representado por diferentes culturas como el dios de la destrucción, el Armagedón, o el fin del mundo, había un culto que lo ponía como el salvador, culturas que construyeron armas y otros objetos para combatir el día que llegara la oscuridad, remarcando que durante años y eras los humanos que obtenían lograban obtener el dragón o las chicas entonces pudieron concluir algunas cosas.

Twilight Sparkle – hasta donde he entendido, cuando el emperador dragón cruzo hacia este mundo hace 400 años, este comenzó a investigar donde el dragón oscuro había dejado sus rastros, le dio la vuelta al mundo tantas veces que no dudo que este tesoro y lo que hay en la mansión fue lo que reunió.

Applejack – es difícil leer como una persona vivía tanto tiempo viendo morir amigos y personas cercanas a él, es realmente duro pensar en ello, tienes una larga vida y demasiado poder junto a las riquezas que parecen de mil mundos.

Rarity – ahora que lo pienso, cada página que he encontrado de el con un romance, siempre termina con su pareja envejeciendo y el no, una vida tan larga puede a llegar a ser vacía.

Sunset Shimmer – no quiero enfocarme en eso, lo importante es que dice que el dragón oscuro si cruzo a este mundo y tiene sirvientes humanos, pero no sabemos ¿dónde están? o ¿quiénes son? tendremos que investigar más, como ¿dónde podemos empezar?

Sunset Shimmer sentía un poco de tristeza de leer la vida de un hombre inmortal, las otras también expresaron como era su opinión.

Applejack – siempre he pensado que prefiero formar una familia que tener una vida sola, pero lo maravilloso es que puedes verlos crecer y el día que te vas, bueno eso lo aprendí de mi madre y mi padre.

Pinkie Pie – me gusta sonreír todo el tiempo, pero que tanta fuerza de espíritu tiene que tener alguien para mantener una sonrisa como lo hace el emperador dragón, hasta donde sabemos él es más antiguo que Celestia.

Rainbow Dash – según recuerdo, los héroes de Equestria dijeron que los que viven por siempre es más un castigo que una oportunidad, vivir tanto tiempo, ¿me pregunto cómo será?

Sunset Shimmer – quizás lo que yo me pregunto es ¿Cuánto sufre alguien al tener que enterrar un ser querido tantas veces? ¿En algún momento los llegaran a olvidar?

Twilight Sparkle – créanme no es fácil, pero una persona puede mantener en su memoria a las personas más importante sin importar el tiempo, eso es algo que jamás se olvida.

Fluttershy – ¿realmente crees que una amistad puede durar toda una vida y más allá?

Todas se abrazan y Twilight solo le recuerda algo importante.

Twilight Sparkle – créeme cuando te digo que nuestra amistad durara por siempre y para siempre.

Las chicas entonces leyeron una parte que encontraron que fue la última anotación del emperador dragón en el mundo humano hace 30 años, siendo esto un descubrimiento importante.

 _Gar – he intentado buscar en todo el mundo la última pieza que necesito para descubrir la herramienta para encontrar al dragón oscuro, por eras, mi ascendencia desde el primer dragón que gobernó a toda la raza, han intentado evitar el regreso que perturbe la paz de todo el mundo, he vivido en el mundo humano durante 400 años, esperando buscar aquello que mi predecesor, sin embargo no he tenido éxito, por más que he cruzado estas últimas décadas, mi última pista me llevo a un país muy lejano, así que hasta entonces mi última anotación, enviare las ultimas armas que encontré de la bóveda secreta de mi predecesor y algunas tribus que me advirtieron que debo seguir mi camino con cautela, por ultimo aun debo llevar esta extraña tabla para analizarla, en fin supongo que eso será todo lo que escribiré por hoy._

Las chicas entonces encontraron una foto antigua de ese día que mostraba a Gar alrededor de investigadores y un monstruo peludo de color blanco, la foto fue tomada en el Himalaya ya que era una montaña de hielo en donde estaban todos, así que las chicas pensaron que era un yeti, sin embargo lo que encontraron fue un enorme lugar lleno de armas y cosas antiguas llenas con símbolos y cosas extrañas que las llevo a concluir que era para el día que se armara la gran guerra contra el dragón oscuro.

Twilight Sparkle – entonces ¿todo su tesoro es en realidad armas para derrotar al dragón oscuro?

Twilight ve que todas las cosas son realmente increíbles, sin embargo algo extraño le paso por la mente cuando vio a cada uno de los antiguos predecesores, estaba buscando en una parte de la tierra, pero aun dándole la vuelta al mundo ninguno pudo hallar algo que le diera la pista de donde puede estar el dragón oscuro, las demás entonces intentaron investigar a través de las pinturas si había alguna pista.

Applejack – ustedes creen que hubo alguien que pudo llegar a encontrar la forma de derrotarlo.

Fluttershy – ¿sabes creo que él pudo hacerlo? Da bastante miedo.

Todas ven en la pintura la antiguo gobernante de los dragones, un hombre blanco con una cicatriz en el ojo, posando con una espada en su cara, de cabello plateado, de cabello corto de frente, y atrás una enorme cola de caballo delgada, con una armadura plateada, con una mirada fría y gélida sobre aquellos que miraban sus ojos ámbar y pupilas blancas, las chicas estaban intimidadas por sus ojos quienes parecían vivos, Twilight vio su nombre y las demás supusieron quien era.

Twilight Sparkle – él es el zar, H.B. no dice nada más, según la fecha esta pintura es de 1509.

Sunset Shimmer – según la investigación de la magia de este mundo esta se extinguió en la época de gar, pero aun ahí ciertas armas que se conservan su magia, además de que ahí humanos que pueden aun entrar en esos límites y romperlos podríamos decir que requiere de mucha práctica.

Rainbow Dash interviene y les dice a las chicas.

Rainbow Dash – bueno es obvio que por muchos años que estén aquí, eso da a entender que el dragón oscuro no renació hasta este año, si es verdad que ellos investigaron por siglos, siglos y siglos, a nosotras nos tomaría años encontrarlo.

Rarity se fija en una fecha en especialmente marcada en el retrato de H.B.

Rarity – pues si el que estuvo antes de gar desde el año 6000 A.C hasta el año 1500 D.C, y seguro el anterior tardo mucho más, pero si el ciclo fue así, ¿Eso solo significa una cosa?

Pinkie pie finalmente hizo un dibujo representando todo, o algo así.

Pinkie Pie – ¿que todos ellos comieron tarde su postre? miren esta tabla, ellos solo vivieron para devorar pasteles contemporáneos, y los dulces fueron aparte.

Applejack curiosa le pregunta a Pinkie pie.

Applejack – ¿y tú de donde sacaste ese cálculo?

Pinkie pie confiesa donde encontró una pista sin la menor idea de que está haciendo.

Pinkie Pie –o de ese calendario que estaba colgado en la pared.

Todas se fijaron que era una enorme línea, que tenía desviaciones de fechas, pero Fluttershy noto que una línea al estar doblada formaba algo.

Fluttershy – esperen chicas, cortemos estas líneas donde finalizan las visitas de los gobernantes y donde empiezan los otros.

Todas formaron un círculo en forma ascendente y notaron que era una figura deformada asemejándose a una espiral que estaba fijada desde un hexágono, ya que estas no sabían que formaban.

Sunset Shimmer – y bien, terminamos ¿estábamos formando un circulo enorme o una espiral de cangrejo?

Rarity – pues yo estaba formándolo por estilo de vestimenta.

Rainbow Dash – yo quería formar mi nombre pero no me salió.

Applejack – ¿estábamos formando algo?

Twilight intento hallarle un sentido a la figura, pero esta no lo comprendía hasta que esta estornudo por su alergia al polvo, y todas solo se le quedaron viendo.

Twilight Sparkle – lo siento, este polvo es muy antiguo, y me entro en la nariz.

Sunset Shimmer se fijó que una de las hojas al volverse había formado algo raro.

Sunset Shimmer – esperen, y si le damos vuelta a todas y cambiamos nuestras hojas de posición, haber, Pinkie pie mueve tus hojas con las de Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy tú con Rarity, Twilight cambia conmigo, Applejack, toma las del centro y ponlas en la última fila del círculo.

Las chicas comenzaron a mover todo y se fijaron en algo muy extraño al terminar de formar lo que quería Sunset Shimmer, notaron que lo que estaba formado era algo extraño.

Sunset Shimmer – ¡¿CREO QUE DEBEMOS EMPEZAR A PREOCUPARNOS?! ¡¿VERDAD?!

Lo que se había formado, era una puerta portal, con letras de Equestria desde el punto de vista del cielo, en eso Pinkie pie al subirse hasta el segundo piso del estudio vio que era algo más que un portal.

Pinkie Pie – ¡oigan desde aquí arriba se ve mejor!

Algo que se vio desde esa perspectiva era más aterrador que lo que estaba en el suelo, era un portal puerta, con una garra de dragón y una cabeza en el centro, con unas letras de Equestria, alrededor que según lo que entendió Twilight se lo dijo a las chicas.

Twilight Sparkle – según el portal dice, cuando la sangre del linaje venga a este mundo se liberara, la tumba abrirá a la oscuridad, pero solo cuando el sol negro y la luna blanca pasen por encima del lago rojo, la llama negra se tornara oscura y consumirá el sello del dios de la destrucción.

En ese momento Sunset Shimmer le pregunto Twilight Sparkle.

Sunset Shimmer – esto es horrible, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Twilight Sparkle – no lo sé.

Rainbow Dash intenta animar a todas a no pensar en ello ya que se habían olvidado que tenían que ir al club.

Rainbow Dash – vamos a cambiarnos que dentro de 45 minutos, hay que prepararnos para ir al club, hoy tenemos que conseguir ¡VENGANZA!


	23. 5:3

_**5.03. Siempre has la reservación antes de ir a un lugar.**_

* * *

En algún lugar lejos del pueblo de Poniville cerca de una estación de gasolina, los chicos estaban en un autobús de gira de la banda que era más grande de lo habitual, Van estaba durmiendo en el sofá, Jack estaba tratando de terminar su proyecto de ciencias, mientras que Blake estaba arreglando el traje que iba a usar para esa noche, mientras que Rick estaba tratando de salir de un nudo que el mismo se hizo, B estaba alimentando a sus mascotas y comiendo un sándwich de jalea y maní, mientras que Gambit estaba arreglándose para su cita, en eso Jack le pregunta a los otros

Jack – oigan ¿me recuerdan porque saldremos hoy? El proyecto de ciencias de ustedes está terminado pero el mío se retrasó y debo entregarlo mañana, podría no ir con ustedes hoy.

Pero nadie le escuchaba ya que todos estaban concentrados en lo que hacían, Blake le pregunta a todos mientras se vestía.

Blake – ustedes que creen ¿traje blanco o traje negro?

B y Rick le señalan el blanco a lo que este asienta por otro lado Gambit intenta decirle a los chicos.

Gambit – ¿de verdad creen que esto se me ve bien? siento que luzco como un hombre gordo y de mayor edad.

Blake le dice lo que piensa e intenta arreglar a su amigo.

Blake – creo que un traje más entallado y menos amplio te ayudaría a ver bien, pero quítate esa barba de chivo en serio, parece que eres un viejo, quítatela.

este se quita el sombrero y luego se quita la barba falsa para revelar su identidad quien era un chico de cabello naranja y unos ojos azules, este solamente les recuerda la razón por la que se tiene que esconder.

Gambit – oigan saben bien que debo esconder mi identidad de la policía, recuerden que me están buscando es mejor si me mantengo oculto, además a algunas chicas les gusta la barba me hace notar más masculino.

Jack estaba furioso y les grito a todos

Jack – ¡DEMONIOS LES DIJE QUE ME AYUDEN CON EL PROYECTO DE CIENCIAS NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ESTAS TONTERIAS!

Rick se ríe y le dice mientras comienza a ponerse inquieto.

Rick – o vamos amigo cálmate, tenemos ganado el concurso, no es como si no nos pusiéramos a pensar en que tienes cosas importantes que hacer o algo así, además de ellos hemos estado ocupados, con esto del torneo, no es como si no pensáramos en los estudios o algo así, el trato aún sigue en pie, recuerda que si perdemos las clases.

Ibuki llega y le lanza un balón en la cara, agotado solamente le dice.

Ibuki Masamune – si ya lo sabemos, no hables tanto, voy a darme una ducha.

Jack le pregunta por su ausencia.

Jack – ¿y qué te entretuvo esta vez?

Este de mala gana le contesta

Ibuki Masamune – me puse a entrenar, sabes bien que este torneo tiene demasiado significado para nosotros, espero que también todos hayan entrenado cabezas huecas.

Blake por su parte le indica lo sucedido durante su ausencia.

Blake – pues terminamos de entrenar hace 15 minutos, fue agotador para mí, pero que se le puede hacer, además si no fuéramos a ese torneo no necesitaríamos ser más fuertes.

Van se levanta y le indica a los chicos

Van Ragon – si dejáramos de entrenar todos nos ganarían, tengan más motivación, que dependemos de eso para ganar.

Todos lo piensan mientras Ibuki se va a la ducha preguntando a los demás sobre la salida del club.

Ibuki Masamune – y bien voy a bañarme ¿a qué hora nos vamos al club?

Blake – partimos en 15 minutos, llegaremos a las 6:30pm si nos vamos rápido, así que vamos hay que conquistar chicas.

Mientras estos comenzaban a arreglarse, las chicas estaban algo atrasadas considerando que el lugar era muy grande y no contaban con ropa de la época así que tuvieron que conseguir ropa que les ayudara, mientras que estas se cambiaban y estaban tratando de comprender lo que quería decir el ultimo acertijo del dragón oscuro, Sunset Shimmer quien estaba siendo arreglada por Rarity y Twilight buscaba algo que le ayudara a verse bien estas trataban de descifrar lo que significaba.

Twilight Sparkle – entonces el sol negro es un eclipse solar, y la luna blanca debe ser la luna llena, mientras que el lago rojo no tiene sentido, pero como ambos pueden pasar al mismo tiempo y no tiene sentido eso del lago rojo suena tétrico debemos encontrar el significado de eso pronto.

Twilight pensativa sobre la situación actual intentaba darle una solución al enigma mientras buscaba una camisa que hiciera juego con la falda que usaba modificada por Rarity para lucir a la moda, Sunset Shimmer intentaba concentrarse en lo que significaba pero Rarity estaba ajustándole el vestido que encontró para su cita.

Sunset Shimmer – veamos el lago rojo debe ser una ubicación, a menos que signifique otra cosa, aun no sé si lo tradujimos bien, es Equestriano en latín antiguo, no sé si está bien pero creo que deberíamos investigar todos los lagos que tengan que ver con el rojo, ¡auch! Ten cuidado Rarity.

Rarity – no te muevas tanto querida, es difícil ajustar estos vestidos, que son una obra maestra, además creo que estas exagerando un poco, con esto de la cita no vas a casarte sabes.

Sunset Shimmer se pone algo nerviosa y se sonroja, tratando de explicar a Rarity su situación emocional y psicológica.

Sunset Shimmer – ¡CLARO QUE NO ESTOY EXAGERANDO! es solo que estoy nerviosa porque es la primera vez que un chico me invita a salir, desde que tuve mi cambio y espero que todo salga bien, pero no considero que esté exagerando, que señales podría dar para estar nerviosa según tu juicio Rarity.

Rarity nota que el vestido que ella escogió en efecto era de boda y esta solamente no quería hacer la observación.

Rarity – ¿quieres de verdad lo diga? o mejor modifico el vestido para que no se note que estas algo desesperada, tranquila querida me asegurare de que el quede enamorada de ti, solamente necesito darle unos pequeños ajustes.

Pinkie pie corría por toda la mansión con un traje de nativa americana gritando solamente.

Pinkie Pie – ¡ES LA HORA DE LA GUERRA! ¡A LEVANTARSE CAMARADAS!

Applejack intentaba pararla ya que, su ropa no era muy conservadora.

Applejack – ¡Pinkie pie! arréglate para salir, vuelve aquí en este instante, ponte ropa normal, ¡PINKIE PIE!

Fluttershy estaba algo nerviosa por la ropa que tenía que escoger y encontró un traje de los años disco pero estaba indecisa si usar ese o un traje de hippie con algo de estilo y no podía decidir.

Fluttershy – veamos, si uso este, me sentiré cómoda, pero este es más lindo, no puedo decidir, este tiene un bolso y un gorro bonito, pero este tiene buena vibra, no puedo escoger tan fácil.

Rainbow Dash estaba corriendo buscando alguna armadura para llevar y atrapar a Ibuki para romperle la cabeza.

Rainbow Dash – ¡ALGUIEN VIO LA ARMADURA DE INGLATERRA DEL SIGLO 18 O LA ARMADURA DE RUMANIA DEL SIGLO 13! necesito un arma para llevar y hacerle daño, Ibuki eres mío.

Mientras Rainbow Dash hacia eso, Twilight Sparkle intento sugerirle que era una mala.

Twilight Sparkle – ¿espera Rainbow Dash no creo que eso sea? ¡Un arma medieval! ¡Espera no hagas algo tan loco! ¡VE A DEJAR ESO A SU LUGAR! ¡NO DEJA ESE MAZO DONDE ESTABA!

Pinkie pie estaba usando un hacha de guerra nativo americano y Applejack intentaba atraparla para que lo dejara en su lugar y no lastimara a nadie mientras ella gritaba.

Applejack – ¡ABAJO EL AMARILLO! ¡VIVA EL DULCE! ¡ABAJO EL AMARILLO! ¡VIVA LA MIEL!

Applejack intentaba enlazarla para detenerla y calmar sus momentos locos, Rarity por otra parte logro ajustar el vestido con los tacones que Sunset Shimmer tenía puestos, pero estos no quedaban bien por el modelo y trataba de buscar otros que le lucieran bien, mientras Twilight tenía que buscar algo que le gustara, pero sus lentes no le hacían lucir bien, o eso sentía ella pero aun así fue algo normal para ellas, después de un rato todas se habían cambiado y cada una escogió el vestido a su gusto, Rarity escogió un vestido con elegancia, Rarity opto por un exquisito vaina tipo vestido de noche, mientras que Fluttershy encontró un vestido de simple corazón cuello fajín con unas mariposas en la falda, Applejack opto por un short de lona y una camisa blanca sin mangas con un chaleco de vaquero y un adorno para su sombrero de manzana de color rojo y unas botas clásicas de cuero, Pinkie pie escogió una moda kpop que era una falda rosada con cinturón gris pero no era real era parte del short, una camisa de dibujos de dulces con una línea en medio negra, una chaqueta de sin mangas de color de color azul con imágenes de cupcakes y muchos sticker y cuello blanco, con unos zapatos de plataforma para bailar, Rainbow Dash a regaños de las otras cambio su armadura victoriana por un Alicia Silueta Columna Vestido de Noche Cuello en V con Cuentas de color azul ya que a ella enojada no le dejaron usar sus armas para atacar a Ibuki, además la tuvieron que sujetar para ponerle el vestido cosa que a ella no le gusto ya que el vestido no iba con ella, además que fue aún más problema ponerle los zapatos y peinar su cabello lo que a ellas les llevo cerca de 30 minutos, mientras que Twilight decidió usar un vestido de graduación sin tirantes y largo hasta el tobillo de color morado oscuro, finalmente todas se reunieron frente a la casa ya que Rarity había preparado finalmente el vestido de Sunset Shimmer el cual para ella quedo divino una desesperada Rainbow Dash estaba ya que no podía aguantar más además sentía que iban a llegar tarde.

Rainbow Dash – ¡SE NOS VA A HACER MUY TARDE! ¡RARITY SOLO APURATE!

Pinkie pie estaba muy ansiosa de lo que iba a pasar en ese momento.

Pinkie Pie – vamos quiero ver, como se ve Sunset Shimmer, sé que esto será de lujo y traje mis mini bombas de fiestas patentadas.

Rarity salió y presento a Sunset Shimmer como en una gala de moda.

Rarity – siento haberlas hecho esperar pero aquí esta, la próxima chica más afortunada del mundo, damas y bueno damas, les presento a la nueva Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer salió caminando algo nerviosa con el pelo liso, con un vestido blanco no tan largo llegaba hasta sus rodillas, el final del vestido estaba adornado con rosas y hojas rojas hasta su abdomen, donde un sol estaba adornando su cinturón, era un vestido sin tirantes, Sunset Shimmer nerviosa pregunta por su aspecto a las chicas.

Sunset Shimmer – ¿creen que le llegue a gustar?

Todas se le acercan y Applejack le da ánimos.

Applejack – amiga, si él no se fija en lo bien que te ves, está ciego como murciélago de la fruta.

Twilight Sparkle – te ves muy linda amiga, estoy seguro que esta citara será maravillosa.

Fluttershy – es bueno que hayas escogido ese vestido tan bonito, a Twilight le quedaría perfecto uno así para su boda.

Sunset Shimmer – si pero no creo que le entre por la cintura y el abdomen.

Twilight se moles y le grito mientras Pinkie pie lanza confeti para alagar a su amiga quien no podía dejar de sentirse sonrojada.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡A QUIEN LE DICES GORDA!

Pinkie Pie – es la hora de ¡CELEBRAR!

Rainbow Dash quien estaba algo desesperada solamente dice.

Rainbow Dash – si, si, si, si, te ves increíble Sunset Shimmer, mejor nos damos prisa o llegaremos tarde…. Por cierto Fluttershy llamaste a la línea de las limosinas, quiero ir con estilo, además si vamos caminando desde aquí llegaremos a las 8:30 pm, y son las 6:10 pm nos tardamos solo porque ¡ustedes me vistieron con este tonto vestido y encima de todo, le faltan mis adornos de campeona!

Fluttershy intenta calmarla pero le tenía una mala noticia.

Fluttershy – ya, ya, ya no te preocupes, además solo queremos que luzcas bien, quien sabe quizás hoy encuentres a un chico agradable, o y con respecto a la limosina…. nos salía más barato si llamaba a un conductor conocido solo no se preocupen, llegaremos rápido.

Finalmente llego la limosina pero con un conductor sorpresa quien no era otro que un amigo conocido de Fluttershy.

– oigan niñas, es la hora de la fiesta elegante, pero espero que no hagan un caos, ese es mi trabajo.

este intento aparecer con una nube de humo brillante pero empezó a toser porque no le salió resultando que era el Discord de ese mundo quien era un famoso mago antes pero por la edad y además del estrés se retiró, ahora pasa sus días descansando y entretiene a fiestas de niños, también tiene una tienda de antigüedades y cosas novedosas ya que algunas cosas en las inventa, la razón por la que Fluttershy lo conoce y es su amigo es que el sale con su abuela cosa que para algunos es bastante incomodo pero para otros como Fluttershy se llevan bastante bien.

Fluttershy – hola Discord, espero que no te moleste que nos lleves al club a bailar.

Este feliz y animado les abre las puertas.

Discord – ahí sabes bien que no es problema, adelante niñas suban, esta limosina es alquilada, pero los dulces no y algunas bebidas, ahí soda y algunos refrescos tomen lo que quieran niñas – Todas suben a la limosina, y se preparan para salir, en eso Discord le recuerda lo del pago de la limosina a Fluttershy – antes de irnos querida, sabes estas cosas no son baratas, así que no quiero presionar pero si tienen algo para ayudarme a pagar la limosina se los agradecería.

Entonces Fluttershy le hace la señal a Twilight y ella recuerda que se llevó algo del dinero de la maleta, pero aun así era demasiado ya que no sabía qué hacer con tanto dinero.

Twilight Sparkle – lo siento Fluttershy solo tengo estos paquetes que olvide contar, creo que ahí como 100,000 dólares en cada paquete.

Discord toma el paquete y lo cuenta, este se sorprende y les deja una tarjeta a ellas y les dice.

Discord – oigan chicas, si necesitan cualquier servicio de transporte siempre llámenme, tengan mi tarjeta, con esto poder pagar algunas cosas, y llevar a la abuela de Fluttershy a cenar y quizás un pequeño viaje.

Fluttershy solamente sonríe, y Twilight algo molesta solo dice.

Twilight Sparkle – bueno pero apresurémonos que, si no llegamos ahora no podremos llegar a tiempo.

Después de un rato las chicas comenzaron a llegar y se les hizo algo tarde ya que la mansión estaba algo lejos del lugar además había un atrancamiento en algunos semáforos y se tardaron mucho, cuando se fijaron era ya eran las 7:.00pm cuando llegaron al club y Discord las dejo cerca ya que el estacionamiento del club estaba lleno y Twilight le pidió a Discord que se detuviera y todas se bajaron al club, el cual era enorme, Spike se encontró con las chicas en donde este informa sobre la situación.

Spike – chicas, me alegro de verlas he logrado obtener más información, solo necesito un momento para hablar.

Pero luego volvió a hablar como un perro, cosa que a las chicas no les sorprendió pero mientras se bajaban Twilight supuso que ese lugar encontraría a Van, ya que su verdadero plan era encontrarlo y hablar con él.

Twilight Sparkle – así que aquí está el.

Todas se bajaron y Fluttershy agradeció a Discord.

– gracias por traernos, espero que no te hayamos causado problemas.

Este le dice a Fluttershy mientras se preparaba para irse a otro lugar.

Discord – no querida siempre es un placer ayudar a mi futura nieta, así que vayan a bailar, en mis tiempo no habían tantos bailes, solamente estaba el bate twist y el baile del calamar, así que vayan a divertirse y no lleguen tan tarde pasare por ustedes dentro de unas horas, ahora si me disculpan debo llevar a una dama a cenar esta noche.

Mientras se iba todas ven el club en el cual se iban a topar con una de las noches más alocadas que han tenido en sus jóvenes vidas.


	24. 5:4

**_5.04. ¿Primera Impresión o la Ultima?_**

* * *

Ya en el club se observaba el gran tamaño y la enorme fila para entrar ya que era súper exclusivo, además que tenía restaurante, internet gratis, sala de baile, salón de refrescos con rellenado de bebidas gratis, y por su puesto un mirador a las estrellas, todo el lugar era de 3 pisos y se miraba que el lugar tenia de todo.

Rarity – supongo que este the MidNight club por algo es el mejor club de la ciudad, elegante pero enorme.

Rarity estaba optimista del lugar pero Rainbow Dash se puso enfrente queriendo entrar a la fuerza con una arma medieval que tenía en el bolso pero Pinkie pie y Applejack intentan pararla, también intentaban quitarle la ballesta de las manos así que Sunset Shimmer intento hablar con el encargado de dejar entrar a todos, para poder entrar sin problemas, Además de que Rainbow Dash iba a causar demasiados problemas ya que no podía aguantar su ira, Sunset Shimmer intento calmarse y hablar con el encargado.

Sunset Shimmer – ¿disculpe pero podría dejarnos pasar? por favor.

Este ve a las chicas y pregunta por sus nombres.

– veamos ¿quiénes son ustedes? están en la lista.

Rainbow Dash se pone al frente mientras Pinkie pie revisa su bolso para ver si tiene más armas ocultas permitiéndole saber quiénes eran ellas

Rainbow Dash – quizás no nos reconozcas o a mí por este vestido, pero nosotras somos las ¡RAINBOOM! así que, ¿qué opinas nos dejas pasar?

Este vio a las chicas y luego de unos minutos, este las dejo pasar mientras entraban las chicas el encargado les dice a las chicas.

– pasen y disfruten del club, o y gracias por el autógrafo para mi hija, ella las adora.

Las chicas entraban notaban como era el club, notaban que había muchos lugares en donde estar y estaban asombradas y cada una tenía algo que hacer a su manera, Twilight intento guiarlas a todas.

Twilight Sparkle – bien chicas cada una ya sabe que tiene que hacer, recuerden que no hay que separarnos mucho, cada una tiene dinero suficiente por si sucede algo, no queremos llamar la atención así que nos encontraremos aquí en.

Pero cuando se fijó todas se habían ido dejándola sola solamente suspiro y mientras ella estaba ahí, Sunset Shimmer fue directo a la sala del restaurante y se sentó en la mesa con velas, su cita le había mandado un mensaje de donde se verían, y fue en la mesa que tenía velas y algunos adornos, está ansiosa vio a un chico que estaba frente a ella tal y como se describió, un chico con traje negro con líneas blancas, y un sombrero clásico, unos mocasines italianos y guantes negros, está emocionada le pregunta si es él.

Sunset Shimmer – ¿dime eres amour?

Este le confirma de manera misteriosa y con una voz seductora.

– si así es, y supongo que tú eres mi amiga por internet debo admitirlo estaba muy nervioso por conocerte hoy.

Sunset Shimmer aliviada estaba a punto de desmayarse ya que ella también sentía una enorme presión y solamente pudo decir.

Sunset Shimmer – sabes yo también, es que quizás vamos muy rápido y solamente pude pensar en que quizás podría equivocarme y terminaría diciendo algo erróneo pero me alegra que estés nervioso también.

Este se ríe y le dice mientras parecía sonreír poco a poco.

– sabes esto de conocer a personas por internet siempre me dio algo de desconfianza.

Estos no podían verse ya que tenían el menú tapándose la cara, Sunset Shimmer dijo lo mismo acerca de lo buscar a personas por internet.

Sunset Shimmer – sabes eso mismo pensé yo, pero quien sabe quizás uno conozca buenas personas por internet, dime quieres que nos veamos, aunque admito que no estoy tan bonita.

Este intento alagarla mientras su voz comenzaba a darle a Sunset un sonrojo un poco notorio.

– seguro vienes mejor que yo, así que tranquila a la cuenta de 3, nos quitamos el menú.

Ambos al mismo tiempo dijeron esperando que la persona de sus sueños estuviera frente a ellos.

– 1, 2, 3.

Solo para llevarse una sorpresa algo inesperada.

– ¡QUE RAYOS!

Estos se vieron y al instante se dieron cuenta que era la persona menos esperada y odiada en otro sentido, Gambit vio a Sunset Shimmer y viceversa, intentando decir algo ya que ambos estaban en shock, Ambos no podían creer que ambos invitaron a uno sin saber quién era el otro, y es más sin que supieran que eran la persona que más detestaban.

– ¡PERO ESO NO ES POSIBLE!

– ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALA BROMA!

Estos se sentaron, y Sunset Shimmer trato de calmarse pero no podía por el estrés que le había dado.

Sunset Shimmer – no puedo que creer seas tú, de todas las personas en este mundo tuviste que ser tú.

Gambit por otra parte trato de decir

Gambit – podía ser cualquier persona la que me topara hoy, pero no podía imaginarme que una chica como tú fuera a usar la misma aplicación y tuviéramos la idea de salir el día de hoy y conocernos, sea curioso en cierto sentido.

Sunset Shimmer le reclama ya que no le parecía chistosa la situación.

Sunset Shimmer – disculpa pero yo pensé que iba a conocer a un chico guapo, sensible y además de eso dedicado, pero me vine a encontrar contigo, por ti aprobé hoy sin un menor esfuerzo, eso no me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir como una persona inútil, ¿tienes idea de cuánto trabaje en mi proyecto?

Gambit nota el enojo de Sunset Shimmer y este trata de disculparse.

Gambit – lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir de esa manera, no sabía que tu proyecto era muy importante para ti, debo comenzar a tratarte mejor después de todo te he causado muchos problemas desde que llegaste a la escuela, así que es mejor si yo invito esta cena, después de todo este lugar tiene buena comida.

Sunset Shimmer se sintió menos enojada, y algo relajada, ya que pensó que a pesar de ser como era, tenía un lado sensible, además esta pensó que era caballeroso de su parte por el mal entendido, pero luego reacciono y no dejo que él la impresionara, además de que ella tenía mucho dinero y no sabía qué hacer con él así que esta le dijo.

Sunset Shimmer – no descuida tengo dinero suficiente para pagar la cena, así que tranquilo.

Gambit le insistía a Sunset Shimmer ya que no se sentía cómodo que ella tuviera que pagar todo.

Gambit – espera insisto, para mí no es molestia, puedes comer lo que quieras, incluso los postres.

Sunset Shimmer no quiso aceptar, pero en el fondo sintió que si dejaba que fuera muy caballeroso, empezaría a sentirse atraída, intento recordar lo que leyó sobre él, y sabía que él jugaba mucho y apostaba, no podía confiar en alguien así.

Sunset Shimmer – sé que entiendes que una chica tiene sus prioridades y sus principios, y uno de mis principios es que en una cita yo pago lo que comeré y si invito pago lo de ambos.

Este pensó en una solución que era como una apuesta donde ninguno tiene la carta ganadora y hacen una tregua.

Gambit – escucha Sunset Shimmer, hagamos algo paguemos la mitad cada uno de esta cena.

Sunset Shimmer lo pensó y vio que era una solución que ella le gusto.

Sunset Shimmer – creo que es aceptable.

Estos igual no dejaron de sentirse incómodos ya que sonaron como una pareja Gambit dijo lo único que se podía decir en un momento así.

Gambit – esto no podía ser más incómodo.

En ese momento vino la camarera, quien para colmo no era otra más que una persona que nadie se la esperaba.

Sonata Dusk – hola a todos, soy Sonata Dusk, su camarera de hoy, que puedo servirles a ustedes hoy en el salón de las parejas en la hora del amor o hola Sunset Shimmer, no sabía que tenías una cita, es increíble te daré el menú elegante para parejas enamoradas.

Sonata usaba un traje de camarera elegante con un sombrerito blanco algo gracioso, Sunset Shimmer sentía que era uno de los momentos más incómodos del mundo y Gambit lo dijo por ella.

Gambit – me equivoque, y horriblemente.

Mientras ellos pasaban por esa situación las chicas intentaban buscar a los otros miembros de los DragonFang o simplemente pasar el tiempo, una de ellas era Fluttershy quien estaba tratando de salir del ruido fue a la puerta trasera del lugar, donde vio a una enorme figura terrorífica, esta se asustó pero luego vio que era B, quien solo dijo

B – o eres tú.

Fluttershy lo saludo pero era de cortas palabras.

Fluttershy – o hola B, perdón por interrumpir.

B – no hay problema.

Fluttershy curiosa se acerc le pregunta por qué estaba ahí.

Fluttershy – lo siento sé que quizás te moleste, pero podría preguntar ¿qué haces aquí afuera? no te gustaría entrar.

El solo le dijo mientras seguía sentado y tranquilo.

B – hay mucho ruido, me siento incomodo ahí adentro.

Fluttershy nota que el a pesar de ser tan grande no era malo, ella vio que estaba junto a un perro y lo estaba cuidando se acercó con cuidado a verlo pero miraba que estaba algo enfermo.

Fluttershy – es un lindo perrito, ¿es tuyo? puedo verlo más de cerca.

B le explica a Fluttershy sus preguntas.

B – no, yo solo lo cuido, no tiene un hogar, está solo, no puede defenderse, intento protegerlo, perdona si doy miedo o intimido mucho, no es mi intención solamente, es como me miran todos, todos me ven diferente, y me tratan diferente solo porque no soy lo que ellos esperan, quieren que sea otro y quieren que me vea diferente y no me pueden aceptar como soy, me alejan de los demás, perdona no quería aburrirte.

Esta ve que él siente en cierta forma como se siente él, ella le calma y trata de animarlo mientras mira al perrito.

Fluttershy – en realidad se cómo te sientes, bueno en parte, no podría ponerme tanto en tus zapatos, porque son enormes, pero sé cómo te sientes, tu eres una gran persona y muy amable, quizás no lo parezca pero yo he pasado por esas cosas, y las sigo pasando así que sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, porque no hay manera más solitaria de afrontar las cosas como cuando uno no tiene apoyo.

Este mira que Fluttershy es muy amable y sonríe siendo esta una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no podía sacar.

B – gracias Fluttershy me hiciste sentir mejor con tu amabilidad.

Fluttershy le hace feliz el saber eso, pero esa sonrisa pronto se convirtió en preocupación cuando el perrito comenzó a sentir dolor y B le pregunta a Fluttershy muy preocupado mientras ella le dice.

Fluttershy – algo está mal ¿dime le ha ocurrido antes ese problema?

Este aterrado solo le puede decir.

B – ¡NO NUNCA!

Fluttershy preocupada decide llevarla al refugio de animales.

Fluttershy – ¡pronto debemos volver al refugio de animales! ¡Pero está muy lejos! Descuida tengo.

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar una palabra este le cargo con sus 2 brazos usando toda su fuerza la protegió para que ella estuviera a salvo ya que él iba a buscar un atajo, a su manera.

B – ¡DESCUIDA! ¡SE DONDE ESTA UN ATAJO!

Con su enorme fuerza, comenzó a correr a través de los edificios, pero claro Fluttershy estaba a salvo dentro de su gabardina además de que sus músculos eran un escudo muy potente, además de ello, ella solo se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía atravesar un edificio completo sin sufrir daños? mientras gritaba un enorme rugido que era tan grande que se podía asemejar al rugido de un animal destructor, pero una buena noticia es que el solo derribaba edificios que estaban vacíos, su fuerza era tan grande que solo atravesar el muro era suficiente para tirar el edificio completo, mientras tanto en el club las cosas se iban a poner literalmente salvajes.

Entre tanto Rarity estaba en búsqueda de Blake, ya que estaba acompañada de Applejack que estaba sedienta y necesitaba algo de tomar ya que el lugar era un poco acalorado, también estaba Rainbow Dash quien estaba buscando a Ibuki, y no lo encontraba por ningún lado hasta que finalmente lo encontró en un rincón, en eso estos estaban haciendo lo que mejor hacen, Ibuki estaba presumiendo sus victorias ante todos los que se sentaban a su alrededor, Blake por otra parte se regodeaba entre sus chicas quienes no podían quitarle la mirada de encima, Jack por otra parte estaba en la barra de jugos tratando de modificar su invento ya que lo había terminado pero aun así estaba dándole unas mejoras técnicas, Applejack quien no podía aguantar más la sed decidió ir a la barra de jugos

Applejack – oigan me muero de sed, este lugar arde más que las estufas el día de remate de país de la abuela Smith, necesito un buen trago de jugo de manzana.

Esta se sentó junto a Jack, quien estaba armando y esta noto que estaba desarmando algo pero él no le prestaba atención a quien estaba cerca de él, hasta que pidió un jugo de manzana y el hizo lo mismo.

– un jugo de manzana por favor.

Esta intento reír pero a Jack ni siquiera hacia muecas o señales de que para él era gracioso, esta intento hablar con él.

Applejack – y oye ¿vienes aquí seguido?

Este solo le contesto a su manera.

Jack – lo siento pero no contesto preguntas que interrumpan mi trabajo, límpiate la mejilla tienes baba.

Applejack sintió que él era muy serio y quizás no ponía atención a lo que en verdad estaba haciendo.

Applejack – sé que no es mi deber entrometerme, pero dime ¿qué estás haciendo? este intenta explicarle pero siendo el.

Jack – pues si te interesa saber, estoy construyendo un dispositivo que amplifica los estímulos del esfuerzo hecho, pero empleando mecanismos que hacen el trabajo por el usuario modificando el aumento de fuerza por el del usuario amplificando una magnitud de veces la fuerza requerida para un trabajo logrando así un mejor desempeño.

Esta con la mirada perdida y con dolor de cabeza solo dijo.

Applejack – o ¿qué dijiste?

El solamente suspiro para contener su obvia frustración.

Applejack – es un amplificador de fuerza que hace que tu fuerza se multiplique muchas veces haciendo más fácil las cosas.

Applejack – disculpa pero no lo entendí muy bien.

Jack – en otras palabras, esto te da más fuerza.

Applejack quien vio que era algo fascinante le trato de halagar, pero este era algo egocentrista en cierta manera y aunque sonrojado trato de no sonar pedante ni arrogante.

Applejack – o ya, para eso funciona ¡es un invento increíble! ¿Y tú lo hiciste solo? Se ve que eres un chico brillante.

Jack – pues claro yo lo hice, lo hice basándome en las propiedades de fuerza de una persona, además esto le evitaría usar el esfuerzo y el aburrimiento de usar máquinas pesadas y el tener que hacerte más fuerte, después de todo las maquinas son mejores para todo, calcular, cocinar, modificar cosechar.

Mientras Jack continuaba hablando Applejack le interrumpió muy molesta.

Applejack – ¡UN MOMENTO SEÑORITO! Estas diciendo que una persona no cosecha tan bien como una máquina.

Applejack se acerca mucho a él con un tono desafiante y este se coloca los lentes en su lugar y justifica sus hechos

Jack – es claro que un hombre puede cosechar y hacer un gran trabajo, pero una maquina puede hacer su trabajo unas 10 veces, no necesita comida, dormir, ni siente dolor, acaso crees que un hombre puede llegar a hacer eso, es imposible para un ser humano.

Esta se enoja y le reclama con furia sobre lo que él pensaba que era mejor.

Applejack – ¡qué estás diciendo! ¡Crees que una maquina es mejor que yo! ¡Te voy a decir algo! una vez trabaje durante 4 días sin dormir, y logre cultivar muchas manzanas sin ayuda, aunque luego necesite ayuda, pero eso no significa que tu tengas la razón, además tus maquinas se descomponen fácil, una persona se puede parar y una maquina se puede descomponer y nunca más funcionar.

Jack se molesta un poco y le contesta.

Jack – estás diciendo ¡que tú eres más fuerte que una maquina! Eso quisiera verlo, no hay manera que tú le ganes a una máquina.

Applejack mirándolo con enojo y desafío, decide retarlo a un duelo.

Applejack – ¿Por qué no lo probamos niño listo?

Jack vio esto como una oportunidad para probar su invento

Jack – eso me parece interesante, hagamos entonces una prueba de lo que dices.

Ambos se vieron con furia y decidieron probar cuál de sus ideales era el mejor.

En una sección de fiesta en grupo se encontraba Rarity quien estaba llegando para encontrar a Blake y trato de contener sus celos mientras las chicas a su alrededor le daban de comer.

– o Blake tu eres un semental tallado por ángeles dinos más cosas bellas.

Otra chica estaba tratando de llamar su atención.

– dinos Blake te gustan estas uvas o quieres otras.

Una que estaba admirándole le pregunto.

– ¿Blake cómo puedes ser tan perfecto?

Este sentado les dijo a todas mientras bebía tranquilamente su taza de té.

Blake – chicas, chicas, por favor siempre estaré para todas después de todo, ustedes son mis rosas más finas, aunque claro lo que busco es una gema única, pero como veo creo que estoy a punto de encontrarla.

Llegando Rarity esta le dijo mientras este le vio de manera seductora, está por su parte hizo lo mismo y ambos se fijaron en la manera de vestir del otro, gustándole y haciendo que su atracción fuera más evidente.

Rarity – vaya, el joven perfecto, tiene una búsqueda interesante, veo que tienes a muchas chicas alrededor, supongo que tienes a todas menos a la que tú buscas eso es frustrante ¿no te parece querido?

Esta sonríe y este entiende a la indirecta, pero sonriendo y riendo con cortesía le dijo mientras se paraba elegantemente.

Blake – Sabes eres interesante, tienes una piel muy hermosa y tus ojos me encantan, la verdad me habían contado por aquí que eras la mujer más hermosa de todo el pueblo de Canterlot, en el año que estuve aquí he salido con muchas mujeres, pero creo que te escapaste de mi vista, my lady.

Rarity en sus pensamientos solo pensó que en todo el año que salió, ella no tuvo la misma suerte.

Rarity – _(pensando) ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Y NO PUDE SALIR CON NINGUNO! ¡Y EL PUDO SALIR CON TODAS LAS DEL PUEBLO!_

Blake se le acercó y le dijo a Rarity en manera seductora.

Blake – ¿acaso estás pensando en mí?

Rarity se perdió en los ojos de Blake este se acercó muy cerca de sus labios, pero Rarity reacciono rápido y le dio una cachetada diciéndole.

Rarity – tranquilo, yo no soy como las chicas que conoces, soy una dama, así que no quiero que te comportes como un aprovechado, está claro.

Las chicas que estaban cerca se enojaron bastante, pero Blake serio tranquilamente y con la mejilla roja le dijo mientras este se inclinó tomando su mano.

Blake – vaya es la primera vez que una chica se resiste a mis encantos, la verdad, eso me atrae demasiado, en cualquier caso, te pido perdón por mi atrevimiento anterior, por favor acepta mis disculpas.

Rarity sintió escalofríos y vio que cuando le dio el beso comenzó a sonrojarse, pero siendo fuerte esta entonces le ayuda a levantarse y le limpia la mejilla diciéndole.

Rarity – creo que me he pasado, te he dejado tu hermosa mejilla roja, teniendo una piel tan hermosa y esos ojos que hacen soñar a mujeres que te ven, no puedo permitir que tengas este tipo de marcas.

Este entonces noto los hermosos ojos de Rarity, sintiéndose más atraído le pidió su mano diciéndole algo que la hizo sonrojar.

Blake – te dedicas a la costura, lo sé por las marcas que tienes en las manos.

Rarity entonces le dijo orgullosa lo que la hacía para Blake, una gema especial.

Rarity – así es, tengo algunas cicatrices y cortes de mi trabajo de costura, me ha costado llegar hasta donde estoy y estoy orgullosa de esas cicatrices que me hicieron la mujer que soy frente a todos, soy aquella mujer que pelea por lo que quiere y no se rinde, si alguien necesita de mi ayuda lo ayudare con todo gusto, nunca dudare en ayudar a nadie sin importar que tan mala o buena persona sea, mi corazón siempre será generoso y bondadoso.

Blake sintió frente a él un brillo especial en Rarity haciéndole nublar su mente y ver a Rarity como un hermoso ángel o princesa, pero eran los brillas de un flash de cámaras que le tomaban fotos a Rarity, en ese momento este se rio y le pidió su mano a Rarity para algo más.

Blake – has conmovido a mi corazón, porque no discutimos esto después de tomar algo refrescante y comer algo.

Rarity sonrió y le dijo a Blake.

Rarity – ¿me estas invitando a una cita improvisada o tratas de seducirme?

Blake sonriéndole le dijo mientras sostenía su mano y le daba una rosa que estaba cerca de las mesas.

Blake – ¿Quién sabe?

Ambos se fueron y los demás que estaban cerca solo se preguntaron.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

Una persona contesto deliberadamente.

– creo que fue un duelo de seducción.

Ambos caminaron pero sin darse cuenta en otro lugar, estaba a punto de pasar algo realmente aterrador y en otro lugar algo divertido.

En una de las esquinas del lugar estaban muchas mesas que tenían televisores en las paredes y miraban el último juego de Ibuki quien presumía ante sus fans sobre la golpiza que le dio a todos los equipos de la escuela.

Ibuki Masamune – y ahí estaban todos queriéndome golpear, pero yo les respondí, lanzando a todos a golpes, después de todo yo soy el más fuerte, además no había nadie que pudiera ganarme, es más cuando empezó el pleito, fue porque un tonto arruino mi record, no recuerdo su nombre pertenece a los Wonderbolt, si no hubiera arruinado mi record no hubiera empezado a pelear.

Mientras todos reían uno le dijo a Ibuki.

– cielos Ibuki a este paso te convertirás en la mejor estrella del estado o del país, no hay nadie mejor que tú.

Estos celebraban bebiendo sus jugos, mientras el riendo y viendo fijamente con una sonrisa malévola y una mirada fija solamente dijo.

Ibuki – Hoy comprobare tu teoría, después que barra el piso con ella.

Apareciendo Rainbow Dash en frente del, ambos se vieron con puro odio en sus ojos y deseo de competir el uno al otro para saber quién de los 2 era el mejor.

Rainbow Dash – me alegra ver que estás aquí, te he estado buscando, creo que me debes algo.

Este sonriendo bebiendo su jugo completamente y rompiendo la jarra, le dice bastante confiado.

Ibuki Masamune – creo que pensamos igual, Rainbow trash, tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Rainbow Dash decide jugar a su manera para hacer que Ibuki Masamune se intimide ante sus tácticas, pero esta entonces deja caer su bolso mostrando que tenía otra arma escondida, un mazo pero mientras Ibuki notaba esto ella se acercó y le dijo frente a frente.

Rainbow Dash – sabes algo, iba a golpearte, pero creo que tu manera de presumir ¡me tiene harta! te crees el mejor atleta que hay en Canterlot High, te informo algo, yo sigo siendo la mejor atleta de este mundo y la mejor rockera que puede existir, así que no creas que eres más fuerte que yo.

Este se ríe tomando el mazo y haciéndolo pedazos asustando y sorprendiendo a Rainbow Dash y le dice algo que le llamo la atención.

Ibuki Masamune – ¿así que crees ser mejor que yo? Recuerdo a esas dos idiotas de Indigo Zap y Lightning Dust diciéndome la misma idiotez en los juegos de la amistad, y las deje tiradas en el piso en menos tiempo de lo que tomamos el castigo juntos hoy, te propongo algo si me ganas admitiré que eres mejor que yo, pero si yo gano, tendrás que admitir que soy mejor de lo que tú serás en tu vida.

Rainbow Dash al oír eso, esto solo le da a entender que no estaba jugando, ni mintiendo acerca de sus habilidades pero esta sabe que tan peligroso es y decide enfrentarlo aun sabiendo eso y aceptando sus condiciones.

Rainbow Dash – ¿quieres jugar conmigo? albino cara de perro, sacas los colmillos pero apuesto a que no le ganas a una chica.

Este en vez de molestarse hizo algo que nunca le habían hecho a Rainbow Dash antes, ni en el mundo humano ni en Equestria, siendo la primera vez que pasaba.

Ibuki Masamune – saco los colmillos, pero apuesto a que no me ganarías con un vestido tan revelador, es mas así no puedo ver que estas usando por debajo.

Este se había acercado e intentaba ver algo detrás del vestido de Rainbow Dash levantándole la falda algo que no era debido, está enojada le golpeo y lo mando a volar lejos hasta la pared y rompiéndola toda gritándole con bastante furia.

Rainbow Dash – ¡VE A VER GRATIS AL CINE! ¡ESTUPIDO CHARLATAN! ¡A MI NO ME VAS A VER NI LOS ESTRENOS CABEZA DE TELA DESTEÑIDA!

Este mientras se recuperaba del golpe se levantó casi como si nada, exceptuando por el polvo y pedazos de ladrillo que estaban en todo su cuerpo y cabeza, mirando fijamente a Rainbow Dash con una mirada emocionada le dijo muy felizmente.

Ibuki Masamune – ¡vaya tienes actitud! sabes de todos los golpes que me han dado en mi vida, ese si me dolió, va a ser interesante pelear contra ti, así que tienes ganas de pelear hagámoslo interesante entonces.

Rainbow Dash entonces se trono los huesos de la mano, e igualmente Ibuki ambos sabían que ahí iba a haber una pelea pero Rainbow Dash antes de todo dijo.

Rainbow Dash – entonces es la hora de pelear, solo déjame cambiarme.

Esta se quita el vestido de un solo tirón que era realmente de tela fácil de quitar, ella tenía su ropa de siempre debajo y luego se arregló el cabello como siempre, mientras Ibuki riendo le dijo simplemente.

Ibuki Masamune – perfecto, creí que era el único genio que hacia eso.

Este se quitó el traje que tenía que era una camisa larga negra desabotonada, una camisa azul debajo de la larga, un pantalón negro con sus zapatos de siempre, cuando esto paso , en el salón de baile, habían muchas parejas bailando las cuales estaban felices y festejando, la dj del lugar dj pon3, vynil Scratch, quien estaba haciendo una supervisión de la dj aspirante Lemon Zest quien hacia las mezclas, estaba sumamente feliz, Pinkie pie no dejaba de bailar, cuando vio que del otro lado estaba Rick, quien al verla comenzó a bailar más rápido y ambos tenían un duelo de baile sin saberlo hasta que en ese momento Lemon Zest paro la canción

Lemon Zest – y bien mis amigos hoy tenemos un gran reventón, soy la dj Lemon demon, vengo a decirles que hoy mismo tenemos eventos que les reventaran los oídos, también nuestra artista invitada, dj pon3, quien está a mi lado, les traerá las mejores mezclas, así que hoy no dejaremos que la fiesta termine.

Ella se fijó en Rick quien lo reconoció por los juegos de la amistad de hace poco, y esta parecía tenerle algo de miedo ya que temblaba y dj pon3 pregunto si estaba bien, y esta solo asienta la cabeza, Pinkie y Rick estaban viéndose el uno al otro y Pinkie solo dijo lo que podía decir Pinkie en un momento así.

Pinkie Pie – ¡QUE LA FIESTA COMIENZE!

Rick – ¡A BAILAR ROSADITA!

Ambos bailaron al ritmo del conga, mientras todos en la pista miraban que hacían cosas raras mientras bailaban, Pinkie pie bailaba conga con una falda hawaiana, raramente Rick estaba haciendo lo mismo, cosa aún más rara, Pinkie pie noto eso y le dijo

Pinkie Pie – oye ¿de dónde sacaste ese traje?

Rick – no lo sé, cuando vi ya tenía eso y este matorral de bananas, ¿quieres una?

Ambos se quitaron el traje y comieron una banana cada uno pero a lo lejos notaron que Blake y Rarity estaban tratando de llamar su atención ya que Jack, Applejack, Rainbow Dash e Ibuki, estaban teniendo un altercado entre ellos por lo que estos saludaron inconscientes de la situación, a sus respectivos amigos al unisonó.

– ¡O HOLA! ¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?

Sucediendo el momento donde Rainbow Dash e Ibuki se prepararon para pelear, la cosa parecía seria, sin olvidar que Applejack y Jack también tenían sus problemas.

En ese momento Pinkie Pie sabía que iba a enfrentar a Rainbow Dash, pero para arruinar el momento Rick vio que estaban jugando, o eso pensaba cuando dijo

Rick – o vaya yo también quiero hacer eso.

Rick movió sus pantalones como si estuviera bailando y de la nada se quita su ropa interior, a lo que todos se ponen con cara de haber visto algo de lo más extraño, algunos solo tenían la boca abierta, pero en cuanto a las chicas, Rarity se tapó los ojos, Applejack solo tenía una cara de haber visto algo de lo más estúpido, y Pinkie pie se puso roja y no sabía si reír o sentirse extraña , mientras Blake, Ibuki y Jack, se golpearon la cabeza con la mano, y luego gritaron.

– ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡AQUÍ NO VENGAS A HACER ESO!

Blake y los demás le reclamaron y el simplemente intento defenderse.

Blake – ¡POR ENÉSIMA VEZ! te dijimos que no hagas eso ¡ESPANTAS A LAS CHICAS CON TU ACTO!

Ibuki – ¡HAZLE UN FAVOR AL MUNDO Y PONTE LOS CALZONCILLOS DONDE VAN!

Rick – o bueno, pensé que jugábamos a quitarnos la ropa sin estar desnudos.

Los chicos le gritan con bastante fuerza.

– ¡Y UNA LECHE! ¡QUE CLASE DE JUEGO ESTÚPIDO ES ESE!

Rick solo dijo mientras se tronaba los huesos y estiraba su cuerpo.

Rick – vamos no exageren me los volveré a poner.

Este hizo un baile completamente raro mientras metía su ropa interior en sus mangas y finalmente al terminar este iba a enseñarles que se la había puesto pero ellos le gritaron.

– ¡NO SE TE OCURRA BAJARTE LOS PANTALONES!

Blake suspiro un momento poniéndose una mano en la frente diciéndole a Rarity.

Blake – sabes tienes suerte, no tienes que lidiar con alguien tan demente y un poco o completamente bajo de neuronas.

Pinkie estaba viendo su traje y solo dijo media frase

Pinkie Pie – si él hizo eso, quizás yo pueda hacer lo mismo con mí.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash le gritaron fuerte antes que hiciera una idiotez.

– ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!

Rarity solo le dijo con algo de vergüenza y pena.

Rarity – créeme, más de lo que piensas.

Cuando eso paso a lo lejos estaban Sunset Shimmer y Gambit quienes estaban tratando de tener una charla, evitando recordar el por qué estaban en esa situación, cuando estos estaban ordenando que comer, Sunset Shimmer trato de charlar con el pero aún se sentía muy molesta con Gambit.

Sunset Shimmer – te lo digo, he tenido problemas con citas muy incomodas pero esta se llevó el premio, no pudiste al menos decirme que eras tú, si eso hubiera pasado tú me hubieras rechazado o yo lo hubiera hecho.

Gambit le hablo tratando de calmarla ya que si la notaba muy estresada.

Gambit – sabes que no te hubiera rechazado, lamento haberte hecho el día imposible, comprendo lo que sientes déjame compensártelo, es mi manera de pedirte perdón.

Sunset Shimmer le reclamo de una manera quizás un poco profunda.

Sunset Shimmer – es injusto que me haya puesto este vestido, ¿sabes cuánto tarde en ponerme este vestido? una chica tiene siempre que conoce a un chico lindo se pone nerviosa, Bueno no es tanto así, mira no sé si lo entenderás pero hace mucho que no salgo con nadie y la verdad creo que me entusiasme demasiado, no tienes idea de lo que se siente cuando, todo el mundo siente que eres una mala persona y te hacen sentir en el fondo que lo eres, y que cuando alguien se fija en ti a pesar de todo lo malo que has sido en tu pasado, a esa persona no le importa que siempre la ve con afecto, no sabes cómo se siente cuando estás en soledad y nadie que te de ese afecto, lo siento quizás dije cosas de mas, es mejor que me vaya.

Esta le salió una lagrima en la mejilla Gambit noto ese sentimiento que ella tenía, desde el fondo de su corazón que ella había sufrido mucho, también que no era la primera vez que veía a alguien así, también se sentía reflejado en ella este le trato de calmar y le dio un pañuelo intentando haciéndole sentir mejor.

Gambit – no llores, te lo dije antes, no quiero ver tu mejilla con lágrimas, quizás no eres la chica que me imagine físicamente, pero emocionalmente sigues siendo esa chica que siempre soñé, no lo crees que realmente no sé lo que sientes, pero la realidad me ha tocado también algo de lo que dijiste, mira sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero quizás si comenzamos a conocernos podemos olvidar ese mal inicio, que dices ¿podrías otorgarme una segunda oportunidad de conocerte?

En ese momento a Sunset Shimmer le brillaron los ojos y le salió un pequeño sol en forma de corazón, mientras Gambit noto que ella estaba distraída y pensó que quizás tenía fiebre, Sunset Shimmer reacciono con ese sentimiento raro de que había pasado algo extraño, esta al darse cuenta de que Gambit iba a acercarse simplemente giro la cabeza en rechazo inflando sus mejillas y solo le dijo.

Sunset Shimmer – gracias, pero eso no significa que dejo de estar enojada contigo, además no voy a permitir que te portes tan caballeroso conmigo entiendes, así que será mejor que no uses tus trucos para atraparme en tu trampa como lo haces con chicas indefensas.

Gambit se sintió con un sentimiento de incomodidad pero prefirió reír un poco diciendo.

Gambit – no tranquila, no soy como Blake, creo que la camarera ya va a traer nuestra comida.

Sonata Dusk finalmente traía la comida de ambos con una frase algo incomoda.

Sonata Dusk – bien, un especial para enamorados, un batido de chocolate con un sándwich especial de queso y galletas de corazón para el caballero, y para la dama tenemos una ensalada de corazones, un té de limón frio y un pastel de fresas salvajes con vainilla.

Mientras Sunset Shimmer quería esconder un poco la cabeza por la vergüenza de la cena de parejas, Gambit noto algo en la comida de Sunset Shimmer.

Gambit – disculpa Sonata, pero esa ensalada tiene nuez de macadamiza, Sunset Shimmer es alérgica así que podrías cambiarla.

Sonata se quedó impresionada de ver que el sabia eso y solamente dijo.

Sonata Dusk – a esta bien, no hay problema, le diré al chef que te de otra sin nueces, disfruten su cita vuelvo en un momento.

Mientras esta se iba, Sunset Shimmer le pregunto a Gambit

Sunset Shimmer – espera ¿cómo supiste eso?

Gambit – tú me las dijiste esta tarde, cuando me preguntaste sobre mi platillo favorito y me respondiste el tuyo.

Sunset Shimmer se ruborizo, preguntándole algo y solo pudo pensar

Sunset Shimmer – ¿tu pones atención a lo que te digo?

Gambit – claro, yo escucho todos tus problemas, como te dije aun soy tu amigo, la persona que conociste y con el tiempo espero conocerte mejor así como tú me conocerás, bueno al menos quiero ganarme tu amistad sin ninguna trampa ni nada, quiero demostrártelo.

Sunset Shimmer _– (pensando) hay por Celestia, no puedo creerlo, el realmente se está preocupando por mí, aun cuando sabe quién soy y cuando lo trate mal, acaso él es, o puede ser, no, no, no contrólate, no lo olvides, él es la razón por la que tus amigas están perjudicadas, porque sus amigos son, bueno sus amigos, tengo que aparentar que no me importa, sigue con el plan._

Ella simplemente volvió a inflar sus mejillas y mostro su enojo, a Gambit solamente pensó.

Gambit – _(pensando) ella es, bueno complicada, pero al menos es linda._

En ese momento se oyeron los gritos de que estaba ocurriendo algo y Sunset Shimmer se preguntó mientras venia sonata con la orden de Sunset Shimmer.

Sonata Dusk – orden lista una orden de ensalada romántica, vaya, vaya miren eso parece que alguien se metió con los DragonFang, creo que alguien va a salir herido.

Sunset Shimmer toma su bebida y luego al oír quien estaba peleando esta escupe fuertemente.

Sunset Shimmer – me pregunto quién sería tan estúpido para enfrentar ¡NO PUEDE SER MIS AMIGAS!

Gambit vio que eran las amigas de Sunset Shimmer y este solo exclamo.

Gambit – ¿espera tus amigas? ¿Y esa bola de idiotas que están haciendo? ¡OIGAN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!

En ese momento este se paró y vio que iba a haber un enfrentamiento directo entre Rainbow Dash contra Ibuki, Applejack contra Jack, así que este vio que iba a haber problemas si se armaba un alboroto, por otro lado Sunset Shimmer estaba preocupada.

Sunset Shimmer – ¡NO PUEDE SER MIS AMIGAS! ¡ESOS TIPOS PUEDEN ACABAR CON ELLAS! ¡ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!

Gambit solamente les grito y ellos les recordaron otros asuntos.

Gambit – ¡OIGAN IDIOTAS! no se les ocurra lastimar a esas chicas, aún tenemos el problema lo que sucedió en los juegos de amistad.

Blake – y el asunto del hotel.

Rick – y el de la gira.

Jack – también les recuerdo que no podemos meternos en problemas.

Ibuki Masamune – oye no me creas que no me las se arreglar, no creas que soy como Van, así que no te preocupes no vamos a mandar a nadie a la sala de urgencias esta vez.

Blake – no eres el mejor para decir esas cosas en este tipo de situaciones.

Ibuki Masamune – cierra la boca, Robín Hood.

En eso sonata hablo para calmar las ansias de los chicos quienes realmente parecían que se iban a pelear entre ellos.

Sonata Dusk – saben podrían no destruir el lugar, es mi primer día y no quiero perder mi trabajo.

Ibuki entonces le dio una solución sencilla para los problemas que se están armando.

Ibuki Masamune – tranquila lo que haremos es sencillo, Jack y la manzana váyanse a una mesa lejos del centro, voy a tirar a la basura a Trash.

Rainbow Dash no se quedó atrás con el insulto y le dijo muy enojada.

Rainbow Dash – en tus sueños perro albino.

En eso ningún puso objeción y se formó todo a sus instrucciones dando comienzo a los duelos más locos que se han visto en club.


	25. Chapter 6: Let the Party Begin

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

 _ **Let the Party Begin.**_

* * *

 ** _En el capítulo anterior, las chicas se dirigieron a un banco por órdenes de Gar lo que les ayudo a saber más a qué tipo de desastre se enfrentaban, pero más que todo les ayudo a conseguir una base temporal para poder establecer un plan para el día del enfrentamiento, ellas consiguieron su primera pista que era en el The MidNight Club, pero la cosa se complicó cuando todas se separaron y tuvieron un enfrentamiento por diferentes situaciones con los DragonFang y ahora el desenlace dependía de que iba a suceder._**

* * *

 ** _6.01. Gladiators_**

 ** _6.02. ¡FURIA!_**

 ** _6.03. Hablar._**

 ** _6.04. Pegasus vs. Wild Chimera._**

 ** _6.05. Dancing under the stars with you_**

 ** _6.06. Jura decir la verdad en momentos convenientes_**

 ** _6.07. Viendo el lado positivo._**

* * *

 _ **6.01. Gladiators**_

* * *

El campo de batalla de todos había comenzado, en cuanto a Rainbow Dash e Ibuki estos solamente formado el suyo para jugar, Rainbow Dash le pregunto a Ibuki sobre lo que iban a jugar.

Rainbow Dash – oye dime ¿qué vamos a jugar? por si no lo sabes soy buena en todo, así que no importa lo que hagas, yo puedo vencerte.

Ibuki mientras apretaba sus guantes le dijo.

Ibuki Masamune – Jugaremos 7/21.

Esta no entendió que le quiso decir y le pregunto nuevamente.

Rainbow Dash – muy bien no entendí.

Ibuki entonces le explico mientras estaba con unos ojos llenos de furia y determinación.

Ibuki Masamune – tu jugaras futbol y yo jugare basquetbol, el primero que llegue a su puntaje gana, la diferencia de puntos está marcada, así que solo te daré una hora para ganarme.

Rainbow Dash por otra parte intento presumirle pero solo empeoro su situación.

Rainbow Dash – si crees que eso me asusta, estas muy equivocado de verdad crees que tú puedes vencerme realmente el que va a barrer el piso contigo soy yo en el tiempo que quieras.

Pinkie pie aparece y le dice a Ibuki algo que no era necesario

Pinkie Pie – ¡ella puede vencerte en 30 minutos!

Luego aparece Rick y le dice a Pinkie pie para hacerle la vida imposible a Rainbow Dash.

Rick – el en 25.

Pinkie Pie – así, ella en 20.

Rick – 15.

Pinkie pie y él se confrontan el uno contra el otro hasta que Rainbow Dash se le abalanza encima para que ya no diga nada que la meta más en problemas.

Rainbow Dash – ¡Pinkie pie ya basta!

Pinkie Pie – 10 minutos.

Ibuki le pareció bien sonriendo y riendo un poco de la situación.

Ibuki Masamune – bien déjemelo en 10 minutos, después de todo no necesito menos que eso para derrotarte en este juego.

Todos en las cercanías mantuvieron sus distancias y pusieron sus teléfonos a grabar una pelea épica y las voces no se hacían esperar de parte del público.

– es increíble, veremos un duelo entre Rainbow Dash contra Ibuki Masamune, debí traer al cámara.

– debo recordar este momento, no existirá ningún duelo más épico, ni cuando él hizo pedazos a todos en los juegos de la amistad.

– la última vez que vi los ojos fríos de ese sujeto fue cuando en los juegos de la amistad, aplasto a Indigo Zap en la carrera, me pregunto qué hará para humillar a Rainbow Dash.

Los ojos de Ibuki y de Rainbow Dash se pusieron serios y con una emoción fuerte que se sentía en el viento de una sed de victoria enorme, en ese momento los dos se pusieron en el centro, la pelota que iban a usar era una de goma pero pintada de basquetbol y con el diseño de soccer, al oír el silbato ambos saltaron pero Ibuki logro capturarla pero al caer al suelo Rainbow Dash logro quitársela y corrió hacia la portería, del lado de Ibuki y esta estaba a punto de anotar y solo pudo decir.

Rainbow Dash – va yo creí que ibas a ser un reto para mí, pero que eres mucho ruido y pocas nueces, esto será una victoria fácil, circulo de los ganadores ahí voy.

A lo lejos están Sunset Shimmer y Gambit quienes estaban cenando y hablaban entre ellos observando el partido

Sunset Shimmer – Rainbow Dash es mucho más rápida que cualquiera de la escuela estoy segura que ella ganara rápidamente.

Gambit saco una libreta negra y le menciono algo curioso a Sunset Shimmer.

Gambit – bien veamos Rainbow Tiffany Dash, su cumpleaños es el 1 de febrero, tiene una complexión delgada, su habilidad en deportes es altísima ya que ha ganado todos los deportes desde el kínder Garden, su más grande habilidad radica en su velocidad que está por debajo del límite de los 5 segundos por 40 yardas, tu amiga parece ser muy talentosa.

Sunset Shimmer noto que el alago a Rainbow Dash era algo que a ella quizás no le gusto.

Sunset Shimmer – si, ella es muy talentosa en los deportes, tal vez no sea la gran cosa pero estoy seguro que Ibuki va a perder.

Gambit la interrumpe mostrándole algo que era aterrador.

Gambit – aun así, ella no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra Ibuki, siendo realistas el talento natural de Rainbow Dash puede ser vencido muy fácilmente, no tienes idea de esto porque te fuiste un año entero y no sabes muchos de los eventos que pasaron aquí ¿te has preguntado por que todos están tan nerviosos?

Sunset Shimmer estaba algo intrigada y pregunto.

Sunset Shimmer – ¿huh? ¿A qué te refieres? Bueno todos se ponen nerviosos cuando tienen en frente de Ibuki o Van.

Gambit le revela un dato muy aterrador

Gambit – Van es un monstruo así que ¿crees que Ibuki no lo ve como un rival a superar? ¿Cómo alcanzas a un monstruo? Es simple, ¡te vuelves uno! Ibuki tiene una velocidad por debajo del límite humano 4.2 segundos por 40 yardas.

En ese momento se rebeló que en el momento en que Rainbow Dash se acercó a la portería para anotar, sintió un escalofrió muy fuerte de que un animal le estaba observando sin saberlo intento dar una patada, pero ya era muy tarde el balón no estaba, Ibuki le había quitado el balón con una finta sin notarlo y este rápido cambio a basquetbol, lanzado el balón

– anotación, Ibuki 3 Rainbow Dash 0.

Todos quedaron impactados al ver el movimiento de Ibuki, entonces Sunset Shimmer pregunto.

Sunset Shimmer – ¿Cómo fue que lo hizo?

Sonata puso la televisión y mostro lo que se había grabado.

Sonata Dusk – o mira, ya subieron como fue, cambia con el control, veamos ahí está el momento.

la grabación mostro como Rainbow Dash corría rápidamente con el balón a punto de anotar, pero en el momento en que estaba llegando a su campo Ibuki comenzó a correr directamente en zigzag, y en el momento en que Rainbow Dash intento dar la patada este le quito el balón en alta velocidad y luego comenzó realizo un lanzamiento al aire para hacer que el balón cayera en sus manos, y se fue a media cancha arrojando el balón con precisión Sunset Shimmer solo quedo sorprendida de ver a alguien con un talento tan monstruoso ya que parecía que un fantasma había robado el balón por la velocidad en que se vio, Gambit pensó intranquilo.

Gambit – _(pensando) espero que Ibuki no haga eso de nuevo._

Ibuki hablo con Rainbow Dash quien al ver los ojos de Ibuki sintió algo de terror.

Ibuki Masamune – tu nivel y el mío tiene una gran diferencia, entiendes eso ¿verdad? veamos por cuánto tiempo me aguantas, yo no voy a perder contra algo tan patético como por los genes, es mi fuerza contra la tuya Rainbow trash.

Rainbow Dash estaba demasiado sorprendida por la ventaja que tenía el pero esta decidió no darse por vencida, comenzando a reír un poco y levantándose con ánimos.

Rainbow Dash – tienes habilidad, debo admitirlo pero eso no significa que voy a rendirme tan rápido, esta vez voy a ganar.

Tanto Rainbow Dash como Ibuki tenían el instinto de no perder, pero la desventaja estaba a favor de Rainbow Dash debido a que Ibuki tenía razón en algo, él tenía más entrenamiento, y era obvio que eso era lo que le daba ventaja pero Rainbow Dash no se iba a dejar ganar, Rarity y Blake estaban sentados lejos para ver la situación y Rarity nerviosa le pregunto a Blake.

Rarity – Blake, contéstame algo ¿Ibuki es tan fuerte como Van?

Blake – no, pero es aterrador pensar que ambos son los más fuertes de todo el pueblo o quizás el continente, espero que tu amiga sepa que debe rendirse.

Rarity sabía de antemano que eso era imposible y le dijo a Blake la realidad.

Rarity – esa chica es muy testaruda casi tanto como Applejack o más, ¿crees que esté en peligro?

Blake le aterra sin querer diciéndole la verdad.

Blake – Querida, mejor prepárate para lo peor.

Applejack y Jack tenían que esperar por una mesa para realizar una competencia de vencidas, y Jack explico algunas cosas.

Jack – es interesante que se llame así a un deporte tan vulgar, generalmente este concurso era antes usado como un método de tortura, pero luego paso a ser usado por apuestas hasta llegar a lo que es hoy, y no es tan difícil, solo debemos usar nuestra fuerza física como un método para saber quien posee más fuerza.

Applejack solamente le dijo.

Applejack – básicamente, tu y yo haremos fuerzas no lleva tanta ciencia.

Este se rio y dijo muy confiado.

Jack – créeme esto lleva más ciencia de lo que crees.

Finalmente unos chicos ponen la mesa y aparece un réferi quien dice las reglas.

– bien las reglas son simples, es hombre, digo niña contra la máquina, ambos usaran su fuerza para demostrar quién tiene más espíritu, así que veamos quien de los 2 gana están listos.

Applejack pone su brazo y menciona una frase

Applejack – haber demuéstrame tu fuerza tonta máquina.

Jack solamente se ríe y le menciona a Applejack

Jack – tranquila la máquina, no es una tan simple, es un brazo Bio mecánico, y este no es para un uso mecánico normal, lo hice adaptable a la fuerza humana.

Entonces la pequeña caja que tenía comenzó a extenderse por el brazo derecho de Jack, formando una especie de brazo robótico con musculatura, este coloco su brazo en la mesa y Applejack solo trago algo de jugo de manzana y dijo.

Applejack – ok no hay problema, solo es un brazo mecánico de un loco chiflado que no sé si hizo que esa cosa de verdad no estallara cuando se lo pidas verdad.

Jack le asegura de una forma extraña y no muy segura, además le recalco un asunto que estaba pasando.

Jack – tranquila ya me estallo antes, así que no volverá a hacerlo, así que mejor terminemos con esto y asegurémonos que Ibuki no intente matar a Rainbow Dash.

Applejack – ¿espera que?

Ambos pusieron las manos en posición, aunque Jack apretó a Applejack con algo de fuerza, entonces el juez miro a ambos y finalmente puso la cinta oficial en la mano de ambos para que ninguno hiciera trampa y solamente dijo una última frase.

– bien, quiero una lucha limpia, si uno quiere retirarse dígalo ahora o sufra las consecuencias.

Ambos se vieron fijamente y dijeron al unisonó.

– ¡NO!

Este solamente dio la señal al inicio de que era hora de comenzar.

– ahora ¡COMIENZEN!

Ambos comenzaron usando toda su fuerza pero Applejack no podía creer que la maquina en un instante pudo hacerla caer pero esta uso toda su fuerza para mantenerla en medio, entonces el brazo mecánico de Jack, saco un vapor blanco y comenzó a ejercer más fuerza, dejando a Applejack con ninguna opción de usar toda su fuerza escondida, aun así ambos parecían que ninguno se iba a rendir y que de hecho, estaban empatados ya que ninguno se podía mover Jack solamente le dijo.

Applejack – tu fuerza actual equivale a 50 kilos, nada mal para alguien de campo, puedo ir más que eso con esta máquina, la pregunta es ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a soportar esto?

Está decidida pero algo angustiada porque Jack parecía no sudar ni nada, solo pensó.

Applejack _– (pensando) honestamente esto fue mala idea._

Las cosas parecían ponerse tensas para Applejack sin mencionar que Rainbow Dash estaba tratando de Alcanzar la velocidad inhumana de Ibuki, lo que lo hacía más complicado es que este era mejor que ella en los deportes a un nivel profesional, Rick y Pinkie Pie ambos fueron a tomar algo y este le dijo a Pinkie Pie algo curioso.

Rick – la tensión de este lugar me está matando, iré a Bailar un rato.

Pinkie Pie – ¿no estas preocupado por tu amigo?

Rick – estuve esperando esta fiesta toda la semana no quiero perdérmela solo porque ellos son así, nunca me dejan divertirme a mi manera, es injusto sabes.

Pinkie Pie – ¿a qué te refieres?

Rick – es difícil, mis amigos que están aquí ahora, no siempre quieren compartir las cosas que quiero, solo quiero poder divertirme una vez, a veces terminamos metidos en problemas por cosas de ellos yo solo quiero poder por una vez, bueno no quiero ponerme triste ni depresivo, así que los dejare que hagan sus cosas.

Pinkie nota que este solamente quiera un momento de diversión, así que ella entonces le toma la mano y le pregunta para intentar animarlo.

Pinkie Pie – ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

Esta sin querer se sonroja al notar lo que le había pedido, Rick entonces sonrió y le dijo muy entusiasmado.

Rick – no tienes que hacerlo, sé que soy famoso y eso, pero realmente no me gusta que la gente me dé cosas o haga cosas solo por qué.

Pinkie pie le sonríe y le dice algo que lo hizo sonrojar.

Pinkie Pie – no lo hago por que tengas fama, dinero, cosas lujosas, quiero bailar contigo porque si te hace feliz, yo seré feliz, y me gusta ver tu sonrisa.

Rick al escuchar esas palabras vio a Pinkie Pie con brillos pero vio que era la esfera disco y riendo dijo.

Rick – me gusta tu forma de pensar, acepto.

Pinkie Pie entonces noto algo más en la apariencia de Rick y le dijo algo notorio.

Pinkie Pie – antes de Bailar ¿podrías quitarte ese montón de ropa y ponerte algo más cómodo? La verdad no se te ve bien.

Rick – pero ¿no me veo cool?

Rick se puso triste pero Pinkie le animo diciéndole otra cosa.

Pinkie Pie – tranquilo es que tú tienes un estilo más soltado, bueno no sé cómo decirlo, así que espera iré por algo –Pinkie Pie fue a ver a Rarity y Blake que observaba el partido de Rainbow Dash contra Ibuki el cual estaba realmente empezando realmente mal para ella, Pinkie Pie noto que el espíritu de Rainbow Dash estaba encendido en tratar de alcanzar la velocidad de Ibuki y quitarle el Balón al jugar Basquetbol, pero le resultaba difícil también predecir los movimientos de Ibuki al esquivar cada una de sus jugadas, Pinkie entonces le pregunto a Rarity y a Blake – chicos podrían ayudarme, necesito algo de ropa extra, veamos un pantalón de ejercicio, una camisa holgada algo de desmaquillante, y removedor de bronceado o si tuvieran un cepillo para cabello seria excelente.

Rarity y Blake le dan un bolso y le dicen.

– revisa si necesitas algo más.

Ambos no notaron lo que ella les pidió y cuando se dieron cuenta ella ya se había ido a la pista de baile, Pinkie entonces se siente un poco triste por no apoyar a Rainbow Dash, al regresar esta cambia a Rick algo rápido para que luego del baile fuera a ver a Rainbow Dash, esta comienza a moverle y ponerle cosas e intentar cambiarle la ropa.

Pinkie Pie – veamos te muevo esto por acá, hay que quitarte esto, como ¿Cuántos de estos hay en tu brazo? Esto es como jugar tetris o un rompecabezas, tienes que buscar algo un poco menos ajustado.

Rick solo notaba cosquillas pellizcos y por ultimo jalones algo que le molesto un poco.

Rick – ¡espera no toques ahí! ¡ESPERA ESO DA COSQUILLAS! ¡ESPERA! ¡DIJE ESPERA! ¡BUENO YA!

Pinkie finalmente termino de arreglar a Rick y esta entonces se sonrojo al notar que Rick era más lindo de lo que ella creyó.

Pinkie Pie – listo creo que con esto quedaste mucho más guapo que antes.

Esta le enseña un espejo y ahora le había hecho un cambio de look, que atrajo la mirada de varias chicas, este ahora tenía el aspecto de un chico de piel blanca con cabello rubio, y con lo que le dio Pinkie de vestir, este parecía mucho más relajado que antes, este sonriendo sin poder creerlo le dijo a Pinkie quien se puso roja pero feliz.

Rick – ¡WOW! ¿En serio soy yo? Me veo increíble, de verdad es algo que nadie antes había hecho nadie por mí, ¡eres increíble! ¡Gracias! – Este sin querer le abrazo también y Pinkie Pie al ser abrazada sus ojos se formaron unos globos en forma de corazón pequeños pero crecieron un poco, en cuanto esté la soltó, comenzó a notar que la música se puso en un ritmo contagioso y emocionado le dijo – Vamos que no quiero perderme ningún momento ¡estrenare mi nuevo look!

Ambos bailaron en un ritmo de robots y poco a poco comenzaron a hacer un ritmo muy movido en los pies, casi como que fueran a correr para pasar a dar un giro en el aire donde sus pies al caer pisotearon el suelo y Rick se deslizo por la pista para luego tomar a Pinkie de la Mano y darle vueltas para que este entonces hiciera break dance y finalmente pararse después de dar un brinco, Pinkie entonces al terminar de girar tomo unos cup cake de una mesa para lanzarlos al aire mientras daba un pequeño salto y que ambos cayeran en su mano una vez más, mientras esta animo a otros a bailar, todos en la pista de baile comenzaron a bailar imitaron a Pinkie y a Rick quienes hicieron el ambiente divertido, Rick tomo entonces a Pinkie Pie de la cintura y la levanto para llevarla alrededor de la pista, Rick tomo una charola y se deslizo por una escalera lanzando a Pinkie en el aire para que esta callera a salvo una vez más en sus brazos, Rick entonces se movió de forma desprendida para luego hacer un Split en el suelo y Pinkie cayó sobre él, a lo que todos entonces hicieron un ruido de que eso se veía doloroso, la canción hizo una pausa para ver si Rick estaba bien, pero sorpresivamente este se levantó como si nada y siguió bailando, todos le siguieron el paso, Pinkie Pie se rio de que alguien como él fuera tan energético y despreocupado, ambos para terminar comenzaron a bailar frente a una fila de gente detrás, es ahí cuando Pinkie y Rick cambiaron papeles, ella levanto a Rick y le dio vueltas para arrojarlo al frente de todos y terminando con una pose de victoria, todo el mundo aplaudió cuando Pinkie pie grito.

Pinkie Pie – ¡ES LA HORA DE KENNY!

Rick – ¡Y DE PERDER LOS PIES!

Ambos entonces se sentaron un momento Y Pinkie dijo algo agitada y cansada.

Pinkie Pie – espero esto te haya alegrado la noche.

Rick le contesto de una manera linda y le dio algo de beber para que se sintiera menos cansada.

Rick – la verdad me siento mucho mejor, gracias hiciste algo más que animarme la noche.

Pinkie Pie curiosa le pregunta que era ese algo más.

Pinkie Pie – ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hice algo más importante?

Rick le dice sonriente y se escuchaba con algo de tristeza pero luego eso cambio a una sonrisa tan brillante que hizo sonrojar más a Pinkie de lo que estuvo antes.

Rick – suelo pensar muchas veces que voy a un lugar y nunca encontrare mucho en que divertirme, generalmente siempre termino saliendo solo y mis amigos no quieren verme porque no tienen tiempo o no están de buenas, al menos tu hoy me sacaste más que una sonrisa y alegrarme la noche, me siento tan feliz que podría cantar en una montaña vestido de mujer con rizos.

Pinkie entonces trato de pensar en cómo se vería eso, pero luego vio que Rick ya se había puesto el traje y entonces comenzó a cantar, Pinkie se rio y le dijo algo que lo ruborizo.

Pinkie Pie – la verdad eso fue cómico, tienes un gran sentido del humor.

Rick – ¿tú crees que soy divertido?

Esto lo hizo con una pose algo incomoda desde cierto ángulo ya que vestido de esa manera era una situación extraña pero Pinkie Pie se rio y dijo sonriente.

Pinkie Pie – Bastante, nunca le mentiría a un amigo.

Rick le abrazo y dijo sonriéndole.

Rick – de ahora en adelante ¡SOMOS LOS MEJORES AMIGOS!

Pinkie le correspondió el abrazo pero ella le dijo algo que hizo reconsiderar a Rick su forma de vestir.

Pinkie Pie – así es, pero ¿podrías quitarte esa ropa?

Rick – a si claro, ¿me pregunto cómo estará tu amiga?

Pinkie Pie se preocupó y entonces le pidió a Rick un favor.

Pinkie Pie – escucha, sé que quieres seguir bailando y divertirte pero quiero ver si mi amiga Rainbow Dash estará bien, por favor, ¿podríamos echar un vistazo?

Rick – realmente no lo sé, no quisiera estorbarles, hay que seguir bailando.

Pinkie Pie puso los ojos llorosos y le pregunto otra vez.

Pinkie Pie – ¿por favor?

Rick sintió un temblor en el cuerpo y dijo sintiéndose culpable.

Rick – está bien, solo no pongas esa carita.

Pinkie se sacudió y sonrió, ambos entonces fueron a ver cómo iba el juego, y no estaba para nada bien, Rainbow Dash estaba súper cansada e Ibuki estaba totalmente tranquilo, este entonces empezó a mover la pelota poco a poco haciéndola rebotar, Rainbow intenta tomarla pero este entonces hace que rebote en el lugar y comienza a correr alrededor de Rainbow Dash para confundirle, ella intenta parar su movimientos con un giro alrededor de su eje, pero es inútil, Ibuki da un salto hacia atrás y agarra la pelota comenzando a correr en zigzag una vez más para saltar directo a la canasta anotando y dejando a Rainbow con las esperanzas algo caídas al ver que la diferencia entre los 2 era abismal.

– ¡ANOTACION!, Ibuki 12, Rainbow Dash 0, tiempo restante 6 minutos.

Sunset Shimmer impresionada y quedo en shock cuando vio que su amiga estaba perdiendo, Blake entonces vio la cara de Rarity de susto al ver que era la primera vez que miraba a Rainbow Dash en ese estado, Ibuki estaba muy decepcionado de toda la acción que ella le había demostrado tener no era más que una simple ilusión, y para el ella no era un reto.

Ibuki Masamune – a este paso deberías rendirte, solo necesito 3 jugadas más para ganarte, pensé que eras diferente pero eres igual al resto eres demasiado débil.

Esta solamente mientras miraba al piso con decepción solo se dijo así misma.

Rainbow Dash – ¿esto es una broma? ¿Cómo eres más fuerte que yo?

Ibuki entonces le dice de manera fría.

Ibuki Masamune – porque quiero ser el número uno.

A punto de llorar muchas personas le animaban a jugar, Sunset Shimmer intento ir a ayudarla pero Gambit la detiene, lo mismo había pasado con Rarity con Blake, Rick entonces le tomo la mano a Pinkie diciéndole algo preocupado por Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie pie – ¿no quieres que vaya?

Rick – si vas, solo terminaras hiriendo a tu amiga.

Blake entonces le dice a Rarity con los ojos cerrados y mostrando algo de indiferencia.

Blake – desgraciadamente las personas con el ego elevado tienden a sufrir más caídas emocionales si creen que son débiles, lo sabemos por qué Ibuki es igual o incluso más ególatra.

Rarity – ¿entonces quieres que me quede aquí viendo como se le caen los ánimos por los suelos?

Gambit entonces trata de calmar la situación ya que incluso Sunset se había puesto molesta con la situación en la que estaban todos, Applejack intento levantarse pero Jack entonces le apretó más el brazo y le dijo muy seriamente.

Applejack – ¿no te estás pasando conmigo? Parece que quieres romperme el brazo de un solo tirón.

Jack – en una situación así, tienes solo que ganarme, pero mientras tú y yo estemos en este duelo, no te voy a soltar el brazo, además ¿tu amiga se lo busco? Nadie en esta escuela es tan estúpido para enfrentar a los 2 demonios de Canterlot.

Applejack – ¿los 2 demonios?

Sunset Shimmer – no entiendo ¿Qué quieren decir?

Gambit – Van e Ibuki son las personas más fuertes de toda la escuela, nadie sería capaz de vencer a alguno de los 2 a menos que fueras un monstruo, pero en caso de Ibuki a él solo lo provoca alguien que el encuentra como rival, en caso de Rainbow Dash, si quisiera rendirse sería mejor que lo haga Ibuki no ha empezado ni siquiera a luchar en serio.

Sunset Shimmer – no importa que tan fuerte sea Ibuki, Rainbow le ganara, algo que ustedes necesitan saber, es que nuestra amistad es tan fuerte que nadie puede ganarle, aun si es más fuerte de lo que pensamos.

Gambit entonces viendo a Rainbow Dash, este entonces saca una carta y entonces le pide a Sunset que saque una, al sacarla esta se revela como la carta del az, este sonriendo le dijo a Gambit.

Gambit – eres una mujer que tiene bastante confianza en tus amigas, y tienes una linda manera de ser y comprendes los sentimientos de tu amiga por no querer, la pregunta es ¿apuestas a que ella tenga la fuerza para ir más allá de sus límites?

Rainbow Dash se levantó e Ibuki sintió su presencia que era más fuerte que antes Rainbow Dash con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo con una determinación fuerte y ardiente.

Ibuki Masamune – ¿te vas a rendir?

Rainbow Dash – en tus sueños perro apestoso, es cierto eres más fuerte que yo, pero eso no me impide que yo me te gane, dije que te iba a ganar y voy a mantener esa promesa, aun si me rompes los huesos, voy a levantarme las veces que sea necesario, para derrotarte.

Ibuki sonriendo entonces se preparó para comenzar el juego de nuevo diciéndole de manera tétrica.

Ibuki Masamune – demuéstrame que puedes hacer entonces.


	26. 6:2

_**6.02. ¡FURIA!**_

* * *

Ambos volvieron al juego y comenzó una carrera de Rainbow Dash para recuperar el balón de las manos de Ibuki mientras era su turno de jugar basquetbol, Rainbow Dash tenía una mirada fija e ideo un plan, cuando Ibuki tomo el balón comenzó a correr y a pesar de la distancia esta logro acercarse lo suficiente entonces esta logro hacer que soltara las manos del balón y el balón comenzó a rebotar pero este corrió rápidamente hacia la pelota Rainbow Dash comenzó a correr con toda prisa, justamente ambos se acercaron y por unas milésimas de segundo, Ibuki estaba a punto de recuperar el balón pero Rainbow Dash uso una patada para mandar la pelota a rebotar a todos lados, este se percató de que la pelota estaba a punto de caer en manos de Rainbow Dash, y decidió interceptarla en el aire pero Rainbow Dash aprovecho para mandar la pelota hacia la portería del lado de Ibuki, anotando finalmente, para sorpresa de todos, en ese momento en que el árbitro dio la anotación como perfecta, todo el mundo exclamo el nombre de Rainbow Dash Gambit solamente le dijo a Sunset Shimmer

Gambit – quizás esta sea una apuesta que vaya a perder, pero veamos por cuanto tiempo dura.

Sunset Shimmer – creo que deberías reconsiderar esto, tus apuestas conmigo ya no son seguras.

a pesar de que nadie entendió la indirecta, Ibuki si la entendió este vio que Rainbow Dash era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, ambos se dirigieron al centro donde el árbitro volvió a arrojar la pelota pero Rainbow Dash vio que Ibuki estaba a punto de robar el balón, pero esta se lo quito con una pirueta, y luego este al intentar acercarse para robarlo Rainbow Dash hizo que la pelota quedara entre sus piernas y realizando una pirueta y un lanzamiento al aire logro burlar a Ibuki y anotar, todos se fijaron que Rainbow Dash estaba ganando, para sorpresa de todos, más cuando luego de eso Ibuki trato otra vez de quitarle el balón a Rainbow Dash, pero esto no funciono ya que Rainbow Dash esta vez uso la pelota para hacer trucos como el hacky sack, haciendo que Ibuki no pudiera robarla con las manos ya que era soccer haciendo que este no pudiera hacer nada, intentando capturar el balón esta acerco la pelota a su cuerpo manteniéndola y luego esta le volvió a burlar con una finta, y anotando una vez más, el árbitro dijo el marcador haciendo que todo el mundo gritara de emoción ya que nadie en la historia le había hecho frente a Ibuki

– ¡ANOTACION!, Ibuki 12, Rainbow Dash 3, 5 minutos restantes.

Mientras Ibuki veía a Rainbow Dash que logro algo que nadie había hecho jamás, oponerse y ganarle solamente sonrió y dijo rompiéndose los huesos de la mano, preparándose para ir en serio.

Ibuki Masamune – después de todo este tiempo, al fin voy a poder jugar con toda mi fuerza.

Rainbow Dash – llego la hora del duelo.

Este apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras todos tenían un mal presentimiento y Rainbow Dash hizo una pose para prepararse para pelear, Gambit y Sunset sin notarlo no estaban muy atentos a lo que comían, sonata solo les cambiaba el té y noto que ninguno se dio cuenta de cuánto habían bebido ambos y les pregunto.

Sonata Dusk – oigan chicos no creen que han bebido demasiado, Además tengo que cobrarles, no es por ser mala pero mi jefe me está supervisando y.

Sin darse cuenta ambos le dieron al unisonó diciendo.

– ten, tráenos otra bebida y un pastel.

Sonata comenzó a contar el dinero y se quedó con el ojo cuadrado.

– veamos 10, 100, 1,000, ¡10,000! ¡QUE!

Entonces su jefe apareció algo molesto.

– ¡sonata Dusk!, que estás haciendo ahí parada, ahí mesas que atender, tienes pedidos atrasados así que, qué esperas.

Sonata intento explicarle la situación que se había armado poco a poco.

Sonata – lo siento señor champi, es que estaba atendiendo a mis amigos, y estaba viendo el juego de muerte que está ahora, por favor perdóneme, no quiero que me despidan en mi primer día, además estaba contando lo que me habían pagado y.

Entonces el jefe conto lo que le habían dado, Sunset Shimmer y Gambit, este se sorprende por la cantidad que le habían dado este se volteo y solo le dijo, mientras guardaba el dinero.

Champi – lo estás haciendo bien, creo que esto merece un pequeño ascenso de ahora en adelante, serás asistente de sub gerente, así que atiende bien a nuestros invitados, ya no estarás a prueba, si me disculpas debo ir a mi oficina sigue con el buen trabajo ¡O el señor Gambit está aquí!, buenas noches señor Gambit puedo atenderle en algo.

Gambit algo molesto solo le dijo mientras miraba le juego.

Gambit – no nada, solo déjeme disfrutar mi noche, si no le molesta.

El señor champi se comenzó a alejar

Champi – claro, claro señor Gambit, disfrute su velada, cortesía de la casa, sonata atiende rápido a nuestro mejor cliente.

Mientras estos se alejaban y Sunset Shimmer estaba animando a Rainbow Dash, Gambit solo pensó

Gambit – _(pensando) esto es extraño Ese idiota lo he visto tacklear a jugadores más grandes y fuertes, es la primera vez que lo miro jugar así, ¿qué demonios le pasara por la cabeza?_

Blake estaba viendo le juego con Rarity pero estaba un poco más concentrado en ver los movimientos que ejecutaba Ibuki, Rarity noto que la mirada de Blake era muy seria así que decidió preguntarle.

Rarity – ¿querido te ocurre algo?

Blake – no tranquila estoy bien, solo pensaba en que Ibuki suele ser más severo a la hora de jugar.

Rarity – ¿tanta diferencia de violencia hay en entre lo que vimos ahora y lo que normalmente ven ustedes?

Rick y Pinkie por su parte vieron el duelo de Applejack y pensaron algo interesante.

Pinkie Pie – ¿no crees que se lleguen a lastimar?

Rick – no estará bien, Jack no la lastimara a Applejack, tu amiga debería controlarse o se lastimara.

Applejack uso toda su fuerza para intentar mover el brazo de Jack pero no funcionaba, Jack poco a poco comenzaba a hacer caer a Jack, Jack entonces le dijo algo que la hizo enojar más dañando su autoestima.

Jack – deberías rendirte ya, a este paso solo te humillaras a ti misma, además Ibuki tiene un duelo más importante que esto.

Applejack – acaso tú ¿te crees superior a mí? ¿Solo porque eres más fuerte por depender de una maquina?

Jack – tu misma querías probar la teoría de que eres fuerte, así que ahora sería mejor rendirte, tú no tienes oportunidad de ganarme.

Applejack por un momento lo dudo y estaba a punto de caer hasta que finalmente de un golpe, Applejack comenzó a recibir animo de su hermana pequeña y su hermano mayor, cosa que en vez de animarla Applejack grita enojada.

Applejack – ¿Applebloom? ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?! ¡BIG MAC SE SUPONE QUE LAS CUIDARIAS!

Big Mac intento hacerse a un lado mientras la furia de Applejack hizo que toda su fuerza aumentara y Jack sorprendido vio que las fuerzas de ambos ya estaban igualadas, Applebloom intento explicar las razones de estar en ese lugar pero de nada le sirvió porque ella sí que estaba enojada.

Applebloom – te seguimos hasta acá, así que chantajee a Big Mac mientras estaba en una cita con Sugar belle para que me trajera aquí y mantenerte vigilada, para alejarte de ese flacucho.

Big Mac – cierto.

Scootaloo entonces estaba sosteniendo una cámara y algo enojada, aunque Sweetie bell no hizo mucho por mejorar la situación.

Scootaloo – ¿no veníamos a ver a Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué por eso entramos a este lugar ilegalmente?

Sweetie Bell – ¿quería ver a Blake y Rarity juntos? Pero como los vimos juntos decidimos pasar al plan B, que consiste en ver como Rainbow juega con Ibuki y subirlo a internet en nuestro blog y canal de internet.

Applejack entonces noto que Jack estaba a punto de vencerla, mientras él le dijo.

Jack – no es por tomar ventaja injusta pero te estas distrayendo pero yo gano.

Jack puso el brazo de Applejack abajo y había ganado, pero Applejack entonces levanta a Jack y lo arrojo contra Big Mac gritándole muy furiosa.

Applejack – ¡BIG MAC! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DEJAR QUE NUESTRA PEQUEÑA Y DULCE HERMANA SE CONVIERTA EN UNA REBELDE! ¡Y TU NO ME FASTIDIES AHORA! ¡TENGO UNA CRISIS FAMILIAR!

Ambos terminaron en la pared y las niñas terminaron con un gran regaño de parte de Applejack, mientras Big Mac intento levantarse, Jack se levantó y parecía bastante molesto, pero este se relajó y solo dijo algo tranquilo.

Jack – tiene un amor maternal natural, imagino que se debe a la ausencia de sus padres durante el nacimiento de la hermana más pequeña, teniendo que actuar como figura materna.

Big Mac – y si, tal como dijiste.

Jack se le quedo viendo un momento a Applejack y le hizo una pregunta directa a Big Mac.

Jack – fallecieron ¿verdad?

Big Mac – sí, no ha sido fácil, en cuanto se trata de Applebloom o nuestra familia, ella siempre se preocupa por todos.

Jack – eso es algo interesante, en todo caso es la hora de ver cómo termina ese juego.

Este entonces se quita el brazo y se va a ver el juego tranquilo, sin embargo nota que la mano de Applejack se miraba lastimada por el apretón fuerte que le dio durante su pequeño juego, este entonces se acerca a Applejack pero Applebloom se enojó y junto a sus amigas se colocaron en frente pero Jack les dijo.

Jack – tranquilas, no le hare nada solo quiero revisarle la mano a Applejack.

Applejack – ¿mi mano?

Jack – tranquila solo quiero ver los daños que te cause.

Applejack – de acuerdo.

Jack comienza a revisar los daños, y saca de su bolsillo un ungüento comenzando a aplicarlo mientras le regañaba a Applejack.

Jack – escucha no me entendiste, las maquinas son peligrosas eso lo sé, pero las maquinas se usan para evitar daños innecesarios cuando puede haberlos, exponte al riesgo y el daño será peor, así que a la próxima no seas testaruda y concéntrate en tratar de entender el punto de vista de otros, vamos tengo que ver el juego de Ibuki para saber cómo termina.

Applejack nota que Jack parecía algo molesto así que decidió preguntarle.

Applejack – quizás tengas razón, pero tú también eres un necio, al menos trata de comprender que los humanos con deseo y pasión podemos llegar a superar las expectativas y cosas que los demás estiman, incluyendo los cálculos, siempre he creído que el esfuerzo y trabajo honesto son la respuesta a ser una mejor persona y ser admirado por todos.

Jack molesto se enoja y le dice algo que le dejo un sentimiento extraño.

Jack – eso no me hace ganarme el orgullo y el respeto de ellos, como sea mejor vamos, aplícate ese ungüento durante las siguientes 48 horas y estarás bien.

Applejack – me pregunto ¿de quién hablara?

Ambos se sentaron y observaron el juego que se estaba poniendo intenso, sin embargo las cosas estaban poniendo se feroces en el juego ya que Ibuki comenzaba a quedarse atrás de Rainbow Dash, esto no le permitió jugar bien y se comenzó a desconcentro, claro que todos suponían que la razón por la que Ibuki al momento de acercarse a Rainbow Dash era porque no podía agredirle físicamente para quitarle el balón, pero ella acercaba el balón a su cuerpo y si la atacaba seria cometida una falta, pero esa no era la razón, en realidad en la mente de el al ver a Rainbow Dash comenzaba a crecerle un sentimiento extraño, algo que no había sentido antes.

Ibuki Masamune – _(pensando) ¡POR QUE LAS NIÑAS SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE VERSE TAN ILUMINADAS CUANDO HACEN POSES ASI! ¡ES TOTALMENTE MOLESTO NO PUEDO TOCARLA! ¡TENGO QUE PENSAR EN OTRO PLAN! ¡ESTO COMIENZA A ENOJARME BASTANTE! -_ Rainbow Dash volvió a usar su finta y acerco el balón a su cuerpo dando una patada que dejo en ridículo a Ibuki puesto que ella dejo que su propia gravedad hiciera que se tropezara con el suelo pero este entonces enojado Grita en su mente – _¡TUVE SUFIENTE! ¡ME HARTE!_

Ibuki le pego al suelo con el puño destruyendo todo el suelo y comenzando a partirse en pedazos, Rainbow Dash en un solo instante tuvo que reaccionar de golpe para poder correr atreves del campo que se había hecho inestable para poder correr, pero ella recordando su entrenamiento como Wonderbolt, logrando salir del alcance del lugar, pero para su desgracia Ibuki alcanzo la pelota arrojándola directo a la canasta, llevándose el punto ganador, ambos entonces cayeron del lado opuesto del campo pero la mirada de Ibuki y su postura parecían la de un animal enojado, todos se dieron cuenta de que este tenía una fuerza monstruosa, finalmente el árbitro dio el silbato de anotación.

– ¡ANOTACION! Ibuki 15, Rainbow Dash 3.

Rainbow Dash noto la mirada de Ibuki, pero al fijarse en su brazo que estaba intacto aun con el gran golpe que le dio al suelo, curiosa le pregunta.

Rainbow Dash – ¿dime como es que tu brazo está intacto? ¿Con semejante golpe? Ni Applejack sería capaz de causarle un daño al concreto, ¿Qué demonios eres?

Ibuki le cuenta algo sobre Van que le hizo ver a las chicas algo que las hizo temblar del miedo.

Ibuki Masamune – soy un simple ser humano, solo me hice fuerte para poder rivalizar con y tratar de llegar al nivel de Van, no soy ni siquiera una parte pequeña de lo que él es en realidad, así que mejor ponte lista, que el juego está por empezar.

Blake le explico a Rarity la situación que ellos vivieron durante el año que llegaron a Canterlot.

Rarity – ¿es una broma? ¿Verdad querido?

Blake – ojala lo fuera querida, Ibuki podrá ser fuerte, pero Van es el monstruo más aterrador de todos, tal es su fuerza que poco a poco cosas peligrosas vinieron a la escuela, fue lo más terrorífico que viví en mi corta vida.

Jack entonces recordó indirectamente todo el entrenamiento que vivió y se rio como un loco diciendo.

Jack – la verdad creí que era una horrenda pesadilla cuando vi todo lo que pasaba en la escuela, me quería morir cada día que pasábamos entrenando, tuve que volverme fuerte o perder la cordura, es mi ciencia lo que me hizo igualar a estos tipos, pero ¡NI LOCO VOY A IGUALAR A ESE MONSTRUO! Aun así sigo con ellos, porque somos compañeros de Banda y los veo como amigos.

Rick mientras comía una banana y le dio a Pinkie pie un cup cake le dijo, para que no se asustara.

Rick – el no, bueno no nos ve como sus amigos, para él es una obligación estar con nosotros, por eso nos vimos obligados a entrenar para que no tuviéramos ningún problema si sucedían problemas a la larga.

Gambit le dijo a Sunset mientras bebían y comían el pastel teniendo un tono muy serio.

Gambit – era morir o entrenar hasta la muerte y ninguna de ellas parecía la mejor opción, pero todo es así, por que elegimos a Van como líder y como un compañero, es el camino que elegimos, este bien o mal es lo que elegimos.

Ibuki le pregunto a Rainbow Dash una vez más mientras le miraba con bastante determinación de ganar el juego.

Ibuki Masamune – ¿te vas a rendir?

Rainbow Dash – nunca, continuemos.

Ambos estaban a punto de reanudar el juego y las chicas pensaron en que si Van era alguien así, ellos lo seguían y lo apoyaban así como ellas se apoyan entre ellas, en otro lugar, B estaba hablando con Fluttershy mientras este estaba en la puerta del refugio de animales que no los siguiera la policía, habían logrado escapar de la policía y entraron a tiempo para poder salvar al amiguito de B quien no se encontraba bien de salud, sin perder tiempo logro atender rápido al pequeño animalito, pero Fluttershy le había preguntado algunas cosas a B sobre los DragonFang, entre tanto este le conto lo que pudo, llegando al punto donde este le conto el entrenamiento de los chicos a ellos, terminando en el punto donde este vigilaba que la policía no los siguiera, en cuanto a Fluttershy estaba atendiendo a pequeño perro.

Fluttershy – así que esa es la razón por la que se hicieron más fuertes, ahora que lo veo, Cuando te vi en la foto cuando entraste la primera vez en la escuela estabas algo gordito, pero ahora luces extremadamente fuerte, ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento hicieron ustedes?

Este cerró los ojos y calmadamente, viéndole fijamente le dijo.

B – uno del mismo infierno – al momento de decir es Fluttershy se asustó pero este dijo – no tranquila… lo que quiero decir, es que fue algo que me hizo pasar malos momentos pero obtuve buenos resultados, tranquila no fue tan malo, aun así el que más sufrió de todos fue Van, dime ¿no lo viste por el club?

Fluttershy mientras ayudaba al perrito esta le dijo algo curioso que lo dejo pensando.

Fluttershy – sabes ahora que lo pienso, vi a Van en la azotea, Su figura estaba viendo a la luna, aunque estaba solo o.

B se ríe un poco y le dice.

B – eso es imposible, Van siempre que está en la azotea no importa quién sea siempre lo hecha de ahí.

Fluttershy le pregunta.

Fluttershy – ¿o el cierra la puerta?

Pero B le responde la pregunta, algo gráficamente.

B – bueno el ultimo que intento ver a Van ahí arriba, termino arrojado a la altura del 3er piso, hacia un basurero a 4 manzanas de distancia por suerte era una fábrica de almohadas, pero cayó en las que el tipo era alérgico se podría decir que el que lo encuentre ahí arriba tiene un pie en la tumba.

Fluttershy pensando entonces solo dijo.

Fluttershy – quizás estaba solo, como estarán mis amigas, las deje en el club, Espero no se metan en problemas.

Mientras eso pasaba, Twilight tenía ciertas ocupaciones en ese momento.


	27. 6:3

_**6.03. Hablar.**_

* * *

Todo se remonta en el momento en que Twilight y sus amigas se separaron, ella vio que todas fueron a diferentes direcciones y Twilight algo frustrada con Spike en su bolsa solo dijo.

Twilight Sparkle – que bien, les digo vamos a un lugar para estudiar y resolver el fin del mundo, tardamos horas, pero vamos a vengarnos de los DragonFang ahí si salen disparadas y se van a buscar a todos y me dejan sola aquí, que bien, Spike vamos a tomar algo.

Esta sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella y al voltearse reconoció la voz de alguien cercano a ella.

–Twilight amor viniste, que bien, creo que la cita de esta noche saldrá finalmente bien.

Viendo que era flash y esta se alivió un poco ya que se asustó al principio.

Twilight Sparkle – Flash no me asustes, pero ¿cita de que hablas?

Entonces flash le recuerda los eventos de esa mañana.

Flash Sentry – amor no lo recuerdas, te lo dije esta mañana, que hoy tendríamos una cita ya no te acuerdas, fue en la escuela, cuando te lleve la limonada.

Ella recordó que fue antes de que pasara lo de Van con lo de la fuente y cuando se mojó, recordó que flash le había hablado pero ella no puso atención a lo que ella solo dijo.

Twilight Sparkle – o ¡Doh! Digo qué bien esta noche por lo menos tendré una cita tranquila, con mi novio, mi prometido lo siento flash tuve un día difícil.

Flash intenta animarla buscando algo para que se sintiera mejor.

Flash Sentry – Vamos mi amor, tranquila sabes que voy a traerte una bebida fresca no me tardo.

En ese momento Twilight se sentó y pensó más tranquila en todo lo que le había pasado desde que llego y los eventos en los que giraban su vida.

Twilight Sparkle _– (pensando) quizás debería relajarme, es decir el dragón oscuro, la aparición de los DragonFang, una guerra, realmente debería pensar también las cosas de mi boda, Flash creo que es hora de hablar con el seriamente._

Mientras esta pensaba noto que Spike ya no estaba en su bolsa, ya que Spike intentaba buscar algún rastro y noto a una perrita que estaba guiñándole el ojo y Spike debido a sus instintos se dirigió hacia una escalera, preocupada por su asistente mascota, Tuvo que ir a buscarlo.

Twilight Sparkle – hay no Spike, vuelve aquí, te dije que no sigas tus instintos ¡SPIKE VUELVE AQUÍ!

Mientras este iba al techo buscando a la perrita, descubrió que un grupo de perros que había conocido antes le invito a charlar, este les siguió, Spike noto que había alguien sentado viendo a la luna, siendo Van Ragon, entonces Spike se puso algo nervioso y solo dijo.

Spike – ese sujeto sí que es extraño.

Van volteo a ver, Spike asustado se le acerca y este le habla.

Van Ragon – la noche es tan tranquila y hermosa, debería dejar de comer la comida del refrigerador de Jack, Esa comida me está empezando a dar alucinaciones.

Spike se calmó por un segundo ya que parecía que él había comido, algo que le hizo daño por lo que, Que viera a un perro parlante solo sería producto de su mente este se puso cerca de él y le acaricio la cabeza, Spike le pregunta.

Spike – ¿la vida no es fácil verdad?

Van solo le dice mientras sigue viendo el cielo y se come un dulce de manera extraña ya que no abre el empaque sino que lo abre con la boca y lo mastica.

Van Ragon – considerando todo lo que he vivido, no lo es, sin embargo mi único momento de paz es estar en esta escuela, al menos es lo que creo, la verdad no sé por qué estoy aquí.

Ambos ven a la luna y Spike tranquilo le dice mientras se coloca frente a él con los ojos grandes iluminados por la luna.

Spike – todo tiene un por qué, así como una razón, debemos estar viviendo aquello que no tiene explicación, pero si un significado, comienza por buscarlo.

Van le responde mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

Van Ragon – he estado buscando la pregunta de mi vida ¿Cuál es el camino de mi destino? Y la verdad, no sé si encontrare la respuesta, quizás algún día.

Spike siguió a los perros y noto que Van no era malo, pero aun así tenía cierta tristeza en su interior, luego de irse Van siguió viendo a la luna mientras saco su guitarra y se puso a practicar una pequeña canción, mientras este tocaba alguien se fue acercando detrás de la puerta, quien no era nadie más que Twilight quien siguió subiendo hasta llegar al tejado, donde ella observo a Van tocando esta noto que la canción era muy tranquila, ya que la guitarra era acústica, y su tono era suave, ella trato de no llamar la atención, en los pensamientos de Twilight solo el escuchar su tonada pensó.

Twilight Sparkle – _(pensando) es realmente algo hermoso lo que estoy escuchando, Van realmente es impresionante, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, el sigue adelante, quiero saber el por qué es así._

En la mente de Van este solo pensó algo relacionado al escuchar un perro que hablaba.

Van Ragon – _(pensando) he tenido alucinaciones raras antes, pero esa definitivamente fue extraña._

Twilight quería seguir escuchando, pero ella sintió que si se acercaba la música se detendría, pero antes de eso Van solamente dice.

Twilight Sparkle – sé que eres tu Sparkle.

Twilight, abrió la puerta y solo pudo decir algo avergonzada por la situación.

Twilight Sparkle – ¿cómo supiste que era yo?

Van seguía tocando mientras le decía algo, extraño pero obvio.

Van Ragon – usas el mismo perfume de esta mañana, puedo oler tu aroma y saber que eres tú, eso y a la próxima trata de no ser obvia.

Twilight pensó que eso era extraño pero en parte se alivió que no fuera alguien más, ella se sentó al lado de van mientras seguía practicando y trato de conversar con él.

Twilight Sparkle – así que, es una linda noche no es así.

Tratando de animar a Van este no le contestaba pero aun así trato de sacarle una charla pero era algo difícil ya que solo le decía.

Van Ragon – como sea.

La situación era algo incomoda desde un punto de vista y el silencio era algo que ella no le gustaba, hasta que Twilight se quedó callada y solo dijo tranquilamente.

Twilight Sparkle – no sé qué decir, Escucha yo te traje tu chaqueta.

Van no se había percatado que algo le hacía falta y le dijo.

Van Ragon – ¿tú la tenías? Bueno debí preguntarte si había dejado algo, pero aún estaba algo dormido, en fin hace frio me la pondré si no te importa.

Twilight con algo de tristeza le confesó lo de su diario pero le costaba decirlo puesto que temía a que este se molestara y actuara violento.

Twilight Sparkle – escucha Van, olvidaste tu celular, y yo.

Pero en ese momento Van la interrumpió mientras suspiraba.

Van Ragon – escucha Twilight gracias por ser tan amable conmigo, perdón por tratarte mal durante la escuela, la verdad no quiero que pienses que te trato así solo porque sí, hay razones obvias por las que nadie se me acerca, si mal no lo recuerdas, solo en el momento en que estabas conmigo la gente comenzó a decir cosas muy malas sobre ti, no mereces eso, yo puedo vivir con eso en mi espalda, pero no quiero que te toque esa carga, soy yo el que más sabe lo que se siente que el mundo te aparta por cómo eres y que te traten como un criminal, a pesar de todo aprendí que no importa lo que digan los demás, soy como soy, y no me importa lo que piensen los demás de mí, pero ese soy yo, y tú no eres yo.

Twilight recogió su cabello y masajeo su brazo, contestándole.

Twilight Sparkle – solo pasaron 10 segundos de oír esas palabras hirientes y casi me desmorono, tú debes aguantar, horas, horas y horas de intensos abuso, no puedo imaginar cómo se siente estar en tus zapatos.

Van solo para animarla le dijo mientras seguía tocando.

Van Ragon – te acostumbras a mi número con el tiempo, además llegas a ignorarlo mientras más se haga costumbre.

Twilight intenta confesarle la verdad una vez más pero el miedo le impedía hablar.

Twilight Sparkle – escucha yo sé lo que.

Pero Van la volvió a interrumpir tratándola un poco mejor y era algo que ella notaba desde el fondo de él.

Van Ragon – a pesar de todo lo malo en mi vida podría decir que me anima siempre que los días que tengo, han sido los más tranquilos, y algo relajante a comparación de otros, al menos que llegaras aquí no significa que las cosas se compliquen.

Twilight al oír eso entendió que no era el momento de hablar con el de eso, así que pensó en lo que Van le dijo y solo sonrió viendo a la luna le respondió

Twilight Sparkle – es verdad, en estos momentos son los más tranquilos que he tenido, ha sido un día muy agitado, no sé cómo hablar de mis problemas, no sé cómo manejar todo el estrés que he tenido no sé cómo puedo manejar los problemas de mi relación, no sé cómo manejar bueno mi vida es un desastre.

En ese momento Van nota que ella está algo ansiosa y le da una un dulce.

Van Ragon – ¿quieres? Son de menta, ayuda a relajarte.

Twilight tomando uno le dijo algo molesta ya que insinuó directamente algo.

Twilight Sparkle – espera no estarás diciendo algo sobre mi o si ¡por qué si es así!

Twilight estaba algo molesta pero Van le tranquilizo diciéndole.

Twilight Sparkle – dame un respiro, tranquila, no insinuó nada además la menta te relaja, no es como si te hubiera mencionado que comiste pescado o cebollas, o pan de ajo.

Twilight vio que eso era cierto así que no podía discutir con esa teoría.

Twilight Sparkle – bueno tienes razón perdona, creo que fui algo irrespetuosa, por cierto sabe bien, menta fresca.

Ambos siguieron viendo hacia el cielo y Van indirectamente le contesta.

Van Ragon – a veces sueño con que tuviera una vida tranquila como la tuya.

Twilight le pregunto sus razones ya que conociendo lo que paso en su vida, era algo lógico que dijera eso.

Twilight Sparkle – realmente no tienes por qué decir eso, también he tenido problemas, y estoy confundida con lo que viene en mi futuro, pero como tú dices, en estos momentos son los días más tranquilos.

Van le dice a Twilight mientras paraba de tocar su guitarra y tratando de hacerle sentir mejor.

Van Ragon – no sé por lo que pasas, pero nuestra vida no es tan diferente, tu y yo hemos vivido cosas distintas pero a la vez iguales, supongo que puedo comprenderte en ese sentido.

Twilight sonrió por unos momentos y le dijo con los ojos felices y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Twilight Sparkle – sabes, a pesar de todo, no eres como lo que los demás dicen, eres una persona muy dulce, tranquila, honesta, amable por dentro, y también eres comprensivo, no sé por qué los otros no pueden lo maravilloso que puedes ser.

Van solo le respondió de una manera que el trato de que no sonara horrendo ya que este aparentemente no sabía cómo decirle cosas lindas de ella.

Van Ragon – supongo que eso fue lindo, a decir verdad, no eres tampoco lo que pensaba de ti, me pareces una chica algo interesante, creí que eras una chica fastidiosa con complejo de superioridad y con una especie de actitud a yo lo sé todo, además de que pensé que eras una diva consentida.

Twilight le pareció algo ofensivo reclamándole.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡oye!

Pero Van la interrumpió y le dijo algo más tranquilo y quizás algo bueno de su parte.

Van Ragon – pero ahora veo que eres una chica con buenas intenciones, eres tierna y dulce, con un cariño y preocupación por tus amigas, también noto que sientas mucha presión en momentos de dificultad, pero siempre eres comprensiva cuando te calmas, además sabes cómo remediar la mayoría de las situaciones, y luces bien en ese vestido, te resalta los ojos, para ser tan pequeña.

En ese momento sin fijarse Twilight vio al cielo y bajo los brazos diciéndole.

Twilight Sparkle – no soy tan enana, tu eres muy alto.

Van riéndose y bajando los brazos también le indico a Twilight lo de su estatura sin fijarse donde ponía la mano.

Van Ragon – vamos, no lo soy tanto, es solo crecimiento normal tengo 19.

Twilight sin querer puso su mano encima de la de Van y sin saberlo le dijo.

Twilight Sparkle – ¿en serio? yo tengo 17, aun me falta poco para crecer.

mientras estos reían ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que paso, los 2 cuando lo notaron se acercaron tanto que su distancia del uno del otro era algo incomoda, pero al verse a los ojos estos se sonrojaron, pero aún más cuando vieron que tenían las manos juntas a pesar de todo ambos tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta, cuando lo hicieron ambos se separaron rápido y trataron de evitar el momento incomodo, silbando o viendo hacia el suelo, aun así Van le dijo algo a Twilight que le hizo pensar las cosas que ella tenía y el a la vez que no se daba cuenta, lo tenía

Van Ragon – sabes eres afortunada, tienes unas amigas únicas que siempre te animan en los mejores momentos, además creo que se llevan bien con los chicos.

Twilight noto que había un alboroto ahí abajo, pero esta pensó que era un juego.

Twilight Sparkle – es verdad, parece que se divierten, es raro pensé que se odiaban.

Van Ragon – es verdad ¿Quién sabe? Quizás si o quizás no, todos se están divirtiendo y bailando, es una linda noche al final no te parece.

Esto se lo dijo Van en un tono de felicidad y Twilight le dice en un tono sarcástico.

Twilight Sparkle – parece que el señor triste y pensativo si puede reír y sentirse feliz, deberías sonreír más seguido tu sonrisa es linda.

Twilight se rio un poco, mientras que Van solo le comento en tono de broma.

Twilight Sparkle – y yo no pensé que supieras hacer chistes, enana de biblioteca.

Ambos entonces siguieron hablando de otras cosas y bromeando entre si mientras abajo estaba terminando el juego de una manera violenta y peligrosa.


	28. 6:4

_**6.04. Pegasus Vs. Wild Chimera.**_

* * *

En el momento en que Rainbow Dash había realizado su última jugada, logro anotar el gol que marcó la diferencia haciendo 5 contra los 18 de Ibuki, a pesar de todo, ella necesitaba tener cuidado, ya que si este le alcanzaba anotaría con 3 puntos y acabaría el juego estaba en un hilo tan delgado de oportunidad para que cualquiera pudiera ganar, Rainbow Dash comenzó a idear una estrategia que consistía en usar las partes que rebotan en varios lados, como ventaja… pero Ibuki interrumpió su estrategia, haciendo que el balón sea interceptado con las ráfagas de viento que producían sus fuerzas, además de eso cada vez que Rainbow Dash se apoderaba del balón y lo acercaba a su cuerpo los reflejos rápidos de Ibuki comenzaron por poner en desbalance a Rainbow Dash, por el constante miedo a ser aplacada por su fuerza monstruosa, Rainbow Dash ideo su última estrategia que consistía en usar su velocidad como factor final, este arrojo el balón al iré haciendo que cayera, en un lugar designado para que así en el momento indicado esta al patear arrojara un gol seguro, pero solo había un problema, la velocidad de Ibuki era más rápida que la de ella, siendo una desventaja de 0.2 segundos está en su mente tuvo que pensar

Rainbow Dash – _(pensando) debo pensar, si uso toda mi fuerza para arrojar el balón directo hacia una victoria segura, pero si por poco Ibuki me alcanza estoy muerta, debo pensar en la manera de poder esquivar sus golpes de manera que este se confunda el tiempo suficiente para que yo haga un gol, pero la única manera seria si desapareciera como un fantasma ¡eso es!_

Ella pensó rápido y obtuvo una idea, y finalmente el árbitro arrojo el balón a favor de Ibuki, pero Rainbow Dash lo intercepto y esta comenzó a correr con el balón, Ibuki con la mirada decidida solo dijo.

Ibuki Masamune – ¡NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR!

Los 2 tenían un aura de sed de victoria tan grande que el público podía ver que estos realmente estaban a punto de tener la lucha más grande del mundo, entonces Featherwight quien tenía una cámara de video estaba filmando en vivo el partido y narrándolo

Featherwight – en vivo, desde el MidNight club, tenemos el enfrentamiento más grande de la historia, la actual campeona de Canterlot High, contra el campeón internacional del deporte y el así llamado, animal más feroz de Canterlot High, Ibuki Masamune, ambos están en una contienda de 7/21, en donde ambos están a punto de entrar a solo 1 minuto del más grande enfrentamiento de sus vidas, y estamos en vivo.

Este es empujado por Trixie quien aparentemente, tenía planes de anunciarse en vivo.

Trixie – soy yo la gran y poderosa Trixie, quien está en vivo y saludar a mis admiradores, les mando besos y abrazos.

Entonces Featherwight le empuja y reanuda el programa.

Featherwight – como decía queremos ver el desenlace del juego del milenio.

Todos los chicos de la escuela, así como de Canterlot High, de la preparatoria de cristal veían el juego, tanto Indigo Zap quien estaba esperanzada en que Rainbow Dash ganara, Lightning Dust quien estaba en un gimnasio local solo podía ver que Rainbow Dash una de las personas que quizás arruino su vida contra la persona que le provoco más la desgracia, está en su mente solo dijo.

Lightning Dust –más te vale que no pierdas Dash, o te juro que te voy a odiar más de lo que crees.

Todos cerca del campo de juego, estaban emocionando y gritando, grabando con sus celulares el momento más grande del juego, entre el público se podía ver que ninguno gritaba de aburrimiento, si no de emoción, Gambit y Sunset Shimmer quienes miraban el juego solo pudieron ver que esta batalla iba a tener un gran final, Sunset Shimmer nerviosa pregunta a Gambit.

Sunset Shimmer – ¿esta presión que siento en el pecho es acaso que algo malo puede pasar?

Gambit para tranquilizarla solo le puede decir.

Gambit – si Rainbow Dash tiene algún truco para ganar debería empezar a usarlo antes que sea tarde.

Ibuki comenzó a correr rápido y estaba a punto de atacar a Rainbow Dash con su mano pero en ese momento, ella comenzó a girar de forma rápida haciendo que esta no pudiera ser tomada y confundiendo a Ibuki ya que solo parecía una ilusión, Rainbow Dash logro retroceder a donde había apuntado el balón anteriormente, y luego de eso comenzó a moverse de manera que nadie pudiera alcanzarla, haciendo una patada al aire que logro hacer un buen pase directo al gol, el árbitro grito.

– ¡GOL! De parte de Rainbow Dash, 6 puntos contra 18 de Ibuki, última oportunidad, solo queda 1 minuto.

Ambos con decisión en sus ojos, sabía que el que obtuviera el último momento con el balón seria denominado el ganador, esta vez Rainbow Dash tenía la ventaja de que el balón venía a ella, pero Ibuki intento interceptarlo, el público estaba tan asombrado de que el partido se haya convertido en un duelo, Ibuki por su parte comenzó a correr directo con el balón de forma que este estaba a punto de arrojar el balón para así su victoria definitiva, pero Rainbow Dash intercepto el balón y lo arrojo afuera haciendo que rebotara directo a ella, luego de eso comenzó a correr para obtenerlo, pero su tiempo comenzaba a acabarse, mas por que Ibuki la siguió y le pisaba los talones, este realizo un placaje con sus brazos haciendo que Rainbow Dash saliera volando con fuerza, pero esta reacciono a tiempo y uso su fuerza para detenerse y maniobrar, ambos iniciaron una carrera para obtener el balón, pero la sorpresa de ambos era que estaban a punto de chocar hasta que Rainbow Dash giro desapareciendo, luego de eso Ibuki se dio cuenta que ella gira rápidamente, usando su velocidad como un factor para su ilusión, en eso Gambit y Sunset Shimmer estaban viendo un duelo que no tenía un precedente Sunset Shimmer emocionada no dejaba de animar a Rainbow Dash junto a sus amigas.

Sunset Shimmer – ¡VAMOS! Tu puedes Rainbow Dash

Rarity – sé que tú puedes no te rindas.

Pinkie Pie – ¡gánale de una vez!

Applejack – ¡y ten cuidado! ¡PERO VENCELO DE UNA VEZ!

Gambit solo pensó

Gambit – _(Pensando) es la primera vez que ciento que Ibuki podría perder a menos que siga concentrado en el juego, veamos qué tal va la apuesta en este caso._

Sonata estaba impactada de ver como alguien quiera pelear aun cuando sus cuerpo estaban agotados, no querían admitir la derrota.

Sonata – es increíble es la primera vez que veo un duelo con esa velocidad, sé que debo trabajar, pero no quiero dejar de ver quién de los 2 gana.

Las niñas quienes comenzaron a grabar el encuentro notaron algo extraño en ese momento, ya que miraban a 2 animales peleando sobre Rainbow Dash e Ibuki.

Apple Bloom – puedo ver a 2 animales peleando.

Los chicos y las chicas vieron raro a las niñas cuando comenzaron a nombrar que estaba encima de ellos.

Sweetie bell – sí, sí, yo los puedo ver también.

Scootaloo – puedo ver un Pegaso sobre Rainbow Dash.

Rarity, Applejack, y Pinkie pie, solo pensaron que la pelea entre ellos había hecho que Rainbow Dash mostrara su verdadera forma pero solo los niños podían verla siendo esto dicho por Rarity.

Rarity – _(pensando) quizás el poder de Rainbow Dash de Ecuestria hizo que su energía fluyera pero afortunadamente solo las niñas pueden verlo, pero se me hizo raro que eso pasara._

Applejack tratando de pensar que había pasado trato de acercarse a Rarity para preguntar.

Applejack – ¿será posible que sea tanto su odio entre ambos que eso despertó el instinto de Rainbow Dash?

Rarity – hay algo que se me hizo Curioso Ibuki también tiene un animal ¿Qué crees que signifique?

Pinkie pie le pregunto a las niñas curiosa.

Pinkie Pie – oigan y ¿qué clase de animal tiene Ibuki encima?

Applejack y Rarity solo gritaron.

– ¡Pinkie!

Las niñas comenzaron a describir la criatura pero se les hizo algo rara y extraña.

Scootaloo – es como un león.

Apple Bloom – con alas de águila.

Sweetie Bell – con cuernos de cabra.

Finalmente todas gritan energéticamente.

– ¡CON PARTES DE PIEL DE DRAGÓN! ¡Y UNA COLA DE SERPIENTE CON PUNTA DE ESCORPIÓN!

Rarity pensó inmediatamente

Rarity – ¡ES ACASO UN MUTANTE O ALGO ASI!

Las niñas dijeron al unisonó lo que pensaba que era.

– es como, Es como una, ¡ES COMO UN!

Pero fueron interrumpidas por Pinkie pie y dijo una tontería.

Pinkie Pie – una galleta.

Entonces ellas vieron rara a Pinkie pie y Rick interrumpió solo para decir.

Rick – creí que se parecía a mi tío Joey.

Entonces Pinkie lo vio raro hasta que le mostro una foto y esta se emocionó.

Pinkie Pie – ¡WOW! es increíble.

Rick explica las razones por la que parece eso.

Rick – mi tío es diseñador de efectos especiales eso incluye, trajes y otras cosas no es genial.

Applejack, y Rarity solo pensaron al mismo tiempo.

– ¡SON DESPISTADOS O QUE!

Blake le pregunta a Rarity lo que hablaban con las niñas.

Blake – ¿a qué juegas con esas niñas?

Rarity nerviosa y tratando de ocultar el tema le inventa una mentira.

Rarity – o solo estamos ayudándolas con su tarea a nominar criaturas legendarias.

Sweetie Bell, se queda viendo a Blake, con brillo en los ojos le pregunta.

Sweetie Bell – ¿eres el novio de mi hermana Rarity?

Rarity impactada por la pregunta, Blake ve que la niña esta esperanzada, este solamente se ríe y le frota la cabeza, explicándole, debido a que Rarity estaba impactada ante tal pregunta.

Blake – no, no lo soy, no tengo ese honor de tener a tu hermana a mi lado.

Rarity se calma y Sweetie Bell iba a preguntar otra cosa pero Rarity le tapó la boca.

Rarity – ya sabes cómo son las hermanitas y niñas pequeñas preguntando cosas indebidas.

Blake le explica lo que ellas hablaban antes.

Blake – la criatura que decían antes, es una quimera, es legendaria entre la historia del mundo, la que describieron es el máximo símbolo de la criatura más feroz, es curioso que mencionaras a Ibuki con ese animal, siempre pensamos que era un idiota, pero ahora que lo pienso esa criatura la describe perfecto.

Rarity extrañada pregunta.

Rarity – ¿así y por qué?

Este le dice de manera aterradora la razón de su comparación.

Blake – ese sujeto es capaz de lastimar y dejar destrozado a todo aquel que se tope, No me imagino que tan valiente es tu amiga al enfrentarlo en un juego así, cualquiera lo pensaría 2 veces, antes de enfrentarse a él.

Jack solo pudo decir una oración que dejo pensando a todos.

Jack – el partido no durara mucho tiempo, actualmente las cosas no están a favor de Rainbow, y presiento que las cosas se pondrán mucho peor.

Applejack curiosa le pregunta por la preocupación de Jack.

Applejack – ¿peor de lo que está?

Rick comienza a notar que Ibuki se está desesperando y les dice a los demás.

Rick – ¡OIGAN! ¡Debemos evitar que Ibuki se enfurezca!

Gambit noto la expresión de Ibuki, pero este solo se relajó y le dijo a Rick.

Gambit – tranquilo por si acaso, solo mantente preparado.

Mientras ellos veían el partido, Rainbow Dash e Ibuki se preparaban para la jugada final, entonces el árbitro dio el silbato de pausa momentáneamente dejando a ambos tiempo para pensar en su siguiente estrategia.

Rainbow Dash – _(pensando) solo 45 segundos, debo pensar en una manera de evitar que esto termine rápido un solo error me puede costar el juego, pero como evito que este me encuentre rápido, el utiliza muchos trucos de otros deportes combinándolo en un único modo de jugar, pero ¡un momento! ¡Varias formas de jugar esa es la respuesta! pero debo hacer esto con toda mi energía, aun si me duele mi cuerpo debo seguir aun contra todo obstáculo, no le voy a permitir que me gane._

Ibuki Masamune _– (pensando) una cosa es mantener el ritmo, pero, intentar alcanzarle es un poco más difícil de lo que pensé, tengo que moverme más rápido, la única estrategia que tengo aparte de golpearle es intentar hacerla caer, pero no puedo usar toda mi fuerza, si lo hago la terminare lastimando muy mal y eso no va conmigo, tendré que seguir con el plan._

Estos pensaron al unisonó viéndose fijamente el uno contra el otro.

– ¡tú vas a caer en la siguiente jugada!

El árbitro con su silbato en mano les dijo a todos las reglas finales.

– ¡ATENCION! escuchen bien solo quedan 45 segundos, así que es su última oportunidad, de ahora en adelante, las agresiones físicas son válidas ¡INICIEN!

Ambos sabían que esa era su última oportunidad en ese momento, los 2 comenzaron el árbitro lanzo el balón al aire, en ese momento todos se fijaron que ellos habían ido hasta sus porterías y área de anotación, pero Rainbow Dash tenía algo extraño en que todos se fijaron, ella puso sus brazos en forma de cruz, haciendo que sus manos tocaran sus brazos como si se estuviera protegiendo, al momento en que el balón toco el suelo ambos comenzaron a correr usando su máxima velocidad, en el momento en que el balón dio su segundo rebote Rainbow Dash lo había alcanzado usando su estrategia de correr en zigzag saltando de esquina pareciendo que estaba jugando al parkour, gracias a ello esta comenzó a verse como un fantasma, luego de eso ella comenzó a rebotar en las esquinas usando el equilibrio de la gimnasia rítmica haciendo eso ella podía literalmente saltar rápidamente hacia los objetivos evitando que Ibuki la pudiera seguir rápidamente, luego de eso comenzó a correr el línea recta a tomar el balón, Ibuki al momento de darse cuenta que Rainbow Dash ya estaba próxima a la portería uso su fuerza en las piernas para realizar una carrera rápida usando el método de los 100 metros, alcanzando a Rainbow Dash este utiliza el método de los jugadores de futbol americano, el choque para intentar sacar de balance a Rainbow Dash pero en el momento de acercársele, esta comienza a girar como si bailara ballet, Ibuki al darse cuenta intenta atacar con su brazo girando rápido y haciéndole un choque, pero Rainbow Dash usa el método del karate, usando su brazo derecho para parar el brazo de Ibuki , esta decidió retroceder hasta su portería corriendo pero para su mala suerte Ibuki insistió en usar la fuerza del choque para así empujar el balance de Rainbow Dash, pero Rainbow Dash uso la flexibilidad del yoga, lanzando la pelota hacia el centro, ambos chocaron cuando intentaron atrapar la pelota, pero sus piernas atraparon la pelota y esta estaba atrapada por los 2 hasta que la pelota salió dispara hacia el centro y reboto contra el techo, ambos vieron que la dirección desde la altura podía caer en cualquier lado así que retrocedieron pero Rainbow Dash, logro observar el patrón rápido, corriendo cerca de la esquina de su portería, tomando la pelota comenzó a correr en zigzag, y saltando directo hacia la portería, pero Ibuki en ese momento comenzó a correr directo contra Rainbow Dash, ambos chocaron y esta intento usar su brazo como antes como un escudo, Ibuki logro empujar a Rainbow Dash con fuerza haciéndola retroceder, pero está usando su flexibilidad logro enviar la pelota a su lado saliendo a su favor, todos observaron con ansias el ganador, Rainbow Dash logro ponerse de pie rápidamente y empezó a correr con el balón pateándolo hacia un lado de la portería y esta tenía que llegar rápidamente para conectar pero Ibuki logro llegar casi donde estaba el balón Rainbow Dash comenzó a acelerar más y ambos tenían un duelo de velocidad frente a frente, Rainbow Dash quito el balón de su mira pero ambos estaban frente a frente por una distancia que se hacía más corta cada vez, Ibuki corrió rápidamente para hacer el choque contra Rainbow Dash pero antes ella intento hacer un choque para atacar a Ibuki, pero este lo que hizo fue esquivarle y atacarle directamente sacándola de balance, esta estaba a punto de caer al suelo de cabeza, todo el mundo estaba impactado, Rainbow Dash en su cabeza solo tenía un pensamiento mientras la adrenalina de su cuerpo se desbordaba.

Rainbow Dash – _(pensando) así voy a terminar ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO TERMINA ASI!_

Esta reacciono rápido y bajo su brazo, usando su fuerza logro redirigir el peso de su cuerpo como si bailara break dance y también usando los métodos de muay thai, logro ponerse de pie rápidamente usando su velocidad, Ibuki intento obtener el balón pateándolo directo a sus manos pero Rainbow Dash lo hizo retroceder e hizo una pirueta para obtenerlo y comenzó otra vez a correr a máxima velocidad, Ibuki en su mente a pesar de que ella estaba lejos grito con furia.

Ibuki Masamune – _(pensando) aun contra todo quieres seguir ¡PERO YO NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR!_

Rainbow Dash comenzó a correr ella intento hacer un zigzag en modo fantasma pero Ibuki la alcanzo y estaba a punto de obtener el balón y en el momento en que este toco su hombro ella pudo sentir su fuerza.

Rainbow Dash – _(pensando) ¡NO IBUKI! ¡NO ME VAS A ATRAPAR ESTA VEZ!_

Este estaba a punto de empujarla pero ella desapareció en el aire dejando su brazo al aire, este al darse cuenta Rainbow Dash había dado un salto al aire, Ibuki molesto grita con furia rompiendo el suelo.

Ibuki Masamune – con que ahí estas ¡VAS A CAER! ¡AHORA!

Este concentro su fuerza en su brazo e intento atraparla en el aire, usando todo su poder concentrado en su mano estos estaban a punto de caer desmayados pero siguieron luchando, aun en el aire Rainbow Dash uso su brazo para bloquear el de Ibuki, la velocidad de Rainbow era apenas de 4.5 segundos, mientras que la de Ibuki era de 4.3 era obvio que este estaba a punto de ganar pero por un momento ambos se sintieron en un duelo donde ellos eran los únicos en el lugar, y por unas milésimas de segundo se hicieron eternos entre ambos, Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de caer ante Ibuki, pero en la mente de Rainbow Dash solo pudo concentrar todo su deseo de victoria gritando con sus últimas energías de esperanza ella grita con desesperación

Rainbow Dash – ¡YO VOY A! ¡GANAR!

La velocidad de Rainbow Dash incremento por un poco haciendo que Ibuki retrocediera ya que su velocidad fue tan rápida que lo empujo, sin saberlo su incremento de velocidad hizo que hiciera una Rainplosion sónica sin siquiera saber que lo había hecho, sin darse cuenta Rainbow Dash continuo corriendo, todos estaban impactados al ver tal escena que ninguno pudo expresar con palabras o exclamaciones de lo que paso.

Gambit – ella bajo su velocidad de 4.5 a 4.4 segundos, en un solo momento, ella empujo su talento natural, hasta un punto que ella no conocía.

Rick – ¡lo supero!

Jack – ¡eso no puede ser humanamente posible!

Rarity – increíble hizo la Rainplosion sónica pero ¿Cómo?

Applejack – ¿de dónde saco la fuerza para hacer eso?

Pinkie Pie – ¿acaso? ¿Tendrá que ver con nuestra llegada acá?

Rainbow Dash estaba cerca de la portería, comenzó a bajar su velocidad hasta el punto en que dejo de correr a caminar, a quedarse quieta, por un instante hubo un gran silencio, hasta que Rainbow Dash mirando al cielo, finalmente se desmayó por el cansancio, mientras Ibuki parado vio como ella se derrumbó, recordó el pasado un fragmento de su vida.

En su recuerdo, este estaba junto a un hombre bebiendo unas sodas riendo Ibuki contaba una historia a este hombre mientras miraban el atardecer, cerca de un puerto de pesca

Ibuki Masamune – y entonces, le gane sin si quiera sudar.

Entonces el hombre riendo con él bebió su soda le dijo.

– vaya Ibuki, eres muy talentoso, ya has ganado tu competencia numero 15 este año, realmente ha sido un buen año para ti.

Ibuki revela su parentesco con el hombre y comentándole mientras reía.

Ibuki Masamune – vamos tío, no es mucho solo por una competencia de hockey, además les rompí la cara y no me dieron trofeo por eso.

Entonces el tío de Ibuki le anima.

– vamos Ibuki, no me refiero a cuantas veces le golpees a la gente, sabes bien que si sigues así, realmente te vas a crear una mala fama y no podrás seguir compitiendo, para ser el mejor.

Ibuki expreso a su tío el comentario anterior.

– ¿eh?, vamos tío sabes bien, que nadie me puede ganar, no tengo por qué probar que soy el mejor cuando ya lo soy no te parece.

El tío de Ibuki le responde con otro tema.

– bueno si tú lo dices, por cierto, como esta esa chica que me enseñaste la otra vez.

Ibuki le responde

Ibuki Masamune – te refieres a skylet, termine con ella hace mucho.

Su tío pregunta por más chicas.

– ¿y qué hay de Goldie? O ¿Mint Winter? esa chica tenia buena forma, no creas que no sé qué por eso salías con ella

De igual manera le responde

Ibuki Masamune – eso solo fue un capricho, y lo otro solo escuche que era buena competidora, resulto ser mentira.

Tío de Ibuki le pregunta por su estado con los deportes y sus competencias.

– supongo que aun así no deberías confiarte, debes ir a más competencias Ibuki, solo así tendrás un nivel profesional.

Ibuki le responde mientras se recuesta.

Ibuki Masamune – no creo que sea necesario para el nivel que tengo ahora, soy demasiado fuerte.

El tío de Ibuki se ríe mientras le comenta.

– sabes, Ibuki no deberías confiarte mucho, este mundo tiene a muchas personas que son mejores que otras recuerdas cuando perdí la competencia de pesca, o aun lo recuerdo.

Ibuki sigue recostado pero le contesta mientras miraba al cielo.

– me la has contado muchas veces, ya sea como es de memoria.

Ambos comenzaron a narrar al unisonó

– lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, era 1985, era una fuerte tormenta, por mucho tiempo busque al atún más grande que se podía capturar, y lo encontré después de tanto tiempo, y peso 35 libras pero perdí por otro competidor que me venció, por 35.1 libras.

El tío de Ibuki le dijo un dato más.

– 35.11 libras, eso no se aprende en los libros de historia, como sabes aun por una pequeña oportunidad puedes perder si te confías, por eso cada día debes hacerte más fuerte, porque un día podrías conocer a un rival que te vencerá o al revés, pero volverá más fuerte.

Ibuki le expreso su forma de ver esa reflexión a su manera.

Ibuki – ¿eh? Como alguien puede volver más fuerte si ya le gane.

Entonces el tío le comenta mientras Ibuki mira con atención y fijamente.

– porque aquellos que aprenden más de la derrota que en la victoria es porque, en la victoria lograste alcanzarla, pero en la derrota te motiva a pararte, a levantarte y hacerte más fuerte, si un día caes y pierdes no lo olvides, da las gracias a esa persona, porque es gracias a esa persona, que te volverás más fuerte, porque un día pueda ser que encontraste al oponente perfecto, y quien sabe, quizás sea una chica, después de todo así conocí a tu tía.

Estos riendo Ibuki le comenta mientras termina de recordar.

Ibuki Masamune – mejor invítame a más cidra de manzana que ya se acabó.

Mientras el recuerdo se iba desvaneciendo de la mente de Ibuki comenzó a caminar mientras recogía la pelota para anotar.

Ibuki Masamune – así que ¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Eh? – Este comenzó a caminar tranquilo y arrojo la pelota directo a la canasta mientras el público grito de ánimo y dijo una y otra vez el nombre de Ibuki, Rainbow Dash estaba desmayada debido al esfuerzo extremo que había hecho, Ibuki entonces le dijo mientras reviso algo entre sus bolsillos – tu resistencia, es menor a la mía pudiste ganarme, si fueras más fuerte que yo, toma esto te recuperara pronto.

Este le deja una botella con un líquido algo raro y de color azul, mientras eso pasa el árbitro se da cuenta de que ya había un ganador.

– ¡EL GANADOR DEL JUEGO! ¡ES IBUKI MASAMUNE!

Todo el mundo estaba emocionado porque sin importar el ganador vieron el juego más grande del milenio paso ante sus ojos, las amigas de Rainbow Dash, fueron a socorrerla ya que estaba desmayada, al ver que tenía fue un alivio para todas cuando Applejack vio su estado.

Applejack – o vaya, solo esta desmayada, necesita descansar, realmente fue un gran juego, descansa amiga.

Rarity noto el líquido extraño y Blake se acercó a las chicas para ver lo que había sucedido con ellas.

Blake – me alegra que todo este normal, o vaya le dejo su bebida de nutrientes.

Rarity curiosa le pregunta.

Rarity – ¿bebida de nutrientes? ¿Qué es eso?

Rick quien estaba jugando con Pinkie en una lucha de dedos noto el líquido y lo describió.

Rick – esa es una bebida hecha por Jack, para Ibuki, bueno la hizo Blake, pero Jack la reviso y por ultimo Ibuki la usa, es como una mezcla de muchas cosas raras naturales, sirve para nutrir el cuerpo y recuperarlo de cansancio extremo y otras cosas, generalmente solo tomamos un vaso pequeño, Ibuki, Van, Gambit y Blake suelen tomar mucho de eso, creo que es porque son los miembros que más gastan energía, en cuanto a mí, No me dan por que no hay de cereza, si se lo dan a ella seguro que se convertirá en hada.

Pinkie Pie ilusionada por la transformación se lo imagina.

Pinkie Pie – ¡UN HADA!

Applejack quien noto que eso sería hacerle daño a ella, ya que no lo conocían, pero Blake noto el estado de Applejack y este le pidió su brazo para revisarlo.

Blake – disculpa señorita, si no le molesta podría pedirle su mano.

Rarity enfurecida oyó eso y tenía un aura de fuego, muy grande entonces Applejack accede a la petición de Blake, Rarity le susurra algo en el oído a Blake.

Rarity – juro que si dices algo te hare sufrir.

Blake rio y solamente menciono a Applejack, notando el estado de su brazo.

Blake – toma solo un trago de la bebida de nutrientes y recuperaras la mayoría de las energías que perdiste en la batalla contra Jack, hablando del cabeza de tuercas en llamas ¿Dónde diablos se metió?

Jack corriendo deprisa solo le notifica a los chicos una noticia y una queja.

Jack – no quiero interrumpir este momento, pero en primera eso fue su culpa, antes de que me lanzara a la pared se atoro mi mano y la fuerza hidráulica le aplasto la mano, así que eso no es mi culpa, en segunda, tenemos problemas Benormes.

En todo el edificio ocurrió una especie de temblor mientras eso paso en el tejado estaba ocurriendo algo, muy extraño, y había alguien quien sostenía una bebida solamente preguntando por su novia.

Flash Sentry – oigan alguien vio a Twilight.


	29. 6:5

**_6.05. Dancing under the stars with you_**

* * *

Retrocediendo hasta el momento donde Twilight y Van, ambos rieron y seguían conversando sin ver lo que sucedía abajo, y luego volvieron a ver al cielo en ese momento ambos comenzaron a oír música que provenía del celular de Van el cual era un mensaje, mientras este lo revisaba, Twilight escucho que abajo pusieron su canción favorita para bailar animada esta lo dijo.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡ES MI CANCION FAVORITA! ¡YAJU!

Entonces esta comenzó a bailar, horriblemente, Van noto que Twilight en verdad bailaba mal, este no puede evitar reír.

Van Ragon – ¡NO SABES BAILAR!

Twilight en ese momento para de bailar y le dice a Van muy enojada.

Twilight Sparkle – claro que yo sé bailar y lo hago muy bien.

Van entonces es honesto con ella.

Van Ragon – vamos, ¿es una broma verdad?

Twilight infla las mejillas y solo le responde.

Twilight Sparkle – así bailo yo, y no soy mala.

Van se le acerca y entonces le comenta.

Van Ragon – bueno, solo necesitas unas clases de baile, además nadie te lo había dicho antes verdad.

Twilight entonces se voltea y solo le contesta en un tono enojada.

Twilight Sparkle – pues nadie además de ti.

Esta vuelve a inflar sus mejillas en tono de enojada, mientras que Van sujeta sus manos y le dice amablemente.

Van Ragon – vamos tranquila, te puedo enseñar a como no hacerlo tan mal.

Twilight se ríe y le pregunta en un tono de broma.

Twilight Sparkle – ¿acaso tú sabes bailar?

Este le responde de una manera algo sarcástica al principio.

Van Ragon – pues un poco, tuvimos que aprender, para algunos videos, además he jugado muchos videojuegos y he visto como se hace más o menos, al menos puedo enseñarte lo básico.

Ella animada comienza a pensar.

Twilight Sparkle _– (pensando) wow, un chico de una banda rival va a enseñarme a bailar, sé que no lo hago tan mal, pero él lo hará, además quizás si hago que el confié más en mí, pueda hacer que se libere completamente._

Ambos se pusieron en posición comenzando por intentar seguir el ritmo, Van intento que ella hiciera ese simple paso.

Van Ragon – intenta solo seguir el ritmo.

Twilight casi no lo entendió

Twilight Sparkle – veamos ¿algo así?

Van se rio un poco y le mostro la manera correcta.

Van Ragon – no solo sigue mis pasos.

Ella comenzó a hacerlo poco a poco.

Twilight Sparkle – oye, lo estoy haciendo.

Van prosiguió a enseñarle otros pasos

Van Ragon – veamos, ahora imita lo que hago pero tranquila que si lo haces rápido te puedes – Twilight se tropieza y se cae y este solo le responde – caer.

Aunque las instrucciones no parecían tan difíciles a Twilight se le complicaba mucho, más porque nunca lo había intentado, poco a poco ella se acostumbró a moverse, pero Van tenía el problema que ella era un poco alocada a la hora de moverse y este quizás se le complicaba enseñarle, aun así ella tenía ánimos y este no quería quitárselos así que decidió ignorarlo, sin embargo logro dominar los pasos con algo de ánimos.

Twilight Sparkle – estoy bailando, en verdad ¿lo hago bien?

Van Ragon – no, lo haces mal, hazlo de manera más simple, no a la fuerza y rápido, solamente hazlo con ritmo, mira como lo hago yo – Van comienza a mostrarle como bailar y ella solo ríe un poco – de acuerdo, esto es fácil, ahora solo déjate llevar por el ritmo, siente el ritmo y luego baila como lo sientas.

Esta comienza a bailar poco a poco, y se deja llevar sin saberlo estaba bailando en armonía con él.

Twilight Sparkle – lo estoy haciendo, en verdad lo estoy haciendo.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar y riendo bailaron juntos siendo las estrellas y la luna la luz que los cubría, increíblemente Twilight comenzó a sonreír y sentirse feliz, Van notando esto también sonrió y rio de manera sincera, ambos no dejaban de emocionarse por el momento que era de armonía y felicidad, donde parecían olvidar sus problemas, Ambos bailaron al estilo de una película de los 60 y 70 sin dejar de perder la euforia, pero Twilight paro de bailar un momento y le pregunto algo un poco vergonzoso para ella, que se estaba guardando para un momento.

Twilight Sparkle – Van ¿podrías enseñarme a bailar de pareja? Es algo que siempre he deseado hacer.

Twilight sonrojada intenta ocultar la vista mientras Van ya que la pregunta se le salió sin pensar, el trata de no verla a los ojos ya que sería algo incómodo para ella, además este no había intentado hacer ese tipo de bailes con parejas, pero el también parecía incomodo por la pregunta.

Van Ragon – claro bueno, sería más fácil que se lo pidieras a tu novio, digo ese tipo de cosas se deben hablar con tu pareja.

Ella entonces se sonroja y le cuenta una razón íntima en parte porque ella en realidad no le había hablado a flash sobre eso.

Twilight Sparkle – en teoría si puedo hacerlo, pero cuando un chico se me intenta acercar y me gusta suelo ponerme torpe y a veces me resbalo, suele sucederme cuando estoy bajo mucha presión y en este momento no se controlar eso, también si lo ponemos en otro contexto, eres mucho más alto que flash y mi ex, por otra parte mi centro de equilibrio se manejaría mejor eso podría ayudarme a manejar los nervios del momento.

Van analiza eso y este entonces acepta pero igual la molesta.

Van Ragon – no me agrada la idea, pero está bien si eso te hace feliz, solo no me pises pequeña gusano de biblioteca – Twilight por un momento sonrió, hasta que escucho eso y esta le golpeo en el brazo ya que le molesto un poco el comentario, inflando sus mejillas este procedió a cómo enseñarle a bailar – bien esto se hace así ojala tuviéramos un mejor ritmo para bailar.

Ambos oyeron que la canción de fondo se cambió, a lo que Twilight solo dijo.

Twilight Sparkle – eso fue muy conveniente.

Van trato de evitar pensar en lo extraño de eso, pero decidió, empezar a Twilight a bailar.

Van Ragon – bien pon tus manos con las mías y solo haz lo que hicimos antes, pero esta vez ve con mi ritmo, trata de no ponerte nerviosa y maneja tus pies sin tanta tensión.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar lento y con ritmo un poco difícil ya que la situación quizás era un poco rara, pero Twilight feliz comienza a bailar mejor.

Twilight Sparkle – es increíble, no he tropezado aun, pero me cuesta dar un poco el giro.

Esta entonces le piso el pie a Van, pero este lo ignoro y solo le hizo una señal, esta comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, el notando esto le dice tranquilamente.

Van Ragon – tranquila solo relájate, entiendo que tienes miedo, pero debes dejar ir tus preocupaciones por un momento, si no te sentirás encajonada a la hora de bailar, solo recuerda, el chiste es que te diviertas.

Twilight ve que Van le sonríe para que ella se sienta tranquila lo que le motiva a dejar un lado sus problemas y comienza a manejarse mejor, ambos entonces dejan que el ritmo y la noche les ayude a sentir que el momento en que su mundo y sus problemas habían desaparecido y era el momento que les ayudo a sentirse libres.

Twilight Sparkle – me siento más tranquila.

Van Ragon – bien, ahora has que tu pie retroceda, como cuando juegas, en esos videojuegos de baile pero esta vez hazlo al ritmo y regresa el pie al centro y mientras, yo te guiare poco a poco.

Ambos comienzan a bailar un poco más confiados, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando Twilight estaba muy feliz con el baile.

Twilight Sparkle – en verdad empiezo a sentirme muy contenta, siento que juego pero sin la pantalla brillante que me molesta en los ojos.

Twilight sin embargo no movía los brazos con el ritmo adecuado, entonces van tomo sus brazos para hacer que ella fluyera con el movimiento del baile.

Van Ragon – haber tus manos, forma un puño, con ambas, y guíate como en una rutina de ejercicios, como si hicieras caminata.

Twilight lo hizo muy rápido y se comenzó a descontrolar de nuevo, Van sonrió un momento al ver esto.

Twilight Sparkle – ¿algo así?

Van trato de guiar y calmar un poco su pequeño arranque de adrenalina.

Van Ragon – espera un poco tampoco tienes que agitar, solo hazlo lento y despacio.

Guiándose y observando como Van le enseñaba, ella movía los brazos más calmados a pesar de que nunca lo había intentado era algo increíble para ella ya que nunca antes había bailado de esa manera tan tranquila, luego este le enseño que pierna mover cuando haga el baile.

Twilight Sparkle – creo que puedo moverme sola ahora, pero aún tengo un poco de miedo.

Van vio que sus pies aun no estaban coordinados bien para el baile así que este le enseño a su manera

Van Ragon – bien ahora retrocede una, avanza la otra, retrocede una, avanza la otra, pero avanza en dirección norte, regresa, ponla hacia el sur, regresa y así te vas.

Twilight comenzó a mover las piernas en las direcciones pero ya sabía que movimiento debía seguir y vio el patrón y comenzó a bailar con el ritmo.

Twilight Sparkle – ya entendí, es hora de sacarle el brillo al piso.

Van riendo solo le comento

Van Ragon – parece que alguien ya aprendió como bailar.

Twilight quería empezar a bailar pero esta seguía algo sonrojada por que Van le estaba tomando la mano indirectamente, hasta que esta le dijo.

Twilight Sparkle – oye ya puedes, bueno soltarme.

Van lo entendió de otra manera ya que pensó que hablaba del baile

Van Ragon – es cierto, bien quitare una mano y ahora te hare dar vueltas subiré mi mano y tu darás una vuelta despacio.

Ella noto que no le había entendido, pero accedió a hacerlo a su manera, dando una vuelta este le quito las manos y la dejo guiarse sola.

Twilight Sparkle – bien creo que ya puedo sola desde aquí.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar a su manera, ahora que ya Twilight podía dominar mejor el ritmo, Van le comento.

Van Ragon – eso es, ahora solo falta los últimos pasos, vuelve a darme la mano.

Ella le volvió a dar la mano y comenzaron a bailar juntos como si fuera una danza disco, finalmente este le hizo girar rápido y luego volvió a él, para luego tomarla de la cintura y este se inclinó un poco, haciendo que Twilight y el quedaran en una posición, dejándolos cerca uno del otro, esta se despeino y por unos instantes se le bajaron los lentes haciendo que Van la viera sin anteojos, esta empezó a sentir que su corazón latía más y más rápido cada momento que se acercaba, luego Twilight en sus pensamientos solo pudo decir.

Twilight Sparkle – _(pensando) no puedo creerlo, desde aquí se ve tan wow, desde hace tiempo que no miraba a alguien a los ojos así tan profundamente, no debo, no debo, Pero solo un momento, no quiero, no quiero, pero, porque, en el fondo._

Luego este se volvió a poner firme y al momento de volver a estar parados, ella sintió que si se dejaba llevar por el momento haría algo que no podía hacer, pero dentro de ella sentía que no podía parar, y su corazón cada vez latía más fuerte, hasta que Van le puso los lentes en su lugar y le puso el cabello como ella lo usa.

Van Ragon – sabes te ves hermosa sin lentes y con el cabello suelto, pero si me lo preguntas creo que me agradas mas así, siento que te ves más como tú, ósea la verdadera tú, no lo sé, y eso es algo que me gusta de ti.

Este intento no verla a los ojos al decir lo último, y vio a otro lado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y poniendo una expresión de enojado, para evitar que para ella fuera incomoda, más para el pero fue un momento que ambos sintieron no se pudo evitar, Twilight de repente se alejó y el también algo nerviosa solo diciendo.

Twilight Sparkle – gracias Van en serio eso fue tierno y dulce de tu parte.

Pero luego dijo algo para matar el momento, definitivamente lo cual fue bueno desde su punto de vista.

Van Ragon – eso te hace ver menos enana, de lo que pareces.

Twilight en ese momento le piso el pie y algo enojada le dijo, mientras este se retuerce de dolor.

Twilight Sparkle – eso fue muy malo de tu parte, pero, la verdad me hiciste sonreír, gracias por enseñarme a bailar, gracias Van.

Este vio a Twilight con brillo y algo de nubosidad pero era por el brillo que había abajo que fue en el momento en que Ibuki había obtenido la victoria ante Rainbow Dash, y comenzaron a haber muchas tomas de fotos y video, que estaban reflejándose, este solo pensó que la iluminación de abajo era un problema aun así este se sintió algo incómodo y solamente le dijo.

Van Ragon – de nada Sparkle, solamente no vayas a pisar a nadie.

Este sonrió mientras se lo dijo, y ella lo tomo por el lado bueno y le siguió la corriente diciéndole.

Twilight Sparkle – claro y tú no vayas a asustar a nadie, sigamos bailando.

Van sonriéndole le dijo.

Van Ragon – si por que no.

Este tomo su consejo y siguieron bailando, hasta que escucho un ruido que provenía de abajo, el cual era de un gran estruendo, donde los chicos solo se hicieron una pregunta, pero fue Rick el que la dijo primero.

Rick – oigan y a todo esto ¿Dónde rayos se metió B?

Una pregunta de Rick quien notaba la ausencia de su amigo, la cual estaba a punto de ser resuelta donde el estruendo tiene un origen algo gracioso.


	30. 6:6

_**6.06. Jura decir la verdad en momentos convenientes.**_

* * *

Momentos antes de que terminara el duelo de Rainbow Dash contra Ibuki en el lugar donde Fluttershy y B estaban ayudando al perrito, en el refugio de animales Fluttershy estaba cuidándolo mientras B estaba vigilando la puerta, Fluttershy llego con B a mencionarle la situación del perrito.

Fluttershy – bueno ya he terminado, y te tengo una noticia B.

B algo nervioso le pregunto a Fluttershy.

B – que sucedió ¡ACASO LE PASO ALGO MALO!

Este se puso triste pensando lo peor, pero en realidad, ella le tenía otra noticia.

Fluttershy – en realidad tu amigo, es en realidad una amiga.

Fluttershy le muestra que ella había tenido a sus bebes y estos estaban sanos.

B – o vaya, era hembra, no lo sabía.

Fluttershy entonces le señala algunas cosas de su experiencia como veterinaria.

Fluttershy – bueno, quizás no es obvio para muchos pero ahí formas de diferenciar a las hembras de los machos, pero eres muy tímido para preguntar esas cosas, comprendo lo que sientes, me ha tocado que pasar por cosas así pero amo mi trabajo en este lugar y estos momentos para mí son los mejores de mi vida porque puedo compartir mi amor por los animales y es algo único este sentimiento que brota al vivir con ellos, lo siento creo que hable cosas que no venían al caso, lo siento.

Fluttershy se puso tímida y entonces B estaba tomando a los perritos y cargándolos y se veía feliz, ella notaba que los animales lo querían mucho, todos ellos realmente estaban contentos con él, Fluttershy vio una conmovedora escena donde muchos animales podían sentir confianza con él, B solamente le respondió

B – entiendo de lo que hablas, al principio no tenía amigos, siempre me temieron por mi tamaño, eso fue hasta que los animales se me comenzaron a acercar, tenía miedo de que mi tamaño los asustara, pero ellos siempre estuvieron conmigo y me cuidaron, cuando llegue a la secundaria había personas que creí que eran mis amigos eran falsas y termine en problemas, pero Van y los chicos aparecieron en mi vida ellos me ayudaron muchas veces, incluso en una ocasión las persona que intentaron hacerme daño aparecieron pero ellos me defendieron aunque creo que se pasaron un poco, no creí que una persona fuera a golpear a un grupo de 45 personas, en una hora Ibuki solo estaba calentando, Van por otra parte no hizo nada hasta que lo provocaron, y ese día quizás me pregunte que el entendía lo que se siente que la gente te grite que eres un monstruo, realmente aterra cuando no lo quieres ver enojado.

Fluttershy se escondió y ella solo pregunto.

Fluttershy – realmente suena a que no le agrada mucho el ser tranquilo.

B entonces trata de calmarla y le explica

B – bueno, es verdad, pero siempre cuando está solo, este siempre mira al cielo con mucha tristeza, y cuando duerme parece que está sufriendo, nunca habla de lo que le pasa, es realmente solitario en ese aspecto.

Fluttershy entonces le pregunta.

Fluttershy – ¿Qué crees que le haya sucedido?

B solo levanta la cabeza y le dice

B – no lo sé, realmente es muy cerrado.

Los animales se reúnen cerca de B y esté contento les abraza, Fluttershy solo le pregunta.

Fluttershy – ¿a mis amigos les agradas? normalmente son algo tímidos.

B solo le responde a Fluttershy.

B – realmente soy feliz protegiendo a los más pequeños, me gusta usar mi fuerza proteger a los más pequeños y defenderlos de los peligros, soy feliz haciendo eso y quiero hacerlo siempre que pueda.

Fluttershy se le ablando el corazón al oír eso, en sus ojos se formó una mariposa con forma de corazón agitando sus alas, muy pequeña pero creció un poco, pero esta se desvaneció cuando escucharon un ruido afuera de la policía ella se asustó y le comento a B.

Fluttershy – ¡es la policía! ¡O no que vamos a hacer!

B deja a los animales cerca de Fluttershy y este le explica a ella cuál es su plan.

B – hay una puerta trasera aquí.

Fluttershy lo piensa y esta recuerda la puerta grande.

Fluttershy – espera creo que hay una, es la que usamos para que los animales de ganado o del zoológico, ¿Qué estas planeando hacer?

Fluttershy ve que este se dirige hacia la puerta y de repente ve como vuelve a aumentar su fuerza y este solo le dice mientras se pone en posición de correr.

B – no te preocupes ¡yo hare que me persigan así quedaras libre! ¡MIENTRAS TANTO QUEDATE AHÍ! ¡NO DEJARE QUE LES HAGAN DAÑO!

Este pega un grito enorme y sale corriendo hacia los edificios vacíos tirándolos, usando una ruta para ir hasta el club otra vez, la policía ve los destrozos y escucha las caídas, e inician la persecución, mientras Fluttershy ve como este distrae a todos, dejándole fuera de vista ella solo dice.

Fluttershy – eso fue tan tierno.

Y los animales solo le ven con una expresión de confusión ya que, eso no fue ni cerca de lo que ella dijo, ella toma un taxi y se dirige al club de forma segura, mientras tanto este sigue tirando edificios, hasta que pierde de vista a la policía llegando al club este solo toca la puerta, y por suerte alguien la abre del otro lado, quien resulta ser Jack ya que este supuso que algo estaba mal cuando intercepto una señal de la policía buscando algo grande.

Jack – un reporte de la policía, leamos, se busca grande, destructor, tira edificios, Ya sé quién es.

Este abre la puerta de atrás y B habla con él.

B – lo siento pero, Tenemos un problema Jack.

Jack solo lo adivina.

Jack – déjame adivinar, algún animalito indefenso Y tú fuiste a socorrerlo e hiciste eso otra vez ¿verdad?

B agacha la cabeza en señal de que Jack tenía razón este solo se golpeó la frente, B estaba muy nervioso y no sabía qué hacer.

B – Pero ahora que haremos, si la policía me descubre no voy a poder sobrevivir.

Jack solo dice.

Jack – tranquilo, comienza a correr, te alcanzaremos en un momento, solo no destruyas más edificios, sube a la azotea por las escaleras del edificio, solo recuerda no llames la atención.

Entonces B lo mira y este sabe que puede confiar en él.

B – los espero en la base.

Este comienza a subir, pero por su enorme tamaño este causa un temblor, Jack corre hacia los chicos para notificarle la situación mientras Rick nota que el edificio tiembla.

Rick – oigan el piso se mueve que bien, pero las paredes también ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pusieron el efecto de temblor en las paredes?

Blake preguntaba por Jack quien en ese momento este notifica la situación que sucedió con B.

Jack – tenemos un problema.

A lo que Blake le pregunta.

Blake – en serio ¿qué sucede?

Jack usa un dispositivo y conecta a todos en una llamada en grupo y les dice lo que pasa, sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta.

Jack – tenemos que irnos, del club, B hizo de las suyas otra vez.

Gambit solo responde con algo de furia.

Gambit – no puede ser, es la quinta vez este mes.

Ibuki solo les menciona a los chicos de la situación delicada en la que estaban.

Ibuki Masamune – debemos irnos ahora si nos encuentran aquí la policía nos va a encerrar y será adiós al torneo.

Blake les dice pensando en un plan rápido.

Blake – rápido todos, debemos hacer la estrategia #456.45 del libro de huida.

Entonces Rick dice algo más extraño de lo usual.

Rick – escondernos, hacernos pasar por sofás y vendernos en Jamaica.

A lo que todos le gritan.

– ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Gambit solo ve a Sunset Shimmer y este se retira sin decir una palabra, aunque este no quería irse sin despedirse, pero si la policía los encontraba podría significar que los expulsarían este tuvo que irse sin decir una palabra, lo mismo con los otros todos ellos comenzaron a retirarse rápidamente solo dejando a las chicas con duda ya que estos huyeron sin despedirse corriendo hasta las puertas de emergencia y desapareciendo de la escena, a lo que Pinkie pie solo pregunta.

Pinkie pie – ¿se fueron por que fue algo que dijimos?

En las puertas se escuchó que entro la policía y estos vieron que había muchos jóvenes y la mayoría se quedaron algo asustados pero quietos ya que no sabían porque estaban ahí los policías hablaron uno con el otro.

– escucha sé que eres nuevo en estas cosas de mantener la calma así que, mira lo que hago tengo cerca de 15 años de experiencia y se cómo mantener los motines y disturbios, solo observa al veterano.

Su compañero solo le dice al ver cómo estaba la gente de nerviosa.

– ¿estás seguro? Solo míralos están asustados ten cuidado con lo que dices.

El policía saco su megáfono y trato de mantener la calma.

– ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! ¡MANTENGA LA CALMA SOLO VENIMOS A HACER UNA INSPECCION Y BUSCAR A UN CRIMINAL! ¡ASI QUE TODOS QUIETOS!

Entonces todo el mundo comenzó a gritar y correr tratando de huir de la policía a lo que su compañero se burló indirectamente aprovechando la situación.

– 15 años de experiencia ¿eh?

El policía le dijo algo mientras intentaban controlar la situación.

– Porque todos huyen cuando digo quietos debería gritar corran.

La policía comenzó a tratar de controlar la situación y la mayoría trato de huir pero la policía los controlo, y comenzaron a esposar a todos para que estuvieran en orden, unos policías intentaron arrestar a Sweetie Bell, Applebloom y Scootaloo.

Applebloom – oigan suéltenos no hay pruebas de que hayamos hecho algo malo libérenos.

El policía vio que debido a que las niñas eran muy pequeñas las esposas se les salían.

– o no, estas esposas son muy grandes para estas niñas.

A lo que su compañero busco si tenían otras para las niñas.

– tendremos que usar las rosas para niñas que hay en el auto.

Sweetie Bell trato de animar a Applebloom y Scootaloo le hizo ver otro punto de vista.

Sweetie Bell – o vamos hay un lado positivo en todo esto Applebloom.

Applebloom – ¿así? dime cual es porque ¿yo no lo veo?

Scootaloo – que tendremos un video desde la prisión y seremos famosas.

Todas viendo esa situación gritan de emoción.

– ¡SI SEREMOS FAMOSAS Y TENDREMOS TATUAJES DE PRISION!

La policía mujer termino de revisar el área y arrestar a algunas chicas, pero ella al ver la situación con las niñas decide intervenir de otra forma al ver que solo eran niñas.

– bueno hay tatuajes temporales en el auto se los podemos dar para que digan que estuvieron ahí.

Ellas se pusieron más felices, mientras tanto las chicas notaron que los chicos escaparon de la escena siendo indicado por Rarity.

Rarity – esos sujetos se largaron de aquí para huir de la policía, pero que descaro el de Blake el dejarme aquí sola, tendré que recordárselo después, chicas es hora de irnos.

Ella nota que Applejack está cargando a Rainbow Dash quien sigue desmayada por el sobre esfuerzo.

Applejack – disculpa pero algunas personas ayudan a socorrer a una amiga que esta desmayada ¡PODRIAS AYUDARME!

Sunset Shimmer nota que Gambit ha desaparecido de golpe volteando a ver a todos lados, se pone a buscarlo cerca pero ella ve esta ve que las chicas están preocupadas y se dirige para ver la situación

Sunset Shimmer – chicas díganme ¿qué está pasando?

Pinkie pie le pregunta algo muy incomodo

Pinkie Pie – hola Sunset Shimmer ¿cómo estuvo tu cita?

Sunset Shimmer solo se lo responde algo molesta.

Sunset Shimmer – no quiero hablar de eso.

Unos policías notan que las chicas se ven sospechosas y estos se dirigen a interrogarles.

– oigan niñas, necesitamos hacerles unas preguntas ¿podrían acompañarnos?

Pinkie pie dijo algo que las metió en problemas ya que ella pensó que las estaban buscando por el problema que causaron unas horas antes.

Pinkie pie – o se refiere a lo que sucedió en el banco fue una equivocación, pudimos entrar solo a pedir el paquete, pero nos metimos por accidente arriba, rompimos el techo y abrimos la caja fuerte, pero fuera de eso no hicimos nada malo.

Todas se golpearon la frente y los policías solo se vieron el uno al otro y solo les preguntaron a las chicas.

– díganme tenemos que tomar eso como confesión o como una simple tontería.

Applejack tirando a Rainbow Dash en un intento de explicar todo, se puso nerviosa y termino por demostrar por qué es llamada honestidad, para desgracia de las demás.

Applejack – yo le explico es que, no vimos toda la carta y pues, Si es una confesión.

Luego de eso todas las chicas fueron arrestadas a lo que Pinkie solo comenzó a gritar.

Pinkie Pie – ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO! ¡LLAMARE A MIS ABOGADOS Y LOS ATRAPARE A TODOS! ¡NO ME PUEDEN ENCERRAR!

Rarity – ¡no me toques de esa manera! ¡Que yo aquí soy una señorita y no voy a entrar! ¡Mis abogados se enteraran de esto!

Applejack solo entro junto con Sunset Shimmer pero entre ellas surgió una charla.

Applejack – en serio que esto está mal, desearía pensar en una solución, esto esta tan enredado como una cuerda con muchos nudos ciegos

Sunset Shimmer – hablando de soluciones ¿dónde está Twilight?

Ellas se preguntaron dónde estaba su amiga, quien estaba a punto de hacerles compañía.

Mientras estaban bailando, Van no se fijó en la situación que pasaba abajo, no fue sino hasta que Twilight y el pasaron el momento incomodo donde este se fijó que le estaban llamando, la llamada era de los chicos este solo pensó que quizás habían causado un problema menor, pero este vio que ellos se saltaron al edificio que estaba a la par, escuchando a Ibuki y Blake hablar.

Blake – sabes es por eso que no podemos quedarnos en ningún lugar ni celebrar una fiesta, siempre alguien termina haciendo algo estúpido y debemos correr, es en serio esto es molesto.

Ibuki Masamune – no es mi culpa que el grandote se fuera a salvar animalitos pequeños y tirara media ciudad solo porque le entra el pánico de que algo le pase, vamos esto es clásico en nosotros, acostúmbrate a que somos una bola de locos dementes, así que mejor huyamos a la base o la policía nos encontrara pronto.

Rick solo le comento mientras terminaba de cruzar el edificio.

Rick – nunca nos quedamos y cuando queremos pastel tenemos que irnos.

Gambit solo les recuerda que no encuentran a Van.

Gambit – debemos partir pronto todos estamos aquí menos Van.

Van nota que hay problemas, este se aparta de Twilight y este les habla con su comunicador de su chaqueta.

Van Ragon – oigan bola de idiotas ¿Qué demonios hicieron esta vez?

Ibuki le resume y acorta la historia.

Ibuki Masamune – para resumirte, el grandote acabo tirando todo el lugar y varios edificios, tenemos que abandonar el lugar, donde quiera que estés metido sal de ahí, la policía te va a encontrar idiota, te esperamos en la base, nos iremos por el techo así que comienza a correr.

Van nota la situación muy mala, pero no quiere dejar sola a Twilight aunque este solo termina diciendo en voz muy baja.

Van Ragon – lo lamento pero debo alejarme.

Este se va corriendo a alta velocidad y salta de edificio en edificio sin que Twilight se dé cuenta, sin notarlo esta solo dijo mientras estaba bailando.

Twilight Sparkle – esto es tan divertido, espero que pueda seguir bailando toda la noche Van ¿Van? ¿Estás ahí?

Van ya se había alejado, cuando vio que no estaba esta se volteo para buscarlo pero no lo vio, esta pensó que quizás se había ido, pero en un momento noto que la puerta se abrió, ella vio que era la policía y estos le dijeron.

– lo siento señorita pero tendrá que acompañarnos, tranquila solo será interrogatorio.

Twilight noto que algo estaba pasando, pero ella pensó por un momento que Van era el que había bajado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Twilight Sparkle – está bien, solo creí que ustedes eran.

El policía le pregunta al notar que quizás ocultaba algo.

– señorita ¿estaba con alguien más?

Ella supuso que era una pregunta extraña entonces el compañero del policía le dijo.

– escuche señorita lo que sucedió, un grupo de criminales han estado tirando edificios, creemos que es un grupo terrorista que piensa atacar a su alcaldesa, por eso estamos vigilando la zona, pero necesitamos que nos acompañe, solo queremos saber si había alguien más con usted en esta azotea.

Twilight pensó que quizás era algo relacionado con Van, y que si decía algo quizás podría significar que lo encarcelarían, o que quizás alguien en ese mundo estaba loco, ella solo le respondió.

Twilight Sparkle – no oficial, no había nadie conmigo.

Pero estos lo vieron sospechoso y decidieron que sería mejor interrogarla.

– lo lamento señorita por molestarla, pero necesitamos llevarla a la estación, hay que corroborar su historia.

Estos le pusieron las esposas y se la llevaron finalmente en el auto de la policía estaban el resto de las chicas y Twilight se sorprendió.

Twilight Sparkle – ¡CHICAS QUE LES PASO! ¡POR QUE LAS ARRESTARON!

Sunset Shimmer le resumió la historia.

Sunset Shimmer – quieren interrogarnos.

Pinkie pie curiosa le pregunta a Twilight sobre su paradero durante la noche.

Pinkie Pie – oye ¿dónde estabas? paso de todo esta noche.

En ese momento los chicos estaban encima de los edificios corriendo cuando Van les alcanza gritando.

Van Ragon – ¿a dónde diablos fueron a tirar una bomba? o ¿acaso el grandote finalmente se volvió loco?

Todos le responden exceptuando a B

– ¡casi!

Van solo ve hacia atrás y se queda viendo el club desde lejos, Blake solo le pregunta al ver como este estaba actuando.

Blake – ¿te sientes bien?

Van solo ve el lugar y recuerda que Twilight quizás estaría en problemas por lo sucedido, este le pregunta a Jack.

Van Ragon – oye Jack, puedes interferir la transmisión de la policía, para saber que paso en el club.

Jack solo le cuestiona el por qué se preocupa.

Jack – ¿para qué quieres oír a esos tipos?

Van solo se enojó y se lo ordena.

Van Ragon – es una orden idiota cabeza de tuercas.

Este de mala gana intercepta la señal de la policía y crea un altavoz para escuchar lo que dice la policía.

Jack – listo.

Entonces ellos comienzan a escuchar la transmisión de la policía.

– _tenemos ahora una chicas que parecen sospechosas, también detuvimos el disturbio generado en el club por lo tanto, solo nos queda proceder al interrogatorio de estas niñas para saber si están conectadas con los desastres ocasionados del atentado de los edificios destruidos, no sabemos qué relación tienen, por lo que se sabe tenemos a 6 chicas para interrogar, así como personas dentro del club, quienes pueden ayudarnos con información, es todo cambio._

Los chicos pensaron en las chicas y que quizás ellas eran las que fueron atrapadas y estaban a punto de ser incriminadas a lo que todos ellos pensaron que después de lo que les hicieron vivir toda la noche, les parecería injusto que ellas pagaran el precio, Van le da una orden a Gambit.

Van Ragon – oye ¿puedes hacer una llamada?

Gambit le responde mientras saca el teléfono y comienza a llamar.

Gambit – no necesitas pedírmelo, estaba a punto de hacerlo, y en verdad créeme no me conviene tampoco no hacerlo.

Mientras este hacia una llamada las chicas estaban encerradas en el auto y la oficial de policía solo vio a las chicas, y pensó

– realmente no creo que esas chicas tengan algo que ver, además están algo apretadas en un solo auto.

En ese momento llega Fluttershy quien al ver el estado de sus amigas confiesa el crimen.

Fluttershy – ¡OFICIAL ESPERE! mis amigas son inocentes la culpa fue mía, por favor déjelas ir.

El compañero de la oficial le insinúa.

– sabes creo que dice la verdad, pero no hay espacio ahí, mételas en la camioneta.

Ella le pone las esposas y todas entran a la camioneta y la oficial dice.

– bueno niñas siento esto, pero la ley es la ley así que no se preocupen solo estén tranquilas.

Ella cierra la puerta pero en ese momento viene el comandante de la policía para decirle.

– espere señorita libere a esas niñas, y libérele de todo cargo que se le hayan impuesto a todas.

La policía observa que es una situación extraña y le pregunta a su comandante.

– está seguro comandante, de liberarlas tan fácil.

A lo que el comandante solo le dice.

– solo libérelas y en cuanto a las demás, comiencen la investigación, por lo pronto ellas quedan en libertad.

La policía le quita las esposas a cada una y esta le pregunta a las niñas.

– lo siento por los problemas chicas, díganme tienen como regresar a su casa.

Ellas solo se miran una a la otra pero una voz se le hace familiar a Twilight.

– disculpe oficial pero me llevare a las niñas a sus hogares si no le molesta a ellas.

Twilight nota que es el profesor Absalón.

Twilight Sparkle – profesor Absalón ¿dígame que hace aquí?

Entonces este solo le responde.

Absalón – iba de camino de regreso de enseñar en la universidad pero había un tráfico terrible, pero llegue a tiempo, quieren que las lleve mi auto es suficientemente grande para llevar a sus amigas desmayadas.

Pinkie le señalo a Rainbow Dash, Applejack, y Fluttershy quien se desmayó por la presión además de la hora de dormir, en cuanto a Rarity estaba con Sunset Shimmer tratando de cargar a las niñas quienes se durmieron, además de que los oficiales también las dejaron libres, y Rarity se molestó con Sweetie Bell por tener tatuajes temporales en su rostro entonces Twilight solo le dijo al profesor Absalón

Twilight Sparkle – aceptamos con gusto, profesor.

Sunset Shimmer comenzó a cargar a las niñas en los asientos del auto, que era una mini van con asientos grandes como camas, y esta le admira.

Sunset Shimmer – que gran auto, es tan espacioso, oigan tiene libros grandiosos adentro ¿no le importa si leo un poco?

Absalón solo le dijo.

Absalón – o adelante, solo déjame cargar a tu amiga más grande.

Este lleva a Rainbow Dash, al asiento y finalmente entra a Fluttershy quien dormía profundamente, entonces Twilight es la última en subir, mientras que el comandante llama por teléfono a alguien.

– bien las niñas que me dijiste están libres, cambio y fuera.

Siendo una obra de Gambit que ellas quedaran libres, y este le notifica a los demas.

Gambit – listo, ellas están libres, solo espero que estén bien.

Van entonces decide irse a otro lugar.

Van Ragon – buen trabajo, ahora díganme cuanto falta para que amanezca.

Jack le responde mientras revisa el reloj.

Jack – solo faltan como unas 9 horas, para que amanezca, así que, ¿qué haremos ahora?

A lo que Ibuki le comenta.

Ibuki Masamune – estoy algo agotado por el enfrentamiento de hoy.

Van mientras mira hacia una montaña fuera de la ciudad les dice mientras estira su cuerpo.

Van Ragon – iré a entrenar, los veré mañana para el entrenamiento.

Blake le pregunta mientras nota que estaba a punto de irse, pero analizando su patrón de comportamiento, el noto que actuaba extraño.

Blake – ¿iras tan temprano? eso no te parece algo excesivo, generalmente no entrenas tanto.

Van les dijo a todos mientras se preparaba para dar un salto y salir volando.

Van Ragon – hoy perdí mucho tiempo, si me dejo llevar por la comodidad, realmente me pondré débil, así que los veré en la escuela, al amanecer, recuerden, si no entrenamos perderemos el tiempo.

Todos indicaron que lo verían ahí, este les entrego su chaqueta dejándolo sin camisa, saltando directamente el piso se destruyó completamente, todos decidieron que entrenarían por la mañana, así que se retiran al otro lado.


	31. 6:7

_**6.07. Viendo el lado positivo.**_

* * *

Luego de que lograran pasar el trafico las chicas estaban discutiendo sobre lo sucedido en la noche, mientras Applejack le dio la bebida a Rainbow Dash y esta parece que se estaba recuperando poco a poco, Pinkie pie hablaba con Rarity de lo sucedido con Rick y Sunset Shimmer estaba leyendo mientras ella trato de no hablar de lo sucedido con Gambit a lo que ella vio curiosa a Twilight y le pregunto.

Sunset Shimmer – sabes todas tuvimos una noche muy loca, bueno, en realidad yo tuve una noche mala, aunque no lo fue tanto, dinos ¿dónde estabas? Flash te estaba buscando por todas partes, y ¿Qué hiciste exactamente?

Twilight estaba viendo al cielo en dirección a la luna, y está sonriendo con felicidad y cerrando los ojos les dijo a las chicas.

Twilight Sparkle – la verdad solo puedo decir, ha sido la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida.

A lo que todas dijeron bastante sorprendidas.

– ¡AH!

El señor Absalón les pregunta a las chicas.

Absalón – niñas díganme en donde quieren que las deje en sus casas.

Twilight recordó que debe ir a la mansión y le dice a Absalón.

Twilight Sparkle – disculpe profesor pero debemos ir a otro lugar, es una área residencial privada, solo déjenos en la entrada.

El profesor accede y las lleva hasta el lugar residencial, una vez que llegan todas bajan y entonces Todas las que están despiertas le agradecen al profesor.

– muchísimas gracias profesor.

Este les dice a las chicas mientras se retira en su auto.

Absalón – o muchas gracias niñas pero no es necesario, díganme para ustedes fue una noche divertida.

En ese momento las chicas piensan en todas las experiencias que vivieron esa noche y ellas contestan al unisonó.

– ¡SI!

Pero con cuidado para evitar despertar a sus amigas que seguían medio dormidas, en ese momento llamaron a Discord quien estaba llegando.

Discord – oigan niñas, como estuvo su linda noche, bailaron y se divirtieron, o vaya Fluttershy está dormida, es hora de que las deje en esa mansión, Fluttershy olvido su pase para entrar así que vamos las llevare yo mismo y se ahorraran lo del taxi.

A lo que todas subieron al auto de Discord y entraron al residencial, al llegar todas a la mansión comenzaron a bajar, Sunset Shimmer y Rarity abrieron la puerta de la mansión y Discord descargo todo y hablo con Fluttershy quien apenas despertó.

Fluttershy – abuelito, eres tú.

Discord solo le dijo mientras se sentía alagado por ello.

Discord – no querida aun no soy tu abuelo, al menos no mientras tu abuela y yo no tengamos otra cita, pero es fue tierno, ten una almohada espacial, la traje de Japón de tu viaje con tu abuela.

Fluttershy la toma y le agradece.

Fluttershy – gracias Discord, ¿A dónde iras ahora?

Este optimista le dice.

Discord – voy a bailar en el club con tu abuela, a sacudir el esqueleto, llevo los zapatos de baile así que no me esperes temprano querida.

Twilight le pregunta algo que le sonó en la cabeza que para su suerte le ayudaría con el dragón oscuro.

Twilight Sparkle – ¿espera Discord?

Este le dijo firme y serio, pero solo estaba jugando.

Discord – para ti señorita ¡soy el señor Discord para ustedes! ahora dime que necesitas nena.

Ella le pregunta sobre el asunto del dragón oscuro y si quizás haya una forma de encontrar más pistas.

Twilight Sparkle – dime ¿aun eres el dueño de la tienda de antigüedades de la ciudad?

Este ve que se le hace tarde para su cita por lo que decide responderle de manera extraña.

Discord – te lo responderé de la siguiente manera, primero A, se lavan los dientes antes de ir a dormir, B aun soy dueño y les informo que tengo muy buenas antigüedades y por ultimo Z, tengo masa para galletas lista para cocinarse dentro de mi bolsillo siempre para emergencias, así que nos vemos niñas pórtense bien y recuerden el jarabe de maple sirve como pegamento en el desierto.

Entonces este comenzó encendiendo su auto y el auto empezó a levantarse con ritmo y música mientras este se ponía los lentes oscuros, cuando el auto comenzó a levantarse y este se iba con música de rap encendida, a lo que Fluttershy y Twilight quedaron algo, curiosas por su vehículo, solo dejando a Twilight con una incógnita.

Twilight Sparkle – en serio que le mira tu abuela a él.

Fluttershy – es muy divertido y amable con la familia, siempre nos compra helados a mi hermano y a mí después de sus partidos, además hace feliz a mi abuela.

Estas entraron con Twilight solo pensando en lo que había dicho.

Twilight Sparkle – ¿galletas en el bolsillo?

Mientras eso pasaba en el club había una situación.

En el club llegaban la directora Celestia y la subdirectora luna quienes planeaban tener una velada tranquila

Luna – hermana te lo digo debimos llegar temprano, para ir a cantar, solo tú te tardas 1 hora en tratar de estacionar un auto.

Esto lo decía luna reclamándole a su hermana mayor.

Celestia – no es mi culpa luna, te lo dije el tráfico era un desastre todo por qué ese terremoto tiro los edificios y eso aumento el tráfico, también tuvimos que buscar nuestro traje de baile para la noche de chicas.

Celestia defendió su retraso con razones válidas pero para luna no era lo mismo.

Luna – ya deberías buscarte a un marido o comenzar a salir con alguien, nuestra noche de chicas ha sido algo divertido pero me gustaría salir con un hombre alguna vez y que no resulte un poco viejo o aburrido.

Luna daba sus gustos por los chicos a lo que Celestia solo dijo regañándole.

Celestia – hermana sabes que aun eres algo pequeña para salir con hombres, además no necesito de uno en mi vida para divertirme me gusta ser soltera, puedo salir y comprar cosas cuando quiera, y los alumnos son mi vida.

Luna solo le bromeo con lo que dijo.

Luna – sigue repitiendo eso hasta cuando tengas como 60 años.

Celestia le agarra la oreja a luna y solo le dice.

Celestia – ¡te recuerdo que aun soy una mujer deseable y hermosa! además de joven así que no digas nada más señorita.

Esta solo se quejaba por el dolor, hasta que llegaron al club en donde el bar tender solo les dijo.

– lo siento señoritas estamos por cerrar temprano hoy.

A lo que luna solo le dijo a su hermana.

Luna – ves te dije que teníamos que llegar temprano, ahora no podemos cantar karaoke.

Entonces el bar tender solo les dijo mientras observaba la hora y miraba su situación.

– ya veo, pueden cantar solo una canción, pondré la canción que quieran díganme que quieren cantar hoy señoritas.

Celestia solo le dijo al bar tender.

Celestia – muchas gracias, pero necesito unos minutos para ponerme mi traje y con mi hermana, no le molesta ¿verdad?

Ellas pusieron una cara triste de perrito y el bar tender solo dijo.

– o no hay problema, es más me gustaría escucharlas, la verdad estoy aquí solo desde que el dueño se fue hace media hora, así que claro sería divertido.

Luna le dio las gracias con una cara tierna.

Luna – muchas gracias en verdad es increíble señor.

Este solo le dijo mientras preparaba todo.

– mejor vayan cerrare pronto.

Mientras ellas se preparaban, la gente comenzó a llegar otra vez poco a poco al ver que estaba abierto y no había rastro de la policía, afuera del bar estaba una limosina grande donde estaban un empresario y su acompañante quienes estaban a punto de pasar a tomar algo cuando su chofer le indico que habían llegado.

– señor Tyrek hemos llegado al bar ¿quiere que abra la puerta señor?

Este firme le contesta.

Tyrek – para ti es lord Tyrek, y por favor ábrele la puerta a la señorita.

Este le abre la puerta y sale la señorita quien solo dice.

– tu empleado trata bien a las damas, pero aun así necesita algo más de disciplina, claro que yo lo haría pero me hace falta amor para tratar a la gente.

Ella indica su forma de ser mientras recoge su cabello, mientras baja la compañía de la dama

Tyrek – señorita Chrysalis usted no necesita amor cuando se trata de los empleados solo hay que demostrar que hay que tener firmeza y no ceder ante cosas tan triviales, espero que considere nuestro trato para unir las empresas y así agrandar la compañía.

Chrysalis coqueteando con Tyrek solo le dijo.

Chrysalis – me gusta su propuesta lord Tyrek, es una manera de ganar dinero y aumentar el valor de la empresa, iba a hacer el trato con industrias Revouk, pero el empresario aún es muy joven para mí, y claro no me atraen los jóvenes, después de todo solo soy una fina dama que necesita de un gran hombre.

Tyrek se ajusta su corbata mientras caminaba junto con Chrysalis hacia una de las mesas del club.

Tyrek – ya veo señorita pasemos entonces a beber algo y sellar el trato, no piense en el chico de industrias Revouk son grandes empresarios y una de las compañías líderes del mundo, pero el aún es joven para dirigir una empresa tan grande.

Cerca del club estaban Big Mac con la Cheerilee quien le estaba diciendo sobre el club.

Cheerilee – sabes alguien subió un video sobre este club, dicen que pasan cosas increíbles supongo que deberíamos ir a ver qué tal esta no te parece, te caería una noche de descanso y también ya no salimos desde que tienes novia, se supone que eres un buen amigo.

Este solo dice a su manera.

Big Mac – aquí vamos de nuevo.

También cerca del club se acercaban el señor y la señora cake quienes estaban buscando un lugar donde disfrutar la velada.

Señora cake – sabes querido salir esta noche, no lo hacíamos desde que éramos jóvenes, vamos a ese club aunque sea por los viejos tiempo te parece.

El señor cake le dice de manera tierna a su esposa.

Señor cake – con mucho gusto querido, nos sentiremos como en los viejos tiempos, sigues siendo tan linda como esa noche mágica.

Mientras ellos entraban estaban Derpy y el Doctor Hooves quienes apenas estaban entrando.

Doctor Hooves – gracias por la ayuda extra Derpy este trabajo de la universidad, si no consigo ayuda extra, se me retrasara mi investigación, por eso tuve que pedirte ayuda, espero no te moleste.

Derpy solo le dijo de una manera muy inocente.

Derpy – bromeas doc. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, tenemos aventuras todo el tiempo así que hacer esto me parece de lo más normal, pero tengo algo de hambre, vamos a la tienda de muffin.

Estos vieron que estaba cerrado, por lo que tenían que ir a otro lugar.

Doctor Hooves – lo siento Derpy parece que cerraron.

Derpy – que tal si vamos a ese club del que todos hablan.

A lo que el doctor Hooves le dijo.

Doctor Hooves – sabes escuche que había conflictos ahí, segura que quieres ir.

Ella intenta animarle a entrar.

Derpy – vamos doc. Será divertido podremos charlar, bailar, y divertirnos.

Y este le recordó de su investigación.

Doctor Hooves – pero haremos el trabajo primero ¿verdad?

A lo que ella le responde mientras tomaba su mano para entrarlo al club.

Derpy – claro, claro, solo vamos a entrar.

Luego de eso Celestia y luna se preparaban para cantar y fueron al escenario y se prepararon para cantar.

Nerviosas per firmes solo cantaron su tema favorito, que les recordaba cuando estaban en la secundaria y bailaban todo el día con sus disfraces que eran para Celestia un traje rojo con tacones rojos y usando una peluca rubia con un collar de oro con su nombre, mientras que luna usaba una peluca castaña con un traje verde con un brazalete que decía su nombre luna con diamantes, las 2 comenzaron a cantar _._

 _– ven a bailar, ven a vivir, porque la noche es joven, ves a esa chica, mírala pasar, ella es la reina del baile_.

 _– La noche empieza y las luces están bajas, buscando un buen lugar, donde la música sea buena para danzar, y no dejar de bailar, donde buscas un rey, cualquier chico que se fije en ti, puedes salir la noche es joven aun, y la música está en ascenso, con un poco de música rock, todo está bien, cambia tu expresión, es la hora del baile y encontraras una estrella brilla._

 _– eres la reina del baile, dulce y joven, con solo diecisiete, la reina del baile, siente como se mueve el tamborín, ven a bailar, ven a vivir, porque la noche es joven, ves a esa chica, mírala pasar, ella es la reina del baile._

 _– eres un galán y me gustas, pero no juegues con fuego por que te quemaras, y luego te irás, alguien más tomara tu lugar como mi rey, cualquiera puede estar a mi lado, nadie borrara mi sonrisa, cambia tu expresión, es la hora del baile y encontraras una estrella brillar._

Ellas finalmente con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros cantaron la última parte de la canción mientras bailaban el ritmo de la canción

 _– eres la reina del baile, dulce y joven, con solo diecisiete, la reina del baile, siente como se mueve el tamborín, ven a bailar, ven a vivir, porque la noche es joven, ves a esa chica, mírala pasar, ella es la reina del baile, eres la reina del baile._

todos se asombraban de cómo cantaban ellas incluso algunos les encantaba y a otros les parecía hermoso, llegando más gente al bar llegaron Bulk bíceps con aloe y Lotus, Matilda y Cranky con Steven Magnet quienes observaban como cantaban Celestia y luna, todos vieron como cantaban ellas con talento, llego Berry Shine quien pidió su vaso de jugo de frutas y vio el espectáculo de la directora y la subdirectora, cuando llegaron Discord y la abuela de Fluttershy y llegaron Filthy rich y Diamond Tiara, la abuela Smith, además de la alcaldesa, Shinning Armor y Candance quienes no lo podían creer cuando vieron quienes eran a lo que Candance solo dijo.

Candance – o por ¿esa es mi tía?

Shinning Armor le contesto mientras grababa con su teléfono y subiéndolo por internet.

Shinning armor – esto va directo a mystable.

Todos vieron cantar a Celestia y luna y claro que ellas no se daban cuenta de que eran observadas por todos para ella era totalmente desconocido que no eran las únicas que cantaban, mientras todos estaban conmovidos por su canto ellas finalizaban la canción _,_ cuando la canción termino estas vieron que las luces se encendieron y notaron al público que vieron a todo el show, mientras Steven Magnet solo decía mientras lloraba.

Steven Magnet – eso fue tan hermoso, abrásenme.

Mientras abrazaba a Bulk bíceps, luego de eso el bar tender solo dijo

– vaya cuanto publico esta noche, supongo que me quedare a trabajar hasta tarde.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir el espectáculo, mientras luna y Celestia solo dijeron con una cara de sorpresa.

– muchas gracias a todos.

Con un gran animo en todo el club la gente comenzó a animarse a cantar y disfrutar la noche, sonata y su jefe quienes se habían ocultado de la policía y el alboroto que se había armado, vieron lo que para ese momento era un buen momento de ganancias.

Champi – bueno me parece que esta será una buena estrategia de ventas, sonata tienes futuro en esto.

Ella solo dijo mientras su jefe se fue a tomar algo.

Sonata Dusk – yo solo dije cerremos temprano por que vino la policía.

Finalmente la noche del club se llenó de aficionados al karaoke mientras en la mansión las chicas se acomodaban para dormir.

Las chicas finalmente habían logrado descansar de lo sucedido en esa alocada noche y debido al esfuerzo que hizo algunas se quedaron dormidas, otras simplemente debido a toda la emoción se agotaron mentalmente, la cosa para ellas fue un breve momento de descanso a lo que parecía un misterio el día que se avecinaba pronto, Rarity hablaba con Sunset Shimmer mientras estas iban a sus habitaciones.

Rarity – acabo de dejar a las niñas, realmente estaban muy agotadas, pero no me sorprende solo tienen 13 años.

Sunset Shimmer – y que lo digas, también logre llevar a Rainbow Dash a su cuarto ya se está recuperando solo necesita dormir, Applejack y Pinkie pie están muy agotadas y hacer cosas locas, pero solo nosotras tuvimos un día tranquilo.

Rarity le pregunta a Sunset Shimmer algo que le llamo atención hace rato

Rarity – ¿me pregunto por qué Fluttershy dijo que ella era la culpable?

Sunset Shimmer le responde de manera curiosa

Sunset Shimmer – ahora que lo mencionas, no fue más extraño que ella supiera ¿Qué paso sin que la policía le dijera que había pasado?

Ambas caminaron y no habían pensado en qué relación tenía su amiga con el desastre que había pasado, en su cuarto Fluttershy estaba pensando las cosas que pasaron con B.

Fluttershy – se sacrificó y se arriesgó, me pregunto ¿deberíamos hablar sobre lo que paso o tendríamos más problemas?

Luego de eso ella piensa en lo solo que se siente el estar así de solo y ayudarle, entre tanto Sunset Shimmer se fue a su habitación después de despedirse de Rarity y pensó un poco en lo de su pequeña cita.

Sunset Shimmer – él no era malo, quizás no era lo que esperaba, y quizás me irrita un poco, Pero me trato muy lindo haya, debería o debí haberle dado las gracias, quizás pueda hacer algo por el mañana, por ahora esta noche estuvo de locos, debo dormir, espero que Twilight piense en algo sobre lo del dragón oscuro, realmente no quiero perder mi mundo.

Esta se duerme y finalmente Twilight piensa en lo que paso en todo el día, mientras recuerda todos los momentos buenos y malos, además de lo del dragón oscuro, y finalmente en la puerta aparece Spike quien estaba agotado y Twilight le pregunta.

Twilight Sparkle – ¿Dónde estuviste?

Esta le acaricia mientras él le dice

Spike – no quiero hablar de eso, dentro de poco me quedare sin poder hablar, además estoy algo cansado, solo te puedo decir que encontré muchas pistas en fin hablamos mañana.

Ella solo le acaricio y le dijo.

Twilight Sparkle – tranquilo mañana me dirás, es la hora de dormir.

Spike le menciona la situación que para todas fue un corto resumen de la situación.

Spike – ha sido una noche desastrosa.

Ella sin embargo piensa en lo que paso con Van encima de la azotea del club.

Twilight Sparkle _– (pensamiento) en realidad, ha sido maravillosa, dulces sueños a ti Van._

Ella duerme y cae rendida junto con su mascota, mientras piensa en Van, quien estaba entrenando este logro hacer una marca de tiempo en velocidad, llegando hasta el bosque Everfree donde ya era tarde y este solo dijo.

Van Ragon – aún estoy muy débil, necesito hacerme más fuerte.

Este continúo entrenando y a lo lejos alguien se acercó gritándole.

– viejo, en serio que estas demente.

Van noto que se trataba de Ibuki y los demás habían llegado para entrenar con él.

Ibuki Masamune – no vas a creer que te vamos a dejar entrenando toda la noche, al menos déjanos ayudarte a entrenar.

Blake le responde a Van mientras Rick solo le dice

Blake – somos una Banda no.

Rick – y entre la banda nos cuidamos, además no podemos dormir.

Gambit le dice algo curioso a Van.

Gambit – en 7 horas amanece ¿apuestas a que no te seguimos el ritmo?

Van únicamente le responde mientras ve a la luna

Van Ragon – eso lo averiguaremos ahora.

Entonces todos comenzaron a entrenar y finalmente el paso del día se hizo largo mientras las chicas solo tenían poco menos de 26 días para buscar al dragón oscuro, el tiempo se iba pero lo más importante era... que sucedería el día de mañana ¿Qué les depara el destino?


	32. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Look the Star in the**_

 _ **A stairway to heaven**_

 ** _En el capitulo anterior, las chicas tuvieron que entrar a un banco y en una situación irónica, estas descubren, Que el emperador dragón ya había estado en el mundo humano durante 400 años dejándoles toda su investigación y muchas más cosas de las que ellas imaginan, ellas tenían asuntos pendientes con los DragonFang y deciden ir a un club a resolver los problemas ellas mismas, donde por coincidencias de la vida cada una descubre que tienen cosas en común con ellos y quizás algo mas, por otra parte Twilight Sparkle comienza a acercarse mas a Van Ragon de lo que nadie estuvo antes, pero todo es interrumpido cuando por accidente Fluttershy y B tienen un problema con la policía, Pinkie pie durante una redada de la policía en el club termina delatando que estuvieron en el banco donde quisieron entrar ilegalmente y la honesta Applejack dice la verdad, aunque gracias a los DragonFang y sus conexiones con la policía terminaron salvadas, pero la pregunta de todas ante esta situación era ¿Qué pasaría el día de mañana? Y si ¿encontrarían al dragón oscuro?, como respuesta a esto, el día que se avecinaba traía mas respuestas de las que esperaban._**

 ** _7.01. No todo se lo lleva el agua._**

 ** _7.02. El sueño y el desayuno son importantes._**

 ** _7.03. Los abuelos siempre te consienten._**

 ** _7.04. Las disculpas no son siempre fáciles._**

 ** _7.05. Only E.T Know the True_**

 ** _7.06. El mejor compañero de trabajo es tu amigo._**

 ** _7.07. El mejor plan es no hacer un plan._**

 ** _7.08. No tienes que ser crítico para saber de arte._**

 ** _7.09. Only Understand My Feelings_**

 ** _7.10. The rumors hurt, I don't like that_**

 ** _7.11. Siempre eres el último en enterarte que paso._**

 ** _7.12. La cocina es un arte, no un Desastre._**

 ** _7.13. Las cosas gratis animan el día._**

 ** _7.14. Don't look, seriously_**

 ** _7.15. The inner truth is that it hurts to talk_**

 ** _7.16. I will never let you cry for no reason_**

 ** _7.17. ¿ Are not exactly friendship games? (Part 1)_**

 ** _7.18. ¿ Are not exactly friendship games? (Part 2)_**

 ** _7.19. ¿ Are not exactly friendship games? (Part 3)_**

 ** _7.20. ¿ Are not exactly friendship games? (Part 4)_**

 ** _7.21. ¿ Are not exactly friendship games? (Part 5)_**

 ** _7.22. ¿ Are not exactly friendship games? (Part 6)_**

 ** _7.23. Hablar tarda mucho, La acción vale más._**

 ** _7.24. The Grand Plaza Hotel. (Part 1)_**

 ** _7.25. The Grand Plaza Hotel. (Part 2)_**

 ** _7.26. The Grand Plaza Hotel. (Part 3)_**

 ** _7.27. The Grand Plaza Hotel. (Part 4)_**

 ** _7.28. El cambio el mundo y el mío._**

 ** _7.29. Lo que tú necesitas._**

 ** _7.30. A veces la vida es una…_**

 ** _7.31. Corre y rebasa tus límites._**

 ** _7.32. The prelude before the disaster._**

 _ **7.01. No todo se lo lleva el agua.**_

Finalmente después de un día agotador las chicas tuvieron problemas que les hizo pasar un mal rato a todas pero no a todas algunas pasaron grandes momentos inolvidables, mientras que un inquieto dragón perrito hizo su propia investigación aparte, retrocediendo a los eventos que pasaron en el club, hasta en el momento donde Van vio a Spike, los perros que él siguió anoche lo llevaron con los ratones que le pidieron un soborno para llevarlo con la pista " y están seguros que estos roedores saben algo, ya saben sin ofender" el perrote le indico " nuestras fuentes han buscado lo que dibujaste para nosotros, buscamos y nosotros encontramos pero a cambio debes cumplir con un pequeño precio, ya sabes cómo es pequeño Spike" a lo que Spike simplemente le dijo " bien, pero robar costillas asadas en la parrilla del loco Steve no es un pago muy, ya saben grasoso" entonces todos los perros se ofenden a su manera y le responde uno de los perros "acaso crees que eres refinado para no amar las costillas de res, con la barbacoa secreta, ¡que no eres un perro!" todos empezaron a gruñirle y Spike solo dijo en su defensa "o vamos solo bromeaba, no me saquen los colmillos amo las costillas tanto como ustedes, además también me revuelco y ruego por comida como todos ustedes, además huelo el trasero de otros perros y amo ensuciarme, oler a mojado… para que hable" todos le gruñeron más fuerte y estaban a punto de atacarlo, hasta que el perrote se acerco y le indico a todos que bajaran los colmillos "sabemos que no eres un perro, después de todo, el nos salvo con el truco mágico de la puerta" a lo que Spike simplemente le dice " te refieres a usar los pulgares o sacarlos a todos del atrapa perros" se inclinaron ante él y le dijeron " ERES GRANDE SPIKE GUIANOS HACIA LA TIERRA PROMETIDA, DE LOS TOMAS DE AGUA Y LA CARNE BAÑADA EN LA SALSA SECRETA DE LOS MIERCOLES DE 2 POR 1, NO APLICAN EN TARJETAS DE CREDITO Y SOLO SE ACEPTA EFECTIVO" Spike se sintió avergonzado y también se sintió admirado solo simplemente diciendo " o vamos chicos sé que soy grande, pero no me avergüencen" la perrita que estaba coqueteando con Spike mientras este se hipnotizaba le indico que había que seguir el camino, mientras el perrote le dijo " por mucho tiempo, los animales de la ciudad buscamos preguntas sobre lo que era esa extraña estatua, cuando nos describió a esa criatura que buscas nos dimos cuenta que en realidad puede estar relacionada" entonces Spike solo le dice " espero que así sea" luego de eso oyeron que el techo temblaba y demasiado, a lo que ellos pusieron atención, mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar vieron a cocodrilos que estaban en las cloacas y estos les dijeron en simples palabras "¡alto ahí, perros, no pueden pasar!" el perrote le hace la señal y este pasa frente a ellos diciendo " lo siento insisto en que me dejen pasar" a lo que ellos le dijeron " y porque tendría que dejarte pasar enanito" este les muestra la carne que ellos trajeron y algunas golosinas " les daré estas ofrendas a cambio de que me dejen pasar" estos hablaron entre ellos y le preguntaron que Spike no esperaba "eso depende, son las costillas del loco Steve ¿las que tienen la salsa secreta?" a lo que Spike se dio un golpe en la cara y solo dijo " si así es" lo discutieron y le guiaron por el paso " por años resguardamos los restos de ese santuario, así que esperamos que sea lo que buscan y no hay rembolso "Spike se sorprende por la enorme estatua del dragón que estaba bajo las cloacas, al ver que de sus garras estaba una llave que parecía antigua, este intento tomarla pero los lagartos le ayudaron " permítenos amiguito" estos lo levantaron con su cola y tomo la llave que tenia símbolos antiguos de Ecuestria y lo leyó, sorprendiendo a los demás " la cueva de las verdades revelara la arma final contra el dragón oscuro " el perrote le pregunta "¿Qué crees que signifique?" Spike solo le dice preocupado " no tengo idea pero es importante debo llevarlo a mis amigas" uno de los cocodrilos le pregunto a Spike " como sabes leer ese idioma tan extraño" Spike lo dice intentando no sonar presumido " no es por presumir, pero yo soy un dragón" su sombra lo delata… pero ven al Spike de tamaño normal a lo que los lagartos solo le dicen " si ya lo notamos, no eres tan impresionante" en ese momento un enorme temblor ocurre y Spike se esconde detrás de la perrita ya que se sorprendió y solo dijo "¡QUE FUE ESO!" uno de los cocodrilos comienza a golpear el techo y le dice " deben estar tirando edificios otra vez haya arriba ¡OIGAN INTENTAMOS HABLAR POR AQUÍ SILENCIO!", de la nada un enorme temblor comienza a tirar todo el santuario en las cloacas y finalmente todos huyen del lugar, a lo que todos ven como cae en pedazos y dejando el santuario destruido, los cocodrilos solo dicen " sabes que significa esto" y el otro cocodrilo le pregunta " no la verdad no" finalmente, ambos dicen " ¡somos libres!" ellos se van hablando entre ellos " vamos a las costillas del loco Steve escuche que alguien tiro mas costillas, esta noche comeremos en grande" los perros le acompañan y el perrote se despide de Spike " me temo que aquí nos separamos, buena suerte amiguito, sabes que el perrote siempre estará contigo" Spike se despide mientras toda su visión se nubla "adiós amigos nos veremos luego" Spike se despierta y recuerda que ahora está en la mansión pero luego un perro del perrote llega y le notifica a Spike sobre otra pista y este se retira de la mansión.


	33. 7:2

_**7.02. El sueño y el desayuno son importantes.**_

Mientras eso paso las chicas estaban dormidas, hasta que Twilight despertó y noto que Rarity la había levantado de su sueño "Rarity son las 6 de la mañana que sucede ¿acaso vino la policía otra vez?" Rarity le notifica algo obvio que era de esperarse en una mansión abandonada "siento interrumpirte querida, pero Sunset y yo, acabamos de revisar la cocina y solo surgió la pregunta ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?" Twilight, recordó que era una mansión abandonada hace mucho tiempo… y la comida debía estar en un estado tétrico "vayamos a ver como esta todo" cuando llegaron a la cocina Sunset tenía puesta una máscara de gas y ella solo dijo en simples palabras "bien, este refrigerador lleva muerto casi una década, todo lo que está adentro es solo cosas horrendas y si tuviera que resumir todo… QUE ASCO, esa cosa morada vi que se movió" Twilight intento ver en la refrigeradora pero le dio miedo ver que algunas cosas de adentro se movían, Rarity platico con Sunset acerca de la situación de la comida "así que no podemos comer lo que esta haya adentro… pero es muy obvio que tampoco nos podemos quedar sin la comida más importante del día, las niñas también están con nosotros debemos comprar comida pero no podemos estar sin un refrigerador esta es nuestra base temporal así que lo mínimo que podemos hacer es dejar todo nuevo, o en mejor estado querida que ahí adentro de ese refrigerador" Twilight reviso y encontró cosas raras en los frascos "algunas son pócimas y cosas más raras, quizás para derrotar al dragón oscuro supongo que debemos dejar eso adentro, iremos por un refrigerador, y por comida suficiente para todo el mes que nos tomara tiempo el estar aquí… además tampoco digo que me voy a quedar aquí como si fueran vacaciones… mi mundo está en peligro y todas las claves están aquí, hay que descubrir el lazo que hay entre este mundo y el nuestro y por que el dragón oscuro habito tanto tiempo este mundo, el esconde algo, desde hace millones de años y si lo que busca destruye a ambos mundo, es mejor impedirlo solo necesito poder encontrar su patrón y saber su punto débil, así que por el momento nuestra única preocupación es deshacernos de todo el dinero que me dieron" a lo que Rarity solo le dijo " ¡ES EN SERIO QUERIDA!, deberías comprar cosas lindas y cosas bellas para ti, aunque darnos algo de eso no estaría mal, pero por qué quieres deshacerte de ese dinero" Twilight le dice la razón más obvio " es demasiado dinero, no quiero tenerlo es abrumador, así que buscare maneras de ayudar a todos si puedo ayudar a mis amigas está bien, si quieren algo tomen lo necesario, realmente tanto dinero es algo que me asfixia, lo siento… creo que en realidad no estoy bien concentrada, o quizás es esa cosa café" Sunset y Rarity la abrazaron y le dijeron algo tierno a su manera "las riquezas no hacen feliz a nadie, solamente vamos por la comida, no podemos pensar bien sin la comida" Rarity le comenta eso a Twilight y Sunset le dice algo que quizás le molesta "mejor vamos a comprar el desayuno, sabemos cómo te pones cuando tienes hambre además de que, estas algo gordita y eso te pone un poco más molesta" Twilight las abraza y le pisa un pie a Sunset y con una sonrisa en la cara le dice " sabes que no estoy gordita ¡estoy esbelta y más vale que no me lo recuerden!" las chicas se dirigen hacia una tienda tomando un taxi llegan a un súper mercado donde encuentran todo comida, electrónicos y otras cosas, Rarity se sorprende de las ofertas de los productos "vaya aquí si hay buenas ofertas, iré por la comida, avísenme si encontraron el refrigerador" Rarity va por la comida mientras Sunset decide ir por medicinas y otras cosas "debo ir por medicinas para ayudar a recuperar a las demás realmente necesitan recuperar de lo de anoche" Twilight decidió ir por el refrigerador y preguntar por lo demás que hacía falta "iré por el refrigerador y quizás otras cosas que necesitamos y quizás una nueva laptop que me sirva para mi investigación" cada quien empezó su búsqueda, Rarity encontró la comida para todas, pero se encontraba indecisa por el cereal que llevarle a las niñas ya que solo había cereales malos para ellas ya que contenían muchos azucares y cosas dañinas, y si era saludable no se lo iban a comer, entonces escogió el menos azucarado y llevo mucha pasta dental y cepillos nuevos, cosas para el baño y cosas para de belleza y personales para chicas, también llevo mucha comida para Spike, mientras que Sunset busco muchas medicinas y vendajes para emergencias entre otras cosas que se puedan encontrar en el futuro, Twilight por otra parte estaba observando las laptop pero no encontraba ninguna buena que podría decir que estaba excelente para los trabajos que ella haría, así que se decidió por la más adecuada, al llegar al área de refrigeradoras encontró, algo que le interesaba, y por suerte pregunto a un vendedor que atendía el área "disculpe señor podría decirme el precio de este refrigerador" el señor le indico el precio y algunas otras especificaciones "o bien señorita, este es un refrigerador tamaño de luxé, tiene 2 puertas con compartimientos para 2 pasteles en cada bandeja, una longitud de 2 metros y 2.35 metros de altura, puede guardar más de 75 artículos en el, tiene nevera para hacer helados y también tiene función de dispensador de hielo, es su día de suerte, esta de oferta" Twilight vio el precio y quizás se asusto un poco pero como tenia le dinero necesario era una buena forma de gastarlo, además el refrigerador se quedaría en esa casa y por lo tanto sería una buena inversión "¡35,000 dólares!... sabe que me lo llevo" el vendedor se reía pensando que no tenía dinero suficiente para pagarlo, hasta que escucho eso el no lo podía creer "¿es en serio?.. Bueno está bien, gracias por su compra señorita, recuerde que necesita estar conectada durante 2 días para una máxima enfriamiento" Twilight recuerda que no tiene mucho tiempo "¡2 DIAS! No podría darme una que esté funcionando en este momento… que tal esa de ahí" el vendedor ve raro a Twilight y este le indica algo obvio "señorita, esa es de exhibición, no podría dársela, claro que hay una forma de quizás llegar a un acuerdo.." este ve para todos lados como si estuviera distraído, y Twilight entiende la señal "muy bien, tenga 25 dólares" el vendedor guarda el dinero y accede "la quiere para regalo, o sin envoltura" Twilight feliz pregunta por el envió " dígame cuando podrían enviarlo" el vendedor le notifica lo del envió "bueno tardaría hasta las 3 de la noche ya que el conductor aun no ha llegado… pero quizás haya uno libre pero tendría que averiguarlo" Twilight le da un billete mas "bueno, tenga" el accede rápidamente diciéndole a Twilight "llevare rápido su refrigerador " Twilight solo suspira, Sunset y Rarity llegan con Twilight y ven su lista de compras "o vaya ahí estas Twilight, tenemos la comida, es mejor que vayamos con el cajero, llevamos el desayuno y la comida suficiente para un mes" siendo informada de Rarity y Sunset le informo sobre las medicinas "tenemos suficientes medicinas para cualquier situación y unas cositas mas… no pude evitar comprar unas cositas de mas" mientras llegaban a la caja notaban que quizás llenaron mucho el carrito a lo que Twilight pregunto "¿llevamos demasiadas cosas? " las chicas ven que compraron demasiada comida, electrónicos, helado, postres y medicinas, aparte de esas cosas tenían que llevar un carrito mas y unas canastas extras de cosas de limpieza, de baño y cosas de dientes, y muchas verduras y frutas, galletas, cereal, carne, cosas de pastelería, y condimentos, Rarity y Sunset le dice al unisonó "creo que no" al llegar con la cajera esta vio todo y empezó a cobrar noto que realmente ellas llevan muchas cosas y quizás no era suficiente para pagarlo, mas por que incluyo la refrigeradora que Twilight había encontrado, entonces ella les notifica el total de lo que habían comprado "bien señorita son 64,679 dólares con 98 centavos, dígame como piensa pagar esa cantidad" Twilight revisa uno de los paquetes de billetes de 100,000 y dio el redondeo del total " aquí tiene, en efectivo 65 mil dólares, done el cambio para la caridad" a lo que la cajera… se quedo con la boca abierta y solo le dio la factura a Twilight "tenga señorita, que tenga un buen día" mientras salían con las cosas notaron que el refrigerador ya estaba a punto de ir a la mansión, mientras ellas pensaban en como regresar a casa, Twilight vio a unos niños pobres y esta se compadeció y le dio algunas galleta y dinero diciéndoles "tengan niños, lleven esto a su hogar, y aliméntense bien" ellos se fueron felices y le dijeron a lo lejos con lagrimas y sonriendo "gracias, señora" Rarity y Sunset le preguntan sobre lo que hizo "¿le distes dinero y comida a esos niños?" Sunset le pregunta mientras Twilight lo confirma "si así es, les di 10,000 dólares y las galletas que nos sobraban, se que Pinkie lo comprenderá y también las niñas" Rarity le dice algo que le saco una lagrima "eso fue muy generoso de tu parte, en realidad eres la princesa de la amistad" entonces Twilight solo recuerda que ya casi es la hora de que despierten todas, además de que la escuela abre a las 8 y eran las 7 am "¡NO PUEDE SER, SE NOS HARA TARDE! " Sunset llamo a un taxi rápido "¡OIGAN TAXI!" un taxi apareció y llenaron el taxi con las bolsas y llegaron a la mansión donde, comenzaron a ver que llego el refrigerador y noto que Applejack ya se había levantado con Pinkie pie quienes estaban atendiendo al chico que trajo la refrigeradora Applejack mientras ella revisaba que todo estuviera en orden "veamos un refrigerador… a todo esto ¿Quién compro eso?" a lo que el vendedor señala a Twilight que venía con la comida "o vaya ya se levantaron chicas, podrían ¿ayudarnos a dejar la comida haya adentro, Pinkie dile donde tiene que dejar el refrigerador" a lo que Pinkie le indico con muchas señales luminosas "solo siga el camino y los letreritos y hallaras un lugar mágico" el repartidor solo mirada extrañado a Pinkie mientras llevaba el refrigerador y lo instalaba, las chicas por otra parte comenzaron a llevar todas las bolsas de la compra adentro Applejack vio todo lo que ellas compraron y pregunto por la comida de las niñas "dime que no trajeron de esos cereales que les hacen daño a las niñas, Applebloom necesita cuidar sus dientes" a lo que Sunset dijo "no te preocupes solamente, trajimos algunas cosas, y por si acaso algo de fruta y verduras, para preparar comida saludable" Rarity se pone a pensar y le pregunta a Twilight "oye ¿Dónde pusieron a las niñas?" a lo que Twilight le responde "las pusimos en una de las habitaciones del segundo nivel, donde había una cama muy grande para que no tuvieran frio" mientras eso paso Pinkie pie logro ver el refrigerador nuevo "o refrigerador nuevo, que genial, podremos hacer muchos helados, o podremos hacer de todo incluso pastel helado, ¡quiero mucho helado!" a lo que el repartidor solo dijo "listo, su refrigerador está instalado, espero les guste" a lo que este esperaba recibir propina y Pinkie pie le dio un cupcake " de nada", entonces Twilight llega y mientras el repartidor se va ella le hace una pregunta a Pinkie pie "dime ¿quieres empezar a preparar el desayuno junto con Applejack?" Applejack llego con la ultima bolsa y esta le dijo " claro solo háganme el favor de despertar a todos, incluyendo a las niñas", luego de ello, en el cuarto donde dejaron las niñas ellas comenzaron a despertar donde Scootaloo fue la primera en despertar y se fijo que no era su casa, e intento despertar a las demás " amigas, despierten, no estamos en casa" Applebloom solo se movió y abrazo su sabana diciendo " como crees mi hermana nos trajo a casa, no creo que estemos en otro lugar", esta se fijo que no era su hogar y se asusto por un segundo, y luego Scootaloo vio que era un cuarto ajeno "no creo que estemos en un hotel, tampoco creo que sea un lugar cerca de casa" Applebloom opina lo mismo " es cierto, donde estaremos será acaso un ¡secuestro!" las 2 gritan y ven que Sweetie Bell sigue dormida y Scootaloo trata de despertarla "¡DESPIERTA SWEETIE BELL , FUISMO SECUESTRADAS!" pero obviamente Sweetie Bell estaba muy dormida hasta que reacciono por fin "que sucedió ya desperté, mami no quiero ir a la escuela otros 5 minutos…. DONDE ESTAMOS ¡NO ES LA CASA DE MIS PADRES!" ellas ven que ahí ruido afuera donde Applebloom quiere ir a averiguar "escuche risas ahí abajo seguramente nos secuestraron, averiguare que mas pasa ahí, ustedes quédense aquí yo investigare" Scootaloo le toma la mano junto con Sweetie Bell e insisten en que quieren ir "no podemos dejarte sola con esos tipos malo, como en la película de secuestro de papa, debemos llevar algo para defendernos luego llamaremos a la policía" Sweetie Bell dijo esto a Applebloom mientras Scootaloo le dice " además no me voy a perder la oportunidad de tener mi propia aventura, y así contarle a Rainbow Dash sobre mi hazaña" y todas gritaron su lema "¡SI VIDEO DE LIBERACION DE SECUESTRO EN VIVO!" las niñas tomaron lámparas, jarrones y una almohada para atacar a su secuestrador, vieron una sombra que estaba subiendo, entonces Applebloom solo trago saliva y dijo "síganme" en el momento en que vieron una sombra todas gritaron al unisonó "¡ATAQUEN!" todas atacaron a la sombra… pero resulto ser solamente Twilight quien estaban encima de ella y Sweetie Bell atacaba con su almohada a una Twilight que estaba algo molesta "niñas… ¡que creen que hacen!" entonces Scootaloo decía simplemente " fuimos secuestradas y nos liberamos por nosotras mismas" y Applebloom le pidió a Sweetie Bell que se detuviera "sabes Sweetie Bell puedes parar de atacar con la almohada" a lo que ella se fija "o hola Twilight… aumentaste de peso" a lo que Applebloom quizás afirmo eso a su manera "sabes Twilight te sientes un poco más grande de lo normal" y Scootaloo dijo algo mas incomodo "quizás sean nervios de novios o retiene líquidos como dice nuestra maestra" entonces Twilight enojada les grita "¡BAJENSE DE MI AHORA!" entonces las niñas hablan entre si y le dicen a Twilight "perdón Twilight" esta se calma y les dice a las niñas "no importa niñas, vamos es hora del desayuno, lávense los dientes en el baño de abajo", las niñas se dirigen al baño, y comienzan a hablar entre ellas de lo que paso en el club, mientras se cepillaban los dientes y por los chicos que sus hermanas mayores enfrentaron comenzando a Scootaloo "no puedo creer que ese sujeto Ibuki, lastimara a Rainbow Dash y además se robo la victoria de ella" Sweetie Bell dijo lo que vio entre su hermana y Blake "saben mi hermana se linda con Blake a su lado, además es el chico del que todas hablan en 7mo grado, creen que pueda hacer que tengan un romance entre sí" ella imagino a su hermana con Blake a lo que Scootaloo toma su imaginación y le dice lo que piensa "no lo creo tu hermana parecía furiosa con él, y tu hermana solo se enoja cuando tomas cosas que no son tuyas, o cuando tomas sus cosas, quizás lo odie" Sweetie Bell se le rompe su fantasía y le dice a Scootaloo "o no en serio pero se ven tan lindos juntos" entonces Scootaloo le dice lo que ella piensa "estoy molesta con ese tipo Ibuki, lastimo a Rainbow Dash, además de que le robo la victoria, tienen que ayudarme a que haya una revancha entre los 2 y ayudaremos a Rainbow Dash a ganar" a lo que Sweetie Bell le propone un trato "de acuerdo, pero solo si me ayudas a que mi hermana y Blake terminen juntos" Scootaloo le dice que eso no es posible "sabes que primero Fluttershy se convertirá en una chica mala antes de que esos 2 salgan" a lo que Sweetie Bell puso ojos de perrito "anda por favor" ella lo piensa y acepta "está bien pero me ayudaras a la revancha de Ibuki contra Rainbow Dash" ambas chocaron las manos pero luego de eso, vieron que Applebloom estaba callada a lo que Sweetie Bell le pregunto " ¿te encuentras bien Applebloom?" ella tenía la mirada de decepción por lo que paso con Applejack "no mi hermana salió lastimada por culpa de Jack, eso me dio miedo solo quiero que ese tipo este alejado de mi hermana , ayer casi le explota el brazo por esa estúpida competencia de fuerza, tengo miedo de que salga herida por su culpa" Applebloom se preocupa por su hermana, a lo que Scootaloo también hace una promesa "si nos ayudas con nuestro plan, te ayudaremos con tu hermana a que se mantenga alejada de ese sujeto y viceversa" y Sweetie Bell finalmente las abraza y les comenta de lo sucedido "somos amigas, somos la Cutie Mark Crusaider, nosotras siempre nos apoyaremos sin importar que pase amigas por siempre" las chicas gritan al mismo tiempo "¡AMIGAS POR SIEMPRE!" Applejack les dice a las niñas que la hora del desayuno era en ese momento "¡niñas es la hora del desayuno, apresúrense que hay que llegar a la escuela!" ellas se lavan los dientes y se cambian deprisa, ya en la cocina se encontraban Applejack y Pinkie pie quienes preparan el desayuno mientras llegaban las demás chicas y las niñas, siendo Fluttershy quien llega y se sienta "buenos días a todas, el desayuno huele muy bien, ¿no lo creen?" entonces Rarity opina lo mismo "es cierto huele tan divino y delicioso" Twilight se sienta también y opina sobre la comida "es cierto esa comida se ve tan deliciosa y me provoca mucha hambre" se oye el rugido de la pancita de Twilight a lo que todas comienzan a reír mientras Sunset le comenta " sabes deberías ponerte a dieta" Twilight se molesta y le dice a Sunset "sabes que es solo por que salimos toda la mañana además que tengo hambre ¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO GORDA!" y todas comienzan a reírse y de repente llega Rainbow Dash quien llega estirándose y diciéndole a todas" ¡BUENOS DIAS! A todas ese desayuno huele riquísimo, sírvanme unos panqueques y cupcakes, que siento que no he comido en una semana" y todas se alegran de que ella esté bien en especial las niñas quienes las abrazan "Rainbow Dash ESTAS BIEN" y ella solo les dice "vamos, vamos, saben que se necesita más que un juego para acabar conmigo, no se preocupen y no lloren que yo estoy bien, de hecho me siento 20% más fuerte que antes, así que vamos a desayunar" todas se sientan para comer, mientras eso sucede las niñas comen su cereal a lo que Applejack apunta a que comen mucho cereal y Rarity les dice a las niñas "niñas, no coman tanto cereal, ese cereal es malo para su salud deben comerlo en una tacita pequeña" a lo que Sweetie Bell le dice que "pero Rarity amamos el cereal crujiente de chocolate con polvo de azúcar y cacao" Scootaloo tenía otro cereal "ni hablar solo como súper cereal de fresa súper cargada de vainilla, me hará una niña grande y fuerte, como mi ídolo Rainbow Dash" Applebloom estaba comiendo un cereal diferente "en serio no coman eso, mejor coman mega aros de manzana y canela con maíz pop súper tostado aderezado con miel" entonces Applejack solo les dice "bien, bien, no coman tanto de eso les hará daño, aprendan a nosotras que comemos más saludable ¡Rainbow Dash no te comas ese cereal!" a lo que Rainbow Dash solo dijo "¡que tengo hambre!" Twilight entonces les explica todas lo que sucedió anoche y también Rainbow Dash queda impresionada de que sucediera algo loco e impensable "QUE ESE IDIOTA ME GANO EN LA LUCHA PERO DE TODOS LOS…. EL ES UN… PERO QUE HIJO DE…." Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity le tapan las orejas a las niñas mientras ella comienza a insultar a Ibuki con palabras que no eran para ellas, hasta que finalmente después de 5 minutos, que dejo de insultarlo Twilight y Sunset intentaron consolarla "vamos cálmate Rainbow Dash solo no te preocupes quizás perdiste pero igual le ganaste seguro eso le molesto " Twilight le consoló así mientras Sunset solo le dijo "si quien más se atrevió a enfrentarlo solo tú, eso es impresionante debes admitirlo que solo tu tuviste el valor de hacerlo pedazos "Rainbow Dash se sintió mejor y les comento a las chicas "gracias, en serio, eso me hizo sentir mejor, ahora que dicen si vamos a la escuela después de comer, no nos queda mucho tiempo" Applejack le cuenta a ellas sobre lo que pasa en la escuela "no quiero interrumpir este momento… pero creo que debemos correr" todas comen rápido y entonces Fluttershy le pregunta a Twilight sobre lo que harán para encontrar al dragón oscuro "así que básicamente no tenemos mucho anoche la pista del club quizás era falsa, pero solo Spike lo sabe, hablando del pequeño ¿Dónde estará?" a lo que Twilight preocupada empieza a buscar a en todos lados a Spike "¡SPIKE, SPIKE, MI PERRITO, DONDE ESTAS, MI ASISTENTE, VAMOS SPIKE NO JUEGUES CONMIGO, VAMOS TE TRAJE TU COMIDA FAVORITA, POR FAVOR VUELVE!" , Twilight nerviosa comienza a buscar por todos lados y de repente Spike abre la puerta y entra solo para decir "BUENOS DIAS A TODAS, tengo más pistas pero necesito sacar algo del refrigerador, no me tardo" Spike saca unas costillas, y Twilight feliz por haber encontrado a su perrito y amigo… solo para darse cuenta que se llevo comida sin más que decir "Spike, ¡TRAE AQUÍ ESAS COSTILLAS, Y DAME UNA EXPLICACION DE DONDE ESTUVISTE ANOCHE, VUELVE AQUÍ Y DEVUELVE ESO!, eso era para el almuerzo" Rainbow Dash le dice algo que molesta a Twilight " bien ahí va tu perrito, robándose las costillas con la salsa secreta, ahora vámonos a la escuela" Fluttershy solo le pregunta a Twilight sobre lo que harán con el dragón oscuro "entonces ¿Cómo encontraremos más pistas sobre el dragón oscuro?" a lo que Twilight aclara su plan "no te preocupes, ya tengo un plan con el que podremos encontrar más piezas y me desharé del dinero que tenemos en exceso, así que toma lo que puedas para el refugio… tengo un gran plan" Twilight le confirma a sus amigas que de hecho tenía un plan para deshacerse del dinero, todas se cambiaban y listas para ir a la escuela, pero tendrían que esperar a su chofer favorito.


	34. 7:3

_**7.03. Los abuelos siempre te consienten.**_

Mientras todas se cambiaban llegaba Discord con la camioneta y vio que todas las niñas salieron "hola niñas, veo que ya salieron, disfrutaron su piyamada, vamos que dentro de poco comenzaran las clases así que suban" mientras todas subían Twilight y Fluttershy hablaron con Discord acerca del plan de ella para obtener información "disculpe señor Discord quiero preguntarle algo " a lo que Discord solo dijo " espera pero antes toma una carta" ella tomo la carta y le electrifico y este solo rio " ha, ha, ha, ha, ha es mi nueva creación las venderé a los niños para que hagan bromas, así que dime que necesitas" Twilight omite el enojarse con Discord y solo pregunta por lo importante "¿usted tiene muchos contactos en todo el mundo sobre antigüedades?" a lo que Discord le hizo una observación "bueno sí, tengo muchos contactos, de hecho tengo que ir a revisar unos artefactos muy antiguos así que dime ¿Por qué la pregunta?" entonces ella saca el cuaderno y Fluttershy le pregunta " ¿abuelito, conoces estos símbolos?" ella le enseña lenguaje de Ecuestria y este se encuentra fascinado "o vaya por Neptuno, es un lenguaje fascinante, he visto esto solamente en antiguos templos de todo el mundo es verdaderamente un lenguaje muy antiguo, y solo existe en algunas piezas repartidas entre los 4 puntos de todo el mundo "a lo que Twilight ve que es una gran oportunidad " estarías dispuesto a encontrar todo lo relacionado con estos símbolos para nosotras" a lo que Discord pensó que quizás se trato de un juego "claro, claro nenas, cuanto quieren darme para su investigación, 1 dólar o 15 dólares" a lo que ellas sacaron la valija con el dinero y Fluttershy menciona " que tal 390 millones de dólares" entonces este se le caen los pantalones al oír eso y solo dice "¡QUE, QUE, QUE!" Twilight le explica "es que recibimos una donación de nuestra disquera y dijeron que podíamos gastarlo en lo que queramos y queremos todos los artículos que tengan esos símbolos pero ya que tú tienes contactos, que dices lo aceptas" y estas le hicieron cara de perrito triste igual que las chicas adentro y este solo lo pensó unos instantes y dijo "claro que si, por mi nieta hare lo que sea, me dará tiempo de llevar a tu abuela por todo el mundo, lo que me recuerda que debo ir a traerla, acompáñenme haremos solo una pequeña parada antes de ir a la escuela" a lo que todos suben hasta una casa elegante donde Rainbow Dash piensa en algo que le dice a las demás "ahora que lo pienso, nunca hemos visto a tu abuela, como es ella realmente" a lo que Fluttershy no sabía cómo decirlo "veamos… como es mi abuela ¿Cómo podría describirla?" pararon en una casa que parecía un roble grande pero ya algo viejo con muchos animales afuera donde Discord bajo y también a Fluttershy y le dijo "vamos querida hay que saludar a tu abuela" entonces salió una mujer mayor de la casa.. aunque no lo parecía, todos quedaron asombrados cuando vieron a una mujer, con canas en la cabeza pero con un peinado parecido al de Fluttershy pero con puntas rosadas ya que se había pintado el cabello, era de complexión delgada pero aun así mantenía una figura hermosa, usaba una camisa negra con pantalones verdes un cinturón de oro y usaba una bufanda rosa en el cuello con lentes negros y usaba tacones, a lo que todos quedaron impresionados y dijeron al unisonó "¡EN SERIO ES SU ABUELA!" Discord la saludo a su manera "o mi bella dama, madame espero no haberla hecho esperar mucho" a lo que ella simplemente le dijo "ahí vamos Discord sabes bien como hacer sentir a una mujer muy amada, veo que me trajiste un bello presente" a lo que Fluttershy solo dijo "abuelita como estas" y de repente su abuela la abraza fuertemente "mi hermosa nietecita como estas, mírate ya eres toda una niña grande, te pareces mucho a mi cuando era joven, solo mira esa sonrisa, sigues cuidando a los animales verdad "a lo que ella lo confirmo tiernamente " si, así es abuelita, como tú lo harías" entonces ella noto a las amigas de Fluttershy y se presenta "o lo siento déjenme presentarme, yo soy flowershy es un placer conocerlas niñas" mientras de camino a la escuela todas quedan asombradas de ver que la abuela de Fluttershy era una mujer que apenas se le notaba su edad, Twilight solo pensó en la forma de cómo decirles a las chicas sobre su plan de hacer que Discord buscara los demás objetos mientras descifran los demás textos del dragón oscuro, mientras todas hablaban con la abuela de Fluttershy sobre su manera de conservar su aspecto a pesar de su edad, mas Rarity quien estaba súper impresionada, y pedía sus secretos de belleza "por favor niñas, yo sé que muchos dicen que hay que rendirse de ser bella y joven en un tiempo, pero saben nadie dijo cuando había que hacerlo" todas ríen mientras Fluttershy estaba súper feliz de que su abuela compartiera con sus amigas, a lo que ella le pregunto "y abuelita como has estado de salud", ella feliz le dice a su nieta "he estado mejor, desde que Discord me ha invitado a salir, y me mantiene con aire fresco en verdad me siento tan aliviada, aunque extraño cuidar a los animales, espero que el refugio te haya gustado querida" Fluttershy contenta le expresa a su abuela "así es abuelita, no te preocupes, yo aun lo mantengo a flote" a lo que Applejack entra en duda "espere un momento ¿usted es dueña del refugio de animales?" flowershy le responde a Applejack de manera sorpresiva " si así es, soy la dueña del refugio de animales así como el centro de protección de animales y la reserva animal para la vida salvaje y domestica, pero el refugio donde empezó mi amor por los animales nunca podría dejarlo sin funcionar pero, no tenía tiempo, así que le pedí a Fluttershy y ya que ella amaba a los animales me dije ¿Por qué no?, le enseñe lo básico y ella se guio sola" entonces Sunset noto la imagen familiar de las expresiones de la abuela de Fluttershy, y busco en internet, termino encontrando algo que la impresiono tanto que se lo mostro a Rarity y ella exploto de la emoción "SABIA QUE LA HABIA VISTO EN ALGUN LADO, ¡USTED ES LA FAMOSA ACTRIZ DE LOS 60, FLOWER BELLE!" todas gritaron al mismo tiempo al saber eso incluyendo a Twilight quien no se la podía creer "¡QUE!", pero para Fluttershy eso era normal a lo que ella simplemente dijo "creí que ya lo sabían" entonces flowershy cuenta un resumen de su vida "fue hace tanto tiempo yo fui a nueva york tenía una entrevista de trabajo pero no sabía donde quedaba el edificio, y me perdí, pedí las direcciones a un joven tímido quien sabia donde quedaba, pero mientras esperábamos este me llevo a un musical de Broadway ya que en ese tiempo la entrada era muy barata, pero un actor se rompió el pie… en ese tiempo cuando decían rómpete una pierna era en serio, subí a remplazar al actor, y en el momento no sabía las líneas pero me las supe arreglar, sin saberlo termine haciendo una actuación que impresiono a todos, hasta los críticos, me llamo el productor y termine trabajando ahí, ese joven se convirtió en mi representante, un productor de ponywood me vio y me dijo si quería ser parte de su nueva película, pasaron varios años y mi carrera despego, pero ese joven y yo nos fuimos enamorando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ese tímido joven se convirtió en mi esposo, tu abuelo era una persona tan bella, pero dejo este mundo tan rápido como lo conocí, tu madre y yo tuvimos altos y bajos pero seguimos adelante, luche por tener mi amor por los animales ya que el sueño de tu abuelo era crear una reserva para proteger la vida animal, y hasta el día de hoy así lo fue, nunca supe si me iban a dar el trabajo pero fue una gran vida hasta el día de hoy no tengo quejas, te tengo a ti mi hermosa nieta y a mi novio Discord, quien me hace reír siempre" a lo que Discord sonrojado y llorando trato de parecer fuerte…. A su manera "eso fue tan bello, querida, que no debo llorar soy fuerte pero fue tan bello" mientras este se sonaba la nariz, Rarity pregunto "¿dígame sus secretos de belleza como es que luce tan joven aun?" a lo que la abuela de Fluttershy comenzó a explicar a Rarity y Twilight vio a la ventana por unos instantes viendo el cielo, mientras lo hacía a lo lejos vio que se acercaban a la escuela, al ver a lo lejos por unos instantes hacia donde estaba el bosque everfree vio que algo estaba corriendo entre los arboles e iba demasiado rápido, siendo increíble la velocidad que tenia, durante un instante mientras el sol lo tapo por unos instantes, Twilight vio que era Van Ragon , quien corría a gran velocidad y se dirigía a la escuela, pero en el mismo instante desapareció mientras Discord solo le dijo a las niñas "parece que una nube de polvo se ha levantado, siempre tengan sus medicamentos contra las alergias niñas" en un momento Twilight sintió que había visto solo una ilusión, mientras llegaban a la escuela había un enorme atrancamiento, debido a que unos edificios se habían caído… misteriosamente, pero lograron llegar a tiempo al bajar las niñas salieron corriendo gritando "¡NUEVAS AVENTURAS PARA LAS CRUSADER!" a lo que Rarity solo les dijo "oigan ¡niñas, NIÑAS, NIÑAS!, no vayan corriendo y gritando en las clases" todas bajaron mientras Twilight le pregunto a Discord "entonces dime ¿aceptas la misión de buscar en todo el mundo cada artefacto con los símbolos?" a lo que Discord solo le dijo "antes que nada lo acepto porque bueno necesito algunas vacaciones, desde que industrias revouk se ha ganado el terreno tengo que pensar si vendo o no, pero llevare a la abuela de Fluttershy conmigo, la llevare por todo el mundo porque tengo planeado algo especial para ella, así que no digas nada y hacemos el trato, quien sabe quizás te traiga ese chocolate famoso de Alemania" Twilight no escucho lo ultimo pero solo le dijo "perfecto, así que si puedes hazlo lo más rápido que puedas" mientras ella bajo la abuela de Fluttershy le dijo a ella "recuerden, no hagan tanto ejercicio si están agotadas, mas con este polvo y no hablen con desconocidos, me tengo que ir querida, Discord me dijo que me esperaba una sorpresa muy especial, así que si necesitas algo llámame" Fluttershy se despidió de su abuela "abuelita me encanta verte, y solo quiero que sepas que algún día quiero llegar a ser como tú, espero que siempre estés conmigo" ella abraza a su nieta y solo le dice "siempre estaré contigo mi pequeño retoño de orgullo, siempre quise que uno de mis nietos fuera a tener mi talento y que lo usara para el bien, pero creo que el talento te quedo mejor a ti… a tu tío no le hubiera quedado" ambas se abrazan y se despiden, mientras Twilight solo ve que la campana ya casi suena y les dice "muy bien, día 2 de búsqueda recuerden, tenemos que evitar que los alumnos sospechen y alejarnos de los problemas" todas animadas se dirigen a Canterlot High donde les esperaba o un día muy estresante, o quizás un día de nuevas experiencias y cosas que no sabían y que debían ponerse al día.


	35. 7:4

_**7.04. Las disculpas no son siempre fáciles.**_

Mientras ellas pasaban notaron que los chicos ya habían llegado y estaban algo agotados pero quizás era por la hora de despertarse, mientras solo miraban que Ibuki se quejaba de todo "entrar tan temprano a la escuela, es algo tan aburrido, la verdad solo se me ocurriría dormí temprano en este momento" a lo que Blake solo le contesta " deberías agradecer que aun te reciben cerebro de cepillo de perros, o disculpa iba a decir de animal violento no identificado" a lo que Ibuki solo le contesta enojado "¡QUE DIJISTE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!" ambos se iban a pelear hasta que Gambit solo le dijo "ya calma ustedes luego se matan, por ahora concéntrense en simplemente en la escuela y practicar con la banda para llegar al torneo, luego de eso nada más importa está claro" a lo que todos respondieron "¡sí!" mientras Rick se fijo que ahí estaba Pinkie pie e intento saludarla y a lo lejos ella también pero Rainbow Dash e Ibuki al mismo tiempo le dijeron a los 2 "¡NO FRATERNICES CON EL ENEMIGO!" a lo que ambos se miraron y fue con furia y estaban a punto de comenzar otra pelea pero Sunset fue a hablar con Gambit "hola Gambit, debería preguntarte por desaparecer anoche, pero como sé que no me vas a responder, solo quiero que sepas que en realidad…" este la interrumpió y suspiro y le dijo poniéndose de rodillas "lo lamento mucho, no debí irme sin despedirme y menos causarte problemas, ninguno de nosotros quiso perjudicar a tus amigas, queremos decir "a lo que todos se arrodillaron todos menos Ibuki y Jack quien no estaba presente, ni van, solo ellos estaban y dijeron al unisonó "LO SENTIMOS CHICAS" ellas ven que son personas amables y Fluttershy y B se saludaron, mientras que Rainbow Dash le pregunto a Ibuki "¿no vas a arrodillarte?" y este solo le dijo desinteresadamente "para que, no voy a pedir disculpas por este enorme bola de destrucción sebosa, quien lo manda a destruir edificios" Rainbow Dash enojada le dice "pues me parece que me la debes ¡pelo blanqueado a ti, por lo de anoche voy a patearte tan duro que no vas a sentir los..!" Ibuki entre dientes y enojado le dice "adelante Trash, que quiero golpearte" estos estaban que explotaban y tratando de evitar eso Twilight le hace una pregunta a Blake "¿disculpa no has visto a Van?" a lo que este le contesta de manera curiosa " la verdad no lo hemos visto desde las 6 de la mañana, solo sabemos que tiene que llegar desde hace rato, pero seguro anda por ahí, haciendo lo que mejor hace a su manera, quizás está golpeando a alguien" Applejack también pregunto por Jack "¿y a todo esto que paso con Jack?" Rick y Blake solo golpearon su camioneta que era una grande para giras donde ambos al unisonó dijeron "ahí adentro" Blake dijo "permítame señorita ¡OYE CABEZA DE TUERCAS UNA NIÑA FINALMENTE QUIERE VERTE Y NO ES PARA DEMANDAS Y ESTA ALGO GUAPA!" Rarity y Applejack le gritan a Blake "¡TENIAS QUE DECIR ESO!" entonces se oyeron ruidos mecánicos y unas explosiones, e incluso ruido de duchas y un pollo, al salir Jack solo dijo "¡UNA NIÑA DONDE!" este vio a Applejack y solo se entro a lo que Blake solo dijo "B sácalo de ahí" este lo saco de un solo tirón y Jack solo dijo "si me iban a aventar por ahí, al menos avísenme, y que quieres Applejack" ella simplemente dijo " buenos días Jack, que no tienes modales para portarte con una señorita que te está esperando y quiere verte" este solo le dice en sarcasmo "¿querías verme o patearme?" a lo que Applejack lo mira con furia y solo le dice "no me tientes a hacer lo segundo" mientras eso paso, Rarity y Blake tenían una conversación interesante "así que me debes una explicación de por qué dejaste a una joven e indefensa dama tan bella como yo, solitaria, en serio, que eres malo conmigo no debería permitirte el dirigirme la palabra habla con mi mano mientras te doy la espalda por ser un irrespetuoso " y Blake solo le dice " te pido perdón por ser así contigo, prometo que te compensare de la forma más caballerosa posible, mi princesa Rarity, después de todo yo metí la pata y lo solucionare aunque me tome mil años o la eternidad el recuperar tu confianza mi lady" esto lo decía mientras Rarity estaba de espaldas, en su mente solo se inundaba de pensamientos sobre Blake "es tan lindo y tierno… quizás debería disculparme y aceptar sus disculpas… ¡no!, no tranquila Rarity solo no te dejes llevar por su apariencia, y su forma de ser solo apégate al plan" ella se tranquilizo mientras Blake se puso de rodillas solo le dijo "espero que puedas perdonarme Rarity" entonces Rarity solo le puso un pie encima de la cara y le dijo "lo voy a pensar… pero si te veo coqueteándole a mas chicas ¡juro que hare que te comas este zapato más rápido de lo que Applejack cosecha manzanas!" mientras estos tenían esta escena Pinkie pie hablaba con Rick de otras cosas "me alegra ver que no te metieron a la cárcel, en serio eres la única chica con la que me siento libre sin ninguna presión de decir algo que te aleje y que te diviertas conmigo, además de tener cosas en común es genial " a lo que Pinkie pie solo respondió "sabes podría haberme escapado con mis habilidades del sentido Pinkie, pero luego recordé que eso podría meterme en líos, así que solo me calme, y grite por todos lados ¡libertad!" Rainbow e Ibuki solo gritaron a todos "¡DEJEN DE CONVIVIR, SE SUPONE QUE NO, NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN!", a lo que ambos casi se vuelven a pelear y se vieron con furia… otra vez, mientras Twilight decidió ir en búsqueda de Van, Sunset le pregunto a Gambit sobre lo que sucedió entre ellos " así que… dime, quieres hablar… sobre lo que haremos… es decir yo tenía planes", Gambit solo le dice en su total forma de ser "realmente también quería hacer muchas cosas contigo… pero quizás aun podamos… solo debemos acostumbrarnos… OK, esto es difícil, vayamos a desayunar juntos a aclararlo todo después, después de todo hay que comer y supongo que para ti estaría bien" a lo que Sunset suspira y le contesta "no lo sé, creo que lo tengo que pensar, solo necesito pensar las cosas, tengo otras cosas, otros problemas pero… creo que si nos sentamos a hablar lo podríamos solucionar no quiero hacerte sentir incomodo" Gambit le sujeta las manos y le dice "tú nunca me harás sentir así, de hecho creo que el único incomodo soy yo, cuando no sé qué decirte, después de todo, conoces mis secretos" ella solo sonríe y le dice " y tú los míos" pero esta no había confesado su origen poni ni nada de eso, solamente se estaba dejando guiar pero luego de ello ambos volvieron al mundo real, donde al darse cuenta de la escena solo se voltearon y estaban sonrojados, mientras los demás estaban sujetando a Rainbow Dash e Ibuki tratando de hacer que no se maten, estos solo se decían cosas que no podían decirse en público afortunadamente la mayoría estaba adentro ya que la campana no podía escucharse por que el terremoto de los edificios desajusto la campana exterior de la escuela y adentro solo se podía oír, además de que Celestia y luna no podían salir de su oficina por el bochornoso acto que hicieron en el club, así que la secretaria peachbottom de ellas intento tomar el lugar de dar las noticias del día, mientras que los chicos no entraban a clases la señorita peachbottom solo decía por el altoparlante "atención, atención, estudiantes, hoy la comida de la cafetería serán tacos, y también filete mojado en salsa barbacoa, no lo olviden inscribirse para la batalla de bandas, para ingresar al torneo de música, recuerden que solo una banda representara no solo a la escuela, sino también a todo el estado, competirá contra bandas de todo el mundo, la competencia durara 11 días, así que no lo olviden tienen solo hoy para inscribirse mañana iniciaremos la batalla de las bandas que finalizara también el mismo día, una vez elegido los ganadores, tendremos de todo, comida, baile y celebraciones, ¡o si que viva el espíritu joven!, así que no lo olviden, inscríbanse y ganen, como segundo aviso, los DragonFang repórtense con la subdirectora luna" mientras eso paso luna y Celestia vieron que todo el mundo hablaba del video por lo que llegaron con disfraces y mascaras, que les ocultaron la identidad, al llegar con la señorita peachbottom lo que le dijeron "bien, gracias por cumplir su trabajo, y encárguese de atender a los estudiantes hoy", a lo que peachbottom solo le dijo a Celestia "muy bien jefa, pero debo decirle que ame su espectáculo fue tan increíble y bello, cuando llegue la fiesta se puso emocionante, lástima que termino tan temprano, se estaba poniendo genial los jóvenes de hoy se divierten súper genial" Celestia entrando a su oficina le contesto "¡no digas nada respecto a lo que paso, ni que estamos aquí, al subir ese video todo el mundo se ríe de nosotras así que, por hoy me disfrazare hasta que algo más vergonzoso sea subido" peachbottom solo la saludo como un soldado y riendo mientras estaba en su laptop haciendo papeleo, mientras estaban en ello los chicos estaban tratando de evitar que Ibuki hiciera más alboroto tratando de golpear a Rainbow Dash y viceversa ya que las Rainbooms intentaban hacer que ella no golpeara a todos, hasta que Rainbow Dash le grito a Ibuki "¡ solo espera a que me suelten y te agarro a golpes, porque de que te voy a moler, TE VOY A MOLER!" a lo que Ibuki le respondió " ¡BUENO YA!, si se meten en problemas es por su cuenta, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver, no mas fue este grandote que no controla sus instintos" esto lo dijo mientras se calmaba, a lo que B le dijo "pero, puedo explicarlo…" Fluttershy lo defendió "espera el no quiso hacer esos destrozos apropósito, solo fue un accidente, el no quiso…" a lo que Ibuki le respondió "eso lo sé, buttershy, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de meternos en problemas, estos cabezas de nuez saben que no podemos a pocos días del torneo meternos en problemas de criminales, por eso tratamos de evitar problemas, mas con lo que hizo, por qué crees que me pelee con Rainbow Dash en un juego, fue la forma más eficaz de evitar un problema", a lo que todos le gritaron "¡ESA JUSTIFICACION NO ES VALIDA!" y los chicos solo le gritaron "¡ESA ES LA PEOR EXCUSA QUE HAS DADO EN TU VIDA, PARA SEMEJANTE ACTO DE MACHISMO!" a lo que Rainbow Dash solo dijo algo.. quizás no mejor de lo que él dijo "como si fueras a ganarme, en primer lugar todo tu grupo de monos no es mejor que nosotras, las niñas son mejores que los chicos" y las chicas solo gritaron "¡NO EMPEORES ESTA SITUACION!" a lo que Ibuki solo le respondió "los chicos son mejores que las niñas" y ella le respondió más fuerte "un niño es basura comparado con una niña" e Ibuki solo le dijo "los chicos les ganan a las niñas" a lo que ella le responde todavía más fuerte "¡las niñas son mejores!" y este le grita más fuerte "¡LOS CHICOS SON MEJORES!" e igualmente le respondió "¡LAS NIÑAS SON MEJORES!" Ibuki solo le dijo "LOS CHICOS" Y ELLA "LAS CHICAS Y TODAS LAS MUJERES DEL MUNDO" a lo que él respondió "¡LOS CHICOS DE AQUÍ AL INFINITO Y MAS ALLA Y EN EL NOVENO UNIVERSO!" entonces ambos casi se mataban a puros gritos, a lo que Rarity solo le dijo "por favor paren de pelear ustedes 2, por poco se besan en su pequeña guerra de gritos" a lo que ambos se vieron sonrojados en un momento… pero luego ambos fueron a vomitar a los basureros, a lo que Blake le dijo a los 2 "pero que inmaduros, son ustedes" Rainbow Dash solo dijo "TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO" e Ibuki le responde "es lo mas asqueroso que me han dicho en mi vida" Rainbow Dash solo le contesto "PUES NO ERES EXACTAMENTE UN MODELO SABES" Ibuki le contesta "PREFIERO BESAR TIERRA Y DESPERDICIOS TOXICOS QUE ACERCARME A TUS LABIOS SUAVES" y Rainbow Dash solo reacciona unos segundos a lo que él dijo "QUE DIJISTE" entonces Ibuki solo dice "hay muchas razones para probar que somos mejores que ustedes y las he escrito en esta canción…. No la voy a cantar así que ME ZAFO" entonces, Gambit y los otros solo respondieron "Zafo" luego Blake "Zafo", luego B "yo también" y Jack "Zafo" y solo quedaba Rick quien dijo " o que bien, que gane" a lo que Ibuki le dijo " tu cantaras" y Rick solo dijo "que bien que voy a cantar", a lo que Ibuki le entrego la letra y luego Jack reviso la letra y solo dijo "¡OTRA DE TUS ENDIABLADAS CANCIONES!" entonces Gambit solo ve la canción y dice "Rick tendrás que cantarla te pasa por ofrecerte" a lo que Pinkie solo dijo " no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres" y Rick ya se había puesto el traje para cantar "bueno, pero ya me cambie así que ni modo" en el momento, en que este dijo eso Blake solo dijo " si me disculpan me voy a alejar de esta canción", Gambit se sentó también y Jack solo dijo "me lleva tendré que ayudarlo con efectos", Ibuki solo se sentó y dijo "solo quiero ver cómo le haces para cantar", a lo que B quería irse pero Rick dijo "oye necesito quien me haga el efecto voz, así que te toca ayudarme" a lo que este acentuó la cabeza y Rick solo se movió en círculos como un tornado y se vistió de manera sorpresiva, con una gorra para atrás, un suéter gris con en centro del símbolo de los DragonFang y un pantalón de hacer ejercicio gris y zapatos tenis, a lo que solo se puso en pose para cantar.


	36. 7:5

_**7.05. Only E.T Know the True**_

Rick, Jack y B se pusieron en pose de trió, y B comenzó a mezclar ritmos, Jack estaba creando la sinfonía mientras se oían ruidos extraños de fondo ya que la mezcla era súper extraña, e inicio un conteo con B usando su Voz como un sintetizador, solo dijo _"_ _in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, UFO rice, only give a Nickname cat rice_ _"_ mientras este dijo Rick se preparo para cantar y dijo la letra de la canción _"las chicas creen que pueden ganarnos, pero no conocen el circulo de ganadores, las chicas creen que pueden ganarnos, pero no conocen el circulo de ganadores"_ Jack comenzó a mezclar la voz de Rick de manera que se oyera distorsionada en cada momento y afectara el ritmo de la canción como si cantara rap con efectos y Rick continuo cantando con B haciendo los sonidos de bajo _"alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo, y solo yo puedo hacerlo, ¿cuando ves?, ¿quien fue?, ¿cuándo vez?, quien fue, cuando ves, quien fue, exacto el fue"_ en ese momento paso algo de lo más raro, todas las chicas vieron un mundo donde parecía que veían la fantasía que emulaba la canción, tratándose de Rick lo vieron… normal ya que pusieron que si Pinkie era loca.. él lo estaba todavía más, y vieron a un Rick vistiéndose de el ayudante de un héroe de la noche, con traje rojo, mangas verdes, una mascarada, capa de color amarillo y de color negro de un lado, y botas extrañas de elfo, mientras este salía a combatir el crimen… en el auto de alguien quien era B que estaba conduciendo con un traje negro y lentes oscuros y Jack solo tenía una armadura futurista y hacia ruidos raros y mezclaba la canción, mientras cantaba solo decía _"he creado un pequeño monstruo, lo llame José, pero se escapo en la noche, cuando me fije se había llevado mi ropa interior"_ este monstruo era un hámster con un cuerno pegado que tomo un par de shorts y salió corriendo por la ventana cambiando a otra escena _," pero luego entendí que en la televisión pasan cosas raras, política y si vas a un hospital a lo mejor encuentras una estrella de rock bailando en un programa barato de la EBCI, o quizás te electrifiquen hasta revivir pero a los zombis no los puedes revivir pero a mi si"_ este mostro un hospital donde estaba viendo la televisión mientras, era llevado a la sala de urgencias y muchos ancianos le miraban y bailaban y rapeaban a su manera y el doctor era Jack que le lanzo alto voltaje, luego se cambio a la escena, a Rick vestido de Elvis presly en versión gorda, quien bailaba con ritmo break dance, y cambio a otra escena donde en un programa de televisión estaba en vivo, curiosamente las chicas entraron en su extraña fantasía _," pero es ac y dc, me recuerda a la mBC pero luego le cambiamos el tema a NTV cuando te das cuentas de las siglas te recuerdan un programa barato mientras ves que todo es igual, ya no hay nada bueno mejor cambiemos a un programa basura, es mejor leer libros pero luego recuerdo que el internet ahora tiene libros online así que prendo la tele y da lo mismo al ver un programa de madre e hija peleando por una tontería"_ las chicas miraban como el ambiente cambio a un programa de entrevistas donde estaba Sunset vestida como una señora con afro y Rainbow Dash estaba vestida de niña y el entrevistador era B, a lo que ellas no entendían nada de lo que pasaba y Rick desde lejos en el publico solo gritaba cosas sin sentido e Ibuki se paro entre el público e hizo señales obscenas a lo que Rick solo canto _"eso no se parece a mí, pero yo busco un estilo aquí, y aun así no quede sin estilo sin verte a ti y decir que se ve igual en mi que en ti, eso no se parece a mí, pero yo busco un estilo aquí, y aun así no quede sin estilo sin verte a ti y decir que se ve igual en mi que en ti"_ esto lo decía mientras se miraba que el rapeaba, y luego s mostro que el subía en una nave con Blake y Gambit quienes luego de ver la situación Blake solo se puso lentes negros y se subieron una nave que viajaba rápido y este cantaba mientras estaba en el asiento y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canción y los chicos movían la cabeza al ritmo de la canción y luego Rick volvió a cantar a su manera _"los chicos bailan al ritmo de una canción vieja diciendo que es nueva como de alíen, mientras que los viejos escuchan a Elvis, es la hora de la revolución"_ las chicas vieron que había una pantalla mostrando a chicos oyendo a Beethoven, diciendo las nuevas canciones y eran viejas, mientras ellos decían que las invento un alíen, mientras del otro lado de la pantalla miraban a ancianos bailando al ritmo de un Elvis que bailaba break dance y este se movía de frente, y se sorprendieron por que estos se salieron de la pantalla _"como cuando ves el programa de los que conviven por semanas en una casa apretada donde todos te caen de la patada, pero igual compartes, es un drama que no tiene sentido"_ esto mostro un programa donde estaban Rarity, Blake, Gambit, Fluttershy en un programa de una casa y Rick quien estaba cantando mientras la cámara les apuntaba a ellos _, "podría estar peor y ser como Elvis bailando por ahí como egipcio, mientras me oculto de las cámaras"_ un cambio de escena mostro a Rick Elvis gordo bailando como un egipcio y con break dance mientras detrás de una planta tenía un gran sándwich submarino _," mientras darle un beso a mi peluche, pero luego de eso recibo un golpe a lo Batman, y luego vuelvo a ver una estrella rodando en el suelo"_ luego de eso mostro a Rick molestando a Ibuki que estaba en la casa compartida con un peluche incitando a que lo besara pero este le golpea y cae al suelo, al ver estrellas bailando ve la televisión y ve a el mismo en versión Elvis gordo dando vueltas en el suelo con el submarino en la mano _, "mientras en la casa se agarran a golpes por el teléfono, solo puedo decir"_ luego de eso mostro a Blake hablando con Rarity quien quería usar el teléfono pero ella no le dejaba y Rick mostro una expresión facial de duda mientras cantaba y este canto _"eso no se parece a mí, pero yo busco un estilo aquí, y aun así no quede sin estilo sin verte a ti y decir que se ve igual en mi que en ti, eso no se parece a mí, pero yo busco un estilo aquí, y aun así no quede sin estilo sin verte a ti y decir que se ve igual en mi que en ti"_ este mostro a él Elvis gordo entre escenas mientras mostro a que el peluche que Rick besaba empezó a inflarse y todos salieron corriendo y este se cayó detrás del sofá y al levantarse salió Pinkie pie y este corrió también, luego mostro a Elvis gordo otra vez bailando al ritmo de break dance, y a Rick bailando empujando los brazos al frente en forma de puño juntos poniendo un pie frente a otro sin moverse de lugar, mientras mostraron a Rick en el auto con Blake, Gambit, B, Jack e Ibuki rapeando al ritmo de la música y aceleraron _"mientras te concentras en el cosmos y la paz, pero luego recuerdas que los frijoles están en la hoguera y tu almuerzo es una fruta y la banana le hace bien a tu cuerpo, mas tarde recuerdas que en el camino a la iluminación ahí corriente eléctrica, y con solo sacar chispas que distraen a los demás"_ como lo indico la canción la escena los llevo a un monasterio donde estaban meditando pero Rick estaba cantando y solo comiendo y molestando a los demás _," te echan del monasterio por molesto, te agarras a patadas y a sumo, pero igual pierdes, participas en programas con chicas sobre un tronco"_ mientras comía vino un luchador de sumo que tomo a Rick levantándolo y arrojándolo al suelo y luego la escena cambio a una donde Applejack y Rarity junto a Rick estaban encima de un tronco y era el reto de quien mantenía el equilibrio _"en tu camino al dolor solo puedes decir, lo que sentí, no lo distinguí, lo que distinguí de lo que sentí"_ esto mostro a Rick tirado en el suelo y un luchador de sumo pasando encima luego cambiando al programa donde Rarity y Applejack estaban a punto de ganar la lucha del equilibrio y Rick diciendo unas letras que vio Pinkie al revés y no entendió el mensaje cambiando a otra escena mientras Rick cantaba _," pero igual solo vi que podía oír que en el programa decían Alto"_ esto mostro a que un Elvis gordo veía que en su ventana había mucha agua y vio que afuera estaba el concurso del tronco en donde Rick se sujeto y finalmente se cayeron Applejack y Rarity, cambiando a la escena donde vemos que todos bajan en una casa _, "que llegamos y ahora nos toca subir para rescatar lo que tengamos que hacer pero olvide ponerme el cinturón con la soga así que me toca subir como el monte Everest pero a nuestra forma de ser solo podemos decir"_ todos comenzaron a entrar a la casa menos Rick quien tuvo la idea brillante de subir por la casa con una soga, pero el camino era largo ya que parecía que subía una montaña, mientras subía parecía un edificio enorme y siendo Sunset y Fluttershy quienes miraban que el tardaba en subir bastante, mientras que los otros ya estaban arriba, cambiando a la escena donde estaba el show de Rainbow Dash y Sunset como madre e hija donde Rainbow estaba a punto de golpear al público, cambiando de escena donde Jack se electrocuto también con su máquina y saliendo volando, solamente mostrando a Elvis gordo bailando la canción, luego de eso mostro que Pinkie y Rick huían de los oficiales del programa, cambiando a otra escena mientras Rick cantaba _"eso no se parece a mí, pero yo busco un estilo aquí, y aun así no quede sin estilo sin verte a ti y decir que se ve igual en mi que en ti, eso no se parece a mí, pero yo busco un estilo aquí, y aun así no quede sin estilo sin verte a ti y decir que se ve igual en mi que en ti, na, la, kana, bana, lala, jana, lana, yana, naranara"_ luego de eso mostro a un Rick vagabundo en vivo en un programa de noticias donde este amenaza con burbujas de jabón cambiando de escena donde mostraba a Rick bailando al ritmo de la letra final, luego cambiando a Elvis gordo, y finalmente otra vez a Rick vagabundo donde este era perseguido por unos raperos y algunos gordos oficiales de centro comercial y luego por la policía inglesa, mientras que llegan a la habitación de un chico que había robado dulces y por accidente había robado un disco de videojuego que no era acto para su edad, todos llegan menos Rick quien finalmente sube por la ventana y ven que este está a punto de ponerlo pero Rick usa sus poderes mentales para tomar el disco y le hace señales de que no debe jugar esos juegos, luego de eso mostro varias escenas de Rick siendo perseguido por mas gente, de este bailando en una cámara solo, de el rapeando en el auto con los chicos, y al final Rick vagabundo detiene a la gente que lo perseguía y saca una bandera blanca en donde este hace las paces comienza a hacer el baile de este con los puños de frente regresándolos y caminando sin moverse de lugar y todos hicieron lo mismo al terminar la canción todo volvió a la normalidad, dejando a las chicas mas confundidas de lo que habían vivido.. Visto...Y en caso raro comido ¿Qué rayos fue lo que vieron pensaron?


	37. 7:6

_**7.06. El mejor compañero de trabajo es tu amigo.**_

Ibuki molesto solo le pega a Rick en la cabeza gritándole "Y UNA LECHE, ESA NO ES MI CANCION, ¡QUE DIABLOS FUE LO QUE CANTASTE PEDAZO DE MONO SIN CHISTE!", a lo que Rick solo le dice "o vamos, a mi me pareció divertido, además a todos les gusto, ¿quieren darle de nuevo, quien dijo si?", a lo que todos le gritaron "¡CLARO QUE NO!", Pinkie pie solo estaba riendo y sonrió diciendo " ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, a mi me gusto" Rick vio a Pinkie pie con brillos y vio que estaba muy iluminada, luego noto que era por que las luces del autobús estaban encendidas, a lo que Jack solo las apago, Rick solo le dijo a Pinkie pie con algo de sonrojo "en serio, te gusto mi canción… es la primera vez que a alguien le gusta, lo que escribo" a lo que este solo se puso nervioso y Pinkie pie lo vio a los ojos y empezó a sentirse sonrojada, más de lo normal a lo que ella tratando de evadir el tema dijo "bu.. Bue... bu... bueno, me gusta mucho tu modo de cantar y de ser… bueno como un amigo, porque, sabes ahí música, que sabe a pastel, al probarlo sabe a chocolate con nueces, que salen de la pared, yo…. Mejor háblame de… no se que decir" esta tuvo el mismo brillo en sus ojos cuando por un momento estos volvieron a verse fijamente, y los globos en forma de corazón, se hicieron un poco más grande siendo del tamaño de su pupila y Pinkie pie esta vez no se desmayo a lo que Rick solo se volteo para ver que los chicos estaban sentados en un rincón con un aura oscura, quienes eran Blake, Gambit e Ibuki quienes se repetían "¿Cómo diablos fuimos parte de esa canción, que no tuvo lógica alguna?" a lo que Applejack y Jack hablan al respecto " y es por eso que, tengo que ir con un psicólogo cada semana, por estos cabezas huecas de maíz" Jack le dijo eso a Applejack mientras que ella le respondió "¿creí que era la única, después de conocer a Pinkie pie?" Gambit solo se levanta y le notifica a los chicos " buenas noticias… la canción ilógica de Rick, ya ha sido un éxito… por no tener el menor sentido lógico, no sé por qué la gente siempre ama lo que tiene que ver con locura y sin menor sentido de la razón" a lo que Sunset curiosa le pregunta "¿Qué ustedes no hacen ese tipo de cosa tan seguido?", y Gambit solo le responde "créeme, si esto fuera tan común, tendríamos menos salidas al psicólogo de la escuela, que idas al médico para tomar calmantes contra el derretimiento cerebral" Blake solo añade algo a la conversación "si no tuviera mucha paciencia y me hiciera tratamientos naturales para la paz interior, me arrugaría con tanta estupidez" Rarity curiosa le pregunta "¿la gente se arruga con la estupidez?" Ibuki burlándose de la situación "con esa clase de estupidez me sorprende no estar loco en un asilo, además ya lo metimos ahí una vez" Rainbow Dash sorprendida le pregunta "¿internaron a su propio amigo a un asilo de locos?" la respuesta que le dio Jack fue todavía más rara "nos lo regresaron a la semana siguiente por estar demasiado loco, con una nota de no regresar en su vida", las chicas solo tenían la expresión de… en serio no saber qué fue lo más raro, si la pregunta o la respuesta dada por ellos, Fluttershy hablo con B unos instantes y le pregunto "¿en serio paso eso?" a lo que él solo acentuó la cabeza confirmando y respondió de forma rara " descuida, no fue por estar demasiado loco… solo vinieron unos hombres de negro cantando una canción sobre un alíen y la estrella de ese programa del que era un príncipe en beberly hills, y solo dijo que no vimos nada, y nos dejaron a Rick" a lo que ella solo le pregunta " ¿y que vieron?" y el inocentemente dijo " pues nada ¿creo?", mientras eso paso la subdirectora luna apareció frente a ellos y solo dijo " y bien niños que tenemos aquí ¿un día de campo?" a lo que todos se quedaron callados menos Ibuki que solo dijo " no queríamos probar que las niñas apestan y los chicos mandan, pero pasamos a algo que no tiene sentido" y la subdirectora luna solo les dijo "¡TODOS USTEDES A CLASES PERO YA!" a lo que todos salieron corriendo, menos Twilight quien intentaba buscar a Van sin resultado "Van, donde estas, es hora de las clases, ¡VAN RAGON, APARECE DE UNA VEZ!" esta noto que él no estaba por ningún lado, y de repente sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella, pero resulto ser la subdirectora luna quien le dijo "Twilight, tienes idea de qué hora es, ¡señorita debe entrar a clases de una vez!" Twilight intento defenderse tratando de explicar el por qué estaba afuera "lo...Siento... yo no quería faltar, el respeto… a la escuela… solo buscaba a… " a lo que la subdirectora luna solo le dijo "escucha debes entrar a clases, ya conoces las reglas, debes entrar a clases o se te hará tarde, lo comprendes señorita Twilight" a lo que ella solo baja la cabeza y responde "si subdirectora luna" ella se va triste, pensando que no encontró a Van, pero en realidad este estaba dormido en el lugar donde él y ella secaron la ropa, ya que era un lugar que nadie podía encontrar, por un instante despertó creyendo oír a Twilight, pero este se volvió a dormir, mientras todas las chicas empezaron su día en las clases, Twilight llego a la clase de la señorita harshwhinny quien estaba dictando un ejercicio "disculpe la molestia profesora, ¿puedo entrar?" a lo que todos se sorprenden por que llego tarde y flash también lo nota, pero este le saluda enamorado, mientras la señorita harshwhinny le dice "Twilight Sparkle llegando tarde, no creí ver ese día, tome asiento, se lo permitiré, pero no lo olvide usted es la mejor alumna, debe dar el ejemplo, así que no tolerare más retrasos, está claro señorita Twilight" Twilight solo se sienta y dice " si profesora" la señorita harshwhinny solo suspira y comienza dictar otra vez "o… adolecentes, como sea, continuemos, ejercicio numero 4, si un tren corre a…." mientras ella dictaba Twilight solo podía pensar en donde estaba a lo que ella nota que no está en su asiento y le pregunta a la profesora "disculpe señorita harshwhinny, ¿no deberíamos esperar a Van Ragon?" a lo que todos comienzan a reír, incluso la profesora y solo le responde " o vaya, señorita Twilight, que buen sentido del humor, ese alumno no se aparecería aquí, a menos que se le venga la idea por la cabeza, el dejo en claro que no desea estar aquí, así que no puedo obligar a un alumno, mejor siga apuntando el ejercicio señorita Twilight", a lo que ella solo se enoja un poco pero luego se preocupa por que todos creen que Van es un vago, mientras ella comienza sus clases, las chicas comienzan su día… de formas interesantes.

Todos empiezan su día, comenzando por Pinkie pie y Rick quienes estaban en clase de biología dirigido por el profesor Chocolate Sun… quien era el profesor sustituto de emergencia ante cualquier situación ya que el anterior profesor de biología, tuvo un ataque de malestar estomacal, y este comenzó al leer el plan del día " bien, mis alumnos me alegra compartir el día de hoy con ustedes, soy su profesor sustituto, así que veamos el plan de estudios… ¡o por… que horror, eso es lo que están viendo… mejor hagamos otra cosa, todos tomen su cuaderno y formen grupos de 2, harán una lista de todos los animales de Europa, recuerden solo 5 de cada especie, y no se vale repetir, mientras tanto, hablare con la directora Celestia, sobre lo que están viendo…. Hola directora, buenos días, quería hablar sobre el plan escolar, lo que ven en biología es terrorífico…. Como que tiene las manos atadas…. Oiga no es mi culpa, directora, que ese profesor, creyera que un producto le haría bajar de peso, ¡que no se supone que un maestro no debería caer en esos engaños… es en serio, que les pasa a los maestros de hoy en día!"Mientras este hablaba por celular, en el aula Pinkie pie formo equipo con Moonlight Raven quien solo se concentro en la lista "así que, hay muchos tipos de animales, dime cuáles son tus preferidos ¿ahí uno en especial?" Pinkie estaba emocionada, pero Moonlight Raven solo estaba… "pues me gusta el puma, es oscuro y su manera de atacar es fascinante además me gusta todo animal que es oscuro y hermoso, como la noche en luna nueva" a lo que Pinkie sonrió y le dio muffins de mora azul " ¿quieres muffin?" a lo que ella solo dijo " claro por qué no" mientras Rick estaba con Sunshine Smiles quien era súper optimista y animada " me encantan los animales peludos y tiernos, yo siempre he adorado a los ositos panda, ositos grizzli y ositos polares, también los lobitos son tan lindos cuando nacen al igual que los tigres, tengo todo un álbum de cositas tiernas…." A lo que Rick solo dijo " que genial, quieres ver más animales, tengo todo un álbum zafarí, lo conseguí de una gira que hicimos en áfrica… pero nunca entendí como era el animal que siempre tenía gran cuello y no podía hablar" a lo que Sunshine le responde "¿la jirafa?" a lo que Rick " o ¿ así se llama? Entonces porque no me respondió cuando le pregunta "a lo que ella ríe y le contesta "es que las jirafas no hablan" a lo que Rick solo dijo "o… eso explica ¿Por qué cuando le dije donde quedaba el baño?, además las hojas pican mucho" a lo que Sunshine Smiles solo ríe, y Pinkie muestra algo de celos a lo que Moonlight Raven le pregunta indirectamente " ¿te sientes bien… te ves algo molesta?" a lo que Pinkie intento evadir la pregunta " no, se dé que hablas, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, solo estaba viendo que afuera parece que ahí alboroto quizás se cayó otra parte de la escuela… Hey, mejor sigamos apuntando a los animales… Uy... perritos" entonces el maestro les dice a Moonlight Raven y Pinkie pie " ¡oigan no hablen mucho, cambien de parejas, Pinkie pie ve con Rick, y Moonlight Raven ve con Sunshine Smiles, y nada de charlas" a lo que intercambiaron lugares y Pinkie pie se puso algo nerviosa y Rick solo comenzó a detallarle lista que llevaban con Sunshine Smiles, mientras ella y Moonlight Raven estaban hablando de sus temas preferidos con animales, pero el profesor no se daba cuenta de esto ya que intentaba encontrar un tema menos escalofriante que el disecar animales o ver cosas de bacterias, Pinkie pie solo le pregunto "¿Cuál es tu animal favorito o dime a cual animal dicen que te pareces más?" a lo que Rick con unos sujetos atrás que parecían raperos solo dijo " pues eso depende de que digan los chicos siempre me dominan variantes del simio ¿Por qué?" a lo que ella le pregunto curiosa por los tipos que estaban detrás " y ellos ¿Qué tienen que ver?" a lo que Rick solo dijo "o pues nada supongo que solo vinieron a saludar nos vemos chicos", estos se fueron mientras Pinkie le pregunto por su animal favorito otra vez "pero dime, en serio ¿te gustan los simios?" y este respondió mientras tenia puesto un disfraz de mono y unas bananas junto a él "pues no lo sé, no se nota mucho" a lo que ella optimista le dijo " para nada" mientras esto paso, en otro salón ocurría algo incomodo.


	38. 7:7

_**7.07. El mejor plan es no hacer un plan.**_

Todos empiezan su día, las cutie mark crusaider, estaban ocultas en el aire acondicionado llegando hasta el salón donde estaban Applejack y Jack, en clase de lenguaje del señor troubleshoes quien aun no se recuperaba del accidente… que tuvo hace unos minutos " bien estudiantes, fue gracioso… ahora, escriban una conversación de una película en ingles, y luego pasaran a narrarla, así que esto no es actuación solo háganla sin tanto drama, si me disculpan leeré el cubrimiento de seguro", mientras eso paso las niñas usaron sus trajes de espía y hablaron sobre las cosas entre Applejack y Jack empezando por Sweetie Bell "no lo sé Applebloom yo los miro simplemente como 2 personas que no se llevan bien, estás seguro que es peligroso, es muy flacucho para lastimar a Applejack" a lo que Applebloom le pidió que bajara la voz "no hables fuerte, estoy segura de que ese tipo puede herir a mi hermana otra vez, solo míralo es un hombre maquina listo para atacar como las películas privadas de mi hermano" a lo que ellas ven que Applejack y Jack solamente escribían su conversación y Applejack se le quiebra el lápiz y le dice a Jack "oye pásame un sacapuntas" a lo que este le dice "ponlo en el centro de mi mano" a lo que ella metió el lápiz en su mano y se oyó que este saco punta a lo que ella le exclamo " ¡en serio que no tienes en ese brazo mecánico!" a lo que Jack dice " en este momento es un prototipo para mi experimento mas grande, así que es obvio que aun no lanza rayos laser, solo puedo aumentar mi fuerza, recuperar mi brazo de daños y por lo que se vio ayer funciona bastante bien… también tengo cosas simples como un sacapuntas, lápiz, bolígrafo, también tengo impresora incluida, traductor de idiomas universal, y un cañón de aire concentrado que puede lanzar una presión alta de 100 a 1000 psi de fuerza, pero necesita ajustes, un desarmador de cada tipo y con autoajuste, escáner computarizado de alta velocidad y otras cosas más" a lo que Applejack solo le dice en voz baja ya que el profesor troubleshoes solo les miraba con expresiones de que no hablaran fuerte "estas seguro que eso no va a estallar" Jack solo le exclama en voz baja " acaso no confías en mi, además ya me estallo antes y lo que me estalla funciona mejor después, como es un prototipo en su etapa final sale mejor", entonces ella le pregunta curiosa "¿dime, tienes alguna razón especial para ser así, digo, nadie mejora tanto las cosas como tu… no crees que solo estas tratando de mentir tu realidad adornándolo así, que ver la verdad que esta frente a ti" Jack solo lo piensa por unos minutos y este solo se pone pensativo por unos segundo a lo que este responde en voz baja "…. Realidad" a lo que Applejack solo se sintió algo incomoda ya que pudo decir algo malo " lo lamento creo que abrí mi boca de mas" a lo que este solo le dice "sigamos con la conversación en inglés" Applebloom solo hizo la señal "¡ahí que intervenir, debemos hacer que se separen!" a lo que Scootaloo dijo "y creo tener la solución" a lo que Applebloom primero sugirió otro plan " las cambiaremos de lugar haciendo que vaya con ese chico de ahí " a lo que Sweetie Bell le dijo "al chico fornido y guapo de haya… a Applejack no le impresionan ese tipo de chicos" a lo que Applebloom solo le grito en voz baja "¡es mejor eso a un tipo que puede estallar en cualquier momento así que tiraremos este chicle con esta cerbatana y le pegaremos chicle a la chica que está a la par harán cambio y así cambiaran a Applejack por la chica y así ella se alejara de él", Sweetie Bell solo dijo " eso no lastimaría a la chica de ahí" entonces Scootaloo apareció y dijo " listo, con eso el quedara fuera de la ecuación" a lo que ellas preguntaron al mismo tiempo "¿Qué hiciste?" y ella solo respondió "ya verán", entonces Applejack termino su conversación pero Jack solamente lo termino y paso al frente para entregarlo a lo que troubleshoes lo califico "excelente, por favor pase al frente y de toda la oración en ingles… y recuerde nada de ayuda tecnológica" a lo que este remueve su traductor de su brazo y comienza a decir la conversación en ingles que era sobre la compra de una computadora con especificaciones muy avanzadas y con términos técnicos… que hizo que a todos les doliera la cabeza Applejack solo por un instante trato de entenderlo… pero no lo comprendió, luego troubleshoes le puso la nota, Applejack paso al frente para entregar su conversación y estaba a punto de comenzar pero Jack olvido su traductor que estaba echando humo pequeño pero era algo que casi nadie noto excepto las niñas "¿Scootaloo qué hiciste?" a lo que Applebloom pregunto a Scootaloo y ella solo dijo "puse un chicle en el centro del ventilador eso hará que se sobrecaliente y explote, provocando que Jack sea llevado lejos de aquí… ¿no creen que es un gran plan?" a lo que Sweetie Bell solo le menciono lo más importante " hay un problema con tu plan ¡Applejack está en frente de esa cosa y estallara!" en ese momento Jack corrió hasta el traductor y lo aplasto con su fuerza pero igual estallo llevándolo hasta la pared en donde este quedo tostado y con lesiones algo graves, y oliendo a quemado a lo que las niñas solo dicen "funciono… pero no como debería" a lo que Applebloom solo dijo " al menos, con eso se alejara un poco de mi hermana" entonces Applejack empuja a todos alrededor gritando "¡Jack!, tú me salvaste, por eso te dije que si esa cosa no estallaba, solo mírate ahora no creo que puedas ni caminar" y este solo le grita diciéndole "¡CLARO QUE NO VOY A PODER CAMINAR, QUITA ESE PEDAZO DE ROCA DE ENCIMA!" a lo que ella lo baja y solo se desmaya, entonces troubleshoes también que se había caído de su silla dijo " supongo que esta vez, no Salí lastimado como debería, señorita Applejack, saque al señor Jack y llévelo a la enfermería" entonces ella lo lleva cargada, a lo que este solo le dice " porque me ayudas, solo te he tratado mal todo el día y casi arriesgo tu vida por mis inventos" Applejack solo suspira y le dice "quizás, pero quisiste salvarme, honestamente, solo debo aprender a ser mas paciente contigo, lamento lo que dije antes" este en su ultimo de conciencia le dice "la verdad, lo que dijiste sobre mí no te equivocas… pero por ahora, no hablemos de eso, otro día hablaremos de ello, eres la primera persona que es honesta conmigo", este se desmayo y ella solo lo cargo, mientras las niñas solo dijeron " bueno el plan fallo… vamos con Rainbow Dash" a lo que Applebloom le grita a Scootaloo por no ver lo grave de la situación " ¡TIENES IDEA DE QUE TAN PELIGROSO FUE ESO!, aunque he oído que ese tipo hace ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, me sorprende que no esté viviendo en un hospital" entonces Sweetie Bell sugirió otro plan " vamos a ver a Blake y a Rarity, apuesto que no puede ser peor la situación", estas fueron por el ventilador y se dirigieron al lugar del auditorio para verificar la obra que se estaba dando y que Blake y Rarity estaban discutiendo sobre la obra.

Todos empiezan su día, Rarity y Blake estaban viendo un libro de un escritor antiguo para inspirarse en el concepto de la obra " este escritor dijo que para completar tu vida, debes conquistar una montaña, vencer a un toro y escalar el éxito corporativo, supongo que es una manera de ver las cosas en la escala de las metas en la vida, pero siendo figurativo" Blake comento a Rarity pero ella le da su opinión "una forma de subir en la cima de cómo tener tus metas claras es fijarlas a largo plazo, pero siempre tener cuidado con los baches que te podrían hacer tropezar perdiendo así tus objetivos en la vida" Blake le comenta a Rarity su punto de vista "los baches te dan la experiencia para sobrevivir y aprender de los errores, es una simple ley de la vida que todo lo que queda atrás son los malos momentos y los momentos buenos se quedan contigo y forman parte de ti, sin olvidar tus raíces y forma de ser " entonces se oyeron aplausos los cuales provenían de todos los que estaban en el auditorio, Rarity solo dijo " espero esto les enseñe a cómo interpretar una conversación entre una obra de un personaje del siglo pasado y como deben manejarse las emociones sin importar la situación, o si tu personaje no es ni bueno ni malo… sentido común y también elegancia" Blake solo aplaudió a Rarity diciéndole " me alegra ver que hasta cuando actúas eres tan divina como siempre Rarity me haces ver que como una princesa y una dama refinada brillas con tanto desdén" a lo que ella solo le dice "no se lo digas a todas, o no te hablare en la vida aunque podría hacerte sufrir, si te veo coqueteando con otra chica" a lo que algunas chicas estaban a punto de hablarle y el solo dijo " mientras tu estés aquí, tu brillas en la cueva más oscura, en la noche más oscura, Rarity" y todas las chicas se pusieron celosas y se sentía el fuego en el aire, mientras tanto las niñas llegaron al auditorio donde ven la escena y Sweetie Bell solo dice "llegamos, ahora solo hay que empujar a ellos 2 a gustarse" a lo que Scootaloo solo hizo señales de desagrado " guacala, eso del amor es tan asqueroso, pero ahora veremos cómo los unimos, tu hermana parece que quiere golpearlo" y de hecho se miraba que la mayoría de las chicas intentaba conquistar a Blake pero este se fijaba en Rarity quien hablaba con Aria con respecto a la siguiente obra que ya le propusieron, basada en la vida de un escritor " lamento tener que pedirte el favor de que me ayudaras a buscar el libro del escritor, Herringway, tenemos que hacer la vida de el… necesitamos nuevos diseños de vestuario y revisión del guion, pero necesito ajustar el guion y omitir algunas partes, por lo corto del tiempo" a lo que Rarity dijo " si muevo el vestuario ajustado a la época, de 1935… disculpa y si cambiamos a una obra… como el violinista del tejado" aria solo lo pensó y dijo "o… sabes es buena idea, incluso podríamos ajustar a los personajes… déjame hablar con el consejo los llamare por teléfono" Rarity estaba escribiendo los cambios en caso de que fuera la obra del violinista del tejado, mientras Blake estaba reajustando a los personajes según su forma de ser y los 2 estaban algo cerca a lo que Applebloom lo pensó y dijo "creo que tengo una idea, podríamos lanzarles una carta con cosas bonitas, que le gusten a cada uno, pero eso será lo complicado… debemos hacer que parezcan que se lo mandaron el uno al otro" a lo que Scootaloo dijo "es la idea más estúpida que he oído… probemos " entonces Sweetie Bell les dijo sus ideas para poemas mientras las otras tenían sus propias ideas, al terminar de escribir los pusieron en sus respectivos asientos, a lo que Blake y Rarity solo vieron la carta y la leyeron completa a lo que estos la vieron y solo dijeron "no escribiste esto ¿verdad?" a lo que solo la tiraron por ahí, mientras Sweetie Bell estaba algo molesta porque ellos 2 ignoraron la carta " esos 2 se van a unir ¡ LO QUIERAN O NO!" Applebloom sugirió " que tal si alteramos la obra para que ellos sean los protagonistas" Scootaloo bajo y altero el nombre de la obra a otra cosa junto con Sweetie Bell y lo cambiaron a algo que no tenía sentido "que tal si lo cambiamos a otro tipo de obra… una que sea muy romántica" siendo idea de Sweetie Bell pero Scootaloo sugirió "que tal una película de acción con mucha violencia y que el romance sea lo último que toquen" a lo que Sweetie Bell dijo " eso no suena bien, suena como la película que Rainbow Dash nos prohibió ver, y que nos colamos en su cita… bueno el tipo se fue cuando estaba dormida, así que nos comimos sus palomitas… el punto es que ¡no nada de películas de acción!" a lo que Applebloom cambio el guion "listo puse un guion, menos loco que la idea de Scootaloo, a ellos les servirá" esperando que funcionara su idea se esconden detrás del escenario mientras aria toma el guion y lo fotocopia y se los reparte a los demás a lo que todos le dicen "amm… aria no crees que esta idea está un poco mas descabellada" a lo que ella dijo "solo háganlo, y recuerden que hoy me supervisan, así que nada de fallos" mientras eso paso, todo se acomodaban con los cambio y llegaron los supervisores de aria y el consejo escolar sin Pinkie pie incluyendo a sonata quien abrazo a aria " amiga, estas aquí ,es la hora del show…" solo para recibir un golpe de parte de ella " no hables tan fuerte y siéntate la obra está punto de comenzar" mientras Rarity y Blake estaban sentados a lo que Sweetie Bell solo dijo " que no el plan era que ellos tendrían que actuar y hacer una obra romántica" a lo que Applebloom dijo "no te preocupes si para el final del día no son pareja, golpéame con este pastelillo" a lo que Scootaloo dijo "bien, bien, ahora vámonos a ayudar a Rainbow Dash en contra de Ibuki ya tengo la estrategia perfecta para acabar con el" haciendo una sonrisa maligna las niñas solo dijeron "vamos" ellas se escabulleron mientras comenzaba la obra, la obra comenzó con una chica adolescente que solo decía " mis días pasan rápido y no me hago más joven, deseo tocar con un violín y obtener mi beca para así ya no ser una carga para mi familia… pero como podre hacerlo lo único para lo que soy buena es en escuchar y quedarme callada…" a lo que aria solo reacciono sorprendida " ¡QUE!, esperen eso no lo escribí yo, muy bien que está pasando " pero su supervisor la vio a lo que ella volvió a su asiento mientras Rarity pregunto a Blake " oye ¿Qué crees que esté pasando?" y Blake solamente pudo decir "no tengo idea" la obra siguió así… pero al paso de un rato todos comenzaron a poner atención y la obra fue tomando fuerza "abuela por que, por que no me dijiste que no tenias una cura… por qué no me lo dijiste" todos se conmovían por las escenas que aria casi lloraba mientras Blake y Rarity estaban sin querer tomándose de la mano… aunque cuando lo notaron Rarity solo se volteo rápidamente, mientras la obra prosiguió "mi querida nieta, siempre quise verte crecer, pero me conformo con verte sonreír tocando… por favor, toca una para la abuela, ya sabes cómo le gusta" todos comenzaban a llorar de emoción mientras la obra continuo Rarity no podía dejar de ver la obra, y Blake solo observaba cuidadosamente, la obra llego al punto final "quizás no obtuve mi beca, perdí a mi abuela, perdí también a muchos de mis amigos, pero sé que no es el final, me dará la oportunidad de buscar nuevos caminos, después de todo, soy una chica independiente y un día triunfare" la obra finalizo y todos aplaudieron, y el supervisor de aria dijo " buen trabajo me encanto la obra…. Continúe así señorita aria" ella solo se desmayo, mientras Blake y Rarity solo reían afuera con respecto a la obra "ese final fue algo, cómico, trágico pero fue cómico" Blake comenta a Rarity y ella opina lo mismo "ha, ha, ha, ha si es algo que no ves todos los días parece que alguien pego varias sinopsis de películas de internet y los pego con un clip, pero debo admito que eso fue sumamente cómico… es extraño, se me olvido porque estaba enojada contigo" a lo que él le pregunta " ¿estabas molesta conmigo?", a lo que ella le dice "no te confíes, quizás has cometido ciertas cosas que me han hecho dudar de ti… pero en el fondo, me agradas", pero en el momento en el que dijo eso, este tenía a muchas chicas alrededor y ella se va molesta mientras, Blake se percata de eso y trata de decirle que no se vaya… pero es inútil ya que estaba molesta, pero también celosa a la vez, tanto que al sonar el timbre los 2 en la misma clase es intento disculparse enviándole una nota a lo que ella simplemente la arrojo, este pensó en otras formas de disculparse, así que este le dijo que quería hablar con ella afuera en el salón y dijo "se que me porte mal contigo, hace rato pero como veras esas chicas vinieron a buscarme no yo a ellas, sabes que no podría fijarme en otra que no seas tú" ella suspira y no le da la cara, ya que estaba de espaldas y su mano apuntaba a que estaba molesta pero se calmo y le dijo "bueno, no puedo culparte por ser tan atractivo, así que lo menos que podrías hacer para compensarme seria… no lo se, quizás llevarme a la siguiente clase" este con una sonrisa le dice "claro Rarity, lo que sea por ti" este le pide la mano y ella acepta, aunque estaba totalmente calmada, en sus pensamientos estaba regocijando de emoción , solo podía pensar "estoy tomando su mano ¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR DIA DE TODOS!" , este la acompaño hasta la clase de computación y solo le dijo "lamento tener que dejarte aquí, debo ir al ensayo con esos locos, espero no te moleste" a lo que ella responde "no te preocupes, solo espero que luego me invites a desayunar" este se arrodilla y besa la mano de Rarity y le dice "por ti my lady, cocinare para los 2" este se despide y en sus ojos el cristal en forma de corazón aparece nuevamente solo que se hace un poco más grande pero casi se desmaya, aunque luego obtiene el control y entra a la clase con algo de rubor, lyra y bombón notan que quizás sea tenga algo ellas se acercan y le preguntan "no te ves muy bien, Rarity" lo decía lyra y Bombón le toma la temperatura y dice "¿estas bien?" a lo que la profesora de Botánica, Tropical Dream " señorita Rarity, se siente bien parece que tiene fiebre ¿quiere que la llevemos con la enfermera?" a lo que Rarity solo responde "no… me encuentro muy bien" y esta simplemente se desmaya.


	39. 7:8

_**7.08. No tienes que ser crítico para saber de arte.**_

Todos empiezan su día, Fluttershy comienza por intentar comprender las clases de pintura del señor viento frio "bien alumnos cuando dominas el dibujo simplemente se trata de poner tus emociones en contacto con la figura que está en tu mente pero a la vez dar vida a algo más… como decirlo… más espiritual lo entienden, si me disculpan tomare algo de té, dibujen lo que sientan y expresen libremente su interior" todos comenzaron a pintar y algunos no lo hacían bien, entonces este comenzó a notar que B solo podía pintar la pared, ya que el pincel no podía tomarlo por su enorme fuerza y este solo decía " lo siento… puedo pintar con otra cosa" a lo que este dijo " claro B… el mundo es tu hoja de papel y lienzo, solo expresa libremente lo que sientas" todos dibujaban cosas extrañas en la clase estaban tratando de dibujar un tazón de frutas, pero ninguno podía captar la idea, hasta que Fluttershy intento pintar a muchos animales y el profesor viento lo vio "interesante forma de expresar el arte, pero… como se dice… sigue así pequeña, que el pincel sea tu guía, y que el color entre en contacto con el espacio…. O sigue poniendo colores" a lo que ella solo vio que el profesor se quedo dormido parado y ella le dijo " profesor… o despierte profesor, despierte no es la hora de la siesta, y gracias profesor" este despertó y dijo " ya termino la clase… o bueno sigan todos veamos… que tenemos aquí" este vio que B pinto un ángel y varios animales en un bosque que era iluminado a lo que el profesor noto que pinto toda la pared por su gran tamaño a lo que él dijo " lo siento profesor, es que soy algo… grande" B expreso al profesor que no se sentía cómodo con su tamaño a lo que él le dijo " no te preocupes, ese tamaño es una bendición, pero eso no implica que tu arte sea malo… pero no uses tanto blanco, se difumina con el color de la pared" a lo que este solo dijo, mientras noto que el profesor luego se dormido y cayó al suelo "eso fue… ¿uso mucho blanco?" mientras eso paso Fluttershy se acerc vio la pintura y solo le dijo "o vaya que gran pintura, ¿Cómo obtuviste la idea?" a lo que él solo dijo " la veo todas las noches, en mis sueños, es alguien a quien yo admiro, incluso no entiendo porque… pero quiero verla al menos una vez… y darle las gracias" a lo que Fluttershy le gusto la pintura " me gusta mucho tu pintura, la verdad ese ángel es como el mío, este es mi conejito especial ángel, el siempre está conmigo cuando lo necesito, saluda ángel, el es B no tengas miedo" entonces ángel sale y se asusta al ver a B, pero este sale y se sube en él a y comienza a disfrutar la vista desde lo más alto a lo que B solo dijo " es adorable, es un gran conejito, y te aprecia, a pesar de que algunas veces, hace cosas malas el realmente no quiere verte triste ni lastimada" ángel ve que este pudo comprenderlo sin ser su dueño, B solo le masajeo la cabeza y ángel se puso feliz, mientras Fluttershy noto que ambos se llevaban bien incluso ángel se puso a pintar, Fluttershy decidió ayudar con la pintura de B, entonces todos se acercaron a ver el arte y estaban asombrados no dejaban de decir cosas buenas, lighting dust fue la primera en decirlo "wow, es tan hermoso, siempre pensé que tu, solo sabias romper cosas y ser enorme" a lo que Junebug agrego "pero ahora vemos que puedes crea arte con esas mano" y al final la pared termino siendo un mural, cuando el profesor despertó, solo vio el gran mural y que había terminado la clase cuando vio el mural, era un gran paisaje donde estaba el ángel y los animales en un bosque donde todo era paz y harmonio… pero su opinión era "tiene demasiado blanco" mientras llegaba a la siguiente clase B y Fluttershy conversaban "siempre te llamo la atención pintar o es algo que solo hiciste por el momento" este solo le dijo " hace mucho me enseñaron que si no puedo usar mi tamaño correctamente, debo verlo de otra manera" a lo que Fluttershy no entendió solo diciendo " ¿Qué?" este lo planteo de otra manera " me refiero a que puedo usar mi tamaño para hacer cosas que otros no pueden… o usarlo con otros propósitos, pintar es algo que todos hacen… pero por mi tamaño puedo dibujar en grande y hacer cosas en grande" Fluttershy le pregunto " dime… tus padres eran como tú" entonces B se pone triste y solo ve al techo respondiéndole "…. Jamás pude conocerlos… pero seguramente fue así, llegamos a tu clase" entonces Fluttershy lo abraza y comprende lo que sucedió en parte y le dice "seguramente están orgullosos de ti, además si algún día tienes un problema, o te molestan estaré ahí para defenderte, quizás no soy tan fuerte, quizás soy muy tímida, pero de ahora en adelante yo también voy a protegerte" este sonríe y le abraza pero esta se asusta un poco… mas por su fuerza, a lo que él responde " lo siento… creo que excedí mi fuerza" pero para su suerte ella no sufrió daños y le responde "tranquilo, ves estoy bien, ahora entrare a mi clase pero promete que estarás bien" B solo le dice feliz y con una sonrisa " lo hare, gracias por tu amabilidad" este se va mientras ángel le hace señales y ella le dice "es un gran amigo… pero… tienes razón es una persona bastante grande… aun así… no puedo dejar de pensar en él y preocuparme "la mariposa en sus ojos en forma de corazón vuelve a aparecer agrandándose un poco más, y esta por poco se desmaya, pero ángel la hace reaccionar y ella solo entra clases preguntando en su mente por que pasara eso en los momentos en que ella está con él o piensa en el.


	40. 7:9

_**7.09. Only Understand My Feelings**_

Todos empiezan su día, Sunset está tratando de leer su libro de historia, pero esta también intenta pensar en lo sucedido con Gambit hace rato, en donde ella piensa "Gambit… por qué no puedes, portarte bien y no parecer… un criminal" esta se pone triste, ya que un rato antes… Gambit y Sunset estaban hablando sobre lo sucedido anoche "así que dime… te gusto la cita de anoche, Sunset" Gambit estaba preguntándole a Sunset sobre lo que paso anoche… si se le llama cita según ella "la verdad, no fue una cita… aunque si hubiera sido una… hubiera sido la mejor cita de la historia, al menos las que he tenido en mi vida, y debo admitir que realmente me equivoque contigo, eres una persona súper linda" esta ríe y se sonroja, mientras que Gambit iba a comentarle "sabes, tu eres la chica más hermosa, y divertida con la que he tenido una cita, hasta me has hecho sentir algo que no he sentido en un largo tiempo…" entonces unos sujetos aparecieron afuera de la escuela, entonces la señorita peachbottom llama a Gambit por el altavoz "atención, atención, estudiantes, señor Gambit lo buscan afuera de la escuela, por favor, diríjase afuera de la escuela" entonces todos comenzaron a hablar, sobre Gambit y decir cosas malas, entonces Sunset pide permiso al maestro para irse "disculpe, profesor ¿puedo ir al baño?", Gambit se dirigía afuera, cuando es alcanzado por Sunset y este le pregunta "que paso ¿acaso saliste para alcanzarme o dime… tenias otra razón?" entonces Sunset solo le dice "antes que nada… solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta ¿acaso esos tipos son mafiosos o qué?, si al menos confías en mi o si significo algo para ti, respóndeme, ¡DIJE QUE ME RESPONDAS! " Gambit la ve a los ojos, y solo le dice "lo siento, hay cosas que no puedo decirte, mi vida… es algo que no es tan sencillo de entender" ella solo se va furiosa diciéndole "si eso, significo para ti… entonces no quiero, ¡no quiero verte!" este se queda perplejo y solo se voltea pensando "quisiera poder explicar porque… pero Sunset, no quiero que salgas involucrada en esto" Sunset le salen lagrimas y solo piensa "por que.. porque… ¿Por qué me duele tanto, se supone que solo somos amigos?, duele ¡duele, duele mucho!", luego de eso… pasa un rato llevándole a el momento en que recordó eso… luego ve que Gambit vuelve y pide al profesor "lo lamento por la tardanza, volveré a mi asiento", entonces este se muestra calmado… al finalizar la clase Sunset le pregunta "que sucedió… ¡háblame!" a lo que este le responde "nada, solo eran algunos negocios, pendientes e información que necesitaba… tranquila, nada ilegal, si en todo caso hubiera algo ilegal, que podrías hacer…" entonces Sunset se enoja brevemente, y solo dice " que podría hacer, así eres tú.. solo no quiero hablar contigo, hasta que seas abiertamente sincero conmigo, no sabes cómo me siento en este momento" este solo le dice mientras le toma la mano y le dice "… si pudiera renunciar a este mundo, lleno de mentiras y cosas peligrosas por una sola persona, créeme, solo por ti… lo haría desde el momento en que te conocí… pero comprende, hay cosas que no puedo evitar, solo te puedo prometer…" en ese momento, Gambit recuerda la conversación que tuvo con los hombres de afuera, quienes eran hombres de la mafia y solo le dijeron "entonces, que podemos hacer ¿ tú podrías decirnos?" entonces Gambit toma el celular de ellos y resuelve el problema " ahí tienen, resolví el problema del manejo de negocios de los siguientes 9 meses, así que no me molesten" entonces uno de los hombres le contesta "pero señor ¡usted sabe que Black Daddy mafia, está en Italia en estos momentos, todos los negocios caen sobre la mano derecha que es usted!" entonces Gambit pisa el suelo y solo les dice "¡suficiente!, escúchenme bien, hagan exactamente lo que siempre hace Black Daddy mafia y no se les vaya ocurrir robarle, saben cómo trabaja el con los traidores, así que no vengan a buscarme mas a la escuela" entonces uno de ellos le dice algo.. Que de seguro se arrepentirá " pero señor si los hombres de Max al capón, lo sigue viendo con esa chica... ellos pensaran" este les lanza una mirada de furia que les hace temblar y solo pueden decir al mismo tiempo "perdónenos señor" este solo les dice "una cosa más… si a ella le pasa algo, por su ineptitud… juro que el significado de dormir por los peces, no es nada a comparado de lo que yo les voy a hacer… no la toquen y no les hare sufrir… ¡ESTA CLARO! " entonces estos se van gritando " ¡LO PROMETEMOS SEÑOR!" entonces Gambit entra a la escuela otra vez y vuelve al momento en que Sunset le hace la pregunta donde este le hace la promesa "que por encima de todas las cosas, tu eres lo más importante, así que no digas, que no se cómo te sientes, que no puedo ver cuando sufres, lloras, o te lastiman, porque… no quiero que la única véngala de luz que ilumino mi vida que apareció como una ráfaga de esperanza en mi mundo lleno de oscuridad se apague eres tú y solo tu Sunset Shimmer esa pequeña véngala, y para mi hacer que sonrías será siempre mi prioridad, no te pido que confíes en mi… solo te pido… que no me odies Sunset" Sunset solo dice "Gambit… no te puedo odiar…. Pero solo prométeme que en esos negocios y vida que llevas no… no se te vaya a ocurrir, salir herido, o juro que no te lo voy a perdonar", Sunset se lo dice mientras lo abraza… cosa que este le sorprendió y luego en el intento de abrazarla solo le dice "estoy consciente de ello…. Sabes todos nos están viendo"… cosa que todos se preocupan al ver tal escena y ellos al verse en esta situación solo se despegaron rápido y Sunset solo dijo "… podrías llevarme a mi siguiente clase… por favor" esto lo dijo sin verlo a la cara, mientras ella estaba súper ruborizada, Gambit estaba nervioso y tembloroso solo le respondió "claro… vámonos, antes de que se haga tarde" estos se van tomados de la mano y todo el mundo lanzo rumores al instante… que luego Gambit cayó con su mirada de furia, y todos se fueron al instante entonces Sunset le dice "¿sucede algo?" y este le responde "no nada", al llegar a la clase, Sunset habla con Gambit antes de entrar " bien llegamos, debo decir que realmente me emocione antes… así que escucha, mientras aun no aclare mis emociones, aun…. No se si podre llevar una relación… mejor sigamos siendo amigos", a lo que Gambit le dice " está bien… diría lo mismo, pero en otras palabras, así que… supongo que nos veremos luego" entonces Sunset le dice " si… nos veremos después", entonces Gambit le pregunta" dime… quieres desayunar después" a lo que ella dice "falta muy poco para la hora de comer… así que no podemos desayunar" a lo que Gambit se pone triste " está bien supongo…" pero Sunset le dice otra cosa "pero podrías invitarme un café solos tu y yo, para hablar sobre nuestros problemas" a lo que Gambit le dice " que tal un pastel" a lo que Sunset le dice "creo que tengo una mejor idea, así que… nos vemos Gambit te espero después" esta se despide y este solo en su mente le dice "solo amigos… con ver esa sonrisa, me conformo con poder estar a tu lado y que me des un hola cada día y seas lo último que vea en las noches", este se fue a la práctica de la banda, mientras Sunset en su mente dijo "creo que le puedo dar una pequeña oportunidad… pero no debo parecer, desesperada… pero… hace rato en ese abrazo… mi corazón… en verdad…. El siente… lo que yo puedo sentir" ella en sus ojos vuelve a salir un sol en forma de corazón que crece un poco mas y ella se desmaya, pero al despertar sus compañeros la socorren pero ella se recupera rápido, ya que solo fue un pequeño desmayo temporal, mientras eso paso, a lo lejos se escuchaba a 2 personas hablando… que su conversación era algo extraña, que resulta de flash Sentry y derpy quien decía únicamente "escuchaste que le dieron un golpe" flash se lo decía a derpy quien solo dijo "yo escuche que había muffins en la cafetería…. Pero también lo escuche, dicen que realmente le pego con mucha fuerza, porque habrá sido", estos conversaban sobre algo que había sucedido unos momentos antes en el gimnasio.


	41. 7:10

_**7.10. The rumors hurt, I don't like that**_

Todos empiezan su día, Rainbow Dash e Ibuki estaban en la clase de cranky cuando este dijo "muy bien, a todos los que pertenezcan a los equipos de deporte de la escuela váyanse a la práctica… pero en silencio por favor" a lo que Rainbow Dash se fue, e Ibuki estaba muy pensativo con respecto a Rainbow Dash, ambos fueron a las regaderas, y mientras Rainbow Dash se cambiaba, había muchos rumores de ella debido a que alguien había subido el duelo de ella contra Ibuki, todo el mundo buscaba hablar con ella y había ganado fama… pero en otro aspecto muchas chicas comenzaban a hablar mal de ella e incluso a lanzar rumores desagradables, luego de ducharse muchas chicas estaban señalándole y hablaban a sus espaldas, mientras en el locker de los chicos, varios chicos estaban hablando mal de Rainbow Dash ya que esta le gano a Ibuki, y este escuchaba muchos decían que él había ganado el juego, y también hablaban sobre la debilidad de Rainbow Dash ante él, uno de ellos eran los boy bullies quienes decían "increíble que esa Rainbow crash creyera que podía vencer a Ibuki, en verdad, que es una verdadera estúpida" otro de ellos solo decía "claro es que Rainbow aparte de plana es también plana de cerebro, solo alguien tonto enfrentaría a Ibuki" y el colmo de Ibuki fue cuando otro chico añadió a la conversación "como si esa tonta fuera a ganarle, solo es una basura, iremos a molestarla se animan", todos en las regaderas de los chicos se reían, pero ahí fue cuando Ibuki golpeo la pared y la rompió y solo dijo "QUE INTERESANTE, ¡ALGUNO DE USTEDES DIJO… QUE IVA A SALIR DE AQUÍ!" esto lo dijo mientras preparaba sus puños para golpear a todos, mientras que en el vestidor de las niñas, Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de ponerse el uniforme cuando ella escucho "es cierto que Rainbow Dash perdió ante Ibuki… ya que esa niña en verdad que no es nada femenina" en el grupo de las 4 chicas Rainbow escucho más cosas de ella… de forma desagradable " pues que esperabas, es obvio que los alumnos en Canterlot High son una bola de incivilizados, mas las niñas por aquí, es decir míralas, están las locas del teatro y el consejo estudiantil" otra comento algo aun más feo "pero la peor es esa Rainbow Dash, es toda una egocéntrica y también una total egoísta" hasta que una dijo algo… que de verdad la enojo "y también una total ególatra" Rainbow Dash entonces golpeo la puerta de su locker y dijo " ¡adelante, sigan hablando, PERO LES VOY A DECIR ALGO, LO QUE TENGAN QUE DECIRME DIGANMELO EN LA CARA Y DE FRENTE!" a lo que ellas se fueron y Rainbow Dash decidió mejor cambiarse con su ropa normal a lo que, luego se escucho un enorme ruido del lado de los chicos, las chicas que hablaban de Rainbow Dash fueron a investigar y dieron un grito de susto, mientras Rainbow Dash fue a la práctica de los wondercolts, pero el entrenador Golden Runback dio un anuncio "escuchen mis alumnos, por desgracia, tengo un anuncio que darles…. Últimamente o mejor dicho desde esta mañana a habido un descontrol en las charlas por internet…. Así que por favor apaguen sus celulares y por favor concéntrense en practicar, señorita Rainbow Dash puedo hablar con usted un momento" Rainbow Dash se acerco y hablaron en privado "dígame entrenador Golden Runback, estoy en problemas ¿verdad?" este solo le dice "no tranquila, señorita Rainbow Dash, ha sido el objeto de muchas burlas por el video de su pelea con el señor Masamune, y dada la condición del asunto, me temo que por el momento no puedo ponerte frente a todos los alumnos sin que ellos comiencen a molestarla, mientras no se trate la manera de disminuir los rumores, le pediré que no entrene deberá sentarse en las bancas, y también el señor Ibuki tendrá que hacerle compañía" a lo que Rainbow Dash grita "¡QUE!" entonces este le dice "por favor señorita Rainbow, escuche el problema es que el también está involucrado en esto… además de que tengo que regañarlo por noquear a los estudiantes en las duchas de los niños y algunos están en la enfermería, mientras resuelvo esto, tendrá que estar junto a él, en las bancas, por el momento solo debo hablar con la subdirectora luna, así que no se meta en problemas, comprendido señorita Rainbow" a lo que ella dice " si profesor ", entre tanto, Ibuki estaba sentado viendo que Rainbow Dash estaba hablando con los wondercolts y soarin y spitfire le decían "lo lamento que no podamos ayudarte, fue decisión del entrenador y la directora… debo admitir que me encanto la manera en que humillaste a Ibuki fue increíble, e incluso corriste más rápido que el, ese instante fue el mejor te felicito Rainbow Dash, por eso el que fueras la capitana fue mi mejor decisión" spitfire estaba súper emocionada animándole mientras soarin le decía " si pudiera animarte con mis 2 manos seria increíble, pero aun así no me he recuperado, lo único que podemos hacer por ti es animarte…. Lamentamos que no puedas practicar" entonces todos miembros de los wondercolts gritan "¡NOS ESFORZAREMOS UN 200% POR USTED CAPITAN!" Rainbow Dash estaba algo emocionada por que todos le admiran y ella dice " muchas gracias, se que soy genial pero ustedes me hacen un 20% más genial, así que ya lo saben ¡NADA DE DESCANSO TODOS USTEDES A ENTRENAR MAS DURO!" a lo que todos se abrazaron entre sí, pero mientras todos se dispersaron, y mientras todos se iban llegaba Ibuki, spitfire y soarin se prepararon para defender a Rainbow Dash y todo el equipo también e Ibuki solo dijo " a un lado… tengo que hablar con ella" entonces Rainbow Dash solo se paro frente a él y les dijo " está bien, chicos por el momento, ¿Qué quieres Ibuki?" entonces este le dijo despreocupado " tranquila no vengo a pelear con nadie… solo voy a hablar contigo… y oye el idiota del brazo enyesado, lo lamento por la lesión, también a tu novia la chica de las curvas en llamas" a lo que spitfire con furia y entre dientes le dijo "¡SOY SPITFIRE Y EN PRIMER LUGAR A QUIEN LE DICES CURVAS EN LLAMAS, ERES UN PATAN DE LO PEOR!" A lo que soarin le dijo "…. Yo… bueno ella no es mi novia" a lo que spitfire se dio cuenta después de la pequeña frase que no percato "… bueno no es como si no me gustara… ¡ESPERA ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!" Ibuki solo dijo " tienes una hoja que dice curvas, por eso lo dije cabeza de cerillo" entonces ella noto que hablaba de la tabla de las estrategias que tenía en su mano derecha… cosa que todos se dieron cuenta a lo que Rainbow Dash dijo "si spitfire que creíste que decía" entonces soarin y todos los del equipo vieron a spitfire, y notaron que físicamente era atractiva a lo que todos dijeron " es tan hermosa… por poco olvidamos que era una chica" a lo que Rainbow Dash dijo "vamos a la banca" a lo que Ibuki dijo "como sea, vamos ", en ese momento todos entrenaban y Rainbow Dash e Ibuki estaban sentados y viendo jugar a los demás, entonces Rainbow Dash le pregunta "¿para qué me llamaste?" entonces este le dice y suspira un momento "no creas que esto lo voy a repetir… así que lo siento por los problemas que te he causado, por mi culpa pasaste una mala mañana y te han estado acosando y discriminándote, tranquila hable con todos mientras estabas en las duchas, nadie volverá a molestarte jamás si saben lo que les conviene, nadie tiene derecho a decirte que perdiste, la única verdad absoluta es que eres muy buena y me ganaste" entonces Rainbow Dash en parte estaba confundida pero a la vez se sentía agradecida con él, ella dijo " Ibuki" entonces Ibuki continuo hablando "la primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras una gran atleta pero que te faltaba mucho, termine equivocándome, una y otra vez sobre ti, en el momento en que me pare a desafiarte, pensé que iba a ganarte, pero luego de que vi tu esfuerzo por ganarme creciste mas y mas, hasta que me igualaste, note que eres una de chica grandiosa, y cuando hiciste ese último intento por superarme con ese salto y luego volaste y corriste superando tu propia velocidad, me hiciste recordar la motivación con la que me levanto día con día o al menos eso pensaba hasta que luche contra ti, lo había olvidado, lo digo en serio eres la única chica que me venció y me hizo recordar algo de hace mucho tiempo, en verdad que no eres nada común, hasta parece que saliste de algún lado para recordarme la motivación de mi vida y alcanzar mis sueños… creí que estaba siguiendo ese camino pero… me desvié ha, ha, ha, ha, te tengo que dar las gracias" a lo que Rainbow Dash solo dijo " en serio ¿y por qué?" este le dice la razón " hace mucho tiempo aprendí… que si eres fuerte puedes ganar fácilmente, pero si pierdes y te haces más fuerte, puedes llegar a disfrutar más la victoria de diferente manera" entonces Rainbow Dash le dice " a pesar de todo pareces optimista y te gane una batalla, tu ganaste la guerra" entonces este le dice "sabes eres una chica grandiosa" a lo que Rainbow Dash solo dice "no lo soy, soy muy egoísta y ególatra, siempre me sobrepaso un poco a veces incluso con mis amigas" Ibuki le dice " no es malo ser algo ególatra y egoísta a veces, se necesita ser así, para que no te pisoteen, no me gustan las chicas débiles, tu eres bastante fuerte, y eso me agrada" a lo que Rainbow Dash se ruboriza un poco y le dice " es la primera vez que alguien me dice… esas cosas" a lo que Ibuki le responde " oye no seas modesta, escucha, me hare más fuerte y mi siguiente objetivo es ganarte a ti, es por eso… que te volveré a enfrentar ya lo veras, no me vas a ganar otra vez" a lo que Rainbow Dash sonríe y le dice "yo también prometo, que me hare más fuerte y prometo que si te vuelves mas fuerte yo lo hare unas 100 veces más con un 20% por ciento de entusiasmo" entonces Ibuki solo le dice mientras se va de espaldas le dice " me pareciste linda cuando estabas jugando" entonces Rainbow Dash, en sus ojos una nube en forma de corazón con un relámpago en arcoíris se torno rosado pero era pequeño y ella se ruborizo bastante " Ibuki… " entonces este se le quedo viendo por un momento, fijando la vista en sus piernas y en su abdomen subiendo lentamente y se le acerco solo diciendo… algo de lo que seguro se arrepentirá " por cierto no uses esa falda, como eres físicamente no le dejas mucho a la imaginación sin mencionar tu chaleco, en verdad deberías usar otra cosa que te haga lucir mejor" entonces Rainbow Dash solo levanto el puño y con una gran furia, y los ojos cerrados solamente por unos instantes en todo el patio y la cancha un enorme ruido se escucho, que hizo reaccionar a todos a voltear, dándose cuenta todo el mundo que se habían roto las bancas, las niñas lograron llegar y vieron la escena donde Scootaloo dijo " si, Rainbow Dash gano, le gano" mientras estaban en el pasillo, a lo que Sweetie Bell dijo "llegamos tarde" y Applebloom dijo " a quien le importa ¡eso fue genial!", todos temblaron al ver que Rainbow Dash le había dado un golpe con enorme fuerza a Ibuki lo suficiente como para romper las bancas y el suelo a lo que ella salió enojada del lugar solo diciendo "¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!" entonces el entrenador Golden Runback vio esta escena y dijo " que ¡rayos paso ahí!" spitfire y soarin dijeron "¡usted que cree!" y el entrenador Golden Runback solo dijo asustado al ver a Rainbow Dash enojada "señorita… se remueve el castigo, puede volver a jugar" esto lo decía asustado mientras Ibuki quien estaba entre los escombros además de que salía humo, solo dijo "Y YO QUE HICE" a lo que todos le gritan "¡ Y TODAVIA TIENES EL DESCARO DE PREGUNTAR!", mientras eso paso Rainbow Dash se había ido a las duchas solo diciendo "ese idiota, me deje llevar.. Pero ahora, ¡ya vas a ver, me las vas a pegar!" al finalizar la practica todas las chicas pensaron que tenían que reunirse pero debido a los horarios de las clases no podían estar juntas sin llamar la atención… hasta que Rainbow Dash encontró la solución y les mando un mensaje de texto a las chicas, donde todas podían estar en la misma clase, sin mucho problema.


	42. 7:11

_**7.11. Siempre eres el último en enterarte que paso.**_

Luego de que todas recibieron el mensaje Twilight ya había terminado su clase y se dirigió al pasillo donde Rainbow Dash la estaba esperando con las otras chicas " ya era hora, de que aparecieras, tenemos que ocupar los últimos 7 puestos para esta clase y no podemos anotar sin ti Twilight" a lo que Twilight le responde " lo siento mi clase tuvo un examen sorpresa y me retrase… y a ustedes que les paso" a lo que vio a sus amigas algo… distraídas, vio a Fluttershy con ángel y con manchas de pintura, a Rarity con una cara pensativa con una nota de la enfermera en su mano, a Applejack quien tenía manchas de residuos quemados en la ropa y las manos, a Sunset quien también tenía una nota de la enfermera, a Pinkie pie que estaba sosteniendo unas bananas, a Rainbow Dash quien solamente sostenía su puño con furia, y todas les dijeron "tuvimos un día duro" a lo que ella dice "muy bien… así que podemos estar todas juntas en una clase para así charlar" a lo que Rainbow Dash le dice "claro, claro solo firma ahí para poder entrar" a lo que ella luego le pregunta " por cierto ¿Qué clase es?" a lo que todas responden " COCINA" y Twilight solo dice "no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO saben bien que no puedo cocinar bien…. Bueno si se cocinar pero no tan bien como debería, sin magia en este mundo… además tengo algo de desconfianza desde que la masa para pastel en Sugarcube córner me salió con cosas verdes" a lo que Pinkie le recuerda de forma incomoda " o ya recuerdo, fue la vez en que te pusiste a calcular todos los ingredientes, los ordenaste seguiste la receta… pero olvidaste que no todo es como en los libros bobita, fue cuando el horno se puso de color morado y salió esa masa verde, en serio que libro estabas leyendo" a lo que vergonzosamente dice "creí que era mi libro para pasteles… pero resulto el libro de bestias mitológicas y antídotos especiales… si lo se estaba distraída ese día, pero hoy no… además no se me antoja cocinar " a lo que Rarity le dice " sabes querida no es tan difícil podremos cocinar bien y quien sabe quizás a flash le guste" y Applejack le dice algo obvio " y además de eso.. no tienes opción ya firmaste, no puedes salirte" a lo que ella dice " a no… si tienen razón" y Fluttershy le dice " o vaya animo Twilight, sabemos que puedes cocinar delicioso, solo tienes que practicar te ayudaremos, además no entraremos para cocinar si no para mantenernos unidas y poder descifrar la información del dragón oscuro, así que la nota no es algo que deba preocuparte" Sunset solo le dice algo que la aterra " no es como si cocinar mal fuera hacer que perdieras la clase" a lo que Rainbow Dash dice "ahí dice que si pierdes esa clase bajara tu rendimiento académico" a lo que Twilight grita "¡QUE!" a lo que Applejack le dice "tranquila compañera, no es como si realmente lo hicieras mal, ya le has cocinado a flash en Equestria ¿verdad?" a lo que Twilight les dice "bueno… realmente, en realidad… la última vez que le cocine me dijo… bueno… necesitaba ir a clases de cocina… creo que lo comprendo", en eso Twilight tiene un flashback en donde en Ecuestria en el castillo flash y ella estaban comiendo a lo que Twilight dijo "anda, flash, cómelo todo prepare el estofado… no es como si me fuera a quedar a la primera pero sabes, para ser mi primer intento sin magia, sabe delicioso" entonces flash vio la comida y le dio algo de terror preguntar qué había pasado, así que solo dijo " está bien mi amor… lo comeré todo" en eso este se come todo el estofado de un bocado… cosa de la que se arrepintió y solo le dijo a Twilight "cielo… te pagare clases de cocina… si me disculpas, estaré en el baño las siguientes 2 horas" mientras su estomago hacia ruidos de dolor intenso, este sale corriendo directo al baño donde Spike estaba limpiando y este lo empuja hacia afuera " ¡oye estaba limpiando ahí adentro!" a lo que flash solo le responde "¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA!", a lo que Spike, solo dice "a vamos flash debería recordarle que Twilight sin magia no puede cocinar bien, pero en fin que tan mal le pudo salir…." Spike se dirigió con Twilight, solo devoro un plato entero, y este corrió directo al baño de adjunto diciendo "¡POR CELESTIA, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!", ambos ese día tuvieron una indigestión demasiado grave, regresando Twilight tuvo una expresión triste en su cara, a lo que Sunset le dijo "cuando salía con él, me dijo lo mismo… creo que todos los chicos se les conquista por el estomago" entonces Twilight le dice sorpresivamente pensando en una idea que le vino en la cabeza al oír las palabras de Sunset "ESPERA QUE DIJISTE… REPITELO" entonces Sunset le dice "¿Qué cosa?" a lo que Twilight se refería "LO QUE DIJISTE" Sunset entonces le dijo "que salía con él", a lo que Twilight le dice "ESO NO, DESPUES DE ESO" Sunset le responde "¿me dijo lo mismo que a ti?" entonces Twilight le dice una vez mas "LO QUE DIJISTE DESPUES DE ESO", a lo que Sunset y las chicas le ven rara y ella solo repite "pues, el rumor de que a los chicos se les conquista por el estomago si es verdad, ¿sabes ahora que lo pienso?, los hombres demuestran mas afectos a las chicas que les cocinan y saben hacer platillos deliciosos, incluso demuestran debilidad a veces" entonces a todos se les viene una idea, la misma que Twilight tuvo, pero cada una tuvo su propio interés a su manera, y Twilight dice "eso me da una idea, así que acepto la clase de cocina y me esforzare y esta vez nadie ira al hospital" Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa malvada dice "ha, ha, ha, ha, Ibuki voy a destrozarte ¡vivo en el único lugar que no puedes defender!" Fluttershy dijo en voz baja "le preparare algo rico a B", Sunset también lo piensa "creo que podría hacer algo como una galletas para tomar té con Gambit" Applejack dijo "Jack casi no come por estar concentrado en sus estúpidos inventos explosivos, creo que quizás le lleve algo a la enfermería" Rarity solo dijo "una ensalada y algunos bocadillos no estaría nada mal para compartir en el almuerzo" Pinkie pie solo pensó rápido en una cosa "hare cupcake para mí y Rick, de banana con chispas de chocolate con fresas y moras salvajes, eso me da una idea, les daré cupcake a todos en la escuela" y Twilight en su mente solo dijo " si lo hago bien… Van podrá ser abierto, y así podre conocerlo mas" entonces ella imagina a Van junto con ella comiendo juntos y luego paso una escena bastante romántica a lo que ella se sonrojo y comenzó agitar la cabeza tratando de mantener la cordura, y todas decidieron entrar a la clase donde el profesor Donut Joe… quien les comenta a los alumnos " buenos días alumnos… como saben me conocen por ser un vendedor de donas local, pero debido a los problemas de estomago de su profesora de cocina y de repostería, daremos la clase para los 2 materias, en fin, yo asistiré en postres mientras que su maestra suplente llega en unos momentos… haber como se llama", entonces todos hablaron entre si y fue cuando entro una mujer súper hermosa, con una bata blanca, de ojos verdes, y rubia de cabello largo que solamente dijo "buenos días niños, soy su maestra de remplazo para cocina, la señorita seed bran, así que todos espero que estén listos para cocinar" todos los chicos quedaron enamorados… incluyendo el Donut Joe, quienes se quedaron con los ojos y boca abiertos mientras las chicas hablaban entre ellas, mas Rainbow Dash " y ella que tiene, que yo no" a lo que Sunset solo dijo "pues, es más grande que tu y es más hermosa… quizás es bueno que los DragonFang estén en su práctica y no vean esto" a lo que Pinkie pie solo les dijo con algo de sorpresa " ¡el no es así!" , y Rarity solo pensó "si el viera eso… lo mataría si intenta decirle algo" Fluttershy inmediatamente pensó que B no le gustaba ese tipo de chicas y mujeres, Sunset pensó que Gambit es sincero a lo que él no pondría interés, Rainbow Dash solo dijo en su mente "ese idiota seguro abriría la boca, le metería este sartén donde no da el sol" Applejack solo dijo en voz baja "conociéndolo, no la vería… o ¿quizás si?" mostrándose preocupada por que no conocía del todo a Jack, mientras que Twilight en su mente pensó "seguramente flash voltearía por unos instantes… pero ¿van lo haría?... porque pienso en el" entonces la profesora seed bran noto a las chicas y les pregunto " o disculpen señoritas… no están algo distraídas con la clase… bueno no lo hagan más, empezaremos a cocinar, así que todos tomen su libro de recetas" a lo que Donut Joe solo dijo "si señorita… lo que usted quiera" en ese momento todos en el salón se cambiaron y estaban a punto de cocinar, cuando hubo un anuncio de la señorita peachbottom "¡atención, atención, estudiantes, les informo que hoy tendrán frituras extra de maíz en el almuerzo… como segundo anuncio, les informo que la señorita Sunset Shimmer, debe reportarse con la subdirectora luna, y es mejor que venga rápido!" a lo que la profesora seed bran solo dijo "bueno señorita Sunset, lo lamento pero tendrá que ir a ver que necesita la subdirectora luna, no se preocupe en todo caso el día de mañana repondrá la clase de hoy, así que puede retirarse" a lo que Sunset se pregunta "¿Qué habrá sucedido para que me llamen de esa manera?" entonces Twilight le pregunta preocupada "estas bien ¿Por qué te llamaron solo a ti?" mientras ella se quita la bata, y se pone su ropa normal, Fluttershy se preocupa por lo sucedido "¿no estas metida en problemas verdad?" y Rarity dice con seguridad "claro que no, ella es una buena chica… la conocemos y sabemos que no haría cosas malas" entre tanto, Sunset solo en su mente podía vagar la idea de que había cometido un error, mientras más acercaba a la oficina de la subdirectora luna, en sus pensamientos solo decía "vamos Sunset piensa en que hiciste para que te llamaran, quizás fue porque mi invento del gusano gigante comenzó a escaparse por toda la escuela, aunque también puede ser por mi invento de el lanzador de véngalas automáticas, o quizás porque la babosa mecánica se confundió con el caracol biónico y ahuyentaron a los niños en la guardería" al llegar se sorprendió de que la subdirectora luna le dijera " señorita Sunset por favor siéntese, me temo que hay cosas que discutir, por eso lo he llamado a él también" Sunset se sorprende de ver a Gambit y él le dice " tranquila, no es de nada malo solo por lo sucedido ayer" entonces la subdirectora luna le dice " así es, y me temo que eso les concierne a ambos o mejor dicho…" entonces Sunset le dice con mucha preocupación "LO ADMITO ¡ENTRAMOS A UN BANCO ILEGALMENTE E INTENTAMOS ENTRAR A LA CAJA DE SEGURIDAD, PERO NO FUE NUESTRA CULPA!" ambos vieron a Sunset rara y la subdirectora solo le dice "no se dé que hablas, pero no es la razón por la que estas aquí, pero antes que nada, señorita peachbottom por favor avise a los estudiantes que de ahora en adelante apagaran sus celulares y me refiero a apagarlos de apagado, no apagado en vibración, no apagado silencioso ni tampoco modo avión, ni tampoco habrá mas wifi, solo en la sala de computación, y por ultimo por no decir más, los baños necesitan algo de reparación, así que solo habrá servicio en los baños de la torre 1 y 2, los de el primer nivel ya no están en servicio" a lo que la señorita no escucho lo ultimo y lo anuncio, pero la oficina de luna, no estaba conectado el sistema de sonido así que no escucho cuando la señorita peachbottom omitió el anuncio del baño, a lo que Sunset solo pregunta " y que sucedió con el baño " a lo que Gambit le dice "la verdad no fue culpa nuestra, parece que por alguna razón las tuberías dejaron de funcionar, pero un equipo ya está arreglando todas las tuberías de la ciudad, tiene que ver que algo debajo de las cloacas colapso y destruyo todo el drenaje, si pasas por el centro habrá un olor desagradable, esta vez no fue culpa nuestra, me sorprende" la subdirectora luna corta la charla entre ellos y les dice "bueno, no vinimos a hablar sobre los desastres de la ciudad, vamos a lo importante, la razón por la que los llame, fue porque necesitamos hablar de lo que sucederá en ese torneo y la batalla que ocurrió anoche con Ibuki y Rainbow Dash, como saben ese comportamiento que hubo solo demostró que ambos grupos de ustedes son algo inestables, así que necesitaba hablar con los representantes de ambos para aclarar que se hará y que sucederá para evitar estos inconvenientes para que no se repitan en el torneo de bandas o podríamos llamarlo batalla de bandas interregional, me queda mejor como torneo de bandas incluso se oye mejor, volviendo al punto ahora lo comprenden " a lo que Sunset le pregunta " ¿y por qué nosotros exactamente?" luna solo le dice "bueno como sabrás, Sunset tú y tus amigas son muy unidas y pueden discutir las cosas más pacíficamente, en cambio… los chicos se podría decir que son…. Bueno no se cómo decirlo frente a usted señor Gambit" a lo que Gambit le dice " una bola de idiotas sin control alguno que explotan en cualquier momento resolviéndolo todo con violencia" a lo que luna solo dijo "quitando los insultos es cierto, necesitamos mantener a los chicos a raya… pero hay un problema, lo de anoche en la batalla de Ibuki y Rainbow Dash probo que si ustedes chocan, provoca que casi quieran matarse entre sí, Sunset necesito pedirte que hagas que los chicos trabajen de la misma manera que las chicas, que trabajen con amistad, no golpeando a medio mundo y destruyendo toda la escuela, es un enorme gasto a la escuela lo que ellos destrozan es más de lo que se puede reparar, en todo caso confió en ti Sunset Shimmer que no habrá ningún problema manejando la situación de ellos, por lo menos si haces que ellos le bajen a su nivel de violencia, ya que ustedes los DragonFang aun tienen pendiente lo de los juegos de la amistad, no tengo que recordarle que esos hechos solo demostraron que tienen la mira puesta por todo el mundo, no quiero que se repita una situación una vez más, Sunset y Gambit queda en manos de los 2" a lo que Sunset pregunta curiosa a Gambit lo sucedido en los juegos de la amistad "¿Por qué todos te recuerdan lo sucedido en los juegos de la amistad? Explíquenme que sucedió exactamente" a lo que Gambit le comienza a explicar a su manera "mejor te lo enseño en este video editado de lo sucedido en los juegos de la amistad" Sunset con una pregunta aun más curiosa "¿Quién grabo eso?" a lo que Gambit se lo dijo en palabras clave "moscas cámara", en ese momento ella comenzó a ver lo sucedido en los juegos de la amistad, del otro lado de la escuela, el resto de las chicas estaba en la clase de cocina tratando de no quemar nada de parte de Twilight.


	43. 7:12

_**7.12. La cocina es un arte, no un Desastre.**_

Twilight estaba tratando de cocinar pero no le salió bien ya que quemo el platillo a lo que la señorita seed bran lleva el extintor de incendios y solo dice "no se preocupe señorita Sparkle, a nadie le queda a la primera, siga intentando pero inténtelo un poco menos de 300 grados centígrados y quite el plástico, y también no use tantos condimentos… ¿ya has cocinado antes?" a lo que Twilight avergonzada y con la cara deprimente le dice "si lo he hecho…. Y no se por qué no me queda a veces" entonces la señorita seed bran se siente mal por ella y le ayuda " sabes, tengo que ayudar a los otras alumnas y demás… pero me quedare contigo y hare una excepción, te enseñare algunos trucos para que todo te quede bueno…. Comestible" Twilight emocionada y con su ánimo recuperado le dice con emoción "EN SERIO QUE MARAVILLA" del otro lado estaba Rainbow Dash con una botella de laxante haciendo unos muffins los cuales eran de mora azul con un arcoíris o al menos eso era la imagen que quería hacer ya que tenía un gran desorden de ingredientes tirado en todos lados, mientras preparaba la mezcla, esta confundió la botella de Pinkie pie de vainilla con la de laxante, haciendo que preparara algo que seguramente enfermaría a todos, pero Pinkie pie no se dio cuenta, y Fluttershy le pidió la botella para ponerle a su mezcla, pero se dio cuenta de que la receta decía que no era necesaria, así que Pinkie exploro su instinto culinario y le hecho toda la botella, pero Pinkie no lo probo ya que según ella quedaría como una sorpresa para los que lo coman animada con esto, preparo otro tazón con maza para hacer cupcake de banana con moras salvajes pero ahora decoradas con corazones y globos pensando en Rick y que le gusta los detalles, mientras Applejack logro hornear un soufflé y Donut Joe se impresiono por la habilidad culinaria de ella además de que no dejaba de babear por la señorita seed bran quien trataba de instruir a Twilight para cocinar mejor, pero como tal aun le costaba pero finalmente logro hacer algo… que quizás de causar desastres estomacales… lo bajo a solo un fuerte dolor de estomago, ella no quería desanimarla pues tenía más ánimos que toda la clase de seguir aprendiendo, Rainbow Dash logro crear sus muffin perfectos para poder vengarse de lo que le hizo Ibuki, mientras que Fluttershy logro preparar panecillos de vainilla con cereza con algunas frituras de maíz que llegaron extra de la cafetería, Applejack con su soufflé y una bebida de manzanas con algunas rebanadas de manzana partidas en un plato para llevar a la enfermería, Rarity por otra parte ya había terminado su ensalada hace ratos pero estaba tratando de decorar la servilleta con detalles extra y preparo algo de té, sin embargo todas se preguntaban que retrasaba a Sunset, cuando menos se dieron cuenta el tiempo se estaba acabando para cocinar, Twilight era la única que le faltaba ya que estaba preparando huevos fritos encima de fideos cocinados con carne y algo de verduras… su único problema es que o le salía quemado o salía demasiado salado o amargo, siendo esto raro ya que no sabía cómo fue que llego al punto que cambio de color carbón a lo que la señorita seed bran se preguntaba por qué estaba tan nerviosa al cocinar y que debía mantener la calma, pero no podía evitar pensar en el fracaso de la cocina, todos se asustaron cuando vieron que la sopa tenía un color normal pero el tazón se había cambiado de color y todos gritaron "¡COMO FUE QUE LLEGAMOS A ESE PUNTO!", Twilight solo se tranquilizo y respiro profundamente solo diciendo "vamos Sparkle, tu puedes, no ha salido tan mal, esta vez al menos cambio de color el tazón… ¡como fue que hice eso!, esta vez lo haremos bien, solo debo leer la receta y asegurarme de no quemar la carne" volvió a hacerlo una y otra vez, hasta que le quedo… y preparo 2 platos diferentes además de que las chicas le ayudaron a preparar algunos platillos extra como fruta y galletas… aunque le pudo quedar mejor ella vio que lo estaba logrando poco a poco, incluso logro preparar jugo a pesar de todo los intentos malos esto no la desanimo, logrando hacer por primera vez una comida que lucía increíblemente apetitosa, la señorita seed bran le alabo al ver que lo había logrado y se animo a decirle "señorita Sparkle, en todos mis años de cocina, jamás había visto tanto deseo en querer llegar tan lejos, pero tú en verdad perseveraste felicidades por tu comida… continua esforzándote cada día más, espero que los demás no se hayan molestado por no estar con ustedes pero entiendan para una mujer cocinar es un arte, espero que ninguno este molesto" a lo que todos los hombres solo dijeron "NO SE PREOCUPE… POR USTED ESPERAREMOS HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO", finalmente todas terminaron de cocinas y la señorita Seed Bran les dijo que era hora del desayuno por lo que todos aprovecharon a comer lo que habían hecho, solo Twilight se quedo ya que aun le faltaba mucho, las demás por otra parte, fueron a buscar a cada persona a la que le cocinaron, con desenlaces algo extraños.


	44. 7:13

_**7.13. Las cosas gratis animan el día.**_

mientras las chicas solo reían de eso, todas decidieron salir para la hora del almuerzo, y cada tenía que probar si la comida era del gusto de los demás, encontrándose algunas con sus intereses amorosos siendo uno de los ejemplos Fluttershy quien estaba con Pinkie pie regalando los cupcake que había hecho sin saber… lo que les habían puesto, entre tanto llega cerca un chico que le gustaba a Fluttershy, Sandalwood "o vaya hola Fluttershy como has estado, espero que tengas un lindo y verde día, ya sabes" a lo que ella ruborizada le contesta "o hola, Sandalwood en verdad eres muy lindo gracias, y si tratare de hacer lo mejor posible…. Bueno quieres un cupcake, Pinkie los hizo pero yo la ayudo a regalarlos así que aceptas uno" a lo que este avergonzado solo le dice "bueno… realmente no lo se, acabo de comer y yo…." A lo que ella pone ojos de perrito y tímida y dice "anda por favor, por mi" este solo intenta decir que no…. Pero no puede resistirlo y solo dice "o bueno supongo que podría aceptarlo si es así" este lo come y Fluttershy le dice "y bien te gusto" y este le contesta "está muy bueno, si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con flash…. Espera que es eso que estará ¿es acaso algún animal salvaje oculto en los arboles?" a lo que ella ve de lejos que se trata de B y ella corre directamente "lo siento, te veré luego Sandalwood" y este solo dice " ¿fue algo que dije?" entonces ella se acerc este está con algunos animales y este simplemente parece que está en tranquilidad con ellos hasta que ella se acerca y le pregunta " hola B, dime no te molesta si te acompaño… bueno aunque si quieres puedo dejarte solo" y este tranquilamente le responde " tranquila puedes acompañarme… estoy tratando de relajarme y escuchar a la naturaleza, es relajante estar aquí… también intento olvidar algunas cosas que tuve que hacer… cosas malas" este se entristece al decir esto y los animales notan que algo en su interior le dolía cuando mencionaba eso incluso ángel lo ve raro y este le hace ver esto a Fluttershy y ella le pregunta con curiosidad y tratando hacerle sentir mejor " tranquilo, no eres una mala persona, podrás ser una persona más grande que otras, pero eso no te hace malo, que seas diferente no significa maldad, eres una persona con un gran corazón y aunque intenten obligarte a hacer cosas malas, ellos son las personas malas, nunca lo olvides, cuando te veo a ti, veo a una persona con un corazón lleno de bondad y amor que simplemente tiene miedo y que solo necesita que lo traten bien" ella lo abraza y el simplemente le dice " tus palabras me hacen sonreír, pero te confieso… que es el asunto que todos nos tienen miedo después de los sucedido en los juegos de la amistad" a lo que ella le pregunta curiosa " me sentare aquí, y tranquilo traje algo de comer, comamos juntos y si sientes incomodidad del asunto, puedes detenerte, ¿Qué sucedió en los juegos de la amistad?" este comienza a narrarle, mientras de lejos estaba Pinkie pie ofreciendo cupcake cuando ve que Rick, esta platicando con Sunshine Smiles y Moonlight Raven, quienes parecían que estaban animadas con la charla a lo que Pinkie le dio algo de celos y se acerco discretamente para oír lo que conversaban "así que le dije, amigo eso no parece un oso… fue cuando descubrí que si era un oso y que me perdí en un tour africano, en realidad fue gracioso, también me perdí en un distrito de abogados… vi muchos payasos y monos… pero ninguno me dio risa" a lo que Moonlight Raven solo le dice "si sabes que en ese lugar solo hay hombres que trabajan de leyes y jueces junto a todo tipo de sujetos que aprueban leyes" y Sunshine Smiles solo le pregunta con mas curiosidad "¿Por qué pensaste que ahí había payasos y monos?" y este lo menciona vestido de presidente diciendo "que no siempre dicen ¿Qué la ley es un chiste o un circo?" y estas sonríen y ríen un poco mientras Pinkie pie se acerco mas y logro escuchar algo interesante "veamos que mas dicen" Rick le pregunta entonces a las 2 "entonces ¿me ayudaran con el asunto de Pinkie pie?" a lo que Sunshine Smiles solo le dice " claro, es fácil, además podemos aprovechar que está ahí" y Moonlight Raven le dice " ya sal te podemos ver" y Rick tenia puesto unos lentes muy extraños que le bloqueaban la vista y dice "yo no, solo veo un extraño cubo en mis ojos que dice, coma en Joe.. ¿Quién es Joe?" y Pinkie pie ríe contestándole "no se el de los restaurantes… ¿Cómo supieron que estaba ahí?" y ambas le contestan " a la próxima no uses un letrero que diga… cupcake gratis tome uno con luces y decoraciones llamativas" y sonó el cañón de fiestas a lo que Rick pregunta "wow un cañón de fiestas, dispara lejos o cerca, espera no me digas, ¡LANZAME DEL OTRO LADO DE LA ESCUELA!" y ella trata de detenerlo "no espera, en realidad quiero saber algo… ¡QUE ES ESE FAVOR QUE NO QUIERES QUE ME ENTERE!" a lo que Moonlight Raven se lo dice sin rodeos ni mentiras "Rick quería saber cuándo es tu cumpleaños" mientras este tenía la cabeza metida en un balde… el cual no se sabe de dónde lo saco solo dijo "sip así es, realmente no se cuando es, no quiero perdérmelo, prometo hacer una fiesta tan grande que hará ver la película esa de la fiesta que destruyan casa como una fiesta de té con peluches e imaginación corta" Sunshine Smiles trata de quitarle el balde de la cabeza mientras Pinkie pie solo le dice "o… eso era… yo creí que.. no nada olvídalo" y este al sacarle el balde queda atorado en una puerta y solo dice " anda dime, me gustan las sorpresas" y ella solo le pregunta "puedo preguntarte algo " y Rick finalmente está tranquilo y le dice "claro, claro solo dime que es… pero si es decirte la combinación secreta del pasillo 5634, no es el color de mi ropa interior, por cierto… ¿me la abre puesto hoy?" y Sunshine Smiles y Moonlight Raven solo le gritan "AQUÍ NO HAGAS ESO" y Pinkie pie solo se voltea de vergüenza y le dice " en realidad quería saber por qué todos ¿se ponen raros cuando mencionan los juegos de la amistad?" a lo que Sunshine Smiles la lleva afuera cerca de las escaleras de la escuela y Moonlight Raven le da una bebida y Rick se come los cupcake que le preparo Pinkie pie y quien parece que se los ha comido todos y dice "me encantan tus cupcake son tan suaves y dulces, en serio Pinkie pie todo lo que haces es maravilloso" y ella sonrojada le dice " o gracias Rick, eso fue tierno… digo lindo.. No me hagas caso y cuéntenme que paso en los juegos de la amistad" y Moonlight Raven le dice "solo prepárate para oír lo más loco que has oído en tu vida", ellas iniciaron el relato, mientras que en otro lado… solo paso algo que como muchos dirían, no provoques.


	45. 7:14

_**7.14. Don't look, seriously**_

al pasar esto del otro lado Rainbow Dash tratando probar si sus muffin estaban deliciosos para que así Ibuki cayera en la trampa pero ella vio que un chico que le gustaba estaba cerca quien jugaba baseball y este noto que Rainbow Dash estaba ahí y se acerco notando que tenía unos muffin le pidió uno y ella se lo entrego sin darse cuenta si tenían laxante… pero ella no lo noto, luego de que vio que Ibuki se dirigía a la piscina de la escuela ella aprovecho para ir a buscarlo mientras eso paso, el chico noto que el muffin estaba delicioso… pero luego probo un cupcake hecho por Pinkie pie los cuales estaban distribuidos por toda la escuela, desafortunadamente…. Tuvo un efecto laxante y se fue corriendo al baño, directamente corriendo a toda prisa noto que las 15 áreas de baño estaban ocupados, ya que… algunos si eran inmunes a los efectos del laxante… mientras que otros… tenían prisa, Rainbow Dash logro alcanzar a Ibuki y esta le dijo "¡OYE ESPERA PELOS DE CEPILLO!" a lo que este le contesta "que quieres trash" y ella le dice "lo lamento por haberte golpeado tan fuerte así que como muestra de arrepentimiento te traigo…" pero ella noto que Ibuki se los había comido todos y en su mente solo dijo "SI, ES LA HORA DE LA VENGANZA" y este solo le dijo "vaya, están realmente deliciosos… quien preparo esto" y ella dice "claro que yo los hice y te tengo un pequeño anuncio… los prepare para ti y con…" Ibuki solo le dice "en verdad los hiciste… es la primera vez que como algo así… en serio que tienes manos mágicas para cocinar" ella estaba a punto de decir laxante…. Pero al oír las palabras de Ibuki esta se sonrojo y solo bajo la mirada poniéndose tímida diciendo "tú, bueno, ¿te gusto lo que cocine para ti?" este se avergüenza un poco y le contesta "los hiciste para mi…. Es la primera vez que una chica… hace algo así por mí, gracias Rainbow Dash, eres una chica muy tierna" ella sintió un golpe fuerte en el corazón y sus ojos formaron una nube en forma de corazón con un relámpago arcoíris que luego paso a ser varios colores rápidamente y se hizo grande con un aura rosa, esta estaba a punto de desmayarse hasta que Ibuki hizo de las suyas otra vez y esta vez se paro detrás de Rainbow Dash agachándose y levantándole la falda diciendo "ahora que lo veo no estas nada mal y la falda si hace resaltar mas de ti" esta se recupera del desmayo y en un instante esta le da un golpe tan fuerte que rompe todos los casilleros y la pared en donde esta le grita "¡ARRRGH, MUERETE DE UNA VEZ, PERVERTIDO!" y este solamente entre todos los escombros y los casilleros encima dice "ok esa me la gane", mientras Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Bell dicen entre sí " bien, Rainbow Dash 2, Ibuki 0, Rainbow va a la cabeza" entonces Scootaloo dice "si sigue así podremos subir un gran video de Ibuki siendo derrotado por Rainbow Dash y así acabar con los rumores de que perdió" a lo que Applebloom solo dice "pues a como yo lo veo, el único que sigue perdiendo es el… porque molestara a Rainbow Dash " y Sweetie Bell dice algo incomodo a todas "quizás esta celoso de que Rainbow Dash este con alguien más y no sabe llamar la atención" a lo que Scootaloo solo dice " que asco, otro concepto del amor tonto, pero Rainbow Dash no se fijaría en un tipo como él, además no creo que lo haga por eso, quizás solo es un brabucón" a lo que todas aciertan y la señorita cherrilie aparece por detrás y dice "así que aquí han estado todo el día niñas, ¡tienen mucha tarea por hacer así que acompáñenme!" y se lleva a las 3 niñas mientras que Rainbow Dash enojada por lo sucedido antes se reúne con el equipo de los wondercolts donde spitfire le pregunta "¿así que como te fue en cocina?" y ella entre dientes y enojada le dice "¡NO VUELVAS A PREGUNTARME ESO!" y todos notan que ella esta súper enojada más de lo acostumbrado, y finalmente soarin le pregunta "¿podemos preguntar algo… o pregúntanos a nosotros algo que quieras saber?" ella recuerda que muchos hablaron de los juegos de la amistad y ella pregunta "¿Qué sucedió exactamente en los juegos de la amistad?" entonces Ibuki se le aparece por detrás y le dice "la cuestión es que sucedió realmente no que paso de lo que vieron todos, te voy a contar" y todos notaron que este estaba sangrando de la cabeza y que tenía serias lesiones en todo el cuerpo a lo que spitfire le grita "ESTAS DEMENTE MIRATE COMO ESTAS PARECE QUE ESTAS APUNTO DE MORIR" e Ibuki le contesta "cállate niña de las confusiones de romance con tu amigo de azul, estoy bien no necesito ayuda médica ni nada de eso" esto lo decía mientras más se desangraba y soarin le grita "CLARO QUE LA NECESITAS QUE NO VES LA SANGRE QUE TE SALE POR LA CABEZA, PUES QUE TE PASO" e Ibuki insiste "ya les dije que no tengo nada y además… no me paso nada grave… solamente…. Me caí de las escaleras" a lo que todos le gritan "¡ESO ES UNA COMPLETA MENTIRA!" y Rainbow Dash solo le dice " bueno ya nos divertimos, te caíste de las escaleras… yo no lo llamaría así, pero en fin solo dime que paso en esos juegos" e Ibuki comienza a contar lo sucedido en los juegos de la amistad, este su puso serio mientras lo dice en un tono sombrío "no fue algo de lo que estoy orgulloso… no fue nuestra decisión lo que comenzó ese día…" este comenzó a narrar mientras que en el segundo nivel estaban en la enfermería Applejack estaba hablando con un Jack dormido ya que le inyectaron algo de anestesia debido a que tenía algunas heridas graves encontradas en su cuerpo y por eso solo pudieron curar y disminuir los daños, además de los daños de la explosión.


	46. 7:15

_**7.15. The inner truth is that it hurts to talk**_

Applejack intenta animarlo contándole cosas que eran sus secretos ya que al estar dormido no lo recordaría "y por eso fue que gane la competencia de llamados de cerdo a los 9 años, aparte de eso… pues Jonathan me vio ese día, pensé que no podía estar más avergonzada pero me animo y pues desde entonces no dejo de pensar en el, cuando lo veo me anima y me siento inspirada… quizás no soy muy honesta en sentido de admitir mis sentimientos con él, pero espero poder hacerlo algún día, no es como si no quisiera hacerlo, y la verdad espero que le corresponda mis sentimientos,… ojala pudieras entender eso, seriamos buenos amigos Jack" entonces Jack solo le dice "créeme se como te sientes" y ella asustada le dice "¡Cuánto tiempo has estado escuchando!", a lo que él responde " todo el tiempo… el efecto de la anestesia se paso hace rato antes de que entraras, solo intentaba descansar, pero comenzaste a hablar tranquila no voy a abrir la boca con ese tal Jonathan" a lo que ella le responde avergonzada "lo siento compañero, en verdad no sabía que te estaba molestando" a lo que Jack solo suspira y le dice "la verdad que hayas venido aquí fue un lindo detalle, pero sabes me gusta estar solo" Applejack incomoda decide retirarse y le dice " bueno… lo lamento creo que te dejare descansar… recupérate pronto" entonces Jack antes de que se vaya le dice " sabes eres afortunada, de tener alguien en quien pensar, alguien que te apoya, alguien que nota que estas ahí… hace rato tenias razón, hago las cosas para llamar la atención, eso me convierte en un mentiroso egocéntrico" Applejack recuerda lo que le dijo antes y cierra la puerta sin darle la cara solo piensa en lo mal que él se siente y le comenta " escucha, yo estaba molesta… pero lo que te dije fue muy cruel… y quiero pedirte…" entonces él le interrumpe "al menos Jonathan te ve, te reconoce, al menos le importas a alguien, tienes familia que te ama, te ponen atención, si ellos fueran así por un instante, daría todo lo que fuera por un solo momento que me dijeran un estamos orgullosos o si quiera un saludo, al menos tienes a alguien que te aprecia ¡AL MENOS ELLOS NO TE PIDEN QUE NO DIGAN QUE ERES SU HIJO A NADIE MIENTRAS NO TENGAS ÉXITO Y TE TRATEN COMO UN FRACASADO!" Applejack nota que Jack golpea la pared con fuerza dejándole la mano herida y nota que es probable que sus padres no lo quieran y solo tenga sus inventos para poder tener éxito y ser reconocido ante todos como un alumno por excelencia, Jack suelta unas lagrimas a lo que ella nota que toco una fibra muy sensible en el, ella no imaginaba que el de verdad sufriera tanto en el interior ella intenta animarlo " no eres un fracasado, eres una persona increíble puedes construir cosas que nadie más puede solo con unas pocas cosas, quizás solo necesitas demostrar las cosas buenas que puedes hacer en vez de apresurarte a sacar conclusiones que te bajen los ánimos por los ríos" Jack seguía sensible y le dice "la verdad es que vi como eres con tu familia, estudie sus expedientes de todas ustedes, tú tienes una familia tan unida, a pesar de lo que paso con tus padres, tu hermano y tu hermana te apoyan… tengo que admitir que tengo envidia de ti, creo que quería demostrarte que era superior a ti cuando no soy más que un fracasado" entonces Applejack le grita con fuerza mientras toma sus manos con más fuerza "¡TU NO ERES UN FRACASADO!, NO LO DIGAS NUNCA, ESAS PALABRAS PUEDEN HERIR NO SOLO A TI MISMO, PUEDEN HERIR A LOS QUE SE PREOCUPAN POR TI, NO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE ERES UN FRACASO, POR QUE SI LO HACES JURO QUE VOY A GOLPEARTE, SIEMPRE QUE CAEMOS… LEVANTARNOS ES NUESTRA PRIORIDAD, SOMOS LUCHADORES POR NATURALEZA, NO QUIERO VERTE DERRUMBADO POR NADIE LEVANTATE Y PARATE Y SIGUE LUCHANDO AUN CONTRA TODO AQUELLO QUE VENGA, LO DIGO CON LA HONESTA VERDAD CREE EN TI MISMO", Jack solo noto que las palabras de Applejack le tocaron el corazón y este lo comprende pero antes de eso le salen lagrimas y le dice a Applejack "sabes… me apretaste muy fuerte las manos, podrías soltarlas creo que no siento las manos" Applejack se sonroja y este se retuerce de dolor en la cama y ella le dice " perdón, perdón, perdón, no fue mi intención" a lo que Jack le grita "¡PUDISTE ARRANCARME LOS DEDOS CON ESA FUERZA QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY HERIDO, AHORA NO SIENTO LAS MANOS!" ella nota que Jack no ha comido y se siente culpable por lo de sus manos a lo que ella le dice "lo lamento, en verdad no debí apretar tan fuerte… se como compensártelo" entonces Jack le pregunta a Applejack "y como piensas compensarme" a lo que ella le da de comer usando los cubiertos que trajo y solo dice "bien abre la boca" este nota que eso es extraño, pero se deja guiar por las buenas intenciones de Applejack, comiendo un pedazo del soufflé de Applejack este al comerlo solo se queda paralizado y le responde con lagrimas en los ojos "ESTO ES LO MAS DELICIOSO QUE HE COMIDO EN MI VIDA, ¡NO, NO PUEDO CREERLO, NO EXISTE UNA COMPARACION DE ESTE SABOR!" a lo que Applejack se pone feliz y le confiesa algo que le ruborizo "la verdad lo hice para ti, he notado que no comes mucho, quizás por eso sigues delgado, debes comer más, he preparado esto tiene todas las vitaminas que necesitas para recuperarte, haber abre la boca, ahí viene otro bocado" este lo come feliz mientras le dice " sabes la verdad tienes razón, no he comido decentemente en años, por lo general siempre como cosas que hago con la ciencia… pero no tengo buenos resultados, cuando Blake cocina le queda bien… pero ese intento de remedo de caballero le lleva más a las chicas y a nosotros nos da las sobras, por eso lo detesto, pero ahora al comer tu comida en serio me siento con mas energías que antes " ella entonces ve que tiene más confianza con ella y le pregunta algo que la tiene inquieta "sabes hay algo que quiero preguntarte, y es relacionado… con los juegos de la amistad" a lo que este traga la comida y luego suspira profundamente y le responde con algo de seriedad "así que… has oído lo que paso" Applejack solo le responde "no, la verdad solo es unos cuantos rumores… pero quiero oírlo de ti" a lo que Jack solo le dice " después de lo que te cuente, eres libre de pensar lo que quieras de mi, pero… nosotros no teníamos la intención, solo seguíamos ordenes" Applejack solo dice "¿ordenes de quien?" y Jack comienza contarle a su manera "de miembros del consejo de educación.. en otras palabras, aquellos que son del ministerio de educación, los que donaron los fondos a la escuela y nos trajeron aquí… todo empezó… hace 3 meses", mientras Jack narra lo sucedido, en el jardín de la escuela en una de las áreas para tomar té, se encontraba Rarity junto con Blake hablando de su día "supongo que después de la clase de literatura, debería cambiarme a filosofía" diciendo Blake a Rarity, mientras ella preguntaba algo curioso "solo hay algo que aun no entiendo mucho ¿Cómo es que hay tantas materias ahora en Canterlot High?" a lo que Blake responde "bueno te lo pondré así, todas las escuelas que transfirieron estudiantes aquí, también transfirieron materias de sus escuelas a la nuestra, como podrás ver prácticamente los talleres se incluyeron, si esos cabezas huecas de algodón no destruyeran la escuela cada 5 minutos seriamos una de las mejores escuelas del país, claramente tengo que ponerle collares a esos homo sapiens" a lo que Rarity le pregunta "y dime… que te pareció mi ensalada" a lo que Blake le dice "debo decir que esta ensalada es deliciosa, la proporción de vegetales y el aderezo me da la impresión de que le agregaste un toque de especias es algo refinado, me atrae tu sentido del sabor, claro que yo también te traje algo" y este le da una caja con pastelillos olían hermosamente deliciosos " esto se ve tan dulce y delicioso ¿de dónde los sacaste?" a lo que él responde " es de Manehattan de la pastelería más fina, pedí a mis sirvientes que trajeran unos para ti" a lo que Rarity se sorprende de oír eso "en serio los trajiste aquí para mi, si que tienes gustos finos, mmmm… saben tan rico" y Blake le dice "adelante cómelos son para ti" ella curiosa le dice "puedo preguntarte algo personal" a lo que Blake le dice "claro Rarity, pregunta lo que sea" y ella lo dice de la siguiente manera "bueno en realidad son 2 cosas, dime ¿no te molesta eso de ser perfecto ante todas las chicas?" Blake se ríe unos momentos y le contesta de una manera triste "la verdad me molesta mucho, pero no es por que eso de ser perfecto sea una realidad, tengo defectos como todo el mundo, me frustra siempre que no pueda sufrir nada, mis amigos siempre han tenido lo que yo no tengo, ellos han tenido libertad de que sus errores siempre sean algo que les ha hecho madurar a su manera, pero yo no he tenido esas oportunidades, por más que siempre intente meterme en problemas salgo adelante sin ningún rasguño, desde hace mucho te confieso que tuve envidia de mis compañeros de banda, incluso de ti" Rarity al escuchar eso se sorprendió y entonces le pregunta inquietada "de mi ¿Por qué?" a lo que Blake fue más sincero y le contesto "por que eres hay algo en tus ojos que me dice, que eres una chica independiente, que has tenido que trabajar para conseguir tus propios recursos, has tenido que trabajar duro para llegar hasta donde estas, eres una gran diseñadora, veo que tu trabajo es algo que siempre tuviste que conseguir por tus propios meritos, que todos te conocen por que has llegado desde lo más bajo, hasta lo más alto, no sabes cuánto he deseado ser así, quiero ser independiente, quiero llegar a hacer algo por mí mismo, ser humilde y no tener dinero de mi familia, si no de mi mismo, cuando te veo quiero experimentar lo que tú sientes cuando trabajas duro por algo y hacer feliz a los demás, lo único que he logrado por mí mismo, es solo conquistar chicas, estar con los chicos y los DragonFang, aparte de ello, no tengo libertad de hacer algo, cada vez que hago algo mi familia se entromete, solo quiero por una vez hacer algo que pueda llamar propio, pero como ves… no es fácil ser yo, solo quiero por una vez hacer algo, tener lo que ellos y tu pueden hacer, eso es algo que siempre he deseado, ser alguien que trabaje para ganar y sentir esa sensación de que valió la pena un trabajo duro, esa es la sensación que quiero sentir y vivir" este lo dice mientras tenía una lagrima en su ojo, Rarity noto que Blake quizás fue muy consentido de niño, pero al ver que otros tenían trabajo duro y que eso les hacía sentir bien, quizás lo intento a su manera pero su familia siempre terminaba por involucrarse y eso lo ponía triste por que se sentía inútil, a lo que Rarity le tomo las manos y dijo "sabes, cuando trabajas duro, la sensación es increíble, sabes yo trabaje duro para tener lo que tengo, si quieres compartir esa sensación, trabaja conmigo serás mi asistente y así podrás sabes lo que se siente trabajar duro, también hay un apartamento arriba de la boutique, digamos que la renta será cosa que hablaremos otro día, pero sentirás la sensación que buscas, y si puedo ayudar me haría muy feliz hacer eso por ti, pero nada de invitar chicas, que no sea yo" Rarity le dijo a Blake mientras reía con lo ultimo y Blake solo le dijo "sabes eres la única que conoce ese lado de mi, nunca fui tan abierto con nadie generalmente, solo salía con chicas menos de 5 días, pero eres la primera que me conoce un poco más que nadie, me ofreciste algo que no muchas personas me ofrecen solo por el nombre de mi familia o por ser yo… ya sabes en que aspecto, Rarity, me hace feliz el haberte conocido" Rarity comenzó a sentir un golpe en el corazón, y la joya que aparecía en su corazón se hizo un poco más grande y libero un aura rosa en toda su iris, pero esta comenzó a sentir algo de desmayo, pero Blake la tomo antes que cayera, para sorpresa de ella este solo la sujeto suavemente, mientras ella decía "gracias Blake" este solo le dijo "no había notado lo bella que eres, tan cerca de mi tienes unos ojos tan bellos" Rarity intento sentarse pero Blake le ayudo y ella le dijo "tranquilo romeo, es solo algo de mareos" Blake solo le tomo la mano y dijo "está bien solo no quiero que te pase nada malo, si alguna vez necesitas algo siempre estaré disponible para cualquier ocasión" Blake le sonrió y Rarity solo dijo sin pensarlo "no lo pensare 2 veces, te llamare confió en ti" Blake entonces resonó algo en su cabeza y le dijo a Rarity sonando algo preocupado "espero no perder esa confianza, lo lamento recordaba algo que no tiene suma importancia, sigamos comiendo la verdad disfruto tomar el té contigo… cual era la otra pregunta" a lo que Rarity solo le dice "que sucedió en los juegos de la amistad" a lo que este no tan impresionado baja su taza de té y solo dice " esos juegos… marcaron la opinión de muchos sobre nosotros… como nos ven… como nos vieron… y lo que realmente tuvimos que vivir y ver, realmente ese consejo nos obligo a hacer cosas horrendas…. Pero realmente al que le obligaron a cometer los peores actos… fue solamente a él… todo empezó ese día" ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre lo sucedido en los juegos de la amistad, en otro lado ocurría algo entre una pareja… y una tercera persona.


	47. 7:16

_**7.16. I will never let you cry for no reason**_

finalmente Twilight había terminado de cocinar y finalmente probar que era el platillo perfecto o al menos letal a lo acostumbrado, esta llevo 2 platillos en 2 platos diferentes ya que uno era para flash y el otro para Van, ella encuentra a flash en la cafetería, y él se emociona al ver a su novia "mi amor, viniste, te estaba esperando" luego de ello Twilight le saluda "es lindo verte flash, es la hora de comer, he traído algo de comer" finalmente ambos se sientan y flash comienza a hablar con Twilight "así que, hoy cocinaste… la verdad no habías hecho eso antes, en el tiempo que llevamos de novios ¿es una ocasión especial?" a lo que ella afirma "no lo es, pero sabes estoy tomando clases de cocina así que pensé que quizás me quedaría mejor que otras veces, además tu me lo has dicho muchas veces que necesito saber cocinar mejor, así que ¿Qué opinas ahora?" este nota que la comida se ve bien, pero flash tiene un extraño presentimiento a lo que el apunta "se ve bien amor… pero dime… en serio lo cocinaste tu" a lo que ella le dice con mucha confianza "claro que yo lo hice, me ayudaron un poco pero deberías probar realmente tengo fe en que esta vez lo hice bien", mientras eso paso flash le comenta a Twilight "no puedo creerlo ya ha pasado un año desde que somos novios, todavía recuerdas el día que te lo pedí" a lo que Twilight solo le dice "aun lo recuerdo te pusiste muy nervioso, pero me esperaste un largo tiempo… creo que era justo que cumpliera, aunque la verdad no me gusta cuando las cosas son algo… bueno tu sabes cosas algo " a lo que flash le responde "te refieres a cuando tengo celos o cosas así… he intentado calmarme un poco con ese aspecto, además trato de mantener viva nuestra relación" a lo que ella dice una duda que ella ha tenido tiempo "flash… si nos casáramos…. Hipotéticamente hablando, como planearías que fuera nuestro futuro, que sería de nuestra vida" a lo que este le dice con algo de preocupación "pues casarme contigo… pues no lo se, es algo apresurado, supongo que estaría feliz de estar contigo, tendríamos una vida juntos hijos quienes cuidar, trabajo y finalmente retirarnos y vivir el resto de la vida juntos" siendo esas palabras algo que ella no podía afrontar a lo que esta le dice "me refiero… a algo cambiaria en mi" a lo que flash solo la mira raro "que quiere decir ¿algo que cambiaria?" a lo que Twilight finalmente confiesa una parte que ha estado ocultando "crees que el amor… sea así de sencillo, no lo comprendo no se definir entre lo que yo siento y lo que debe sentir la otra persona" a lo que flash finalmente le dice "¿sencillo? Creo que hay algo que te molesta… dime que es" Twilight finalmente lo dice "no estoy dispuesta a dar el paso… porque… no se lo que siento por ti… la realidad… creo que no estoy segura de querer estar contigo… porque…porque esa es la razón, siento tanta frustración" a lo que flash no oye lo ultimo ya que este empezó a comer la carne y el platillo este al comerlo… nota que realmente sabe espantoso a pesar de lucir bien, además al comerlo siente que se comió algo que le dio un fuerte dolor estomacal, tratando de ser optimista lo soporto y solo le dijo a Twilight mientras trataba de que su cara no delatara que tenía un fuerte dolor de estomago "…. Cariño…. Sabe bien…. Pero mejora un poco el sabor por favor… pero en retrospectiva has mejorado bastante, y delicioso lo que preparaste" esto lo dice soportándolo el dolor y con una expresión que obviamente no quería expresar el malestar, ya que Twilight tenía un brillo en los ojos y ella emocionada le dice "¡si al fin me salió! Bueno debo irme tengo que hacer algo… te veo luego flash" ella se va feliz mientras la cara de flash solo mostraba que realmente necesitaba ir a los baños pero este en sus pensamientos dijo "realmente mejoro bastante… la ultima vez tuve 1 semana de dolor de estomago… esta vez… solo me duele… o quizás hable muy pronto", este sale corriendo al baño… mientras Twilight estaba en el jardín de la escuela buscando el refugio secreto donde seguramente estaría Van, y en efecto al pasar al otro lado esta le comienza a llamar "¡Van, Van, Van donde estas, se que estas por aquí dormido o quizás escuchando música, sal ya te traje algo!" ella nota que él está encima de un árbol y le responde "que quieres Twilight… si es para que vaya a clases olvídalo, la clase de hoy seguro estuvo aburrida… además entre hace rato para hacerme los exámenes sorpresa, los respondí todos y lo mínimo que quiero ahora es dormir" ella se acerca para decirle " vaya los terminaste todos, bueno no importa… en fin te traje algo de comer…" sin embargo esta se tropieza y la comida se cae al suelo y ella ve que su esfuerzo fue en vano, y en sus pensamientos solo decía mientras estaba a punto de llorar "no puedo creerlo, todo mi trabajo, pensé que podía hacer algo bien, realmente me esforcé para que quedara sabroso… y ahora esta estropeado ¡ yo solo quería, SOLO QUERIA… QUERIA DEMOSTRARLE…! ", Van noto que Twilight estaba muy triste por la comida que tiro… este noto que quizás se trataba de algo que ella había hecho, este al verla llorar simplemente bajo del árbol y se agacho comiendo lo que se había caído al suelo… a lo que ella respondió "¡NO COMAS ESO, ESTA EN EL SUELO DONDE ESTA LLENO DE TIERRA Y OTRAS COSAS SUCIAS!" este mientras se las come solo le dice "esto esta delicioso, no he comido algo preparado con cariño desde hace mucho tiempo, te has esforzado mucho, realmente desde hace tiempo que no he comido algo así en años, lo había olvidado que la comida podía tener un sabor cálido… me gusto" en ese momento Van le limpio las lagrimas con el pañuelo que Twilight tenía en su uniforme, a lo que ella no sabe como responder "espera, esto es… en verdad ¿te gusto mi comida?" a lo que Van le dice "creo que no te lo he dicho, pero tengo mis prioridades y quizás soy un salvaje, tal vez golpeo a todo aquel que se me dé la gana, pero no creas que soy de piedra, así que solo te lo diré una vez, así que escucha atentamente a lo que te diré, si vas a llorar, llora de tristeza cuando tus padres fallezcan, llora de felicidad cuando encuentres a alguien que te ame por encima de tus defectos, llora de orgullo cuando nazca tu primer hijo, llora de dolor cuando pierdas a tus amigos y seres queridos, pero nunca llores por cosas que no valen la pena, cuando derramas una lagrima lo haces con un propósito especial, tu rostro se llena de lagrimas cuando es con un momento especial, nunca olvides que esas lagrimas tienen valor y hacerlas caer tiene un significado profundo, el tiempo borra el dolor de un recuerdo que se marcha lentamente, por eso al caer las lagrimas desaparecen, por eso si lloras por cosas que no tienen valor simplemente no tiene sentido" Twilight escucha las palabras de Van y de repente en sus ojos se forma su cutie mark pero de un tamaño diminuto pero en cada estrella se forma un corazón pequeño que comienzan a girar y finalmente lanzan un brillo de muchos colores que se tornan rosados, Twilight en ese momento se marea y comienza a perder el conocimiento a lo que Van intenta cargarla y la sienta en el árbol mientras este comienza a revisar si tenía fiebre o algo en sus pensamientos Twilight solo podía decir "¿Qué está pasando?, mi corazón comienza a ir más rápido, mi cabeza me da vueltas, siento que toda mi vista se nubla, solo se que al ver a Van… mi corazón, algo se siente cálido, ¿Qué significara eso?" entonces ella vuelve en si mientras que Van intenta ver si ella estaba enferma "Twilight, responde, que tienes, es acaso por lo que te dije, oye no te lo tomes tan en serio enana, vamos responde, no me digas que es por lo de ayer, ¿acaso tienes fiebre o te enfermaste?" en ese momento Twilight vuelve en sí y nota que Van está muy cerca de ella y se sonroja a lo que ella le dice "¡NO TE ME ACERQUES TANTO!" a lo que ella responde con una cachetada y este solo le grita "¡DEMONIOS ENANA CABEZA DE GLOBO!, SOLO ME PREOCUPO POR UN MOMENTO Y ME GOLPEAS, ¡QUE ACASO ERES UNA MALAGREDECIDA!" a lo que ella le grita "¡TU TIENES LA CULPA POR QUE TE ME ACERCAS TANTO!, QUE NO VES QUE UNA CHICA NECESITA SU ESPACIO!" a lo que él le responde "¡TE RECUERDO QUE TE PUSISTE RARA HACE UNOS MOMENTOS Y TE TRATO DE AYUDAR! DEBERIA DEJARTE MORIR ENANA EN UNA ZANJA TIRADA RODEADA DE ANIMALES CARNIVOROS" Twilight enojada solo le contesta "¡ACASO SERIAS TAN CRUEL PARA DEJARME MORIR, ME EQUIVOQUE DEBERIA GOLPEARTE MAS DURO, PARA QUE TE QUITE LO MALVADO!" Van más molesto le dice "¡CUANDO HAS VISTO QUE A ALGUIEN MALVADO SE LE QUITE ALGO A GOLPES!" a lo que ella solo le dice con una teoría algo extraña "¡CLARO QUE FUNCIONA EN ALGUNOS CASOS, PERO ES UN METODO VIOLENTO, ES MEJOR RESOLVERLO CON AMISTAD!" a lo que Van solo le dice el problema de la teoría "¡CON AMISTAD NO RESUELVES NI UN PEPINO, SI DEJAS AL IMBECIL VIVO POR AHÍ SOLO VOLVERA PARA MATARTE, ES ESTUPIDO QUERER ARREGLAR LAS COSAS CON AMISTAD ASI SOLO LE DAS ALAS A QUE HAGA ALGO MALO OTRA VEZ, LO MEJOR ES ACABAR CON SU VIDA MISERABLE!", y Twilight solo le responde provocándolo mas "¡ESO ES MUY CRUEL Y ENCIMA DE TODO NADIE PENSARIA DE UNA FORMA TAN MONSTRUOSA, LA AMISTAD RESUELVE MUCHAS COSAS, ME EQUIVOQUE CONTIGO, NO ERES MALVADO, SOLO ERES UN BRUTO SALVAJE!" a lo que Van le sigue reclamando "¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS BRUTO SALVAJE!" finalmente ambos se calman y solo Twilight dice "bueno ya… ahí que tranquilizarnos, perdona por haberte golpeado, es solo que tu sabes… me pongo nerviosa… aunque tenga novio… bueno yo.." y Van solo le dice "claro, flash Sentry, no es verdad, como sea tranquila solamente no te acostumbres a golpearme, deberías irte a almorzar con tus amigas, seguiré durmiendo aquí" a lo que Twilight finalmente le pregunta "espera van, quiero preguntarte, ¡no, quiero pedirte un favor!" a lo que Van simplemente le dice "si es porque los maestros te dijeron lo que hice la semana pasada, no es mi culpa, no me gusta la comida de la cafetería además…. Debería haber televisores en la cafetería y otras cosas que nos puedan entretener, en vez de la monótona cafetería aburrida donde todos cantan sin razón" a lo que ella le responde " no, no, no es eso… en realidad quiero pedirte una cosa… podrías asistir más seguido a clases o al menos podrías al menos solo estar ahí y estar tranquilo, se que es mucho pedir… pero tú sabes que eres un gran alumno, eres muy inteligente… pero con tu comportamiento no lograras llegar muy lejos, te lo pido ¡entra a clases para que no haya más rumores sobre ti, no eres lo que muchos piensan, eres todo lo contrario, quiero que el mundo te vea como yo lo hago, solo hazlo una vez… por mi!" este la ve con ojos fríos y solo dice mientras se rasca la cabeza "demonios… estaba tan placentero durmiendo todos los días, pero realmente las cosas son así… muy bien te prometo que asistiré mañana, pero por hoy solamente déjame disfrutar de los últimos momentos de libertad" a lo que ella le abraza por detrás y solo le dice "gracias, gracias, no sabes como me hace feliz el oír que de verdad empezaras a demostrar que quieres cambiar, debo ir a clases, así que no te olvides de la promesa, te veo luego Van", Van solamente sube al árbol y menciona, mientras Twilight se iba contenta "realmente tendré que cambiar las cosas… pero apartando que es una idiota, despistada, nerd, pero es muy delicada en el fondo, puede parecer fuerte aun así es más frágil que un diente de león que se lleva el viento, le faltan demasiadas experiencias en la vida, acomodarme a recibir clases supongo que si con eso no la vuelvo a ver llorar o sufrir me parece bien" este se quedo dormido, mientras que Twilight estaba punto de irse, a lo lejos estaban los amigos de flash Sentry, Sandalwood y micro chip quienes hablaban de lo extraña que se portaba Twilight con flash ya que este último había escuchado el comentario que flash no escucho, pero microchip si lo hizo, a lo que este encontró a flash quien a pesar de todo parecía fuerte ante su dolor de estomago y explico la situación de Twilight "lo entiendes… creo que algo le está pasando, y debes hablar con ella" a lo que flash solo lo dijo pensativo " ya veo… quizás algo le paso con mi otro yo… es como si algo le doliera por dentro" a lo que Sandalwood le contesto "las mujeres son algo sensibles en cuanto a emociones… no lo se pero sabes he notado algo muy extraño… las vibras me dicen que ella se está relacionando un poco con alguien" a lo que flash le dice con despreocupación "seguro hizo más amistades es una princesa, no le veo lo malo a que hable con alguien… claro siempre y cuando no sea…" a lo que micro chip y Sandalwood dijeron "es Van Ragon"… a lo que este solamente gritando y con una mala reacción dijo "VAN RAGON… HUBIERA PREFERIDO QUE LE HABLARA A UN LADRON DE BANCOS O UN DEMENTE SALIDO DE ALGUN ASCILO DE UN SUPER VILLANO CON CARA DE PAYASO… ¡EL ES PEOR QUE CUALQUIER COSA!" a lo que microchip solo le respondió "cálmate… es seguro por los rumores que sucedieron ayer en la entrada… sabes se dice que este sujeto intento hacerle cosas a ella" a lo que Sandalwood aclaro " en realidad… dicen que el la ataco" a lo que flash contesta "NO PUEDE SER… ESTABA HACIENDOLE COSAS A MI NOVIA… ESO NO PUEDE SER SABIA QUE ERA MALVADO PERO NO TANTO" a lo que Sandalwood le dijo "es momento de ¡ACLARARLE LAS COSAS!" luego microchip le dijo "si así es… debemos mostrarle como respetara una dama" a lo que flash les dice "debemos hacerlo de la única forma que conocemos" a lo que los 3 dijeron al mismo tiempo "SENTARNOS A HABLAR Y TENER UNA CHARLA TRANQUILA" a lo que luego pensaron como era Van Ragon dijeron "SI ES QUE… NO NOS MATA PRIMERO" en eso flash solo recordó su dolor de estomago y dijo "… saben debo ir al baño… les dejo el resto de la misión a ustedes" y este salió corriendo, luego de ello, Twilight fue a la biblioteca y empezó a sentirse feliz de ver que Van estaba cambiando y pensó "realmente después de ver como reacciono positivamente a aceptar estudiar me alegra mucho… espero poder estudiar con el… juntos en la misma clase… en el mismo horario" entonces Twilight tuvo una fantasía romántica con su imaginación desenfrenada a lo que ella solo hundió la cara en un libro tratando de ahogar sus pensamientos y micro chip la encontró, junto con Bombón, lyra, lemon hearth y Twinkleshine le dijeron "lo lamentamos… INTERVENCION" y se la llevaron a un salón que estaba solitario y recrearon una intervención estilo policial con Bombón y lyra quienes eran las policías buena y mala y lyra solo decía "bien Twilight, sabes porque trajimos aquí" a lo que Bombón dijo "tranquila no te haremos daño" y Twilight solo dijo "BASTA YA, SOLO DIGANME QUE NECESITAN", a lo que lemon hearth solo dijo "bueno… oye en serio anímate solo queríamos hacerlo ve como un asunto serio… pero bueno, ¡quitemos el acto!" estos estaban a punto de hacer una canción pero vieron que Twilight se puso molesta a lo que todos le dijeron "perdona Twilight" y Twilight solo les dice "bueno ya… díganme a que se debe esta intervención" a lo que lemon hearth solo le dijo "la razón por la que te llamamos es porque… te hemos visto que últimamente… bueno solo ha sido un día… en 2 ocasiones… a la hora de entrada y al medio día… en resumen… has estado fraternizando mucho con Van Ragon… y no queremos que te juntes mas con él" a lo que microchip solo le dice "lo lamentamos pero flash ya está enterado de lo que te paso ayer… así que solo te pedimos que te alejes de ese sujeto" a lo que ella sospecha que quizás fue lo de que se fueron los 2 juntos a un lugar secreto para secar su ropa y ella solo dice "… no … no me digan… acaso el sabe que…" y Twinkleshine solo dijo "así es" y ella nerviosa supuso lo peor cuando… todos le dijeron "te tiro al agua y luego se rio de ti… destruyo la estatua y te abandono mojada" a lo que ella en su mente "¡UN MILAGRO, NI ESTUVO CERCA DE LO QUE PASO… Y TIENEN QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO, ACASO EN ESTA ESCUELA TIENEN UNA IDEA DE LO QUE ES UN ACCIDENTE Y SU DIFERENCIA CON UNA AMENAZA ME HACEN PARECER LA VICTIMA POR TODOS LOS ANGULOS!" a lo que ella solo responde "… o eso… pero tranquilos no es como si me hubiera atacado o algo así, solo fue un simple accidente" a lo que micro chip le dice " Twilight… aléjate de el… flash es muy sensible y no te lo dirá de frente… así que nosotros sus amigos nos tomamos la libertad de hacerlo por el" a lo que Twilight dice " no será simplemente… lo hacen a sus espaldas por qué no está aquí con ustedes" a lo que lyra responde "intentamos buscarlo pero no lo encontramos por ningún lado" y en eso Twilight solo les dice "aun así… que tiene de malo ¿si hablo con Van Ragon?" a lo que todos se abrazaron y se alejaron de Twilight en sus pensamientos de todos solo dijeron lo mismo "incluso decirlo… DA MIEDO" a lo que ella dice "no es como si él fuera un monstruo" a lo que Twinkleshine ve a todos y toma la iniciativa diciéndole a Twilight "acaso… ¿no sabes que paso en los juegos de la amistad de este año?" a lo que ella dijo "solo díganmelo, sin rodeos… ¿Qué paso en esos juegos?" a lo que micro chip le dice " todo comenzó unas semanas antes de empezar los juegos" en eso todos los que contaban la historia de lo sucedido en los juegos de la amistad comienzan al unisonó "Y ESTO PASO ASI", todos narran al instante haciendo un flashback de hace 3 meses antes de lo acontecido, pero 3 semanas antes de los juegos de la amistad.


	48. 7:17

_**7.17. ¿ Are not exactly friendship games? (Part 1)**_

Mientras todos estaban en clases, todos descansaban y tomaban apuntes, pero los chicos por otra parte estaban haciendo lo suyo, Van estaba durmiendo en la clase de historia, Jack estaba armando un tren magnético en carpintería junto con B, mientras que Ibuki estaba practicando karate pero nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse a él, luego estaba Blake en natación quien era el único en la alberca y al salir todas las chicas estaban tomándole fotos y emocionadas… incluyendo otras chicas de otras escuelas, Rick estaba haciendo una fiesta alocada en clase de español, Gambit estaba leyendo un libro en clase de matemática sobre manejo de negocios, la subdirectora luna y Celestia estaban hablando con los superiores del ministerio de educación quienes vinieron a supervisar a los alumnos y notaron algo "señorita Celestia, he notado que los alumnos problemáticos que les enviamos, parece que han formado una banda… que ha generado fama y ha dado su parte a los fondos de la escuela", dicho esto por los superiores quienes eran contra parte del consejo de representantes en Ecuestria, dicho esto por maxi mus alcander quien supervisaba como iban los alumnos, en cuanto a sato solo observaba que todos ellos tenían altas calificaciones… pero eran unos desalmados y dementes de primera, a lo que aspen solo comento "creí que los mantendrían bajo control… no que formarían una alianza para literalmente hacer pedazos la escuela y arriesgarle la vida a todos" a lo que gran mancha solo dijo unas palabras en un lenguaje que nadie entendía, y scorpan quien solo dijo "bueno… al menos se mantienen alegres" a lo que los representantes le gritaron "¡ALEGRES DESTRUYENDO LA ESCUELA!", a lo que Amadeo solo dijo "viendo el lado positivo al menos ya no mandan tanta gente al hospital" a lo que Celestia solo dijo " quizás son problemáticos pero son buenos alumnos, hasta ahora han hecho buenas obras, también han mejorado mucho la escuela, de hecho la cantidad de alumnos ingresados es superior a lo visto en años, si esto sigue así… Canterlot High podrá cumplir su sueño de ser una escuela para muchos alumnos y alumnas difundiendo el lema de la escuela, de amistad y comprensión" a lo que luna emocionada dijo " es verdad, después de tantos años veremos un gran campo de niños y una escuela compartiendo grandes momentos de alegría" a lo que maxi mus, Amadeo, sato, aspen y gran mancha vieron esto como un problema, sato solo dijo silenciosamente "tenemos que salir, si nos disculpa señorita Celestia debemos tomar aire", mientras scorpan hablaba con Celestia y dijo "espero que un día ustedes puedan compartir un sueño de alegría y amistad, espero poder verlo" mientras afuera estaban maxi mus, aspen, sato, gran mancha y Amadeo y entre ellos hablaban sobre el futuro de sus escuelas "no podemos permitir que esta situación siga así… podríamos perder nuestra reputación, si mas alumnos se vienen a Canterlot High" dicho esto por maxi mus, mientras aspen solo dijo "esto se ha estado viendo desde que esas niñas las Rainbooms ganaron fama hace un año y medio, ahora que no están en la escuela, pensé que eso disminuiría el numero de admiradores en la escuela" a lo que Amadeo solo dijo "y obvio eso fue lo que no paso… vinieron los alumnos que queríamos echar para evitar la difamación de nuestras escuelas… los convertimos en una banda popular de chicos o rock como se diga" a lo que gran mancha hablo y maxi mus dijo "tiene razón… nuestras escuelas podrían no tener tantos ingresos si descubren a Canterlot High como un mejor lugar… a diferencia de nosotros… ellos no cobran caro y son accesibles en otras cosas" , a lo que aspen dijo "tienen un lema de amistad muy convincente…. Tenemos que hacer algo o podríamos vernos ante una situación desventajosa", a lo que Amadeo sugirió "tenemos que ponernos a pensar en que las escuelas que supervisamos están viendo más popular a Canterlot High, por tener a bandas famosas y hacer nacer talentos….¿ Como resolveremos esta situación?", a lo que sato golpeo con su espada el suelo y dijo "les recuerdo que esos talentos estaban en nuestras escuelas, así que… porque no les probamos a todos… de que están hechos los mejores atletas de nuestras mejores escuelas" a lo que todos notaron eso como una pequeña oportunidad para demostrar de que estaban hechos… luego de ello Celestia y luna vieron que los superiores se habían ido, pero notaron que habían regresado y sato dijo "podría llamar a los chicos de los DragonFang… necesitamos hablar con ellos" a lo que Celestia y luna vieron esto raro y por el altavoz, luna llamo por el alto parlante "¡ATENCION A LOS DRAGONFANG… SE LES REQUIERE EN EL GIMNASIO AHORA!" los chicos notaron que los llamaran solo a ellos fue extraño, y estos hablaron entre ellos diciendo entre Ibuki y Blake "me pregunto esta vez que hicimos, me pregunto si fue porque he estado coqueteando con muchas chicas" dicho por Blake mientras que Ibuki dijo "quizás sea porque retorcí a todos, en karate y en judo o en muai tai o en jiujitsu" a lo que Blake solo le dice algo molesto "como es posible que sigas en esta escuela" mientras Rick y B solo decían "rayos apuesto que esto es por haber hecho una fiesta enorme en el salón de ciencias y que escapara esa babosa que anda por toda la escuela, comiéndose la mochila de todos o atacando el almuerzo de sabor lima limón de todos, o quizás sea por la vez en que inunde la piscina de pudin sabor tapioca" a lo que B solo dijo "quizás es por que arroje muy fuerte la pelota y tiro un edificio" mientras que Gambit, y Jack solo decían entre ellos "no crees que es por qué descubrieron tus negocios malignos" a lo que Gambit le responde a Jack "quizás descubrieron que tú fuiste el que tiro la escuela las primeras 2 veces" a lo que Jack solo dice "¡ESO FUE UN INCIDENTE!...que ocurrió 2 veces, ¡PERO ESTA CONTROLADO AHORA!", mientras Van solamente llego de ultimo al gimnasio y vio que todos estaban reuniéndose y solo les pregunto "bien, y ahora que habremos hecho" después de esperar un rato todos, finalmente llegaron los superiores del ministerio de educación quienes eran solamente sato, maxi mus, Amadeo, aspen y gran mancha quienes se pusieron enfrente de los DragonFang y maxi mus les dijo a ellos "ha pasado un largo tiempo verdad, desde que nos vimos" a lo que todos ellos sospecharon que se trataba de una trampa a lo que Gambit solo le dijo "en verdad que ha sido largo tiempo, no le parece, cuando casi hacen que nos expulsen a todos" a lo que aspen solo les dijo "bueno que podíamos esperar de una bola de alumnos que de por sí parecen criminales" a lo que Ibuki dijo "criminales… miren quienes hablan, ustedes quienes representan a los más grandes superiores de educaciones y nos tratan como basura, típico de los adultos, se les sube el ego por las nubes" a lo que sato solo le apareció por detrás, apuntándole con una espada de entrenamiento en el cuello y le dijo " más respeto a tus superiores… boca floja" a lo que Van solo desenvaino su espada de madera y dijo "el único que debería dejar esa boca floja eres tú, no deberías hablarle así a tus alumnos", mientras sato solo vio la espada a lo que dijo " un alumno con un arma… debería expulsarte ahora mocoso" a lo que van le respondió "esta espada no tiene filo, es solo de madera vieja, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti con esa cosa que tienes ahí, a quien crees que estas amenazando" ambos viéndose con odio mutuamente estaban a punto de iniciar una lucha, entonces Amadeo dijo "bueno ya… no vinimos a hablar con ustedes de un asunto serio" a lo que B solo dijo "¿serio?" y Rick solo dijo "¿acaso van a expulsarnos o que quieren de nosotros?" a lo que gran mancha hablo y Blake dijo "¿alguien puede traducir lo que dijo él?" y maxi mus solo tosió diciendo "bueno… calmando las ansias… necesitamos que ustedes entren a los juegos de la amistad… pero no entraran como alumnos de Canterlot High" a lo que aspen solo les dijo "lo harán como nuestros alumnos de respectivas escuelas" a lo que todos vieron eso como algo extraño, mientras Jack solo decía "eso es algo un poco… estúpido, no creen que si estamos estudiando en este lugar, lo lógico sería que nosotros seamos parte de la escuela" a lo que sato solo dijo "ustedes van a representar al ministerio de educación, interregional mente hablando ustedes son los que representaran a todo el país" a lo que todos ellos notaron que eso era algo extraño y Blake solo comento "esta bromeando ¿cierto?" , mientras que Ibuki solo dijo "¡ESPERE UN MOMENTO, ESO SOLO QUIERE DECIR QUE VAMOS A PELEAR CONTRA LAS 2 ESCUELAS!" a lo que maxi mus solo dijo "eso es correcto, ustedes tienen que pelear contra Canterlot High y la preparatoria de cristal" a lo que Gambit solo dijo "nos están pidiendo que literalmente, traicionemos a Canterlot High la única escuela que nos hizo sentir bienvenidos" a lo que aspen solo les dice "tendrán que obedecer las órdenes que les indiquemos" mientras maxi mus dijo "si no es nada difícil lo que harán simplemente obedezcan y no nos veremos a tomar medidas… drásticas" a lo que Van solo les dice "que clase de medidas se refiere" a lo que sato solo dice " saben que nosotros tenemos sus expedientes permanentes… el trato con ustedes, fue que si se mantenían bajo control y no causaban destrozos, ni problemas, de alto riesgo, sus expedientes se mantendrían intactos, siempre y cuando nosotros decíamos como manejarlo… hemos decidido, hacerlo de otra manera, hagan lo que decimos, y sus expedientes siempre estarán limpios, de lo contrario… dudo que alguna escuela los acepte, claro… si todos ustedes siguen nuestras ordenes" a lo que Ibuki solo dijo molesto "¡nos están amenazando!" a lo que maxi mus solo les dice en un tono burlón "claro que podrían negarse y ver como cada uno de ustedes es expulsado de esta escuela y enviado a direcciones diferentes" a lo que Blake solo les dice "así que nos están chantajeando… eso sí que es un golpe bajo" y Jack molesto les dice "NOSOTROS NO SOMOS SUS PEONES", a lo que aspen solo les dice " ustedes no son más que piezas de ajedrez sin voluntad, que son útiles hasta que decidamos" a lo que Ibuki estaba a punto de golpearlos pero Van le bajo el puño y solo les dijo "de acuerdo, haremos lo que nos dicen, solo déjennos en paz, hasta sus estúpidos juegos de la amistad" viéndolos con una mirada furiosa y amenazante, a lo que ellos solo voltearon diciendo mientras se despedían " bien… los juegos de la amistad comienzan en 3 semanas… espero que entrenen, los estaremos observando" siendo esto mencionado por maxi mus, mientras se retiraban aspen solo les dijo mientras este iba en dirección a otro lado "bueno señores, me despido espero que el plan funcione, nos veremos en los juegos de la amistad", luego gran mancha se fue, junto con Amadeo mientras solo quedaban maxi mus y sato quienes hablaban sobre Van Ragon "así que dime… tu qué opinas sobre él" , dicho por maxi mus, sato solo le dijo "si los rumores sobre ese alumno son ciertos… tenemos un problema, es mejor si lo mantenemos con las cadenas atadas… ese animal puede desenfrenarse en cualquier momento" maxi mus lo pensó y dijo "sabes pienso que un alumno tan peligroso como él, al no estar más de 3 semanas por escuela, que estuviera aquí por tanto tiempo es un milagro, me pregunto si estaremos haciendo lo correcto con.." a lo que sato solo le dijo "nuestra reputación está en juego, estoy seguro que podremos manejar a un alumno y su grupo", a lo que ambos salieron de Canterlot High, mientras que en el gimnasio Ibuki golpeo la pared y solo decía "¡ESOS DESGRACIADOS QUIENES SE CREEN PARA DARNOS ORDENES!" a lo que Gambit solo dijo "por desgracia estamos de manos atadas" a lo que Blake solo dijo mientras tomaba agua "tratarnos así a nosotros, esos sujetos en verdad que son unos animales" a lo que Van solo les dijo mientras se retiraba "bueno, no tenemos que hacer lo que ellos nos dicen… al menos no en todo el pie de la letra… haremos a nuestra manera, lo que ellos digan" y Jack solo les dijo "acaso es otra de esas cosas que nos meterán en problemas" a lo que B solo les dijo "es mejor revelarnos pacíficamente y evitar que la escuela salga destruida" a lo que Rick solo dijo "bien, si lo quieren es un caso… caos tendrán", a lo que Van solamente sonriendo les dice "no pudiste decirlo mejor, es la hora de estudiar" todos ellos comenzaron a estudiar y esforzarse… durante varios días… en la biblioteca, hasta que finalmente Ibuki solo pregunto "y cuando… son los juegos de la amistad" a lo que Jack solo les dice "2 semanas y 3 días" y todos con cansancio junto a un aura de desesperación diciendo "ESTO VA A TARDAR MUCHO" pasando un enorme tiempo… los chicos finalmente, están listos para el gran día de los juegos de la amistad, en la escuela de Canterlot High estaba recibiendo a los alumnos de la preparatoria cristal, donde las Shadowbolts estaban apareciendo, y observaron la nueva bienvenida de parte de la escuela Canterlot siendo recibidos por sonata y las demás representantes del comité estudiantil con un gran cartel y muchas sorpresas luego de ello vino la señorita Cinch junto con Candance quienes hablaron con Celestia y observaron que todo Canterlot High estaba remodelado, a lo que Sour sweet quien no estaba lejos solo hizo uno de sus comentarios "vaya, que cool está esta escuela… ¿Qué sucedió le cayó un meteoro o qué?" a lo que Sugar Coat solo le agarro la oreja y dijo "es una gran remodelación, señorita Celestia, señorita luna y demás alumnos me alegra ver que las cosas han mejorado bastante, pero puedo observar que faltan miembros integrales de la escuela, como el por qué y donde están las Rainbooms" a lo que lemon solo dice "resumiendo… ¿Dónde están las chicas, queríamos verlas para charlar y contar los últimos eventos sucedidos?" a lo que Celestia les dice "lamentablemente las chicas salieron de gira, pero pronto estarán aquí… quizás no ahora pero dentro de unos meses vendrán" a lo que Cinch solo les dice "es obvio que alumnas así deberían ser expulsadas, por un comportamiento así… dejar la educación para unirse a un evento de música tan barbárico" a lo que Sunny solo dijo "quien es la barbárica aquí" a lo que Candance solo dijo "ya, ya, no se preocupen solo vinimos esta vez para competir sanamente, Shinning Armor me conto que Twilight está en este momento dando conferencias en universidades a lo largo del país, así que no podrá acompañarnos, pero aun así estoy segura de que quizás este año Canterlot High gane… pero eso sí, nuestra escuela no se quedara atrás, la preparatoria de cristal está aquí, para defender su título de campeón, ¡VAMOS CRISTRAL PREP!" todos comienzan a gritar… en eso de lejos Sour sweet nota que alguien va directamente a la escuela, son un grupo de 7 chicos, pero entre ellos hay uno con el uniforme de la preparatoria de cristal… en eso ella se asusta al ver que esa persona solo tenía puesta la camisa mientras tenia puesto el suéter atado al abdomen, una mirada helada y una actitud sin preocupaciones… Sour sweet dio un grito tan fuerte que todo el mundo quedo callado cuando todos al ver que la persona que vio Sour sweet no era ni más que un ex alumno de su escuela, Sour sweet solo dice "… es ¡VAN RAGON!" a lo que Cinch voltea y nota que es el alumno más peligroso de todos los tiempos y ella cae al suelo donde Candance también queda paralizada de terror al ver que ahí estaba uno de los alumnos que más problemas tuvo en la preparatoria de cristal, mientras Candance y luna socorrían a Cinch, quien solo decía "¿Quién?, ¿Quién trajo a ese monstruo?" entonces luna y Celestia vieron esto raro a lo que Celestia pregunto "¿van Ragon, pero él podrá ser un loco en la música? Pero un monstruo" a lo que luna solo dijo "no creen que exageran" a lo que todos en la preparatoria de cristal gritan "¡USTED PARECE QUE ES LA QUE ESTA EXAGERANDO!" , a lo que Cinch explica a Celestia "¡USTED NO TIENE IDEA DE CÓMO ES ESE ALUMNO!", a lo que ella recuerda los momentos en que Van estudiaba en preparatoria de cristal desde el momento en que llego Candance tenía reportes llenos de que Van no asistía a las clases solo dormía por ahí, muchos alumnos comenzaban a sentirse amenazados por que el siempre parecía molesto o enojado, además de que siempre tenía una espada de madera en la espalda, durante el almuerzo el estacionamiento se llenaba de rufianes esperando pelear contra Van, al terminar el almuerzo el estacionamiento estaba lleno de heridos mientras el caminaba entre ellos y los alumnos asustados solo quedaban paralizados ante su presciencia, mas porque era muy descarado en su forma de ser, siempre se quitaba el suéter y la corbata, poniendo el suéter en su cintura, mientras usaba la corbata para atar su espada, muchos alumnos querían golpearlo pero Van solamente los intimidaba con su mirada, algunos miembros de la policía solo miraban que el a pesar de todo no rompía las reglas, por lo que no se podía hacer nada, incluyendo su extraña forma de ser de siempre desaparecer y ver el cielo Cinch termina de explicar esto a Celestia y luna, mientras que Candance solo aclaro "no puedo mentir… el sí hizo muchas cosas malas, y la verdad solo estuvo un mes en la escuela, la realidad es que da más miedo de lo que puedan ver… es raro volvió a usar su espada" a lo que luna solo le dijo "¿pero siempre tenía un estuche con una guitarra, desde que vino a la escuela?" a lo que Celestia piensa en algo "espera… hermana nunca ha sacado la guitarra de ese estuche ¿verdad?"a lo que todas ellas suponen que la espada siempre estuvo en el estuche… estaban ambas en la misma funda al ver que la espada era del mismo tamaño que una guitarra, pero era algo simple como una katana aunque claro que en vez de acero era de pura madera, a lo que indigo zap solo dijo "ese sujeto… fue capaz de golpear ejércitos enteros de pandilleros… en verdad habrá cambiado… o es el mismo" toda la preparatoria de cristal vio que Van en el momento en que avanzaba cayó al suelo de cara… a lo que la expresión de todos cambio a una con una señal extraña y gritaron al mismo tiempo "¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO.. ACASO SE MURIO O ALGO ASI!" entonces los DragonFang quedaron impresionados… de ver que el plan que tenían no les salió… retrocediendo a esa mañana, todos encontraron sus antiguos uniformes... excepto que el de B no le quedaba para nada debido a que antes era gordo… y ahora era una masa de músculos enorme, quedándole todo su uniforme pequeño, mientras que el de Ibuki tenía las mangas cortas y rotas debido a que sus músculos habían crecido y su abdomen se había hecho literalmente músculos duros, Gambit noto esto y le pregunto a Van "hemos entrenado contigo durante un año entero, eso solo nos da a entender, que gracias a ese entrenamiento hemos cambiado físicamente… en proporciones mayores" a lo que Jack noto que este dijo eso… porque su uniforme también le quedaba chico y Jack solo dijo "¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNA BOLA DE MUSCULOS ENORMES, COMO DIABLOS HAREMOS PARA ENTRAR EN NUESTROS UNIFORMES!" a lo que Ibuki solo le comento " de que hablas ¿a ti te quedo bien ajustado no?"… a lo que todos notaron que a Jack antes le quedaba flojo… ahora le quedaba perfectamente entallado… y este solo les grita "¡PUDRANSE TODOS USTEDES PRESUMIENDO SUS CUERPOS DE CAVERNICOLAS, QUE NO VEN QUE POR ESO NOS QUEDARON PEQUEÑOS LOS UNIFORMES!" a lo que Blake solo les dice "vamos, vamos, les hare los arreglos para ayudarlos a acomodar sus nuevos cuerpos… además no es genial, apuesto a que muchas chicas estarán complacidas con mi nuevo cuerpo" a lo que Jack solo le dice "ojala que un día te arrojen de un escenario" , luego de eso Gambit solo dijo "oye van… contesta ¿VAN?" todos notaron que este se había dormido y cayo profundamente dormido y Jack solo le grita "¡SE DURMIO CON EL UNIFORME PUESTO!" A lo que Ibuki solo apunta a un solo hecho "quizás eso se deba a que comió más de53 donas durante una hora para tratar de no dormirse" a lo que Jack solo les grita "¡ACASO ES IDIOTA O QUE, NO SABE QUE EL AZUCAR NO EVITA QUE TE DUERMAS… Y POR QUE DONAS QUE ESTE DEMENTE NO TIENE NI IDEA DE CÓMO FUNCIONA EL CUERPO HUMANO!" a lo que B solo dijo "pues estaba leyendo un libro de medicina" a lo que Jack solo se puso más histérico "¡Y AUN ASI CREYO QUE LE IVA A FUNCIONAR… QUE NO PODEMOS DESPERTARLO!" a lo que Rick intento darle café pero eso no funciono "oigan ¿a van le gusta el cappuccino?" derramándolo en su cara, mientras Ibuki le estaba tirando un balde de agua helada "vamos despierta que ya se nos hace tarde, trata de despertar Baka" a lo que Jack solo les dice gritando "USTEDES LO ESTAN TOMANDO COMO UN JUEGO" a lo que Blake solo dice "esto puede ser malo, realmente ese imbécil no debió comer tanto… y también tomo demasiado té helado, ahora costara levantarlo y si no encontramos una manera de despertarlo y mantenerlo parado sin que se duerma" a lo que Gambit le dice " solo tenemos un problema, este idiota con narcolepsia… se duerme cuando menos lo esperas, y en los peores momentos, tenía que caer este cabeza de aire" a lo que Rick le arrojo esta vez soda de cereza solo diciendo "creo que el odia esta… a lo mejor despierta" mientras Van despierta por el olor de la cereza pero Ibuki por accidente le da con un martillo en la cabeza durmiéndolo otra vez solo para decir "creí que con eso despertaría… pero… quizás me sobre pase" a lo que Jack toma el martillo y se lo arroja diciéndole "¡EL UNICO QUE MERECE QUE LE DEN DE GOLPES ES A TI! Ya se había despertado, se te ocurre pegarlo con un martillo" a lo que Ibuki solo le dijo "vamos cálmate esta vez lo despertare a mi manera" este le puso unas cuerdas como un títere y lo levantaron junto con B, junto con Rick diciendo "ves así por lo menos se puede levantar" , a lo que Jack solo les responde golpeando a todos "¡ENCUENTREN UNA MEJOR MANERA QUE ESA!" lo que los lleva hasta el momento donde lo único que sostenía a Van eran unas cuerdas invisibles que manipulaban su movimiento mientras este se quedaba dormido a lo que Jack solo se golpeo la cabeza diciendo "este es el plan más estúpido en la historia", los chicos piensan en eso… y Jack tiene razón, a lo que todos en la preparatoria de cristal ven que Van de hecho está durmiendo y todos gritan "¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!" a lo que Blake solo intento hacer parecer eso como una especie de actuación "no, no está dormido, es una meditación especial que él hace, para poder demostrar su fortaleza y superioridad, ante cualquier oponente, no piensen que él es tan tranquilo necesita tiempo para su concentración absoluta, para derrotarlos a todos ustedes" a lo que oyeron roncar a Van y todos le gritan "¡ESO ES UNA MENTIRA!" luego de eso Gambit solo le dice a Blake "tranquilo… despertara a su propio ritmo, por el momento solo entremos… odio usar este uniforme" cada uno tuvo que usar su antiguo uniforme… claro que con algunas modificaciones a su nuevo cuerpo, Blake tuvo que usar su antiguo uniforme de la escuela de los caballeros corcel que consistía en un traje de manga larga con hombrera de color rojo, con camisa blanca y guantes blancos con zapatos formales, mientras que Rick tuvo que usar su traje de la escuela sapiens del Caribe que era un suéter verde menta con corbata de moño y camisa blanca con pantalón verde musgo y zapatos café, mientras que Jack tuvo que usar el uniforme de la escuela de los lobos del bosque un chaleco de color celeste con camisa blanca y pantalones grises , mientras B tenía que usar un traje militar negro… enorme que era el uniforme de su escuela el laberinto del minotauro, Gambit por su parte tuvo que usar un traje de manga larga negro con bandas rojas y líneas doradas en zigzag, con unos pantalones oscuros con línea entallada de plata, con unas botas negras, todos ellos tenían un uniforme cambiado o modificado ya que su físico había cambiado por completo, todos notaron que ellos no parecían de la escuela de Canterlot High, e incluso cerca de ellos venían los superiores de ministerio de educación, quienes no parecían muy contentos, estos se dirigieron hacia Celestia y Cinch donde sato solo les dijo "reunión en el patio de la escuela" donde ellas no entendían que pasaba, luego de reunir a toda la escuela de Canterlot y la de cristal en el patio de la escuela, todos estaban preguntando qué sucedía donde los superiores se sitúan encima de un podio maxi mus toma la palabra "¡ESCUELA CANTERLOT, ESCUELA DE CRISTAL… NOS REUNIMOS HOY PARA LOS JUEGOS DE LA AMISTAD, PERO HEMOS PROPUESTO UNA COSA, ESTE DIA CANTERLOT HIGH Y LA PREPARATORIA DE CRISTAL NO SOLO COMPETIRA ENTRE SI, ESTA VEZ TENDRAN QUE COMPETIR CONTRA LOS MEJORES ALUMNOS DE LAS ESCUELAS MAS PRESTIGIOSAS DE LA NACION… Y EL MUNDO… BUENO LA IDEA ES QUE ESTA SEA UNA COMPETENCIA AMISTOSA ENTRE 3 GRUPOS DIFERENTES" a lo que Celestia y Cinch notaron que los chicos se pararon frente a las 2 escuelas solo viendo con una mirada fría y oscura, mientras sato vio esto como una especie de forma de advertir a todos que la victoria era de ellos y de nadie más, luego de ello, los escogidos para enfrentarlos a ellos eran de parte de Canterlot High consistía en el grupo de los wondercolts, Derpy, Sandalwood, Microchip, Bombón, lyra, rose, Daisy, lily, flash Sentry, Minuette, moondancer, Twinkleshine, lemon hearth, Big Mac, lighting dust, ametist Star y bulk bíceps, mientras que el lado de la preparatoria de cristal estaban las Shadowbolts que consistían en, indigo zap, lemon zest, Sour sweet, Sunny Flare, sugar Coat, sury polomare, coco pommel, Tree hugger, Trender Hooves, Blueblood, Fleur Dis Lee, Party Favor, Doublé Diamond, Sugar Belle, Night Glider, Upper Crust, Neón Light, Jet Set, Royal Pin, mientras que de parte de los superiores estaban los chicos… los cuales eran los únicos a lo que sugar Coat remarco eso a los superiores "esperen un momento…. Ellos son 7 y nosotros 18 por cada grupo, eso no les daría una desventaja a ellos" a lo que Jack lo pensó y dijo "tiene razón debemos…" a lo que Ibuki interrumpió y dijo "si… tienen que poner a mas estudiantes contra nosotros" a lo que Jack le grita "ESE NO ES EL PROBLEMA, Y COMO ESO VA A DARLES VENTAJA" a lo que Blake dijo cortésmente " tranquilos… nosotros podremos manejarlo, después de todo… mientras haya tantas bellas chicas en cada lado eso nos hace más fácil la victoria… por qué no lastimamos damas tan finas" a lo que todas se enamoran y comienzan a gritar su nombre y admirarle a lo que Jack solo le dice "tu solo quieres coquetear" B nota que la mayoría son más que ellos, pero Rick solo comenta "tienen que traer un tanque… así estarían alcanzándonos… en 5 años" a lo que Jack le grita "¡QUE CLASE DE CALCULO ES ESE!" y Gambit solo les dice a ambas escuelas "¡ESCUCHEN TODOS… SI DESEAN APOSTAR SU VICTORIA!, solo tienen que poner sus apuestas en esta caja, serán ustedes o nosotros los que ganaremos" Jack mas furioso solo le dice "¡ESTAS APOSTANDO EN ESTE MOMENTO, ESPERA! Harás una apuesta de 2 escuelas contra nosotros, ¡ACASO CREES QUE VAMOS A PERDER!" a lo que Ibuki solo le intenta calmar "tranquilo cabeza de tuercas, es solo que ni uniéndose 300 escuelas, nos ganaran es matemática y lenguaje simple" a lo que todos asientan la cabeza y Jack solo le dice mas enojado "¡EL LENGUAJE NO TIENE QUE VER NADA AQUÍ!" luego de ello Rick conto a cada uno y noto algo " oigan… del lado de los robots sin alma , parece que tienen uno de mas que nuestros compañeros, los de fondo" a lo que todos le gritan "¡QUE CLASE DE SOBRENOMBRE INFANTIL ES ESE!" a lo que ametist Star cuenta y les da la razón " oigan Rick tiene razón, nos falta uno" a lo que sury polomare les sugiere " no es culpa nuestra que les falte uno… busquen a alguien que les sirva o retírense" a lo que lighting dust dice "créeme conmigo es más que suficiente para hacerlos añicos a ustedes" indigo zap se molesto y dijo "¡ven acá fea y dímelo en la cara, que te voy a patear!", a lo que doublé diamond solo les dijo "vamos cálmense, no es momento de pelear" a lo que las 2 le gritan "NO TE METAS" molestando a Night Glider "¡OIGAN NO LE GRITEN EL SOLO NO QUIERE VER PELEAR A 2 CHICAS!" a lo que Party Favor dijo "bueno… en realidad, eso suena tentador" luego de eso alguien a lo lejos y solo decía con un tono misterioso "O, JO, JO, JO, USTEDES CREEN QUE ESA VENTAJA LES DA LA VICTORIA, NO LO CREAN… AUN CUANDO TODO ESTA EN TU CONTRA… EL JUGADOR MISTERIOSO PUEDE HACER SU APARICION SORPRESA, VEAMOS QUE PUEDEN HACER CONTRA MI" la preparatoria de cristal estaba preguntándose, de quien era esa voz, también la escuela de Canterlot High, luego de ello sugar Coat dijo "¿Quién eres, muéstrate, crees que eso nos asusta?" a lo que la voz misteriosa estaba debajo de una caja la cual solo seguía diciendo "¿NO CREAN QUE SIMPLEMENTE LA ESCUELA CANTERLOT POR NO TENER A LAS RAINBOOM AQUI?, LES TENGO UNA MALA NOTICIA, UN GRAN Y PODEROSO ALIADO ESTA AQUÍ" en ese momento de la caja sale una persona con un traje de un famoso plomero haciendo un sonido de salto y todos estaban asombrados al ver, muchas voces sonaban impresionadas, y entre ellas se escuchaba "es increíble, ¿el podrá ser?" mientras que ella comía un hongo y salía un sonido de vida extra y muchos impresionados decían "es increíble, se acaba de comer un hongo, es obvio que es el " luego de ello una voz mas dijo "TU ERES MA.." a lo que el personaje dijo "no soy Mario, soy…" de repente Bombón la patea diciendo "¡Y TU QUE CREES QUE HACES!" a lo que esta se le cae la gorra y el bigote y Jack solo se le acerca diciéndole "¡ACASO SETE VOTO LA CANICA O ESTAS HORATE!" a lo que Trixie solo dice "lo siento quería dar una entrada grande y espectacular" a lo que Bombón solo le dice en voz baja "¡y para eso te pones el disfraz¡" a lo que Jack solo le dice "quieres que te descubran, ¡DEJA DE ACTUAR DE ESA MANE…" luego de ello indigo zap se acerca y le dice "no tan rápido… lo sabía, sabía que eras tú" mientras se iba acercando Bombón solo pensó "no puede ser se han dado cuenta, si el plan era intimidarlos para que así, podríamos ganar más fácil va a fallar" a lo que indigo zap estaba sacando algo de su bolsillo, mientras decía "es raro, poder verte una vez cada 100 años, estoy lista para este momento y siempre estoy preparada por si un día aparecías" a lo que Jack solo le dice "o no lo va a descubrir todo, será mejor pensar en algo rápido" a lo que indigo zap saca un cuaderno y un bolígrafo diciendo "¿podrías por favor darme un autógrafo? Y además ¿podrías ponerle con amor para zappy?" a lo que Jack solo pensó "ALABADO SEA EL SEÑOR, UN MILAGRO HA PASADO FRENTE A NOSOTROS, ES OBVIO QUE ESA CHICA LE FALTAN NEURONAS PARA NO NOTAR QUE ESTA CHICA TONTA NO ES MARIO SI NO UNA VERSION ESTUPIDA" a lo que Trixie vestida solo decía negándose "no, lo siento, si doy autógrafos se formara una fila y no podremos seguir los eventos" mientras Bombón solo pensaba "¡COMO ALGUIEN NO PUEDE NOTAR QUE ELLA NO ES ESE LEGENDARIO PERSONAJE SI NO UNA TARADA VESTIDA DE PLOMERO!" a lo que indigo zap solo le dijo "o bueno, entonces podría tomarme una foto contigo prometo no mostrarla a nadie" a lo que Trixie siguió negándose "lo lamento, si muchos lo notan me tomaran fotografías y no me dejaran en paz" entonces indigo zap se limpio la mano y entonces le dio un apretón de manos a lo que Trixie si correspondió e indigo zap solo dijo "está bien, si te doy la mano, soy una gran fan de mintendo, lo he jugado desde que era una niña" a lo que Jack solo pensó "perfecto al menos nadie se ha dado cuenta " luego de eso apareció sugar Coat y dijo "no tan rápido indigo zap, no te dejes engañar, es obvio que ella es una impostora" a lo que Bombón solo pensó " ahora si nos metimos en líos… es obvio que no podemos engañar a esta genio honesta de grandes charlas" a lo que Jack solo pensó "¡ESTAMOS TODOS EN PROBLEMAS SI SE DA CUENTA, YA LA REGAMOS!, no podemos engañar a sus agudos instintos" y sugar Coat solo dijo para sorpresa de todos "es obvio que el verdadero Mario… es ese" a lo que todos vieron que ella apunto a un perro azul con un bigote y una gorra verde con un letrero que decía Mario… con un collar que decía Ember tachado, a lo que Jack solo pensó gritando "¡TIENEN QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!, PARA TI ES MARIO SIEMPRE Y CUANDO TENGA BIGOTE" a lo que indigo zap solo le reclamo "¡eres una novata es obvio que ese es su hermano Luigi!" a lo que sugar Coat solo dijo "ambos lucen iguales, si usara una especie de diferencia obvia como unos zapatos enormes rojos o fuera un animal como un erizo o una hiena sería diferente" a lo que indigo zap solo le dijo " o vaya una fan de zega, ¡VETE A CASA A JUGAR CON TU NIGHTCAST, O ESPERAR LA SECUELA DE ESE JUEGO QUE NUNCA VA A LLEGAR!" a lo que sugar Coat algo molesta le dice "no tenias que ser tan cruel, yo se que un día volverá a renacer de sus cenizas y traerme horas de diversión" mientras ellas comenzaban a discutir vino lemon zest quien trato de detener la situación "BUENO YA BAJENLE EL VOLUMEN A SUS JUEGOS" a lo que indigo zap solo le dijo "que bien ahora una fan de zomy, vete a descargar tu actualización costosa que dura horas y es cada 3 días" a lo que ellas comenzaron a discutir entre ellas mientras Bombón solo decía en su mente "como diablos esto paso de identidad obviamente estropeada a una plática sobre juegos" entonces Jack le dice "solo no lo olviden… el trato es… no metan la pata y todo saldrá bien" a lo que ella acentuó con la cabeza y menciono "si mientras Trixie no lo arruine no habrá ningún problema, bien Trixie la hora de escoger eventos ya va a comenzar, así que necesitamos que ganes ese evento para poder pasar" a lo que Trixie solo le dijo "bien, no se preocupen solo déjenlo en mis manos" entonces se acercaron sury polomare y ella al frente donde sury menciona " no voy a perder ante ti, seas una gran leyenda yo ganare, no podrás ganarme Mario" a lo que Trixie solo lo pensó en una voz profunda "no soy Mario… soy maxio", a lo que Celestia dijo "bien, es la hora de escoger quienes serán los que empezaran los eventos, para eso usaremos una forma civilizada para que todos disfruten, usando un mintendo oumii, usando este simple juego que fue escogido por voto popular" donde luna mostro el juego que era… un juego de citas y luna dijo el nombre " el juego se llama, ¡AMORES PRIMAVERALES VERSION FEMENINA!" a lo que Ibuki solo dijo en su mente "¡QUE CLASE DE PORQUERIA ES ESA, PARECE SALIDO DEL CARRITO DE OFERTAS PARA VIEJAS SOLTERONAS!" a lo que Blake solo dijo "es obvio que este evento solo delata que la directora Celestia y luna en verdad necesitan conseguir marido" a lo que Gambit solo le dijo "también delata que las que sepan sobre ese juego, necesitan obviamente novio" mientras que Night Glider dijo "quien jugaría juegos tan patéticos como esos" a lo que las Shadowbolts femeninas y también las de Canterlot High estaban silbando excepto derpy quien estaba comiendo muffin, a lo que sury polomare delata algo… que quizás para unos era obvio "esto será un evento fácil, he jugado miles y miles de juegos de citas y se como ganar este juego, ganar el corazón de un chico, se como actuar coquetamente, como parecer inocente, como ser una ruda pero delicada chica, no importa como sea es obvio que yo ganare este combate " a lo que Trixie solo dijo "es obvio que el amor esta hecho de cosas inesperadas y para eso, uno no puede predecirlo simplemente debes dejar que el curso te lleve a cosas más inesperadas y estúpidas, después de todo el amor esta hecho de cosas así" mientras que algunas entre las escuelas anotaban eso… incluyendo la directora Celestia y luna, estas solo guardaron sus notas y luna solo dijo "bueno… solo comiencen a la cuenta de 3, y ¡3 COMIENZEN!" entonces ambas comenzaron a jugar, a lo que Candance nota que suri polomare no está leyendo la introducción de la historia y esta lo menciona "¡A POCOS MINUTOS DE LA COMPETENCIA, SURI TOMA LA DELANTERA AL NO LEER LA INTRODUCCION DE LA HISTORIA SOLO ESTA SALTANDOSE LOS TEXTOS COMO SI NO FUERA DE GRAN IMPORTANCIA!" a lo que suri solo contesta "es tan obvio lo que va a pasar, la chica se viste para la escuela, se baña, come llega tarde y se tropieza con un chico mientras come una rebanada de pan y…" a lo que ve que la escena mostraba que un chico se había tropezado con ella en el videojuego… pero lo más extraño es que el chico tenía una enorme almohada con dibujos raro a lo que Candance solo dice "¡Y PARECE QUE FINALMENTE SURI SE TOPA CON EL CHICO DE LA HISTORIA, CON UNA ALMOHADA GRANDE!" a lo que suri solo dice "¡QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESA, NO DEBERIA SER ASI UNA HISTORIA AMOROSA, PARECE QUE ESTOY JUGANDO UN JUEGO RARO DE AMOR!" a lo que Jack solo dice "¡ Y ESO QUE RAYOS ES!" a lo que luna contesta " verán es un juego de chicas basado en experiencias reales, que tiende a verse reflejado a cosas de la vida" a lo que ametist Star solo dice "Y EN TU VIDA CUANDO VAS A VER A UN CHICO CON UNA ALMOHADA ASI" luego de eso notan que entre las opciones de suri estaban 2 y ella noto el patrón "bien entre las opciones, que están dejar que me ayuden e ignorar, es obvio que la respuesta obvia es… ¡Y AHÍ QUE ACABA DE PASAR!" a lo que ve que la chica escogió ayuda pero escogió ser ayudada por la almohada y luna solo dijo " o vaya escogió la ruta de la almohada, ahora ella será como la almohada y tendrá que esperar 10 minutos " esto le fue reclamado por moondancer que dijo "¡QUE OPCION TAN ARRIESGADA ES ESA AL PRINCIPIO DEL JUEGO, ES COMO QUERER TIRARTE A UN POZO SIN SABER NADAR!" luego de eso Trixie había llegado a ese punto y noto que suri estaba en problemas a lo que ella dijo "parece ser que tu guía del amor esta obviamente defectuosa, como sabes el amor esta hecho de eventos extraños y es mejor ser impredecible, por lo que escogeré la opción ignorar" luego vio que el chico tomo a la chica y le pego con la almohada… terminando el juego y Candance dijo "¡ES UNA LASTIMA PARECE QUE HA TERMINADO EL JUEGO, POR LO QUE MAXIO DEBERA RECOMENZAR OTRA VEZ!" a lo que Minuette reclama "¡COMO DIABLOS PASO ESO, HASTA LO IMPREDECIBLE TIENE SU LIMITE!" a lo que Trixie solo dijo "así que… ya veo el amor puede llegar a ser así, he sido una crédula en este juego llamado amor y sentimientos" y luego moondancer solo le dice "ESO NO TIENE QUE VER NADA CON EL AMOR, ESO NO SE PARECE EN NADA A LO QUE LLAMARIAMOS AFECTO, COMO DIABLOS ESO PUEDE PASAR EN LA VIDA ES OBVIO QUE ESE JUEGO ES UNA TOTAL DEMENCIA!" a lo que Ibuki dice "¡ESE NO ES UN JUEGO, ES UNA TORTURA MENTAL ¡" los superiores solo preguntaban entre ellos comenzando con aspen "y díganme ¿de quién fue la brillante idea de hacer ese evento?" a lo que maxi mus dijo "quería que los niños jugaran algo divertido… pero yo no sugerí el juego" a lo que todos le preguntaron a Amadeo "¿fue tu idea no?" a lo que este respondió "creí que sería divertido para las chicas" pero luego de eso, sury comienza a avanzar y dice "bueno he logrado avanzar en la historia y he llegado a tener una cita con el chico" a lo que flash le dice "eso no es una cita, estas con su padre, es como una salida entre un familiar y un amigo" a lo que sury solo le dice "pues claro los chicos son unos desesperados, las chicas tenemos nuestro propio ritmo y si leo al personaje se que esta clase de chico es al menos un poco impaciente pero con esfuerzo puedo arreglarlo" pero ella nota que ahora ha sido engañada ya que el chico y su padre le han estafado con un jarrón y su única opción es comprar a lo que Celestia dice "¡PARECE QUE SURY HA CAIDO EN UNA ESTAFA POR LO QUE TENDRA QUE RECOMENZAR DESDE EL PUNTO DE SALVACION!" a lo que sury dice "TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA, AL MENOS VOY DELANTE DE TI MAXIO" a lo que Trixie solo le dice "en serio lo crees, ya tengo una cita" luego de eso suri dice "eso no puede ser…¡TIENES UNA CITA CON EL PADRE!" a lo que B solo dice "QUE CLASE DE SITUACION ES ESA" luego de eso lyra le reclama a Trixie "¡TIENES UNA CITA CON EL PADRE ESTAS CUERDA ACASO!" a lo que Trixie dice "el hombre sufrió la pérdida de su esposa durante el parto de su hijo, necesita consuelo de una chica joven y hermosa que sea inocente en su juventud fue un gran pandillero y respetado motorista necesita de mí y mi inocencia para consolar su corazón" a lo que Twinkleshine, lemon hearth, Daisy, lily y rose le gritan "¡TU NO TIENES NADA DE INOCENTE!" a lo que Blake dice "esto es malo, los gustos de Trixie por los hombres mayores y peligrosos están complicando las cosas, además de ello sury está a punto de conseguir más ventaja "a lo que sury solo agrega "no podrás ganarme esta vez ya estoy con el chico y a solas así que no perderé mi tiempo, y tratare de conseguir un beso amoroso y así ganarte" mientras jugaba entre las Shadowbolts lemon le pregunto a Sunny "¿estoy podría ser malo, la ventaja de maxio es más alta, pero si ella lograra conseguir el beso podría avanzar más rápido?" a lo que Sunny calculo y dijo "si hubiera una situación favorable la ventaja de sury sería enorme" a lo que Sour sweet dijo "espero que nuestra amiga gane… ojala que no pierda o le rompo la cabeza" a lo que finalmente llego el momento de brillar de sury cuando era una salida con helado en un parque donde estaban cerca del otro esta dijo "la situación me favorece se que esta vez podre conseguir el beso sin ningún problema…." A lo que vio que las únicas opciones decían broma amorosa o engaño doloroso, donde indigo zap solo dijo " es obvio que sabiendo que ese juego es muy inesperado lo mejor sería no usar el instinto común" a lo que sury escoge la broma romántica donde esta le embarra helado en la cara y esta trata de limpiarlo pero ocurre que ella le avienta a un lago donde… aparece un monstruo marino y se come al chico y todos quedan perplejos a lo que acaba de pasar gritando "¡ESO NO FUE UNA BROMA ROMANTICA FUE UNA BROMA HACIA LA MUERTE!" a lo que luna dijo "¡AL ESCOGER LA RUTA DE LA BROMA EL JUEGO SE DECIDIRA SI MAXIO LO CONSIGUE!" a lo que Trixie ya había sacado la ventaja donde sury dijo " es imposible que ella me gane apenas tuve una cita ella que va a lograr ¡ESTO ES UNA ESPECIE DE BROMA CRUEL!" todos vieron que el hombre había fallecido de una enfermedad y luego el hijo se queda con la chica terminando en un final inesperado, a lo que Trixie dice " te lo dije el amor esta hecho de cosas impredecibles que no tienen explicación, simplemente es algo estúpido con hechos tontos, que van de la mano con el ritmo de la vida" a lo que suri pierde el primer round de parte de la preparatoria de cristal y Celestia anuncia a el ganador "¡Y EL GANADOR ES MAXIO, ES OFICIAL LOS WONDERCOLTS DECIDIRAN EL ORDEN DE LOS EVENTOS DEL PRIMER DIA!" a lo que ametist Star le da una hoja organizada para los eventos y explico a la directora Celestia " como vera he preparado una hoja con los eventos organizando de tal manera que quede más balanceado y nos dé tiempo para mejorar algunas cosas como la organización por grupo y también para los salones ya que necesitan algo de limpieza al terminar y que no haya inconvenientes" a lo que luego derpy solo dijo "así es y traje una canasta de muffins, espero les guste a todos" sato solo se comió unos muffin mientras que Blake solo comentaba "bueno al menos esta competencia no se puso rara, con el evento anterior" luego de ello Jack le dijo "solo espero que esto prosiga con el plan" Bombón se puso al lado de él y ella le dice "claro que proseguiremos con el plan, pero recuerden ante todo tengan cuidado", finalmente Celestia lee el orden de los eventos y dice " bien ante todo recuerden, cada evento tiene su duración dependiendo de lo que se pida, recuerden no se pongan nerviosos" luna lee los eventos y dice "esta vez… se llevara el mismo calendario del año pasado" a lo que las Shadowbolts dicen "¡PASAMOS POR TODO, PARA LO MISMO!" a lo que sury solo dice "CUAL FUE LA IDEA DE HACERNOS PASAR POR ESTA COMPETENCIA INCOMODA, SIN IMPORTAR LOS ANGULOS" a lo que lyra solo dice "bueno, que orden escogerían ustedes acaso, no sería igual de todas formas" a lo que Party Flavor le comenta "bueno… tengo que admitir que ahí nos gano" a lo que indigo zap solo dijo "bien… pero íbamos a quitar pastelería, comer pastel solo nos hace engordar" a lo que Ibuki solo dice "ustedes las niñas se preocupan tanto por eso, además viendo a las 2 escuelas es obvio que están re flacas y no tienen nada bueno" a lo que todas le gritan "¡QUE CLASE DE INSINUACION ES ESA!" luego de eso Blake intento calmar las a las chicas "en realidad, Ibuki no sabe como apreciar a una fina dama, estoy rodeado de damas tan hermosas y finas como las de Canterlot High y la cristal prep, cuando las veo mi corazón se emociona al verlas todas reunidas en mismo lugar" todas las chicas cayeron al instante por las palabras de Blake a lo que derpy solo dijo "eso funciona como buena distracción" a lo que Rick le pregunta "tu porque no caes" a lo que ella simplemente dice "estoy enamorada de un doc." a lo que B le pregunta "¿un qué?" y derpy inocentemente dice "el doc." mientras ella comía un muffin y luego Gambit solo dice "quien lo diría… creo que no funciona porque está más concentrada en el muffin que en Blake" luego de eso, todos van a la entrada de la escuela donde la princesa luna pone a los 3 grupos en los 3 lugares de salida para el inicio de los eventos donde Van simplemente estaba dormido a lo que ametist Star dice "como una petición…. ¿alguien sabe qué hacer con él?" a lo que maxi mus golpeándose la cabeza dijo "que el vaya de ultimo" a lo que los DragonFang solo dijeron "SI ES LO MEJOR" todos se preparan para iniciar los juegos de la amistad, la decana Candance dice ante todos los grupos, "bien lo primero será el decatlón académico, no lo olviden para ganar el primer evento, solo necesitan vencer usando su cerebro y estrategia ¡ESTAN LISTOS!" a lo que todos se prepararon y dio inicio los juegos de la amistad.


	49. 7:18

_**7.18. ¿ Are not exactly friendship games? (Part 2)**_

Mientras los wondercolts y Shadowbolts se preparaban ellos cantaban al unisonó, _"¡Ho! los vamos a vencer, ¡Ho! ¡Los vamos a vencer!, ¡a vencer!", "¡Ho! los vamos a sacar, ¡Ho! ¡Los vamos a sacar!"_ a lo que Rick solo agrego _"es una declaración o una afirmación"_ y luego Ibuki le dijo " _no comiences a rimar, y mucho menos a cantar"_ , a lo que todos empezaron a cantar, las Shadowbolts estaban de un lado y los wondercolts del otro y en el centro los DragonFang, mientras empezaba el primer evento que era el evento de química donde los wondercolts, se pusieron los lentes igual que los Shadowbolts, los DragonFang que tenían que hacer el evento de química eran Gambit y Blake quienes mezclaron un montón de cosas, mostrando a los wondercolts quienes mezclaron sus formulas que cambiaban de color igual que los Shadowbolts, en cambio la de los chicos saco una pelota con la que se podía jugar y Gambit hizo un yo-yo que si bajaba y subía, luego de eso la poción de derpy exploto y la de royal pin se hizo humo, luego de ello comenzó el evento de repostería, todos comenzaron a cocinar y los wondercolts lo hacían mientras cantaban _"no ganarán, nunca podrán, ahora fuera de aquí, creen que vencerán pero no es así Unidos, fuertes, hay que ganar rudos no son, y es nuestra ciudad, las veces que perdimos antes, ya no nos vencerán, más fuerza nos van a dar tienen miedo sí, ya se puede ver ¡su dinero no apuesten pues lo van a perder! ",_ esto pasaba mientras todos cocinaban, mostrando que esta vez, que Bombón y lyra lograron hacer un pastel pero algo quemado, a derpy haciendo un muffin, a Sandalwood y microchip quemando por accidente un tazón, big Mac y lighting dust tratando de hacer un pie pero lighting dust tostó mucho las orillas, mientras las Shadowbolts, Sour sweet y sugar Coat lograron hacer una hogaza de pan, a Blueblood y Trender Hooves preparando un rollo de canela pero este no le salió como esperaba puesto que no tenía la forma que normalmente tiene, lemon logro hacer junto con sugar belle un pastel de chocolate con vainilla con una sorpresa mecánica que de verdad tenia música, e indigo zap y sury polomare hicieron esta vez un pastel enorme con muchos relámpagos que de verdad brillaban haciendo que en cada pedazo cortado mostrara un destello azul, las juezas Candance, luna, y Celestia, y Cinch juzgaban a todos, pero todos quedaron perplejos cuando vieron lo que hizo Rick a lo que Ibuki solo dijo _"si lo hacen contra el de seguro que todos la victoria no van a obtener"_ pasando luego afuera donde Rick estaba haciendo un enorme castillo hecho de pastel que adentro tenía el techo adornado de muchas pinturas famosas y otras obras maestras increíbles, pero Rick solo dijo preocupado mientras este tallaba un pastel con decoraciones que era la tumba de una persona con su figura recostada a lo que este dijo cantando _"me equivoque al miguel ángel debía hacer, pero termine creando a Alejandro magno"_ a lo que todos vieron que B lo ayudaba a poner las barras de chocolate que sostenían el lugar y todos diciendo al mismo tiempo _"¿Cómo rayos eso paso, na, na, na-na-na, na ¡Vamos, Wondercolts!, na, na, na-na-na, na, ¡vamos, wondercolts!"_

Luego de ello comenzó el evento de carpintería donde estaban todos armando una pajarera y otras cosas que podían hacer, las Shadowbolts tomaron la ventaja en esta ocasión, pero mientras armaban solo no miraban que mas podían hacer y observaron los planos, donde esta vez los wondercolts, lemon hearth y Twinkleshine hicieron una mesita rosada, lily y rose armaron un pequeño cajón adornado con flores, Daisy y flash armaron una pajarera de color azul, Sandalwood y microchip hicieron una pajarera… que comenzó a quemarse, en cuanto a coco pommel junto a Tree hugger hicieron un nido natural y coco les hizo camisas pequeñas a las aves, Night Glider y doublé diamond hicieron una pajarera con corazones, a petición de Night Glider, neón light y jet set hicieron una lámpara simple, y sugar Coat y indigo zap hicieron una pajarera de 2 niveles, con llamas, mientras cantaban _"nunca ganan ni aún hablan sin pensar, tal vez deban parar antes de comenzar, escuela de cristal no hay más danos reconocimiento, nuestra educación hay que cuidar ese momento, oye con atención, hay un ruido allá, hay fragilidad, y muy, muy pronto caerán y caerán, muy pronto caerán y caerán, lo verán"_ A lo que Blake solo dijo mientras miraban el proyecto de Jack e Ibuki que sonreían malignamente al principio de la competencia y al terminar mostraron algo que asombro a todos _"lamento interrumpir su coro de victoria, pero yo lo pensaría 2 veces antes de gritar ganamos, y miren bien a lo que tienen enfrente"_ todos vieron que Jack había creado un enorme dinosaurio mecánico el cual estaba vivo Jack solo dijo _"como verán a mi intelecto no superaran, además ¿Qué podría salir mal?"_ para que luego el dinosaurio se lo coma e Ibuki solo dijo _"nos dan puntos extra por matarlo"_ ya que se miraba algo feroz a lo que Candance, luna, Celestia y Cinch solo dijeron _"claro que no"_ y los superiores dijeron _"permitido esta"_ Ibuki solo dijo mientras tomaba un martillo y le daba de golpes al dinosaurio mecánico _"muerto esta, alguien más lo quiere golpear"_ a lo que las Shadowbolts solo dijeron _"¡competencia de caza esto no es!, na, na, na-na-na, na, ¡vamos, Shadowbolts!, na, na, na-na-na, na, ¡Vamos Shadowbolts!",_ luego de ello mostraron que Blake estaba haciendo poses en fotografía sin la camisa puesta y muchas chicas estaban junto a él, tomando poses firmando autógrafos… a lo que Candance solo dice cantando _"¡un momento esto en el calendario no está!"_ a lo que Blake contesta _"pues en el mío dice que sí, pero no se preocupe no hay ganadores en este, a excepción de su servidor"_ este se va abrazando a coco pommel y todas las Shadowbolts y las wondercolts y los chicos celosos, excepto derpy quien estaba viendo la competencia de fuerza a lo que luna solo dijo _"esperen esa competencia registrada no está"_ a lo que Ibuki y B quienes eran los que lo estaban haciendo decían al unisonó " _en unos segundos terminara"_ a lo que Gambit solo hacia apuestas diciendo _"apuesten y ganen ya, porque estas competencias finalizaran ya, quien gane, quien ganara, adivinen y ganen un premio ya"_ a lo que Cinch solo les grita a ellos _"¿ustedes creen que esto un juego es?"_ entonces Rick le dice irónicamente _"¿se llama juegos de la amistad no?"_ a lo que todos le gritan, mientras los superiores se golpean la cabeza con la mano _"¡ustedes solo quieren hacer lo que las gana se les da!, na, na, na-na-na, na, los juegos de la amistad, a ganar, na, na, na-na-na, na, a ganar ¡DRAGONFANGS!"_ luego de ello comienza el evento de deletreo, donde los 3 grupos comienzan a deletrear cada una de las palabras, pero había un problema para ambos grupos no eran muy buenos mientras que los chicos de los DragonFang si estaban deletreando bien, los wondercolts y Shadowbolts cantaban al mismo tiempo _"hay presión, vamos a vencerlos, hay presión, ya casi les ganamos, ríndanse que los derrotaremos, ahora nadie puede vencernos, hay presión es mejor si se rinden, pero por ahora tenemos un rival más y a ese ahí que hacer caer, caer, caer"_ cada uno de los wondercolts estaba cayendo junto con los Shadowbolts mientras que los DragonFang no estaban perdiendo ninguna mientras ellos cantaban _"se presionan demasiado, esto es tan fácil como el kindergarden, son tan infantiles que no saben diferenciar las leyes de lenguaje y de deletreo ustedes al hoyo van a ir a dar, a dar, a dar"_ a lo que Ibuki agrega _"ustedes deberían regresarlos no saben si quiera como unir palabras, o como unir sumas, vayan a ver donde les enseñan a dibujar"_ a lo que todos gritan _"¡en esta competencia eso ultimo no tiene que ver, que ver, que ver!",_ mientras los chicos ganaban más rápido en la competencia y tuvieron la victoria, finalmente llegaron los finalistas de la competencia, la competencia de matemáticas, donde estaban moondancer de parte de los wondercolts, de los que estaban de parte de los Shadowbolts, Sunny Flare, y de parte de los DragonFang, Van Ragon, los wondercolts cantaban _"alto hay que llegar, pues vamos a ganar"_ y los Shadowbolts solo decían _"tal vez hay que parar, pues ya no pueden más"_ mientras todos notaban que subían al escenario moondancer y Sunny Flare, pero faltaba Van Ragon quien… se había dormido a lo que Jack solo grita _"_ DESPIERTA YA IDIOTA" mientras este seguía dormido, los superiores solo se dieron un golpe en la cabeza, y Bombón solo gritaba "ESE SUJETO SE DORMIO TODA LA COMPETENCIA, ACASO ES IDIOTA O ALGO ASI QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA" a lo que Sour sweet solo dijo "ESTO ES BROMA, COMO ALGUIEN TAN DESPREOCUPADO PUEDE SER SU ARMA SECRETA, QUE NO SABEN USAR LA CABEZA" , a lo que Blake se pare frente a ella tomando sus manos le dijo "descuide señorita, yo me encargare personalmente pero debo pedirle que por favor se tape sus oídos tan finos mi bella señorita" a lo que Sour sweet sonrojada solo dijo "eres tan hermoso… no tengo novio" a lo que un chico entre el público grito "¡TU NOVIO SOY YO!" luego Blake pateo a Van gritándole "¡DESPIERTA YA PEDAZO DE ANIMAL, YA ES MOMENTO EN QUE SALGAS A HACER ALGO, ASI QUE MEJOR DESPIERTA!" a lo que todos le gritan "¡ESA FUE TU FORMA DE DESPERTARLO!" a lo que todas las chicas del público y también entre las Shadowbolts dicen "es tan bello" luego de eso todos los DragonFang intentaron despertarlo pero Ibuki lo metía en una cubeta de agua para ver si despertaba y Rick estaba metiéndolo a una cubeta de hielo, a lo que Gambit solo dijo "quieren ahogarlo o despertarlo", luego de ello B intento darle un masaje pero este no midió su fuerza y se le paso la mano arrojándolo fuera del escenario hasta que Van dijo "ya desperté, solo no quería que me levantaran además, esta competencia es muy fácil solo necesito de unos cuantos segundos para terminar esta competencia, así que déjenme un pequeño descanso de unos minutos" este se volvió a dormir a lo que todos le gritan "DESPIERTA YA", luego de eso Cinch solo le dice "solo suba a terminar la competencia" este subió algo adormilado para que luego los wondercolts solo cantaron _"esta competencia finalizara, con la victoria de uno, sobre los demás"_ a lo que los Shadowbolts cantaron _"solo uno la victoria obtendrá, cada uno lo sabe muy bien, esto no terminara con nuestra derrota sino sobre ellos"_ a lo que vuelven a notar que Van se durmió en la pizarra a lo que todos le gritan "DESPIERTA YA IDIOTA" luego de eso los superiores se golpearon la cabeza, a lo que Celestia explica la ecuación "es simple es una ecuación el primero que la termine será el ganador, así que sin más… comiencen" todos cantaban mientras ellos resolvían la ecuación _"¿Quién va a hacerlo? ¿Y a lograrlo?, ¿a ganarlo? ¿Superarlo? ¿Quién va a hacerlo? ¿Y a lograrlo? ¿pudo hacerlo?"_ todos pararon de cantar cuando vieron que van Ragon se volvió a dormir a lo que Cinch solo dijo "NO PUEDE SER QUE CLASE DE ALUMNO ES ESE, QUE NO PUEDE TERMINAR NI UNA" a lo que Van dice "de que habla anciana, termine hace 16 segundos" a lo que todos gritan "¡QUEEEEEE!" todos estaban perplejos de lo que sucedió cuando Cinch reviso la ecuación de su respuesta y noto que era muy resumida, pero la respuesta era correcta a lo que ella dijo "tiene razón…. La solución es correcta pero como ¿Cómo lo hizo?" a lo que Van solo dijo "es simple, la ecuación era diez equis al cuadrado menos veinte equis más uno es igual a cero, use la formula cuadrática pero en vez de usar el resultado simplificado lo tome como fracción, para luego usarla como comprobante para equis uno y equis dos para comprobar mi respuesta, si usabas la otra respuesta hecha a calculadora te daba una respuesta errada, así de sencillo" a lo que ninguno entendió hasta que Sandalwood le dijo a microchip "oye… compruébala" a lo que microchip uso su calculadora y comprobó que lo que dijo era cierto "es verdad la respuesta sale errada con el método simplificado" entre los Shadowbolts, Sunny Flare dijo lo mismo "es cierto" a lo que los superiores maxi mus tomo la palabra a lo que este dijo "bien eso deja en claro quien gano la competencia hoy" a lo que la subdirectora luna lo confirma "ganan los DragonFang, lo que nos lleva al siguiente evento, el día de mañana" luego de eso los DragonFang fueron afuera y los superiores solo le hicieron la señal de que tenían que ganar el día de mañana.

Afuera del mismo día todos estaban reunidos y la directora Celestia estaba sorprendida al ver que los chicos de los DragonFang habían ganado muy fácil pero esto era natural en ellos por lo que no se sorprendió tanto, luna solo estaba preocupada ya que ellos tenían que escoger los siguientes eventos, Cinch solo pensaba en una manera de que la escuela de cristal no terminara perdiendo ante una bola de chicos salvajes sin ningún tipo de control, los superiores solo esperaban a ver qué hacían los DragonFang, a lo que los DragonFang se pusieron enfrente y Jack comenzó a hablar "bien como saben ganamos el evento anterior, así que nosotros decidiremos los eventos del día de mañana… para ello dejaremos los mismos eventos del año pasado, pero hay ciertas condiciones que serán penitencias para nosotros, primero que nada… durante el evento de tiro con arco, usare mi propio arco, pero mi limite será de 3 segundos durante el tiro a los blancos" a lo que todos empezaron a sonar algo preocupados y también confundidos, ya que parecía que eso no se podía hacer ni parecía algo que un ser humano pudiera hacer, luego de eso Blake tomo la palabra "si me disculpan señoritas, también tengo una petición… hare el tiro desde 200 metros de distancia" todos reaccionaron de manera sorpresiva ya que ellos parecían estar jugando, a lo que sugar Coat interrumpió "espera un momento Blake primero que nada… podría tomarte una foto… y segundo… no es como si me importara pero el tiro con arco moderno más largo es de 180 metros de distancia ¿no parece un poco peligroso, podrías perder?" a lo que Blake solo dijo "hare mi propio arco basado en el arco de maría roset, con eso sería suficiente… pero quiero probar si queda bien por lo que hare el tiro a 250 metros de distancia", a lo que todas las chicas de las Shadowbolts deslumbradas dicen "es tan valiente" a lo que Cinch solo dice "¡alto ahí creen que esto es un chiste, no pueden burlarse de una tradición como esta!" todos la ignoraron ya que Rick explico sus reglas y las de B "ahora que lo pienso… ¡HARE 12 VUELTAS DURANTE LA CARRERA DE ROLLER DERBY, Y NUESTRO AMIGO EL GRANDOTE B, SOLO HARA DOS!" entonces indigo zap le pregunta "¿y por que tu harás mas y el hará menos?" a lo que todos ven el enorme tamaño de B y Jack solo agrega un solo hecho "¿acaso sabes donde venden patines para este grandote, aun si se los hago, el pesa mucho sería mejor si caminara durante la competencia?" a lo que los wondercolts les gritan "¡ESO NO EXPLICA POR QUE EL MONO DEBE HACER EL DOBLE!" entonces Rick responde "por qué me gusta la acción" esto lo dijo vestido con lentes negros y haciendo pose de victoria y los wondercolts le gritan "¡TU SOLO ESTAS DEMENTE!"Luego de ello, Gambit solo pensó en su regla, pero derpy le pregunto "¿decidiste cual será tu dificultad ¡YA SE, HAS QUE TODOS TENGAN QUE COMER MUFFINS!?" a lo que lighting dust le dijo "derpy eso no se puede hacer… en primera estar en una moto y comer no es exactamente seguro" a lo que Gambit solo dijo "sin importar si mi compañeros va a la delantera o en ultimo o viceversa, con que cualquiera de los 2 pase la línea final gana el evento" a lo que indigo zap solo dijo "¿eso nos incluye a nosotras y los wondercolts no?" a lo que Gambit acentuó con la cabeza a lo que Ibuki solo dijo su regla la cual dejo asombrado a todos al decir "a diferencia de todos mi regla solo una… ¡voy a usar mi bicicleta!" a lo que indigo zap molesta le dice "¡estas demente, te estas burlando de mi, crees que no soy competencia para ti!" lighting dust molesta dice "¡de verdad piensas que me voy a quedar parada a ver como te burlas y dices que nos puedes ganar con tu bicicleta!" Ibuki sonriendo malignamente les dice "no tienten a sacarme los colmillos antes de tiempo" todos estaban discutiendo acerca de lo que iba a pasar en el evento del siguiente día… hasta que Van se despertó y camino frente a todo diciendo "solo tengo una última petición, abra un evento mas… y será duelo de kendo, no me importa cuántos sean, ni quienes sean pueden ser todos los club, pero solo voy a pedir que me den la espada más vieja de madera que tengan… y no voy a usar protecciones" a lo que todos se asustaron gritando "¡ESTAS MAS LOCO QUE TUS COMPAÑEROS!" Cinch finalmente les grita a todos "ESTO ES RIDICULO, UN ALUMNO SE ESTA BURLANDO DE NUESTRAS ESCUELAS Y TRADICIONES USTEDES NO PUEDEN EXIGIR ESTAS REGLAS NO SON MAS QUE ALUMNOS, SUPERIORES EXIJO QUE EXPULSEN A ESTOS ESTUDIANTES" a lo que Celestia noto que ella quizás se estaba propasando, Candance trato de calmar las cosas "espere, no puede exigir algo así, ellos ganaron así que no hay más que hacer, también que esas reglas les están afectando solamente a ellos no a nosotros, los superiores decidirán además si permiten esas reglas" luna se pone de acuerdo con Candance "ella tiene razón, ellos se están poniendo en grandes riesgos, además los superiores son los que decidirán si aceptan sus términos" sato solo se paro y dijo ante todos "se ha decidido, aceptamos las condiciones que ellos se pusieron para demostrar el potencial de los mejores estudiantes, así ellos jugaran bajo sus términos, pero si usted cree que su escuela no puede contra ellos, ríndanse y váyanse de aquí, así de simple" a lo que Cinch noto que ellos en realidad querían probar a sus estudiantes, a lo que ella molesta y refunfuñando solo dijo "si quieren convertir esto en una demostración de poder adelante, pero les recuerdo que Canterlot High, hace trampa con magia y cosas por el estilo" a lo que Van solo dice frente a todos "yo no creo en la magia ni nada por el estilo" a lo que Ibuki solo dijo "es verdad, la magia no existe solo esa una bola de patrañas, si ustedes creen en eso cielos son ignorantes o algo así" todo el mundo en la escuela de cristal se quedo extrañado al ver que ellos al estar en Canterlot High no han visto magia ni nada por el estilo, cosa que Celestia en su mente recordó en una conversación una semana antes que los DragonFang entraran a la escuela "hermana, necesito que estos estudiantes que entren no sepan nada acerca de la magia que hay en esta escuela, por favor manda una nota a cada estudiante que está en las clases y los que no asistieron también que a partir de ahora, ninguna palabra a nadie acerca de la magia de nuestra escuela" Celestia le dice a luna, mientras que luna no está muy segura "no lo se hermana, en algún momento esto se sabrá, pero si tienes razón, las chicas de las Rainbooms no están, desde que se fueron la magia dejo de existir, pero eso solo será temporal si ellas vuelven abra magia, deberemos pedirles que no haya más magia, para que los nuevos estudiantes no se sientan amenazados a que algo les puede pasar, será mejor ocultarlo de todos" a lo que Celestia pensativa solo dice "espero que esto no llegue a ser un problema en el futuro" volviendo al presente Blake solo le comenta a todos " no se dejen engañar por cosas de magia o algo así, seguro que fue una fuga de gas o un alucinógeno en el aire" a lo que Jack solo dice "estos efectos especiales son tan falsos que fue un gran trabajo de edición pero en lo que a mí concierne, eso de la magia fue obviamente manipulación mental", ametist Star intento hablar con ellos que la magia era real, pero luego Bombón le hace la señal de que no es buena idea ya que ellos recuerdan el juramento que hicieron todos en la escuela de no hablar de la magia con los estudiantes que venían de otras escuelas, mientras todos comenzaban a retirarse, las Shadowbolts tuvieron una reunión entre ellas, indigo zap habla acerca de que les falta una en el grupo "bueno, es oficial, esos sujetos de los DragonFang ganaron la primera competencia, pero mañana será otra situación, tendremos que ganarle, oye sugar Coat encontraste a la que remplazara a Twilight en esta ocasión" a lo que Sour sweet dice mientras se comía una manzana "vamos, hay que confiar en sugar Coat, pero ojala que no traiga a una inútil" pero a esa manzana la atraviesa una flecha la cual viene de lejos, en ese momento hace su aparición una chica de cabello azul largo, de piel blanca pero de ojos rojos, con un traje de la preparatoria de cristal pero de color blanco con una falda de orillas de plata y botones de color rubí, con botas blancas, quien había arrojado la flecha con un arco enorme de color blanco y oro en las esquinas y el centro, a lo que ella simplemente dice "¿a quien le dices inútil, tonta bipolar?" entonces Sunny le hace su presentación a su compañera "bien déjenme presentar a nuestra nueva compañera que lleva el uniforme del siguiente año para la preparatoria de cristal" a lo que su compañera presenta su nombre " me llamo Gleam Edge, es un gusto conocerlas a todas, si tienen una pregunta que hacer ¿háganla?" a lo que Sour sweet dijo "¿Por qué no estuviste con nosotras en el evento anterior?" a lo que Gleam lanzo una flecha y dijo "no me llama la atención ese tipo de eventos, le pedí a la señorita Candance, que me dejara fuera de esos eventos, solo me interesa la competencia de mañana" a lo que Sunny Flare solo le dice "¿Por qué le lanzas flechas a ella?" a lo que ella le apunta a Sunny Flare y le dice "¿quieres una?" a lo que ella se negó diciendo "no gracias, siguiente pregunta" ella le dijo a indigo zap que hiciera una pregunta "¿hace cuanto estas en nuestra escuela?" a lo que ella responde calmadamente "llegue hace 3 semanas, me acomode a esta escuela, y debo admitir que me gusta mucho el ambiente y el trato que me han dado, pero debo decir que todos los chicos son unos débiles de corazón, ninguno merece una novia, todos los chicos son basura" a todas les dio miedo su expresión a lo que lemon zest le dice "…. Dime ¿Por qué llegaste a nuestra escuela?" Claro que lemon lo dijo nerviosa, Gleam le responde "pues escuche que en esta escuela había un chico que tenia lo necesario para ser un total monstruo, y que tenía mucha fuerza, quería comprobar si era verdad, pero cuando note que no estaba simplemente me quede por qué me acomode a este lugar, es una lástima… le iba a aventar estos cuchillos" a lo que Sour sweet le grita "¡QUERIAS ENCONTRARLO O MATARLO!" Sunny Flare le pregunta a las otras apartando el tema "oigan… necesito usar el baño, donde creen que este" a lo que Gleam lanza un cuchillo y dice "al fondo a la derecha" a lo que todas le gritan "¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!" , mientras ellas se retiraban, Sunny le pregunto a lemon "tengo sed, vamos a comer todas a un restaurante ¿adónde quieres ir?" a lo que lemon dijo "genial yo invito, escuche de un lugar que sirve panqueques, con muchas variedades de jalea" sugar Coat solo dijo "bien vamos, pero no hay que comer mucho debemos cuidar nuestra figura" Sour sweet solo les comenta a su modo "por lo menos mi novio sabe que me quiere tal como soy… si no créeme le arrojaría cuchillos como Gleam" todas se fijaron que Gleam se estaba retirando y indigo zap le dice "oye no vienes nosotras invitamos" a lo que Gleam solo les dice "lo lamento mi padre ha llegado y tengo que regresar a casa, las veré mañana por la mañana" las Shadowbolts se van pero indigo nota que ella lucia triste ya que venía un auto y de repente un hombre le habla a lo que ella sube, pero solo toma nota de esto, mientras que no muy lejos, estaban todos los wondercolts, flash estaba azul y asustado ya que el cuchillo paso cerca de él a lo que él dijo "¡esa chica… da miedo, es linda pero da miedo!" a lo que todos los wondercolts chicos dijeron "¡y que lo digas!" microchip solo agrego "Cinch debió traer a esa chica creyendo que los DragonFang serian un problema o quizás para un futuro contrincante, como sea el punto es que ella parece ser un monstruo del nivel de ellos… o quizás del nivel de van Ragon", Twinkleshine agrego algo interesante a la conversación "si lo ponemos a nuestro favor tenemos las de perder a menos que manejemos como vencer a 7 psicópatas, y una loca arroja cuchillos" lemon hearth también agrego algo "también hay que ver quien competirá mañana" Bombón y lyra pusieron la tabla de quien competirá a su modo "terminamos la lista" lyra comenzó a explicar "bien como saben, necesitamos a 2 personas por evento, así que haremos lo siguiente lighting dust tú serás la que vaya en la carrera de motocross, pero necesitas una compañera, ¿Qué tal tu flash?" a lo que flash solo le dice enojado "¡COMO QUE COMPAÑERA… EN PRIMERA NO SE USAR MOTOCICLETA" a lo que bulk bíceps le parece extraño "oye… no salías con Sunset y ella tenía motocicleta" a lo que este se fue a una esquina y dijo "… en realidad ella no me dejaba usarla" a lo que derpy lo consoló y le dio un muffin, esta luego se paro frente a todos y dijo "yo lo hare" rose, Daisy y lily se desmallaron, y Sandalwood solo dijo "espera es algo peligroso para ti" a lo que ella dijo "no hay problema, puedo hacerlo he usado motoneta para las entregas de correo como mi trabajo de medio tiempo, así que estoy preparada para todo" ella se pone su sombrero del correo a lo que todos sonríen sabiendo que ella realmente quiere ayudar, Bombón solo les dice "bien, ahora vamos con la carrera de Roller Derby, lyra y yo lo haremos juntas, no habrá ningún problema" lyra entonces les muestra a todos sus uniformes nuevos "tan tan, miren estos uniformes de la colección de Rarity los usaremos mañana, no les parecen lindos" los chicos imaginaron a Bombón y lyra con el traje lo que estos se emocionaron demasiado y levantaron el pulgar diciendo "fabulosamente bello" a lo que Bombón solo tomo un bastón y dijo "¡espero que esas expresiones no sean de pensamientos sucios!" a lo que lyra luego dijo "solo nos queda la competencia de tiro con arco, veamos… Twinkleshine y lemon hearth se pueden encargar del tiro con arco" a lo que las 2 lo afirman pero se golpean la cabeza, y big Mac solo les dice "y que haremos los chicos" entonces Bombón escribe algo en un sobre y le dice "ustedes vayan a entregar esto a los DragonFang, es de extrema importancia que se lo lleven a ellos" a lo que flash nervioso dice "…. Quieres... quieres que le llevemos esto a esos diablos", a lo que bulk bíceps solo grita como niña, y Sandalwood se niega a ir junto con microchip quienes imaginan a los DragonFang como monstruos, y lighting dust solo les dice "¿que son gallinas o qué?" a lo que Minuette nota algo "solo queda el evento de kendo… lo hare yo, así que no se preocupen" a lo que Bombón le llega una notificación de la directora Celestia y dice "parece que no tienes de que preocuparte… la directora Celestia anuncio que los miembros de esgrima participaran por lo que no hay de qué preocuparse" Minuette entonces solo recuerda lo que había hablado Bombón con Jack y ella le comenta "oye y lo que hablaste con Jack… seguirá todo de acuerdo al plan" a lo que Bombón solo les dice "sale todo de acuerdo, después de todo, es el plan que usaremos para que ninguno tenga problemas", mientras los chicos de los wondercolts se acercaban a el salón de los chicos de los DragonFang, flash nervioso tenia la carta y estos finalmente llegaron y pusieron el sobre bajo la puerta y salieron corriendo, Blake recogió el sobre y se lo dio a Van, quien lo lee y le comenta a Jack "bien parece ser que todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan" a lo que Jack solo les dice "bien iniciaremos la segunda parte tan pronto como empecemos los juegos mañana" todos asientan la cabeza mientras el día termina, y comienza un nuevo día para los juegos de la amistad.


	50. 7:19

_**7.19. ¿ Are not exactly friendship games? (Part 3)**_

Finalmente comenzó el siguiente día de los eventos en los juegos de la amistad, donde estaban los grupos formados para los eventos del día, Van por su parte se fue a dormir al lugar donde le tocaba el evento de kendo, en cuanto a los demás, las Shadowbolts estaban con sus trajes para iniciar, mientras los wondercolts estaban nervosos ya que tenían que enfrentar a una bola de demonios locos y dementes…. Y luego estaban los Shadowbolts, a lo que lyra solo dijo optimista "bien, bien, esto no es tan malo, solo tenemos que enfrentar a los más peligrosos estudiantes del país", a lo que todos trataron de ver el lado positivo, pero fue malo por donde quiera que lo miraban, hasta que Bombón dijo "vamos, vamos, hay que subirnos los ánimos, tenemos que vencer a los DragonFang, así que no hay ningún problema, los Shadowbolts son los verdaderos enemigos solo repítanse eso, hasta que se les quite el miedo a todos", todos empezaron a repetirlo pero bulk bíceps empezó a llorar, y big Mac solo sostenía a un peluche tratando de sentirse bien, por desgracia moondancer le dijo a todos "vamos, tienen que ser mucho más optimistas, podría ser peor", a lo que todos pensaron en mil maneras peores… pero ninguna podía ser peor, entonces ametist Star se subió a una caja diciendo "¡animo wondercolts!, debemos ganar, esta vez no importa si es contra monstruos… aunque sería mejor que esos tipos, el punto es que nadie nos detendrá, pelearemos, ¡somos campeones, SOMOS LOS WONDERCOLTS!" todos gritaron optimistas y se pusieron rudos para ganar, del otro lado las Shadowbolts, estaban cambiándose para el evento del día, pero Sunny Flare estaba nerviosa por la presencia de Gleam Edge ya que se miraba seria, sugar Coat noto que ella era muy callada, a lo que indigo zap intento hablarle de algo "dinos Gleam… ¿te gusta algo en particular, además de los cuchillos y querer buscar un oponente para pelear?" a lo que Gleam solo respondió mirando su teléfono "me gustan muchas cosas, pero como ven no tengo tiempo para charlas" entonces lemon zest saco su teléfono que tenía un peluche en miniatura de un gatito negro con manchitas blancas en traje robótico a lo que ella se acerco, admirando el muñequito y viéndolo con ojos de ternura y lemon nerviosa pregunta "¿sucede algo… por que te quedas viendo de esa manera?" a lo que ella dijo y puso a todas nerviosas "¿es la figura limita de gatigati bot, donde lo sacaste?" lemon tratando de no estar asustada ya que eso era más extraño que su actitud normal "pues, mi novio trabaja en un café de doncellas como cocinero y llego una promoción… tengo más de ellos ¿quieres uno?" esta le da uno y ella queda fascinada, donde todas las Shadowbolts piensan al mismo tiempo "da más miedo así que enojada", luego de ello los DragonFang estaban formados en línea para los eventos, Ibuki tenía su bicicleta, B estaba algo nervioso y se sentó pensando en que esa competencia le costaría mucho, Rick estaba jugando con un hilo atado a una mosca, Blake estaba a punto dar los últimos toques a su arco, Gambit estaba revisando su motocicleta, y Jack trato de ajustar su brazo cibernético ya que en esos tiempos solo era un prototipo y está sacando algunas chispas y señales de alerta pero este pensaba en ajustarlo para usarlo como un arco, entonces Ibuki solo le pregunto a Jack "así que ¿el plan iniciara pronto no? Hiciste los preparativos" Jack solo se ajusto los lentes y dijo "he hecho los preparativos, la señal dará inicio en cuanto llegue el momento, por ahora solo debemos ser pacientes" finalmente cada uno se puso en la posición y el evento que le correspondía, todos estaban esperando la señal de inicio, Cinch y Celestia notaron que ya todo estaba listo los superiores habían llegado y se colocaron encima de las torres anunciado los eventos, siendo maxi mus quien tomo la palabra "bien, como saben hoy será un día de victoria para nosotros, las escuelas espero estén preparadas, comenzaremos en unos instantes… tomen su posición, cada uno sabe que debe hacer, esta vez se cambiaron las reglas, ahora la directora Celestia" Celestia toma el micrófono y anuncia las reglas "como saben, los DragonFang escogieron sus reglas, cada regla no es aplicada indirectamente a los estudiantes solamente a ellos a excepción de la regla de la carrera de motocross donde quien cruce la meta ganara automáticamente, pasando al siguiente evento, recuerden que en el duelo de kendo, pueden ir todos los miembros del club de cada escuela, pero solo les limitara una regla, si se salen del circulo automáticamente pierden así que no se preocupen, la plataforma es elevada pero no tanto solo es unos 3 metros de altura, también debemos considerar que esto es una competencia amistosa, recuerden no necesitan hacer actos violentos" esto era dirigido para los chicos de los DragonFang a lo que ellos gritan "¡YA ENTENDIMOS!", mientras ellos decían eso todos los espectadores estaban súper animados y frenéticos ya que algunos eran admiradores de los DragonFang, que habían llegado de todo el país y algunos de otros países para ver a sus ídolos en vivo, los wondercolts apoyaban a sus compañeros, los Shadowbolts estaban apoyando a las participantes, en cuanto a los DragonFang, Blake estaba lejos ya que su reto era a 250 metros de distancia, Jack estaba ajustando los cálculos para hacer el tiro en 3 segundos, B estaba nervioso y Rick estaba hablando con Sunshine Smiles y Moonlight Raven y este les dijo "oigan, me ayudarían en algo, tengo un pequeño plan pero involucrara que me consigan algunas cosas" ellas estaban extrañas ya que no conocían mucho a Rick, pero supieron que era un chico divertido, además ellas tenían otros intereses a lo que Moonlight Raven solo le dijo "claro, te ayudaremos, bajo 2 condiciones, numero uno… queremos un autógrafo de Blake" a lo que este revisa sus bolsillos y les muestra 2 clases de fotos diciendo "con ropa o en la piscina" a lo que Sunshine Smiles tomo ambas y dijo "¡A QUIEN QUIERES QUE MATEMOS!" a lo que Moonlight Raven guardo las fotos y solo le dijo a su amiga Sunshine Smiles "tranquila, aun no terminamos, lo segundo es si nos consigues a ambas una entrada a cada una para la siguiente película en la que cantaron el tema final" a lo que Rick revisa la lista de canciones que tocaron por el contrato de la disquera, y este dijo "¿Cuál de las 5 que salen este año?" a lo que ambas dijeron "sensibilidad y dolor" Rick solo le sorprendió que quisieran ver esa, pero lo ignoro y les dijo "muy bien trato hecho, necesito que me consigan, una mariquita, unas donas, un sartén, algo de carbón, polvo azucarado, un ventilador, y nos vemos en la meta, ahora vamos gemelas fantásticas" este se fue directo a su posición, mientras Sunshine Smiles solo le gritaba "¡ESPERA LAS DONAS COMO LAS QUIERES, Y ¿UNA MARIQUITA?, Y DONDE CONSIGO EL VENTILADOR!" a lo que Moonlight Raven solo le dijo "o ahí vamos", luego de ello Celestia les dice a todos "muy bien todos tomen su posición, en sus marcas, listos ¡FUERA!" , todos tomaron su posición y comenzaron a correr sin embargo, las Shadowbolts comenzaron a notar que tenían que cuidarse de los DragonFang, Sour sweet y Gleam Edge corrieron por los obstáculos saltando y llegando cerca del arco, Jack por otra parte logro llegar a la plataforma a salvo, ya que este no era tan atlético, mientras que Blake desde una posición a 250 metros en vivo quien también ya había llegado a la meta, Sour sweet presumiendo que ellas iban a ganar le dice a Gleam "lo ves, no importa que tan fuertes sean, nosotras ganaremos este evento" ella había tomado el arco y Gleam le dijo "solo cállate y apunta" en el momento que dijo eso Sour sweet sonrió y dijo "ves, nadie puede ganarnos, que podría salir mal…" al lado de ella una flecha paso rápidamente seguida de varias ráfagas de luz, cuando lo notaron los DragonFang ya habían terminado el evento, Gleam soltó su arco de lo sorprendida que estaba, Sour sweet solo grito "¡QUE DIABLOS PASO AHÍ!" a lo que Jack solo dijo "una fracción de segundo y quedo expulsado, y tu dispara más rápido esas flechas quieres, terminar este evento es precisamente necesario ser rápido" esto lo dijo mientras su brazo se había convertido en un arco que lanzo una ráfaga de luz concentrada la cual estaba echando humo de que había disparado muy rápido y se estaba incendiando, por otra parte Blake había arrojado la flecha desde lejos, apuntando aun contra toda probabilidad este había arrojado 3 flechas solo le comento a Jack preocupado "la verdad apunte sin saber a dónde estaba tirando, un ave se interpuso a 100 metros y tuve que cambiar la trayectoria y velocidad de rango, por poco hago un fallo" , a lo que Jack solo ajusta sus anteojos y dijo, "pues entonces apunta bien inepto", Sour sweet solo le grito a ambos "¡Y UNA LECHE, COMO DIABLOS LE HICIERON PARA HACER ESAS COSAS!" , pero como tal Gleam solo apunto a una cosa "si eso te pareció raro, mas te parecerá raro lo que veras en la pista de obstáculos" luego de eso vieron que Rick empezó a moverse tan rápido que parecía que estaba dando vueltas como un huracán, Twinkleshine y lemon hearth, estaban a punto de terminar, twinkle shine tenía un problema para apuntar, pero logro darle a los blancos, mientras que lemon hearth estornudo por accidente y le dio a los blancos, Bombón y lyra comenzaron por tomar velocidad en la competencia de Roller Derby, por otra parte B estaba tratando de caminar ya que no se le miraba muy animado, Rick estaba dando vueltas en la pista de Roller Derby, lemon zest y Sunny Flare intentaron alcanzar a Rick pero parecía que este solo daba vueltas por que si, lemon zest solo le pregunto mientras este daba vueltas "¡COMO LE HACES PARA NO MAREARTE!" a lo que este le dijo "¿ya empezamos, yo quería dar una vueltecita, o bueno supongo que será mejor que apresure al gordo?" a lo que este le hizo una señal a Moonlight Raven y Sunshine Smiles quienes estaban preguntándose lo que iban a hacer en la azotea, Sunshine Smiles solo reviso la lista de detalles y dijo "veamos, lo que Rick quiere que hagamos es paso uno, pongan las donas al principio de la meta, frían el azúcar en polvo, y luego arrojen otro saco desde la azotea, paso 2 pongan a la mariquita encima de una flor en la meta, hagan que la mariquita siga el olor a dulce, mientras el polvo de azúcar roda por toda la escuela, paso 3 vean lo que suceda a su alrededor" Moonlight Raven solo le dijo con una sensación de preocupación "¿comienzo a creer que ese tipo está bien loco? Crees que sea una broma" a lo que ella ve que Sunshine Smiles comienza a tirar el polvo de azúcar diciendo "no lo se, pero mejor empezamos, además que tan mal se puede poder todo" el azúcar comienza a ir con el viento cubriendo muchas cosas, y como se esperaba la mariquita se puso en la meta donde todos estaban dando la última vuelta, Rick se subió encima de B, mientras lemon zest junto con Sunny notaban que les faltaba una vuelta, Bombón y lyra apenas llegaron de ultimas, Sunny Flare comenta "oye no crees que ganamos esto fácilmente o si" lemon solo lo piensa y le dice a su amiga "pues yo creo que si… sientes que algo raro viene" Bombón y lyra piensan un momento en que algo malo puede pasar por lo que guardan distancia, entonces Rick le dice a B en la oreja "oye, mira es una mariquita y está a punto de ser aplastada por esas chicas, y además parece que no se puede mover, el olor del azúcar la cautiva, iras a salvarla grandote" B solo da un grito poderoso que se oye en todo el campo, y este comienza correr tirándolo todo a su paso, Bombón y lyra se agachan y dejan pasar a B, lemon y Sunny son tomadas por él y arrojadas lejos del lugar, mientras B destruye todo a su paso y este da un brinco enorme tratando de salvar a la mariquita, este al caer hace temblar el suelo de tal manera que toda la pista de obstáculos se pone peligrosa, a Sunshine Smiles y Moonlight Raven desde lejos ven la escena y están celebran la victoria de Rick y el destrozo a que fue una buena broma desde otro punto de vista, a lo que ambas dijeron "¡LA MEJOR BROMA DE LA HISTORIA!" Sunshine Smiles le dijo a Moonlight Raven mientras estas reían " vaya ese Rick es un gran bromista, pero dime qué hacemos con las demás bolsas de azúcar" entonces Moonlight se reclino por accidente y tiro las bolsas pero ella solo dijo "bueno problema resuelto" entonces debajo de ellas estaba una sombra extraña que parecía que estaba observando todo, este iba a activar algo, hasta que le cayeron las bolsas de azúcar y nadie se fijo, finalmente Ibuki les dio ventajas a las Shadowbolts, derpy comenzó a usar su motocicleta y lighting dust comenzó una pelea con indigo zap en la pista, Gambit comenzó a acelerar para así derrotar a ambos grupos, Cinch estaba viendo a las Shadowbolts y las presionaba para que ganaran, mientras Celestia y luna apoyaban a los alumnos junto con Candance, pero en ese momento el extraño que se había recuperado del golpe este comenzó a lanzar sus trampas, pero nadie se percato de su presencia, en el momento en que activo las trampas varias cuerdas comenzaron a salir de la tierra y lanzaron varias trampas como bolas de fuego y otras como bombas de tierra y humo, finalmente aparecieron unos monstruos de papel, atemorizantes y muchas trampas indescriptibles, la directora Cinch entonces grito ante los superiores y Celestia "¡LO SABIA OTRO AÑO DE TRAMPA!" Celestia, preocupada solo le dice "¡ALTO AHÍ, NUESTRA ESCUELA NO HACE TRAMPA, EN PRIMER LUGAR ESAS COSAS ESTAN ATACANDO A AMBOS GRUPOS, EN SEGUNDA… NO SABEMOS QUIEN EMPEZO ESO!" Gambit paso por encima de las trampas, indigo zap y lighting dust estaban tratando de superarse él una a la otra para darse cuenta de la situación, derpy esquivaba las trampas a su velocidad, sugar Coat logro sobrepasar algunas trampas, hasta que Ibuki termino de contar, y solo se lanzo usando su bicicleta, avanzando rápidamente, rompiendo todas las trampas ya que se ponía a hacer trucos con los obstáculos para ganar velocidad, finalmente lighting dust solo dijo cerca de la meta "¡VAS A PERDER FEA DE PELO AZULADO!", a lo que indigo zap le grita "¡Y TU VAS COMER MI POLVO, FEA PELIRUBIA!" a lo que Ibuki, solo les dijo mientras las rebasaba a alta velocidad haciendo trucos con su bicicleta "¡LAS UNICAS PERDEDORAS SON USTEDES EXCUSA DE DEPORTISTAS!" de repente un monstruo de papel se apareció frente a Ibuki y este lo atravesó completamente a lo que lighting dust e indigo zap mostraron una cara de sorpresa mezclada con ilógica tuvieron el mismo pensamiento "¡DE DONDE SACAN A ESTOS TIPOS!" Ibuki solo les grita a ellas "¡NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS ME GANARIAN LOCAS!" este lo atraviesa y logra llegar a la línea de meta y derrapa el suelo llegando en primer lugar, en donde Celestia anuncia la victoria de parte del evento de motocross "¡Y LOS GANADORES DEL EVENTO DE MOTOCROSS SON LOS DRAGONFANG, SEGUIDO DE LOS WONDERCOLTS Y EN TERCER LUGAR LOS SHADOWBOLTS POR LO TANTO DA COMIENZO EL DUELO DE KENDO!" derpy había llegado a salvo ya que esta acelero de ultimo mientras sugar Coat avanzo de ultimo, indigo zap y lighting dust solo frenaron y se bajaron con un aura de decepción diciendo al unisonó "¡CREO QUE LE LLAMARIAMOS A ESTO IRONIA!" a lo que Gambit solo les dice "la ironía es que se creyeran las primeras y pelearan para ser las ultimas", mientras eso paso todas las trampas se desactivaron a lo que Ibuki solo dijo "¿oye Jack, sabes quien activo eso?" este se le acerco haciéndole una seña y dijo "por el momento no lo sabemos pero es mejor si vigilamos que nada más extraño pase" finalmente B movió a la mariquita hasta el otro lado del campo, el solo dijo con algo de tristeza "la hora está llegando" Rick mientras estaba haciendo un hombre de nieve con el polvo de azúcar este le dijo "depende, si ese sujeto no causa muchos problemas hoy en esa competencia de kendo" entonces todos los miembros del club de kendo de ambas escuelas se pusieron en el ring que estaba en una plataforma elevada, donde cada miembro observaba que Van no le importaba y los miembros de kendo le gritaron "¡OYE DESPIERTA, YA ES TU TURNO!" a lo que Van solo les dice "oigan idiotas no tengo todo el día, si quieren atacarme háganlo ya" a lo que todos los miembros del club de kendo se molestan y comienzan a correr directo hacia Van, gritándole "¡TE CREES LA GRAN COSA, VAS A VER NUESTRA FUERZA NO NOS IMPORTA SI ERES UN DRAGONFANG IREMOS CONTRA TI!" a lo que más miembros enojados dijeron "¡VEAMOS QUE HACES CONTRA UN GRUPO DE 35 PERSONAS CONTRA UNO!" en ese momento Van comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia a ellos desenvainando la espada de madera sosteniéndola firmemente, caminando entre ellos, todos ellos por un momento notaron que este no hizo ningún movimiento, hasta que este cruzo hasta el otro lado solamente diciendo lentamente "diez pasos…." En el momento en que este guardo la espada y en un instante todos los miembros recibieron un golpe de un corte que aparentemente parecía que tenia hielo mientras este terminaba su frase "corte gélido", todos los miembros recibieron un golpe tan fuerte que salieron fuera de la plataforma pero gracias a los inventos de Jack se activo una balsa de seguridad la cual estaba prevista para ese evento, Cinch en ese momento se quedo asustada al ver que todos los alumnos de escuela salieron disparados fuera de la plataforma, las Shadowbolts quienes tenían a alguno de sus novios Sour sweet pego un grito enorme el cual dejo asustados a todos, cuando vieron que Van realmente parecía que había acabado con todos, al llegar emergencias estos notaron que el corte no era letal pero había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortar las protecciones y solo dejar la piel sin dañar, lo demás, entonces la directora Celestia intenta gritarle a Van desde el lugar donde estaba ella "¡VAN RAGON… QUE CREES QUE ACABAS DE HACER!" a lo que este solo no le respondió frente a ella solo se volteo diciendo "solo hice lo que debía" a lo que Cinch le grita exigiendo "REVISEN SU ARMA OBVIAMENTE LLEVA UN ARMA DE FILO" a lo que van arroja la espada cerca de ella y le dice "revísela y dígame si no es una simple espada de madera podrida" en efecto esta era una simple espada sin filo a lo que luna al revisarla tenia pedazos de escarcha señal que si había cortado con la misma espada, entonces los superiores mostraron felicidad en parte y entonces maxi mus tomo la palabra "lo ven, este es el poder que tienen aquellos que vienen de las mejores escuelas, cada uno de ellos por excelencia aun contra viento y marea son capaces de superar a 2 escuelas a la vez, ellos son capaces de confrontar a cualquiera, vean el gran poder de las escuelas más prestigiosas" los DragonFang estaban molestos ya que estos no soportaban a los ancianos arrogantes, Van estaba a punto de hacerles frente cuando de repente a lo lejos alguien grita "¡NO TAN RAPIDO, ESTA COMPETENCIA NO SE HA DECIDIDO!" todos ven que alguien empieza a subir la plataforma, y resulta ser Gleam Edge quien comienza a subir.

esta decide no ponerse el traje de kendo, usando solo su uniforme normal, Van curioso le pregunta "¿y tu… quien rayos eres?" a lo que ella le dice sin temor "soy la nueva integrante del club de kendo, seré tu oponente, dijiste que todo el club participaría, eso incluye a los nuevos miembros, ¿no es verdad?, he venido aquí para pelear contigo Van Ragon" esta lo dijo desenvainando una espada real, Celestia entonces dice "¿una espada real, espere señorita no puede usar eso aquí?" Van solo le dice "bien, supongo que esto se puede poner interesante, así que voy a usar mi bokuto, en vista de que todas las espadas del club están rotas" ambos se ponen en posición paralela en el ring ella enojada le pregunta "¿te burlas de mi, crees que una espada de madera es rival para una espada?" esta comienza a correr directo hacia a él, donde este aparece detrás de ella apuntándole al cuello diciéndole "bueno, es obvio que contra una novata como tú, esto es demasiado cruel pero bueno tu lo pediste" este intenta cortarla pero ella logra retroceder, ella comienza a evitar los golpes de Van, paso a paso este comienza a imitarla de manera que al moverse este quedo detrás, Van la corta de manera frontal a lo que Gleam Edge lo esquiva pero nota que este si le corto la falda a lo que ella responde "eres un pervertido" Van solo le dice "eso fue tu culpa apuntaste mal con esa cosa, cuando sacaste tu espada cortaste tu falda por accidente" esta recuerda el momento en que salió la espada y de hecho es verdad, Gleam Edge solo comienza atacar a Van pero este comienza a esquivar todos sus ataques con una sola excusa "eres demasiado lenta, no sabes cuando alguien te va atacar" Van detiene la espada con su bokuto y todos se sorprenden de que la espada de madera soporte el filo de la espada real de Gleam Edge, ella comienza a atacar a Van usando cortes de varios ángulos y direcciones, y luego este comienza ir despacio hacia a ella, cuando Gleam se da cuenta esta logra usar su espada para protegerse del ataque de Van a lo que ella dice "eres más rápido de lo que aparentas" este va directo hacia a ella, atacando de frente donde Gleam Edge intenta atacarle haciendo también un corte de frente pero Van desvía la trayectoria de la espada usando la parte del filo para desviar la espada de Gleam, donde este hace una maniobra arrojando a Gleam cerca fuera del ring, Van entonces le dice "deberías rendirte, no eres más que una simple novata en verdad crees que alguien como tu podría ganarme" ella intenta hacerle un corte vertical, pero este se protege impactando la parte donde la espada se conecta con el mango, ella logra saltar e intenta hacer un corte en espiral pero Van detiene la rotación, donde este le da una patada a Gleam Edge, ella nota que no fue con toda su fuerza, furiosa le reclama a Van "¡ACASO NO PELEAS EN SERIO, POR QUE SOY UNA MUJER!" , Van se para frente a ella con gran velocidad y le dice "en este duelo… renunciaste al derecho de género, cuando pusiste un pie en el ring" este trata de atacarla haciendo un corte lateral, pero Gleam logra saltar a tiempo donde trata de atacar directo en su espalda pero Van se protege con su espada este nota que si siguen peleando normalmente en el ring de un diámetro largo el duelo se extendería mucho, por lo que Gleam nota que esta distraído y ella curiosa le pregunta "¿Qué sucede, tienes miedo y finalmente te diste cuenta que yo ganare?" Van entonces le dice mientras apunta al suelo "me aburrí de este ring simple… creo que le hare unas modificaciones" este corta todo el ring de manera que de un gran círculo solo queda un circulo más pequeño el cual era de apenas lo suficientemente grande para que uno comenzara a pelear Gleam pregunta curiosa "¿crees que con eso me ganaras?" a lo que Van le responde "no lo sé ¿si quieres rendirte hazlo?", Gleam comienza a atacar con más ataques consecutivos pero Van logra esquivarlos a todos, ella nota que su estilo de pelea es más relajado y tranquilo, sin darse cuenta Van estaba tan cerca de ella que literalmente iba a sacarla del ring, ella logra evitar el corte de frente que iba a hacerle, pero sin darse cuenta Van se puso detrás de ella haciendo un giro de 180 grados, Gleam usa su espada para defenderse, donde este entonces cambia a un corte vertical haciendo que esta quede indefensa a un ataque, pero Van solo le da una patada para sacarla del ring pero ella logra clavar la espada para quedarse en el ring, todos en la escuela logran ver que realmente se había convertido en un duelo peligroso, los Shadowbolts estaban aterrorizados por ver semejante espectáculo, entre los wondercolts Bombón estaba sorprendida del nivel de Van diciendo "ya veo, por eso lo pusieron en kendo… ojala que se quede ahí, toparnos con el sería peligroso si lo encontramos enojado" lyra y derpy estaban comiendo muffin mientras ametist Star estaba buscando botiquines de emergencia para los heridos del club de kendo de Canterlot High, en eso Octavia llego para preguntarle algo a Bombón "disculpa, vynil y yo fuimos a charlar hace un rato sobre lo mal que me fue en mi cita…" entonces se hace un corto flashback donde Octavia y su amiga vynil caminaban escuchando música y Octavia le cuenta "no puedo creer que ese sujeto, primero me hizo esperar hora y media a que viniera, luego me trae unas flores baratas a las que soy alérgica con la que específicamente le dije que no trajera y de ultimo confunde mi instrumento con un violín, en serio cuando voy a encontrar a alguien que me entienda" en eso vynil le abraza y Octavia dice "tienes razón no necesito a nadie, que dices si salimos a ese lugar de los panqueques me dio mucha hambre, después de la ceremonia de clausura de los juegos de la amistad" entonces vynil se tropieza y rompe sus lentes y se pone triste a lo que Octavia le dice "tranquila te comprare otros… pero ¿con que tropezaste?" estas ven que se trataba de un contador que estaba atado a unas cuerdas y que algunas apuntaban a la pista y había una que estaba colocada en el ring de kendo vynil se sorprende y Octavia le dice "cierto, debemos buscar a alguien y decirle sobre esto" regresando al presente, todos los chicos ven que Vynil sin lentes es muy bonita y ella se pone tímida, a lo que derpy le da unos temporales que eran de color azul, que no iban mucho a su estilo pero igual los acepta, ametist Star entonces busca y encuentra más contadores "es cierto ahí mas contadores por todos lados, todos se conectan hacia el ring, Bombón entonces trata de acercarse a Jack "Jack, ven a ver esto" Jack entonces le hace una señal de que no diga nada, Ibuki entonces le dice "así que las sospechas de ese idiota eran ciertas… será mejor que tenga un plan, esto se ve peligroso" Rick entonces va con ellos y dice "bueno creo que si él tiene algo planeado seguramente será bueno" Blake llega desde lejos y confirma con una señal diciendo que todo depende ahora de Van, volviendo a la lucha esta vez los estaban chocando espadas una contra la otra, mientras Van logro repelerla hasta el otro lado del ring pero no saliendo de él, ella parecía agotada mientras Van estaba muy tranquilo, entonces Gleam Edge entonces le dice a Van "eres realmente un chico impresionante, la verdad me has dejado asombrada, ningún ataque que intento hacer te ha dado, eres más fuerte que yo sin duda" Van entonces aparece e intenta sacarla del ring diciéndole "no te distraigas, en un duelo, un segundo que pierdas, significa derrota" Van le hace un corte lateral pero ella lo logra repeler, ambos se alejan a los extremos donde Gleam entonces le hace la pregunta que asombra a todo el mundo "¿te casarías conmigo?" a lo que Van solo hace una expresión de confusión diciendo "¿EH?" y todo el público hizo la misma expresión y todos gritaron "¡QUE RAYOS FUE ESO!" a lo que Van le dijo "eres una idiota ¿eres idiota o qué?" a lo que Sour sweet le grita a Gleam "¡SE TE VOTO LA CANICA O QUE, HACE RATO NOS DIJISTE QUE NINGUN HOMBRE EN ESTE MUNDO MERECIA ESTAR CONTIGO Y NOS VIENES CON ESTA PAYASADA, QUE NO VES QUE ESE TIPO ES UN PSICOPATA!" a lo que Gleam dice sonrojada y avergonzada "no puedo evitarlo, el es tan decidió, tan guapo, y tan valiente, solo mírenlo no le teme ni a enfrentarse a los retos de la vida" Sunny le grita aun mas fuerte "¡OBVIAMENTE SE TE ATROFIO EL CEREBRO DE TANTO GOLPE QUE TE METIO HACE UNOS MOMENTOS, Y QUE ES ESO DE AFRONTAR LOS RETOS DE LA VIDA OBVIAMENTE EL TIPO SOLO LE GUSTA PELEAR Y CORTARLE LA CABEZA A QUIEN SE LE PONGA ENFRENTE!" entonces flash dice " y yo creí que era desesperado por buscar a Twilight hace un tiempo" a lo que los demás le dicen "no compares la desesperación tuya con la de ella" a lo que Blake solo le dijo "concuerdo con Sour sweet, esa chica obviamente se le atrofio el cerebro de tanto golpe que le metió Van" Ibuki ignoro eso y le grita a Van "¡OYE IDIOTA NO TE PIENSES CASAR, TENEMOS GIRA DESPUES DE TERMINAR ESTOS ESTUPIDOS JUEGOS DE CÓMO QUIERAN QUE SE LLAMEN, SOLO PATEALE EL TRASERO A ESA LOCA FEA!" a lo que Gleam ignora eso y le vuelve a preguntar "por favor acepta" entonces Van le arremete un golpe con mucha fuerza diciendo "lo siento, no escuche nada mas que, por favor máteme, que quiero morir" a lo que Gleam dijo confundida "no, eso no fue lo que dije" a lo que Van le responde "si estoy seguro que dijiste, por favor máteme que no quiero vivir, acabe con mi pena" entonces Gleam le dice "por qué no quieres aceptar, no soy fea, tengo un cuerpo esbelto, y también se cocinar y hacer muchas cosas" Van se mete un dedo a la nariz y dice "bueno, tengo 18 años, no me importa estar con las niñas aun, solo me interesa mi carrera como músico y también agarrarme a golpes con el primero con quien me tope si es fuerte, así que lo siento búscate a otro idiota" Gleam intenta atacar a Van, pero este la detiene con su bokuto, ella solo le dice "lo siento pero no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta, si te gano te casaras conmigo, si me ganas te dejo libre" este aparece por detrás y trata de cortarla en 2 pero ella logra evitar el golpe, donde Van le dice "si te gano, entonces te alejaras de mi vista… me parece bien" entonces los 2 comienzan a pelear más fuerte que antes, pero Gleam logra atravesar la defensa de Van pero este logra repelerle al golpearla con su codo alejándole, Gleam trata otra vez de usar la ventaja de atravesar su defensa, pero Van logra darle una patada, ella salta directo hacia Van, pero el desvía la trayectoria de su ataque, entonces ella usa la funda de su espada para atacarle pero Van logra pelear con ella aun con esa desventaja, al detener con un brazo la funda este le da un cabezazo y logra evitar que ella tenga más ventaja, Gleam se repone rápido e intenta varios cortes consecutivos, pero Van logra pararle todos y logra atacarla de frente, esto luego es seguido de que Gleam leyera una abertura en la espalda de Van que le permitirá atacarle directo pero este ya tenía planeado que ella hiciera eso, para que así dejara su defensa descubierta atacándole en el abdomen, ella a pesar del golpe se para y comienza a atacar continuamente, luego de eso los superiores discuten acerca del duelo con Cinch empezando por sato "díganos Cinch, ¿de dónde salió exactamente esa alumna?" a lo que Cinch solo ríe y dice "ella fue transferida de uno de los institutos del lejano oriente, es una de las alumnas de más alta categoría deportiva, con una excelencia académica, sabía de antemano la transferencia de Van Ragon, y pensé en tomar precauciones por si acaso ocurría algo como que la directora Celestia metiera a ese demente, la alumna Gleam Edge tiene el record de victorias en duelos de kendo de más de 500 victorias seguidas, si creen que un alumno como van Ragon tendría la ventaja aquí están equivocados" Celestia solo toma la palabra y dice "Van Ragon podrá ser un alumno con ciertas tendencias monstruosas, pero él jamás ha roto una regla, desde que llego aquí, se la ha mantenido calmado, junto con sus amigos ayudaron a levantar la escuela, si lo consideran una amenaza lo lamento decirles esto, pero se equivocan, un alumno con un momento que ayude a los demás se gana mi respeto, Van Ragon ha demostrado que puede cambiar solo deben darle la oportunidad" los superiores lo piensan, mientras Cinch ve con asombro como Gleam sigue perdiendo ante Van, entonces Cinch intenta grabar a van como una prueba de su comportamiento agresivo, pero Gleam y el cortan el teléfono diciendo "¡NO SE META EN ESTO!" estos vuelven a chocar y Gleam comienza a girar cortando en forma de espiral, pero Van la detiene, y luego de eso estos comienzan a chocar sus espadas más seguido exceptuando un momento en que Gleam corta una de las torres de iluminación mientras Van corta en partes el resto de la torre mientras Gleam aprovecha su defensa descubierta para hacer una estocada, pero Van vuelve a resbalar la espada con la suya exceptuando que Van la vuelve a patear pero esta le toma la pierna mientras ella aprovecha para cortarla, pero ella no esperaba que este usara su otra pierna para intentar atacarla en las manos, perdiendo su espada este usa su otra mano para empujarla, mientras este gira para evitar el golpe, Gleam toma la espada y parecía agotada, mientras Van solo se pone en paralelo, a lo que ambos se ven con cansancio, pero en eso Minuette aparece corriendo con un traje de kendo gritando "¡ESPEREN QUIERO PARTICIPAR, BUENAS NOTICIAS, EL CLUB DE KENDO ME ACEPTO Y AHORA PUEDO ENTRAR EN EL DUELO, TAMBIEN QUIERO JUGAR!" a lo que los wondercolts solo le gritan "QUE HACES AHÍ METIDA, ES UNA BROMA", mientras eso paso, Ibuki y los demás comenzaron a buscar todos los aparatos, que resultaron detonadores, Jack entonces usa su escáner mientras Ibuki le pregunta "¿RAYOS, AHORA AHÍ MAS DE ESAS COSAS AQUÍ? OYE JACK, SEGURO QUE NO HAS ENCONTRADO LA FORMA DE DESHABILITAR ESAS COSAS" a lo que Rick solo le dice "demonios, estas cosas están súper pegadas, no hay manera de despegarlas, ya intente con todo, claro que todo excepto arrojarle piedritas" Bombón y lyra logran localizarlas todas mostrándole un mapa mientras ametist Star les dice "encontramos todas, y la principal está en el área de los superiores, Celestia, luna, Candance y Cinch pero no sabemos cómo detener el contador y ya solo quedan ¡2 MINUTOS!" a lo que Jack entonces dice "listo problema resuelto, liberare enjambres de mis nanobots", Jack libera de su brazo muchos nanobots los cuales comienzan a buscar todas las cajas y logran entrar en sus circuitos, comiéndose los cables cuidadosamente seleccionados, desconectándolo de los explosivos a lo que Blake dijo "y yo que pensé que ese brazo no servía ni para hacer galletas" a lo que sale una galleta y B la toma solo diciendo "sabor soya" a lo que Jack dice cosas interesantes sobre los detonadores "ahí suficiente c4 como para hacer caer un edificio del tamaño del madison circule Garden de longitud y del tamaño de las torres trillizas, tenemos que llevar lejos el detonador principal, si lo sacamos del rango de los demás no habrá problemas si explotan, se mezclaran mal los ingredientes y causara que se quemen pero para eso, alguien tendría que cortar las vigas de acero, pero para eso tendría que ser una navaja de diamante o algo más fuerte" mientras eso paso Van escucho lo que había sucedido a través del comunicador de su oído, este se acerca a Gleam y le explica lo sucedido con los detonadores y las trampas a lo que ella se da cuenta de que podría tratarse de una persona pero ella trata de explicarle a Van, pero este le hace una señal de que no haga nada, Minuette por otra parte estaba entusiasmada hasta que vio a todos en el club de kendo llenos de heridas y algunos cortes pero ella inocentemente dijo "¿me dejan jugar?" a lo que Van solamente le pregunto a Gleam "¿oye esta nos va a estorbar mejor la pateo fuera del ring?" a lo que Gleam solo le dijo a Van "adelante hazlo no me importa" entonces Van patea a Minuette, y todos ponen una cara de estupefacción al ver que el solo la pateo de la nada, todos incluyendo a Gleam, quien solo ven que Minuette cae, a lo que Gleam comienza a correr levantando la espada y gritando con una cara de enojo mezclado con burla "¡EN VERDAD LO HICISTE!" a lo que Van hizo lo mismo corriendo directo hacia a ella solo diciendo "¡TU ME DIJISTE QUE LO HICIERA!" todos vieron que estaba a punto de ocurrir otro choque, incluyendo a los superiores, Cinch, Celestia, luna, Candance, quienes no podían dejar de ver la pelea, pero en ese momento, ambos antes de chocar las espadas, se voltearon y pusieron una sonrisa maligna con los ojos abiertos dirigiéndose directamente a el lugar donde estaban los superiores y las demás directoras, entonces Van y Gleam chocaron sus espadas, pero Gleam por unos instantes soltó su espada y Van la arrojo directo hacia el lugar de las vigas de acero, en especifico hacia el estrado donde estaban los superiores y las directoras, al chocar la espada con el lugar esta pasa cortando todo y comienza a derrumbarse y se incrusta directamente en el detonador, donde lo desactiva, se cae todo el lugar, mientras Gleam y Van se repelen, Gleam entonces le dice a Van "eso resuelve un problema, pero queda una sola pregunta… ¿Quién va a perder esto?" a lo que Van solo le responde "eso depende, aun puedes aguantarme" Gleam usa la funda de la espada sujetándola con fuerza, Van hizo lo mismo y ambos volvieron a chocar, pero Van logra repelerla, Gleam entonces usa toda la fuerza que le queda para arrojar la funda de la espada, pero esta choca con los asientos del público, mientras Van logra traspasar la defensa de Gleam pasando directo a un ataque con su espada pero este en último momento lo cambio a un ataque de palma, empujando hacia los últimos asientos de pie, donde Van entonces guarda su espada mientras Gleam va cayendo todo el lugar se derrumba, y solamente dice "realmente eres buena, pero entre tú y yo, realmente te hace falta demasiada experiencia" entonces se revela que Van logro cortar todo el lugar terminando eso, Gleam cae a salvo, pero todo el mundo tenía la ultima duda de quién había ganado, Celestia logro levantarse y estaba a punto de nominar al ganador "BUENO Y EL GANADOR DE LA COMPETENCIA ES…" a lo que maxi mus levanto el techo de la torre donde anuncio que "¡VEO QUE VAN RAGON HA GANADO EL EVENTO!" a lo que Ibuki solo dijo "bueno al menos ganaste" mientras este bajaba Van solo les dice a todos "¿de qué hablan idiotas, yo perdí?" a lo que todos le gritan "¡QUE!", a lo que van explica por qué perdió "es simple, me Salí del ring, el único ganador de aquí es la idiota que esta colgando ahí" a lo que todos ven que mientras Minuette vuelve a subir al ring solo dice "o vaya, eso no fue muy amable… ¿que paso?" a lo que todo el mundo nota que de hecho era cierto cuando ven que Van había cortado el ring por lo que había quedado más corto, pero en teoría seguía manteniendo su forma original y por lo tanto ella no había salido para nada, y como Van salió, ella se mantenía en su lugar y había ganado por default, llegando a un punto donde ella se mantuvo de pie, Amadeo busco en las reglas y de hecho las reglas lo permitían "si de hecho es cierto, en teoría se cumplieron las reglas, por lo tanto Van Ragon perdió el evento, y la ganadora es oficialmente Minuette" entonces todos comienzan a aplaudir a Minuette quien no sabía que estaba pasando y solo decía "¿pero cómo?, es que yo ¿en serio gane?" entonces Celestia dice emocionada "¡OFICIALMENTE, LOS GANADORES DEL SEGUNDO DIA DEL EVENTO LOS WONDERCOLTS!", todo el mundo se pone feliz al oír eso menos Cinch quien le reclama a los Shadowbolts "¡COMO PUDIERON PERDER, EN ESPECIAL TU GLEAM DEBERA DARLES VERGÜENZA USTEDES ENSUCIARON EL NOMBRE DE LA ESCUELA!" a lo que Gleam se levanta entre los escombros apuntando a Cinch diciendo "aquí la única que debe darle vergüenza es usted, si me disculpa, debo ir a curarme las heridas" a lo que Van aparece detrás de ella y le dice "Ven ahora" este le toma de la mano y ella se pone nerviosa y le dice "te casaras conmigo ¿ahora?" entonces Van le pega en la cabeza y ambos se sientan a lo que este le dice "si algo va a pasar, no interfieras… nadie se mete con mis compañeros de Banda, así que solo te diré que ten cuidado" ella comprende la indirecta mientras le pone los vendajes, luego de ello Van se reúne con todos los wondercolts, quienes eran, derpy, Bombón, lyra, ametist Star, big Mac, moondancer, Minuette, junto con los DragonFang en donde Van solo les hace la señal y big Mac dice "y si" moondancer solo dice "todos conocen el plan" Jack solo les dice "recuerden esto solo funcionara mañana así que cuidado" entonces todos se separan, los superiores se dirigen con los DragonFang en donde solo sato les dice "una falta mas como esa, y sus expedientes quedaran manchados de por vida, no deben perder mañana o será el fin para ustedes, queda claro" los superiores se retiran, a lo que Rick dice "si todo sale bien… no nos separaremos verdad ¿verdad?" Ibuki solo le dice "no te preocupes nadie sospechara" al pasar eso, llego la tarde y era el anochecer en donde Gleam, observaba las trampas y la sombra misteriosa aparece cerca de ella y le menciona "no pensé que fueras a perder, se supone que eres la cabeza de la familia, y de todo el clan, y pierdes ante un novato como ese" a lo que Gleam solo le reclama "ibas a atacar a mis compañeros de escuela, casi haces que me ponga en peligro, aun te importa tanto ese clan" a lo que la sombra solo le dice "esta escuela solo es una fachada para nuestro objetivo, no eres una estudiante recuerda, te queda poco tiempo para buscar lo que sea que estés buscando aquí, te lo advierto tomare medidas drásticas" a lo que Gleam asustada le grita "¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO, NO TIENES DERECHO A ELEGIR SOBRE MI VIDA, YO SOLO QUIERO!… ¡SER UNA CHICA NORMAL!" este entonces levanta los dedos y la atrapa entre unos hilos invisibles y le dice "SOY TU MAESTRO, YO DECIDO EL DESTINO QUE TE CONVIENE" Gleam da un grito pero nadie estaba cerca, al pasar al día siguiente las cosas no iban a mejorar en el siguiente evento.


	51. 7:20

_**7.20. ¿ Are not exactly friendship games? (Part 4)**_

Comienzan los eventos del tercer día, en donde todos los estudiantes habían salido, sonata y el comité estaban buscando los mapas de la ubicación de las banderas a lo que sonata solo indico "¿oigan, no veo las copias de los mapas deben estar por aquí?" ametist Star solo le dijo viendo que era verdad "es cierto… quizás olvidaron sacarle copias, pon la original que está en el escritorio de la subdirectora luna en la fotocopiadora, mandare a alguien a copiar" mientras tanto en la oficina de luna, estaba una sombra cambiando el mapa original, luego al ver que alguien se acercaba desaparece, aparece entonces microchip quien nota que el mapa estaba movido de lugar, pero no le tomo importancia, entonces afuera estaban todos los alumnos de la cristal prep y Canterlot High, microchip finalmente llega con las copias y se comienza distribuir sin saber lo que iba a pasar, por otro lado Blake estaba notando que había mucha quietud para ser el ultimo día Jack entonces recibió un mensaje de bombón, para desgracia de ellos llegan los superiores, donde estos le dicen cuidadosamente a los DragonFang, comenzando por maxi mus " en vista de lo sucedido, me temo que debemos proceder con medidas drásticas… acaben con ellos" los chicos al oír esas palabras se pusieron nerviosos, y tenían una expresión de sorpresa, a lo que Ibuki molesto dice "¿acaso es una broma?" B asustado se esconde mientras Gambit solo les reclama "¡se volvieron dementes!" Rick por su parte dice "pero ¡no podemos hacer eso!" a lo que sato solo les dice "su deber es simple, solo háganlo y ya, y recuerden nada de errores" los superiores se retiran mientras ocurre una charla entre los chicos, Blake toma la palabra diciendo "si esto sigue así, no ganaremos tiempo suficiente, pero según a lo acorde, solo necesitamos un paso más" a lo que Van salió y fue en busca de Trixie quien estaba presumiendo sus actos de magia antes los Shadowbolts y estaba en medio de la presentación de un acto de desaparición "y ahora verán como yo, la gran y poderosa Trixie, hace un acto desaparición, a la una, a la two, a la…" en ese momento usa su bomba de humo pero Van la agarra del brazo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y los Shadowbolts quedan impresionados ante su acto el cual lo ultimo no estaba planeado, ella es llevada a un lugar donde nadie los viera a lo que Van le dijo " necesito de tu ti en este momento" a lo que Trixie solo le dice "de acuerdo, pero te lo advierto, tardaste mucho en aceptar mi invitación para salir juntos a tomar algo…" a lo que Van solo le dice molesto "en primera tu me rogaste unas 4 veces durante un día hasta que te dije que ni loco, pero olvidemos el pasado, necesito que me ayudes con algo interesante" Trixie curiosa solo le pregunta "¿Qué tienes en mente?" este le da unas instrucciones y solo le entrega una bolsa "ahí tienes, con eso creo que podrás cubrir las instrucciones" Trixie solo guarda la bolsa y dice "bien, supongo que está bien, pero te lo advierto, no abuses de mi inocencia" Van solo le reclama algo que no era obvio "después de tu semejante acto en ese videojuego dudo que seas decente" , luego de eso Trixie se va, e Ibuki en el lugar cerca de donde se iba a llevar a cabo la competencia solo le pregunta " con el plan de Rick de ayer con el azúcar supongo que tienes una idea, de que pasara, pero ten cuidado, si lo que está pasando, interfiere con el plan no nos libraremos de lo que vaya a pasar" B solo se recupera de la depresión "ya casi es el momento, debemos irnos" Jack solo termina de escanear algo y dice " bien, comencemos " todos ellos se van, pero entre los Shadowbolts Candance estaba pasando la lista, y noto que Gleam no estaba y le pregunta a sugar Coat "¿alguien vio a Gleam?" lemon zest recuerda que desapareció luego de hablar con Cinch en donde esta piensa que quizás algo malo le paso, indigo zap recuerda lo del auto extraño y quizás esté pasando por un momento familiar y no vino por ello, pero Sour sweet solo le dijo a Candance "tratamos de localizarla ayer, después del duelo de kendo, pero ¿quizás no se haya ido, debe estar por ahí?, ¿verdad?" todas ellas se ponen a pensar que quizás algo malo le paso, luego de ello los wondercolts se pusieron en línea y ametist Star solo dijo "bien recuerden el plan, y todo estará bien" todos acentuaron y recibieron el mapa de sonata quien dijo "bien la competencia será dentro de toda el área de la escuela, deben encontrar cada bandera de su respectivo símbolo, si toman una bandera de su oponente se les penalizara con 30 segundos, se quedaran quietos y no podrán moverse, también recuerden que si por un momento se lesionan, la enfermería ambulante cubre todo… también les prepare a todos la comida, pero será después de terminar, ya que entonces tendrían mareos, y tendrían muchas nauseas, y acabamos de limpiar toda la escuela para la competencia" derpy solo pregunta "¿ahí muffins?" sonata le dice que sí y ella se alegra y a lo lejos ve que el doctor whooves vino a verla competir, lo que la pone feliz, big Mac ve que su hermana Applebloom le está apoyando junto con sus amigas, flash intenta llamar a Twilight pero suena ocupado, y le manda un mensaje, mientras que del lado de los DragonFang, los chicos estaban vigilando que no pasara nada malo, también que los superiores les observaban haciéndole señales obvias de que tenían que ganar, finalmente después de tanta espera Celestia anuncia el comienzo del evento "¡FINALMENTE DAMOS COMIENZO AL ULTIMO EVENTO, YA QUE SE ELIJIERON 3 EVENTOS PARA REPRESENTAR A LOS 3 REPRESENTANTES DE CADA ESCUELA, EN ESTE CASO LOS CHICOS DE LOS DRAGONFANG REPRESENTAN A LOS SUPERIORES, ASI QUE DAMOS COMIENZO A LA BUSQUEDA DE BANDERAS, CONOCEN LAS INSTRUCCIONES, ASI QUE SIN MAS PREAMBULO SOLO ME RESTA DECIR, QUE TENGAN UN BUENTA SUERTE Y QUE GANE EL MEJOR" a lo que luna remarca algo importante "¡QUIEN GANE ESTE ULTIMO EVENTO OBTENDRA LA VICTORIA, ASI QUE… COMIENZEN!", mientras que a lo lejos una sombra misteriosa sigiloso dijo entre dientes " así es… que comience el espectáculo", finalmente los chicos se separan en direcciones opuestas siguiendo a los grupos de los Shadowbolts y los wondercolts, en donde cada uno tiene en mente que, deben seguir las ordenes, aun a costa de que no lo desean así, estos tenían que cumplir, derpy y flash comenzaron a buscar banderas en cada salón de la escuela, pero lily, rose y Daisy encontraron varias, pero por accidente sin querer tomaron una de los Shadowbolts y se quedaron quietas paralizadas, flash solo les dijo "oigan… no les parece que exageran un poco… han estado así 5 minutos" lyra por otra parte encontró una bandera en el horno y logro sacarla pero Bombón no quería que entrara, bulk bíceps trato de encontrar una bandera escondida en un piano, aunque por accidente este levanta el piano sin darse cuenta de que la bandera estaba a simple vista, finalmente moondancer trato de encontrar el que estaba en la biblioteca, y trato de buscar los libros que parecían que se habían movido de su orden para encontrarlo más fácil, finalmente la encontró guardada en una enciclopedia la cual curiosamente estaba en la B, finalmente las Shadowbolts buscaron en la torre 2 de Canterlot High, pero era difícil de encontrar ya que no conocían mucho la escuela, estos se perdían mucho, terminando en los baños… unas veces, finalmente los chicos se aparecieron frente a cada grupo, empezando por Ibuki quien apareció frente a indigo zap y lighting dust quienes estaban peleando por una bandera ya que la habían encontrado en el taller de cerámica y debido a que esta era una de los chicos, tenían una penalización de no moverse menos de 2 minutos ya que no la soltaban, solo es estaban peleando diciendo empezando con lighting dust "¡te voy a golpear tan fuerte que vas a desear estar en blanco y negro para no reconocer tus moretones!" mientras que indigo zap le gritaba mientras le pegaba "¡AL MENOS TU NOVIO ME DICE LINDA!" lighting dust mas furiosa le grita "¡NO DEBERIA SER EL TUYO!" indigo zap le presume "¡bueno mira quien perdió a su hombre!" lighting dust furiosa le comienza a pegar gritándole "¡CON MI ALAN NO TE METAS, BRUJA!" ambas comenzaron a golpearse, arañarse, y darse patadas hasta que llego Ibuki este solo observo la situación esperando que ambas se tranquilicen, hasta que indigo zap solo dijo notando que Ibuki estaba viendo el espectáculo violento de las 2 "¿Qué haces parado ahí?" Ibuki solo les dijo "terminaron" lighting dust nerviosa le pregunta "dime… ¿Por qué estás aquí, que no deberías buscar banderas?" Ibuki entonces solo les dice triste "me gustaría haber competido contra ustedes, pero… hay cosas que no puedo hacer, al menos por ahora perdonen lo que voy a hacer" este entonces rápidamente golpea a lighting dust en el estomago, mientras indigo zap ve como lighting dust se desmaya por el intenso golpe, indigo zap solo le grita "¡POR QUE HICISTE ESO!" Ibuki golpea a indigo zap y esta se desmaya solo diciendo "espero me perdonen… la verdad es que solo lastimo en los juegos y no lo hago con intenciones malas, quizás soy descontrolado… pero tener que hacer esto es la peor vergüenza de mi vida" esto lo decía mientras observaba como ambas estaban en el piso, del otro lado estaban coco pommel y sury polomare quienes estaban buscando las banderas en la clase de música y coco era presionada por sury polomare para que encontrara rápido las banderas, cosa que a ella le tenía presionada el hecho de ser alérgica al polvo, en ese momento aparecen lemon hearth y Twinkleshine quienes también buscaban las banderas y saludaron a coco pommel pero sury solo dijo "y ustedes que hacen aquí, no deberían estar buscando banderas de su lado" a lo que coco nerviosa solo dijo "pero aquí también ahí banderas de los wondercolts" sury polomare solo se golpea la frente y Twinkleshine le da las gracias diciendo "muchas gracias, la verdad eres una persona amable" ella se ruboriza pero sury solo le recrimina una cosa "olvida que tratamos con el enemigo" entonces Blake aparece en el salón pero este tenía una mirada fría, todas nerviosas solo ven que por una razón parece que no es el mismo y coco pommel solo le dice "Blake… ¿me recuerdas, tuvimos una cita antes… dime está todo bien?" entonces este usando un arco solo apunta a ellas dice mientras llora y sus lagrimas se vuelven hielo diciendo "perdónenme mis hermosas damiselas… para mí esto es, algo que jamás me perdonare" Blake usa su arco y apunta directo a las chicas y estas se desmayan, Blake entonces llora mientras del otro lado, B golpea a big Mac y a bulk bíceps llevándolos lejos del área de donde estaba el piano donde este solo podía llorar por que no le gustaba hacer eso, mientras que Jack se dirige a donde están Bombón y con lyra en donde ellas buscaban las banderas en algunos floreros pero tenían que poner las flores en un lugar a salvo por desgracia llega Jack, a lo que Bombón solo dice "así que… no tengo mucho de que preocuparme, lo que vayas a hacer, solo te pido… que no lastimes a lyra" Jack solo levanta su brazo y dice "lo prometo" este deja inconsciente a ambas con un laser, finalmente Gambit termina con rose, Lily y Daisy quienes estaban desmayadas, finalmente se reúnen las Shadowbolts exceptuando a indigo zap, entonces Gambit las encuentra y les dice a todos quienes miraban con una expresión de miedo "saquen a todos de aquí, y diríjanse todos hacia la meta" finalmente las Shadowbolts sacan a todos los heridos de los wondercolts y Celestia al ver eso se desmaya, al ver lo sucedido, mientras Cinch solo les dice "¡que sucedió, acaso es una broma, fueron esos monstruos!" finalmente salen los chicos de los DragonFang exceptuando a Van Ragon, Ibuki dice frente a todos "reunimos las banderas… pero hace falta una" y en efecto B arroja las banderas pero no cruzan la meta, finalmente Blake dice frente a todos "aparentemente… a todos de los 3 grupos, les falta una", entonces luna solo les grita a los DragonFang "¡COMO PUDIERON HACERLE ESTO, A SUS COMPAÑEROS… NOSOTRAS CONFIABAMOS EN USTEDES CREIMOS PLENAMENTE QUE NO ERAN ASI… ACASO PISOTEARON NUESTRA CONFIANZA", entonces sato solo le dijo "le recuerdo que ellos son nuestros estudiantes" maxi mus tomo la palabra y dijo "como veo el grupo ganador de estos eventos es…" entonces Jack solo ríe y Gambit le comenta a los superiores y a Cinch, luna, Candance "sabe… ahí algo curioso en ese asunto… nosotros no hemos ganado aun… mientras esto no termine me temo que nadie va a ganar, falta una bandera y solo falta un miembro de cada escuela" Rick solo vuelve después de revisar la escuela y dice "si, no es como si, no hubiéramos prestado atención a ganar, a decir verdad, flash Sentry falta, sugar Coat no ha aparecido en un buen rato, me pregunto… ¿Dónde estará Van?, que curioso verdad" finalmente cuando todo se calmo unos minutos después, en la enfermería estaban todos los heridos, y Celestia se sentía culpable, hasta que se retiro diciendo "debo poner más atención a mis alumnos, de ahora en adelante, será así, los cuidare" entonces Bombón se levanta aparentemente a salvo y dice "en realidad no tiene nada de que preocuparse" Celestia grita del susto pero los chicos de los DragonFang solo le dicen empezando por Gambit "no se preocupe, en realidad nadie esta lastimado" a lo que Bombón dice y reclama a Jack "¡arregla ese invento tuyo, en verdad casi me da un infarto, por la manera en que nos atacaron, por lo menos si actúan que atacaron no lo hagan tan en serio" apareciendo derpy y el doctor whooves detrás de los chicos, derpy solo anuncia "el plan fue un éxito, o al menos en la primera parte" a lo que el doctor whooves les enseña algo interesante "bueno no podía negarme a derpy que me hiciera un favor así, pero me pareció raro desde un principio, pero bueno, tus sospechas eran ciertas Jack, en serio te recomendaré a las mejores universidades del mundo, pero aparatando eso, lo que encontraron en efecto, es un hilo de un material metálico, mismo del que deriva las cajas de los detonadores que encontraron, así que puedo suponer que quien quiera que lo haya fabricado, es la misma persona" las Shadowbolts entran y ven la situación a lo que Sour sweet solo se desmaya, Sunny Flare por su parte le pregunta a los DragonFang "¿Qué está pasando?" Blake comienza a explicarle a todos "bueno, todo fue una treta, para que la escuela Canterlot ganara, y no tener que darle el placer a esos superiores, como ven usando un invento de Jack, este catalizador de reducción de riesgo, es un aparato que absorbe los daños recibidos del cuerpo llevándolo a un nivel mucho más abajo del nivel letal, en otras palabras es como si llevaran un campo de fuerza que les protege de los daños, también agregamos a algunos aditamentos como mis flechas, una forma de recubrimiento que crea escarcha, bajando el calor del cuerpo, y temporalmente anestesiando a las víctimas, se ve como si hubiera atacado a estas inocentes y bellas chicas, pero no fue así, todo fue planeado" entonces big Mac y bulk bíceps solo dicen "a pesar de todo nos dolió" B solo le dice avergonzado "lo siento" Ibuki solo le dice " en mi caso, estas idiotas no se dieron cuenta cuando libere este pequeño olor en el aire, este gas que es de efecto retardado, provocando el desmayo, las golpee usando nuestro disminuidor de fuerza" lemon zest revisa las manos de Ibuki y su historia resulta cierta, indigo zap despierta y escucha todo aunque algo mareada "aun así tu fuerza es muy brutal, de verdad sentí que me pegaste" Ibuki entonces le mostro que este al golpear el suelo sin el disminuidor era mucho más peligroso, a lo que él dijo "realmente querías recibir un golpe de ese nivel" lyra despierta y le pregunta a Jack "pero dígannos por que armar todo este plan, no creo que es simplemente porque no les guste que le den ordenes", a lo que Rick dice "como ven, estos hilos de acero estaban en algunas partes de la escuela, ayer le pedí a mis amigas, que tiraran polvo de azúcar por toda la pista y la escuela, logramos encontrar después los rastros de los hilos, increíblemente, las trampas ayer fueron manipuladas con esos hilos, además de eso, esto fue un plan original de Van" todos en la habitación dijeron al mismo tiempo con la misma reacción "¡EH!" a lo que derpy solo pregunto "¿de Van, por que el haría algo así?", a lo que Gambit dice y comienza a contarle a todos los presentes "creemos que alguien ha estado espiándonos, específicamente a nosotros, para un objetivo desconocido, no sabemos el por que, pero Van tiene la sospecha que incluso tienen nuestra información" B comienza a explicar la situación de otra manera "fue durante la semana pasada, Jack descubrió que la seguridad de la escuela fue hackeada sin que nadie pudiera saberlo, pero Jack tiene sus métodos para averiguar las cosas, también ocurre que siento que nos han estado espiando" Blake termina de decir "Van sugirió que quizás fue un intento de venganza de una pandilla rival o alguien que no le cae bien, así que nos dijo que ideáramos este plan que consistía, en perder los juegos de la amistad, y desarmar las posibles trampas que ponga el enemigo, también nos pidió que si lo hallaba nos alejáramos de eso, el se iba a encargar de ello, mientras nosotros debemos asegurarnos que nadie sospeche de lo que está sucediendo realmente" Ibuki solo les dijo dejando a todos con una sensación de miedo "pues sea quien sea, comenzó su ataque no mas empezamos este estúpido evento, alguien me arrojo varios kunai, una especia de dardo tipo ninja, sin mencionar lo peligroso que es, parece que de verdad van a atacarnos, por suerte encontré las trampas y logre romperlas" Blake también confirma su parte levantando varios kunai "sabes, varias de estas cosas estaban puestas en el área de las banderas, me tomo tiempo encontrar las trampas menos letales, pero creo que ya te encargaste de eso verdad ¿Jack?" Jack confirma eso con sus nano robots "varios puntos de la escuela fueron comprometidos, las dejamos inconscientes a propósito para encontrar las trampas, ahora que ya no queda ninguna, solo nos queda esperar a Van" Rick solo se disculpa con Celestia "lo lamentamos directora Celestia no fue nuestra intención que las cosas se salieran de control no queríamos provocar problemas" todos los DragonFang presentes dicen "perdón directora Celestia" pero estos notan que estaba desmayada, mientras que las Shadowbolts presentes y los wondercolts dicen "¡bueno al menos discúlpense con nosotros también!" Blake toma la iniciativa y dice "lo lamento tanto mis doncellas, cometer estos actos, es algo imperdonable por favor perdonen a este pobre tonto por herirlas " este toma las manos de coco pommel quien también ya se había levantado y oído la explicación, y todas las chicas presentes excepto derpy dijeron mientras estaban sonrojadas ante las palabras de Blake se iluminaron sus rostros con alegría y amor "te perdonamos nuestro príncipe", Jack solo rojo de la furia dice "¡vamos a buscar a Van!" a lo que B solo dijo "bueno pero no creo que vayamos a explicarle esto a la directora Celestia después, mejor no le digamos o solo la enfermaremos" estos escuchan un grito y Daisy reconoce el grito "¡ES MINUETTE!" todos corren a buscar a Minuette y encuentran que ella había encontrado una trampa y casi se lastima, Blake revisa a Minuette y ella solo dice "¡TENGO MIEDO, AYUDAME PRINCIPE DE MIS SUEÑOS!" este la cura rápido y Blake dice "estas a salvo, tranquila todo está bien solo fue un pequeño corte, no tienes de que preocuparte" ella llora y dice mientras le abraza "¡TENIA TANTO MIEDO!" y Trixie solo les grita a todos mientras ve que es ignorada "¡ALGUNO DE USTEDES VA A AYUDARME!" a lo que Rick solo la revisa y dice "solo te resbalaste, no es como si tuvieras algo malo" Trixie solo le grita " juro que voy a hacer que te comas mi capa, mono de cilindrero, cuando una chica se lastima un caballero debe ayudarla y…" entonces Ibuki le comienza a revisar debajo de la espalda y todos se alarman con eso y las chicas de los wondercolts y los Shadowbolts "¡ESTAS DEMENTE!" Ibuki solo le dice "tienes un papel bomba, espera intentare quitarlo" Trixie solo comienza a llorar y gritar "¡NO QUIERO EXPLOTAR, POR FAVOR QUITAMELO, POR FAVOR QUITAMELO!" , Ibuki logra quitarle el papel bomba y ve que comienza quemarse Rick solo le pregunta curioso "¿Cómo sabias de eso, eres un ninja o algo así?" B solo le dice a Rick "bueno a veces dices palabras en japonés y cuando vamos a comer algo, lo dices en japonés o si te quejas insultas en japonés" Ibuki solo les dice "la familia del lado de mi madre es japonesa, además mi tío me ha llevado a hokkaido a pescar durante el verano" a lo que Jack dice algo que no muchos sabían "olvide que tú tienes ascendencia japonesa" a lo que Ibuki solo le dice "baka, por que crees que solo por ser parte japonés, tengo que saber karate, artes marciales del oriente, y cosas de ninja eso es racista, que haya aprendido en una academia de esas artes y sepa como lanzar kunai, usar artes de camuflaje, artes marciales japonesas, y que sepa pescar, lo aprendí por puro gusto, no por que sea japonés" Rick solo le pregunta "¿ahí sandias cuadradas?" a lo que Ibuki le grita "¡NO VOY A HABLAR DE ESO!" Jack observa que ahí varios hilos de acero y le comenta a Trixie "tienes suerte, todo el gimnasio está repleto de trampas, tenemos que quitarlas todas… Trixie… ¿por qué hay una gran manta en todo el gimnasio?" a lo que Trixie solo dijo "Van me lo dijo" Jack solo le grita "¡COMO LE HICISTE, PARA ESQUIVAR ESAS TRAMPAS, Y COMO NO TE FIJASTE QUE EL LUGAR ESTABA ARMADO HASTA LOS DIENTES, QUE ERES TAN DESPISTADA QUE SOLO LO HICISTE SIN DARTE CUENTA!" Trixie solo le dice reclamándole "ahí perdóname la vida, pues no me fije que había trampas solo puse mi manta enorme, además no es como si solo me hubiera sentado luego de poner mi manta y de repente se arma un escenario lleno de trampas y explosivos" Rick solo le dice "o así y fue como se te pego el papel bomba" ella solo se sienta y sin fijarse que se le pega otro papel bomba, a lo que las wondercolts le dicen con una expresión obvia "se te pego otra bomba" Trixie vuelve a gritar y llorar "¡QUITAMELO, NO QUIERO EXPLOTAR!" Ibuki solo le grita "¡ERES IDIOTA O ALGO ASI!", entonces Blake escucha ruidos adentro del gimnasio y oye que ocurren problemas "esperen… que está pasando, acaso… ¿Van está ahí adentro?" Rick intenta entrar pero este nota que ahí muchas trampas, B solo dice "no podemos entrar…. ¿Van estará bien?" sin saberlo, adentro estaba ocurriendo un enfrentamiento muy peligroso, durante varios minutos ellos intentaron encontrar una entrada, Rick trato de encontrar varias formas de salir, y B solo dijo "quizás Van no quiere que entremos", Jack intento escanear por dentro lo que pasaba diciendo "posiblemente el ya lo sabía, no sé que ocurre pero mi escáner detecta que ahí 4 personas dentro y aparte esta Van, me pregunto… ¿Qué será lo que pasara adentro?" Gambit revisa todas las trampas escondidas a través de la cortina que Trixie puso y este deduce " quizás estas trampas se activen si alguien intenta entrar a la fuerza" mientras Ibuki comienza a buscar algún lugar para entrar pero encuentra solo papeles bomba, este informa a los chicos sobre el asunto "solo ahí papeles bomba, y además ahí trampas de kunai por todas partes, sea quien sea el que está adentro, no debemos subestimarlo" a lo lejos se escucha una explosión enorme y B logra ver el lugar donde se escucha la explosión apuntando y gritando "¡ES POR AHÍ!", todos corren a ver que fue lo que paso, Ibuki encuentra una caja explosiva y observa los restos, el doctor whooves observa que si había explotado una caja "si es la misma caja, pero esta tiene algo diferente, díganme alguno de ustedes la habrá reprogramado", todos piensan que era una caja pequeña, pero su explosión podía ser peligrosa, aun así estaba limitada, la pregunta de todos recae en quien la pudo reprogramar, Blake observo que toda la cortina que coloco Trixie comenzó a caerse, Rick noto esto y comenzó a correr directamente y noto que la puerta se había abierto gritando y avisando a todos "¡OIGAN, SE ABRIO LA PUERTA VENGAN RAPIDO!", todos comienzan a correr y notan que de la puerta sale Van, y todos los wondercolts se asustan al ver que este sale cubierto de un liquido rojo, con su espada de madera en la mano, mientras que adentro estaban flash Sentry y sugar Coat en el suelo con algunas heridas, y adentro se observaba todo destrozado, todo parecía indicar un escenario oscuro y tétrico, finalmente Gambit solo le pregunta a Van nervioso "¿VAN…QUE SUCEDIÓ AHÍ ADENTRO?" Van con los ojos serios solo le responde mientras avanzaban caminando "nada, nada ha pasado", finalmente ocurre la pregunta que ocurrió adentro, el flashback se detiene por unos momentos en el grupo de micro chip y compañía en donde Twilight no parecía muy feliz al ver las sospechas de que Van era un criminal.

Durante unos momentos Twilight escucho toda la historia hasta el punto donde microchip y los demás, pero ella no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en los juegos de la amistad, aunque Bombón y lyra, lemon hearth, Twinkleshine, habían omitido detalles importantes, entre ellos el trato de lo superiores y la forma en que los tenían presionados, también que los chicos hicieron un trato con los wondercolts exceptuando a microchip y Sandalwood ya que estos siempre faltaban debido a sus reuniones extracurriculares, para que ellos ganaran, en realidad ellas no podían decir nada ya que los DragonFang le dijeron a los involucrados que no se hablara de lo sucedido con nadie ni con ellos después ya que igual nadie les podía creer, y explicar sería inútil, microchip solo explico lo que sabía, Twilight enojada por que ellos miraban que Van era una mala persona, ella espero a que microchip terminara de relatar "y eso fue lo que paso, al menos hasta ese punto…" en ese momento Twilight solo tenía agachada la cabeza, mientras que Bombón y lyra solo no sabían que decirle ya que miraban que a ella no le gustaba la idea de que creyera que él es una mala persona pero hasta donde ellas saben en realidad lo es, Twinkleshine trato de animarla "vamos, no es algo que no se note a simple vista, además su vida no es como si fuera tu problema… rayos no sé cómo decirlo" lemon hearth intento arreglar lo que dijo ella, pero solo lo emporo "si, Van Ragon, es el único alumno en Canterlot High que ha llegado a dar miedo por donde lo veas, no pensamos que sea malo, pero nunca va a clases, se la pasa durmiendo cuando lo hace, si alguien lo provoca responde con fuerza monstruosa, cuando alguien está en la cafetería se la pasa quejándose" lyra pensó por un momento en las cosas buenas y malas que hace Van y ella trato de defenderlo "saben a veces hace cosas buenas por la gente, a su manera, como la vez que unos tipos intentaron salir conmigo a la fuerza, el solo llego y los golpeo… de manera salvaje", a lo que Bombón también responde "también está la vez que uno de los maestros tuvo que salir a una emergencia, y este logro conseguir un auto para que fuera a el hospital, afortunadamente la esposa del maestro solo sufrió un pequeño accidente en su pie, pero si no hubiera sido por él, quizás el maestro hubiera sido angustiado" microchip solo les recordó lo que hizo un día "les recuerdo que él puso patas arriba media escuela luego de que alguien le arrojara una lata en la cabeza, pero era por que estábamos celebrando la victoria de un partido, se enojo y este comenzó a destruir media escuela por el enojo" a lo que lyra solo le dice molesta "no será que tu le arrojaste la lata y lo provocaste, sabes que hay 2 personas en toda la escuela que son monstruos, Ibuki Masamune y Van Ragon, ¿en que momento te pareció buena idea provocar a ese demonio?" microchip en su defensa dijo "yo solo quería compartir el espíritu, además recuerdan el incidente de los pandilleros en la estación de gasolina, quizás haya sido Van, la policía dijo que pudo ser el ataque de varias personas de una pandilla rival, pero sé que fue él, es un criminal, su actitud no es diferente a como estaba en la cristal prep" todas se pusieron a pensar Twilight solo les dijo mientras tenía una lagrima en la mejilla, pero eso cambio a enojo levantándose del asiento diciendo "por que, no lo entiendo ¡USTEDES NO LO CONOCEN!, no entienden como es el, todo lo que tuvo que vivir, todo lo que él ha tenido que sufrir el ha tenido una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento, ¡QUE SABEN TODOS SOBRE LO QUE ES SER Y EL PESO QUE TIENE SOBRE SUS HOMBROS!, no lo juzguen si antes conocerlos ¡NO SE ATREVAN A APUNTARLE COMO CRIMINAL OTRA VEZ!" Twilight en su mente recordó que al leer el diario de Van, todos los momentos de la vida de Van siempre la ponían triste ya que el tuvo una vida muy difícil, al oír que la gente le juzgaba la ponía molesta ya que ella ve que a pesar de todo lo malo el aun tiene bondad en su interior, todos se ponen a pensar que han juzgado de mas a Van, microchip se disculpa "lo lamento, creo que me excedí bastante así que lo lamento" Bombón solo le reclama diciéndole "al que le debes la disculpa es a Van Ragon" Twilight se va molesta, mientras tenía algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, lyra le dice a Bombón que haga una llamada dándole su teléfono, mientras microchip hablaba con Twinkleshine y lemon hearth de lo sucedido hace unos momentos, Bombón decidió llamar a alguien.


	52. 7:21

_**7.21. ¿ Are not exactly friendship games? (Part 5)**_

Twilight estaba afuera de la escuela llorando y diciendo "debería concentrarme en el dragón oscuro, en vez de eso me preocupo por un chico que ni siquiera es mi novio, traté de posponer mi boda hasta los últimos momentos por que no siento el mismo afecto, lo quiero… pero realmente amarlo es algo que no lo he comprendido del todo, esto del amor… no lo comprendo, en realidad soy muy patética, desearía poder saber por que me afecta tanto el estar con alguien o no, y por que alguien que no llevo tiempo de conocer, me ha llegado a afectar como lo juzgan" Twilight se puso pensativa y mientras estaba afuera alguien llego y esta era una vieja amiga de Twilight "cuanto tiempo sin verte, aun sigues siendo la misma callada de siempre" Twilight ve que es sugar Coat quien le habla y llega con una chica que no conocía, pero resulto ser Gleam Edge y ella saludo a Twilight "veo que tu eres Twilight Sparkle he oído bastante de ti" Twilight se alegra y responde " vaya, me alegra volver a verte sugar Coat" ellas comen un helado donde sugar le informa de los últimos eventos sucedidos en cristal prep, Gleam le cuenta como han sido los cambios en su vida "después de los juegos de la amistad he tenido una mejor vida" sugar Coat también sonriente le dice "así es Gleam ahora es una de nuestras mejores amigas, claro que no te remplazo en el grupo pero es una gran chica" Gleam solo se sonroja y dice "no digas esas cosas, es cierto que tuve un gran cambio, pero tampoco es tanto siempre fui linda y sonriente" sugar Coat solo le responde "claro, arrojarnos cuchillos, era tan normal" Twilight se le hace curioso verla y se cuestiona "oye sugar Coat ¿a todo esto no deberías tener clases?" sugar Coat solo se ríen y Gleam contesta "pues la cosa es que, hoy no hay clases de parte del decano Shinning Armor" Twilight se sorprende de oír que su hermano es ahora el decano, mientras que sugar Coat le dijo "desde que Candance salió del embarazo y del hospital, tomo el cargo de directora, aunque como recuerdas, ahí una guardería cerca de la cristal prep, y algunas veces jugamos con Flurry hearth lo admito adoro jugar con ella" Gleam también confiesa que le gusta jugar con Flurry "cuando la cargo y le doy un peluche su forma de jugar es tan linda, no dejo de sentirme feliz cuando ella está en nuestra escuela le gusta pasear y jugar a las escondidas, con Flurry todo es divertido en cristal prep" Gleam y sugar Coat se ponen a reír mientras recordaban a Flurry hearth, Twilight se alegra que su sobrina se divierta y que su hermano, Candance ahora se hagan cargo de toda la escuela, todo parece ser feliz pero aun radica la pregunta "¿y a todo esto como supieron que estaría afuera?" sugar solo suspiro un momento y le contesto a Twilight "bueno la cosa es que, nos informaron que te contaron lo que paso en los juegos de la amistad, pero nadie te dijo toda la verdad" Twilight presionada por que ellas supieron todo lo que paso "¡AH! Pero como se enteraron" Gleam solo le dice sin preocuparse "tranquila, nos lo dijeron por ahí, pero no todos saben la verdad, así que te contare todo la verdad y queda a tu juicio si me crees o no" sugar Coat avisa a Gleam Edge "tampoco lo digas tan así, además todas vivimos eso, solo que la verdad no se supo hasta después pero nos lo revelaron a muy pocos, hicimos un pacto de no decir nada" Twilight entonces comprende que lo que sucedió fue un pacto quizás de los DragonFang para que nadie dijera nada, así que ella solo le contesto "bueno, y dime que sucedió realmente" Gleam entonces comienza a relatar las partes que le faltaban, hasta el punto donde Van había encontrado, al que resultaría ser el que puso las trampas y el que lo ha estado buscando.

Retrocediendo al momento donde Van comienza a explorar el área, este descubre que todo el gimnasio podría ser el epicentro del plan, también que había obvias señales que quien sea que estuviera ahí, quería que el entrara, este logra abrir la puerta, sin darse cuenta que le esperaba adentro, observo que Trixie comenzó a realizar su parte del plan, el cual consistía en cubrir todo el gimnasio con una gran manta para que nadie sospechara lo que iba a suceder, a lo que Trixie dijo "espero que esto valga la pena" quejándose mientras ponía la gran carpa, al entrar Van logro ver que había una chica colgada en una esquina, llena de heridas mientras aparecía una sombra colgando del techo, y este comenzó a hablar con Van " vaya, vaya, quien diría, entendiste mi invitación para que vinieras a hablar conmigo, no te importa si traigo a mi pupila, ha sido una mala estudiante, no obedece a su maestro, mira que inscribirse en una escuela simplona y participar en estos juegos sacrificando los años que se le fue inculcando, el honor de defender el legado y herencia de nuestro pueblo y tierra, tu eres un gran guerrero, se nota por la manera en que peleaste en el evento de ayer de kendo, traes en ti sangre guerrera, hace mucho nuestro clan fue hecho de grandes y poderosos shinobis, pero poco a poco nos fuimos extinguiendo, necesitamos sangre nueva de alguien valiente, como tú, así que dime por que despreciaste a mi alumna, acaso ella no es buena para ti, y ella tenía tantas ilusiones de conocer al chico que conoció ese día" Gleam despierta colgada y nota que Van está ahí, y su maestro le ha revelado toda la verdad, Gleam al ver esto solo le grita Van "¡NO LO ESCUCHES, VAN, NO ES CIERTO… YO… NO TENIA INTENCIONES MALAS, ES CIERTO QUERIA VERTE, PERO QUERIA VERTE, TU ME SALVASTE DE NIÑA, ES POR ESO QUE…" su maestro entonces se aparece frente a ella en un instante y la golpea gritándole "¡SILENCIO TONTA!" Van se percata que realmente este la estaba lastimando, y este finalmente se presenta ante Van "soy Saw Edge, y como veras soy el maestro de esta chica, su destino está en mis manos y si ella no cumple con su cometido pues me temo que debo acabar con ella, son las reglas de nuestro pueblo, así podre salvar su honor a menos que tú te cases con ella, pero claro que nada de esto pasaría si ella en primer lugar hubiera aceptado su compromiso anterior, rechazo el futuro de nuestro clan por ti" Gleam aun con dolor esta trata de hablar con Van y revelarle la verdad "¡yo no acepte por que, quiero elegir a quien amar!, por eso lo busque a él, Van Ragon tu… me salvaste hace 6 años, yo era una niña tenía 10 años, estaba huyendo de conocer a mi prometido la primera vez, pero no pude aceptarlo, corrí y me escape, pero estaba acorralada unos hombres iban a secuestrarme y tu apareciste, golpeaste a todos, solamente te fuiste sin nada más que decir, desde ese entonces, ¡yo te busque para darte las gracias y que tú seas esa persona para mí!" Saw entonces le vuelve a golpear y gritar "¡SILENCIO YA HAS ARRUINADO EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRO PUEBLO LO SUFICIENTE!" Van solo se le queda viendo mientras Gleam con lagrimas le pide "por favor, vete Van mi maestro acabara contigo, quiero que tu vivas" el maestro solamente le dice mientras la pega en la pared con sus hilos "por ahora, quédate ahí mocosa tu ya has hecho suficiente, por ahora mi objetivo eres tú, así que espero que entiendas a que te traje aquí, así que será mejor que empecemos a pelear no" Van solo se limpia el oído con un dedo y le dice "¿ya has terminado de hablar? me tienes parado aquí escuchando estupideces que no me importan, a lo único que he venido es por que estas interfiriendo en mis planes para ayudar a mi banda, así que si terminaste de hablar, solo cierra tu boca y comienza a pelear" Van comenzó a sujetar su espada y verlo con furia, mientras Saw sabía que él no era cualquier oponente que había enfrentado antes, comenzando a arrojar kunai cerca de Van, este comienza desaparecer y aparecer en lugares al azar den todo el techo solo se podía observar la sombra que se movía pero algo invisible, siendo imposible de seguir a simple vista Van solamente esquivaba los kunai y proyectiles que le arrojaba, llego a un punto donde este arrojaba muchos proyectiles Van logro detener cada impacto mientras que este aprovecho para desaparecer, Van logro detener los ataques y este se dio cuenta que el estaba detrás de él, pero para su suerte, al intentar golpearlo este le lanzo varios kunai que logro esquivar a tiempo pero aun así algunos proyectiles le dieron, pero este no le puso atención a sus heridas ya que eran heridas pequeñas, este logra atacarlo con su espada pero era solo una ilusión, saltando otra vez detrás una vez más le vuelve a arrojar kunai en gran cantidad deteniendo todos, solo que este no se fijo que Saw había desaparecido, apareciendo rápidamente detrás de, él con una ráfaga de aire, solamente le dice mientras guarda su cuchilla "quizás seas rápido mocoso, pero yo soy una sombra que no puedes detener, incluso en la luz del día, muere Van Ragon" Van sin darse cuenta fue atacado, por detrás y se desmaya por los daños que le hizo Saw, Gleam solo grita ante ver la escena, pero no solo su grito es el que había escuchado, Saw vio en la puerta a Sugar Coat y a Flash Sentry, Sugar Coat vio aterrorizada la escena "¡VAN RAGON… ESTA… MUERTO!" Flash más nervioso en su mente solo pensaba "¡maldición, de todas las cosas malas, esto tenía que pasar sabía desde un inicio que tenía un mal presentimiento!" flash comienza a recordar momentos antes de que eso pasara, siendo que este comenzó a caminar con sugar Coat buscando la ultima bandera, sugar Coat comienza a buscar cerca "oye, no puedo entender este mapa, no sabes dónde podría estar la ultima bandera" flash buscando entre la hierba solo le dice "o vamos, no sé donde podría estar la ultima bandera, se supone que está cerca de aquí, deberíamos regresar para buscar con los demás" sugar Coat solo le señala un hecho obvio "en primer lugar sabes bien, que si nos dividimos conquistamos, cada grupo buscara cada bandera, pero solo el que lleve la ultima hacia la meta ganara, aun si nosotros ganamos estaríamos en un empate y se decidirá por voto popular para desempatar con todas las escuelas, y yo por mi parte quiero demostrar que somos mejores que ustedes los wondercolts, además no quiero que ganen los DragonFang, antes prefiero ver a su escuela ganar" flash solo le revela un hecho con el mapa "bueno eso explica por que me ayudas, si no está por aquí cerca seguramente está ahí adentro, pero necesito llamar a los otros para saber cómo están" este no se puede comunicar con ellos y sugar Coat tampoco "que raro no contestan, puedo usar el tuyo" sugar Coat prueba a llamar y comprueba que ninguno funciona, también nota que flash le hace muchas llamadas a un solo numero a lo que flash solo le dice "¡que!" sugar Coat solo le dice "sabes, no deberías llamar muchas veces a Twilight" flash enojado le contesta "¡solo estaba preocupado!, desde ayer no me contesta, pensé que algo le había pasado, bueno ella también me pide que no la llame mucho ya que siempre está estudiando y haciendo conferencias" sugar Coat entonces le pone una mano en el hombro y le dice "amigo en serio, te preocupas mucho ayer vi su conferencia online y de verdad parecía muy cansada, solo dale tiempo para descansar, te llamara en su momento" flash entonces le agradece y le dice "gracias en verdad eres una buena persona" sugar Coat le informa de algo que no muchos sabían "la verdad con mi novio era algo así, tardamos mucho en contestar el uno al otro, pero siempre teníamos tiempo para llamarnos cuando podíamos en su momento" flash solo nota que Trixie coloco una enorme carpa "seguramente Trixie quiere ocultar las banderas, vamos adentro seguramente están ahí" sugar Coat lo piensa y acierta en su teoría "es verdad, tendría sentido entraremos mientras no mira" ambos comienzan a escabullirse dentro de la carpa, pero flash comienza a notar que hay algunas trampas y vio que quizás era peligroso "sabes pensándolo bien, mejor regresemos tengo mala espina de este lugar" sugar Coat solo le acusa "o vamos primero me dices que quizás esté ahí adentro, y luego te retractas es obvio que tienes miedo, eres gallina" ella comienza a molestarle con sonidos de gallina y flash solamente le responde "¡claro que no, pero no confió en este lugar!" sugar Coat comienza a avanzar por el pasillo del gimnasio y llegan a la puerta donde notan que algo había pasado sugar solo ve que hay personas adentro "¿Qué raro ahí personas adentro? Entremos pero no llamemos la atención" flash en su mente sintió algo fuerte y una sensación de miedo "¿Por qué siento tanto temor?" finalmente, sugar Coat y flash Sentry entraron solo para ver la escena donde Van era atacado, regresando al momento donde sugar Coat había gritado ambos perturbados solo quedaron paralizados Saw solo vio que ellos 2 habían visto todo "demonios, parece ser que ahora debo encargarme de mas personas, o bueno el trabajo de asesino nunca termina" flash Sentry al ver que este iba a atacarlos solo grito "¡corre sugar Coat!" pero ya era tarde, sugar Coat y flash fueron tomados por los hilos de acero y arrojados a la pared con varios kunai quedando clavados, sugar Coat lastimada solo dijo "¿Quién eres y por que nos haces esto?" Saw solo dice "me temo que ustedes interfirieron en un momento familiar por así decirlo, ahora me encargare de ustedes, acabe con Van Ragon y ahora siguen ustedes, eso les pasa por meterse en estos asuntos" Gleam entonces le grita "¡YA BASTA!, no los lastimes esto es mi culpa, se que haces esto por que te obligaron pero estas dispuesto a acabar con la vida de ellos para salvar la mía, pero te lo ruego, déjalos libres, ellos no son malas personas, siempre desee ser una chica normal, nunca tuve elecciones, no pude elegir a quien amar, nunca tuve libertades, incluso me tuviste encerrada toda mi vida con tutores privados, nunca tuve ningún amigo y jamás tuve ningún juguete, me hiciste entrenar hasta romperme los huesos sin descanso, tuve que hacer misiones mientras estaba de incognito veía niños jugar y compartir, comer helado, comer pastel y disfrutar de fiestas, a mi me lo negaron todo , jamás me dieron aquello que mas deseaba, a pesar de ser mi maestro ¡TAMBIEN ERES MI PADRE Y ME TRATAS ASI!" mientras tenia lagrimas en los ojos, sugar Coat y flash notaron que ella realmente ha tenido una vida dura, Saw solo dijo cerrando los ojos "solo hago y cumplo las leyes de nuestro pueblo, si no lo hubiera hecho te habrían matado, como lo hicieron con tu madre, así que solo debo cumplir sus ordenes, y me temo que si es necesario acabar con su vida debo hacerlo, después de todo, soy un demonio querida alumna, y los demonios debemos negar la existencia de los lazos familiares, por lo tanto, no puedo aceptar tu petición y acabare con la vida de ellos" apunto de atacar a Flash Sentry, Sugar Coat le dice antes "no estás sola ahora, tienes a 2 personas junto a ti, al menos sabes que hiciste amigos antes, alégrate Gleam ¡SOLO CIERRA LOS OJOS!" a lo que flash solo dice "¡no quiero terminar así, tengo mucho por que vivir!" finalmente este iba a atacar a flash, pero de la nada una espada le atraviesa la mano y la rompe, Saw logra retroceder y nota que el que le ataco es Van Ragon, a lo que Van le dice "bueno ya basta de oírte hablar, no me dejas dormir, además me tenias aburrido" sugar Coat, Gleam Edge y flash Sentry le gritan "¡ESTABAS DORMIDO, NO ENTIENDES LA SITUACION!" Saw se sorprende de verle sin ningún rasguño solo empapado de un liquido rojo "¿pero cómo, te ataque directo en los puntos vitales como puedes estar vivo?" Van le responde de manera espontanea "bueno en realidad no me hiciste nada, eres demasiado lento y las personas así me aburren demasiado, además no voy a dejarte atacar a mis compañeros de escuela, se que a algunos no le agradan pero en realidad no me cae ni mal ni bien así que no puedo permitirte que le hagas daño sin razón" Flash Sentry solo le grita "¡necesitas una razón para dejar que me ataquen!" Saw solo le dice "¿pero eso no explica por que estas ileso?" Van solo le dice "lo esquive antes, a lo único que le diste es a mi jugo de arándano tomo mucho de eso por que bueno el sabor me gusta, pero se me cayó encima, y una cosa gracias por curarme la narcolepsia, en verdad ahora si puedo pelear" Van revela la caja de jugo en efecto que se había derramado y lanzo el liquido rojo fue lo que Saw había cortado, y que de hecho Van ya estaba listo para pelear en serio pero este se muestra confiado y Saw decide pelear con sus trucos "bien, supongo que esta vez tendré que destruirte en serio" Van forma un plan viendo que todo el lugar estaba iluminado solo con las luces, dándole una idea, este arroja su espada directo a las luces y todo el techo comienza a caerse, en pedazos finalmente dejo todo el lugar sin luces y con poca iluminación natural de parte de la puerta a lo que Gleam no comprende el plan "¿Qué está haciendo?" entonces Saw le hace la misma pregunta "acaso eres ¿estúpido o idiota? Al destruir la luz, es natural que ahora yo tenga la ventaja, mi mejor campo de batalla es la oscuridad ¿Qué buscas al darle la ventaja a un oponente?" la espada de Van vuelve a sus manos y este solo le contesta "por que la verdad es que se me haría muy fácil ganarte antes, y quiero disfrutar el pelear contigo, la verdad hace mucho que no peleo con nadie que tenga ganas de matarme, y quiero hacer que esto dure lo suficiente para divertirme" Van sonríe un momento captando la situación en la que estaban Gleam, flash y sugar ven que realmente Van se estaba poniendo muy serio, Saw solo le reclama algo "me equivoque contigo, no eres un guerrero, solo eres un monstruo que busca pelear eso me agrada, no te importa si extiendo mi terreno un poco _shadow web_ " este comienza a lanzar varios kunai a la vez en diferentes direcciones incluso cerca de Van lanza uno que este logra esquivar, la vista de Van logra ver los hilos de acero que están en toda la cámara, y Saw intenta atacar a Van diciendo "Ves no puedes contra mí, darme la ventaja fue tu peor error que te haría pensar que puedes vencerme" este comienza a esconderse entre la oscuridad y rebotar entre todos los hilos, pero es imposible verlo, flash solo lo piensa y dice "antes podíamos ver su sombra por la luz, pero ahora que está oscuro es como ver con lentes nocturnos durante el día, imposible nadie le acerté un golpe" en ese momento Saw intento acercarse a gran velocidad pero en el momento en que se acerco Van lo golpea directamente sin ningún problema dejándolo en el suelo, haciendo que todos se sorprendan, incluyendo a Saw, quien se recupera rápidamente del golpe y desaparece entre las sombras, volviendo a atacar directo pero esta vez con furia y fuerza gritándole "¡MOCOSO CREES QUE PUEDES LLEGAR A MI NIVEL!" apareciendo frente a Van quien no parecía verlo directamente, este rápidamente se voltea, y lo golpea lanzándolo al otro lado del gimnasio con un impacto monstruoso, sugar Coat solo ve que Van Ragon realmente es un monstruo al pelear pensando "ya veo, el no puede verlo, solamente está usando su instinto para buscarlo" Van vuelve a ver a los lados tratando de encontrarlo, mientras Saw, logro levantarse con la sensación de estar peleando ante alguien muy peligroso diciendo "te subestime, no sabía que eras así, si sigo subestimándote podrías acabar con mi vida si no me cuido las espaldas, así que vamos a ver si hago esto más interesante" Saw se quita la su túnica, la cual exponía su cuerpo lleno de heridas, y su tatuaje de araña , mientras que Gleam sabe que esa es la señal para aniquilar completamente a un oponente, dudosa Gleam le hace una pregunta a Van "¿Por qué peleas contra mi padre?" Van pensando, recuerda un fragmento de su vida, en el cual estaba su maestro y el entrenando con una espada.


	53. 7:22

_**7.22. ¿ Are not exactly friendship games? (Part 6)**_

El maestro de Van, entrenaba a Van con una espada de madera y viceversa practicando kendo, luego de eso mostro que Van era un gran estudiante pero no estaba a su nivel, siempre siendo superado por su maestro, pero aun así este siempre le apoyaba aun en la derrota le mostraba siempre que tenía que ser más fuerte, volviendo al presente Van solo le responde "solo es un viejo capricho" Saw en ese momento le grita a Van "muy bien, veamos con mi red en su máxima forma _final shadow_ " este comienza desaparecer más rápido, saltando y rebotando entre los hilos, siendo un total fantasma, Van lograba esquivar los ataques físicos de este, ya que no arrojaba kunai, sino que comenzaba a atacar a Van de frente y por detrás, a los lados, solamente con golpes, mientras flash, sugar Coat y Gleam, miraban que Van literalmente no podía escapar de los ataques sugar menciono "es imposible, ahora lo está atacando a todas direcciones sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse" flash empezaba a sentirse mal por Van Ragon "a pesar de todo, como lo tratamos, como lo juzgamos, el está ahí arriesgándose para salvarnos" sugar Coat entonces le dice "siempre pensé que él no era nada más que una mala persona, pero al ver esto me arrepiento" Gleam solo les dice mientras descubre que es posible salvarlos a ellos "no se preocupen tengo un plan para que salgamos, pero para eso tendrán que ayudarme y no se preocupen, Van Ragon es alguien impresionante" a lo que sugar Coat ve que ella quizás este delirando ya que la situación no se miraba favorable "¿de que hablas, es obvio que Van Ragon está sufriendo ahí abajo?, espera ¿podemos salir y como?" Gleam comienza a explicar "es simple, uno de los kunai que los mantienen aquí, son los que me mantienen a mi presa, en teoría están puestos de tal manera que al caerse uno, un hilo deja de estar tenso por lo tanto si quitan los correctos me liberaran, así los liberare a ustedes" flash trata de despegar uno que estaba cerca y vio que el kunai que sostenía la pierna derecha de Gleam comenzaba a caerse "ya lo entiendo, si hacemos el orden correcto te liberaremos, pero dime crees que Van aguante el tiempo suficiente con tu padre" mientras sugar Coat comienza a mover el kunai que estaba cerca de su mano y vio que el que estaba en el abdomen de flash se movía, Gleam solo les dijo a ambos "la realidad es que mi padre es el único que está perdiendo" flash y sugar Coat no entendían lo que quiso decir, sugar logra hacer caer 2 kunai que estaban en sus piernas liberando los brazos de Gleam y de flash, sugar Coat curiosa le pregunta "¿estas viendo la misma pelea que yo, tu padre esta arremetiendo a Van, como es posible que este perdiendo?" Gleam tranquilamente solo les dice "si están observando la pelea, mi padre a estado atacando a Van pero es todo lo contrario Van ha estado esquivando cada golpe, por el contrario Van lo ha estado golpeando todo este tiempo" sugar y flash comienzan a ver que lo que dijo Gleam es verdad, Van logro golpear a Saw cada vez que este intentaba atacarlo, atacando directamente sus puntos expuestos, cada vez que aparecía de espaldas, Van golpeaba su estomago, si aparecía de frente atacaba su espalda, si aparecía a los lados, atacaba a su piernas, sin importar el Angulo, Van recibía pocos daños pero al contrario de Saw este ya no soportaba la mayoría de los ataques de Van, aun así Van solo tenía ventaja por algunos minutos, mientras que eso paso Van logro ver una forma de atacarlo directamente poniéndose frente a la única puerta iluminada, en donde Saw solo le dice "o vaya piensas que si te pones frente a la luz me podrás ganar te tengo una noticia, ni aun así podrás acabar conmigo" este arroja un kunai con varios hilos para atraer a Van, pero van logra interceptarlo tomándolo directamente y halando el hilo, esto hizo que Saw fuera directo hacia a él, siendo todo una trampa de Van para atacarlo directamente azotándolo contra el suelo con un corte vertical de su espada, dejándolo impactado, flash, sugar ya estaban quedando libres por parte de Gleam, ellos viendo que finalmente había sido acorralado Gleam solo dice "no, aun no ha terminado" efectivamente Saw se levanto con furia, intentando atacar a Van directo con un kunai este lo clava en su mano, pero estaba siendo manipulado por hilos que Van a propósito deja enredar en su mano para que así este ya no pueda escapar, Van le dice de frente "ahora veamos si con esto te quedas quieto" Saw en ese momento le pregunta algo a Van "realmente dime una cosa ¿Por qué te interesa salvar a esos chicos?" a lo que Van solo le contesta fríamente "no me interesa salvar a nadie, solo vine aquí para pelear" Saw interroga a van tratando de entender sus razones "o es el hecho de que mi hija a captado tu interés" Van furioso solo le responde "hija, ahora es tu hija, antes la estabas tratando como una esclava, atacaste a tu propia hija y la intentaste casar contra su voluntad" Saw solo ríe y dice "así es, todo sea por la voluntad del clan, soy un demonio después de todo, si quiero puedo entregar su vida, realmente crees que tu eres diferente de mi o de cualquiera, solo hago lo más conveniente para ella, la entrene desde pequeña, se rompía los huesos, le salían ampollas y aun así no cesaba de ser la mejor, e hice que fuera la mejor asesina, nadie nunca podrá negar que ella es una guerrera por excelencia es digna para la cabeza del clan, y ese clan debe seguir.." Van enfurecido recuerda las lecciones de su maestro, todos los días entrenaba pero su maestro siempre tuvo piedad, riendo y compartiendo momentos de alegría, este siempre le decía en palabras "la vida de un alumno es seguir la voluntad del maestro, pero un maestro debe proteger y valorar la vida de sus alumnos, hasta el momento" volviendo al presente Van le comienza a decir mientras todos ven que su expresión era realmente de temor sugar Coat nunca lo había visto así antes, recordando que jamás había mostrado una expresión tan tenebrosa como esa incluso Saw temblaba de miedo al ver los ojos de Van, este solo dice frente a Saw "sacrificaste la vida de tu hija, arrebatándole la infancia, lastimándola y haciéndole cumplir misiones que exponían su vida y le quitaban sus momentos de felicidad, intentando darle un matrimonio con alguien que no amaba solo para revivir a un clan muerto, realmente te haces llamar demonio, no me hagas reír tú no sabes lo que es verdaderamente la cara de un demonio solo eres un imbécil que no entiende como ser un padre ni siquiera puedes llamarte maestro así que mírame a los ojos y míralos bien, te voy a mostrar lo que es ¡UN VERDADERO DEMONIO!" todos ven que Van tenía un expresión tan tenebrosa que por unos instantes lo vieron como un demonio, Van toma su bokuto y comienza a atacar de cerca a Saw, atacando sus piernas, sus brazos, su cabeza, sus pies con cortes con una gran fuerza, pero no rompiéndolas ya que este solo quería hacerle sufrir por el trato que le había hecho a Gleam durante toda su vida, Sugar y flash temblaban de temor al ver que Van se había transformado en un demonio en teoría ya que estaba atacando brutalmente a Saw, Gleam comienza a recordar todos los momentos de infancia en que entrenaba sin descanso siempre lastimada y su padre jamás le abrazo ni demostró afecto, volviendo al presente Gleam comienza a llorar y solo puede decir "gracias Van" Saw era golpeado varias veces, y finalmente logro arrojarle un kunai a Van en su brazo pero este finalmente con toda su fuerza y un grito de furia, le dio una estocada frontal en el estomago dejando a Saw completamente desmayado, en ese momento este solo recuerdas las palabras del clan "si no traes a tu hija en 24 horas antes de la boda, será exterminada, como lo hicimos con tu mujer, no se te olvide, debes cumplir tu misión a toda costa" Saw solo se levanta a pesar de las heridas gritando "¡no voy a permitir que, UN MOCOSO COMO TU ME GANE DEBO CUMPLIR MI ULTIMA MISION AUN SI ES A COSTO DE MI PROPIA VIDA!" este se saco un kunai mientras Van intenta atacarlo ambos chocan en donde finalmente el kunai y el bokuto de Van es arrojado lejos, a pesar de todo Saw no se rinde y este intenta dar un cabezazo a Van, en eso Van hace lo mismo, y ambos chocan sus cabezas, pero Van resulta ganador en el momento en que Saw ya no soporta el dolor, este finalmente cae y Van solo se prepara para retirarse, pero Saw se para una vez más para atacar a Van de espaldas, Sugar Coat y flash Sentry solo le gritan a Van al ver esta escena "¡VAN CUIDADO!" Van solo cierra los ojos, pero para su suerte Saw Edge es atacado por detrás, en donde se revela que fue Gleam Edge quien ataco a su padre por detrás dejándolo noqueado definitivamente.

Finalmente Van ve que Gleam detuvo a su padre y este solo le dice "no lo mate, y al parecer tu tampoco lo hiciste" mientras Gleam solo le dice de frente "a pesar de todo sigue siendo mi padre" ella comienza a ver las heridas de su padre y Van solo le dice " sin importar lo que pase ahora deberías irte" a lo que ella solo le dice preocupada "te culparan de todo esto" Van solo le dice "eso lo sé, estoy acostumbrado, sin importar como lo veas siempre los problemas terminan rodeándome pero eso no me impide seguir adelante" Gleam solo le dice declarándole algo a su favor "no te preocupes, igual les lance a esos 2 un rayo que les borrara la memoria de la ultima hora, no creo que recuerden esto, solo pensaran que los atacaste" pero eso no era del todo verdad, los lentes de sugar Coat impidieron que esta olvidara todo lo que paso, mientras que Van solo le dijo "como sea te doy las gracias, igual si te preguntan que paso, solo diles que fue mi culpa, prefiero cargar con ese peso que tengas que irte de este lugar y hacer tu vida en otro lugar, es mejor quedarse donde ya hiciste amigos y tengas una vida tranquila" Gleam entonces él hace una vez más la pregunta "¿vendrías conmigo?" Van solo se niega diciendo "lo lamento pero no" a lo que Gleam solo le responde "ya lo sabía, descuida las trampas se desactivaran y se autodestruirán por lo que no quedara evidencia, así nadie sospechara de mi… lo más difícil es hacerme esta pregunta ¿Qué hago ahora?" Van comienza a ir a la puerta y le dice a Gleam "vive tu vida como tú quieras, tienes 2 piernas y 2 brazos para caminar, y sigue y nunca mires atrás, sin miedo de las experiencias de la vida, después de todo, así es como cada uno elije vivir" Gleam entonces abraza a Van y le dice "ahí cosas en mi vida que son muy complicadas de entender, créeme se por lo que has pasado y lo menos que necesitas es un tipo como yo, encontraras a alguien que sea el alivio en tu vida y también la razón de tus alegrías, ahí personas que elijen estar solas por decisión propia a algunos les sirve, a otros no, a alguien como tu eso no le sirve" Gleam solo le dice dándole a él una esperanza "a ti tampoco, algún día alguien te amara tanto como lo necesites, por ahora me despido, nos veremos en una futura ocasión Van Ragon" esta se despide mientras que este mira que alguien ha abierto la puerta frontal del gimnasio, y este comienza caminar para salir tomando la bandera de los wondercolts, flash por otra parte se logro despertar del flash borrador de memoria de Gleam ya que su celular comenzaba a sonar, pero este se desmayo al ver el escenario donde estaba el teléfono solo parecía indicar la llamada era de Twilight Sparkle, quien solo dejo un mensaje de voz "flash, lo siento he estado ocupada, con esto de las conferencias y no revise mi teléfono pero sé que te preocupaste por mi así que solo dame tiempo, te llamare luego… ¿flash?, ¿flash estas ahí?" sugar Coat solo vio la salida de una persona que a pesar de que todo el mundo lo juzgo como un monstruo pero termino siendo algo que jamás había visto, finalmente todo vuelve al punto donde Van ya había salido y había comentado que nada había pasado, finalmente Gleam entre los árboles se alejaba de la escuela Canterlot, finalmente Saw se despierta debilitado, solo nota que ya todo había acabado Gleam nota que despertó y le comenta a su padre "o vaya ya despertaste, todo al final salió bien" Saw solo ve las cosas desde la perspectiva de Van Ragon y al ver todo el mal que le causo a su hija solo dijo "Gleam, perdóname, te he hecho cosas horribles como padre, me arrepiento de lo que he hecho" este triste le dice a su hija, pero Gleam solo le responde tranquila "la verdad papa si no hubiera pasado por todo eso no hubiera conocido a una gran persona, pero de ahora en adelante escogeré a la persona que ame a mi manera, como tú lo hiciste con mama" Saw recuerda el momento en que conoció a su difunta esposa y el momento que tuvo a Gleam de bebe, Saw solo le dice a su hija "tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, pero me temo que tendremos que mudarnos" mientras saltaba entre los arboles Gleam se detuvo y solo le dijo a su padre "la verdad quiero quedarme en la cristal prep, he hecho buenas amigas ahí sin darme cuenta" Saw entonces se levanta y le dice a su hija "así que quieres quedarte, bien en ese caso hablare con el clan, creo que ellos comprenderán que tú misma elegiste tu camino, regresa a casa mi pequeña Gleam, prometo ser un mejor padre a partir de hoy" Gleam abraza a su padre y le dice "hoy diste tu primer paso, ya no me tratas como tu alumna, eso me hace feliz papa" ambos se abrazan y Gleam se despide mientras Saw baja del árbol donde aparece el líder del clan quien solo le dice a Saw "así que fallaste en tu misión" Saw solo le dice a su líder "mi señor shuri ken con todo respeto me temo que tendré que pedirle que se cancele la boda, por decisión de mi hija, así que solo le pido comprensión y…" los guardias de shuri ken aparecen detrás pero este los detiene y dice "no necesitas decir más, observamos toda la pelea, sabemos lo que paso, por lo que no te preocupes, la verdad en nombre de todo el clan he venido a disculparme contigo y con tu familia" este se arrodilla sorprendiendo a los guardias y a Saw quienes dicen "¡señor no necesita!" shuri ken solo les dice "esto no será suficiente para compensar los daños hechos a tu familia, por eso solo pedimos que perdonas a este viejo tonto por haberte obligado a hacer esas cosas" Saw solo ve que en verdad está arrepentido y solo puede decir "gracias señor en verdad se lo agradezco" shuri ken solo dice algo que no sorprende mucho a Saw "quien diría que las palabras de ese chico cambiarían los pensamientos de un viejo, hasta el perro más viejo aprende cosas nuevas verdad" Saw solo ve que habla de Van Ragon, Saw solo comenta "ese chico realmente hace cosas grandiosas" entonces shuri ken solo le dice "por el momento me retirare espero que todo te salga bien a partir de hoy" estos desaparecen mientras Saw regresa a casa con su hija mientras en otro lado se estaba llevando la conclusión de los juegos de la amistad, llegando al momento final de la carrera, Van arroja la bandera de los wondercolts gritando "¡OYE DERPY PIENSA RAPIDO!" derpy estaba comiendo su muffin cuando de repente se clava una bandera cerca de donde ella estaba, pero no se había fijado que estaba en medio de la meta y ya tenían todas las banderas y finalmente Candance se da cuenta de eso y ella solo dice "¡LOS WONDERCOLTS OBTIENEN SU ULTIMA BANDERA, POR LO TANTO CANTERLOT HIGH ES LA GANADORA DEL EVENTO…!"Van Ragon entonces pasa frente a Candance y frente a Cinch quienes miraban que el aspecto de Van era muy tenebroso ya que parecía muy mal herido los chicos de los DragonFang solo notaron que Van realmente parecía molesto, finalmente este se acerco a los superiores diciendo frente a ellos "ustedes creen que realmente íbamos a ganar por ustedes, no pueden obligarnos a hacer lo que quieren solo para mostrar el prestigio de sus escuelas y su reputación, quizás esta no sea una gran escuela, quizás no tenga una historia tan llamativa, quizás no tiene la fama, pero esta escuela nos recibió a mis compañeros cuando nadie más lo hizo, quizás no nos llevábamos al principio pero con el tiempo nos enseñaron que podemos convivir juntos sin importar su distinción social, familia o lo que sea, ustedes jamás van a comprender los valores que nos ha inculcado la directora Celestia y esta escuela, ahí mucha gente a nuestro alrededor ahora, y gracias a ellos no hubiéramos podido llegar hasta aquí, así que les voy a decir una cosa, si vuelven a hablar mal de esta escuela que es nuestro hogar, juro que los voy a perseguir hasta en sus pesadillas, así que con eso solo me resta decir una cosa nos retiramos oficialmente de sus escuelas, somos alumnos de Canterlot High ahora y para siempre" la sub directora luna no podía decir nada ya que se había desmayado al ver las heridas de Van Ragon, por lo que prácticamente solo los wondercolts veían el sacrificio que los DragonFang estaban haciendo a excepción de microchip, Sandalwood y flash Sentry no vieron lo que paso los superiores solo dijeron "como quieran nos retiramos" sato fue el único en hablar y los superiores se retiraron, mientras que eso paso maxi mus solo le dijo a el resto de los DragonFang "así que como no ganaron me temo que nuestro trato queda anulado, por lo tanto sus expedientes tendrán una mancha así que por lo pronto espero disfruten sus vidas como gente de trabajos denigrantes", después de eso cae la tarde, la escuela de Canterlot comenzó la celebración de la victoria de os juegos de la amistad pero los DragonFang tenían un problema, Jack solo les informo a los DragonFang "a pesar de todo nuestro esfuerzo, no encontré ninguno de nuestros archivos en la base de datos, por lo que ellos seguramente sabían que íbamos a traicionarlos, borraron todos nuestros archivos pero antes lo imprimieron todo, ahora ellos pueden manchar nuestros expedientes tanto como gusten" Blake ve que realmente ya no tenían ninguna salvación "realmente nos metimos en problemas esta vez, pero la verdad al menos disfrutamos el tiempo que pasamos en esta escuela" Blake estaba curándole las heridas a Van pero el sintió que todo era su culpa "lo lamento chicos, la verdad si les hubiera dicho a los superiores no tendríamos que pasar por esto" Ibuki tomo la palabra dijo "oye no hiciste nada malo, dijiste exactamente lo que sentíamos" Gambit también le dijo a van " quizás no supimos que paso ahí adentro pero te diré que al menos cumpliste, ahora con lo de esos superiores, no podremos hacer nada" finalmente B solo dijo triste "fue bueno conocerlos chicos… no quiero que nos separemos amigos" Rick solo dio una idea "y por que no ¿vamos por nuestros expedientes? seguramente lo traían consigo para evitar cualquier problema, supongo que podemos escabullirnos y encontrar nuestros expedientes" todos notaron que eso era una opción que se podía hacer a lo que Jack dijo "¡espera no podemos hacer eso nos acusarían de allanamiento y de robo es casi un delito mayor!", Ibuki solo dijo "ellos empezaron así que, que lo hagamos no habrá mayor diferencia" pero Van solo les dijo "solo tenemos un solo problema ¿necesitamos un poco de ayuda para eso?" a lo que Rick solo dijo "si involucramos gente, quizás sea peligroso, ya ves que nos apuntaron a nosotros lo mejor sería hacer esto solos" atrás de Rick aparecieron Moonlight Raven y Sunshine Smiles ambas dicen "no estas solo Rick" los chicos se sorprenden de que ellas estén ahí, Blake solo le dice "oigan y ustedes escucharon todo" coco pommel aparece detrás de Blake y dice "también escuche todo, pero no se preocupen sabemos lo que hicieron y queremos ayudarles" de repente aparecen vynil y Octavia, big Mac, moondancer y Minuette, derpy y el doctor whooves todos dicen "queremos ayudarlos" Octavia solo dice "bueno ustedes le ayudaron a la escuela a ganar, y obviamente les debemos eso" y moondancer solo dijo sin rodeos "así que, solo podemos decirles que si necesitan ayuda podemos echar una mano" finamente Van solo les dice "bueno, tenemos un ejército para ayudarnos, solo nos queda averiguar dónde estarán esos superiores", indigo zap y lighting dust aparecieron detrás de Ibuki diciendo "nosotras lo sabemos" pero Ibuki solo les dijo "si lo saben díganlo ya, no tenemos tiempo que perder" lighting dust solo le dijo con furia "¡primero que nada, tendrás que ganarnos en un juego de 7/21, a cada una" indigo zap solo le dice "si lo quieres saber gánanos entonces" Ibuki tardo 2 horas en vencerlas diciendo "ya se donde están esos sujetos, estas 2 le oyeron decir a Amadeo y el duque gran mancha que tenían los expedientes en el hotel Grand plaza y que tenían poco tiempo para llevarlos de nuevo a la central antes que se den cuenta de que manipularon nuestra información, solo tenemos esta noche, para entrar al hotel y sacar nuestros documentos de ahí" finalmente Gambit solo les dice a los chicos "bien, por lo visto solo tenemos la opción de ir, el que no quiera ir adelante puede quedarse, en cuanto los demás les advertimos que puede salir perjudicado y conoce los riesgos así que sin más que decir, todos vamos al Grand plaza hotel", después de eso, todos terminan de contar los eventos de los juegos de la amistad y aclaran lo que paso, pero las chicas se iban a enterar de otro evento el cual iba a desencadenar muchas cosas en el futuro.


	54. 7:23

_**7.23. Hablar tarda mucho, La acción vale más.**_

finalmente se regresa hasta el momento donde Sunset termina de ver la grabación y le pregunta a Gambit "así que eso tuvieron que pasar en los juegos de la amistad, realmente fue algo muy duro" la subdirectora luna se entera por medio de la cinta donde dice "no puedo creer que esos tipos hayan hecho eso, iré a hablar con mi hermana sobre este asunto" Gambit entonces le dice "no es necesario que haga eso subdirectora luna, además no he terminado de mostrarle lo que sucedió esa noche, a pesar de todo lo logramos, si quiere decirle a la directora Celestia de lo sucedido esa noche está bien, pero le pido antes que vea lo que sucedió esa noche" la subdirectora luna decide quedarse y Sunset solo le dice a Gambit "dime que no hicieron nada ilegal" y Gambit solo le dice "bueno… quizás un poquito ilegal, pero no juzgues antes de ver que sucedió", del otro lado de la escuela, Rainbow Dash estaba escuchando lo sucedido con Ibuki y todo el equipo de soccer en donde todos ven que realmente ellos tuvieron que pasar por malos momentos Rainbow Dash el comenta a Ibuki "cielos, no pensé que fuera a haber gente tan mala pero aun así, tu… hiciste ¿hiciste todo eso en verdad?" Ibuki solo asienta la cabeza y dice "si yo no he llegado a la mejor parte, cuando llegamos a ese hotel" este continuo contando lo sucedido esa noche, mientras que Sunshine Smiles terminaba de contar a Pinkie pie mientras miraba que Rick se había puesto a hacer una fiesta afuera de la escuela, Pinkie pie se sorprendió de lo sucedido "vaya realmente le hicieron pasar un mal rato, no me imagino el sufrimiento por el que los hicieron pasar a ellos" Moonlight Raven solo le comenta "o créeme se pone peor" Pinkie pie curiosa solo les dice "¿peor, no debería mejorar?" a lo que Sunshine Smiles le contesto "pues la cosa fue así" ellas le relataban a Pinkie pie como fue el viaje al hotel gran plaza, mientras que Fluttershy se sorprendió de lo que le habían obligado a hacer a B mientras este se lo decía con tristeza, los animales intentaron confortarlo y el solo le dijo "después de eso nos embarcamos rumbo al hotel, pero realmente no se si quieres oír lo que paso, fueron cosas muy malas" Fluttershy le toma la mano y le dice "tranquilo, solo relájate y dime que sucedió" este comienza a relatar a Fluttershy como fueron los eventos del hotel, mientras que Blake contaba a Rarity mientras tomaban una taza de té, Rarity se quedo sorprendida de oír todo lo que paso mientras Blake solo le decía "considerando lo que sucedió no te sorprendas que se puede poner peor cuando intentas entrar a un hotel solo para recuperar expedientes que aseguran que dirán como eres ante la sociedad, pero tampoco íbamos a dejar un acto tan impune como acusarnos de ser malas personas" Rarity entendió su punto y solo le dijo " comprendo lo que tuvieron que pasar, así que no te juzgo, solo sigue contándome de lo sucedido en el hotel" Blake procedió a contarle a Rarity lo sucedido en el hotel, mientras en la enfermería Applejack continuo dándole de comer a Jack mientras este le contaba lo sucedido en los juegos de la amistad, Applejack solo le dijo "ahora veo por lo que pasaron ustedes, pero dime por que te involucras en tantos problemas con ellos, no sería más fácil haberlo hablado y ya" este terminando de masticar le dice "bueno eso sería lo lógico pero ya conozco a esos locos lo suficiente y se que no quedaran tranquilos hasta resolverlo a golpes, además en parte no iba a dejar que unos tipos que aprovechan su cargo hicieran de las suyas con mis amigos" Applejack entonces le comienza dar el postre donde le pregunta curiosa "aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo en esos términos, dime ¿Qué sucedió en ese hotel?" Jack relata a Applejack y finalmente Gleam y Twilight quienes comían helado y sugar Coat solo miraba algunas cosas en su teléfono y le dijo a Twilight "lo del hotel me pareció exagerado pero al menos es una aventura divertida que contar ya que es una de esas cosas que pasan en la vida pero no muchos lo creen hasta vivirlo" sugar Coat explicaba a Twilight mientras que Gleam solo le dijo "por suerte vimos eso y lo vivimos y fue una de esas cosas que te encantan que sucedan ya que no puedes describir una aventura así" Twilight imagino que Van no fuera un tipo de persona así, y que lo que vivió en ese momento anterior le estaba ayudando a formar lazos a pesar de que este no le gustaba pero estaba haciendo amistades sin saberlo, ella solo piensa "Van tu ha progresado tanto y aun así todo el mundo te juzga, quisiera que todos vieran al Van Ragon que muy pocos conocen, es el chico que realmente todos deberían conocer" en ese momento Gleam solo le dice "bueno, si quieres que te cuente lo del hotel tendrás que pagarme otro helado" Twilight no estaba poniendo atención y cuando lo noto esta solo reviso el dinero que tenia y noto que tenia 100 dólares y esta fue por helados de los más costosos para Gleam y sugar Coat mientras que ella solo se compro una paleta de uva ambas se preguntaban como era que tenía dinero para esas cosas, pero Twilight solo le dijo a Gleam "bien y dime que fue lo que le paso a Van durante el hotel Grand plaza" Gleam comienza contarle lo sucedido y todos los demás empezaron a contar al mismo tiempo los eventos sucedidos en el hotel Grand plaza.


	55. 7:24

_**7.24. The Grand Plaza Hotel. (Part 1)**_

En el camino todos comenzaban a pensar en el plan para entrar al hotel sin que nadie se diera cuenta y que no causaran problemas, Jack termino de analizar los planes para entrar, mientras Rick solo les decía a Sunshine Smiles y Moonlight Raven una anécdota de las giras que hicieron ellos, Ibuki estaba llamando a su novia en ese tiempo solo para cortarla y en eso Blake le reclama de que no debería hacer esas cosas aunque Ibuki le ignoraba, B solo estaba tratando de relajarse con algo de pastel que llevo coco pommel, Gambit estaba arreglando algunos negocios, y Van estaba tratando de pensar en como hacer que sus compañeros no tuvieran tantos problemas, y que no se metieran en riesgos, finalmente todos llegaron al hotel, el primero en hablar es Jack en donde este dice "bien escaneando el sistema de seguridad no me será tan fácil hackearlo para eso necesitare ayuda, así que moondancer dime puedes ayudarme" moondancer solo le responde "bueno solo se como hackear en teoría, pero nunca lo he puesto en práctica, sería interesante pero no necesitaríamos a varias personas para mantener un hackeo sin ser detectados" a lo que Jack tenía que pensar en otra persona, afortunadamente de la nada Trixie solo dice "pues yo conozco a alguien y para su suerte está cerca" todos ven que Trixie solo estaba comiendo pastel que trajo coco y B solo le pregunta "¿y tu cuando llegaste?" a lo que Trixie solo respondió tranquila "pues escuche su plan y solo la gran y poderosa Trixie les podría ayudar en un plan así" a lo que Jack solo le grita "¡Y POR QUE IVAMOS A INCLUIRTE, TU NO DIJISTE NADA DE QUERER AYUDARNOS!" Trixie solo revelo su razón "si los ayudo, me tienen que ayudar, es así de simple, quiero que cambien mis calificaciones" Van solo le grita a Trixie "¡ARREGLAR TU PROMEDIO, NOS CREES TRAMPOSOS VAMOS A UN ASUNTO SERIO NO VAMOS A HACKEAR PARA ARREGLAR NUESTRAS CALIFICACIONES EN PRIMERA TU PARA QUE NO PONES ATENCION EN CLASE!" Trixie solo se defiende con su argumento "bueno mis actos de magia requieren de mucho tiempo" Ibuki solo le dice "será por que eres algo floja también no" Gambit solo le pregunta "bueno ya está bien te ayudaremos pero antes dinos ¿Quién nos ayudara?" a lo que Trixie solo les dice "esta en el hotel para la convención de ese estúpido juego de choque de elfos o no sé que" Ibuki solo le dice a Trixie mientras mira a Jack "convención de nerds" Jack molesto solo les dice "¡que quisiste decir con eso!" Trixie solo llamo su contacto y le pidió que salieran, en donde esperaron todos unos 15 minutos, hasta que salieron 2 personas una era una chica con una falda blanca con varios símbolos de un destello morado y una camiseta morada de un destello con una ráfaga verde con unos zapatos morados y calcetas moradas con rayas verdes en espiral, y con un corte de cabello hermoso, ella solo dice "dime será aquí donde la tenemos que esperar" mientras que el otro tenía una capa verde llena de estrellas, una barba falsa, unos lentes falsos de color menta, un cabello desordenado, una camisa de botones que tenia las mangas subidas, un pantalón azul con zapatos de vestir y guanteletes blancos, quien le comentaba a su amiga "pues no lo se, el mensaje decía que viniéramos afuera prueba llamándole de nuevo" ella entonces le pidió que le diera su teléfono "bien pero tú la llamaras" a lo que él dijo "o vamos, yo no tengo mucho crédito" y ella solo le dice "vamos ahí wi fi gratis, mándale el mensaje con una aplicación" finalmente Trixie sale y ve que su amiga estaba ahí "¡STARLIGHT GLIMMER!" en ese momento Starlight reconoció a su amiga "¡TRIXIE!" ambas se abrazaron y Trixie solo le comento "wow cuanto tiempo ha pasado mírate, te ves radiante amiga" Sunburst solo le dijo "wow Trixie te ves bien amiga" Trixie también abrazo a Sunburst y dijo "chicos realmente me alegra que estén aquí" finalmente Starlight le comenta a Trixie "amiga yo creí que no te gustaban estas convenciones, ya sabes por que nos dijiste que algunos chicos te disgustaban y no te agradaba la idea de estar aquí, por que una vez se perdió tu capa favorita" Trixie algo avergonzada le dice a Starlight "bueno en realidad no vine a la convención, necesito un pequeño favor" entonces Starlight y Sunburst se vieron el uno al otro y Sunburst solo dijo "claro que si, eres nuestra amiga solo dinos que necesitas" Trixie los toma a ambos de la mano y los lleva con los chicos a una pequeña base temporal, en donde les explican la historia de lo sucedido y Starlight les cuenta también su historia de como conoció a Twilight y las otras de una de las veces que se toparon durante el año de viaje de las Rainbooms, donde manejaba una secta pero eso cambio cuando llegaron las chicas frustraron sus planes, y Twilight le dio una oportunidad para cambiar, esta volvió a ver a su antiguo amigo de la infancia Sunburst donde este comento que era un alumno de una escuela prestigiosa pero este no era tan bueno y que le mintió a ella, ambos con el tiempo fueron conociéndose mas y descubrieron que se gustaban el uno al otro, también que este para pagar sus estudios, junto con Starlight inventaron juntos un juego de rol basado en magia y hechicería, donde Sunburst hacia las estadísticas y ataques, y Starlight era una prodigio en la programación, ambos crearon una historia tan exitosa que llego a los videojuegos, actualmente ambos trabajan cooperando juntos, ellos escuchan lo sucedido con los juegos de la amistad y los DragonFang con los superiores en donde Starlight solo dice "ya veo, así que esos sujetos los tenían amenazados, eso es muy bajo" Sunburst también opino lo mismo "estoy de acuerdo, si podemos ayudarles estaremos complacidos, la justicia prevalecerá, así que vamos camaradas nosotros los vengaremos, síganme" Starlight Glimmer entonces le jala la barba y dice "no tan rápido mi tarzan, tenemos que formar un plan y veo que ustedes tienen uno" a lo que Jack les dice "si así es y es un buen plan solo tenemos que…" pero antes que nada Ibuki le dijo "oye si tu el de la barba chistosa de cabra, desarrollaste ese juego, dime por que no puedo entrar se traba cada vez que quiero jugar" a lo que Starlight solo le grita "¡en primera yo hago las aplicaciones en segunda, como que se te traba, es que acaso no sabes que no debes tener muchas aplicaciones o no te correrá!" a lo que Jack solo le reclama "¡Y NI SIQUEIRA ES EL JUEGO QUE ELLOS HICIERON, ADEMAS COMO QUIERES JUGAR EN ESE TELEFONO, TE DIJE QUE AHÍ NO IVA A CORRER BIEN!" Ibuki solo le dice "que ellos no son nerds igual que tu, apuesto que pueden hacer un truco por aquí y por allá y queda como nuevo" a lo que los tres le gritan "¡NO SOMOS NERDS!" a lo que Sunburst solo le reclama "¡NO CONFUDAS TECNICOS CON NUESTRA PROFESION, ADEMAS YO NI SIQUIERA SE DE ELECTRONICA!, bueno en realidad Starlight es buena en muchas cosas y yo se las puedo explicar" a lo que Starlight solo le reclama "¡no le des la razón!" finalmente Trixie solo les dice a todos "¡bueno ya todos concentrémonos!" después de un rato, Blake traza el plan "bien finalmente tenemos a los mejores hacker para así no solo impedir a los representantes mandar la actualización de nuestros expedientes ya que como saben ellos borraron los expedientes del sistema, para evitar que se den cuenta estos actualizaran el sistema y deben hacerlo antes que la secretaria se dé cuenta y cambie de turno y actualice el sistema de los expedientes para evitar eso, constantemente hackearan el sistema del hotel y el del gobierno para así impedir cualquier envió de información, mientras que el grupo de miss pommel estará distrayendo al público y gente del hotel manteniéndolos en los primeros niveles" a lo que todos vieron que coco pommel se puso nerviosa ya que ella tendría que dirigir, coco pommel intento cambiar su posición diciendo "no puedo, me derrumbare ante tanta presión, además no se si pueda manejar esto y además, no me llamen miss pommel me siento… algo avergonzada" Blake solo le toma la mano y le dice "no sienta presión miss pommel, se que usted puede hacerlo" coco pommel con los ojos brillosos acepto que Blake la llamara así "si te gusta de ahora en adelante llámenme miss pommel, en especial tu mi príncipe" Trixie solo pensó "este tipo realmente es bueno para ligarse a las chicas" Gambit luego trazo la segunda parte del plan "bien, el segundo grupo dirigido por Trixie evitara que la gente cruce hasta el nivel 6, necesitamos llegar al piso 12 por lo tanto, si no ahí nadie a partir del 8 no abra problema alguno, necesitamos llevar a todos los civiles posibles y llevar a los representantes hacia los primeros niveles con una distracción masiva, para eso les encargare al grupo de Trixie que planee algo" Trixie solo le reclamo a Gambit "¡espera un momento! En primera no se me ocurre que podría llamar a medio hotel… bueno la convención podría ser una buena estrategia, así que por el momento solo déjenme las distracciones a mí, y a big Mac" a lo que big solo asentó con la cabeza pero al oír eso solo dijo "¡oye!" Ibuki solo dijo despreocupado "bien por ahora debemos usar nombres clave para evitar que sepan nuestra identidad, todos escojan un nombre está bien" finalmente el plan comienza, el grupo de miss pommel, quienes se basan en ella misma, Octavia, vynil, Sunshine Smiles y Moonlight Raven, mientras que el grupo de Trixie se basaba en ella misma, derpy, doctor whooves, lighting dust e indigo zap, Minuette, finalmente el grupo que se quedo abajo fue el grupo del hackeo que se basan en moondancer, Starlight Glimmer y Sunburst, y finalmente los DragonFang decidieron subir al último nivel en el penhouse donde se encontraban los superiores, comenzando a hackear el sistema lograron intervenir una señal de teléfono que era de los superiores en el penhouse, Amadeo estaba llamando a la secretaria y solo escuchaban _"parece ser que aun no actualizaremos el sistema, la computadora solo indica error, si quieren agregar a los estudiantes y su promedio actual deberán esperar a que el sistema se arregle"_ Starlight programa el virus para que constantemente cambie la contraseña y así no puedan introducir los datos de los DragonFang, Sunburst se impresiona y le dice "wow Starlight, no sabía que eras tan buena en programación" a lo que ella le comenta "pues claro es simple, el virus comenzara a reordenar los datos de los cambios en tercer plano, sin que se note los cambios por medio de el lenguaje principal del sistema, por lo tanto, estaremos a salvo, y tu como vas con el hackeo de los dispositivos móviles de los superiores" Sunburst solo le dice " bien, de hecho ya comprometí todos para que no puedan mandar nada anulando toda forma posible de envió de datos, por lo tanto solo les queda hacerlo por teléfono" a lo que moondancer agrega "ya no lo harán, e hackeado el sistema de comunicación, a partir de ahora puedo cortar la llamada rápidamente y alterar el audio, por lo tanto no harán ningún movimiento a menos que yo lo sepa, ahora procedamos a hackear el sistema del hotel, díganme, como van los sistemas de las cámaras y de sonido" estos rápidamente hackearon completamente el hotel para que así los chicos comenzaran a entrar, big Mac llega con su camioneta con varias cajas llenas de manzanas en la bodega del hotel donde se presenta el chef y big Mac le presenta una forma de entrega para muchos barriles de manzana, mientras estos descargaban y el chef arreglaba el envió ya que no recordaba haber pedido, Trixie por otra parte logro darle la señal a los grupos para entrar, gracias a la rápida mano de miss pommel y Blake lograron replicar los uniformes del hotel para su grupo, los DragonFang por otra parte entraron rápido para así evitar que los vieran, finalmente en el lobby los DragonFang recibieron la señal de parte de moondancer de que las cámaras ya no funcionaban, estos empezaron a subir por las escaleras, evitando los elevadores, finalmente notaron que en los nivele había muchas personas que estaban de vacaciones y ya que la piscina quedaba cerca no podían moverse, a lo que Rick solo dijo "bueno, supongo que ahora haremos el plan b, nos vestiremos de geisha para distraer la vista de todos y pasar desapercibido" esto lo dijo mientras estaba vestido de geisha, a lo que Jack le grita "¡Y TU DE DONDE SACASTE SEMEJANTE IDEA, EN PRIMERA ESTAS HORATE POR QUE VESTIRNOS DE GEISHA!" entonces Rick le pone el disfraz de geisha que era azul y el de él era rojo, Rick solo dijo "el color no te favorece" Jack solo le pega en la cabeza y le dice "¡DEJA DE HACER ESTUPIDECES!" finalmente Ibuki solo llama a Starlight Glimmer "wild fierce a torre de control 15, tenemos un problema, ahí muchos civiles y no podemos cruzar" el grupo de Trixie ya había entrado a los primeros niveles, mientras big se retiraba, indigo zap le indico a miss pommel "miss pommel habla dust, necesitamos una distracción rápida, alguna manera de atraer a todos en el hotel al primer nivel" miss pommel piensa en algo y finalmente entiende que solo ahí una manera "escuchen todos tengo un pequeño plan llamen a big Mac, solo tengo que pensar, busquen un salón enorme como para poder llevar a cabo una convención gigante, gran jefe habla miss pommel, dime cual es el salón mas grande" Sunburst entiende su nombre clave y revisa junto con Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst le dice "gran jefe a miss pommel, el salón de convenciones del piso 4 es el más grande para crear una distracción masiva pero debo dejarles en claro que tendría que ser algo que llame la atención" Starlight le avisa a Sunburst de algo curioso "pues ahí personas de la convención de choque de elfos, también vacacionistas y algunos hombres de negocios, tendría que ser algo que realmente les llame la atención, por el momento los superiores no se han ido de la habitación, implante un video falso en las cámaras de seguridad, para que los DragonFang puedan pasar, gracias por el código que hiciste Sunburst, de no ser por tu ingenio no hubiera podido escribir el código para hackear sola" Sunburst se ruboriza y le toma la mano a Starlight comentándole "y si no fuera por tu habilidad en la computación y otras cosas créeme, no sabría que hacer, eres para mí un apoyo incondicional, hacemos buena pareja" Starlight se ruborizo aun mas y moondancer solo les dijo "oigan tenemos trabajo, pero lo admito eso fue tan tierno" ambos se despegaron rápido, mientras los DragonFang comenzaron a ver que la gente bajaba rápidamente, Ibuki noto que todos corrían hacia el 4to nivel, mientras que B quien logro subir hasta el 3er piso observo que la cantidad de persona era enorme, Van en su mente solo pensó "me pregunto que clase de distracción usaron" finalmente Blake les aviso a los chicos por el comunicador "mr. prince a la bola de babosos, parece que la vía esta libre, avancemos hasta el 5to nivel, nos reuniremos cerca del centro pero atentos ante cualquier problema" todos se dirigieron ahí mientras que en el 4to nivel miss pommel puso que era una convención… sobre manzanas a lo que big Mac solo le dijo "¡ES EN SERIO! Y para eso me pediste todas esas manzanas, no crees que alguien vaya a tragarse esto" big Mac cuestiono a miss pommel y ella le dijo "pero es un gran plan, a todos les gustan las manzanas por lo que haremos de todo, cocina y otras cosas, el olor atraerá a todos, eso demorara el tiempo suficiente mientras los DragonFang están ahí arriba, para eso necesitamos todo tipo de entretenimiento" Octavia y vinyl se preparaban para tocar, y mientras colocaban el equipo Trixie las llamo por el comunicador "¡ESA FUE SU SOLUCION! Y por que no me avisan quiero hacer un acto de magia" entonces indigo zap le pega en la cabeza y le dice "no vinimos a jugar cabeza de chorlito, pero si esa es la única opción que se les ocurre ni modo ahí que distraer a la gente el tiempo suficiente, tendré que llamar a mis amigas, así que Trixie ocúpate de…" pero entonces Trixie se puso unos lentes negros y dijo "¿Quién es esa tal Trixie?, yo soy la gran y poderosa hechicera, maga 13, es la hora de que mi magia sea observada por todos" en ese momento Trixie comienza a correr e indigo zap solo dice "¡ESTAS LOCA, ACASO NO VES QUE NOS METEREMOS EN PROBLEMAS!" luego de ello Octavia solo intento decirle algo a vinyl pero Octavia se puso lentes oscuros y le dijo "tranquila mientras las gemelas musicales orquesta y dj Electra estén aquí, daremos un espectáculo que nadie se va a perder" ambas se pusieron lentes oscuros y comenzaron a tocar, mientras big Mac solo se puso lentes oscuros y dijo "big Apple ha llegado" derpy y el doctor comenzaban a colocar anuncios para que todo el mundo fuera a la convención en donde derpy coloca pequeños anuncios de muffin gratis, el doctor whooves pone un anuncio en la convención de choque de elfos, donde por los precios altos de la bebida y la comida decidieron asistir, a lo que el doctor whooves solo dijo "si algo he aprendido de las convenciones es que la comida siempre será cara, así que llevaremos a toda la gente que podamos para que así la seguridad se vea forzada a llegar a controlar la situación, y deje libre el paso a los chicos, ahora vamos derpy no ahí tiempo que perder" entonces derpy se pone lentes negros y dice "ahora no soy derpy, soy la comandante de las cartas, muffin 13, esto se pondrá divertido" la inocente derpy comienza correr mientras sostenía una pistola de agua, el doctor whooves preocupado solo dijo "¡espera derpy no corras con eso!, bueno que se le va a hacer, necesitara ayuda… de el gran profesor café" este se pone lentes negros y comienza a correr, en otro lugar lighting dust vigilaba a los guardias y trato de captar su atención, pero estos estaban muy cansados, así que tomo un uniforme y le comento a sus compañeros "oigan compañeros, parece ser que están aburridos, por que no van a la sección de la degustación de manzana que ahí en el 4to nivel" uno de los guardias solo le dijo "¿alguien tiene que ir al puesto de vigilancia?" lighting dust solo les dijo despreocupada "tranquilos mis compañeros, déjenme el trabajo duro a mi" uno de los guardias le dice "bueno, está bien pero te informo que si el jefe se entera que estamos flojeando te delataremos" a lo que lighting dust solo le dijo "claro no te preocupes, ahora vayan por un descanso" otro de los oficiales le entrega las llaves y le indica "bien, esta son las llaves de emergencia, no las pierdas, regresaremos dentro de un rato y recuerda correrán cabezas" cuando estos se fueron ella se puso unos lentes negros y dijo "como si la gran general de brigada dust 13 te tuviera miedo" esta noto que el mando de vigilancia ya estaba bajo control pero noto que los DragonFang en el 6to nivel estaban anulando a los guardias noqueándolos, donde Ibuki solo comenta "bueno no abra mas guardias, chicos ya pueden salir" Jack solo aparece por detrás gritándole "¡TE VOLVISTE LOCO, QUIERES QUE NOS ATRAPEN O QUE, APENAS SALIMOS VIVOS DE ESTA TODO POR ESCABULLIRNOS" B finalmente llega al piso 6 donde solo dice "necesito tomar un descanso" Blake aparece también junto con Gambit y dicen "solo nos falta 1" en ese momento atreves del comunicador Blake recibe una llamada de lighting dust y este contesta "mr. Prince a dust 13 bienvenida al restaurante del amor, desea ordenar un cálido abrazo de un caballero mientras acaricio su cabello y escucho sus problemas atentamente y compartiendo una bella tarde bajo el atardecer" lighting dust solo podía emocionarse al oír esas palabras y solo dijo "mr. Prince en verdad que eres el chico más hermoso del mundo, por favor páseme a wild fierce" este le comunica y dice "habla wild fierce, bienvenido a el restaurante de los condenados matamos en 45 segundos o su muerte es gratis" lighting dust le grita con fuerza "¡ACASO NO TE APRENDISTE EL PLAN DE NO DAÑAR A NADIE PEDAZO DE IMBECIL!" Ibuki solo le reclama "como si fuera fácil, anular a 45 guardias además los otros chicos no les fue tan mal" Jack solo dice " bien, llamando a torre de control líder 15 habla maestro de la tecnología hacker, tenemos el 6to piso controlado para desgracia de nosotros, gracias al cavernícola de wild fierce, entre tanto como va la distracción" este llamaba a Starlight Glimmer quien tenía puesto anteojos oscuros e informo a Jack "hacker informamos que por ahora la distracción es un completo éxito, todo el hotel se ha llenado, aparentemente tiene que ver que llego ayuda extra, agradezcan a la general de brigada capitana 13 y por cierto kuroyasha tienes a alguien en la línea" Van reconoce su nombre y el de indigo zap pero este se siente extrañado de que alguien le llame a lo que este contesto "kuroyasha habla a la persona que nos está ayudando, no se quien eres, pero te doy las gracias por ayudarnos, en serio, tu ayuda nos servirá de mucho" mientras en el lugar de la convención unas chicas vestidas de sirvientas ofreciendo degustación de manzana quienes resultaban muy familiares, quienes resultaron las Shadowbolts, Sour sweet informo "hola chicos habla agridulce 16, no crean que no vinimos a ayudarles, quizás perdimos, pero por petición de alguien he decidido ayudarles… no puedo creer que me hizo ponerme este vestido" la siguiente fue lemon zest "la verdad he ayudado a mi novio en su trabajo con este tipo de vestimenta así que para mí es normal, aunque no me alegra ayudar a los DragonFang… y le tengo mucho miedo a Rick, es una idea loca y quiero sumarme a su ayuda les informa lemon demon", también sugar Coat quien estaba algo apenada por la vestimenta "me avergüenza usar esto, pero quiero ayudarle a ella y si nos pidió este favor pues es lo que hacen las amigas, informa para ustedes Bonnie 13" Sunny Flare les informo también a su manera "he logrado descubrir que los superiores vienen en camino, y además les mande una pequeña actualización con un programa para así que el hackeo se mantenga constante, info Girl les ha respaldado con la ayuda posible… y también he hackeado los celulares del lugar para que nadie pueda tomarnos fotos vergonzosas" entonces indigo zap solo les dice mientras va llegando y observando la situación "bueno parece ser que tenemos suficiente distracción aquí, así que kuroyasha dale las gracias a esta chica quien arriesgo su orgullo y dignidad, habla la general de brigada capitana 13" finalmente la voz de una chica que se le hizo familiar a Van al instante "así que, dime kuroyasha… aceptarías mi propuesta" Van reconoció que era la voz de Gleam quien se vistió de sirvienta y este dijo "… Gleam, pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí?" a lo que ella se puso lentes oscuros y dijo "no soy ella ahora, soy la general de brigada maid 13 me entere de tu situación y se lo explique a las otras así que básicamente, distraeremos a todos los que podamos, asegúrate de llegar arriba, ganare suficiente tiempo aquí abajo" Van sabiendo que las cosas mejoraron para ella este decide irse junto con los demás hacia el último piso, mientras esto pasaba sato estaba en su habitación y escucho los escándalos de abajo, en donde maxi mus le dijo a sato "bueno supongo que no sería malo bajar a tomar algo mientras esperamos a que podamos actualizar la hoja de los DragonFang" sato piensa bien el escándalo que sucede abajo y este llama a la recepción, enterándose de que había una fiesta este pide que le diga si algunos chicos con una descripción especifica, enterándose de que ellos están ahí, este detiene a todos los superiores y solo dice "parece ser que esos chicos están en el hotel, y creo que ellos tienen que ver con el hecho de no poder mandar los expedientes de esos chicos, por lo tanto esa es mi teoría", los superiores se pusieron a pensar en las palabras de sato y aspen solo le comento "así que básicamente tenemos unos chicos revoltosos a los que ahí que enseñarles disciplina para que aprendan a respetar a los mayores" maxi mus observando la situación comento "bien caballeros, parece ser que el trabajo de un maestro nunca termina" sato solo riendo dijo sosteniendo su espada y rompiendo el suelo "mis amigos, es hora de enseñarles a estos mocosos lo que es ser obediente" estos se prepararon para la llegada de los DragonFang mientras los chicos por otra parte continuaban en el piso 8 solo tenían ciertos problemas para subir.


	56. 7:25

_**7.25. The Grand Plaza Hotel. (Part 2)**_

Mientras los DragonFang estaban en el piso 8, Ibuki continuaba discutiendo sobre el cómo subir ya que estos tenían un problema con el elevador "te dijimos que el grandote solo puede subir por las escaleras, no cabe en el ascensor y seguramente se descompondrá" B desanimado solo dice "lo lamento por ser tan grande" entonces Blake solo le reclama a Ibuki "bueno entonces solo subamos por las escaleras, el tuvo que subir todo el camino hasta aquí, es obvio que lo mínimo que haremos por nuestro amigo es subir por el mismo camino por el que lo hicimos pasar" todos comienzan a subir, Gambit solo curioso le pregunta a Jack y a Rick "oigan y a todo esto… ¿Por qué siguen vestidas de geisha?" Jack solo le dice a Gambit avergonzado y con ira "este imbécil tiro mi ropa y no sabe donde la dejo" Rick solo dio como excusa "creí que era seguro dejarlas en la lavandería, pero de saber que al hackear todo los sistemas se descontrolarían no lo hubiera hecho", entonces en el comunicador oyen el grito de moondancer que solo les dice _"a nosotros no nos eches la culpa de tus estupideces"_ en ese momento Sunburst nota que los representantes mandaron un mensaje en código en donde Starlight logro descifrarlo y esta llama a los chicos y les dice _"chicos tenemos un problema… esos sujetos saben que ustedes se dirigen a su habitación para tomar los papeles, pero dicen que ellos los invitan a recuperar sus documentos, están en el nivel 10"_ los chicos ven que esto era algo que se iba a saber pero van solo dijo "bien, será mejor ir" a lo que Blake solo le dijo con preocupación "estas seguro ¿y si tienen algo planeado contra nosotros?" Van solo le dice a los chicos "bueno supongo que es mejor averiguarlo cuando estemos haya, sea lo que sea, no se preocupen, estamos preparados para todo" Ibuki solo le reclama "eres demasiado confiado, un día te van a golpear con fuerza y será culpa de esa confianza tuya" a lo que Jack le da la razón a Ibuki "concuerdo con Ibuki, si sigues confiándote puedes meterte en muchos problemas" sin importarle estos llegan al piso 10 en donde llegan al salón que estaba abierto y entran a una especie de salón lleno de cosas de cocina y también algunos obstáculos en donde 2 voces hablan y dicen "bienvenidos niños, esta noche les enseñaremos disciplina" siendo Amadeo quien habla y el duque gran mancha, en donde estos solo ven que no entienden nada y Rick solo les dice "oigan que dijo que no le entendí" a lo que Amadeo solo les dijo "bueno niños como vemos que ustedes tienen un comportamiento muy malo esta vez les haremos una propuesta a ustedes" a lo que Jack solo les dice "¿no me digan que nos harán perder tiempo con eventos tontos? Sería peor que los juegos de la amistad de esta tarde" a lo que Amadeo responde felizmente "exacto" y todos los DragonFang dijeron "típico" Gambit solo dice remarcando algo obvio "todo lo que se resuelve en esa escuela es con amistad y esas cosas supongo que debimos esperar algo así" a lo que B solo dijo "por mi está bien" entonces gran mancha hablo y dijo algo que nadie entendió en donde Blake solo dijo "creo que deberían conseguirle un teclado con voz, nadie le entiende a ese sujeto" Ibuki solo le dice "solo díganos que debemos hacer" entonces Amadeo explico "bien como saben en las escuelas que yo manejo, la cocina italiana es algo que se mantiene firme por excelencia así que 3 de ustedes deben quedarse aquí a cocinar una comida italiana de alta categoría, mientras otros hacen una búsqueda de los ingredientes" a lo que luego gran mancha pone sus indicaciones pero como nadie le entendió Gambit solo dice "déjeme adivinar nos harán buscar algo" entonces Amadeo les traduce "y en efecto es así, deben buscar estas 3 llaves que les mostrare a continuación, tienen que ir por el piso 11 y revisar todos los costados para hallarlas una vez que las encuentren podrán pasar al piso 12 donde los esperan los otros por sus documentos una vez pasadas las pruebas podrán tomar sus documentos" a lo que Van solo dijo algo "y si nos negamos, tomamos nuestros documentos y nos vamos de aquí" entonces Amadeo solo les dijo "bueno los implicados que están con ustedes pueden salir expulsados, me temo que eso no les dejan muchas opciones, además pueden salir arrestados por intentar allanamiento, así que o lo hacen o todos quedan expulsados" los chicos vieron que todos podían salir implicados así que Van solo le dijo a Amadeo "viendo que no tenemos opción lo haremos a su manera" en ese momento Blake dijo a los chicos "bien me quedare aquí a cocinar junto con Gambit" Gambit solo le dijo a Rick "oye mono de cilindrero dinos sabes cocinar" en ese momento este estaba viendo la luz pero les responde "a claro que vamos a hacer" pero Ibuki solo le reclama un hecho "¡AL MENOS CAMBIATE Y QUITATE ESE TRAJE DE GEISHA IDIOTA!" a lo que Rick solo dijo "o vamos la falda es cómoda" Ibuki solo le lanza una lata en la cabeza y le grita "¡CIERRA LA BOCA!" en ese momento Van, Ibuki, B y Jack se separan de Rick, Blake, Gambit, haciendo un juego para poder conseguir sus expedientes y evitar así que ellos sean mandados a diferentes escuelas, además de que la manera de pensar de los superiores no les agradaba para nada, pero en su mente todos sabían cuál era el objetivo, mientras que sato, maxi mus y aspen estaban en el piso 12 viendo las instrucciones que les dejo Amadeo para que los chicos hicieran su evento pero sato la rompe y solo les dice a maxi mus "solo debemos hacer una cosa con esos chicos" a lo que aspen solo dice "la disciplina tiene 2 formas de hacerse, la buena y la mala" sato le responde de manera siniestra "cuando acabemos con ellos desearan nunca haber puesto un pie en nuestras escuelas" maxi mus le confirma a su manera "caballeros, me alegra ver que nosotros pensamos lo mismo, por primera vez" estos solamente observaron que pronto llegaría el momento de hacer que los DragonFang se arrepintieran de haber puesto un pie en el lugar.

Van, Ibuki, B y Jack comienzan a bajar buscando la cocina y estos llaman a moondancer, Starlight y Sunburst enterándolos de la situación actual, mientras que Jack solo les pregunta "bien ya están enterados de que está pasando, alguna idea de que podemos hacer" moondancer lo piensa y esta llama a Gambit "bien, estamos enterados todos en el grupo, así que mande la información a los demás, para poder ayudarlos… pero la cuestión es…" en ese momento Starlight les dice a todos en el comunicador "¿Qué van a preparar exactamente?" Gambit entonces revisa el libro de cocina y no encuentra algo que puedan cocinar rápido este le comenta a Rick y a Blake "bien revisando el libro no encuentro nada fácil que preparar ¿se les ocurre algo cabezas de nuez?" Rick solo estaba siendo estrangulado por Blake quien se había desesperado por la estupidez de Rick comentándole a Gambit "pues, pensándolo bien deberías recordar algo de tu país que se haga rápido" Rick solo le dice mientras Blake lo suelta "bueno deberías recordar algo como gelato, o unos tacos, una hamburguesa, o macarroni o quizás una pasta francesa" a lo que Gambit enojado le grita a Rick "¡ERES IDIOTA, NO CONFUNDAS LOS PLATOS DE MI TIERRA CON FRANCIA Y DEMAS PAISES, ACASO NO TIENES NEURONAS PARA IDENTIFICAR DE DONDE VENGO!" Blake solo le comenta "bueno si lo pensamos bien algo fácil para ir rápido sería buena idea" Gambit piensa en una idea y entonces sugiere "lo tengo, haremos ariancini… y por supuesto no saben que eso" a lo que Blake solo les dice "claro que eso suena como una buena idea, lo he probado antes, y no lleva mucho tiempo estoy seguro que podemos manejar esto vamos a empezar viendo lo que necesitamos" Sunburst entonces les informa en el comunicador "bien según la receta que encontré tienen que conseguir pasta de arroz, huevos, queso parmesano, tomate, guisantes, aceite de oliva, jamón, mozzarella, y usen el horno, con algo de harina" Starlight solo les informa a los que van a buscar los ingredientes "escuchen 2 de ustedes deben buscar las llaves que están en el piso 11, por lo tanto elijan a 2 que busques y 2 que bajen" Van lleva a Jack al piso 4, mientras que Ibuki suben con B hasta el piso 11 donde los demás encontraron a Van y enterados de la situación, las Shadowbolts distrajeron a la mayoría de los que estaban adentro de la convención, mientras que miss pommel y Gleam Edge tomaron algunos ingredientes y se los entregaron a lighting dust quien rápidamente corrió hasta el piso 4 en donde se encuentra con Van, finalmente Gleam se comunica con Van y esta le comenta algo curioso "esto es solo una distracción, realmente podrán mantener el hackeo antes que puedan subir sus expedientes" Van entonces recibe una llamada de Sunburst quien le confirma el peor de sus temores _"es verdad, observando la situación, han llamado al FBI y parece ser que nos están buscando, escuchen no se cuanto tiempo podremos retener el hackeo, chicos tienen que apresurarse"_ todos preocupados al ser transmitida la noticia, Ibuki solo dijo mientras buscaba la llave en el piso 11 a su manera rompiendo puertas con B tratando de pararlo "¡ENTONCES AHÍ QUE APRESURARSE QUE LOS QUE COCINEN TERMINEN YA!" B nervioso sujeto a Ibuki y le pregunto a Starlight "¿Cuánto tiempo tienen para que el FBI los detenga?" moondancer verifica los datos y finalmente les da la noticia a todos "¡atención a todos, solo tenemos menos de una hora en detener la actualización, así que solo ese tiempo tiene para detener a esos tipos!" todos comienzan a correr Van logra subir con Jack las escaleras rápidamente mientras que Blake y los demás esperaban los ingredientes y llegaron Moonlight Raven, Sunshine Smiles, Trixie, big Mac quienes trajeron los demás ingredientes para empezar, Van y Jack lograron entrar apresurados, derpy por otro lado con el doctor whooves trataron de mantener las convenciones y la gente adentro para que no vayan a los últimos pisos por ordenes de Van, miss pommel y Gleam discuten sobre lo que sucede en un canal privado empezando por miss pommel "¿estas preocupada por los chicos también?" Gleam le dice la verdad a miss pommel "te mentiría si no dijera que estoy nerviosa, los chicos están ahí arriba perdiendo el tiempo pero no tienen otra opción" Trixie entonces les dice a las 2 "saben confíen mas en esos psicópatas, se que da miedo pensar que les puede pasar algo, pero hoy nos demostraron que podemos confiar en ellos, los juegos de la amistad y la victoria de Canterlot High después de tantos años de derrota y uno de empate son la prueba de ello, confíen en ellos" ambas se animan y finalmente en el piso 10 Blake termina de cocinar y Gambit solo le agrega el toque final, y Rick… prepara un helado a lo que Blake y Gambit solo le gritan, estos le llevan la comida a Amadeo y a gran mancha quienes observaron la comida impresionados por su platillo preparado Amadeo solo dijo "está bien, tiene buen color, tiene presentación, ahora solo falta el sabor, es la hora de la degustación" ambos comieron y se sorprendieron por el sabor para ellos fue algo que no habían probado antes, Amadeo solo lloro de felicidad y Gambit solo le dijo "la comida echa por rufianes, sabe bien verdad, es como diría Van" en ese momento el techo se partió y cayeron Ibuki junto con B en donde B solo dijo "la verdad es que no tenias por que romper el piso" Ibuki molesto solo le reclama "cállate no fue mi culpa, me aburrí de subir y bajar las escaleras esto es mucho mejor" a lo que moondancer solo le grita por el comunicador "¡ESTAS HORATE PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!, tienes idea de los problemas que nos metiste" Jack solo le pega en la cabeza diciéndole "¡QUIERES QUE NOS METAN EN UNA PRISION ANIMAL DESENFRENADO, NO PUEDES BAJAR POR LAS ESCALERAS COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL, SE QUE LOS ELEVADORES NO FUNCIONAN PERO PIENSA BIEN ANIMAL!" Ibuki solo le reclama "¡además empujar al grandote es pesado!" B solo se pone en un rincón y dice "no me recuerdes que antes era gordito" Van solo intenta animarle "vamos grandote no es tu culpa", en ese momento Amadeo solo les dice a los DragonFang "bueno, veo que están animados, como prometí es la hora de darles la calificación… ganaron, así que esta es la llave del piso 12, las llaves que tienen ustedes son específicamente para los cuartos, pero no podía decirles, me equivoque con ustedes, todos esos chicos de ahí abajo sabiendo en lo que se metían, decidieron ayudarles, quizás debería hablar con los otros, les pido una disculpa", gran mancha también dijo unas palabras, y los DragonFang vieron que no mentía, pero Ibuki solo le dijo "no importa solo vámonos de aquí, avancemos", todos comienzan a correr hacia el piso 11 pero Amadeo solo les dice " la computadora esta en el piso 12, deben solamente completar el reto de los otros y así les entregaremos sus documentos, pero no se si se actualizara" en eso gran mancha nota que el proceso se ha acelerado y este solo logra decir "¡PROBLEMAS, PROBLEMAS!" Amadeo revisa el mensaje y dice "¡PERO QUE HICIERON… ELLOS AHORA ESTAN… AUMENTANDO LA TRANSACCION TIENEN 25 MINUTOS PARA LIMPIAR SU NOMBRE… ADEMAS LE INFORMARON A LA POLICIA QUE SON CRIMINALES, DEBO ACLARAR ESTO!" los DragonFang notaron que solo una persona pudo dar esa orden, y Van solo les dijo a todos "¡DISTRAIGAN A LA POLICIA IREMOS AL PISO 12!" los DragonFang comienzan a correr al piso 12, mientras Gleam le informa a las Shadowbolts al enterarse de la situación "¡SHADOWBOLTS MANIOBRA DE DISTRACCION MASIVA, AHÍ QUE IMPEDIR QUE LA POLICIA LLEGUE AL HOTEL!" todos observaron que los DragonFang tenían una gran prisa, moondancer noto que el hackeo estaba siendo derrotado y que la policía logro destruir el virus que habían implantado Starlight noto que su computadora había perdido el control del hotel y Sunburst solo les dice a los DragonFang "¡CHICOS RAPIDO TIENEN QUE DARSE PRISA, HEMOS PERDIDO EL CONTROL!" corriendo todos los DragonFang hacia el piso 12 finalmente sato en su habitación solo pensó "que los verdaderos juegos comiencen".


	57. 7:26

_**7.26. The Grand Plaza Hotel. (Part 3)**_

Ibuki comenzó a correr junto con Van y este le dijo algo que lo hizo pensar "revisando las llaves que nos dio Amadeo, todas tienen marcadas un numero, 2, 2 y 3, además Amadeo ya no puede subir dice que las llaves que él había oculto son diferentes a las que nosotros encontramos, así que eso solo piensen en esto por un momento… ¿esos tipos solo quieren acabar con nosotros?, así que no le dijeron a esos 2 y cambiaron los planes por lo que nosotros tenemos que separarnos" todos piensan en la idea de Ibuki, Van solo le dice a los chicos "escuchen como sea, no importa que suceda no nos vamos a dejar intimidar por esos sujetos, estamos en el piso 12, cerca de aquí está el helipuerto del hotel y el penhouse, así que en todo caso de que venga la policía ahí que ocultarnos lo suficiente una vez acabemos con esto, tenemos solo 15 minutos, Jack y Rick como siguen vestidos de esa manera ustedes formaran equipo tomen la llave que dice 2, Blake y B tomen la otra que dice 2, ambos grupos estén preparados para todo, así que Ibuki, Gambit y yo iremos a la que dice 3, por cualquier cosa, solamente les diré que ya que nos están retando por ser criminales mostrémosles de que estamos hecho" todos están de acuerdo y deciden ir en sus respectivas habitaciones marcadas, pero Jack solo les dice algo a todos "¡PARA ACLARAR NO ME HE QUITADO ESTE ESTUPIDO DISFRAZ POR QUE EL IDIOTA CHIMPANCE PERDIO TODA MI ROPA!" y el resto de los DragonFang solo le gritan "¡lo sabemos!" estos entran a su respectiva habitación, en donde se encontrarían con algo que no iba a ser común.

Blake y B entran en una habitación grande donde ven que puede ser usada para eventos de corta escala, como una sala de reuniones, ellos ven que ninguna luz estaba encendida y era la de un ring en donde B solo menciona "parece ser un ring de boxeo" Blake al notar eso nota que ahí cosas diferentes a lo acostumbrado "no lo creo B si lo observas bien, este ring parece tener ciertas cosas diferentes, nota esos sensores que están ahí en cada esquina, algo no me gusta de este lugar" en ese momento un temblor ocurre en la habitación y ven que se aparece maxi mus quien solo usaba pantaloncillos de boxeo y unos guantes enormes solo diciéndoles a Blak "bueno señores que tenemos aquí, un par de mocosos junto a sus delincuentes amigos creyendo que pueden cambiar las cosas, lastimosamente no se puede hacer, ustedes tienen un destino de venta de comida rápida, no ahí lugar en una escuela para criminales como ustedes, es por eso que mandamos sus expedientes sin consultar a nuestros camaradas" Blake y B se ponen serios, comenzando por Blake quien le comenta "bueno estos criminales tienen una objeción y es así de simple" B solo le dice chocando sus puños "no estamos de acuerdo con su decisión" maxi mus entonces les dijo su forma de arreglar las cosa "bien si quieren que les de la laptop para detener el progreso simplemente está ahí, pero la contraseña para detener el progreso deberán obtenerla ganándome en una lucha" este se sube al ring y comienza a retar a los chicos a pelear, Blake preocupado por la naturaleza amable de B solo le dijo "quédate atrás, conociendo la situación tienes una gran desventaja, así que me encargare de él, no creo que sea un duelo de boxeo, por ahora quédate aquí yo voy a confrontarlo" pero B lo aparta y solo le dice "no ¡yo lo hare!" este se preparo y comenzó a chocar sus puños intentando sacar su fuerza interior, este decidió subir al ring y confrontar a maxi mus a pesar de la diferencia de fuerza y edad él no quería que su amigo fuera lastimado, aun así maxi mus solo les dijo a ambos " si quieren atacar juntos a la vez háganlo, no importa, para acabar con mocosos como ustedes me basta un solo brazo" entonces Blake se coloco en una esquina y le dice a B "bueno grandote, esta vez, tendremos que jugar a Goliat contra el gigante de hierro y compañía" maxi mus solo se echo a carcajadas y dijo "¡EXCELENTE, ES LA HORA DE LA BATALLA!" al sonar la campana B y Blake comenzaron a correr en direcciones opuestas y B ataco de frente mientras que maxi mus comenzó defendiéndose de los ataques de los puños de B, Blake por otra parte noto que su defensa era abierta por la espalda, pero maxi mus entonces retrocedió e intento golpear a Blake, pero este uso su velocidad para evadirlo, B en ese momento lo golpea en la cara y nota que la fuerza de B efectivamente era monstruosa, pero era muy limitada a lo que parecía ya que B aun así tenía miedo de lastimarlo, Blake se dio cuenta y comenzó a saltar entre las cuerdas del ring, notando que este podía atacar de frente pero corría el riesgo que este lo sacara de balance, Blake ideo un plan usando su arco y flecha modificados, Blake entonces le dice a B "¡golpéalo en los costados tengo un plan!" B no entiende que realmente parecía un poco peligroso esa idea, pero confiaba en Blake y este comienza a intentar golpear a los lados y luego haciendo que maxi mus solo se defendiera, en ese momento maxi mus rompió su defensa, y trato de golpear a B, y lo consigue sacándole el aire, pero B se logra recuperar, pero este ataca constantemente a B en el estomago y el pecho en donde Blake intenta acercarse y trata de apuntar a un lado de él, sin que maxi mus lo note, maxi mus solo le dice "¡tu amigo te ha abandonado, despídete mocoso!" B cierra los ojos, pero gracias a las acciones rápidas de Blake este le congela el brazo pero además de eso Blake corre hacia él mientras esta distraído, y le amarra una cadena en el brazo congelado atándolo al suelo y luego le grita a B "¡AHORA B, GOLPEALO!" B comienza a golpearlo varias veces de frente y luego en la cara llevándolo a desmayarse en el ring, pero este se vuelve a parar para sorpresa de los 2 diciendo "¡NO DEBERIAN METERSE CON LOS ADULTOS, NO SOMOS NADA AMABLES SI SE ENOJAN!" ambos se preparan para que maxi mus haga su contraataque, y del otro lado las cosas no iban a ponerse tranquilas.

Rick y Jack entraron para ver que había en la habitación, ambos notaron el estilo oriental de la habitación, notando que realmente no había nadie en la habitación y que daba miedo en parte estar ahí, Rick solo observo el lugar mientras Jack usa su escáner diciendo "bueno mi escáner dice que una laptop esta cerca de aquí, debe ser en el salón principal de esta habitación, por ser tan grande debo suponer que es una habitación para fiestas privadas" Rick solo le dice "pero no veo la fiesta donde rayos estará, además hace algo de frio" a lo que Jack le dice "ESO ES TU CULPA POR USAR ESTOS TRAJES DE GEISHA", en ese momento en la habitación escucharon un ruido, estos fueron a la habitación central en donde era algo grande suponiendo que alguien estaba en la habitación y una voz comienza a decirles "tienen valor al venir aquí, enanos insolentes, respetar la decisión de los mayores es importante para la educación, es obvio que su problema de disciplina no se corrige con palabras, no a ustedes se les corrige con la fuerza" Rick y Jack comienzan a seguir la voz en donde ambos ven que es aspen quien solamente se estaba preparando para pelear ya que este no tenia su camisa y solo tenía sus pantalones y estaba descalzo, dando a entender que realmente quería pelear Jack solamente se ríe y dice "desde un punto de vista… usted es el único que de verdad no tiene la menor idea de lo que es la educación y usted es una persona que imparte en la educación infantil" Rick solo le comenta algo también "si no es como cuando ves a un adulto pegándole a un niño creyendo que eso lo hará cambiar, más bien es cruel y eso no ayuda, si esa es tu idea para corregirnos estas mal anciano" aspen en ese momento solo les dice mientras intenta golpearlos "¡si desean entrar en esa computadora tendrán que vencerme primero!" ambos se alejan en donde Rick y Jack ven que no tienen opción, y comienzan a pelear, Rick intenta darle varias patadas pero esto no funciona ya que aspen le sostiene un pie y lo arroja a un lado de la pared pero al ser paredes echas de papel y madera no sufrió tantos daños, Jack por otra parte usando su brazo intento golpearlo por detrás pero aspen lo patea en el estomago, aun así Jack trata de pegarle en la cara, pero aspen le detiene el puño, sin darse cuenta que el brazo de Jack estaba a punto de lanzar un aire comprimido lo que lo mando a volar ya que este lo lanzo con fuerza, pero por desgracia Jack aun no perfeccionaba esa configuración en su brazo mecánico, este comenzó a calentarse y Jack intento iniciar el proceso de enfriamiento, pero aspen trato de pegarle con su puño, Rick lo embistió con fuerza con la pared que había destruido antes lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación, Jack recuperado ambos intentan golpearlo pero aspen los detiene y los arroja con fuerza, Jack solo le dice a Rick "¿algún plan que tengas en mente?" Rick trata de levantarse entre los escombros solamente diciendo mientras ríe "la verdad no" ambos se ven en una situación en la que tratar de pelear contra aspen era el menor de sus problemas, ya que otros tenían un mayor problema a pesar de la diferencia.

Finalmente Ibuki, Gambit y Van entran en el penhouse que era de 2 pisos, cerca de ahí se podía observar la piscina del último nivel y también se podía ver a toda la ciudad desde esa vista, el trió ve que sato esta en el centro de la habitación solamente con su espada tomando un te relajante en donde Van solo le dice "así que, debo suponer que tu eres el responsable de ese envió" sato solo ríe y dice "no creo que ustedes se corrijan solo con palabras, llegaron a una escuela donde poco a poco le hicieron creer a las personas que no eran malas pero son mentiras, los he visto a ustedes, no son más que una bola de criminales que merecen estar en la cárcel, y después de su acto de hoy, enviarlos a ustedes a sus compañeros en este intento de cambiar su pequeño destino que está en nuestras manos, sus expedientes ya están enviándose, realmente creen que pueden cambiar el destino que les espera, no me hagan reír" este azoto su espada contra el suelo en donde Gambit solo ve que este no decía una mentira, este escucho que la mayoría de los que estaban abajo trataban de detener a la policía mientras los que hackeaban el hotel trataban de detener a toda costa los documentos que se enviaban, todos ellos se sacrificaban para ayudarlos Gambit solo le dijo "dices que cambiar el destino es imposible, pero nos ves aquí en vez de temblar de miedo y llorar, ahí gente ahí abajo que nos está ayudando, quizás somos pequeños pero juntos estamos haciendo lo imposible para cambiar lo que supones que está escrito" Ibuki solo le dice con furia "¡en cuanto a ti, te vamos a enseñar que clase de criminales piensas que somos!, te vamos a golpear para demostrarte algo" a lo que van finalmente le respondió "si te metes con nuestros compañeros te metes con nosotros, y créeme ¡no somos nada compasivos!" sato entonces se paro y este dejo caer su bata revelando que también estaba preparado para pelear y uso su espada revelando que era de bambú, a lo que Ibuki dijo "una espada ¿de bambú?" sato solo confeso algo vergonzoso "perdí mi espada… entre los escombros de esta tarde" todos solo piensan lo mismo "¿es en serio?" este solo les dijo "vengan por mi entonces mocosos del infierno" Ibuki comenzó a ponerse en una esquina igual que Van y Gambit, intentando atacar en varias direcciones Ibuki es detenido por sato quien lo azota contra el suelo, mientras que Gambit es golpeado por la espada de bambú pero este se protege con un tubo que tenia oculto revelando que es una especie de barra extensible para protegerse creación de Jack, mientras que Van comienza a pelear con sato usando sus espadas chocando en el aire, pero Van intenta atacarlo de frente en donde este le golpea pero sato se vuelve a parar firme, e intenta empujar a Van en el aire, pero Ibuki entonces le hace una llave y lo golpea contra el suelo, luego de eso Ibuki salta y Gambit intenta golpearlo en la cara logrando noquearlo, pero sato entonces toma su espada haciendo que todos pierdan el equilibrio golpeando sus piernas, luego de eso sato intento golpear a Gambit pero este choco su arma contra la de el haciendo que este lograra desviar la trayectoria, Van entonces patea a sato quien sabia que Van venia y solo repuso su equilibrio, impidiendo que Van se moviera rápido al hacer que su espada lo golpeara justamente en el estomago, pero Van sostiene la espada por unos momentos haciendo que Ibuki lo golpee en la cabeza, pero es inútil él es muy fuerte y resistente, este toma a Gambit y lo arroja contra Ibuki quienes salen disparados contra la pared, mientras que Van sostiene una pelea con su espada contra la de sato, este intentando hacer que Van perdiera su espada intenta atacarlo con varios golpes certeros pero Van se las arregla para soportar los golpes, este intenta patearlo otra vez, pero sato toma su pierna y este lo arroja contra la pared contraria donde había arrojado a Gambit e Ibuki, Van únicamente logra levantarse pero este no puede mantenerse parado y entonces sato aparece de frente en donde Van solo le dice "la diferencia entre tú y yo parece grande ¿no lo crees?" en donde sato solo le dice viéndolo con furia "¡tu solo eres un mocoso contra un adulto!", a lo que Van solo le dice algo que lo hace enfurecer "te equivocas, soy alguien con esperanza contra alguien que quiere arrebatarle la esperanza a muchos" Van entonces le golpea con su espada en el ojo y sato solo le dice mientras choca una patada contra Van en la pared "¡tu esperanza desde un inicio era nada!" a pesar de lo que estaba pasando, los tres parecían derrotados y los demás en problemas pero las cosas iban a dar un giro inesperado.


	58. 7:27

_**7.27. The Grand Plaza Hotel. (Part 4)**_

Starlight Glimmer intento por todos los medios tratar de parar la transferencia aunque era difícil los chicos tenían solo 10 minutos para obtener la laptop y parar la transferencia, pero ella observaba que el FBI le estaba dando mucha batalla, moondancer también apoyaba a Starlight en tratar de lograr parar la transferencia pero ella tenía problemas en obtener el control del hotel para que así no hubiera nadie que encontrara a los chicos, finalmente Sunburst trato de hacer todo lo posible para que hubieran llamadas falsas de la policía y se distrajeran también intento hacer que los sistemas del hotel se reiniciaran para que los sistemas fueran vulnerables pero era algo difícil, por otra parte miss pommel y Gleam junto con las otras Shadowbolts y los que estaban ahí, veían que Van y los DragonFang tenían problemas, en donde Gleam le sugirió "ellos están en peligro, lo puedo sentir, escuchen un grupo de nosotras tendrá que subir a ver que sucede" entonces Moonlight Raven y Sunshine Smiles dijeron "iremos a buscar a Rick" luego de eso Trixie solo dijo "yo iré a ver como esta Van" en cuanto a miss pommel solo fue detrás de ellas diciendo "observare como esta Blake" a lo que Gleam enojada dice "¡NO SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTELE A VAN RAGON ESTA CLARO!" indigo zap sale detrás de Trixie diciendo "¡me encargo de Ibuki!" todas corrieron mientras big Mac solo les dice a los presentes "ahí que detener a la policía" en ese momento Gleam recibe una llamada y contesta sorprendida "¿hola… papi?" resultando que es Saw Edge afuera del hotel en donde este cerro la carretera que daba al hotel en donde le dice a su hija "creo que eso les dará tiempo no te parece nena" Gleam se alegra de oír que su padre le apoya y entonces le dice a Starlight Glimmer por el comunicador "no pierdan la esperanza, ahí que levantarse podremos hacer un pequeño milagro solo ahí que tener fe y esforzarnos mas" entonces sugar Coat entonces le pide la mano a Gleam en donde todas las Shadowbolts le dan su apoyo y sugar Coat solo le dice "si nos detenemos aquí, no llegaríamos más lejos" todas se apoyan entre sí, mientras Sunburst logra recuperar el control gritando "¡LO HICE, RECUPERE EL CONTROL AHORA LA POLICIA ESTA MAS DISTRAIDA CON OTROS ASUNTOS, EN CUANTO AL HOTEL LO LOGRE AHORA PODRAN CONTROLAR TODO OTRA VEZ!" Starlight Glimmer y moondancer logran recuperar el control y todos dicen "¡LO ESTAMOS HACIENDO, PODEMOS HACERLO!" Starlight feliz le manda un mensaje a los chicos diciéndoles "lo hemos logrado, tienen 7 minutos más, pero aprovéchenlos tienen que detener la transferencia a como dé lugar, desde la fuente" todos le gritan a los DragonFang "¡NO SE RINDAN USTEDES PUEDEN!" todos dándole esperanza a los DragonFang quienes estaban en un gran aprieto las cosas parecían ponerse a su favor.

Maxi mus en ese momento ve que la laptop registra que la velocidad se estaba alentando, sorprendido solo dijo "¡LO ESTAN LOGRANDO, COMO ES POSIBLE!" en ese momento Blake y B estaban tratando de mantenerse en pie ya que Blake a pesar de no tener heridas ya que B le protegía a pesar de que Blake le pedía que no lo hiciera este no quería que uno de sus amigos fuera herido, Blake estaba muy agotado por intentar esquivar a toda costa los ataques constantes de maxi mus desarrollando un plan con sus últimas 3 flechas, y ver que todos estaban esforzándose para detener sus archivos y ayudarlos le dio la fortaleza para continuar comentándole a B "grandote, es la hora de demostrarle a todos… que su ayuda no será en vano" B se para con firmeza y su mirada de decisión se hace presente, ambos se preparan para pelear con fuerza, mientras que maxi mus solo dice "¡bien, entonces vengan por mi!" este comienza a pelear con fuerza, atacando a B constantemente, pero B detiene su puño con fuerza haciendo que ambos chocaran sus cabezas para detenerse uno al otro pero Blake en ese momento aprovecho que su defensa estaba descubierta, maxi mus intento evitar que lanzara otra flecha, pero este le golpeo en el talón de Aquiles con el arco haciendo que este cayera B comenzó a golpearlo en la cara constantemente y finalmente le golpeo debajo del mentón levantándolo, finalmente Blake le lanza una flecha en la pierna, una en el abdomen y una en el cuello haciendo que la escarcha comenzara a crecer, haciendo que este quedara quieto entonces maxi mus solo ve que Blake comienza a decirle "sabe nosotros no vinimos aquí solo por nuestros expedientes, nos forzaron a participar en juegos y cometimos actos en su nombre, no nos dio tiempo para elegir, solamente nos forzó a entrar para demostrar que ustedes eran de alta categoría, nos llamaron criminales y nos juzgan como unos, pero díganos ¿Por qué cree que merecemos que nos traten así?" maxi mus solo les dice demostrando algo que ellos no esperaban "ustedes cuando estaban en nuestras escuelas, solamente causaron problemas, jamás se tomaron la molestia de ir con nosotros y tratar de hablar y sincerarse, cuando llegaron aquí, parecían otras personas, estaba celoso de la manera en que Celestia arreglaba las cosas, ella les hizo cambiar, como alguien como ella que tiene una escuela promedio, puede cambiar a personas como ustedes, cuando yo tengo una de las mejores escuelas del país" B le responde antes de golpearle para evitar que se congele completamente "ella nos enseño un mundo positivo en donde pudimos olvidar, y comenzar de nuevo" finalmente B golpea a maxi mus quien piensa en todo lo que vio en Canterlot High, y el ambiente llevándolo a pensar mientras se desmayaba "tal vez… solo quería formar parte de ello" este cae y finalmente Blake intenta revisar la computadora pero nota que solo es una transmisión en directo en donde Blake le comenta a B "creo que uno de los otros tiene la computadora, mejor vayamos antes que le pase algo a Rick" ambos comienzan a caminar y B solo piensa en que si le habrá pasado algo a Rick y curioso le pregunta "¿no creerás que haya pasado otra vez?" entonces Blake solo le dice "ya conoces que pasa cuando Rick se pone muy asustado, es mejor ir antes que tengamos más de un tipo en la morgue" en ese momento ven que entra miss pommel y esta abraza a Blake y le dice "o mi príncipe estas herido " a lo que este apunt le dice "mejor cúralo a él, pequeña ángel de manos divinas, el me protegió siempre, no podría confiar en la fuerza de nadie si no fuera mi mejor amigo" B solo sonríe y le dice "eres mi gran amigo" este abraza ambos y pero se desmaya por el dolor y miss pommel dice "es suave y grande" a lo que Blake responde "y su corazón lo es más" sonriendo ambos comienzan a tratar las heridas de B, mientras en la otra habitación ocurría algo muy tenebroso.

Rick y Jack tenían un problema para tratar de mantener a aspen a raya, pero Jack fue atacado por los golpes de aspen, pero Jack usa su brazo para expulsar aire a presión mandándolo a la otra habitación, pero este intenta atacar a Jack aun así Rick golpea el estomago de aspen para debilitarlo, pero Rick es tomado de la pierna y arrojado por aspen a la pared, pero Rick rebota contra la pared atacando a aspen de manera directa con una patada doble, haciéndolo retroceder, mientras que Jack intenta tomar un bastón para atacarlo, pero en ese momento Rick es azotado contra el suelo por aspen quien luego de eso manda de una patada a Jack a la otra habitación, mientras que pone un pie encima de Rick solo diciendo "los mocosos como ustedes no merecen más que sufrir y esta es una manera de enseñarles quien manda" este le pisotea con fuerza un brazo haciendo sufrir a Rick, llevándole a gritar de dolor, mientras que Jack al ver esto intenta defender a su amigo con un bastón atacando a aspen en la espalda, pero es inútil ya que Jack no es muy fuerte, este toma el bastón y lo usa para golpear a Jack contra el techo, Rick intenta zafarse de la pierna de aspen pero este le pisotea más duro, Moonlight Raven y Sunshine Smiles ven que la puerta esta atrancada, y solo ven que ambos están sufriendo, Rick solo grita desesperado "¡SUELTAA MI AMIGO!" a lo que aspen solo les dice "este es su castigo por meterse con los mayores, ahora mira como tu amigo paga las consecuencias de sus actos" este comienza a torturar a Jack contra el techo poniendo más presión haciendo que este empiece a perder la conciencia, mientras este comienza a llorar, Rick en ese momento comienza a sentir mucha ira llegando al punto en que este solo le dice con mucho resentimiento "¡DEJALO EN PAZ!" a lo que aspen solo le dice "¿y que harás al respecto?", mientras en la habitación donde estaban B y Blake, miss pommel ayudaba a vendar a B pero este seguía preocupado por Rick y le pregunta a Blake "realmente estoy preocupado, por Rick el no está acostumbrado a pasar por situaciones malas ¿no perderá el control otra vez?" miss pommel curiosa les pregunta "¿hablan de Rick?, pero el parece el más inocente del grupo, diría que el más ingenuo y divertido" entonces Blake suspira y le confiesa algo aterrador "el es una persona con una alegría inusual y además también es demasiado imaginativo y es el más pequeño de todos nosotros, pero ahí algo peligroso en el… cuando está sometido a un gran temor o intimidado en un gran peligro, de un mono juguetón… se puede convertir en un chacal del infierno" miss pommel le entra algo de miedo al pensar que alguien tan alegre se puede convertir en un monstruo, en la habitación donde Jack estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, Rick golpea la pierna de aspen tan fuerte que literalmente le rompe los huesos de la pierna, en donde aspen comienza a caer y pensando "¡que ha pasado!" en ese momento Rick se levanta y da una patada con mucha fuerza arrojándolo a un lado de la habitación luego de eso este toma la pierna de aspen y comienza a girar con velocidad y lo vuelve a arrojar en la pared pero Rick no se detiene y lo golpea con más fuerza mandándolo a otra habitación en donde Rick comienza a tener una mirada de psicópata y riendo malignamente este ataca desesperado a aspen, rompiéndole algunas costillas ya que al caerle encima este con fuerza manda totalmente la fuerza de sus pies para que el golpe que le dio antes, fuera de más precisión y daño para su cuerpo, luego este toma su pierna y lo vuelve a arrojar, pero Rick rápidamente usando sus 2 pies lo vuelve a mandar al techo, pero este al caer Rick lo vuelve a golpear con su puño mandándolo al techo con más fuerza, luego de eso este da un salto hacia atrás y finalmente toma el bastón arrojándolo hacia la dirección de aspen, y al caer aspen antes de caer el bastón lo arroja hacia la ventana en donde Rick comienza a golpearlo contra el suelo rompiendo el suelo y cayendo un piso abajo, y finalmente estos quedan en un tejado del hotel en donde Rick estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, pero Jack lo detiene por detrás gritándole "¡DESPIERTA YA, PARA DE UNA VEZ!" Rick vuelve en sí y solo se da cuenta que están afuera del hotel y solo pregunta tranquilamente "oye ¿Cuándo vinimos afuera a tomar aire?" a lo que Jack solo le dice "tranquilo nada malo paso" en ese momento aspen solo les dice a pesar de todos los daños que recibió "¿es una ironía verdad?" a lo que Jack le pregunta molesto "¿Qué en tu intento de torturar a unos estudiantes, el único que salió herido fuiste tu?" a lo que aspen solo les dice triste "quería demostrar que mi escuela tenia lo que Canterlot High no, pero mírense, sabiendo que tienes a una persona así como amigo, continuas a su lado como si nada, si estuvieras en mi escuela, te habríamos mandado a un manicomio" Jack solo le dice "Rick es mi amigo, Canterlot High me enseño que no importan los defectos o virtudes, personalidad o estatus social, todos podemos ser amigos ignorando esos hechos y apoyarlos cuando más nos necesitan, seré un científico y no creo en cosas así…. O eso diría si la directora Celestia no me hubiera mostrado lo que es la amistad" Rick solo abraza a Rick y le dice "eres mi mejor amigo pequeño nerd" a lo que Jack solo le dice "solo tráeme mi ropa, mono de cilindrero" entonces Sunshine Smiles y Moonlight Raven sonríen al ver que Rick a pesar de lo que le había pasado, los DragonFang siempre lo cuidaban, ellas le dan ropa y les dicen "chicos suban, ahí que buscar a los otros" todos suben y cargan a aspen quien solo dice "perdonen… a los 2 por mis acciones" Rick solo le dice sonriente "perdonado" aspen solo piensa "estos chicos… tienen una forma rara de cambiar a la gente" mientras estos ven la laptop y ven que tampoco está la transferencia, en el penhouse Van , Ibuki y Gambit tienen problemas más graves.

Finalmente en la habitación del penhouse, sato había pateado a Van con fuerza contra la pared, y quedo entre los escombros, sin darse cuenta el tiempo de transferencia de la laptop se había disminuido quedando 10 minutos más de los que se supone iba a estar, pero en el intento de ir a ver que sucedía, Ibuki y Gambit aparecen e intentan atacarlo de frente, pero sato logra esquivarlo, pero Ibuki logra tomar una pierna y Gambit un brazo, ambos atacan su espalda y su cara, mientras que este solo los arroja con una patada y un golpe lejos, pero estos no se rinden y tratan de atacarle con más fuerza, Gambit trata de detener su espada de bambú, sato al ver esto intenta atacar por varios lados a Gambit, pero se había olvidado de Ibuki, este logra darle un golpe certero en la cabeza, y luego Ibuki lo arremete con una patada en la cara, pero este toma a Gambit y se lo vuelve a arrojar a Ibuki, finalmente Trixie logra llegar con lighting dust al ver la escena donde sato estaba golpeando a todos, y lighting dust al ver esto se asusto pero Trixie solo le dijo "ve a buscar a los otros, me quedare aquí" lighting dust más tranquila va a buscar a los otros miembros de los DragonFang, Starlight Glimmer, moondancer y Sunburst solo podían ver la escena por una de las cámaras donde los chicos intentaban ganarle a toda costa, también observaron que Trixie estaban perdiendo los chicos, ella intento ir por la laptop pero sato noto que ella entro, aun así fue detenido por Gambit quien lo golpeo con su arma, atacándolo directamente en la espalda, mientras Ibuki lo tomo de las piernas y comienza a girarlo arrojándolo por la pared, Ibuki entonces lo golpea con una patada para intentar retenerlo, pero esto no funciona ya que sato estaba molesto, este toma su espada de bambú golpeando a Ibuki y derrumbándolo en el suelo, Trixie en un intento de tener la laptop trata de desconectarla de su cargador, pero nota que en realidad está pegada a la mesa con pegamento, siéndole imposible sacarla, sato intenta atacarla a ella pero Gambit interviene y la protege gritándole "¡VE POR LOS DEMAS PERO YA!" este intenta bloquear a sato para que Trixie tenga tiempo de huir, Ibuki entonces aparece con velocidad empujándolo contra la pared y luego con todas sus fuerzas lo manda al segundo piso del penhouse, Trixie se lleva la mesa completa ya que no podía despegar la laptop, y comienza a bajar, mientras sato ve que ella intenta escapar, pero Gambit logra llamar su atención para golpearlo, mientras Ibuki logra arrojarlo directamente al primer piso de una patada, haciendo que literalmente ambos saltaran y cayéndole encima, finalmente Trixie sale y encuentra a los demás quienes venían en camino, Jack solo le pregunta a Trixie "¿y los chicos?" ella le contesta "no tenemos tiempo, trata de detener esta cosa" Jack comienza descifrar todo mientras vienen Rick y Blake junto con B pero notan que Jack no puede detenerlo y Blake le pregunta "¡que sucede no lo puedes detener!" a lo que Jack dice "la transferencia esta en un celular" entonces Rick le plantea una solución "¿y no puedes usar la laptop para bloquear el celular?" a lo que Jack le responde "eso intento pero el celular está muy bien protegido" entonces B solo pregunto "¿y si quizás es un virus que transfiere los datos por ordenes inalámbricas?" a lo que todos se le quedan viendo raro a B pero notan que moondancer fue la que le mando esa información y ella solo dice "quizás eso pueda explicar por que al intentar hackear las laptop ninguna tenia la transferencia, es un virus que transfiere los procesos de un lado a otro interconectando las laptop y los celulares a través de un interruptor inalámbrico, alguien debe estar cambiando progresivamente la transferencia para que no sea interrumpida" en ese momento Starlight les explica a los otros con localizar el siguiente objetivo "escuchen, estoy tratando de ubicar donde aparecerá el virus, así podremos detenerlo en el momento en que este cerca de ustedes" Sunburst calcula algo y finalmente les dice a los chicos un plan "¡lo tengo!, miren todos cerca de las esquinas ahí rayos laser infrarrojos, cada vez que ustedes intentan dar un paso estos rayos laser cambian la posición del virus a otro servidor, tienen que esquivar los rayos y hacer que caigan en esa laptop, está usando un logaritmo muy básico para que cambien de posición, uno de ustedes y una chica tendrán que hacer movimientos en cierta precisión para poder hacer que el logaritmo siguiente sea la laptop en la que están, solo tenemos que ver quien puede moverse mas flexiblemente" a lo que lighting dust dijo "me ofrezco, soy más flexible que cualquier chica aquí" a lo que Rick comenzó a moverse y tratando de hacer movimientos locos dijo "yo solo quiero jugar" a lo que todos le gritan "¡HASLO EN ORDEN ANIMAL!" lighting dust comenzó a moverse al ritmo opuesto de Rick intentando hacer que el logaritmo cayera en la laptop, mientras Trixie dijo "iré a ver a Van y los demás" mientras tanto dentro de la habitación sato levanto su espada y la golpeo contra el suelo diciendo "bueno mocosos, lo lograron, acaban de conseguirse un castigo enorme por pelear con sus mayores para ¡toda la vida!" en ese momento Ibuki y Gambit quienes estaban en el segundo piso, Ibuki le dice a van "oye idiota, mejor despierta" a lo que Gambit solo toma una carta y la arroja diciendo "creo que ya pensaste lo suficiente en un plan para ganarle así que deja de dormir idiota narcoleptico" en ese momento la carta estaba a punto de darle a Van hasta que este la toma en el aire en el preciso momento diciéndole "sabes que solo fingí tener narcolepsia además no necesitaba de su ayuda para ganarle a este anciano cabeza de trucha" en ese momento Van se para a pesar de sus heridas solamente sato le responde "eres un completo demonio" a lo que Van solo le dice y riendo "solo tengo mucha determinación en hacerte pedazos" Van inicia a intentar golpearlo pero sato lo bloquea con la espada mientras que ambos chocan Van logra meterle una patada, mientras este hace que intente golpearlo directamente pero Van aprovecha su defensa descuidada para atacar con otra patada en las costillas este manda lejos a Van y este ve a Trixie y solo le dice "sube las ventanas y todas las puertas a mi señal está claro" ella no comprende al principio la situación , pero solo obedece al ver que si Van tenía un plan tenía que ser bueno, así que esta busco los interruptores de la ventana, mientras sato solo le dijo "¿Qué estas planeando mocoso?" entonces Ibuki y Gambit se ponen en posición mientras Van solo le dice "hacerte caer imbécil" estos comienzan a pelear sincronizada mente, mientras Ibuki lo golpeaba, Gambit lo bloqueaba para que no dañara a los demás, mientras Van arremeta contra él con su espada, en ese momento sato expulsa a todos con un golpe de su espada, pero en ese momento Van realiza un salto y sato lo ataca pero ve que Van detiene la espada y este toma su espada utilizándola de manera que pudiera atacar a su cara este entonces intenta reponerse del golpe pero Van comienza a golpearlo rápidamente y constantemente sin parar, haciendo que cada golpe fuera continuo y dejándolo sin poder defenderse, mientras eso pasa en sus pensamientos solo dice "es algo imposible… como alguien puede tener ese nivel de bushido, este chico… no puede ser un… o ¿lo es?" hasta que finalmente Van comienza a golpear su estomago con una estocada y luego empujándolo hasta la pared con velocidad estrellándolo cerca de las ventanas en donde Van solo ve que este es casi derrotado, pero aun así sato se levanta y lo patea hasta el otro lado de la habitación, en donde este molesto toma su espada de bambú, y comienza a atacar a Ibuki y Gambit pero estos logran esquivar los golpes evitando así que este solo de giros con su espada, Gambit nota que Van vuelve a levantarse y solo le hace la señal a Trixie para que este lista mientras que este le dice a Sunburst "preparen todo" estos no entienden pero finalmente Jack logra tener el control de la laptop y logra parar la transferencia y borrar el archivo distrayendo a sato quien logra oír el grito de todos "¡LO HICIMOS!" mientras que sato intenta ir hacia donde están Jack y los demás pero Ibuki y Gambit solo le dicen al mismo tiempo "¡TU NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO!" en ese momento estos comienzan el último ataque que consiste en que Ibuki lo golpea con mucha fuerza haciéndolo retroceder directo al centro mientras que Gambit a través de su arma logra hacer una maniobra que lo desarma de su espada mientras que aparece Van y entonces Sunburst nota que este quiere que enciendan los reflectores y en ese momento Van se pone frente a las ventanas haciendo que al iluminar los reflectores sato quedara ciego por unos instantes donde Van solo le dice "archiva esto" en ese momento Van lo ataca en una sucesión de golpes que termina por darle en la cabeza luego en los brazos, sus piernas y por ultimo este le grita a Trixie "¡AHORA!" entonces Trixie abre las puertas y Van le da la estocada final mandándolo directamente a la piscina en donde este cae derrotado pensando "¡ME HAN… VENCIDO… UNOS NIÑOS!" este cae a la piscina en donde Gambit, Ibuki y Van se ponen frente a la piscina en donde ellos dicen "caíste imbécil" finalmente llegan todos a la habitación la cual estaba destrozada completamente en donde Rick dice "¡GANAMOS Y NADIE SALIO HERIDO SIN CAUSAR PROBLEMAS!", a lo que B solo dice con algo de vergüenza "casi" y además de ello viene la policía helicópteros y suben los demás del grupo quienes observaban la situación como algo… que no era exactamente a su favor Rick solamente dice "… nop no salimos bien… ¡si!" a lo que todos dicen "¡AHORA NO!", finalmente los superiores llegan a la habitación donde ven la escena que todos los chicos estaban a punto de ser arrestados por la policía pero, Sato se levanta de la piscina y dice "alto ahí oficiales déjenlos en libertad" a lo que todos ven extraña la situación y en eso maxi mus solo ve que este en verdad causo un desastre en toda la habitación Amadeo llega y le grita a todos "¡QUE FUE LO QUE HICIERON!" los demás superiores explicaron la situación mientras sato hablaba con todo el grupo y los DragonFang están cerca de la piscina en donde este les hace una pregunta a todos "¿Por qué ustedes arriesgaron tanto por esos sujetos?" a lo que Gleam solo les dijo "nadie tiene derecho a obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere, no importa si tienes prestigio de nada te sirve si eso no hace feliz a los demás" derpy afirmando dijo "cuando todos estamos en Canterlot High siempre estamos felices por que podemos compartir momentos divertidos con los amigos, cada uno de nosotros a aprendido a llevarse bien sin importar sus diferencias todos nos aceptamos como somos" Octavia abraza a derpy y vinyl en donde big Mac solo les dice "ellos no son malos, son diferentes, pero somos iguales" a lo que sugar Coat solo le dijo a sato "ninguno de nosotros deja a nadie atrás después de todo, de eso trata la amistad" todos sonríen a excepción de Van quien solo le dice a todos "yo no creo en eso de los amigos y la amistad" a lo que todos se impresionan menos los DragonFang quienes parecían que no les importaba ese detalle a lo que Ibuki comienza a explicar "la realidad es que Van no es nuestro amigo, para él esa palabra es estorbosa" esto lo dice mientras todos en el grupo ven que Van es alguien de quien esperarían una respuesta así, a lo que Van solo comienza a decir "no soy de esas personas que define la compañía como amistad, Ibuki, Gambit, B, Jack, Rick, Blake, y los demás en Canterlot High, así como las Shadowbolts y la demás gente que estuvo hoy aquí, defendiéndonos son lo más cercano que he tenido a algo que llamar hermanos, la directora Celestia ha sido amable con nosotros, al principio cometíamos muchas faltas y también nos metíamos en problemas, pero con el tiempo, la directora Celestia fue no solo tolerándonos sino también nos apoyo y nos enseño que había algo que nosotros no conocíamos y eso fue lo que nos hizo cambiar, para ella Canterlot High era un hogar y nosotros éramos como sus hijos, ella siempre está ahí para cuidarnos, y siempre ha sido así, es por eso, que si alguien se mete con nuestro hogar, se las tiene que ver con nosotros primero, así de simple son las cosas" Van con una mirada seria, sato comprendió entonces el gran cambio que tuvo Van y sus amigos, por que a pesar de cómo eran… realmente parecían que habían aprendido, los demás superiores solo lloraron al oír las palabras de Van, sato solo les dijo "si un alumno como tu, finalmente aprendió algo así… me equivoque contigo, pero dime ¿Por qué no simplemente lo hablaron en vez de armar este alboroto?" a lo que Ibuki solo dijo descaradamente "los adultos jamás escuchan a los chicos, solo escuchan lo que les conviene, es por eso que hicimos todo esto" a lo que Jack solo le pega en la cabeza y Gambit solo dice "bueno no iban a escucharnos si lo intentáramos, así que Van pensó que esto sería una mejor idea" a lo que Blake solo dijo "sinceramente, no me gusta actuar de una manera tan salvaje y vulgar, pero en algo Ibuki tiene razón, los adultos nunca escuchan a los jóvenes, creen que por nuestro tiempo de vida y lo que sabemos, nuestra opinión no cuenta" finalmente Gleam sonriendo le dice a sato "no lo creerá, pero ellos a pesar de su manera de ser, tienden a resolver problemas así" finalmente Sour sweet le confirmo a sato "no son como las chicas de las Rainbooms, pero resuelven bien los problemas… bueno casi" esto lo dice cuando todos observan que todo el piso 12 esta medio destrozado, a lo que maxi mus dijo "no se preocupen el seguro cubrirá esos destrozos" a lo que Amadeo solo le dijo "espero que esto les enseñe a que no deben hacer actos así otra vez" finalmente sato solo le dijo a todos "lo lamento, lo que he causado y en nombre de mis compañeros queremos compensarlos" todos se miran entre sí, y Gambit sugiere una idea entre los DragonFang, a lo que Rick solo les dice sonriendo maliciosamente "de hecho hay algunas cosas" y finalmente maxi mus abraza a todo el grupo diciendo "¡excelente! Qué tal si celebramos en la convención de ahí abajo" finalmente todo se había solucionado Cinch fue destituida y reasignada a otro lugar muy lejano dejando a Candance como la directora, los superiores le dieron más fondos a la escuela, además de transferir más alumnos y los chicos tuvieron más libertad de hacer algunas cosas, Van por otra parte solo decide estar dormido todos los días en el mismo lugar de siempre y Gleam quien termina de relatar la historia a Twilight, igual que los demás que contaban lo que sucedió.


	59. 7:28

_**7.28. El cambio el mundo y el mío.**_

Finalmente Twilight piensa en lo que paso y Gleam solo le dice "y como veras así termino el asunto del hotel" a lo que sugar Coat solo le menciona " después de eso las cosas se pusieron pacificas en las 2 escuelas claro que nada de eso hubiera pasado si no fuera por los DragonFang" a lo que Twilight solo le dice "es increíble lo que puede hacer Van" Gleam sonriendo le dice a Twilight algo que la hace ver a Van diferente "sabes, todo el mundo en esta escuela ve lo poco que hicieron los DragonFang, pero solo los pocos que conocen la verdad de cómo son ellos, en especial a Van, puedes suponer que el odia usar la palabra amigos y amistad, pero siempre que seas alguien en su vida, si estas triste no necesitas decirle nada, el simplemente hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para ayudarte… a su manera, quizás no sea el chico más tranquilo, pero es alguien en quien puedo decir que siempre daré mi confianza, después de todo… el hizo un cambio tan grande en tan poco tiempo" Twilight mira el cielo y recuerda todo lo que ha vivido con Van hasta el momento, en otros lados de la escuela los chicos se despiden de las chicas, mientras estos se despiden, Rick se va con Sunshine Smiles y Moonlight Raven quienes lo invitan a comer pero llegan vinyl y Octavia quienes le piden un consejo para animar una fiesta con una de sus canciones favoritas de cada una mientras Pinkie pie ve que algunos se llevan bien con él y después de conocer como era él en su interior verlo tan sonriente para ella era algo que le hacía feliz a su corazón, Blake despidiéndose de Rarity recibió una llamada de miss pommel quien le pidió ayuda con un par de vestidos y luego aria quien verificaba algunas cosas de su obra le pide a Blake ir al teatro dejando a Rarity con una sensación de celos, pero a la vez se sentía tranquila al ver que este le ponía atención y le dio una sonrisa sincera ya que secretamente le dijo que la esperaría luego, en el salón de la subdirectora luna al comprender la situación les deja la misma advertencia a ambos y mientras se van Sunset piensa en lo que hizo Gambit en el hotel pero ella le hace una señal de que no importaba y le abraza pidiéndole que la deje en su siguiente clase, Gambit tranquilo solo la lleva mientras este sonríe en un pasillo tranquilo y alejado de rumores, B termina de comer y este se despide de Fluttershy caminando y pensando en lo que le ha pasado se va triste sin que nadie lo vea, pero Fluttershy toma su mano deteniéndolo pero ella le abraza calmándolo y haciéndole sentir mejor ya que ella noto que él tiene mucha tristeza, haciéndolo sentir mejor este la sube a su hombro y la lleva a su siguiente clase mientras Fluttershy y ángel están encima de él, Ibuki termina de relatar a todos los wondercolts y decide irse mientras Rainbow Dash pensando en lo que tuvo que pasar decide solamente entrenar con su equipo aprovechando que le habían quitado el castigo, pero a lo lejos mira que lighting dust intenta retar a Ibuki pero este se va ya que no le interesa competir con ella, pero luego esta lo detiene para pedirle la tarea Rainbow Dash ve que el a pesar de todo es una persona algo consiente y no un animal salvaje todo el tiempo, todas tienen un punto de vista diferente de los chicos y Twilight únicamente le dice "Posiblemente Van no sea un chico normal, pero logró hacer cosas que no cualquier persona haría, cuando lo veo, no siento a un criminal o un monstruo, miro a alguien que simplemente no le importa la opinión de los demás, honesto a su manera, y que quiere cambiar su entorno, aparentando ser una mala persona para que los demás no se preocupen por él, tuvo una vida muy dura, para mí sé trata de un individuo que puede cambiar el mundo" los ojos de Twilight se iluminaron mientras recordaba muchas cosas de la vida de Van, además su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera intensa, Gleam nota que ella también sentía algo por él a lo que ella dice con sarcasmo "Que interesante ¿Parece ser que alguien a pesar de tener novio, le gusta mucho alguien?" a lo que Sugar Coat comienza a reír mientras Twilight se sonroja y se asusta por un momento solo diciendo "¡Pues yo, no es como si me fijara en Van!, solo digo que es una persona con buenas intenciones" a lo que Gleam le dice molestándola "no te preocupes no creo que le gustes, después de todo, él no se fija en chicas nerd con algo de carne en los huesos" a lo que Twilight da una mirada cargada de furia y solamente le dice presumiendo mientras Sugar Coat reía por la situación de las 2 "A si, pues eso no fue lo que exactamente me dijo, yo hasta baile con él, me dijo linda y te informo que ama mi cocina, quizás le gusten las chicas como yo" Gleam se puso molesta y sólo le dijo a Twilight con algo de seriedad y disgusto "No creo que le guste tu tipo de chica, es un chico bastante guapo, sin mencionar que no se fija en las chicas de aquí, así que yo tendría más oportunidad con él" Twilight trató de no sonar molesta y respondió "Pues quien sabe, pero yo tengo su número y lo puedo llamar cuando yo quiera, además dime de todas las chicas en Canterlot High ¿Cuándo has visto que abrase a alguien? También me dio su chaqueta" Gleam se puso furiosa y le dijo "¡NO LE PUEDES GUSTAR EN PRIMER LUGAR, A MI ME ABRAZÓ TAMBIÉN, ESO NO SIGNIFICA NADA SPARKLE!" a lo que Twilight le protesta "¡SI LO HACE MIENTRAS BAILAS UNA CANCIÓN YO CREO QUE SÍ CUENTA Y ES MAS LO VI SONREIR!" Gleam le grita "¡GORDA!" y Twilight responde de mala manera "¡BRUJA!" Ambas comienzan a friccionar y Sugar Coat sólo se preguntó si Van en realidad estaba cambiando demasiado por influencia de Twilight ya que las cosas de Twilight no sabía si eran verdad, pero notaba que si Twilight había logrado hacer algo que no había hecho nadie antes… intentar hablar con Van Ragon… y vivir, finalmente sugar Coat las calmo y todas rieron, las chicas se reúnen en la clase del señor absalom, mientras eso pasa las chicas textean entre si sobre lo que sucedió con Spike ya que desaparece siempre encuentra alguna pista, también que si ellas querían entrar al torneo de música… necesitarían algunos consejos, sobre como mejorar su canto y sus canciones.

A lo lejos Spike llego a una especie de pequeño santuario hecho por los animales del bosque, en donde varios perros aparecieron y le mostraron la entrada, entre ellos apareció un lobo enorme quien solo le dijo a Spike "Soy lord torch, líder de los lobos del bosque, por años hemos protegido el santuario del bosque, al venir aquí has invadido mi reino, dame una razón para no echarte de aquí" todos los lobos estaban viendo a Spike y trataban de intimidarlo, pero Spike fuertemente este solo le dijo a todos "he venido aquí por que algo sucede en el mundo y solo yo junto a mis amigas podemos rescatarlo del mal que viene, así que déjenme pasar" todos los lobos hablaron entre si, pero uno de color rojo solo le grito "¡miren el cachorro se cree héroe!" todos comienzan a reír y una voz entre los lobos les grito a todos "¡no se burlen de él!" en eso Spike vio a una perra que era de color azul pero con aspectos de lobo, asemejándose a su amiga de Ecuestria e interés Ember y Torch solo dijo "¡ESCUCHAR MI ORDEN, CALLENSE! Y tu hija mía, no te he dicho que no defiendas liendres" a lo que Ember dijo "papi, te he dicho mil veces que no defiendo liendres, además quizás el pueda ser el de la leyenda" Ember lo dijo sin dudar y todos los lobos dudaban de que Spike fuera el de la leyenda, a lo que torch solo les grita "¡ESCUCHAR MI ORDEN, LES DIJE QUE SE CALLEN! No lo se querida hija lo veo imposible, solo míralo es un perro enano, huele raro, y encima de todo, su sombra es algo extraña" todos vieron la sombra de Spike como dragón, y Spike se defendió diciendo "¡NO IMPORTA MI TAMAÑO, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS SOLO IMPORTA SALVAR ESTE MUNDO Y EL MIO , NO ESTOY INVENTANDO NADA, QUIERO SALVARLOS A TODOS!" todos oyeron el grito de Spike y sintieron su presencia fuerte torch vio que las intenciones de Spike eran nobles mientras que Ember vio que Spike era un guerrero fuerte en su imaginación, lo vio como un lobo poderoso, finalmente torch solo dijo "tus palabras han dado a entender, que no eres alguien común, así que te dejaremos pasar, pero te doy una advertencia… ¡SI TOCAS A MI HIJA TE MUERES!" finalmente Spike comenzó a dar pasos donde estaba el santuario, Ember le hizo una señal de guiño en donde torch solo le señalo que tuviera cuidado, Spike algo nervioso entra al santuario vigilado por osos, el saltuario adentro era una pequeña cueva la cual estaba llena de símbolos de Ecuestria antiguos, y tenía un candado extraño que para Spike era una señal de que la pista del santuario en las cloacas estaba refiriéndose a ese lugar en especifico, dándose cuenta de que realmente la situación se ponía más misteriosa, al intentar girar el candado algo de humo negro se libero y entonces este ataco a Spike dando un grito enorme.


	60. 7:29

_**7.29. Lo que tú necesitas.**_

Mientras eso paso en Canterlot High estaban las chicas charlando sobre lo sucedido tanto en los juegos de la amistad y el hotel Grand plaza, Twilight por otra parte ponía toda la atención en el profesor absalom quien explicaba una filosofía muy interesante de grandes autores en la historia, atrayendo a Twilight y su conocimiento sobre grandes mentes en el mundo humano y sus contrapartes en Ecuestria, finalizando la clase el profesor absalom le dijo a Twilight "señorita Twilight me sorprende que sea una alumna dedicada a sus tareas, continúe así, espero ver una de sus sorprendentes tareas, como siempre buen trabajo" Twilight feliz solo le dijo al profesor "muchas gracias profesor absalom, no se preocupe daré mi mejor esfuerzo… si me disculpa debo ir a mi siguiente clase" mientras esta se retiraba Twilight y las otras mane hablaban de que harían empezando por Rarity "bien supongo que tenemos que preocuparnos por el dragón oscuro así que para ello seguiremos el plan de usar la canción, eso debería esparcir la energía positiva por todos lados y el dragón oscuro haciéndolo salir de su escondite" el plan era el mismo de siempre pero Rainbow Dash lo pensó y dijo "solo tenemos un problema, tenemos que enfrentar a los DragonFang, analizando la situación, no solo son buenos con letra y música, si no que tienen a mas fans que nosotros, dejando mis resentimientos por Ibuki creo que tenemos que mejorar, la música es la clave para encontrar al dragón oscuro, ¿Cómo haremos que salga?" aunque el plan de Rainbow Dash tenía sentido Pinkie pie pensó y le comento "no lo se, va a ser más difícil de lo que crees" Applejack también lo pensó y dijo "concuerdo con Pinkie pie, primero que nada, si ellos están en la competencia, nuestra música es positiva, la de ellos no lo es, es más bien un montón de sonidos molestos que seguro le darán fuerza al dragón oscuro, si lo que queremos es atraparlos entonces debemos hacer que nuestra música sea tan buena como la de ellos" Applejack tenía un fuerte punto así que Fluttershy solo les dijo "pidamos ayuda" todas pensaron pero ninguna logro pensar quien podría ayudarlos, hasta que Sunset dijo algo curioso "tendría que ser alguien que ya tenga experiencia en ese campo" a lo que Rainbow Dash piensa en alguien y se da cuenta que puede haber una persona que puede ayudar en todo Canterlot High "¡lo tengo!" todas vieron extraña a Rainbow Dash, y Sunset solo le indico "a si ¿pues dime quien puede ser?" Rainbow Dash solo les dijo con confianza "solo confíen en mi, síganme" todas se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio donde el señor Golden Runback estaba inscribiendo a todos junto con la señorita peachbottom para el torneo de música a lo que la señorita peachbottom estaba coqueteando con el señor Golden Runback pero en eso llegan las mane 7 y Pinkie saluda a su manera "¡buenos días profesora peachbottom!, que onda profe Golden" el profesor Golden Runback aparto a Pinkie pie de la mesa y hablo con las chicas "bien, me alegro de verlas a todas, señorita Fluttershy mañana le tocan las barras así que hará 10 recuérdelo, y bien se inscribirán para el torneo de bandas" Fluttershy se asusto ya que ella no podía hacer barras por que no era muy buena en deporte, Rainbow Dash solo le dijo "en realidad vinimos aquí, a pedirle ayuda con respecto a la batalla de las bandas y el torneo" el profesor Golden Runback solo rio y dijo "a ya veo, necesitan ayuda profesional para inspirarse, así que es momento de que les enseñe como deben hacerlo" este se cambio rápido, para asombro de todos y Sunset solo dijo "espero, que esto no se vaya a poner extraño" a lo que Pinkie pie solo le dijo "si así es, pero es normal en Canterlot High, hacer este tipo de cosas" el señor Golden Runback solo les dijo sosteniendo el micrófono "es momento de enseñarles como cantan los profesionales, ¡música!" mientras todas las luces se apagaron todas sintieron que era momento de una canción, para muchos era normal vivir ese tipo de situaciones, así que ya estaban preparados para todo.

Finalmente el señor Golden Runback comenzó a bailar encima de la mesa usando un traje de baile mientras la señorita peachbottom se enamoraba de su voz, las chicas solo miraban que estaba cantando su canción clásica y que le dio fama, el comienza a cantar con un ritmo contagioso y suave _"no somos extraños en el amor, conoces bien cómo va el baile y yo también, me comprometo a estar junto a ti totalmente, incluso si decides estar con otro, yo seguiré esperando por ti y eso no cambiara, solo tienes que verme"_ esto lo cantaba mientras saltaba de mesa en mesa, animando a otros estudiantes a bailar, algunos se animaban ya que amaban la canción por ser un clásico, algunos comenzaron a bailar ya que el ritmo los atrapo, mientras eso paso las chicas comenzaron a moverse a favor del ritmo, saltando entre el campo del gimnasio y este entonces canto su famoso coro mientras la mayoría le ayudaba con la coreografía _"no quiero renunciar, no quiero verte partir, no quiero ver que te vayas lejos, no quiero verte llorar, nunca te vayas de mi lado, nunca podría olvidarte"_ el señor Golden Runback salió afuera mientras seguía cantando, en el campo de football americano comenzaron a escuchar el ritmo y también el equipo de porristas comenzaron a bailar, todos basándose en el ritmo de la canción, todos hacían una coreografía en donde formaban un circulo y luego una flor que se abría y se cerraba, para luego pasar a que alrededor del centro, los jugadores de que estaban en el campo, el equipo de football americano cargaban a las porristas y en el centro estaba el señor Golden Runback, luego de eso este canto _"nos conocemos desde hace tanto, y ahora que te veo con otros ojos, puedo ver tu corazón herido, solo quiero ser tu consuelo, se lo tímida que eres y se lo que pasas, no tienes que preguntarme como lo se, solo déjate llevar"_ entonces todos en el centro comenzaron a cantar el coro para luego formar una nueva coreografía, en la que todos estaban formando una estrella para que el señor Golden Runback cantara _"no quiero renunciar, no quiero verte partir, no quiero ver que te vayas lejos, no quiero verte llorar, nunca te vayas de mi lado, nunca podría olvidarte"_ este comenzó a correr adentro donde estaba la piscina y los alumnos comenzaron que estaban nadando comenzaron a hacer nado sincronizado mientras este subió a las escaleras entre el público y los demás a su alrededor cantaban la canción y una vez más el coro _"no quiero renunciar, no quiero verte partir, no quiero ver que te vayas lejos, no quiero verte llorar, nunca te vayas de mi lado, nunca podría olvidarte"_ las chicas vieron que todos los que estaban alrededor de la piscina que tenían listo su traje de baño comenzaron a nadar y hacer un baile sincronizado en el agua el cual hacia ver que todos disfrutaban la canción y les animaba cantarla, entonces el señor Golden Runback se paro frente a la piscina y comenzó a bailar mientras los estudiantes decían un coro de fondo y el cantaba _"(oh, rendirse ya) nunca jamás,(oh rendirse ya) nunca en la vida, (oh),nunca caer (oh), rendirse jamás"_ al final el señor Golden Runback salto de la piscina en donde al caer logro caer en una plataforma que los chicos alrededor pusieron para que este cayera a salvo y solo dijo su ultimo canto antes del coro final _"nos conocemos desde hace tanto, y ahora que te veo con otros ojos, puedo ver tu corazón herido, solo quiero ser tu consuelo, se lo tímida que eres y se lo que pasas, quiero decirte como lo se, pero mejor me dejo llevar"_ finalmente todo se reunieron y cantaron alegremente el ultimo coro " _no quiero renunciar, no quiero verte partir, no quiero ver que te vayas lejos, no quiero verte llorar, nunca te vayas de mi lado, nunca podría olvidarte, no quiero renunciar, no quiero verte partir, no quiero ver que te vayas lejos, no quiero verte llorar, nunca te vayas de mi lado, nunca podría olvidarte"_ todos sonrieron ante un final espectacular mientras compartían un coro que animaba a todos, las chicas notaron que el consejo que él quería dar a entender, es que para hacer que el ritmo alegre vaya a todos debes contagiarlo de ti mismo así todos sentirán lo mismo.

Después de ordenar todo del canto, el señor Golden Runback le pregunta a las chicas "espero que eso les haya dado ideas e inspiración" a lo que todas respondieron riendo "¡si!" Rainbow Dash tomo la palabra y dijo "la verdad estuvo bien, pero necesitamos un poco mas de inspiración ya que, queremos entrar al torneo y los DragonFang están ahí así que ya sabe la situación" a lo que este analizo la situación, mientras Sunset solo supuso "bueno nos enseño a como esparcir harmonía, pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo haremos para mejorar?" el señor Golden Runback le dio una idea a lo que este le dijo a las chicas "creo saber quien les ayudara a ver lo que necesitan" este se las llevo al salón de pintura donde el señor viento frio estaba supervisando las pinturas de los de primer año solo diciendo "y bien niños es la hora de expandir el universo, solo dejen que me tome mi te" mientras este tomaba su te, apareció el señor Golden Runback quien entro sorprendiendo a todos menos a viento frio "¡es la hora del baile!" a lo que viento frio solo le dijo "deberías tocar antes de entrar" a lo que Fluttershy noto que este se volvió a dormir y solo le dijo "profesor despierte" el señor viento frio despertó y dijo "es la hora del té" y Applejack solo cuestiono el por que estaban ahí "¿y a que venimos?" entonces el señor Golden Runback solo les dijo "aunque no lo crean, el señor viento frio fue antes una gran estrella del rock latino" a lo que todas finalmente notaron su postura la cual se asemejaba a una persona que antes era un gran rockero y finalmente Sunset lo reconoce "¡es ventisca helada! El fue una de las grandes inspiraciones en el rock de su país y generación" todas se sorprendieron y gritaron "¡que!" el señor Golden Runback lo confirma y dice "así es, el fue antes un gran rockero pero decidió retirarse y cumplir su sueño de ser profesor de arte" el señor viento frio solo les dijo mientras trataba de no dormir "esos fueron viejos tiempos, quería enseñar a los niños lo bello del arte así que es por eso que soy su maestro de arte" esto lo dijo mientras tomaba su te, Golden Runback solo le comento "sabes estas chicas necesitan entender el concepto de harmonía positiva, para estar al nivel de los DragonFang" este casi se ahoga al decir esas palabras a lo que Pinkie pie intento calmarlo y dijo "tranquilo no se precipite, le hará mal a su salud" el señor viento frio solo les dijo "realmente solo unas locas intentarían pelear contra esos tipos, así que… necesitan un consejo" a lo que el señor Golden Runback mientras bailaba solo dijo "que tal si le enseñas uno de tus viejos movimientos" a lo que viento frio tomo su te solo dijo "bueno iba a enseñarles a estos chicos, la filosofía de la vida atreves de los colores y explorar el universo usando los pinceles para descubrir el significado de la vida… pero ya que" este saco su vieja guitarra la cual era acústica mostrando a todos que este aun podía tocar… si es que no se ponía a dormir, este comenzó a tocar mientras este le dio una señal a una de las chicas que estaba pintando, esta saco una flauta y comenzó a tocar una melodía mientras la guitarra seguía el ritmo, y finalmente el ritmo comenzó a esparcirse por todo el salón mientras todo el entorno para las chicas comenzó a cambiar como si se tratara de un ambientación playera, el señor viento frio comenzó a cantar más animado como si fuera una persona diferente, o como él solía ser antes _"acordarte del día en que andabas en la tierra esa mañana, y no me llevaste a la pachanga"_ mientras el canto esto las chicas oyeron mas instrumentos al fondo cosa que empezaba a parce extraño mas cuando todas comenzaron inconsciente a moverse bailando como si fuera Hawái y el trópico, notando que la mayoría ayudaba al señor viento frio cantando de fondo mientras el cantaba _"me quede en tu casa y arme la disco (se te subió el azúcar y la fiebre), me quede en tu casa y arme la disco (se te subió el azúcar y la fiebre), es la hora, del festejo, cuando escribo soy muy abierto, nada de mente cerrada, cuando escribo soy muy abierto, nada de mente cerrada"_ este comenzó a verse más joven para sorpresa de todos, mientras los demás bailaban y tocaban instrumentos y el ambiente se sentía cada vez mas tropical, este continuo cantando junto a los que le ayudaban en el coro _"a tocar con Lorena(mañana ya se viene la boda), a tocar con Lorena(mañana ya se viene la boda), si no viene el, me la llevo yo(para que nadie diga nada), si no viene el me la llevo yo(para que nadie diga nada), ahí nopal que mala espina(por que no bailas pues), ahí nopal que mala espina(por que no bailas pues)"_ todos comienzan a disfrutar de la canción la flautista comienza a tocar un solo que anima el ambiente tanto que incluso el señor viento frio comienza a patear un balón como si jugara futbol las chicas solo notaban que el realmente se había vuelto el de antes, continuando su canción _" no vayan a dejar que coma, si lo dejan comer, nopal no dejara nada, que controla va a tener( si nación en la granja Apple), que controla va a tener(si nación en la granja Apple), ¡ahí mija!, hora de que le diga a mi mama, que ya va a cenar, hora que le diga a mi mama, que va a cenar, si no se ofende(no olvides la pachanga), si no se ofende(no olvides la pachanga), si no se la lleva, me la llevo yo(llévate a bailar a Lorena), si no se la lleva, me la llevo yo(llévate a bailar Lorena), ahí nopal que mala espina(por que no bailas pues), ahí nopal que mala espina(por que no bailas pues)"_ todas las chicas se reían de la canción mientras más se sentía la letra, finalmente el señor viento frio canto la ultima parte de la canción mientras las chicas danzaban con la harmonía _"ahí nopal, nopalito, usted creía que usted se iba a casar, pero le baje a Lorena(nadie lo esperaba), pero le baje a Lorena(nadie la esperaba), al cabo ni lo quería a usted(el tiro le salió al revés), al cabo ni lo quería a usted(el tiro le salió al revés)"_ la ultima melodía de la canción animo a todos a reír de la letra, danzando y terminando la canción el señor viento frio dijo las ultimas letras de la canción _"beso de menta, mi niña"_ finalmente el ritmo estaba terminando y el señor viento frio puso la mano en el centro de la guitarra, donde la música finalmente se detuvo, el ambiente volvió a ser la clase mientras las chicas notaron que fue como vivir una ilusión tan impresionante que de verdad sintieron el clima, la arena y el sol.

Golden Runback solo rio al ver que viento frio aun conservaba sus viejos dotes en la música, este solo noto que las chicas parecían asombradas pero para el… era algo normal por lo que volvió a tomar té, mientras Rainbow Dash solo dijo asombrada "muy bien lo diré de la siguiente manera ¡ESO FUE ASOMBROSO!", Fluttershy solo dijo "¿Cómo pudimos ver, sentir y escuchar todo la playa?" a lo que Pinkie aun tenía unos cangrejos y su falda hawaiana y algunas cosas de playa a lo que ella dijo "yo quería surfear" el señor Golden Runback les dijo "lo que sintieron fue algo que se llama armonía, es increíble ¿verdad? Sentir, ver y oír los ambientes de una canción pueden hacerse reales, solo necesitan de una pequeña sensación que los conecte con todos los que los oigan" a lo que todas pensaron que no le entendían mucho pero viento frio solo lo resumió "traducción, solo toquen con lo que sientan y tendrán lo que necesitan" y todas dijeron al mismo tiempo "¡oh!" y Sunset dijo "eso tiene sentido" finalmente Twilight comprendió lo que necesitaban y solo les dijo "ahora que sabemos que es lo que nos hace falta les damos las gracias maestros, prometemos ganar el torneo" todas sonrieron y se retiraron mientras Golden Runback solo le dijo a viento frio "bien debo ir al gimnasio, Ibuki Masamune se llevo la máquina de practica futbol de tiros y lo que no quiero es que la rompa como la ultima vez, gracias por ayudar a esas chicas viejo amigo" a lo que viento frio tomo su te y dijo "no ahí problema es bueno tocar y liberar tensión" Golden Runback solo le dijo "tu lo has dicho" este se iba, viento frio noto que la campana sonó y los alumnos se fueron, al quedarse solo, tomo su te y dijo pensativo viendo el techo "con que esas niñas no descubran la naturaleza de ese torneo… todo estará bien, no soportaría que vieran lo que yo vi hace 20 años" este solo pensó en las chicas mientras que las mane 7 supieron que el mensaje para ellas era que solo fueran ellas mismas, mientras todas se iban a sus clases, discutiendo sobre sus planes para encontrar al dragón oscuro notaron que se les hizo tarde , Rainbow Dash sale a tomar aire un rato, Applejack se va a ver a Jack quien ya había salido de la enfermería, ya que esta después que le conto todo lo sucedido en los juegos de la amistad y el hotel este se puso a dormir para recuperar la mayoría de sus fuerzas, Blake estaba tomando apuntes y observo que Rarity había llegado y la puso al corriente del día, mientras que B estaba en clase de matemática pero no podía usar la calculadora al llegar Fluttershy le ayuda con algunas cosas pero ella también necesitaba ayuda con algunas operaciones, Sunset vio que Gambit estaba tratando de terminar sus ejercicios de biología al entrar ella termino sus ejercicios rápido e intento ayudar a Gambit pero este se negó por que no quería ponerle presión a lo que ella insistió y solo corrigió sus respuestas, Pinkie pie noto que Rick intentaba hacer su tarea de historia pero este confundía todas las fechas y ponía cosas extrañas como alienígenas en los dibujos a lo que ella comenzó a reír ambos jugaron en la clase mientras más se divertían Pinkie sonreía más de lo acostumbrado, por otra parte Twilight llego a la clase de física en donde intento resolver los ejercicios pero noto que Van tenía que estar en ese horario pero no estaba pensando que quizás seguía dormido ya que el siguiente día prometería estar en todas las clases, pero en ese momento ocurría un evento de lo más extraño en los baños relacionado a su novio... van Ragon y de alguna manera Trixie.


	61. 7:30

_**7.30. A veces la vida es una…**_

Momentos antes de que el grupo de microchip tomara a Twilight para su intervención, flash Sentry había corrido a los baños donde este por desgracia no había escuchado la advertencia de peachbottom sobre los baños, ya que ella omitió esa parte, incluso flash noto que todos los baños estaban ocupados menos ese, así que entro para poder ir al baño, pero lo que no se esperaba… era que al terminar, no había papel de baño, ya que este noto que el rollo se había acabado y en su mente solo pensó al ver la situación en la que se metió "¡no ahí papel!" este rápidamente comenzó a gritar y golpear la puerta tratando de llamar la atención "¡AUXILIO QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE, NO AHÍ PAPEL POR FAVOR AYUDENME, NECESITO SALIR!... ¿es broma verdad? ¡NO ES BROMA QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!", entonces flash tuvo un aura de decepción solo pudo pensar en la peor situación… que de hecho esa era "¡estoy atascado en medio del campo del enemigo, con la retaguarda baja y abandonado por mis camaradas!, ¿Qué es esto?, parece ser una analogía, ¡es como cuando garma fue golpeado por detrás por la base blanca!" este pensaba en una serie que vio hace unos días de robots donde como él dice ocurrió un suceso no tan parecido pero fue lo primero que se le vino para intentar no entrar en shock, este solo dijo en voz baja "rápido, debe haber alguien más cerca, solo debo pensar en como decirle sin que parezca vergonzoso, rápido debo pensar", este volvió a pensar rápidamente mientras se sentía como iluminado por una lámpara en un lugar oscuro donde prácticamente su situación era… algo que no ocurría ni anormalmente "muy bien esto es un baño, donde ahí otros 3 asientos aparte del que ya ocupo, por lo tanto no creo que sea el único en esta situación, debo pensar si lógicamente ahí otros 3 la probabilidad de que en los 3 tampoco haya papel higiénico es infinitamente universal, seguramente debe quedar en alguno de ellos, ¡en algún sitio!" a lo lejos sintió que alguien más estuvo iluminado por la lámpara de su imaginación, en donde noto que quizás no estaba solo su pensamiento fue "¿oh? Hay… ¡hay alguien aquí!, quiere decir que no soy el único en este baño, ¡una oportunidad!" finalmente flash solo pudo gritar "¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR!, ¡El papel!, ¡no tengo papel higiénico! ¡por favor, no puedo moverme!, ¡por favor!, ¡con un poco será suficiente!, solo un poco… ¡¿puedes prestarme papel higiénico?!" finalmente entre sus gritos logro captar su atención noto que… la persona era Van Ragon quien también había ido al baño… pero como diría flash… la situación de proporciones astronómicas… se hizo realidad, después que Van Ragon le dijo con un aura de seriedad y terror "tanto el papel como los fantasmas han abandonado este lugar" flash solo grito preocupado "¿eh? ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Bromeas! ¡Estas bromeando, ¿cierto?! ¡Hey!" las quejas de flash solo impacientaron a Van Ragon quien… de por si ya estaba molesto "¡cállate, azulado!, ¡cierra la boca!, no me hagas tirarte la pared en la cabeza" flash pensativo reconoció la voz de Van Ragon y solo dijo "¿huh?, oye… esa voz… ¡Van Ragon! Acaso eres tu, ¿dime por que estas aquí?" una pregunta algo obvia a lo que Van le respondió "todos vienen aquí por la misma razón, ¿cierto?" ya que Van le había dado la respuesta más obvia de todas, este solo se cuestiono una cosa que le dijo Sandalwood y microchip pensando que quizás su estado actual era el mismo por que estaba fraternizando mucho con su novia Twilight Sparkle, y también pensó que después del almuerzo no lo había visto por ningún lado así que le dijo "¡me preguntaba dónde diablos te habías metido y ¿Qué te pasaste todo el almuerzo en el baño?!... ¡¿tanto tienes dolor de estomago, ¿un segundo?!, ¡de casualidad no te topaste con mi novia Twilight Sparkle!" Van solo le pareció estúpido lo que salía de su boca a lo que este solo le respondió "¿Qué sarta de estupideces estas diciendo? No se de estas hablando, parece ser que él los sándwich de helado con chocolate me cayó mal en la mañana, sabía que guardarlos en el refrigerador de Jack era una muy mala idea, ese científico idiota guarda toda clase de cosas raras ahí supongo que alguno de su inventos descompuso mis helados, no puedo usar las maquinas desde que la directora Celestia me lo prohibió, le pedí a Trixie que me consiguiera mis sándwiches helados suficientes para la competencia vamos a estar 11 días y esos helados son mis favoritos, pero almacenarlos en esa refrigeradora y que saliera a mitad de precio fue muy mala idea" en ese momento Van recordó el pequeño momento en que Trixie le advirtió "no comería eso si fuera tu" pero luego este le dijo a flash explicando como llego ahí "pensé que al final había neutralizado todas las toxinas de mi cuerpo entero y ahora esto, no se si estoy expulsando las toxinas o mis intestinos" flash molesto por la explicación estúpida "¡tienes que estar bromando!, ¡a este paso no saldremos de aquí!, ¡tiene que haber un poco aunque sea en estos compartimientos! ¡huh!" en ese momento flash intento pararse y ver si había algo en los otros baños, pero para su sorpresa había alguien más ahí… en el momento en que intento ver quien era se asusto al ver que era una especie de fantasma de una mujer diciendo "¡denme papel higiénico!" flash dio un grito de terror y Van solo se sorprendió a lo que este le pregunta "¿Qué sucede?" flash asustado le contesta "¡f-f-fantasma!, ¡había un fantasma! ¡Uno que se parece a la chica del aro pero con pelo blanco!" Van suponía que era Trixie y que de alguna manera termino en esa situación, ella le mostro su celular por debajo ya que no había internet en toda la escuela este solo vio el mensaje que decía que estaba atrapada como ellos y en la misma situación por lo que tuvo que ayudarla pero Trixie de antemano ya sabía que le debería un favor a Van, por lo que Van le mintió a Flash diciendo "es la niña del baño" flash cuestionó la leyenda que van le había dicho hace unos momentos y pregunto "¿N-Niña del baño?" Trixie solo se lamentaba por la situación más incomoda en la que estaba atrapada, mientras Van le explicaba la falsa historia a flash "es el trágico final de una niña que fue incapaz de salir del baño y ahora se la pasa asustando a todos los que están en la misma situación" Flash se queda asustado por la historia y solo dice "¡¿de verdad?! ¡A este paso nos pasara lo mismo! ¡Asustaremos los excusados por toda la eternidad!" Trixie solo estaba asustada de que flash la descubriera y de su vergonzosa situación, pero Van solo le dijo a flash "así es, así que ve a algún sitio y consigue algo de papel higiénico" a lo que flash solo le responde enojado "¡estas demente, como estoy actualmente!" Van solo le dijo "entonces quítate los pantalones, usa un bastón o lo que sea que este a tu alrededor agítalo un rato y di que eres un pie grande ¿Qué tal?, y lo haces parecer natural" Van le da una idea estúpida a lo que flash contesta "¡¿entonces por que no lo haces tu mismo?! ¡Todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora es contribuir con argumentos de porquería como en la que estamos metidos ahora!" Van le argumenta entonces "oye, tu haces lo mismo ¿no?, todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora es quejarte de la situación que estas, como el personaje más inútil de la serie de anoche ¿verdad?" flash comprende el insulto y le grita "¡que grosero eres!, ¡por lo menos creo que soy tan útil como el peleador de 3 ojos!" Van solo le argumenta con otra cosa a flash "¡el inútil y el de 3 ojos son prácticamente iguales!" flash solo le grita "¡¿Qué?!" en ese momento entra alguien al baño y solo les dice "vaya, vaya, lamento la interrupción" resultando que van y flash se percataron de que la voz les parecía familiar, entonces se revela que resulta ser Sandalwood quien solo les explica la situación "flash amigo… creí que te había llegado el mensaje… todos los baños del primer nivel no están disponibles, y este baño estaba en renovaciones por eso es que no ahí papel higiénico, fue una de mis propuestas para hacer un lugar más ecológico, mantener papel de baño en baños que no se usan es desperdicio, los celulares no funcionan por que la directora Celestia apago el wifi y le ordeno a todos apagar sus teléfonos, por lo que decirnos hubiera sido inútil, así que esa es la situación por la que estas aquí… cambiando de tema así que aquí estaba Van Ragon supongo que es hora de aprovechas para hablar con el" Sandalwood hablo con un tono de seriedad mientras en otro lado, estaban Fluttershy y B en la biblioteca mientras B le ayudaba a cargar algunos libros, pero ella se sentía incomoda por que no quería que B cargara mucho peso ella le contaba a B todo lo relacionado con el campamento everfree y B le pregunto "¿dijiste everfree?" Fluttershy se sorprendió que le extrañara y le dijo "si así es, el campamento everfree es mi lugar favorito puedo disfrutar con los animales entre otras cosas… ¿ya has ido ahí?" este solo le dice con un tono de tristeza "jamás fui a un campamento cuando era niño… ni ahora… bueno fui con los chicos… pero no era campamento… fue más bien entrenamiento, fue divertido hasta que Van nos obligo a entrenar si que fue duro" ella imagino que ellos entreno para que fueran fuertes pero solo físicamente quizás emocionalmente tenían algunos problemas, así que ella solo le dijo optimista "después del torneo… prométeme que iras conmigo al campamento te gustara" este sonrió y le contesto alegre "me gustaría… por cierto el trabajo de grupo con quien te toco" B le pregunta a Fluttershy quien solo le responde "pues es con mi compañero Sandalwood, es un chico lindo" B recuerda a Sandalwood de la banda rival y de algunas convenciones ecológicas "o lo recuerdo solía decir cosas sobre el medio ambiente y otras cosas" a lo que Fluttershy solo le pregunta "no se llevan mal ¿verdad?" este solo le contesto "no la verdad no, todos tenemos diferentes tipos de amistad aunque Van odia esa palabra, aun así tiene a alguien que le cambia algunas cosas por favores y viceversa… creo que se llama Trixie" Fluttershy se extraño de oír eso… en otro lado Trixie levanta su suéter con su barita de trucos y comienza a decir a Sandalwood "amm… soy pie grande, ¿Qué tal? Podrías darme algo de papel higiénico o toallitas húmedas" Sandalwood solo le pregunta con un tono de sensación de estupidez "¿Qué estas haciendo Trixie?" esta baja su varita y les grita a los otros "¡cielos! ¡Eso no funciono para nada!" flash solo le grita "¡eres tonta de ¿verdad lo hiciste?!" mientras que Van le contesta "¿eres una completa idiota?" Sandalwood solo le dice a flash "oye amigo, que el plan no era hablar con Van Ragon sobre lo relacionado con…" este puso ojos serios en un momento, mientras que en otro lado Fluttershy y B hablaban sobre la comida de la cafetería mientras él le brinda ayuda "y ¿te gusto la comida que hice o la de la cafetería es mejor" Fluttershy le pregunta a B sobre la opinión sobre su comida a lo que él dice "me gusto mucho la verdad, me gusta mucho la comida natural" ella curiosa le pregunta "¿tu comes carne?" el solo le dice "soy vegetariano" la mente de Fluttershy se emociono al oír eso y solo pensó "es increíble, el es vegetariano… espera ¡como puede tener ese tamaño! Tranquila Fluttershy debo preguntar suavemente" ella solo le dice con confianza sin fijarse en lo que había dicho "y ¿Cómo eres tan grande?" Fluttershy en su mente se frustra y dice "¡rayos!" B se ríe y dice con confianza "mi abuela me cuido mucho, su comida me hizo fuerte y grande, no necesite de carne para tener mi tamaño actual" ella le confiesa un secreto "sabes Sandalwood siempre me da buenos consejos sobre el cuidado del planeta, siempre ha sido una persona concentrada" en otro lado Sandalwood solo grita con furia y dolor "¡mi estomago, ese cupcake me hizo daño, no debí comerlo!" este entro en uno de los baños y digamos que lo llamo la naturaleza y de una forma apresurada , finalmente en otro lugar derpy hablaba con bombón y lyra sobre algunas cosas del día empezando por derpy "oyeron que Ibuki Masamune fue golpeado por Rainbow Dash 2 veces" todas ríen mientras lyra solo comenta "y dicen que lo dejo tan golpeado que ni la carne molida se ve tan mal como el" todas vuelven a reír y bombón solo dice "claro, pero saben espero que a flash le vaya bien después de todo ese chico no conoce los limites para saber como dedicarle algo bonito a Twilight, quien sabe, quizás haya boda dentro de unos años" todas ríen mientras que en otro lado… los 4 que estaban en los baños solo dicen "estamos en nuestro limite" finalmente hubo un silencio incomodo donde los 4 se decidieron a hablar empezando por flash "nunca me hubiera imaginado que ustedes estarían en esta situación conmigo, mucho menos esperaría estar con Van Ragon aquí, además Trixie está aquí ¡aun así no demostrare piedad!" en ese momento se enfoca la luz en Trixie explicando como termino ahí "bueno no es como si hubiera elegido esta situación, los baños de las niñas estaban atorados hasta el tope, más de lo acostumbrado, así que baje a los baños más cercanos pero cuando vi que estaban arreglando los baños de las niñas y tenía mucha prisa, pues me arriesgue sabiendo que nadie iba a entrar en estos baños, pero aparentemente mi teoría se puso en mi contra y como ven estoy aquí con ustedes, podría abandonarlos pero Canterlot me enseño el compañerismo por lo tanto los apoyare hasta el final" a lo que Van solo les dijo mientras la lámpara le toco a él "estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no lo olviden que puedo molerlos a golpes si le dicen a otros sobre esto" a lo que Sandalwood solo le dijo "los hombres inteligentes resuelven sus problemas hablando por lo tanto que hagas eso demuestra que eres un salvaje, soy pacifista por lo tanto olvidemos ese asunto, concentrémonos en un asunto más importante" en ese momento todos gritaron al mismo tiempo "¡que alguien nos traiga papel higiénico, por favor!" en ese momento flash solo dijo "¡tienes que estar bromeando!, ¡como diablos terminamos en esta situación tan estúpida no puede haber nada peor!, ¡y tu Sandalwood!, ¡¿que diablos estas haciendo?!, ¡no tenias la ventaja hace un momento!" en ese momento Sandalwood solo dijo "yo ya no podía aguantar más, ¡ah! Creo que ya termino mi castigo, me siento mucho mejor, ¡a retiro lo dicho!" esto obvio lo dijo sintiendo dolor y demás efectos negativos, y Van Ragon con una mirada desesperada vio sus manos y dijo "¿sabes por que la gente tiene 2 manos? Es por que" a lo que flash solo le grita "no pierdas las esperanzas Van, ¡no te precipites!" en ese momento Trixie se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Van… Sandalwood solo pensó que quizás ella estaba a punto de hacer algo malo "esperen… Trixie has estado callada durante todo el rato, ¿estas bien? , ¡No te dejes engañar!, ¡es la estrategia del enemigo!" Trixie solo respondió "no dije nada solamente pensé en que estas algo desesperados para caer en eso" en ese momento Van solo les dice a todos "esperen un segundo, si nos quedamos aquí a esperar a otro idiota que entre por esa puerta, esperaríamos por horas, así que propongo que encontremos la solución a esto o terminaremos en…" a lo que flash le grita "¡no digas esa palabra!, ¡esa palabra ya me tiene harto de por si!" Van solo les dice a todos "escuchen como verán de nada nos sirve estar peleando así que, propongo que nuestra mayor prioridad en común es conseguir papel higiénico, así que mientras conseguimos eso tenemos que trabajar juntos ¿Qué les parece?", Sandalwood solo les dijo "¿trabajar juntos? Tu eres prácticamente el enemigo, ¿me crees tarado para creerme esa?" a lo que Van le grita "apestas y no lo digo por lo habitual" en ese momento Trixie solo les dice "oigan basta, hombres tenían que ser, escuchen dejen a un lado sus diferencias, no tienen elección ahora lo más importante es salir" flash cuestionando solo les dijo "dices que debemos trabajar juntos ¿pero tienes un plan Ragon?" Van le cuenta a todos su estrategia "quizás no tengamos papel higiénico, pero aun tenemos nuestras cabezas, si 4 de nosotros aquí se quiebran la cabeza pensando, algo saldrá" flash piensa en lo que Van dice y comenta "pero aunque seamos 4 cabezas, el resultado es que no podemos salir sin llamar la atención, como podríamos pararnos frente a todos si nos descubren con algo así de vergonzoso" flash tenía un punto a favor hasta que Trixie dice "es verdad, no olviden que no solo ahí un problema, ahí soluciones, recuerden mantener la cabeza en frio y mantener el espíritu derecho y noble, pase lo que pase no deben perder su carácter" a lo que Van solo le dice "bueno pero te informo que tu también estas en nuestra situación" en ese momento Sandalwood finalmente dijo "bueno primero analicemos la situación, en ninguno de los 4 compartimientos de baño ahí papel higiénico, no ahí internet para hacer llamadas y todos tienen apagados sus teléfonos incluyendo en la oficina de la directora y subdirectora, con Trixie aquí se hará una extraña situación y podríamos meternos en problemas, dado también el hecho de que cuando estaba afuera note que un cartel de que el baño estaba en mantenimiento no estaba bien puesto así que lo puse derecho eso nos limita a que las personas vengan por el pasillo incluyendo que todos creen que los baños del primer nivel no sirven eso nos deja con limitaciones" en ese momento Van analizo toda la situación y solo dijo "bien eso nos deja en claro que estamos solos, bueno por ahora, saquen todo lo que tengan" en ese momento Sandalwood tuvo otro ataque y dijo "Dolor" y Flash solo le grita "¡eso no ayuda!" y Van solo le dice "¡¿Quién te dijo que sacaras eso?!" en ese momento flash piensa en la situación y dice "si tuviera aunque sea un poco de papel ya hubiera salido de aquí, y estaría hablando con mi novia pero ahora estoy en esta situación, lo mismo para los demás, debemos buscar algo que sea útil, ¿van por que elegiste esta estrategia?" Sandalwood solo pensó también "bajo estas circunstancias que todos hagamos lo mismo para alcanzar una meta en común, resultara en un gran fuerte de camaradería y compañerismo, ese sujeto se está aprovechando de la situación para disfrazar una oportunidad para atacar, por hacernos creer que no es nuestro enemigo, ¡¿pero eso no abriría una abertura y penetrar nuestras defensas?!, probablemente entre nosotros o ninguno tenga la intención de trabajar juntos, claro todos nosotros debemos salir por lo tanto esta batalla se ha puesto en contra de nuestra retaguardia sino también en la confianza de equipo" cada uno pensando pensó en el papel y todos dijeron al mismo tiempo "¡quien quiera que sea el primero en poner sus manos sobre el papel higiénico ganara esta batalla!" Van solo les menciona "oigan ¿encontraron algo?" en ese momento Sandalwood pensó "ahora ¿Quién sigue?" Trixie y flash solo dijeron "no tenemos nada" pero Trixie seguía revisando mientras Sandalwood dijo "esperar por la abertura mientras toman la carnada y…" en ese momento Trixie encontró algo y les dice a todos "oigan y si usamos esto… encontré algo de papel de lija" flash y Sandalwood solo pensaron al mismo tiempo con una expresión seria "¡¿P-PAPEL DE LIJA?!" Sandalwood y flash gritaron en su mente "¡ESTAS LOCA!, ¡NO PODREMOS VOLVER A SENTARNOS JAMAS!" en ese momento Sandalwood solo pensó "no es momento para quejarme, normalmente pensaría que es una mala idea, pero en esta ocasión el papel de lija" mientras que Sandalwood piensa en eso flash tenía el mismo pensamiento "¡compite contra el papel de mayor calidad de propiedades antibacteriales y de secado, scoppie!" ambos pensaron en la misma palabra para describir la situación "¡lo quiera o no!", Van solo le dijo a Trixie "¡estas orate!, ¡lo primero que pasara que después que lo use es que seguramente moriré!" Flash entonces gritando en su mente dijo "¡espera!, ¡cállate Ragon!, ¡que no te engañe!, ¡que la palabra, lija no te engañe!, ¡aunque tenga la palabra, lija, aun así es papel!, ¡el papel que puede sacarnos de esta situación!" Sandalwood solo le pensó en el momento "¡no, no es eso! Este hombre ¡esta fingiendo para que nosotros no nos demos cuenta de que en realidad si quiere el papel de lija!" flash en un momento pensó en el plan de Van "¡con que es eso!, el papel de lija aun esta en las manos de nuestro enemigo,¡ si mostramos interés, nuestra debilidad quedara expuesta!, oculto esto de manera inteligente y atreviéndose a rechazarlo, Trixie pierde el interés en el papel de lija y solo así tratara de quitárselo luego, ese sujeto ¡esta varios pasos delante de nosotros! ¿De verdad estuve a punto de hablar con este hombre terrorífico todo el tiempo?, ¡momento, hoy es mi aliado! Así podre averiguar que ahí entre Twilight y el ¡si hoy te apoyare!" mientras flash imagino que van Ragon no era alguien común si no alguien con la habilidad de predecir cualquier movimiento imaginándolo en un tablero de ajedrez alrededor del universo, en donde ellos estaban atrás mientras que el estaba en frente de todos planeando movimientos futuros dijo eso en su mente, este le grito a Trixie "¡estas loca!, obviamente no sabes lo que dices, ¡papel de lija!, ¡líjate la cabeza mejor!" mientras flash le grito eso a Trixie, Sandalwood pensó en otro plan y solo le dijo a Trixie "¿Trixie?, no te dejes engañar, estamos buscando papel higiénico, la lija es tan inútil como la situación en la que estamos, te sugiero que lances ese papel ¿a menos que puedas transformar esa lija en papel higiénico?" Trixie solo les reclama "¡o por favor!, en esta situación, ¡el papel de lija compite contra el pañuelo de mayor calidad con propiedades antibacteriales y secado scoppie!" Sandalwood solo se ríe de Trixie y dice "¿scoppie?, ¡eso desearía!" flash solo le grita a Trixie "¡que la palabra papel no te engañe!, ¡esta seguida por la palabra lija, tonta" Trixie se sintió mal pero en ese momento Van solo les dice "¡oigan con esa si se pasaron!, bueno puede haber una manera de usarlo después de todo, déjame echarle un vistazo, Trixie" todos entraron en shock mas Sandalwood quien pensó de impacto "¡¿RECHAZANDOLO Y LUEGO ACEPTANDOLO?!" este imagino como a Van en un chico inocente y tímido diciendo "¡o por favor quiero verlo!", en ese momento Sandalwood solo dijo "¡la frialdad mostrada que ha mostrado hasta ahora es parte de sus cualidades!, usando palabras gentiles para animarla" Trixie solo le dijo a Van "de acuerdo ahí tienes" esta le pasa el papel de lija a lo que Van solo le dice "o que molestia", luego Trixie le reclama "no te quejes ahora" mientras que Sandalwood rápidamente piensa "¡esas palabras harían sonrojar a cualquier chica que juega con los sentimientos de cualquiera por juego, la transformarían en una chica seguidora de él y caería a sus pies! ¡Es imposible que tuviera ese truco bajo la manga! No me digas que este tipo" en ese momento flash solo dice en su mente "así es, ¡ese hombre planeo todo!, desde nuestra valoración de su estrategia hasta nuestra imitación, ¡adivino todo, hasta el momento en que Trixie se sintió mal y se aprovecho de eso!" flash asombrado de la manera en que van suele hacer las cosas hizo que Sandalwood quedara deslumbrado ante Van Ragon quien solo pensó "¡imposible!, ¡¿entonces me ha tenido en sus manos todo este tiempo?!, es como el rey mono luchador siendo atrapado por la palma del gran sabio, ¡que hombre tan terrorífico!, ¡nos ha superado por mucho!, hemos perdido, una derrota completa" Sandalwood imagino que él era el rey mono y luego apareció frente a él una gran palma quien resulta ser de Van Ragon imaginado como un gran sabio, pero al terminar su imaginación admite su derrota pero en ese momento este nota que alguien le lanza el papel de lija siendo Van Ragon quien lo pasa a todos, van solo les dice a todos "ahora todos tenemos un poco" luego de eso Sandalwood solo se impresiono "¿Qué?, ¿Qué significa todo esto?" flash también piensa "¡Trixie, van Ragon!, ¿de verdad están trabajando juntos?" flash y Sandalwood solo ven el papel y en su mente dicen "¡no!" y flash solo entra en shock y se aterroriza cuando ve el papel de lija y solo piensa, mientras oye toda clase de sonidos de terror en su mente y el grito de una mujer "¡el papel!, ¡la lija es tres veces más áspera de lo que pensé! ¡y lo peor de todo es ¿que esta de los 2 lados?!, ¡si uso esto perderé mi retaguardia para siempre!" flash y Sandalwood tenían la cara de horrorizada mientras que Trixie solo les dijo "bien, a este punto hemos llegado, supongo que las opciones se acabaron, bueno como los hombres son miedosos, seré la primera" flash quedo impactado al oír el ruido mientras ese solo dijo "¡el ruido!", y en su mente solo grito "estas bromeando, tienes que estar bromeando ¿cierto?, no me digas que ella de verdad, ¡de verdad lo está haciendo!, ¡no hay duda! ¡Está usando el papel de lija! ¡Im-imposible!, nadie podría sobrevivir, incluso un hombre de acero no soportaría algo así… una sabia, en una tierra distante del este, sobreviviendo a los más duros castigos de tolerancia de dolor, sobreviviendo a quemaduras en las manos, fríos extremos y meditación en ríos de hielo, ¡repitiendo el entrenamiento una y otra vez! ¡se ha convertido en la sabia del dolor!" todo esto lo pensó flash mientras imaginaba como Trixie se había entrenado a si misma en el arte de soportar el dolor y convirtiéndose en una sabia de grandes poderes, invocando al sol y la luna a la vez, en lo alto de una montaña, mientras que flash estaba estupefacto mientras que Sandalwood solo pensó "¡o vaya que jugada de Trixie!, ¡ esta no es más que una estrategia para engañar al enemigo y presionarlo, mostrar algo como esto en una situación así, el enemigo debe optar por preguntarse si acepta usar o no la lija, una vez que el enemigo pierde el pensamiento racional, cae ante nuestras manos" Sandalwood rio sin que nadie lo oyera, pero su sonrisa se borro cuando escucho a Van Ragon decir "¡o en verdad que esta áspera! ¡Esto es grandioso! ¡En verdad funciona!" en ese momento Sandalwood solo pensó "¡es broma!, ¡¿es broma verdad?! ¡No me digas que! ¡Lo está haciendo de verdad! ¡No, es falso! ¡No es posible! ¡Lo está haciendo ¿en serio?! ¡Im-imposible! ¡Si usas eso jamás podrías volver a sentarte!... ¡un conde en una tierra distante del oeste, al comer todo tipo de picante y comidas de fibra continuamente! ¡¿Se ha convertido en el barón del picante?" Sandalwood sin palabras solo tuvo una expresión de susto mientras que este imagino a Van en un castillo donde sirvientes que tenían puestas capuchas que cubrían sus caras, mientras ellos en tenazas tenían jalapeños picantes y chiles de diferentes países, panes de salvado, panes con pasas y comida picante, este había comido un jalapeño con wasabi donde se paro en la cima del reloj marcando su superioridad, flash cuestionando la situación pensó "¡¿eh?! ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? , ¿Debo hacerlo o no?, ¿mi única opción es hacerlo?, ¿ahora?" Sandalwood con la misma expresión solo pensó "¡no, no, no, no, diablos, no!, ¡prefiero volver a comer carne y saltar en un bungie, o paracaidismo, o quizás anunciar la destrucción de un bosque natural antes que hacer esto!, no esperen no debo ir tan lejos" flash solo dijo "¿Qué debo hacer?" Flash y Sandalwood estaban presionados mientras que en realidad Van Ragon y Trixie usaban la lija para tallar la pared o el suelo, Sandalwood solo pensó "para ganar, para poder así ayudar a mi mejor amigo a salvar su relación y quizás ayudarme a conseguir una oportunidad con Fluttershy" Sandalwood dijo sus intereses mientras que flash solo saco una foto de Twilight mientras pensaba "¡Twilight, se que debo hablar contigo y prometo hacerlo, por tu bien!" en ese momento Sandalwood saco una foto de Fluttershy y dijo "si es para proteger al medio ambiente, que sea a tu lado, hare cualquier sacrificio para proteger todo lo que tu creas bueno Fluttershy" en ese momento ambos vieron la foto y pensaron al mismo tiempo "¡¿esto no es papel?!" en ese momento flash se dijo en la cabeza "¡no!, ¡espera, espera! ¡¿Estas pensando en usar la foto de mi novia para algo así?!... esta situación es extraña, ¡pero no puedo hacerlo y menos usar el papel de lija!" Sandalwood solo dijo "no puedo hacerlo en esta situación prefiero hacerlo con mi propia cara, pero Fluttershy ¡no puedo, pero tampoco quiero usar papel de lija!" ambos en su mente solo estaban decidiendo que usar si el papel de lija o la foto redundando en sus cabezas mientras que ambos solo finalmente llegaron a la conclusión y decidieron finalmente, ambos salieron de la puerta del baño, pero ambos en ese momento se dijeron empezando por Sandalwood "lo lamento Fluttershy he mostrado una gran insolencia ante ti, al final parece… no pude hacerlo, sin embargo la próxima vez… no olvídalo, no vale la pena usar papel de lija, menos por una chica" este cayó en el suelo mientras que flash solo dijo "Twilight perdóname, creo que no se exactamente por lo que pasas, debo ser maduro y afrontar las cosas como son, si algo te ocurre lo hablare contigo y sea lo que sea tu decisión lo aceptare como un hombre, parece que hasta aquí llegue… no tengo remedio" esto lo dijo mientras caía y sostenía la foto de Twilight del campamento everfree y finalmente Van Ragon le pregunta a Trixie "… les vas a decir que eso no era papel de lija" a lo que Trixie solo le dice a van "deja que se la crean unos 5 minutos mas" ambos escucharon eso y se desmayaron por la situación, a lo que Van solo le dijo a Trixie " y bien como saldremos de aquí" en ese momento Van reviso en su billetera y saco un billete, Trixie solo encontró uno de sus antiguos poster y le dijo a Van "seguramente se nos ocurrirá algo" ambos salieron después de unos minutos mientras que Van solo le pregunta a Trixie "así que…. ¿podrías no hablar de esto?" a lo que Trixie se lava las manos y le dice a Van mientras este hace lo mismo "la gran y poderosa Trixie acepta" finalmente Van le hace la pregunta clave a Trixie "pero dime… ¿tenias que hacerles esta broma tan pesada a esos 2?" a lo que Trixie solo le dice "¡obvio!, estos tipos se salieron con la suya en los juegos de la amistad"…. Ella recuerda el momento en que estaba haciendo su truco de desaparición durante la clausura de los juegos, pero al momento de desaparecer ella intento hacer un gran acto de aparición, pero flash y Sandalwood corrieron, haciéndole tropezar y lastimándole la cabeza y ella se molesto y juro vengarse ya que también arruinaron su acto también, y Van al escuchar su historia… solo dijo "¿eres un poco resentida?" a lo que Trixie responde "ellos saben lo que hicieron, por cierto, recuerdas el favor que te pedí ayer" a lo que Van solo le dice "ya salde lo de los juegos de la amistad con tu pequeña broma, así que no me pidas mas, no te puedo conseguir novio" Trixie solo le dice "es solo que estas de flojo y no me lo consigues… y no es eso, ¿préstame tu espada?" este se la arroja y dice "está bien, pero me la debes" a lo que ella sostiene la espada y le pregunta " y a todos esto, de donde la sacaste, es solo madera pero como esto corta acero y otras cosas" a lo que Van se mete un dedo a la nariz y dice "pues… la cosa es así" Van relata la historia de que un día estaba viendo televisión y vio un comercial extraño diciendo _"estas cansado de que las espadas de acero se rompan, darle mantenimiento y es costoso, pues no se diga mas, les presentamos la revolucionaria espada hecha de madera negra, una madera extraña que es mucho más dura que el acero y mas filosa, puede cortar lo que sea, así que ordenen ahora y se les entregara con su nombre o personalizado ¡totalmente gratis!"_ Van toma el teléfono y llama preguntando "oigan aun tienen espadas", mientras que el señor que le contesta mira la bodega llena y dice "algunas" regresando al momento en que Van le cuenta la historia esta comienza agitar la espada pero ve los símbolos que están en la espada y ella dice "veamos… ¿Qué significa?" a lo que Van solo le responde "kuroyasha… significa demonio negro" Trixie solo le pregunta "y ¿como cuantas tienes de estas?" Van le responde "generalmente las pierdo, así que tengo como 3 siempre, cuestan como 20 dólares cada una" a lo que Trixie solo le dice "pagaste 20 dólares por esto… y en verdad es indestructible, ¿Por qué tan barato?" a lo que Van le responde "esta madera es digamos de vastos recursos, por lo que supongo que por eso es barata" flash y Sandalwood solo estaban inconscientes mientras Trixie solo les dijo "bueno me llevare la espada y a los bellos durmientes de aquí, así que ¿Qué harás ahora?" Van solo le responde "tomare mis cosas e iré a entrenar un rato" Trixie solo se ríe y dice "para no ser amigo de nadie, eres buen socio" y Van le responde "para ser molesta, en verdad eres una bruja" y Trixie solo le dice "ojala que me consigas un novio, o ya verás el hechizo que te hare!, bueno vámonos princesitas" finalmente Trixie se fue con flash y Sandalwood tomándolos del pie a cada uno mientras que Van, se iba de la escuela… mientras eso paso, en otro lugar estaba pasando algo que tenía que ver con Ibuki y Rainbow Dash.


	62. 7:31

_**7.31. Corre y rebasa tus límites.**_

Rainbow Dash comenzó a ir a su siguiente clase, donde noto que Ibuki estaba practicando en la cancha de futbol, donde usando la máquina de tiros, este trataba de detener cada pelota usando su fuerza para así parar cualquier tiro, ella decidió salir, mientras Ibuki comenzó a detener a golpes los tiros parando los que venían a una increíble velocidad evitando que así le anotaran un gol, Ibuki solo dijo "¡rayos!, necesito aprender a atrapar las cosas a gran velocidad, y evitar cualquier tiro sin importar que tan rápido venga… solo así podre atrapar cualquier cosa a gran velocidad… ¡no voy a perder!" este comienza atrapar todos los tiros y aumentaba el nivel hasta un punto en que nadie podría parar un tiro con esa fuerza, en un intento de pararlo este salió lastimado, parándose y solo volviéndolo a intentar, Rainbow Dash noto que el siguiente tiro le iba a dar fuerte y ella inconscientemente le dijo "¡cuidado!" ella trato de parar el tiro dándole una patada, y logro regresar el balón, Ibuki noto que otro tiro venia y este uso un puñetazo para regresar la pelota directo a la maquina descomponiéndola, Rainbow Dash solo se rio mientras Ibuki le dijo "bueno… gracias por parar mi marca, ahora si me disculpas debo intentar parar 100 tiros mas" pero la maquina se había descompuesto, Rainbow Dash solo le reclamo " ¡al menos dame las gracias por salvarte la vida! Y no es como si supieras jugar futbol, solo estas parando el tiro de una maquina, un jugador real te puede golpear y patear el trasero" Rainbow Dash solo se rio e Ibuki solo le dijo "si claro, entonces veamos si eres tan buena, solo probé tu velocidad en el club, ahora veamos si logro parar tus tiros" ambos comenzaron a jugar, haciendo que Rainbow Dash comenzara a tirarle goles, mientras que Ibuki intentaba parar los tiros, los cuales cada 3 de 5 tiros entraba, y otras veces Rainbow Dash trataba de hacer tiros con gracia y otros trucos que a Ibuki le costaba mucho atrapar, con cada tiro se le complicaba mas, aun así ambos comenzaron a llevarse bien, sin darse cuenta ya tenían algo en común, hasta que finalmente Rainbow Dash hizo un tiro con la rainplosion sónica e Ibuki salto y paro el tiro, solo que la fuerza era tanta que este fue empujado pero aun así contra toda probabilidad este lo detuvo a lo que Ibuki le grito "¡bueno!, eso si fue genial tira con esa fuerza más seguido, así me animaría a ver tus partidos más seguido" estos ríen mientras Rainbow Dash le dice "ahí vamos, no es como si no fuera grandiosa" Ibuki solo le reclama "aun así soy mejor que tu" Rainbow Dash solo le reclamo "yo tengo una técnica que no puedes igualar" a lo que este pensó en la noche del club y le dijo " te refieres a cuando corriste de esa manera y saltaste" Rainbow Dash solo le presumía "esa fue mi rainplosion sónica" a lo que Ibuki le respondió "suena pegajoso, pero esa técnica es muy fácil de hacer, hasta un bebe sabría hacerlo" a lo que ella le dice " ¡como que es fácil de hacer!" entonces Ibuki se fue hasta la portería contraria donde estaban, en ese momento Ibuki comenzó a correr y logro rehacer la rainplosion sónica y uso la súper velocidad de Rainbow Dash la cual no podía creer que fuera así de rápido… era más rápido que ella, Ibuki solo le dijo" esto lo puedo hacer en 4.5 segundos, supongo que tu lo hiciste en 4.4 segundos, la medida que uso son las 40 yardas que definen si una persona es rápida o lenta, así que escucha puedo incluso hacer el doble solo observa" este se va otra vez del lado contrario y luego comienza a correr tan rápido que primero ejecuta la rainplosion sónica, y al aumentar su velocidad, un arcoíris comienza a envolver a Ibuki solo que este al atraparlo completamente este se convierte en un rayo de luz que literalmente deja quemado el suelo con llamas de colores y finalizando con llamas negras y blancas en donde Ibuki dice "supongo que esto lo podrías hacer en 4.3 segundos… para mí es muy fácil hacer ese tipo de técnica…" en ese momento Rainbow Dash con ojos brillosos asombrada le dice "¡wow! Eso fue ¡asombroso!, dime como hiciste el doble Rainbooms, ¡dímelo!" Ibuki sintió que había hecho algo que ella no podía hacer tan fácil, los ojos de Rainbow Dash brillaban y el noto sus ojos en ese momento Ibuki se ruborizo y pensó "… de cerca tiene unos ojos muy hermosos" este solo tocio y le dijo algo apenado " bueno … supongo que puedo hacerlo, no es tan difícil, vamos ten enseñare como" Ibuki comenzó a enseñarle a como usar el doble rain boom, desde su punto de vista, cada vez que lo intentaba no le salía ya que la velocidad le limitaba pero Ibuki fue enseñándole poco a poco como avanzar, como evitar el problema de la visibilidad a alta velocidad, también a como evitar la fatiga y distribuir la energía cinética de sus piernas, finalmente después de un rato ella intenta hacerla e Ibuki le anima presionándole, ella comienza a correr hasta que finalmente recrea el doble rain boom perfectamente, solo que el frenado le costó un poco y se aturdió por un momento e Ibuki le sostuvo, apenándole un poco y Rainbow Dash solo le dijo "¡lo hice en verdad!" Ibuki solo le dice impresionado "para ser tu primera vez eres bastante buena, así que no presumas" Rainbow Dash estaba feliz saltando en varios lados hasta que ella le pregunta "¿y que tan lejos puedes ir?" Ibuki hace cálculos y le dice algo que quizás no sea verdad ya que no lo había intentado antes "por favor ¡por quien me tomas!, podría hacer incluso la evolución de esa técnica sin siquiera intentarlo" ella solo lo piensa y dice "¿algo así, como?, una triple explosión sónica" Ibuki solo piensa en el nombre y le dice "ese nombre es horrible, ¿Qué tal este?, RainTaladró TrioSonico" Rainbow Dash comienza a pensar en el nombre y ese le queda como anillo al dedo y dice "¡wow! ¡Es perfecto!, ¡PUEDES HACER UNA RAINTALADRO TRIOSONICO!, ¡PUEDO VERLO, POR FAVOR!" Rainbow Dash quedo fascinada mientras que Ibuki estaba pensando que se metió en un gran problema ya que este solo lo dijo para presumir… no que pudiera hacerlo de verdad, así que solo invento una excusa "podría hacerlo, pero… tenemos que entrar a clases además estamos agotados, cuando tengas mas energías te ayudare a mejorar tus rainplosiones y si quiero te enseñare el RainTaladró, veamos si eres más fuerte que yo" Rainbow Dash le dio una botella de agua y una toalla, ambos se refrescan y ella le dice sonriendo "claro, espero poder competir contra ti" , en ese momento Ibuki solo se ruborizo, pero este entonces vio el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash, acercándose y le jalo la camisa a Rainbow Dash pare ver algo que no debía y dijo algo… que quizás ni debió decirlo "vaya son azules, de tortuguita… y encima de todo no es de broche, y no pensé que se vieran tan…" Rainbow Dash entro en ira, ya que este estaba viendo… algo que ella no le gusta hablar y entonces le dio una patada mandándolo directamente a la portería donde Rainbow Dash solo le grita "¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO, TE ODIO!" este solamente queda atrapado en la portería destruida y lleno de heridas solo dice "¡bien esa me la merecía!" Rainbow Dash se va furiosa mientras que todo era filmado por las niñas quienes solo sonreirán por que miraron que Ibuki… fue rematado por Rainbow Dash… otra vez, pasando a la hora de salida nadie esperaba que hubiera… un problema monstruoso afuera.


	63. 7:32

_**7.32. The prelude before the disaster.**_

Un enorme animal comenzó a avanzar hasta la escuela todo aquel que estaba cerca solo gritaba por la presencia del enorme animal, finalmente las chicas lograron escuchar que algo estaba pasando afuera finalmente las mane 7 salieron disparadas hacia la entrada donde vieron un enorme monstruo el cual era como un lobo gigante con manchas moradas con negras y cabello verde mientras que sus ojos estaban como en una especie de hechizo, Twilight logro reconocer que era Spike al ver su pequeño collar a lo que ella solo pido decir asustada "¿Spike?" le dio un enorme rugido y comenzó a atacar todo a su alrededor, incluyendo los arboles, autos y demás, finalmente las chicas comenzaron a intentar detenerlo, Applejack intento enlazarlo pero eso no funciono ya que Spike tomo la soga y con eso arrojo lejos a Applejack, Rainbow Dash intento correr hacia a él, pero Spike uso su cola y la ataco, Fluttershy trato de calmarlo pero cada vez que se le acercaba este se ponía mas frenético, Rarity intento ponerlo en una jaula para que así no se lastimara, pero este intenta atacar las paredes y las logra romper, Pinkie pie uso sus habilidades para crear explosiones para así acorralar a Spike en un lugar donde no pudiera hacer más daño, pero en eso Sunset y Twilight intentaron lanzarle un hechizo para que estuviera bien y tranquilo, pero Twilight comenzó a sentir presión ya que era su amado perrito y mejor amigo, el hechizo comenzó a debilitarse causando que este se liberara, Spike comenzó a tomar autos con sus dientes arrojándolo lejos usando sus garras rasgo las paredes creadas por Rarity, en un intento de Applejack y Rainbow Dash de tratar de noquearlo Applejack le dice a Rainbow Dash que con su soga le ate las patas mientras ella usa su fuerza para hacer que Spike quede en el suelo pero Twilight les grita "¡NO LO LASTIMEN, EL SIGUE SIENDO SPIKE!" este se libero y ataco a todos Fluttershy intento hablarle pero este comenzó a atacar todo lo que miraba, hasta que Fluttershy le grito "¡DETENTE!" este se detuvo mientras Twilight se paro ante él y grito "¡Spike, por favor!, soy Twilight, no me reconoces, te alimente, te cuide, desde que eras un bebe, por favor mírame a los ojos" Spike comenzó a tranquilizarse mientras miraba a Twilight llorar y Spike trato de calmarse pero la fuerza oscura lo volvió loco, y Twilight se fijo que este iba a atacar a alguien que había salido de la escuela y para su sorpresa era Van, quien solo se quejaba diciendo "¡rayos, debo fijarme mas en lo que como!... ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿es la barata de la cafetería otra vez?" en ese momento Spike monstruoso apareció frente a él y le rugió enormemente a lo que Twilight solo le grito "¡SPIKE NO LO HAGAS!, ¡VAN CUIDADO!" Van solamente se limpio la baba y dijo "bien, ¿Qué haces perrito?" en ese momento Spike empezó a sentir miedo ya que noto que Van no le tenía miedo y en ese momento Spike lo mordió mientras todas las chicas se preocuparon pero Van solo le acaricio en la cabeza a Spike y solo le dijo poniendo nervioso a Spike "tranquilo, tranquilo, perrito, no te preocupes" y Spike comenzó a temblar con mucho miedo, cuando de repente Van gritando solo le metió un golpe aventándolo hacia la pared "¡CABRONAZO!" en ese momento Spike quedo noqueado, mientras que Twilight comenzó a acercarse a Van mientras este solamente miraba que la criatura era extraña todas las chicas se quedan con la boca abierta al ver que Twilight solo le tomo un momento para golpear a Van gritándole "¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!, ¡LASTIMASTE A SPIKE! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRIO LASTIMAR A MI AMADO PERRITO, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!" todas las chicas se quedaron asustadas ya que era la primera vez que Twilight estaba así de enojada, además que Van Ragon fue golpeado por ella, cosa que nadie podía creerlo ni siquiera él, quien en el suelo este comenzó a levantarse con un enorme chichón en la cabeza diciendo "¡en primera yo que iba a saber que era Spike!" a lo que ella mientras notaba que la enorme figura de Spike se comenzaba a hacer polvo, y noto que había algo pequeño ahí, quien era Spike y esta lo abraza mientras le grita a Van "mi lindo perrito, tranquila, mami esta aquí ¡LO VES, EL ESTA AQUÍ Y TU LE PEGASTE COMO PUEDES SER TAN BRUTO PARA LASTIMAR A MI AMADO PERRITO ¡", ella molesta le reclama a Van mientras que este solo le dice "¡que iba a saber que esa cosa se lo había comido! ¡Y A TODO ESTO ¿Cómo rayos apareció algo así?" finalmente el resto de los DragonFang salen y Sunset ve que Gambit sale y ambos hablan, igual que Pinkie pie y Rick, B y Fluttershy, Rarity y Blake, mientras que Ibuki y Rainbow Dash evitaron verse ya que estaban molesto por lo que había sucedido antes, finalmente todos ven que Twilight y Van comienzan a gritarse entre si a lo que solo Gambit y Sunset dicen entre ellos, comenzando por Gambit "esos 2 realmente… se parecen o ¿es idea mía?" a lo que Sunset solo le dice "viendo a Twilight enojada… empiezo a creerlo" Rick le dijo entonces a Pinkie "¡wow! Un monstruo… ¿y de donde salió?" a lo que Pinkie solo dijo "ni idea" Jack salió y encontró la situación escaneo a la criatura comentando "o vaya parece ser resultado de alguna mutación genética, quizás ahí desperdicios radioactivos por ahí" Applejack solo le grita "¡con un demonio! No ves que eso es producto de magia" a lo que Jack solo se ríe de ella y dice "¡por favor la magia no existe!" y comienzan a discutir, mientras que Blake le pregunta a Rarity "¿entonces me mudo hoy?" Rarity y le dio una hoja con varias cosas pendientes "bien pero al llegar, necesito que cumplas con esta lista de cosas pendientes, comienza por la ropa y el aseo del lugar, cuando llegue te hare de cenar, pero eso si, a partir de mañana trabajo duro y nada de distracciones" Blake se sorprendió de que Rarity le hubiera preparado sus tareas de antemano, mientras que Sunset y Gambit hablaban sobre sus emociones diciendo una Sunset algo ruborizada "bueno… creo que por el día de hoy saber mucho de ti me ayudo a comprender que… tengo que tener cuidado si eliges donde vamos a cenar" esta rio y Gambit apenado solo dijo "bueno, yo la verdad sigo algo apenado por que te enteraras de lo que paso con nosotros en el hotel… pero aun así quiero que sepas que no planeo que nos metamos en problemas otra vez" Gambit le fue honesto a Sunset y ella le corresponde diciéndole "escucha solo por el momento somos amigos, pero si planeas una cena está bien y no te preocupes si nos metemos en problemas… la verdad estoy más acostumbrada a meterme en problemas de lo que crees" estos rieron mientras que Ibuki solo le dijo a Rainbow Dash "¡oye! Planeas alguna canción especial para mañana" Rainbow Dash solo miraba al enorme Spike mientras Ibuki le hablaba pero se percato y le dijo "pues tengo una lista enorme para usar contra ti… espero que te quede en claro una cosa ¡INTENTA VER OTRA VEZ MAS DE LA CUENTA Y VAN A TENER QUE CAMBIARTE MAS QUE LOS OJOS!" B le pregunto a Fluttershy sobre el Spike enorme pero ella le dijo que estaba bien… exceptuando la parte donde Twilight seguía gritándole cosas a Van "¡AHORA ESCUCHAME, DALE UN BESO A SPIKE Y UNA DISCULPA DICIENDO LO MUY ARREPENTIDO QUE ESTAS DE GOLPEARLO! ¡DICELA DE UNA VEZ!" Van molesto solo le dice "¡no tengo por que hacerlo!, ¡en primera a tu pequeño perro se lo comieron como botana y te lo regrese del cadáver de esa cosa!" a lo que Twilight le vuelve a pegar en la cabeza y le grita "¡TU EN SERIO NO APRENDES PARA NADA, TE DIJE QUE APRENDAS A ARREGLAR LAS COSAS CON AMISTAD, NO CON VIOLENCIA!" Twilight le grita a Van fuerte pero este le reclama diciéndole "¡TU ERES LA QUE ME ESTA PEGANDO Y ADEMAS TE DIJE QUE LA AMISTAD NO ARREGLA NI UN PEPINO!" Twilight molesta le reclama "¡ODIO QUE SEAS UN TESTARUDO DESEARIA QUE ENTENDIERAS ALGO DE LO QUE INTENTO HACER POR TI!" Van solo le dice gritándole "¡Y YO ODIO QUE SEAS UNA TERCA!" ambos comienzan a friccionar y finalmente esta se voltea toma a Spike, solo le vuelve a pegar dejándolo en el suelo gritándole "¡ABAJO, Y QUE SE TE QUITE LO CRUEL!" todos se asustan al ver que Van estaba tenido en el suelo con un gran chichón y con humo en su cabeza solo diciendo "¡eso dolió!" en ese momento Van noto que Spike tenía algo entre las patas y ella noto que era algo que Spike tenía que decirle, solo le dice ya calmada "¿Qué es esa cosa?" Van nota que es metal pero nota que es antiguo y se lo entrega a Jack y este lo analiza a lo que Applejack pregunta "¿de dónde vino eso?" entonces Jack revela algo interesante "no sé ¿Qué clase de metal es?, tiene propiedades extrañas, y a juzgar por el musgo de sus patas, creo que provino de la montaña que esta al norte de aquí, ya saben esta cerca, quizás alguien arrojo desechos tóxicos ahí, de lo contrario no hay explicación para la mutación de Spike" a lo lejos Sunset Shimmer y Gambit estaban tratando de hablar sobre lo del hotel Sunset entonces le hizo la pregunta "… hay algo que quiero saber, cuando hiciste lo del hotel… no hiciste nada ilegal para quedar libre con la policía ¿o sí?" Gambit entonces es sincero con Sunset "pues, digamos que tengo contactos con la policía… me las deben y yo a ellos, así que solo explicamos la situación y lo demás se resolvió solo… además que el gobierno americano y al CIA nos estaban buscando ya Starlight Glimmer, moondancer y Sunburst por hackear prácticamente al gobierno… pero les mentí diciéndoles que teníamos expedientes secretos del área 51 hangar 18, así que nos dejaron libres y respondimos algunas incógnitas de la vida en esta lista" Sunset comienza a leer algunos y se entera de algunas cosas, al leer una solo dijo "¡que asco!" Gambit dijo algo que los hizo ruborizar a los 2 sin querer "no es algo que le enseñas a tu novia en la primera cita" ambos se ruborizaron y Sunset se pone tímida diciéndole "Gambit… ahí algo, que quiero decirte" Gambit entonces le entrega una carta y le dice "no la abras hasta esta noche, quiero pedirte algo especial" ella solo en su mente piensa "… no debería , dejarme llevar tanto, pero en el fondo comienzo a sentirme algo atraída por el… Celestia, ¿Qué haría usted en mi situación?" Sunset solo la guarda y dice "de acuerdo, es una promesa", entre tanto ya las cosas se calmaron y Twilight le pregunta a van una pregunta curiosa "dime… tu donde vives ¿ahora?" este solo le contesta "bueno vivo en un apartamento en ciudad de Baltimare" a lo que Twilight solo se sorprende que viva ahí ahora "¿pero, eso casi a 5 ciudades de aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí en primer lugar?" este le explica de manera sencilla "es simple use mi motocicleta y con eso vengo aquí, vengo el lunes y me voy el viernes , pero debido a que el torneo comenzara ya, traje todas mis cosas y así me es más fácil traer todo mi equipaje" Twilight entonces solo le dice con algo de pena "está bien… lamento haberte golpeado antes" y Van solo le dice "lamento haberle pegado a Spike" ella solo le hace una pregunta que se le hizo extraña a Van "…¿tienes donde quedarte?" Van solo le responde algo curioso por la pregunta "¿en realidad dormiré por ahí en la escuela, además está el autobús de la gira no hay problema?" las demás preguntan también por el hogar de los otros, Rainbow Dash curiosa le pregunta "¿Dónde vives Ibuki?" Ibuki le responde sin rodeos "vivo en el muelle, que está abriendo el mar hacia Luna Bay, mi tío tiene un barco y duermo ahí, además entreno con la tripulación, a veces hay que aprovechar las mañanas para atrapar algunos peces, después de todo el pescado no se vende solo" a lo que Rainbow Dash curiosa le pregunta "y dime ¿ahí chicas en la tripulación, no lo digo como si me importara un comino si hay alguien ahí?" a lo que Ibuki solo le responde descaradamente "si claro, hay mujeres ahí… se llaman sirenas y tienen la misma relevancia que tu pescando una sardina de rio de coral rojo, en mi vida voy a verte haciendo algo así baka" Rainbow Dash solo en su mente dice "¡ eso lo veremos cabeza de cana carbonizada!" Applejack también pregunta a Jack "dime ¿tienes dónde hospedarte esta noche?" a lo que él solo le contesta algo que no esperaba "si, en tu casa" a lo que ella grita "¡que!" finalmente ella para de gritar y Jack explica la situación "big Mac me dijo que hay que reparar el tractor de la familia Apple, tengo que ir ahora así que duermo en el granero por el momento, pero vivo en Fillydelphia" Applejack entiende la situación aunque se le hace raro que big no le haya dicho nada, mientras que Fluttershy le pregunta a B "¿tu donde vives?" B solo le responde "en Mookryln, en el barrio 41, al oeste de la calle 123 y la avenida milk 145, en los apartamentos, cool freezing, apartamento 345, tercer nivel" Fluttershy anota todo eso… pero se le complica y le dice "¿podrías repetir todo otra vez?" Pinkie pie curiosa también pregunta "¿dime donde vives, hay muchas cosas bonitas como palmas y cosas así?" y él le responde sorpresivamente algo que nadie se esperaba "vivo en Winsome Falls, cerca de ahí en el pueblo, mis padres armaron nuestra pequeña cabaña, es curioso, porque no vivo ahí, generalmente duermo en el autobús" Pinkie le pregunta "¿no te gusta vivir con tus padres?" este no la quiere entristecer y le dice "en realidad, es cosa de gustos entre los de ellos y los míos" Rarity le hace la pregunta a Blake pero, el ya había contestado "vivía en Manehattan en el apartamento de lujo, en el penhouse, pero a partir de hoy será a tu lado princesa mía" esta se ruborizo y se rio un poco pero ella le dijo " eso no te salvara de hacer el trabajo" ambos ríen y Sunset le pregunta a Gambit "¿adivinare, un lugar lleno de mafiosos y cosas italianos?" y el riendo le contesta "en realidad vivo en Applewood, nada oculto a la vista de todos, ¿nadie ve y nadie supo?" ella se confundió al principio y este le toco la nariz diciéndole "caíste" ambos ríen mientras que Twilight hablaban "dime algo Van, no te molesta ¿Qué te haya pedido lo de estar en clases?" este solo le dijo "no te preocupes, tú me lo pediste y además supongo que mañana debo hacerlo es el ultimo día, antes de estar 11 días en el torneo, así que te sugiero que prepares tus mejores canciones, no vas a ganarme tan fácil, pies ligeros" este le hizo un pequeño gesto, y ella se ríe pensando en su apodo y ella le dice "claro que lo hare… loco demente" entonces Spike solo dice "ustedes son tan cursis" Twilight se sorprendió de que Spike hablara en ese momento tan incomodo, en donde Van se asusto y dijo "¿el perro acaba de hablar?" pero Twilight sintió presión otra vez y las chicas también lo sintieron pero desapareció al instante, mientras que ella entonces noto que Spike volvió a hablar normal y trato de inventarle algo a Van "¿no?, creo que es porque te di muy duro en la cabeza", a lo que Van solo le dijo "tiene sentido… es eso o sigo enfermo por el helado de esta mañana" ambos comienzan a reír pero Twilight intenta decirle a Van "… antes que nada, quiero decirte algo… ahora que aprovecho esta oportunidad, de que nos conocemos un poco mas… de que, esto es embarazoso, pero yo leí tu…" Van solo le dice "escucha por ahora solo ten en cuenta esto, somos rivales de ahora en adelante por lo del torneo, agradece que toda la gente se fue hace rato después de que Spike fuera comido por esa cosa y espantara a todos, de lo contrario no hablaríamos, así que, por ahora me retiro, debo ir a entrenar, por cierto, deberías hablar con flash Sentry" Twilight noto eso extraño y ella pregunta "¿Por qué?" a lo que él responde pensando en lo que él dijo en el baño, solo le dijo "digamos que hay cosas que tienes que aclarar con él, no me corresponde juzgar pero, hasta donde veo, tu también tienes que hablar con él, nos vemos luego Twilight" este se va pero ella en sus pensamientos solo intenta decirle algo "¡espera yo…, solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado!" este solo le dice para calmarla "lo hare tranquila" Twilight noto que Spike estaba desesperado por llamar la atención de Twilight y entonces supo que Spike quería que lo siguieran y grito a todas "¡debemos irnos!" entonces todas comenzaron a irse, excepto Pinkie pie quien solo hablaba con Rick y dijo "¿dime que tienes planeado para mañana?" Rick saco su agenda y se puso unos lentes "veamos tengo que empacar mis cosas, y jugar la más grande broma de la escuela, fuera de eso… nop nada" Pinkie pie nerviosa le quiere preguntar "¿quieres… digo… quieres ir conmigo a?" a lo que Rick solo le pregunta a Pinkie pie "¿quieres salir conmigo mañana, a decir verdad quiero ir a muchos lados divertidos, y pensé que quizás te gustaría conocer mis lugares favoritos para….?" Pinkie pie no escucho nada después que él le pidiera una cita ya que ella se puso petrificada de la emoción, los globos de sus ojos en forma de corazón aparecieron y se tornaron más grandes y esta vez Pinkie pie se desmayo de pie… a lo que Applejack nota que se quedo así y solo le dice a Rick "tranquilo, ella solo tuvo un ataque de azúcar así que es normal, nos vemos luego chicos, adiós Jack" Rick solo se siente algo triste "o vaya, le iba a contar todo lo que íbamos a hacer con Moonlight Raven y Sunshine Smiles, pero bueno, me alegra que haya aceptado… debo ir a Trottingham, necesito algunas para mi más grande broma mañana ¿ustedes que harán chicos?" entonces B se va al autobús, mientras que Ibuki solo le dice a Rick "iremos a entrenar aún es temprano así que vamos a aprovechar el tiempo, y terminaremos la mayoría de las tareas" mientras que Jack solo les dice "debo ir a casa de Applejack, a comenzar a reparar el tractor así no tendré nada pendiente al volver" Blake le pide a Ibuki un favor "me mudare a la boutique de Rarity así que ¿Ibuki me ayudas con las maletas?" este solo le dice "bueno, pero me la debes", estos comienzan a organizar su viaje mientras que las chicas logran ir hasta donde estaba la cueva del santuario.

Después de una hora las chicas logran ir hasta donde está el santuario donde notaron que Spike se había vuelto loco antes, destruyendo todo a su paso, finalmente encontraron la cueva sellada donde Rarity solo pudo decir "¿es idea mía, o todos los misterios tienen que tener polvo?" A lo que Fluttershy al hablar con los animales le dicen "según dicen ellos, Spike fue atacado por un humo negro extraño al abrir la cueva" Twilight reviso los símbolos que resultaron una mezcla entre Equestriano y latín del mundo humano, por suerte Sunset logro resolver lo que decían "según leo estos símbolos dicen, la llave esta aquí, ¿Qué significa?" Rainbow Dash apresurada solo movió la llave que Spike no pudo abrir y solo les dijo "pues obvio, solo abramos y veamos" al abrir salió un humo negro enorme pero la magia de Twilight, Sunset y Rarity, despejo el humo revelando adentro símbolos y una pintura que mostraba al dragón oscuro sosteniendo el corazón del universo, y finalmente Pinkie pie noto que había algo en medio de la habitación "apartando el hecho de que este lugar parece más tétrico que la mansión, diría que encontramos algo ¿oigan miren un juguete?" Fluttershy toma lo que parecía ser una caja, mientras que Twilight logro descifrar los símbolos y tradujo todo "leyendo todo… parece ser que eso es la caja panku" a lo que Rainbow Dash solo le dice "¿y eso que es?" Sunset solo dijo "no tengo idea, pero parece ser importante" entonces Applejack comenzó a revisarla y dijo "me parece una simple caja que no tiene nada de interesante" entonces Fluttershy la tomo y dijo "pues me parece bonita" era una caja que tenia forma de rombo con la base cuadrada y su tapa también era cuadrada, pero parecía que estaba llena de líneas a lo que Pinkie comenzó a jugar con la caja y Sunset le dijo "¡para de jugar Pinkie!" entonces se les callo la caja y Twilight solo les dice "perfecto la rompieron" Rainbow Dash entonces noto algo extraño con la caja "¿no está rota, esta mas bien… doblada?" todas notaron que la caja panku estaba como si fuera un cubo rubik y Sunset comenzó a moverla en diferentes lados "pues apartando el hecho de que no sé cómo funciona, diría que solo hay que moverle los lados hasta ver qué pasa" hasta que Applejack la toma y le da un giro inesperado, la caja saca unas líneas verdes y comienza a flotar en donde revela una especie de mapa con una cruz roja, Twilight rápidamente toma una foto, igual que Rarity, notando que la caja en realidad les había mostrado algo importante, saliendo Pinkie pie intento volver a mover la caja pero era imposible, entonces Twilight usando su laptop trato de encontrar la localización que la caja les había mostrado antes, a lo que finalmente Sunset encuentra el parecido con el mapa actual "¡lo tengo!" ella muestra a todas en donde Applejack reconoce el lugar "¡miren es la ciudad de Trottingham!", en donde muestra que de hecho hay una propiedad ahí en la actualidad y Rainbow Dash observa el parecido "ahora que lo mencionas si parece Trottingham" Pinkie pie dice algo obvio "debe ser porque la caja tiene miles y miles de años, no está actualizada con el mapa actual", Twilight investigo y dijo "bueno la buena noticia, es que se donde está el lugar donde marca la equis, resulta ser uno de los generadores de energía de industrias revouk, pero actualmente está cerrada, algo ocurrió hace 2 días que dejo a todos los generadores sin energía, y ese algo ocurrió exactamente hace 2 días" a lo que Rarity dijo "ese algo, dejo a toda la ciudad sin energía, así que eso solo pudo haber sido una cosa" todas dicen al mismo tiempo "¡el dragón oscuro!" entonces Twilight abraza a Spike y dice "gracias, mi lindo Spike, esta noche cenaras como rey" y Spike solo se ruboriza pero está cansado por lo anterior así que comienza a dormir, pero Sunset investiga la situación de las industrias revouk y confirma las sospechas "dice que no podemos entrar es área restringida, y la seguridad de industrias revouk es la mejor por lo que propongo que vayamos a…" Pinkie pie solo lo dice sin pensar "¡iremos a industrias revouk, robaremos una llave maestra del lugar, nos infiltraremos por el tour de la tarde, y por ultimo averiguaremos que paso en el generador!" esto lo dice después de hundir su cara en un pastel y Sunset solo dijo "yo iba a decir pedir amablemente que nos abrieran la puerta… pero tu idea fue mucho, peor" Rainbow Dash solo les dice a todas "o vamos, ya entramos a un banco, esta vez no nos puede ir tan mal, solamente entramos y robamos la llave maestra y salimos de ahí sin problemas, pan comido" Applejack solo le reclama su punto de vista "lo mismo dijiste con el banco y casi terminamos arrestadas por eso" Fluttershy solo sugirió "pues no nos queda de otra… al menos esta vez" Twilight entonces le deja un mensaje a flash Sentry con la frase, tenemos que hablar, mientras ella piensa en lo que ha pasado los últimos días, ella decide aceptar que deben concentrarse mas en el dragón oscuro "por ahora nuestra prioridad será entrar a industrias revouk, así que vamos el autobús de Trottingham sale en 20 minutos, bajemos rápido" entonces Fluttershy llama a los osos quienes las llevan a la estación, finalmente todas ellas suben al autobús, donde sabían que su siguiente misión estaba entrar a industrias revouk, y luego ir al generador de energía para saber, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, pero lo más importante, ¿Qué eran esas presiones que podían sentir las chicas?, ¿Por qué Spike era el único que era más afectado por las ondas y el humo negro?, ¿Qué estaba pasando en el mundo humano?, pero lo más importante era ¿Qué sucedía en Ecuestria en esos momentos?, una pregunta que Twilight se hacía ¿Qué debía decirle a flash? Y también ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto Van Ragon?, y la ultima que todas se hacían, junto a toda Ecuestria ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo?


	64. Chapter 8: Odyssey Warriors

_**Chapter 8**_

 ** _Odyssey Warriors_**

 ** _Durante el capitulo anterior, twilight sparkle y sus amigas, pasan el segundo dia en el mundo humano, pasando por grandes anecdotas de los eventos sucedidos en canterlot high en su ausencia, tambien su mañana estuvo muy agitada, incluyendo a spike quien trajo a ellas una importante pista, para colmo las chicas tuvieron encuentros con los dragonfang entre buenos y malos entendidos, todos comenzaron a convivir, quizas lo peor para ellos, era que o uno terminaba provocando a una de las chicas, o se hacian mas cercanos, tambien van ragon probo que no es malo, solamente es violento por eleccion, o algo asi, twilight y las demas tambien con ayuda de spike e indirectamente van, encontraron la siguiente pista que las llevo al objeto que les ayudara a salvar ecuestria, la caja panku, y grabados del dragon oscuro, la caja panku revelo un mapa hacia el siguiente destino de las chicas, pero la pregunta de que sucedia en ecuestria y los dias que pasaron, era menor a solo una ¿que estaba pasando desde que llegaron al mundo humano?_**

* * *

 ** _8.01. iniciar la evacuación._**

 ** _8.02. todos salvaremos nuestro hogar._**

 ** _8.03. entre los que tienen el poder._**

 ** _8.04. la fuerza de voluntad._**

 ** _8.05. ha iniciado._**

 ** _8.06. el comienzo del fin._**

 ** _8.07. la perdición fue liberada._**

 ** _8.08. its a november rain._**

* * *

 ** _8.01. iniciar la evacuación._**

Al pasar el tiempo con las chicas en Equestria desde el momento en que se habían ido, las cosas tenían que ponerse en acción, puesto que no sólo todo el reino estaba en problemas, sino también el mundo entero, pues los eventos que estaban ocurriendo en el mundo humano tenían que ver con lo que estaba pasando en Equestria.

En primer lugar estaba el castillo Canterlot, donde sólo habían pasado quince minutos desde que las chicas habían partido hacia el mundo humano. El emperador Gar estaba analizando la situación actual del mundo humano puesto que pensaba en lo que podía suceder ya que había mandado toda su investigación y sus descubrimientos, Celestia observaba que su pueblo se levantaba y tenía que hacer algo, Luna con sus poderes logró ayudar a arreglar la mayoría de los escombros que rodeaban el castillo, Discord restauró la mayoría de Canterlot pero aún no podía hacer nada con las llamas negras, finalmente las cutie mark crusaders cruzaron el portal del castillo arcoíris para buscar a sus respectivas hermanas, siendo la primera de ellas Applebloom en hablar :

—Disculpen princesas han visto a mi hermana Applejack, no la encuentro en ningún lado.

Todas se sorprendieron al ver que las chicas flotar en burbujas mientras dormían. Celestia nota la presencia de las niñas, ya que gritaron en pánico por lo que vieron. En ese momento Celestia las calma:

—Niñas, tranquilas todo está bien, sus hermanas ahora están en una misión importante.

Sweetie Bell preocupada notó que la burbuja era extraña haciendo la pregunta que la tenía muy curiosa:

—Pero dígame ¿Cómo esto las está afectando, y si están en una misión por qué siguen aquí?

Celestia no sabía cómo responderles, pero en ese momento apareció el emperador dragón Gar, quien les informa a las niñas:

—Tranquilas, he enviado las mentes de esas chicas al mundo humano con sus respectivas contrapartes, eso las ayudará en su misión.

Scootaloo quien entendió casi toda la explicación sólo notó que Twilight era la única que faltaba y lo preguntó:

—¿Oigan pero no está Twilight?, sólo está la poni de cabello rojo .

Celestia explicó con algo de tristeza a las chicas sobre la pony que estaba señalando Scootaloo:

—Ella es Sunset Shimmer, es una de mis antiguas alumnas, recuerdan la de la historia que les contaron sus hermanas del mundo humano, bueno ella es Sunset, es mejor que regresará aquí, les informaremos a ellas después por ahora, tenemos que lidiar con otro asunto.

Luna volvió y le informó a los presentes:

—Bien ya terminamos de arreglar Canterlot, y hemos recibido la noticia que ya todo el reino de Equestria se está recuperando, por lo que sólo tenemos que pensar en cómo ayudar a las chicas.

Entonces las cutie mark crusader gritaron al mismo tiempo:

—¡QUE PASO CON TWILIGHT!

Llegando Candance y Shining Armor con Flurry hearth la bebé de ambos quien estaba emocionada, Candance entonces explicó a las niñas:

—En este momento Twilight se ha fusionado con su lado humano, por lo que ahora ella puede cruzar los portales sin causar ningún problema interdimensional, pero estoy empezando a preocuparme.

Shining Armor sólo tomó la pezuña de su esposa y la consoló.

—No nos preocuparemos, ella ha salvado Equestria muchas veces, así que esto es algo normal para ella, aunque claro que ahora esta fusionada, sigue siendo la misma Twilight de siempre.

El emperador Gar oyendo esto apareció y dijo:

—Tranquilos, una vez termine esta misión seguramente encontraremos una manera de separarlas, ella sabía de antemano que podía ser permanente así que hablé con su lado humano antes de actuar dejándole un mensaje mágico cuando Twilight cruzara el espejo.

Shining Armor más tranquilo respira hondo y más calmado, puesto que sabía que su hermana estaría consciente de lo que pasaría y que aceptó todos los riesgos, a lo lejos se escuchó que venían dos ponis mientras Celestia le preguntaba a Gar:

—¿Realmente estaremos a salvo contra esa cosa Gar?

Este suspiró un momento y dijo preocupando a todos:

—El único problema es lidiar con algo así de poderoso.

Finalmente todos notan que Starlight Glimmer y Sunburst llegan respectivamente desde el castillo arcoíris. Starlight sorprendida dice:

—¡Sólo crucé la puerta y aparecí aquí!

Sunburst dijo algo que en realidad hizo pensar en la situación.

—¿Es idea mía, o Twilight remodelo el castillo?

Cadance y Shinning Armor se sorprenden de su llegada y Cadance le dice:

—En realidad es una larga historia.

Aunque al ver a un dragón gigante frente a ellos los hizo pensar… ¿Qué habrá pasado mientras no estábamos?

Un rato de explicación más tarde reveló que Starlight Glimmer y Sunburst salieron de viaje juntos para investigar sobre una expedición que hace mucho dejó desconcertado a Sunburst, puesto que la cueva donde Starlight fue acorralada por las mane six la primera vez después que su plan fallara, resulta ser una cueva antigua ya que tenia símbolos antiguos en una parte y en cuanto llegaron ahí las cosas se pusieron extrañas siendo esto explicado por Starlight, mientras Cadance le reveló lo que había pasado en Canterlot y el resto de Equestria.

Starlight Glimmer dijo:

—Quizás eso explique algunas cosas.

Sunburst tomó iniciativa y dijo:

—Cuando estábamos explorando símbolos de la cueva brillaron y nos revelaron una puerta, es difícil describir lo que pasamos, el punto es que ahora Starlight Glimmer tiene un nuevo poder que no sé cómo funciona, pero al intentar salir de la cueva no podíamos la nieve había bloqueado la entrada, por suerte logramos escapar con el aumento de energía de Starlight pero tardamos mucho cerca de un día.

Celestia preocupada pensó que quizás fue en el momento en que apareció el Dragón Oscuro en Equestria, por lo que Celestia preguntó:

—¿Significa que lograron sentir la atmosfera oscura?

A lo que ambos dijeron al unísono "Sí" Starlight vio que todas sus amigas flotaban y que era un hechizo demasiado fuerte y de un nivel muy alto, por lo que quizás Gar realmente estaba preparado ante todo.

—Señor emperador dragón Gar ¿Ahora díganos que va a pasar?

Gar notó que el tiempo se les acababa y Celestia confirmó:

—Por ahora nuestra prioridad es poner a salvo a todo el mundo, por lo que seguiremos el plan de evacuación de emergencia.

Entonces Gar les dijo a los presentes.

—Me he encargado de eso, y mis soldados ya prepararon el lugar.

En ese momento un dragón de las sombras apareció detrás de Sunburst y dijo:

—Mi señor hemos preparado el lugar que nos pidió, todo está listo, según sus indicaciones.

Gar sonrió y dijo:

—Excelente mi soldado, llamar a todas las tropas y preparar el aviso a todos en Equestria, no dejes a ningún equino sin contar, no es un juego"

Este acató las órdenes y desapareció, las niñas preguntan curiosas al emperador:

—¿Qué plan es ese?

Finalmente este dijo a todos:

—Entren a la puerta, señorita Starlight y princesa Cadance, por favor traer a esas chicas flotantes.

* * *

Ellas notaron que se dirigían a otro lugar pero notaron que también si movían a las chicas había la posibilidad de desconectarlas del espejo, Celestia les dijo sin preocupaciones "No se preocupen ellas estarán bien, solamente usen su magia para traerlas" mientras avanzaban notaron que entraban a unas catacumbas oscuras, Gar y Celestia iluminaron el lugar al avanzar en el lugar ambos comenzaron a hablar y Starlight observó que eran muy unidos y ella preguntó curiosa a Luna, a lo que ella contestó secretamente, Sunburst escuchó también y ambos se sonrojaron al oír eso, puesto que Luna también dijo "Ustedes también tienen algo parecido ¿verdad?" ambos se vieron el uno al otro y se sonrojaron mucho, las niñas fueron directamente con Gar, empezando con Applebloom siendo la más curiosa "¿En dónde estamos?" Celestia reveló la información "Estas son catacumbas antiguas que conectan a la parte más antigua de la historia de Equestria, en tiempo de guerra se utilizaban como pasadizos secretos los cuales ayudaban a refugiar a la mayoría que fueran inocentes, niñas, yeguas, corceles, heridos, todos aquellos que necesitaran ayuda" Gar entonces comienza a explicar un punto clave en su papel de su historia "Hace muchos años viví en el mundo humano cerca de 400 años increíblemente, aprendí de mis experiencias, comunicándome con mi magia a través de los sueños de Celestia, dándole consejos de este tipo de cosas, no pensé que un día necesitaríamos eso, no me gusta revivir esos recuerdos" este se puso muy serio al decir esas palabras por sus experiencias dolorosas del mundo humano, cosa que no le gustaba recordar, finalmente todos llegaron al lugar donde notaron que muchos dragones sombra ya habían traído a todos los habitantes de Equestria, mientras notaron que el lugar que habían llegado era impresionante, Celestia dejando impresionados a todos, exceptuando a Gar revela el lugar donde estaban "¡Esta es la ciudad del antiguo Canterlot!" exactamente como se escuchó, era una ciudad escondida bajo la tierra, teniendo edificios, casas, más edificaciones que daban a entender que era una ciudad antigua en efecto.

* * *

Al llegar al centro Discord sólo ríe mientras Celestia y el grupo llegan "O vaya, realmente me estaba aburriendo de todo aquí, finalmente llegan a esta ciudad, sabes nunca me pregunte donde guardaste a todos cuando ataque hace 1000 años, pero ahora la pregunta parece necia viendo este lugar" en ese momento Discord notó que traían a todas las chicas y fue a ver a Fluttershy, notando también la presencia de las familiares de todas, Shinning Armor explicó a su madre lo que había pasado con Twilight, su padre lo soportó pero aún así todos se abrazaron sabiendo que era muy difícil aceptar eso tan rápido, luego de un rato Celestia y Gar se pusieron en el centro, Discord colocó pantallas en todo el lugar para notificar a todos aunque Gar le advirtió una cosa "Haces que nos descubran y te corto la cabeza" este se puso nervioso y se sentó quietecito, mientras Celestia indicaba a todos "Escuchar todos mis súbditos, me temo que debo informarles, los últimos eventos sucedidos, pero en resumen ya saben el conflicto que hay actualmente ¡Un dragón oscuro ha aparecido! Y me temo que este ha destruido Canterlot, como se ve la situación parece grave, pero por ahora una luz ha brillado, conmigo está el emperador dragón Gar, quien les dirá el resto de la información" todos los poni estaban nerviosos puesto que era la primera vez que escuchaban algo así en su vida, el emperador dragón Gar dijo ante todos "¡Todos escuchar!, como se ve no les mentiré, un dragón oscuro es la fuerza máxima de la oscuridad, por lo que incluso yo no podré contra él, ni todo mi reino, incluso las heroínas conocidas mejor como Twilight Sparkle la princesa de la amistad, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie pie, fueron derrotadas por el enemigo, y me temo que ahí no es lo peor de la situación, el dragón oscuro fue vinculado como nuestro aliado en el caso de los dragones, y nos han declarado la guerra, por lo que para evitar la pérdida de vidas innecesarias, he mudado a los sobrevivientes que son ustedes los equinos, quienes pueden hacer que este mundo reflorezca de sus cenizas, incluso ayudando a sus especies hermanas y amistades lejanas a sobrevivir, son la única esperanza de nuestro mundo, los he traído a todos aquí, este pueblo para que así se mantengan seguros, ante la inminente guerra que se avecina en un mes, pero no desesperen, la princesa Twilight, está investigando y tratando de capturar al dragón oscuro, levantándose con más fuerza para pelear y salvarlos a todos, es momento que ustedes tampoco pierdan la batalla, en este lugar se les brindará la ayuda posible, he traído conmigo a insectos Skypofake los cuales se adaptan a la luz nocturna y la luz solar produciéndola, estos cubrirán la cueva entera, dándoles el día y la noche, para así que la comida que siembren pueda ser cultivada, así que no se preocupen, mientras yo haré lo posible para evitar esta guerra, ustedes deben mantenerse a salvo comprenden" todos los ponys alrededor comenzaron a preocuparse, pero notaron que la situación estaba controlada por el momento y la mayoría se preguntaba que podía pasar ahora.


	65. 8:2

**_8.02. todos salvaremos nuestro hogar._**

Starlight buscó por todas partes a una vieja amiga la cual estaba hablando con un dragón sombra "Insisto la gran y poderosa Trixie, tiene que traer aquí su casa rodante ahí guardo mis cosas" y el dragón sombra lo trajo usando sus poderes y le reclama "Señorita usted es demasiado exigente" este sólo desapareció mientras Starlight grita "Trixie" ella al escuchar su nombre observa a su vieja amiga "Starlight Glimmer" ambas se abrazan y charlan un rato en donde viene Sunburst en donde Trixie les hace una pregunta picara "Y como estuvo su luna de miel" ambos se ponen nerviosos y Sunburst dijo muy nervioso "¡No fue eso! Es una investigación a unas montañas nevadas" Starlight sólo dijo secretamente "Él y yo… nos, b, e, s, a, m, o, s" entonces ambas dieron un grito discretamente emocionadas por lo que había pasado, Starlight se sonrojó, pero Trixie le dijo algo muy revelador "Realmente ese fue tu plan, lograste convencerlo de ir a las montañas y luego confesar tu amor en el momento exacto, te dije que mis consejos siempre te funcionarían" Starlight dijo muy sonrojada "¡Es que eso no ocurrió exactamente como lo planee! Nos quedamos atrapados en una cueva y pasamos momentos extraños y perturbadores, pero al final al intentar salir no podíamos, Sunburst cocino la cena y me hizo sentir bien, segura, abrazándome, no me soltó mientras lloraba fue el momento más romántico de mi vida, y en el momento preciso, nos besamos inesperadamente, no puedo esperar a contarle a Twilight, aunque lamento lo de su boda, espero que este lista para escuchar mi historia" Trixie entonces recuerda haber oído lo que pasó entre Twilight y Flash, diciendo en voz baja "Realmente ella necesita aprender más de ese campo" Sunburst dijo para no quedar a un lado de la conversación "Disculpen pero yo sigo presente aquí" los tres rieron, en otro lugar estaba Big Mac quien pensó en su hermana Applejack y la abuela Smith le confortó diciéndole algo muy profundo "Cuando tus padres tuvieron a Applejack, ellos me hicieron prometer que siempre te haría más fuerte por si un día, necesitabas proteger a la familia, tú serías el que arreglaría todo por el nombre de la familia Apple, pero también no querían dejar a Applejack sin un héroe, y eso debes ser ahora para Applebloom, mi pequeño Big, es momento de ser un héroe" Big Mac suspiró y dijo "Y así será" en otro lugar, Moondancer estaba con Bombon y Lyra, quienes observaron que todas sus amigas se reunieron, hablando entre si Moondancer preguntó a Lyra "Así que no sabías que le pasó a Twilight" Lyra desconcertada dijo "Realmente no, pero espero que esté bien" luego de eso Bombon se alejó un poco notando que tenía una llamada de su jefe de la agencia secreta en donde Bombon solamente preguntó "¿No podemos hacer nada contra el dragón oscuro?" el jefe le había respondido negativamente, mientras que Lyra entendió lo que había pasado en la agencia secreta, observó que Moondancer podía ser una clave importante Lyra recordó que era tan habilidosa como Twilight en la magia y los estudios, por lo que había una esperanza pequeña, Lyra dijo optimista "¡Moondancer ven conmigo!" Moondancer preguntó "¿Por qué, a donde vamos?" Lyra dijo haciendo que todos pusieran una cara de curiosidad "¡A salvar Equestria!" finalmente esto dejo desconcertadas a todas, en otro lugar había más ponis preparándose para lo peor, teniendo la firme decisión de luchar por su amada tierra.

* * *

Las cutie mark crusaders estaban viendo a sus hermanas, quienes al parecer estaban en el momento más difícil de su vida que era tener que cargar el peso de salvar su mundo y a todos, así que Scootaloo dijo a sus amigas "No podemos quedarnos a ver que todo se cae a pedazos se que piensan como yo ¡Hay que hacer algo!" Sweetie bell afirmó el argumento de Scootaloo dijo "Es verdad, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? no tenemos la fuerza ni las habilidades" finalmente Applebloom se para en un pequeño pedazo de tierra y le dice a sus amigas mientras otros potrillos se reúnen frente a ella "es cierto somos pequeñas, no tenemos fuerza, quizás no tenemos las habilidades de nuestras hermanas, ni su poder, pero nosotras tenemos un corazón valiente, queremos a nuestra tierra y si para salvar a nuestra Equestria debemos hacernos mas fuertes, nuestras hermanas, Twilight y las demás han ayudado a todos por mucho tiempo, lo correcto es que si no están ellas nosotras lo hagamos, somos el futuro de Equestria, quien esta conmigo" todos los potrillos aplauden y se ponen deacuerdo, lo que no esperaban las niñas era que lo que estaba debajo de ellas era un enorme dragon gigante que estaba dormido, pero al escuchar el discurso de las niñas este solo dijo "realmente eso fue conmovedor, supongo que por eso los equinos son tan unidos" todas notaron que era un dragon de cuello largo, con un cuerpo en forma de tortuga con enormes rocas en su espalda, con 4 cuernos en su cabeza y uno en su boca, solamente Sweetie bell le pregunto algo asustada "¿disculpe señor, quien es usted?" este solo rugio para aclarar su garganta y dijo "mi nombre es sand shaker, soy un dragon de tierra, el emperador dragon me ordeno convertir toda la tierra de esta cueva en tierra fértil para sus cultivos, aunque no puedo decir que realmente sea un trabajo que me agrade, pero igual al menos me pagan" Applebloom noto que este a pesar de su tamaño podía moverse rápido "disculpe señor, como es que siendo tan grande se mueve con tanta velocidad" sand solo se volvió a dormir y al notar la pregunta lo dijo de una manera corta "los dragones que deribamos de la clase guerrera, tiene una sub rama llamada elementales, soy un dragon de tierra, pero al ser de clase guerra tenemos la costumbre de entrenar y hacernos mas fuertes por lo que incluso el dragon mas débil podría pelear contra alguien fuerte de su tierra" todos los potrillos se reunieron a escuchar las historias de sand shaker y Applebloom con curiosidad le pregunta una vez mas "dime ¿Qué tan difícil es vencer a tyrek para ti?" sand shaker solo lo piensa y dice con un poco de flojera "podría romperlo de un golpe" Scootaloo se mostro interesada en la escala de los dragones y los demás se quedan impresionados por la forma de decir que prácticamente alguien tan fuerte como tyrek seria vencido tan fácil, Scootaloo pregunta entonces la escala de los dragones "disculpe señor ¿podria explicar lo de las especies de los dragones y sus clases?" sand shaker entonces se acomoda y comienza a explicar "veamos… la especie de los dragones durante hace milenios, se dividieron las razas conforme la evolución y avance tecnológico, la especie tradicional es la raza que es mas común en el area de Ecuestria, de ellos ahí 3 clases, dragones de terrestres, no poseen alas y son gigantes, voladores y por ultimo la especie mágica, dragones con capacidad de usar magia, la hibridación de la clase mágica y terrestre son comunes en Equestria" Applebloom entonces menciona "creo que Spike es un hibrido de terrestre y mágica" sand shaker continuo su explicación "bueno donde me quede o si, luego esta la especie avanzada conocida como guerrera, estos con el paso del tiempo utilizaron ciencia, comenzaron a dialogar como raza civilizada, poco a poco comenzamos a avanzar, tambien comenzábamos a hacernos mas fuertes conforme entrenábamos ya que es una tradición que se mantiene para poder defender a nuestra tierra, ahora las clases se dividen de la siguiente manera, los guerreros de la cual pues su mismo nombre lo dice, son una raza de valientes guerreros cuya fuerza aumenta cada vez que son derrotados, aunque tambien en la victoria aumenta su fuerza pero no tanto como en la derrota, luego esta la clase arkana, son razas cuyo poder mágico excede los niveles conocidos, la clase dimensional son dragones que pueden vivir entre dimensiones, la clase elemental posee la habilidad de controlar un elemento o hacerse uno con el pueden controlar uno o mas elementos existentes en el planeta, la clase legendaria tienen poderes super duper increíbles, los necro por otra parte son dragones que están en el mas alla funcionan como los que van guiando a los que parten de este mundo, los del cielo son aquellos que los llevan según nuestra creencia a una recompensa de una vida bien vivida, por ultimo esta la clase galáctica pero no hemos visto ninguno en siglos, claro que de todas ellas se dividen en razas lo cual es una jerarquía enorme" las niñas quedan impresionadas de la división de todos los dragones los cuales son una extensión enorme, finalmente Sweetie bell pregunta algo que los dejo pensando a los que estaban cerca que ya era una enorme multitud "¿Qué es el dragon oscuro entonces?" sand shaker tomo algo de agua que le habían ofrecido cerca, sin miedo solo dijo "del que nacieron todos los dragones existentes, el dragon original" todos se quedaron asustados al oir que de hecho era el fin del mundo ya que si algo asi pisaba ese mundo, no era algo que se debía tomar a la ligera, las cutie mark crusader entonces solo se pararon frente a todo el publico pero no estaban solas en ese momento, junto a Starlight Glimmer con Sunburst, Trixie con moondancer, big Mac con Shinning Armor, candace, y discord, todos ellos tomaron sus cascos y gritaron al mismo tiempo "¡NOSOTROS DEFENDEREMOS EQUESTRIA!" luego los wondercolts desde el techo tambien gritaron "¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE NOSOTROS!" tambien la guardia real se apareció frente a ellos gritando a su manera "¡A DEFENDER EQUESTRIA SE HA DICHO!" todos comienzan a tener una actitud positiva y de esperanza, Celestia al ver esto junto a gar finalmente le dice "por mucho tiempo he estado protegiendo a mi mundo, asi que te pediré esto, por favor prestame tu fuerza, ayudame a convertirme en la princesa que merece este reino, no solo hazlo por mi, haslo por el mundo entero" Gar solamente lo piensa un momento pero antes de darle una respuesta, aparece un dragon sombra y le dice "urgente señor, debe reportarse ante el consejo de dragones" ambos se teletransportaron hacia el lugar donde se iva a llevar la reunión de los dragones.


	66. 8 :3

**_8.03. entre los que tienen el poder._**

En una tierra distante había una enorme reunión de muchas clases de dragones en el exterior, adentro de un volcán se encontraban varios dragones los cuales eran los lideres de su respectiva clase y especie, entre ellos había dragones que eran conocidos en Equestria, Ember la nueva lord dragon y amiga de Spike, junto a su padre torch, estaban en una parte de la cueva esperando que comenzaría en cuanto llegara el emperador de todos los dragones, aun asi Ember no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando ya que era su primera vez en un lugar asi, esta curiosa le pregunta a su padre "papa, dime por que venimos aquí ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" mientras torch comienza a explicar a su hija la situación " como veras querida hija, estamos rodeados de los otros lideres de nuestros hermanos dragones los cuales como veras se remarcan con su respectiva, especie y clase, no es tan difícil de entender pero solo nos reunimos cuando ocurren problemas de alta categoría" en efecto cada uno de los lideres estaba ordenado de la siguiente manera, los de clase tradicional los cuales su respectivo líder era Ember, el de clase voladora era conocido como Yuri Kane, era un dragon con 6 alas y sin brazos pero tenia un tamaño de temer casi el mismo que torch, del lado de la clase de tierra Old Coal, un enorme dragon de carbon que posee partes de diamante en bruto en su cuerpo, entre ellos tambien había un dragon verde muy anciano el cual sujetaba un enorme bastón su presencia lideraba a los dragones mágicos su nombre era Hex Spell, estos estaban del lado de debajo de la cueva.

Mientras que en la parte de arriba se encontraban los dragones de la especie guerrera, comenzando por el líder de la misma el cual era un dragon con cuerpo humanoide usando una armadura dorada y color ambar, con una gran espada y un casco de platino, con un cuerno frontal y cuernos de toro y un largo cabello rojo, aunque su tamaño no era grande pero lo compensaba con su fuerza y presencia, cerca de el estaba un dragon que parecía hecho de una armadura gigante sin vida ya que sus brazos y piernas flotaban su tamaño era grande , su forma es humanoide, Pero tenia una forma peculiar usando un casco que tenia forma de un rinoceronte con ojos esmeralda con iris naranja, usando una capa roja, el representaba a los dragones arkanos, de los dragones elementales era un dragon de forma cuadrupeda llamada tetra burst, pero su cabello era una onda de fuego de color rojo y su cuerpo era de color azul, su única diferencia era que tenia un arco con 4 anillos pequeños los cuales representaban la tierra, el fuego, el agua y el viento, sus ojos por supuesto cambiaban conforme el color del elemento, un dragon que estaba observando la situación mientras entraba, su forma era de un dragon que parecía estar solo con sus pupilas blancas y el resto de su cuerpo negro, tambien era un cuadrúpedo pero estaba desapareciendo o cambiando de forma cada cierto tiempo, este representaba a los dragones dimensionales, entre los legendarios estaba un dragon de tamaño promedio pero en forma humanoide de color platino y dorado, pero su diferencia era que este portaba una lanza la cual tenia escrito la palabra esperanza, este tenia una armadura brillante la cual resaltaba que había tenido muchas batallas en el pasado, el dragon por su puesto tenia 4 ojos morados los cuales no tenían pupila, los necro tenia un líder cubierto con una capa negra pero su cabeza resaltaba, esta era un dragon con cuernos largos y con quebraduras, sin ojos solo una llama verde que representaba estos, y por ultimo los del cielo tenían su líder, el cual era un dragon de alas emplumadas y orillas metalicas, finalmente todos reunidos bajo un mismo techo comienzan la reunión empezando por el líder de los guerreros quien se hacia llamar Victory Brave "bien ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos reunimos" Hex Spell tomo la palabra y menciono " la ultima vez fue cuando resolvimos los asuntos de migración y control de natalidad de nuestra raza" el líder de los necro llamada Skull Breath aclaro tambien un asunto pendiente "si lo recuerdan no hablamos mucho entre nosotros, pero ya reunidos aquí me gustaría recordar el asunto del control de territorios" Yuri Kane agito la cabeza y dijo " en efecto, como sabran la mayoría de nosotros compartimos sus territorios con los suyos, aunque no me gusta decir que estos asuntos no son de tanta importancia debemos aclarar el espacio que necesitamos en caso de que la población se expanda" finalmente old coal dijo como curiosidad "cada año nuestras poblaciones aumentan, debemos averiguar un pacto entre los territorios para que no haya ningún problema fuera de eso, veo que finamente pasaste al antorcha lord torch" Torch solo se rasco la cabeza y dijo "bueno ya estoy viejo para este tipo de reuniones, y el control cedió ante mi hija Ember" aunque el líder de los arkanos, Spectra Metalo dijo con algo de burla "asi que te estas oxidando, típico de ti dejarle el control a tu linaje en vez de dejárselo a otro, hasta pero eres flojo" Torch molesto solo le grita "¡QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO!" ambos se ven fijamente con furia, mientras que aparece un dragon que parecía hecho por maquinaria y tecnología avanzada apareció usando una teletransportacion y dijo su nombre "Cyber Engine ha llegado, lamento la tardanza compañeros" el líder de los dimensionales Mirror Slide dijo "la especie tecnológica ha llegado, a pesar de tener un corto tiempo de vida, es escencial que no se pierdan en este tipo de asuntos" Cyber Engine solo dijo "somos una especie nueva en todo el mundo, no solo dragones, sino poni, sirenas, todos los animales del mundo fuimos creados a partir de avanzes tecnológicos y ahora somos una nación aliada, por eso pido algo de comprensión ejercer orden en este momento es algo dificil" Victory Brave entonces pregunta a el líder de los cielos Light Hope "díganme ¿ustedes sintieron la fluctuación de energía mágica?" Light hope explica entonces "¿es algo que quería preguntarles hermanos dragones? Lord Ember, ustedes lo mas cercanos a Equestria diganos ¿Qué fue esa presión mágica?" Ember entonces dijo algo que perturbo a todos "no se que paso solo senti que algo oscuro nos llamaba" todos asustados entonces Spectra le pregunto a Torch "Torch ¿podrias describir mejor lo que ella dijo?" Torch molesto solo dijo "¿no confias en mi hija?" Spectra solo aclaro "sabes bien que necesitamos detalles" Skull Breath tambien le aclaro a torch lo serio del asunto "debemos saber con exactitud que sintieron ustedes al estar mas cerca de Equestria" Torch dijo frente a todos perturbándolos aun mas "me temo que, pude oir un llamado y luego de ello una fuerza recorrió mi cuerpo junto con una especie de hedor a muerte y sangre" Mirror slide solo entendió el mensaje entre líneas y dijo "acaso ¿estas diciendo que pudiste oir?" finalmente Gar aparece y les dice a todos "me temo que si mis hermanos, eso ha vuelto a la vida" Victory le dijo a torch "y bien, cual es tu excusa de venir tarde" Hex spell dijo molesto "mas respeto a nuestro emperador" Gar solo pide perdón y luego Spectra pregunta "¿ entonces dinos que sucedió?" Mirror Slide temeroso de la respuesta solo menciona " no, no, no nos digas que" Gar eleva su cabeza y le da la terrible noticia a sus compañeros con un tono de oscuridad en su rostro "un dragon oscuro ha renacido una vez mas" todos se asustan y hablan entre ellos a lo que victory solo grita "¡ESO ES RIDICULO! El ultimo fue hace 250,000 años, en ningún momento ha vuelto a aparecer otro es una mentira" Gar levanta un frasco con la llama y observan todos en la sala que la llama en efecto solo podía ser de un dragon oscuro, a lo que hex solo dijo "asi que no era un chiste, me temo que tenemos que dar la alarma en todo el mundo, Gar que tanto poder tiene esta vez" Gar solo bajo la llama y el temor de todos se hizo realidad, mencionando el poder pre calculado del dragon oscuro "según lo veo, estamos hablando de un Omega" skull toma la palabra comenzando a explicar la gravedad del asunto "si eso es cierto, esto quiere decir que todos podemos estar en problemas, el dragon oscuro es nuestro origen, el que uno este ahora vivo, solo significa que debemos preocuparnos de ser gobernados por el demonio mas grande de la existencia" Torch enojado grita a Gar "¡Aguarda un momento!, mi señor con todo respeto, esto solo significa que usted ya debe estar trabajando en una manera de protegernos" Old Coal solo le grita a Torch "¡mas respeto! Es nuestro gobernante al que le estas gritando, nuestro señor ha peleado por nuestro derecho a poder tener la migración, asi como lidiar con el problema actual de este dragon oscuro que ha aparecido" Yuri kane expreso un temor que no muchos sabían "les recuerdo que llevamos una vida pacifica hasta ahora, con el renacer de un dragon oscuro, podemos ser dominados y tendríamos que someternos, como saben los dragones de clase tradicional somos los primeros de la línea en caer ante la presencia de su fuerza, eso solo significa que nosotros" Hex Spell dijo con mucha tristeza "nosotros seremos esclavos del dragon oscuro" Spectra dijo con firmeza "si ese es el caso entonces necesitamos ayuda de todos los dragones, por eso señor hex spell no sea impaciente, no dejaremos que la clase tradicional caiga tan rápido" Skull le pregunto algo curioso a Gar "hablando de todos los dragones ¿Dónde esta tu hijo?" Gar lo tomo con calma y solo dijo con algo despreocupación "ya conoces al muchacho, se aparecerá en su momento, esta encargándose de algunos negocios pendientes, pero el nos brindara completamente su apoyo" Victory le reclama a gar "le estas dando demasiada libertad a ese mocoso, ten en cuenta que estamos en plena calma antes de la tormenta, ademas siempre haces lo mismo con tu hijo" Old coal le dice algo a su compañero "bueno tengo 300 hijos y cuando llegan a crecer se vuelven problematicos y algo autoritarios, dale tiempo después de todo tu tambien eres padre ¿no?" victory solo dice algo molesto "aun no encuentro mujer… ¡cierra la boca!" Yuri kane entonces lee el siguiente asunto "vayamos al siguiente asunto, que es lo de el conflicto de las otras especies" Spectra entonces lee los términos y le da la noticia a sus compañeros "me temo que con ese asunto es relacionado al dragon oscuro, y como ven nos declararon la guerra, relacionado a ello no puedo decir que me complace pero no tenemos opción" mirror entonces da a entender la situación "según tengo entendido Poniville y el area cerca de Ecuestria fue atacada por el dragon oscuro, destruyo las tierras y dejo heridos a su paso, no obstante ya hemos enviado ayuda aun asi, me pregunto por que el dragon oscuro ¿atacaria un lugar asi?" tetra burst solo aclaro su garganta y dijo "generalmente no tomo mucho la palabra pero me gustaría remarcar un hecho importante, los equinos llevan gobernando este mundo cerca de 35,000 años, aun asi no han hecho un mal trabajo" cyber engine muestra un holograma mostrando la historia "como verán, los antiguos gobernantes de los alicornios nos declararon un pacto de paz, a pesar de todo hace 5000 años con ello negociamos algunas cosas triviales y formales, la actual gobernante Celestia quien llego hace algunos miles de años ha propuesto una buena relación entre nuestras especies, no obstante podemos decir que implicarlos con nosotros en esta guerra podría llevar a la extinción de los mismos" spectra le pregunta "por lo que tengo entendido, la especie cyber mecánica de ustedes tiene tambien equinos, y algunas otras especies, la comunidad de los dragones es la menor de su población ¿no es asi?" cyber engine muestra la tabla de su población "en efecto nuestra población apenas es de 30 dragones, equinos actualmente su total de poblacion es 400 equinos, todos distribuidos entre unicornio, pony terrestre, pegaso, y alicornio, aun si se extinguen producto de la guerra, podemos sustentar prácticamente el mundo, no le veo problema a su extinción en esta guerra" mirror y skull muestran preocupación por la frialdad de cyber engine mientras que Ember toma la palabra "¡esperen un momento!, están hablando de dejar morir muchas vidas inocentes, no podemos permitir esto, debemos combatir todo lo posible contra el, aun si es nuestro origen, debemos acabar con el, para asi salvar no solo a Ecuestria, sino tambien a nosotros mismos, ¡no estar hablando sobre como dejar morir una especie!" todos en la sala se quedan callados y Gar solo da una noticia a todos "lord Ember tiene razón, ahí una esperanza para nosotros, la princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, están peleando en este momento contra el dragon oscuro, ellas están investigando su paradero y traerán al culpable antes que empieze el juicio ante una guerra iminente, por eso no debemos preocuparnos" Ember se alegra de ver que la princesa Twilight Sparkle esta a salvo ya que eso significaría que Spike tambien lo esta, aun asi en la reunión habían dudas divividas de lo que pasaría, en secreto Ember fue a hablar con Gary pregunto "disculpe su majestad, pero digame mientras fue a Poniville no habrá visto a" gar sonrio y dijo sin preocupación "el esta bien, es pequeño pero su corazón y valentía es fuerte, seguramente el piensa en ti lord Ember" esta se sonrojo, mientras torch se acerco a el preocupado "mi señor, lamento mi actitud de hace rato, espero no se enoje, pero como ve…" victory apareció detrás de el y solo dijo lo que todos temian "me temo que es posible, que ninguno de nosotros este a salvo con esa cosa en este mundo" gar solo pensó un momento y le dijo para quitarles la preocupación "recuerden que nosotros somos los que deben ayudar al mundo, después de todo es nuestra culpa y debemos corresponder" Ember lo piensa y le dice al emperador gar "no es su culpa su majestad, usted esta ayudando mucho al mundo ahora, nadie se queja de ello" pero en ese momento los otros miembros se acercaron frente a gar y spectra dijo algo que preocupo a todos "hemos hablado mi señor y pensamos que no esta haciendo esto correctamente, asi que asumiremos el cargo, con todo respeto, usted simplemente pone sus intereses de salvar a una raza que esta condenada" skull aparece detrás de gar y le dice "mi señor estos sujetos quieren quitarlo del cargo y asi comenzar una guerra, es mejor si nos deja a victory y a mi manejar esta situación" gar se pone frente a todos ellos y le dice a torch "torch toma a tu hija, skull escoltalos a Poniville, tengo que recordarles a ellos la razón por la que soy su gobernante" esto lo dijo muy serio entonces skull accede y escolta a ambos hacia afuera, pero victory solo le dice a gar "bien parece ser que la suerte no esta de nuestro lado hoy, igual nunca crei en esas cosas" tomando su espada gar solo le dice "muchacho espero que seas mas acción que palabras" justo en ese momento cyber engine lanzo un disparo hacia los contrincantes del emperador gar y solo dijo a su manera "la verdad no veo el punto de salvar a los equinos, pero es por el concepto de la palabra amistad, si es asi, necesito aprender mas de ese concepto… no veo por que no aprender de una gran persona como usted, al menos eso me dicta mi lógica" gar sonriendo grita "es la hora ¡veran por que soy su líder!" un rugido enorme se escucho en todos lados, iniciando un duelo mientras Ember era escoltada a Poniville.


	67. 8 :4

**_8.04. la fuerza de voluntad._**

Había pasado un dia mientras Poniville se acostumbraba a estar debajo de su tierra natal, en la antigua Canterlot donde poco a poco comenzaban a hacer que el lugar se viera un poco mas placentero para los habitantes de Poniville y demás ciudades, las cutie mark crusader decidieron salir de la cueva y revisar como estaban las cosas en su hogar.

Applebloom intento entrar a su casa pero encontró que no podía abrir las cerraduras ya que no tenia la llave, esta exclama a sus compañeras "no puedo entrar a mi casa, ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?" Sweetie bell tambien dijo lo mismo "todas las casas en Poniville están cerradas, cuando dejamos el pueblo se llevaron todo, fuera de eso todo parece muy tranquilo en este pueblo fantasma" Scootaloo entonces encontró algo "oye mira ahí correo, pero derpy no esta trabajando" a lo que Applebloom sospecho y dijo "¿entonces quien fue?" en el aire se ve volando a un grifo y al ver a las niñas esta grita animada "¡Amigas! A pasado tiempo" las niñas ven que se trata de una vieja amiga y gritan su nombre "¡Gabby!" todas se abrazan y las niñas comienzan a explicar la situación actual a lo que gabby menciona algo curioso "ahora que lo mencionas, todos los grifos se están escondiendo, pero nunca pensé que esto fuera tan serio, y díganme donde se esconden todos" todas caminaron hacia una de las cuevas que conectaba a la antigua Canterlot pero en su camino oyeron unas voces extrañas las cuales provenían cerca de la entrada del bosque everfree, las niñas se escondieron y gabby intento ver quien era pero le cerraron el pico, observaron que los seres que se aproximaban en efecto tenían una conversación extraña, eran Sato y Maximus, sato le explicaba a maximus "bueno según la orden del rey leo, todos los habitantes ya fueron escoltados hacia el area de seguridad, como te fue a ti" maximus dijo con algo del preocupación limpiándose el sudor "dimelo a mi, todos estamos preocupados por el futuro de nuestras especies, pero debo decir que realmente me preocupa mas el asunto de la prisión del tártaro, no hemos tenido comunicación desde ayer y scorpan no atiende mis mensajes" las niñas se sorprenden de escuchar lo que sucede en el tártaro, mientras estos pasaban sato entonces recibo la información del tártaro y se dio cuenta de algo "aparentemente esto inicio con el dragon oscuro, y como los dragones no respondieron ante la carta que les enviamos asi que suponemos que ellos iniciaran el acto de guerra, tenemos un mes para iniciar los preparativos asi que lo mejor será que comencemos a reclutar soldados y hacer los preparativos por lo tanto solo nos queda esperar" maximus entonces reviso una nota mas "sin embargo todos los equinos se escondieron en un lugar que no conozco y la princesa Twilight desapareció, aunque después de esos destrozos me sorpende que vuelvan a mostrarse aquí, lo que nos podría dejar un territorio del que apoderarnos" las niñas estaban apunto de saltar y reclamarles pero en eso llega una sirena e informa de una situación grave "mi señor, tenemos una noticia de emergencia en el tártaro" sato revisa y decide ir al lugar mientras las niñas escuchan que podría ser tambien importante para Celestia asi que corren hacia la antigua Canterlot donde ven que todos están cooperando para ayudar a hacer prospero el lugar.

Celestia y luna inspeccionan mas sobre la antigua Canterlot y ellas recuerdan buenos momentos, Starlight y Trixie comienzan a entrenar su magia con los hechizos antiguos mas fuertes que encontraron de la biblioteca secreta de starswirl el barbado, de parte de moondancer, big Mac comienza a hacer mas ejercicio para hacerse mas fuerte, Sunburst tambien practicaba su magia para no dejar que Starlight tuviera que hacer las cosas sola, pero llegan las niñas con información gritando "¡tenemos una emergencia!" ellas comienza explicar la situación pero una luna algo somnolienta no pone mucha atención, pero Celestia nota que eso no es natural en ella, quizás había algo extraño, tambien el hecho que Discord se encontraba dormido y no podía moverse, pero nadie le puso atención a ello, Celestia mostro preocupación ante el hecho de las intenciones de los representantes, pero tambien mostro preocupación por el tártaro ya que no sabia que había sucedido con scorpan, por lo que Celestia solo dijo "si es cierto solo ahí que prepararnos para defender nuestro hogar, pero necesito de la ayuda de gar" en sus pensamientos solo podía decirse a si misma "no lo he visto desde ayer y me estoy preocupando mucho por el, gar dime que estas bien" mientras sand shaker desde lejos solo dice "bueno he visto este tipo de situaciones antes asi que puedo decir si necesitan ayuda, no tengo nada que hacer, ademas… tengo a otro compañero aquí, ¡oye hollow black!" de la nada aparece un dragon de una sombra solo que algo calaverico y grita ante todos "¡te escuche anciano, no me tienes que gritar!" este se presenta ante todos pero con flojera "mi nombre es hollow black, y bien es un gusto conocerlos, si me disculpan ire a dormir por algun lugar donde no tenga que gastar energias" sand shaker toma a hollow black y lo arroja al suelo gritándole "¡no te desperté para que vayas a dormir! Necesito que ayudes a los equinos a entrenar" hollow se queja mencionándole "podría hacerlo, pero realmente no lo veo necesario, seguramente tienen resuelto el problema sin mi" todos ven que no le interesa entrenar hasta que Starlight habla con Sunburst utilizando psicología inversa como un método para converserlo, Starlight comienza su plan "sabes comienzo a creer que los dragones son muy débiles ya que le temen a ensuciarse las manos enseñándole a ponis como nosotros" hollow black se empezo a molestar y Sunburst le hizo enojar mas al mencionar algo "quizás sabe que no puede hacerlo y se limita simplemente a negar su ayuda por que le falta el valor de hacerlo" hollow se molesto tanto que exploto de ira al escuchar el pequeño comentario de Trixie "es obvio que estas viejo y oxidado, asi que simplemente no necesitamos tu ayuda, puedes ir a aburrirte a un parque y hacer lo que hacen los viejos retirados" finalmente hollow black les grita a todos con toda su furia "¡UN MOMENTO!, yo no he dicho que no lo voy a hacer, tengo mas técnicas de las que pueden contar, asi que ¡LOS VOY A HACER SUDAR HASTA LAS LAGRIMAS!", todos sonrieron sabiendo que su plan funciono, Celestia entonces noto que los miembros del tratado tenían malas intenciones ademas de que Twilight aun no había mandado noticias sobre si las cosas estaban progresando en el mundo humano, a lo lejos en el centro se estaba oyendo un enorme alboroto que aparentemente tenia noticias que realmente aterrorizaría a cualquiera, resultando ser Ember y su padre torch acompañado del dragon necro skull breath quienes al llegar todo el mundo se impresiona por su repentina llegada, Celestia ve a torch algo agitado y ember solo dice a todos "tranquilos, no hemos venido a causar problemas, necesitamos ayuda" skull breath solo dijo en una simple frase "digamos que las cosas se están ponendo peor" luego de un rato luna logro despertar y trato de calmar Ember quien estaba aterrada, mientras skull breath observo el lugar donde se escondían los equestrianos, torch solamente le reclamo a Celestia "a parte del olor a humedad y el hecho de que estas bajo tierra, sabes como arreglártelas" Celestia algo enojada le dijo en tono molesta "es confortante tenerte aquí torch, por cierto veo que la dieta te funciono" torch noto el tono sarcástico de Celestia en su ultima frase a lo que este le grita "¡QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO!" skull breath solo suspira y dice con algo de negatividad a todos "en verdad piensan pelear con esa cosa" luna algo débil solo dice a skull breath "tu sabes tanto como yo el deber de nosotros en este mundo, soy la princesa de la noche, y yo defenderé a mi reino mas que por mi titulo es mi hogar, el de todos ellos, amigos, hermanos, familia, llamalo como quieras pero ellos me enseñaron que eso es importante, la amistad es lo que me salvo, y es mi deber compensarlo de la misma manera" skull breath solo le dice de manera pensativa "cuando eras nightmare moon, solo deseabas hacer volar a todos asi que puedo decir que realmente cambiaste, es chistoso, no me importa si mueren o no, pero creo que si una raza como ustedes le enseñaran a todos su manera de vivir la vida… seria un mundo maravilloso" hollow y sand se postraron ante el ambos dijeron "señor si podemos servirle solo diganos" skull breath uso sus poderes y saco unos pegaminos diciéndole a ambos "estos pergaminos pertenecen al escondite secreto del emperador gar en el castillo, darle esto a los que pelearan y asegúrense de entrenarlos bien, no me hagan repetirlo" ambos comenzaron a repartir a moondancer y a Starlight Glimmer quien solo dijo ante skull breath "¿usted puede crear portales?" pero la respuesta de parte de el fue mas aterradora "soy un digamos sirviente de la parca, asi que… has de cuenta para que me sirve ese poder" todos temblando piensan que eso es muy tétrico, pero apartando eso las cosas parecian mejorar pero por desgracia ivan a empeorar ya que Ember comenzó a contar lo sucedido con gar y detallo algo muy importante con respecto a que los dragones no quieren ayudar a los equinos, ademas que ellos fueron provocados y tentados a hacer guerra, por lo que Celestia entonces le pregunta a Ember "¿y gar estará bien?" a lo que torch solo dijo con un tono de molestia "la verdadera pregunta es… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que durara este lugar con una guerra iminente?" a lo que las niñas y todos gritan "¡HASTA EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS!" torch riendo solo dice "entonces ¡ENTRENAR SE HA DICHO!" las cosas parecen mejorar pero en otro lugar comienza a haber un problema muy fuerte.

En la puerta del tártaro nubes que están bloqueando la entrada son tan densas que no se puede ver nada, todo el que intenta entrar vuelve a la entrada como si hubiera algo que empujara a todos afuera, finalmente los representantes intentan usar sus habilidades y otros poderes para intentar destruir el hechizo pero es imposible, cada hechizo solo desaparecia y cada vez mas se escuchaba que adentro había un alboroto enorme, a pesar del esfuerzo puesto para poder entrar nada era posible, finalmente sato y los otros representantes se dieron por vencidos ante el hecho de que lo que estaba pasando, este intento llamar por ayuda y refuerzos a los que estaban dentro del tártaro pero ya era un hecho de que lo que estaba adentro… no era algo de ese mundo, finalmente este junto a sus compañeros deciden mandar una petición a Celestia pero las señales mágicas comenzaban a debilitarse por lo que el mensaje tardaría en llegar.

Había pasado un dia mas y los entrenamientos a los equinos comenzaba a progresar poco a poco, las niñas comenzaban a practicar una danza extraña guiadas por sand shaker, hollow comenzó a entrenar a moondancer, Trixie, Starlight, Sunburst, big Mac y shining Armor quienes estaban muy agotados por los entrenamientos específicos para cada uno ya que solo para ser su primer dia era realmente matador y cansado, inclusive Celestia junto a su hermana luna y Candance se encontraban en pleno entrenamiento mágico guiadas por zecora y esta tambien ayudaba a Ember mejorando sus habilidades naturales de dragon, por otra parte torch se encontraba ayudando a los poni a cultivar y cosechar puesto que la comida, agua junto a otros recursos debían abundar mas, nada era fácil, habían demaciadas bocas que alimentar en un pequeño lugar como la antigua Canterlot, skull breath constantemente hablaba con Discord acerca del escudo del lugar y lo mejoraban siendo este mucho mas resistente que el de shining Armor y Candance combinados, pero era necesario puesto que una guerra era el peor campo que podían observar, bastaba con decir que hasta los potrillos mas jóvenes hacían todo lo posible para ayudar, hasta Flurry hearth quien era solo un bebe ayudaba poco a poco, las cosas estaban viento en popa para que cualquier cosa que tenia que pasar solamente bastaba con decir, estamos preparados.

Celestia descansando tomo un momento para respirar y se dio cuenta que afuera nubes negras comenzaban a formarse en el cielo, mientras luna observaba en las estrellas que las constelaciones advertían que cosas malas podrían suceder en cualquier momento, ambas fueron al castillo casi rescontruido en Canterlot pero a la vez vacio, en donde Celestia pregunta a su hermana "¿hermana, crees que realmente la guerra suceda?" luna temerosa le dice a su hermana con honestidad "como veo las cosas Celestia, es un hecho de que no podremos salvar a todos, pero si debemos pelear asi será, pero no tengo la fuerza de voluntad que se necesita para afrontar esto" ambas se abrazaron y Celestia pensando un momento le dijo a luna para calmarla "siempre seremos fuertes, el mundo y sus habitantes dependen de nosotras somos la esperanza en caso de que Twilight y sus amigas no regresen, pero se que lo harán estoy segura de ello" ambas recordaron cada momento en que Twilight se mostro firme ante la adversidad y aparece Starlight con el hechizo de teletransportacion y le dice a ambas de sorpresa "aunque no lo parezca, se como se siente esto, asi que mis princesas debo decir que debemos confiar en Twilight" todas sonrieron ante la manera positiva de pensar y regresaron pero en el momento en que regresaron los poni fueron con Starlight a preguntarle cosas sobre la situación, esta trato de ordenar una por una, y Sunburst se le acerco diciéndole una frase que la ruborizo "para no ser princesa, eres realmente buena gobernante" ella entendió la indirecta y le contesto de una manera algo sarcástica "que puedo decir, estoy rodeada de grandes amigos y mi inspiración de todos los días" guiñándole este se sonrojo y todos rieron ante la situación, pero todo eso cambio cuando oyeron que algo aterrizo en el centro de Poniville y tanto Celestia como skull sabían de quien se trataban ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo "¡ESA ENERGIA ES DE..!" ambos se teletransportaron mientras Discord y luna, fueron a obsrevar la situación en Poniville resultando ser que Gar estaba mal herido junto a cyber engine, victory brave, tetra burst, spectra metalo, mirror slide, raiden breaker, light hope, yuri kane, old coal, hex spell, quienes estaban todos con grandes daños y en estado de alto riesgo, luna fue directamente por zecora, y Gar algo herido solo dijo "Celestia… tengo noticias" este se desmayo, y Celestia uso sus poderes para tratar de disminuir los daños en gar quien ya estaba en un riesgo bastante alto mas que el de los demás.

Todos los dragones eran atendidos mientras gar se recuperaba de sus graves heridas hasta que Celestia interrumpió el trabajo de Starlight y moondancer de curarle partes del cuerpo, para reclamarle algo "¡DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO! Me tenias muy preocupada" Gar mostro algo de verguienza y solo dijo tratando de no enojarla "bueno… es una larga historia, pero tranquila estoy bien" esta solo le reclamo y lo hizo sentir mal "sabes bien que me preocupas, mas cuando haces estas cosas típicas, es en serio no hagas eso o me daras un infarto, piensa que aun ahí seres queridos que te quieren y no verte en estas condiciones, ademas estamos en guerra piensa por un momento" todos los dragones intentaron no ver esa escena y gar se sintio incomodo, tratando de disculparse este menciona "bueno lo lamento, digamos que he arreglado los problemas de desconfianza entre mis colegas" a lo que todos los dragones dicen "algo asi" victory brave al ver el lugar supuso que todos se estaban escondiendo para la guerra inminente, este pregunta a luna con algo de curiosidad "este es su plan para ocultarse" a lo que todos los habitantes de Equestria se pusieron frente a ellos y dijeron al mismo tiempo "el plan es ¡PELEAR HASTA EL FINAL!" y entonces un mal humorado Raiden breaker les grita "¡no griten!" y todos los equestrianos le dicen en voz baja "lo sentimos" spectra piensa por un momento y le dice a Celestia un dato curioso "apartando el hecho de que peleamos con nuestro gobernante, estamos al tanto de la situación del dragon oscuro, asi que por lo visto tendremos que ayudar pero en nombre de los miembros que no confiamos en ustedes y pensamos que era mejor dejarlos por su cuenta, lo lamentamos" todos lso dragones inclinan la cabeza y para Celestia solo dice "ahora ven que mi pueblo y aquellos que vivimos en Ecuestria podemos defender lo que queremos no importa como sea, lucharemos por nuestro hogar" victory brave les roba un momento mencionando algo " a pesar de todo veo las cosas del siguiente modo, por ahora Twilight Sparkle esta en el mundo humano con un dragon oscuro, será mejor prevenir que el libere sus fuerzas aquí, asi que si necesitan ayuda estaremos preparados, somos aliados de todos modos" este intenta pararse pero no puede y Starlight toma la palabra diciendo "no se preocupen señores dragones aquí estoy, en representación de la princesa Twilight Sparkle tomare el cargo de líder temporal y ayudar a todos los ecuestrianos a luchar" victory solo menciona algo que hace enojar a Starlight "y ¿Quién es la gritona?" esta escucha el pequeño comentario e intenta tomar una silla con magia tratando de golpear a victory pero Trixie y sunburst intentan pararle diciéndole "¡no lo hagas!" victory solo dice en defensa "lo siento no estoy acostumbrado a ser amable" mientras todos comenzaron a reir, Gar entonces le comento a Celestia la noticia que le tenia que decir "la buena noticia es que he resuelto como mandar a Twilight Sparkle mensajes mas rápido, ya que por desgracia la distancia interdimensional provoca que los mensajes tarden cerca de 3 horas o mas en enviarse, lo he disminuido a solo una hora, pero es lo menos que se puede hacer, la magia del dragon oscuro esta provocando muchos cambios en la línea entre dimensiones" celestia entonces piensa que es posible que asi puedan mandar a Twilight un informe de las cosas que estaban pasando, y ella menciona un dato curioso " eso nos ayudaría bastante gar, quizás pueda informar a Twilight del estado de Equestria, pero dime que sabes del tártaro y su condición" este se sorprende junto a los otros dragones al escuchar eso mirror slide menciona algo que aterro a todos "puedo sentir que el tártaro esta siendo invadido por algo, es mejor ir al lugar ahora" pero antes de mencionar una palabra aparece un changeling pero no uno cualquiera sino uno en particular, tórax el nuevo líder changeling y amigo de Spike grita ante todos "¡princesa Celestia, ayuda!" este aterriza y celestia lo atiende " torax, dime que sucede ¿esta todo bien?" torax asustado, solo dice con desesperación ante todo el mundo "mi madre, la reina Chrysalis… ha sufrido un ataque" todos se asustan al oir eso, Candance y shining Armor, se sorprenden y Flurry comienza a llorar, gar entonces le pregunta con curiosidad pero con un aire de intriga "¿Qué clase de ataque estamos hablando?" torax ve la mirada ante unos changeling que llegan con la reina Chrysalis, quien para la sorpresa de todos… esta transformada en un changeling reformado pero la sorpresa de todos fue que no fue a voluntad y ella solo tratando de decir entre suspiros de dolor "¡un mal, se acerca!" esta se desmaya, y todos se asustan pero Starlight Glimmer grita ante todos con un hechizo "¡todo el mundo, silencio!" Ember entonces examina el cuerpo de Chrysalis y nota que algo huele familiar para ella "esta sensación y olor, lo he sentido antes" en ese momento una enorme presión comienza a entrar en la atmosfera y todos los dragones comienzan a gritar desesperados como si algo los atacara, gar, victory y ciber son los únicos inmunes ven que se trata de algo muy fuerte, es entonces cuando ciber analiza con su escáner y dice ante todos "¡la señal proviene del tártaro!" gar, Starlight, luna, Celestia, y Discord van al tártaro junto a torax quien al llegar al lugar se sorprenden de algo muy perturbador.


	68. 8 :5

**_8.05. ha iniciado._**

Al llegar todos los representantes intentan entrar pero notan que un enorme relámpago se lanzo en el cielo y esto causo que el cielo se torne morado con rayos oscuros, Celestia le pregunta a maximus aterrada "¡que ha sucedido!" maximus dice con desesperación "no lo sabemos, el tártaro inicio una revuelta ahí adentro", todo el lugar comenzó a temblar como si se tratara del fin del mundo, hasta que victory y ciber llegaron, ciber analizo el portal que estaba en el tártaro y le indico a victory donde lanzar su espada, es entonces cuando ciber grita "¡señorita Starlight Glimmer, gar, y princesas lanzen sus poderes a la espada ahora!" todos lanzan sus poderes y de repente el cielo se calma, pero las nubes no cesan, aunque poco a poco desaparecen, gar solo menciona "eso era un hechizo de clase S2, quien lo habrá lanzado" sato entonces se sorprende ver a gar y le pregunta "estas conciente de que esa clase de hechizos son prohibidos para todo el mundo, no sabes quien pudo haberlo hecho" gar entonces dice "la verdadera pregunta es ¿Quién tiene el poder para lanzarlo?" scorpan aparece en la entrada, cargando a su hermano tyrek quien se encontraba en muy mal estado.

Luego de un rato scorpan habla sobre lo sucedido "durante 2 dias, el tártaro sufrió un motin enorme como si de una pesadilla de un lunático se tratara, es como si alguien liberara a todos, pero al mismo tiempo no podíamos salir, y algo enloquecía a todos, fue horrible" este estaba muy asustado gar y victory inspeccionaron el lugar mientras Celestia calmaba a scorpan, luna junto a sato preguntaron a los guardias del tártaro sobre la situación, pero en eso un dragon vino del cielo aterrizando sobre el lugar, para sorpresa de todos se trataba de un dragon mensajero y le informo a gar sobre la llegada de alguien, gar decide marcharse a Poniville y los demás lo siguen.

En Poniville un dragón aparece frente a todos, su apariencia era de un dragón europeo, con dos alas metálicas pero naturales, una hermosa cabellera dorada, piel azul oscura con estrellas blancas, una cola que se dividia en tres, pero que se unía en una élice, era de forma cuadrúpeda, pero podía cambiar a humanoide, sus ojos no tenían iris, pero su pupila era morada y centro dorado, al llegar Gar este se sorprende y menciona ante todos algo curioso "vaya hijo me sorprende verte aquí" este sólo le menciona a su padre "lamento la demora, tengo asuntos pendientes, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, este es el informe que me pediste" Gar al observar nota que las cosas iban tal cual lo había previsto pero menciona algo curioso "asi que ellas ya han avanzado más que yo, estoy contento en parte, pero a la vez aterrado de lo que pueda pasar" el dragón solamente le dice a Gar " no te preocupes padre, a como se observa la situación diría que estamos en ventaja" antes de decir otra palabra Luna lo observa y este a ella y ambos se van lejos, entonces Celestia le menciona a Gar mientras inspecciona los documentos "si los datos que recopiló tu hijo son ciertos me temo que entonces habrá que decirles que no queda otra opción mas que tomar medidas drásticas" Gar entonces lo piensa un momento y dice "a como van las cosas, diría que es lo mejor" entonces las niñas aparecen detrás de el y preguntan "¿Quién es él?" a lo que Gar sólo menciona sin mucha preocupación "es mi hijo, es un dragón azul nocturno" a lo que Scootaloo ya lo había notado pero ella le pregunta algo curioso "y ¿Cómo se llama?" pero Gar dice poniendo a todos curiosos sobre la extraña respuesta "bueno, él no tiene nombre, fue cosa de su madre" Applebloom sólo observó que eso era extraño, mientras Sweetie bell observó una escena y dijo a todos "silencio miren" todos vieron a luna y el hijo de Gar, viéndose a los ojos mientras este le da una flor y se la pone en su melena mientras esta se despide de él, ambos viéndose sin decir una palabra, poniendo a todos en una situación de saber, qué había pasado ahí, al regresar Luna observó que todos la miraban con mucha curiosidad acerca de su amigo, y la primera es Applebloom quien pregunta "¿Es su amigo especial?" Luna se sonroja y menciona tratando de no sonar obvia "¡Él, y yo, bueno, él, es que, no, no es algo que deban saber!" Scootaloo le dice al oído "lo vimos todito, estaban juntos, y acercándose muy cariñosamente" Luna escondió la cabeza mientras las niñas cantaban _"se gustan, se gustan, se van al árbol y se están besando"_ a lo que Trixie dice para empeorar todo "niñas eso no es correcto, se dice asi", y luego esta comenzó a cantar junto a las niñas para incomodidad de Luna _"la princesa Luna, estaba en un árbol, mientras se abrazaba con su amigo, besando, gustando, muchos besos, muack, muack, muack, se van a la capilla de bodas"_ a lo que Luna grita furiosa "¡DE MI NO SE BURLEN!" esta comienza perseguir a trixie y las niñas, mientras Gar le menciona a Celestia " fue un bonito reencuentro" y Celestia sonríe diciendo "bueno no se habían visto en un largo tiempo" luego de ello scorpan manda un mensaje a Celestia con el testimonio de tyrek en donde se observaba que estaba en un estado catatónico, victory observa su estado y ciber analizaba su cuerpo, ambos lelgaron a la conclucion que indicaba que pudo ser atacado durante la boda de Twilight, pero las cosas se pusieron mas tensas cuando Candance noto que había una alerta de intruso en el imperio de cristal, Celestia llamo a gar y usaron su poder de crear portales fueron directamente al imperio de cristal con Candance y Discord los acompaño.

Al llegar Discord solo observo que el lugar al ser muy lejano no sufrió casi ningún daño, exceptuando por el hecho de que las casas de cristal estaban con grietas enormes, algunas otras estaban rodeadas de llamas negras, Candance observo el lugar solo pudo decir "quizás mi reino no sufrió grandes perdidas, pero esto no deja de ser triste" gar noto que la energía que despidia el lugar era muy similar a la del dragon oscuro pero usando su visión encontró un rastro que apuntaba a las afueras del imperio, este se dirigió al lugar donde se originaba la energía y vio a 2 figuras que estaban tratando de ingresar al imperio, Celestia pregunto preocupada "¿gar que es lo que sucede?" gar noto la figura que se acercaba y finalmente observo quien era "¡es el rey sombra!" Candance se preparaba para pelear junto a celestia cuando gar les dijo que se detuvieran, al ver que en efecto era sombra, pero este estaba en su forma normal ya que hace tiempo fue reformado gracias a la ayuda de su esposa radiant hope quien le cargaba y solo podía decir mal herida "¡ayuda!" ambos cayeron y gar los cargo hasta el castillo, y usando sus poderes los llevaron a poniville donde después de sanarles las heridas sombra logro despertar gracias a la ayuda de radiant hope quien se sentía mejor, este solo pudo expresar con mucha tristeza "les agradezco por la ayuda, princesa Celestia y ¿gran emperador dragon gar? ¿Qué hace aquí?" gar le explica la situación y sombra comienza a temblar de miedo al contar lo que sucedió, radiant hope solo expresa con mucho miedo "hasta este punto, algo me ataco y a sombra… es todo lo que recuerdo, fuimos a otra dimensión, el mundo del origen de sombra, y había una risa maligna, solo eso, puedo recordar todo lo demás es confuso" sombra la abraza y gar en su mente solo podía decir "esto no tiene sentido, la magia que esta ahí afuera, estos eventos, los ataques a los entes mas malignos de Ecuestria, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando realmente?" muchos de los entes sufrieron ataques y para colmo las sospechas de gar hacia lo que parecía ser el principio de un caos comenzaba a formarse, Celestia entonces le pregunto a gar "¿habra algo de conexión ante todos estos eventos?" victory apareció y revelo un dato del tártaro hacia Celestia y gar "camaradas y mi señor, he regresado y me temo que he encontrado altas pruebas de que lo que sucedió en el tártaro no fue una casualidad, aparentemente todos los prisioneros solo dicen que el motin comenzó después de que las puertas de las celdas se abrieron creando un caos adentro, tyrek entre lo poco que podía decir solo confirmo que la hora concuerda con el ataque del dragon oscuro, y que al terminar, el hechizo cubrió todo el tártaro ¿pero por que?" Celestia y gar peinsan por un momento pensando que pudo ser lo que buscaban, hasta que les paso la idea por la cabeza de que quizás lo que sucedió en la boda fue una distracción, y que algo que estaba en el tártaro era su verdadero objetivo, un enorme terremoto comenzó a ocurrir en toda Ecuestria, junto a una atmosfera peor que hacia que los dragones comenzaran a gritar desenfrenados, algo estaba pasando y muy pronto todo se sabria.


	69. 8 :6

**_8.06. el comienzo del fin._**

Una criatura extraña flotando en un cuarto la cual era una forma humanoide pero sin ojos y sin boca, entre sus pensamientos y su voz tan profunda e inexpresiva relataba una pequeña historia o mas bien los últimos sucesos que había hecho "como veo las cosas, desde que Sali de esa dimensión, todos mis pasos han logrado concretarse de manera exitosa, después de todo, realmente mi paso numero uno fue muy sencillo en retrospectiva, los elementos de la discordia, artefactos malignos que fueron creados por accidente por un héroe, pero para todo esto, debo decir que nunca pensé en avanzar tanto…." Este comienza a recordar desde el momento que tomo los poderes de tyrek, pasando por momentos antes donde fue por la segunda criatura oscura de Ecuestria, por sombra quien estaba en una montaña descansando al lado de su esposa en ese momento este apareció y noqueo a los dos, finalmente transporto a sombra a su mundo de origen en donde las bestias ivan a atacarlo, pero el ente maligno comenzó a absorver a todos y a la dimensión completa transformándolo en una especie de joya pequeña, este forma una sonrisa maligna y le dice a sombra en los oídos mientras su mano comienza a atravesar su corazón sacando energía oscura dentro de el _"solo me faltan 4 mas, no te necesitare mas, vuelve con tu esposa y disfruta de los pocos momentos que te quedan"_ este lo devuelve, un tiempo después del ataque del dragon oscuro este comienza a buscar a Chrysalis quien estaba en una cueva con sus nuevos retoños, ya que Chrysalis había sido traicionada por uno de sus hijos, tórax, esta desde entonces se esconde y planea tomar Ecuestria, vengándose de todo aquel que le ha lastimado a ella, el ente comienza a mostrarse frente a ella solamente diciendo "se lo que he visto en ti, vi lo suficiente, en tus ojos se ve la necesidad de venganza, necesito saber si odias a la misma poni que yo, o al menos en teoría, he vivido demasiado tiempo, actualmente solo se que, quien se oponga a nuestra forma de pensar, es nuestro enemigo ¿verdad?" Chrysalis confundida solo pregunta dándole la razón "¿eres mi enemigo?" este rie y solo le dice "no tranquila, he venido a ofrecerte una tregua, para vengarte de los que te han traicionado, no obstante se que no confias en nadie pero vamos, en este punto, tengo suficiente poder como para que puedas negarte" Chrysalis razona y le menciona un detalle interesante " trato de ver lo que me beneficia, y es cierto, puedo ver tu increíble poder y siento tus intenciones en este mundo, no ahí nada que no deseara mas que la venganza, asi que puedo preguntar ¿Qué me daras a cambio?" este le muestra una bola oscura de intensa oscuridad y ella se convence simplemente tentándose a la oscuridad, malignamente solo dice _"¿aceptas?"_ este extiende una mano y chrysalis intenta tomarla solo diciendo "por lo general las reinas no damos la mano, es una norma por temor a que la realeza siempre se ve amenazada por traición" el ente rie y dice asustando a Chrysalis _"he sido un gobernante tambien, y si, la traición en este caso, es iminente"_ el ente comienza a absorver los poderes de Chrysalis y tambien la energía oscura sale de ella formando una joya, pero este la lleva a su lugar de origen, un lago radioactivo con un árbol podrido, el ente comienza a absorver todo hasta formar la joya completa, al soltar a Chrysalis y caer en el suelo el ente dice riendo y burlándose "solo 2 mas, y mi plan estará completo, por cierto gracias por tu habilidad de poder crear changeling o cambiantes no se como decirles pero, solo se una cosa, los esbirros nunca están de mas, pero necesitan algunas modificaciones" los 2 vuelven a la cueva y este comienza a apoderarse de todos los changelings lanzándoles energía maligna y atrapándolos en capullos chryalis quien había perdido todo rastro de maldad se había transformado y reformado, preocupada por sus hijos esta solo dice muy agotada "¿Qué les haces a mis bebes?" el ente solo dice malignamente _"solo pensé que, asi se verían mejor"_ los changeling que estaban afuera como guardas comienzan a intentar atacar al ente pero este los detiene con sus poderes y los atrapa igual que a los pequeños, estos mutan, su piel se torna blanca, sus ojos comienzan a desarrollar una marcas en forma de triangulo, mientras que de su espalda salian pequeñas protuberancias en forma de cuerno, colmillos en sus bocas mas afilados, alas que se volvían negras y por ultimo el color rojo de sus ojos cambiaba a uno mas intenso, estos se hacían mas fuertes y les crecían armaduras de su cuerpo, Chrysalis asustada solo se desmayo, mientras que un changeling intento escapar pero el ente lo atrapo, el ente sonrio una vez mas y dijo "bien supongo que eso bastara por ahora, creare mas de estos luego, quizás un ejercito, a ti te convertiré en mi nuevo sirviente, te llamare kevin" kevin trato de explicarle al ente "mi señor, ese no es mi nombre" a lo que el ente solo dijo "pues de ahora en adelante te llamas asi y te callas, kevin" este comenzó a flotar y formo un portal al atravesarlo kevin observo que ahora estaban en un edificio, ademas de ello se habían convertido en humanos que simplemente eran como personas con cuernos personas con cuernos y cabello pero todos eran el mismo, ojos rojos y las marcas características, poseían alas y por ultimo sus manos poseían garras afiladas, el ente al cruzar solo podía reir mientras el indefenso kevin y sus hermanos temblaban ante la presencia de este ente tan maligno.

Había pasado un dia desde que el terminaba de recordar los sucesos mientras se hacia de noche, este uso un nuevo portal y atravesó al mundo de Ecuestria, esta vez fue a buscar a Discord quien estaba flojeando en el castillo buscando algun intruso hasta ese momento este se había agotado y decidio recostarse un rato, pero en ese momento el ente apareció y Discord se asusto diciendo "vaya ¡me asustaste! ¿Qué cosa eres?" el ente solo saludo a Discord de una manera muy peculiar "veo Discord que eres el nuevo representante del caos y el orden en ocaciones, aunque es raro verte del ladode los buenos, te dejaste convencer verdad, dime como se siente estar del lado de los buenos" Discord molesto solo menciona sus razones "primero que nada no cambie y no caere en eso otra vez, con tyrek fue suficiente, no volveré a perder la desconfianza de Fluttershy y mis amigas" el ente solo rie diciéndole a Discord "si aceptas unirte a mi, creo que podría ayudarte en cierta manera no te parece, podrías incluso obtener mas poder del que tienes, no puedes manipular ciertas areas, y ademas el control que posees solo es temporal, y tienes limitaciones y regulaciones del universo, por lo tanto, no eres tan fuerte como todos piensan, asi que, si te unes a mi, esas restricciones se acabaron" Discord ve que este le quiere engañar pero en vez de eso Discord solo dice algo enojado "me temo que voy a rechazar tu oferta, si me disculpas tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, como proteger a todo de ti" el ente muestra una pose de disculpa y con algo de sarcasmo le da la mano pidiéndole _"o lo lamento no sabia que te ofendía, acepta mi mano como una forma de disculpa"_ Discord toma su mano y en el momento en que lo hizo este absorvio su poder y energía oscura, dejándolo desmayado, este sonrio malignamente y en un momento desapareció, buscando directamente a luna quien estaba durmiendo, pero en sus sueños era mas bien una pesadilla relacionada con nightmare moon quien tenia una pelea reñida pero en un momento el ente apareció y solo dijo _"lo lamento por interrumpir, pero necesito de nightmare moon unos momentos"_ el ente atraviesa a nightmare moon con su brazo y la absorbe por completo mientras luna solo puede decir asustada "¡que cosa eres!" el ente comenzó a reir monstruosamente mientras solo decía _"¡por fin, están todos mi plan comienza ahora! O lo lamento pero no debo dejar que interfieras princesita luna, borrare tu memoria de los últimos momentos"_ luna despierta sin poder recordar nada mientras el ente malignamente se transporta al cuarto en donde termina de recordar todos los sucesos, su ayudante kevin solo dice "mi señor, ya que tiene todos los elementos de la discordia, ¿Qué hara ahora?" el ente forma un santuario usando sus poderes, y comienza un ritual que poco a poco colocaba los 6 elementos de la discordia en posición de 6 puntos, en el centro este comenzó a formar los trazos para su plan, poco a poco este resito las palabras finales… y la atmosfera se torno oscura y empezo a emitir un campo de energía que hizo cambiar la atmosfera, pero no se mantuvo mucho tiempo, kevin noto que todo se desvaneció en un momento, y el ente noto que el ritual no funciono, frustrado solo pregunto a kevin enojado "kevin ¡explicame que paso!" kevin intento no decir algo tonto y dijo "no funciono señor" a lo que el ente dijo solamente "se que no funciono ¡pero, por que no funciono!" el ente comenzó a analizar todo lo que había pasado, volvió a repasar los pasos que había hecho y los requisitos para el ritual, mientras kevin dijo incoentemente "quizás le falto" a lo que el ente solo dijo muy molesto "¡se que falto algo!, y como veras kevin, me temo que es el momento de llegar al fondo de esto, por ahora _necesitare refuerzos_ , kevin quiero que busques a los mejores sicarios y asesinos del mundo, debo ir a un viaje" kevin llamo a otro changeling y uso un teléfono pero curiosamente kevin pregunta "¿y usted que hara señor?... ¿asesinos?, señor los humanos no poseen magia" el ente solo rio y respondió en orden _"ire por el libro de las épocas, y pequeño e inocente kevin, en el mundo humano ahí cosas que deber no conoces y deberías temer a lo desconocido"_ el ente abrió un portal y kevin solo dijo curioso "que no el libro de las épocas es para una dimensión en especifico o ¿algo asi?" el ente antes de despedirse le deja en claro "en realidad el libro de las épocas registra todo, pero fue escondido tontamente en este mundo por creer que no había magia en este mundo pero claro, _nadie previo esto, vuelvo en unos segundos"_ al abrir el portal y se dirigió a Australia, cerca de unas montañas el ente destruyo las trampas y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada del santuario donde los guardianes intentaron oponerle el paso "¡alto ahí, nosotros somos los guardianes del libro de las épocas, no podemos permitir…" el ente los arroja a un lado de las cuevas mientras flota directamente hacia el libro, este sonriendo malignamente dice _"lo lamento, pero no tengo tiempo para explicar… solamente vine por esto"_ los guardiantes intentan impedirlo pero el ente los destruye, este se teletransporta hata el edificio y finalmente cruzado de piernas en el aire comienza a leer los pasajes del libro y busca uno en especifico, mientras sus esbirros finalmente habían encontrado lo que el ente estaba buscando, tambien decidieron llevarle comida ya que era mejor darle algo de comer y tenerlo lo antes posible a que, el decida comérselos, kevin observo que este había encontrado el pasaje a lo que kevin solo pregunto "mi señor, lo encontró" el ente solo dijo _"veamos, asi que el dia en que fui vencido, o ya veo… asi que eso era, esa ¡excusa de sacerdotisa!, ya veo por que no funciono, asi que solo me queda comenzar poco a poco, lo bueno es que se como deshacer el candado, pero eso me tomara 3 semanas, supongo que podría entretenerme un rato, como por ejemplo…"_ este extiende su mano contra l suelo mientras que kevin solo ve que el suelo comienza a temblar, kevin y otros changeling comienzan a temblar de miedo al ver que este lo hace 5 veces pero cada vez que lo hacia un liquido salía del suelo, comenzando a formar capullos, kevin con miedo pregunto "¿ejemplo?" en los capullos, este tomo cada uno de los elementos de la discordia y los poso sobre cada uno, este solo le dijo a kevin _"crear una nueva raza de guerreros, hiciste lo que te pedi"_ kevin le dio el teléfono explicándole "asi es mi señor, vera solo debe contestar la llamada" el ente observo el teléfono y pregunto con curiosidad "¿Qué es esto, no entiendo que es?" kevin solo dijo sin mucha preocupación "es un teléfono señor" el ente comenzó a girarlo y no entendía para que era "no entiendo, que hace esta cosa llamada teléfono" kevin comienza a explicar a su señor "es un aparato creado por los humanos para comunicarse entre si" el ente solo dijo curioso " no entiendo esto, como le hago para comunicarme, seria mas fácil con un hechizo, pero supongo que esto son leyes del mundo humano" el teléfono comienza a sonar y keivn solo dice "es el asesino señor" y el ente le mencióna "donde esta ¿de donde sale ese sonido?" kevin le señala mencionando "es el teléfono señor, le esta llamando" el ente algo enojado solo dijo "y como lo llamo, es decir, como hago para que el venga" kevin le muestra como se usa "solo deslice su dedo señor" el ente desliza de manera incorrecta y kevin le señala que no es asi a lo que el ente dice "¡lo estoy deslizando por que no funciona!" kevin entonces le muestra otra vez "no es asi señor, lo esta haciendo mal" el ente se harto y le dio el teléfono "haber prueba tu si es tan fácil" este solo desliza su dedo y contesta la llamada.

Del otro lado de la llamada 2 hombres estaban escuchando todo por el altavoz, y finalmente el tomo la llamada solo diciendo "espero no haber interrumpido nada, ya que no contestaban" en la llamada solo el ente se comunicaba de forma sombria _"no se preocupen, fue unas complicaciones menores, asi que eres el asesino mas grande del mundo"_ a lo que el asesino solo tomando una taza de te solo dice "no soy el único, tengo un compañero y escuchamos que necesitas de nuestro servicios de asesino y mercenario" el ente solo sonríe y dice _"veo que realmente debo estar hablando con el mejor, pero dime, ¿Qué tan buenos son tus servicios, para una guerra?"_ el asesino solo rie y menciona un hecho "digamos que tengo habilidades únicas, asi que necesita exactamente a un mercenario para una guerra, le informo que no cobro barato" el ente rie malignamente y solo menciona un dato curioso _"el dinero no es problema para mi, pero necesito saber que eres el mejor"_ el asesino y su compañero le piden solamente una cosa "si necesita una muestra solamente ponga la videollamada" a lo que el ente no sabia como y los asesinos solo escuchaban la conversación incomoda _"bien kevin, como se hace eso de videollamada",_ a lo que kevin respondia _"solo toque la pantalla señor"_ los asesinos se miraban entre ellos mientras el ente solo gritaba _"¡lo estoy tocando y no pasa nada!"_ este toco otras funciones que no venían al caso y finalmente lo lograron en donde los asesinos notan que su nuevo jefe es en realidad un ente misterioso , estos no dijeron nada sobre su aspecto pero solo pudieron preguntar una cosa "podemos empezar " a lo que el ente solo dijo _"adelante"_ estos inician su presentación, kevin se asusta y los demás changeling solo se asustan y asquean de ver lo horrendo que eran los poderes de los asesinos, pero en ese momento el ente solo los detiene con un aplauso diciendo _"magnifico, eso es lo que buscaba, quedan contratados"_ uno de los asesinos se pone frente al teléfono y solamente hace su presentación "perdone jefe no me he presentado, mi nombre es zen shui, y mi compañero es toguro la bestia a sus ordenes" ambos se mostraron, zenshui era un hombre con piel algo bronceada, cabello negro con una cola de caballo, tenia una altura de 2.05 metros, usaba pantalones de cuero y camisa negra de manga larga, mocacines negros italianos, tenia un lunar en la frente, y su complexión era delgada, toguro la bestia era de un tamaño imponente cerca de los 3 metros y medio, usaba lentes negros y su cabello era de un corte militar, usaba una gabardina enorme, usaba botas militares y pantalones militares, de piel morena, el ente se presento con un nombre falso para que asi pudieran identificarlo _"por ahora díganme señor k, zen shui y toguro, como mis nuevos mercenarios se convertirán en mis generales, o hombres al mando díganle como quieran, a pesar de su fuerza, debo decir que para mis futuros planes necesitaremos un poco de ayuda extra, y al ver su poder no debo traer debiluchos, ¿les importa si les traigo a algunos del mismo calibre?"_ zen shui solo sonrio y dijo "lo que usted ordene señor k" el ente entonces uso su magia para crear un portal… el cual estaba manifestándose en Ecuestria, mientras eso pasaba zen shui y toguro hablaban entre ellos, zen shui mencionaba un dato interesante "y que opinas de este trabajo, no es como su fuera algo difícil para nosotros" toguro solo le aclaro "no me importa, solo quiero hacer algo, si es para una guerra podre entretenerme un rato, hace mucho que no mato a nadie" zenshui solo se para de donde estaba sentado y camina hacia una venta diciendo "hasta donde lo veo, seria bueno, hace mucho que tampoco peleo a mi gusto" ambos estaban en una ciudad la cual tenia una guerra civil, pero eso fue antes que ellos llegaran y acabaron con toda la población.


	70. 8 :7

**_8.07. la perdición fue liberada._**

En el tártaro había una gran conmocion por que otra vez la niebla volvió a obstruir el lugar pero lo mas aterrador estaba apunto de comenzar, gar y Celestia fueron hacia la puerta donde observaron que victory trato de atravesar la niebla como antes pero era imposible, la niebla era muy densa, mas que antes, en el momento en que intentaban hacer algo este solo observo que los repelía, Celestia fue con sato y exclamo muy preocupada "¡diganme que ha sucedido!" sato dijo tambien con la misma expresión "no lo se, estábamos terminando de inspeccionar los niveles que estaban atacados por las nubes, y no presento ninguna anomalía, pero al salir eso sucedió" gar reviso el informe pero tanto el como Celestia observaron que todo era una distracción para lo que en realidad estaban buscando sea quien sea diciendo al mismo tiempo "¡el octavo nivel!" todos temblaron al escuchar esa frase, luna llego junto a starlight y sunburst quienes al escuchar, ver lo que sucedia, Starlight pregunto curiosa "¿octavo nivel?" Sunburst aun mas curioso dijo algo que todo sabían… pero no era una realidad "octavo, ¿no eran siete?" maximus comenzó por preguntar lo que era un secreto "¿no puede ser? Nadie sabe de eso, solo nosotros" gar entonces menciona que es ese lugar "el octavo nivel, hace muchos años se hizo un lugar para aprisionar a todos los villanos y seres que superaban a los del nivel S al S3, se supone que es secreto de alta categoría, y ademas no puedes acceder de forma común, esta bajo muchos hechizos de protección" Discord aparece y entonces avisa a todos "¡celestia! Querida lamento empeorar la leche derramada, pero alguien esta causando esta atmosfera sin control, los dragones se están volviendo locos, no se quien es pero, no me gusta para nada" todos observaron que había un enorme alboroto adentro.

En el octavo nivel, habían 7 prisioneros en distintas y aisladas jaulas, donde cada uno era monstruosamente mas fuerte que el anterior, uno de ellos era una criatura que poseía alas, su forma era humanoide, pero tenia puesta una armadura de partes de acero con puas afiladas, su mascara cubria sus ojos, era una mascara de samurái pero con cresta dorada, sus botas eran enormes con borde naranja, tenia los brazos crusados con unos guantes de acero en cada mano pero con afiladas garras, estaba parado sin decir nada, otro de ellos tenia una aparencia de un hombre con traje ademas de que su boca estaba con una mascarilla, su cabello era negro largo y lacio, usaba mocacines italianos negros, simplemente solo estaba parado observando que el polvo caia del cielo, del otro lado otro ente en forma humanoide de cabello gris, con un traje azul zapatos negros y pantalones azules, de piel blanca, le pregunta al del traje negro "oye, que les pasara a los de aya arriba, hacen mucho alboroto, no te parece karasu" karasu le responde la pregunta "tienes razón kira, en verdad están haciendo mucho desorden ahí arriba" otra figura les pregunta a los dos "creen que traerán la comida ya" este era una monstruosa bestia con un sueter con gorro, en su celda había muchos gases y humo, otro prisionero el cual parecía un enorme león con un short rojo y garras y patas vendadas, con una cinta en la cabeza menciono "deep tu siempre estas molestando con la cena, si sigues asi te pondrás gordo" kira entonces le responde irónicamente "bueno nos alimentan una vez a la semana, y eso es de por si poco, ahí veces que lo olvidan durante 3 semanas, asi que menos que gordos, algo desnutridos no te parece Suzuki" Suzuki era el nombre del león o lo que parecía, de ahí se despierta un enorme cangrejo humanoide el cual solo dijo "parece ser que he dormido de mas, díganme mis amigos, como esta la situación" a lo que todos quisieron ignorarlo pero deep le respondió " tijereta, por que mejor no te vas a dormir, no quiero oírte en este momento" a lo que tijereta simplemente dijo "no me culpes estoy aburrido y no ahí nada que pueda cortar" karasu solo le dijo amablemente "mejor cortate la lengua nos ahorras el tener que oírte hablar" deep entonces dice "saben a pesar de todo, esa cosa de ahí no conversa mucho, no lo creen" estos vieron a un enorme robot tirado el cual parecía para una guerra, ya que poseía muchas armas y era robusto, a lo que kira solo dijo "esa cosa lleva aquí cerca de 30 años, aun no se de donde salió, quizás este descompuesta" tijereta mete su conversación forzada "pues al menos es mas cooperativo que buey, solo esta parado en esa pose, desde que recuerdo" a lo que karasu le dice "buey ha estado aquí desde mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros, es un criminal s3, tu apenas fuiste transferido hace 40 años de clase A a S, simplemente por que no te soportaron en el nivel 7, realmente crees que puedes compararte con nosotros" Suzuki entonces dijo rugiendo "pues si no lo ponemos a pensar no hemos visto a buey moverse y no lo hara nunca" depp solo lo remarco de manera obvia "es coherente que desde que esta aquí no ha movido un solo musculo ni siquiera come" finalmente Suzuki termina antes de que pasara algo extraño "asi es, si creen que podemos ver que algun dia se moverá ya que parece obvio que buey se quedara en esa pose para siempre, simplemente déjenme decir, buey jamás se moverá por ningún…" en ese momento a buey le brillaron los ojos, unos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre, este se movio, y comenzó a caminar hacia un lado de su celda a lo que kira solo dijo "se movio" karasu, Suzuki y kira pudieron sentir que una enorme onda de energía provenía directamente a ellos, de repente un portal se abrió en las celdas de cada uno, llevándose a todos uno por uno, todos aterrizaron en el mundo humano, específicamente cerca de donde estaban toguro y zen shui quien solamente les dijo "caballeros perdonen las molestias, pero nuestro jefe quiere que formen parte de un grupo para crear una guerra, un poco resumida la historia, pero supongo que comprenden que el tiempo es valioso, y como dijo que ustedes eran muy poderosos queremos ponerlos a prueba" esto ultimo zen shui lo dijo en un tono muy oscuro, en ese momento toguro se paro frente a zen shui y dijo "espera, si lo haces tu los mataras, dejame encargarme de esto" karasu solo dijo "bien solo danos unos momentos" mientras miraba su forma humana la cual no variaba mucho, de hecho solo Suzuki, buey, deep, tijereta tenían formas huamanas, tambien al caer la maquina karasu y kira fueron a ver los daños que tenia, kira le pregunto a karasu "¿asi que esto es el mundo humano?" karasu le responde " si asi es, aunque esta mas caliente de lo que imaginaba y un poco mas contaminado" kira nota que el robot de hecho no funcionaba y se lo menciona a karasu "esta chatarra no va a funcionar, por que no le aplicas algo de magia para que funcione" karasu introduce un liquido dentro del robot y este vuelve a reaccionar pero karasu y los demás lo controlaban, toguro solo dijo "espero estén listos" todos se pusieron en posición para pelear a lo que kira solo dijo "espero que no te preocupe que te vayamos a matar" Suzuki solo dijo riendo "amigo en este momento nadie desearía ser tu" zen shui por otra parte se puso a tomar una gaseosa mientras toguro solo dijo mientras su energía comenzaba a manifestarse en el ambiente "¡USTEDES SON LOS QUE DESEARAN NO ESTAR VIVOS!" toguro inicio la pelea, en otro lado el señor k estaba quitando los seguros mágicos de los elementos de la discordia.

El señor k, estaba tratando descifrar poco a poco con magia, kevin llego con comida y le dijo "mi señor le he traido la comida, ¿ha logrado avanzar?" el señor k estaba tratando de descifrar pero solo dijo "poco a poco, kevin, asi que dime ¿Qué es esto?" este toma una pieza de pan y kevin solo dice "es pan señor" el señor k solo dice "no se, me parece extraño es blando y blanco, veamos su sabor" este se lo come y kevin nervioso, solo pensó que si no le gustaba se los comeria a ellos pero kevin pregunto con temor "le gusto señor" el señor k solo dijo tranquilamente "sabe bien, traeme mas" kevin solo suspiro y dijo " estuvo cerca, si mi señor" el señor k recibió una llamada, pero este intento contestar pero…. Después de unos minutos zen shui le llamo _"señor k, creo que tenemos a su ejercito"_ del otro lado de la llamada, toguro había terminado, todos estaban mal heridos pero toguro solo dijo mientras su cuerpo volvia a la normalidad "quizás no sean tan fuertes, pero servirán mi señor" el señor k les dijo _"buen trabajo, los espero en 3 horas, la hora se aproxima"_ en ese momento zen shui aplaudió a toguro y dijo "bien, supongo que con eso basto vámonos toguro" toguro se puso algo molesto y dijo "yo quiero seguir peleando" entonces todos se sorprenden y quedan asustados, zen shui golpeo el estomago de toguro y solo le dijo " no te opongas a mis ordenes, solo vamos ademas sabes como se pone nuestro jefe" a pesar de todo, se noto que zen shui era mucho mas fuerte que toguro ya que no le tomo mas que unos segundos derrotarlo, pasado una hora kevin le notifica a su señor k que mas refuerzos venían.

El señor k fue a revisar los capullos donde dejo los elementos de la discordia, cada uno de los 5 capullos, mostro a sus nuevos guerreros los cuales, eran copias mas jóvenes de los usuarios a los que les robo los elementos, sombra, tyrek, Chrysalis, luna, Discord, los cuales eran mas jóvenes y poseían características únicas las cuales el señor k les añadió, cada uno dijo su nombre comenzando por tyrek "mi nombre es Pain Ground, es ¡hora de patear traseros!" era un minotauro negro pero sus ojos eran rojos, sus cuernos eran blancos, y ademas lucia como un joven normal, pero luego cambio a su forma humana la cual usaba pantalones blancos y una camiseta café, luego apareció la contraparte de luna que era un chico pero con facciones de mujer solo diciendo "soy demoni visión, asi que a quien vamos a matar, tengo muchas ganas de hacer una pesadilla viviente" esta tenia un casco verde esmeralda pero con zafiros incrustados en las orillas, su cabello se ondeaba y tenia tambien colmillos, sus ojos tenían forma de reptil ya que su iris era de un reptil, su forma humana era como la de un chico delgado pero debido a sus facciones femeninas se complicaba un poco su aparencia, la contraparte de Discord parecía un Discord mas monstruoso, ya que cada parte parecía mutada y mas monstruosa solo dijo "soy dementus, a quien le voy a retorcer la cabeza" su forma humana era un chico de piel plateada, un ojo de colores diferentes, tenia una gorra roja, y cada parte de su ropa era de un color diferente, Chrysalis por otra parte su contraparte era casi como ella exceptuando que era mucho mas joven y solo dijo "realmente me hace mal levantarme, arruina mi belleza pero claro, puedo obtenerla robando el amor directo de sus corazones muertos, mi presentación, soy bio madame a sus ordenes" su contraparte humana, era una chica bella, de un vestido largo y seductor, tenia un lunar en su mejilla, con una piel blanca, con labios rojos oscuros, y sus ojos eran verdes pero un verde mas profundo, tambien usaba tacones y guantes finos, y uñas largas, solo quedaba sombra quien era un sombra joven pero poseía una mirada muy fría, solo dijo "mi nombre es necro exus, pero prefiero lord necro, mi señor estamos a sus ordenes" su forma humana cambio a un joven con una complexión delgada pero con musculos, sostenía una espada de esgrima, su piel era blanca, su cabello era formal, ademas su vestimenta era de un soldado condecorado, ya que se observaba que estaba entrenado.

El señor k complacido solo dijo "bien mis esbirros pronto, muy pronto, mis planes se harán una realidad" este comienza a reir mientras llegaban toguro y su grupo solamente le dijeron "mi señor hemos llegado" a lo que el señor k dijo para finalizar "con este ejercito no ahí nadie que pueda detenerme" todos rien malignamente dejando en claro que todo estaba perdido.

En Ecuestria gar estaba con Celestia y dijo "lo que este pasando es demasiado peligroso, no podemos esperar mas, me temo que ahí que notificar a Twilight de la situación" Celestia solo dijo algo preocupada "ya tenemos uno de los inconvenientes aquí, pero ahora que se resolvió, quizás es mejor informarle de la situación y las decisiones que se tomaran a partir de ahora" ambos escriben una carta, mientras las niñas estaban entrenando poco a poco, cuando luna pensó en la flor y al verla recordó algo de su pasado, cuando era pequeña y el hijo de gar se conocieron, ambos pasaron muchas cosas juntos y se divirterion bastante, el momento en que dejaron de verse fue cuando se convirtió en nightmare moon, Trixie se acerco y curiosamente le pregunto "apuesto a que lo extrañas verdad" luna solo dijo algo desanimada "lo extrañaba tanto, que no me fije que si lo volvia a ver, tenia tantas cosas que decirle… pero después de ser nightmare moon, crees que el piense diferente de mi" Trixie le anima contándole algo "sabes no he tenido novio desde que estaba en al escuela para unicornios, y realmente nunca me he enamorado tan profundamente, espero eso cambie en un futuro, pero lo que quiero decir es que tienes que ser sincera, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo" aunque todos al oir eso se desanimaron pero Starlight solo trato de elevar el animo "vamos amigos, se que esto se ve mal pero créanme podemos superar esto" las cutie mark crusader gritaron para sorpresa de todos "¡TODOS A PENSAR POSITIVO!" gar solo rie y dice "la verdad un ambiente asi me recuerda buenos tiempos y antiguos" Celestia se acerca a el y dice "creo que ahí buenos tiempos y recuerdos, con aquellos que son seres queridos, después de todo, todos formamos parte de una historia, pero la que tengo contigo, es mi favorita" ambos se ponen cariñosos y todos rien, el ambiente de tensión se va y a lo lejos victory estaba vigilando el lugar con Discord y victory le dice "el ideal de los equestrianos siempre ha sido mi envidia, toda mi vida solo conoci la guerra y la destrucción, este ambiente de alegría es hermoso" Discord solo rie mientras le sirve te y le dice "entiendo lo que dices pero ahora eres parte de ello" victory solo rie un poco y le menciona un hecho curioso "si no viviéramos esta situación diría que, ninguno de nosotros se hablaría en este momento" a lo que Discord cambia sus tazas de te por tarros de cidra de manzana y dice "tu lo has dicho" ambos comienzan a reir mientras torch y skull breath hicieron lo mismo junto a los otros dragones mientras cantaban y disfrutaban de un momento de paz, los equestrianos tambien hicieron lo mismo y todos estaban contentos, mientras big Mac terminaba de entrenar cherrilie se acerco a el y le invito una bebida, marble pie y limestone tambien bebían y todos convivían felices, Starlight al ver esto le tomo la pezuña de Sunburst, ambos sonrojados las niñas solo pudieron decir frente a Celestia y gar "¡pelearemos para defender esta alegría! ¡igual que nuestras hermanas!" Candance apareció junto a ellos y cargando a flurry hearth, solo dijo que hizo pensar y pensar mas positivo "la vida de las futuras generaciones, depende de nosotros, simplemente no podemos perder" todos se animaron y decidieron pelear por un mejor mañana, un mejor mundo, y un futuro prometedor.


	71. 8 :8

**_8.08. its a november rain._**

en el mundo humano las chicas se dirigían a trotingham , todas proponían un plan para entrar a industria revouk, pero Twilight estaba dormida, las demás pensaron que se debía a que quizás tuvo un dia agotador, mientras en la radio pasaban una lista de canciones, apareció una de los dragonfang, para Rainbow Dash no era de sorprender, solo no quería que fuera una donde cantara Ibuki, Twilight por otra parte en su cabeza, solo podía recordar la vida de van ragon quien, en toda su vida, para ella fue algo que no podía describir, pero al escuchar la cancion que seguía en la radio, solo le hizo recordar cada momento mas duro de la vida de van, el dj en la radio dijo antes de tocar la cancion y las chicas escucharon a pesar de no ser su estación favorita.

 _"y bien estamos en H.A.P.P.Y. FM, la estación de los éxitos y nos alegra tenerlos en esta tarde como vemos, tenemos una lista de pedidos, pero aquí va uno de los clásicos, es de la banda salamander slayer, una banda clásica del rock hace 30 años, a pesar de que el tiempo ha pasado la cancion continua en la lista popular, tambien tenemos a los dragonfang, el guitarrista y líder de la banda Van ragon quien actualmente participara junto a sus compañeros en el torneo de música internacional, patrocinado por casi todas las marcas existentes incluyendo su servidor de radio, asi que no lo olviden mañana los dragonfang tocaran en vivo, por ahora los dejo con la cancion del recuerdo de la banda salamander slayer…"_

al empezar la cancion las chicas siguieron discutiendo el plan mientras Twilight en sus sueños parecía manifestar una anecdota muy dolorosa.

* * *

Había un pequeño niño, el cual siempre jugaba con su madre, el cual solo tenia 3 años de edad, pero con el tiempo su madre fue visitándolo menos, a los 4 años ella ya no regreso, al pasar de los años, el padre y el hermano mayor le dijeron que ella se había ido a vivir con sus padres, por lo que el hermano y el padre se hicieron de el, sin embargo el padre jamás le dio cariño a este ya que siempre salía, el hermano debido a sus estudios nunca estaba en casa, el pequeño niño se acostumbro a la soledad, solamente la foto de su madre lo mantenía feliz, en la escuela las maestras notaban su manera de actuar siempre solitaria, a pesar de los multiples intentos de hacer que hiciera amigos, este no quería.

La música comenzó a sonar poco a poco con un fondo de piano y una melodía suave, el entorno parecía dar a entender el relato de una historia, los tambores de la batería sonaban tranquilamente, mientras una flauta dulce animaba los coros la voz del cantante solo cantaba profundamente con el ritmo del piano después de un minuto de melodías hermosas y pacificas

 _ **"cuando ves dentro de esos ojos, había mucho amor y eso nunca acabo, pero un dia se fue y el tiempo lo cambio, no se sintio igual por mas que se remplazara"** _

el bajista comenzó a tocar despacio, mientras el guitarrista siguió el tono de la cancion mientras seguía el segundo coro, con la cancion entrando en una estrofa de mas profundidad emocional

 _ **"es asi, no deje ir el recuerdo por mas que avanzara el tiempo, los recuerdos me matan, y la lluvia en noviembre siempre me entristece sin importar la luz del sol".** _

A los 8 años ese niño comenzó a notar mas cosas,ya no podía ser engañado, un dia al salir de la escuela, y llegar a casa pudo leer una carta de su madre escrita hace 4 años, esta les decía que les dejaba y que no la culparan, el niño molesto, reclamo a su padre, pero el padre solo le reclama de su corta edad y el hecho de que no puede comprender, el niño enojado por sus mentiras dijo que era su culpa, el padre lo golpeo alegando que si tanto lo odiaba a el, era mejor que se fuera, y el hijo harto de el, solo huyo de casa, las semanas pasaron, mientras este caminaba hacia la direccion del lugar donde su madre había mandado la carta, este se alimentaba de lo que encontraba tirado, algunas veces robaba la comida, finalmente después de 3 semanas encontró la direccion, era un hospital, al llegar encontró la habitación, pero a pesar de ser tan pequeño, las enfermeras sabían de antemano que si el llego ahí para saber la verdad, era mejor decirla, le dijeron que su madre murió hace 4 años, el niño devastado por la noticia, no sabia como afrontar el mundo que se avecinaba, las enfermeras intentaron darle algo de comer puesto que su estado de salud no era buena, pero el ya se había ido, llorando entre la lluvia solamente con el corazón roto, camino pero ¿A dónde?, el ya no tenia un hogar a donde volver, con el tiempo fue de ciudad en ciudad alimentándose de lo poco que había de comer, sobreviviendo a un mundo cruel.

La estrofa continuaba su ritmo con coros angelicales mientras la melodía regocijaba una tonada en la que se podía sentir cada momento de la historia pasando, el cantante seguía cantando mientras su voz parecía estar triste pero a la vez feliz al cantar la cancion

 **_"sentía que la guía de mi camino estaba perdida hace mucho tiempo, solo tratando de ocultar el dolor"_ **

el cantante se detuvo por un momento mientras la melodía avanzaba y cantando un poco con ritmo

 _ **"siempre habrá alguien que apague la llama del dolor, que cure la herida que el tiempo dejo, no importa quien sea siempre sabra, como guiarte una vez mas a la luz y te liberara de la agonia"** _

la voz del cantante hacia entender el dolor con el que cantaba ya que parecía una experiencia muy dolorsoa, pero la música seguía y los coros tambien

 ** _"la vida puede ser cruel, no importa como lo veas, alguien te ayudara y siempre te salvara, ahí que ser fuerte y no dejarse vencer, la vida siempre da grandes giros"_.**

2 años después el niño apenas con 10 años tratando de encontrar algo de comer, solia estar en parques, dormir en el bosque, revisando los basureros apenas encontrando trozos de comida comestible, a veces podía jugar con otros niños, pero algunos solo golpeaban por su situación, incluso lo dejaban muy herido, pero a pesar de todo podía seguir viviendo, hasta que un dia, no pudo escapar de otros niños que querían golpearlo, pero fue salvado por un vagabundo, el cual logro rescatarlo, al despertar el vagabundo le había curado las heridas, este le entrego un plato de sopa, que no sabia muy bien pero era algo de comer, el vagabundo le pregunto el por que de su estar ahí y no en una casa con su familia, el niño al contar su historia, el vagabundo le ofrece su hogar como un lugar temporal, a pesar de que el niño no confiaba mucho en el, se quedo, y el paso del tiempo los volvió amigos, ambos robando cosas de comer, reciclando la basura para ganar algo de dinero para comer, a veces reunian suficiente para comer cosas que para muchos eran nada, para ellos un lujo, tambien con el tiempo el vagabundo confio en el, ambos tenían algo en común, abandonaron todo y viven asi por elección.

La cancion continuaba, el cantante continuo su cancion mientras mas las tonadas de los instrumentos armonizaban el ambiente, el cantante al tocar el piano dirigía sus palabras a liberar su dolor al cantar

 ** _"no importa cuanto te rodees de alegría, siempre habra que estar presente, que si pasa cualquier cosa nunca ahí que dejarse llevar, la lluvia de noviembre siempre estará, se fuerte"_**

el cantante cantaba una estrofa que hacia notar que se lo decía a si mismo y para todos para no solo ser fuerte, había que ser valiente

 _ **"si el tiempo pasa o no, si el tiempo pasa o no, si el tiempo pasa o no, si para todos el tiempo pasa pero para ti no, no ahí que sufrir"** _

el cantante continuo la cancion mientras mas y mas la cancion armonizaba el momento

 ** _"es difícil confiar que todo se arreglara, ahí cosas que deben mantenerse ocultas, pero si sabes que el tiempo acaba, confiesa y no te arrepientas, por que la fuerza estará en ti"._**

A los 12 años el niño ya era un chico, a pesar de su descuidada apariencia y su salud, este parecía crecer como cualquier niño normal, pero por otra parte el vagabundo se miraba mas deteriorado, algunas veces antiguos amigos lo invitaban a comer y al chico tambien, aunque eran pocos los momentos de alegría, la situación era la misma, aunque encontraban juguetes y algunas cosas utiles en el basurero, no podían quejarse de que lo poco que tenían era bueno, un dia el chico encontró una guitarra algo vieja pero aun funcionaba, con mucho esfuerzo el vagabundo la llevo a reparar con lo poco que tenia, el chico no sabia tocar, pero el vagabundo si, este le confeso una parte de su pasado, solia ser un gran guitarrista, pero la fama y el dinero lo llevaron a la perdición, a que sus amigos se alejaran de el, y su familia se distanciara, al acabarse todo el dinero y la fama, quedo hundido en las calles, pero eso lo hizo humilde, le ayudo a ver que estaba en un error, pero no podía volver con su familia por temor al rechazo, hasta ese dia, no hablaba con su hijo, y por lo que sabia, ahora tenia una nieta pequeña de 8 años, solamente podía observarla de lejos en el coro de una iglesia, el vagabundo entre lagrimabas contaba los momentos que miraba a su hijo crecer con orgullo, pero que podía decirle un simple vagabundo a un hijo que era mejor que el, el chico al ver esto le animo diciendo que quería aprender a tocar guitarra, el vagabundo acepto, poco a poco este fue aprendiendo, aunque metia la pata siempre, nunca descuido la guitarra, era como una posesión apresiada para el chico, 4 meses después, era el cumpleaños del vagabundo y ambos celebraron con una pequeña porción de carne y pescado que era todo lo que habían ahorrado del mes, pero el vagabundo no se miraba feliz, el chico finalmente le dijo que observaba que este estaba callado siempre al ver a su nieta, era mejor que fuera a disculparse con su hijo y conociera su nieta, ya que sabia que el miedo lo dominaba pero si no afrontaba las cosas nunca podría hacerlo, el vagabundo temeroso y triste solo pensó que si su hijo no podía perdonarlo por ser tan mal padre y dejarse llevar por la codicia, pero el chico le dijo que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, el chico fue hasta la iglesia donde estaba la nieta y encontró al hijo del vagabundo, este trato de hablar con el hijo y decirle que su padre en verdad lo extraña y quiere arreglar las cosas, el hijo dijo que lo pensaría, ya que se aceraba el cumpleaños de la nieta del vagabundo, y era mejor que conociera a su nieta, el vagabundo se sentía inseguro ya que en su estado actual con ropa sucia y sin ningún traje para conocer a su nieta seria incapaz de estar frente a ellos, pero gracias a los amigos del vagabundo todos le ayudaron a verse bien, el chico prometió cuidar el basurero mientras el no estaba, al llegar el dia, el chico solo estaba barriendo el lugar donde era su hogar, al subir a la montaña de basura solo vio una escena en la cual el vagabundo finalmente se disculpo con su hijo y logro abrazar a su nieta en un tierno encuentro.

Mientras el cantante llego a una parte en la que el solo de la guitarra se hacia presente con la batería lentamente la tonada se envolvía con el sentimiento y el ambiente, poco a poco la harmonia se expandía pero sin embargo la letra llego a un punto en que la voz del cantate al repetir el coro, se hacia notar el cambio de ambiente

 _ **"si el tiempo pasa o no, si el tiempo pasa o no, si el tiempo pasa o no, si para todos el tiempo pasa pero para ti no, no ahí que sufrir"** _

poco a poco el solo comenzaba a sonar triste mientras mas y mas los coros de fondo expresaban tristeza.

El chico al pasar los días del cumpleaños de la nieta del vagabundo, notaba que no regresaba, pensó que este debía estar con su familia un tiempo mientras este arreglaba todo para el dia que decidiera volver, transcurrieron 3 semanas en donde este ya había organizado la basura para asi obtener una buena paga y asi poder comer, después de muchos intentos con su guitarra este logro aprender una cancion famosa del vagabundo, la cual a pesar de que aun no la domino por completo ya había superado los pasos difíciles con mucha practica, ansioso espero a su amigo pero no llego, finalmente fue a buscarlo a la casa del hijo, pero al encontrar una nota en la puerta este se asusto de que la desgracia lo había alcanzado una vez mas, el vagabundo estaba en el hospital, recordando lo que había pasado con su madre este corrió al hospital, esperando no llegar tarde, al preguntar donde estaba el hospital la gente lo ignoraba por su aparencia, nadie se digno a decirle donde estaba, por otra parte varios niños lo acorralaron e intentaron pegarle, pero este logro huir, pero mas y mas lo acorralaron hasta que llegaron al punto de traer bates y tubos, ya era personal, el chico intento pelear, a pesar de las advertencias del vagabundo de que no debía hacerlo, este peleo por mucho tiempo, finalmente entre heridas y su cuerpo lastimado, con muchas heridas graves casi llegaba pero trajeron lo volvieron a acorralar, estos intentaban aprovecharse de su estado para patearlo y lastimarlo no solo físicamente si no psicológicamente, le pegaban donde estaba ya muy herido pero aun con el deseo de ir a ver a su único amigo en ese mundo tan cruel, lo supero todo, logro llegar al hospital preguntando a la enfermera por el nombre del vagabundo, pero su temor mas grande se había hecho realidad, su amigo había muerto 4 dias antes, por una enfermedad que no podía ser curada, el chico destrozado una vez mas, no podía llorar ya que el dolor era muy grande, la enfermera sin embargo le dijo que antes de morir, le entrego a ella una carta y dijo que se la tenia que dar a un chico con las características de el, la enfermera el dio la carta, y el chico mas destrozado observo que la carta era una confesión.

El cantante plasmando sus sentimientos tocando a pesar las lagrimas que se escuchaban que caian en la cancion, la melodía dio un enorme giro emocional en donde los instrumentos armonizaron para dar el toque emocional que se sentía en ese momento

 ** _"y cuando el miedo, la soledad y la tristeza se plasmen en tu corazón, los pocos rayos de luz ya no estén, nunca olvidez que el deseo de aquellas personas, que están en tu vida y pasaron ya, solo es que siempre sonrias ante la lluvia de un noviembre"_**

L a confesión era que todo este tiempo padecía una enfermedad incurable, su tiempo de vida ya era muy poco, decidio hacer lo ultimo que le quedaba de vida pasando el tiempo que nunca paso con su familia, lamento tanto no poder despedirse de el, puesto que sin el jamás habría reconocido su propio error y cobardia, gracias a el, este se fue en paz, a su nieta y su familia le dejo el dinero que hizo en sus años de riqueza y gloria, pero a el le dejo algo especial, le dijo donde había enterrado su tesoro marcando un mapa, el chico corrió hasta el basurero, pero las enfermeras observaron que este estaba tan mal herido que tenia que ser atendido pero el simplemente fue al basurero, donde cavo y cavo y encontró un cofre, donde estaban todos los ahorros que había guardado de sus años en la basura y reciclaje, y algo mas una guitarra, la guitarra con la que se volvió famoso, adentro estaba la ultima carta, en donde este le dijo que quería que el viviera, que usara el dinero para poder seguir con su vida y nunca mirar atrás, que se construyera un mejor futuro, que aprendiera de sus errores y que jamás olvidara lo que había vivido para ser mejor persona, este entonces encontró una extensión, poco a poco, fue a conectar un amplificador algo descompuesto, conecto la guitarra, viendo al cielo y recordar todas las experiencias vividas con el vagabundo, los momentos de alegría, los momentos de tristeza, los mejores momentos, solo pudo hacer una cosa.

Un segundo solo se oyo después de un silencio, la melodía comenzó a volver a sonar pero con un tono diferente, el piano predonimaba, un violin, la guitarra y otros instrumentos introdujeron un solo tan hermoso que se escuchaba con tantas emociones mezcladas que solo aquellos que podían identificar, eran los que lo entendían, efectivamente era ese solo en la guitarra lo que hacia sentir la emoción en ese momento.

Era el mismo solo que el chico estaba tocando, aun con heridas en los brazos, aun con todo el dolor en el cuerpo, solo podía tocar mientras los recuerdos y las lagrimas que caian al suelo no solo de su amigo fallecido, si no tambien de su madre ambos se habían ido, en el funeral del vagabundo todos lloraban, la nieta lloraba por su abuelo quien estaba enterrado, mientras al oir en el aire el solo que era del vagabundo de su mejor cancion en esos tiempo de gloria y que le dio la fama, nadie sabia de donde provenía, pero el hijo lo vio al verlo podía escuchar claramente que el chico con todo el dolor del mundo y tristeza, gritaba al aire una cosa, puedes oir mi solo, es el solo que me enseñaste, por favor escuchalo, no te vayas aun sin escucharlo, solo quiero que lo escuches, no te vayas sin antes ver que tu esfuerzo no fue en vano, las palabras del chico eran mas un desesperado grito de dolor y de tanta tristeza, el cielo estaba nublado y caian las gotas pero se detuvieron cuando el chico comenzó a tocar, hasta el cielo notaba que el solo quería, despedir a su amigo, sin saber como hacerlo.

El cantante solo dijo en un coro profundizando el sentimiento de la cancion mientras los instrumentos continuaban poco a poco a bajar su velocidad pero a la vez la emoción que se sentía era inmensa, era algo que solo una cancion con una letra profunda podía dar

 ** _"nunca caigas, sigue adelante, nunca caigas , sigue adelante, no mires atrás y no te detengas, nunca caigas, sigue adelante, nunca caigas, sigue adelante, aunque el mundo acabe, no te detengas, nunca caigas, sigue adelante, nunca caigas, sigue adelante, no te detengas, si te detienes la lluvia te alcanzara, por eso nunca te rindas"_**

la cancion cesaba poco a poco con la guitarra finalizando el coro.

* * *

Habían transcurrido 3 semanas y el chico no comia, no dormía, estaba deprimido, todas las personas que se acercaron a el, ya no estaban, no tenia la voluntad de vivir, el hijo del vagabundo lo encontró, este solo pensó en lo que su padre le había dicho antes de morir, que se asegurara que el niño del basurero siguiera adelante, finalmente el hijo le dio a escoger entre quedarse ahí, o seguir la voluntad de seguir adelante y nunca rendirse, no ver atrás, hacerse mas fuerte por su cuenta, y no arrepentirse nunca, el chico después de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, sabia que por alguna razón seguía vivo, seguía respirando, seguía con ambas piernas y brazos, parado entre lagrimas pero con una mirada determinada, dijo con valor, no quiero ser mas pisoteado por todos, quiero hacerme mas fuerte, no quiero volver a ser débil, voy a hacerme mas fuerte sin importar que pase, esas fueron sus palabras, con el tiempo a los 13 años este ya había recuperado salud, color de piel, su cabello y ropa ya estaban ordenados, lucia como un chico normal, la gente lo miraba de otra forma, pero este no dejaba de sentir rencor e ira por que solo al parecer normal la gente lo miraba normal, y cuando no tenia nada y vestia sucio, la gente lo despreciaba, en la escuela este no ponía atención, siempre se metia en peleas, y cuando alguien intentaba intimidarlo este lo dejaba en el suelo, con el tiempo este se hizo mas fuerte, físicamente y psicológicamente, a los 15 años este solo vio como crecia su voluntad, finalmente a los 17 ya había logrado equivaler casi sus años perdidos de educación, a los 18 este vio al cielo y al pasar por todas esas experiencias lo hizo crecer como una persona diferente, este observaba que su fama crecia por ser guitarrista, formo una banda, no podía estar mas de una semana por escuela hasta que encontró una, finalmente encontró una donde lo aceptaron, la directora lo cuidaba a pesar de su forma de ser, había encontrado compañeros que se convirtieron en hermanos para el, quizás para el su vida tuvo mucho mas que perdidas, experiencias dolorosas y cosas que no había contado pero eso le sirvió para crecer, pero aun asi, desde entonces, jamás volvió a hacerse cercano a nadie, prefirió la soledad, dejo en claro desde los 13 que no volveria a aferrarse a nadie, por que todo aquello que tenia siempre se iva, por eso nunca tuvo amigos, solo dependía de si mismo, conseguía comida y vivienda por su trabajo duro, el dolor de su pasado le volvió una persona con una personalidad fría, distante, dura, violenta, para el su vida era mejor asi ya que no quería, que la lluvia que siempre miraba alrededor, le ahogara, ya que las lagrimas que caen del cielo, siempre son mas fuertes en noviembre, pero para van ragon esa era su vida.

Twilight Sparkle despierta mientras Sunset le dice "¡Twilight!, por que lloras" esta sin saberlo estaba llorando y las otras se preocuparon por que notaban que en verdad parecía que algo estaba mal pero ella solo se limpio y dijo "no, tranquilas, estoy bien solo recordaba algo, pero estoy mejor" ella trataba de sonar fuerte, pero en el fondo solo podía sentir una gran tristeza por que, la vida de van ragon era tan dura y nadie parecía comprender su dolor, quería estar solo para no ser lastimado nunca mas, esa lluvia de tanto dolor, para ella era mas que una razón para intentar apasiguar ese dolor, ella sabia de antemano que no era nada de el, pero quería ayudarlo.

Contraparte de ello, van ragon estaba durmiendo, al despertar de golpe el recordar su vida, para el eso era una molestia, pero no quiso poner atención mas bien, le dio frustración por lo que siguió entrenando, este estaba cerca del rio que estaba en el campamento everfree, en donde gloriosa, la directora del campamento everfree, la cual ya había conocido a las rainboom cuando acamparon ahí, al ver a los dragonfang… quizás el ser gaia everfree era menos monstruoso que tenerlos a ellos ahí, ya que siempre destruían medio campamento a puros golpes, por lo que timber spruce, hermano de gloriosa y ayudante del campamento tenia mucho mas trabajo, para su suerte de ambos, la banda pagaba sus desastres y remodelaba el campamento con mucho beneficio, pero eso… no quitaba el hecho que destruían todo a su paso.

* * *

 _ **Las chicas estaban en trotingham, pero la pregunta prevalecía, ¿Qué ivan a encontrar?, ¿Qué es lo que iva a pasar?, pero lo mas importante, ¿Qué les esperaría en industrias revouk? Y la incognita ¿Qué haría el enemigo una vez sepa que ellas lo están investigando?**_


	72. Chapter 9: In The Disaster

_**Chapter 9**_

 ** _Durante el capitulo anterior se hizo una retrospectiva de las cosas que pasaron en equestria, y los planes de la entidad malvada que causaba problemas a todos, revelando no solo su equipo y ejercito para sus malignos planes, si no tambien sus objetivos principales, causando destruccion a quienes se atrevan a confrontarlo, finalmente Van Ragon quien tuvo una vida tan dificil y terrible, Twilight Sparkle rememora lo leido en su diario, y sabiendo lo que le sucedio ella trata de comprenderle y ayudarle, sin embargo, en estos momentos las chicas ya estaban frente a industrias revouk la industria mas grande de la historia, y quizas el inicio de su problemas._**

* * *

 ** _9.01. Welcome to Revouk Industries_**

 ** _9.02. Sabotage time_**

 ** _9.03_** ** _. Revelations and Mysteries_**

 ** _9.04. Donde inician los problemas._**

 ** _9.05. La debilidad del más fuerte._**

 ** _9.06._** **_The generator of evil_**

 ** _9.07. Principios, Elecciones y Decisíones_**

 ** _9.08. The fears that conquer us_**

 ** _9.09._** ** _Del temor y la perdida nace la fuerza._**

 ** _9.10. The devil's provocation_**

 ** _9.11. The cage of Hell beast_**

 ** _9.12. A dream man comes true or not?_**

 ** _9.13. El zorro infernal que juega con la mente_**

 ** _9.14. Let the beast out_**

 ** _9.15._** **_A duel against pride_**

 ** _9.16._** ** _The race that determines the time_**

 ** _9.17. Where pride cannot win_**

 ** _9.18 Fury of Devil Monsters_**

 ** _9.19. The princess who allied with the dragon_**

 ** _9.20 la calma después del desastre se llama tranquilidad_**

* * *

 _ **In The Disaster**_

 ** _9.01. Welcome to Revouk Industries_**

Mientras las chicas se bajan del autobús, estás comienzan a caminar hacia el más grande los edificios, las industrias Revouk, mejor conocido como el lugar donde los sueños de muchos comenzaban, Sunset y Twilight estaban emocionadas por entrar, ya que para ellas era un sueño el poder trabajar o solo ver lo que les esperaba en su futúro, pero no era el momento de visítas, incluso aun sabiendo eso no podían dejar de sentirse emocionadas, todas fueron a un lugar a ponerse un disfraz para no hacer de cuentas que las cámaras de seguridad les captúraran, por lo que ellas también se prepararon para su plan.

Rainbow Dash ansíosa solo dijo "es, esto lo más emocionante que vamos a hacer ¡no puedo esperar!" Fluttershy trato de calmarla diciendo "la clave es no llamar la atención", Applejack quien sostenía su sombrero dijo "no puedo creer que vamos a hacer Vandalismo, no quiero que mis padres desde lugar donde estén, estén viendo esto" Applejack se sentía muy avergonzada debido a que no harían algo legal, a lo que Sunset dijo "ya entramos a un banco, pero por otra parte ¡iré a industria Revouk, la multi macro empresa nacional del mundo!" Twilight le toma las manos y emocionada dice "¡es el lugar más mágico de la tierra!" Rarity solo le baja de su nube diciendo "calma, no vinimos aquí por tonterías" Pinkie pie solo vigila la puerta del guardía y observa que se acerca la hora de la visíta "ese guardía es un flojo, veamos ese niño está metiendo dulces ilegales, esa mujer no debería guardar esa clase de dulces en su vestido, o sí se acerca la hora de la entrada para visítantes a las industriar Revouk" Twilight guarda la compostúra y menciona como es el plan "bien primero que nada les recordare que esto no va a ser fácil, este edificio de 15 pisos, es el centro de seguridad más grande de la historia jamás imaginada, tiene compuertas de seguridad electrónica de ultima generación, una enorme gama de diferentes cámaras de seguridad, tambien ahí vigilancia en todos los pasíllos, sin mencionar el hecho de que los teléfonos son automáticamente registrados, esto será de los más difícil, ya que tambien estámos hablando de la empresa multimillonaria más grande de todo el mundo un solo paso en falso y estaremos presas de por vida o quizás aun más, así que primero que nada dejaremos nuestros teléfonos cerca de aquí escondidos sin que nadie lo note, usaremos estos comunicadores de baja frecuencia que nadie notara, no olviden que cada una de ustedes está en un canal especifico, no podemos comunicarnos todas entre nosotras, esto es para no llamar la atención, segundo todas usaremos guantes, no debemos dejar huellas digitales, tambien un modulador de voz que Sunset y yo fabricamos para cambiar la tonalidad de nuestra voz para que no pueda ser detectada a ningún nivel de descifrado" todas se colocan sus disposítivos, y Sunset es la síguiente en hablar "pónganse su ropa y cambien sus estilos, lleven una muda de ropa de emergencia, por sí ahí que ocultar nuestra identidad, pero seria muy difícil con todas las cámaras, ahora bien, a mi señal tienen que dispersarse, no se como se organizaran, pero ahí que organizarnos en distracción, otro grupo tiene que ir a la computadora central de industrias Revouk, es algo imposíble, pero tienen que ir, entrar a la oficina principal del presídente de industrias Revouk, encontrar todo lo relacionado al generador de industrias Revouk que vimos en el mapa, sabemos que industrias Revouk movio el generador y lo dividió en dos partes, uno está aquí el otro está en el marcado en el mapa, uno de los 2 deBio apagarse primero, sí el primero fue el que está aquí, sígnifica que industrias Revouk tiene algo oculto, sí es el que está marcardo, podremos obtener pistas tranquilas" Rainbow Dash dijo algo confusa con la explicación "es muy rebuscado, y sí ¿es el que está aquí?" Pinkie pie solo dijo vestida de guardía "pues es fácil, decimos que el generador explotara y ya" a lo que Applejack le da un golpe en la cabeza y dice "eso solo haría entrar a toda la ciudad en pánico" Rarity pensó rápidamente y dijo "en cualquier caso, es mejor borrar todo registro extraño de la computadora, es como cuando quieres borrar una fea foto del internet, sí no lo haces a tiempo, todo el mundo lo vera" aunque la comparación fue extraña, Rarity decía la verdad, Sunset le dio la razón mientras Fluttershy dijo algo más concreto "es mejor darnos prisa y averiguar, el tiempo es valioso, debemos ser profesíonales" todas concordaron y decidieron entrar en el tour, en donde una señorita uniformada aclaro a los visítantes y dijo "buenas tardes a todos, bienvenidos al tour de la tarde de una de las empresas más grandes del mundo, por su puesto como sabran este es un tour guiado, por lo que la parada final será en la tienda para regalos que tiene recuerdos de su visíta en industrias Revouk, así que por favor todos tomen uno de estos pases para visítantes, recuerden que sus teléfonos están vigilados para que ningún virus entre a nuestra red de seguridad, tomamos muchas medidas de seguridad, ya que es nuestra divisíón de seguridad, y central, así que por favor continuemos el tour" todas emocionadas entraron a la entrada principal, donde al entrar observaron un enorme jardín que rodeaba a todo el edificio con una voz robotica diciendo _"bienvenidos a industrias Revouk"_

Fluttershy estaba muy feliz ya que miraba animales por todos lados mientras la señorita explicaba "una de las ramás de industrias Revouk es la investigación de la mejora del medio ambiente, no solo para las plantas y otros productos agrícolas, sí no para la vida animal, tenemos a los mejores científicos y analistas del medio ambiente animal, estás especies que ven son estúdíadas aquí y luego devuelta a su hábitat natúral, donde les proporcionamos todos los medios para su protección" Fluttershy quería ir a abrazar a los animales, pero las chicas no le dejaron mientras que Applejack solo le dijo "se que quieres ir, pero no podemos caramelo" la señorita no ayudo con lo síguiente que dijo al observar el otro lado "de este lado, observamos el campo de investigación vegetal, tratamos de crear un medio ambiente sano para la vida natúral, nuestros mejores investigadores han encontrado la manera de aumentar el crecimiento de las plantas en un 15% de manera natúral y sin ninguna clase de producto que altere el medio ambiente, por lo que el resultado que ven aquí en estás muestras de fruta fresca del huerto que tenemos aquí, son el trabajo arduo de la investigación de industrias Revouk" Applejack al probar uno supo que qera algo que quería para su granja, pero todas le agarraron para que no saliera del tour, en otro lugar la señorita indico una rama muy enorme de industrias Revouk, moda "y como verán está es la ala reciente de industrias Revouk, la ala de moda es conocida por que muchos artistas famoso ya se han afiliado no solo a nuestra disquera, sí no por que estámos diseñando nuevos vestidos y entrando en el mundo modista, aunque nuestros diseños aun no alcanzan la perfeccion, esperemos cambie en el futúro, tambien está los corredores más extremos y deportistas sobrevivientes que patrocinan nuestra rama deportiba, de hecho ahí pueden ver a unos artistas famosos y deportistas" en efecto uno de ellos era una actriz joven la cual se tomaba unas fotos, y Rarity quería ir a patrocinar sus vestidos diciendo "¡es mi deber ir!" Applejack la tomo con una soga, mientras que Rainbow Dash quedo fascinada al ver a un corredor de formula 1 preguntando a la señorita "o por, o por ¡o por!, el es ¡max wheeler!, el mejor corredor de formula uno del mundo" a lo que la señorita dice informando a todas "así es, el señor max, viene aquí a probar el nuevo auto ambiental de industrias Revouk pero aun está en fase de prueba, tenemos dificultades para calibrar un poco el consumo, pero aun trabajamos en ello" el auto se estrello pero max salió ileso, luego sacaron otro para que max lo probara, Rainbow Dash intento colarse pero las chicas se lo impideron, en el síguiente espacio observaron la tienda de regalos que estaba cerca y la señorita indico llamando la atención de Pinkie pie "está es la nueva tienda de regalos, estámos distrubuyendo la línea de bromás el escarbajo carcajeante, aunque le cambiaremos el nombre, es trabajo de merkating, muchos de los competidores ya han sído notificados para una nueva sociedad para idear y distribuir las mejores ideas, quizás una línea de diversíón, cañones de fiestá, o quizás algo más increíble quien sabe, aun estámos a propuestás" Pinkie quería ir a ver, pero las chicas le impideron ir a lo que Pinkie solo dijo enojada "no me dejan hacer nada divertido" llegaron al area de tecnología donde Twilight y Sunset se emocionaron pero las chicas las agarraron y todas con caritas de gato dijeron "¡ustedes no harán nada!" la señorita señalo el area de una manera que no podía dejar llamar la atención "como verán está es la area más grande de la empresa desde que se fundo, hace 50 años, el fundador desapareció y desde entonces la empresa se ha manejado por los mejores lideres, pero hace 10 años el líder de la empresa volvió pero solo para dejar a su cargo al nuevo presídente, desde entonces la empresa ha salido adelante, después de todo es la empresa más grande del mundo" todas ven que una de las fotos tiene a gar, por lo que suponen que el conoció al fundador, finalmente las chicas empezaron con el plan.

* * *

 _ **Bien si has llegado a este punto significa que, felicidades! has llegado bastante lejos, quiero dar las gracias por los lectores que han leido esta historia.**_

 _ **como sabran... o no muchos lo saben este proyecto lleva desde rainbow rocks... wow cuanto tiempo en fin, ya estamos a 2017, hoy miercoles 12 de abril, que se subio... y lo termine el 10 de abril de 2017, este proyecto tardo mucho pero por ahora me queda decirles, que solo falta un capitulo mas.. para terminar la primera parte.**_

 _ **asi es este proyecto consta de 10 capitulos centrales en la trama... luego vendra una redaccion y por ultimo una version final, por lo que podria quedar mas pequeño, mas ordenado y con mejor caligrafica, puede que se eliminen capitulos y quede mejor para ustedes... no se cuanto tiempo me tomara... asi que xd... espero que sigan fieles ya que la ultima parte... sera interesante asi que no lo olviden xd... siganme para mas aventuras juntos.**_

 _ **disfruten del capitulo 9, el 10 que viene ... aunque tarde pero viene, prometo que sera interesante, con muchas cosas divertidas y demas.**_

 _ **nos vemos gracias por su apoyo.**_


	73. 9:02

_**9.02** **. Sabotage time**_

* * *

Sunset comenzó por sacar un aparato que creo una interferencia enorme, todas las pantallas empezaron a emitir canales de televisíón, toda la seguridad comenzó a buscar la razón, mientras que las chicas se separaron del grupo y fueron a los baños, Twilight usando un aparato comenzó a hacer que las cámaras de seguridad también emitieran canales de televisíón, pero a la vez el audio tenia señales de radio, por lo que el lugar tenia un alboroto enorme, las chicas comenzaron a cambiarse, luciendo diferentes, Rarity entonces le dio a Sunset y Applejack unos trajes parecidos a los de los trabajadores del generador, mientras que Twilight y Pinkie pie comenzaron a irse por el elevador en el cual iba directo al ultimo piso, Fluttershy, Rarity y Rainbow Dash fueron entre el publico y trataron de mantener las aparencias, pero la señorita solo les dijo "tenemos algunos problemás técnicos, pero descuiden, es algo común en está industria ya que tenemos competencia y algunos intentan tácticas como hacker, así que solo síganme hacia el area del restáurante en el 5to piso, no empujen y síganme por la línea amarilla" mientras Rarity y su grupo se separo, Sunset y Applejack fueron hasta el area del generador donde pensaban en buscar las llaves para entrar al generador del otro lado e investigar sí ahí algo extraño en el generador que quizás pudo provocar la falla, o quizás algo paso en el generador auxiliar que sea causado por la magia, mientras Twilight y Pinkie pie subieron al ultimo piso donde quizás había algo que no se esperaban.

Rainbow Dash comenzó a caminar entre el publico y noto que alguien estaba en el elevador, por lo que sus amigas fueron a esconderse y observar de quien se trataba, resultando ser Daring do o a.k yearling, quien estaba junto a alguien que como diría Rarity, era un hombre perfectamente hermoso, un hombre con traje azul, pero usaba una gran capa con mangas largas, su piel era blanca, sus ojos eran dorados, su cabello tenia un mechon dorado, y el resto era azul, muy alto, y Daring do estaba usando un traje de noche, la conversación entre los 2 capto una gran atención entre Rainbow Dash, Rarity, y Fluttershy, la voz de Daring do solo decía "vamos se que no pude convencerte que te quedaras en mi ultimo viaje, pero quizás puedas acompañarme en este, solo estará mi asístente quible pants, además te gusta estar conmigo ¿no?" mientras que el misterioso personaje le dice "sí me gustaría pero tengo algunos asuntos pendientes, pero no lo olvidez, lo momentos contigos sí que son aventúras sin limites" esto lo dijo mientras la abrazaba muy seductoramente, las chicas al ver esto se sonrojaron bastante más cuando Daring dijo en voz baja acerándose un poco a sus laBios "señor Revouk" pero en ese momento apareció una chica con un corte pequeño, con lentes de cabello café y ojos azul opalo, de traje gris y falda, solo sosteniendo una carpeta interrumpiendo el momento tosío y dijo "señor Revouk se hace tarde" en eso Daring do y el señor Revouk se separaron y el solo dijo mirándola a los ojos "bueno, espero que en tú síguiente aventúra tengas más tiempos para poder visítara un amigo de la infancia, no te parece" ambos rieron, Daring solo le cerro un ojo coqueteándole por un momento diciéndole entre laBios "y yo espero una visíta más comoda" ambos se hicieron señales de coqueteo, pero la asístente solo se puso algo celosa, mientras las chicas estaban ruborizadas por la sítúación, más Rainbow Dash ya que no conocía ese lado de Daring do, afuera del edificio, estaba quible pants quien leia un periódico síendo el asístente personal de Daring do, este al ver que llegaba ella solo le pregunto "y ¿Cómo estúvo la reunión? Sí a eso le puedo llamar reunión" Daring do solo le comenta algo curioso "nos divertimos mucho, pero realmente en el fondo ambos queríamos olvidar un reencuentro con la persona que una vez quisímos tanto, pero a la vez no podemos vivir sin ella, y al verle, no podemos decir nada, tan solo quedarnos con esas palabras en nuestro corazón, no esperabas oir eso de mi" quibble pants se queda asombrado de escuchar la confesíón de Daring do y este solo le expresa "no sabia eso, nunca lo escribiste en ningún libro" Daring do se lo confirma y le menciona un hecho aun más misterioso "digamos que, fue en mis inicios, era solo una joven con un corazón inocente, no podía describir lo que para mi sígnifico, la aventúra más inolvidable de mi vida" quibble pants nota que ella ya se estaba poniendo sentimental y le dice "olvidando eso, será mejor que vayamos a la síguiente expedición apuesto a que eso será un gran libro" Daring do se pone su sombrero y le dice "creeme eso es lo que más quiero en este momento" ambos se retiraron, mientras que en el elevador estaba en señor Revouk y su asístente la cual se llamaba maria, a lo que ella solo le dijo después de su pequeño acto "usted síempre está saliendo y evitando sus tareas, luego soy yo la que tiene que ver por la empresa" este solo le dice poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y disculpándose con ella "lo lamento maria, pero sabes que Sali por unos instantes, no puedes culparme por ello, además las cosas no Van tan mal en la empresa" Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy observaban que este fue rodeado por sus hombres y subieron al elevador donde irían al piso de su oficina, la oficina del presídente de la empresa.

Mientras en el piso de abajo en las salas del generador Sunset se asombraba del lugar y estaba tan emocionada que solo podía saltar de alegría mientras Applejack la tomaba de la mano , literalmente arrastrándola para que se pusíera seria en el asunto de conseguir distraer a todos para que Twilight y Pinkie pie pudieran tener suficiente tiempo para hackear la computadora central, ambas observaban que todos en la sala del generador estaban muy apresurados, moviendo mecanismos, calibrando contadores, y tambien obserVando los medidores, el supervisor solo gritaba "¡ADELANTE, MÁS RAPIDO, NO DEBEMOS PERMITIR NINGUN MOMENTO DE DESCANSO!" Applejack noto que intentaban calmar uno de los generadores que estaba muy caliente, Sunset rápidamente dijo "quizás ¿el generador se este sobrecargando, ahí que enfriarlo" Applejack dándole la razón dijo únicamente "eso veo, pero se te ocurre una manera de enfriarlo" el supervisor las vio a las 2 y dijo "¡oigan ustedes dos! Trabajen en ese generador" ambas nerviosas solo dijeron al mismo tiempo "sí señor" Applejack no sabia que hacer, Sunset trato de leer el manual y encontró como enfriarlo, ambas comenzaron los procedimientos, sin embargo Applejack trato de levantar un túbo ya que era necesario para el generador y conectar el sístema de enfriamiento, pero por accidente al levantarlo se resbala y el túbo queda atravesado en la túrbina del generador, iniciando un problema ya que el generador comenzó a sobrecalentarse demásíado, llegando al punto en que entro una alarma de emergencia, los generadores comenzaron a sobrecalentarse, y el supervisor solo vio con furia a las dos, Applejack solo pudo decir "perdón" , el supervisor grito de golpe "¡ALARMA DE EMERGENCIA! AHÍ QUE APAGAR EL GENERADOR" pero no se podía por que el panel estaba ardiendo y no se podía, era todo un desastre, pero al menos el suficiente para darle tiempo a Twilight y Pinkie pie para entrar a la computadora central.


	74. 9:03

_**9.03** **. Revelations and Mysteries**_

* * *

Twilight y Pinkie pie estaban subiendo por el elevador al ultimo piso, donde encontrarían la oficina principal, y lo más importante la computadora central, Twilight se asombraba de la tecnología de ultima generación la cual no saldría hasta 10 años después a la venta, estaba super emocionada, mientras Pinkie pie trataba de buscar salones secretos y pasadisos secretos, pero noto tambien un frasco con dulces y comenzó a comerlos, Twilight solo vio eso normal, concentrada encendio la computadora la cual era para ella un sueño hecho realidad, ambas notaron que la computadora tenia muchos archivos, Twilight entonces solo introdujo la usb para evitar que les pidiera contraseña de acceso, la computadora comenzó a ser hackeada y sin mucho problema fue todo un éxito a lo que ambas en voz baja dijeron "sí" en ese momento Twilight apago las cámaras de seguridad y borro los registros de ella y sus amigas, Twilight entonces al llevar guantes para evitar dejar sus huellas comenzó a buscar todo acerca del generador de industrias Revouk en donde encontró información valiosa contándole a Pinkie pie "observa Pinkie, según esto, _ayer a las 11:45pm se reviso por ultima vez la sala principal del generador, sin embargo aun no se ha encontrado la falla causada hace dos días,_ pero leyendo el síguiente informe encontré eso, _durante la inspección del generador auxiliar al este de Trottingham, cerca de la central alrededor de las 11:45pm de hace 2 días, los generadores comenzaron a apagarse mientras el generador principal mostraba sígnos de falla, sin embargo durante la inspección más detallada, no se encontró ningún rastro de problemás pero el generador auxiliar mostro sintomás de haber sufrido fallas, por ahora solo se sabe que posíblemente tenga que hacerse revisíón en 3 días, con la autorización del señor Revouk,_ veamos sí veo las imágenes que se captaron podre encontrar algun rastro" está comienza a explorar cada foto y logra encontrar algo después que Pinkie comenzó a jugar con el teclado solo con una excusa "esto está algo aburido, no ahí tetris en está computadora" Pinkie comienza a jugar con el teclado y Twilight intenta quitarla "¡Pinkie no, deja eso!" ambas comienzan a pelear por el teclado pero abren un archivo que no podían creer, este archivo contenía imágenes de símbolos y cosas extrañas registradas en las noticias catalogadas como supersticiones y cosas extrañas, Twilight al ver eso no lo podía creer, Pinkie pie mira algo más sobre lo que sucedió el día "aquí está, ese día hubieron relámpagos negros, pero no llovió, pongamos el video de las noticias, _en vivo desde afueras de la ciudad la tormenta que se presenta no se sabe mucho sobre ella, como un suceso extraño los relámpagos que se ven tienen un color negro, el viento ¡el viento es fuerte! No puedo sostenerme en vivo desde…."_ Twilight usando el teclado decidio mandar todos los archivos del disco duro hacia la usb solo diciendo "está información es valiosa, necesítamos guardar lo que podamos, sígnifica que muy pronto daremos con la identidad del dragón oscuro" Twilight hace que la usb comienza a transportar todo a su laptop atravez de la red inalámbrica, además de que Twilight modifico su computadora lo suficiente para guardar la información necesaria, pero algo sorprendida descubrió una carpeta fantasma donde mostraba más cosas misteriosas, como maquinaria de armamento y cosas muy peligrosas, pero para su suerte, Pinkie pie logro encontrar una de las llaves de acceso total y le dice a Twilight respectibamente "mira lo que encontré, la tenemos, una llave maestra de acceso total para poder entrar sin problemás al generador que está del otro lado de la ciudad, o mira, alguien viene ¡alguien viene!" Twilight y Pinkie pie intentaron moverse y sin darse cuenta abrieron un pasadiso secreto en el cual había algo que sorprendió a Twilight obserVando detalladamente el pasadiso noto que del otro lado se había abierto un pequeño cuarto, en el cual solo estaba una foto que llamo su atención, está se sorprendió y dijo "no puede ser, acaso es" pero ambas escucharon que alguien se acercaba y en efecto eran muy malas notcias ya que aun no terminaba la transferencia, por lo que se esconden en el pasadizo secreto donde solo pueden escuchar que se acercaban bastante, por lo que Pinkie solo dijo "debemos entrar a la ventilación, ahí no sospechara nadie" Twilight lo pensó y dijo "está bien, solo dejame cerrar lo que ya abrimos" Twilight cerro todo tan rápido como pudo, pero sin darse cuenta uno de sus cabellos se cayo, y ambas corriendo entraron a la ventilación, Pinkie pie tiro toda la basura de los dulces en su lugar y además logro poner todo como estaba en la oficina, aunque la transferencia no había terminado, estás no pudieron hacer nada y solo se escondieron en el ventilador esperando que al terminar la transferencia y en una oportúnidad pudieran retirar la usb, esperando no ser descubiertas, ambas lograron entrar y solamente pudieron escuchar desde afuera una escena "señor Revouk necesítamos saber que hara con los negocios de construcción para las síguientes instalaciones" el señor Revouk firma la hoja y da las indicaciones mientras otra persona le decía "señor el trato con el señor Discord en el area de diversíón para la familia, necesítamos saber sí hara la audiencia para pasado mañana" el señor Revouk solo dijo "maria haste cargo" a lo que maria confirmo y tambien comento "me encargare, señor Revouk tambien tenemos que hablar sobre la manofactúra del mes pasado, además de ello tiene una cita con la discografía que está presentando un trato para asociarnos con ella, tambien necesítamos revisar el patrocinio de la competencia del torneo de músíca para hoy, la rama de inteligencia y tecnología necesíta una inspección de sus nuevos celulares, tabletas y demás, la cena para los accionistas será está noche y le recuerdo que no ahí tiempo que perder ya que su agenda sígue muy apretada" el señor Revouk solo firma los demás acuerdos y dice a maria "oye maria, sí las cosas síguen así me volveré viejo antes de cumplir los 30, suena a demásíado trabajo, ire a mi despacho" Twilight y Pinkie pie se asustaron al escuchar que iba a entrar, pero solo entraron maria y el señor Revouk en donde maria le dijo "se que es mucho trabajo, pero entienda, usted es la cabeza de industrias Revouk, necesítamos de su guía, más que todo ha sído un excelente jefe desde que llego pero necesítamos que este todo el tiempo, últimamente solo se escapa por ahí, y a estar con mujeres, se que le fue muy difícil ver a esa persona pero, no tiene por que portarse así" maria se puso preocupada y el señor Revouk solo se le acerco demásíado diciéndole "es acaso que me extrañas, además ya te lo he dicho la manera en que resuelvo las cosas que están afectando mi vida personal no debería importarte, eres mi asístente numero uno desde que nos conocimos en la preparatoria, y no es para tanto solo intento no pensar en esas cosas, pero sí quieres hacérmelo olvidar, escucho sugerencias" este se acerco demásíado a maria, sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes está intenta acercarse a el diciéndole con la voz baja "señor Revouk" este se aleja rápido y dice sin mucha preocupación "bien entonces preparame un sándwich a la parilla y algo de carne, con un refresco estaría bien, sí no te molesta estare solo un rato" a lo que maria grita "¡usted síempre hace eso conmigo!" está se va a la cafetería mientras el señor Revouk cierra la habitación, este abre el cuarto escondido donde estaba la foto, este la observa unos momentos, Twilight y Pinkie pie obserVan su comportamiento y notan que se pone muy pensativo, Twilight comienza a notar un cierto parecido en la fotografía que estaba viendo y por la manera que actúa Twilight solo dijo en voz baja "acaso ¿el es?" pero en un momento este recibió una llamada que se escuchaba muy grave _"¡señor Revouk, necesítamos que baje aquí, al generador!"_ este decidio bajar al piso del generador, mientras Twilight y Pinkie pie salieron del aire acondicionado, Pinkie solo suspiro y dijo "eso estúvo cerca, ese tipo es muy extraño, tienes toda la información" Twilight síguió revisando su laptop y le confirmo a Pinkie pie "así es termine de extraer los archivos y no he dejado rastro de nuestra presencia aquí, es mejor que nos vayamos, le mandare un mensaje a todas por el canal, Pinkie ayudame" ambas comenzaron a notificar que tenían que salir de ahí, pero había un problema, Sunset y Applejack estaban metidas en problemás ya que el generador estaba apunto de estállar.

Applejack en un intento de detener el generador, está intento usar su super fuerza pero fue inútil, el metal era demásíado duro y sus poderes eran inútiles contra ello, Sunset intento arreglarlo por medio de su panel de control pero no se podía por que el generador ya estaba apunto de estállar mientras el supervisor solo gritaba a los que corrian a la salida de emergencia "¡ahí que salir de aquí, el generador va a estállar!" en ese momento el señor Revouk tranquilo solo se pone delante del generador y dice tranquilamente "o vaya es este generador, lo arreglo en un momento" en ese momento Applejack y Sunset quedan perplejas al ver que el señor Revouk literalmente golpea al generador, atravesándolo por completo, arrancando la falla que estaba haciendo que el generador volviera a la normalidad pero este lo desactiba, mientras el supervisor solo le dice al señor Revouk "sabe no era necesario hacerlo pedazos, señor presídente" el señor Revouk solo se limpia el brazo y dice "bueno al menos fue divertido, así que solo era este el problema…" mientras el supervisor le enseña la tabla de los problemás Applejack sorprendida solo dijo en su mente _"¡es imposíble! Yo no pude hacer nada, y el solo lo atravesó como sí fuera una cerbatana sobre un frasco de jalea zap!"_ Sunset solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de ver _"no es posíble, eso era acero blindado de alta resístencia, Applejack no podía hacerle ningún daño, pero el ¡solo lo destruyo con un golpe!, no es un ser humano ordinario, ¿Qué está pasando en este mundo?"_ finalmente el señor Revouk solo observo el informe y dijo al supervisor "ya veo así que esto es lo que sucedió, y ¿Cuándo Van a revisar el generador auxiliar en la planta que está al oeste de la ciudad?" el supervisor le muestra la tabla y le enseña todo detalladamente "veamos sí todo sígue como se planeo diría que tenemos todo listo para la inspección mañana así todo lo que observemos se detallara en el informe" las chicas pusíeron atención a cada palabra mientras el señor Revouk seguía al tanto de la información "ya veo, cerraron el lugar con la llave de acceso" el supervisor le menciono el dato más importantes para las chicas "así es señor, las llaves de acceso de su despacho, solo así podrá ingresar a la planta" el señor Revouk anota todo mientras Applejack y Sunset hacen la graciosa huida, finalmente el señor Revouk dice tranquilamente "bueno sí me disculpan me espera un sándwich a la parrilla, así que todos a trabajar señores" todos sus trabajadores gritaron al mismo tiempo "¡sí señor!" Applejack y Sunset subieron a cambiarse al baño y evitaron ser vista, finalmente todas se reunieron afuera del edificio y gritaron "¡misíon cumplida!".

Twilight le enseño a todas la información que tenían de lo acontesído en el generador auxiliar, Sunset les confirmo lo de la llave de acceso, y las demás hablaron sobre el encuentro de Daring do con el señor Revouk, todas al tanto de lo que sucede, Fluttershy solo menciona "lastima que no pudimos quedarnos pero por otra parte, que es lo síguiente que debemos hacer" Rainbow Dash solo le indica el plan "por ahora iremos a la planta y al generador auxiliar, ver por que la caja panku nos envio ahí e investigar sobre lo sucedido, nada más" Applejack menciona algo más importante que eso "y sobre todo evitar que nos descubra el señor Revouk, sí se entera estámos muertas" todas se pusíeron nerviosas pero Rarity les animo "tranquilas, se que por ahora conseguimos irnos sin ningún problema por lo que un lugar abandonado será pan comido" Pinkie entonces se estrello un pastel en la cara y solo dijo "y del más esponjoso del mundo" todas se dirigieron hacia el autobús donde partieron hacia la planta de industrias Revouk pero las cosas en otro lugar, estaban apunto de empeorar.


	75. 9:04

_**9.04. Donde inician los problemas.**_

* * *

Cerca de la escuela Lyra estaba emocionada mientras hablaba con bombón acerca de una cita que tenía "sabes eso que le paso a Twilight posíblemente me pase a mí, conocí un chico y paso todo lo que sucedió con Twilight con Timbur y con Flash así que puede ser mi oportúnidad para conocer a alguien especial" bombón no estaba segura y trato de decírselo de una manera para no lastimarla "no quiero darte esperanzas, Twilight termino muy mal con Timbur, solo fue un amor a primera vista pasajero, lo que sucede con Flash ahora… no es la mejor de las sítúaciones, sí conoces a un chico en las mismas circunstancias no saldrá nada bien, deberías pensarlo mejor" Lyra solo se enojo inflando sus mejillas y dijo "tranquila, además prometo no dejarme llevar, eres mi mejor amiga y síempre me has cuidado, no podría desear a nadie más que tú como una hermana inseparable para toda la vida, quien sabe quizás de una u otra forma somos inseparables" bombón se rio del comentario pero igualmente le volvió a repetir "solo prométeme que no permitirás que te hagan daño" ambas se abrazan y ambas lo prometen de dedo, luego de un rato Lyra fue hacia Sugar Cube Corner donde adentro lo esperaba su cita, un chico vestido formalmente, de cabello negro, piel pálida, ojos rojos, pero peinado, con guantes en las manos, este solo le dijo a Lyra mientras estaba sentado sacando un reloj de oro obserVando la hora "hola Lyra, llegaste a tiempo" Lyra feliz le responde "la verdad síento que me retrase" este la vio directamente a los ojos y dijo "para nada, de hecho me síento feliz de que hayas aceptado venir" ambos pasaron un rato juntos, hasta que Lyra le menciono algo "la verdad se que esto es muy acelerado pero esto técnicamente es nuestra segunda cita para tomar algo, aun no se sí tener una cita real contigo" el chico solo la vio y le tomo la mano diciendo "no te preocupes, para que veas que es en serio, que te parece está noche, prometo que todo será como tú lo deseas" Lyra feliz solo le dijo "espero que seas todo aquello que síempre he soñado" este se aleja y dice "no te preocupes, prometo que conocerás más de mi con el tiempo, por ahora debo despedirme" Lyra le dice tranquilamente "está bien, espero verte está noche, adiós" Lyra se despedía de el, pero a lo lejos este chico solamente camino hasta llegar a una esquina donde una mujer con un sombrero le decía "para no ser un ser humano, aparentas muy bien eso del romance, ¿desde cuando tienes corazón?" este solo le dice a Bio madame "llevamos vivos unos pocos días, así que yo digo que seria bueno liberarme antes de iniciar el exterminio, ya sabes entretenerme, divertirme un rato, todos necesítamos algo en que pensar para que la matanza no sea tan monótona" necro vuelve a su aparencia normal mientras Bio madame solo le pone en claro algo obvio "aun así, conquistar una chica no lo veo como algo entretenido, más bien diría que solo estás desarrollando emociones humanas" está se rie un poco sofisticado, mientras necro solo le pregunta "bien dime ¿para que estás aquí?" Bio madame solo le explica la sítúación "el jefe quiere que vayamos a la base, así que será mejor darnos prisa" este solo revisa su reloj y le comenta a Bio madame "espero no tardemos mucho, el tiempo es valioso" ambos se tele transportan hacia el edificio donde se topan con los demás, Dementus solo se la pasa rebotando por ahí y haciendo perder la paciencia de Demoni quien solo le grita "¡deja de estar fastidíando! Ya es malo tener que convivir con ustedes, y soportarlos a ustedes, no quiero vivir una pesadilla con ustedes" Dementus se burla y le grita "¡soy el rey de las quesadillas!" mientras Painground le menciona "debemos reportarnos con el jefe, Painground no soporta retrasos" entonces aparece lord necro diciéndole "entonces vayamos de una vez" todos fueron caminando hacia la habitación donde estaban Toguro y su grupo, Kevin y los demás esbirros, todos estaban a punto de empezar la reunión, finalmente el señor k se aparece frente a todos y dice "bien señores, me alegra tenerlos aquí, ya los pilares de la primera parte de mi plan están aquí, así que básícamente les explicare que pasara a partir de ahora" este comienza a explicar mientras los demás ponen atención.

"primero que nada como saben , aun no puedo quitar el candado mágico, me tomara más tiempo de lo que pensé, para eso necesito objetos necesarios para ello, pero no será tan fácil debo reunir ciertos elementos que me tomaran tiempo buscar, para eso Toguro y Zenshui serán los responsables de traerme esos objetos, que están en esa lista" Zenshui curioso le pregunta al señor k "mi señor, le traeremos rápido estos objetos, tenemos autorización de matar a cualquiera o le gustaría mantener todo en bajo perfil" el señor k obviamente le da la razón "sabes cuál es tú trabajo, te doy la autorización necesaria solo trae lo que te pedí" Toguro y su grupo se arrodillaron ante su señor y todos dijeron "lo haremos señor" sin embargo tijereta hace una pregunta algo obvia "¿mi señor por que no va usted por ellos?" todos lo vieron con mirada de desprecio pero el señor k solo rie mencionando el por qué "es una buena pregunta, y su respuestá es tan obvia, el hechizo del candado tiene un contra hechizo de reinicio, cualquier momento que deje de vigilarlo hará que se reinicie, sin mencionar que el candado cambiara su posíción y se hará más complicado lo que me llevara más tiempo, lo que ven ante mi es solo mi cuerpo, mi mente está aun en la habitación del santuario moviendo los candados mágicos del hechizo, así que no puedo detenerme por nada del mundo" este muestra su mente moviendo cada candado con cuidado y con la mayor presícion posíble, finalmente lord necro menciona un dato más "mi señor, dígame que pasara con Equestria, mientras estámos aquí, podríamos preparar un plan para atacar y debilitar sus fuerzas" el señor k lo piensa y el menciona un dato interesante "así es no es tan mala idea pero ya lo he pensado, he mandado a mis esbirros a vigilar el momento para atacar más preciso pero por lo que veo ya se están matando entre sí, es decir por el momento no es necesario, además ningún gobernante de ahí podría detenerme aunque lo quisíera, no ahí de que preocuparse, por lo tanto solo queda explicarle la parte del plan que tienen que ejecutar" este se elevo a una pantalla donde se mostro su plan, mientras Kevin conecto y mostro el video…. Lamentablemente el señor k no sabia nada de eso y solo pensó que decía palabras al aire, mientras Toguro solo dijo "¿se habrá dando cuenta?" karazu solo dijo tomando una taza de te "no lo creo" finalmente el señor k comienza a explicar "una vez que logre utilizar los medios necesarios para transportar mis fuerzas hacia equestria, la divisíón de ustedes atacara el mundo humano, la otra divisíón de mi ejercito destruirá poco a poco las tierras de Equestria, con ellos fuera de mi camino, nadie podrá impedir mi plan, sere capaz de controlar todo, ¡incendíar!, ¡másacrar!, y por ultimo ¡podre controlar el universo entero!, pero basta de tanta palabrería, déjenme enseñarles como se hara, los Dark Changeling han preparado una maqueta para enseñar mi plan…" a lo que Toguro y Zenshui solo pusíeron una cara de irritación y molestia poniendo una mano en su cara solo dijeron "ahí no, no otra vez" el señor k se puso en medio de la habitación pero no aparecia su maqueta a lo que solo reclamo "¡por que la maqueta no está!, ¡tráiganla de una vez!" a lo que Kevin pensó que era una mala idea pero Zenshui solo le dijo "haslo de una vez" este solo bajo la palanca y del techo sale la maqueta del mapa de Equestria pero era tan gran grande que al caer le cae en la cabeza y este solo grita, poniendo a todos con incomodidad "¡eso duele!, no puedo ver nada, solo la corteza de toda Ecuestria, ¡quítenme esto!" lord necro solo se irritaba con eso, mientras los demás ponían una cara de incomodidad y de vergüenza, finalmente Kevin sube la maqueta y el señor k flota encima de la maqueta y dice "bien, solo continuemos con la presentación, como verán las diferentes áreas del mundo alejado de Ecuestria estarán en conflicto, por lo que no va a ser ningún problema de conquistar por sus fuerzas divididas, así que nada impedirá acabar con todos, como por ejemplo usar un hechizo de incendio o traer un cometa…¿Dónde está el cometa?, ¡traigan el cometa!" Kevin solo jala la palanca pero en el momento en que la baja, el cometa cae…. Pero directo en el seño pesar de ser un ente… su cuerpo sí podía sentir dolor ya que el golpe que le dieron fue… un golpe bajo, a lo que todos hicieron una expresión de dolor, mientras el señor k se retorcía de dolor ya que eso le dolería a cualquiera, mientras Kevin fue a socorrerlo y lord necro solo dijo "¿señor se encuentra bien?" a lo que el señor k grita "¡pero que…! ¡pero qué poca puntería!, ¡señores!" este se tranquiliza mientras Toguro solo dice "¿está bien señor?" el señor k solo dice "sí estoy bien, por ahora ya entienden el plan, por lo tanto no existe una manera de detenerme" todos rien excepto por la parte en donde un Dark Changeling informa a Kevin noticias impactantes, este le va a notificar al señor k "¡mi señor tenemos problemas!" el señor k enfurecido solo dice "¡que sucede!" el Dark Changeling llega y notifica al señor k de un evento inesperado "lo lamentamos señor, pero parece ser que alguien está frustrando sus planes" el señor k solo se detiene frente a ellos y expreso su ira "¡que dijiste!" el Dark Changeling comienza a explicar "vera señor, hace unas pocas horas hemos obtenido la información de que un grupo de chicas ha estádo investigando areas cerca donde usted ha estádo operando, pero las hemos rastreado y hemos obtenido toda la información acerca de ellas.." finalmente el señor k le interrumpió con una pregunta que esperaba una respuestá posítiba "bien y luego acabaron con ellas ¿verdad?" a lo que el Dark Changeling solo observo hacia los lados y dijo muy tontamente "¿no?, por que lo haríamos señor", a lo que el señor k solo dijo muy enojado "¡que!" el Dark Changeling solo dice lo que hizo "no señor, me pareció más lógico venir aquí e informarle a usted señor, después de todo, ningún villano hace algo diferente" hubo un gran silencio hasta que el señor k solo dijo "esbirro 43, quiere venir para aca, necesito un ejemplo" en ese momento vino un Dark Changeling y se reporto "esbirro 43 reportandose mi señor que necesíta" en ese momento el señor K, lo destruye de un solo golpe y este solo dice "lo ven, ¡y eso les sucederá sí vuelven a dejar a alguien interferir en mis planes!, ¡así que dime! ¡¿Quién está interfiriendo en mis planes?!" este le muestra a cada una de las chicas las mane 7, a lo que Kevin solo dice "ya está en pantalla señor" el señor k solo dice frustrado y molesto "¡que es eso!" Kevin solo dice "son las entrometidas señor" este solo apunta a un hecho "es en serio, son solo un monton de chicas" el Dark Changeling afirma la información "sí mi señor, ellas interfieren en sus planes" este solo se queja de una manera extraña "están bromeando, se parecen a jem y las hologramás" cada una de ellas es presentada y todos dan una opinión que caía en lo mismo, feas, tontas, niñas inmaduras, princesitas de papi, retrasadas, y fácilmente se dejan llevar por las apariencias, finalmente el Dark Changeling solo dice "y con esto ya no estoy en problemas" el señor k lo destruye y solo dice "bien, así que ellas me están interrumpiendo… debieron haber sído mandadas por alguien, ¿Quién controla Ecuestria ahora?" Kevin entonces revela la identidad de la gobernante "la princesa Celestia" el señor k solo dice de manera acertada "desconozco de quien se trate pero suena a una floja… ahora que lo pienso, ya veo así que ella es la nieta de fost" karasu le hace una pregunta curiosa "¿Fost?" el señor k relata algo curioso "conoci a su bisabuela, pero por lo que lei en el libro de las épocas, puedo suponer como es ella, como sea, necesítare mandar a un grupo a buscar a esas niñas para que no me estorben en mis planes, lord necro, te elejire a ti para está misíón junto a tú grupo, te enviare suficientes Dark Changeling para que no haya contratiempos" lord necro se arrodillo y los demás ante la decisíón de el señor k, este solo dice "mi señor no se arrepentirá, le agradecemos por elegirnos a nosotros para está misíón y….." en ese momento Painground grito "¡Y PATEAR TRASEROS!" necro solo le grito "quieto" el señor k le indico a Toguro y a Zenshui "por ahora ustedes vayan por la lista de objetos, y cuando digo mátenlos ¡MATENLOS!" Zenshui solo dijo "no se preocupe señor no habrá testigos en ningún lugar" el grupo de Zenshui y Toguro se alejaron usando un portal y finalmente lord necro pregunta "¿y quiere vibas o muertas a esas chicas?" el señor ka solo vuelve a su habitación mientras dice siniestramente _"cualquiera"_ Dementus solo anota en un cuaderno y dice "muertas entonces" en ese momento las cosas se pusíeron de la peor manera, ya que ahora las chicas estaban síendo buscadas y para colmo la suerte no estaba de su lado.


	76. 9:05

_**9.05. La debilidad del más fuerte.**_

* * *

En otro lugar Rick estaba en una tienda de bromás comprando todo para su broma suprema para el final de la competencia de mañana y para su victoria, pero mientras este salía de la tienda, noto que Pinkie y sus demás amigas estaban en camino a otro lugar, aunque se preocupó por la cara que tenían pero este decidio ignorarlo y tomo un taxi para ir hacia el campamento everfree, donde estaban los chicos entrenando… y destrozando el campamento, Ibuki estaba tratando de sacar a B de una de las cabañas ya que no queria salir a entrenar con el, Gambit estaba esperando las duchas, mientras Blake estaba adentro dándose un baño, en ese momento gloriosa llega y trata de estar algo calmada puesto que ellos no son exactamente… los mejores campistas "hola dragónfang, primero que nada les agradezco una vez más por elegirnos para acampar en nuestro campamento… pero podrían ya saben… no destruir el campamento" cosa que por desgracia lo dijo antes de que ellos entrenaran, ya que medio campamento estaba hecho pedazos, las chozas algo destrozadas, tambien el muelle estaba hecho trizas, las canoas estaban entre los arboles, y por alguna razón el reloj de piedra estaba casi cerca de la oficina, además ya daba la hora, Timbur trato de esar calmado y solo dijo "eso nos pasa por dárselo a estos locos" gloriosa solo dijo "tranquilo hermano la verdad no son tan malos, ellos pagan los desastres y lo reparan todo" pero luego se callo el tótem que estaba en la entrada, a lo que Gambit solo le da un cheque y dice "lo lamentamos digamos que estámos algo estresados con la competencia de músíca, tomen esto pagara los daños de está ocacion" Timbur al ver la enorme cantidad se desmayo de golpe, mientras gloriosa solo guardo el cheque y dijo "está bien, al menos son responsables" Blake termina de ducharse y sale para deleite de gloriosa al ver su cuerpo, este solo dice "lamento el desorden señorita, espero nos perdone el desorden que hicimos, por cierto Gambit ya puedes…" este entra y se baña rápidamente, mientras Ibuki comenzó a jalar a B para que saliera y este solo le grita "¡SAL YA GORDO, QUE NO VES QUE AHÍ QUE ENTRENAR!" B solo dice "¡no quiero salir!" Ibuki comienza a jalarlo al punto que iba a romper la puerta Ibuki solo le dice "¡sí no sales te voy a jalar con una grua!" en ese momento Ibuki es arrojado hasta el lago de everfree donde Ibuki solo dice "bueno sí no quieres no" en ese momento este sale del lago y gloriosa vuelve en sí y le pregunta a ellos "¿saben donde está Van?" Blake desde su cabaña grita "¡creo que está en al cantera!" en ese momento gloriosa le dice a Ibuki algo enojada "¡que no les había dicho que no fueran a la cantera!" está fue a buscar a Van en el bosque mientras más se iba acercando solo notaba que algo estaba en ese lugar aparte de ella y Van, al llegar a la cantera observaba que había un chico lleno de vendajes y sígnos de que estaba entrenando demásíado ya que se notaba cansado, gloriosa iba a acercarse pero en ese momento apareció, un enorme cocodrilo monstruoso que no era de ese mundo ya que era tan grande que no era uno normal parecía jurasíco, este comenzó a bajar de la cantera, gloriosa trato de usar sus poderes ya que habían quedado algunos rastros que eran pocos pero suficientes como para poder ayudar al bosque y cuidarlo, pero en el segundo que se apareció Van lo vio a los ojos le dice "escucha no he tenido un buen día, así que alejate o te convertiré en mi cena" el cocodrilo le da un enorme grito en ese momento el cocodrilo intenta atacar, gloriosa iba a usar sus poderes solo pudo pensar en su mente _"tengo que protegerlo"_ …. Hasta que Van de un golpe lo destruye y de paso la cantera entera, está se destruye con toda la cueva adentro, mientras una roca va cayendo, este solo la golpea y se hace pedazos… mientras Van solo dice enfurecido "te lo adverti" gloriosa entonces apaga sus poderes mientras en su mente solo grita _"¡PERO QUE DÍABLOS PASO AHÍ!"_ está se desmayo y al despertar solo dijo "o vaya, quizás solo fue un sueño" pero al acercarse y ver otra vez… vio a Van ragon comiéndose al cocodrilo con una fogata mientras este solo dijo "nada mal… ¿Qué haces aquí?" gloriosa solo grita "¡estás loco!, te estás comiendo un animal que no sabemos que díablos era, y además ¡tiraste la cantera entera!" a lo que Van solo dice tranquilo mientras sígue comiendo "el empezo, además no se para que te preocupas esa cantera ya se iba a caer a pedazos" gloriosa solo le reprocha "¡pero estás horate! Que tal sí es venenoso, yo les dije que no podían venir aquí… me trae malos recuerdos, y…¡COMO HICISTE ESO!" Van solo le recuerda una cosa curiosa "ya me has visto hacer eso antes… además no fue exactamente lo que yo esperaba" gloriosa se síente e intenta agarrar un pedazo de carne, ella al ver a Van nota que este síente que algo le molesta, y ella pregunta "a que te refieres ¿no era lo que esperabas?" este comienza a expresarle su problema "cuando le di el golpe… no era mi fuerza de antes, ¿recuerdas la vez que llegue al campamento?" está rememora el día que los dragónfang llegaron y de hecho el grupo comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar…. Por su puesto Ibuki destruyo el muelle alegando que era feo… Rick solo destruyo el letrero colgándose como sí fuera un mono, en ese momento Van le pidió a B que le arrojara una roca mientras gloriosa explicaba las reglas a gambit… pero Timbur no quería que nadie llegara que no fueran chicas, gloriosa solo le recuerda que ese fue el problema por el que Twilight le termino ya que era muy mujeriego, pero ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que al momento en que B arroja la gran roca que estaba cerca del campamento, Van la destruye literalmente la vuelve pequeñas rocas y polvo sin dejar rastro, pero gloriosa recuerda la roca que había golpeado al caer de la cantera… y en ese momento nota que la diferencia está en que no era el mismo resultado, está se lo confiesa de una manera que no le afecte emocionalmente pero no lo consígue "la verdad, se vio mucho más débil" este impactado sabia de antemano la respuesta, en ese momento enojado solamente se para y vuelve a golpear lo que quedaba de la cantera, algunos cristales rojos, quedaron solamente con grietas, pero Van solo pudo expresar "no lo entiendo, entreno cada día, no he parado mi rutina, y a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo, cada día me estoy debilitando, ¡por que me pasa esto! ¡yo no quiero ser débil! ¡Necesito obtener más poder! ¡necesito más fuerza!" esto lo dice enojado y con una mirada muy llena de furia y decisión, a lo que gloriosa intenta calmarle ya que este parecía estar sufriendo incluso su mano comenzaba a gotear sangre, está trata de animarle "la búsqueda que estás haciendo, debes tomarlo con calma, debes pensar la razón por la que quieres más poder, hubo un tiempo en que me obsesione también con eso, así que te digo de antemano… todo tiene una mejor solución" este solo le grita "¡NO QUIERO SER DEBIL!, ¡BUSCARE EL PODER, AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA!" este tenia una mirada llena de furia pero gloriosa noto que realmente el comentario le había afectado… ya que pasaba por momentos difíciles, ella a lo lejos escucha un teléfono y va a revisar, en ese momento está le intenta cambiar la conversación para que ya no piense en eso "oye tú teléfono está sonando" este vuelve en sí y va a observar pero nota que es un mensaje de Twilight, a lo que este solo piensa _"¿eh? Espera como ella ¿metió su numero aquí?"_ entonces encuentra en una de las anotaciones un mensaje de Twilight _"anote mi numero y viceversa por sí necesitas algo, quizás podamos hablar después, por cierto ordene tú música y tus archivo eres un desorden vivo"_ este solo borra el mensaje y dice "a veces puede ser tan molesta como una patada en el trasero" gloriosa solo le pregunta "¿oye y quién era?" este solo dice enojado "numero equivocado, ire a bañarme" gloriosa solo regreso al campamento, mientras las chicas por otro lado, comenzaban a entrar a la planta de industrias Revouk.


	77. 9:06

**_9.06. The generator of evil_**

* * *

Todas las chicas comenzaron a ingresar al area de industrias Revouk, observaron el lugar que era prácticamente una planta abandonada ya que al estar el peligro del generador, por lo que ellas estaban preocupadas por que hubiera problemás, Sunset tomo un lector de radíación y observo algo extraño "aunque la planta tenga cierto nivel de energía síempre en estos casos… por alguna razón ¿está planta no tiene nada de energía remanente?" Twilight en ese momento saca un medidor construido por ella y menciona el dato curioso "pues eso no es de sorprender, las industrias Revouk no usa energía nuclear, usan generadores revolucionarios los cuales no son dañinos para el planeta, pero debería haber algo de energía de los bancos de energía de los generadores, sígnifica que algo se está comiendo la energía, vamos ahí que entrar a la planta" todas observaron que la puerta tenia un cerrojo electrónico, pero gracias a la carta de acceso que Pinkie obtúvo, pudieron entrar a la planta, luego de eso Sunset inserto una usb y comenzó a hackear las cámaras de afuera apagándolas, pero le dio algo de dificultad puesto que algo se estaba comiendo la energía del lugar, por lo que entraron con algo de miedo puesto que el lugar era tan grande y estaba vacio, todas comenzaron a escuchar voces y ver cosas extrañas, pero Twilight intento mantener la calma y les dijo "recuerden esto no es como la vez que fuimos al castillo embrujado de las 2 hermanas, solo ahí que estar tranquilas no dejar que nuestra imaginación se vuele, y recuerden nos separaremos otra vez, Applejack y Pinkie pie vayan a la sala de los controles y revisen sí hubo una manipulación de algun ente usando la llama el día que la planta fallo, Rarity y Sunset vayan a la sala de las cámaras de seguridad coloquen estás pequeñas bombas magneticas para destruir todo rastro de nuestra prescencia y aquello mágico que halla sído grabado en cámara, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash como tienen los poderes para poder buscar pistas necesito que encuentren tambien alguna información extra de lo que sucedió el día del fallo, yo ire al lugar marcado en el mapa en el generador auxiliar así que no se preocupen…. ¡no esperen!" cuando se dio cuenta está estaba completamente sola sí no fuera por Spike quien se le apareció por detrás pero solo podía hablar en perruno, mientras Pinkie y Applejack solo decían entre ellas, comenzando por Pinkie pie "¿crees que fue buena idea dejarla sola?" Applejack solo dijo algo despreocupada "ella es una cerebrito y sabemos que ella no le teme a los fantasmás, además tú tampoco tienes miedo a nada, por eso es que sí ahí fantasmás por lo menos se que me protegeras" Pinkie la abraza y dice "tranquila, eres mi amiga y prometo ayudarte" ambas síguieron caminando pero Pinkie le puso un letrero a Applejack en la espalda que decía, solo manzanas, Rarity y Sunset solo pensaron en que Twilight sola, no es exactamente una buena combinación en su estádo emocional, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash solo pensaron en que sí Twilight necesítaba un momento para estar sola con su pensamiento y sus decisíones, Rainbow Dash solo le aclaro que sí en algun momento ahí que ser honesto contigo mismo, es mejor cuando estás solo ya que nadie tiene la respuestá que buscas, aunque Fluttershy observo que Rainbow Dash dijo algo muy cierto era raro que diera consejos buenos, todas comenzaron a investigar que el lugar daba bastante miedo, no solo era el hecho de que comenzaban a ver cosas raras, sino que los ruidos eran muy aterradores, Pinkie pie y Applejack llegaron a la sala de controles donde no podían dejar de temblar de miedo, había una sombra a los lados que se movia poco a poco, pensando que era una coincidencia extraña, Applejack saco la llama y está comenzó a moverse cerca de los controles de las válvulas de enfriamiento, tambien había rastros que alguien estaba manipulando los fusíbles del lugar, y tambien varias palancas que manipulaban la energía eléctrica se habían movido de tal manera que los generadores podrían haber explotado, Pinkie solo hallo un rastro muy feo de baba negra y lo menciono "¡esto es asqueroso!, ahí una baba negra escalando toda la pared" Applejack trato de ser razonable por un momento y dijo "Pinkie pie eso solo es moho o quizás un hongo extraño" Pinkie pie noto que se estaba moviendo "¡se movio! ¡se movio!" Applejack observo que Pinkie pie no bromeaba y la llama al acercarse se torno roja, el hongo comenzó a desaparecer, de la nada los mecanismos del generador comenzaron a trabajar de la nada, a lo que Applejack puso el comunicador de su oreja en el canal de Rarity informándole de lo que encontró "chicas parece que lo que este en este lugar, obviamente no quería que nadie estúviera cerca" mientras Sunset comenzó a investigar el salón de las cámaras de seguridad pero podían entrar ya que la puerta no aceptaba la llave de acceso, Rarity intento usar una tarjeta de crédito para abrir la puerta pero era imposible ya que la cerradura era electrónica, Sunset entonces no pudo pensar en una forma de pasar, hasta que recordó sus habilidades psíquicas y trato de abrir la puerta usando sus poderes, Rarity por otra parte ya había abierto la puerta con un truco de belleza, Sunset curiosa solo dice "¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Rarity solo dijo con un tono burlón "no es por nada, pero a veces me pasa lo mismo con la puerta del auto cuando mi papa pierde las llaves" ambas al entrar notaron que había sígnos de que algo había entrado ahí y definitibamente era muy extraño, una baba de color negro, marcas de garras, y cables mordidos por todos lados, Sunset comenzó a conectar todo poco a poco con un equipo de seguridad, Rarity por otra parte intento encender el sistema pero no se podía, pero al acercar la llama la baba se evaporo, está solo le pregunta a Sunset "¿de dónde crees que salió esa cosa tan asquerosa?" Sunset noto que había un hongo encima del servidor del sístema de cámaras de seguridad, pero al acercar la llama se torno roja y evaporo el hongo, ella solo dice "¿ni idea?" al recibir la llamada de Applejack, Rarity solo dijo "pues sí te refieres a esa cosa tan fea que está por todas partes , sí que es extraño" al encender los monitores, Sunset comenzó a revisar las grabaciones de ese día, noto que el hongo estaba creciendo de manera oculta en las paredes, la baba fue un sub producto del mismo, además de ello, las paredes fueron rasguñadas por los tentáculos, y comenzaron a atacar el lugar, como sí no quisíeran que vieran lo que pasaba, al ir al salón donde se mostro la ubicación que les mostro la caja panku, la cámara les mostro que algo estaba surgiendo del suelo, era pequeño pero eso comenzó a despedir energía que comenzó a sobrecargar el generador y causar fallas, el rastro provenía del suelo, Sunset mando a todas un mensaje por el canal al igual que Rarity, informando a las demás, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy encontraron muchos hongos y algunos estaban atacando a las arañas y ratas que estaban en el lugar, Fluttershy gracias a su llama logro quitar el control del hongo, los animales comenzaron a hablar con Fluttershy y termino de confirmar el ataque "los animales dicen que ese día, algo les orden atacar todos los cables, dejar inhabilitado el lugar hacer que todos se fueran y esperar ordenes" Rainbow Dash solo dijo mientras corria en todo el lugar "elimine todo el hongo del lugar… bueno solo falta el lugar donde estaba Twilight" todas se preguntaban que querían ocultar en ese lugar, pero mientras Twilight caminaba, toda la presíón de su vida comenzó a pasar por su mente, hasta que logra oir la voz de sí misma… o más preciso ella misma _"que te sucede ¿parece que sufres mucho?"_ Twilight solo dice mientras camina sola "la verdad, después de pensarlo tanto síento que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida" su pensamiento solo le dice _"no eres la única, yo tambien lo he hecho, en cierta manera, se como te sientes pero creeme no es momento para pensar en esas cosas"_ Twilight asustada solo le dice "¡entonces cuando!, sí sígo aplazando esto, solo lo lastimare más, tú tambien lo sabes" la figura de sí misma aparece frente a ella pero la realidad es que era su versíón pony pero ella le dice _"lo se, por eso te deje a cargo a ti, quizás parezca que en algunos momentos domino yo, pero no es cierto, ambas somos una, por lo tanto la fortaleza está en ti, se que tienes miedo a muchas cosas pero no lo olvidez, yo tambien tengo miedo, pero síempre recuerda, jamás estaras sola, estoy contigo"_ , Spike vuelve a hablar y solo le dice a Twilight "¡Twilight despierta! " está sin saberlo había caminado hasta donde tenia que llegar, pero la puerta no abria ya que la puerta del generador auxilar no respondía, Spike entonces intento cavar pero noto que era cemento por lo que no pudo hacer nada, Twilight entonces vio que todas se acercaron y trataron de abrir la puerta, incluso Applejack con su superfuerza no pudo hacer nada ya que la puerta era blindada de máxima seguridad, en ese momento Rainbow Dash dijo "quizás sí corro más rápido pueda atravesarla" está iba a hacerlo pero Sunset molesta solo dijo "¡este lugar está muy trucado!" Pinkie pie slo dijo "lastima que no podamos abrir la puerta con un truco tambien" en ese momento Twilight obtúvo una idea "¡lo tengo!, todas denme la batería de sus celulares" a lo que todas dijeron "¡QUE!" Twilight explico su plan "escuchen necesito sobrecargar el control electrónico de la puerta así podremos pasar sin ningún problema" todas entonces mandaron un ultimo mensaje, eso incluyo a la misma Twilight quien solo mando un mensaje a una persona, Sunset por otra parte no quería abrir su celular, y todas túvieron que perseguirla hasta que Fluttershy lo tomo y lo abrió dándosela a Twilight "aquí tienes" todas nerviosas vieron que Twilight conecto las baterías hacia el control de la puerta, en es ese momento la puerta se logro abrir, para su sorpresa el lugar estaba lleno del hongo extraño.

Todo el hongo cubria el lugar pero entonces las botellas de las chicas comenzaron a flotar y todas brillaron de color rojo a uno más intenso, entonces el hongo comenzó a quemarse y desaparecer, todas se sorprenden del poder de la llama, al ver el lugar solo deducen que no paso nada, Sunset encontró el panel de control y noto que la planta ya estaba normal "esa cosa fue la que causo todo esto, pero ¿de donde salió?" Rarity noto algo en medio del salón "observen el hongo estaba rasguñando el suelo" Applejack entonces noto que no solo era cierto sí no que el hongo estaba volviendo a crecer pero sus botellas repelían al hongo "estás cosas son tan molestas que los parasprites parecen amigables junto a ellos, tenemos que pararlos de una vez de raíz" todas colocaron las botellas en el centro y el hongo retrocedió completamente, pero había un problema más, Pinkie comenzó a buscar la equis de la caja panku pero no encontró nada y gritando "¡oigan no encuentro la marca del mapa!" Rainbow Dash corrió a todos lados diciendo "por más que busco no lo encuentro, ¿Dónde podrá estar?" Twilight entonces saca la caja panku y solo la pone en medio de las llamas, en ese momento la caja panku comienza flotar y a moverse, entonces Sunset usando sus poderes regresa a todas las botellas a sus manos, la caja panku lanza un rayo directo al suelo, para revelar una puerta en el suelo, todas se asombran de ello, y la caja panku cae al suelo, pero Rarity la atrapa y es la primera en decir "¿alguien va tener que abrir esa puerta?" todas gritaron zafo, menos Twilight quien solo dijo "vamos no voy a bajar ahí abajo" al abrir la puerta… revelo que era como un pozo sin fondo Fluttershy arrojo una piedra y no escucho que cayera al fondo, Applejack dijo en tono burlon "bueno tú eres la que está más esbelta no" Twilight solo dijo molesta "eso no me hizo gracia", luego de unos momentos Twilight comenzó a desender atravez de una cuerda usando sus poderes creo una luz para guiarse en lo que había alrededor de la cueva, al comenzar a descender noto algo extraño y está grita "¡esperen no me bajen más!" está de su bolsíllo saca un dulce y lo arroja hacia el vacio, pero se da cuenta que el dulce vuelve a caer del techo, dándose cuenta que el lugar baja y luego cae del techo, es algo que ella podía deducir como un circulo infinito, Sunset solo le grita "¡que sucede Twilight!" está les informa de la mecánica de esa cueva "¡este lugar es como un pozo del infinito! ¡todo lo que cae, vuelve desde el techo ¡ ¡tengo que buscar algo aquí!" Applejack solo le grita "¡y que vas a buscar!" Twilight al observar el lugar solo grita "¡no lo se!" todas ven esto como preocupante, hasta que Twilight nota que ahí algo extraño en una pared está aumenta el brillo de su luz, ella grita al ver que había una pintúra del dragón oscuro, conquistando muchas tierras, precisamente Equestria, había alicornios, incluso otras especies que eran dominadas, al dar vuelta se daba cuenta que la historia narra como el dragón oscuro aprendió a conquistar cada tierra, y el tiempo lo hizo más fuerte, pero había algo que le llamo la atención, la fuente del hongo estaba en una parte de la pared, y estaba completamente vivo, Twilight iba a ser atacada pero la llama en ese momento, brillo y elimino el hongo completamente, tambien las botellas de las chicas lanzo un enorme brillo que elimino todo el hongo y le permitió a Twilight todo el resto de la historia, resultando que el dragón oscuro, usando sus poderes se alejó del lugar ya que buscaba conquistar nuevas tierras, pero luego de eso no se ve nada ahí terminaba, Twilight entonces hizo la señal para subir poco a poco subió mientras la caja panku entonces absorvio todas las energias oscuras del lugar, y de repente en un solo momento toda la planta volvió a funcionar como antes de que sucediera algo, pero la caja se movio y comenzo a cambiar sus posíciones y otra vez quedo como la encontraron, al caer Rainbow Dash podía volver a mover las posíciones de la caja pero solo dijo en ese momento "ahora que pasara, seremos atacados por algo extraño o que" en el momento en que Pinkie le volvió a dar un giro a lo loco hasta que Sunset solo le dice "¡dejen de jugar con eso!" en el momento que está intenta devolverla a su lugar, la caja flota y comienza a lanzar un rayo en el suelo, está proyecta otro mapa, el cual proyectaba otra area, Twilight intento tomarle una foto, pero no podía puesto que Pinkie comenzó a moverse por todos lados gritando "¡o! ¡dejame ver! ¡apuesto que se donde es! ¡quiero ver! ¡DIJE QUE QUIERO VER!" Twilight solo le grita "¡ya basta Pinkie no puedo tomar bien la foto!" está finalmente la toma y Sunset solo le dice "bien tenemos la síguiente localización, es mejor irnos de aquí" todas comienzan a retirarse, pero las cosas no se estaban apunto de poner fáciles, ya que en las sombras de ese lugar, unos ojos rojos comenzaban a trepar por las paredes sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, dando a entender que no estaban solas como ellas creían.

Por otra parte al intentar salir de ahí las chicas trataron de poner otra vez las baterías de su celular y trataron de ver sí tenían mensajes, pero solo Pinkie y Sunset túvieron mensajes que contestar, estás mandaron un audio mensaje pero en ese momento se estaba cortando la señal, ya que no solo el lugar comenzó a presentar fallas de energía, todas comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, mientras escuchaban ruidos extraños de alguna clase de animal, Fluttershy escucho que algunos ratones y arañas le estaban dando un mensaje y ella grita desesperadamente "¡CHICAS NO ESTÁMOS SOLAS!" Sunset comenzó a percibir presencias malignas en el lugar, ella aterrada solo podía decir mientras corrian "¡ahí que huir de aquí!" en ese momento llegaron a la puerta principal, pero de golpe está se cierra, mientras el lugar parecía que solo lo iluminaba la luz de la luna, entre las paredes comenzaron a ponerse blancas, y luego se movieron para revelar unas criatúras horrendas de ojos rojos, todas las chicas fueron acorraladas mientras que en techo del lugar se había abierto por lo que parecian ser Changeling, pero Rainbow Dash solo dijo "¡esos no son Changeling!" en efecto, ellas vieron por primera vez a los Dark Changeling, asustadas todas se pusíeron en posíción de pelea, solamente Twilight dijo nerviosa pero a la vez decidida "recuerden, no importa lo que pase, tenemos que vencer ¡a la carga!" ellas estaban apunto de iniciar una pelea la cual parecía imposíble de ganar, arriba en el techo lord necro solo dijo puliendo su espada de cristal "veamos sí esto vale mi tiempo valioso" las cosas realmente se estaban poniendo peor.


	78. 9:07

**_9.07. Principios, Elecciones y Decisíones_**

* * *

En el campamento everfree, Van había terminado de bañarse y fue a cambiarse a una de las cabañas, mientras Timbur fue a preguntarle a Gloriosa "Hermana, ¿Crees realmente que es buena idea dejarlos por ahí libres?" Gloriosa le dice "No te preocupes, tengo todo controlado" pero luego de decir eso, Ibuki repara el muelle una vez más y las cabañas sólo diciendo "Bien, el basurero está listo " Estos habían quedado bien, pero B al salir de la cabaña dice "Lo síento mucho" Timbur solo grita "¡Es que acaso no pueden hacer nada sin destruir todo!" Blake le dice "No exageren, no destruimos todo" Gloriosa sólo dijo algo que molesto más a Timbur "Sí hermano, tranquilo, ellos tienen buenas intenciones aunque sean unos destructores… considerando que Van ya hizo trizas la cantera, no ha sído tan malo… ¿eso creo?" Timbur escucha eso se asusta y enoja a la vez "¡¿Qué él hizo qué?!, le habíamos dicho a ustedes que no podían acercarse ahí…. ¡¿QUÉ LA DESTRUYÓ TODA?!...¡¿ES UN MONSTRUO ACASO?! No hay ser humano con semejante fuerza en este mundo con esa fuerza tan diabólica ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!" este a lo lejos intenta ver la cantera, pero solamente confirma lo que Gloriosa dice e Ibuki impresionado dice "Wow Van de verdad hizo pedazos ese lugar, era obvio que era pan comido para él" Timbur le grita a Ibuki, mientras Gloriosa pensaba en el estádo de ánimo de Van, ya que este en la cabaña mientras se secaba, estaba muy frustrado por su pérdida de poder, unos momentos después Blake le dice "Como recordatorio, ya preparé los nuevos uniformes de mañana, como notarán todos están deacuerdo para la presentación de mañana, claro que solo yo podía hacer parecer a unos cavernícolas desalmados como unas personas civilizadas, B como se que te gusta tú estilo de suerter grande, te preparé este enorme sudadero, pero de color azul con hombreras para que así no te moleste, por otra parte Ibuki, toma es el uniforme de motocross que me pediste, es negro con orillas rojas, y está hecho de los materiales que me pediste, en cuanto Jack… ¿Oigan, dónde se metió el cabeza de túercas?" en ese momento algo voló hasta el lago, y al salir se dieron cuenta que era Jack, quien dijo "Es la última vez que pruebo este jet pack, terminé por hoy en el granero de la familia Apple, vine por que recibí el mensaje de Blake, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Blake le lanza su nuevo uniforme diciéndole "Póntelo y date un baño antes, no ensucies mi trabajo, es el traje de realidad virtúal que me pediste, me costó hacerlo, rómpelo y te matare fríamente" Jack entra a bañarse rápido mientras llega Rick muy preocupado "¡Hey chicos, hay un problema!, órale son los nuevos uniformes" Blake le da el suyo a Rick "toma el túyo, es el que me pediste, sombrero blanco, estilo de k-pop másculino; así que no lo vayas a ensuciar mono de cilindrera" Rick le responde"Está bien, solo que no quiero cambiar tanto el estilo que me dio Pinkie pie", Blake lo pensó y dijo "Bien, solo falta Gambit, pero te di un nuevo traje italiano como síempre fino, ahora solo falta Van, una camisa negra, toga de samurái con ondulaciones azules, pantalones de cuero, botas negras de cuero que se ata con cintúrones, y, por último, las vendas limpias que me pidió" Van entonces salió y con un gran camBio de ánimo "¡impresíonante!, es justo lo que quería, me veo genial" Van al salir se encontraba más animado ya que ese traje era lo que pedía, incluso podía atar su espada de madera, en ese momento tira las vendas usadas , a lo que Ibuki solo le recuerda "Pensando que realmente estás más animado que hace una medía hora, diría que es un buen momento de celebrar" Rick entonces dice "Supongo que podríamos hacer una fiestá….¡NO ESPEREN, NO PODEMOS!" Rick asustado grito a todos lo que símplemente observaron que su personalidad tranquila y divertida había cambiado… ¿Qué había pasado?

Todos notaron algo raro en Rick, y Blake le comenta "¿Estás bien?, parece que algo te ha pasado" Rick comienza a explicar mientras los Dragónfang se acercan, exceptúando a Jack pero podía escuchar todo, escuchó lo que Rick intentaba explicar "¡Creo que las chicas están en problemás!" estos se preocuparon incluyendo a Gambit quien también estaba pensando en lo mismo "¿Por qué lo dices Rick?" Rick explica su historia "Escuchen, estaba en Trottingham comprando cosas para mi broma suprema para mañana, y observe que las chicas estaban en camino a la planta abandonada de Trottingham de industrias Revouk, trate de saludarlas, pero ninguna me puso atención, además tenían una cara de preocupación, y revise la cuenta de Pinkie pie en mystable, y no ha publicado nada en 30 minutos, ella publica cada minuto, ¡Algo le está pasando!" todos vieron que Rick quizás exageraba, pero Gambit entonces dice un poco preocupado "La verdad creo que Rick puede tener razón, estaba hablando con Sunset y de repente me dijo que me llamaría en 30 minutos, quizás es coincidencia" Ibuki dijo algo que lo hizo pensar "Solamente estás preocupado por que Sunset shimmer no te ha respondido, quizás solo fueron por el proyecto de ciencias, no es como sí se fueran a meter en problemás, son chicas tontas, no como nosotros que nos metemos en problemás cada cinco minutos" Blake aclaro una cosa para ellos "Aunque no estoy deacuerdo con el animal con rabia albino, quizás tengan razón, antes de venir a entrenar, estaba en la boutique de Rarity, la cual está bonita, pero hay que arreglar algunas cosas, en fin, encontré que Sweetie bell aun no había almorzado y le hice de comer, sólo me dijo que era raro que su hermana estaba tardando demásíado y según un mensaje que le dejó… dijo que tardaría solo una hora… y han pasado cerca de tres horas desde que dio ese mensaje" Jack entonces salió de la cabaña diciendo "Ahora que lo mencionan, Big Mac y la familia de Applejack, también dijeron que se estaba tardando demásíado, dijo que tenia que hacer algo con sus amigas, no se que era, pero no ha regresado y están muy preocupados" B observa su celular y dice "Fluttershy ¿Estará bien?" Ibuki dice tratando de no pensar en que los demás se están preocupando demásíado "Vamos no es la gran cosa, apuesto a que en cualquier momento les Van a contestar y descubrirán que están bien, solo le están poniendo demásíado coco al asunto" En ese momento Rick y Gambit reciben un mensaje de audio de Pinkie y Sunset, Blake dice "O vaya, deberían preguntarle sobre sí están bien y sí Rarity está bien" a lo que Van se preguntó así mismo _"Sparkle,¿ En qué estás metida ahora?"_ Ibuki dijo despreocupado "Lo ven idiotas, no hay nada de que preocuparse, quizás túvieron ese momento femenino en que no contestán y ya" En el momento en que Rick y Gambit pusíeron el mensaje se les heló la sangre el primero fue el de Pinkie _"hola Rick…. O bueno, no empezaré otra vez, hola a todos, soy Pinkie pie, infiltrada en un lugar secreto, por ahora digamos que soy más espia de lo que creen, pero no le digan a nadie… ¿Qué es ese ruido?, no te preocupes, nos vemos luego ric…"_ al fondo se escuchaban ruidos extraños de animales y cosas raras, pero el peor fue el de Sunset _"Hola Gambit, escucha, no he querido mandar mensaje por que estoy en medio de un asunto importante, pero eso no sígnifica que no he dejado de pensar en ti, he estádo pensando mucho en el asunto de lo que discutimos está mañana en la escuela, así que… solamente dame un momento…¡¿Qué es eso?!, ¡No puede ser!, ¡Está por todas partes!, ¡Esas cosas, están por todas!..."_ Seguido de distorsíón y un horrible grito, todos supusíeron lo peor, Rick entonces sale corriendo a lo que Ibuki grita "¡Alto ahí, ¿Qué crees que haces?!" Rick dice con mucha preocupación "¡Voy por Pinkie pie!, no sé qué está pasando, pero ella está en problemás" Ibuki le responde "No irás a ningún lado ¡Está claro!" Rick le grita "Pero las chicas están ¡Las chicas están en problemás!" Van dice fríamente "Eso no es nuestro problema" todos a pesar de que sabían de ante mano sobre la sítúación que parecía muy peligrosa, la realidad es que no era su problema.

Blake solo dice "Por desgracia, Van tiene razón, escucha Rick se que quieres salvar a tú amiga, pero ellas se meten en problemás por su propia voluntad" Gambit entonces menciona otro hecho "Sí la policía se entera, realmente crees que sean comprensívos, una cosa fue lo del hotel, pero estámos hablando de entrar a industrias Revouk, en primera ese lugar en las noticias estaba completamente cerrado, ya es un delito mayor el entrar ahí, entiende que sí nos ven ahí , no solo estaríamos en problemás con la policía, nos podrían expulsar del torneo" B intenta decir "Pero y sí ellas resultan lastimadas " Van se aleja y dice "Iré a entrenar, realmente piénsenlo, no las conocemos realmente, sólo llevamos dos días de verlas y apenas haberles hablado, no somos tan estúpidos como arriesgar el pellejo por chicas que no valen la pena, ellas quieren meterse en esos problemás dejémoslas" Jack le contestá "Aún viendo todo esto, yo le doy la razón a ellos, no es lo más lógico, sería mejor dejar esto con la policía" Blake intenta calmar a su compañero "No creo que podamos hacer nada amigo, vamos intentemos no pensar en ello, sé que esto se arreglará a su manera" Rick enojado grita "¡Les Van a dar la espalda a pesar de lo que hicieron por nosotros!" todos entonces piensan en el momento en que conocieron a las chicas, lo que ellas les hicieron pasar a ellos y viceversa, todos incluyendo Van lo piensan por un momento pero Van continua firme y dice "Como te dije, no es nuestro problema, dejémoslas, ellas quisíeron meterse en problemás por su propia estúpidez, así que olvídalo, no voy a mover un dedo para salvarlas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer" en ese momento Rick decidio irse diciendo "Dijimos que las bandas se cuidan entre ellas, en ese caso iré a salvarlas" este comenzó a correr, pero B le grita "¡Espera!" entonces B se para frente a él, y Rick le pregunta "¿Qué harás?" B piensa en los momentos que Fluttershy fue amable con él, y dice "Iré contigo" Blake entonces dice "No tengo opción, iré con ustedes, tengo que verificar que Rarity esté bien, además, sí se entera seguro me despedirá" Gambit recuerda todos los momentos con Sunset, recordando también las advertencias, dice "Quiero ir, pero realmente, sí vamos, sígnifica adiós al torneo" Ibuki les advierte a todos "Sí quieren ir vayan, pero a partir de aquí, no digan que son miembros de la banda, así que hagan lo que quieran" a pesar de la duda de ellos no parecian retroceder, Jack entonces muy nervioso "En verdad soy patético, debería ir por el razonamiento lógico, pero por otra parte, iré con ustedes, la seguridad de industrias Revouk tiene buena seguridad, necesítaran mi ayuda para evadir los sístemás", Gambit entonces les dice "Conseguí ya una forma de irnos, partiré con ustedes, quiero ver a Sunset" todos parecian decididos, menos Ibuki, quien sólo les dice "Váyanse quien los necesíta" mientras se iban Blake le hace una pregunta "A pesar de todo, ¿Quieres abandonar a Rainbow Dash?" este le había tocado una fibra sensíble, recordando los momentos que le hizo pasar ella, este por dichas palabras de su amigo grita "¡Esa tipa me debe una reVancha!, nadie la va a aniquilar ¡Excepto yo!" Gambit ve que Van se iba al bosque, y Rick le pregunta "¿No quiere ir a salvar a las chicas?" Gambit piensa en como es él, y lo comenta a los demás "Van es esa clase de persona que no le importan los lazos emocionales, solamente sí tiene asuntos pendientes o se meten con él, hace algo; realmente en este caso, las Rainboom para él no son nadie en su vida para salvarlas, es como él dice, no es su problema" mientras ellos se dirigian a la planta de industrias Revouk, Van se encaminaba al bosque donde las memorias de los momentos que vivió con Twilight se presentaban en su cabeza, y piensa _"Realmente no voy a salvar a nadie, no me interesa lo que le pasé, ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para resolver los problemás, además que me importa ella, sólo es estorbosa, una llorona, una ilusíonada, una tipa que se deja llevar con el primero que le hace ojitos, no es nadie en mi vida ¿Por qué voy a salvar a alguien así?, no me importa para nada ¡Yo solo necesito hacerme más fuerte!, ¡No tengo que distraerme con nada! ¡Solo quiero más poder!"_ Este se quita su toga de espadachín, y se iba a colocar su chaleco de cuero, pero notó que había algo abultado en un bolso, entonces al revisar era una pequeña bolsa de papel envuelta con un moño recordando ese mismo día en que Twilight estaba en la escuela antes de irse a la montaña le grita a Van "¡Espera, Van!" está corre hacia él mientras Van le contestá "¡Ahora que quieres! Sí es para disculparme con Spike no lo haré otra vez, ya con una vez fue suficiente" está entonces le da esa misma pequeña bolsa diciéndole "Espera hasta mañana, es una pequeña sorpresa, así que no la abrás todavía, debo irme, no vayas a hacer trampa, nos vemos Van" en el momento en que este la guarda en su bolsíllo dice "Está bien, pero no prometo nada" Twilight entonces le grita "¡No rompas la promesa!" regresando al momento en que estaba en el bosque, este abre la bolsa resultando galletas que ella había cocinado, que se miraban un poco quemadas y mal formadas con olor a vainilla, tenía una pequeña nota que decía _"Espero las podamos compartir y que seamos amigos, atentamente Twilight Sparkle"_ Van ve esto y trata de pensar en que no debe ir, obserVando el cielo con una frase que hizo que las aves salieran volando "Tsk, odio la vainilla", en la planta de industrias Revouk estaba sucediendo una de las batallas más importante para las chicas, pero… nada parecía darles la victoria.

Las chicas comienzan a pelear contra los Dark Changeling quienes llegaban por hordas, Applejack usando su superfuerza intento arrojarlos lejos, pero estos se volvían a leVantar, Rainbow Dash comenzó a hacer un enorme tornado que succiono a muchos los cuales salieron volando pero solo para sacar sus alas y comenzar a atacarla, Pinkie pie usando sus poderes de explosiónes logro hacer retroceder a muchos que solo se encerraban en forma de caparazón mientras otros los usaban como escudo y hacer rebotar las explosiónes, Fluttershy uso sus poderes para convencer a los animales que estaban cerca para atacar a los Dark Changeling, Sunset comienza a usar sus poderes mentales para debilitarlos mientras Rarity les lanza sus díamantes atacándolos, Twilight usando sus poderes intenta repelerlos a todos, pero entre más peleaban más notaban que sus poderes comienzan a fallar, como sí al estar cerca de ellos sus poderes comenzaban a desaparecer, además los Dark Changeling comenzaron a reírse malignamente, todos comienzan a hacerse más fuerte mientras se hacían más feos y monstruosos, Twilight les lanzo un hechizo pero este se destruía, luego de eso comenzaron a atacar a las chicas pero gracias al poder rainboom todas se pudieron defender, los Dark Changeling comenzaron a obtener una armadura llena de humo oscuro, estás tratando de defenderse, usaron la habilidad de las guardíanes de cristal, transformándose hasta el punto en que podían pelear completamente a su nivel, los Dark Changeling atacaron por hordas pero las chicas los lograron repeler, pero se estaban cansando, en ese momento Twilight uso su energía para revitalizar a sus amigas, y todas pudieron atacar a los Dark Changeling acabando con todos, pero aparecían más rápido de lo que pensaban, Twilight solo grita "¡no se rindan!" estás continuaron peleando lord necro estaba obserVando su reloj de bolsíllo, mientras Painground dice "oye no crees que deberíamos ir a ayudar, están acabando con nuestras tropas" Dementus solo arma un cubo rubik y luego lo convierte en queso diciendo "¡creo que todo me sabe a katsup!" lord necro sígue puliendo su espada exclamando "ahí más de esos en la base, no es como sí perdiéramos algo importante, lo único que estámos perdiendo es tiempo valioso" Demoni obserVando la pelea solo dice para luego escupir "se ve que realmente está sítúación es estúpida, primero parecen indefesas pero luego se sacan poder para luego dar una especie de camBio que no es necesario, luego tienen tanto poder como para enfrentar a alguien, pero sí caen obtienen más poder de la nada, para solamente al final cambiarlo con amistad, me provocan nauseas" Bio solo le dice a lord necro "te recuerdo que nuestro jefe dijo que acabaramos con ellas o terminaremos mal, así que bajemos de una vez, igual a comparación nuestra esas niñas son cucarachas" está aplasta un insecto mientras necro solamente insíste "se que se están aburriendo, pero no quiero ensuciarme el traje tengo planes para está noche" Painground solo le menciona "Painground no lo creería capaz" a lo que necro solo trata de ignorarlo, Dementus solo quema los insectos y aves que estaban en el aire, Bio madame le molesta con una curiosídad "es acaso que vas a ver a esa niñita, creo que te involucras mucho con los humanos, solo la conociste ayer" lord necro se molesta y le habla de manera muy molesta "no tienes que mencionar eso, además no tiene nada de malo como te dije, antes de acabar con todo disfrutare las libertades que ofrece el mundo, aunque claro que dentro de poco me retirare después de todo… se me hara tarde para mi cita, así que ni modo, tratare de no ensucar mi traje, las manchas de sangre no se quitan" todos estos se pusíeron en posíción para pelear, en otro lugar, en el midnight club estaba una fiestá vibrante ya que el lugar se había vuelto muy popular, sonata estaba revisando las mesas ya que muchas parejas estaban ahora en el area del restáurante, pero una chica llamo su atención, usaba un vestido verde hermoso, una rosa en su cabello color blanco enverdezido, con unos finos zapatos de color verde esmeralda, sonata al reconocerla le habla "wow, te ves hermosa Lyra estás divina" Lyra se sonroja comentando "hola sonata, olvide que trabajabas aquí, la verdad estoy esperando a mi cita, estoy muy emocionada, es un chico bastante lindo, y la verdad está dándome buenas señales, así como con Twilight y Timbur o Twilight con Flash, estoy teniendo un buen presentimiento" sonata se alegra por su amiga animandole le comenta "eso suena como una gran pista de romance sí son las mismás circunstancias por lo que me han contado seguramente sera hermoso, te traeré algo de tomar, no le digas a mi jefe, yo invitare el primer jugo de uva" está corre directo a la cocina, trayéndole a Lyra un vaso, Lyra esperaba ansíosa su cita observando el reloj y su celular, en otro lugar las chicas ya habían derrotado a la mayoría de los Dark Changeling, pero la verdadera prueba comenzó cuando 5 enemigos nuevos aparecieron al caer del techo, pero quizás ellas no lo sabían pero el mayor peligro había aparecido frente a ellas hasta ahora.


	79. 9:08

**_9.08. The fears that conquer us_**

* * *

Al aparecer los lideres de los Dark Changeling hicieron su presencia, las chicas pudieron sentir su prescencia y poder que hacia resonar todo el lugar, Painground hace la presentación gritando "¡llegamos!" lord necro solo dijo algo avergonzado "es obvio eso Painground" Painground solo dice sin mucha preocupación "Painground se disculpa" Demoni vio a las chicas y solo les dijo "bueno parece ser que derrotaron a nuestro ejercito muy fácil" Dementus solo reboto por todo el lugar diciendo "¡no es tan diferente de lo que hubiéramos hecho!" Bio madame solo lo calma trayéndolo de la oreja objetando algo "¡solo sí fallaban!" lord necro se paro frente a las chicas y dijo más tranquilo " bueno perdonen la introducción de mis compañeros, como verán llegamos aquí por que nuestros hombre tenían la tarea de destruirlas pero como vemos no son capaces de hacer ese trabajo así que les asígnaremos otra tarea mientras mis compañeros acaban con ustedes, así que sin mucha molestia, ahorrenos el trabajo y acepten su condena sin oponer resístencia" esto lo dice mientras miraba su reloj, las chicas solo estaban algo confusas, así que Pinkie pie solo pregunto "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Dementus apareció frente a ellas y les grito "¡quiero arrancar sus cabezas!" Demoni solo lo trajo arrastrado diciéndole "no te pongas loco aun, guárdanos algo para nosotros" lord necro solo aclaro su garganta comenzando la presentación más formal "bien como Van a morir de todas formás, sere más formal preséntense como deben camaradas" Demoni sonrió malignamente parándose con los brazos cruzados solo les dijo "mi nombre es Demoni Visión, quizás les parezca familiar mi aspecto, me llamaban Nightmare Moon en Equestria" las chicas comenzaron a notar los parecidos de todos con sus antiguos enemigos, mientras Dementus se controla y dice al quitarse la boca y ponerla en su mano "soy Dementus , la demencia total de Discord, pero sin limitación alguna", Bio madame solo se recoge el cabello poniendo una mano debajo de su barbilla diciendo "mi nombre es Bio madame, soy la seducción escondida de Chrysalis" Painground se pone en poses presumidas de luchador y grita "¡YO SOY PAINGROUND! ¡PENTA CAMPEON DE LUCHA! ¡CONTRA PARTE DEL GRAN TYREK! ¡CON UNA GRAN DIFERENCIA!, ¡EL CAMPEON MÁS GRANDE DE LA HISTORIA!" este presumía de su enorme fuerza y finalmente lord necro hizo su presentación tranquilamente poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda expresando de una manera siniestra "y para finalizar soy Necro Exus, pero pueden llamarme lord necro, y nosotros somos verdugos, mis hordas en este momento, les ordeno ¡leVantarse!" todos los Dark Changeling se postran ante el y solo exclaman "¡salve gran líder!" lord necro cerrando sus ojos solo expreso algo que quizás ellas ya dedujeron "no necesito decir mi contraparte, ustedes ya saben quien es ¿verdad?" las chicas notaron su gran parecido al rey sombra, a lo que Twilight solo dijo "¿y que quieren en nuestro mundo?" este solo observo su reloj y dijo "como verán no tengo mucho tiempo para explicaciones, así que solo me limitare a la parte donde ustedes morirán" las chicas nerviosas se negaron a aceptar eso, entonces Applejack mostro su fuerza y dijo "no se preocupen amigas, estos tipos son ruido y pocas nueces como estás cosas abominables que nos atacaron, vencerlos será pan comido.." pero antes de terminar Dementus apareció frente a ella pateándola hasta la puerta lastimándola diciendo "¡yo no lo creo!" todas preocupadas fueron a socorrer a Applejack quien se encontraba algo lastimada pero no era nada para ella intentando ser fuerte, Rainbow Dash intento correr hacia ellos pero en ese momento apareció Demoni y pego su cabeza contra la pared de un golpe, Demoni rio exclamando frente a ella "¡realmente creiste que eso iba a funcionar!" Sunset entonces trato de usar sus poderes mentales pero Painground los destruye al hacer contacto con su cuerpo solo rascando su pecho dice "eso hace cosquillas" Twilight no sabia que estaba pasando hasta que lord necro dijo algo que las hizo temblar de miedo "como notaran, nosotros somos inmunes a la magia de Ecuestria, no importa las veces que usen poderes mágicos salidos de la nada, no pueden vencernos, limítense a solamente aceptar su muerte así de símple" Twilight grito con furia mientras lanzaba un hechizo "¡no nos subestimen a nosotras ni nuestra amistad!" al lanzar el rayo lord necro no se movio y el rayo se desintegro frente a el este solo le dijo de forma arrogante "veo que no entienden, no perderé mi valioso tiempo, así que…" en ese momento Dementus solo grita a todos lados "¡jefe!, ¡jefe!, ¡jefe!, ¡jefe!, ¡jefe!, ¡dejanos matarlas!" Painground tambien exclama "¡DEJEME MATARLAS A MI! ¡PAINGROUND ACEPTA EL RETO!" Demoni visíón solamente leVanta los brazos muy tranquilamente mientras se estira y dice "será mejor que nos dejes hacer algo, después de todo esto se está poniendo aburrido no te parece necro" Bio madame le dice mientras mira a las chicas "calculo que ellos son más que suficientes para acabar con ellas" lord necro solo observa su reloj una vez más y dice "deacuerdo, mátenlas" estos se paran frente a las chicas mientras Demoni solo empieza a carcajear como una demente y dice "¡sus pesadillas no son nada comparado a lo que vamos a hacer!" las chicas presintieron su presencia maligna y Twilight solo dijo tratando de animar a sus amigas " escuchen, estos sujetos son diferentes a las batallas que hemos tenido en el pasado, por lo que no soy muy optimista en este momento, así que por nada del mundo vayan a hacer algo tonto como ser provocado por el enemigo, sí tienen oportúnidad corran y huyan es mejor correr que perder la vida" Sunset trata de animar a Twilight "no te preocupes, hemos confrotado cosas peores antes, podemos con esto" Fluttershy asustada solo puede decir en un momento así "¡quiero ir a casa!" Rainbow Dash intenta animarle diciéndole "no tranquila, yo me encargare de estos tipos" Rarity tambien le ayuda y dice "no te preocupes, me encargare de ellos y desearan no haberte hecho llorar, ni a ninguna de nosotras, generosamente les voy a ganar" todas comienzan a prepararse para la pelea, mientras se separan para tratar de evitar que estos pelearan juntos, eran Demoni contra Rarity y fluttershy, Dementus contra Twilight y Sunset, Painground contra Applejack, Pinkie pie y Rainbow Dash, quienes se pusíeron en posíción de pelea, comenzando sus duelos respectibamente.

Demoni comenzó a atacar a Rarity y a Fluttershy pero las arañas les ayudaron con sus telarañas leVantándolas del suelo, Demoni entonces desapareció convirtiéndose en humo y reapareciendo frente a ellas, Rarity intento golpearla pero algo extraño sucedió, está le lanzo una pesadilla frente a sus ojos, la cual le hizo entrar en trance, Fluttershy al ver esto, se asusto y las ratas le lanzaron cosas a Demoni, está enojada los duerme a todos con sus habilidades de Nightmare Moon, las arañas bajan a Fluttershy y Rarity quien vuelve a la normalidad, pero está encierra a Demoni en una prisión de diamantes, aunque parecía una sítúación controlada esto no funciono ya que Demoni sale con tranquilidad mientras el cristal se va desmoronando, está entonces transforma su brazo en niebla y trata de atrapar a Fluttershy en una pesadilla, Rarity la protege usando un escudo de cristal moviéndolo en forma de abanico eso logro repeler el humo, los animales lograron despertar a Fluttershy, Rarity enfurecida atraviesa a Demoni por completo usando cristales con una punta muy afilada atacando todo su cuerpo en una escena muy desgarradora, aunque Fluttershy se asusta al principio Rarity le calma diciéndole "tranquila ya paso" pero Demoni comienza a reir malignamente y se leVanta como sí nada solo diciendo "no es por nada, pero sí eso es todo es obvio que ya gane" soltando una carcajada está asusta a Rarity y Fluttershy quienes podían ver que está no era como nightmare moon, Demoni entonces desaparece atacando a las dos apareciendo en frente de ellas lanzándolas a la pared donde quedan mal heridas, pero Rarity usa clones de cristal para escapar, Demoni golpea directamente Rarity al atravesar el cristal, Fluttershy le pide a las arañas que ayuden Rarity pero las arañas no entienden lo que dice Fluttershy pero estos lo sobre entienden, Demoni entonces vuelve a aparecer frente a Fluttershy, pero Rarity la encierra en otra prisíón, Rarity sabia que Fluttershy no era oponente para ella y le pide a su amiga "Fluttershy, vete de aquí ayuda a Pinkie pie y a Applejack, se que parece que no puedo manejar está sítúación, pero yo creo en ti y en tús poderes, solo no te preocupes, eres mi amiga y mi deber es apoyarte, además no te preocupes, tengo la sítúación controlada" Fluttershy no quiere dejar a Rarity sola y dice "¡pero no puedo dejarte aquí! Y se que no quieres que me lastime, pero tampoco quiero dejarte aquí con ella" Rarity le expresa a su amiga "se que parece que no puedo ganar, pero creeme, puedo manejar esto, solo ve con ellas, así tendrán más oportúnidad" Fluttershy corre con lagrimás hacia el lugar donde estaban las otras, pero Demoni solo le dice a Rarity riéndose de ella "hasta yo se que no puedes contra mi, vas a sacrificar tú vida para salvarla" Rarity entonces solo se prepara para defender hasta el ultimo momento diciendo "solo generosamente te voy a destruir y mandarte a un lugar donde no vas a volver" ambas continuaron su pelea aun con la desventaja de Rarity de no poder dañar a Demoni.

Fluttershy llego justo en el momento en que el mismísímo Painground, estaba en un duelo de fuerza contra Applejack, está intento leVantarlo pero Painground entonces golpeo a Applejack contra el suelo, Pinkie pie intento lanzarle explosiónes pero en este parecía no afectarle en nada, Rainbow Dash por otra parte estaba apunto de golpearlo pero este logro ver donde iba atacar pero antes de golpearla logro esquibarlo en ese momento Fluttershy le pide que hablen y está se le acerca curiosa por saber que estaba pensando Fluttershy, después de una charla está va directo a otro cuarto dejando a Fluttershy en la ayuda contra Painground a Applejack y Pinkie pie, Fluttershy ayudo al llamar a las arañas y topos caVando un enorme agujero que mando a Painground hacia el suelo, Applejack preocupada por Fluttershy se le acerco preguntándole "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" Fluttershy le explico lo sucedido con Rarity mientras Pinkie pie con buen animo solo dijo "¡al menos ya acabamos con el!" Painground da un gran salto cayendo al suelo quien solo parecía sin ningún daño grita ante las chicas "¡ustedes piensan que pueden derrotar a un campeón de mi liga! ¡pero no pueden vencer a este guerrero! ¡pero no le pueden hacer nada a este campeón¡ ¡es la hora de patear traseros! ¡LISTAS PARA PAINGROUND!" este ataca a las chicas dándole un mega golpe al suelo las chicas saltan increíblemente esquibando su onda expansíva, Fluttershy trata de leVantar a Applejack y Pinkie pie usando sus alas, pero no puede mantenerse mucho tiempo en el aire, Pinkie pie le arrojo explosiónes en la cara pero nada le hizo daño, Applejack trato de embestirlo y luego golpearlo con una serie enorme de puñetazos pero entre más lo golpeaba más parecía sonreir, Fluttershy usando sus poderes de llamar a los animales logro pedirle a los topos que trajeran a halcones que le lanzaron rocas a Painground este se dejo golpear como sí ese fuera su plan, Pinkie pie entonces hizo una enorme bola explosíva lanzándola hacia el, causando un enorme daño al lugar, aun así Painground solamente se volvió a leVantar, Pinkie pie enojada solo le pregunta "¡POR QUE NO PODEMOS GANARTE!" Painground revela entonces algo curioso "Painground es inmune a sus ataques por que poseen magia equestriana, además Painground solo estaba jugando con ustedes, ahora Painground revelara su verdadero poder" este entonces hace crecer sus musculos y su tamaño hasta volverse del tamaño de tyrek en Equestria, pero la gran diferencia es que este se miraba mucho más joven, entonces Applejack le intenta golpear pero en el momento que le da un puñetazo está se lastima su mano preguntándole "¿de que estás hecho, clavos?" Painground entonces la agarra de su cabeza y dice sonriendo con maldad "algo así" arrojándola contra Pinkie pie este iba a impactarles contra la pared pero la velocidad de Fluttershy logro ayudarles a escapar, al momento de darse cuenta que escaparon este sonriendo realiza un aplauso con su enorme fuerza realizando una onda de aire que hizo estrellar a Fluttershy por el ataque, Applejack molesta ataca a Painground con toda su fuerza pero no le sírvió ya que Painground solo le sostúvo la mano y la leVanto solo para arrojarla contra Fluttershy lastimando a ambas, Pinkie pie muy enojada le lanzo explosiónes continuas a quemarropa pero Painground solo se acercaba frente a ella para impactarla contra el suelo dejándola mal herida y a las demás, pero los animales lograron distraerle arrojándole tierra en los ojos, los topos ayudaron a esconder a las chicas en un lugar seguro, las arañas vendaron a las chicas y otros animales les trajeron un botiquín de emergencias para ayudar a curarles, Painground molesto comenzó a buscarlas pero no pudo encontrarlas, Pinkie pie y Applejack eran las que estaban más lastimadas, Fluttershy trato de esconder a sus amigas y evitar que Painground las encuentre aunque era algo imposible considerando que no era muy listo, eso les daba mucha ventaja pero solo por unos momentos hasta poder planear otra táctica.

Twilight y Sunset comenzaron a defenderse de los movimientos extraños de Dementus, al cambiar el ambiente a mundos extraños y cosas aun más peligrosas, Twilight usando su magia ayudo a Sunset a actibar a su forma daydream Shimmer, pero Dementus la mando a otra dimensíón y regresándola para darle una patada contra el suelo, Twilight uso su magia para encerrar a Dementus en una prisíón mágica, pero este la rompió como sí nada, Sunset enojada uso sus poderes mágicos para arreglar el lugar e intentar golpear a Dementus pero este le sujeto la mano y la golpeo quitándole la transformación entonces este transformo el suelo en acero y arrojo a Sunset contra el, este cae encima de ella con fuerza y Sunset sale lastimada, Twilight enojada golpea a Dementus contra la pared pero este transforma a la pared en pistolas y Twilight se protege de los disparos, aunque Dementus se le aparece por detrás golpeándola con fuerza este solo les dice "en serio síguen creyendo que la magia equestriana funciona contra mi, ya se lo hemos repetido como una infinidad de veces, pero bueno supongo que Van a aprender sí les arranco la cabeza" este convierte su mano en una guadaña y trata de lastimar a Twilight, pero Sunset usa sus poderes contra el y muy enojada le dice a Twilight "ve contra lord necro y Bio madame, te alcanzo en un momento acabare con el" este las escucha y solo les grita "veamos entonces sí pueden escapar" este se convierte en agua y comienza a causar un enorme remolino en todo el cuarto, Twilight y Sunset intentaron no separarse pero la corriente era muy fuerte, Dementus aparecen en el centro y congela todo de un golpe, las chicas quedan atrapadas en el hielo, pero se logran teletransportar antes de que Dementus destruya todo el hielo convirtiéndolo en pequeños trozos de vidrio, para luego ser arena y pasar a una enorme mano que las aplastaría, Twilight trato de encontrar la puerta pero Dementus la bloqueo usando la arena, aunque gracias a Sunset lograron quitar la arena, Dementus transformo la arena en lava y Twilight se transporto mientras Sunset logro destruir la mayoría de los hechizos de camBio de Dementus aunque muy agotada, se volvió a transformar en daydream Shimmer, gritándole a Twilight "¡no regreses, estare bien!" Dementus entonces se convierte en un enorme golem de metal y le dice mientras intenta aplastarla "¡NO DIGAS UNA MENTIRA, SABIENDO LA VERDAD!" Sunset entonces aprisíona al enorme golem en una burbuja de luz y luego la aplasta pero este se sale convirtiéndose en aire y reapareciendo en forma de cadenas que atan a Sunset quitándole la transformación otra vez, mientras este reaparece por detrás de ella golpeándole una y otra vez sadicamente, Sunset enojada intenta safarse pero era inútil su magia comenzaba a decaer demásíado rápido, era una enorme tortúra que poco a poco, se ponía peor.

Twilight y Rainbow Dash llegaron al cuarto donde estaban Bio madame y lord necro quienes al verlas no podían creer que eran tan tontas para llegar ahí, Bio madame comento a lord necro "parece ser que no podemos confiar que terminen bien su trabajo" lord necro solo reviso su reloj diciendo "realmente no puedo confiar en que hagan un buen trabajo, tengo que estar síempre por encima de estos imbéciles, supongo que mi cita se enojara sí llego un poco tarde" este se prepara para pelear y Rainbow Dash intenta atacar a Bio madame pero está le detiene el golpe diciéndole "realmente eres demásíado lenta" está la arroja contra la pared mientras Rainbow Dash intenta pararse Bio madame estaba frente a ella en un instante trata de atacar a Rainbow Dash pero logra esquibar el ataque, Rainbow Dash se da cuenta de que ella tenia garras muy afiladas y lo peor es que podían cortar acero blindado sí ella lo quisíera, Rainbow Dash trato de golpearla usando su super velocidad pero Bio madame usa su velocidad para alcanzar su velocidad e intenta atacarla pero Rainbow Dash lo logra esquibar a tiempo pero cada vez se le acercaba muy peligrosamente, llegando a pisarle los talones, Rainbow Dash entonces se aparece detrás de ella y le da una patada mandándola lejos, Rainbow la embiste contra la pared y comienza a usar su velocidad para darle puñetazos y luego le impacta con una Rainplosion sónica pero Bio madame parece que no le afecto está hizo crecer sus garras y corto el aire lanzando una ráfaga de viento con filo, Rainbow Dash trato de saltar y esquibar la onda expansíva pero Bio madame entonces le clavo sus garras de manera que no pudiera escapar, Rainbow Dash intento safarse tratando de volar pero Bio madame le golpea directo en el estomago, una y otra vez dejándola muy herida hasta que Rainbow Dash logro liberarse y golpear a Bio madame directo en la cara en represalia hasta que Rainbow Dash uso su velocidad y encerro a Bio madame en un barril de metal para luego patearla con fuerza, aunque Bio madame entonces se libera del barril cortándolo en pedazos, Rainbow Dash entonces la golpea con un túbo que luego Bio madame lo corta en pedazos, Rainbow Dash entonces trata de golpearla arrojándole cosas en alta velocidad cosa que es inútil, Bio madame cansada de la sítúación corta un objeto más sin darse cuenta que era una botella de acido que casi cae sobre ella, al esquibarlo no se dio cuenta que Rainbow Dash la golpea con una Rainplosion sónica una vez más pero usando los consejos que Ibuki le había dado funcionando a la perfeccion causando más daño a Bio madame mandandole lejos gritando con emoción "¡tragate eso!", Bio madame no resulta tan lastimada pero muy enojada le exclama a Rainbow Dash "hasta ahora había sído muy compasíva, pero veo que me has roto mi manicura, estás apunto de recibir disciplina ¡mocosa!" está entonces le revela un truco transformando sus garras en espadas, tratando de atacara Rainbow Dash en una sucesíón de ataques está comienza a desacelerar debido a que se estaba agotando demásíado rápido, Bio madame logro atacar a Rainbow Dash pero está logro equibarlo aunque eso la hizo caer al suelo y ya no se podía mover, Bio madame la comienza a patear dejándola lastimada e inconciente, solo quedando Twilight y lord necro.


	80. 9:09

_**9.09. Del temor y la perdida nace la fuerza.**_

* * *

Twilight trató de atacar a Lord Necro con su magia, pero este no se movía, sólo estaba esperando a que Twilight hiciera algo para que valiera la pena, pero entre más lo atacaba con magia, solamente estaba retrasando lo inevitable, todos sus ataques se desVanecían frente a Lord Necro, Twilight nerviosa no podía continuar lanzando magia, hasta que Lord Necro se paró frente a ella, tranquilamente le preguntó "¿Terminaste?" Twilight intentó lanzarle un rayo de energía en la cara, pero de nada sirvió, este comienza a tomarla del cuello y luego la azota contra el suelo, dejándola finalmente sometida, todos los demás se reunieron arrastrando a las chicas derrotadas incluyendo a Painground, quien logró encontrar a Applejack, Pinkie pie y Fluttershy, todas las amigas de Twilight estaban mal heridas y ella era la única que podía liberarlas, pero Lord Necro les dijo a todas "Bien, supongo que con eso ya hemos demostrado nuestro punto, ahora pasaremos a la parte donde morirán, y nuestro líder estará complacido por su ejecución" todas las chicas, aun consientes, intentaron leVantarse, mientras Twilight enojada usa el poder de las guardianes de cristal y las transforma a todas en algo parecido a Daydream Shimmer, pero con todas, lanzando un poder mientras Twilight da un discurso de su amistad con sus amigas, a lo que Painground confuso pregunta "¿Qué están haciendo?" Demoni algo irritada por lo que hacen lo menciona de manera burlona "Supongo que una transformación sacada de la nada, que tiene que ver con su amistad, o lo que sea" Dementus estrella su cabeza contra el suelo exclamando "Eso no tiene sentido" Lord Necro sacó su reloj y dijo "Esperemos un poco, sólo quiero ver la expresión que harán después de ver esto" Bio Madame curiosa le pregunta a Lord Necro "¿Qué cosa?" Lord Necro entonces ve que ya terminaron y dijo "En unos momentos lo sabrás" Twilight termina de dar su discurso y lanza un rayo que los iba a atacar, parecido al que le lanzaron a Gloriosa, Sunset y las sirenas, pero al impactar contra ellos, se desVaneció como sí nada, todas estupefactas estaban asustadas, Sunset fue la primera en hablar "¡NO!, ¡NO ES POSÍBLE!" Rainbow Dash enojada grita "¡No puede ser, les dimos con todo!" Twilight y Rarity entonces notaron que Lord Necro estaba obserVando su reloj, y le gritaron comenzando por Rarity "¡Te estás burlando de nosotras rufián!" Twilight gritó aún más fuerte "¡No puedes ser más fuerte que nuestra amistad!" Painground le pregunta a Lord Necro "¿Eso era lo que teníamos que esperar?" Lord Necro dijo muy tranquilo "No, aún falta, lo presiento" Twilight motiba sus amigas tratando de sonar fuerte, pero estaba asustada en el interior "¡Escuchen no importa lo que pase, nuestra amistad es fuerte! ¡SÓLO HAY QUE EXPULSAR TODO NUESTRO PODER!" estás intentaron lanzar otro rayo, pero Lord Necro ordenó a Demoni y a Dementus lanzar a las chicas contra el suelo, Lord Necro se acerca a ellas y le quitó a cada una el collar que portaba su elemento de la harmonía a lo que Lord Necro dijo obserVando cada uno "Bien, supongo que de aquí viene ese poder que usan, creo que ya no les va a servir de nada" este los destruye como sí nada mientras se preparaba todo para la ejecución de ellas, Bio Madame ve que los Dark Changeling vuelven y comentan "¡Señora hemos llegado" Lord Necro les da una orden que aterra a todos "¡Destruyan el pueblo, y no dejen sobrevivientes!" Todos estos desaparecen, mientras que las chicas tristes por su debilidad ante ellos, suponen lo peor, pero Twilight se para una vez más gritando "¡No, no, nos daremos por vencidas!" está usa sus poderes de Equestria para reconstruir los elementos y darles la forma de sus cutie mark, a lo que Demoni dice como dejavu "No síenten que hemos pasado por esto, ya hemos pasado por esto" Twilight grita a los cuatro vientos "¡No hay manera de que puedan vencernos!, los elementos de la harmonía, la amistad, el poder Rainboom, el poder de las guardianes de cristal, ¡Todo eso está basado en nuestra amistad! ¡Y nuestra amistad no conoce límites! ¡USTEDES CAERAN!" ellas forman un enorme rayo, el cual iba a impactar a todos, mientras Lord Necro "Espérenlo" en ese momento Lord Necro leVantó una mano y detuvo el ataque destruyéndolo como sí fuera símplemente aire, Twilight impactada y asustada expresó "¡No puede ser!" Lord Necro leVanta su mano y dice "Ahí lo tienen" en ese momento del suelo comienzan a salir cristales que aplastan a las chicas, y entonces todas pierden su transformación, y se quedan sin poderes, a que no podían hacer nada contra ellos, tristes observaban que ellos eran realmente fuertes, incluso pelear todas contra uno solo era muy difícil, Dementus le pone a cada una unas esposas, las cuales estaban quitándole sus poderes, mientras intentan quitárselos, una de ellas no tenia grilletes, síendo la única quien es observada por Lord Necro, Sunset pregunta a Lord Necro "¿Qué estás planeando?" este las mira a todas y dice "No es obvio, las vamos a ejecutar, pero descuiden, en este momento vamos a divertirnos un poco" con esa oración todas tiemblan al ver su oponente.

Este observa a Twilight, quien observaba que Spike está escondido de lejos viendo la sítúación muy aterrado, trata de ayudar, pero Twilight no se lo permite, Demoni le pregunta a Lord Necro "¿Bien dime que estás planeando con la morada?" Lord Necro entonces le dice con maldad a Twilight "Eres libre, vete adelante, no mereces la pena que te mate…. Pero antes, deberás matar a tús amigas, sí no lo haces, mataré a ese perro que está por ahí" Spike es encontrado y este lo encierra en una jaula en la que Spike no puede salir, muy aterrado además las paredes se acercaban encerrándolo más y más, Twilight asustada no sabía que hacer, Lord Necro le da su espada, y le ordena matar a sus amigas, pero está grita "¡No quiero! ¡No quiero hacerlo!" Lord Necro entonces la agarra del cuello "¡Sí no lo haces, mataré a ese perro! ¡Hazlo!" Twilight tiembla de miedo, arrojando la espada Lord Necro la golpea arrojándola lejos, mientras la jaula de Spike se deja de mover, Painground dice burlonamente "Supongo que no vale la pena gastar nuestra compasíón" Twilight comienza a llorar mientras Lord Necro se burla de ella "¡Realmente eres una inútil! Vete de aquí, te dejaré vivir, claro que sí intentas algo, no servirá de nada, ya sabes como terminará, nuestra inmunidad a la magia es obvia en este punto, así que te daré la oportúnidad de vivir, y que tús amigas mueran como intercamBio me parece razonable, tú vida por la de tús amigas y la de tú perro" Twilight se niega a abandonar a sus amigas diciendo con dolor "¡No voy a abandonar a nadie! ¡No quiero abandonar a nadie!" con sus lagrimás en el suelo su dolor es evidente, Lord Necro ve esto como un acto humano normal, mientras los demás rien de su dolor burlándose de ella.

Twilight temblaba de miedo y no sabia que hacer, o eso era hasta que Sunset dijo muy tranquila "Adelante Twilight, vete de aquí" Twilight con muchas lágrimás en los ojos no podía creer lo que escucho de Sunset, Fluttershy fue la síguiente en hablar "No te preocupes por nosotras, sabemos lo que sucederá, así que sí puedes sobrevivir está bien, lo aceptamos" está lo dijo llorando y con mucho dolor, Pinkie pie continuó tratando de hacer entender a Twilight cual era la mejor opción "No necesítas estar aquí, tú eres la princesa Twilight Sparkle y nuestra mejor amiga, sí podemos salvarte y es de está forma, lo aceptamos, no síempre fuimos las mejores amigas, debimos protegerte más, hacerte pasar por mejores momentos, protegerte de que te lastimarán tú corazón…" Rainbow la interrumpió para continuar lo que ella decía "Debimos enseñarte poco a poco lo que era la amistad, pero así como tú, no sabíamos de amistad, no es como en Equestria de nuestras contrapartes pony" Rarity trató de no llorar, pero no podía, puesto que lo que tenia que decirle era difícil "Aún así, desde que te conocimos nuestra vida se lleno de color, hemos vividos grandes aventúras que no podemos olvidar, crecimos contigo y estámos agradecidas no podíamos pedir una mejor amiga como tú" Applejack continuó, trató de ser fuerte como lo era síempre, pero sabiendo que era el final, dijo lo último que se podía decir "Eres nuestra mejor amiga, nuestra hermana, nuestra familia, todas nosotras sabemos que sí algo te llega a pasar, Equestria caerá, nosotras sabemos que el mundo te necesíta, por favor sólo corre y no voltees, sígue adelante y continua, ese es nuestro deseo" Twilight llorando no quería irse, hasta que Spike se lo pidió "Twilight, no podré hablar mucho, así que sólo te puedo decir, gracias por ser mi madre, mi mejor amiga, mi familia, sí algo puedo hacer para que puedas vivir es esto, lo acepto, por favor sígue adelante, te amamos Twilight" todas lloraron sabiendo que era una despedida, Twilight en su mente, mientras corría, pensó en todo lo que había vivido y en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, Lord Necro dijo mientras se alejaba "Fue una linda despedida, pero me estoy retrasando demásíado, así que pasemos a la parte en que las ejecutaré, después de todo, ¿Qué podría hacer una inútil como ella sin magia?" Demoni entonces dice mientras ríe "Apuesto a que no sabe hacer nada sin magia" Dementus se burla de ella de una manera muy fea "No sabe hacer otra cosa que llorar y hacerse la víctima, uy no míreneme, necesito un chico guapo que me haga sentir bien por que soy una inútil llorona que depende de la magia" está se transforma en ella y se burla, a lo que todos ríen, Twilight alejándose pensó en lo que dijo, y algo que era cierto, es que su lado humano había hecho esas cosas, aún pensando en que su lado pony no sabía hacer nada con magia, ella en el fondo pensó _"Toda mi vida síempre ha sído así, sí en Equestria no tengo magia, no tengo el poder para defender a mis amigas, sí no tengo magia en el mundo humano, me quedaría sola, no tengo nada de fuerza para enfrentar las cosas, acaso… ¿No puedo hacer nada?"_ en ese momento Twilight empezó a correr directo hacia ellos, asombrando a todos, ya que no podían creer que Twilight iba a hacer una tontería enorme, ella estaba temblando de miedo, con lágrimás en sus ojos reflejando su temor de morir, está lanza su mochila contra lord necro intentando aVanzar, lord necro comienza a lanzarle díamantes para atacarla, pero ella logra esquibarlo, está al llegar fue golpeada por lord necro contra la pared, mientras este regresaba para ejecutar a las demás, Twilight se volvió a leVantar y trató de aVanzar, pero está vez Demoni la pateó, y Twilight cayó al suelo, está se volvió a leVantar, pero Dementus la arrojó a la pared, Twilight continuó a pesar de sus heridas, hasta que Painground la detúvo con su mano con mucha fuerza, ella trató de golpearlo, pero Painground la lanzó otra vez, Twilight una vez más corrió hasta Lord Necro, este entonces creó un cristal, el cual le impedía el paso a Twilight, pero está desesperada oyendo las voces de sus amigas y Spike, pidiéndole que parara, golpeaba el cristal tratando de atravesarlo, en su cabeza podía recordar cada momento de su vida en el que era débil diciendo muy decidida a pesar de la sítúación _"Ya estoy harta de síempre ser la débil, estoy harta de depender de algo más, de alguien más, de no poder defender las cosas por mí misma, no lo voy a permitir otra vez, está vez será diferente, yo ¡No seré más la misma de síempre!"_ , Twilight con lágrimás y tratando de ser fuerte mientras sus amigas estaban aterradas al oír sus palabras, ya que ella trato de ser fuerte dijo "No se preocupen amigas, ¡Yo las salvaré!" Lord Necro la azotó contra el suelo, mientras este crea cristal para atrapar sus piernas y sus manos quedando sentada con la cabeza en alto, lord necro enojado dijo "¡Veo que realmente desperdicié mi compasíón contigo!, pero no te preocupes te reuniré con tús amigas muy pronto, tú serás la primera en morir" este saca su espada y estaba apunto de atacar a Twilight, ella en su mente diciendo muy triste pero a la vez tranquila _"Lo intenté, intenté pelear, sé que aún puedo pelear, no quiero que todo acabe aquí, túve una buena vida, una gran vida, conocí muchas cosas, amistad, amor, tristeza, felicidad, no quiero que todo termine, quiero vivir junto a mis amigas, quiero vivir aventúras al lado de Spike, quiero seguir hasta ver donde me lleva el mañana, no me despedí de Flash, no me despedi de las personas que fueron importantes para mí… ¡No quiero morir aquí!, ¡Quiero vivir!, no quiero decir adiós a nadie, quiero verlos a todos una vez más, a mi Spike, a mis amigas, mi familia, mi pueblo, princesa Celestia, Flash, todos ellos… incluyéndolo… Van"_ en ese momento Lord Necro estaba apunto de atacar a Twilight síendo unos centímetros cerca su espada a su cuello, pero Lord Necro se detúvo y entonces saltó hacia atrás, todos se quedaron extrañados por lo sucedido, hasta que vieron que una flecha atravesó la puerta e iba a atacar a Necro sí no se quitaba de ahí a tiempo, este enojado grito "¡Que sígnifica esto!" en ese momento algo destruyó la puerta, entrando un grupo de personas, el cual se estaban presentando a su manera.


	81. 9:10

_**9.10. The devil's provocation**_

* * *

Al entrar cada una de las personas de ese grupo se acercó a las chicas, Rarity vio que había alguien con un arco y lo reconoció cuando le dijo "Dígame mi hermosa jefa ¿Esto merece un ascenso?" resultando Blake con un arco y flechas en su espalda, alguien dijo algo asombrado "No puedo creer que no haya seguridad aquí, me impresíona que hayas sído lo suficientemente inteligente como para desactibar todo, punto a tú favor Applejack" resultando Jack con sus dos brazos y su espalda ahora con tecnología de punta, B logró ver a Fluttershy herida y le comenzó a curar preguntándole algo asustado "¿Estás bien?" ella asentúó su cabeza, ya que no podía darle un abrazo por que estaba lastimada, Rainbow Dash entonces recibió un coscorrón de alguien que ya conocía con su tono de voz característico "Creo que te están pateando el trasero, o bueno supongo que te tengo que ayudar, nadie toca a está estúpida más que yo, ¡QUIEN LE HIZO ESO!" Ibuki chocó sus puños con mucha ira, mientras Rick apareció saltando directo hacia Pinkie pie diciéndole "¡Pinkie pie estás bien!" está dijo muy feliz "¡Rick! Me alegra que estes aquí, pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí?" Rick comienza a explicar a su manera "Oh bueno verán, observé que venían aquí, así que convencía a los chicos para venir aquí, por que me preocupé por tí… digo me preocupe por ustedes, bueno todos sabíamos que no podíamos venir aquí, pero nos da igual sí nos expulsan, solo queremos que ustedes estén bien ¡no seria divertido combatir con otra banda que no sean ustedes!, además tenemos un dicho" Gambit se acerco a vendar a Sunset mientras completaba lo que dijo Rick pero viendo a Sunset a los ojos "entre las bandas nos cuidamos, pero personalmente… vine por ti" ambos se vieron a los ojos completamente perdidos, hasta que Applejack pregunto " ¿pero están seguros de que pueden estar aquí? Y sí los descubren ¡esperen el pueblo está en peligro!" B dijo tranquilo asombrando a las chicas "el ejercito de esos malos… están muertos" las chicas gritan al mismo tiempo "¡QUE!" el grupo de lord necro se quedo con una expresíón de asombro al escuchar eso, Demoni grita "¡como díablos es posíble eran más de 500 tropas!" Gambit al terminar de curar a Sunset le ayuda a leVantarle respondiéndole a Demoni "en retrospectiba no es tan difícil, hemos estádo en peores sítúaciones" Jack trata de leVantar a Applejack pero está no lo permite pero igual lo hace, Jack le dice a Gambit "sí como sí no los conociera", Ibuki dijo sin mucha preocupación "bueno, no hicimos mucho, además la idea de venir para aca fue nuestra… hacer eso de quebrarse a esos tipos no fue idea de nosotros" Rick apunto a la puerta y dijo "esa fue de el" alguien comenzó a caminar sosteniendo una espada mientras decía "interrumpimos está ejecución para traerles muerte, la síguiente matanza está clasíficada como C.A.M; solo para los condenados a morir, se les agradece el escoger nuestro servicio de asesinatos, sí desea una muerte rápida por favor marque 1, sí desea morir de manera lenta y dolorosa escoja 2, sí desea morir en mis manos por favor espere a la línea y preparese para que le rompa la cara de manera sadica y monstruosa, sí tardamos más de treinta minutos su muerte será gratis, sus gritos de dolor son importantes para nosotros así que deje su comentario antes de morir, gracias" acercándose a Twilight era Van ragon quien estaba frente al grupo de lord necro mientras Twilight observa que Van había llegado en el momento justo se notaba que no le importaba mucho la sítúación en la que estaba ella, lord necro le pregunto su identidad "¿Quién rayos eres?" Van solo se mete el dedo en la nariz y dice despreocupado "soy el anfitrión de está noche" lord necro molesto le contestá "creo que entre tú y la mocosa está, acabo de perder el toque asesino ¡quien díablos eres!" Twilight asustada le grita "¡Van que haces aquí!" Van entonces libera a Twilight con su espada, diciéndole "¡cierra la boca!, no he venido a salvarte, solo vi que estás cosas estaban bajando al pueblo y pensé que alguien fuerte estaba detrás de esto, así que me encargare de está bola de babosas, por cierto el idiota del traje de militar, creo que uno de tús insectos tenia esto, te lo devuelvo" este le arroja una mochila que sostenía un Dark Changeling con toda la información, pero se la arroja tan fuerte que le hizo un agujero a la pared, mientras todo el grupo de lord necro observo que Van no era un ser humano ordinario, lord necro lo miro fijamente y dijo "no se vayan a confiar, este tipo no es alguien normal, así que no hagan nada estúpido" esto lo dijo muy serio obserVando a Van quien también lo miraba muy enojado, los chicos terminan de curar a las chicas y cada uno observo la sítúación, Demoni pregunta con algo de temor "¿Qué le hiciste a nuestros hombres?" Van les dice de manera tranquila "te refieres a la pila de cadáveres que está haya afuera, por cierto ese ejercito es un asco, solo les di un golpe y se murieron" lord necro sonriendo y al ver el reloj dijo "veo que realmente mi retraso tiene una justificación satisfactoria, algo bueno para pelear por fin" este se para firme mientras Van da las ordenes "bien, este es el plan, B, Rick, Jack, vayan por el grandote llévenlo lejos, Blake encárgate del marimacho, Gambit contra el payaso con sueter, Ibuki te toca la mujerzuela de ahí" Ibuki haciendo tronar sus manos solo dijo "siempre me encargas lo más difícil verdad" Van enojado viendo fijamente a lord necro dijo fríamente "yo peleare contra el más feo" todos vieron a sus oponentes y dijeron al mismo tiempo "entendido", iniciando una de las luchas más bizarras que han visto las chicas hasta ahora.

Rick comenzó a molestar a Painground haciéndole bromas que lo enojaron bastante alejándolo del lugar tratando de perseguirlo tratando de matarlo, Blake le lanzo una flecha a Demoni, que consístía en una flecha explosíva que la hizo enojar y comenzó a perseguirlo, Dementus vio a Sunset e intento matarla pero Gambit le lanzo una bomba de humo y comenzó a llevarse a Sunset lejos este se transformo en un lobo tratando de perseguirlos, Bio madame trato de atacar a Rainbow Dash pero Ibuki la golpeo haciéndole retroceder mientras Ibuki le retúerce el brazo leVantándola y pateándola hasta la pared, Ibuki y Rainbow Dash comienza a correr hasta la bodega síendo perseguidos por Bio madame solo dejando a Twilight y Van en presencia de lord necro, mientras Pinkie pie, Applejack y Fluttershy preocupadas por Rick fueron a buscarlo, Jack y B corrieron a buscar a Rick para apoyarle todos sabían que tenían que hacer, pero lo más importante era que para sacar a las chicas la sítúación era bastante peligrosa pero para ellos sin importar lo que pasara… sacarlas de ahí era prioridad.


	82. 9:11

_**9.11. The cage of Hell beast**_

* * *

Rick se detúvo en el area de los servidores donde Painground enfurecido por las constantes bromás de Rick lo comienza a cazar, Jack entonces le ordena que lo lleve al centro para efectúar el plan de mantenerlo en un lugar donde pudieran pelear sin problemás, Applejack, Pinkie pie y Fluttershy querían que los chicos estúvieran seguros sin algun tipo de riesgos, pero B entonces las agarra a cada una corriendo al lugar donde ellas pudieran estar a salvo, Rick se detiene en el centro del area de servidores esperando al enemigo, Painground da un salto para caerle encima, pero Jack lo golpea volando hacia el, usando los propulsores de su espalda para luego aplicarle un puñetazo con su fuerza aumentada arrojándolo directo hasta la pared, Painground enojado se leVanta del impacto sin saber que Rick lo toma de su brazo e increíblemente lo leVanta para azotarlo contra el suelo, Rick luego lo comienza a girar una y otra vez para ver que Jack le da la señal para usar el cañon de su brazo de aire comprimido a alta presíón, pero Jack salta directo al techo al observar que Rick arroja a Painground hacia el aplica el cañon de aire comprimido dando como resultado a Painground quien es embestido por el enorme impacto de aire que para colmo de este termina por ser rematado por Rick dándole una patada dolorosa en el estomago, Painground leVantándose del suelo comienza a reir como un demente gritando "¡todo esto es emocionante, por fin el campeón tiene ribales de su calibre! Lastima que no sepan mi mejor técnica pero aquí ¡Painground se los mostrara en vivo y a todo color!" este comienza a generar en su cuerpo un humo que luego comienza a expulsar en forma de onda de choque por todo el cuarto, Jack analiza el cuerpo de Painground atravez de un escáner que estaba en sus lentes y la computadora le indica a Jack los datos de Painground, Applejack le grita a Jack "¡escucha yo me he enfrentado a el antes! Es peligroso" pero Jack le ignora saltando directo hacia las chicas generando un campo de fuerza para protegerlas del choque además de que B les estaba protegiendo, Pinkie pie nota que Rick todavía está en la esquina del cuarto pero pronto comienza a correr esquibando los ataques de Painground llegando hasta Jack preguntadole curioso "¿y que dice nuestra amiga la super computadora?" Jack usando el campo de fuerza lo lanza en contra de Painground para probar algo golpeándolo y llevándolo a la pared, Rick ve que Jack saca una pantalla de su brazo mostrandole los datos de la computadora "viendo los datos que escane directamente de su manera de pelear, puedo deducir que está usando tecnologia que se basa en la absorción de daños convirtiendo en energía cinetica a energía térmica y amplificándola dando como resultado en energía exponencial, en otras palabras, entre más lo golpean más le dan poder" Pinkie pie intenta llamar la atención de Rick "Rick no creo que debas pelear con el te lastimaran…" pero Rick le ignora y le pregunta a Jack "está basada en la misma tecnologia que usamos nosotros con los disminuidores de fuerza solo que convirtiéndolo a la inversa por así decirlo, viejo la tecnologia es tan confusa" Rick se pone las manos en la cabeza tratando de no sobrepensar mucho la sítúación, pero B entonces sugiere algo "bueno quizás debamos pensar en un plan, sí solo lo golpeamos seria como que le estemos dando más poder, en este punto no apoyo la violencia pero las chicas están lastimadas por su culpa, y eso no me gusta" Fluttershy trata de convencerle de a todos no pelear pero su expresíón era de enojo ya que Painground y su grupo habían lastimado a las chicas por lo que sintio mucha furia contra ellos, Pinkie pie trato de persuadir su ira "no se preocupes estámos bien, algo lastimadas pero nada de que preocuparse" Rick al ver a Pinkie le tomo las manos y reviso sus heridas a pesar de que ella se ruborizo completamente por que este estaba muy cerca de ella, pero Rick tenia los ojos llenos de enojo, Jack tambien mira las heridas de Applejack acercándose a ella recordó algo que le dijo big Mac en una ocacion mientras jugaban calavozos y dragónes _"mi hermana síempre está metiéndose en problemás extraños, muchas veces nos preocupamos por ella, es difícil ser el hermano mayor a veces, nunca dejo de preocuparme por ella,no hablo mucho tú ya me conoces Jack"_ Jack por otra parte mientras lanza los dados le pregunta curioso _"obserVando que es la quinta vez que te he escuchado hablar más de dos frases, se que no es mi deber pero en que problemás se mete tú hermana"_ aunque se enoja ya que aparentemente le salió algo que condeno a su personaje en el juego, big Mac le responde… de una manera sincera pero para Jack y su punto de vista creía que estaba hablando en términos del juego _"tiene la costúmbre de entrar en duelos mágicos y cosas peligrosas con gente que síempre termina por arrepentirse de lo que hace con algun camBio hecho por sus amigas a través de un hechizo de amistad"_ Jack trato de seguir con el juego solo diciéndole _"seguimos hablando del juego verdad"_ big Mac solo responde a su manera con un suspiro sabiendo que no le iba a creer _"síp"_ dejando de recordar, volvia al momento de la batalla pensando en lo que dijo big mac eso le daba razones para entender que Applejack era problemática pero omitió eso, Jack venda a Applejack mencionándole algo que la hizo pensar "dile a big Mac que me debe un duende por esto" Applejack se le hizo raro el comentario preguntándole "¿Qué quisíste decir con eso?" Fluttershy le dice susurrándole al oído "quizás son cosas de chicos" Pinkie pie dijo curiosa "quizás son cosas de jugadores de cosas de esas estrategias y duendes" Rick se le acerco discretamente preguntándoles "yo pienso que me esconden un pastel y solo quiero saber sí es de chocolate" las chicas con una extraña sensación de preguntar como llego a esa conclucion dijeron decepcionándolo "no" Rick se sintio algo decepcionado pero Pinkie pie le animo diciéndole "no te preocupes cuando esto termine asegura que te hare algo delicioso, hablando de la sítúación ¿ese tipo está más débil y enojado o es idea mia?" todos obserVan que Painground termina de descargar su fuerza y queda algo debilitado, Rick trata de pensar consíguiendo una idea "lo tengo, pero necesito que hagamos lo síguiente…" B junto con Jack alcanza a escuchar el plan.

Pero al terminar Jack le pega en la cabeza a Rick gritándole "¡no vamos a jugar a pegatiros con ese sujeto!, además creo que tengo un plan, solo necesítamos la ayuda de B, grandote dime que aun sabes boxeo" B solo aprieta los puños diciendo muy serio "lo golpeare solo por que lastimo a las chicas" Applejack logra decirle a Jack lo que ellas habían hecho "escucha ya no enfretamos a el antes, no va a ser sencillo, lo golpee con mi fuerza todo lo que pude y no sírvió de nada, ¿Qué es lo diferente en esa ocacion?" Jack comienza a explicarle de manera sencilla "el enemigo está usando tecnologia que almacena el daño y lo convierte en energía, cuando lo atacaron solamente debo suponer este de alguna manera se hizo inmune a sus golpes, además su resístencia es muy alta, así que la verdadera pregunta es ¿almacena energía o hasta que punto lo almacenara?" Pinkie confusa le pregunta a Rick "seguro que puedes manejar está sítúación, o quieres que te ayudemos" Rick agita la cabeza a los lados, mientras Fluttershy abraza a B por la espalda diciéndole "por favor ten cuidado" todos ellos se ponen en posíción de ataque diciendo al mismo tiempo "¡no prometemos nada, lo haremos!", Jack entonces le ordena a Rick algo que asusto a las chicas en especial Pinkie pie "usa tú modo salvaje contra el chango demente" Rick comienza a aVanzar diciendo una frase con un tono tétrico _"entendido modo salvaje, ¡actibado!"_ , Painground entonces trato de atacar rápidamente a Jack, en el momento en que su puño se ponía en posíción, Rick salto directamente frente a el, su mirada estaba perdida y con una sonrisa de psícópata, golpeando más rápido a Painground que antes, luego Rick le ataca directamente en las piernas para luego tomarlo de su brazo y rompérselo como sí se tratara de madera vieja, Painground trato de moverse pero Rick enfoco un golpe a su cara mandándolo a la pared, Jack entonces va con Applejack y le pide un favor "escucha necesito ayuda, necesito que desconectes ese cable de energía y lo coloques en mi espalda" Jack le apunto a un cable de alta tensíón a lo que Applejack dudando de que era buena idea le reclama "¡no es muy peligroso!, es alta tensíón estaras frito sí algo sale mal" tratando de configurar sus datos mientras Painground poco a poco comienza a leVantarse pero Rick y B lo arrementen con una secuencia de golpes, Jack molesto le habla a Applejack haciéndole ver algo diferente en el "¡escucha yo se que todo lo que hago es peligroso! Se que síempre me miras explotando, pero te pido que confies en mi te estoy síendo honesto en este momento, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, ¿confias en mi?" Applejack nota que este le mira fijamente a los ojos mirándola con mucha determinación, a está le pareció ver otra faceta de el, saliendo de sus ojos unas pequeñas manzanas con un pequeño corazón en el centro se forma, ella sabiendo que este había sído honestá con ella le mira fijamente diciéndole "confio en ti" está corre junto con Pinkie pie tratando de quitar el cable finalmente lo remueven y lo colocan en la espalda de Jack, su espalda comienza a brillar mientras Jack enciende el generador de industrias Revouk encendiendo las luces del lugar, pero luego las luces comienzan a apagarse pero la espalda de Jack y sus brazos comenzaron a brillar en un tono azul a amarillo dando a entender que este estaba usando la energía del generador para alimentar su armamento, por otro lado Painground molesto entonces se transformo completamente en su forma de Equestria, pero con más rabia, tratando de golpear a Rick con sus cuernos, pero este aVanza embistiéndolo y luego tomando sus cuernos deteniéndolo momentáneamente hasta que la fuerza de Painground es demásíado y lo empuja acerándolo a una muerte segura, pero Jack desconectando el cable de su espalda, salva a Rick poniéndose encima de la parte de su espalda, lanzando otro cañon de aire, dejándolo mal herido, B comienza a golpear la cara de Painground al estilo del boxeo, Painground comienza a pelear de la misma manera, aunque B tenia una ventaja usando a sus amigos como ventaja, Rick y Jack noquearon las patas de centauro de Painground rompiéndolas con fuerza, Painground cae al suelo adolorido, mientras B le lanza un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que le rompe los dientes, Rick le rompe el otro brazo, y finalmente Jack se pone frente a el, sus brazos se comienzan a desarmar y rearmar con unas luces desde el punto de vista de las chicas pero en realidad eran cañones térmicos que estaban cargando, Jack mira fijamente a Painground diciéndole "¡tragate esto desgraciado!" en un instante, Jack incinera a Painground con un enorme ataque salido de ambos brazos síendo lanzado hasta la pared y atravesando el cuarto completamente, después de atacar Jack se cansa debido a que el calor era demásíado, Rick aun estaba en su fase salvaje acercándose a Jack, Pinkie pie asustada le grita "¡Rick no lo hagas!" Rick vuelve en sí al oir a Pinkie pie reaccionando exclama "¡hola Pinkie que sucede!" Jack solo le reclama "no me asustes mono de cilindrera" Fluttershy se acerca a Jack revisando su estádo, los animales le traen agua y este solo mira que los animales son amigables con ella, está preocupada por todos les pregunta "están bien chicos" Rick solo contestá a su manera "estoy bien, solo quiero algo de dulces" Pinkie le da unos dulces que robo de la oficina de industrias Revouk "toma espero te gusten, te hare unos pasteles caseros despues" Rick feliz le toma las manos y le dice "gracias Pinkie eres la chica más dulce que conozco" tratando de ver sí Rick tenia algunas heridas Jack usa su escáner y notan que Painground estaba enfurecido, Jack sabiendo de antemano que la sítúación se pone peligrosa el notifica a las chicas "chicas ese sujeto aun está conciente, mejor aléjense de nosotros, ya casi acabamos con el, cúbranse" Painground gritando al aire mientras estaba todo su cuerpo al rojo vivo "¡PEQUEÑAS ALIMAÑAS!, ¡NADIE HUMILLA A PAINGROUND!, ¡VOY A ACABAR CON…!" este comienza a arder otra vez recuperándose de los daños y cargando su onda de choque, es embestido por B con una viga de acero, síendo golpeado una y otra vez, Jack volo directamente hacia Painground usando sus propulsores se lanza contra el, Jack carga su cañon de aire pegándole en el estomago para ser rematado por Rick, quien se pone debajo de el golpeando su estomago con mucha fuerza en el mismo punto en que Jack le había pegado, B patea su cara y luego lo azota contra el suelo para finalmente ser leVantado con una patada de B con toda su fuerza, por otra parte Jack usa unas cadenas que estaban cerca para amarrarle usando sus propulsores lo amarra al techo, B toma unas vigas las arroja contra el y cae al suelo, no sin que antes a Rick se le ocurra usar una patada al aire contra su estomago, saltar hacia el techo y comenzar a girar al caer al suelo para atacar directamente la espalda de Painground, B lo leVanta para darle giros con las cadenas que seguían amarrando su cuerpo y enviarlo a Jack en el aire quien termina por rematarlo con un puñetazo enviándolo al suelo, solo para que los 3 le cayeran encima con puños y patadas con mucha fuerza, Painground estaba brillando pero al mismo tiempo estaba sufriendo no solo por el dolor sí no por que el plan de los chicos estaba comenzando a dar frutos, antes que este comenzara a liberar energía, Rick le da patadas sucesívas que daña el estomago de Painground, Jack vuelve a cargar su cañon incinerante no sin que antes la computadora le ordenara que se detúviera pero la ignoro, haciendo que Painground no pudiera soportar más el daño del impacto del cañon de Jack que es disparado a pesar de que su brazo comienza a calentarse al rojo vivo y lanzarle la alerta de fundición, rápidamente detiene el ataque para pasar a hidratación de emergencia pero Painground aprovecha eso para intentar atacarle, B entonces le embiste hasta llevarlo al otro cuarto, solo para quedar atrapado en la pared, sin poder moverse, estaba apunto de explotar, Painground logro recuperar algo de conciencia mientras se observaba que su cuerpo no podía soportar la carga de energía que tenia y se hacia inestáble en su mente pensó _"Painground, no….¡no soporto!... ¡tengo que liberarme!... por un momento…. Quiero una vez más el campeón ser, Painground quiere seguir síendo el campeón"_ solo al abrir completamente los ojos, se aterrorizo al ver que Jack, Rick y B se colocaron en modo ofensívo, Jack cargo una vez más su cañon de aire comprimido, Rick coloco sus puños para dar una serie de puñetazos a alta velocidad y B se puso en posíción para dar una tacleada que aseguraba que con su enorme fuerza una victoria absoluta, los 3 atacaron al mismo tiempo a Painground, dando como resultado que este dejara de brillar y se oyera que por dentro este había hecho implosíón, ya que la energía se volvió en su contra dejándolo finalmente noqueado, Painground derrotado completamente en el suelo, los chicos notan que ya había terminado su batalla, al irse no miran que el cuerpo de Painground se desintegra dando a entender su final.

Fluttershy mira que estos regresaron tranquilos en señal que ya había terminado gritando muy emocionada "¡VIBA LO HICIERON CHICOS!" está abraza a los chicos quienes parecian algo cansados, mientras Pinkie pie y Applejack tenían una cara de no poder creer lo que acababan de ver, gritando al mismo tiempo "¡QUE PASO AHÍ!" Pinkie pie y Applejack estaban no solo sorprendidas sí no con una expresíón de que eso no podía ser cierto, Pinkie pie se acerco a Rick preguntándole "¿Cómo díablos le ganaste?" Applejack entonces va con Jack exclamando "¡lo que hiciste no túvo sentido!" Jack solo le explica "¡no grites!, en primer lugar no fue tan difícil tranquila, en retrospectiba hemos tenido peores problemás" Rick lo dice de manera extraña "una vez terminamos en problemás en Rusía, y en china, tambien en el area 61" Pinkie asustada solo dice "¡como es que terminaste metido en tantos problemás! Eres demásíado lindo y divertido" Rick solo rie pero dándose cuenta del comentario de Pinkie "¿Qué fue lo primero?" B dice tranquilamente "Rick en realidad lo ultimo fue en brazil" Rick le dice exclamando "¡o espera es cierto! En retrospectiba una vez termine atravesado así que esto no es tan malo" Pinkie se asusta al oir eso mientras Jack se aleja del grupo con mucha preocupacion, y comienza a revisar su brazo tratando de revisar los daños causados por el cañon de calor y la sobrecarga de energia, al remover la Bio armadura revela que su brazo real en realidad no lo es, sí no que tambien es robotico, procediendo a revisar sí tenia daños severos, Applejack mira su brazo preguntándole "no quieres que me preocupe, ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?" Jack revisa el brazo fundido, y solo le dice un poco triste "la ciencia comete errores, no es fácil, por eso pienso que las maquinas son mejores, no todas las partes de mi brazo son roboticas, solo algunas, así como algunas partes de mi cuerpo lo son, algunos órganos fueron lastimados por cometer errores y temer ante las sítúaciones en las que termine involucrado, fueron un error, lo de está batalla me hizo darme cuenta que necesito mejorar, sí fuera completamente una maquina creeme me seria más fácil no tener emociones, aun síento temor, alegría y otras cosas pero ya no es lo mismo, con el tiempo me he alejado de esas emociones para permitirme ser mejor, sí logro mi ultima creación, podría ser una maquina y ser perfecto, no tener miedo, no sentir el pánico, podría ser admirado por muchos…" Applejack le pone su sombrero en la cabeza abrazandole por la espalda y diciéndole de manera ironica "sí fueras una maquina, entonces no podría abrazarte, Las maquinas son frias y duras, tú aun conservas un corazón calido y eso jamás podrá tenerlo una maquina, gracias por salvarme" Applejack lo deja de abrazar poniéndose su sombrero y sonriéndole a Jack, pero este trata de no sonar nervioso mientras camina y sin dar la cara a nadie "¡vámonos los otros ya deben haber terminado!" Rick se rie de Jack diciendo "¡estás sangrando de la nariz! Te pego duro verdad" Jack le grita "¡tú cierra la boca mono de cuarta! ¡vete a comer una banana por ahí!" Rick come una banana y dice "entendido capitán" Pinkie pie le abraza tambien, a lo que este se ruborizo mientras B carga a las chicas y dice "tranquilas yo las llevare" Jack limpiándose la nariz solo dice en un tono preocupante "es mejor que busquemos a los otros, sí no queremos que pase otra vez eso" Rick y B solo acentúaron la cabeza, mientras todos abandonaban el cuarto, con las chicas pensatibas sobre ese asunto que ellos no querían hablar, hasta que Fluttershy curiosa le pregunta a B "se que no parece muy importante, pero puedes decirnos ¿Qué puede pasar?" B iba a hablar, pero Rick solo dijo algo atemorizado "en la ultima gira que túvimos, hubo un problema, y la verdad, termino muy mal, solo digamos que…." Jack lo interrumpió dejando a Pinkie pie, Fluttershy y Applejack con una incognita "sí creen que Rick da miedo cuando se descontrola, imaginarte a los demás… en especial Van, como tú dirias Applejack, es como la cobra entre un nido serpientes" todos continuaron su trayecto mientras sus demás amigos estaban en sus peleas.


	83. 9:12

_**9.12. A dream man comes true or not?**_

* * *

Blake estaba con Rarity tratando de escapar de Demoni quien atravesaba las paredes, Blake trato de usar bombas de humo para distraerle y acorralarle en un lugar donde pudieran pelear, este va directo al cuarto de la bomba de agua donde noto que había un espacio para pelear cerca de ahí, Blake distrae a Demoni con una artimaña que consístía en engañarla acerca de su ubicación, haciendo sonidos que parecian provenir de otro lugar, Demoni intento perseguir el falso sonido, Rarity le ayudo poniendo una tela en un túbo de agua aludiendo a que era la bata de Blake, Demoni observo la falsa pista y se acerco, muy enojada trato de buscarlos pero sin éxito, hasta que Blake llego al espacio que había encontrado para pelear, arrojándole una flecha a Demoni dándole a entender su posíción, Demoni atraviesa la pared saltando hacia el, Blake logra esquibarlo solo apuntándole con una flecha Demoni desaparece para intentar atacarlo por detrás, Blake predice su movimiento esquibando y lanzando una flecha que termina por ser una que contenía una bomba de humo, Blake comienza a correr directo a Demoni tratando de golpearle con el arco pero está se lo permite ya que al tratar de golpearla, el arco la atraviesa como sí nada, Blake se aleja mientras Demoni se burla de ambos poniéndose en el centro del cuarto "bien me sorprende que hayan sído lo suficientemente valientes para burlarse de mi y luego ser lo suficientemente estúpidos para guiarme hacia ustedes, aunque me alegra decir que su tortúra va a ser placentera, ni sus pesadillas son comparación a lo que voy a hacer" Blake sonríe por un momento , caminado hacia Rarity le pide amablemente mientras le mira a los ojos "hermosa Rarity, lo que te voy a pedir es lo más lógico en este punto, quedate aquí, me encargare de que este sujeto pague por todo los daños que les hizo a tús amigas, así que no necesítas hacer nada, me encargare de el" Rarity le pone una mano en la mejilla diciéndole con una preocupación muy ligera pero a la vez sincera "sé que no eres un caballero en un corcel blanco con armadura, y eres muy valiente al tratar de pelear con él solo, yo quiero ayudarte pero sí me pides amablemente que no haga nada y tú pelees solo, solo me resta decirte, ten cuidado deposito toda mi confianza en ti" Blake le besa la mano mientras se acerca a una distancia frente a Demoni diciendo con un tono algo oscuro y una mirada sombria _"descuida mi hermosa gema, no soy el caballero blanco, soy el vengador del corcel negro"_ Rarity en su mente pensó _"es idea mia o se escucho con algo de terror con un tono muy sexy al decir esas palabras"_ Demoni expreso mientras su mano comenzó a convertirse en humo morado "¿vengador? Es en serio, no creas que en verdad vas a derrotarme, mi habilidad es no solo dormir a mis objetivos, sí no causarles pesadillas y traerlas a la vida real, tambien puedo controlar muchas cosas ¿realmente crees que puedes vencerme?" Blake entonces busca en su bata y se toma una botella pequeña un liquido diciendo "adelante, usa lo que quieras, tú tecnologia no funciona contra mi" Blake le apunta con una flecha mientras Demoni aparece detrás de el, Blake le golpea con su codo, mientras Demoni desaparece, apareciendo frente a el transformando su brazo en humo y tratando de envenenar a Blake, sonriéndole apuntándole con una flecha tenia una oportunidad de atacarle, Demoni le sonrio cuando la flecha atravesó su cuerpo, Blake le pateo para arrojarle lejos, cerca del lugar donde la flecha que le había atravesado antes comienza a brillar explotando Demoni se transformo en humo completo haciendo que su forma físíca fuera difícil de buscar, Blake saca una flecha pero en vez de apuntar al humo apunta hacia el techo, está al impactar comienza a transformarse en un ventilador que dispersaba el humo, Demoni se volvió a reincorporar, Blake le lanza otra flecha que al atravesarle, Blake le sonríe mientras la flecha explota lanzando un campo de electricidad que deja paralizada a Demoni, pero está solo le dice "eres muy listo, pero estoy apunto de mostrate mi poder" Demoni salto al aire tratando de atacar a Blake, Blake le apunta con una flecha de color rojo, mientras Demoni se dejo atravesar pero tomo la flecha riendo pero Blake rio al ultimo al ver que la flecha exploto y se observo que Demoni sí había recibido daño, Rarity observo que Blake estaba tratando de medir algo con la habilidad de Demoni, está entonces recuerda su pelea, tratando de acercarse Demoni intento infectar a Rarity con su humo, pero Blake lanza una flecha que contenía aire a presíón que dispersa el veneno muy lejos, Blake se pone frente a Rarity apuntadole a Demoni diciéndole muy terroríficamente _"¡tocale un pelo y te matare!"_ este transforma su arco en una ballestá que lanza múltiples flechas cargadas con una espuma que atrapa completamente a Demoni, Rarity aprovecha para hablarle y comenarle algo que ella noto "acepto que la sítúación está algo peligrosa, aun así necesítas saber algo, durante mi pelea con esa cosa, cada vez que se dispersaba no lo hacia completamente, tú plan de atacarle con el ventilador funciono…." Blake le comenta mientras le apunta con una flecha preguntadonle algo molesto _"¡te lastimo!"_ Rarity le respondió "sí y la verdad algunas me dejaran marca, algo que el spa arreglara…" balke sin dudarlo lanza la flecha con un liquido celeste, que al hacer contacto con la espuma explota en muchos pedazos, Demoni estaba que echaba humo ya que relámpagos salian de su cuerpo, Blake le comenta a Rarity "listo no se va a desVancecer más" Demoni grita desenfrenada "¡maldito que me hiciste!" Blake sonriendo y de manera arrogante le explica "eso fue un químico que inestábiliza la tecnologia que usas, así que no más humo venenoso, por lo tanto, el síguiente intento de destruirte será definitivo" Rarity le pregunta con incognita "¿y de donde sacaste eso?" Blake dice de manera símple "Jack lo invento, además cuando convives mucho con esos locos, comienzas a prepararte para lo que sea, una vez termine sin oxigeno en rusía" Demoni enojada dice con un tono de furia y enojo "realmente piensas que con eso vas a pararme, podras haber detenido temporalmente mi habilidad de pasar a estado gaseoso, pero tengo un pequeño truco que te va a retorcer de dolor" Demoni entonces trata de atacar directamente a Rarity pero Blake le intercepta haciendo que retroceda pero este logra que su brazo de alguna manera atravesara a Blake intentando tomar a Rarity, pero está golpea la mano de Demoni, mientras Blake vuelve a apuntar con sus flechas usando una de color azul, Demoni entonces dejo que le atravesara para luego de su mano relanzarla hacia Rarity, Blake por su parte utilizo otra flecha de aire para hacer que la flecha cayera al suelo, Blake la vuelve a usar lanzando a su lado una flecha negra ambas fueron directo a Demoni quien absorbió la negra pero antes de hacerlo, está explota, sin darse cuenta Demoni dejo que la flecha azul se le incrusta en el brazo, Blake le arroja un pequeño tuvo a Rarity que se transforma en una ballesta pequeña, Demoni enojada intenta quitarse la flecha que Blake le incrusto en el brazo, Rarity trata de ponerse en un lugar para lograr apuntar y darle en un lugar que fuera certero, Blake ata una flecha para Rarity y se la entrega para que lograra atacar a Demoni, Rarity apunta y dispara haciendo que Demoni interceptara la flecha mientras Blake le arrojaba otra, Demoni intercepta la otra flecha, mientras se burla de ambos "no voy a caer en el mismo truco dos veces" está nota que una de las flechas es falsa, Rarity se burla con un tono sarcástico "¿realmente creiste que eso era una flecha?" Demoni muy enojada grita "¡ES DE PLASTICO! ¡MALDITOS NADIE SE BURLA DE MI!" Blake riendo le da un dato importante "no realmente, la mía era de plástico… la de ella no lo es" la flecha de Rarity explota dejando a Demoni enfurecida por el ataque, Blake solo sonríe mientras este arroja 4 flechas al techo directamente en los aspersores de emergencia, todas las flechas comienzan a emitir humo, actibando el sístema de aspersores mojando el cuarto completamente, Rarity se refugia en un lugar donde no le cayera agua, Blake la encuentra y le pone su bata diciéndole una frase que le hace dudar sobre lo que iba a pasar "Rarity quédate aquí, y por nada del mundo salgas, vendre por ti lo prometo" Blake le cubrió con su bata, dejando expuestá su armadura de combate, pantalones negros, zapatos con suela metalica antiderrape, una camisa negra sin mangas de latex, con partes blindadas para proteger su cuerpo, y su arco, con unos guantes negros , caminando hacia Demoni y con mucha confianza parecía tener un plan que quizás daría como inicio el fin de la batalla.

Blake observo la sítúación del cuarto, este arrojo una flecha de espuma hacia la puerta bloqueándola dando a entender que no quería que nadie saliera de ahí, luego este reviso el numero de flechas que le quedaban pensando detalladamente en un plan _"veamos, me he acabado la mayoría de las flechas que tenia conmigo, solo tengo síete flechas azules, tengo una amarilla, la roja no me sírve en este momento pero seria ideal para escapar, aun tengo una flecha negra eso me servirá ahora, tambien tengo cinco flechas azul oscuro con espiral azul claro, haciendo cuentas agregare la flecha gris que conservo por sí acaso, en total de las cincuenta flechas que traje y el cartúcho de la ballestá, me queda un total de dieciséis flechas, sítúaciones peores me han tocado, tengo que defender a Rarity para eso, no me queda opción, que bueno tome la botella para está emergencia, solo tengo una oportúnidad para que esto funcione, ¡no le voy a permitir que ataque a Rarity! ¡esto tiene que funcionar!"_ Blake comenzó a apuntar a los aspersores las flechas azules dando en total dos disparadas en el aspersor, cuatro en el suelo, luego de eso Blake apunto directo al control de temperatúra en el cuarto haciendo que comenzara a descender la temperatúra hasta un punto muy peligroso, las flechas azules comenzaron a revelarse como flechas de hielo, congelando todo el lugar hasta el tope, Demoni no entendía que estaba sucediendo hasta que vio que Blake había intentado cargar una flecha, Demoni se le acerco peligrosamente detrás por la espalda, pero Blake se deslizo engañándole para que no se diera cuenta que el piso se estaba convirtiendo en hielo Demoni sin fijarse Blake estaba apuntando a su pecho, a lo que Demoni intento parecer que tenia la sítúación controlada, pero en vez de eso apunto a sus pies, clavándole la flecha en el pie, Demoni se enoja y trato de golpear a Blake aunque este se desliza lejos dando a entender que estaba a su merced, Blake volvió a arrojar otra flecha azul síendo la ultima cerca de Demoni aunque está lo esquivo, Blake comenzó a moverse a las esquinas del cuarto, mientras las flechas azules habían convertido todo el cuarto en una túndra helada, la temperatúra era demásíado baja, había una inmensa neblina ya que el generador había comenzado a trabajar, eso produjo que la bomba de agua comenzara a trabajar, las bombas de agua auxiliares mandaron el agua por las túberías, pero en el cuarto donde estaban Blake, Demoni y Rarity comenzaba a pasar algo extraño, el agua comenzó a salir en forma de vapor helado, el lugar literalmente tenia una inmensa neblina, Rarity logro ocultarse en un lugar donde la temperatúra era baja pero no tanto, gracias a la bata que le dio Blake está estaba por lo menos a salvo de la baja temperatúra, por otro lado Blake y Demoni estaban en una lucha donde solo el que túviera experiencia peleando así sobreviviría, Demoni intento buscar a Blake sin éxito, tambien comenzaba a sentir los camBios de temperatúra que hacían que se sintiera mal "¡maldito! ¿Dónde te escondes? ¡muestrate!" cada paso era un tormento ya que el aire se hacia más frio, Demoni comenzó a temblar sin embargo ella consíguió ver a Blake entre la neblina, más sin embargo este le arroja la flecha gris, mostrando su habilidad una vez más la devuelve, Blake comenzó a decir mientras su voz se escuchaba en el cuarto _"¡ya veo! Así que tú usas tecnologia de transporte dimensíonal, cuando algo intenta atacarte transportas esa parte de tú cuerpo específicamente a otro lugar, es una manera inteligente de esquibar los ataque"_ Demoni se sorprende de la deducción de Blake pensando inmedíatamente en una forma de describir su poder, pero Demoni presume de su fabulosa habilidad "no es como sí dedujeras gran cosa , aun sí sabes como funciona mi habilidad, no sígnifica que vayas…. A… ganarme…. Que…. Me… está… pasando" Demoni comenzó a notar que su cuerpo ya no se podía mover tanto, además sus dedos estaban totalmente entúmecidos, Demoni comenzó a agitarse y le costaba demásíado respirar, tratando de buscar a Blake en el cuarto solo moviendo la cabeza a lo lejos logra ver una figura muy aterradora, Rarity pensó en algo sobre Blake mientras trataba de refugiarse del frio _"por más que lo pienso, no puedo oir nada y ver algo es muy difícil con está neblina, no debería desconfiar de el, aunque admito que está guapo, y es muy sutil, tengo mis dudas sobre el, al menos sí trabajamos juntos y soy su jefa quizás descubra más sobre el, muy en el fondo, espero que sea el corcel blanco que yo deseo tanto en mi vida"_ la vista de Demoni a una imagen que nunca podrá quitar de su mente, la voz de Blake provenía de esa imagen _"aun así, eso no sígnifica que no tenga pensado en un plan para exterminarte, digamos que ya estás condenado a muerte"_ la imagen que miraba Demoni era un unicornio pero lo más atemorizante fue la descripción que Demoni tenia en su cabeza _"es un unicornio negro… ¡no!, ¡eso no es un unicornio! ¡es un alicornio! ¡no solo eso, no tiene piel, son solo los huesos! ¡sus ojos rojos…. ¡son Demoniacos! ¡¿Qué es el?! ¡¿Qué ES EL?!"_ era un alicornio negro de puros huesos, sus ojos enDemoniados daban un terror jamás imaginado, y su relincho era vibrante en los oídos de cualquiera pero Demoni lo tenia en su mente una y otra vez, Blake comenzó a caminar dejando entre ver que era el o solo la imagen que proyecto el hielo mientras Blake le arroja la flecha amarilla paralizándola, mientras Blake le lanzaba las flechas azul espiral, una en las piernas, otra en la cabeza Blake empezo a decirlo de manera macabra _"lo que te está pasando ahora, es algo a lo que llamaría envenenamiento, la flecha que te arroje al principio era una flecha que contenía un potente químico el cual está hecho para que al estar en baja temperatúra las moléculas de agua comienzan a convertirse en nitrógeno liquido, el cuerpo es un 70% agua, esto solo se usaría en casos de que necesítaría pasar en un lugar donde hubiera un gran lago y un escape rápido lo convierte en hielo en un instante, pero sí lo uso con una persona, entre más este el químico en el cuerpo, más es la posíbilidad de convertir un cuerpo humano en hielo solido, poco a poco tús órganos comenzaran a detenerse, no podras sentir tús manos y tús piernas, pero eso no es lo peor, tús nervios comenzaran a freirse y causarte dolor, esa parte continua latente en el cuerpo y se hace más intenso cada segundo, claro que tengo el antídoto justo aquí"_ Demoni empezo a derramar lagrimás mientras sus piernas se comenzaban a hacer transparentes, Blake le enseño el antídoto, Demoni con la poca fuerza que le quedaba suplico ayuda "por…. Favor… damelo" Blake se lo da en la mano pero lo deja caer diciendo _"lastimosamente, heriste a mi Rarity, sabes ella es muy especial, tiene una personalidad y madurez que no había encontrado antes en una mujer, eso me hizo mirarla como ninguna otra, para mi ella es única, y claro que la voy a cuidar como nadie, esto es una advertencia que le doy a todos los que a partir de ahora le pongan un dedo encima a mi hermosa y preciada gema de mi corazón"_ Demoni comenzó a llorar mientras Blake tomo la ultima flecha azul y una espiral atravesándolas en su pecho, expandiendo completamente el químico, Demoni se convirtió en hielo absoluto mientras derramaba lagrimás que se hicieron de hielo diciendo las ultimás palabras "¡eres…. Un…. Monstruo!" Blake entonces noto que Demoni se había convertido en una estátúa de hielo, tomando su arco rompió a Demoni en pedazos diciendo muy oscuramente _"¡sí le hacen daño! ¡conoceran mi lado frio!"_ Demoni termino hecha pedazos, Blake entonces noto que el efecto de la flecha negra del control de temperatúra había terminado, este se dirigió donde estaba Rarity, quien se fijo que Demoni no estaba en ningún lugar, Rarity abrazo a Blake y está muy tranquila dijo "Blake me alegra que estes bien, temi por un momento cuando todo se lleno de neblina y no podía ver nada, por cierto ¿Dónde está Demoni?" Blake solo le abrazo y le dio una botella diciéndole mientras la miraba a los ojos muy tiernamente "no te preocupes por eso, vámonos sí no nos apresuramos los chicos se iran sin nosotros" Rarity no se dejo seducir en parte y dijo "no te hagas la idea equivocada, aun soy tú jefa recuerdas, mi héroe galan" está rie mientras Blake se va con ella poniendo su mano en su hombro mientras los restos de Demoni comenzaban a desaparecer del suelo, este le comento algo que le hizo dudar sobre como era Blake en su interior "tranquila, mientras yo este junto a ti, nadie te pondrá un dedo encima, mi hermosa Rarity" Rarity vio esto como un detalle lindo pero raro ya que lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono tenebroso, en otro lugar las batallas continuaban.


	84. 9:13

_**9.13. El zorro infernal que juega con la mente**_

* * *

Gambit en un momento comenzó a buscar a Sunset para luego ser perseguido por las alucinaciones de Dementus, pero gracias a que Sunset aun conservaba su teléfono uso su oído para escuchar el tono del teléfono que ella había puesto, Dementus comenzó a tortúrarle mentalmente, pero Gambit se tranquilizo e hizo que Dementus lo síguiera, ignorando cada camBio que el hacia, Dementus se enojo y le aplico trampas confusas, Sunset logro ver a Gambit y trato de sacarlo de los camBios de Dementus, Gambit inicio a incitarle a Dementus que le síguiera a un cuarto que aun no cambiaba, llevándolo al area de embarque, Sunset logro encontrar Gambit, en el area de embarque, Dementus encontró el lugar agradable para intentar matarles, Gambit observo el lugar y trato de pensar en un plan, pero necesítaba comprobar algo, Sunset se le acerco a Gambit preocupada diciéndole "escucha, yo me he enfretado a el antes, está jugando psícológicamente contigo, pero tranquilo ya he pensado en una manera…" Gambit entonces le pide que no hable, el solo viéndole a los ojos le dice mientras sujeta su mano "tranquila, tengo una idea de cómo acabar con el, pero necesito que me hagas un favor, ponte en un lugar y observa estos puntos…." Este le susurra unas cosas en el oído al terminar Sunset se aleja de el, Gambit ve enojado a Dementus mientras se retúerce la cabeza una y otra vez diciendo "es la hora de matar, pero a quien voy primero, quiero sentir sus gritos de dolor, matare a uno o a otro… ya se ¡TÚ!" Dementus salto contra Gambit, haciendo que Gambit sacara una barra la cual impacto en la cabeza de Dementus la cual fue hundida en el suelo, este saca la cabeza del pie, transformándola en un martillo intentando atacar a gambit, este se aleja mientras Dementus se transforma en serpiente con enormes manos, Gambit usa la barra para golpear debajo de su ocico, Dementus se enfuereze y transforma la cola en una síerra, Gambit lo esquiba y le vuelve a clavar la barra causándole daño, Dementus entonces transforma el suelo en arena movediza, pero de nada le sírvió ya que este uso la barra para dar un salto largo y darle una patada en la cara, Dementus invirtió la gravedad y trato de atacar a gambit, pero este uso la barra para atravesar el techo y aferrarse a el, Dementus se le acerco convirtiendo su pie en un latigo, Gambit lo esquivo a tiempo, pero antes de fijarse Dementus estaba apunto de atacarlo, Sunset entonces intento usar un hechizo para hacerlo pero Gambit revelo que ese era su plan, usando la barra para golpear en la cara de Dementus y empezar a atacarla de manera continua y efectiba, dando como resultado que la gravedad se restáurara, ya que Dementus había sído golpeado varias veces perdiendo temporalmente el control, Gambit cae a salvo, Dementus al caer en e suelo no se fija que Gambit lo golpea como sí se tratara de una bola de golf, este es impactado al chocar con la pared, retorciéndose una y otra vez Dementus se arregla en unos instantes, Gambit entonces vuelve a transformar la pared en pistolas y cañones, Gambit sabiendo su estaba en un punto peligroso, lanza un dardo muy pequeño y Dementus lo atrapa preparado para jalar el gatillo, sin darse cuenta que era uan bomba, Dementus entonces comienza disparar, pero para su sorpresa Gambit había desaparecido, este estaba en el techo y golpea a Dementus en la cabeza con una patada y luego le rompe la mano a Dementus con la barra, Dementus se transforma en un enorme golem de acero, Gambit le arroja otro dardo que es atrapado por Dementus, sin darse cuenta era una bomba eléctrica que provoca que este se electrocute completamente por su cuerpo metalico, Gambit nota que no tiene suficientes municiones, este arroja el cintúrón con las municiones a la boca del golem Dementus y al estállar Dementus volvió a su forma normal, Gambit trato de pensar rápidamente en otra táctica, este revisa sí tenia algun otro aditamento, revelando otro cintúrón, revisándolo lanza unas bombas de humo, que cubren su ubicación, Dementus se transforma en un ventilador, Gambit lanza entonces unos dardos los cuales se transformaron en bombas de luz las cuales dañaron los ojos de Dementus, Gambit entonces lanzo unos dados que lanzaron metralla a las piernas de Dementus, este se harto de los camBios que este provocaba, decidio usar una jugarreta para distraer a Dementus, este comenzó a lanzar unos dados a las luces haciendo que estás comenzaran a temblar, Sunset no podía ver a gambit, Dementus estaba tratando de observar a gambit y a donde se dirigía, Dementus hizo que de su cuerpo lanzaran cadenas para atacar el lugar, Dementus pensó al observar el cuarto con las luces apagándose y encendiéndose _"no puedo ver nada, me está molestando la luz, mientras más lo ataco, más me expongo a que intente matarme, necesito atacar en cuanto lo vea"_ , al apagarse la luz y encenderse, Dementus noto que algo estaba en el cuarto, saltando en equina en esquina, algo blanco estaba en el cuarto, un animal observaba a Dementus al apagarse las luces, Dementus trato de lanzar ataques directos haciendo un camBio dimensíonal… pero en el momento en que intento hacer un camBio sono una campanita, Dementus intento no ponerle atención a la campanita, pero no podía, la campanita comenzaba a sonar cuando quería usar sus poderes, Dementus comenzó a enfadarse por el ruido, trato de no escucharlo quitándose los odios y ponerlos en su bolsíllo, pero no podía el sonido seguía una y otra vez, Dementus sin poner atención vio como un enorme zorro blanco de varias colas trato de atacarlo al apagarse la luz se mostraba su figura monstruosa, al encenderse la luz vio que Gambit iba a atacarlo, Dementus no podía defenderse por el sonido de la campana que le estaba volviendo loco, Gambit comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez, dejándolo mal herido, Dementus entonces transformo su brazo en una guadaña soportando el sonido de la campana que le distraía de atacar a Gambit, Dementus comenzó a volverse más monstruoso transformándose en su contraparte de Equestria pero a la vez estaba haciendo que las partes se volvieran más fuertes y grandes, Dementus comenzó a atacar a Gambit a quemarropa lanzando espinas de su cuerpo, pero en ningún lugar, estaba de la habitación tratando de buscarlo por todas partes pero no podía dejar de escuchar la campana este grita desenfrenadamente mientras se agarra la cabeza _"¡QUE ALGUIEN CAYE ESA CAMPANA!"_ Dementus se volvió loco tratando de embestir el origen del sonido, Gambit aprovecho eso para atacarle sorpresívamente, engañándole de su ubicación, Dementus se transforma en un enorme monstruo gigante que trataba de atacar a gambit desenfrenado, este salta usando su espalda como escalera, luego este salta encima de la boca de Dementus y la golpea con mucha fuerza usando la barra para golpear la nariz, los ojos y de ultimo su boca, enfurecido trata de atacar a gambit con su cola pero huyendo del ataque, este comienza a esquibar la cola de Dementus quien harto de los constantes golpes y la campana, este invierte la gravedad otra vez pero está vez hace que la gravedad se atraiga a el y directo a su boca, pero la campana hizo que se desconcentrara, Gambit aprovecho y le rompió los dientes enojándolo, para colmo la campana sonaba insesamente regresando a su forma humana, Gambit fue con Sunset aprovechando que su enemigo estaba síendo ahora el tortúrado, Gambit abraza a Sunset y está muy preocupada trata de ver las heridas que tenia "¡estás bien! ¡estás sangrando! , tranquilo me encargare de el" gambir le tranquiliza diciéndole algo que le hizo dudar sí funcionaria "escucha Sunset, viste lo que te dije" Sunset entonces le mostro el teléfono ya que había anotado a la mayoría de los detalles que noto "observa, es dependiente de los movimientos de su cuerpo, necesíta moverse constantemente y la concentración es su factor, pero ¿Cómo supiste que se volveria loco con la campana?" Dementus observa que Sunset tenia la campana que lo estaba volviendo loco, este se enojo a tal punto que sus ojos se tornaron rojos, Gambit se paro frente a el, dándole instrucciones a Sunset "vivo con locos, así que se como manipularlos, psícológicamente es inestáble, solo necesítamos inestábilizar la tecnologia que está usando" Sunset se extraña del comentario de Gambit mientras Dementus entonces saca sus musculos y decide impactar el suelo provocando un sísmo para sacarlos a ambos de balance, Gambit toma a Sunset y la lleva a un lugar seguro, Gambit volvió al suelo donde usando sus reflejos escapo de Dementus quien le perseguía, engañándolo para que fuera a una pared atravesándola por completo.

Gambit volvió con Sunset mientras está trata de pensar en una idea "Gambit sé que no quieres que me involucre pero, mira el estádo de tú cuerpo, necesítas ayuda" Gambit la mira a los ojos y le susurra unas cosas al oído, Dementus volvió en su estádo normal, Gambit le dio una señal a Sunset y le dijo "lo entiendes, ahora colócate en posíción y tranquila, tú lo destruirás" Sunset no entendió su indirecta, pero ella se dirigió a su posíción, Dementus transformo su brazo en un cañón, apuntándole la cabeza a Sunset mientras miraba a Gambit quien de su mano sostenía unas cartas de naipe, Dementus expresando su corta paciencia en ese momento " bien supongo que está es la parte donde les aporto con el arma temblando y símplemente me fallara un dedo y terminare matando a esa mocosa tan odiosa, aunque me gustaría apuntarte primero a ti, me has irritado hasta un punto en que nadie lo había hecho antes, ahora los matare a ambos así que harás para destruirme, ¿Qué harás?, te diré que harás, rogaras piedad y luego tú…" en ese momento este mira como en su pierna, en una de sus manos, y en su estómago ahí una carta que le había cortado, este comienza a gritar de dolor, mientras Gambit le arroja más cartas este solo le dice " ¿Qué ibas a decir?" Dementus le grita "¡MALDITO DEJA DE HACER ESO!" Dementus vuelve a recibir el ataque de las cartas en diferentes partes del cuerpo, haciendo que se enoje más y más, este se transformó en su forma de Ecuestria en versíón monstruosa , tratando de atacar a Gambit intenta comérselo usando sus enormes colmillos para tratar de comérselo, luego este se pone encima de él, lanzándole más cartas acertando a más partes de su cuerpo, este trato de comerse embestir a Gambit, pero antes de eso Gambit le atraviesa la boca con su barra mientras le lanza más naipes, llegando a un punto en que ya no soportaba la tortúra de parte de Gambit, quien se paró frente a él, mientras Dementus convertido en un enorme animal que trataba de matarlo estaba muy enfurecido, Gambit recupera su barra solamente esperando a ver que le decía Dementus después que dijo algo que lo molesto "¿no ibas a comerme?" Dementus cansado solo le vio fijamente a los ojos gritando "¡MALDITO CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO, NO QUEDARAN NI TÚS HUESOS! ¡SOLO NECESITO….!" Este trato de cambiar la forma de su brazo pero en un momento volvió a sentir los cortes de los naipes de Gambit, su brazo ya no pudo cambiar, ni ninguna parte de su cuerpo podía volver a la normalidad, también en un momento todo su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse débil, Gambit le dijo de manera sarcástica "creo que le apostaste al almuerzo equivocado ¿no te parece?" Dementus se quedó muy debilitado tratando de hablar viendo a los ojos de Gambit _"¡¿Qué me hiciste?!"_ Gambit le revela el secreto de sus cartas "estás no son cartas normales, son cartas hechas de un papel muy fino, sus orillas pueden cortar a cualquier superficie con la velocidad precisa, además están recubiertas de un veneno especial que sírve para relajar los músculos a un punto quizás peligroso, sí se administra en sobredosís, con un naipe es suficiente para paralizar una persona, pero te lance en total más de 24 cartas, has la cuenta de cómo está tú cuerpo ahora, tú cuerpo necesíta el movimiento para controlar los cambios que haces, necesitas de mucha concentración, aunque tú locura parezca normal, solo es una pantalla para disimular tú uso de tecnología mental, usas a este mutante modificado para hacer el trabajo sucio, pero no te preocupes, de todos modos ya se acabó la pelea para el" Dementus comienza a reír mientras le pregunta curioso "y a mí me llamas loco, además ¿Cómo vas a matarme?" Gambit le muestra el piso y se percata de una cosa "quizás no lo notaste, pero estás en un cable de alta tensión que accidentalmente corte cuando mi barra perforo tú boca, y estamos en una fábrica que genera electricidad, pero primero me tengo que asegurar que no vas a ningún lado, por suerte mira que está arriba de ti" Dementus vio arriba y de hecho no se fijó que Sunset manipulo los controles de carga para atraer una caja que contenía adentro tubos de acero que se podían incrustar desde la distancia en que estaban, Sunset en ese momento dejo caer la caja atravesando por completo el cuerpo de Dementus, pero eso no era todo le dejo caer la caja entera aunque milagrosamente este sobrevivió al impacto, Dementus dijo con mucho dolor _"¡crees que con eso acabaste conmigo! ¡Aun puedo seguir!"_ Gambit entonces lanza una moneda al aire diciendo "¿quieres apostar?, apostemos a otra cosa… eres inmune a la electricidad, tú sangre sigue siendo estática, me pregunto ¿habrá que probar la teoría no? ¡Ahora Sunset!" Sunset conecto el circuito electrocutando a Dementus, Gambit fue rápidamente hasta donde estaba Sunset y luego lanzo uno de los naipes hacia el control del cargamento tomando una carga muy pesada, luego de llevar a Sunset a un lugar seguro, este le tapa los ojos para que no vea la escena, Gambit arroja un naipe más al control haciendo que se caiga la enorme caja pesada encima de Dementus quien ya electrocutado, se oyó el impacto de la caída sobre él, Sunset muy atemorizada de oír el sonido de Dementus muriendo entro en shock "¡no puedes!, el está muerto…. Su sangre está por todos lados, ¡yo lo mate! ¡Yo…!" Gambit le abraza y trata de consolarla diciéndole "tranquila no pasa nada, fue mi plan, fue mi culpa, no eres mala persona, yo soy el responsable, estoy aquí, todo estará bien" Gambit le abraza tiernamente mientras Sunset se estaba calmando, sin ver que Dementus ya destruido completamente, comenzaba a desVanecerse, ambos caminan a la salida, sus otros amigos les faltaba terminar sus peleas, las cuales tenían resultados no muy buenos.


	85. 9:14

_**9.14. Let the beast out**_

* * *

Ibuki y Bio Madame comenzaron un duelo en todo el trayecto a donde este le quería tender una trampa, Bio madame intenta golpearle pero este la patea arrojándole lejos, hasta llegar al área del almacén donde se guardaban muchos barriles de aceite y refrigerante, Ibuki entonces le embistió para romper la puerta, Rainbow Dash trato de alcanzar a Ibuki quien aparentemente ya casi terminaba de derrotar a Bio madame, ella impresíonada le dijo "¡le ganaste! ¿Pero yo no pude?" Ibuki muy serio mira fijamente a Bio madame diciendo "te equivocas, no le he ganado aun" Bio madame se comienza a leVantar muy tranquila mientras Ibuki se pone en posíción de pelea, Rainbow Dash por otra parte sentía que eso se iba a poner peligroso, Bio madame entonces se paró algo enojada pero también riendo tranquilamente mientras ponía su mano en su cara "bueno creo que esto es interesante, es la primera vez que veo que un hombre ignora el género por encima de la moral" Ibuki empezó a hacer sonar sus nudillos obserVando a Rainbow Dash dijo sin mucha preocupación "de verdad crees que me preocupa algo tan insígnificante como eso, te lo diré prácticamente de está manera, sí te metes conmigo es por quieres pelear, las reglas de una pelea son no existe diferencia todos somos iguales, mejor prepárate" Bio madame entonces comienza a correr directamente a Ibuki pero por su enorme velocidad está desparece a la vista de Rainbow Dash, pero Ibuki entonces le sostiene la mano, está intenta atacar a Ibuki pero este entonces le toma un brazo y arroja a Bio madame contra el suelo, pero está intenta darle una patada para sacarlo de balance, Ibuki se defiende intentando golpearla continuamente pero Bio madame esquiva sus golpes moviéndose seductoramente tratando de distraer la vista de Ibuki, sin fijarse que Rainbow Dash le da una patada en la espalda empujándole hasta Ibuki en donde le da un golpe directo en el estómago, Bio madame enojada se repone del golpe, usando su velocidad intenta atacar a Rainbow Dash, pero Ibuki la empuja contra la pared rompiéndola Rainbow Dash en ese momento salta encima de ella, pero Bio madame usa su uñas cuchilla para atacar a Rainbow Dash, pero Ibuki toma Rainbow Dash salvándole de ser atacada, Rainbow Dash entonces le pregunta Ibuki "oye, ¿Por qué me ayudaste?" Ibuki entonces le grita enojado "¡sí alguien te va a humillar y matar seré yo!, así que aun lado Dash, esto se va a poner feo" Bio madame se paró y comenzó a limpiar su ropa y su mano mientras observaba que tenía heridas algo graves "sí tuviera que definir como me siento en este momento, quizás enojada seria la expresión correcta, pero me limitare a mostrar que hago yo con los que me estorban" está comenzó a hacer crecer sus uñas, de modo que parecían espadas que se miraban filosas, Ibuki solo le dijo mientras comenzó a ir atacándole "que esperas arpía anciana" Bio madame comenzó a atacar a Ibuki con sus uñas filosas demostrando que podían cortar acero, pero Ibuki entonces logro evitar sus ataques tomando su brazo y pateándole en la cara, pero Ibuki volvió a ser atacado por las cuchillas de la mano de Bio madame, está entonces demostró su habilidad de poder imitar el movimiento del oponente atacando a Ibuki directamente en la espalda, aunque Rainbow Dash entonces la impacto con su velocidad está se repone del golpe y empezó a pelear con Rainbow Dash pero tenía una enorme desventaja ya que ella había imitado sus movimientos antes, Ibuki entonces busco el punto ciego de Bio madame y le rompió el balance lanzándole lejos una vez más, pero Ibuki dio una patada al aire mandándole más lejos pero Bio madame recupero el balance tratando de atacar a Ibuki, este logra tomar la mano de Bio madame y luego trata de romperla desde el codo, en ese momento las garras de Bio madame tratan de crecer más y cortar partes del cuerpo de Ibuki pero Rainbow Dash arroja un barril contra Bio madame cayendo en el suelo, Ibuki se fijó en la técnica de ella y pregunta a Rainbow Dash "está usando tecnología de alargamiento de garras retractiles, esas garras deben estar hechas de acero con filo de diamante, la única solución para pelear con ella es que necesito que me ayudes a detenerle ¿estás conmigo Dash?" Rainbow Dash solo trato de entender lo que dijo Ibuki ya que…. No creía en la magia y no podía creer que dijo algo tan rebuscado pensando que todo era ciencia, Rainbow Dash solo dijo "o sí, lo que dijiste tecnología, en fin, dime que necesitas, aunque sé que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarle sola…. Necesito un poco de tú ayuda" Ibuki entonces le susurro cosas al odio, y entonces está se echó a correr, mientras Bio madame solo dice mientras se pone una mano en su barbilla riendo un poco "creo que tú amiga te dejo solo, dime que harás querido ¿te rindes?", Ibuki comienza reír como un maniático mientras sonríe malignamente preparándose para pelear diciendo entre risas _"solo digamos que… ella no va a querer ver esto"_ Ibuki se quita todo el peso de encima que tenía escondido en su ropa, y también se quita los limitadores de fuerza que tenía en sus guantes, demostrando que no estaba peleando en serio y que la verdadera pelea estaba a punto de comenzar.

Ibuki comenzó a correr directo a Bio madame ella intenta cortarle con su garras pero frente a ella comenzó a sentir la respiración de un animal, está reacciono rápido y noto que Ibuki estaba frente a ella pero Ibuki lanza un golpe que al impactar en el suelo lo destrozo por completo, luego ella realiza un salto pero vuelve a sentir la presencia de un animal diferente, ella presiente como sí algo la estuviera casando directamente en el aire, siendo Ibuki pero ahora realizando una patada que le dio en la cabeza lanzándola contra el suelo, ella entonces se repone, pero Ibuki desaparece con su velocidad, ella comienza a sentir otra presencia de un animal el cual solo le miraba esperando atacar, Bio madame entonces usas sus cuchillas para rebanar a la figura pero era una ilusión, ella es entonces embestida de un golpe, pero siente como sí un animal con cuernos le hubiera golpeado con fuerza, Bio madame trata de poner sus sentidos en orden, tratando de entender que animal le estaba atacando, está uso sus poderes de la magia de Chrysalis para rastrear a Ibuki, en un momento ataco a una figura sombría que estaba en una esquina pero era una ilusión, Bio madame nota que en frente de ella brinca un león blanco que quiere atacarla con sus garras, pero está logra esquibar el ataque, aunque solo un momento después un enorme tigre blanco le ruge saltando hacia ella, tratando de esquibarlo no mira que un enorme halcón blanco quiere tratar de usar sus garras para atraparla, Bio madame logra escapar, pero sin darse cuenta una enorme serpiente blanca intenta atraparle con su visíón y sus movimientos que la ponen en un aprieto muy grande, enojada comienza a usar su habilidad para cortar todo a su alrededor para así aniquilar lo que estaba a su alrededor, creyendo ganar, no mira que un aguijón se le queda atrapado en el estómago y luego un enorme dragón la arroja con toda su fuerza contra el suelo para luego ser golpeada por la mordida de un lobo blanco, Bio madame se recupera lentamente de los ataques de los animales, un enorme rugido que cubre el cuarto pero todos se unen en uno solo, revelando que es Ibuki quien todo el tiempo le estúvo atacando y dejándole mal herida, ella muy enojada le pregunta "¿Qué cosa eres exactamente?" Ibuki solo se coloca en posíción de pelea diciendo "tú peor pesadilla" este vuelve a ir frente a ella intentando atacarle directamente en el estómago pero está vez ella intenta atacar el cuello de Ibuki, pero sin darse cuenta cae una vez más ante una trampa de Ibuki, Rainbow Dash entonces le pega con un túbo dejándole atúrdida a su oponente para luego ser rematada por una serie de puñetazos y patadas de parte de Rainbow Dash, Ibuki luego la arroja contra la pared, pero ella entonces trata de cortar la pierna de Ibuki, está casi lo consígue al dejarle una herida ya que le clava una de sus garras afiladas en una pierna, pero Ibuki se quita la garra aun con todo el dolor del mundo este se repone tratando de atacar a Bio madame, pegándole con fuerza Bio madame trata de atacarle una vez más pero Rainbow Dash entonces usa una vez más el ataque sorpresa pero Bio madame predice esto y les grita a ambos "¡eso ya no funcionara!" está corta a Rainbow Dash en su brazo pero lo soporta con algo de dolor para luego comenzar a cortar a su alrededor todo objeto del cuarto, dejando solamente rastros de destrucción, pero Ibuki se vuelva a parar tratando de atacar a Bio madame, pero ella entonces trata de cortar su garganta pero Ibuki nota que el suelo donde ella estaba parada era inestáble, Ibuki con furia rompe el suelo con un pisotón dejándole un desbalance a Bio madame sin darse cuenta Ibuki la vuelve a embestir con la fuerza de un carnero, Rainbow Dash quien estaba esperando a Bio madame le da una patada con una Rainplosion Sónica destrozándole completamente, Ibuki y Rainbow Dash quienes creían que ella se repondría pronto, pero Bio madame utiliza sus explosiónes revelando un truco escondido diciendo "creíste que realmente estaba atacando con todo mi poder, te equivocas pequeño niño, voy a demostrarte el verdadero infierno" ella comienza a lanzar explosiónes directamente a Ibuki quien empieza a correr para esquibar los ataques que eran muy sucesívos hacia las partes vitales de Ibuki, este tratando de atacarle le hace frente a las explosiónes, Bio madame usa una vez más una explosión para alejar a Ibuki, luego ella revela que puede lanzar dardos filosos lanzándolos directamente contra Ibuki síendo una distracción que logra su cometido, Bio madame entonces causa una explosión que empuja a Ibuki hacia atrás pero Bio madame da una patada que hace que Ibuki vaya contra la pared, Ibuki cae al suelo algo atúrdido, en el momento que nota que uno de los dardos estaba cerca este trata de recogerlo para lanzárselo a ella, pero ocurre que ella vuelve a lanzar un dardo que clava a Ibuki en la pared, este queda apresado y Bio madame trata de arrojar uno más para matarle pero Ibuki logra sacar su mano de uno de los dardos pero quedando mal herido ya que su mano había quedado clavada y este para safarse saca su mano rápidamente, Bio madame se acerca frente a Ibuki y luego usa sus garras para intentar matarlo, pero Ibuki revela que en su mano herida, este se clava la garra para atacar su cuello, ella logra huir impresíonada por la habilidad de Ibuki para tratar de atacarle, Rainbow Dash preocupada por la herida de Ibuki la cual era muy seria intenta acercarse pero Ibuki le da a entender que se aleje, Bio madame entonces se ve fascinada por el hecho de que Ibuki no este asustado por lo que le pregunta "dime a pesar de tú herida ¡por que no te asustas como lo haría una persona normal" Ibuki entonces se para soportando el dolor diciendo "he tenido peores heridas así que esto no es nada, mejor preocúpate por ti, cuando termine contigo desearas no provocarme jamás" Bio madame intenta lanzarle una explosión pero en el momento en que iba a hacerlo Rainbow Dash le lanza un ataque de barriles llenos de aceite y refrigerante el cual Bio madame al darse cuenta de lo que eran solo los corta tratando de evitar que alguno estallara esto le dio a Ibuki una idea, Rainbow Dash se acercó y observo la mano de Ibuki notando que estaba muy mal herido está solo le dijo "no puede seguir peleando, solo mírate" Ibuki solo le dijo "cállate no me digas nada, por ahora tengo un pequeño plan" Ibuki traza una estrategia una vez más y le susurra a Rainbow Dash en el oído, Rainbow Dash solo le dice "entendido, pero estás seguro que estarás bien" Ibuki solo le dice mientras le sonríe "te esperare mañana, así que no se te ocurra pensar que es mi fin tonta, ahora vete" Rainbow Dash solo le pega en la espalda diciéndole "es tú manera de decirme, no te preocupes… te esperare mañana pervertido albino" ella comienza a correr y desaparece del cuarto mientras Bio madame se vuelve a parar algo enojada, preguntándole a Ibuki "dime realmente piensas que vas a ganarme, mírate niño, tú nivel y el mío es totalmente diferente, que te hace pensar que me puedes ganar" Ibuki choca sus puños una vez más y dice "por qué no he usado todo mi poder aun… bruja decrepita" Ibuki comienza a lanzar una sensación monstruosa en todo el campo dando a entender que la pelea iba realmente en serio.

Ibuki comenzó a ir frente a Bio madame pero en vez de usar sus cuchillas normalmente, ella revela su verdadero poder, la habilidad de crear explosiónes al volver sus cuchillas de un filo normal a un filo de friccion explosívo, estás explosiónes son muy peligrosas, Ibuki comienza a alejarse de las explosiónes pero eso le permite a Bio madame atacarle con más fuerza, está comienza a encerrar el campo de ataque de Ibuki reduciéndolo a un movimiento limitado, Ibuki entonces comienza a planear como atacarle en su punto ciego, este logra impactar el suelo de tal manera que lanza rocas directo a Bio madame, aprovechando que ella se concentra en las rocas que le bloquean la vista, sin saber que Ibuki logra atravesar su defensa, Bio madame nota que todos lo animales que vio antes, se convierten en uno solo, una enorme quimera blanca, que trata de matarle, una enorme mandibula le muerde y luego la lanza al aire, luego una de las cabezas le golpea rompiéndole las costillas, pero Bio madame usa las explosiónes para repeler al animal, Bio madame entonces combate mano a mano contra Ibuki, ella solo dice "me tienes impresíonada, es la primera vez que veo a un ser humano que soporta este nivel de pelea, eres algo anormal niño pero alabo tú valentía" Ibuki solo toma su brazo tratando de sonar fuerte diciendo con algo de cinismo "no veo que seas mala oponente pero realmente tienes una milla de distancia para poder llegarme a los pies, por desgracia esto no termina aquí para ti, es solo el comienzo del infierno" este trata de atacarle una vez más, pero Bio madame nota que Ibuki ahora se mueve un poco más lento, pero ella no se confía y causa una explosión cerca para dejar a Ibuki con un daño grave pero para su sorpresa Ibuki no estaba ahí, este se esconde detrás de ella, este toma sus pies y la lanza contra la pared, está se impacta en la pared, pero Ibuki comienza a rematarle con golpes, entonces Bio madame se desvanece usando su velocidad pero Ibuki entonces comienza a cazarle desenfrenado por todo el cuarto, Bio madame trata de cortarle lanzándole una explosión, pero Ibuki entonces le da un golpe al suelo y luego le comienza a lanzar rocas las cuales Bio madame logra esquibar, pero sin saberlo una de las rocas tenia refrigerante el cual era muy flamable, sin saberlo Ibuki entonces le volvió a golpear sacándole del cuarto, pero Bio madame molesta comienza usar sus dardos pero Ibuki logra esquivarlos está vez, para luego lanzarle contra la pared en donde está queda muy mal herida, luego Ibuki usa un golpe que lanza a Bio madame directamente al techo, pero para su sorpresa no había terminado su castigo, Ibuki de una manera magistral logra saltar hacia ella y le embiste con una fuerza monstruosa atravesando el techo y siendo pateada por Rainbow Dash quien le esperaba para así terminar en un cuarto que estaba lleno de barriles, Bio madame nota que cayo en un túbo y le atravesó el cuerpo, mientras Bio madame le pregunta ellos "realmente creen que esto me atrapara, puedo regenerarme y muy rápido peor aun, estoy muy molesta ¿realmente crees que este plan iba a funcionar?" Ibuki solo le dice dejándole con un shock "creiste que mi plan era ganarte así de fácil.. no mi verdadero plan era otro… que se resume en que la manera en que usas esa tecnología de explosiónes tiene un gran fallo, cada vez que atacas retrocedes ante la explosión tratando de evitar las chispas que incineran todo, me da a entender que realmente no te agrada el fuego, así que mi pregunta para ti es ¿Qué tan flamabe eres en realidad?" Bio madame entonces nota que todo el cuarto estaba lleno de barriles con contenido altamente flamable y explosivo, ella trata de escapar pero no puede moverse bien, Rainbow Dash entonces sostiene un encendedor que era de Ibuki, Rainbow Dash solo observa a Bio madame y le dice como una ultima oración hacia a ella "esto se pondrá un veinte por ciento más caliente" está deja caer el encendedor en donde momentos en que cae el encendedor, Rainbow Dash comienza a correr como loca, mientras el encendedor cae al suelo comenzando a incinerar todo el cuarto, Bio madame solo sonríe y dice antes de comenzar a quemarse "bueno, ya no tiene importancia" sonriendo mientras se quema, ocurre una explosión en el cuarto y de paso en el pasíllo mientras Rainbow Dash comenzó a correr logrando salir del pasíllo pero la explosión iba a alcanzarle, pero ella logra saltar usando el doble rainboom cayendo directamente hacia Ibuki, quienes logran salvarse de la explosión, ambos comienzan a reponerse, Rainbow Dash solo le dice a Ibuki "gracias, por poco no la cuento" pero su sonrisa se borra cuando Ibuki comienza a toser sangre y dice "solo bájate de mí, tenemos que irnos" este trata de pararse pero no puede puesto que su mano estaba herida, Rainbow Dash le ayuda a caminar y comienzan a irse mientras Rainbow Dash le dice "eres muy genial, lograste aguantar… pero promete que no haras eso de nuevo, a pesar de que nos llevamos mal… no quiero verte así" Ibuki solo le dice "no moriré… sí el no ha muerto en sítúaciones peores, crees que yo lo hare… escucha Rainbow Dash… no le digas a nadie de mis heridas está bien, será mejor que lo prometas… o me las pagaras" este se desmaya, mientras Rainbow Dash solo piensa en lo que dijo _"estará hablando de Van… ya veo le admiras pero a la vez, quieres superarlo"_ encuentra a los otros chicos quienes observan que el lugar se está cayendo a pedazos, Jack comienza por decir "escuchen, sí no nos vamos de este lugar la policía nos encontrara, no sé por cuanto tiempo podre seguir distrayendo a la policía con el virus que plante" Rick solo observa la sítúación diciendo "bueno es como en el hotel, solo ahí que tener cuidado" Pinkie curiosa pregunta "¿crees que estaremos bien?" B comienza a cargar a Ibuki y solo menciona "probablemente tendremos que idear una huida… pero necesítamos a Van" a lo que Blake solo dice "y hablando del huracán humano, ¿ya abra terminado su duelo?" todos comienzan a escuchar que una parte del lugar se estaba cayendo a lo que las chicas dijeron al unísono "¿¡QUE FUE ESO!?" y los chicos obviamente respondieron "Van" y comienzan a ir al lugar para buscar a Van preguntándose sí todo estaba bien, pero la verdadera pregunta era…. Que paso con Twilight, Spike y Van quienes peleaban contra lord necro.


	86. 9:15

_**9.15. A duel against pride**_

* * *

Finalmente Van y lord necro comenzaron a prepararse para pelear, mientras Twilight trataba de sacar a Spike de la jaula de cristal pero Van se acerca a ella antes de pelear y le grita a lord necro "antes de pelear, libera al perro" lord necro solo lo libera diciendo "sí es tú ultima petición antes de morir, la acepto" Twilight entonces le dice a Van mientras abraza a Spike "no tienes que hacer esto" entonces Van le dice muy fríamente "en ningún momento he venido por ti, solo quiero pelear con alguien, por mi has lo que quieras, pero no interfieras enana, lárgate de aquí" entonces lord necro le dice a Van "lamentablemente no puedo permitir ir a la chica, lo lamento pero ella se queda aquí, mi trabajo es ejecutarle, por otra parte tú estás buscándote morir por tú propia cuenta" Van le dice muy engreído y orgulloso "el único que va a morir eres tú, remedo de caballero" ambos sacaron sus espadas poniéndose en el centro del campo trazando el lugar del duelo, Van entonces comienza a ponerse en posíción de defensa, mientras lord necro usa su espada en posición ofensiva, ambos oponentes comenzaron a mirarse fijamente, en un solo instante ambos comenzaron a moverse para atacarse al mismo tiempo, usando sus espadas para chocar el uno contra el otro, atacándose mutuamente una y otra vez, pero en un solo momento el impacto de ambas hizo que en el cuarto se sintiera toda la fuerza que ambos impregnaron en el ataque, Twilight quedo impresíonada que Van este al nivel de lord necro y que no sucumbiera ante su fuerza, Twilight y Spike sabían de antemano que la fuerza de Van era inmensa pero no podían creer que realmente estaban viendo como lord necro quien tenia sucumbida a Twilight y sus amigas ahora estaba síendo sometido por Van, ambos saltaron e impactaron en el aire sus espadas, pero lord necro entonces uso su fuerza para romper el equilibrio de Van, en el momento en que el ataque iba a surtir efecto este se neutralizo cuando Van se paro firme y dio un pisotón al suelo, lord necro y Van comenzaron a sonreir malignamente ya que ambos comenzaban a disfrutar la pelea, Twilight en su mente solo podía pensar _"desde el principio sabia que era muy débil, sabía que no podía igualarme al nivel de mi oponente, casi pierdo a mis amigas, mi Spike y mi vida, no pude defenderme a tiempo… tuve que ser salvada una vez más… lo peor es que… túvo que ser Van, la única persona en todo el mundo que no pensé que fuera a venir a ayudarme… está aquí"_ , pero frente a ella apareció Twilight pony quien le pregunto con algo de curiosidad _"lo he notado, querias ser fuerte, debí darte mi fuerza… pero aun así, no pude ayudarte perdóname"_ Spike vio que Twilight estaba como sí no estúviera en sí, Twilight humana le respondio a su contraparte _"no fue tú culpa, es mi culpa por ser tan débil, deje que la magia fuera mi guía debi concentrarme en hacerme más fuerte, y ahora mírame, no puedo ni ponerme de pie, soy demásíado débil"_ Twilight comenzó a llorar mientras la Twilight poni se le acerco y le trato de confortar _"descuida, tú y yo somos una misma, debes saber que sí una no es fuerte la otra tampoco lo es, se como te sientes, así que no lo olvidez, no está sola, resolveremos esto juntas, para así poder confrotar a nuestro mayor enemigo"_ ambas dijeron al unisono mientras Spike solo noto que Twilight volvia en sí _"el dragón oscuro"_ Spike solo le señalo la pelea la cual se estaba tornando monstruosa entre Van y lord necro quien estaba contra la pared.

Lord necro entonces uso su habilidad para crear cristales transformando su cara en una máscara monstruosa diciendo únicamente _"¡espero que valgas la pena de mi valioso tiempo!"_ , Van solo se preparo para atacarle mientras este se le acerco en un solo momento pero en el instante en que lo hizo lord necro hizo aparecer cristales en la pared que comenzaron atacar a Van, pero este los esquivo tratando de evitar que le dañaran el cuerpo, Van de sorpresa se le acerco a lord necro usando su velocidad a su favor, pero lord necro retrocedio lo suficiente para lanzar cristales en contra de Van, aunque este comenzó a esquibarles con mucha facilidad, lord necro revelo que podía hacerlos crecer en cualquier momento y convertirlos en lanzadores automáticos de cristal que disparaban a quemaropa, los cristales que estaban cerca de lord necro crearon un circulo para luego crear una barrera de cristal pensando que Van haría lo mismo que Twilight, ya que calculo que los movimientos que Van ejecuto son a causa de su instinto viéndolo de esa manera parecía que lord necro tenia dominada la sítúación sus pensamientos eran obviamente a su favor _"este sujeto no podrá ver mi ataque, necesito terminar mi batalla para ir a mi cita, además mi cristal es indestructible, seguramente caera en la desesperación al igual que Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, que tanta probabilidad haya que logre superarme un ser humano inferior, no existe ninguna manera en que pueda ganarme…"_ su pensamiento se rompió en el momento en que vio que Van rompió el cristal al usar la espada como sí se tratara de algo muy fácil, Twilight no podía creer que Van había quebrado el cristal, para colmo Van vuelve a pegarle directamente en la cara rompiendo la máscara, lord necro se repone del golpe mientras Van solo le grita "recapitúlemos una ves más, ¿a quien dijiste que ibas a matar?" lord necro noto que el golpe que le dio Van fue tan sertero que le creo una herida de gravedad, este vio su reloj y comenzo a reírse como un loco, mientras Twilight solo nota que el ambiente estaba poniéndose más tétrico, lord necro grita fuertemente "¿ NO SABIA QUE AL FINAL? ¡IBA A ENCONTRAR ALGO MUY INTERESANTE!" Van solo le dice "oye deja perder el tiempo, atácame antes que me haga viejo" lord necro solo sonrio ante Van, mientras del suelo salieron unas enormes serpientes de cristal las cuales miraban a Van, lord necro solo dijo con terror _"es la hora de mostrar ¡mi poder!"_ las serpientes comenzaron a atacar a Van estrellándose contra el suelo, pero en vez de chocar contra el suelo parecía que eran como agua, sin darse cuenta atrás de el apareció la serpiente tratando de morderlo, Van lo rompe y la otra serpiente lo trata de morder en una pierna intentando arrancársela, pero Van destruye ambas serpientes, al caer al suelo, lord necro trata de atacarlo pero Van le intercepta el ataque y le hace retroceder batante, pero las serpientes volvieron a armarse para atacar a Van, pero está vez eran más pequeñas, Van noto que se habían multiplicado, tratando de romper cada una usando su espada comenzó a atacar desenfrenadamente, Twilight tratando de ayudar a Van trato de tomar un túbo que estaba cerca y trato de golpear a una de las serpientes, pero lord necro al darse cuenta, le lanza una jabalina hecha de cristal, Twilight apunto de ser impactada cerro los ojo mientras lord necro grita "¡MUERE NIÑA ESTÚPIDA!" un enorme grito cubrió el cuarto mientras la pela se hacia más intensa.


	87. 9:16

**_9.16. The race that determines the time_**

* * *

En el club Lyra estaba esperando a que su cita llegara tratando de sonar tranquila ya que se estaba pasando medía hora de lo acordado, sonata noto que Lyra se estaba poniendo triste, trato de animarle un rato, pero poco a poco Lyra miraba el reloj mientras más pasaba el tiempo, intentando sonar optimista solo pensó _"tranquila Lyra, es normal retrasarse, lo conoci desde hace poco tiempo, es igual que lo que paso con Twilight, son cosas que pasan cuando uno se conoce, sí fallan debes darle la oportúnidad, Twilight se la dio a Timbur y a Flash, así que debo darle la oportúnidad, después de todo, sí ella puede tener un romance así… yo puedo, después de todo, quien dijo que los comienzos deben ser fáciles, apuesto a que Twilight Sparkle la está pasando bien ahora"_ Lyra comenzó a tomar su jugo mientras miraba el reloj.

En la lucha de Van contra lord necro, este le había lanzado una jabalina a Twilight tratando de matarla, pero Van la intercepta y logra bloquearla, Twilight intenta darle las gracias pero solo recibe un grito de Van de reclamo "¡QUE RAYOS CREES QUE HACES TONTA!" Twilight confundida solo le grita "¡trato de ayudarte!" Van solo le dice una verdad muy dolorosa "lo único que haces es estorbarme, ya te lo dije, no peleo para ayudarte así que ahorrame el tener que interrumpir mi batalla, solo quédate quieta y no hagas nada" Twilight sabe que el dice la verdad, no para de pensar que puede ser útil, lord necro solo convoca más torres de cristal diciendo "será mejor que no te distraigas, paso en falso y estás muerto" estos pilares comenzaron a atacar a Van lanzándole más cristales, pero Van está vez decide romperlos todos, mientras el mismo lord necro convoca más pilares y un gran muro de cristal, pero lord necro se impresíona que Van comienza a romper todo, para llegar a el, retrocediendo este se pone nervioso y no se fija que Van le golpea el estomago, rompiéndole las costillas… pero cuando este se puso de pie, empezó a reir, mostrando que era una armadura de cristal que creo para protegerse, Van solo le dice molesto "esa tecnología de cristal trepador me está cansando ¡deja de subestimarme!", lord necro solo le pregunto calmado viendo su reloj "¿Cómo es que rompes el cristal?" Twilight curiosa comienza escuchar a lo que Van solo le dice de manera símple "la verdad…. Me aburre explicarlo, lo resumiré en que lo rompo y ya" Twilight y lord necro notaron que este no quería revelar su técnica, Van entonces poniéndose frente a lord necro, le trata de romper el brazo, pero usando su espada de cristal lo intercepta… pero en el pensamiento de Van comienza a recordar una frase de su pasado de su maestro _"el punto de quiebre, es lo que los objetos en este mundo poseen, no existe ningún material que no lo posea, usando el punto de quiebre puedes romper cualquier objeto, solamente debes encontrarlo usando tú concentración al tocar el objeto debes sentirlo, puedes hacer que ese punto se extienda en todo el objeto rompiéndolo en un instante, no importa que objeto sea, tú solo rómpelo, cuando empieces a costúmbrarte a buscarlo tú cuerpo debería actúar en el instante, no te preocupes, solamente recuerda ¡NO AHÍ NADA QUE NO PUEDAS ROMPER!"_ volviendo en sí, Van síente el punto de quiebre de la espada de lord necro y lo rompe en un instante, tratando de escapar de Van, este le lanza más cristales, trata de lanzarle a Van una cadena de cristal para atarle las manos, pero Van usa su espada para romperlo en un instante sin fijarse que más cadenas intentan matarle, Twilight asustada trata de lanzarle el mismo túbo pero lord necro lo divide a la mitad, revelando que su espada se reconstruyo usando su poder afilándola más, intentando atacar a Van por la espalda, revelando que también puede transportarse usando sus cristales, trata de atacar a Van por la espalda, Twilight en ese momento trata de ayudar a Van empujándolo pero está queda expuestá , Van dándose cuenta en ese instante abraza a Twilight y trata de protegerle, Spike entonces muerde a lord necro en su brazo ya que estaba apunto de atravesar a Van, pero este lanza a Spike lejos lastimándolo, Van entonces brinca y lo golpea con su espada con una estocada arrojándolo contra la pared con toda su fuerza, dejándolo con una duda enorme de que estaba pensando, Van entonces enojado le grita a Twilight mientras trata de socorrer a Spike "¡ERES UNA IDIOTA!, no ves que por tú ignorancia, tú perro salio herido, dime en que momento se te ocurrio que eso era una buena idea, ahora mira las consecuencias, quédate lejos solo me estorbas", Lord necro solo le pregunto tranquilamente "¿es idea mia, o te preocupa mucho la vida de Twilight Sparkle?" Van solo le dice "sí fuera por mi, te dejaría matarla, pero en vista de que no me gusta deberle favores a la gente, me encargare de ti primero, luego le pediré que me haga unas galletas de chocolate… odio la vainilla" Twilight entonces recuerda las galletas, pero entonces le dice a Van algo deprimida, sosteniendo a Spike quien no despertaba"no tienes que salvarme… solo soy un estorbo para ti… para todos, para mi Spike… a nadie le sírvo, lo mejor seria morir aqui" Van le mira molesto y le dice "solo no te muevas, no digas esa sarta de estúpideces, en este momento no me eres útil, no te puedes enfretar a el, pero yo sí… así que déjalo todo en mis manos, Spike no despertara por que está desmayado, no digas palabras tan dolorosas a ti misma… peleare para que veas a todos tús seres queridos, mientras solo observa está bien" lord necro golpeo a Van con un enorme puño de cristal haciéndolo chocar con la pared, mientras dice riéndose de Van "ahí que tierno, te preocupas por tú pequeña novia" Van rompe todo el puño usando la espada gritando "¡CIERRA LA BOCA!, ¡MI NOVIA Y UNA LECHE!, ¡PREFIERO QUE ME SAQUEN LOS OJOS!" este se acerca rápidamente a lord necro comenzando una lucha de espadas que de nada le servia a lord necro puesto que la espada era destruida al intentar igualar a Van, no importaba sí este la hacia más fuerte en un instante se destrozaba, ambos chocaban las espadas, mientras la mente de lord necro solo se concentraba en tratar de ganarle a Van ya que se repetia muchas veces _"mi reloj me dice que ya se hace tarde,no fallare, aun puedo llegar, debo irme… acabare con ella y con el antes, para ir… con Lyra hearthstring"_ en otro lugar Lyra está poniéndose algo triste ya que el tiempo seguía pasando y ambos seguían peleando, lleVando la pelea hasta el limite, ambos chocaron sus espadas una vez más, pero en un solo momento Van corrió frente a lord necro y trato de noquearlo pero este lo bloqueo, ambos algo agotados solo pensaron al mismo tiempo _"tengo que ganarle como de lugar"_ la diferencia de poder se hacia presente pero las cosas se estaban poniendo más difíciles en cada segundo.


	88. 9:17

**_9.17. Where pride cannot win_**

* * *

Lord necro entonces trato una vez más de encerrar a Van en un ataque de varios pilares atacándole pero este los destruyo para evitar los ataques sorpresas, lord necro decidio entonces usar el impacto sorpresa para noquearle, mientras Twilight seguía algo deprimida por que no podía ayudar, solo pensó _"es inútil no ahí manera en que le sírva de algo, no puedo pensar lógicamente, tengo tanto miedo y estoy emocionalmente mal, necesito…. Necesito… necesito…. Encontrar la respuestá, y se que no la encontrare sí me quedo aquí, voy a…. ¡AYUDARLE!"_ Twilight entonces trato de pelear contra lord necro recordando las clases de lucha que le enseñaron sus amigas, pero lord necro trato de noquearla usando sus pilares, aun contra todo, logro llegar hasta el, pero está vez llego frente a el, y lo golpeo con toda su fuerza… hiriéndose la mano, Twilight noto que lord necro solo le dijo "eres la niñita más estúpida del mundo ¿verdad?, pero te voy a dar merito, está vez… me golpeaste ahora, hare lo mismo" Twilight estaba apunto de ser golpeada hasta que Van, golpea a lord necro mandándolo a la pared, mientras Van le grita enojado "¡QUE NO SABES EN QUE IDIOMA HABLO O QUE!, ¡ESCUCHA NO QUIERO QUE TE ARRIESGUES MÁS!" Twilight confusa le dice algo enojada "¡yo solamente quiero defenderme por mi misma!, ¡no necesito que un abusívo con complejo de cavernícola venga a decirme que hacer!, ¡trato de entender por que te metes en mis problemás!, ¡pero eres símplemente un bruto salvaje!, ¡todo lo que hagas símplemente no tiene sentido!" Van furioso le revela algo que quizás no deBio decir "¡ERES UNA MALAGRECIDA!, ¡TRATO DE PROTEGERTE Y ASÍ ES COMO ME LO PAGAS!, ¡ENANA SABIONDA, CON ESA CABEZOTA TÚYA DEBERIAS COMPRENDER QUE NO QUIERO VERTE HERIDA!" lord necro recuperándose del golpe comienza a sonreir viendo a Van diciendo muy macabramente "¡o así que esa era la razón!, ¡veamos sí con esto ella ya no es un estorbo!" lord necro encierra a Twilight en un cristal pero había una diferencia con una prisíón, está comenzó a quedarse sin oxigeno, Van viendo la sítúación le grita con furia "¡que le estás haciendo!", lord necro comienza a explicarle "veras lo que he hecho es crear un cristal que absorbe el oxigeno poco a poco ella en estos momentos está sufriendo por la falta de aire, en unos quizás 5 minutos ella ya no pueda respirar y luego morirá, pero claro con ella muerta ya no habrá más interrupciones" mientras un Spike adolorido mira como Twilight comienza a sufrir por la presíón de quedarse sin oxigeno, Spike intenta romper el cristal pero este empieza a angustiarse al ver como Twilight comenzaba a agonizar, lord necro comienza a reir mientras Van dándole una patada se impulsa hacia Twilight, Spike nota que Van le lanza la espada clavándola al cristal pero Van al impactar empuja la espada lo suficiente para atravesar completamente la prisíón de Twilight, Van le grita a Spike "¡AUN LADO ENANO!" Van rompe la prisíón dejándole libre finalmente a Twilight, Twilight recobra la conciencia completamente aunque algo débil Van logra sacarle del cristal, y la pone a salvo, Twilight tratando de pararse le pregunta a Van "¿a pesar de como te trate, me salvaste?" Van solo le dice mientras mira a lord necro quien se recupera del golpe "sabes eso no fue darme las gracias, pero al menos ya no estás tan en peligro como antes, ahora que ya entiendes la sítúación quédate quieta, tarada" lord necro comienza a planear su síguiente estrategia resultando en que los cristales del suelo restántes de la prisíón de Twilight formaron otra vez un puño pero está vez clavaron a Van en la pared, esto sujeto sus manos y sus piernas, dejándolo prisíonero de otra prisíón de cristal pero está vez fue casi sin espacio sin moverse quedando atrapado en una prisíón, Twilight tratando de moverse intenta golpear a lord necro con uno de sus cristales diciendo "¡SÍ TE ACERCAS!, ¡ NO RESPONDO DE MIS ACTOS!" lord necro volvió a atrapar a Twilight atándole las piernas y los brazos preparando para cortar el cuello de Twilight diciendo "como veo la sítúación esto me está colmando la paciencia, así que te matare de una buena vez en este momento, di tús plegarias mocosa" en ese momento la pared comenzó a temblar, lord necro se asusto al ver que una mano llena de sangre salio de la prisíón, rompiendo todo el cristal, Van sale disparado hacia lord necro le golpea dejándolo mal herido con un corte vertical, luego Van le da un golpe destruyendo el cristal que protegia a lord necro en su cuerpo, destruyendo algunas de sus costillas y una herida en todo el pecho, Van comienza a recordar algo más de su maestro _"pero recuerda el punto de quiebre es el arma más letal que te voy a enseñar… por que sí por un momento te falla la concentración solo por un instante… se revertirá el punto de quiebre y tús huesos se romperán, no lo olvidez.. ¡No lo hagas sí no es necesario!_ " Van solo sonríe diciendo "eso me gano por ayudar gente estúpida" Van sangrando solamente se paro frente a su oponente listo para la segunda ronda.

Twilight nota que toda la mano de Van estaba sangrando ella asustada habla con Van "¿Van estás bien?, tú mano está rota, todo esto es mi culpa, tranquilo buscare un botiquín de emergencias y…" Van le grita molesto "¡cierra la boca!, estás heridas no son nada, aun puedo pelear, no importa sí mis manos están destruidas, ¡lo voy a mandar al mismísímo infierno!" Twilight sabia que Van estaba peor de lo que ella creía ya que sus manos no dejaban de temblar y el sangrado no paraba por lo que Twilight intento vendar sus manos, pero ella nota que ya estaban vendadas, de hecho todo su cuerpo estaba vendado, dándole a entender que realmente el había tenido problemás mucho peores antes, Spike le susurra sin que Van se de cuenta _"escucha, se que te preocupa el, pero sí lo has notado, el único que puede vencer a ese sujeto es el, está arriesgando todo para salvarnos a ambos, todo lo que podemos hacer es no estorbarle"_ Twilight entonces se para firme y le dice a Van viéndole seriamente, aunque por un momento Van vio a dos Twilight "creo en tú fuerza… supéralo y derrotalo" Van solo pensó en ese momento que quizás era por el dolor pero le dijo a Twilight "lo hare, no te preocupes, solo quítate del campo de batalla" Twilight se pone a salvo en un lado del cuarto, mientras lord necro se cubre el cuerpo de cristal tratando de cubrir la herida y el golpe que Van le había dado antes, mientras mira a Van fijamente diciéndole _"parece ser que el verdadero duelo a comenzado"_ ambos se vieron fijamente mientras sostenían sus espadas con ansiedad, mientras Twilight mira fijamente a Van diciéndole "buena suerte" el duelo se iba a poner más peligroso en este punto.


	89. 9:18

_**9.18 Fury of Devil Monsters**_

Lord necro entonces comienza a crear cristales con los cuales teletransportarse y atacar a Van en distintos puntos pero este le rompe cada uno evitando así un impacto seguro, pero lord necro hizo crecer cadenas con puas tratando de amarrar a Van, pero Van en vez de romperlas, este las jala y luego las arroja contra lord necro tratando de amarrarle el cuello pero un solo momento este enojado torna su mano en cristal destruyendo las cadenas, acercándose a Van esquiba un golpe de su pueño, este le da un golpe con una estocada, pero lord necro hace crecer una espada desviando el golpe, pero Van nota que la espada estaba apunto de cortarle el cuello, ambos estaban en una sítúación peligrosa, pero ambos retroceden dando una patada, lord necro entonces lanza un puño de cristal que manda a Van al techo y luego crea otro para lanzarlo contra el suelo, rompiendo el suelo, lord necro salta encima de Van esperando matarle este le clava la espada, y parecía haber acertado, Twilight grita desesperada al ver que Van había sído asesinado, pero Spike le señala que no era cierto, en el momento en que lord necro noto que había pasado dijo "…¿¡lo bloqueo con su brazo!?" en efecto Van había bloqueado el ataque de lord necro con el brazo con el que no sostenia la espada, este solo le dijo soportando el dolor "¡QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE ME MATASTE BASTARDO!" Van escupiendo sangre, lo lanza de una patada hacia el techo, para luego arrematarlo con un impacto de su espada, a pesar de todo lord necro soporta el golpe y se para, intentando atacar a Van, este le bloquea para luego atacarle, Van intenta darle una patada para hacer que retroceda, Van comienza a temblar y sentir mareos debido al dolor y el ataque, tratando de ser fuerte intenta crear un plan _"lo mejor sera acabar con el de una vez… a este punto, no me queda mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento me voy a desmayar…. ¡NO!, ¡VOY A CONTINUAR Y ME HARE MÁS FUERTE!"_ Van comienza a correr y trata de golpear a lord necro usando sus golpes continuos con su espada, ambos en ese momento chocan espadas, pero lord necro se le vuelve a romper la espada en contra de la de Van, Van entonces usa su velocidad, y golpea a lord necro una vez más con su espada, pero una vez más lord necro hace crecer su espada y chocan una vez más, pero al atacar ambos sueltan sus espadas, dejando a los 2 sin un arma, lord necro sonríe y dice "¡sin tú arma eres totalmente débil!" Van golpea a lord necro en la cara con un puñetazo, pero lord necro noto que el golpe de Van es símilar al de su espada, este creo cristales para cubrir su cara pero se rompen en un instante, Van comienza a arremeter a golpes a lord necro quien reacciona violentamente comenzando a golpear a Van con sus puños, ambos comienzan a darse golpes y patadas cada vez más violentas, síendo símilar a un duelo de boxeo o artes marciales mixtas, Twilight al observar el duelo solo pudo animar a Van gritando "¡VAMOS VAN TÚ PUEDES!",el duelo era peligroso y brutal, un choque de puños iba dejando a ambos severamente agotados y dañados, pero un descuido de Van hace que su oponente le tome la camisa y lo arroja contra el suelo, lord necro se sube encima de Van usando sus piernas bloquea sus brazos y comienza golpear la cara de Van con cada puñetazo este se hundía más en la cara de Van y el suelo se hacia pedazos, lord necro le grita enojado "¡aun crees que vas a vencerme maldito!, ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE!" en ese momento Van, Van entonces le da cabezaso en la cara dejando atúrdido a lord necro para luego ser embestido con fuerza, ambos de nuevo se dan golpes pero Van esquiba uno que iba directo a sus costillas, igual que lord necro, ambos se dan un golpe en el estomago dejándolos sin oxigeno a ambos escupiendo sangre y agotados, finalmente un ultimo golpe de ambos en la cara dejo a ambos semi noqueados pero ambos se repelen con un ultimo golpe dejándolos cerca de sus espadas, ambos con todas sus fuerzas comienzan a correr para chocar violentamente con sus espadas, pero había una diferencia que Twilight había notado en el momento del impacto, ruidos de cristales comenzaron a sonar por todo el cuarto, y lord necro comenzó a vomitar sangre, este confundido mira que Van se para firme ante el, y sonriendo solo dice de manera muy tranquila "esto es muy divertido verdad" lord necro quien ya no podía sí quiera sostenerse de pie, comenzó a usar sus cristales para formar enormes pilares con punta afilada intentando matar a Van, este logra esquibarlos todos pero no se fija que la sangre de lord necro se transforma en un pilar que empuja a Van hacia una esquina y luego lo deja en el suelo, Van en ese momento por el impacto se queda en el suelo sin poder moverse, lord necro quien ya estaba encabronado dice "no se que eres, sí un ser humano o un monstruo pero la verdad no me importa, me has destrozado la ropa, me has retrasado para un evento importante, ¡no puedo dejarte vivir!, ¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ!" este intenta clavar la espada de Van en el corazón, Twilight comienza a correr intentado ayudar a Van, pero no puede llegar a tiempo, en el momento que la espada comienza a descender poco a poco, Twilight solo grita desesperada "¡VAN!" el susto de parte de Twilight era evidente, pero se quedo sin aliento al ver que Van detúvo la espada… pero para el susto de todos la espada había atravesado desde la mano hacia el brazo, la espada de lord necro se había quedado en su mano y la detúvo, rompiéndola desde la hoja, Van logra reponerse mientras muy enojado y sonriendo dice a lord necro "parece ser que realmente deberías dejar de subestimarme, te voy a asesinar, lenta y dolorosamente" este se quita la espada del brazo , que resulto ser el mismo brazo que le había atravesado antes.


	90. 9:19

_**9.19. The princess who allied with the dragon**_

* * *

Van comienza a tratar de ponerse firme pero ya no podía soportar tanto castigo, pero trato de ser fuerte para poder continuar la pelea, Twilight aterrorizada solo se culpo a sí misma en sus pensamientos _"por mi culpa, un chico que ha tenido la vida más dura, se la estoy complicando más, está mal herido y ahora quizás ya no pueda curarse, por que, ¡por que soy tan débil!, todos morirán, no puedo defender a nadie",_ lord necro quien al ver como Van se estaba haciendo pedazos por Twilight Sparkle le pregunta "explícame algo, veo que eres una persona que no actúa conforme a su natúraleza, podrias haber abandonado a esa mocosa sí quisíeras, pero te arriesgaste tanto para protegerla, viendo las heridas de tú brazo no creo que puedas volver sí quiera a moverlo, aun con todo eso se me hace incomprensíble que sígas así" Twilight al oir eso sabia que Van ya no volveria a tocar una guitarra jamás, su vida se había arruinado, pero Van dijo algo que la hizo pensar, y a lord necro lo hizo ver la vida de otra manera "es verdad, como dices podría no volver a mover el brazo jamás, no tengo por que arriesgar el pellejo por está imbécil morada, la verdad ni síquiera me cae bien, solo es una metiche, saBionda que piensa que en un día te puede conocer solo por saber algo de ti, tiene una personalidad que me desagrada por completo y no soporto su idiotez solo sírve para meterse en problemás, y te juro que he conocido personas más molestas en mi vida pero ella es la peor… y aun así le salvaría la vida mil veces y más sin dudarlo" lord necro y Spike estaban confundidos, pero Twilight solo dijo "Van ragon" Van entonces sosteniendo su brazo mal herido explica a lord necro "quizás ella represente todo aquello que yo no túve en mi vida, ella tiene familia, amigas que la quieren, todo el mundo la quiere, tiene un novio y un futúro prometedor, no tengo que conocerle para saber como es y saber que ella ayudaría a quien sea esa facultad es algo que jamás he visto en otra persona, jamás túve las oportúnidades que ella túvo, ni las tendre, a lo largo de mi vida he tenido que confrontar todo y rendirme jamás era una opción, he perdido muchas cosas en mi vida que me convirtieron en lo que soy… ver como la obligaste a intentar matar a sus amigas, y humillarla me hizo recordar algo de mi vida… no quiero que ella sufra lo que yo túve que pasar, no permitiré que ella pase por mi camino, aun sí eso implica pelear con asesinos, monstruos, deidades, aun sí eso mi cuerpo se destroza, ¡VOY A PROTEGERLA A COSTA DE MI VIDA!" Twilight en ese momento llorando pensó en todos los momentos que túvo en su vida y parándose solo pensó _"es verdad, todas las cosas en mi vida son importantes para mi, todos ellos están conmigo síempre, sí no tengo el valor para defenderlos a ellos, a mis seres queridos, a mi pueblo, no podre defender a nadie sí sígo como soy, debo cambiar, y la única manera de hacerlo… sí me hago más fuerte y no retrocedo, debo ser… tan fuerte como Van y la única manera de hacerlo… es ayudarlo aun sí eso implica… poner mi vida en riesgo, para proteger a mis seres amados"_ Twilight decidida comienza a caminar al lado de Van, mientras este en sus pensamientos observaba la sítúación _"no síento mi brazo, y con solo un brazo no sere capaz de soportar mucho tiempo, ahora estoy más limitado que antes… ¿Qué debo hacer?"_ Twilight tomo la funda de la espada de Van y la apunta directamente a lord necro diciendo "voy a pelear contigo" Van enojado le grita "¡¿Qué estás haciendo idiota?!" Twilight con mucha decisíón y temblando dice "no lo se" Van con una mirada de furia mirando a lord necro le pregunta a Twilight "podrias morir ¿quieres retroceder?" Twilight dejando de temblar y con lagrimás le grita a Van "¡para nada!" Van al lado de Twilight su pusíeron en posíción de pelea diciendo mientras suspira algo molesto "has lo que quieras" lord necro usando una armadura de cristal en sus manos y piernas cubriendo su pecho exclama enojado "¡LAS DOS INTERRUPCIONES VAN A MORIR EN ESTE MOMENTO!" Van le dice en voz baja a Twilight "cuando sea el momento atácalo" ambos comenzaron a aVanzar tratando de atacar al mismo tiempo, pero lord necro estaba apunto de hacer un corte vertical pero Van lo frena en el aire chocando su espada contra la de el, Twilight noto su punto débil en esa posíción, entonces Van le grita "¡ahora!", Twilight usando su fuerza le clavo la punta de la funda en el ojo, lord necro cayo al suelo mientras gritaba "¡MALDITA SEA MI OJO!" sin notarlo ambos comenzaron a ponerse en posícino de ataque, está vez Twilight apunto directo a sus costillas, lord necro bloqueo el ataque, mientras Van le impacto el brazo rompiéndolo a pesar de su armadura, luego este trata de convocar una cadena para atacar a Van pero no se fija en que Twilight está vez le da en una de las heridas expuestás, haciendo que lord necro pierda la concentración y se expone una vez más al impacto de Van que lo deja mal herido, este trata de correr para intentar retroceder pero Van le intenta embestir, pero Twilight le golpea en la rodilla y debido a su posíción está se quiebra, y lord necro usa el cristal para no caer, aun así Van le patea para lanzarlo contra la pared, este confuso no entiende el trabajo en equipo de ambos gritando desesperado "¡NO LO ENTIENDO!, ¡USTEDES SON TOTALMENTE INCOPATIBLES ES IMPOSÍBLE QUE SEAN UN EQUIPO!" Van le explica a lord necro "ella no me está ayudando…." Twilight continua su frase "en este momento solo soy una extensíón de su otro brazo" ambos gritaron en ese momento leVantando sus armás "¡te vamos a vencer!" lord necro crea clones de cristal y serpientes para atacar a Van y Twilight pero ambos comienzan a correr, Van destruye cada uno de los ataques de lord necro mientras Twilight comienza a aVanzar aprovechando la fuerza de Van, lord necro destruye el suelo con sus cristales y se transporta directamente en medio del campo tratando de matar a Van, pero Van salta y le da una patada para hacerle retroceder, Twilight regresa para intentar atacarle pero lord necro le bloquea, sin que este mirara, Van le bloquea las piernas para dejar que Twilight haga un ataque directo a su estomago empujándolo, este trata de atacar a Twilight pero Van le rompe el otro brazo con un corte más, este queda expuesto totalmente a un ataque, Twilight y Van entonces se acercaron al mismo tiempo, Twilight noto el movimiento que iba a hacer y lo imito, ambos dieron una estocada gritando con furia "¡VICTORIA!" lord necro segundos antes de impactar solo túvo un pensamiento _"¡esto no puede ser!"_ lord necro es lanzado noqueado directamente hasta la pared atravesándola por completo, Twilight tirando la espada estaba feliz y no podía contener las lagrimás, está grita junto a Spike "¡lo hice!, ¡lo hicimos!, ¡GANAMOS!" Twilight escucha a sus amigas y decide ir con ellas… por otra parte Van tenia otros planes.


	91. 9:20

**_9.20 la calma después del desastre se llama tranquilidad_**

* * *

Van va directamente al cuarto donde lord necro había caído, este solamente con lo que le quedaba de fuerza "parece ser que perdi… con que así es como se síente" Van solo sostiene su espada diciendo "bueno se síente mucho peor, pero en el punto donde estás es debatible, mi pregunta es… ¿algo de lo que te arrepientas?" Lord necro al tratar de ver su reloj ya roto y destruido dijo algo triste y muy arrepentido "quizás… dejar una bella y delicada arpa que toca una pieza de músíca sonar en la soledad" Van solo entendio lo que quiso decir y le dijo mientras leVantaba su espada listo para atacar "descuida… yo le explico… de alguna manera, así que puedes irte sin arrepentimientos" este con una lagrima en los ojos le dice "gracias, Van ragon" este grito mientras Van lo hizo también… oyéndose un impacto en el cuarto, en el aire… solo una ultima oración que se desVanecia _"adiós mi amada Lyra"_ en otro lugar, Lyra noto que ya era tarde, sonata trato de confortarla ya que estaba llorando "no te preocupes amiga…. Quizás algo le paso, solo te traeré algo para…" Lyra solo se paro y dijo muy triste "descuida gracias por ayudarme a sentirme bien, pero creo que mejor volveré a casa, necesito estar sola, adiós sonata gracias por todo" está se va llorando mientras sonata intenta alcanzarle pero el bartender solo le detiene diciéndole "en estos momentos no puedes ayudarle, es mejor dejarla sola" Lyra recibe una llamada de bombon quien preocupada por su amiga exclama _"Lyra, ya tardaste mucho…¡estás llorando!, que paso, tranquila ire para alla en un solo momento"_ Lyra solo le dice mientras trata de no llorar "no descuida, estare bien, tenias razón, me hice demásíadas ilusíones, ahora solo quiero estar sola, eres mi mejor amiga y sabes como confortarme pero sabes bien como me pasan estás cosas, así que… solo dame unos 10 minutos sola, te esperare en la heladería" Lyra le cuelga mientras va caminado y sus pensamientos eran muy tristes _"todos los hombres son unos idiotas, te ilusíonan y luego te rompen el corazón, detesto estar así… me arregle para nada, por que… por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi, solo pido… alguien que me quiera, es mucho pedir"_ , sin saberlo Lyra se tropieza con un chico este le dice "o lo síento… ¿estás bien?" Lyra solo se limpia las lagrimás y dice "lo síento no me fije, descuida solo… necesito estar sola, todos los hombres son unos idiotas" este nota que ella quizás paso por algo malo, y le da un pañuelo "tranquila, toma sécate las lagrimás, eres demásíado linda para estar llorando, entiendo por lo que pasas" Lyra se seca las lagrimás y nota que el chico, usaba traje y tenia el cabello verde con naranja , Lyra le agradece sus palabras "muchas gracias, perdona por el comentario anterior, no quería ofenderte, me llamo Lyra hearthstring" el chico se presenta cordíalmente "mucho gusto señorita Lyra, mi nombre es thorax, soy uno de los ejecutivos de ilusíones industriales, iba al bar por que la verdad mi jefa es algo despiadada, y necesítaba un buen jugo de manzana por el día agotador, pero bueno sí es tú madre creo que no puedes quejarte mucho" Lyra solo se rie un poco y le dice "bueno sí tú salario es tú domingo pues no puedes quejarte, te entiendo cuando mi mama me hizo ayudarle en su trabajo senti que iba a morir de cansansío" thorax entonces se ruborizo un poco y dijo "creeme es vergonzoso, en vez de castigarme me quitan horas de trabajo" Lyra solo rie y dice "auch eso duele, sabes me hiciste olvidar un poco mi tristeza, gracias thorax" thorax entonces se le ocurre una idea "quizás necesítes algo de tiempo para asímilar lo que paso, sí quieres contarme, vamos a un lugar que tú quieras, te invitare algo, pero antes hace frio te pondré mi chaqueta, así está bien" Lyra se sonroja y dice "quiero ir por un helado, tomemos algo ahí, gracias thorax" ambos se fueron mientras iban caminando a la heladería, quizás para Lyra la noche finalmente su noche paso de mala a buena.

Twilight tranquila al ver a sus amigas y a los chicos… en condiciones buenas, ella grita muy feliz "¡AMIGAS ESTÁN BIEN!" todas miran a Twilight y coren hacia ella gritando "¡ESTÁS A SALVO!" todas se abrazaron y fluttershy noto que Spike estaba muy mal herido "Spike, pobre cosíta, quien te hizo esto, juro que me las pagara, tranquilo traje medicinas para curarte por sí acaso pasaba algo o a mis animalitos" está comienza a vendar a Spike, sunset nota las heridas de Twilight y le pregunta angustiada "¿Qué te paso Twilight?" Twilight trato de disímular "estoy bien, solo ayude a Van a pelear" los chicos llegaron impresíonados, el primero fue Blake "¿Qué acabas de decir?", Ibuki despertó de golpe y dijo "¡QUE VAN TE PERMITIO AYUDARLE!" hasta Rick grito "¡ESTÁS BROMENADO!" Twilight a la vista de todos quien lo dudaban, mientras Rarity vendaba y curaba dijo sin preocupación "sí así es, y ganamos" los chicos gritaron asustados "¡ESO ES TODAVIA MÁS EXTRAÑO DE LO QUE CREES!" B se acerco a Twilight preocupado y dijo "pero no te dio problemás, el no es exactamente…" a lo que gambit termino la frase "la persona más calmada del mundo" Blake solo remarco "diría que es la peor" Rainbow Dash quien solo lo dudo dijo "no creen que están exagerando" Rick le aclaro el problema "para nada, de hecho…. ¿oye Twilight que hizo Van con el enemigo?" pinkie curiosa le pregunto a Rick "¿Qué quieres decir con hacer con el enemigo?" Rarity vio a blake y dijo muy seria "te refieres a que Van no les enseña el sígnificado de sus acciones y los hace reflexionar" gambit dijo algo que asusto a todas "Van… no hace eso que dicen… el usa otra ideología" Twilight entonces recordó que este ya se había tardado y todos escucharon un enorme ruido que provino de la sala, applejack estaba al lado de Jack grito a todas "¡que díablos fue eso!" Jack entonces uso su brazo cibernético y trato de revisar las cámaras pero ninguna funcionaba, B solo dijo "y sí le paso algo a Van" Twilight empezó a correr preocupada y los demás comenzaron a seguirle, Blake solo supone que Van hizo una de las suyas pensando _"no hiciste eso otra vez verdad"_ , todos al ir… notaron que el cuarto sí quedo destrozado, Ibuki comienza a ver el lugar que Van seguramente estaba, este solo le grita "¡OYE CABEZA DE ESCOBA!", Van entonces sale caminando diciendo "¡CIERRA LA BOCA YA TE OI LA PRIMERA VEZ!" vieron como Van arrastraba un cuerpo síendo el de lord necro, este cae al suelo mientras Van poco a poco iba con los chicos, Ibuki solo dijo "ven no ahí de que preocuparse el está bien" Van entonces poco a poco al caminar se notaba que ya no podía más… comenzando a caer, todos ven que este estaba apunto de desmayarse, pero las chicas se quedan atónitas al ver que en vez de caer, Twilight le ayuda a caminar poniéndose como apoyo, Twilight comienza a caminar junto a el y ella le dice "no te preocupes, te ayudare es lo menos que puedo hacer" Van le dice algo molesto "no tienes por que hacer esto", Twilight sonriente y sin preocupación lo dice de una manera que hizo pensar a Van "no lo hago por que sea lo correcto, lo hago por que yo quiero hacerlo" Van al ver a Twilight, se sonroja un poco y dice "gracias" ambos comienzan a caminar y salir junto a sus amigos, para ellos una noche que parecía una pesadilla termino, pero… eso creían, ya que las cosas solo estaban empezando para este grupo que eran Twilight y su amigas, las mane 7 y los dragónfang.


	92. 10:01

_**The road to victory and beyond**_

 _ **(Part 1)**_

* * *

 _ **Durante el capitulo anterior las chicas finalmente al adentrarse en Industrias Revouk, descubrieron mas y mas secretos, no solo del gobierno, secretos que cruzan toda la historia, pero en uno de los momentos mas inesperados al momento de investigar en el generador de industrias revouk y descubrir la siguiente pista, son emboscadas por el grupo de dark changeling y un grupo creado por el señor K, para asesinarles y evitar que cumplieran su mision, derrotadas e humilladas, twilight finalmente es obligada a matar a sus amigas pero no puede hacerlo por lo que intenta defenderlas aun sin poder hacerles nada a sus oponentes inmunes a la magia equestriana, afortunadamente los DragonFang les logran salvar y matar a sus oponentes, sin embargo las chicas sienten culpa por las heridas de los chicos... mas twilight ya que Van habia quedado con un brazo inutil junto a una herida mortal, la pregunta... ¿que pasara ahora?, es la pregunta que ellas se hacian.**_

* * *

 **10.01 heridas y honor**

 **10.02 conspiraciones**

 **10.03 el hotel cobra caro a esta hora.**

 **10.04. King of Ocean Release**

 **10.05 King of Ocean Breakup**

 **10.06. The Down of King of Ocean**

 **10.07. Si no estudiaste, sacaras cero**

 **10.08. El plan se mueve**

 **10.09. El resultado es cero si no estudias.**

 **10.10. Cosas ocultas.**

 **10.11. Lo que significa el otro lado de la historia**

 **10.12. Cosas simples y ocultas a la vista.**

 **10.13. Los sentimientos fuertes suelen doler y no en el buen sentido.**

 **10.14. Seed Bran**

 **10.15. Lovers**

 **10.16. Lo que esconden las amistades**

 **10.17. El corazón de Rainbow**

 **10.18. No investiguen casas ajenas.**

 **10.19. El Corazon de Rarity**

 **10.20. El hermano de Sweetie Bell**

 **10.21. Apoyo mutuo.**

 **10.22. Familia**

 **10.23. La primera cita de Pinkie pie**

 **10.24. El corazón de Sunset.**

 **10.25. Jack**

* * *

 _ **10.01 heridas y honor**_

Una dura batalla de parte de los DragonFang para salvar a las chicas ya había concluido pero para colmo y suerte de los chicos 2 de los miembros terminaron mal heridos, Ibuki Masamune y Van Ragon, quienes a pesar de haber Ganado tenían heridas demasiado profundas tanto físicas como emocionales, Ibuki oculto la herida de su mano para evitar que los demás se preocuparan, Rainbow Dash al notar eso le ayudo a curarlo poco a poco, pero este no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta, todos ellos ahora estaban ocultos en el autobús de la gira de los DragonFang, el cual era enorme de 2 pisos, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity se encontraban tratando de descansar y curarse algunas heridas ya que no se habían recuperado bien de la batalla, por suerte Rick, B, Gambit estaban ahí para atenderlas , Fluttershy estaba algo triste por no poder hacer mucho para defender a sus amigas pero B le toma la mano y le dice "hiciste lo que pudiste" Fluttershy se tranquilizó y le sonrió a b, mientras Rick solo les comentaba a las chicas "no hagan nada arriesgado como eso otra vez, nos preocuparon mucho" este vio a Pinkie pie con ojos algo tristes y preocupación, Pinkie trato de animarlo diciéndole "no te preocupes no me meteré en problemas, y en todo caso tu serias mi príncipe no es así" Pinkie por accidente dijo algo que hizo ruborizar a ambos, por suerte Gambit solo dijo "lo importante es que están a salvo, gracias a Jack borramos la mayoría de las cosas que las inculpaban de estar ahí, asesinamos a esos sujetos que atacaron el pueblo" y finalmente B dijo mientras observaba la ventana del autobús "no fue tan malo... como siempre termina lo que hacemos a comparación lo que hicieron y pasaron ellas... yo diría que hicieron un gran trabajo" desde la vista de la ventana del autobús, el pueblo estaba bien solo pocos destrozos y en cuanto al generador de industrias Revouk... el lugar ya había sido cercado por la policía por suerte ellos lograron huir lo más lejos posible, refugiándose de cualquier problema que los involucre, Applejack y Rarity estaban preocupadas por Twilight, ella estaba sentada preocupada por los gritos que ocurrían en la habitación privada de Van, Blake trataba curar las heridas de Van mientras Jack intentaba hacerle un escaneo, siendo algo inútil puesto que notaron que van no dejaba de retorcerse y forcejar por el dolor, Twilight no dejaba de sentirse culpable ya que los daños que Van sufrió no solo eran graves si no que quizás no volvería a tocar en su vida, Blake solo gritaba "¡¿AÚN NO ENCUENTRAS COMO SEDARLO?!" preguntándole a Jack, mientras este trataba analizando y usando sus máquinas para curar las heridas de van pero era inútil "¡YA SABES QUE ESO NO FUNCIONA CON VAN!, ningún tipo de sedante puede afectarlo, los daños del brazo de van son demasiado serios y profundos, le cortaron los tendones y los ligamentos, casi todo su brazo está destrozado, realmente... no sé si pueda recuperarse" Blake entonces trata de hacer que Jack piense rápido "¡ENTONCES SACALE ESAS PORQUERIAS QUE ESTAN INCRUSTADAS EN SU BRAZO!" Jack le grita debido a la presión "¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!, cada vez que intento tomar uno de los fragmentos se resbala con la sangre de Van no sé qué clase de cristal sea pero realmente no puedo tomarlo... quizás Van vaya..."Twilight solo comenzó a llorar al escuchar eso, Blake reclamo algo a Jack que se escuchó en todo el autobús "¡OLVIDAS QUE HABLAMOS DE VAN!, él fue capaz de hacer cosas que ningún ser humano podría imitar, realmente crees que una herida así lo va a detener, lo hemos visto soportar peores cosas, él se curara, creemos en él, la banda... Depende de él" Jack entonces recordó todos los momentos que habían vivido junto con Van, este uso sus máquinas para mantenerlo quieto solamente tratando de curar las heridas de su brazo, Jack entonces dice "hare lo que pueda... lo lamento, es solo que... a veces olvido que es Van, lo lograra" ambos siguieron arreglando el brazo de van, mientras Twilight solo podía escuchar los gritos de Van, Spike se acercó a Twilight tratando de calmarla, esto logro decir solo una palabra antes de volver a ladrar "él va a estar bien" Twilight entre lágrimas solo podía responderle "eso espero Spike... eso espero" abrazando a Spike, mientras dejaba soltar sus lágrimas pensando que van realmente estaba sufriendo, Blake uso un líquido de una caja aplicándolo a las heridas de Van, Jack solo le pregunta a Blake "no es la caja que estoy pensando verdad" Blake le responde a Jack con mucha seriedad "en momentos de emergencia es mejor usar nuestro haz bajo la manga... Diciéndolo de otra manera, aunque era para el torneo es mejor si lo usamos ahora, además quiero probar que tan potente es está cosa" el líquido era de colores extraños y azulados, Blake entonces derrama en una tina el líquido y coloca el brazo de Van, también hace que van beba el líquido mientras estos terminaban de curar los daños serios que quedaban, todos escucharon los gritos de Van quien no paraba de sufrir la operación para curarlo.

La noche les ayudo a ocultar el autobús mientras los DragonFang y las mane 7, trataban de descansar de la pelea, llegando de camino al pueblo de Canterlot pero se detuvieron cerca de una estación de servicio para llenar el tanque, donde las chicas ya un poco mejor comenzaron las preguntas a los chicos, comenzando por Applejack "quiero dar las gracias en nombre de mis compañeras por habernos salvado, pero... solo quiero saber ¡QUE DIABLOS HICIERON AHÍ!" a lo que Jack le dice "no grites, ya casi es media noche, despertaras a todos" Pinkie pie también pregunto lo mismo "hablamos en serio, nosotras no les pudimos hacer ni un solo rasguño a esos tipos y ustedes..." Pero fue interrumpida por Rainbow Dash "¡COMO DERROTARON A ESOS SUJETOS!" Ibuki solo le dice "muy fácil... lo hicimos y ya" Rainbow Dash se puso más molesta e intento golpearlo pero Gambit explico algo gracioso "bueno no es como si no nos pasaran estas cosas tan seguido, a veces las apuestas que más conoces son las que mejor se nos da y prevenir es de sabios" B entonces trato de plantarlo de otra manera "digamos que estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas" Fluttershy intento comprenderlo pero Sunset dijo muy angustiada "eso significa que no es la primera vez que se enfrentan a monstruos" Rick entonces lo dijo algo despreocupado "Veamos... Van a enfrentado cosas de esa magnitud o más peligros casi a diario, no debería sorprenderles... todo Canterlot High le tiene miedo a van por muchas razones" Twilight entonces tomo a Rick de la camisa y lo levanto diciéndole preocupando a todos por su reacción "¡QUIERES DECIR QUE HA ESTADO EN PEORES CONDICIONES! ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE NO LO AYUDARON?! ¡LO DEJARON A SU SUERTE MIENTRAS USTEDES NO HACIAN NADA PARA AYUDARLO! ¡RESPONDEME DE UNA VEZ RICK!" todos se asustaron por la forma en la que Twilight estaba gritándole a Rick, aunque todos notaron que ella estaba llorando pensando en todo lo que le había pasado, Rarity trato de calmar a Twilight "Twilight que tienes, nunca te había visto así", Rick solo le dijo "nosotros no queríamos dejarlo solo... pero el insistía en que las cosas tenían que ser así, no me vayas a lastimar" Pinkie trato de hacer que Twilight entrara en razón "Tranquilízate Twilight necesitas calmar tu ira, Rick no tiene la culpa de las situaciones en que los DragonFang se meten" todas vieron que los ojos de Twilight en vez de ira tenían preocupación, ella solo decía "¿Por qué él no quería recibir ayuda?" todos ven que la puerta del autobús se abre y observan que Van ya se había recuperado... o eso parecía solo dijo a todos los presentes observando a Twilight "¡POR QUE NO NECESITO A NADIE! Soy fuerte por mí mismo, la única razón por la que peleaste a mi lado fue porque me arriesgue a salvarte y quede con el brazo inútil, así que metete esto por la cabezota nerd idiota, ¡no necesito de nadie, déjame solo!" Todos vieron la furia en los ojos de Van, Ibuki solo le pregunto observando que este se iba "¿A dónde vas?" van solo le respondió "iré a entrenar un rato, no me vayan a molestar" pero antes de irse Twilight le toma la mano y le dice "¡claro que no! Estas muy mal herido apenas puedes moverte, solo mira tú brazo, apenas pararon tu sangrado hace rato y ahora quieres ir abrir tus heridas otra vez" Van solo le grita más fuerte a Twilight "¡cierra la boca! Es mi decisión, solo quiero hacerme más fuerte, no dejare que nadie se meta en mi camino, ¡HAZTE AÚN LADO ENANA ESTUPIDA!" Van estaba a punto de irse pero Twilight le impidió el paso diciéndole "crees que voy a quedarme aquí sentada viendo cómo te mueres en vida, eres mi amigo, maltrátame, insúltame todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que digo la verdad, así que escoge una de dos, o te tranquilizas un momento y mejor vamos todos a dormir, conocemos un lugar donde podamos descansar todos, y la otra opción es que pases por encima de mí, pero te lo advierto, tendrás que pelear conmigo" todos se asustaron al oír las palabras de Twilight, excepto Van quien miraba a Twilight muy seriamente a lo que este solo apretó los puños, calmándose Spike noto que este solo levanto su mano apuntando a la cabeza de Twilight este se preparaba para defenderla pero noto que este solo le puso el dedo en su frente diciéndole "la única razón por la que no te golpeo... es porque estoy cansado... iré a dormir" van noto que alguien se acercaba, también Gambit noto que se acercaba el peligro, y le dijo a las chicas "ocúltense, y no hagan ruido, por nada del mundo salgan del autobús" todas las chicas se fueron al autobús, pensando que algo muy malo estaba apunto de pasar.

* * *

 _ **bien mis amigos luego de mucho llegamos al final, finalmente puedo decir que esto se pondra exactamente como se esperaba... con una parte tan larga que tuve que partirla en dos asi que disfruten de los capitulos de el final de la primera parte.**_

 ** _suscribanse y gracias por el apoyo y de mi mejor amiga cris... n.n gracias por tu amistad y apoyo._**


	93. 10:02

_**10.02 conspiraciones**_

* * *

Mientras los chicos notaron que llegaron autos y tanques que parecían muy peligrosos y misteriosos, también salieron hombres armados que rodearon a los chicos las chicas se ocultaron y estaban muy nerviosas, los hombres se formaron y los chicos notaron que un nuevo personaje había aparecido gritándoles "¡VEAMOS QUE HICIERON HOY NIÑITAS! ¡INVADIERON Y DESTRUYERON UNA PROPIEDAD PRIBADA CON VALOR DE CUARENTA MILLONES DE DOLARES! ¡CAUSARON DESTROZOS EN TODA TROTINGHAM! ¡Y PARA COLMO LO UNICO QUE LES FALTO FUE DESTRUIR EL GENERADOR PRINCIPAL PERO SORPRESA LO HICIERON! ¡ASÍ QUE DIGANME CUAL VA A SER LA EXCUSA POR TODO ESTO NIÑITAS INCONTROLABLES!" Van relajado solo dijo "también es un gusto verte Strength" Ibuki solo le reclamo algo obvio "te molestas con nosotros cuando ustedes dejaron que media ciudad casi caiga en ruinas, limpiar el desastre que tu departamento vigilaba solamente me hace preguntar en que te gastas el presupuesto" Strength solo les dijo "en primer lugar bola de idiotas irresponsables soy el general Strength su superior, en segunda la explicación que me tienen que dar para lo que sucedió tiene que ser creíble, el comandante me va a cortar la cabeza ya que no es la única cosa que ha pasado…." Este comienza a hablar sobre lo que está sucediendo mientras las chicas notaron algo extraño en los camiones y el símbolo, Twilight entonces tomo su computadora y comenzó a infiltrarse en los sistemas, a lo que Pinkie solo dijo "¿Qué haces Twilight?" está les explica "algo no me gusta de ese símbolo" está logro infiltrarse y descubrió más y más datos de Ecuestria, también descifro el nombre del departamento, todas quedaron asustadas al leer el nombre, a lo que Rarity dijo muy asustada "D.A.M.E, Departamento Anti-Mágico Equestriano" Twilight y Sunset sabían que esto era una enorme pista así que comenzaron a copiar todos los archivos que encontraron que podía incriminarles o ser le útil, mientras las demás comenzaban a oír cosas interesantes a lo que Pinkie le dijo a Twilight "u Twilight mejor echa oreja a esto" todas empezaron a oír algo interesante sobre los chicos.

Strength les gritaba a los chicos "¡y eso solo fue esta mañana!" Blake solo recalco algo obvio "bueno no nos culpes es tu trabajo, si no te gusta pues renuncia" Strength solo les refunfuño en la cara y dijo bastante molesto "¡lo haría pero por personas como ustedes! ¡No puedo tomar un descanso!" Rick solo le dice mientras estaba vestido de soldado montado encima de uno de los tanques "pues duerme es de noche y puedes dormir en los tanques que tienes ahí, son cómodos tienen un montón de armas" Strength solo le grita "¡MALDITO MOCOSO BAJA DE AHÍ ESO NO ES UN JUGUETE!" B solo le dice a Gambit "creo que estamos en problemas" Gambit solo saco el teléfono y dijo "amigo créeme, él no puede hacernos nada" Strength se enoja y nota el brazo de Van y le pregunta "¿Qué te sucedió?" van se sujeta el brazo y dice "nada, estoy bien" Twilight nota que la herida de Van y se sintió mal por lo sucedido, mientras Strength les notifica algo más "bien dejando de lado las interrupciones, el general me pidió que cubriéramos lo sucedido el día de hoy, ahí problemas más grandes, díganme ¿se les hace familiar esto?" El general Strength les muestra un holograma mostrando algo que asusto a los chicos, Jack asustado dice "¡Eso es...!" Van le grita enojado a Strength "no me digas que" Strength les confirmó sus temores "hace unos días en una investigación que estábamos haciendo a criminales y traficantes, descubrimos que uno de sus cargamentos… era Extremis" las chicas curiosas preguntaron entre si y Twilight uso la computadora para investigar, Applejack pregunto curiosa a Sunset "¿Qué es esa cosa llamada extremis?" Sunset contesto a Applejack " no lo sé suena a algo muy serio" Rainbow Dash intento ver con unos binoculares el holograma pero no pudo ver nada "trato de observar que demonios es esa cosa pero no puedo ver nada" Pinkie intento usar un aparato para escuchar pero no capto nada y dijo " no puedo oír nada" Twilight finalmente encontró que era el extremis entre los documentos que tenía el gobierno y estaba clasificado como ultra secreto, Fluttershy solo dijo asustada "o no esto es muy malo" Twilight comenzó a explicar que era el extremis "el extremis es una arma biológica creada para uso militar experimental, la formula está hecha con ingredientes que ellos no han descubierto su origen… pero miren son la flor de la broma venenosa y el roble venenoso, está hecha para aumentar las habilidades físicas monstruosamente, también si se modifica la formula puede ser usada con fines malignos, vale una fortuna en el mercado negro, está considerada como la droga más codiciada del mundo" Twilight puso un video de lo que hacia la droga del extremis en una persona y ninguna podía creer lo que estaba viendo, un hombre convirtiéndose en un enorme monstruo con músculos y perdiendo el control terminando la grabación en algo perturbador, Rarity le pregunto muy asustada por lo anterior a Twilight "¿la broma venenosa? Pero esa solo crece en Ecuestria ¿Cómo llego aquí?" Rainbow Dash trato de escuchar junto con Pinkie lo que el general les estaba diciendo pero notaron que Ibuki dijo muy enojado "¡me tienes que estar tomando el pelo! ¡Tienes una idea de lo que eso significa!" Jack dice bastante molesto "¡sabes que tuvimos que pasar para erradicar esa cosa!" Van solo le dice con una mirada de furia "¡como dejaste que eso pasara!" Strength les comenta lo sucedido "no lo sabemos, hackearon la computadora central y robaron la formula, no sabemos quién fue, pero ahora tenemos que lidiar con eso, estamos investigando, pero el comandante quiere que investiguen si pueden quien lo hizo y por que" Gambit le dijo muy enojado por lo que había escuchado "si tu departamento no hubiera creado esa cosa no estaríamos lidiando con esta situación" Rick comento algo interesante "si mal no recuerdo cuando detuvimos la primera vez el embarque se supone que habías borrado toda la información, ¿Por qué la conservaste Strength?" Strength revela las razones que a las chicas se les hizo interesante también "no fue mi decisión, ahí cosas peores como el origen de esa planta desconocida y los otros ingredientes que la componen, son cosas que no pueden comprender, necesitamos defendernos de todo lo que sea posible, los de arriba pensaron que era una mejor idea conservar la formula y usarla para algo importante" Van solo dice molesto "investigaremos por nuestra cuenta, pero te lo advierto… si encontramos la formula la borraremos para siempre, así que si vuelve a pasar esto…. Sabré que fue cosa tuya, ahora lárgate" Strength solo le advierte "no deberías hablarle así a tus superiores mocoso, tienes suerte que el comandante te estime un poco, pero te lo advierto solo estas libre por ayudarnos y brindar servicio igual que tus amigos… pero solo un ascenso más mío, y no se deberán preocupar, con un solo estornudo y los arrestare para siempre mocosos, nos retiramos" este se retira mientras las chicas observan como los chicos no les cae bien la visita del gobierno, a lo lejos uno de los soldados le comenta a Strength "está seguro señor, esos chicos son un problema serio" Strength solo le dice algo enojado "no te preocupes… son desalmados pero cumplen, pero pronto eso cambiara" todo parecía estar más calmado pero las cosas se iban a poner más tensas.

Las chicas siguieron indagando mientras los chicos estaban afuera, encontraron cosas interesantes y notaron algo sobre lo que significaba el departamento de Strength, Twilight explico algo a las chicas "según esto, los eventos mágicos han ocurrido desde el principio de la historia, pero hace 200 años se fundó un departamento para ocultar todo lo mágico, siendo una facción del gobierno muy importante, hace 50 años las cosas se pusieron tensas al descubrir que partes Equestria como la flora y fauna estaban afectando a este mundo, es por eso que el departamento clasifica todo en niveles de peligro" Sunset observo que la situación que ellas hicieron pasar en el generado estaba ya en la información oficial "veamos, dice que lo que hicimos en el generador, está clasificado como S, hay varios niveles de alerta, está desde la D, C, B, A, S, S2, S3, son los niveles de peligro que están clasificados y ahí cada evento que hemos vivido nosotras también aquí" todas vieron algo.. Que las decepciono, Rainbow Dash lo resumió en una palabra "¡SOMOS NIVEL D!" Twilight leyó lo que significaba "veamos, según esto, nosotras y todo lo que hemos vivido en Canterlot High, solamente está clasificado como D, son eventos mágicos sin importancia los cuales tienden a resolverse solo y no hace daño a nadie, ya que no involucra ningún peligro" Rarity dijo…. En simples palabras dañándoles el autoestima a todas "es idea mía… o nos acaban de decir…. Que no importamos" Pinkie lo dijo más doloroso "nos dijeron inútiles" Applejack le dijo "algo así Pinkie" Rainbow Dash leyó un informe sobre los chicos… y eso las frustro más "dice que los chicos han tenido problemas y están clasificados como S a S2, los problemas del tipo S, son problemas que tienen una enorme escala internacional ya que puede significar el fin de una sociedad, daño a la población, mucha gente no solo perdería la vida… podría incluso verse afectada la revelación de magia en el mundo, ellos han estado…." Sunset termina de leer todo teniendo sentido "dice que todo lo que hemos hecho, siempre es ocultado por ellos, borrando la memoria de los afectados exteriormente a Canterlot y el país, es por eso que nadie recuerda nuestros actos, una vez que nos vamos del lugar, le lavan el cerebro a la gente" Rarity lee algo más sobre los S2 "los S2 son problemas internacionales pero con peligro a nivel continental, podría producir una guerra si no se detiene" Applejack leyó el ultimo nivel "los S3 son los más peligrosos, en cuanto esto salga se dará una alerta que tendrá como procedimiento, evacuación de civiles y dejar el lugar desolado, preparado para cualquier cosa, en todo caso esto solo sucederá con esta clase, peor se teme tanto a está que podría afectar a escala mundial" había una clase más pero Twilight no podía entrar, las chicas pensaron en que hicieron los chicos para ser clasificados como algo peor, a pesar de que sabían todo lo que ellas hicieron en su momento, Pinkie le pregunto a Sunset "tú y Twilight iban a causar un enorme problema en Ecuestria y el mundo…. Para ellos eso es menor a lo que los chicos hacen… pues que hicieron los chicos, explotar una bomba nuclear" Sunset algo pensativa solo dijo "no puedo imaginar que tendrá que pasar para ser un nivel de peligro más alto" las chicas trataron de pensar, pero notaron que los chicos estaban a punto de entrar, así que ocultaron, Gambit entro y dijo "bien ya se fueron, por ahora sería mejor ir a dejarlas a sus casas chicas" Rick sonriendo le dijo a Pinkie "no te preocupes, será mejor que vayamos a dejarte a casa, mañana competiremos para saber quién es la mejor banda" todas trataron de pensar en eso, en vez de lo sucedido a lo que Rainbow Dash dijo "si, si, es verdad, mañana competiremos así que será mejor que vayamos a descansar" B le pregunto a todas "¿Dónde las dejamos chicas?", Blake entonces recordó algo importante "es cierto, Rarity será mejor que llames a tu hermana, y las demás hagan lo mismo con sus familias, para que no se preocupen se hace algo tarde, las llevaremos a sus casas y asunto arreglado" pero Twilight entonces les dijo a los chicos "en realidad iremos a otro lugar" los chicos notaron eso raro y solo le hicieron caso a las chicas, todos fueron a la mansión.


	94. 10:03

**_10.03 el hotel cobra caro a esta hora._ **

* * *

Mientras iban en el camino en el autobús de los DragonFang, Jack estaba en el segundo nivel arreglando su brazo, Applejack le llevo algo de beber y le pregunto "dime, siempre te pasa cuando te metes en problemas" Jack solo le dice mientras desarma su mano y comienza a retirar trozos quemados, Jack le comento "estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, aunque aún tengo miedo de que me suceda algo, aun así, continuo, me pasas el destornillador que está ahí" ambos comenzaron a reparar el brazo, a pesar de que Applejack no sabía qué hacer, Jack solo le pidió que le pasara las cosas que el necesitara, Sunset observo que los chicos no tenían ningún daño serio, Pinkie trato las heridas de Rick ya que si estaba un poco lastimado aunque era amistad ambos estaban algo sonrojados por estar juntos, Rarity tenía algo de frio por la batalla anterior, pero Blake la cubrió, por su puesto está le hizo un guiño a que se controlara, B y Fluttershy estaban durmiendo obviamente estaban agotados, Gambit le dijo a Sunset trayéndole un vaso de leche caliente "se ve que necesitas algo de descanso, ya casi llegamos a dónde quieres llegar, por suerte este autobús, se conduce solo" Sunset se sonrojo y le dijo "gracias Gambit, perdona por haberte hecho pasar por esto, no era mi intención", Gambit le sostiene la mano y dice tranquilamente "tranquila mientras yo tenga fuerza de voluntad, tu siempre serás mi prioridad" Sunset se sonrojo más y entonces ella pregunto…. Algo que le dio curiosidad "espera… este autobús tiene un sistema GPS o sistema automático"… todos se pusieron a analizar la situación…. Asustados obviamente por lo que era obvio, hasta que Blake dijo "creo que no hemos instalado eso aún ¿verdad Jack?", Jack entonces les dijo desde el comunicador también asustado "…. No, lo programe para pasado mañana" la cara de todos era de un susto enorme y comenzaron a gritar desesperados, hasta que Ibuki entonces sale de la cabina del conductor y dijo "ya idiotas cállense o me dio la vuelta" Rainbow Dash quien estaba a su lado dijo "si cierren la boca, no ven que conducir es difícil" Fluttershy despertó de golpe y dijo "¡RAINBOW DASH NO SABE CONDUCIR!" Ibuki dijo tranquilamente "por qué crees que no puse a está tonta a manejar, podíamos tropezarnos y caer" Gambit reviso las ventanas y se dio cuenta de algo "tropezar, porque carretera vamos… ¡ESTAS LOCO, ESTAMOS CERCA DE UN ACANTILADO!" todos se fijaron que era un acantilado muy peligroso, Blake enojado grito "¡MALDITO LUNATICO POR QUE TE FUISTE DE LADO POR ESTÁ CARRETERA, ACASO QUIERE QUE NOS MATEN! ¡ACASO QUIERES MORIR!" Ibuki solo le contesta algo enojado "en la ruta 204 ahí obstrucción mejor si me voy por la 209, pero no me agrada ir por ahí así que mejor por este lugar" Rick solo recalca un hecho "oigan miren no puedo ver el fin del acantilado" este escupió y Pinkie hizo lo mismo "si carrera de gravedad" Rarity solo le grita "¡DEJEN DE JUGAR QUE NO VEN QUE PODEMOS CAER PAR DE CABEZAS DE GLOBOS!" Blake acompaña a Rarity y le da una surra a Rick "¡QUIERES CAER HASTA EL INFINITO O MEJOR TE LLEVO AHÍ DE UN GOLPE!" B despertó y noto el problema este se puso del lado del camión contrario para mantener el peso, mientras Jack trato de analizar la situación y dijo "¡TRATA DE LLEVARNOS AL FINAL DE ESTÁ RUTA POR LA SALIDA DE LA IZQUIERDA!" Ibuki le grito a Jack "¡se dónde es el camino así que déjame en paz, además ahí está la salida!" todos vieron la salida pero notaron que había rocas muy puntiagudas y el acantilado no les daba seguridad B grita con miedo "¡ESA ES LA SALIDA PERO AL FINAL DE NUESTRO CAMINO!" todas gritaron mientras Twilight se dio cuenta, y usando su celular logra ver algo que les puede ayudar, gritándole a Ibuki "¡NO TE DETENGAS SIGUE IBUKI!" todos gritaron al mismo tiempo "¡TE VOLVISTE LOCA!" Ibuki continuo y finalmente… paso lo peor el autobús cayo entre el barranco pero Ibuki continuo haciendo una travesía por el barranco hasta finalmente dar con un bosque al caer estos se dieron cuenta que era la carretera de Everfree, finalmente estos salieron hasta la entrada de la mansión a lo que Ibuki solo dijo algo mareado "ven que les dije, llegamos" todos bajaron asustados gritando "¡estamos vivos!" Twilight les dijo a todos "perdonen, no quería asustarlos a todos… pero mis cálculos estaban correctos, llegamos a salvo" las chicas le gritaron enojadas "¡POR POCO ESTAMOS MUERTAS!" los chicos notaron la enorme mansión, Van quien bajo del autobús le pregunto a Twilight "oye, está enorme mansión… ¿de dónde sacaron este lugar?" Gambit curioso le pregunto a Sunset "… Sunset cómo es que viven en este lugar…." Blake curioso también pregunto a Rarity "querida… de dónde.." hasta que todas las chicas dijeron al mismo tiempo "internet" Rick mientras bostezaba dijo a todos "bueno este día fue muy emocionante pero necesitamos dormir" Applejack quien también se puso de acuerdo con Rick dijo "es cierto compañero vamos mañana ahí escuela" Twilight noto la mano de Van, mientras Spike solo le sugirió entre susurros "déjalo Twilight, el ahora necesita estar solo" Twilight entonces le dijo "no puedo, tengo que ayudarlo" Rainbow Dash curiosa le pregunto a van "oye seguro que puedes tocar, con la mano en ese estado" todos vieron a Van y este solo dijo tranquilamente "no se preocupen todo estará arreglado, mejor vayan a dormir, entrenare un rato, solo un rato luego iré a dormir, lo prometo" Twilight le vio con los ojos tristes y dijo "prométemelo" Van no dijo nada y solamente se fue.

Mientras los chicos se preparaban para dormir… en lo que quedaba del autobús las chicas discutieron entre ellas, y Sunset fue con Gambit preguntándole en nombre de todas "escuchen chicos, la mansión es grande, hay muchos cuartos donde pueden dormir tranquilamente" el autobús se hizo pedazos y los chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo "no gracias" aunque Rainbow Dash les dijo "pueden quedarse afuera con las chinches" lo pensaron mejor después del comentario de Rainbow Dash... pero Blake comento algo incómodo para las chicas… quizás algo que ellas no habían notado "no creo que haya espacio para todos… más porque… creo que tienen visita" Sunset no entendió y pregunto "no en serio puedes quedarte junto con los chicos, solo estamos, las chicas, y las niñas….¿qué hacen aquí las niñas?" Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash gritaron al mismo tiempo "¡NIÑAS QUE HACEN AQUÍ!" las niñas gritaron al mismo tiempo "¡video en vivo desde la mansión embrujada!" a las 3 les dieron un pequeño golpe de reprimenda, ellas notaron a sus hermanas bastante enojadas, empezando por Applejack quien pregunto a Apple Bloom "¡QUE HACES AQUÍ A ESTAS HORAS APPLEBLOOM!" Apple Bloom solo le dijo algo asustada "la abuela Smith dijo que te viniera a buscar… pero sabía que estabas aquí así que, traje mis cosas" Rarity enojada le pregunto a su pequeña hermana "Sweetie Bell ¡QUE TE HE DICHO SOBRE METERTE EN LUGARES PELIGROSOS SIN PERMISO! ¡ESO NO ES DE SEÑORITAS!" Sweetie Bell le contesto a su hermana "mama dijo que no venias, y me ofrecí a buscarte, sabía que estarías aquí… así que traje ropa para poder esperar a que aparecieras" Rainbow Dash muy furiosa dijo con unos ojos con llamas "¡SCOOTALOO QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN ESTE LUGAR!" Scootaloo le responde de una manera muy inocente "tu mama me dijo que olvidaste tu cepillo de dientes, y tu papa me dijo que te faltaba tu pijama favorita, así que las traje todas y mi cámara de video para encontrar un fantasma" las chicas solo les gritaron a las niñas "¡USTEDES SOLO VINIERON A JUGAR!" los chicos prefirieron acampar, e Ibuki solo dijo con una Rainbow Dash que ya estaba molesta de por sí "como tienes que hacerlas de niñera con tu hermana pequeña, estarás ocupada preparándole el biberón y contándole cuentos de un reino mágico de ponis y cosas raras, mientras nos quedaremos a dormir aquí en este jardín, además desde aquí puedo ver la ventana y observo como te cambias la ropa y disfruto de la vista…." Rainbow Dash le dio golpes dejando a Ibuki golpeado, entrándolo arrastrado a la mansión diciéndole "tú te iras a dormir pero al sótano" Blake le comento a Rarity "creo que podemos dormir por hoy en la mansión si no te importa querida" Rarity le coqueteo y le dijo "si haces algo raro te despido querido" Sweetie Bell solo sonrió ante la situación de los 2, finalmente Jack decidió dormir adentro de la mansión diciéndole a Applejack "gracias por la habitación, necesito reponer mis energías, te veré mañana" Applejack solo le sonrió diciéndole "no explotes el sofá" las niñas al ver eso solo pensaron al mismo tiempo "sucedió algo raro" todos entraron a dormir, pero uno de ellos estaba ausente, Twilight Sparkle en su habitación se había percatado de que esa persona faltaba, está trato de conciliar el sueño, mientras se acostaba, Spike le pregunto "sigues preocupada por Flash" Twilight le pregunto a Spike algo de hace mucho tiempo "dime… crees que tome una buena decisión el día que dije que aceptaba" Spike dijo algo que ella hace tiempo necesitaba pensar "la mejor pregunta es…. Que pensabas cuando le dijiste que sí, cuando no sabes que quieres en tu vida, perdona pero Twilight como te dije hoy te amo y eres mi madre, pero necesitas aprender una cosa…. Que quieres y que necesitas en tu vida, son cosas muy distintas, a pesar de que han pasado 2 años desde que obtuviste tus poderes en el mundo humano y 3 desde que te volviste alicornio en tiempo humano aún no….." este se queda dormido y Twilight solo lo piensa un momento y dice "…. Que quisiste decir Spike…. Es mejor si descanso…. Descansa Van" está se queda dormida debido al cansancio, mientras en otro lugar…. Alguien hacia una llamada misteriosa.

Van llamo a alguien y las cosas… no parecían buenas, Van hablo con la persona preguntando "oye, Driver Knight necesito un favor, puedes comunicarme con el idiota doctor egocentrista", del otro lado un ser con una figura humana con un aspecto aterrador con una gabardina con una máscara blanca y un ojo rojo, este solo dijo "Pregunta, ¿en qué diablos te metiste?" Van solo grita del otro lado de la llamada "vete al diablo hojalata cibernética, tuve problemas pero estaré bien, solo necesito que me hagas una llamada de conexión segura con ese cirujano de segunda" driver Knight le dijo "cuestión, los niveles de tu cuerpo indican daño masivo y muy peligroso, use tu teléfono para escanear los pulsos de tu cuerpo ¿no deberías estar en un hospital o en la morgue?" Van le dice algo obvio "sabes que odio los hospitales y saldré del infierno cuantas veces se me dé la gana, en segunda el único que puede arreglarme es ese imbécil así que mejor pásamelo" driver Knight le respondió "reclamo, no me hables en ese tono, lo llamare en unos momentos" este comienza a intervenir las líneas, en un lugar que parecía la escena de un enorme crimen, una persona con una enorme espada delgada, una camisa amarilla y un sombrero blanco con manchas negras, era un joven moreno quien contesta la llamada "vaya cuanto tiempo sin oír de ti, que te sucedió estas a punto de morir ya que solo llamas cuando necesitas que te salve de la muerte, así que dime en que te metiste" Van solo le comienza a explicar "digamos que me metí en problemas por algo muy estúpido, en fin utilice todos los frascos de la fórmula que me diste" este se para y comienza a hablarle a van de manera burlona "Bien huracán humano que te hicieron está vez, parece ser que finalmente encontraron como matarte, la fórmula que te di hace 2 años funcionaria si no fuera incompleta esa versión de la formula, tengo una mejor versión, por lo que creo que tendré que reparar ese desastre que tienes en alguna parte del cuerpo, supongo que la cirugía va a empezar" Van solo le recalca un hecho "no digas esa sarta de estupideces, y solo dime cuando podrías arreglar mi brazo por si no lo has notado, solo te llame por que es urgente" mientras Van hablaba, el otro simplemente fue hacia la ventana y observo que la policía se preparó para entrar y dijo muy tranquilamente "hagamos algo, llámame en 2 días y al medio día te contestare, nos vemos pronto" al terminar la llamada Van solo reviso la mano y el brazo recordando el daño, este enojado solo dijo "no volveré a perder ante nadie… necesito más poder" con una mirada de furia, este se dirigió hacia el campamento Everfree, donde gloriosa revisa que alguien estaba cerca con una lámpara en su mano pregunta dudosa "¿Quién es?" Timbur solo reclamo a su manera "¿Quién me está fastidiando a estas horas de la noche?" ambos notaron que era van Ragon con una enorme expresión de furia les dice "¡IRE A ENTRENAR!" ambos se quitaron del camino sabiendo que este iba realmente en serio, llegando cerca del amanecer, las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse caóticas en todo el pueblo de Canterlot High, ya que en las montañas donde las chicas encontraron el santuario… algo se había liberado.


	95. 10:04

_**10.04. King of Ocean Release**_

* * *

Ya en la mañana, apenas estaba saliendo el sol, gloriosa y Timbur notaron el enorme desastre que dejo van, increíblemente… había destruido toda la montaña… gloriosa trato de tomarlo de manera positiva "bueno… al menos hay una gran vista… la montaña tenía seguro verdad hermano" Timbur le grita a su hermana "¡NO LO TOMES TAN TRANQUILAMENTE! Van Ragon acaba de destruir una montaña entera, claro el seguro va a cubrir esto ¡COMO SI PUDIERAMOS EXPLICAR ESTO!, hermana tienes que ponerle un alto a ese psicópata, no podemos dejar que siga haciéndole lo que se le dé la gana" gloriosa molesta solo le dijo sacando sus plantas "si crees que es tan fácil ¡HABLA CON EL TU MISMO!" Timbur se imaginó hablando con el… y además al ver la montaña supuso lo peor y solo se quedó callado un momento y dijo "bien… no hay problema, podemos decir que ahora tenemos una gran vista de un cañón, y atraeremos más público" gloriosa solo le recalco un hecho "eres una niña miedosa" Timbur observa que van se había ido preguntando "a propósito ¿Dónde se metió el desastre humano?" gloriosa nota que este había dejado vendas desgastadas por todos lados, y le dijo a su hermano una teoría "quizás luego de entrenar decidió regresar a cambiarse y volvió a Canterlot High" aunque Timbur dudo de esa teoría este lo pensó y dijo "que te parece si vamos a Canterlot High" gloriosa le recalco un hecho obvio "aún sigues con eso… ya te dije que Twilight está feliz con Flash, tú la perdiste por tus propias estupideces, y si vas a reclamarle a van Ragon te llevo con mucho gusto" Timbur solo intento reclamarle a su hermana, pero en ese momento algo estaba detrás de ellos, algo enorme y monstruoso, tenía unos músculos enormes, piel verde y un pecho blanco, aspecto de un hombre pez mutante, su sonrisa malvada daba miedo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, su sonrisa malvada aterraba a todo el que lo miraba, una enorme capa roja y una corona, este dijo viendo a gloriosa y Timbur _"O que buen desastre ahí aquí, se nota que alguien muy fuerte tuvo que hacerlo, díganme mocosos ustedes conocen al guerrero que hizo esto"_ gloriosa y Timbur estaban asustados al ver a este monstruo, Timbur pregunto asustado "¿Quién?… ¿Quién eres?" el monstruo se rasco la cabeza y dijo _"veo que hablamos el mismo idioma pero no me contestaron la pregunta, aunque tienes razón debo presentarme, Soy el rey del océano, fui encerrado hace miles de años, pero ahora soy libre, solo podía ser liberado por un guerrero, él tenía que remover mi sello, ahora que soy libre, primero que nada debo destruir a los guerreros más fuertes del planeta para así gobernar y destruir a la raza humana, hasta la llegada de mi señor, ahora preguntare una vez más ¿Dónde está el guerrero que hizo eso?"_ gloriosa comenzó a activar sus poderes y le dijo a su hermano "Timbur… comienza a correr, me encargare de ganar tiempo…. ¡LARGATE HERMANO!" Timbur comienza a correr mientras gloriosa comienza a usar sus poderes para intentar atar al rey, pero era imposible, este las rompió como si se tratara de algo fácil, el rey le pega a gloriosa con su pie de manera que está sale volando, gloriosa intenta protegerse del golpe, pero en un solo instante el rey solo le dice a gloriosa _"eres demasiado débil y tonta, siéntete feliz… has sido vencida por el rey del océano"_ el rey le impacta mandándola a suelo y para rematar este cae sobre ella, dejándola mal herida, Timbur intenta huir pero el rey del océano lo atrapa y Timbur asustado dice "¡ESPERA SI DEJAS IR A MI HERMANA Y A MI, TE DIRE DONDE ESTÁ ESE SUJETO!" Gloriosa no quería decir nada para evitar que encontrara a van Ragon pero no pudo evitar lo peor está vio a su hermano en señal que se detuviera, el rey del océano dijo _"hablaras, que bien, eres más sabio que tu hermana, así que dime dónde puedo encontrar ese sujeto más fuerte que yo"_ Timbur lo piensa y formula un plan _"es demasiado fuerte, pero si Van es el monstruo que he visto, y su grupo de fenómenos, él puede deshacerse de este imbécil, así que no te preocupes hermana, dejémosle a ese animal peligroso este demonio"_ el rey del océano solamente dice _"ahora dime donde está pequeño niño moja pantalones"_ Timbur le dice sonriendo "está en Canterlot higo, está a unas millas lejos de aquí, pero ahí encontraras a ese sujeto, y espero ¡QUE TE MATE MALDITO DESGRACIADO!..." el rey del océano solamente se comienza a reír y le dice _"admiro tu valor pero.. En unos instantes voy a enseñarte un mundo de dolor en el que desearas ser cobarde"_ el rey del océano comienza a saltar y se dirige a Canterlot High, cayendo directamente en el centro de la ciudad.

Bulk Bíceps, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap y Lightning Dust, estaban saliendo del gimnasio y todos parecían contentos, más Bulk bíceps quien grita su frase característica y dijo "¡O SI, ENTRENAR EL CUERPO ES BUENO!" Indigo Zap solo le recalco algo "pues siendo nuestro instructor sí que sabes cómo comportarte con las damas, gracias por ayudarnos con los ejercicios Bulk" este se sonroja, mientras Lightning Dust le dijo algo a todas que las emociono "la verdad desde que salgo con ustedes me siento mucho mejor en cuestión de que bueno las considero mis amigas… y mi amigo Bulk" Lemon les abrazo a todos y dijo emocionada "espero que vengas hoy con todas nosotras y Bulk, a ver el festival, la batalla de bandas y por último la celebración" Indigo Zap ríe y le comenta algo a Lemon "lo dijiste en un mal orden pero si iré, espero que todos vayamos así disfrutaremos en grupo" Bulk grita "¡SI DIVERSION EN GRUPO ES MEJOR!" Lightning ust dijo riendo "está bien iré" todos estaban a punto de llegar pero notaron que algo estaba cerca y muy enorme, también notaron que Timbur estaba siendo golpeado y la enorme figura le dice _"¡NO VEO AL GUERRERO O BUENO SUPONGO QUE PUDE DIVERTIRME UN POCO!"_ este lanzo a Timbur contra la pared, Featherwight quien noto al monstruo corrió a lanzar la alerta de monstruo, Pipsqueak toco la campana de alerta haciendo que todos los que estaban en la escuela huyeran al auditorio, y este grito "¡TODOS CORRAN UN MONSTRUO HA LLEGADO A CANTERLOT HIGH!" en un instante Featherwight es lanzado directo a Pipsqueak, ambos caen al suelo donde aparecen los representantes de educación, Maximus Alcander, Amadeo Fier y el duque gran mancha quienes logran llevarse a Timbur y otros heridos, Maximus solo les dice "¡LLEVENLOS AL AUDITORIO! ¡GANARE TIEMPO SALVAD A LOS ALUMNOS!" Maximus golpea al rey del océano dándole un puñetazo en la cara, y el rey del océano solo comienza a reír diciendo _"no esperaba visitas hoy, pero supongo que tendré que calentar los aperitivos, hoy habrá una ola de cadáveres ¡PARA LLEVAR!"_ el rey del océano comienza a pelear con Maximus quien logra darle varios golpes sucesivos al cuerpo pero no funciona y el rey del océano noquea a Maximus dándole un golpe con su rodilla en el estómago y luego lo lanza a uno de los edificios cercanos, para sorpresa de Bulk y su grupo, Bulk enojado solo le dijo a Indigo y sus compañeras "¡USTEDES PONGANSE SEGURAS, BULK BICEPS ACABARA CON LA MALDAD CON SU FUERZA! ¡O SI!" este se pone musculoso, mientras Indigo y su grupo se esconde a salvo, el rey del océano al ver a Bulk solo le comento _"interesante, siento una vibra extraña en ti, alrededor de toda está escuela ahí una vibra de magia Equestriana blanca, eso me da a entender que voy a divertirme un rato con ustedes"_ Bulk le dio un enorme golpe que demostró que Bulk realmente estaba enojado, la enorme fuerza de Bulk se sintió en el golpe, este entonces retrocedió y dijo "¡TODOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH HEMOS APRENDIDO LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD DE LAS RAINBOOMS! ¡DEFENDEREMOS LA PAZ Y LA AMISTAD DE CUALQUIER MALDAD QUE SE ATREVA A PERTURBARLA!" este entonces se hace más fuerte rompiendo su camisa, mientras el rey marino le devuelve el golpe diciendo _"admiro tu fuerza, pero ¡NO ES SUFICIENTE!"_ comienza una batalla de golpes en la cual ambos golpeaban con toda su fuerza, un golpe de ellos era dado tanto con fuerza brutal como decisivo, ambos combatían mano a mano, hasta que Bulk finalmente dijo "¡PUEDO HACERME MÁS FUERTE! ¡PREPARATE PARA EL PODER DE BULK EL HERMOSO!" Bulk bíceps literalmente salto en el aire y comenzó a usar su magia, para liberarse de su ropa solamente quedándose en ropa interior sacando sus alas mientras lo rodeaba un aura como el de las chicas, completando su transformación deslumbrado a todos, Maximus aprovecho la distracción para llegar hasta el rey del océano quien al ver a Bulk solo dijo _"es realmente hermoso"_ tanto Bulk como Maximus comenzaron a lanzar golpes para destruir al rey marino, tenían tanta fuerza que incluso el suelo se comenzó a romper en muchos pedazos, debido a los impactos que parecían perforar incluso el acero, finalmente Bulk realiza su golpe más poderoso el cual denomino gritando a los 4 vientos "¡GRAN IMPACTO BELLISIMO!" destruyendo el suelo como si un cometa hubiera caído, Bulk baja cansado, mientras el rey del océano se levantó como si nada y dijo _"¡NADA MAL, NADA MAL! ¡PERO TE FALTA INSTINTO ASESINO PARA GANARME!"_ El rey del océano vuelve a golpear a Maximus enviándolo contra la pared de la escuela y a Bulk le golpea en el estómago levantándolo en el aire, El rey del océano comienza a atacar seguidamente a Bulk lanzándolo hasta la pared donde Bulk es derrotado, Indigo Zap, y Lightning Dust fueron a auxiliar a Bulk pero en ese momento el rey del océano se dirigió hasta ellas, Lemon entonces socorrió a Bulk mientras Lightning y Indigo se pusieron en frente del Rey, ambas le dijeron "¡NO TAN RAPIDO!" este nota que en un solo momento las chicas desaparecen apareciendo varias ráfagas de viento las cuales comienzan a golpear a el rey del océano, este trata de buscar el origen de esos golpes, una de esas ráfagas era azul y la otra rubia, al darse cuenta de que eran, este dio un golpe al suelo haciendo que un cráter aparezca debajo de donde estaba parado haciendo volar la tierra que estaba cerca de él, Indigo y Lightning estaban haciendo un ataque combinado para golpear todos los puntos del cuerpo del rey del océano, este luego salta para perseguirlas pero ellas desaparecían solo dejando su imagen, luego ambas atacaron su estómago con una patada a alta velocidad y dándole un golpe debajo de la barbilla, estas corrieron lo más rápido posible, saltando directamente a los edificios y luego le dan una patada a su cara, este se mantiene firme ante el ataque de las 2, diciendo muy confiadamente _"¡VEO QUE REALMENTE ES MÁS DE LO QUE ESPERABA! ¡QUIERO VER MÁS!"_ ambas comienzan a correr dejando otra vez sus imagen rodeándole al rey del océano, este trata de tomar a ambas pero estas luego vuelven a patear al rey del océano en la cara, la espalda, las rodillas y por último en el estómago, el rey del océano se repone y comienza su ataque más poderoso el lanzar una onda con sus manos hacia el cielo, luego de eso comienzan a caer ondas de viento con mucho filo, Indigo y Lightning logran esquivar algunos, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, este se pone frente a ellas y luego les dé un puñetazo a ambas, pero era otra ilusión, ambas vuelven a patearlo derrotándolo aparentemente, estas mientras siguen golpeándolo le reclaman y la primera es Indigo Zap quien le grita "¡crees que somos tan débiles! ¡Hemos entrenado bastante!" luego de eso desparece para ser ahora Lightning Dust quien le reclama "¡aprendí bastante sobre la derrota! ¡por eso ahora no voy a dejar que me ganes!" ambas entonces comienzan a girar de forma que crean un enorme tornado y realizan una gran técnica a la que bautizan "¡NENAS RELAMPAGO TORNADO GEMELO!" el rey del océano es rematado y lanzado una vez más al centro de la ciudad donde ambas parecían cansadas, pero… las cosas no iban a estar tan bien, rápidamente el rey del océano se dirige a ellas pero Lemon estaba tratando de llevarse a Bulk bíceps, este va tras ella, Lightning y Indigo al notar esto ambas corren hacia Lemon para salvarle, el rey del océano le dice a Lemon muy confiado _"ERES MUY DESAFORTUNADA, TUS AMIGAS ME HAN HECHO ENOJAR, SUPONGO QUE PODRE DESQUITARME CONTIGO, YA QUE NO PARECES LA GRAN COSA"_ en el segundo que este saca la lengua, Lemon observa que su lengua es como un depredador del océano una sanguijuela muy peligrosa con dientes, su lengua rápidamente trata de atacar a Lemon, pero… la reacción de Lemon fue inesperadamente violenta, está entonces comienza a correr frenéticamente hacia el rey del océano esquivando la lengua, y luego de un golpe hace que se le cierre la boca cortando su lengua y luego Lemon se aleja con una expresión de instinto asesino, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era de un psicópata riendo está solo dijo "¡cuidado con llamarme poca cosa! ¡Mi novio no piensa lo mismo! ¡DESPUES DE VERME MOLESTA!" está demuestra las garras por así decirlo, Lemon Zest entonces hizo la señal a Indigo y Lightning Dust, las 3 se ponen en posición mientras el rey del océano comienza su ataque con las 3 intentando atraparlas, a alta velocidad, la velocidad con la que las 3 se movía era increíblemente eficaz contra él, las 3 tenían que tener cuidado ya que un paso en falso era su final, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap y Lightning Dust se movían al compás de sus movimientos, pero les costaba evitar cada ráfaga de las garras del rey del océano, ambas entonces decidieron combinar sus técnicas para acabar con el de una vez, está vez Indigo creo un tornado, pero Lightning se puso del lado contrario creando un tornado, ambas comenzaron a girar alrededor del rey del océano, finalmente Lemon comenzó a atacar en lados diferentes al rey del océano, las 3 entonces atacaron en sincronía y sin parar hasta que el trio con toda su fuerza acaba con el rey del océano con su nueva técnica "¡GRAN HURACAN ASESINO!" las 3 se alejan de la explosión que causaron, a pesar de que el momento parecía de tranquilidad, comenzó a llover, Lemon Zest comenzó a revisar a Indigo Zap y Lightning Dust para revisar si tenían daños serios ella asustada les pregunta "están bien, deprisa, tenemos que ir al refugio presiento que esto no ha terminado" Indigo intranquila también piensa lo mismo "es cierto no creo que acabemos con el tan fácil, por ahora hay que irnos" Lightning Dust comienza a decirle a las dos muy confiada "tranquilas no creo que se vaya a levantar muy pronto así que por lo mismo, será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Bulk y avisemos todos al auditorio que todo está bien…" la sonrisa de todas se borró cuando vieron que una enorme figura había aparecido atrás de ellas, era el rey del océano pero lucia diferente este comenzó a reír y dijo muy terroríficamente _"¡BUENO QUE LES PARECE LA LUCHA CON USTEDES ME DESHIDRATO! ¡PERO LA LLUVIA ME HA DEVUELTO MI PODER ORIGINAL! ¡ES MOMENTO DE VER QUE TANTA FUERZA TIENEN!"_ el rey del océano golpeo el lugar donde estaban pero lo hizo con menos velocidad, pero su fuerza había aumentado de golpe, Lemon, Indigo y Lightning comenzaron a correr evitando toparse con el rey del océano, Indigo sin embargo es atrapada, Lightning Dust no se había percatado de la desaparición de Indigo Zap, está comienza a buscarle pensando _"que haremos ahora es más fuerte, un nuevo impacto seguramente no le haría nada, debemos evitar cualquier contacto y llamar a alguien más fuerte, si Juniper Montage estuviera aquí seguramente podría llamar a Ibuki, si encontrara a esa chica llamada Gleam podría ella llamar a Van seguramente el destruiría esa cosa… pero por ahora tengo que sacar a las otras de este lugar…"_ en un solo momento está es alcanzada por el rey del océano que solo atrapa a Lightning Dust con su mano, Lemon que ve esto trata de huir para pedir ayuda, pero el rey del océano le aplasta mientras está grita con desesperación, a lo lejos, el resto de las Shadow Bolts comenzaron a reunirse frente a Canterlot High pero notaron que no había nadie, Sour Sweet dijo muy desesperada "vamos, se nos hará tarde para reunirnos, ellas saben perfectamente que odio esperar tanto tiempo, ojala que no se les ocurra mentirme o ¡ya verán!" Sugar Cout solo le calmo y le dijo "vamos no es para tanto, solo hay que esperar unos minutos, ya sabes que Indigo ahora se concentra más en hacer ejercicio desde que perdió contra Ibuki, Lemon le acompaña para que no esté sola, no le vamos a impedir ciertas cosas verdad, recuerda que nuestra amistad ya no es como antes" Sunny Flare saca su teléfono y llama a ambas pero ninguna le contesta está les menciona a todas "no me contesta… ¿creen que le sucedió algo?" de la nada aparece una chica llamada june Montage la cual, ya conocía a las chicas de antes, por eventos de la vida involucrados con magia… aunque tardo en reformarse está solo iba a la escuela para ver a alguien en específico, al llegar Sugar coa le pregunta "oye june, perdona que te moleste pero no has visto de casualidad a Lemon Zest o a Indigo Zap" june entonces les menciona algo curioso "ahora que lo mencionas los vi salir del gimnasio mientras venia para acá, pero comenzó a haber un enorme alboroto en el centro, pensé que se trataba de Van Ragon, ya ven que el huracán humano es su característica más obvia, en fin… venía a buscar a los DragonFang y preguntar si tienen que ver con esto" Sour Sweet lo piensa y dice algo que hizo pensar a las demás "y si ¿apareció un monstruo?" June solo se ríe y dice "o vamos como si eso fuera a pasar la alerta hubiera sido activada hace horas además la campana…¿no está la campana ahí arriba?" todas notan que algunas partes de la escuela están hechas pedazos, como si hubiera habido una pelea, todas se asustan más cuando frente a ellos caen los cuerpos de sus amigas, el rey del océano comienza a reír y todas ven su forma mutante, era más grande que antes, su piel ahora era verde azulado, su cara parecía más la de un monstro que la de un ser humano, tenía escamas y espinas en algunas partes del cuerpo, y unas garras muy poderosas, con una mirada aterradora, este solo les dijo _"¡PARECE SER QUE VOY A DIVERTIRME UN RATO MÁS! ¡QUIEN ES LA SIGUIENTE!"_ Todas se ponen en posición de pelea, sabiendo que las cosas no se iban a poner fáciles, comienza una pelea por defender Canterlot High.


	96. 10:05

_**10.05 King of Ocean Breakup**_

* * *

Mientras en la mansión la hora de todos de despertar habían llegado por otra parte los chicos al levantarse notaron que había un olor delicioso a comida recién preparada, Rick fue el primero en gritar para el colmo de todos "¡ES LA HORA DE COMER! ¡VAMOS QUE SE ACABARAN LOS PANQUEQUES!" todos los chicos le gritan "¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡CHIMPANCE REUMATICO!" Blake les dice a todos, mientras terminaba de arreglar la cama y se vestía "bueno pensé que seguirían dormidos, pero vamos ahí que ir a la escuela además las chicas dijeron que vayamos a la cocina" Jack se despierta y solo dice mientras nota que su brazo aún no estaba terminado de armar "veo que te levantaste temprano, no tuviste muchos problemas para acabar con tu oponente anoche" mientras Jack se re ensambla la mano, aparece Ibuki que había dormido en el sótano diciendo "obviamente ustedes son los que tuvieron más complicaciones, eran tres contra uno y aun así les dio problemas" todos notan que Ibuki estaba lleno de telarañas y polvo a lo que B solo le pregunto mientras se levantaba "oye… ¿Dónde dormiste?" Ibuki solo dijo "Rainbow Dash me arrojo al sótano y pase la noche ahí" Blake solo le dice algo obvio "bueno eso te lo ganaste por estarla molestando" Gambit regaña a Ibuki diciéndole "deberías ser más respetuoso con las chicas, es en serio, no repitas ese chistecito con ninguna de las chicas entiendes Ibuki" Ibuki solo le dice molesto "como digas, mafioso de segunda, a propósito… supongo que el espadachín vagabundo no llego a dormir aquí" todos lo piensan y solo Blake les recalca un hecho "lo mejor es no decirles la verdad, si preguntan cambiemos el tema, por ahora vamos las chicas nos esperan en la cocina, será mejor compensarlas por dejarnos dormir aquí en este lugar, debió ser incómodo para ellas que durmiéramos en este lugar" Gambit le da la razón a Blake "Blake está en lo correcto tratémoslas bien por hoy, más porque es el torneo aunque sean oponentes por lo que pasaron anoche debemos hacerles sentir que están seguras y que no se repetirá una vez más lo de anoche" todos dijeron al mismo tiempo "entendido" Rick entonces se va rápidamente diciendo "el último en llegar ¡hace la tarea de Ibuki!" Ibuki sale corriendo gritando "¡NO SE TE OCURRA TOCAR MI TAREA! ¡MONO DE TRAPO!" todos bajaron a la cocina, sin pensar que encontrarían algo inesperado.

Donde las chicas estaban en la entrada de la cocina, mientras los chicos decían al mismo tiempo "buenos días" y las chicas correspondientemente les dijeron "buenos días chicos" las chicas estaban escondiendo algo ya que estaban usando delantales y Applejack fue la primera en hablar "antes que nada, todos se lavaron las manos y los dientes" todos se vieron entre sí, y notaron que no lo habían hecho, así que fueron a los baños, y regresaron después de unos minutos, solo Blake se quedó junto con Gambit esperando a los demás, ya limpios y pulcros, Fluttershy dijo amablemente "haber sus manos chicos" todos levantaron las manos.. excepto Ibuki quien no quería quitarse los guantes diciendo "no me gusta quitarme los guantes pero están limpios" Fluttershy iba a decir algo, pero una despeinada Rainbow Dash con algo de polvo en su cabello dijo "no te preocupes Fluttershy sus manos están limpias, pero por si acaso voy a revisar" Rainbow Dash se llevó a Ibuki a la sala, donde está le comenzó a administrar el tratamiento para su mano, Ibuki solo le dijo "no tienes por qué hacer esto no fue tu culpa" Rainbow Dash solo le dijo tranquilamente "te deje en el sótano para que nadie viera tu mano, en verdad crees que vas a poder ocultar esa herida, comienza a verse muy mal" Ibuki le dijo algo que la dejo pensando "no quiero que nos descalifiquen por mi culpa, es cierto que las heridas de van son más serias que las mías, pero él ha soportado cosas peores, por eso debo soportar esto, al menos por hoy, luego iré con un medico" Rainbow Dash le termina de vendar la mano y le reclama algo "solo no dejes que se ponga peor, si lo haces… no podremos competir nunca más" este mira a Rainbow Dash con brillos unos instantes, pero resulto que era la lámpara que se prendía y apagaba, ambos regresaron y las chicas finalmente les dijeron a los chicos, comenzando por Twilight "primero que nada, les queremos pedir perdón por meterlos en problemas anoche, y como una manera de agradecerles por lo que hicieron" Sunset la interrumpió y dijo algo sonrojada "quisimos demostrarles nuestro agradecimiento de la forma más humilde posible" Pinkie pie entonces saco sus cañones de fiesta y dijo "no es una fiesta pero ¡SORPRESA!" los chicos ven la mesa, y miran un enorme banquete, los chicos antes de comer dijeron muy felizmente "¡GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!" estos comenzaron a comer, aunque por unos segundos las chicas se alegraron…

Luego comenzó un pleito por la comida de parte de los chicos y las niñas que estaban comiendo del otro lado mientras miraban la televisión solo dijeron "pero que modales tienen" solo Blake y Gambit alejaron un poco su plato y sus tazas de… el hambre que tenían los chicos, Twilight por otra parte espero a que alguien más bajara… pero Spike entonces llego y le dijo "no está por aquí" por suerte nadie había escuchado a Spike, Blake estaba comiendo y dijo muy feliz sonriéndole a Rarity "gracias en verdad está deliciosa está comida chicas" Rarity se sonrojo, mientras Fluttershy solo les dijo "es lo menos que podíamos hacer después de lo que hicieron por nosotras" Applejack empezó a reír y dijo sonriéndole a Jack "adelante chicos coman todo lo que quieran pero no se vayan a tardar que hay que ir a la escuela" Gambit entonces les dijo a todos "no se preocupen por el transporte, el autobús número ocho viene en camino" Pinkie curiosa solo le pregunto a los chicos "autobús ocho… ¿y que le paso a los otros siete?" Rick saco una lista y dijo "veamos, el primero estallo, los otros dos tuvieron problemas de incendio, el cuatro salió volando, el cinco y el seis hubieron problemas… de dudosa procedencia, y el siete pues ya vieron que le sucedió" este siguió comiendo, mientras B dijo "misteriosamente… nunca supimos que paso con el cuatro" Twilight entonces le pregunto a Ibuki algo que… los chicos no querían revelar "¿no has visto a van? Esperaba poder levantarlo para revisar sus heridas, pero no lo encontré… además le prepare el desayuno yo misma" los chicos al ver la mirada de Twilight intentaron decirle la verdad… pero vieron la comida de Twilight que estaba apartada para Van… Jack asustado solo dijo "…de casualidad esa es la comida de van… que tú le hiciste Twilight" Twilight comienza a sonreír positivamente diciendo "si así es, me esforcé para poder preparar la comida más deliciosa para el… díganme no quieren probar" todos al ver la comida de ella, notaron que tenía un aura negra y morada… las niñas del otro lado y las chicas les lanzaron señales indirectas… de que no dijeran nada… Ibuki solo pensó _"la comida… siempre ha tenido esa sensación de miedo en el aire…es normal ¿verdad?"_ Blake por otra parte su pensamiento era algo descortés pero no podía evitarlo _"no debo decir nada… pero está comida… tiene un aire de muerte por alguna razón"_ Gambit trato de sonreír pero su pensamiento era otro _"tengo miedo de preguntar que estoy comiendo"_ Rick comenzó a alucinar y dijo _"es mi imaginación… o veo una calavera frente a mi"_ B entonces trato de pensar _"… no quiero decir nada… pero está comida me da miedo"_ Jack obviamente tenía una opinión tecnológica _"la computadora me registra… toxina desconocida… pero no entiendo por qué… solo es comida"_ todos fueron corteses y dijeron "claro por qué no" comieron todos al mismo tiempo… a pesar de lo que el sabor… era bastante claro lo soportaron y dijeron pareciendo optimistas y sin lastimar sus sentimientos "¡sabe bien es la mejor comida preparada! ¡gracias Twilight!" todos esperaron a que Twilight se voltea y está en su mente mientras celebraba la victoria, los chicos estaban morados… y las otras chicas solo les dijeron con señas a los chicos _"perdonen por esto chicos"_ entre líneas ellos les dijeron _"no hay problema"_ , aunque en sus pensamientos solo dijeron algo molestos _"Van… espero que te guste la comida, porque te vas a morir"_ Blake cambio de tema ligeramente mientras estaba aún con los efectos de la comida de Twilight "bueno, no nos preguntemos cosas innecesarias, sería mejor que nos concentremos en comer, hay que ir a la escuela….¿por cierto esas niñas no irán a la escuela?" las niñas se fueron directamente al sótano diciendo "¡EN VIVO DESDE LA MANSION EMBRUJADA!" Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash gritaron a las niñas "¡USTEDES VAN A ESTAR EN VIVO PERO EN LA ESCUELA!" estas fueron a buscar a sus hermanas.

Mientras los demás terminaban de comer, al cabo de un rato, las chicas y el resto de los chicos ya estaban listos para irse, Pero B pregunto a los chicos discretamente "¿van no ha llegado aún?" Gambit solo dijo tranquilamente "seguramente se adelantó y fue a la escuela, ya lo conoces además tenemos que llevar a las chicas a la escuela" Ibuki solo dijo viendo el nuevo autobús "si el idiota se atrasa seguramente vendría a la mansión otra vez y nos buscara, cuando note que no estamos simplemente nos encontraremos una vez más en la escuela, ya conoces al imbécil" todos acordaron en lo mismo, mientras las chicas estaban también hablando entre ellas sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior con los chicos, Applejack dijo algo que hizo pensar a las demás "notando como son los chicos dudaría de los niveles que estén en lo correcto, nosotras hemos enfrentado cosas peores que ellos, nos comparan como picante para niños contra el chili del diablo de la abuela Smith" Twilight entonces recordó algo importante "Spike necesitamos que envíes este informe a Ecuestria" todas se sorprendieron de que Twilight prepara un informe tan detallado, Spike les dijo a todas algo obvio "ella misma lo escribió… en este lugar soy un perro y no puedo sostener muchas cosas, así que no te preocupes le enviare esto a la princesa Celestia y los demás" Rainbow Dash entonces recordó algo también "ahora que recuerdo, los chicos dijeron que ya se habían enfrentado a cosas como las de ayer…. Y que no era tan complicado como otras veces" Pinkie agrego algo a la conversación "revise a Rick anoche, y tenía algunas cicatrices recientes, note que eran recientes porque Rick le agrego fechas con un marcador, solo me preocupe cuando… una de ellas parecía que le había atravesado el abdomen" todas se le quedaron viendo raro a Pinkie… ella por su inocencia no lo había notado… hasta que una enrojecida Fluttershy se lo dice "… lo viste, ¡sin camisa!" Pinkie pie no lo había notado… pero en el momento en que lo pensó y también estaba vendándolo… ella recordó que había tocado su cuerpo… Pinkie pie entonces se enrojeció al máximo y se desmayó saliéndole humo de la nariz, a lo que Sunset solo grito "¡YA VEN LO QUE HICIERON!" Twilight solo le trataba de calmar "no, no, no, no te preocupes Pinkie pie, no hiciste nada del otro mundo, solamente estabas revisando sus heridas, además Fluttershy hizo lo mismo con B, y Rarity también vio el cuerpo de Blake ¿no es así?" Fluttershy se enrojeció tanto que salió volando con humo en su nariz, también se había desmayado, B noto eso y fue a revisarle para ver que paso "Fluttershy ¿qué te paso?" Sunset entonces dijo "no entiendo que les pasa, pero … seguramente no es tan malo, por lo menos Rarity lo tomo bastante bien" Rarity se había desmayado y se enrojeció y Blake y Sweetie Bell la estaban revisando para ver si tenía algo malo, Rainbow Dash solo le dijo a Sunset "Que nadie más diga nada incomodo quieren" Applejack solo les recalco algo "no puedo creerlo, se supone que no tenemos que avergonzarnos ya somos casi unas adultas, además yo vi el cuerpo de Jack y no me siento avergonzada, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse ¿verdad Jack?" … lastimosamente Jack fue el que se desmayó, Ibuki solo le grito "¡ACASO LA MUERTE YA TE CARGO O SE TE VENCIO LA LICENCIA DEL CEREBRO!" Applejack solo le grito "¡QUE NO PENSE QUE FUERA A DARTE TANTA PENA! ¡ADEMAS NO ES COMO SI TUVIERAS UN CUERPO ESBELTO O UNO NORMAL QUE ADMIRAR!" en vez de rojo este estaba deprimido, Twilight le reclamo "¡ESO NO LE ESTÁ AYUDANDO AL AUTOESTIMA SABES!" las niñas notaron que el autobús ya había llegado y solo se subieron, Apple Bloom solo le dijo a sus amigas "recuérdenme que no me tienen que gustar los niños" Sweetie Bell le dio la razón agregando otro punto "siento que entre más grande eres, es más fácil ser tonto" Scootaloo dijo algo que hirió el autoestima de todos "empiezo a creer que todos ahí son una panda de babosos" las tres niñas inocentemente dijeron al mismo tiempo "¡y que lo digas!" Todas se suben al autobús, y los chicos comienzan a irse directamente a la escuela, Gambit se puso a manejar y Sunset se puso en el asiento del copiloto, Sunset escucho que había un alboroto atrás y les dijo "¡NIÑOS CALLENSE!" a lo que Gambit solo le completo la frase "¡O NOS DAMOS LA VUELTA!" todos dieron al mismo tiempo "perdón", aunque había un gran atrancamiento lograron avanzar poco a poco, lastimosamente iban a llegar tarde, para colmo Van llego a la mansión y noto que todos se habían ido, Ibuki le dejo una nota donde le decía _"por tarado te quedaste ahí"_ Van entonces solo busco entre los escombros nueva ropa para ponerse, aunque todos iban tarde él se fue corriendo tranquilo para practicar sabía que no podía tomar el autobús porque había alboroto en el centro… mientras en la escuela las cosas estaban de mal en peor.


	97. 10:06

_**10.06. The Down of King of Ocean**_

* * *

En Canterlot High los que se quedaron a defender a la escuela habían sido derrotados, el resto de las Shadowbolts, algunos de los representantes de educación, y también june habían sido vencidas, ninguno había sido oponente para el rey del océano, adentro del auditorio, todos los alumnos de la escuela estaban completamente asustados, por la situación, Flash Sentry entonces trato de llamar a Twilight pero no contestaba, Bombón trato de llamar a la agencia pero no le contestaban tampoco, Lyra estaba muy asustada pero bombón le calmo diciéndole tranquilamente "no te preocupes, todo estará bien" a la par de ella estaban Ametist Star, Derpy, Minuette, Rose, Daisy, Lily, Sandalwood , microchip, quienes al ver la situación solo discutieron entre ellos, empezando por Derpy "creo que estamos en problemas, nadie viene a ayudarnos" Sandalwood entonces dijo "llame a la policía pero parece que de nada servirá" Minuette entonces aclara algo "no es que no puedan, esa cosa es un monstruo obviamente no va a ser tan fácil de vencer" Sandalwood le pregunta con dudas a todos "¿Cómo crees que haya pasado algo así? Digo ya en el pasado las Rainboom traían cosas como magia y cosas peligrosas, pero esto es otro nivel" Lyra al escuchar eso se para y comenta algo "recuerdan el incidente de hace un año, es casi similar, además de los juegos de la amistad, este año han pasado cosas más frenéticas, ahora que lo pienso, se fueron las Rainboom, pero nada cambio, no ha habido magia… entonces ¿Qué estará causando estos problemas?" Microchip recalca algo que hizo pensar a todos en el auditorio "¡ES OBVIO QUE ESTO ES CULPA DE LOS DRAGONFANG! ¡DESDE QUE LLEGARON A LA ESCUELA SOLO NOS PASAN ESTAS COSAS!" todos en el auditorio comenzaron a dudar y a dar la razón sobre lo que había pasado, Minuette trato de persuadirle "espera microchip eso es una decisión apresurada sé que ellos llegaron al mismo tiempo que empezaron estas cosas… pero ellos no son directamente responsables" Derpy entonces dice algo que pone a todos de favor de los DragonFang "te equivocas, ellos nos han defendido, también nos han salvado de muchos problemas, no puedes decir que ellos son malos" Sandalwood trata de calmar a su amigo "espera, no creo que deberías decir eso" microchip grita enojado "¡NO LO ENTIENDES, ELLOS SON SOLAMENTE LOS QUE CAUSAN PROBLEMAS! ¡POR SU CULPA HEMOS TERMINADO EN ESTOS PROBLEMAS! ¡TEMO POR MI VIDA! ¡TODOS USTEDES DEBERIAN CULPARLOS Y ODIARLOS!" Todos los alumnos de la escuela comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos y darle la razón a microchip, abucheando a los DragonFang y haciendo que entren en desesperación, Flash Sentry nota que todos se están contagiando de la euforia tratando de hacer entrar en razón a todos, se sube a unas cajas y grita "¡SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO!" todos se asustaron por oír la voz de Flash, Minuette entonces junto con el grupo fueron a ver a Flash quien entonces les dijo a todos "¡ESCUCHEN! ¡Yo sé que ellos han causado problemas a esta escuela! ¡pero recuerden que también nos han ayudado bastante!, admito que yo también pensaba mal de ellos, pero también sé que la directora Celestia y la subdirectora luna, tienen sus razones para mantenerlos aquí, por eso decido creer en ellas, yo no confió en ellos, confió en la directora y sus decisiones, todos deberían creer y tener fe, así que les pido que se calmen por favor, no desesperen" todos en el auditorio se calman, pero microchip entonces le pregunto a Flash "¿Por qué Flash? Tu quien tiene más razón de odiar a van Ragon" Flash le dice algo que deja sorprendido a todos "no odio a van Ragon, no sé por qué tengo que odiarlo, incluso pase lo que pase, nunca lo odiare, no le tengo miedo, sino respeto, no deberías dejar que tus razones personales nublen tu mente, razona un poco microchip, no dejes que la ira se apodere de ti" en ese momento en el techo salió el rey del océano quien entonces grito ante todos _"¡veo que realmente están asustados!, ¡aunque no es por mí!, ¡pronto lo harán!, ¡CREO QUE EMPEZARE CONTIGO NIÑO AZUL!"_ Flash entonces asustado pero sin titubear fue frente a él y dijo "no tengo ningún poder, no tengo nada para defenderme contra ti, adelante puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, lo único que me resta decirte es que, deberías temerle a la persona a la que todos abucheaban antes, ese tipo… es el más fuerte de todos" el rey del océano no lo golpeo pero le dijo algo _"¡eres el primero que me dice tales cosas y sigue sin que lo golpee! No sé por qué es quizás es lastima o respeto, pero por ahora te dejare sin hacerte daño, me divertiré con el público, quizás luego te golpee solo por diversión"_ Flash entonces se puso enfrente de él y dijo "no te dejare, como te dije golpéame y luego vete, pero no te atrevas a hacerle nada a la gente" el rey del océano se estaba molestando y levantando el puño le dijo _"¡no tientes tu suerte niño! ¡POR QUE NO SOY TAN COMPASIVO COMO CREES!"_ Flash estaba cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba _"no importa, mientras sea por el bien de todos, estoy tranquilo"_ pero la situación salvo a Flash, todos los que habían sido derrotados antes se pararon a pesar de las heridas, gloriosa solo le dijo a Flash "no te arriesgues tanto Flash Sentry, te agradecemos que seas valiente pero deprimirás a Twilight si te encuentra muerto" Bulk entonces dijo mientras no podía sostenerse mucho de pie "¡FLASH AMIGO!,¡TE PROTEGEREMOS!" el resto de las Shadowbolts entonces gritaron "¡A TI Y TODO CANTERLOT HIGH!", June Montage solo les dijo a todos los presentes "yo solo vine porque necesito hablar con las Rainboom, pero supongo que por esta vez, peleare a su lado" todos gritaron con entusiasmo "¡NUNCA PODRAS ACABAR CON NUESTRA FUERZA!" el rey del océano mientras se secaba le grito a todo el mundo _"¡ESPERANZAS!, ¡COMO ODIO ESO!, ¡LOS DESTRUIRE A TODOS!"_ el rey del océano iba a golpear a Flash otra vez, pero un kunai le pego en la mano y hubo una explosión gigantesca, todos vieron que en el techo estaba una figura femenina, usando un kimono hermoso de flores, en su cintura tenía atada una katana la cual tenía un increíble filo, y unas botas negras que eran muy relucientes, todas las Shadowbolts se ponen felices y alegres al ver que era Gleam Edge y está solo dijo muy tranquila "bueno yo vine a ver a mi cariñito Van Ragon, pero vine a encontrar que todos lo estaban abucheando así que le iba a colgar la cabeza al que hablo primero, pero ver a un monstruo golpear a mis amigas, me hace dudar… con quien empezar, aunque lo admito me gusta rebanar pescado" está entonces cae al suelo frente a todas, dejando una marca en el suelo, las Shadowbolts gritan emocionadas "¡GLEAM VINISTE!" Gleam Edge solo les dice "pues claro no iba a abandonarlas, buen trabajo Flash Sentry, por ganar tiempo y al resto del grupo, por ahora déjenle esto a los profesionales" Gleam saca su espada, y cerca de ella aparece su padre junto a sato uno de los representantes de educación que dijo "golpear a los alumnos está mal, así que creo que hare sushi hoy, y tengo justamente el espécimen indicado para prepararlo" Saw Edge el padre de Gleam solo dijo "nena espero que no te importe el incluirme en la fiesta de tus amigas… por cierto me gusta tu nuevo estilo hija" Gleam le menciona a su padre mientras apunta su espada hacia el rey del océano "gracias papi, por ahora… me concentrare en esa cosa" el rey del océano se levanta pero estaba deshidratado, solamente dijo muy enojado _"¡INTERESANTE!, ¡PODRIA DECIR QUE ESTOS SON LOS MÁS FUERTES!, ¡ESPERO QUE SOPORTEN MÁS QUE SUS AMIGOS!"_ La pelea estaba a punto de ponerse intensa así que el ambiente de tensión se sentía en el aire, la pregunta era… ellos podían ganar.

Gleam comenzó a moverse a una velocidad increíble, ni Lemon, ni Indigo y ni siquiera Lightning podían verle, el rey del océano comenzó a perseguir a Gleam por todo el cuarto, pero está entonces desaparece, y le da una patada frontal que lo manda directo a sato que remato al rey del océano de un golpe, pero en cuanto toco el suelo, sato trato de esquivar el puño del rey del océano el cual fue lanzado con mucha fuerza, por suerte Saw Edge, le ayudo a irse ileso, mientras este planto varios papeles bomba que hicieron retroceder al rey del océano, este al notar donde estaban volvió a dar el brinco que hizo quedar a los 2 desprotegidos, Gleam entonces utiliza la funda de la espada, para bloquear el ataque del rey del océano mientras utiliza sus herramientas ninjas está ata al rey del océano a una pared, donde le ata con kunai explosivos, explotando en muchos pedazos, sato entonces usa su espada para crear un golpe de viento que lanzara al rey del océano fuera, Saw Edge utiliza uno de sus explosivos más fuertes junto a Gleam quien entonces revela en su brazo una técnica ninja gritando fuertemente "¡STAR PULSE!" de su brazo sale un enorme rayo lleno de estrellas y colores… que luego dio origen a una explosión de fuego que se vio en toda la ciudad, todos en el auditorio gritaron al mismo tiempo "!ESA ES TU FORMA DE PROTEGERNOS!" Las Shadowbolts entonces le gritaron a Gleam "¡TEN CUIDADO A DONDE APUNTAS!" Gleam entonces dijo algo enojada a sus amigas "¡NO FUE MI INTENCION ESTÁ BIEN! Es solo que no me fije que estaban ahí" Sato entonces solo levanto su espada y dijo "esa niña sí que se parece a ti" Saw Edge trato de tomarlo por el lado bueno… pero entonces dijo algo molesto "más bien diría que es igual a su bella madre… en serio las palizas de su madre son legendarias incluso entre el clan" mientras Gleam escuchaba eso, trato de calmarse y les dijo a todos los presentes "escuchen aún tenemos que mover a todos a un lugar más seguro, esa cosa puede regresar, es más fuerte de lo que está demostrando" Lemon entonces le dijo lo que sabía "escucha esa cosa puede transformarse al contacto con el agua, pero como le pegaste con fuego seguramente eso lo convirtió en cenizas" Gleam se volteo y les dijo a las chicas "tranquilas, si vuelve me encargare de mandarlo al mismo infierno" el rey del océano entonces apareció frente a ella y la golpeo mandándole hasta la pared gritándole _"¡APARENTEMENTE VEO QUE TIENES BASTANTE FUERZA MOCOSA!, ¡INCLUSO HAS PODIDO QUITARME MI AGUA Y DEJARME DESHIDRATADO!, ¡VEAMOS A QUE NIVEL Y TIEMPO LOGRAS DETENERME!"_ Gleam queda incrustada en la pared, mientras las Shadowbolts intentan ayudarle, Saw Edge comienza a sacar su red de hilos y kunai para atar al rey del océano, sato entonces comienza golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, atando varios papeles bomba al rey del océano pero este las destruye todas, además salta directamente a sato quien no puede detener el impacto con su espada ya que comienza a quebrarse, pero logra darle una patada al rey del océano lanzándolo cerca de la pared, donde Saw Edge entonces utiliza una técnica ninja para invocar varias pelotas de metal que golpean al rey del océano, pero este toma cada una de esas pelotas y las lanza a Saw, pero frente al aparecer aspen, uno de los representantes de educación, donde le embiste, para luego tomarlo de su brazo y lanzarlo contra el suelo, sato entonces usando sus fuerzas le da una patada que le hunde en el suelo, el rey del océano, se repone tomando a aspen y a sato como si fuera un simple objeto, Saw usa sus redes para atraparles y mantenerlos a salvo, el rey del océano se levanta como si nada comentando _"¡O LASTIMA YO ME QUERIA DIVERTIR MÁS!, ¡PERO VEO QUE NO TIENEN FUERZAS PARA ENFRENTARME!"_ en ese momento Saw nota que su hija Gleam se para aún con las heridas gritándole a el rey del océano "¡OYE ATUN PODRIDO!, ¡NO ME HAS VENCIDO!" Gleam furiosa mira al rey del océano mientras este solamente le grita mientras avanza frenéticamente golpeando todo lo que ve hacia ella _"¡AÚN PUEDES MOVERTE EXCELENTE!, ¡SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDO DIVERTIRME MÁS!"_ el rey del océano logra llegar hasta donde estaba Gleam pero está desaparece y desde el otro lado del cuarto se impulsa para golpear al rey del océano con toda su fuerza, pero en vez de retroceder, este se mantiene firme ante el golpe y se lo regresa a Gleam, pero ella lo soporta y comienza una lucha de golpes, para ver quién de los 2 podía derrumbar a su oponente antes, todos alrededor miraban como Gleam golpeaba a el rey del océano y viceversa, Gleam entonces usando toda su fuerza trato de hacer varios remates a alta velocidad, pero para su mala suerte, el rey del océano hizo lo mismo, en un momento Saw Edge lanzo una trampa usándose de carnada cambiando su lugar con el de Gleam, el rey del océano lo golpea hundiéndolo en el suelo, pero Gleam vuelve a aparecer frente a él, está vez junto a sato lo manda al techo, y luego Gleam comienza a rematarlo a puros golpes y patadas, mientras su cuerpo estaba brillando al rojo vivo, usando una nueva técnica ninja, el techo se rompe Gleam entonces lanza con todo su poder la técnica que estaba cargando "¡TITAN HEATH!" una llamarada lanzo al rey del océano afuera del estadio, pero no había terminado el rey del océano envuelto en llamas, es rematado por la espada de sato que es lanzada con una gran velocidad, tanto que parecía haber acertado al rey del océano, Saw Edge volvió a activar una trampa que incinero con bombas al rey del océano, para luego finalmente ser Gleam que le dé el remate final con su nueva técnica la cual hacia que su cuerpo brillara intensamente "¡RAGE OF GODS PRIME!" ella comenzó a golpear al rey del océano con varios golpes haciendo que callera al suelo pero sin que el ataque se detuviera Gleam continuo hasta que Gleam salto y logro dar un último golpe el cual creo un cráter enorme, Gleam entonces se levanta del cráter, mientras todos notan que Gleam realmente se había agotado con el ataque, pero no había terminado, el rey del océano vuelve a pararse estaba algo lastimado pero se recuperó en unos instantes, Gleam reacciono de golpe y logro detener el movimiento que iba a hacer, ambos entonces se detuvieron mutuamente usando únicamente su fuerza, Gleam trato de mantenerlo ocupado mientras sato grito desesperado "¡SAQUEN A TODOS DE AQUÍ!" todos en el auditorio comenzaron a correr pero el rey del océano lanzo baba acida hacia una de las personas, Gleam asustada observo que alguien iba a ser herido, pero entonces aspen bloqueo el ataque a pesar de que sabía que iba a ser dañado, el rey del océano aprovecho el descuido para tomar a Gleam y lanzarla contra la pared en donde tomo a aspen, Saw, y también a sato para golpearlos a todos usando sus rodillas, todos salieron directamente afuera, en donde los que habían peleado con él, habían caído, todos notaron que la última defensa había caído, el rey del océano regodeándose de los que habían caído grito _"¡FINALMENTE TODOS LOS HEROES HAN CAIDO!, ¡Y AHORA ACABARE CON LA GENTE!"_ La mirada de todos era de desesperación, nadie podía hacer nada… hasta que llego algo inesperado.

Big Mac llego con su bicicleta, junto con Cheerilee quien al ver esto estaba horrorizada, este solo le dijo "metete adentro, me encargare de esto" Cheerilee solo le dijo asustada "¡ESTAS LOCO! Ya vista como terminaron todos, no me importa lo que digas, no voy a hacerte caso, no soy tu novia pero eres mi mejor amigo entiendes" Big Mac seriamente le dijo "no, solo entra y ya" Big Mac sabía que las cosas terminarían mal, el rey del océano solo lo vio y dijo _"¡MÁS GENTE PARA EL MATADERO!"_ Big Mac trato de pelear con él, lanzando su bicicleta, pero este tomo a Big Mac como si fuera un juguete, y lo arrojo contra el suelo como si nada, todos vieron que Big Mac, había sido derrotado, lastimosamente, había sido derrotado, Big Mac entonces se volvió a levantar, pero el rey del océano lo piso rompiéndole algunos huesos, todos en Canterlot estaban asustados al ver como caía Big Mac, pero Cheerilee le anima a seguir, todos en Canterlot comienzan a animar a Big Mac quien solo comienza a decir "puede que este cayendo, pero… no quiero rendirme, podrás rompernos a todos los huesos, acabar con nuestro cuerpo, pero… nunca acabaras con nuestro espíritu" el rey del océano lo toma de las manos y finalmente comienza a lanzarlo contra el suelo una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente lo suelta, todos aún creen en Big Mac, mientras este se para detrás del rey del océano intentando tirarlo pero al final… es arrojado lejos mientras el rey del océano le grita _"¡NO LO ENTIENDEN!, ¡NO EXISTE NADIE QUE PUEDA GANARME!"_ en ese momento Big Mac estaba siendo arrojado por el rey del océano… pero justamente antes de caer al suelo, alguien lo detiene, siendo Van Ragon quien aparece y al ver que este venia hacia él, solo dice en voz alta "oye no me arrojes a nadie, de por si no desperté buen humor" van entonces comenzó a encaminarse frente a la escuela donde ignoro lo que había pasado, el rey del océano le grito _"¡OYE QUIEN TE CREES PARA IGNORARME!"_ Van noto que los representantes estaban cerca, en especial sato y le pregunto "Sato… y ahora a que vino ¿me tiene que evaluar hoy o qué?" Gleam entonces trato de hablar con Van "Van por favor… Huye" este solo le dijo a su manera "parece que nadie va a entrar a clases… que acaso les dio miedo ese feo globo de pescado, por cierto quien lo trajo, huele mal y además, es como si lo hubieras sacado de un basurero mal oliente lleno de cosas podridas, además parece el retrato de la abuela más fea de todas" el rey del océano al oír el comentario le grita enojado _"¡ESCUCHE ESO CABRON!"_ el rey del océano le dio un golpe que… no le hizo nada a van, este solo se rasco la cabeza y dijo "¿Qué fue eso?" todos los del auditorio quedaron perplejos ante la situación, Lyra dijo algo asustada "Vieron eso… ahora es a van quien se está enfrentando, no creo que le vaya a ganar" gloriosa le dio la razón y dijo "es cierto no es posible que alguien le gane a ese pescado gigante" aunque Derpy remarco un punto importante "pero notaron que el golpe que le dio el pescado no solo no le afecto a van, parece que van es mucho más fuerte" Sandalwood lo dudo y dijo "no puede ser, ya viste con cuantos acabo, no es posible que van Ragon acabe con el" Trixie apareció y solamente dijo sosteniendo la espada de van "créanlo o no, esto llego a su fin" Flash entonces solo observo como van se paró frente al rey del océano y dijo "buena suerte… van" el rey del océano se sorprendió que aún en su forma hidratada el golpe que le dio a van… no le afecto _"¡INTERESANTE NO ERES COMO LA DEMAS BASURA QUE HE ENFRENTADO!, ¡ACASO TU ERES VAN RAGON!"_ van pensó que se trataba de un chiste y solo dijo "hicieron que hablara este feo globo, creo que es impresionante, no tanto como el que vi nuevo México, pero es increíble, hasta hicieron que abra la boca" el rey del océano se enfureció comenzando a explicar quién era a van Ragon _"¡QUIEN TE CREES TU PARA LLAMARME GLOBO! ¡SOY EL REY DEL OCEANO!, MI RAZA FUE CREADA HACE CINCO MIL AÑOS COMO UN ARMA EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES PARA QUE EL DÍA QUE SEAMOS LIBERADOS DEBASTEMOS EL MUNDO, AL VERME AQUÍ TIENES EL HONOR DE VER AL QUE SERA EL QUE TRAERA LA DEVASTACION A ESTE MUNDO, SIENTETE HONRADO DE QUE SERAS DESTRUIDO POR MI"_ van solo se metió un dedo en la oreja y dijo algo aburrido "si, si, si ya te entendí, eres un devastador, como si el globo de nuevo México no me hubiera dicho lo mismo, me estas comenzando a enojar bastante, por si no lo has notado está lloviendo, así que quítate de mi camino o te voy a romper de un puñetazo" el rey del océano se enojó tanto que entonces usando toda su fuerza para golpear van le grita _"¡MOCOSO YA HAS ACABADO CON MI PACIENCIA!, ¡HA LLEGADO TU FIN!, ¡POR QUE YO TE DESTRUIRE CON MIS PROPIAS….!"_ En el momento en que este intenta golpear a van, este con toda su fuerza le da en el pecho…. Y no solo lo atraviesa… sino que destruye toda la entrada de la escuela y los alrededores… calmando la lluvia y despejando el cielo… destruyendo también al rey del océano de paso… todos los presentes tenían una cara de no poder creer lo que vieron, el cuerpo del rey del océano cayó al suelo, mientras todos al mismo tiempo gritaron "¡QUE!" van entonces solo dijo algo confuso "¿eh?, que globo tan raro, al menos no fue como el de nuevo México, ese último parecía real, como sea… voy a entrar, oigan ustedes los del auditorio deberían entrar a clases, ya casi es la hora de entrada" Van entro a la escuela, mientras los demás chicos llegaban, Twilight entonces salió corriendo detrás de van gritándole "¡van espera! Te hice el desayuno… o vaya un globo… aunque podría ser un monstruo marino… ¡van espera!" Flash trato de llamar la atención de Twilight… pero su cerebro apenas procesaba lo que paso, porque luego vieron como Ibuki paso "o vaya un atún… ya lo marque así que es mío" este le puso una marca en los brazos, Rainbow Dash solo paso frente a él y dijo "me parece más un salmón monstruoso" Pinkie y Rick pasaron frente a él y dijeron al mismo tiempo "¡apesta!" Gambit y Sunset pasaron… pero Gambit le soltó unos billetes diciéndole "no pasa nada" Sunset los recoge y dice algo confusa "no creo que los necesite, ya está muerto" Applejack le señala a Jack "¡ves eso de ahí es por la magia!" Jack le grita más fuerte "¡magia y una leche!, es producto de mutación genética", B y Fluttershy pasaron tapándose los ojos, mientras Rarity y Blake solo dijeron "tranquilos no ha pasado nada, no vayan a abrir los ojos" todos los que se les quedaron viendo…. Se sorprendieron de como ellos tomaron con naturalidad lo que paso… pero su opinión fue peor cuando vieron a las niñas gritando "¡EN VIVO EL SALMON MÁS FEO DEL MUNDO!" las niñas entraron a clases mientras todos los que estaban afuera gritaron "¡QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTÁ !", para todos había sido un evento que… al final pues logro resolverse, pero la mayoría que había pasado por esas cosas terribles, estaba siendo curado por la enfermera y por miembros de los oniwabanshu, el clan de Gleam, algunos ya se habían recuperado de los daños masivos, que les había provocado el enemigo, aunque parecía algo de rutina para los oniwabanshu el curar heridas de esa magnitud, la hora de entrada había llegado, así que las clases antes del torneo comenzarían en unos instantes… pero los representantes tenían otro planes.


	98. 10:07

_**10.07. si no estudiaste, sacaras cero**_

* * *

Antes de comenzar las clases sato reunió a todos en el patio, debido a que el auditorio no era un lugar seguro por los destrozos que hubieron antes, Maximus entonces empezó a formar a los alumnos por grado, Amadeo Fir repartió los volantes, mientras el duque gran mancha reviso algunos papeles, aspen estaba vendado por lo que no podía moverse, sato entonces se paró frente al micrófono pero antes de hablar, se puso a recordar algo del día anterior, los representantes estaban reunidos en una sala, revisando algunos documentos para el torneo, sato le comento a sus compañeros "bueno, aún tenemos hasta la noche para arreglar los documentos para inscribir a las bandas de nuestras escuelas… solo faltan las solicitudes de Canterlot High" amadeo le trajo comida y café a sus compañeros mientras comentaba "desde que los DragonFang nos vencieron y delataron lo de los documentos tenemos más trabajo que nunca, pero creo que lo tenemos merecido… aun así, noto que el número de estudiantes es más alto que la última vez que fuimos, así que… debemos revisar los documentos de la inscripción del torneo, creo que dice algo al respecto sobre esto" Maximus entonces estaba tratando de descansar comiendo una Dona "creo que es demasiado papeleo, lo mejor que podemos hacer es… solo inscribir a las bandas que consideremos buenas…" en ese momento alguien le disparo, todos en el cuarto se asustaron cuando vieron a un hombre entrar con el arma en la mano, este dijo mientras prendía un cigarro "realmente quieren hacer lo de la última vez, pedazos de flojos y vagos, les recuerdo que gracias a ustedes me sacaron de mi retiro, tengo una familia que cuidar, así que espero que terminen este trabajo sin preferencias, tienen que evaluar los votos, los me gusta y encanta, los comentarios positivos y demás, incluyendo la inscripción" sato y los demás solo pensaron lo mismo _"este es un castigo injusto"_ aspen le dijo algo serio "bueno no es como si flojeáramos, este trabajo es muy largo, y mañana es la última competencia de Canterlot High", Maximus se levantó… con la Dona atravesada por la bala gritando "¡OYE ANCIANO TEN MÁS CUIDADO!" el duque gran mancha dijo algo, aunque amadeo le contesto "no creo que haberlo sacado de su retiro haya sido buena idea duque, además usar balas reales no te parece peligroso Stun Gun" la apariencia del hombre, era de un viejo con uniforme militar, con lentes oscuros, con canas y un buen peinado, también tenía un arma, este entonces levanta su arma diciendo "ustedes tuvieron la culpa, andar amenazando a chicos, en mis tiempos la disciplina más dura era a golpes, y con una regla, cubetas llenas de agua y sudor con lágrimas en días acalorados sin camisa, y nadie se quejaba, ahora si más no lo recuerdo, Canterlot High tiene un numero de bandas más grande, espero un mejor trabajo de su parte así que iré a supervisarlos, más les vale terminar esta tarea antes de que cuente 3… ¡1!" este entonces le vuelve a disparar a Maximus quien le grita "¡QUE TE PASA!, ¡TE SALTASTE EL 2 Y EL 3!" Stun Gun solo le dice "¿de qué hablas? Jamás he oído de esos números, un verdadero hombre solo necesita del uno y nada más, así que comiencen a mover el trasero ¡flojos!" sato termina de recordar lo sucedido, mientras observo cuantas bandas estaban inscritas también vio que algunos por el incidente de hace rato podrían faltar, este le pregunto a Stun Gun "¿dígame quiere dar el discurso a los niños?" Stun Gun "está bien, de todos modos, desde aquí puedo vigilar los movimientos de cada uno de los buscapleitos de esta escuela" todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, las mane 7 y los DragonFang piensan en lo que les van a decir, la directora Celestia entonces toma el micrófono iniciando el discurso "¡BIEN ALUMNOS DE CANTERLOT HIGH!, ¡COMO SABEN HOY ES LA GRAN BATALLA DE BANDAS!, ¡ESTÁ VEZ, SERA DIFERENTE DE LOS EVENTOS DEL AÑO PASADO!, ¡ESTÁ VEZ ESCOGEREMOS A LA MEJOR BANDA PARA REPRESENTAR A NIVEL INTEREGIONAL!, ¡VARIAS BANDA DEL ESTADO INCLUSO A NIVEL INTERNACIONAL ESTARAN PRESENTES!, ¡ASÍ QUE NO LO OLVIDEN ESTE ES EL EVENTO MÁS GRANDE QUE PUEDAN VIVIR EN SUS VIDAS, PERO TAMBIEN TIENEN QUE PENSARLO BIEN!, ¡CON USTEDES EN GRAN MAGISTRADO DE EDUCACION, STUN GUN!" Stun Gun se pone frente al micrófono y comienza a dar el resto del discurso y los planes del día "bien, primero que nada quiero agradecer a la directora Celestia y la subdirectora luna, por cuidar a los alumnos del trato con los representantes de educación, para aclarar algunos asuntos, primero que nada el torneo de las bandas en la que participaran muchas escuelas del estado, del país y la región completa incluyendo otros países y continentes, será uno de los eventos más importantes por lo que se debe tener en cuenta lo siguiente, es un evento que durara once días a partir de mañana, serán once días en los que no estarán en clases, su escuela claro no detendrá las clases, continuaran con ellas sin interrupción alguna, debido al torneo de bandas… por cierto quiero agradecer a la subdirectora luna por el nombre… sí que pega" la subdirectora luna le agradeció "muchas gracias señor Stun Gun" Flash Sentry trato de mandarle un mensaje a Twilight, pero Sandalwood … no lo dejo cuando este pregunto "disculpe señor Stun Gun, eso significa ¿Qué habrá clases y no habrán vacaciones?" Stun Gun le disparo a Sandalwood y esto lo asusto haciendo que ambos retrocedieron gritando "¡SE VOLVIO LOCO!" Stun Gun solo les recalca "¿vacaciones?, ¿Qué es eso?, nunca he oído de eso, un verdadero hombre trabaja hasta la muerte sin descansar, eres de esos niños que quieren cambiar el mundo con palabras bonitas y flojear, ¡les debería dejar más tareas por eso!" los representantes de educación le gritan "¡Y A NOSOTROS NO GRITAS POR LO QUE HICIMOS ANTES!" Stun Gun comienza a hablar otra vez "como decía antes, los que participen en este evento, tienen como mínimo 11 días en los que no harán nada de la escuela, pero la realidad es otra, la semana próxima era el examen de solicitud para ingresar a la universidad, los de ultimo año tienen que presentar estos exámenes para ingresar a la universidad, no solo eso, en esas solicitudes podrán ingresar a universidades de todo el mundo, por eso es importante que tomen este examen… también es la semana de exámenes entre los días que faltaran, así que para evitar que se los pierdan… los tomaran el día de hoy, recuerden que si quieren entrar al torneo, deben aceptar estas condiciones, mañana será el primer día del torneo, así que deben irse temprano, solo me resta decirles buena suerte, los exámenes comienzan en 30 minutos y los exámenes de solicitud a la universidad… se les entregaran una vez terminado el examen… buena suerte estudiantes" todos estaban nerviosos por Stun Gun y su manera de ser… pero en algo tenía razón, los alumnos que tenían que tomar los exámenes, tenían algo de presión y necesitarían de suerte para completarlos.

Las chicas discutieron entre ellas sobre el asunto de los exámenes, Sunset fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que paso "por lo que veo, esto será difícil ¡NO HE ESTUDIADO PARA UN EXAMEN SORPRESA DE ESTE NIVEL!" Fluttershy se pone nerviosa al oír esto "¡NO PUEDO CON ESTO ME DARA ALGO Y ME DERRUMBARE ANTE TANTA PRESION!" está se desmaya, mientras Rainbow Dash solo trata de estar calmada "puedo con esto, ya verán obtendré un veinte por ciento extra de los cien que vale este examen, no estoy nerviosa ni nada por el estilo" Applejack noto que estaba sudando demasiado y le recalco eso "lo dices como si nada, verdad niña catarata", Rarity pensó en algo y dijo muy claramente "es obvio que para esto necesitamos el conocimiento necesario, y con lo de los últimos días… no que haremos, quizás debamos sentarnos juntas" pero por desgracia Pinkie pie les notifica algo "dice que debemos ir a nuestras respectivas secciones, no quieren que haya trampas, que podemos hacer Twilight" Twilight trato de pensar en algo… y recordó algo importante "esperen… nuestros audífonos, ellos no saben tampoco de nuestra conexión mental… me esforzare para ayudarles, Sunset entre tú y yo podemos resolver este examen, podemos ayudarles a pasar esto, con nuestros conocimientos unidos podemos pasar este examen" Applejack solo dijo muy claro a sus amigas "lo lamento Twilight pero no puedo aceptarlo, sé que estos exámenes son apresurados, pero no podemos hacer trampa, necesitamos hacernos responsable de nuestras propias cosas" Rainbow Dash trato de convencerle "sé que no quieres mentir, pero tampoco podemos dejar que esto siga así, si perdemos los exámenes, las universidades que miren eso… no nos aceptaran" Sunset entonces les dijo a todas para animarlas "escuchen todas tenemos sueños y esperanzas, sé que parece que todo está en nuestra contra… pero por esta vez como amigas debemos apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas" todas se sintieron tranquilas, hasta que Fluttershy les pregunto algo "… pero si nosotras no podemos… que pasara con ellos" todas vieron preocupadas a los chicos, Rarity pensó en Blake _"que pasara con ellos, algo así no debe ser fácil, Blake sabes que cuentas conmigo"_ Applejack pensó en Jack y la presión de ser inteligente _"no quiero que tengas más esa presión está bien perder algunas veces… nadie se decepcionara de ti, yo no lo haré"_ Rainbow Dash vio a Ibuki pensando _"a pesar de cómo eres, no quiero que pierdas, Ibuki"_ las chicas se vieron algo preocupadas por los chicos, o… eso era hasta que oyeron la conversación de ellos, Jack entonces les dijo a los DragonFang "bien, he cuadrado el rango de nuestro comunicador, así los exámenes que hagamos estarán en el mismo canal, cuando los hagamos les pasare las respuestas" Ibuki solo le dijo "perfecto, así no podrán echarnos de la escuela", Blake solo les recalca algo "espero no noten los comunicadores así podremos pasar el examen sin ninguna dificultad", en ese momento, Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash patearon a Jack, Ibuki y Blake gritándoles "¡USTEDES SI QUE SON CABRONES!" las tres comenzaron a golpear una y otra vez a los tres, Sunset le jala las orejas a Gambit diciéndole "espero no sete haya ocurrido hacer trampa ¿verdad?" ella le aprieta el brazo y este trata de responderle con la verdad "solo un poquito", Fluttershy le golpea suavemente a B con un abanico diciéndole "hacer trampa está mal" este le dice algo triste "lo siento" , Pinkie mira triste a Rick y le dice "no quieres romper mi corazón de globito haciendo trampa" Rick se sintió mal de golpe y dijo "o…. mi estómago… no lo haré lo prometo, no hare trampa, pero no me mires con esos ojos" Van entonces le pregunta algo a Twilight "oye… enana no pensaban hacer trampa ustedes también" este vio seriamente a Twilight y ella trato de mentirle "no, como crees soy una chica honesta y que sigue las normas, no voy a hacer trampa, además que te hace pensar que yo lo haría, van no me gusta que pienses eso de mi… además te prepare el desayuno, podrías pensar mejor de mi" Van entonces se sentó mientras Twilight comenzó a revisar su brazo diciéndole "no es que me importe, pero comeré luego, por ahora solo debo curarme, luego iré al torneo y quizás un descanso, tú por otro lado tienes un examen que hacer" Twilight dudosa le pregunto algo que rondaba por su mente "futuro… van quiero preguntarte ¿Qué harás en el futuro?" van se lo dice de manera que la hace preocuparse "no lo sé, la verdad con todos los conflictos que he tenido, mis planes son simplemente que una vez que termine la escuela… quizás me convierta en vagabundo y viaje a donde el viento me lleve, me gustaría tener una vida tranquila" Twilight le aprieta los vendajes con una mirada algo molesta y Van comienza a quejarse de lo apretado que estaba, ella molesta comienza a replicarle "¿crees que convertirte en un vagabundo te dará tranquilidad?, como puedes tirar el esfuerzo que te costó tanto llegar a tener, ahora tienes una vida escolar, tienes dinero suficiente y fama por tu música, no crees que realmente debes pensarlo mejor, ¿no tienes un sueño?" está le vio con ojos molestos pero a la vez tristes, van lo piensa y le explica algo "nunca lo he pensado, a decir verdad solo quiero vivir una vida tranquila, quisiera poder responderte si tuviera algún sueño pero hasta el día de hoy no sé qué puedo hacer, lo de la música no sé si será para toda la vida, quizás entrenar en una montaña no sea lo suficiente… es decir está mañana rompí la montaña de Everfree a puros golpes, creo que necesito algo en que.. expresar mi ira sin dejar de entrenar" Sunset escuchando la conversación le pregunto a Gambit "jamás has puesto a van a hacer algo creativo que no sea destruir todo a golpes" Gambit comienza a pensarlo y dice algo curioso "bueno van dibujo las portadas de los discos… aunque esa historia es para otro día" Ibuki olvidando que Rainbow Dash le había pegado hace unos momentos comento algo interesante "van en la clase de arte siempre dibuja todo bien… ahora que lo pienso es el único momento en que se mantiene tranquilo" Jack observa las grabaciones cuando van pinta y dibuja y lo nota preguntándole a Applejack " dime ¿alguna vez viste algo así?" Applejack le dio ver la comparación "… ¿esto debería ser normal verdad?" Pinkie y Rick dijeron al mismo tiempo "¡donde la bestia duerme!" Blake comento a Rarity "no lo consideremos una bestia, quizás deberíamos considerarlo como la calma antes de la guerra" Rarity le dijo con un poco de razonamiento "no lo consideremos una fuerza de la naturaleza, más bien como un animal jugando tranquilo" Sunset le dijo a Rarity "no crees que animal fue muy pesado, quizás una fiera o quizás que tenga rabia sería más entendible" Gambit le dijo a Sunset con algo de cuestión "creo que eso fue peor, nosotros lo nominamos como la lava ardiente a la que le echamos agua fría para calmarlo" todos comenzaron a decir cosas negativas de Van, Twilight sin querer le aprieta los vendajes a Van más de la cuenta al escuchar los comentarios comienza a gritar "¡NO ES BUENO QUE DIGAN COSAS ASÍ FRENTE A VAN! ¡EN PRIMERA SEPAN QUE LOS GRANDES GUERREROS TIENEN HABILIDADES ARTISTICAS DEBIDO A SU PACIENCIA Y FORTALEZA ESPIRITUAL! ¡Y YA LES DIJE QUE DEJEN DE LASTIMAR EL AUTO ESTIMA A LOS DEMAS!" Van gritaba de dolor ya que Twilight no dejaba de halarle los vendajes y todos le reclaman a Twilight al mismo tiempo "¡TU LE ESTAS LASTIMANDO MÁS QUE EL AUTOESTIMA!" Twilight al darse cuenta de eso noto que también se estaba desangrando ella muy nerviosa comienza a tratar de curar lo que había hecho "¡PERDONAME VAN! ¡POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS!" Jack grita muy fuerte al ver que se estaba saliendo humo de la boca de Van "¡SU ALMA SE ESTÁ SEPARANDO DE SU CUERPO!" Fluttershy saco de su bolsa primeros auxilios mientras Rick y Pinkie gritaron al mismo tiempo "¡UNIDAD MEDICA AL ATAQUE!" en ese alboroto vino sato y Stun Gun quien solo les dicen "es la hora del examen" todos corrieron a los salones, pero solo Twilight intento quedarse para curar el brazo de Van, este solo le dijo "vete, iré en unos momentos" , Van entonces vio como Twilight entro a su salón, este se dirigió a su viejo escondite donde saco una pequeña maleta que contenía dos frascos con cuatro jeringas vacías, este recordó entonces las instrucción de cirujano de la muerte _"recuerda inyéctate la primera botella te servirá para parar los sangrados y la reconstrucción de tejidos comenzara a activarse, si tienes un daño mortal no creo que te sirva… además el dolor no se te ira tan fácil… aunque claro que con la segunda…. Yo no lo haría si fuera tu"_ van entonces solo se inyecta la primera diciendo "espero que con esto sea suficiente por hoy" este se inyéctala primera botella, luego de un rato los exámenes comenzaron pero Twilight observo que este no venía, el profesor Cranky noto esto y dijo "supongo que no se podía esperar que alguien así viniera" Twilight entonces noto que alguien entro y era van con los vendajes cambiados diciendo "lo lamento, me tarde porque fui al baño" Flash noto que eso podía ser debido a lo sucedido ayer… aunque esa era su teoría, Cranky noto su brazo y le pregunto "jovencito ¿Qué le paso a tu brazo?" Twilight recordó los eventos de ayer… y van solo dijo como excusa "yo… me caí de las escaleras" todos notaron que esa excusa era tan mala que nadie se la creyó… pero Cranky no le tomo tanta importancia y comenzó a explicarle "muy bien creo que mejor debería sentarse", Twilight en su mente solo dijo _"¡COMO ES QUE SE CREYO ESA EXCUSA TAN BARATA! ¡Es obvio que eso no fue producto de caerse en una escalera ¿Qué nadie puede pensar que es una mentira?!"_ todos en el salón concordaron que era posible, que eso haya pasado, mientras Cranky continuo explicándole a van "está bien Van escucha las instrucciones, en este folleto contiene cada una de las materias de la escuela, luego de eso debe venir por este folleto que contiene un examen general estandarizado para todas las universidades del país… si quieres optar por una internacional, ven por este otro folleto pero te lo advierto es más difícil de lo que piensas" van entonces se sentó y comenzó a resolver los exámenes, los demás también tenían sus problemas para resolver los exámenes, ya que no eran nada fáciles, pero lograron terminarlos en el tiempo estimado, eran las 9 de la mañana de ese día y todos habían terminado los exámenes y asistieron a las demás clases… pero que cosas les vendrían para un día que se iba a ser muy largo.


	99. 10:08

_**10.08. El plan se mueve**_

* * *

El gobierno estaba afuera limpiando y arreglando los desastres que había ocasionado el monstruo del rey del océano, Steel entonces reviso el informe y le dijo a uno de sus hombres "clasifiquen esto como un desastre de nivel A, y paguen a los involucrados también convenzan a todos de cualquier manera que los desastres no existieron, además será fácil, esas niñas Rainboom son excusa nive máximo llegan a B, la verdad no me preocupa ellas lo arreglan a su manera, ahora en cuanto a las señales que se están detectando comencemos los preparativos de evacuación de nivel S a S2 por si acaso" uno de los asistentes le pregunto a Steel "comandante, no cree ¿una evacuación nivel S a S2 es algo elevada?" Steel le muestra la tabla de datos que no deja de subir "normalmente una señal no debería subir si el peligro está bajo los niveles del C al A en caso de que una amenaza llegue a ser tan grande como una S, pero está señal está llegand S2, los picos suben muy rápido, debemos prepararnos para lo peor, tomaremos precauciones necesarias para evitar problemas" Steel estaba a punto de subirse al auto pero el Dark Changeling se introdujo en el auto y trato de obtener más información preguntándole a Steel "señor disculpe pero dígame que más sabemos de las Rainboom, quizás podrían estar correlacionadas " Steel le mostro la información de las chicas y le dijo "por lo visto lo que hay en el expediente de cada una de ellas es que resuelven la mayoría de los problemas con amistad y cosas mágicas, pero por lo visto lo resuelven rápido, es por eso que no les ponemos la atención necesaria, además nadie resulta herido, quien pensaría que mocosas como estas son solo nivel D y C" el Dark Changeling empezó a hurtar la información que necesitaba, ya en ciudad estrella el Dark Changeling comenzó a desparecer entre el público luego de cambiar de forma, este llama a uno de sus compañeros para informarle algo _"tengo algo que informarle al señor k, envía este mensaje….. Tenemos ratas en nuestros planes"_ las cosas se estaban poniendo feas ya que no solo en la tierra estaban ocurriendo cosas malas.

En el edificio del señor K este estaba concentrándose en el hechizo para tratar de liberar los elementos de la discordia del hechizo, mientras uno de los Dark Changeling llego y le notificó a Kevin sobre lo sucedido, el señor k entonces nota la llegada de Kevin, y separa su cuerpo de su mente una vez más, Kevin llega diciéndole "mi señor tenemos noticias" el señor k entonces muestra algo de tranquilidad y expectativa que todo iba de acuerdo a los planes "o que bien creo que las tropas han terminado el trabajo y todo sale de acuerdo al plan" en ese momento recibe la llamada de Zenshui diciéndole _"jefe, le informo que los objetos que me mando a buscar ya están en su disposición"_ el señor k entonces le dice "muy bien, tráelos aquí Zenshui, todo sale de acuerdo a mis planes, dime Kevin que es lo quieres decirme… has visto a lord necro por ahí es raro que tarde bastante" Kevin entonces solo le dijo "de hecho señor es de eso que le quería hablar…. Me temo que lord necro está… muerto" el señor k entonces estuvo en silencio unos minutos y luego dijo bastante molesto "…. ¿Qué diablos?" Kevin asustado trato de huir del lugar pero el señor k entonces solo dijo _"¡ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡COMO PASO ESTO!"_ Kevin entrego el informe y dijo "parece ser que esas niñas acabaron con todo el grupo, por desgracia solo tenemos el resto del informe que ellos tenían, necesitamos tiempo para conseguir la información que esas niñas tienen ahora en sus manos" el señor k estaba en llamas entre más hablaba, el señor k pregunta una vez más _"¡QUE INFORMACION!"_ Kevin se ocultó y dijo asustado "las chicas… tienen información valiosa sobre usted…" este se enoja y destruye el lugar, pero se calma rápidamente diciendo _"¡NO! Debo calmarme… si dejo que me afecto no poder concentrarme en el sello, bien por ahora envíen a los Dark Changeling a atacar Equestria, parece ser que tendré que optar por acelerar las cosas y mis planes tendrán que cambiar…. Por ahora, manda a la horda de los Dark Changeling a atacar Equestria avísame si algo sucede Kevin"_ Kevin se sorprendió de que se calmara pero comprendía la situación de que si se desconcentraba sus planes se atrasarían, por lo que Kevin entonces salió directamente a la bodega donde vio que los Dark Changeling ya estaban listos para atacar, Kevin grito a todos _"¡HERMANOS MIOS! ¡NUESTRO SEÑOR HA ORDENADO UN ATAQUE SORPRESA A EQUESTRIA DEBEN ESPARZIRSE EN EJERCITOS DE 100 UNIDADES POR CADA GENERAL! ¡MANDARE A 10 GENERALES PARA ATACAR EQUESTRIA! ¡NO LO OLVIDEN! ¡SALVE LA OSCURIDAD!"_ Todos los Dark Changeling entonces se dirigieron a un portal que mando a los Dark Changeling a diferentes lados de Equestria, la cual estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque que no tenía precedentes.

Todos los refugiados en la antigua Canterlot estaban descansando y algunos se preparaban para lo peor, Celestia estaba entrenando con gar y luna a la vez, aunque les costaba luego de tanto tiempo sin entrenar magia, las niñas practicaban algo de los textos que encontraron y comenzaron a entrenar con Sand Shaker observando su progreso, Hollow Black entrenaba a Trixie, Starlight Glimmer y Moondancer junto a Sunburst que leía más sobre los textos antiguos, Big Mac estaba haciendo ejercicio para hacerse más fuerte, Shining Armor entrenaba para hacer su magia más fuerte con meditación, Candance hacia lo mismo pero ella trataba de mantener las instrucciones que el daba Zecora, Discord por otra parte estaba haciendo vigilancia, Victory Brave estaba haciendo entrenamiento mental, Caber Engine estaba escaneando los alrededores, Skull Breath usaba su magia para evitar que los poderes de los otros sean detectados, Tetra Burst, Spectra Metalo, Mirror Slide y Raiden Breaker junto a Light Hope formaron un circulo para crear una barrera de nivel S3 capaz de poner a salvo a todos, los dragones Old Coal, Hex Spell y Yuri Kane estaban con Embero afuera de la nueva Canterlot buscando las anomalías que se presentaban alrededor de Equestria, en cuanto a Torch se encargaba de vigilar los que quedaba de Canterlot y Poniville, los ciudadanos que fingían estar viviendo aún en el pueblo se aseguraban de no llamar la atención sobre lo que estaba pasando, Celestia al notar tanta paz al entrenar le pregunto a gar "aún crees que algo puede pasar, lo dudaría un poco… algo tan maligno seguramente tiene un as bajo la manga" luna nota la expresión de gar y este contesta muy tranquilamente "aún con alguien tan fuerte afuera y del lado del mal, debe ser un estratega, el dragón oscuro gobernó una vez estas tierras y siempre ganaba por la manera en que se anticipada a los movimientos de su rival, hay que evitar que los ciudadanos salgan lastimados si ahí guerreros fuertes debemos hacerlos más fuertes para la batalla, Celestia sé qué te parece que soy estricto pero debemos defender a nuestra tierra" luna se concentra y activa toda su magia diciéndole a gar "¡nunca permitiré que la maldad toque mi tierra natal! ¡estoy lista!" está comenzó a atacar a gar pero gar esquivo todos sus movimientos y ataques mágicos como si fuera algo fácil a pesar de su gran tamaño, este entonces con su cola le repele pero Celestia le logra embestir aunque sea por unos momentos, luna aparece usando un hechizo de tele transportación, pero gar usa su cola pero le pega a la tierra haciendo que las rocas vuelen y Celestia usa las rocas para golpear a gar pero el aura de gar destruye las rocas como si fuera polvo, Celestia se tele transporta y golpea al estómago de gar con mucha fuerza lanzándolo directamente al suelo, gar usa su magia para reconstruir el lugar, Victory Brave entonces detuvo su concentración y comenzó a caminar afuera de la nueva Canterlot, Starlight noto esto y se dirigió a ver que sucedía, Hollow back le reclamo "¡OYE A DONDE VAS!" Starlight Glimmer le grito "¡algo está pasando!" todos se prepararon para lo peor, Gar decidió salir y observo que los representantes fueron a Poniville Torch hace la señal de que mantengan bajo perfil, sato entonces observa la quietud del pueblo, este le pregunta a Maximus "¿algo ocurre en este pueblo?" Maximus comienza a ver los lugares y le dice a todos "ciertamente algo no está bien aquí" amadeo Fir voló y observo que gar se acercaba y le dijo a sus compañeros "¡gar se acerca!" gar y los representantes se encuentran cara a cara, este solo les dice "no vine a declarar una guerra, el plazo aún no se ha dado… vine a ver la señal que se está produciendo, tenemos que evitar al dragón oscuro" sato golpeo su espada contra el suelo diciéndole "me temo que tu raza ya nos lleva atacando hace años, dudaría que esto no fuera una artimaña tuya para iniciarnos una guerra para controlar nuestros territorios, así que por lo pronto dudaremos de lo que hagas" Cyber Engine aparece frente a todos y dispara directamente al cielo, donde miran que algo cae, resultando ser un Dark Changeling, Cyber Engine grita a todos los presentes "¡TENEMOS 999 FLOTAS DE ENEMIGOS FRENTE A NOSOTROS! ¡COMIENZEN EL CONTRATAQUE!" todos se ponen en posición de ataque y comienza la guerra para defender a toda Ecuestria.

Los habitantes de Poniville comenzaron a defenderse usando lo que tenían para golpear a los Dark Changeling, los dragones comenzaron a pelear con los generales quienes eran mucho más fuertes, Ember comando a algunos a defender a los más débiles, Spectra uso su magia para afectar los campos magnéticos de lugar para que Mirror Slide comenzara a crear portales mandándolos a lugares lejanos, Raiden Breaker uso su magia para encerrar un campo lo suficientemente grande para que al intentar escapar volvieran al otro lado de la barrera haciéndoles imposible salir a los enemigos, Starlight Glimmer y Trixie usaron su magia pero los Dark Changeling evitaron eso destruyendo la magia directamente con su cuerpo, Hollow Black golpeo a los Dark Changeling con su fuerza, Moondancer uso un hechizo para lanzarles grandes terrenos de tierra que logro ser efectivo, Starlight entonces propuso a Trixie usar sus habilidades de magia para crear explosivos parar sus trucos pero Starlight amplifico las explosiones para hacerlas más letales, esto ahuyento temporalmente a los Dark Changeling, aunque gracias a Victory Brave y Discord estos notaron que no podían ganar, Discord creo ventiladores gigantes para mandar a volar a los Dark Changeling directamente a Victory que usando su espada los derroto a todos, gar y Celestia golpearon a varios usando sus poderes a la vez, luna logro dormir a varios pero solo unos instantes, Skull Breath utilizo sus habilidades para aniquilar a muchos, Big Mac logro golpear a algunos que se acercaban a la antigua Canterlot, por suerte no estaba solo llegaron muchos refuerzos a defender la tierra, las cutie mark crusader intentaron ayudar usando sus recién adquiridas habilidades… pero Sand Shaker las tomo a las tres y las puso en el centro de la ciudad diciéndoles "ustedes se quedan aquí" las niñas al mismo tiempo dijeron "no es justo", Victory Brave lanzo su espada hacia los enemigos atacando a muchos Celestia uso su magia para hacer girar más rápido la espada de Victory Brave creando un huracán que absorbe a los enemigos, luna crea varios portales para lanzar a los enemigos en contra del suelo para luego darse cuenta que Sand Shaker crea varios puños que se crean en la tierra, Hollow Black junto con Candance crean varios ataques de cristales con papeles explosivos y shuriken, muchos guardias trataron de pelear contra los Dark Changeling, varios de los unicornio lanzaron varios hechizos para disminuir el paso de los Dark Changeling, Starlight Glimmer crea un nuevo y mejorado hechizo explosivo junto con Trixie lanzándolo al aire que comienza succionar a los Dark Changeling, pero estos destruyeron el hechizo hasta que gar salto y lanzo una gran llamarada quemándolos a todos, Celestia y luna trataron de seguir peleando y ambas logran utilizar una nueva técnica, Victory Brave quien enojado recupera su espada crea una ráfaga que destruye a la mayoría de la horda, los Dark Changeling más fuertes forman una gran bola de energía, Cyber Engine comienza a transformar su cuerpo en otro tipo de dragón Starlight Glimmer es tomada por él y la pone en su cabeza y ella curiosa le pregunta "¡ESPERA QUE HACES!" Cyber Engine se convierte en un dragón bípedo pero con un armamento más poderoso, una armadura platino pero con afiladas garras y picos, un cañón mucho más poderoso y alas cibernéticas hechas por láser, la cabeza de Cyber Engine crea una cabina especial para que Starlight comience a operar, Cyber Engine le dice "alguna vez has jugado a tiro al arco… pues es lo mismo" Moondancer le grita "¡EL TIRO AL ARCO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!" Starlight Glimmer comienza a oprimir botones y se lanzan varias municiones que dan a los enemigos, Starlight solo le comenta "no es como leer los libros que me da Twilight, ¡ES MUCHO MEJOR!", mientras Cyber Engine continua la pelea contra varios enemigos, Trixie entonces se subió encima de Victory Brave y le dice "y tu donde tienes los cañones mágicos" Victory Brave solo le grita más enojado "¡BAJATE DE MI CABEZA!" gar lanza un enorme puñetazo junto con Celestia y luna gritando al mismo tiempo "¡NADIE SE ACERCA A MI AMADO REINO!" la enorme expulsión de aire golpea a muchos Dark Changeling, varios generales bajan y tratan de pelear con todos, pero Trixie solo les dijo mientras prepara un hechizo "saben, la grandiosa Trixie les ha preparado un truco" Moondancer entonces crea un portal debajo de ellos y de él salen Big Mac, Shining Armor, y Flash Sentry diciendo "¡TRANGUENSE ESTO!" estos lanzan una bomba de humo, mientras aparece sato golpeando a cada uno, Maximus uso su fuerza para golpear a todos, aspen llamo a su ejército y trato de contener el tiempo suficiente para que gar lanzara un rugido que daría a entender que podría tener un plan, los dragones sombra aparecen de varios lados y comienzan a atacar a todos los Dark Changeling voladores que estaban en diferentes partes del cielo, en cuanto a tetra Burst, Mirror Slide, Raiden Breaker, light hope, y Spectra Metalo, comenzaron a crear una barrera más grande que repele a los Dark Changeling expulsándolos del lugar, pero los Dark Changeling usan su magia para destruir la barrera, pero es mucho más fuerte todos los generales entonces trataron de levantarse, pero Gar y Victory Brave los golpearon a todos, finalmente solo quedaron pocos en pie y vieron que todos los guerreros defensores de Canterlot, los guerreros de Equestria, Starlight les dijo a todos fríamente "largo de nuestra tierra" y uno de los Dark Changeling gritaron _"¡RETIRADA!"_ todos los Dark Changeling comenzaron a irse asustados, entonces Discord junto a todos los demás y los lanzo de un cañón diciendo "no vuelvan y por favor marquen su tarjeta al salir" todos los Dark Changeling se fueron por un portal sabiendo que ahora ya saben con qué están lidiando, Trixie fue la primera en decir "les dimos una lección" pero ella se había subido a la cabeza de gar y este solo le dijo "señorita por favor bájese" Celestia nota que todos comienza a celebrar el hecho de sobrevivir al ataque, ella le comenta a gar mientras Trixie se baja de la cabeza de gar "esto no es una victoria, porque presiento que solo fue una batalla con otras intenciones" luna entonces busca entre los escombros alguna pista y mientras la mayoría gritaba por la victoria, encontró un rastro de magia oscura, Victory Brave se da cuenta de este rastro y al ver que luna lo traería este le dijo "préstame esto princesa luna" este toma el fragmento y nota algo raro, Cyber Engine lo escanea y se lo muestra a gar, Starlight usa su magia pero se comienza a debilitar, Discord le dice "eso no suena a buenas noticias" gar dice algo que atemorizo a todos "esto es un fragmento oscuro, seguramente lo usaron para comunicarse con quien sea que este causando estos problemas, nosotros ahora quizás fuimos expuestos a una trampa" sato entonces se puso frente a gar y le pregunto "crees que sea una trampa gar ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?" Maximus dijo en voz alta "no confió en ti emperador dragón pero danos tu punto de la trampa" gar entonces les demostró la energía que se emanaba y dijo "está energía es de nivel mucho más alto que la prisión, ninguno en este mundo tiene una magia de este nivel" Celestia se asustó y dijo "solo existe un ser con el poder de esta magnitud" Gar asusto a todos cuando dijo el nivel "un omega" Starlight se unió a la conversación y le pregunto a todos que tenían una cara de susto "¿omega?, creí que solo llegaban a los S3" Victory Brave le relata a Starlight Glimmer "los omega son los seres más poderosos de la historia, el poder de un S3 no tiene comparación, comparar a un omega con un S3 es como comparar a un S3 con un D, la distancia se podría decir que es monstruosa, un omega es capaz de destruir el universo entero con solo pensarlo, sus poderes tienen un misterio enorme, el ultimo omega que hubo… bueno solo hubo un omega en toda la historia y fue el primer dragón oscuro, aunque hubo otro, no se pueden comparar, era el antiguo zar de los dragones y Equestria, Holy Blaze, solo ellos llegaron a tener el nombre omega, es todo lo que nuestra cultura sabe" Celestia entonces les dice a todos algo que les dejo más con misterio "no es tan cierto, existieron más omega" gar solo le interrumpió y dijo "a pesar de ser cierto que existen o existieron más omega, la posibilidad del regreso del dragón oscuro es inminente, significa que podríamos tener más de un problema solo con que regrese, por ahora tenemos que prepararnos para la guerra que se avecina, nuestros pueblos deben estar protegidos" sato entonces le dice algo que hace que todos se enojen "no podemos permitir que un dragón oscuro siga aquí en este mundo, es obvio que esto fue tu culpa gar, si sabias de ante mano que había más omega, no se te ocurrió que pudo haber alguno que reviviera esa cosa" Maximus resalta más este hecho "tengo entendió que te gustaba ir al mundo humano, somos conscientes de que en ese mundo al ser contrario al nuestro podría existir alguien con el poder de un omega, y si eso es el caso, tenemos que desconfiar de ese mundo, y también de ti porque tú fuiste y viviste 400 años en ese lugar así que dinos cómo es posible que siga existiendo algo justamente cuando después de un tiempo de paz en el que la princesa Twilight Sparkle acabo salvando Equestria de una maldad de nivel A, tengamos ahora un problema de nivel Omega" aspen entonces le pregunto a Celestia algo que los hizo temblar " todo esto comenzó por que ella fue al mundo humano, quizás ella provoco a alguien ahí" Celestia molesta les grita "Twilight no ha tenido la culpa de nada, este problema lleva ya miles y miles de años, lo mejor será evitar ya crear más conflicto" sato quien ve cómo está la situación se retira con sus compañeros diciendo "la fecha trazada para la guerra aún no cambiara, no confiamos en los dragones, así que mejor prepárense para la guerra" Trixie les hizo una cara sacándoles la lengua, mientras gar y todos los guerreros de Equestria regresaban a la base, Celestia trato de calmarse pero gar solo le dijo algo que la preocupo "sé que no te gustara oír esto, pero ellos tienen razón, desde que existe el portal al mundo humano, esto solo ha traído problemas, desde que mandaste a Sunset Shimmer al mundo humano, hemos tenido problemas enormes, y las cosas siguen empeorando, creo que no tenemos opción alguna…" Starlight y muchos Equestrianos se pararon frente a gar, pero Trixie pregunto a Celestia algo que ella iba a decirle a todos "creo que usted dijo algo de los omega, existen más" Apple Bloom y sus amigas se subieron encima de Sand Shaker y le preguntaron "¿Cómo se crean los omega?" Sand Shaker intento explicar pero ni él lo sabía, Starlight le pregunto lo mismo a Celestia "princesa Celestia dígame ¿Por qué en el mundo humano ahí más omega?" Celestia entonces dijo muy preocupada "en las investigaciones de gar, ha encontrado que hay una posibilidad enorme de que los omega en el mundo humano sean mucho más poderosos que en Ecuestria… pero no sabemos cómo fueron creados" gar se pone a pensar y le dijo a Victory Brave "soldado Victory… buen trabajo" Discord por su parte le dio una bebida a Victory Brave y este solo dice algo nervioso "gracias señor" gar entonces se retiró usando un portal diciendo "no importa lo que pase, sigan con el buen trabajo, debo descansar un poco… ya no soy tan joven como antes" todos los demás en la cueva notan que gar había sido herido durante la pelea, gar en su castillo, comienza a curarse las heridas, pero es seguido por luna y Celestia, luna le aplica un hechizo para curarlo, Celestia entonces preocupada le pregunta "lamento que todo haya salido mal con los otros representantes, aunque tú seas muy fuerte, te estas arriesgando bastante" gar entonces algo frustrado le pregunta a Celestia quien le comenzó a curar las costillas "no les dijiste como se crean los omega, pero hay algo que quería discutir contigo a solas Celestia, pero luna sería mejor si escuchara tu opinión" Celestia y luna entonces le miran con seriedad, luna le dice lo que tenía pensado decir "vas a decirnos que tomaste una decisión con el portal y los que cruzaron el portal del mundo humano" Celestia termina su frase "quieres decir que…" gar mira al cielo triste diciendo "así es" el ambiente a pesar que en algunos lados era de victoria, tenía un amargo final.

En el mundo humano, en el edificio donde los Dark Changeling planeaban y creaban más soldados para su siguiente enjambre de ataque, Kevin llega corriendo hacia la oficina del señor K y le dice _"mi señor traigo el informe de la caída de nuestro escuadrón de ataque"_ el señor K entonces lo hace pasar, pero nota que Toguro y Zenshui junto a su grupo habían hecho una video llamada al señor K informándole de su progreso, Toguro le informaba al señor K _"recolectamos todo lo que nos pidió, pero solo no hemos encontrado los 4 objetos que faltan de la lista, así que solo necesitamos la ubicación correcta y lo traeremos a tiempo"_ el señor k usando el libro de las épocas les dice _"vayan a la exposición de Beanjin en el contienen asiático, ahí encontraran los 2 objetos que se necesitó"_ Toguro se despide diciéndole algo que intrigo a Kevin _"dígame salió bien el plan de reconocimiento"_ el señor K sonríe diciéndole _"en cuanto mi esbirro me traiga las noticias correctas"_ Kevin entonces entra pero asustado se arrodilla diciendo "¡MI SEÑOR PERDONE MI VIDA! ¡EL PLAN DE ATACAR EQUESTRIA FALLO!" el señor K y Toguro junto a su grupo comenzaron a reír mientras Kevin no entendía la situación, entonces el señor K le explica _"veras mi querido Kevin, Zenshui me sugirió este plan, actualmente esas mocosas vinieron de Equestria e irrumpieron mis planes así que lance esa horda de soldados de nivel S para medir sus poderes, y viendo que fueron derrotados debo decir que salió exactamente como lo esperaba, entonces necesito conseguir soldados con un nivel mayor, lo que me será posible en cuanto descifre más los elementos de la discordia y se me otorgue el poder necesario… puedo crear hordas de S3 en masa, solamente necesito algo de tiempo e investigación de mis nuevos poderes por el momento, hicieron un gran trabajo, por ahora vigilen las cosas mientras me concentro en no solo recuperar mi poder, sino también mis memorias, parece ser que oculte cosas en el mundo que no recuerdo, así que por el momento prepara mi ejercito por cualquier emergencia"_ el señor K entonces corta la transmisión con Zenshui y los demás, mientras Kevin trata de recuperarse del susto, en donde estaban Zenshui y su grupo era un restaurante que estaba en otro país, todo estaba destruido, había mucha gente que estaba muerta, Karazu entonces le pregunto a Zenshui "aún me pregunto por qué le eres fiel al señor K, por la manera que piensas diría que… eres más inteligente" Zenshui entonces se sienta y comienza a comer la comida con mucha tranquilidad diciendo "como yo lo veo el tipo solamente necesita recuperar poder y su conocimiento, no sé qué sea el, pero mientras no tenga todo puedo aprovechar eso para obtener ciertos beneficios, además él sabe algo que necesito y se hará divertido cuando llegue el momento, no puedo esperar, verdad Toguro" Toguro estaba tomando un refresco mientras miraba a toda la gente muerta, tijereta entonces estaba atacando a una mujer mientras les preguntaba a todos "no les parece divertido masacrar niños, y mujeres, es tan placentero cuando les cortas el cuello de adentro hacia afuera" Kira entonces le dice molesto mientras estaba apuntando su dedo a una mujer que aún estaba viva "sabes les quitas el apetito a todos, mejor córtate la lengua" buey estaba afuera viendo como el ejército intentaba dispararle pero este mando de regreso las balas, Flowing Deep lanza varios dardos de humo desde la mesa en la que comía que acabaron con varios soldados, Suzuki que estaba durmiendo le pregunta a Kira molesto "no crees que deberías matarla ya" Kira entonces le dice sonriendo a la mujer "no te preocupes… igual todos van a morir" un rito sale del lugar, mientras Zenshui y Toguro dicen _"no puedo esperar a ver qué sucederá pronto"_ las cosas se estaban poniendo oscuras.


	100. 10:09

_**10.09. el resultado es cero si no estudias.**_

* * *

En la escuela de Canterlot las chicas y los chicos, estaban por terminar el examen, todos estaban algo nerviosos a excepción de Twilight, van, Ibuki, Jack y Sunset, quienes ya habían terminado, estos entonces esperaron al timbre que indicaba el final del examen, justamente sonó el timbre después de unos minutos y todos salieron a reunirse en el patio para hablar del examen, Rick comenzó diciendo "me duele la gelatina" este muestra una gelatina encima de su cabeza, Pinkie dice algo similar "me duele el pastel rosado" Rainbow Dash quien tenía puesta una bolsa de hielo les dice "no fue tan malo, excepto por matemáticas" Rarity y Blake estaban tomando un te relajante diciéndoles "pero que quejosos" por otra parte B dijo "la filosofía me costó mucho" Fluttershy algo desanimada dijo "y a mi química" Applejack se bajó el sombrero y dijo "desearía poder olvidar el examen de física" Twilight estaba feliz y dijo "el examen estaba muy fácil, seguro saco calificación perfecta" Van y Jack estaban hablando entre si y Jack dijo "por lo menos la mayoría respondió todo, con eso no podrán echarnos aunque quisieran" Van reviso las respuestas y dijo "bien con eso hemos terminado" en ese momento apareció sato detrás de él y les dice a todos "bien niños, ahora tienen que ir a tomar la decisión de su ingreso a la universidad" todos los chicos y las chicas gritan "¡QUE NO PARA ESO ERA EL EXAMEN!" Stun Gun entonces le entrega a cada uno unos folletos de varias universidades y les dice a todos "como verán son varias universidades las cuales por su promedio están interesadas en ustedes, Van Ragon y Twilight Sparkle vayan junto a sus amigos a ver la tabla de resultados en unos 20 minutos" Twilight y van comienzan a discutir sobre el futuro de ambos, pero en ese momento sato aparece detrás de van y le dice "lo lamento van Ragon necesitamos hablar, a solas" Stun Gun le menciona a Twilight lo mismo "señorita Sparkle necesito hablar con usted" Van Ragon estuvo hablando a solas con sato quien le dijo "me pareció sorprendente la solicitud que me diste, para ir a una escuela de dibujo y arte en el extranjero, pero esto bueno es algo que no esperaba de ti" van solo le dijo "bueno digamos que tome la decisión por un consejo que me dieron, así que opina" sato comenzó a revisar el examen de solicitud de van y noto algo "observando la solicitud y sus requisitos, tienes el nivel académico necesario para poder aprobar la solicitud, note también los bocetos que hiciste, pero tienes algunos fallos, el lápiz que se necesitaba en el trazo de los paisajes es más suave, el trazo para los arboles está incorrecto ya que las estructuras necesitan de una línea más delgada que la que usaste, en cuanto al boceto de personajes, te falta demasiado detalle con los ojos y la boca, y sinceramente tu diseño de personajes está muy mal construido, fuera de eso, con algo de práctica y estudio dedicado puedes llegar lejos pero está decisión necesitara de un proceso seleccionado muy riguroso, recuerda que en cuanto tenga noticias debes llamarme pronto o perderás tu oportunidad se atentó van Ragon" mientras van lo pensaba este recordó algo importante y detiene a sato para explicarle "espera sato, necesito recordarte lo del permiso que tome con la directora Celestia" sato recordó el permiso y dijo "como veo necesitaras de más recursos ya que no te alcanzara, podrías optar por la beca, pero para eso tendrías que demostrar que tienes reconocimiento, si ganas el torneo de bandas internacional podrías ganar el reconocimiento suficiente para la beca, pero es tu decisión van" van se queda hundido en sus pensamientos _"con que tengo que ganar a como dé lugar… no me importa si lo consigo o no… pero si se me presento una oportunidad así no debo perderla"_ van apretó los puños pensando en lo que tenía que hacer, mientras Stun Gun habla con Twilight sobre su futuro "bien señorita Sparkle dado su muy alto rendimiento académico y ayuda a la escuela Canterlot, tres de estas universidades quieren que vayan personalmente a recibir clases, entre ellas la universidad de california experta en tecnología, quieren que vayas en cuanto te gradúes de Canterlot High, esperamos muchas cosas de ti, así que felicidades" Twilight se emocionó bastante al oír eso y las amigas de Twilight no pudieron esperar a celebrar, Fluttershy le dijo "que bien , lo lograste Twilight cumpliste tu sueño" Rarity con lágrimas le dijo "finalmente Twilight, tus esfuerzos fueron reconocidos" Applejack abraza a Twilight diciendo "terrón de azúcar estamos orgullosas de ti" Pinkie activo su cañón de fiestas celebrando "¡TRES HURRAS POR NUESTRA MEJOR AMIGA!" ellas celebran mientras Ibuki solo comenta "vaya reconocieron a la nerd de su grupo bien hecho morada" Jack solo dijo "también a ti te han solicitado, parece ser que tengo buena competencia" Blake acentuó y dijo "claramente se nota que has trabajado duro para eso Twilight felicidades" Rarity le jalo la oreja y dijo "solo un comentario querido" Gambit le pregunto a Sunset "parece ser que el apoyo dado sirvió de mucho verdad" Sunset soltó una lagrima diciendo "me alegro tanto de ella, todo lo que ha vivido para cumplir su sueño dio sus frutos" B aplaudió suavemente, mientras Rick pregunto algo "¿eso significa que tendrás relación a distancia?" Twilight por un momento al oír eso le pregunto a Rick "¿a qué te refieres?" entonces Blake aclaro el punto de Rick "por lo que tengo entendido, eres la novia de Flash Sentry, por lo que he hablado con Rarity se acentuaron un año en Canterlot High y actualmente lo he visto siempre atento por ti durante los almuerzos, esperando tus llamadas, creo que deberías hablar con el" B solo le dijo muy seriamente "quizás no lo has visto pero el sufre mucha dependencia de ti" Twilight no sabía todo eso y finalmente pensó _"me lo temía, creo que debo tomar una decisión"_ , Van solo les dijo "suficiente idiotas, no nos interesa lo que pase, por ahora vayamos a las clases y escojan su universidad, después de todo su futuro depende de ello" Van vio triste a Twilight, y noto que Flash Sentry estaba lejos, Van Ragon entonces le lanzo un maní en la cabeza a Flash para hacerlo voltear a ver a Twilight, este emocionado va con ella y le dice "hola Twilight, la verdad me costó mucho el examen, pero creo que si tengo una buena calificación podremos entrar a la universidad de Evergreen como acordamos y así poder pasar nuestro tiempo juntos…¿ocurre algo?" Twilight intenta hablar pero el miedo no le deja hablar y solo dice "claro Flash, después de todo… es lo que queremos verdad" ambos se abrazan mientras van solo ve esto y piensa _"entre más lo sigas prolongando, el resultado será peor, de nada sirve ser tan inteligente si haces algo muy tonto"_ todos fueron a sus clases, exceptuando por Van quien le dijo a Twilight "espera enana tienes un minuto" Flash noto eso como una manera insolente de hablarle a Twilight y le dijo a van "espera van Ragon, no le insultes frente a mi" este se iba a enojar, pero Twilight le dijo "no espera está bien Flash, después de todo él es mi amigo" Van le dijo fríamente "no eres mi amiga, zopenca cabeza hueca, métetelo en la cabeza, así que solo voy a decirte una cosa, pero será mejor que la escuches bien" Twilight vio seria a van y le dijo "está bien, no tienes por qué ser grosero, aunque fue mi culpa, sé que no te gusta la palabra amigo, dime que vas a decirme" Van entonces paso de largo de ella sin que Flash escuchara y van solo le dijo "mejor aclara lo que tengas que decir o se hará tarde, no cometas mis errores" este se va tranquilo y Twilight trato de comprender el mensaje mientras Flash él dice a Twilight "ese tipo realmente no sé qué se trae" Spike dijo muy tranquilo "creo que él ya lo noto, solo dijo eso porque quiere protegerte… aunque no tenga modo de decirlo o manera" Twilight solo piensa _"ya veo se preocupa por mí, solo no quiere dejar de ser el rudo de la escuela, bueno es típico de el…. O cierto él no ha comido su desayuno… ya se"_ Twilight se va contenta y abraza a Flash, este solo dice "lo bueno es que las cosas están saliendo bien… eso creo" todos entran a Canterlot High para recibir clases y como ven… las cosas no iban a salir tan bien ya que iba a ser el día más largo de su vida por el momento.

Twilight y sus amigas estaban en las respectivas clases cuando el timbre sonó y de inmediato la señorita Peachbottom anuncio por el altavoz _"atención, atención, estudiantes ya ha salido el resultado de las calificaciones para los que irán al torneo, y también está el resultado de las mejores calificaciones están en el pasillo, los que desean ver pueden pedir permiso a los maestros ¡PERO DESPACIO Y EN ORDEN!, la cafetería tendrá hoy pastelillos de chocolate y pie de chocolate, den gracias a Pinkie pie y el comité de la escuela"_ todos los alumnos fueron a ver sus calificaciones y la señorita Peachbottom tuvo que ir a ordenar a todos gritando "¡DIJE EN ORDEN!" todos se formaron y muchos alumnos se sintieron felices por sus calificaciones pero…. Las chicas al ver las suyas se sorprendieron, Derpy solo grito "si aprobé" Lyra quien estaba feliz por la noche anterior grito "¡SI MIS DIAS MEJORAN!" bombón le abrazo y dijo "quedamos juntas en la calificación, como hermanas" Octavia y vinyl chocaron la mano sabiendo que había ganado, microchip se deprimió y le dijo a Sandalwood "hombre esperaba salir más alto está vez" Sandalwood le echo un ánimo "al menos no estas como yo, mi mama me mandara al ejercito con solo oír mi calificación" Flash se alegró y dijo "por un pelo, lo hice bastante bien", Trixie observo su nota y dijo "¡lo sabía la gran y poderosa Trixie lo hace de nuevo!" está llama a Starlight Glimmer quien le felicita y también le dice que no haga más trampa, Lightning Dust dijo frustrada "¡DASH ME SUPERO OTRA VEZ!" Moondancer llamo a su novio y dijo "aprobé cariño, será mejor que cumplas tu promesa de llevarme a cenar y lo digo en serio, o vas a ver la película de la dama del velo negro ¡DE NUEVO!" Rose, Daisy y Lily se desmayaron ya que vieron su calificación y no parecía haber salido bien, Bulk se alegró y grito "¡MAMA ESTARA ORGULLOSA!" Big Mac vio su calificación... y Cheerilee solo le dijo "te dije que estudiaras más" Big Mac solo le dice "si", Minuette quien estaba cruzando sus dedos vio su calificación y grito a sus amigos "¡LO HICE CHICOS!" todos se felicitaron entre sí, Ametist Star junto a Lemon harto y Twinkleshine solo ven sus calificaciones nerviosas pero parecían felices, sin embargo las mane 7 estaban algo nerviosas y pasaron una por una, la primera fue Applejack quien vio cuanto tenía "¡estoy en el lugar doscientos cincuenta de la escuela!, la abuela Smith va a matarme" Rainbow Dash trato de animarle "vamos no es tan malo de los dos mil quinientos alumnos que ahí en la escuela es un milagro que hayas llegado tan lejos, además mírame a mi… por cierto ¿en qué lugar quede?" Fluttershy vio y le dio la noticia "estas debajo de mí en el lugar treinta" Applejack solo dijo algo frustrada "¡COMO DIABLOS ES QUE ESTOY TAN BAJA!" Sunset le explica Applejack muy detalladamente "en realidad es muy simple ahí dos mil quinientos estudiantes y el promedio de todos a veces tiende a ser igual por eso si observamos bien, aunque hayan casi cien lugares con la misma calificación es por la cantidad de estudiantes, no es porque no seas muy lista" Applejack solo le puso un dedo en la cabeza diciendo "¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?" Pinkie pie se sorprendió de su calificación "miren estoy en el lugar cuarenta, realmente logre llegar muy lejos, mis padres estarán felices" Rarity se pone feliz y comenta a sus amigas su calificación "Sunset buenas noticias estas en el lugar quince, yo estoy en el lugar diecinueve, debo decir que me pone feliz el oír eso" Sunset se alegró bastante y dijo muy entusiasmada "la verdad no me sorprendió mucho mi lugar, pero esperaba estar entre los primeros… por cierto quienes serán" todas se quedan asustadas al ver que en el top diez estaban los chicos y gritaron todas "¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER BROMA! ¡LOS CHICOS ESTAN EN LOS PRIMEROS DIEZ!" Twilight fue la que grito más fuerte "¡VAN ESTÁ EN EL SEGUNDO LUGAR POR ARRIBA DE MI!" todas no pudieron creer lo que vieron, los chicos llegaron y Blake noto los lugares "vaya llegaron las calificaciones y por lo que veo, llegue al lugar seis, nada mal, B amigo lo hiciste estas en el lugar nueve" B sonrió y dijo muy tranquilo "mi abuela estará feliz" Rick dijo "o que genial estoy en el lugar ocho y Jack está en el primer lugar" Van solo dijo muy intranquilo "realmente Ibuki esperaba más quedaste en el lugar cuatro y yo en el segundo, Gambit quedaste en el lugar siete" Gambit dijo un chiste con respecto a su lugar "parece que tengo la baraja de la suerte", Twilight les grito a los chicos "¡COMO ES QUE TIENEN LA NOTA TAN ALTA! ¡¿HICIERON TRAMPA?!" Van solo le grito "¡NO ME GRITES!" entonces Gambit tuvo que explicar muchas cosas "bueno como saben, tenemos que sacar la nota por encima de 85%, eso nos obliga a estudiar bastante, y con lo que hemos practicado, más algunos videos en internet y tutoría extra, hace mucho cambio en tu calificación, además tenemos la ayuda de Jack, no es de sorprender" Blake solo dijo como chiste "la sorpresa es que Rick haya llegado al lugar ocho" la señorita Peachbottom se le acerco a Rick y dijo " lo lamento Rick, hubo un error en tu calificación no estás en el lugar ocho" Pinkie le puso una manita en su hombro mientras se ponía triste "lo lamento mucho Rick, te daré algo para animarte luego" Peachbottom entonces le da una sorpresa a todos "en realidad estas en el puesto cinco" todos pusieron una cara de no poder creerlo mientras Rick gritaba de alegría "¡SI! ¡SOY INTELIGENTE! ¡MI CEREBRO ES PODEROSO APUESTO A QUE PUEDO ROMPER LA PARED CON MI CEREBRO!" este se da un golpe contra la pared, mientras todos solo preguntan al mismo tiempo "¡EN EL CINCO!" la señorita Peachbottom solo asienta la cabeza también, pero luego de un rato las chicas fueron a los salones y observaron que los chicos ahora que habían terminado estaban más tranquilos, ellas aprovecharon para investigar sobre el dragón oscuro, observando el informe que obtuvieron del gobierno con lo relacionado al dragón oscuro notaron muchas similitudes, Twilight comenzó a notar algo con el gobierno, Rarity vio algo extraño en una foto del gobierno diciendo "no puede ser", la foto había sido editada, pero la foto del gobierno mostro que durante los últimos años, cada evento de clase S a S2, siempre tenían al mismo hombre detrás de las escenas, Sunset noto que los informes también ocurrían en la misma hora bajo el mismo procedimiento, Fluttershy reconoció a animales de Equestria en los experimentos del gobierno y se sentía triste puesto que ella miraba que sufrían mucho, Pinkie trato de formar dibujo con los mapas del gobierno pero entre sus juegos trazo una línea interesante sobre los sucesos que estaban entrelazados, en cuanto Applejack frustrada por su calificación solo le dijo al maestro Chocolate Sun "profesor necesito salir unos minutos" el profesor solo le dijo "adelante señorita pero regrese en unos minutos necesitamos ver… clases de química" este lo dijo aterrado, Jack observo que ella estaba muy extraña, así que uso su teléfono y le mando un mensaje de texto, ella noto el mensaje diciendo _"¿está todo bien? ¿Parece que lo de ayer te afecto?"_ Applejack le contesto _"en realidad no es por lo de ayer, mi calificación me frustra, yo di todo de mí, y la verdad… me siento como una inútil"_ Jack le hizo una broma _"parece ser que la señorita manzana alegre está triste, recuerda lo que me dijiste ayer, aún si das todo y sientes que no valió la pena, inténtalo una vez más"_ Applejack le marco diciendo _"no dije que me sintiera triste, pero si frustrada, aun así tienes razón, la verdad… desde que mis padres no están, me ha tocado madurar yo sola, he tenido a mis hermanos y mi abuela para darme apoyo emocional, aun así… siempre pensé que para este punto seria como mi madre, ella encontró el amor a mi edad"_ Jack solo le dijo de manera extraña _"no sé por qué me hablas de amor, la verdad para mi es algo que no tiene nada que ver, enfócate en tu trabajo, es lo que te caracteriza, sé que un día encontraras el amor, y ya veras, podrías buscar a ese chico que te gusta de hace tiempo, pero no te llegues a confiar del todo si no es como esperabas…"_ Jack le dejo una pausa, y Applejack solo le mando una carita feliz y le dijo _"gracias por las lindas palabras, tienes razón, deberé dar el primer paso, quizás lo invite a beber algo, la verdad eres un amigo muy grande, ningún chico me había apoyado así antes"_ Jack solo le dijo _"de nada, ahora mejor regresa a clases el profesor te matara si pierdes más el tiempo"_ está le puso unas caras enojadas, al regresar está solo le dice "te debo una" Jack solo le dice "solo no te pongas así otra vez… es como me dice Blake, a las chicas bonitas no se les puede ver triste" Applejack se sonroja y le golpea en el hombro diciéndole "no seas tonto" está sin darse cuenta le pega con mucha fuerza y lo lanza del otro lado de la pared, y este solo le dice "¡A POCO QUIERES MATARME!" el profesor chocolate Sun solo le dice "¡SEÑORITA APPLEJACK SUBA AL SEÑOR JACK!" estos tenían una situación mientras en otro lugar, las cosas estaban muy extrañas.


	101. 10:10

_**10.10. Cosas ocultas.**_

* * *

Blake estaba anotando la mayoría de las cosas que tenía Rarity pendientes ya que ahora que era su asistente tenía algo de trabajo por suerte estaban en clase de matemática y podía hacerlo rápidamente, Rarity solo le dijo "querido no quiero molestarte, pero necesito un favor más" Blake solo le dijo "claro querida no hay ningún problema" este siguió ordenando todos los pendientes de Rarity, hasta que Blake noto algo en los números de Rarity, ella vio la hoja y le dijo "bueno, hubo un error la última vez, y pues termine en números rojos, no pude dormir bien esa noche" Blake entonces recalculo todo y le dijo "tranquila, te ayudare en lo que pueda" Rarity estaba ocupada con lo del dragón oscuro viendo la información del gobierno y no quería que Blake lo viera, el profesor Cranky solo vio eso y dijo "bueno al menos les tendré tarea extra cuando regresen", Rarity por curiosidad le pregunto a Blake algo sobre su familia "querido me repites tu apellido ¿es Ermwood? ¿Verdad?" Blake solo le dijo con algo de curiosidad "si así es, ¿algún problema querida?" ella solo dijo "no por nada, es solo que tengo que ponerlo en tu contrato" Rarity mira que entre los papeles del gobierno, aparece una investigación de hace un año, con el apellido de Blake, ella se muestra preocupada y piensa _"¿Qué me ocultas mi caballero de armadura blanca?"_ ambos continuaron su trabajo, Blake al terminar la clase le pregunto a Rarity algo sobre su hermana "sabes Sweetie Bell estaba muy preocupada por ti ayer" Rarity le comento "es una niña pequeña aún, no debí preocuparla si se llega a enterar lo que me paso seguramente se asustara, Blake prométeme que por nada del mundo le dirás lo que paso" Blake solo le dijo sosteniéndole la mano "lo prometo mi bella dama" muchas chicas alrededor se pusieron celosas al instante pero Rarity le dijo con una mirada seductora "mi hermoso galán de bello traje, aunque no deberías dejarte llevar, sabes que puedo despedirte" Blake mientras entraban a la biblioteca le hace una insinuación con respecto a lo anterior "te refieres a mi trabajo o tu corazón" Rarity le guiñe el ojo y le dice "ambos" Blake sonriéndole piensa _"realmente es una gema preciosa"_ ambos entran para buscar algunos libros que Rarity necesitaba, entonces Rarity de casual le pregunto a Blake "dime te llevas bien con tu familia u ocurre algún problema" Blake le enseña una foto de su familia y le muestra algo curioso "bueno, como veras él es mi padre y esa de ahí es mi madre, ahí estoy yo, perdona que no tenga una foto reciente" ella observa que su padre no era un hombre atractivo pero se miraba honesto era de mediana edad y parecía algo subido de peso, su madre era una mujer bella y hermosa, tenía una piel tan blanca como la nieve, en cuanto a la edad de Blake se observaba que tenía apenas 6 años, Rarity observo muy detalladamente la foto y le dijo "te pareces mucho a tu madre, debió ser una mujer muy divina, no tienes una más reciente, quizás no ha cambiado su belleza" Blake le dice sin preocupación "por desgracia no, mi madre falleció hace 12 años, pero está bien, la conservo porque me recuerda lo bella que era mi madre, quiero tener una mujer tan hermosa como ella lo fue, aunque claro aún no la encuentro" Rarity solo le comento sonrojada "o que tierno, pero tu padre debió sentirse solo" Blake entonces le muestra una foto en su celular, Rarity noto que en la foto había una mujer pero diferente y con un niño algo gordito y a Blake en su edad actual "ella es mi madrastra y mi medio hermano, tiene dos años menos que Sweetie Bell, mi padre se casó a los 2 meses de que mi madre murió, no nos hemos llevado bien desde entonces, aunque igual trato a mi hermano como algo preciado" Rarity vio al hermanito de Blake y noto que a pesar de ser medio gordito era lindo "tu hermanito es adorable, apuesto a que sería muy buen amigo de Sweetie Bell, además mira su carita adorable" Blake se ríe y dice "trato de que haga ejercicio pero es un poquito obstinado aun así nos tratamos bien" Rarity le hizo un chiste con lo que dijo "veo que le aprendió cosas a su hermano mayor" ambos rieron mientras Sweetie Bell y sus amigas espiaban la conversación, Sweetie Bell vio la foto con unos binoculares y dijo "es un niño algo cachetón pero no se ve malo… jummm… yo esperaba que fuera más guapo" Apple Bloom solo le dijo viendo la foto con los binoculares "tranquila, si Blake y Rarity siguen como están podrías tener un hermanito con quien jugar, además sus amigos deben estar bien guapos, aprovecha para conseguirnos algo" Scootaloo solo dijo viendo la foto "o podrías conseguir que nos lleve a lugares cool" las niñas no notaron que Cheerilee estaba detrás de ellas y las arrastro diciendo "bien niñas, que les he dicho de espiar a los demás y nada de andar viendo chicos coquetos" las cutie mark crusader solo dicen en su defensa "lo sentimos señorita Cheerilee" las cosas con Rarity y Blake estaban tranquilas, pero Rarity en secreto seguía investigando sobre el dragón oscuro, respectivamente las chicas poco a poco estaban descifrando lo que el gobierno tenía planeado y quien manejaba los hilos.


	102. 10:11

_**10.11. lo que significa el otro lado de la historia**_

* * *

Twilight estaba apuntando los códigos que encontraba poco a poco que codifico el gobierno, encontrando muchos datos fantasma sobre Equestria e investigaciones acerca de la droga extremis la cual tenía muchos usos militares, pero ella notaba que eso solo era una punta del iceberg, una de las investigaciones apuntaba a desapariciones relacionada con símbolos y llamas negras que solo ella pudo ver dándose cuenta de que el dragón oscuro llevaba años atacando, sin embargo las quejas de su compañero Van Ragon no le dejaban concentrarse, ambos estaban en clase de historia, pero van no podía apuntar nada por su mano mal herida, ya que le molestaba, Twilight solo le pregunto muy angustiada "tu mano, no puedes escribir, déjame ayudarte" este solo le dijo "tranquila soy ambidiestro, me ha pasado tantas veces que tuve que acostumbrarme, claro que no escribo muy bien con la otra mano pero… es mejor que nada, lo que me molesta es el dolor, mejor ve con tu novio, creo que no le agrado" Flash se mostraba algo molesto ya que Twilight estaba muy cerca de van, ella solo le dijo "está bien hablare con él, debe ser un poco comprensivo, después de todo… es mi culpa que terminaras así" este solo le puso un dedo en la frente y le dijo "nadie me dijo que fuera al infierno, yo salte directamente, así que ya no te preocupes, igual no es como si hubiera hecho algo diferente de lo que tenía planeado hacer, mejor ve, si sigues así te dará algo" está va con Flash y se sientan juntos, aunque Flash le dice "no me molesta que pases tiempo con el… solo me preocupa que pases mucho tiempo con el" Twilight le dice con algo de tristeza "es solo que me siento… no nada Flash en fin, sigamos con el tema" ambos siguieron mientras Van solo continuaba escribiendo pensando _"no puedo forzarla a ver lo que pasa, pero creo que no debería de hablar… después de todo… yo cometí ese error también, así que por eso quizás quiero hacer algo y que no le pase lo mismo… aun así la diferencia es que… al menos esa persona aún está para ella"_ algunos chicos que estaban junto a Twilight y Flash, estaban hablando mal de Van ya que este a pesar de haber derrotado el monstruo de esa mañana, era obvio que si él hubiera llegado antes se hubieran ahorrado muchas cosas, Van no le tomo importancia a las notas que llegaban y las cosas que le lanzaban, la profesora Harshwinny solo les dijo a todos "¡ORDEN Y SILENCIO!" sin embargo una nota paso por Twilight y está la leyó, la nota decía muérete Ragon, Twilight enojada tomo la nota y la rompió, Flash solo le dijo "hiciste lo correcto" este la abraza, mientras Van ignoraba lo que pasaba en la escuela, al salir, la señorita Harshwinny dijo "bien alumnos a los que tocaran hoy les deseo buena suerte, yo iré a mi casa… a tomar pastillas para el dolor de cabeza", al salir Flash le comenta a Twilight "no te preocupes, la verdad yo también he roto algunas, no tolero la injusticia a veces con él, es cierto que me pongo algo celoso, pero no soy como la demás gente que le echa basura en cara, a pesar de habernos salvado, la gente lo trata así, no le tengo miedo, pero le tengo envidia, es mucho más fuerte de lo que yo seré" Twilight le dice "Flash tú eres un hombre fuerte, pero quizás debas pensar en que no es fuerza lo que define a van, es otra cosa", Twilight se muestra algo confusa con lo que dijo y Twilight pony apareció frente a ella diciéndole _"la verdad no sé cómo definirlo pero van no tiene fuerza, quizás sea valentía o solo sea un simple loco con una monstruosa forma de ser, aunque admito que tiene algo de lindo y tierno"_ Twilight curiosa le pregunta "¿espera que acabas de decir?" Twilight pony se sonrojo y le dijo _"no dije nada, es solo que… bueno no es que la manera en que trata de ayudarnos… cuando no es violento, no lo sé estoy confundida"_ Twilight humana solo le responde "y me lo dices a mi" Twilight pony entonces pensó en lo que la tenía confundida _"dime desde cuando tienes confusión"_ Twilight humana piensa y le dice "creo que desde que empecé a experimentar el romance, por ejemplo me deje llevar por Timbur, pero cuando me fue infiel termine con él, me sentí algo devastada la primera vez, luego Flash fue mi consuelo, y me sentí feliz, pero por alguna razón, él me dijo que me espero por mucho tiempo" Twilight pony entonces le interrumpió diciendo _"creo que no era a ti, era a mí, veras Flash me conoció a mi hace 2 años, nos enamoras en menos de los tres días que estuve ahí, al regresar a Equestria me encontré con su contraparte y me enamore igual, luego volví un tiempo después para acabar con las sirenas y pues casi nos besamos y sentía que nos uníamos más, pero fue el Flash humano y… o creo que ya veo el problema"_ Twilight humana le dice algo preocupada "crees que nos enamoramos muy rápido o… solo te enamoraste porque él era el reflejo de quien viste en este mundo, y el vio tu reflejo en mi" ambas notan el impacto que era el haber descubierto eso, pero entonces alguien le pega con un borrador en la cabeza despistándola de lo que paso, Flash solo le dice "¿Qué te paso? Estabas como ida" Twilight mareada le contesto "es solo que he tenido estrés últimamente por los exámenes… por cierto ¿Quién me arrojo eso?" mucho alumnos se estaban organizando para atacar a van y gritaban "¡LARGATE DE LA ESCUELA!" otros alumnos dijeron "¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!" el comentario que más enojo a Twilight "¡MUERETE NADIE TE QUIERE AQUÍ!" estos le arrojaron basura, pero Flash trato de calmarlos "esperen compañeros esto no resolverá nada" estos ignoraron a Flash, y Twilight trato de proteger a van pero uno arrojo una piedra que casi le da a Twilight, Flash al darse cuenta, observo como Van rompió la piedra, este solo dijo "¡largo!" todos se alejan del lugar, Twilight trata de ver a van y le dice "estas bien" el solo la ve y le peina el cabello diciéndole "no te arriesgues quieres, tonta" este le pega suavemente en la cabeza y ella le dice "no hagas eso" Van comienza a regañarle "piensa que no eres como yo, te lo he dicho soporto estas cosas, además que hubiera pasado si te hubieran arrojado una lata o algo más duro, no hagas eso otra vez, trata de pensar en lo que estás haciendo, no puedo estar ahí para salvarte toda mi vida" este solo se fue y Flash solo le dijo "gracias por la ayuda" Twilight solo pensó _"tengo que resolver esto, o realmente se hará tarde… pero que hare con Flash en Equestria, nuestra boda, nuestros planes… porque me pasa esto"_ Flash mira que ella tenía mucho dolor de cabeza y este le dice "espera iré por un vaso con agua, ¿no quieres ir a la enfermería?" mientras Flash se va, Twilight se sienta un momento en las escaleras y se masajea la cabeza, Trixie entonces baja llamando por celular diciendo "y como te dije Starlight, espero que Van Ragon me consiga un novio, esto de sacar buenas calificaciones fue para que mi mama me permitiera tener un novio…. No le he dicho que mi nota más baja es química, además podrías cambiar mi nota con la computadora… espera un momento ¿oye Sparkle estas bien?" Trixie se sienta mientras Twilight le dice "es solo que… no sé qué sentir por mi novio… mi prometido" Trixie saca una galleta y le dice "toma una, escucha quizás te sorprenda, pero entiendo que tienes problemas muy serios, la gran y poderosa Trixie también ha pasado por esas cosas" Twilight se sorprende de oír eso "espera como, ¿de verdad lo sabes?" Trixie entonces le confiesa "cuando tenía 12 años conocí un chico muy lindo y me dio un anillo de dulce con el que me prometió que un día estaríamos juntos, hace un año descubrí que en realidad salía con otra chica y olvido todo sobre mí, me mantuve firme por el incluso pensé en que era una promesa de verdad, había conservado el anillo todos estos años, claro que mis trucos de magia son importantes y cuando fallan me duele el fracaso, pero nada me dolió como esa promesa rota" Twilight solo le dijo "no tiene mucho que ver, pero realmente lo que me contaste… solo me lo puso peor" Trixie curiosa le dice "no me digas que Flash te propuso matrimonio, sabes que eres muy joven verdad" Twilight solo le dice "claro que el no haría algo así… es cierto soy muy joven… pero a la vez si lo hace… aceptaría porque lo quiero" Trixie noto la palabra y finalmente se dio cuenta "por qué no dices amor, o amar, creo que tienes un problema, realmente no has vivido lo diferente de una chica normal en cuestión de romance, tenemos prohibido hablar de magia con los DragonFang aquí cerca, así que solo te puedo decir que el miedo que sientes, es porque no sabes que sientes… y me refiero a que no lo sabes, es como si estuvieras jugando al romance como una niña pequeña" Twilight se molestó y le dijo "¡COMO QUE NIÑA PEQUEÑA! ¡EN TODO CASO TU TAMBIEN JUEGAS CON ELLO!" Trixie le dice algo que no esperaba "la razón por lo que te digo todo esto, es porque paso tiempo con Starlight y ella junto a Sunburst están viviendo el romance joven que es diferente al tuyo, no soy consejera, solo se lo que he visto y la diferencia entre lo de ellos y lo tuyo es enorme, por si te lo preguntas, como es que se tanto, la nueva psicóloga de la escuela sirve de mucha ayuda, gracias a eso he cambiado bastante, de hecho ve con ella después de clases, te servirá, considéralo como un consejo de amistad, me has ayudado en el pasado y tus amigas, no importa lo lista que seas a veces necesitas aceptar ayuda…. Y si puedes decirle a Van Ragon que me consiga ese novio que tanto me ha prometido te lo agradecería" Twilight le preguntó "¿novio? Pero tú mama no te prohibió tener novio hasta que ganaras la preparatoria" Trixie solo le dijo "obvio, pero gracias a la ayudita del hotel que van me ayudo a conseguir con mis calificaciones, mi promedio está muy bien, debo decir que para ser tan animal, van Ragon sí que es un monstruo cuando lo provocas, aunque algo guapo y considerado cuando no se pone aterrador" Twilight por curiosidad le pregunta con algo de celos "no te gusta van ¿verdad?" Trixie solo algo asqueada dijo "¡claro que no! No es mi tipo, solo lo fastidiaba con eso, porque me entere que cada chica que se le quiere acercar, van Ragon le consigue novio rápido para evitar cualquier contacto incomodo, pero no sé por qué no me lo consigue ¡ACASO NO ATRAIGO A LOS CHICOS!" está lo dijo poniendo una peso sexy, pero Twilight le dijo "probablemente no le ponga atención o le resulte imposible encontrar uno en toda la escuela… o el país" Trixie le grita "¡escuche eso!, pero en fin… no me interesa van Ragon, solo digamos que mantenemos tratos entre nosotros, ¿Por qué pensaste que me gustaba?" Twilight solo trato de decir mientras estaba nerviosa "pues le dijiste guapo, y ninguna chica aquí puede pensar eso después de conocerlo, además como dijiste es un bruto salvaje" Trixie le dice poniéndola nerviosa "a ti es obvio que te gusta, el cavernícola del diablo" Van que estaba lejos de ahí estornuda, mientras Twilight solo trata de decir en su defensa "¡A MI NO ME GUSTA VAN! ¡EN PRIMERA TENGO NOVIO Y YO! ¡NO PUEDE GUSTARME ALGUIEN QUE PARECE UN ANIMAL QUE NO SABE CUANDO CONTROLAR SU FUERZA Y SUS GANAS DE MATAR GENTE!" Trixie vio que era obvio que solo trataba de camuflar sus sentimientos, pero Trixie pensó _"debido a su confusión no sabe quién le gusta y quien no, aparte de ello es obvio que si tiene que resolver problemas que lo haga empezando por donde empezó su confusión… la psicóloga es realmente buena, nunca había sido tan racional, ya veo que ganar el examen de filosofía y psicología no fueron por suerte, La gran y poderosa Trixie es genial"_ Trixie entonces le dijo "sabes en este momento podría aparecer a van Ragon con un hechizo, bomba de humo" está lanza una bomba de humo y Twilight mientras casi se ahoga con el humo solo le dice "¡Trixie ese tipo de bromas no me gusta!" Twilight solo ahuyenta el humo, y no se da cuenta que van está a punto de llegar, pero Twilight se esconde detrás de un casillero, mientras Trixie le dice a van "dime recibiste la tarea que te mande anoche, te lo advierto, no quiero reprobar" van solo comienza a caminar con Trixie mientras le dice "te mande las respuestas por el teléfono, además con el resultado que sacaste iras directamente a una sonrisa de tu mama" Trixie solo ríe y dice "si así es, ahora puedo tener un novio libremente, por cierto ¿Cuándo me lo consiguieras? Y te lo advierto, tiene que tener futuro y estar guapo, conoces mis estándares, por eso tengo está lista mágica" la lista era enorme con demasiados detalles, más que todo complicados, van tratando de desviar el tema le dijo "por cierto que hiciste con mi espada" Trixie se quejó y dijo "no ignores mi lista, te lo advierto tiene que estar guapo, futuro brillante, pecho y abdomen fuerte dotado si se puede, que le agrade a mi mama, ya que pienso cuidarla muy bien, es importante así que no lo olvides ya que necesito que acepte la idea de que viva conmigo, también que me deje ser maga, porque es mi profesión y lo que amo así que …." Van entonces trato de taparse el oído pero solo le dijo "¡SI YA TE ESCUCHE LAS PRIMERAS DOSCIENTAS NOVENTA Y NUEVE VECES!, lo que me pides prácticamente no existe en este mundo, pero ver qué puedo hacer" Twilight se escondió mientras escuchaba la conversación, Trixie decidió averiguar algo "y ¿Qué piensas de Twilight Sparkle?" Van solo le dice algo molesto "no sé por qué la metes para cambiar de tema, pero…. Es quizás la chica más fastidiosa, estúpida e irritante que he conocido en el tiempo que llevo vivo, es decir es demasiado metiche, y para ser sincero es algo asfixiante, todos la quieren pero yo simplemente no puedo tolerarle… o al menos eso pensaba" Twilight al oír eso sabía de antemano esas palabras y opiniones de el… pero Trixie entonces vio que Van había escondido algo ella trato de averiguarlo "¿pensabas?, por lo que se oye parece que tienes una opinión diferente de ella" Twilight escucho más de cerca se sorprendido de lo que van dijo "Twilight es una chica muy sensible, ella ha sufrido bastante por sus decisiones, sé que ella está pasando por muchos problemas y la verdad nadie puede ayudarle más que ella misma, pero al conocerle más sé que ella tiene una madurez muy grande pero a veces se desploma muy fácil ya que no tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad, gracias a ello deja que algunas personas la manipulen y se aprovechan de ello, es una persona bastante considerada con los demás y lo hace porque su bondad y corazón es demasiado grande, no podría creer que una chica así existiera ya que no lo hace con malos propósitos, si no que ella daría todo para hacer que la gente nunca se sienta sola, la considero una persona con un alma muy dulce… aún con todos sus defectos, y… me parece linda con o sin anteojos eso incluye su estilo de cabello" Trixie se burla de esto mientras ambos se alejan del pasillo "no sabía que te gustaban nerds, pero tengo algo de lo que burlarme de ti" Van le exclama fuerte "si dices algo te enviare a las vegas pero de una buena…" Twilight que estaba en el casillero salió sin que van y Trixie se dieran cuenta, ella al oír las últimas palabras que dijo van de ella sus pensamientos tanto pony como humano dijeron al mismo tiempo _"el piensa que soy linda con mis anteojos o no y también le gusta… mi cabello, le gusta mi verdadero yo"_ el corazón de Twilight empezó a latir demasiado rápido y con fuerza, en sus ojos aparecieron su cutie mark pero en forma de corazón con otros 7 corazones dando vueltas y un poco más grande que la última vez, está se desmaya cayendo en el suelo, Flash llega y se sorprende de lo que le paso a Twilight "cariño, toma un vaso de agua y un medicamento para… ¡TWILIGHT QUE TE PASO!" Twilight tenía una sonrisa y sus ojos estaban cerrados ya que su imaginación se desenfreno pensando cómo van le diría esas palabras, quizás el día para ella no iba a ser tan malo, pero… quizás no era algo que se podría decir al cien por ciento.


	103. 10:12

_**10.12. Cosas simples y ocultas a la vista.**_

* * *

Sunset trato de destrozar algunos códigos que había creado el gobierno, con respecto a unos documentos que poseían información de los símbolos del dragón oscuro, pero en el caso de ella, era más complicado puesto que la encriptación tenía muchos niveles de decodificación, finalmente logro encontrar algo, correlacionado desde que ella y Twilight tuvieron los problemas de la corona, ese día el mismo del baile, luego de que ella y Twilight terminaran su conflicto y ella fuera reformada, un país completo desapareció en un extraño caso de genocidio, ya que lo poco que se encontró fueron cuerpos de muchas personas que parecían torturadas, otras fueron masacradas, y sin importar la edad de la persona, Sunset solo cambio la investigación ya que lo vio fue horrendo y salió rápidamente del salón, hacia los baños, ella solo pudo decir mientras vomitaba del asco "¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer tal cosa?! ¡¿Quién podría hacer algo tan cruel y monstruoso?!" Gambit estaba afuera del baño y trato de saber su estado "¡Sunset ¿Qué te ha sucedido?! ¡¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?!" Sunset escucho la voz de Gambit y ella solo pudo decir para no preocuparlo "tranquilo, es solo que me maree, pero ya regresare" Gambit pensó muy preocupado _"los daños que le hicieron anoche, no se han curado en su totalidad, quizás deba llevarla a la enfermería"_ Sunset algo mareada sale y solo le dice a Gambit quien no deja de verle seriamente "gracias por preocuparte, quizás la comida de ayer me callo pesado, volvamos al salón y…" Gambit carga a Sunset, mientras le dice con una voz suave y preocupada viéndole con unos ojos muy sinceros "no quiero que algo malo te pase, que clase de amigo seria si te viera así y no me importara en lo absoluto, y como podría permitir a mi corazón dejarte en el estado en que estas, te llevare a la enfermería, vamos Sunset" Sunset quien estaba muy sonrojada y algo avergonzada solo dice "¡ESPERA NO ES NECESARIO ADEMAS ESTO ES ALGO VERGONZOSO! ¡si alguien nos ve!" estele dijo mientras la llevaba a la enfermería con unos ojos sinceros "si alguien nos ve y dice algo, simplemente le espantare, ya que no quiero tampoco que haya mal entendidos, al menos hasta que pueda probarte… que mis sentimientos son puros hacia a ti, si puedes sentir mis emociones entenderás porque me preocupo tanto " Sunset al oír esas palabras su cutie mark apareció en sus ojos pero su centro era un corazón que brillaba con intensidad y era algo más grande que la última vez, está se desmayó, y Gambit supuso que era porque estaba agotada, así que la cargo hasta la enfermería, en donde la enfermera solo le dijo "recuéstala y vuelve a clases la doctora vendrá pronto" Gambit la deja en la enfermería y solo le sostiene la mano diciéndole "te veré después, prométeme que te recuperaras" Sunset estaba dormida ya que era obvio que seguía recuperándose de los daños de la noche anterior, Sunset al despertar se dio cuenta que ya le habían atendido y se sentía mejor, la enfermera dijo sin mucha preocupación "la doctora termino de atenderte, debes sentirte mejor" Sunset solo le confirma "si así es, realmente me siento mejor que está mañana" la enfermera le entrega una nota con todo lo que tenía "según la doctora, tenías muchas heridas internas, algunos golpes muy fuertes en toda la espalda, tu abdomen tenía moretones muy graves, según vio la doctora tus manos y piernas parecían haber estado en una pelea, así que por favor ten más cuidado, tu amigo se preocupó mucho por ti, diría más bien demasiado, no quería irse, pero tuve que llevarlo a su clase, tienes suerte de tener un amigo tan preocupado por ti, podría jurar que era tu novio" Sunset se sonrojo y dijo "o vaya, por favor no le diga a mi madre y mi padre sobre este asunto" la enfermera le dijo mientras se retiraba "si es por ambos o solo por uno, creo que eso debes hablarlo con la doctora viene en un momento, no te vayas a esforzar" Sunset solo pensó _"es cierto, mis padres son los de este mundo, no he hablado con mis padres de Equestria en un gran tiempo, la verdad… no sé cómo empezar, dije lo de mis padres porque estoy fusionada con mi contraparte de Equestria… bueno solo mi mente, pero aun así… los extraño, dejare de pensar en ello por ahora debo pensar en por que el gobierno escondió todo eso, fue algo horrendo lo que le hicieron a esa gente, si ellos son conscientes del dragón oscuro, mis amigas y yo tenemos que tener cuidado podría haber algún infiltrado y quizás terminemos en esa situación… no quiero que Gambit se meta en esta situación, lo quiero mucho como para verlo en una situación de peligro… ¿acaso me estoy enamorando?"_ en ese momento llega la doctora y Sunset pasa el periodo en la enfermería, hasta que Gambit nota que vuelve en el otro periodo con algunos vendajes en la cabeza, Gambit preocupado le dice "estas bien, dime necesitas que te lleve al hospital" Sunset solo le responde sosteniéndole la mano "tranquilo, no me paso nada, es más, me siento mejor ahora, Gambit… abrí el sobre hace unos momentos, no lo pude hacer anoche por toda la conmoción y… está es mi respuesta" ella le escribe en un papel y lo guarda en un pequeño sobre, con la frase, después del torneo, este solo le dice de manera que ella pueda sonreír "apuesta a que lo haré" haciendo una pistola con la mano, y Sunset hace lo mismo diciendo "solo le apuéstale a lo seguro" ambos ríen mientras ella nota que algo extraño sucedió en todo el rato que lleva con Gambit y el momento en que lo conoció _"normalmente puedo explorar la memoria de una persona y su mente… pero por alguna razón, la de Gambit, no la puedo leer… ¿Por qué será?"_ ambos continúan en la clase un buen rato pero tomados de la mano, aunque los rumores desaparecieron en cuanto Gambit hizo su mirada a todos.

Pinkie y Rick por otra parte estaban en clase de filosofía y el profesor trataba de callarlos "¡NIÑOS POR ÚLTIMA VEZ! ¡ESTO ES CLASE DE FILOSOFIA! ¡NO LA CLASE DE HISTORIA!" en ese momento Rick se viste de reina y dice "dejad que el pueblo coma pastel y dulces" Pinkie se rio un poco ya que no quería reír pero no podía evitarlo por la escena que Rick hizo, el profesor solo lo trato de seguir con la clase "Rick por favor siéntate, en fin continuemos, Aristóteles y Sócrates siempre debatían con temas que llevaban al pensamiento racional, por ejemplo la misión de Sócrates era la de mantener el cuerpo y alma noble ya que esto haría que alcanzara la sabiduría, pero la filosofía de Aristóteles siempre debatía el hecho que la sustancia o ente, aunque experimentaba el accidente que cambiara su materia seguiría siendo el ente, y solo cambiaria cuando muera a lo que le llamaba cambio sustancial, niños díganme una forma en que estos pensamientos son relacionados entre sí" Pinkie y Rick pensaron, y entonces Rick se convirtió en arena y Pinkie dijo "polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás" el maestro solo les dijo a ambos "¡eso no fue planteamiento del tema! ¡más bien fue un disparate!" sin embargo Moondancer quien estaba cerca dijo "creo que no lo fue tanto, si eres polvo y en polvo te convertirás plantea que no cambia la sustancia ya que la sustancia siempre permanece sin cambio lo que plantea que el pensamiento en fundamento es correcto" el profesor solo trato de debatir la idea pero solo dijo "es correcto… muy bien hecho señorita Moondancer" todos aplaudieron a Moondancer y está en su mente solo dijo _"eso fue difícil de pensar"_ el profesor solo dijo "bien ahora hagamos la filosofía de platón como tema principal" Rick solo dijo poniéndose una toga y sosteniendo un plato de cereal, mientras que en su otra mano tenía un libro con recetas de pastel "yo opto por el platón del cereal de chocolate" Pinkie se echó a reír mientras el profesor le grita "¡ESTO NO ES COCINA!" todos en la clase tienen el mismo pensamiento _"como es que tienes el quinto lugar de la nota más alta"_ Pinkie recuperándose de la risa, mira el trazo que hizo en un mapa que tenía los lugares que el gobierno había estado investigando después de un ataque o suceso extraño relacionado con la magia, sin darse cuenta que había trazado algo en común, ella solo pensó al ver eso _"ahora que lo veo tienen una relación extraña, se lo llevare a Twilight"_ la clase siguió divirtiéndose con las bromas de Rick.

Los primeros periodos pasaron rápido para algunos y las chicas simplemente se reunieron en clase de cocina para discutir lo que habían encontrado.

En clase de cocina las chicas estaban preparando el pastel de la receta que la señorita Seed Bran, les tenía preparadas y ella escribía mientras los alumnos le ponían atención, las chicas mientras cocinaban ponían lo encontrado, la primera fue Pinkie "según vi todos estos lugares tienen algo en común, todos fueron visitados por el gobierno luego de un suceso mágico monstruoso de clase S3, cada vez las pistas encontradas tenían más misterios" Pinkie comenzó a comerse la crema batida, mientras Fluttershy encontró un dato interesante " algo raro paso en esos lugares, algunas aves que migraban cerca de ahí me contaron algo" Rainbow Dash solo le dijo mientras comenzaba a batir unos huevos "¿Cómo es que los animales te contaron un suceso de hace tiempo?, ¿que no la memoria de las aves no es muy buena?" Fluttershy se molestó y dijo "las aves pueden viajar grandes distancias, además las aves cuentan con una sociedad también" está infla sus mejillas algo molesta y Rainbow Dash le dijo "ya tranquila dinos que cuentan nuestros amigos emplumados" Fluttershy siguió contando "dicen que en cada visita siempre salían del lugar, pero luego del desastre, hombres de negro como los que aparecieron con los chicos, y siempre preguntaban por esta frase que les envié a todas", Rainbow Dash expone el otro punto "cuando me enviaste eso no sabía cómo interpretarlo, pero Ibuki estaba a la par mía, y entonces me dijo que eso era un anagrama… no sé por qué sabia eso, pero según él me dijo…" entonces ella recordó como se lo dijo Ibuki _"cuando estas cerca de 3 semanas sin mucha pesca ni entretenimiento en un barco, cualquier cosa sirve para entretenerte"_ Rainbow Dash continuo explicando "la palabra que me mandaste era egoma era un anagrama… significa Omega" Applejack entonces recuerda algo sobre los comic que le conto Jack "ahora que lo pienso, está mañana le pregunte a Jack disimuladamente el nivel de peligro que ellos han tenido antes con lo que afrontaron a anoche, y dedujo que podría ser de clase S o S2, así que por curiosidad le pregunte y lo que me dijo fue…" ella recordó lo que Jack le dijo sobre el gobierno _"hace tiempo, fuimos al área 51… por azares del destino… y nos perdimos, por cierto no dejes que van toque un mapa en su vida, no sabe dónde diablos está la derecha o la izquierda, en fin, cuando llegamos ahí, hubo un problema de seguridad y escaparon unos alíen… creo en la vida en otros planetas… de hecho casi me mata uno después de arrancarme la pierna, al terminar la misión, observe unas pantallas que tenían niveles de peligro, estaba en S2, pero había una más… Van le pregunto a Steel que significaba la última que estaba cubierta con vidrio blindado y también tenía conectada muchas alarmas, Steel no dijo nada pero en ese momento vino el mismísimo director y nos agradeció por la ayuda, naturalmente el respondió… solo nos dijo… que significaba omega, dijo que cuando sonara esa… el mundo caería en un caos completo, era todo lo que podía decir"_ naturalmente Applejack le pregunto a Jack _"bueno según tengo entendido en los comic de mi hermano cuando alguien menciona eso siempre suena a que es el villano más loco que intenta matarnos a todos sin piedad"_ Jack le asienta la cabeza diciéndole _"eso es correcto, veras en los villanos omega siempre se le define al villano que posee omnipotencia, la omnipresencia y la omnisciencia, son los atributos que se les otorga al omega, pero según como lo planteo el director, los omega tienen la habilidad de la omnipotencia, un poder que es monstruoso y que no se presenta como un elemento, si no el dominio de un poder al azar, y el conocimiento de usarlo, no posee limites en el territorio en que lo aplica, según lo planteo van… nadie podría ganarle a un omega, si en algún momento hubiera un confortamiento entre dos omega… sería muy catastrófico"_ Applejack al terminar de recordar, sus amigas se asustaron, entonces Sunset les menciono su reporte "he visto los desastres que aparecen y como quedan después… es horrendo ver ese paisaje tan desolador y sin esperanza, el gobierno siempre evalúa los desastres" Rarity entonces marca otro aspecto "algo que he notado, es que los gobiernos siempre están tomando fotos, y algo que encontré, es que hay un sujeto que se repite en todas las fotos, pero cuando compare eso con el archivo que tenía el gobierno… descubrí que ese hombre había desaparecido hace 40 años, muchas desapariciones de hecho tienen cerca a las personas que han desaparecido los últimos 50 años que están marcados en los registros y todas tienen algo en común… las personas portan símbolos que también están en el registro del gobierno" Twilight solo dijo mientras estaba siguiendo la receta de unas galletas "¿Qué estará pasando en el mundo humano?, sobretodo… por que busque mi libro de traducciones y algunas cosas que tenía gar… y uno de los símbolos tenía una relación con todos los eventos, junte todos los símbolos de los últimos 50 años y se traduce como literalmente… Rey de la oscuridad y que gobierna a los dragones, renace de las cenizas de tu antiguo cuerpo, destruye el mundo, consumiendo todo a tu paso", las chicas solo pusieron los ingredientes que estaban usando en la mesa que usaban para cocinar… con una cara de preocupación al saber que no solo el mundo se estaba sumiendo en un caos que no podrían evitar, sino que quizás podrían perderlo todo, Applejack entonces le pregunta a Twilight "quiere decir que no podemos evitar la destrucción del mundo", Twilight comienza a explicar a las chicas "bien imaginen que el salero es Equestria, ahora tomare la pimienta como si fuera este mundo, ahora verán cada una de estas verduras representa cada ataque durante los últimos años, ahora observen solo hay un tomate en Equestria, pero en el mundo humano tenemos está gran ensalada de los últimos 50 años, ahora imaginen esto, este tazón de huevos es lo que oculta el gobierno, y si bien tengo que pensar que el dragón oscuro ha estado manipulando todo esto como si fuera parte de un almuerzo elegante para una familia enorme de la destrucción, por desgracia nosotras solo representamos a estas insignificantes pero deliciosas especias paprika, pero con un buen plan y la táctica adecuada podemos arruinar el entremés" Rainbow Dash se comió la ensalada y dijo "toda esa charla me dio hambre, entonces solo necesitamos ser las pasas en la ensalada" Twilight solo vio que estaba comiendo y dijo muy enojada "¡NO TE COMAS ESA ENSALADA! ,¡ARRUINAS MI EXPLICACION" y la señorita Bran al darse cuenta le dice "niñas por favor es la hora de cocinar, no se distraigan, en donde me quede… o si" la señorita continuo su explicación, ya que solo ellas no cocinaban, mientras en otro lado, Van había llegado al salón de práctica de los chicos, donde Ibuki se estaba cambiando la camisa para ir a practicar, este le pregunta a Van "¿oye no tienes clase de matemática?" Van se acuesta en el sofá diciéndole "el profesor solo nos dio el ejercicio de repaso y un examen sorpresa, eso fue todo lo que hice en todo el periodo, así que iré a dormir" este se durmió mientras Ibuki solo se retiró del lugar poniendo un letrero de no molestar.


	104. 10:13

_**10.13. Los sentimientos fuertes suelen doler y no en el buen sentido.**_

* * *

Las chicas siguieron cocinando y la señorita Seed Bran, recibe un llamado de la señorita Peachbottom _"¡ATENCION! ¡ATENCION! ¡SEÑORITA SEED BRAN! ¡NECESITAMOS QUE VENGA A LA OFICINA!"_ la señorita Seed Bran decide ir, no sin advertirles a su clase que mantuvieran la calma "niños debo ir a la oficina de la directora Celestia por favor, no hagan nada malo, así que vuelvo en seguida" está se retira, mientras Twilight y las otras chicas terminaban de cocinar los platillos que tenían pensado hacer, Fluttershy entonces le dijo a Pinkie "sabes ayer todos se enfermaron, hay que tener cuidado y desinfectarnos las manos, puede ser que sea un virus" Pinkie saco el pastel del horno y dijo "probablemente es porque nadie se lavó las manos después de comer" Rainbow Dash estaba tratando de hacer un helado y dijo "creo que eso sería antes Pinkie, además los niños son unos cochinos" Applejack quien termino de hacer su pastel de manzana menciono "no todos, al menos los chicos son limpios, higiénicamente hablando de manos limpias" todas vieron a Sunset y ella ruborizada dijo "¡yo sé que Gambit es mafioso! ¡Pero no de la manera que piensan!" todas solo le dicen con una frase "esa ni tú te la crees", Sunset en defensa solo dijo "es como si pensara que B es un gigante que rompe cosas, solo porque es enorme" Fluttershy le reclamo "eso fue cruel Sunset, en primera B es demasiado tierno, en segunda no es su culpa ser tan enorme, no lo metas otra vez en ese tipo de cosas" Rainbow Dash le calmo diciéndole "tranquila, además ella dejo en claro que solo no quiere que pensemos que su pequeño amor de Italia sea muy obvio" Rainbow Dash intento molestarle haciendo ruidos de besitos, Sunset enojada dijo "¡ve a tirarle besos a Ibuki!" Rainbow Dash se ruborizo y luego comenzó a vomitar en un cesto de basura, Rarity solo le remarco "que madura Dash", Ibuki en otro lugar estornudo y solo dijo "creo que me enferme", volviendo a la clase de cocina, Applejack llevo su platillo al frente junto con los otros y noto que había bandejas con chocolate, y está dijo a sus amigas "oigan miren chicas, chocolate gratis y saben rico" ella come uno, mientras las demás comen, Twilight por otra parte estaba algo preocupada de que la receta otra vez no saliera como esperaba… pero para su suerte lo había logrado, un plato que se miraba bien… pero todos ya sabían que eso daba mala espina, Twilight le dijo a la clase "alguien quiere un poco" está lo dijo sonriente, pero toda la clase se fue, excepto las chicas, quienes estaban comiendo un poco de chocolate, Pinkie pie trato de animarle "olvídalo Twilight, mejor disfruta de estas muestras de chocolate gratis, además seguramente a Flash le encantara la comida… pero ¿Por qué preparaste dos platos casi iguales?" Rainbow Dash le molesto diciéndole "probablemente uno es para Flash ya que él es tu novio, el otro no se… Shining Armor, Candance, la directora Celestia, la subdirectora luna, el profesor Absalom, ¿Quién sabe?" Applejack entre risas dijo "quizás es para Van Ragon" todas rieron mientras Twilight se molestó bastante y muy ruborizada intento defenderse "¡CLARO QUE NO!... bueno está bien es para él, es para agradecerle por salvarme anoche, las heridas en su cuerpo fueron por ayudarme, lo menos que puedo hacer es prepararle algo rico para comer, además hice está comida especialmente para que su cuerpo reciba las vitaminas necesarias para que se recupere no tiene nada de malo" Fluttershy le remarco ruborizándola más "entonces ¿por qué le hiciste galletas de chocolate en forma de corazón?" Twilight se ruborizo hasta el extremo sin más que poder decir "¡ES QUE EL MOLDE DE CORAZONES TIENE EL TAMAÑO PERFECTO PARA EL SABOR! ¡NO PIENSEN MAL! ¡ADEMAS EL CHOCOLATE ES SU SABOR FAVORITO!" Rarity le molesto para descubrir algo "teóricamente hablando, el tiempo que pasas con él, es solo porque la situación lo amerita, pero no pasaste por algún momento en que él y tu tuvieran contacto sentimental" Sunset se burló de eso y dijo "hablamos de satanás o el rey demonio, Van Ragon tiene lo mismo de sentimental que una piedra áspera" Pinkie pie dijo como chiste "y yo crecí en una granja de rocas para saber que ni las rocas son tan cabezotas y necias como lo es Van Ragon" Applejack vio que se estaba molestando pero no pudo evitar preguntar "si no quieres que pensemos, mejor cambiemos el aspecto y pongamos una notita que diga…. Recupérate y perdona por ser una molestia" Rarity dijo "es perfecto, considerando como es van seguramente no lo tomara como un insulto" Twilight se molestó y dijo "¡CONOCIENDOLO SEGURO SE MOLESTARA! ¡¿Y A QUIEN LE DICEN MOLESTIA?!" Fluttershy intento cambiarlo a otra cosa "no te preocupes, lo cambie a esto que dice, con mis más profundos sentimientos acéptalo con amor Twilight" Twilight le grita "¡ACASO QUIERES QUE FLASH SE ENOJE HASTA LA MUERTE! ¡ESO NO PARECE UNA NOTA DE DISCULPA MÁS BIEN DE AMOR DE UNA COLEGIALA ENAMORADA!" Fluttershy se asustó y dijo "perdóname Twilight" Rainbow Dash re escribió la nota y dijo "es tu culpa Fluttershy pero tranquila, vamos a ponerle esto para dejarle las notas en claro" Sunset lee la nota y dice "disculpa por los incidentes y no pienses mal de mí pero soy una mujer que está por casarse así que aléjate y muérete con desprecio Twilight Sparkle la princesa de Canterlot High" Twilight enojadísima le dice "¡QUIERES QUE ME ODIE PARA TODA LA VIDA! ¡CON ESO NO SE ME VOLVERA A ACERCAR! ¡ES MÁS CUALQUIERA CON LEER ESO SE ALEJA AL INSTANTE!" Sunset rompe la nota y escribe algo menos monstruoso de lo que escribió Rainbow Dash "listo Twilight, le escribí esto que te parece, aléjate de mí y no te me acerques nunca más" Twilight por otra parte grita enojada "¡NO QUITASTE LA PARTE PEOR! ¡SOLO LE HICISTE UN ENFASIS EN TODA LA ORACION!" Twilight entonces enojadísima y muy enojada estaba por echar humo, pero Rarity escribió algo junto con Pinkie quien le dice "que tal esto, quiero que seas mi amigo y te pido perdón por ser una entrometida en tu vida privada es que considero que estas guapo atentamente Twilight" Twilight enojada sacando llamas de la boca solo le dice "¡COMO QUE ENTROMETIDA Y ADEMAS NUNCA DIJE QUE LO CONSIDERO GUAPO!" Sunset trata de calmarla diciéndole "vamos Twilight es una broma trata de tomarlo como tal" Twilight trata de calmarse pero Fluttershy le dice "sé que no es mi campo, pero quizás debas solamente hablar con la verdad, es decir, quizás van no es tan malo, ya sabes quizás tú ves su lado lindo, el cual no es por donde está " Twilight con algo de furia solo come un chocolate de otra bandeja con algo de rubor en su cara "no hagan más ese tipo de bromas, si Flash las oye pensara mal, no quiero que ser igual a Timbur, además ya les dije que no me gusta Van" la señorita Seed Bran regresa y mira que las chicas comen los chocolates y dice "bueno chicas perdonen que saliera, pero la directora Celestia necesitaba saber si estaría hoy en el torneo de música… o veo que probaron mis nuevos chocolates caseros con jugo natural de frutas, son de mi nuevo recetario era para toda la clase, pero como todos se fueron adelante prueben" las chicas siguieron comiendo, todas menos Twilight que parece haberse detenido, Rarity le pregunta a la señorita Seed Bran "disculpe señorita Seed Bran ¿y por qué están separados en bandejas diferentes?" la señorita Seed Bran explica algo… que seguro desearían haber sabido antes "verán aún me falta un poco perfeccionarlos, pero en cada bandeja ahí de diferente fruta natural, el que tomo la señorita Twilight Sparkle era de uva natural, y el que comieron ustedes era de manzana natural" todas las chicas tenían una cara de susto y espanto a la vez ya que Twilight por alguna razón no se movía, en ese momento todas dijeron "¡Jugo de Uva natural!" la señorita Seed Bran solo vio que todas reaccionaron extraño "si así es… ¿ocurre algún problema?" Fluttershy dijo algo que seguro su maestra Seed Bran no sabía y solo pocos lo sabían en Canterlot High incluyendo también Equestria "Twilight sufre el síndrome de auto destilación" la señorita Seed Bran algo curiosa y preocupada dijo "¿el síndrome de auto destilación? No es la enfermedad en que si comes algo en específico o dulces o pan, te pones muy ebrio" Applejack continuo diciendo "así es y por desgracia Twilight solo se embriaga…" Rainbow Dash continuo la última frase "con jugo de uva natural" Pinkie hace una pequeña retrospectiva "sus padres y nosotras fuimos advertidas de antemano que ella no puede beber jugo de uva natural o comer uva natural… siempre le damos sintético o artificial, porque cuando ella bebe aunque sea un poco…" Twilight comienza a darle un hipo que dejo a todas asustadas.

Unos momentos después se ve que Van estaba durmiendo en el salón de la práctica mientras alguien toca la puerta suave, van trato de ignorarlo pero el ruido era incesante este solo dijo "demonios en esta escuela jamás me dejan dormir" alguien en la puerta continuo tocando, hasta que una voz suave y delicada empezó a decir _"hola ¿está van aquí? Qué pena llamarlo, estoy algo apenada"_ a van se le hizo raro que alguien llegara hablando así y solo dijo "espere que ahora abro, no sea impaciente" la voz solo dijo _"espero no tengas problemas en que venga a visitarte, después de todo he venido a darte algo con todos mis sentimientos, mi corazón late muy fuerte"_ van trato de reconocer la voz que estaba atrás de la puerta "¿Quién diablos será?" este al abrir la puerta… en un solo instante recibe un chocolate en la cara arrojado con bastante fuerza con todo y bandeja, siendo Twilight la responsable quien solamente grita mientras tenía en una de sus manos una botella de jugo de uva natural y con una actitud de una chica bastante desorientada y enojada "¡COMO SI FUERA A PASARTE ALGO ASÍ DE BUENO!" está comienza reír demasiado fuerte, mientras sus amigas y la señorita Seed Bran miran como van cae al suelo noqueado por el golpe, mientras Twilight quien luego de darse cuenta que había hecho… se desmaya por su estado actual, ambos en el suelo, el resto de las chicas solo piensa _"¿Qué acabamos de ver?"_ , luego de un rato Twilight estaba metida en la enfermería ya que se había desmayado, pero por lo menos estaba más tranquila, por otra parte las chicas trataron de hablar con Van y explicarle la situación, pero este solo dijo "ya entiendo, pero no se preocupen, solo asegúrense de que no vuelva a pasar… esa enana de por si siempre termina metiéndome en un problema o ella es un problema, solo déjenme dormir está bien" todas vieron que aunque sonaba molesto, parecía normal, Fluttershy le pregunta curiosa "¿no vas a tomar represalias contra ella verdad?" Van le contesta mientras se quedaba dormido "no, ya dije que lo olvidare, igual no estaba consciente de sus actos" Rarity intento indagar un poco "así que no quieres tomar represalias… eso es maduro de tu parte, he escuchado que tiraste media escuela después que alguien te arrojo una lata en la cabeza y no dolió tanto como el golpe que te metió Twilight hace rato" Blake entro y dijo "eso fue por que algún despistado lo arrojo apropósito y la señorita Twilight no lo hizo con malas intenciones" Blake entro mientras atrás del venia Jack quienes vieron que van se quedó dormido otra vez, Sunset le pregunta curiosa a Blake "¿te enteraste de todo?" Sunset trata de tocarlo por el codo, pero vio que Rarity se ponía algo celosa, Sunset intento comprobar algo también tocando a Jack y ambos le preguntaron "¿se te perdió algo?" Sunset algo extrañada solo les dijo como excusa "tenían un mosquito y lo espante" Blake solo le contesto a todas "oímos el alboroto que hubo cerca, pero la señorita Seed Bran nos explicó lo que paso, y venimos a ver como estaba el cavernícola de satanás" Pinkie se ríe y dice sarcásticamente "curiosamente nosotras también le dijimos así… bueno más o menos" Jack entonces les dijo a las chicas "si bueno es un apodo común, mejor vayan a clases, nosotros estaremos aquí un rato si intenta algo les avisaremos" Blake solo le dice a Rarity "te veo luego" está le jala las orejas y dice "espero que eso sea para mí y nadie más" Jack solo les dice a las chicas "cuídense" Applejack se despide de Jack mientras las chicas afuera escucharon algo.. Que seguro les sorprendería, aunque en la enfermería donde Twilight estaba descansando, y en unos momentos la doctora llego que para sorpresa de Twilight era alguien conocida.


	105. 10:14

_**10.14. Seed Bran**_

* * *

Twilight despertó en la enfermería con dolor de cabeza diciendo "mi cabecita me duele mucho, ¿Dónde estoy?" en ese momento la doctora entre diciéndole "estas en la enfermería, sufriste un pequeño percance debido a tu enfermedad, pero tranquila, solo bebe el vaso que está en la mesita, te quitara la resaca" en ese momento entro la señorita Seed Bran quien en realidad era la doctora de la escuela, Twilight tomo el vaso y noto que poco a poco se sentía mejor y este le pregunto "¿señorita Seed Bran? Usted es la doctora" está comienza a reír y le explica "si así es, la verdad tengo un doctorado en medicina de la universidad de california, también soy psiquiatra, lo de cocinar solo es mi pasión, dime ¿te sientes mejor?" Twilight se sintió mucho mejor diciendo "la verdad mi dolor de cabeza se fue, es increíble, usted es una gran doctora, me recuerda a Zecora" ella sonríe y le dice algo curioso "sabes ella y yo estudiamos en la misma universidad" está se mostró muy sonriente y Twilight entonces le dijo algo que no le sorprendía a ella "la verdad… como usted luce y pues ya sabe… pensé que" Seed Bran lo toma como broma y le cuenta algo que hizo pensar a Twilight "que no era muy lista, sé que no me miro así, la verdad soy mucho más inteligente de lo que parezco, así que no te preocupes la verdad son muy pocos los que saben la verdad, pienso que jugar un poco con la realidad no es malo o si, belleza e inteligencia juntas" Twilight ríe un poco y le dice "es verdad, no lo había pensado así, la verdad me gusta su modo de pensar" ambas rieron mientras está le pregunta a Twilight algo curioso " veo que tú y tus amigas, han necesitado ayuda todo el día, la verdad está mañana he recibido la visita de las Rainboom, así que aprovechando que estas aquí dime… ¿necesitas también servicio de psicóloga?" Twilight ríe pero dice "no es necesario la verdad estoy bien" la señorita Seed Bran entonces dice tranquilamente "¿estas segura?" Twilight entonces le dice "de acuerdo... Pero puede que no me crea, es que necesitaría decirle que yo…" en ese momento la señorita Seed Bran le dice algo que ella no se esperaba "vas a decirme que eres una princesa de otro mundo donde habitan los alicornio, unicornios, Pegaso y pony, algo así pensabas decirme" Twilight se le borro la sonrisa y pregunto muy nerviosa "¡como lo supo!" la señorita Seed Bran le dice algo obvio "si llevas mucho tiempo en Canterlot aprendes cosas… eso suma el hecho de que viendo a van Ragon y su grupo, prácticamente puedo creer lo que sea después de verlos, además digamos que estoy familiarizada con estas cosas en cierta manera, pero en fin… dime ¿Qué sucede exactamente en tu cabecita?" Twilight respira un momento profundamente… ella decide hablarle de lo que sucede "vera… en el aspecto emocional… necesito ayuda" está comienza a explicarle todo lo que le pasa, y la señorita Seed Bran comienza a entender poco a poco el problema de Twilight en si, finalmente ella termina, y la señorita Seed Bran saca una galleta y se la da a Twilight, diciendo "ya veo lo que pasa, adelante toma una, así que no sabes exactamente que sientes por tu novio, y tu lado Equestriano no sabe que siente por su prometido, ambos lados al descubrir lo que paso con sus contrapartes en cuestión del romance, comenzaron un conflicto por tratar de mantener real un sentimiento que no era verdadero pero en diferente lado y la persona por su puesto no era la misma" Twilight se sintió abrumada al oír eso, en ese momento ella confeso algo que es estaba guardando hace tiempo "cuando Flash pony me propuso matrimonio, cuando acepte ser su novia, todo lo imagine como el Flash humano, pero intente superarlo ya que gracias a el conocí a Flash pony… pero siempre pensé que.. si lo hubiera conocido como pony antes que humano, seria todo igual y eso me traería alegría, pero… también en el mundo humano, primero tuve una ilusión de verano con Timbur… fue el primer amor de verano que tuve, pero cuando empezamos a salir pensé que cambiaria, que me miraría a mi… pero resulto que me fue infiel, veía a otras chicas y les decía las mismas palabras que a mi… eso me destrozo, Flash humano entonces fue mi consuelo, me ayudo a superar las tristezas, pero tardo tiempo en que fuéramos pareja ya que espero pacientemente a que superara el dolor y lo viera diferente, entonces lo valore, pero aun así… él me dijo que me espero por mucho tiempo, entonces cuando los 2 lados se juntaron… descubrí que no era a mí a quien esperaba… si no a la otra, él no es malo es realmente tierno, y fue cruel hacerlo esperar, me pareció justo, es la relación más linda que he tenido, ósea mi segunda relación… o será la primera, realmente… no lo sé" la señorita Seed Bran termina de anotar y le dice "por lo que veo, estas en un debate emocional contigo misma, dime algo… realmente Flash humano… te quiere a ti o a tu versión pony, que pasaría si descubre que ahora eres ella, estaría todo arreglado, pero él tiene familia aquí, y tu familia en tu mundo, ahí contrapartes en cada lado y ellos también se conocieron, pero porque… uno ya conocía a otro, y el sentimiento apareció, o lo que normalmente llamamos proyección , quizás diríamos que eso no cuenta porque al final se enamoraron conforme la pareja establecida, pero por desgracia una proyección es solo una ilusión que al descubrir la realidad… no fue más que una proyección, porque el deseo del corazón se apodera de la mente y no piensas realmente que lo que ves… solo es lo que tú quieres que sea, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?" Twilight entonces se sintió deprimida porque entonces todo lo que está haciéndole vivir a Flash en ambos mundos, no fue lo que ella pensó "eso quiere decir que… ¿no sé qué es el romance?" La señorita Seed Bran entonces le dice "no precisamente, solo... tuvieron un amor joven algo desafortunado, puede ser bueno o puede ser malo, como una espada de doble filo, pero estas dañándose a sí mismos por que la proyección es proyección, y la verdad te lo digo por experiencia" Twilight no comprende y ella pregunta mientras comienza a derramar lágrimas "¿experiencia?, podría contarme", la señorita Seed Bran entonces le confiesa algo personal a Twilight "la verdad Twilight, soy divorciada" Twilight se impresiona y dice "¡QUE EN SERIO!, no da esa impresión, más bien parece que está soltera y nunca se ha puesto un anillo en el dedo" la señorita Seed Bran entonces comienza a confesarle su pasado "veras, yo era exactamente igual a ti cuando tenía tu edad" la señorita Seed Bran saca una foto muy antigua y muestra que era igual a Twilight, tenía lentes, era algo desarreglada y usaba bata de laboratorio, Twilight se mostró algo impresionada "es increíble" la señorita le conto más a Twilight "veras no era muy popular con los chicos, siempre estaba estudiando, mi meta era ser doctora y ayudar a la gente, pero debido a lo mismo, tenía muy pocas amigas, prácticamente dormía hasta tarde en la biblioteca así que hazte a la idea de que era casi una tradición para mí también comer poco, de hecho también era mala en deportes, aún con todo eso me divertía lo que hacía, mi hermana menor era lo contrario, ella era bastante popular con los chicos, y todo el mundo la notaba más que a mí, mi hermana se preocupaba que yo no terminaría la preparatoria como una chica popular, así que una semana antes del baile mi hermana me llevo con sus amigas a arreglarme completamente, y bueno así quede después del cambio" está saco otra foto y le mostro que se parecía a como era ahora Twilight dijo "me recuerda un poco a mi… más porque yo también soy mala en deportes" está recuerda entonces que en educación física no podía ni hacer ejercicios básicos fácilmente, la señorita Seed Bran ríe un poco y continua la historia "luego de eso, trate de entrar a la escuela, pero los tacones no me dejaban caminar, en ese momento, me topé con un chico, era el más popular de la escuela, me ayudo a caminar y gracias a él, me sentí más confiada, poco a poco fuimos conociéndonos, para serte sincera, en solo 3 días, me sentí feliz porque por primera vez un chico me había conocido y la verdad el empezó a conocerme pero para no revelarle nada de mi pasado le mentí en algunas cosas, aun así él era bastante tierno, unos días antes del baile me invito y no podía creer que un chico así me invitara a algo así, finalmente el día del baile, bailamos toda la noche y por primera vez me sentí enamorada, así que con el tiempo comenzamos a salir, imagínate era un chico popular con una chica como yo, aunque claro… así como el, todos me miraban diferente, pero en el fondo si era honesta conmigo misma, deseaba que me hubieran prestado atención antes como era yo, no como pretendía ser, pero supuse que estaría bien si con el tiempo dejaba salir mi verdadero ser la gente lo aceptaría, cuando llegue a la universidad me sentí feliz porque me había esforzado en sacar una beca y llegar a mi objetivo, claro que eso no se lo dije a mi novio, quería que fuera como una sorpresa, mi novio hizo hasta lo imposible para sacar buenas notas y entrar en otra universidad una más cercana, el contacto seguía y aún con todas las dificultades, nos casamos muy jóvenes, y pues como era ley del matrimonio sin mentiras y sin secretos, deje de ser esa chica popular y fui la ratón de biblioteca como yo lo era, claro que mi marido sospechaba aun así acepto como era… o eso pensó, con el tiempo descubrió que esos intereses que le dije tener, no eran los mismos y se sentía extraño, era como si se hubiera casado con otra persona, aún había amistad y aprendimos a convivir… pero ese amor que broto, desapareció poco a poco, no se sentía igual, un día le pregunte que se sentía diferente y me dijo… era por qué.. bueno ya lo sospechas verdad Twilight " Twilight luego de oír la historia finalmente lo supuso "la persona de la que se enamoró no era lo que él esperaba" la señorita Seed Bran le corrige un poco "más bien, la ilusión y proyección que tenía de mi… era una que era no real, y aunque pude decirle la verdad antes, realmente me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas, pero… mi corazón no quería decirlo, me sentía asustada de quedarme sin la única persona que se había enamorado de mí, era bastante lista… pero la verdad es que actué como una tonta en ese aspecto, fue muy egoísta de mi parte y admití mi error, aun así acordamos separarnos sin ningún problema, aunque no lo parezca él y yo somos amigos, es cierto que no se da en mucho casos, pero me alegra llevarme bien con mi ex marido puesto que el me dio los mejores momentos de mi vida, es una persona bastante comprensiva, aunque ya no sintamos nada por el otro, eso no arruino nuestra amistad, ¿entiendes por qué te conté esto?" Twilight finalmente comprendió en ambos lados lo que ella de verdad estaba pasando así que ella algo apenada lo dijo "lo comprendo" la señorita Seed Bran le sirve un poco de agua y él dice "escucha, solo con lo que te he contado, no bastara, es necesario que aclares tu mente, eso va para ambas, y que finalmente hables con Flash cara a cara, y lo dejes de posponer, no lograras nada posponiendo lo inevitable" Twilight y su contraparte finalmente deciden hacerlo diciendo al mismo tiempo "muy bien" la señorita Seed Bran entonces le dice el otro asunto "ahora… con respecto a tu interés en Van Ragon, debo decir que será mejor que te alejes de ese chico, tiene una de problemas más severos que tú, para comenzar su forma de ser violenta… es algo que necesita tiempo para que él pueda entender a cómo manejar sus emociones, lleva ya un año viniendo aquí conmigo, y debo decir que la primera vez que llego tenía un temperamento muy monstruoso, incluso hasta aterraba más de lo que hacía ahora, no podía convencerlo de que hablara así que simplemente lo que le dije fue…" ella recuerda que la primera vez que van llego estaba mucho más molesto y solo dijo _"será mejor que no me diga nada quiere, ni siquiera quiero estar aquí, lo hice solo porque la directora Celestia me dijo que si no venía aquí, podía tener más problemas… además necesito un permiso especial para algo, y no sé por qué los maestros se enojan todo lo que quiero simplemente es dormir"_ la señorita Seed Bran vio que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ira y podía destrozar el lugar, entonces ella se relajó y simplemente le dijo _"está bien, no te preocupes, puedes dormir aquí, no le diré nada a la directora Celestia sobre esto, usa ese sofá para dormir, si deseas hablar esperare a que te sientas cómodo, adelante no te preocupes, será nuestro secreto"_ van entonces duerme en el suelo mientras este le dice _"no me gusta dormir en las camas, me gusta más dormir en el suelo"_ van se durmió en el suelo, y esa era la rutina durante dos meses… llegaba esperaba a que dijera algo, pero luego se echaba a dormir, hasta que un día este decidió aceptar después de tener ciertos cambios en su comportamiento, la señorita Seed Bran le pregunta _"así que… estás listo para hablar"_ sin embargo van se mostraba algo extraño, como si algo le hubiera pasado solo le dijo tranquilamente _"si así es… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"_ la señorita Seed termina de explicarle a Twilight lo que paso y Twilight le pregunta "suena a que realmente parecía alguien con un carácter de demonio" la señorita Seed Bran le dice dándole la razón "y que lo digas, pero en cuanto a su progreso, ha logrado recibir la ayuda poco a poco, su progreso es muy bueno, aunque últimamente ha tenido un enorme problema en su autoestima, para empezar… ahora que ha terminado de despejar su rabia interna, el siguiente paso fue que lograra una manera de poder interactuar con otras personas, aunque con sus compañeros de banda… no hace mucho progreso mi sugerencia fue que intentara con otras personas, lo ha logrado bastante bien pero parece que aún está en negación, le dije que si necesitaba encontrar alguna manera de poder contarme por lo menos su vida y que enfocara lo puntos en donde sintió que su vida dio ese giro que quizás podría decir es la razón por la que no quiere estar con nadie, pero aún no me ha traído lo que le pedí, se lo dije hace una semana, pero supongo que por el torneo no está concentrado en eso…" Twilight por accidente revela algo "por accidente puede que haya leído el diario de van…" la señorita Seed Bran entonces sarcásticamente le dice "¿por accidente?, más bien suena a que fuiste algo metiche" Twilight solo dijo "lo siento… es que no podía entender su estado emocional… la verdad vi algo en el que no se explicar" la señorita Seed Bran le comento algo que ella no se esperaba "creíste que si te concentrabas en alguien como el encontrarías una forma de evadir pensar en tus problemas, mirabas por alguien más que en ti, te das cuenta de lo que hiciste, prácticamente leíste su diario personal… imagino que él no lo sabe" Twilight solo dijo muy intranquila "lo sé, lo sé, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… pero al leerlo, me di cuenta de que él ha sufrido demasiado y perdió muchas cosas en esta vida, comprendo por qué no quiere que nadie esté cerca de él, solo quiero tratar de demostrarle que puede encontrar una amiga o alguien que le enseñe que la vida puede ser diferente" la señorita Seed Bran suspira un poco y le dice "no puedes cambiar a alguien como él, de un día para otro, eso le va a tomar tiempo… pero creo que en tu intento de acercarte a él… lo estás alentando un poco a confrontar ciertas cosas que él también está evadiendo, realmente no está bien lo que hiciste… pero conociendo que ese chico es un completo necio, me sorprende que lo esté tomando con naturalidad, haremos esto de ahora en adelante, quiero que cada semana me muestres tu progreso, así que la próxima semana me llamaras para saber si estas progresando, también tienes que pedirle una disculpa a van Ragon, y de ahora en adelante aléjate de el" Twilight entonces le dice algo que la deja pensando "pero… no quiero alejarme, es una buena persona en el fondo, yo lo sé, quiero ser su amiga, no lo hago por interés… sé que todos lo miran como un monstruo, y me molesta que lo tachen como tal… quiero intentar ayudarlo y es por eso que no quiero alejarme, en el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo lo he visto cambiar, se preocupa mucho por la gente, y sé que si puedo ayudarle más hare que progrese, por favor solo quiero… entender mis sentimientos" está no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y la señorita Seed Bran le dijo "… ya veo, se trataba de eso, quieres saber si tus emociones por el son reales, si lo quieres ayudar adelante hazlo, pero primero aclara las cosas con Flash, luego puedes intentar hablar con él, aunque te lo advierto no te hará caso y aunque te prohíba hablar con el… sé que no me harás caso, creo que la mejor forma en que puedo ayudarte ahora, es decirte que necesitas hablar con alguien de esto, y no hay duda que debe de hacerlo alguien más sabia que yo" Twilight curiosa le pregunta entonces quien podía tener la respuesta "¿dígame? ¿Quién puede ayudarme? ¿Quién sabría cuál es la respuesta?" la señorita Seed Bran entonces le acaricia la cabeza sonriendo diciéndole "tu primera maestra, tu madre Twilight" Twilight entonces le dice con algo de… confusión "¿mi mama?, pero no puedo ir con ella ahora" la señorita Seed Bran nota que tiene razón y comienza a acercarse a la puerta "es verdad, normalmente no puedo permitirle a un estudiante salir, además sé que así como yo, tú eres una estudiante destacada por no salir de clases, y tener record perfecto, pero…." Entonces la señorita Seed Bran jala el interruptor de emergencia para incendios, lo que hace que la escuela entera comience a salir Twilight comienza a sonreír con lágrimas diciéndole "gracias" está le abraza y la señorita Seed Bran le dice "ve con tu mama Twilight, nadie es más sabia que una madre", Twilight entonces comienza a salir de la escuela, y la señorita Seed Bran ve a Twilight con mucha alegría, mientras a la par de ella se encontraba alguien quien le dice "veo que se parece esa niña a ti, darle ese consejo fue el mismo que te dio mi mama el día que nos divorciamos" resulto que ese hombre era el bar ténder que estaba en el Midnight club, la señorita Seed Bran le responde de manera sarcástica "curiosamente tenía razón, después de todo, fue uno de los mejores consejos que me dieron, aunque la verdad extraño sus pasteles, como está tu mama, Wine King" Wine King ríe y le dice "la verdad está bien, y supongo que ahora te va bien en la escuela, los niños no paran de hablar de ti y de tus consejos" Seed Bran solo se pone en la pared y con una sonrisa le pregunta "y a que vienes , es que acaso vienes a darme un cupón para el Midnight club" Wine King solo le dice sarcásticamente "en realidad vine a entregarte el cheque de la pensión, como veras soy muy atento, no creo que hayas olvidado algunas cosas buenas de nuestro pasado" Seed Bran solo le dice "bueno en eso si tienes razón" entonces Wine King le confiesa algo "es curioso que actualmente hayas hablado con Twilight Sparkle sobre lo que sucede con Flash, con lo que he visto en el bar, me sorprendió que hablaras primero con ella que con el" Seed Bran entonces le dice tranquila "sabes que el problema apuntaba a que ella estaba evadiendo sus problemas, Flash Sentry es un niño bastante adorable, me recuerda a ti cuando nos conocimos" Wine King comienza a fumar y le dice "lo que quieres evitar es que… ellos pasen por lo mismo que nosotros, eres muy considera con ella" ella entonces le apaga el cigarro con un rociador de agua diciéndole "lo siento reglas de la escuela, no se puede fumar, además, sé que ella es muy distinta a mí, aunque algo curioso es que le haya atraído van Ragon" Wine King sonriendo dice " van Ragon, hablas de ese demonio que destruyo el lugar antes de que se convirtiera en el Midnight club, prácticamente ni siquiera un loco se confrontaría a él y he visto a muchos locos intentando ir contra él, hasta el mismo infierno, pero se los quita a todos como si fueran moscas, lo bueno es que solo gente mala va tras el" Seed Bran entonces se ríe y le dice "me recuerda un poco a Solaris, curiosamente… Twilight se parece mucho a su esposa, más que a mí, ella trato de cambiar a ese monstruo, y la verdad Solaris era mucho peor que van… pero aun así tuvieron un bello romance y logro superar todo" Wine King entonces riendo le dice "a pesar de como termino Solaris, nunca pensé que realmente él se enamoraría de alguien o que lograra cambiar a como él era, me pregunto si ella podrá hacer lo mismo con ese demonio" Seed Bran vio como Twilight feliz quien corría por el camino hacia su casa desde la ventana dijo con mucha alegría "creo que ella es alguien especial, después de todo… su corazón puro y lleno de amor es algo que florecerá muy pronto, solo necesita de un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta" Twilight se ve feliz corriendo… pero momentos antes en la escuela pasaron otros momentos los cuales… para las chicas serán inolvidables, y más pistas sobre el dragón oscuro.


	106. 10:15

_**10.15. Lovers**_

* * *

Afuera de Canterlot High, se estaciona una enorme limosina y de ellas salen varios guardaespaldas, y para sorpresa de toda la escuela, salió una chica con lentes, pero en realidad era maría, y acompañaba al señor Revouk quien solo le dijo "¿segura que es aquí?" maría usando una tableta electrónica dijo "si así es señor Revouk, la escuela Canterlot High, ¿quiere que nos encarguemos señor?" este vio el lugar como si le pareciera familiar, dijo muy tranquilamente "no tranquila, creo que todo estará bien, por ahora den una vuelta y revisen los daños en Canterlot, del ataque del terrorista, evalúen y traigan los constructores, quiero la ciudad reconstruida lo más pronto posible" todos se retiraron, mientras todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron de que viniera el mismísimo señor Revouk, este vio que estaban volviendo a poner la estatua, pero tenía una espada clavada, intento verla pero para su sorpresa, alguien estaba detrás de él y solo le dijo con una voz muy feliz "ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que viniste aquí" el señor Revouk se volteo y era la subdirectora luna quien estaba sonriendo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, este solo le dijo "si así es, han pasado ya 11 años", la subdirectora luna le enseña la mano y le dijo "me extrañaste" el señor Revouk también le enseña la mano y le dice "como no tienes idea, mi hermosa luna" ambos comenzaron a caminar, mientras las chicas dentro de la escuela notaron que el auto del señor Revouk estaba afuera, Pinkie lo reconoció diciendo "oigan es la limosina del señor Revouk… quieren decir que nos descubrieron" las chicas comenzaron a gritar y tratar de esconderse, Rarity solo trato de estar calmada diciendo "tranquilas solo necesitamos huir de este lugar, por suerte tengo suficientes disfraces como para irnos sin dejar rastro" Pinkie salió de un basurero diciendo "podemos ir al basurero de la ciudad y escondernos ahí unas cuantas semanas" Rainbow Dash solo la metió al basurero diciéndole "olvidas que el dragón oscuro está ahí afuera, en el momento en que decidamos eso, Equestria morirá, así que te recomiendo que te entregues… nosotras velaremos por ti amiga Pinkie" Applejack recalco lo que iba a hacer Rainbow Dash "y tu mientras te vas no" Sunset dijo con calma "esperen… vengan a ver" ellas vieron como el señor Revouk y la subdirectora luna, parecían conocerse y bromeando, ellas fueron a otro salón para poder oír que estaban diciendo, pero en el momento en que trataron de seguirles el paso, entraron a un callejón de la escuela que parecía nunca haber sido visitado por nadie, ellas notaron que ahí estaban colgados los antiguos retratos de los directores de Canterlot High, pero por suerte lograron oír la conversación de la subdirectora luna y el señor Revouk quienes estaban riendo recordando cosas, Sunset trato de subir pero Applejack le ayudo, Fluttershy pensó y dijo "quizás son antiguos amigos" Rarity dijo "o quizás algo más escuchen bien" ellas escuchaban risas y otras cosas.

La subdirectora luna riendo le dijo al señor Revouk "aún recuerdas lo de la noche de graduación en está preparatoria, solo a ti se te ocurrió atravesar con el auto la pared de la escuela" este solo le dice "o vamos sabes que quería llevarte a bailar y el tiempo ameritaba que llegáramos temprano, además tú también te divertiste no te hagas" la subdirectora luna riendo le dice "tengo que recordarte que solo tenía 14 años entonces, tú eres mayor a mí por 2 años, mi papa al oír lo que paso, casi te persigue con un rifle" entre risas el señor Revouk le dice "creo que seguía molesto por que nos dimos nuestro primer beso en la casa del árbol" la subdirectora luna solo le dice algo sonrojada "no puedo creer que recordaras nuestro primer beso, tenía solo 12 años cuando lo hicimos, prometiste que sería tu esposa cuando fuéramos mayores… pero esas son promesas de niños" el señor Revouk se le acerco a luna y le dijo sonriendo y viéndole directamente a los ojos "no dije que fuera a olvidar a mi futura esposa… pero sabes que… desde que se fueron ellos 2… las cosas solo han sido muy duras para ti y para mí, aún con todo eso, hemos tenido que salir adelante" luna mira al cielo pensando en lo que dijo y ella le responde "ya han pasado 11 años desde que eso paso, a Celestia le dolió mucho cuando se enteró, pero como dices… hemos tenido que salir adelante, en fin será mejor que hablemos de lo que viniste a hacer a Canterlot High", escondidas las chicas estaban muy apenadas de oír ese tipo de conversaciones que las puso a pensar en sus futuros emocionales, dándose cuenta que en estos últimos días, han estado desarrollando emociones que a pesar de haberlas sentido antes, no las sentían tan fuertes, pero eso se desvaneció en el momento en que el señor Revouk dijo _"bueno volviendo al tema, escuche que tus pequeñas alumnas Rainboom estaban en uno de mis generadores en Trottingham, y también hubo un incidente el mismo día más temprano, mi compañía fue hackeada… ¿sabes algo?"_ las chicas pensaron al mismo tiempo _"¡NOS DESCUBRIERON!"_ la subdirectora luna solo le dijo "esas niñas, quizás se metieron en problemas o investigan algo, pero dime ¿Qué tanto daño hicieron?" el señor Revouk le entrega el periódico y muestra los daños y este solo dijo "podría hacer algo pero el gobierno concluyo en que se trataba de un ataque terrorista, pero encontré unos pequeños pines para cabello, con algunos cabellos y huellas dactilares que pertenecían a esas niñas después de una investigación de ADN e investigación de huellas dactilares, además las cámaras ocultas las captaron tomándole una foto cuando se desconecta el sistema de seguridad" las chicas vieron a Sunset y dijeron _"!¿no que habías desconectado el sistema y nos libraste de toda sospecha?!"_ Sunset trata de defenderse diciendo _"ese fue Jack"_ todas se asustaron al oír que la subdirectora luna dijo _"creo que debería hablar con ellas, pero si dices que ya lo arreglaste, está bien igual confió en tu juicio, lo bueno es que viniste, de no ser así… no podría vuelto a ver jamás"_ el señor Revouk solo le dice _" está vez te daré mi numero personal, mantendremos el contacto y te prometo cumplir mi promesa… de que algún día estaremos juntos"_ , luna parecía haberle correspondido de alguna manera ya que ella le dijo _"pero por favor no tardes 11 años en volver… quiero que estemos juntos porque yo aún…"_ las chicas trataron de no pensar que ellos quizás se estaban besando, pero Rainbow Dash y Rarity espiaron lo que paso, ambas se sonrojaron bastante, y dijeron "¡lo hicieron!" todas se sonrojaron mucho, pero en un solo momento Fluttershy salió de la habitación ya que necesitaba aire por que se sonrojo bastante y parecía que se había mareado, la subdirectora luna solo dijo _"está bien volvamos a la realidad, bueno… es mejor si regresas hoy promocionaras el concurso de bandas de nuestra escuela para el torneo… ¿lo veras?"_ Este solo dijo tranquilamente _"no me lo perderé por nada",_ la subdirectora luna entonces le pregunta algo más del pasado que a las chicas le intereso _"la otra semana, es el aniversario del fallecimiento de Solaris… me llevarías junto a Celestia a su tumba"_ el señor Revouk entonces parecía estarse retirando y le dice _"claro no hay problema…. Volveré a industrias Revouk, nos vemos luego… mi luna"_ la situación parecía haberse tranquilizado, pero las chicas aún estaban conmocionadas por lo de antes, Applejack solo dijo "eso estuvo cerca… realmente… era necesario oír esas cosas, yo no quiero pensar en eso de tener pareja… ¿Por qué nos pasa esto hoy?" Rarity algo desorientada dijo "creo que es porque… la boda de Twilight nos puso a pensar… a todas sobre lo que será nuestro futuro, no solo el de ella" Rainbow Dash entonces se paró firme y dijo "¡DIJE QUE SERIA SOLTERA HASTA LA MUERTE Y NO PENSARIA EN NINGUN CHICO IDIOTA!" Pinkie pie trato de no pensar en un futuro romance pero al pensar en Rick está solo dijo "… quizás comience a sentar cabeza" pero lo dijo algo callada, Sunset entonces trato de cambiar el tema "chicas… hay algo que quiero decirles… sobre los chicos" toda se ruborizaron pero Sunset tenía la cara seria y ella explico algo muy extraño "les sonara raro pero siento que hay algo en los chicos que no está bien" Applejack le pregunta "¿a qué te refieres exactamente?" quedando con dudas sobre lo que sunset iba a decir sobre los chicos… era evidente que no era nada bueno.


	107. 10:16

_**10.16. Lo que esconden las amistades **_

* * *

La preocupación de todas se hizo evidente cuando Sunset comenzó a explicarles algo que las dejo pensando "mis poderes me dan la habilidad de poder leer la mente y saber lo que la persona sabe, ósea ver sus memorias y no había excepción… o eso pensaba" Pinkie entonces dijo algo extraño "te refieres a que de la nada tus poderes dejaron de funcionar… lo mismo me paso a mi" Applejack lo piensa y dice "ahora que lo pienso, nuestros poderes comenzaron a fallar desde que entramos a la escuela" Rarity le pregunta a Sunset "o dime… ahí algo Sunset que no nos estas contando" Sunset les explico a todas "cuando intente leer la mente de los chicos… no pude, de la nada mis poderes no funcionaron, es como si no pudiera leerles la mente a ellos, y ojala fuera extraño pero solo hubo otro ser al que no le podía ver la mente… y ese fue, Dementus, y los Dark Changeling con los que peleamos" Applejack entonces le dice "acaso quieres decir que…" Sunset lo dice de manera fría "probablemente los chicos nos estén ocultando algo, que tal si ellos nos están mintiendo" Rainbow Dash y las demás comienzan a recordar lo vivido con los chicos, en eso entra Fluttershy quien se recupera, pero ella al oír eso le dice a Sunset "¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE! ¡ELLOS NO SON MALOS! ¡B NO ES UNA MALA PERSONA!" Sunset muy triste también confiesa algo "yo tampoco quiero pensarlo, pero si nuestros poderes están fallando en presencia de ellos, eso no da buena espina… quiero pensar diferente pero qué más quieren que piense" Rainbow Dash trata de pensar en la forma que es Ibuki pero ella también recuerda que su velocidad comienza a fallar cerca de él y dice "quizás Sunset tenga razón, no los conocemos bien, es más… podría decir que son sospechosos" Applejack se enoja bastante y grita "¡JACK ME HA DEMOSTRADO HONESTIDAD! ¡EL ES UN GRAN AMIGO! ¡Y MIS PODERES NO FALLAN CERCA DE EL! ¡SOLO ESTAN IMAGINANDO COSAS! ¡NO PIENSES MAL DE ELLOS!" Sunset entonces remarco algo más "¡ENTONCES DIME QUE PRUEBAS TENEMOS ENTONCES DE QUE ELLOS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON ESE DRAGÓN OSCURO! ¡ADEMAS...! ¡MI CORAZON NO QUIERE ADMITIRLO PERO NO PUEDO LEER LA MENTE DE GAMBIT! ¡ENTONCES NO PUEDO CREER QUE EL SEA INMUNE A LA MAGIA TAMBIEN! ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UNA PRUEBA QUE EL ME ES HONESTO! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME DIGA COMO PODEMOS PROBARLO!" Fluttershy entonces le pega a cada una llorando les dice a todas "¡YO SE QUE ESTAN CONFUNDIDAS IGUAL QUE TWILIGHT CON SUS EMOCIONES Y ESTO DEL DRAGÓN OSCURO! ¡PERO NO AHÍ QUE DESCONFIAR DE LOS CHICOS! ¡ELLOS NOS SALVARON Y SI ESO ES PRUEBA SUFICIENTE PARA MI! ¡DEBE SERLO PARA TODAS! ¡ADEMAS TODAS NOSOTRAS ESTAMOS A SALVO GRACIAS A ELLOS Y SU FUERZA! ¡POR FAVOR NO LOS CONSIDEREN MALAS PERSONAS!" todas entonces recapacitaron y Rainbow Dash le dio un pequeño golpe a Fluttershy en la cabeza pero suave diciéndole "realmente lo hiciste, ayudaste a los chicos con ese argumento, en algo Fluttershy tiene razón, esos chicos ya tienen tiempo aquí, en segunda si trabajaran para esa lagartija híper desarrollada nos abrían atacado hace tiempo y aprovechado cualquier oportunidad, además Ibuki es muy idiota para ser del lado de los malos" Rarity piensa en el misterio de Blake y dice "bueno eso sí, pero será mejor investigar más a fondo el misterio de Blake… digo de los DragonFang, ayer nos dijeron todos donde Vivian propongo hacer investigación de campo" Applejack dijo ruborizada "pero si Jonathan descubre eso… pensara que Jack es mi novio" Pinkie pie solo le dice algo que evita que se ruboricé "la verdad viéndote frente a él, no diría que nadie pensaría eso, la verdad eres más alta que el enano de Jack, pero es un buen plan investigar un poco sobre ellos, pero diría que evitemos ser tan obvias o se molestaran" Fluttershy entonces les propone algo "investiguemos pero no le digamos nada y si lo descubren… digamos que somos sus amigas eso funcionara… pero en caso de van no creo que Twilight deba meter sus narices ahí" Spike aparece excavando y les dice "ya regrese y les tengo muy malas noticias" este les trae un periódico que les daba mala pinta a todo, Rarity lee el periódico y dice "relámpagos negros azotan Baltimore luego de una tormenta con vientos demasiado fuertes" Spike entonces marca la fecha y dice "está fecha también es de el mismo día que azoto el dragón oscuro, pero algo extraño paso con la caja panku, cuando la lleve en frente de esa cosa monstruosa, el gobierno intento llevárselo pero la caja panku absorbió toda presencia de él, será mejor que vengan… por cierto ¿Dónde está Twilight?" ellas intentan explicar, pero Pinkie lo resume en una palabra "jugo de uva natural" Spike se golpeó en la frente y dijo "se puso ebria otra vez" todas dijeron "si así es" Spike solo dijo "diablos, es la segunda vez que pasa esto, y lo peor es que ahora tenemos más pistas del dragón oscuro" Sunset entonces le pregunta "tienes la caja panku contigo ¿Dónde podrá estar la entrada?" la caja panku se elevó y se dirigió al centro de los cuadros de los directores y el fundador de Canterlot High, este abrió una puerta… pero era del tamaño de Spike, este al ver esto dijo "¡NI LO PIENSEN!" Rainbow Dash metió a Spike a la fuerza y está dijo "¡TRANQUILO METEREMOS A NUESTRAS MASCOTAS CON LAS BOTELLAS CON LA FLAMA PARA ESPANTAR CUALQUIER COSA!" Spike solo les grita a todas "¡ME LA PAGARAN POR ESTO!" Spike estaba metido en una dimensión aterradora en que todo lo que estaba adentro, era un enorme castillo pero con un aspecto de mazmorra, Spike entro y poco a poco se estaba aterrando, sin darse cuenta vio que el lugar se mueve con bloques volando y un techo aterrador que estaba girando, Spike comenzó a caminar, pero atrás de el apareció ángel, tanque, gomy, Winona, opal, owlowiscius, y la mascota de Sunset un lagarto llamado Ra, todos tenían las llamas en las botellas y comenzaron a explorar el lugar, sin embargo owlowiscius tenía un teléfono en sus patitas con una video llamada en progreso, las chicas entonces miraron que había una enorme pintura de un dragón oscuro cruzando entre varios dragones oscuros, pero se ve que este triunfa, entre más exploran descubren un hongo que crece pero la flama extingue todo el hongo, al continuar viendo la pintura, encontró algo extraño, el dragón oscuro, al destruir a todos los demás, solo quedo uno, este entonces tomo el trono y gobernó a todo el mundo hace doscientos cincuenta mil años, en ese momento, las chicas entonces tomaron el video y comenzaron sus especulaciones, Fluttershy entonces escucho lo que dijeron los animales y tradujo "bien owlowiscius dijo que ahí termina la pintura pero como se mira en esa pintura, podría ser que él sea el dragón oscuro, en realidad haya aniquilado a los demás por el dominio" Spike entonces les dijo "saben en este punto es un chiste que Fluttershy y yo podamos hablar con los animales, peor en fin Ra dice que parece estrategia común entre los animales que se gobiernan por el poder, opal y Winona dicen que el lugar apesta horrendamente y que ese olor apareció hace días… o si, tanque dice que es posible que si el dragón oscuro tiene algunas similitudes con un reptil probablemente se esté ocultando ahora, esperando atacar como los depravadores, así que con lo que me dijo gomy me voy de aquí" en ese momento Pinkie le pregunta curiosa "¿y qué dijo gomy?" Spike comenzó a correr gritando "¡QUE EL LUGAR SE VA A CAER!" el lugar comenzó a colapsar, y Spike y los otros lograron salir, Rainbow Dash solo dijo mientras abrazaba a tanque y el daba besos "no había mucho, pero al menos ya sabemos que el dragón oscuro, solo existe uno… pero es muy horrendo el saber por qué solo existe uno" Applejack y las chicas sostuvieron a sus mascotas, ella mientras abrazaba a Winona dijo "aniquilo a su propia familia para demostrar el poder" Rarity formulo una teoría a partir de lo visto "entonces sabemos esto… el dragón oscuro nació y para demostrar su poder, derroto y aniquilo a los otros dragones oscuros, luego de eso se hizo con el poder del universo" Pinkie beso a gomy y le decía cosas de cariño mientras Sunset planteo "una vez conquisto Equestria decidió buscar expandir su territorio, cosa que hizo al cruzar el portal del mundo humano… luego ya no sabemos nada" Fluttershy abrazaba con mucho cariño a ángel quien no parecía muy contento con eso, ella solo dijo "significa que en este mundo, ¿no estamos seguras de que está buscando?" todas concluyeron en que algo extraño giraba en torno a eso, pero la caja panku se volvió a cerrar, pero no pudieron abrir el mapa, Rarity entonces vio las fotos de los fundadores y dijo "lo bueno es que ese viaje no daño ninguna pintura" Fluttershy entonces al ver un cuadro se asusta "¡A MONSTRUO!" Pinkie pie entonces le señala pero igual le dio miedo "no es un monstruo… pero quisiera que fuera uno, ese tipo da miedo" todas vieron la foto de un hombre, que estaba en una pintura, estaba sentado, pero tenía una postura aterradora, tenía una espada en la mano derecha, pero la espada era como una medieval, una claymore, sin embargo debido a la forma en que sostenía la espada, su postura junto a una mirada de sus ojos rojos, daba miedo, tenía una armadura en un brazo, en los pies, pero en el otro brazo lo tenía libre, su sonrisa maligna tenía unos dientes que parecían perlas, el cabello negro era corto y tenía una cola de caballo corta, en la inscripción estaba cubierta de polvo, pero Sunset la limpio completamente, todas se quedaron asustadas al ver el nombre de esa persona, Sunset dijo el nombre de esa persona "Solaris", Spike entonces vio más información "ahí dice que él fue el antiguo director de Canterlot High, antes de Celestia" Applejack recordó lo que dijo antes luna y el señor Revouk y dijo "él está muerto, supongo que ellos lo conocían, se mira muy joven para ser director" Fluttershy entonces empezó a oír que la alarma de incendio se había activado y está dijo "algo paso mejor vámonos" todas se fueron, del lugar que a pesar de todo parecía tener algo de misterio, pero lo hicieron a un lado al oír las alarmas, ya que como norma, cuando suenan las alarmas de incendio todos deben salir del edificio, pero había una duda… ¿Por qué se activaron las alarmas?

Afuera de Canterlot High los alumnos reunidos, comenzaron a preguntarse el porqué de las alarmas, Stun Gun quien seguía cerca dijo "bien alumnos, alguno de ustedes no abra activado las alarmas para salirse de clase o me equivoco" este disparo al suelo y la mayoría comenzó a murmurar cosas, la directora Celestia comento algo interesante "últimamente los terremotos en la ciudad han destruido los sistemas de las alarmas de incendio, ¿Qué haremos?" sato reviso el informe y aspen solo le informo "como las normas de seguridad indican, no pueden continuar las clases en Canterlot High así que por ahora demos el día como suspendido les parece" todos acentuaron, Stun Gun entonces tomo un megáfono y comenzó a explicar a los alumnos "¡ALUMNOS DE CANTERLOT HIGH!, como saben el protocolo de seguridad de la escuela, cuando se activan las alarmas de la escuela, deben salir inmediatamente, del edificio y ponerse en un lugar seguro, ordenadamente, pero debido a que fue una falsa alarma, se les dará el día libre, pero eso sí, el torneo sigue aún en pie, no lo olviden, deben regresar a las 4 de la tarde de este mismo día, son las 11 y media de la mañana, así que aprovechen el tiempo estudiantes, por ahora eso es todo" todos los alumnos decidieron entrar por sus cosas tranquilamente, mientras las Rainboom se reunieron afuera, incluyendo a Twilight quien estaba ya recuperada de lo que paso, Spike solo él dijo "¡TWILIGHT NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!" Twilight como defensa dijo "no fue mi culpa, no lo sabía" Pinkie pie le dijo en broma algo que ella no sabía "como vemos la situación… hay muchas cosas que no sabes veras…" ella comenzó a explicar a Twilight lo sucedido en el día, Twilight al estar enterada de todo dijo "muy bien, si hay que investigar a los chicos para liberarlos de culpa, está bien aceptare ir a Baltimore, pero debo ir por mis cosas a mi casa, también creo que dejare a Spike en la casa de mis padres" Spike le dice muy triste "pero soy tu ayudante" Twilight le dice algo triste también "lo sé, pero ya ves que puede ser peligroso si te quedas cerca de aquí con nosotras" este se niega a irse y le dice a Twilight "te ayudare para que no te preocupes más… si quieres me quedare en la escuela vigilando con las demás mascotas" todas las mascotas también parecían haber acordado eso, así que Fluttershy dijo "denles una oportunidad, solo quieren demostrarnos que nos aman" Rarity solo le dice a Spike "eres lindo spikiwaiki, pero están seguras las mascotas contigo, es decir opal parece segura de sí misma… verdad mi gatita hermosa" está se duerme y Spike lo promete diciendo "lo hare por mis amigas, además no estoy solo" todos los perros de la ciudad estaban cerca, vigilando Canterlot High, Twilight entonces dice a sus amigas "bien, vamos por nuestras cosas que están en las escuela y salgamos de aquí, por nuestra siguiente misión" todas entraron a las clases pero para sorpresa de una de ellas, las cosas se iban a tornar muy indescriptibles.


	108. 10:17

_**10.17. El corazón de Rainbow**_

* * *

Debido a que todos salieron corriendo afuera de la escuela, los estudiantes arrojaron sus cosas y no se fijaron en el orden, Rainbow Dash en su salón estaba buscando su mochila y entonces Ibuki se topó con ella, este solamente le dijo "parece ser que este gran alboroto fue por nada" Rainbow Dash le da la razón y dice "y que lo digas, prácticamente la escuela se volvió un huracán" Ibuki logro encontrar parte de sus cosas pero este solo le dijo "bueno al menos nos dieron el día libre, iré a descansar" Rainbow Dash logro encontrar su mochila y está le dijo "lo bueno es que al menos me preparare para derrotarte" Ibuki le dijo competitivamente "suéñalo cabeza pintada" Rainbow Dash más enojada le dice "¡cállate, cabeza de azabache desteñida!" Ibuki muy molesto le grita a Rainbow Dash "¡tabla de colorear infantil!" Ibuki y Rainbow Dash quienes estaban enojados no se dieron cuenta de la distancia otra vez entre ellos, Rainbow Dash se acercó con un último insulto diciendo "¡QUE DIJISTE FIERA RABIOSA DESCEREBRADA!" ambos estaban friccionando tanto que se sentía en el aire… pero por desgracia sin darse cuenta Derpy se tropezó con una de las cosas que estaban tiradas, y Ametist Star trato de que no se resbalara por lo que por accidente empujo a Rainbow Dash y está trato de disculparse " lo lamento Rainbow Dash, lo que pasa es que en el salón ahí un gran desorden y…" Ametist Star intento hablar pero Derpy le interrumpió "si así es, perdona Rainbow Dash" aunque Derpy en realidad no la interrumpió es que ella en realidad no podía hablar después de ver una escena que seguramente para todos los de la clase… jamás se borrara de su mente, Rainbow Dash e Ibuki debido a la corta distancia el empujón hizo que Rainbow Dash terminara besando a Ibuki en los labios por accidente… estos debido a lo que había pasado no sabían cómo reaccionar, y tardaron en separarse unos segundos ya que su mente… todavía procesaba lo que había pasado, ambos comenzaron a asquearse el uno al otro y también algo ruborizados, Rainbow Dash le grito a Ibuki "¡COMO TE ATRAVES A BESARME PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, QUE NO VES QUE YO…!" por unos momentos Rainbow Dash se quedó sin decir nada, mientras Ibuki le respondió más enojado "¡LA CULPA ES TUYA IDIOTA! ¡TODO POR ANDAR INSULTANDOME! ¡PREFERIRIA HABER BESADO LA PARED ANTES QUE A TI!... ¿Qué te pasa?" todos vieron que algo extraño iba a pasar, Rainbow Dash comenzó a llorar y está solo dijo "ese fue mi primer beso" todo el mundo sintió que algo malo iba a pasar, Ibuki no entendía nada y solo dijo "… ¿tú qué?" Rainbow Dash entonces toma una mesa y se la arroja gritándole "¡TE ROBASTE MI PRIMER BESO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡MALDITO TE DETESTO! ¡TE DETESTO!" Rainbow Dash continuo arrojándole las mesas y sillas a Ibuki repitiéndole una y otra vez las mismas palabras, mientras la mayoría miraba como Ibuki estaba siendo… literalmente masacrado por Rainbow Dash, Derpy decidió buscar a alguien para resolver lo que había pasado, Ametist Star también fue a ayudarle en su búsqueda, estos encontraron a Rarity y Blake quienes terminaban de guardar sus cosas, para su suerte Sunset y Gambit venían tomados de la mano, estas obviaron lo que paso y solo les gritaron "¡VENGAN CON NOSOTRAS ES RAINBOW DASH!" los 4 fueron hacia el salón de Rainbow Dash, donde vieron como Ibuki estaba bajo un montón de escritorios frente a una Rainbow Dash que lloraba muy desconsoladamente, Rarity y Sunset fueron a socorrer a Rainbow Dash y Sunset preocupada le pregunto "¡que tienes Rainbow Dash! ¿Dinos que te paso?" Rarity trato de calmar a Rainbow Dash "tranquila amiga, respira hondo y dinos que paso" Rainbow Dash trato de hablar pero seguía llorando "él se robó mi inocencia" toda la clase vio a Ibuki muy mal al oír lo que había dicho Rainbow Dash, Blake y Gambit solo vieron con desprecio a Ibuki, Blake le pregunta a Ibuki algo molesto "¡¿bien y ahora que hiciste está vez idiota?!" Ibuki salió de todo el desorden y dijo molesto "yo no le hice nada y ¡la victima soy yo!" esto lo decía muy golpeado y lleno de heridas, después de un rato las cosas estaban más tranquilas, Blake y Gambit terminaron de vendar a Ibuki, Rarity y Sunset entraron en el salón, Rarity fue la primera en hablar "bien pusimos a Rainbow Dash en la enfermería, ya está más tranquila, Derpy nos contó que paso, pero igual Ibuki" Sunset le dijo algo preocupada por su amiga Rainbow Dash "la verdad, sigues teniendo la culpa Ibuki" Ibuki muy enojado le grita "¡QUE YO NO HICE NADA MALO!" Blake entonces le golpea en la cabeza y le dice "no es que hicieras algo malo, pero considera que lo que paso con Rainbow Dash es algo demasiado delicado" Ibuki entonces puso atención a las palabras de Blake, Gambit entonces le comienza a explicar "bueno veras, para una niña, su primer beso es importante, supongo que ella se lo estaba guardando a alguien muy especial" Sunset fue honesta con Ibuki y le dijo "cuando es con alguien muy especial, y escucha Ibuki no es por nada, pero tú no has sido precisamente el chico más indicado para haber tomado el primer beso de Rainbow Dash, has sido muy abusivo con ella, y quizás van parece ser más abusivo con Twilight, pero la diferencia es que van le pide disculpas a Twilight y se arrepiente, en tu caso parece que todo te importa un insignificante maní" Rarity acentuó diciéndole a Ibuki quien estaba algo molesto "y créeme que ninguna chica quisiera estar contigo ni de chiste, ahora dime como te sentirías si una chica te humilla tomando tu primer triunfo, quizás no es lo mismo pero la humillación es mucho peor para ella, se siente mal consigo misma… aunque ella parece fuerte, ella no es que haya tenido muchos novios, de hecho…" Blake trato de dar a entender a Ibuki lo que pasaba "lo que quiere decir Rarity es que, Rainbow Dash en este momento tiene el corazón roto y sus sueños destrozados en cuestión de romance , una ilusión que ella quería tener y convertirlo en su más preciado recuerdo arruinado, no puedes hacer nada para arreglar eso" Gambit solo le dice a todos "lo mejor será mejor dejar a Ibuki solo para que piense en lo que hizo" Ibuki molesto solo les dice "¡yo no hice nada!" este se fue enojado, mientras Blake solo comenta "mejor dejémoslo en paz, igual no es como si él fuera a entender algo así" Ibuki entonces piensa _"maldita sea… porque me siento tan mal… detesto esto"_ este entonces fue a buscar a Rainbow Dash a la enfermería.

En la Enfermería Rainbow Dash se estaba tratando de calmar pero sus lágrimas caían al suelo, Ibuki entonces se puso en la puerta pero no la abrió, este trato de pensar en mil maneras para intentar hablarle y disculparse, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo, pensando y pensando solo trato de hacer algo que nunca había hecho… intentar comprender las emociones de los demás y ser amable de corazón, este solamente comenzó a hablarle a Rainbow Dash _"oye Dash, estas ahí"_ Rainbow Dash entonces triste le dijo "vete Ibuki, no quiero verte" Rainbow Dash lloraba un poco, pero Ibuki entonces le dijo algo que ella no se esperaba _"escucha… soy muy malo para las disculpas, así que… bueno que puedo decir, más que nada… perdona si en tus planes estaba el besar a alguien más y que fuera especial, la verdad… yo fui el culpable de esta situación"_ Rainbow Dash trato de entender lo que hacía Ibuki, pero ella le dijo "está bien, al menos te disculpaste, pero sabes en este momento quiero estar sola, así que déjame en paz" Ibuki en el momento en que ella dijo eso, este se enojó bastante y comprendía el por qué ella estaba así, entonces le dijo algo que ella no se esperaba _"espera no he terminado… y no está bien como dices, en primera sé que no eres el tipo de chica que piensa en cosas femeninas pero eso no significa que no seas delicada como tal, a diferencia de otras chicas no te maquillas o haces cosas así seguido y muchas piensan que eres más un chico pero yo no lo pienso así, a diferencia de ellas sé que tienes grandes virtudes de deporte y talentos en lo extremo, la verdad eres una chica muy genial, cualquier chico seria afortunado de poder conocerte y salir contigo, eres una chica muy preciosa y aunque no lo creas, a muchos les gustaría estar cerca de ti, sé que no querías que un chico como yo, que siempre está molestándote, provocándote el enojo y dándote apodos te besara y arruinara la oportunidad de que conocieras a alguien que te mereciera, quizás no lo has notado, pero… estoy celoso de ti"_ Rainbow Dash se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó a la puerta mientras vio que Ibuki estaba muy triste y tenía una mirada seria ella solo le dijo a Ibuki "Ibuki…" Ibuki continuo explicándole _" tienes amigas que te aprecian y el mundo te considera una verdadera amiga leal, hace mucho tiempo los que debían darme la lealtad y confianza eterna, me traicionaron por eso deje de confiar en la gente y siempre he considerado que no necesito de los demás para destacar, jamás he confiado en nadie y no planeaba hacerlo nunca sin importar la excepción, porque no quería volver a ser lastimado, pero sin saberlo comenzó a confiar en mis amigos, y también en ti… la verdad confió más en ti que en cualquiera quizás es porque a pesar de que eres un poco ruda y tienes un carácter algo fuerte, no tienes malas intenciones, te considero una persona de corazón noble… demuestras que eres leal aún con un tipo de persona como yo, pero no podía actuar de forma suave, ya que sentía que en el momento que mostrara debilidad, sentía que las personas abusarían de mí una vez más, me pisotearían y terminaría por perderlo todo, tenía celos de esa fortaleza que tienes por darle a la gente lealtad y ellos a ti, por eso me sentía así"_ Rainbow Dash le dijo mientras miraba que Ibuki en realidad no era malo, solo tenía miedo, está le dice "te entiendo, la verdad me ha pasado algunas veces" Ibuki entonces sin querer le confiesa algo _"también había algo más que miraba en ti, cuando jugabas y la manera dulce que tienes de ser, no podía evitar pensar en que eres linda, es decir hace tanto tiempo que me fije en una chica tan hermosa como tú de esta manera que no sabía cómo reaccionar, por eso, cuando empecé a compartir contigo me sentía feliz, por eso quiero decirte que retiro mi disculpa"_ Rainbow Dash no entiende mucho de lo que este quiere decir "Ibuki no entiende… si no quieres disculparte conmigo ¿a qué viniste?" este algo nervioso comienza a explicarle a Rainbow Dash lo que intentaba decir y la razón de que el viniera _" vengo a darte las gracias, porque para ti quizás ese beso no fue especial, pero para mí lo fue, porque a pesar de que no pensé… lo que trato de decir es que, sé que no puedes considerar el pensar que conmigo valía la pena el darle ese beso y recuerdo tan especial, no desprecio el momento que paso entre tú y yo, es más… me gusto, y si tuviera que pasar por esto una vez más, lo haría las veces que sea necesario.. porque considero… que esa persona especial que me dio ese beso fuiste tú y nadie más me lo pudo dar que tú, y yo…mírame ni siquiera puedo disculparme con una chica… realmente… no es como hacer este tipo de cosas, hagamos algo olvidemos que esto paso y si quieres odiarme después de esto está bien, tienes todo el derecho, adiós Rainbow Dash"_ Rainbow Dash entonces abrió la puerta tranquilamente, mientras Ibuki se iba está solo le dijo "espera Ibuki" Ibuki se detuvo y pensó _"seguro dirá que me odia… lo acepto igual.. no merezco su confianza"_ Rainbow Dash se paró frente a Ibuki está le dio una cachetada y le dijo "primero, eres un idiota, y segundo…" está entonces le da un beso en los labios pero abrazándolo, este entonces tardo un poco en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… pero decidió abrazarle correspondiéndole, en los ojos de Rainbow Dash se había formado una nube en forma de corazón lanzando un relámpago de varios colores rosa pero difuminados entre lo claro y lo oscuro, mientras está lloraba pero era de alegría en cierta manera, Ibuki en su mente solo pudo pensar _"…esto se siente… mi corazón… algo le pasa"_ ambos entonces se separaron, mientras Rainbow Dash le dijo suavemente "ese primer beso me gusto 20% más" Ibuki sonrojado viéndole a los ojos le dijo "Rainbow Dash" ella entonces dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba sus cosas "olvidemos esto del primer beso y será mejor que nos concentremos en el torneo… después de todo las cosas son más divertidas cuando te pones competitivo, y una cosa más… gracias Ibuki" está le sonríe, mientras Ibuki le dice sarcásticamente "espero que escojas buena ropa para vestir en el torneo, me gustaría ver que tan sexy te pones" este presintió que le iba a dar un golpe, pero Rainbow Dash entonces le da un golpe suave diciéndole mientras cierra los ojos con una sonrisa "solo por esta vez.. No te golpeare", Ibuki quien se fue en el mismo camino pensó _"creo que podría acostumbrarme a sentir esto"_ ambos fueron caminando hasta el pasillo donde vieron la guardería principal de la escuela, donde los niños estaban terminando unos dibujos y alguien para su sorpresa, era la que daba clases "mis niños y niñas especiales, recuerden que debemos salir todos tomados de la mano, y nada de empujar recuerden que todos somos amigos, recuerden la canción de la amistad" los niños entonces abrazaron a su maestra diciendo "la queremos maestra Adagio" adagio entonces tenía una apariencia más normal, tenía lentes, su cabello estaba recogido y estaba vestida formalmente, ella le dice a los niños mientras los abraza tiernamente "yo también quiero a mis bebes especiales"… pero su sonrisa se borró en el instante que vio que Ibuki y Rainbow Dash vieron toda la escena, ella entonces saco a los niños sonriéndole a los niños, pero al voltear les puso una mirada y una sonrisa asesina que decía entre líneas _"si dicen algo los mato"_ está se fue cantando con los niños, mientras Ibuki y Rainbow Dash viéndose el uno al otro dijeron "este día sí que ha sido raro", ambos se fueron por el mismo camino y en los pensamientos de Rainbow Dash solo le paso una idea en la cabeza _"no sé si tengo que pensar en alguien ahora… pero espero que Ibuki no tome esto… más en serio de lo que pienso que fue.. o no"_ Ibuki entonces solo le cruzo el pensamiento más racional que tuvo en su vida _"acaso… esto es lo que se siente, empezar a ver a alguien… no me desagrada… pero por qué se siente raro… me sudan demasiado las manos"_ Rainbow Dash entonces solo dijo sin tratar de sonar nerviosa "yo creo que deberíamos irnos por caminos diferentes" Ibuki solo se rasco la cabeza diciendo "a claro, no hay ningún problema" ambos intentaron irse pero notaron que el pasillo solo conducía a un lado… pero decidieron continuar solamente diciendo al mismo tiempo "solo caminemos" ambos estaban sonrojados y solo caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, el día de ellos parecía ser muy normal en retrospectiva claro que… solo era un punto de vista de lo que iba a pasar, ya que había más locos en la escuela.


	109. 10:18

_**10.18. No investiguen casas ajenas.**_

* * *

Applejack y Jack terminaron de recoger sus cosas, mientras en el salón todos estaban nerviosos porque el profesor les pidió que no se fueran ya que tenía un anuncio importante, Applejack le pregunta muy curiosa "¿tú sabes por qué aún no salimos de la escuela tengo cosas que hacer?", Jack le dice mientras limpia sus anteojos "no tengo idea, generalmente el maestro olvida muchas cosas… por eso prefiero las clases técnicas y de lógica" Applejack dice riéndose "conociéndote cerebrito creo que deberías agradecer un momento de descanso, las mejores clases para mí son las que no tengo que usar mi cabecita" Jack le pregunta curioso "no te dedicabas a vender jugos en el centro comercial, tenías que hacer cuentas y cosas de contabilidad" Applejack se ríe mientras termina de hacer su mochila "a claro pero la mayoría de cosas usaba programas y tenía un jefe que hacia todo el proceso largo, no creo necesitar usar la cabeza para la clase de música, por eso amo está clase" el profesor neón entra y les dice "chicos olvide decirles que su proyecto se adelanta para los que vayan al torneo, me tienen que entregar su proyecto final… en unas 2 horas" Applejack se le borro la sonrisa y dijo "retiro lo dicho" Jack solo se puso su mochila y dijo "lo bueno es que mi proyecto está terminado ¿y el tuyo?" Applejack solo se rio y dijo "claro ya lo termine y con record, es tan genial que incluso tú te asombraras de lo enorme que es mi proyecto…" Jack solo se dijo "no lo hiciste verdad" Applejack solo se bajó el sombrero y dijo "claro que no… yo no quiero sacar una F" Jack solo se golpea la cabeza y dijo "con un demonio… está bien… solo por hoy, te ayudare vamos a la granja Apple te armare un proyecto rápido, nos vemos en media hora… eso me recuerda puedes ir a mi casa, necesito un par de herramientas especiales que están en mi casa, pídele al robot que está en la puerta de mi habitación usa el código 39650, por cierto ten la tarjeta de acceso, y ten cuidado antes de entrar di a la puerta que vienes de parte de Jack y que no estas armada" Applejack se confunde por tanta información y solo le pide "me lo anotas todo en un papelito" Applejack solo le sonríe a Jack.. Pero Jack se golpea la frente diciendo "solo pedí una mañana normal" este comienza a irse y Applejack le dice "muchas gracias Jack" ambos comienzan a irse hasta llegar al pasillo y Jack solo le dice mientras toma otro rumbo "si ves a alguien más… solo dile que los veo después" Applejack solo lo vio raro y decidió irse afuera a reunirse con sus amigas.

Pinkie pie entonces termino de recoger sus cosas y noto que Rick hablaba con unos chicos que querían autógrafos, Sunshine Smiles y Moonlight Raven salían de la clase hablando entre ellas, Pinkie pie les pregunto a ambas "¿chicas podría hablar con ustedes?" Moonlight Raven entonces le dijo "tranquila Pinkie pie… dime que paso" Sunshine Smiles se rio y dijo "acaso ¿quieres las entradas para la película? el ultimo gnomo" Pinkie pie le pregunto nerviosa "ustedes saben que Rick… bueno, quisiera saber si, bueno… él no está saliendo con alguien" Sunshine Smiles la ve nerviosa y sonriendo le dice algo que la puso más nerviosa "claro que no, él es demasiado lindo pero muchas chicas que lo invitan salir solo ven que él no pasa de la zona de amigos… no me digas que ¿te gusta Rick?" Pinkie se pone muy roja de vergüenza y le grita "¡CLARO QUE NO!" Moonlight Raven entonces le hace una jugarreta para saber la verdad "Lemon Zest podría invitar a Rick al final del torneo puesto que ya no le tiene miedo… además le gusta su nueva apariencia" Pinkie ultra enojada le dice " ¡CUANDO DIJO ESO!" Sunshine Smiles le dijo riendo "en el momento en que dijiste, no me gusta Rick" Pinkie pie dijo enfurecida "¡ES TODO LO CONTRARIO! ¡A MI SI ME GUSTA Y BASTANTE! ¡ASÍ QUE DILE A LEMON ZEST!..." está no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y Moonlight Raven se rio diciéndole "atrapada" Pinkie se hizo bolita y dijo apenada "eso no vale" Sunshine Smiles la reconforto y le dijo "tranquila solo han pasado unos pocos días y ya te gusta… bueno no puedes admitir que él es lindo" Moonlight Raven se ríe y confiesa algo "la verdad nos gustaba hace unos meses, salíamos con el juntas, no paramos de amar su inocencia, pero como no decidíamos con quien quería estar… le incomodo, lo que dijo era que le gustaba más la amistad y que no quería cruzar la línea para que nadie peleara, respetamos su decisión… aunque aún queríamos sacarle un beso" Pinkie se puso triste al oír eso pero Sunshine Smiles le ánimo "Rick dijo que nunca ha besado a nadie… solo en la mejilla es muy tímido y lindo" Pinkie salto emocionada al oír eso pero Sunshine Smiles y Moonlight Raven trataron de que no llamara la atención de Rick quien seguía dando autógrafos, estas notaron que podían planear algo para Pinkie así que le preguntaron "¿te gusta Rick sí o no?" Pinkie no quiso decir nada y dijo "no diré nada, y no pueden probar lo contrario" Moonlight Raven la mira y le pregunta "¿segura que no dirás nada?" Pinkie siguió negando hasta que Sunshine Smiles le propuso algo "escuchamos que Rick ayer te invito a salir… pero la cosa es que era junto con nosotras y Rick nos contó que te desmayaste… parada" Pinkie lo recordó y se puso algo triste "o… era con ustedes" Moonlight Raven entonces le propone "pero si cambias de opinión y nos dices si te gusta, puede que tengamos un cambio de planes" Sunshine Smiles continua "y le digamos que tenga todito el día para estar contigo" Pinkie al escuchar eso se sonroja bastante, pero Moonlight Raven le aclara "solo si tu admites que te gusta Rick, en todo caso ya casi es la hora de irnos" ambas comenzaron a alejarse y Pinkie pie trato de estar calmada hasta que confeso en voz callada "..Me gusta" Moonlight Raven solo se limpió el oído y dijo "no te escuche que dijiste" Pinkie pie algo molesta lo repitió pero lo dijo un poco más alto pero no tanto "me gusta mucho" Sunshine Smiles se rio y dijo molestando a Pinkie "no creo que haya escuchado bien, quizás fue la fiesta del club de hace unos días que me dejo sordita" Pinkie expresa muy sonrojada y con sus ojitos con algo de lágrimas pequeñas "¡A MI ME GUSTA….!" Ambas le tapan la boca y Rick grita desde lejos "¡ME GUSTA LA CARNE, LA LECHE Y EL PAN!" ambas le tapan la boca y Moonlight rave le dice "bueno ya, está bien lo entendimos, solo te estábamos molestando" Sunshine Smiles observa a Rick y le dice a Pinkie "bien, ya que ahora lo dijiste será más fácil decirte lo que haremos", Pinkie no entendió y dijo muy preocupada "que tienen planeado" estas le cuentan algo en secreto y finalmente, todas se separan pero Sunshine Smiles y Moonlight Raven deciden ir con Rick y le preguntan "¿oye Rick tienes un minuto?" este solo saco un cronometro y dijo "no solo segundos" Sunshine Smiles se rio y le dijo "no mira… Moonlight Raven iremos al cine hoy y por desgracia… no podremos acompañarte" Rick se desanima y dijo "pero oigan hace 3 días dijeron que querían salir" Moonlight Raven entonces le dijo "lo sé, pero iremos a ver el estreno, así que solo estarán Pinkie pie y tú, créeme será divertido", este se pone rojo y nervioso y dijo "¡NO PUEDO!... es que Pinkie y yo… realmente no pueden" ambas se fueron pero Sunshine Smiles le dijo "tranquilo te ayudaremos si necesitas algo mándanos un mensaje, y recuerda, sonríe" este le sonrió a Pinkie y ambos nerviosos pensaron al mismo tiempo _"¡TIERRA TRAGAME!",_ ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia fuera de la escuela pero pensando sobre lo que iban a hacer, Rick fue el primero en decir "bien, iremos a Manehattan en el autobús en unos minutos, necesitamos pasar por unas cosas, supongo que tengo que cambiar mi lista de visitas… sabes ¡ESTO SERA DIVERTIDO!" este trato de sonar tranquilo y sin nervioso, Pinkie se quitó los nerviosa y grito "¡HACIA LA AVENTURA Y MÁS ALLA!" ambos comenzaron a correr directo a la estación de autobuses para ir hacia Manehattan, pensando que nada incomodo iba a pasar, sin embargo el teléfono de Rick comenzó a sonar antes de que subieran al autobús "hola…. Lo entiendo, pero yo… está bien, iré enseguida, está bien los quiero, cambio de planes, tenemos que pasar a Winsome Falls, solo será por unos minutos" Pinkie curiosa le pregunta "Winsome Falls, ósea que tienes que ir a…" Rick toma una linterna y hace un efecto tenebroso _"¡LA CASA DE MIS PADRES!"_ este hace sonidos de relámpago con el teléfono y Pinkie se ríe diciendo "eso es precisión" ambos se dirigen a Winsome Falls para ir a la casa de los padres de Rick, en cuanto los demás seguían teniendo el día un poco más extraño.

Rainbow Dash comenzó a buscar la dirección del muelle en la casa de Ibuki en el mapa del teléfono, pero solo encontró que había demasiados muelles, tratando de recordar lo que le dijo Ibuki pero no se acordaba, está entonces piensa _"según recuerdo Ibuki dijo que estaba en Luna Bay…. Tener que ir a ese lugar luego de besarme con el…. No espera, ese momento solo fue una vez tengo que dejar de pensar en eso… piensa en que hay que investigarlo… pero ¡NO PUEDO!"_ este se dio golpes con un poste tratando de olvidar lo que paso, pero llamo la atención de toda la gente, alguien se le acerco detrás de ella y le pregunto "oye te encuentras bien", Rainbow se voltea y descubre que es en realidad Juniper Montage, Rainbow Dash algo sorprendida le pregunta "estoy bien ¿y tú que haces aquí, ¿no tenías que trabajar hoy?" Juniper entonces le comenta "en realidad vine a buscar a alguien a la escuela así que no te preocupes, ¿Por qué te golpeas la cabeza con un poste?" Rainbow Dash solo le contesto algo distraída "trato de olvidar algo" June ve que está comienza a desangrarse y le dice "si sigues con eso olvidaras más que tu nombre" Rainbow Dash se limpia la frente, june por otra parte le comienza a hablar "considerando lo de la mañana quisiera olvidar lo que paso, así que te comprendo en fin dime ¿Qué sucedió?" Rainbow Dash no quiso decir lo incomodo que fue el momento que paso con Ibuki así que inventa otra cosa "digamos que… me dio dolor de estómago" June solo suspira y le dice "si no quieres decirlo no digas nada, pero oye dime a donde te diriges, con el descanso que escuche que les dieron en Canterlot High deberías ir adormir a tu casa" Rainbow Dash le dijo algo molesta "por ahora estoy bien muchas gracias, solo necesito encontrar a alguien, que me debe algo" June saca su teléfono mientras le pregunta a Rainbow Dash "podría ayudarte pero dime ¿a quién quieres buscar?" está sin querer le dijo "la casa de Ibuki" está se sonrojo y June la vio algo extrañada preguntándole de repente "¿Ibuki? Te debe dinero o ¿Por qué razón lo estás buscando?" Rainbow Dash algo nerviosa le inventa una excusa barata "… me debe una tarea, si eso, me debe una tarea y me dijo que fuera así casa a traerla" June entonces le dijo mientras se iba algo molesta "Ibuki tiene el barco en luna Bay, pero ahora están en la costa que está fuera de la ciudad, su barco se llama Saint María, pregunta por su tío Wind of Change, él te dirá donde está el cuarto de Ibuki, revisa en su cajón de la derecha de su cama, es el primero en el segundo está su ropa interior y por ultimo ten cuidado de no desordenar nada a él no le gusta" June se fue y Rainbow Dash le agradeció… pero notando todo lo que dijo… algo le provoco enojo "muchas gracias June… espera ¿su habitación? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso tú y él? ...¡ESE HIJO DE…! ¡IBUKI ESTAS MUERTO MALDITO!" Rainbow Dash se dirigió al muelle tomando una bicicleta de parte de su trabajo y su jefe le grita "¡¿Qué haces Rainbow Dash?!" está le grita fuerte "¡NO SE META JEFE LA TOMARE PRESTADA!" este solo se queda callado y dice "está bien" Rainbow Dash se dirigía al muelle muy molesta y a pesar de cómo iba el día, las cosas estaban a punto de pintar bien… para algunos y para otros no.

Sunset se dirigió al lugar donde había registros de la ciudad para poder encontrar algún registro de Gambit y su nombre… debido a las sospechas que tiene, así que está va a toda prisa sin embargo, está comienza a correr más rápido cuando nota que un auto negro la estaba persiguiendo, también algunas personas no dejaban de verle, esto solo podía significar que ella estaba siendo rastreada, en su mente solo pensó _"no es posible, algo está mal aquí, estoy siendo perseguida, ¿Qué quieren de mí?"_ Sunset se siente acorralada, y finalmente es atrapada al no notar que tenía enfrente a un hombre de traje negro que solo le dice "señorita acompáñeme y no se asuste, actué con naturalidad" está se asusta e intenta leer su mente pero en el intento el hombre misterioso se reúne con otros y suben a Sunset a una limosina, muy misteriosa, Sunset asustada solo pudo pensar en lo peor _"esto es malo, no puedo alcanzar mi teléfono, pueden hacerme daño y puedo terminar desaparecida, quizás por sus trajes y la pinta que tienen, pueda tratarse en realidad de la mafia, claro eso explicaría el por qué me estaban siguiendo… ¿acaso Gambit…?"_ está luego es llevada a un lugar misterioso en donde le vendan los ojos para no reconocer el lugar, finalmente le desatan la venda y está observa a un hombre de traje negro y abrigo voluminoso, cabello y barba grises de corte muy fino, un bastón y mocasines tan brillantes que parecían costar mucho dinero, y un sombrero italiano de marca, era muy alto y solo dijo viendo fijamente a Sunset _"Ok, signora, ci sono cose che voglio discutere con te"_ Sunset no entendió y le pregunto "disculpe ¿qué fue lo que dijo? No se hablar bien el italiano" el hombre solo le susurro a uno de sus hombres y dijo "perdone señorita no se hablar el español, mis hombres traducirán lo que digo" Sunset saco su teléfono y dijo "¿por qué no usa una aplicación para traducir las palabras que quiere decirme?" este saca un teléfono y le dice a su traductor "lo siento no se manejar estas cosas, como vera no me gusta la tecnología, prefiero el estilo clásico" está entonces algo nerviosa pregunta "volviendo al tema ¿por qué me trajeron aquí?" el hombre le dice a su traductor "mi nombre es Black Daddy mafia, parece ser que usted conoce a mi hijo Gabriel" Sunset no sabe quién es el así que lo pregunta "¿de quién habla?" este muestra una foto y le dice a su traductor "mi hijo Gabriel, ¿luce así?" Sunset trata de reconocerlo pero sabía quién era "¿insisto no sé quién es?" Black Daddy se enoja con su traductor y lo golpea con el bastón y el traductor lo dice de otra manera "¡JEFE NO SE ENOJE!, está bien, es Gambit, ¿tú lo conoces?" ella logra encajar a Gambit con la fotografía de Gabriel y entonces exclama sorprendida "¡NO SABIA QUE ERA TAN GUAPO!...digo no sabía que así lucia" todos alrededor la vieron extrañada y dijeron "¿guapo?" Black Daddy trata de decir algo en español _"señorita, ¿tú conoces a mi hijo?"_ está logra decirlo de una manera apenada "en un extraño giro de eventos, si así es señor Black Daddy, él y yo somos amigos" este se para y se quita el sombrero diciéndole a su traductor, y todos hicieron lo mismo "perdone señorita, mis modales no fueron los mejores, lo lamento señorita... y ¡YA OYERON AL JEFE TRATENLA COMO NUESTRA INVITADA!" estos le acomodaron una mejor silla y también le trajeron algunas bebidas para escoger, Sunset tomo una "tomare la de naranja" Black Daddy comenzó a decir mientras el traductor decía "perdone señorita por estos problemas, vera mi hijo Gabriel asiste a la escuela de Canterlot debido a problemas en sus anteriores escuelas, como notara el no maneja bien lo de las apuestas, pero últimamente está teniendo cambios extraños, empezaron cuando se juntó con esa banda llamada los DragonFang..." Sunset mientras bebía solo dijo "si los chicos son... bueno no son tan malos como parecen" ella en realidad piensa _"son peor de lo que imaginan"_ está sigue tomando mientras Black Daddy le dice a su traductor quien le dice a Sunset algo serio "señorita, la hemos visto junto a Gabriel un poco apegados y nos preocupa que usted se vea involucrada en los negocios de la familia" Sunset nerviosa solo pregunta "¿ustedes no son la mafia italiana verdad?" estos comienzan a reír y solo le dicen a Sunset "señorita... hay cosas que debemos discutir" la puerta detrás de ella se cierra dando un aire misterioso de lo que iba a suceder, y para los demás sería un día normal con giros extraños.

Fluttershy tomo un taxi y se dirigio hacia Mookryln, tomando tambien el tren bala de la ciudad para llegar en menos de una hora, al llegar pidio otro taxi para dirigirse al edificio de departamentos que le habia dicho B, al legar noto que era un suburbio que le ponia los pelos de punta, y noto que habia mucha gente que le observaba, empezando a asustarse está decidió continuar sin mirar a los lados, ángel entonces le indico que una gran persona detrás de ella intenta preguntarle _"señorita ¿Qué hace aquí?"_ Fluttershy grita y entonces está se asusta y se topa con alguien enorme que trata de calmarle "niña cálmate, no te pongas nerviosa" está se desmaya y a lo lejos una anciana comienza a acercarse a ella y uno de los hombres le dice "mama ¿Qué crees que le paso?" ella la mira y dice "tranquilo nene, mira llévala a mi apartamento, le daré un té para que se tranquilice, ya veremos que hace aquí" se escuchaba realmente amable y con un buen humor, Fluttershy al despertar se da cuenta que está en un sofá y ángel estaba comiendo un tazón de zanahorias y era realmente grande, ella comienza a pensar _"¿Qué me paso?, solo recuerdo a gente enorme, son tan grandes como B, me pregunto ¿Dónde estoy?"_ está se levanta y nota a una ancianita que era morena, tenía lentes y a pesar de ser alguien del tamaño de Fluttershy, su espalda encorvada daba a entender que antes solía ser muy alta, usaba un vestido de flores rojas y blancas, ella amablemente le dice a Fluttershy "ya has despertado pequeña Fluttershy, me alegra que estés a salvo, te dio un susto muy fuerte y me preocupaste mucho, afortunadamente uno de mis hijos te trajo y pude darte algo para el desmayo, adelante nena toma él te, ayudara a sentirte mejor" Fluttershy se siente más tranquila y comienza a beber preguntándole su nombre "gracias ha sido muy amable… dígale a sus hijos que perdonen… es que no esperaba que fueran tan enormes… o mis modales …. Soy Fluttershy ¿cómo se llama?" ella feliz le comenta su nombre y un dato más "mi nombre es Dona Glass, ya sabía tu nombre, mi nieto habla mucho de ti, eres realmente tierna y amable" Fluttershy se enrojeció un poco y dijo "B es tan lindo por decir eso de mí, y usted también es muy amable señora Dona" Dona comienza a tomar té y le dice alegremente "puedes llamarme abuela Dona, todos me dicen así" Fluttershy nota que ángel había terminado de comer, la abuela le trae otro plato grande, ángel se desmaya y Fluttershy le dice sonriendo "dígame ¿B vive aquí también?" la abuela se sienta y le muestra las fotos de B "así es mi nieto me cuida y como veras toda mi familia vive en toda la calle y el edificio, en total tengo 6 hijos y 3 hijas, y un total de 27 nietos y a su vez tengo ahora 12 bisnietos, muy pronto habrá una nueva estoy preparándome para cuando llegue el momento de recibirla en nuestra numerosa familia, B es mi nieto más joven y mi otro nieto es un jugador profesional de Football americano, realmente fui bendecida con una gran familia" Fluttershy observa a toda la familia de la abuela Dona en las fotos familiares y cuadros colgados que mostraba los años de felicidad que pasaron todos, Fluttershy se puso feliz comentándole "es algo hermoso ver que toda su familia siempre está a su lado, la verdad me conmueve mucho esto y ver las fotos de B de niño me alegra mucho" la abuela Dona y ella comienzan a hablar sobre cosas del pasado, pero entre sus curiosidades, Fluttershy noto que dentro del álbum de fotos no había fotos de los padres de B y ella le pregunta algo que poco a poco la abuela fue contando, el día avanzaba y continuo para los demás de otras maneras.


	110. 10:19

_**10.19. El Corazon de Rarity**_

* * *

Rarity y Blake estaban ordenando la boutique ya que le llego mercadería a Rarity y necesitaba organizarlo, Blake comenzó a arreglar el lugar con mucho empeño y sonriendo, Sweetie Bell estaba haciendo su tarea y noto que entre los 2 había chispas y necesitaba hacerlas encender, por eso está va a su habitación y usa un radio comunicador para hablar con sus amigas Scootaloo y Apple Bloom y todas comienzan a armar su plan "pastel de crema a pastel de jalea me copias jalea" en eso Apple Bloom le contesta _"jalea a crema, creí que no usaríamos nombre clave"_ en eso Scootaloo le pregunta _"¿creí que solo lo usaríamos cuando escapáramos para ir al cine de terror"_ Sweetie Bell molesta dice en voz baja _"el chiste de usar radio comunicadores es parecer espías, cambio"_ Apple Bloom entonces le responde _"mejor vayamos al parque para armar un plan… cambio"_ Scootaloo confirma que pueden ir _"distraje a mis tías así que puedo ir… cambio"_ Sweetie Bell entonces les confirma "iré ahora, nos vemos en 10 minutos" está guarda sus cosas y se dirige al parque, pero antes Rarity le pregunta "hermanita dime que terminaste tus tareas antes de salir a jugar" Sweetie Bell se ríe y le dice "o claro hermana, las termine todas, bueno me voy…" Rarity entonces llama a Blake "querido ¿podrías hacerme el favor de revisar la tarea de Sweetie Bell?" Blake comienza a revisar la tarea de Sweetie Bell y le dice a Rarity "pues para ser tan pequeña, no le va tan mal, solo necesita corregir su tarea de geometría, pero en todo lo demás está bien" Rarity le pregunta a Blake "¿crees que pueda salir a jugar?" Blake piensa y le dice "bueno quizás corto tiempo, imagino que tu mama estaba enojada con ella por saber que se la pasa huyendo de casa, pero como se ha portado bien hoy no sé qué decidirás" Rarity suspira y le comenta a Sweetie Bell "no sé si dejarte ir, pero si prometes venir antes que vayamos al torneo de esta tarde, no le diré a mama, puedes ir" Sweetie Bell abraza a su hermana y le susurra _"así podrás estar a solas con el"_ Rarity se sonroja y le dice algo apenada "Sweetie Bell… solo ve a jugar con tus amigas" está se retira mientras Blake le pregunta "¿estás bien? Luces algo roja, quizás el polvo de la tela te hizo mal, tranquila me encargare de prepararte algo" este atiende a Rarity y por un rato Rarity nota que él trabaja y se esfuerza mucho por limpiar y ordenar todo, en sus pensamientos ella en verdad estaba encantada _"la realidad no me había sentido así por nadie, Blake es una persona que en verdad está agradeciendo el trabajo que le di, sé que es solo su primer día pero parece que está disfrutando el trabajo"_ Blake en su mente mientras ordena pensaba _"nunca me había sentido tan tranquilo, estar aquí, gracias a ella me hace sentir realmente contento, no quisiera perder estos bellos momentos o si debo preparar él te como a ella le gusta"_ , Blake comienza a ordenar todo y limpiar dejando el lugar impecable, por momentos Rarity y Blake estaban teniendo momentos cercanos y algo de tensión romántica puesto que ambos estaban solos, sin embargo algo se ve en Blake quien al estar trabajando se notaba una gran sonrisa sincera junto a un brillo especial en sus ojos, Rarity se ve feliz al notar eso y le dice a Blake "realmente te sientes motivado, espero no pierdas esa energía con el tiempo" Blake le toma la mano y le dice sonriente "para nada, prometo que tu acto de bella generosidad siempre será agradecida hermosa Rarity" estos entonces no notaron que estaban en un lugar algo pequeño y estaban muy cerca entonces Rarity y el intentan acercarse pero Rarity entonces se puso firme y le dijo a Blake "tranquilo Blake, aunque me atraes, debemos contenernos y ser pacientes y llevarlo con calma recuerda soy tu jefa, ahora ve a ordenar adelante y recuerda los vestidos de temporada tienen que quedar como en la fotografía" Blake ríe un poco y le dice "como tú digas mi jefa" este comienza a ordenar y sonriente piensa _"ella es tan linda y paciente, es la primera chica que se resiste a mis encantos, y eso no me hace dejar de pensar en ella, realmente es la gema más bella del mundo, incluso tomo con mucha calma lo que sucedió",_ Rarity entonces va a al baño y mete la cabeza en el agua, sacando humo y muy roja solo pensando _"¡POR POCO CONSIGO UN BESO! ¡REALMENTE ES EL HOMBRE MÁS BELLO QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA, ESTÁ FRENTE A MI Y NO PUEDO HACER NADA PARA CONQUISTARLO! ¡ESTO SI ES DESTINO CRUEL!"_ Ambos siguieron trabajando juntos mientras notaban que una limosina se estaciono frente al negocio de Rarity, Blake se preocupó y salió a ver qué pasaba, Rarity escucho algunos murmullos y trato de escuchar lo que decían, Blake solo le dijo a la persona que estaba frente a él _"sé que debo ser grosero con esto, pero lo diré solo una vez ¡DEJARME SOLO! ¡NO QUIERO SU AYUDA! ¡Y ALEJENSE DE AQUÍ! ¡NOS QUITAN LOS CLIENTES! ¡Por si no lo has notado nos reservamos el derecho de admisión buenos días!"_ Rarity entro y disimulo que no vio nada, al entrar se le miraba bastante molesto, y trato de estar calmado, Rarity sabía de ante mano que personas como el, no quieren que le pregunte su situación emocional cuando está con un humor pésimo, ella respira hondo y se va a su cuarto de costura, esperando que Blake decida hablarle, este sube y se arrodilla ante Rarity diciéndole "lamento que vieras eso, por favor perdóname" Rarity nerviosa solo dijo "tranquilo querido, no vi nada, no quieres un pastel o quizás quieras estar afuera para tomar aire…" Blake entonces le dice a Rarity algo serio "no tienes por qué fingir lo que viste, en realidad son cosas que normalmente pasan entre mi familia y yo, por favor ignora lo que paso, no quiero que esto se vuelva un problema enorme en el que te veas involucrada, solo quiero que sepas… que siempre estoy agradecido de que lo más lindo que pudiste darme… no fue conseguido ni por todas riquezas de mil mundos" este se retira y Rarity le dice algo feliz con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla "es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho en toda mi vida, muchas gracias" en sus ojos comienza a salir una gema en forma de corazón más grande que antes y está de repente se desmaya y Blake la atiende "Rarity tranquila te recostare quizás fue mucha emoción para ti, tranquila traeré el botiquín de emergencias" quizás las cosas no salieron como Rarity esperaba pero al menos es una anécdota para recordar.


	111. 10:20

_**10.20. El hermano de Sweetie Bell**_

* * *

En el parque las niñas estaban reunidas y comenzaron un plan para separar a Applejack lo suficiente para que no se acerque a Jack y viceversa junto a un plan para que Ibuki sea humillado ante Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo no dejaba de pensar en ese plan y dice "si esto funciona Ibuki será humillado, pero necesitamos muchos materiales" Apple Bloom trae las herramientas de su casa mencionando algo curioso "bueno traje todas las herramientas pero tuve que ser cautelosa, Jack ahora está en mi casa arreglando el tractor de mi familia, espero no se dé cuenta antes que mi hermana o estaré en problemas" Sweetie Bell menciona un hecho importante "bueno olvidando eso, logre que mi hermana y Blake estarían juntos un ratito, así que para el plan de Ibuki tengo entendido que el odia las derrotas publicas así que haremos que hagan otro juego y será imposible que Ibuki gane" Apple Bloom menciona algo más "bueno en lo único en lo que no es bueno es en soccer, ya que no le gusta, pero como lo convencemos" Sweetie Bell trato de pensar en un plan pero noto que un niño gordito con un uniforme escolar de una escuela privada parecía perdido y estaba siendo molestado por otros niños, Scootaloo por su parte dijo "quizás si hacemos que alguien le moleste como una persona odiosa, lo provoque a aceptar" Sweetie Bell comenzó a molestarse cuando tiraron al niño gordito y se comenzaron a reír de él, está comienza a ir hacia donde ocurría el alboroto, el niño gordito solo dijo "ya basta ya les di dinero que más quieren" los niños le escupieron en la cara diciéndole "vaya gordito tienes más dinero, apuesto que por eso eres como un chancho, solo comes como cerdo" el otro que estaba con él dijo de manera burlona e intimidante "te diré algo niño cerdito ¡vamos a sacarte las monedas!" Estos se burlan de él, casi lo hacen llorar, pero Sweetie Bell toma una piedra se las lanza en la cara a los abusivos diciendo "¡LARGO NIÑOS ABUSIVOS Y FEOS!" Scootaloo y Apple Bloom logran apartar al niño este solo pensó _"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"_ Apple Bloom toma un poco de arena arrojándole a los ojos a los abusivos, Scootaloo aprovecho la distracción pisándole el pie con su tabla de skate y Sweetie Bell se ve amenaza por los niños cuando estos logran reponerse del golpe, pero Scootaloo se pone firme y le a una patada… en un punto vulnerable a lo que el niño gordito solo dijo "justo en las joyas" a uno de los niños y este grita "¡ya verás! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!" las niñas solamente siguieron tirando piedras y alejaron a los niños, luego de un rato el niño gordito termino de limpiarse y las niñas le curaron las heridas, este solo les dijo "muchas gracias tengan, es por ayudarme" ellas ven que este saca un montón de dinero y Scootaloo junto a Apple Bloom notaron que se los estaba dando gratis, pero Sweetie Bell solo dijo "¡ALTO!, no podemos aceptarlo te salvamos por que no merecías que te trataran así, dime no sabes que no debes darle dinero a desconocidos" Scootaloo y Apple Bloom se sorprendieron de la madurez de Sweetie Bell, y el niño gordito solo les dijo "¿Por qué dices eso? A muchos les gusta el dinero, y tengo bastante, así que por que no puedo comprar…" antes de terminar Scootaloo le da una cachetada pero Sweetie Bell la detiene y está solo le dice mientras le da un cabezazo "¡ESO NO ES CORRECTO! ¡EL DINERO NO COMPRA LA FELICIDAD!" este solo le grita a Sweetie Bell "¡POR QUE HICISTE ESO!" Sweetie Bell le explica algo que lo hizo pensar "eres un niño mimado con una dirección errónea sobre lo que es la felicidad, y la amistad, la amistad surge cuando te llevas bien con personas con las que compartes buenos momentos, ríes y lloras junto a ellos, donde hay desacuerdos y puede haber discusiones sin pelear, no existe el dinero ni la riqueza que compre los mejores momentos que compartes y que son inolvidables solo puedes tenerlos en tu corazón" las niñas se sorprenden de la lección que transmite Sweetie Bell y el niño gordito se sorprende y dice "no lo había visto así, generalmente los niños vienen a mí porque les doy dinero, pensaba que eso era amistad" Sweetie Bell entonces le reclama "ellos no son tus amigos, solo son unos interesados, así que no te preocupes, te mostraremos que es la amistad, verdad amigas" Sweetie Bell sonríe y Scootaloo le dijo "no lo sé, ¿Qué hay del plan?" Apple Bloom animada sonriendo honestamente le dice a Sweetie Bell "si crees que puede eso puede esperar, por mi está bien, animo Scootaloo, quizás nos divirtamos más" Scootaloo solo ríe y le dice al niño gordito "de acuerdo, pero espero que sepas andar en patineta" este se intenta poner un casco pero no sabe cómo subirse y le dice "lo haría… pero solo he montado caballos" estas se sorprenden y gritan "¡HAS MONTADO CABALLOS!" este lo nota raro y dice "si así es, quizás las invite luego, pero primero enséñenme a andar en está cosa" las niñas comienzan a enseñarles como andar en patineta y disfrutar de la vida, Scootaloo intenta enseñarle a como subirse de la patineta pero se cae algunas veces, también a como volar cometas, incluye como alimentar aves y jugar a la pelota, aunque por ser gordito le costó un poco el ejercicio las niñas lo animaron a seguir adelante, el rato se hace largo y finalmente todos comiendo helado le preguntan al niño gordito "oye por cierto no sabemos tu nombre" este se sorprende de la sincronía de las tres y cuando iba a responderles nota que una limosina había llegado este les dice "gracias por jugar conmigo la verdad nunca me había divertido tanto, quizás deba tratarte como una hermana mayor, Sweetie Bell" Sweetie Bell encantada con la idea dice "claro siempre he querido un hermanito pequeño" Apple Bloom solo le pregunta "antes de irte ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" este parece ignorar lo que dice Apple Bloom y le dice a Scootaloo "Scootaloo gracias por enseñarme, la verdad… eres una chica bastante cool y linda" Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell se sonrojan por lo que dice el niño gordito, sin embargo Scootaloo le dice algo distraída "gracias tú también eres cool, a pesar de tu…" el niño gordito dice algo bromista "lo se mi gordura" Scootaloo le da un golpe en el brazo de forma inocente y bromista "iba a decir tu problema de balancearte en el medio tubo, la verdad pienso que eres tierno y el físico no importa" ambos ríen y Sweetie Bell solo dice "interesante no" Apple Bloom solo dice sorprendida "mucho" este antes de irse les grita "¡gracias por ayudarme! ¡Prometo nunca olvidar tus lecciones hermana! ¡Por cierto mi nombre es Nate!" las tres se despiden "¡ADIOS NATE! ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!" Las niñas se despiden sin embargo Sweetie Bell reacciona al nombre de Nate está saca la foto que tomo del hermano de Blake y nota algo "¡esperen! ¡El hermano de Blake!" Scootaloo sorprendida dice "¡eso significa que de verdad tienes un hermanito!" Apple Bloom anota en una libreta mientras dice "coincidencia o destino" las niñas juntaron cabeza y pensaron si eso podía calificar como coincidencia o era el destino, una incógnita que las dejo pensando un buen rato.

El hermano de Blake, Nate comienza a ir hacia la boutique de Rarity y este toca la puerta para ser recibido por Blake quien no sabía que su hermano estaba de visita "¡Nate! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela" Nate solo le dice a su hermano "pues ya sabes mama estaba preocupado por ti al escuchar que te mudabas a este lugar, pero no es la razón por la que estoy aquí, esos sujetos vinieron a preguntarme si podía darte esto… pero ya sabes… esas cartas nunca me las dan" este saca una carta pero la rompe y Blake se ríe mientras le dice a su hermano "gracias Nate, bueno no esperaba que tu mama se preocupara, pero ya sabes son mis decisiones" Rarity aparece detrás de el puesto que nota que Blake estaba distraído de su trabajo y ve al pequeño hermano de Blake y reacciona de manera tierna "o mira qué lindo, sus cachetitos, tú eres el niño más lindo del mundo" Blake le aprecio algo lindo la manera que ella actuaba Nate solo notaba que ella le jalaba los cachetes y solo dijo "señorita, podría no hacerlo me duele un poco" Rarity lo suelta y se disculpa "lo lamento pero eres tan lindo ¿dime cómo te llamas?" este sonríe y le dice con alegría "me llamo Nate Ermwood, soy el hermano de Blake, mucho gusto señorita" este se presenta formalmente y Rarity hace lo mismo, Blake por su parte le pregunta por su ropa "Nate ¿Por qué estás tan sucio? Otra vez te estuvieron molestando" Rarity lo comenzó a limpiar y Nate solo dijo "si pero no te preocupes mis nuevas amigas y mi nueva hermana me ayudo" Blake sonrió y dijo alegremente "o vaya me alegro que tengas nuevos amigos… ¿Cuánto dinero les distes?" Rarity se preocupó al oír eso pero Nate dejo sorprendido con lo que dijo "nada, mi hermana me enseño que no debo dar dinero para tener amigos, es algo especial que ocurre con personas con las que comparto emociones y momentos inolvidables, ante eso el dinero es solo papel pintado" Blake se alegró al escuchar eso y dijo muy orgulloso de su hermano "realmente no sé qué decir, es la primera vez que te oigo tan maduro al decir algo así, no se quien sea esa nueva hermana… pero realmente me alegra que estés aprendiendo cosas buenas, mejor ve a casa Nate y dile lo que aprendiste a tu mama, quizás se sienta feliz de oír eso de ti" Rarity piensa en la relación de los dos _"a pesar de no llevarse bien con sus madre adoptiva, realmente quiere a su hermanito menor, aprender algo tan maduro a su edad… esa persona que llama hermana, quisiera que Sweetie Bell conociera a una persona así y aprendiera algunas cosas"_ este se despide de su hermano y le dice "oye será mejor que me veas por la tarde tocando en la banda" Nate se despide de Rarity de una forma bochornosa para su hermano "adiós señorita Rarity, perdone si mi hermano es muy coqueto, el solo lo es con chicas muy bonitas, cuídese mucho, le encargo a mi hermano mayor" Blake sonrojado le grita "¡OYE ESA IMAGEN TIENES DE MI!" Rarity le da la razón a Nate y le grita feliz "¡tranquilo a la primera que lo vea le daré una surra en la cabeza!" Blake solo ríe mientras se despiden de Nate quien sube a la limosina después de ver a su hermano Blake.


	112. 10:21

_**10.21. Apoyo mutuo.**_

* * *

Ya en la granja Apple, Jack estaba arreglando el proyecto de Applejack quien trataba de tomar nota de todo lo que le decía Jack, pero se notaba algo distraída pensando _"Jack…"_ , está recuerda el momento en que fue traer las herramientas a la casa de Jack, llego antes gracias a uno de los inventos de Jack, Jet pack que era seguro de volar… cosa que le sorprendió, está entonces nota que la casa de Jack es como un enorme edificio de investigaciones, pero la puerta estaba demasiado bien vigilada, con cámaras de seguridad y miras rojas, está entonces saca el papel que le dio Jack y repita "Buenos días, me llamo Applejack, soy amiga de Jack necesito pasar para llevarle unas herramientas que olvido", unos sonidos electrónicos la estaban escaneando y al ver la gema de su cuello, estaban a punto de disparar, Applejack reacciona a esto y muestra la tarjeta de acceso diciendo algo asustada "¡NO ESTOY ARMADA!" entonces las miras se apagan y una luz de la entrada se pone de color verde, está solo dice en su mente _"este lugar está muy tenebroso"_ , sin embargo en el momento de querer entrar, noto que la puerta se estaba abriendo, de ella salió un hombre alto con un traje gris y corbata negra con camisa blanca, sus zapatos eran negros y se notaban bastante costosos, usaba lentes, sus ojos eran de un color gris y su cabello era igual de piel blanca, este solo noto a Applejack y le pregunto "buenos días jovencita, tú debes ser la novia de Jack" Applejack confundida solo trato de responder "Espere…" sin embargo este lo interrumpió "lo lamento no puedo charlar, debo regresar a mi trabajo estaremos fuera 2 semanas, dile a Jack que el hecho de tener novia le costara que sus calificaciones no se permita menos de un cien por ciento y excelencia, no dejes que desperdicie el tiempo en tonterías, feliz día" este se retira subiendo a su auto, Applejack estaba a punto de decir algo pero noto que alguien más salió "Espere papa de Jack…" ella noto que luego salió una mujer un poco más alta que ella, tenía ojos lilas y su cabello era rosa, de piel blanca, tenía un traje de un purpura muy suave, y usaba tacones finos, con una bufanda atándole el cuello está le dijo a Applejack "mucho gusto señorita, llámame señora Silverwolf, eres la novia de Jack, bien hay suficiente comida en el refrigerador para las siguientes 2 semanas, no dejes que se acueste tarde y por ultimo dile que en cuanto termine ese juego de bandas, debe regresar para discutir sus calificaciones, nos vemos luego, feliz día" Applejack noto que los padres de Jack, en realidad, parecían no preocuparles nada más que sus calificaciones, está entonces vuelve al momento donde Jack termina el proyecto y trata de decirle que vio a sus padres "oye Jack… me he topado con tus padres" Jack entonces le responde "está bien, perdona si dijeron cosas que no venían al caso, gracias por ir a mi casa a traer las herramientas" Applejack entonces le pregunta "por cierto que se supone que haces" este trae unos robots que traen unas piezas de madera y parece que trabaja en algo grande "solo te armo algo sencillo solo accionaras una palanca y el mecanismo hará el resto, recuerda que usaras música como base, ya que tu grupo solo se la pasa haciendo musiquita y cosas realmente innecesarias, ya sabes cualquiera que viera un proyecto así no pensaría que fuiste tú quien lo hizo, pero como lo estoy haciendo con materiales de tu granja nadie más lo dudara" ella nota que Jack está algo molesto y le dice "lamento si hablar con tus padres… te molesto, no quería…" Jack le pide perdón y le dice "tranquila no estoy enojado contigo, solo son cosas de familia, perdona por ser un idiota" este siguió arreglando todo el proyecto de Applejack, está solamente dijo algo triste "sé que a veces los padres suelen ser algo distanciados, pero créeme, es mejor tenerlos que…" Jack entonces deja de trabajar diciéndole "no digas más, lo único que no quiero es ponerte triste y que comiences a llorar por una de mis idioteces, escucha hay veces que uno siente que los padres podrían tratarte mejor, pero ellos siempre han sido así conmigo, pero tienes razón lo que pasaste nadie debería pasarlo, realmente sigo pensando que eres alguien increíble, incluso podrías terminar esto sin mi ayuda" Applejack algo sonrojada le comenta "no digas eso" ambos ríen olvidando lo que paso, pero aparece alguien buscando a Applejack y está va a atenderlo resultando en Jonathan, el amor platónico de Applejack, está nerviosa sale afuera comenzando una charla con él, Jack por otra parte ignora que se haya ido, y comienza a probar si la maquina funciona, entre eso nota que Jonathan entra y le dice "oye que tal estas Jack, veo que ahora estas armando el invento de Applejack" Jack termina de probarlo y dice "si la verdad es que no he terminado le faltan ajustes para que se escuche bien" Jonathan le pregunta algo intrigado "así y que crees que le falta compañero ya vez que estas cosas no son tan fáciles" Jack le pregunta curioso "¿tú también estuviste en la escuela?" Jonathan se ríe y le dice "si así es, ya no pude continuar la universidad pues la granja es primero y el trabajo siempre te consume tiempo" Jack solo le responde "bueno es verdad y a veces uno se queda sin tiempo" Applejack sonríe y entra preguntándole "¿ustedes se conocen?" Jack entonces le cuenta algo curioso "digamos que la mayoría en esa zona me conoce… pero no por lo que parece" Jonathan se ríe y dice "pero nos llevamos bastante bien, cuando tengo problemas con la maquinaria de la granja él es el número de marcado rápido" Jack se ríe y comenta lo curioso "el segundo marcado rápido es el número de las pizzas" ambos se ríen mientras Applejack decide retirarse para traerles algo "bueno chicos se ven sedientos ¿no les apetece algo?" Jonathan feliz dice "claro por qué no, un buen jugo no estaría mal" Jack más serio solo le responde mientras sigue trabajando "está bien" mientras Applejack se retiraba los 2 siguieron hablando, el pensamiento de Applejack mientras servía las bebidas era algo que ella se había preguntado hace tiempo _"será posible… que si le pregunto a Jack si puede decirle a Jonatán que si aceptaría una conmigo, se nota que en verdad está soltero y aprovechando que se hablan, me da esperanzas de que Jack y Jonatán sean los mejores amigos en el futuro"_ al momento de entrar nota que todo el lugar se habían caído algunas piezas, Jack y Jonatán intentan recogerlas todas diciendo "¡ATRAPALAS LAS BALAS QUE SE ESCAPAN!" Jack solo le grita "¡ESO TE PASA POR ESTAR JUGANDO!" ambos se hacen el tonto, al ver que Applejack estaba afuera y estos dijeron al mismo tiempo "…un topo lo hizo" Applejack comienza a reír y dice "¡ustedes realmente son divertidos!" estos solo aparentan y dicen "a claro" los 3 se diviertan mientras Jonatán recibe un mensaje y dice "lo lamento chicos debo dejarlos me llama el deber, bueno nos vemos a todos" este se retira mientras los robots comienzan a ayudar levantar todo, mientras Jack solo le dice "mejor apresurémonos, hay que llevar esto a la escuela y armarlo ya, rápido ayúdame" Applejack se apresura y dice "está bien" ambos comenzaron a trabajar mientras el día pasaba y ambos notaban que el día era bastante bonito y las cosas realmente estaban pintando bien.


	113. 10:22

_**10.22. Familia**_

* * *

Fluttershy estaba feliz después de seguir compartiendo historias con Dona Glass mientras comen la comida de la abuela, Fluttershy muy curiosa le pregunta sobre ella "está es la comida que hizo tan grande a B" la abuela Dona le sirve un gran plato y le dice "si así es, adelante come y tus huesos se fortalecerán bastante" está come un poco, parecía un pudin de arroz, al probarlo Fluttershy nota que sabe algo raro pero se lo come muy hambrienta y dice "muchas gracias por la comida" la abuela ríe y le comenta "todos mis hijos fueron alimentados con ello y ahora son grandes personas de bien, eso incluy su padre" Fluttershy curiosa pregunta lo que le paso a B "disculpe podría contarme… porque B no tiene a sus padres?" Dona Glass entonces comienza a contarle algo triste "sucedió cuando B era apenas un bebe, su madre era abogada y mi hijo era un coronel condecorado de los militares, ambos solían de una noche familiar, por desgracia hubo una fuerte tormenta esa noche, el auto donde iban tuvo un accidente, B sobrevivió porque su madre lo protegió, mi hijo en un intento de salvarlo aún con sus heridas mortales llego hasta el hospital para que B fuera atendido, por suerte se salvó… pero mi hijo perdió la vida por haber hecho demasiado esfuerzo, a pesar de todo B jamás se sintió solo y lo crie como pude, y nunca es que no haya tenido amigos, era más alto que los demás, le costaba socializar y por eso siempre se metía con gente incorrecta, siempre trataba de animarlo, pero su autoestima no le permitía ser feliz, solo quería hacer amigos, por suerte siempre se le dio estar con los animales y cuidarlos, eso le ayudo a prosperar, pero hace 2 años B fue acusado de un crimen por estar con una banda que lo utilizo, la verdad me siento feliz de que luego de ello conociera gente amable que fue su amigo, como esos chicos que están con y tu Fluttershy, gracias" la abuela Dona deja escapar una lagrima de felicidad y Fluttershy hizo lo mismo mientras la abrazaba "a usted abuela Dona, por ser una gran persona y abuela" ángel solo llora mientras en la radio escuchan un anuncio _"estamos en radio clásica, los éxitos del ayer, como saben está tarde ocurrirá la gran batalla de bandas para el ingreso del torneo de bandas, recuerden que será en la escuela de Canterlot High no se lo pierdan, continuamos con su transmisión original"_ así que Fluttershy mira su reloj y nota que se hace tarde, está le dijo "lo lamento mucho pero ya casi es hora de retirarme si no llego a tiempo me perderé el torneo de bandas" la abuela Dona entonces le dice "es verdad, tranquila lo tengo cubierto" está entonces camina junto a ella mientras Fluttershy le pregunta "¿abuela Dona que tiene planeado?" está entonces revela su arma secreta "siempre es bueno tener una gran familia de la cual estoy orgullosa, algunos pueden ser policías con algunas ventajas" Fluttershy observa que un taxi y varios policías estaban listos para escoltarla Fluttershy entonces le dice a la abuela Dona "realmente eres increíble abuela Dona" la abuela entonces le da comida a Fluttershy diciéndole "mucha suerte querida espero que ganes y des lo mejor, llévate está comida para la buena suerte" las 2 se despiden mientras Fluttershy se dirige hacia Canterlot, el día cada vez mejoraba para muchos, y gracias a la abuela Dona Fluttershy aprendió sobre la familia de B, asegurándole que él no tenía nada que ver con el dragón oscuro, sin embargo no era la única en descubrirlo, para otras, lo descubrirían de maneras… algo sorpresivas.

Rainbow Dash estaba nadando en la costa que estaba cerca de la ciudad y finalmente había atrapado un enorme pez y mucha gente grita de emoción, alguien entre el público le grita a Rainbow Dash "bien hecho ahora veamos cuánto pesa" el hombre resultó ser el tío de Ibuki quien peso al pez que atrapo Rainbow Dash y dijo "veamos, un atún algo grande, pesa unas 26 libras, nada mal niña, te felicito por ser tu primer intento" Rainbow Dash tomo una toalla y dijo "gracias Wind of Change, es algo entretenido y no me había divertido tanto atrapando un pez" el tío de Ibuki le dice riendo mientras le ofrece una bebida "no descuida, puedes llamarme Wind solamente, es bueno ver a los jóvenes animarse por la pesca hoy en día" Rainbow Dash se ríe y le pregunta "entonces ¿Ibuki entrena así todos los días?" el tío Wind le explica más acerca de Ibuki "o claro que sí, pero él lo hace desde mar profundo incluso pegándole a tiburones y otros peces más grandes que estarían dispuesto a devorarte con tan solo respirar… realmente ese muchacho al juntarse con Van Ragon lo volvió alguien queriendo volverse tan fuerte como para hacer locuras, aunque no lo culpo… Van Ragon le pego a un cachalote y un calamar gigante… al mismo tiempo… y un banco de tiburones… ¿Cuál será su problema?" Rainbow Dash se ríe y piensa _"realmente suena a que es peor de lo que pensábamos"_ el tío Wind entonces dice "a propósito niña, de verdad ¿eres amiga de Ibuki?" Rainbow Dash casi se ahoga al escuchar eso y solo puede decir "bueno, en realidad… digamos que somos amigos pero nos llevamos más o menos bien" el pensamiento de Rainbow Dash solo fue _"en realidad una parte de mi lo odia y la otra…"_ Rainbow Dash intento golpearse con una langosta y el tío Wind solo dijo "¿estás bien?" Rainbow Dash solo contesto "solo ya sabe… tenía una mosca en la frente" el tío Wind le dijo "eres algo extraña" el tío Wind siguió tomando su bebida pero Rainbow Dash noto que Ibuki y la tripulación eran los únicos en el barco, a lo que ella pregunto "¿y quién de ellos es el papa de Ibuki?" este le responde de manera triste "ninguno, sus padres en realidad, no quieren a Ibuki" Rainbow Dash tiro su bebida al oír eso, está solo dijo extrañada "¿Qué acabas de decir?" el tío Wind cuenta la historia de Ibuki.

El tío Wind rememora la infancia de Ibuki _"los padres de Ibuki, hace 19 años, en una fiesta, se conocieron un hombre joven australiano el cual era un hombre que se dedicó a estudiar los animales en áfrica, su madre era una futura enfermera que quería ayudar a los pacientes y niños enfermos, a veces las fiestas terminan por perderte en una noche, a la mañana siguiente estos no se volvieron a ver… hasta que 2 semanas después, la enfermera se enteró que estaba esperando un hijo de ese joven, el joven no quiso hacerse cargo, sin embargo ambos peleando sabían que no podían dejar al niño en adopción, así que decidieron por el bien niño, casarse e intentar que funcionara… pero no sirvió de nada, las peleas eran cada vez más severas, pensé que eso cambiaria cuando nació Ibuki… pero todo fue a peor, solo habían gritos y mucha violencia de parte de los 2, culpándose el uno al otro de arruinar sus futuros exitosos y prósperos, Ibuki tuvo que crecer con eso, aun así Ibuki quería que ambos dejaran de pelear y lo vieran, en vez de ignorarlo, por eso intento llamar la atención volviéndose el número uno en deportes, mi hermana, siempre fue muy ruda e independiente, pero nunca pensé que dejaría a mi sobrino de lado, así que mi esposa y yo siempre fuimos a sus partidos y juegos para animarlo… pero el solo deseaba que sus padres dejaran de pelear y fueran una familia, nada de eso paso… y no pensé que fuera a llegar a ese punto"_ Rainbow Dash al oír eso pensó en la forma que es Ibuki y dijo "no pensaba que Ibuki había crecido con padres así… es realmente doloroso, yo siempre fui animada por mis padres y ellos, me animaban y me amaban mucho, no puedo imaginarme que se siente…" el tío Wind solo dijo muy triste y con lágrimas "se pone peor" Rainbow Dash reacciona a eso y exclama "¡eso no puede ser peor de cómo está !" el tío Wind siguió contando _"Ibuki solo tenía 8 años, cuando eso paso… era un verano hermoso, el día perfecto para un partido en familia, pero los padres de Ibuki llegaron a una discusión tan grande que Ibuki intento llamar la atención para decirles que era un partido de soccer para que el clasificara junto a su equipo, pero quería que sus padres le animaran y fueran una familia, su madre solamente le abrazo y le dijo… está bien prometo que iremos, solo espéranos, iremos por un helado y seremos una familia… Ibuki al terminar el partido los espero sonriente a que llegaran, espero una hora, espero 2 horas, espero 4 horas… pasaron días, fui a dejar pescado a la casa de mi hermana, ya que la pesca fue buena ese día… pero me topé con algo que nunca podre borrar de mi mente, toda la casa estaba vacía, solo había 2 cartas, al abrirlas, me horrorice, mi hermana decidió separarse de su esposo y tomo sus cosas y se fue, su esposo por otra parte también tomo sus cosas y se fue, el problema era que ambos pensaron que se habían llevado a Ibuki con ellos, corrí hasta el campo donde estaba Ibuki… él estaba en el suelo, sucio, hambriento, intente socorrerlo pero con las pocas fuerzas que tenía sus únicas palabras… ¡sus únicas palabras fueron!... ellos vendrán"_ el tío Wind lloraba bastante y Rainbow Dash no pudo evitar llorar al oír eso y pensó en la forma de ser de Ibuki recordando la frase que le dijo antes de besarse con el _"Ibuki… no te merecías eso, ¿Por qué te hicieron eso?"_ el tío Wind se limpió las lágrimas y le dijo a Rainbow Dash "aún contra todo Ibuki se repuso, pero… quizás aún quiere que ellos lo vean, por eso siempre quiere ser el primero, aunque mi esposa no está a mi lado ahora, siempre espere que Ibuki creciera como un hombre de bien y se convirtiera en alguien fuerte, últimamente se sentía muy decaído, pero me conto que lo venciste en un juego, y eso le ha devuelto los ánimos, me gusta ver a Ibuki sonriente y con pasión en su corazón, es lo bueno de el" Rainbow se limpia las lágrimas mientras le dice "si es verdad… realmente es alguien increíble… pero sigo siendo mejor que el" el tío Wind entonces muestra de donde saco Ibuki el lado que más odia "y también bastante sexy niña…" está le pega con un atún y le dice "al menos ya sé de donde Ibuki saco esas malas mañas… pero la verdad si Ibuki no hubiera sido cuidado por ti… creo que él estaría perdido" el tío Wind le dijo mientras se reponía del golpe "si así es, pero el muchacho aunque parezca malo, él es bueno, solamente me preocupa cuando se pone competitivo para superar a van Ragon, y ahora que apareciste tú, pues me alegra que esté haciendo más amigos, me hace feliz el verlo así" Rainbow Dash observa la hora y le dice "bueno me tengo que ir, gracias por compartir la historia tío Wind, debo volver a la escuela, la hora del torneo se acerca y necesito ganarle a Ibuki" el tío Wind mientras mira al horizonte le dice "rezare para que los 2 tengan éxito niños, quizás pase por ahí luego" Rainbow Dash se va hacia Canterlot despidiéndose del tío Wind "¡GRACIAS POR TODO TIO WIND! ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!" este se despide de ella y a lo lejos se ve que Ibuki comenzaba a llegar pero no noto que Rainbow Dash había estado ahí, en el camino mientras piensa en Ibuki, Rainbow Dash pensó en algo serio _"quizás Ibuki se sienta solo"_ de camino a la escuela el día cada vez se miraba más perfecto para muchas cosas… quizás entre ellas, una cita.


	114. 10:23

_**10.23. La primera cita de Pinkie pie**_

* * *

Pinkie pie y Rick estaban en Winsome Falls y llegaron a una casa que estaba construida solamente con cosas naturales, Pinkie pie estaba nerviosa al notar que iba a conocer a los padres de Rick su mente disparaba demasiadas emociones al azar _"¡ESTOY A PUNTO DE EXPLOTAR! No sé si fue buena idea venir con Rick, si conozco a sus padres, no sé si podre contestar sus preguntas, o quizás explote del miedo… es la primera vez que me siento así… está bien calma Pinkie, solo necesito pensar en lo que hará Rick con sus padres, ¡ya se le preguntare!",_ Pinkie respiro hondo y le pregunto a Rick "¿y a que vinimos Rick?" Rick algo tranquilo le dijo "no te preocupes, solo es cosa de rutina, no necesitas esperar, no me gustaría hacerte esperar y que te aburrieras" Pinkie le sonrió y le dijo "lo que sea, que pase estoy sumamente lista" Rick dudoso le dijo "no lo sé ¿estas segura?" Pinkie le sonrió y dijo "Pinkie Promesa" Rick dudo pero decidió entrar "de acuerdo" ambos entraron y Rick vio que sus padres estaban meditando, su madre y padre eran personas que se dedicaban a meditar y estar en paz espiritual, su madre era de piel blanca, y rubia, su padre era moreno y tenía un corte de cola de caballo y sus ojos destacaban rasgo asiático , ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y no decían ninguna palabra, ambos vestían túnica blanca, Pinkie entonces saludo a su manera "¡hola mucho gusto papas de Rick!" Rick solo lo dijo algo relajado "hola pa, hola ma, descuiden iré a ordenar la habitación de huéspedes, luego regresare para la meditación semanal, ¿Pinkie pie podrías esperarme aquí?" este se retira mientras Pinkie pie nota el lugar y mira que en las fotos, se muestra que el padre de Rick era un monje, y su madre era una mujer que se dedicaba al yoga y la meditación natural, una foto de una boda, y por ultimo a Rick de niño, está no pudo evitar escapar un pequeño grito pero se contuvo y pensó _"¡POR CELESTIA! ¡ES TAN LINDO!"_ , sin embargo en una foto nota que había dos viejitos, pero uno tenía una toga de artes marciales, está entonces se para frente a los padres de Rick y les dice en forma disciplinada "lamento haber gritado antes, por favor perdónenme" los padres de Rick abrieron por un momento los ojos y escribieron algo en un papel, ella lo leyó y entonces dijo en voz baja "oki doki loki" está se puso a meditar con ellos, Rick había regresado y se llevó una sorpresa "de acuerdo ya está ordenada… Pinkie podrías esperar en mi… ¿habitación?... ¿Qué haces?" está le dijo muy relajada "vamos siéntate es relajante" Rick solo dijo tranquilo y algo confundido "está bien" los padres de Rick abrieron los ojos por un momento y los cerraron viéndose el uno al otro, pasaron 30 minutos en la meditación, y finalmente al terminar Rick se paró y le dijo a Pinkie pie "gracias por eso, bueno es mejor si nos vamos, adiós pa, adiós ma" los padres de Rick se despiden de el sin decir una palabra, pero le dan un papel a Pinkie pie y le sonríen sinceramente, mientras se retiran a cultivar y hacer cosas de campo, Pinkie pie ve la nota y entonces les agradece haciendo la señal de respeto, cuando sale Pinkie le dice a Rick feliz "tus padres me agradan" Rick solo lo dice algo feliz "mis padres han tomado un voto de silencio desde que recuerdo, pero no muchas chicas lo entienden, ni tampoco las otras personas, pero los quiero bastante, me alegra bastante que tomaras partido con la meditación, eres la primera chica que lo acepta sin obligación, estoy feliz por eso, solo por eso… te enseñare mis lugares favoritos" ambos sonrieron y fueron directo a tomar el autobús hacia el centro de la ciudad, en donde Rick y Pinkie pie, comenzaron a ir a diferentes lados que se basaban, en dulcerías, tiendas de fiestas, salones de videojuegos, también el parque y el lugar de Rick para poder practicar sus bromas, este le dijo sonriendo a Pinkie "este es mi lugar especial, aquí puedo practicar todo tipo de bromas y mis mejores chistes, además practico mi tiro al blanco de globos con pudding sorpresa" este lanza uno a un maniquí de paja, y Pinkie pie tomo un globo y lo arrojo diciendo "es divertido" estos comenzaron a divertirse, Rick entonces le mostro otra cosa "mira, esto es una bomba de pintura de manchas, aún trabajo en ella, pero mira una vez que termine, explotara y pintara todo lo que este a su alrededor en un área de 4 metros a la redonda, y está es mi nueva broma, una bomba de dulce de chocolate, la cual tiene como primordial acción, convertir todo lo que este a su alrededor en una telaraña de chocolate que atrapa todo en menos de un segundo, además es lo suficientemente dura como para no poder zafarse y quedar pegado unas 10 horas" Rick se rio malignamente, y Pinkie entonces le dijo "no lo sé ¿parece algo cruel?" Rick vuelve a la normalidad y dice "a claro, bueno quizás la cambie por algo más suave" Pinkie entonces nota una nueva dulcería y restaurante de pasteles al verla le dijo a Rick emocionada "¡mira una nueva pastelería! ¡Vamos!" Rick fue arrastrado por una emocionada Pinkie y Rick dijo "Oye espera que me voy a golpear con algo" este se golpea con un poste y continúan a la nueva pastelería, con Rick desmayado por el golpe…. Luego de un rato ya llegando a la pastelería, estos prueban los postres y Pinkie emocionada le pregunta "¿dime te ha gustado el lugar que elegí?" Rick emocionado grita "¡ES DE LO MEJOR!" Este hace una pose de victoria y todo los que estaban cerca también, aunque Pinkie piensa en el fondo _"debo reconocer que realmente es alguien entretenido… aunque lo de antes me sigue intrigando"_ está piensa en la risa cruel que mostro antes, y le pregunta para evitar pensar en lo que paso antes "¿por cierto quien viene?" Rick no lo entiende y le pregunta "¿a qué te refieres?" Pinkie le recuerda lo que fueron a hacer a su casa "ordenaste una habitación ¿supongo que alguien vendrá de visita?" Rick le comenta curiosamente ese hecho "mientras estoy fuera en el torneo mi abuelo vendrá de visita, y como es el, seguramente se la pasara visitando la ciudad, pero siempre se duerme temprano, así que ni modo, no podemos dejarlo en un hotel" Pinkie recuerda la foto y le pregunta la edad de su abuelo "tu abuelo ¿Qué edad tiene?" Pinkie queda perpleja ante la respuesta de Rick "tiene como 95 años, ya no se mueve exactamente rápido pero sí que es resistente a todo, aunque lo creas imposible, aún puede pelear" Pinkie intenta imaginarse a un anciano pelear a su edad pero se le hace imposible, ella le dice algo confundida "si lo hace con un bastón quizás duela" Rick comienza a beber y enorme batido diciéndole "en realidad créeme así con su puños es capaz de golpear una viga de acero sin problemas, uno creería que lo anciano le afecta pero no" Pinkie entonces recuerda la manera en que Rick peleaba y trata de decirle algo "Rick… acaso…¿acaso tú sabes pelear con cosas más fuertes que tú?" ella comienza a recordar al dragón oscuro, y Rick recuerda todo lo que él vivió y le dijo algo serio "saber pelear no es lo mismo a saber defenderse, mi abuelo me enseño a pelear para defenderme, si hubiera alguien más fuerte que yo, que me estuviera atacando o atacando a alguien más indefenso tengo que reaccionar, si hay algo que aprende de Van, es que no importa quién sea el más fuerte, lo importante es pelear con un propósito… aunque los de él sean solo porque lo provocan o vea que vale la pena pelear con gente poderosa, en cuanto a mi… si alguien necesita ayuda… saldré a defenderlo, ya que no me gusta la tristeza, me gusta más reír y ver alegría en todos lados" Pinkie nota que el alguien que piensa como ella, sin embargo ella le hace una pregunta "¿y por qué te volviste un monstruo cuando dijeron modo Berserker?" Rick intenta decirle pero mira que de lejos ahí un incendio y este comienza a correr y le dice "¡vamos Pinkie ahí que ver que sucedió!" este comienza a correr directo hacia el lugar donde, resulto ser un edificio de apartamentos que estaba en llamas, Rick al ver esto trata de ver cómo era la situación, Pinkie entonces le pregunta al oficial "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" el oficial le dice mientras intenta alejar a la gente "¡HUBO UN INCENDIO DEBIDO A UN TANQUE DE GAS QUE SE DEBILITO POR LOS TERREMOTOS DE HACE 2 DIAS, PERO PUDIMOS CONTROLARLO APENAS, EN LA MAÑANA ALGO SUCEDIÓ QUE INICIO VARIOS INCENDIOS EN LA CIUDAD, ESTE ES EL NUMERO NUEVE! ¡EVACUEN EL AREA!" el oficial revise una noticia de uno de los bomberos "¡AHÍ GENTE DENTRO DEL EDIFICIO Y NO PODEMOS ENTRAR!" Pinkie piensa rápido y trata de ver la situación _"¡qué debo hacer! ¡Ya se usare mis poderes!"_ Pinkie al intentar usar sus poderes observa que dejan de funcionar, desesperada nota que Rick salta directamente a una ventana en llamas todos quedan perplejos al ver lo que hizo Rick, Pinkie solo puede Gritar ante tal situación "¡RICK!" este comienza a correr directo dentro del edificio, corre de arriba hacia abajo observando cuantos heridos había en el lugar, pero al ver una y otra vez deduce el número y forma un plan _"ahí 15 personas en el edificio, al menos 6 de ellos son niños y uno es un bebe, debo sacarlos de aquí o el humo les afectara_ " este comienza a correr y toma a los niños reuniéndolos en un lugar, este mira el muro y mide lo que puede hacer, y rompe la pared usando un extraño movimiento, de repente la pared se abre desde el segundo piso, Rick grita a todos "¡OIGAN INFLEN UNA BALSA DE EMERGENCIA!" los bomberos entonces rápido la inflan y Rick comienza a arrojar a los niños, luego Rick desaparece rápidamente y trata de ir al cuarto con él bebe, nota que la mama se había desmayado, este carga al bebe y a la mujer, y salta directamente a la balsa para poner a salvo a la bebe y a la mujer, la gente ve que Rick está cubierto de humo y algunas quemaduras, Sin embargo este vuelve a saltar directo al fuego, Pinkie ve que Rick se está arriesgando y nadie lo quiere ayudar, está intenta entrar pero en el momento en que intenta cruzar Rick le grita "¡NO SE TE OCURRA ENTRAR!" este logra sacar a la gente que falta pero una explosión de un tanque en la cercanía de un cuarto le obliga a decidir rápidamente _"¡RAYOS! ,LA SITUACION ESTÁ CADA VEZ PEOR, NECESITO PENSAR… SOLO ME QUEDA HACER ESA TECNICA… PERO VAN ME DIJO QUE NO LA HICIERA ANTES DEL TORNEO, CREO QUE NO TENGO ELECCION"_ Rick cierra los ojos y comienza a ponerse en pose de pelea, este da un golpe directamente al tanque, luego al ver que el tanque libera el gas y que estaba a punto de incendiarse, comienza a crear un movimiento lento formando una burbuja de aire lanzándola afuera de la ventana todos ven que ocurre una explosión enorme en el aire afuera del edificio, Pinkie mira eso raro y en su mente piensa _"¿Qué fue eso?"_ Rick dice el nombre de su técnica "arte del mono – rio que fluye en remolino" este logra sacar a todas las personas, sin embargo escucha que ahí un ruido en el quinto nivel, este logra subir y nota que una puerta estaba bajo llave, este la rompe rápido y nota que el fuego estaba alcanzando poco a poco el lugar, mira a una mujer gordita y está le dijo "… no queme el asado" Rick agitado le explica la situación "¡MALDICION! ESCUCHA AHÍ UN INCENDIO EN TODO EL EDIFICIO DEBEMOS EVACUAR YA QUE SE VA A DERRUMBAR PRONTO, AHÍ ALGUIEN MÁS EN EL LUGAR" ella cuenta y le dice a Rick algo asustada ya que trataba de evitar que le entrara al pánico "¡solo estoy yo y mis 7 gatos!" Rick no puede evitar decir "¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO SE PREOCUPE!, hare lo posible para salvarlos a todos… o si perdone los insultos" está le da a entender que era entendible, Rick logra encontrar a los gatos, y trata de ejecutar un plan al que la habitación no tenía ventanas _"la habitación no tiene ventanas, debo crear una para poder sacar a todos los gatos y la señora"_ , este vuelve a abrir un hoyo a la pared y observa que la calle estaba algo lejos y que no alcanzarían la balsa, Rick le grita a Pinkie "¡PINKIE PIE!" Pinkie se da cuenta de donde estaba Rick y le informa a los bomberos "¡aún hay una persona en el quinto nivel!, ¡lleven la balsa para la esquina de la calle" los bomberos le informaron algo que complico la situación "No podemos niña, lamentablemente es imposible… pero tenemos algo más" estos sacan una lona y otro bombero le dice "si extendemos una lona salvaremos a el ultimo, solo necesitamos de un buen Angulo y…"Pinkie toma la lona y comienza a encontrar la manera de poner a salvo a todos pensando en lo que hizo Rick _"no dependeré más de esos poderes, como Rick… debo pensar en salvar a todos, ¡YO NO NECESITO DE ESAS COSAS NUNCA MÁS! ¡RICK HARE SONREIR A TODOS CON MI PROPIA FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD!"_ Está le grita a Rick "¡RAPIDO APROVECHA PARA SALVAR A LA PERSONA QUE HACE FALTA!" Rick comienza a lanzar a los gatitos para salvarlos, por suerte la gente comenzó a ayudarle a sostener la lona, Rick arrojo los gatitos y finalmente solo quedo la señora pero por el pánico se había desmayado, entonces Rick la cargo y este solo dijo mientras aguantaba el peso "¡BIEN AHÍ VAMOS!" este logra saltar y así salva a la señora pero cae al suelo y la señora casi lo aplasta, la señora le dice muy aliviada "¡GRACIAS MUCHAS ME HAS SALVADO!" Rick debajo de ella solo le dice "está bien… podría bajarse de mi" todo el mundo aplaude a Pinkie y a Rick, estos comienzan a caminar antes que vengan los medios, Pinkie curiosa le pregunta sobre la explosión que había ocurrido "¿por cierto viste la explosión que ocurrió afuera del edificio?" Rick intenta ignorar lo que había pasado y dijo "realmente fue un bonito día, gracias por compartirlo conmigo" Pinkie se sonrojo pero seriamente le dijo "no ignores lo que pregunte Rick… ¿tú la provocaste?" Rick le dice la verdad algo cansado "si, yo la hice, había un tanque que iba a estallar y lo que hice fue sacar el gas antes que explotara en el edificio" Pinkie ve seriamente a Rick y le pregunta "¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Rick se pone algo triste y le dice "aunque quisiera decirte… no puedo, Van me ordeno que no dijéramos nada sobre esas cosas" Pinkie pie se molesta y le dice "no confías en mi" Rick se asusta y le dice "no es eso… está bien, te diré como… pero prométeme que no dirás nada" Pinkie hace una Pinkie promesa, una forma que ella tiene de prometer la cosas "con cerrojo o un pastelito a mi ojo" Rick solo le dice lo más seriamente posible "es el arte de mi familia, el arte del mono, es todo lo que puedo decirte, puedo hacer más cosas incluso soy capaz de perforar la tierra y dejar un hoyo enorme en el suelo, o atrapar una bala con los dedos o desviarla de su trayectoria sin tocarla" Pinkie lo piensa y nota que no se puede tratar de una broma, al recordar la pelea contra Painground, ella preocupada le pregunta "acaso ¿van también tiene la misma habilidad?" Rick le dice algo intrigado "ahora que lo pienso, tiene algunas similitudes, pero literalmente la de él es extrema al límite, lo hemos visto hacer cosas que realmente dan miedo" Pinkie pie entonces recuerda la charla de que alguno pueda tener algo que ver con el dragón oscuro y solo pudo pensar _"quizás debamos investigar a van"_ , Rick por otra parte le dice emocionado "bueno es mejor que regresemos a la escuela como dije antes… Fue un día bastante divertido" Pinkie también emocionada le contesta "si así es" ambos suben de regreso a Canterlot en un taxi, mientras Pinkie estaba exhausta, Rick solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza _"ella realmente… es bastante linda"_ el camino a Canterlot era algo largo y la hora del torneo ya casi era próxima, y los otras chicas lograron obtener más información de la que esperaban.


	115. 10:24

_**11.24. Celebración**_

* * *

Sunset comenzó a alistarse para su cita pero se dio cuenta que realmente no tendría el tiempo para arreglarse sola, afortunadamente su madre le ayudo a prepararse para su cita, Shade Shimmer le peinaba recordándole como conoció a su padre "aunque yo era más joven que tú, quizás tenía 15, tu papa me llevo flores así que decidimos ir al parque, te lo juro mi cielito, apuesto a que te ira muy bien en tu cita" Sunset estaba avergonzada diciéndole "¡MAMA! ¡Gambit puede oírte!" Shade Shimmer termina de peinarle y le dice a su hija avergonzada "tranquila mi amor, el chico es bastante lindo, se ofreció a llevarte a cenar, apuesto que tomara muy bien que lo trate como un hijo ¿no es así Gambit?" Gambit estaba afuera esperando por Sunset y algo avergonzado dijo "gracias señora… es un honor" pero Clutter Ray lo miraba fijo y algo molesto diciéndole "… si haces llorar a mi bebe, te arranco los ojos" Gambit se puso firme y le dijo "entendido señor" Sunset quería esconder la cara pensando _"¡esto es tan vergonzoso!"_ la madre de Sunset aprovecho para preguntarle algo sobre sus compañeros "¿por cierto hijo tú conoces algo sobre Kuroyasha y el otro más peligroso de su grupo Savage Claws?" Gambit nota la pregunta y le responde seriamente "¿se refiere a van e Ibuki?" Sunset curiosa le pregunta "¿Kuroyasha? ¿Savage Claws?" la madre de Sunset le dice emocionada "¡entonces mi investigación está en lo correcto!" Gambit y Clutter Ray lee preguntan al mismo tiempo "¡¿QUE INVESTIGACION?!", en ese momento en el restaurante de comida china, Fluttershy y B estaban buscando en el menú algo que comer ya que… ambos no querían comer carne, Ibuki vio todo el menú y le dijo "tráigame 6 menús 1, 8 del menú 5, 9 del menú 4 y no olvide la salsa para los rollos de huevo, y que el fideo tenga camarones y carne extra si se puede, con algo de pollo… ¿y ustedes chicas que pedirán?" las chicas solo piensan _"¡que tragón eres!"_ Applejack reviso el menú y dijo "Jack y yo pediremos el menú 7 pero con poca salsa" Rick entonces les dijo "yo le pedí una pizza hace media hora… y no ha venido" en eso Pinkie apunta y dice "llego la pizza" Rick se para noqueando al chico de la entrega y al abrir la pizza le dice "¡o vamos viejo yo la pedí con pepperoni!" Blake y Rarity dicen al unísono "un té y galletas de la suerte con sopa Ming por favor" las niñas que estaban en la sección infantil pidieron lo mismo "¡HAMBURGUESA CON TOCINO!" Rainbow Dash le dijo a Scootaloo "¡así no se pide! Pídela así Scootaloo, ¡CAMARERO TRAIGAME 4 Y RAPIDO!" Ibuki solo le dijo "tú no tienes modales" Jack entonces le dice bebe algo "miren quien habla" Fluttershy y B pidieron "una pizza de queso" el camarero terminando de anotar dijo "y esto es cada semana" mientras se retira, Blake se levantó y les dijo "bien supongo que podemos decir que celebramos que las chicas hayan ganado y nuestra victoria fue algo sorpresivo" Rarity también se paró y le dijo "aunque admito que fue una victoria cerrada, nada de esto hubiera sido ser posible sin el esfuerzo de nuestros amigos y compañeros… y los que no están presentes, brindemos por la victoria" todos levantan una copa y gritan "¡POR LA VICTORIA!" todos comenzaron a comer y celebrar de una victoria bien merecida para ambos grupos.

Sweetie Bell le pregunta a Pinkie pie "Pinkie pie ¿Por qué faltan van, Twilight, Sunset y Gambit?" Pinkie recuerda lo que ellos les dijeron "bueno antes de que nos alcanzaran ustedes tres, Van dijo que iría a la disquera para preparar lo de la canción, Twilight estaba agotada y su mama la llevo a casa a descansar, Gambit y Sunset parece que tienen una cita" Fluttershy entonces dijo algo que puso roja a las chicas "no es lindo que 2 miembros del grupo estén en una cita" todas las chicas se pusieron rojas, Applejack intento preguntarle a Jack algo curioso "¿Jack esto no es técnicamente una cita?" pero este la ignoro y le dijo a Ibuki "oye Ibuki, parece ser que tu nombre ya está puesto en el top de búsquedas en internet" Ibuki reviso y le dijo mientras Applejack le piso un pie a Jack "ya veo… diablos usaron mi nombre de se busca vivo o muerto" las chicas dijeron al unísono "¿vivo o muerto?" B les explica la situación "hace unos meses estuvimos en una misión, y como Ibuki termino el solo una misión en una petrolera donde por accidente hizo pedazos el lugar, lo vieron como algo que era muy peligroso y lo determinaron un nivel de amenaza mayor, le han otorgado un nombre de asesino" Rainbow Dash lo reviso y le dijo "está cool" Jack se masajeo el pie y mostro un holograma y Rarity leyó en voz alta la información "Ibuki Masamune alias Savage Claws, criminal de clase S2 extremadamente peligroso usando artes marciales de la marina, y, Van Ragon alias Kuroyasha, criminal de clase desconocida, límite de poder desconocido, nivel de peligro desconocido, arte de pelea desconocido, nivel de daño inminente, se recomienda evacuación inmediata" las chicas se pusieron nerviosas al oír la información de van, pero Blake les dijo para calmarlas "tranquilas como ven el tipo no es peligroso, si fuera así, Ibuki solo con entrar al restaurante saldrían todos corriendo" las chicas notaron que el restaurante estaba normal y tranquilo y se relajaron, las niñas por otra parte estaban filmando en vivo y dijeron discretamente "¡EN VIVO CON LOS GANADORES DEL TORNEO!" al frente de ellos estaba el Midnight club, las chicas ni los chicos no notaron que Sunset y Gambit habían entrado y ambos estaban arreglados para su cita, sonata vio esto y entonces se dispuso a atenderlos "¡Sunset amiga! Ya veo que ahora es una cita especial, dejen que los guie a su mesa" ambos se sentían felices pero a la vez algo apenados Sunset le pregunto algo relacionado con el nombre de los Ibuki y van "conociendo a esos 2, el de Van da más miedo" Gambit toma el menú y le dice a Sunset seriamente "Kuroyasha, el demonio negro, cuando los 7 llegamos a Canterlot, van era el más tranquilo de todos, no daba impresión de ser un monstruo, pero algo extraño sucedió 3 semanas después, un ataque de una tribu de ninjas y samuráis vino buscando a van… este no quería enfrentarlos, se escondió junto a nosotros, pero algo en el cambio cuando tomo un espada, saliendo de la escuela, derroto a hombres con niveles de peligro por encima del S2 como si fueran polvo, con esa maldita mirada de demonio, pensé que el diablo había salido del infierno con verlo" Gambit recuerda el día que vio la naturaleza de monstruo que tenía Van y recordando el grito que dio, Sunset trato de cambiar el tema "bueno olvidando eso, que te parece si mejor disfrutamos nuestra velada" Gambit se tranquiliza y le dice "si es verdad, pidámosle algo a sonata" ambos disfrutaron su velada, cuando sonata les trae un té helado "bueno para evitar que la pareja este sedienta, que tal un te frio helado" ambos sonriendo le dicen "claro por qué no" la velada se pone interesante para los 2, mientras ven que en la pantalla sale el recuento del torneo, sonata entonces toma fotos de los 2 poniéndola en la pantalla del amor, ambos por su puesto estaban sonrojados, pero no les molestaba, sonata vio que cada vez ambos estaban unidos, también vio a Lyra feliz junto a Thorax y Lyra, sonriendo pensó algo muy bonito _"el mundo es tan maravilloso cuando el amor está al lado de la amistad"_ Sunset y Gambit estaban divirtiéndose contándose anécdotas del pasado y cosas vergonzosas de ellos, sonreían mutuamente y la velada estaba tan tranquila que nada parecía arruinarlo.


	116. 10:25

_**10.25. Jack**_

* * *

En la escuela todos los del grupo de Applejack y Jack que tenían que entregar el proyecto de música estaban preocupados de que no saliera como esperaban, Applejack comenzó a mensajear con Jonathan, mientras Jack terminaba de arreglar el proyecto de Applejack y darle los toques finales, Jack terminando solo le dijo "listo, ahora solo mueve la palanca y con eso terminaras sacando una A, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer" este se retira y el profesor Neón solo le dice "Jack terminaste tu proyecto… está bien, puedes dejarme el proyecto escrito y lo puedes mostrar al final si deseas" Jack solo le dice algo apurado "está bien, con su permiso profesor" este entra a la escuela, y Applejack había omitido lo que le había dicho Jack por estar distraída, está intenta buscar a Jack dentro de la escuela, pero ella escucha algo en la habitación de los chicos _"entre más lo pienso, más debería continuar con el experimento… lo entiendo profesor, revisare los planos que me mando, quizás debamos apresurarnos está semana, me hare la operación, lo se estoy emocionado, mi sueño pronto se hará realidad, claro que hay que revisar si mis órganos vitales soportaran la operación… lo se quizás hoy pueda ir, luego de ganar el torneo, gracias profesor"_ este sale de la habitación y dice "al fin, podre ser más fuerte", Applejack piensa en lo que dijo _"¿operación?"_ Jack comienza a reparar los instrumentos para utilizar durante el torneo y los efectos especiales, sin embargo Applejack entra en la habitación preguntándole a Jack "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Jack continua reparando los instrumentos "como veras tengo que tener todo preparado para hoy, la hora se acerca y no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar…" ella enojada le pone el sombrero en la cabeza y le dice "yo no me refiero a eso ¿Qué estás haciendo?" este no comprende y le dice "oye no sé de qué hablas" Applejack, entonces lo golpea arrojándolo a la pared y ella solo le grita "¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO JACK! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡DE VERDAD SIGUES OBSECIONADO CON ESO DE SER UNA MAQUINA! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE PARARAS CON ESO!" Jack molesto solo le dice "tú qué sabes sobre cómo se siente" Applejack entonces le comienza a golpear mientras ella le dice "¡YO NO QUIERO VERTE CONVERTIDO EN UNA MAQUINA!, lo único que conseguirás es desaparecer tu humanidad, además… que crees que piensen tus padres de ti, si haces tal cosa" Jack le grita bastante enojado "¡ELLOS YA SABEN DE MIS PARTES MECANICAS!" está al escuchar eso le pregunta "¡QUE!" Jack le cuenta la verdad mientras este le pone el sombrero en la cabeza "durante… uno de nuestros viajes de gira… una misión me acorralo un enemigo, me arranco una pierna y me incinero el brazo cuando utiliza una bomba para poder acabar con él, pero otro enemigo aprovecho y me dejo varias heridas mortales, y en otra gira… un disparo mal calculado, me dejo en manos del enemigo, me atacaron varias veces, casi muero, no es que quiera ser una maquina Applejack, en parte no tengo elección, y todas las veces que me han atacado… fue por debilidad, Van tuvo que ayudarme varias veces y los demás, no quiero quedarme atrás de ellos y sentirme una carga… quiero ser tan fuerte como para defenderme, otra de las razones… es que las partes de mi cuerpo ya no reaccionan como antes, necesito estar cambiando constantemente mis partes mecánicas y a veces las operaciones revelan que necesito remplazar algunos órganos o ver si es necesaria una operación para ver si tengo otros problemas, ahora lo entiendes" Jack se quita la camisa, y le revela a Applejack el estado de su brazo que solo indica, daños masivos, Applejack le pregunta "no te duele" Jack solo le puede decir "si pero son cosas de rutina, además algunas veces son mejoras de armas para hacerme más fuerte, y gracias a esas mejoras disminuye los daños que reciba de parte de un oponente, no quiero morir sabiendo… que no soy más que una carga para los demás" Applejack le mira a los ojos preguntándole "me estás diciendo la verdad" este entonces se quita el brazo mecánico revelando lo poco que le quedaba de su brazo real, y le sostiene la mano diciéndole "no tengo razones para mentirte después de enseñarte esto… Applejack, yo siempre te seré honesto, aun cuando sé que puedes terminar odiándome, eres una persona que merece siempre que le digan la verdad" está en el fondo siente algo en el pecho, y sus ojos revelan una pequeña manzana en forma de corazón el cual creció un poco, pero está se desmaya, y Jack solo piensa _"ahí no… ¡YA LE DIO EL INSOMNIO!"_ , este trata de despertarla y finalmente al despertar dice "¿Qué paso?" Jack solo le dice mientras le da agua "te desmayaste, quizás fue porque no dormiste bien de los golpes que te dieron ayer, mejor salgamos ya casi es la hora del proyecto" ambos salen mientras Applejack le pregunta curiosa algo sobre Van "la verdad tengo un duda sobre ese sujeto… ¿Qué tan fuerte es?" antes de salir este le revela un dato que la aterro "Lo he visto, romper un misil y dejar su ojiva intacta… y no sufrir ningún daño" Applejack imagina que tan fuerte es, y solo su pensamiento es _"qué clase de monstruo sería capaz de hacer eso"_ Jack luego le dice haciéndole dudar más "además está mañana tiro toda la montaña que estaba en Everfree, donde estaba la cantera… y de paso hizo un agujero de 15 kilómetros de largo… realmente a veces me asusta" Applejack entonces reacciona y le pregunto algo curioso "y ¿Qué dijo Gloriosa sobre eso?" Jack entonces confirma lo que ella sospechaba "ella solo dijo por teléfono" este entonces recuerda lo que dijo gloriosa _"no quiero meterme con el demonio después de lo de esta mañana, así que… digamos que lo dejare pasar por mi propia seguridad… y le tengo más miedo a van que a nadie en el mundo ahora"_ Applejack mientras salía solo dijo "la verdad hasta yo entiendo sus razones" ambos salen y los proyectos comienzan a exhibirse, Applejack muestra el proyecto que le hizo Jack que era una caja de música automática que funcionaba con canicas, y el de Jack era un sintetizador electrónico holográfico, ambos comenzaron a tocar la música cada uno y era un festival musical gracias a la harmonía que se armó en el momento, casi era la hora del torneo luego de que finalmente ambos recibieran una A, Applejack le da una bebida a Jack y está le dice "sabes gracias a ti, aprobé… pero fue gracias a ti que logre entender un poco como funciona eso de la tecnología ultra avanzada" Jack solo le dijo "solo me pasaste herramientas y te di algunas instrucciones, pero fue divertido" está sonriendo le pregunta algo íntimo "dime… ¿tú tienes novia?" este solo le confirma sus sospechas "no la verdad no tengo" Applejack se ríe y él dice "claro siendo un cerebrito" este se enoja y le dice "oye no digas eso" Applejack le da un pequeño cumplido haciéndole sonrojar "sabes, espero que tengas a la chica más linda del mundo a tu lado… la mereces" este solo le dice algo sonrojado "gracias, espero que… el chico que te gusta, pronto este contigo" ambos sonríen y ven que la hora se acerca, sin embargo… solo faltaba una del grupo, la cual tenía una de las investigaciones más profundas en ese momento.


	117. 11:01

_**The road to victory and beyond**_

 _ **(Part 2)**_

* * *

 _ **durante el dia canterlot fue atacado por un monstruo llamado el rey del oceano, intentando acabar con todo, trato de ser parado por las fuerzas unidas de canterlot pero afortunadamente fue acabado por Van Ragon, en el dia las chicas recibieron la noticia de que sus examenes para solicitar la universidad seria ese dia, haciendoles pensar en su futuro luego de eventos que le hicieron tambien pensar en su situacion emocional, cada una experimento el acercamiento en los chicos, sin embargo twilight habla finalmente de sus problemas con la señorita seed bran y asi saber que problema tenia, al final resultando que su manera de huir de sus miedos le causo llegar a ese punto, seed bran aconseja a twilight ir con su madre y saber que es lo que se podia hacer, en cuanto a las demas investigan cada uno a los chicos y saber mas de su pasado.**_

* * *

 ** _11.01. Twilight Velvet_**

 ** _11.02. La voluntad de un amigo_**

 ** _11.03. Confiesa igual un día lo descubrirán._**

 ** _11.04. Si te sigue es legal quedártelo._**

 ** _11.05. El Torneo ha comenzado._**

 ** _11.06. Esparce la alegría._**

 ** _11.07. Canterlot Is Next_**

 ** _11.08. El legado de Slayer._**

 ** _11.09. La princesa en mi interior._**

 ** _11.10. Darkness Enter in Our World._**

 ** _11.11. Look and Destroy._**

 ** _11.12. Where a strange friendship was born_**

 ** _11.13. Lo que significa empezar de nuevo._**

 ** _11.14. Viaje hacia la amistad_**

 ** _11.15. ¿Quién le duele más?_**

 ** _11.16. Volver a Florecer._**

 ** _11.17. Crear más problemas no ayuda a resolver los que estaban antes._**

 ** _11.18. Ahí formas de desquitarse muy sanas y satisfactorias._**

 ** _11.19. Fate Fade_**

 ** _11.20. La Vida que cuelga de las Manos de Twilight._**

 ** _11.21. No importa ya._**

 ** _11.22. Y el ganador es…_**

 ** _11.23. Decisiones difíciles._**

 ** _11.24. Celebración_**

 ** _11.25. El Precio nunca es justo._**

 ** _11.26. La Cita que hizo llorar a Sunset._**

 ** _11.27. Caos y Destrucción_**

 ** _11.28. Gygadran vs. Darkness Dragon_**

 ** _11.29. Armagedón en la calle 34._**

 ** _11.30. Afrontando un nuevo mundo._**

 ** _11.31. Promise_**

 ** _11.32. The beginning of a love story and beyond_**

* * *

 **11.01. Twilight Velvet**

* * *

Volviendo al momento donde Twilight deja a Spike en la escuela, está decide ir a casa… respirando hondo pensando en lo que paso toda la mañana, rememorando finalmente el consejo que le dio Seed Bran, está finalmente sonriendo le dice a su otra yo "estoy segura que finalmente podre obtener la respuesta que tanto busco" Twilight pony aparece sentada junto a ella y le pregunta ansiosa "por cierto, mama de este mundo y tú, tienen acaso ¿una buena relación de madre de hija?" está se lo pregunta y Twilight le contesta "bueno, no es como tú en Equestria, a decir verdad ella y yo tuvimos problemas para comunicarnos durante bastante tiempo, desde que cumplí 8 años, me volví muy dependiente a solo estudiar, aun así, siempre me ponía feliz cuando estábamos en paseos familiares y otras cosas… las cosas mejoraron cuando Timbur me rompió el corazón y me fue infiel, mi mama fue la primera en apoyarme… pero ahora, no sé cómo voy a contarle todo esto" Twilight pony en ese momento piensa en su mama "cuando le dije que me iba a casar, ella estaba feliz, pero si te soy honesta… quisiera poder charlar con ella sobre lo que sentía antes… pero creo que tenía miedo de lo que hubiera dicho" Twilight lo piensa y le dice "a veces me pregunto, si… nos falta madurar o ¿no sabemos lo que queremos?" Twilight pony nota que han llegado y le dice "la respuesta que quizás estamos buscando… la encontraremos ahora" Twilight vuelve en sí, y finalmente llega a casa, Twilight nota que su padre no estaba y que debía estar en el trabajo, Twilight nota que su madre, Twilight Velvet, estaba ordenando la casa, está respira hondo y dice algo nerviosa "bueno llego el momento" ella finalmente abre y grita "estoy en casa" Twilight Velvet entonces se fija que había llegado temprano "cariño hoy saliste temprano de la escuela, ¿sucedió algo?" Twilight abraza a su mama y le cuenta "no descuida, accionaron la palanca de emergencia y tuvieron que suspender las clases hasta más tarde para el torneo" Twilight Velvet va a la cocina y le pregunta "¡quieres algo de beber!" Twilight le pide algo mientras se sentaba en el sofá "un te mama", estas toman un té y Twilight Velvet le cuenta a Twilight "tu padre aún no regresa y tu hermano fue a ver a Candance para ver como seguía con lo del bebe, por lo que pensaba ir a visitar a tu abuela, ya que últimamente se siente sola, iba a sugerirte darle una visita rápida cuando vengas" Twilight recuerda a su abuela y le pregunta "o cierto, hace tiempo que no la veo… creo que fue navidad la última vez que vino de visita, mama ¿somos las únicas en la casa?" Twilight Velvet tranquila le contesta "así es cariño, esperaba terminar de limpiar para poder preparar temprano el almuerzo… ¿ocurre algo?" Twilight Velvet nota algo diferente en Twilight, y está le dice "en realidad mama… tenemos que hablar" Twilight Velvet nota algo raro en su hija y le dice algo que la incómoda "es acaso… que necesitas esa charla…"Twilight escupe él te y casi se ahoga, exaltada le dice a su mama "¡MAMA NO ES ESO!" Twilight Velvet intenta acertar otra vez con algo aún más incómodo "es acaso que ¿Flash te propuso matrimonio?" Twilight la deja algo confundida "¡NO!, bueno si, en realidad es complicado" Twilight Velvet vuelve a decir algo incómodo "¿acaso tu tendrás un bebe?" Twilight casi se ahoga y le dice a su mama "¡NO MAMA! ¡NO SOY COMO SHINNING ARMOR!" Twilight Velvet no le entiende a su hija y le nota algo raro que ella no sabía explicar "como que estas diferente… ¿sucedió algo mágico en la escuela?" Twilight entonces le dice a su mama "en realidad mama…. Es una larga historia" Twilight comienza a explicarle toda la historia, Twilight Velvet a oír poco a poco lo que le había pasado, ella se siente muy preocupada por su hija y a la vez observaba que tanto ella como su contraparte, tenían el mismo problema, finalmente en un momento se queda callada cuando le conto lo que había sucedido con Van, su sonrisa desapareció y vio a Twilight con unos ojos que jamás le había mostrado antes , Twilight termina su historia y le dice "y eso es todo lo que paso, no te preocupes, ya no tengo heridas mortales ni tampoco Spike, por suerte Van me salvo, pero… eso solo me dejo más confundida, con respecto a Flash" Twilight Velvet suspira y le dice a Twilight "cariño hay algo que necesitas decirme aparte de esto" Twilight le dice segura "no mama eso es todo" Twilight Velvet se para y mira las fotos familiares, está saca un álbum de fotos familiar y entonces le dice a Twilight con una vez tranquila y serena "creo que es hora de tener esa charla contigo, la estaba reservando para el día de tu boda… pero que es mejor ahora que nunca, que te ya eres una mujer" Twilight mira la sección de fotos y mira las de la abuela y el abuelo cuando su madre era una niña de 12 años, Twilight sorprendida le dice "oye es la foto de cuando eras más pequeña" Twilight Velvet le cuenta la historia de cómo conoció a su padre.

Twilight Velvet rememora los momentos de su infancia mientras le contaba a su hija "Twilight, cuando yo era una niña siempre fui de las chicas que se ocupaban de la moda y pasarla con mis amigas, cuando ingrese a sexto año, habían muchos chicos y chicas diferentes, sin saberlo en el primer día todos formamos nuestros grupos por gustos y otras cosas, tu padre estaba en el grupo de los intelectuales, los 2 solo hablábamos casualmente, pero nada serio, por su parte me enamore de un chico que era bastante popular y tenía a todas encantada, se fijó en mí, pero claro solo era una niña que necesitaba aprender sobre el amor, ese romance duro un año, pero luego el me dejo, pase por muchas tristezas, pero decidí continuar, cuando llegaron mis 15 años, note que mis viejos amigos y amigas se habían distanciado, cada vez notaba la distancia, pero tu padre aún seguía ahí, claro que nos saludábamos casualmente, y no éramos amigos, solo éramos conocidos, luego después de que me topé con un chico que fue amable conmigo y claro que coqueteo conmigo y me deje llevar, pero como tal…. Pasaron 2 años y me dejo, me sentía muy mal y en el momento pensaba que nadie más podía estar conmigo, finalmente todos los amigos y amigas que había hecho, se habían reunido pero solo para el adiós, ya que tomábamos caminos distintos, todos menos tu padre quien al verlo cada vez notaba que este siempre iba en la misma dirección, un día curiosamente le pregunte qué era lo que hacía que nunca se distanciara de mi" ella al momento de recordar a su esposo joven… solo dijo "la verdad no sé por qué lo dijiste así… pero yo solo busco un futuro tranquilo en donde pueda pasar el día con mis números" Twilight Velvet continuo su relato "el jamás se fijó si yo estaba ahí o no, el miraba el mundo a su manera, ambos notamos que muy pronto iríamos a la universidad, pero al notar que tu padre no se preocupaba por cosas como pareja o romance, la manera de el de ver las cosas, fue lo que me gusto, el jamás me tuvo que insistir o engañarme sutilmente, o tratar de conquistarme, ese algo de él me atrajo, comencé a intentar invitarlo a salir, pero él siempre se negaba puesto que siempre tenía la cabeza metida en los estudios y sus cosas, claro que intente acercarme pero no sabía si él lo notaba, cuando menos lo espere, este dijo que quería salir conmigo, estaba muy nerviosa, pero tu padre empezó a hacer cosas conmigo muy divertidas, fuimos al cine, salimos a cenar, y por último me llevo a un lugar alto donde se miraban las estrellas, este entonces me dijo algo que jamás voy a poder olvidar" está recuerda el momento de esas palabras que le dijo Night Light "sabes, mucho tiempo me estuve preguntando cuales momentos quiero recordar toda la vida, desde que recuerdo tú siempre estuviste cuando crecía, los amigos que una vez tuve se han alejado de mí, pero como sabes, quizás no muchas cosas duran, aunque cada vez que te miraba en el fondo me sentía feliz, no entendía el por qué, lo siento soy un poco nuevo en estas cosas y no sé si me doy a entender, es por eso que me preguntaba si quieres compartir conmigo un camino de ahora en adelante" está no entiende y le pregunta algo confundida "¿conmigo? ¿Qué clase de camino?" este le toma la mano y le dice sonrojado "un camino donde el amor y el futuro que nos espera, hasta que la muerte nos separe, y juntos hagamos los mejores momentos para recordar para siempre" está se sonroja y ambos miran hacia las estrellas, aunque ella le pregunta "¿estuviste practicando ese discurso?" Night light se enrojeció diciéndole "solo un poco" ella se ríe y le dice "promete que en nuestra boda practicaras uno mejor" este sonríe dándole un beso en la mejilla de Twilight Velvet, la madre de Twilight termina de recordar la historia de amor que tuvo con Night light y Twilight nota que ella levanta la foto de su boda, Twilight Velvet le dice a Twilight Sparkle algo muy importante "cariño, yo no escogí a tu padre solamente por esas palabras, el me lo demostró, sin importar como lo veas, no importa si un chico aparenta cosas para atraerte, no importa que popularidad tenga, no importa su físico ni su modo de pensar… lo único que importa… es el tiempo que esa persona demuestre que sus palabras y promesas se hagan realidad, y sepas que son sinceras, eso es el amor Twilight, nunca lo olvides" Twilight entonces recuerda todo lo que ha vivido y recuerda las palabras que le dijo Timbur, las palabras que le dijo Flash que fueron cercanas a lo que dijo su madre, pero al pensar está solo recuerda lo que le dijo el día que le cocino la primera vez y lo que le dijo al verle llorar "¡creo que no te lo he dicho, pero tengo mis prioridades y quizás soy un salvaje, tal vez golpeo a todo aquel que se me dé la gana, pero no creas que soy de piedra, así que solo te lo diré una vez, así que escucha atentamente a lo que te diré, si vas a llorar, llora de tristeza cuando tus padres fallezcan, llora de felicidad cuando encuentres a alguien que te amé por encima de tus defectos, llora de orgullo cuando nazca tu primer hijo, llora de dolor cuando pierdas a tus amigos y seres queridos, pero nunca llores por cosas que no valen la pena, cuando derramas una lagrima lo haces con un propósito especial, tu rostro se llena de lágrimas cuando es con un momento especial, nunca olvides que esas lágrimas tienen valor y hacerlas caer tiene un significado profundo, el tiempo borra el dolor de un recuerdo que se marcha lentamente, por eso al caer las lágrimas desaparecen, por eso si lloras por cosas que no tienen valor simplemente no tiene sentido!" ella recuerda los momentos en que Van siempre le limpia las lágrimas e intenta salvarle del peligro, ella al pensar en todo finalmente le dice a su madre "ahora que lo pienso, he tenido dudas al casarme, pensé que había elegido sabiamente, tenía la idea que sabía que era el amor en Equestria o en el mundo humano, pero tal como tú, mama… creo que no he aprendido lo suficiente y acelere mucho las cosas, y no medí mis consecuencias" Twilight Velvet le sirve un poco de té y luego le dice a su hija como reprimenda dice "bueno ya vez que si hubieras hablado conmigo o en Equestria antes que se volviera un problema grande hubieras tenido menos problemas cariño" Twilight Velvet baja su tasa y Twilight solo le dice "debí haberlo hecho… pero me creí capaz, estaba muy equivocada" Twilight Velvet entonces abraza a su hija y le dice "quizás debí hablar contigo desde el momento que comenzaste tu relación con Timbur, pero también tuve la culpa, mi deber como madre debió ser el de apoyarte de esta manera, pero ahora que te conté está historia, quiero decirte, que no importa lo que tu elijas nena, siempre tendrás mi apoyo y que estoy orgullosa de tener a una hija como tú" ambas se abrazan y Twilight solo le pregunta algo que ella tenía en su mente "mama… ¿Qué debo hacer con mi prometido?" Twilight Velvet que tanto Twilight pony como humana estaban frente a ella, está solo le dice sonriéndole y viendo hacia el cielo "eso es algo que solo tú tienes la respuesta, pero dime ¿Qué sientes que debes hacer?" Twilight entonces pasa un rato viendo las fotos de su familia, y le dice a su mama mientras recoge sus cosas "debo irme mama, necesito ir a averiguar algo sobre Van" Twilight Velvet riendo le dice a Twilight "solo recuerda, no se te ocurra invadir su privacidad cariño, se puede enojar" Twilight se sonroja y le dice "¡MAMA! ¡ESO SOLO PASO UNA VEZ! ¡DUDO QUE VUELVA A PASAR!" Twilight Velvet entonces le dice a su hija "tranquila, procura no retrasarte mucho el torneo es en dos horas y media, tardaras media hora para llegar a Baltimare, llama un taxi para llegar a tiempo, mejor ve con cuidado" Twilight abre la puerta y se despide abrazando a su mama y le dice "gracias mama, por todo lo que hiciste" Twilight Velvet le dice feliz a su hija "espero que lo que tu elijas te haga feliz cariño, pasaras por muchas cosas, pero pelea por tu felicidad" está se despide y toma un taxi, para ir directamente a Baltimare.

* * *

 _ **finalmente hemos llegado al gran final mientras llegan hasta aqui los felicito a ustedes por ser grandes seguidores y como regalo de fin de año 2017, dos años escribiendo esto desespera a cualquiera, pero ha sido una lucha enorme asi que disfruten los ultimos episodios de la primera parte de esta historia.**_


	118. 11:02

**11.02. La voluntad de un amigo **

* * *

Twilight entra a Baltimore, está va directo a la ciudad esperando encontrar un lugar donde alguien sepa de Van, afortunadamente, la mitad de la ciudad ya sabía quién era pero no por la banda, algunos lo conocían por razones que ella no conocía, está intento buscarlo por medio de los rumores, luego de lograr conseguir información suficiente para saber los lugares que este frecuentaba, dedujo donde encontrar un departamento del cual escucho el rumor que Van vivía ahí, está observo el lugar que tenía enfrente un parque hermoso, incluso noto que había enfrente una estatua de Salamander Slayer quien fue su gran amigo, al leer la placa solo vio que decía _"parque Salamander, antiguo basurero convertido en parque en memoria de Salamander Slayer, que tu motocicleta te lleve al final del arcoíris y más allá"_ ella al ver el parque no podría imaginar que antes era un basurero, y recordar que un día van pasaba noches y tormentas en ese lugar la puso a pensar pero intento no pensar en ello, observando el lugar del departamento es algo grande y sabiendo que podría tardar en encontrar el departamento de van, ella decide preguntarle a una ancianita que bajaba "disculpe, de casualidad, aquí vive Van Ragon" la ancianita amablemente le dice "o si ese jovencito, vive en el tercer piso, es el único departamento sin número, es realmente un muchacho amable, se esfuerza mucho para trabajar" Twilight al oír eso curiosa le pregunta "¿trabajo?" ella entonces le revela el secreto más grande de Van "así es, ese jovencito trabaja en la fábrica de acero de noche hasta la mañana, y estudia en la mañana, es realmente alguien que se esfuerza mucho" Twilight entonces decide ir al tercer piso, y encuentra el apartamento de van, está entonces piensa en lo que la ancianita le dijo _"trabaja en la fábrica de acero de noche hasta la mañana"_ Twilight decide entrara a su habitación pensando _"prometí no hacer esto… pero no quiero que las otras sospechen de que él es una mala persona"_ está abre la puerta… y encuentra que el lugar era un basurero completo, y daba bastante miedo, aunque en parte no le sorprendía ya que en su infancia había vivido en un lugar así… y solo dijo "creo que… eso me explica mucho, o bien supongo que si ordeno el lugar no le molestara, necesita un toque femenino" Twilight se viste apropiadamente para la ocasión y comienza a limpiar el lugar, logrando ordenar todo, moviendo los periódicos con su magia y clasificando la basura… aunque ya estaba ordenada en cierta manera, solo dijo en su mente _"quizás es de ese tipo de personas que para comenzar a trabajar primero crea un desorden"_ , sin embargo había algo más noto que la cama estaba sin basura, ordenada, y abajo se encontraba como si alguien durmiera ahí, ella recordó que van siempre duerme en lugares pero nunca en un lugar cómodo lo máximo que sabe es que duerme en el sofá que está en el salón de los DragonFang, está recuerda los días que paso en el basurero, algo triste suspiro y pensó _"a veces quisiera poder saber… si pudiera hacer algo para calmar tanto dolor"_ está siguió ordenando, pero no noto que algo debajo de la cama, había despertado, ella termino de ordenar después de un rato y dijo "¡COMO NUEVO! Es lindo ver un lugar ordenado, sé que es un chico pero podría evitar ser tan desordenado, creo que puedo ayudarle con eso" está entonces encuentra la tarjeta de acceso que usa van para su trabajo y decide ir pensando _"si es así, debo conseguir más pistas sobre su pasado, que me ayude a éntrenlo aunque sea un poco"_ está se retira pero no nota que la puerta no se cerró del todo, algo estaba a punto de salir y tenía ojos rojos muy intensos, pero Twilight no lo nota, por lo que está se dirige a la fábrica de acero en Baltimare.

Al llegar nota que el lugar era enorme, el olor del acero era desagradable, y también había demasiada maquinaria, sabiendo que el lugar no era exactamente para una niña como ella, nota que los trabajadores comenzaron a verle, e intentan molestarle, está se siente intimidada y algo ofendida por como la tratan, está solo piensa _"¡DEBI ESCUCHAR A MI MAMA!"_ , sin embargo a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos de furia "¡OIGAN DEJEN DE ESTAR FLOJEANDO! ¡MALDITOS HOGAZANES! ¡AHÍ TRABAJO PENDIENTE! ¡Y NO QUIERO OÍR QUEJAS MALDITAS MARIQUITAS! ¡O LO HACEN O BUSCAN TRABAJO DE PAYASOS DE CIRCO!" todos se retiran está observa a un hombre algo gordo, de barba negra y con un pañuelo en la cabeza, con un traje de oficina, no tenía cabello y su piel era gris y su corbata tenía el logo de la compañía, ella noto que su nombre estaba en una placa que tenía en un bolsillo de su camisa, Twilight leyó su nombre "Smoky", el señor Smoky le pregunta algo enojado "¡QUE HACE AQUÍ USTED NIÑA! ¡ESTÁ NO ES UNA GUARDERIA NI UNA TIENDA DE NIÑAS POP! ¡ASÍ QUE LARGO DE AQUÍ!" este sonaba muy rudo pero Twilight intento guardar la calma y dijo "buenos días… soy Twilight Sparkle, he venido a preguntar… algo sobre el pasado de uno de sus trabajadores" este le grita más molesto y casi la deja sorda "¡YA LE DIJE A LA POLICIA! ¡QUE LO QUE PASA AQUÍ ES MI PROBLEMA NO EL SUYO! ¡ASÍ QUE VAYASE DE AQUÍ! ¡NO ME HAGA PERDER EL TIEMPO!" Twilight entonces le confiesa sus razones "por favor, necesito averiguar lo que sepa sobre Van" este entonces se retira pero Twilight le sigue, este le dice molesto "¡si eres de esas fanáticas o la prensa yo no sé nada! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!" Finalmente Twilight le dice algo que lo hizo reflexionar "¡sé lo que sucedió con Salamander y van hace 7 años!" este entonces se tranquiliza y le dice "¿Cómo sabes eso?", ambos se dirigen a su oficina y este entonces observa una foto, resultando ser que Smoky era en realidad el baterista de la banda de Salamander Slayer, Twilight finalmente le pregunta "¿usted era amigo de Salamander?" Smoky comienza a hablarle y confesarle lo que pasaba "la prensa nunca me dejo tranquilo ni la memoria de Salamander, con el paso de los años al fin dejaron en paz a Salamander, más que un compañero fue un gran amigo, odie siempre a la prensa amarillista por eso negaba cualquier conexión después de que la banda se separó, aun así siempre me preocupe por Salamander, las adicciones y lujos de la vida acabaron con él, intente darle un trabajo aquí en la fábrica de mi familia, como veras la música para nosotros era por diversión al principio, pero la fama cambia a la gente, aún recuerdo cuando conocí a Salamander… tenía la edad de Van cuando me dijo esa pregunta" Smoky recuerda el día que conoció a Salamander

Smoky estaba descansando en una amacha cerca de la bahía, esperando una orden de acero, a lo lejos alguien se acercaba, un hombre alto, cabello rubio, usaba una gabardina oscura, botas de vaquero, jeans azules y una camisa negra con una calavera de reptil en llamas, y guantes con picos, cargaba una guitarra en la espalda, este se acercó a Smoky quien en ese tiempo era de un cuerpo de fortachón, y no tenía barba, su vestimenta era camisa gris y con un pantalón ajustado de cuero, este al ver al hombre, este solo le dijo _"¿y tú quién eres?"_ el hombre solo le dijo a Smoky _"soy Salamander Scale, ¿quieres cambiar el mundo conmigo?"_ Smoky solo se paró y entonces le arrojo una piedra en la cara gritando _"¡TU ESTAS LOCO!",_ Twilight sin querer escucha la historia de Smoky y ella solo piensa _"bueno alguien que escuche eso a la primera, pensaría lo mismo"_ , Smoky entonces se sienta y le dice "con el paso de los años, nuestra banda comenzó a impactar la música de otra manera, fuimos uno de los primeros pioneros del metal y el rock, creímos que duraría toda la vida… pero las cosas cambian, Salamander dejo que la fama le afectara y ya vez como termino, un vagabundo que abandono su familia cuando el dinero lo volvió su obsesión, creímos que el moriría de esa manera, no queríamos verlo así, hace 9 años durante una de sus exploraciones en el basurero… noto que un niño caminaba y estaba en muy mal estado, después de salvarlo de esos niños que le querían hacer daño, Salamander cuido de él, no sé qué lo inspiro a hacerlo, un acto así… en el estado en el que estaba Salamander el nunca haría tal cosa, pero van en si…. Estaba feliz de que Salamander le ayudara a salir de la depresión luego de lo que paso con su madre, pero… como ya vez, la historia feliz tuvo un trágico final para Salamander" Twilight le pregunto algo mientras este observaba la foto de Salamander "¿Qué hizo van después de la muerte de Salamander?" este entonces le conto lo que había pasado "el hijo de Salamander, Lizard Scale, le pidió a los miembros de la banda que nunca dijéramos a nadie lo que pasaba con van, pero sabíamos que este pasaba por una depresión, había dejado de comer, por suerte Lizard Scale, logro ver que este se había levantado y decidió avanzar solo, van tenía ojos de determinación con bastante furia al mundo por todo lo que le había pasado, prometiendo nunca ser débil, le dije a van que no podía dejarlo tirado por ahí como un vagabundo, por la memoria de mi amigo, le di un trabajo de limpiar los pisos, claro que Salamander nunca acepto era muy orgulloso, pero van lo hizo, tomo el dinero que Salamander le dio para rentar un apartamento y también poder estudiar los años que había perdido, iba a la biblioteca a conseguir libros y aprender más, comenzó a hacer ejercicio y fortalecerse aunque eso lo lastimara más, con el tiempo al cumplir 13 ya había mejorado, también nadie volvió a meterse con él, dejando a todos mordiendo el polvo, no tenía compasión alguna al pelear, era entendible, como sabes luego de eso hasta los 15 años trabajo aquí y lo pusimos a ser operario y cargar cosas, le enseñe como hacerlo, y usando el acero que hay aquí, entreno bastante, nadie en el pueblo se metía con él y los que llegaban por rumores que había un demonio en la ciudad comenzaba a arrepentirse al ver los ojos de van… su mirada era tan penetrante que sabias que morirías si lo provocabas mal, pero… no supimos nada de el un día van desapareció… y regreso cuando tenía 18 años a pedir su antiguo trabajo y su departamento" Twilight pensó en que pudo haber pasado _"desapareció por 3 años, ya que llego a Canterlot cuando tenía 18 años, ¿Qué le sucedió?"_ ella curiosa le pregunto "¿no sabe que pudo haberle sucedido?" este mira al cielo y dice "no lo sé, no quería preguntárselo, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a ganar dinero con la banda, iba a dirigirme a su departamento para darle el consejo de evitar el camino de Salamander, sin embargo… usando el dinero que gano con la banda… tomo una pala y tomar la basura que había en el basurero y comenzó a limpiar el lugar, poco a poco el lugar comenzó a tomar vida y se convirtió en lo que es hoy… imagino que lo hizo para cumplir la última voluntad de Salamander" Twilight curiosa le pregunta "¿última voluntad?" este recuerda un día hace 8 años mientras todos estaban comiendo y bebiendo en un bar, Salamander solo les dijo a todos _"la basura de ese basurero contamina la ciudad, quisiera poder cambiarlo"_ Smoky mientras bebía le dijo _"no lo sé, Salamander, ese plan costaría mucho dinero y no tienes nada"_ Salamander dijo sonriendo _"no te preocupes… antes que está enfermedad acabe conmigo… trabajare para que todo el mundo pueda tener un parque en donde todos puedan sonreír… lo hare con mis propias manos"_ Smoky recuerda entonces las noches que Van trabajaba para quitar la basura y ayudar a limpiar el lugar mientras este le decía _"solo cumplo la última voluntad del viejo"_ Twilight nota que van había estado luchando por muchas cosas, y quizás ese lado era el que quería enseñar a todos, felizmente dice "ya veo, gracias señor Smoky por contarme esto… ahora sé que él es una buena persona" Smoky finalmente le pregunta curioso "dime algo niña… ¿acaso eres la novia de van?" está se pone súper roja y le dice "¡CLARO….! ¡QUE…! ¡NO! ¡YO SOLO…! ¡SOMOS AMIGOS!" Smoky mira eso raro y recuerda algo que le dijo Van hace poco _"no tengo amigos, y para que quiero novia, todas las mujeres son unas locas o son idiotas"_ Smoky solo piensa _"no sé si me miente o realmente es extraña está niñita"_ Smoky solo le dice "bueno, como sea niña, si es todo lo que quieres saber, sería mejor que te retiraras" ella entonces le dice una última pregunta "¿van siempre trabaja de noche?" Smoky le revela lo último "si así es, su horario, es de la 6 tarde a las 6 de la mañana, generalmente trabaja todos los días, pero me pidió permiso está semana para practicar y el torneo, claro que le dije que me lo tendrá que cubrir los fines de semana, pero accedió, además le puse el logo de la empresa a su cinturón, así que conseguimos publicidad gratis, bueno no le iba a dejar que se las hiciera de vagabundo, al menos estudia, ha llevado así el ritmo desde que era niño y a los 18 años no ha cambiado para nada, continua esa rutina, es de esa clase de hombre que de terco tiene hasta de más" Twilight curiosa le pregunta sobre lo que gana van "¿Cómo cuánto le pagas?" Smoky le dijo algo calculador "le pago 19 dólares la hora, por ser aún menor de edad no tengo derecho a darle trabajo, pero por mi amistad con Salamander se lo permití, trabaja ahora en el mantenimiento de las maquinas, por lo que no gana nada mal, le ayuda bastante para sus estudios" Twilight lo piensa un momento y dice _"comparando con Timbur y Flash… bueno sí que es más maduro en ese aspecto… más por el primero, al menos ya se más de el"_ Twilight se levanta y le agradece a Smoky "muchas gracias por todo y su tiempo" Smoky le dice algo más tranquilo "de nada niña, será mejor que regreses a casa, dentro de poco comenzara el almuerzo, y no quiero ni imaginar que te dirán esos hombres cuando te vean, así que adelante vete" está se va y Smoky recuerda lo que dijo Salamander un día _"trata de cuidarlo, sé que él no merece está vida, solo pido y rezo, para que tenga una mejor vida que la que tengo yo"_ Smoky se ríe y dice mientras ve a Twilight salir de la fábrica "creo que ese mocoso tendrá una mejor vida de la que pensamos" Twilight logra alcanzar un taxi y se dirige a Canterlot pensando en lo que aprendió de Van sin embargo no noto que algo la estaba siguiendo, la hora había llegado finalmente.


	119. 11:03

_**11.03. Confiesa igual un día lo descubrirán**_

* * *

Twilight ve a sus amigas reunidas finalmente en la escuela, y todas discuten sobre lo que vivieron en el día y Twilight les pregunta a todas "¿Cómo les fue?" aunque claro, todas tenían opiniones muy mixtas y dicen "sin palabras" , todas entran a su salón de reuniones de las Rainboom, y pasan lista, la primera es Applejack "bueno puedo decir con seguridad que Jack es totalmente inocente" Rarity feliz responde "Blake no solo es inocente, es totalmente aprobado por mí y mi intuición femenina", Pinkie algo sonrojada y mareada dice "Rick inocente" pero en su mente pensó en la risa y en la forma de pelear de este y dijo _"solo tengo que averiguar más sobre el"_ Sunset trata de explicar lo que paso pero se sonroja y dice "digamos que yo confió ahora más en Gambit que nunca" Fluttershy empieza a comer feliz y dice mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta "les dije que B es una buena persona" , Rainbow Dash seguía pensando en Ibuki y lo que paso con el pero no noto que Twilight le había preguntado "¿oye Rainbow Dash?" está trata de tranquilizarse y le dice a todas "no nada, Ibuki es inocente también" Applejack entonces toma el mando y dice "bien eso solo deja a Van como sospechoso…" Twilight les confirma a todas repentinamente "es inocente" Sunset y las demás concuerdan que eso no podía ser posible, y Rarity le dice intrigada "no estas mintiendo Twilight, ¿verdad?" Twilight les dice segura "si así es, lo confirme ya, ahora sé que él no es una mala persona" Pinkie lo duda y dice "no estoy segura, Van no es exactamente bueno y da bastante miedo" Rainbow Dash se repone y le dice "hasta donde sé, su fuerza no solo es monstruosa, es demasiado peligroso" Applejack le confirma otra cosa "sabes lo que hizo al campamento Everfree, voló toda la montaña… " Twilight sabia eso de antemano y le contesta "si ya me entere, no deberían culparlo, él es demasiado fuerte, gloriosa no pudo prevenir eso, pero lo admito quizás se excedió" Sunset algo molesta le dice "no es el exceso… hablamos de alguien que fue capaz de destruir toda una montaña, si el dragón oscuro es un peligro para Equestria y este mundo, Van también lo es, así que dime… como un hombre puede destruir una montaña de magia Equestriana… y dejar un desastre de esa magnitud" Sunset le enseña el enorme caos que dejo… un enorme cañón estrecho de cerca de 15 kilómetros de distancia, pareciendo que un taladro o algo más destruyo el lugar Twilight se calma y solo les dice a todas "sé que él no es mala persona, solo no sabe controlarse, además es como la magia, quizás Van tenga magia…" Pinkie las interrumpió y les dijo algo "bueno no es por defender a Van, pero ellos no usan magia, los chicos tienen un secreto que no quieren decirnos, se lo prometí a Rick, pero les diré… que lo que usan es más poderoso que nuestra magia junta, no sé explicarlo… pero es capaz de hacer cosas que nosotras nunca podremos" Fluttershy recuerda la fuerza de B y ella comenta "bueno… ahí un detalle que olvide decirles… sucedió hoy en la mañana antes de irme…" Fluttershy entonces recuerda que se puso a buscar a ángel, ya que olvido darle su almuerzo, pero no noto que una de las vigas se estaba moviendo, finalmente Fluttershy encontró a ángel, y ella le dijo _"ten más cuidado, o sé que debo confiar en ti, por eso te dejare la comida y ayudaras a Spike a proteger la escuela por si pasa algo"_ está lo abraza, sin saberlo, una de las vigas se cayó y estaba a punto de ser lastimada, pero B, logra no solo detener la Viga, si no que la carga completamente y lo arroja bastante lejos , todos alrededor gritan y se asustan al ver a B furioso y con toda su fuerza concentrada, al volver a la normalidad este le dice a Fluttershy _"por favor prométeme que tendrás más cuidado"_ ella decide llevarse a ángel y afuera nota que la viga había caído en unos autos, sin embargo se asusta al ver que la marca de la mano de B estaba literalmente en el metal como si un brazo mecánico hubiera aplastado el metal, dejando de recordar ella termina la historia "y así fue como B me salvo" todas se asustan y le gritan "¡POR POCO TERMINAS MUERTA!" Fluttershy se asusta y dice "¡no fue mi culpa!" Spike aparece por detrás, y les dice "lo lamento, eso quizás fue mi culpa" este entonces recuerda que arriba estaban algunos perros y no se fijaron que desviaron la viga, a lo que Twilight le dice "tranquilo al menos Fluttershy está bien… y sabemos que los chicos tienen habilidades extrañas" todas se quedan pensando y entran en un acuerdo "es verdad" Twilight nota que ya casi es la hora de que el torneo comienzo, y les dice a las otras "bueno, ya empezara la hora, recuerden, lleven los instrumentos al escenario, nos vemos en 20 minutos", está sale y las chicas notan algo diferente en Twilight.

Rarity les dice a las demás "alguien ya noto que Twilight parece que está mejorando" Sunset lo piensa y dice "ahora que lo dices, ya no se siente que sienta esa presión que la oprimía" Pinkie también lo dijo "espero que finalmente acepte a casarse ya tranquila, ahora que ya puede ser que aclaro sus problemas" todas tranquilas suspiran mientras Twilight sale afuera, y entonces está llama a Flash "hola cariño, mira creo que debemos hablar, si yo te espero, solo prométeme que vendrás… está bien te quiero adiós" está suspira y nota que Van estaba llegando y diciendo "diablos, en esta ciudad nunca encuentro helado de menta y chocolate cuando lo necesito… a hola Sparkle" este iba a entrar pero el ver a Twilight decide sentarse y ella le pregunta "y que tal estuvo tu descanso" este le responde tranquilo "pues pude dormir un gran rato, realmente el dormir me hace bien" Twilight suspirando le confiesa "leí tu diario" Van solo le dice mientras suspira "realmente no debiste hacerlo" ella solo le dice "lo sé, lamento haberte golpeado con la bandeja" este solo le dice "lo sé" ella entonces le pregunta "¿me odias por lo que hice?" este le dice tranquilo "aunque lo hiciera ya lo hiciste, lo único que puedo decirte es que sepas mi vida o no, no es tu problema" Twilight y el continúan viendo a la estatua mientras ella le dice "lo sé" Van mira la espada clavada en la estatua y le pregunta "¿Qué tanto sabes de mi pasado?" Twilight también mira a la estatua y le dice "todo hasta los 15 años, incluyendo tu trabajo de noche y lo que hiciste por Salamander" Van mira el cielo y le dice "no te atrevas a decir nada, y escúchame bien, yo no me valgo por el pasado que tuve, soy quien soy hoy, no soy de esos idiotas que usan excusas para dar lastima o atraer chicas, si tengo algo que tengo que cargar de mi pasado son mis pecados y nada más, eso es lo único que no puedo borrar" Van mira algo triste al cielo, mientras Twilight le dice tratando de animarlo "tú me perdonaste por leer tu diario… ¿Por qué no perdonas tus pecados?" Van le dice seriamente "son cosas que tienen mucha diferencia… y a diferencia del tuyo… el mío no tiene perdón" ella entonces recuerda la comida que le había hecho en la mañana y le dice "mira, te prepare el desayuno en la mañana… pero te habías ido, descuida lo calenté para ti" este empieza a comer y le pregunta "¿has estado cargando eso desde la mañana?" ella sonrojada le dice "bueno si… no ahí que desperdiciarlo, además lo hice para ti y tus heridas" este se lo come todo le comenta "tranquila ya me he repuesto de la mayoría de las heridas… solo la del brazo me ha hecho estorbo, además ese idiota que me tiene que curar el brazo" ella curiosa intenta preguntarle "¿Quién es?" estele dice "creo que ya sabes lo suficiente de mí, no voy a decirte nada más" está entonces intenta averiguar lo de la espada que está clavada en la estatua "y está espada es tuya" este le grita enojado y con una mirada monstruosa "¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR ESA ESPADA!" está se aleja y casi llora por ver los ojos de van… pero este más tranquilo le pide perdón "lo lamento, no quería hacerte llorar… es solo que esa espada es algo que... es algo de mi pasado, es una de las razones por las que no quiero recordar esos 3 años, y una razón importante por la que jure que jamás volvería a usar una espada real" Twilight ve la espada de madera pero ella sigue asustada y le dice "me gritaste" está casi comienza a llorar fuerte y este trata de calmarla "no espera, perdona no quise hacerte llorar, es solo que… no lo sabias, es mi culpa perdona" este intenta hacerle sentir mejor, y ella entonces se calma preguntándole "¿me lo dirás?" este solo le dice "no" ambos se sientan mientras Twilight curiosa le pregunta "a propósito, ¿no te molesto que entrara a tu departamento?" este reacciona y le dice "¡ENTRASTE A MI DEPARTAMENTO!" este se enoja y le dice "lo siento" este solo lo piensa y le dice "claro así descubriste donde trabajo" este se enoja pero Twilight le dice calmada "tranquila tengo una razón para ello" estos no se dan cuenta de que algo estaba en las paredes escalando viendo directamente a Twilight, Van estaba muy serio y esperando una respuesta, y Twilight le responde "bien… veras ahí una muy importante razón y es…" en ese momento van curiosamente le pregunta "oye ¿cerraste la puerta de mi departamento?" Twilight intenta recordar pero le dice "no estoy segura ¿Por qué?" en ese momento algo estaba frente a Twilight pero con una sonrisa maligna.


	120. 11:04

_**11.04. Si te sigue es legal quedártelo.**_

* * *

Frente a ella apareció un monstruo feroz, era como un lagarto enorme, Twilight al momento de verlo dio un grito enorme "¡AH!", y en ese momento van tranquilo solo ve la cosa que se acerca y dice "Komodo abajo" en ese momento frente a Twilight tenía en frente a un dragón de Komodo, era de un metro de largo incluyendo su cola, y 45 centímetros de alto, su piel era negra y algunas partes tenía manchas verdes, una espina dorsal con picos pequeños, también tenía garras verdes, pero tenía un dedo doble en cada una de sus patas delanteras y tenía una parte blandita de color verde brillante, sus ojos eran carmesí, sus colmillos eran algo pequeños para su tamaño, y una lengua algo escurridiza, este trato de acercarse tranquilo y van lo acariciaba como un perro, Twilight solo grita "¡MONSTRUO!" este solo le dice algo sorprendido "tranquila, solo es mi mascota, Komodo" ella curiosa dice "¿Komodo?" van en modo de sarcasmo dice "vaya Komodo otra vez te escapaste y me seguiste a la escuela" este mira a Twilight y ella dice arrepentida "lo siento" este le dice "tranquila Komodo no muerde, solo es agresivo con los extraños y con aquel que el considere una amenaza… o a todos" está trata de tocarlo y se da cuenta de que su piel a pesar de parecer áspera… ella comienza a tocar su cabeza y dice "es suave, es bastante suave" este nota que Komodo se pone cariñoso con Twilight y este piensa _"eso es raro, generalmente Komodo ataca a todo lo que intente tocarle la cabeza"_ este mueve las patas como un perro mientras Twilight le rasca la pancita y le dice "ahí que lindo, ¿quién es el perrito más lindo del mundo?, solo miren su linda pancita, ¿quieres la barita?, ¿quieres la barita?, ve por ella" está toma la barita favorita de Spike y la arroja, Komodo moviéndose en zigzag comienza a escalar la pared y muy rápido y se oye un ruido y trae la vara, Twilight le rasca la barbilla, van solo responde a lo que acaba de ver "no sabía que podía hacer eso" la segunda vez de fondo se oye _"mi pierna"_ y este trae una antena de televisión y Twilight le dice "lindo perrito" Van entonces le dice a Komodo "Komodo regresa a casa" Komodo entonces comienza a irse escalando la pared y Twilight le pregunta a Van "y ¿de dónde salió Komodo?" este le explica mientras Komodo entra a la escuela de Canterlot, en donde… iba a causar problemas que darían respuestas.

Mientras Twilight estaba afuera, las chicas discutían sobre lo que paso con los chicos… y una carta que había llegado de Equestria y ellas pensaban en lo que había pasado y la reciente decisión de Celestia, Sunset le dice a las demás "por lo visto, las cosas cada vez empeoran más" Applejack lee una vez más el informe y le pregunta a las otras "cada uno de estos monstruos que eran del nivel s3 son peligrosos, pero lo que no entiendo es como escaparon" Rarity lo deduce a su manera "es obvio que fue obra del dragón oscuro, que está buscando reclutas para su ejército, una prueba fue el ataque que nos dieron a nosotras, y el ataque al tártaro.. es obvio que están planeando algo grande" Fluttershy revisa un informe y les dice a las otras "pero uno de ellos es una máquina que no saben de dónde salió" Pinkie intenta pensar y les dice a las otras "quizás cruzo un portal como Twilight" eso solo le deja más dudas a otras y Spike toma la palabra "algo así estaba pensando cuando los otros animales de aquí, me dijeron que por años han aparecido fenómenos monstruosos, pero no sabía que eran Equestrianos" todas las demás lo piensan y Pinkie saca unos cup cake para tratar de animar la situación "bueno cambiando de tema, que les parece si comemos estos nuevo cup cake de la pastelería que visite con Rick" todas le insinúan algo mientras cerca de la puerta… Komodo estaba viendo a todas y preparándose para hacer su movimiento, Sunset le dice a Pinkie pie "alguien tuvo una cita" en ese momento Komodo entro sin que nadie lo notara, Fluttershy solo le dijo a Pinkie "y ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?" Pinkie se sonroja mientras les dice a todas "¡CALLENSE!" Rainbow Dash se ríe y le dice enojándole "apuesto a que querías un besito" Pinkie mientras intenta comer un cup cake toda se asustan cuando ven que Komodo se manifiesta detrás de Pinkie y se prepara para atacar, Spike quien no pudo evitar gritar dice "¡A MONSTRUO!" Komodo comienza a brincar en toda la habitación y ataca la bandeja de cup cake comiéndolos de un bocado, luego intenta moverse para salir, pero las chicas intentan darle con una escoba Rarity solo le grita mientras intenta espantarlo con un abanico "shu, shu, largo de aquí" este intenta saltar sobre ella, pero Applejack toma otra escoba e intenta darle pero este se escapa por debajo del sofá, Fluttershy les dice "¡ALTO SOLO LO ENOJARAN!" este entonces se mueve rápido y se pone atrás de Sunset intentando esconderse, pero Rainbow Dash intenta darle con la escoba gritándole "¡ATRAPEN ESA COSA!" Pinkie nota que se escabulle y se encuentra ahora en el techo "Está en el techo ¡va a atacar!" este solo les ruge y trata de morder la escoba consiguiendo romperla en dos, este entonces se pone frente a las chicas con su mirada penetrante y sus dientes tenebrosos, Applejack le dice a Spike "adelante Spike, habla con el" Fluttershy le pide también a Spike "¡HABLA CON EL!" Spike le grita a Fluttershy "¡NO SE SUPONE QUE HABLAS CON LOS ANIMALES!" Rainbow Dash le da una razón para hacerlo "¡adelante Spike ¡ es tu hermano de escamas" Spike enojado le grita Rainbow Dash "¡YA TE HE DICHO EN EL PASADO QUE SI TENGO RELACION CON LOS REPTILES NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA IGUAL A TODOS!" Rarity entonces le dice otra razón más "claro que no queremos ponerte presión spiki waiki pero nuestras mascotas también están asustadas por esa cosa" todos los animales se esconden y Spike les dice "bueno ya… que cobardes son" Spike comienza a tratar de hablar el mismo idioma pero este solo oye que Komodo le dice _"kina naga lacuista"_ Spike se impacta al oír eso y Rainbow Dash le pregunta "¿y que te dijo Spike?" Spike solo les dice a todas aterrándoles "¡algo horrendo sobre mi madre y una licuadora!" todas se asustan y Pinkie grita aterrada "¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!" aunque todo parecía perdido, algo les salvo el pellejo a todas.

Twilight entra y les dice "oigan que es ese escándalo toda la escuela las puede oír, Komodo lindo perrito ven con mami" Komodo se calma y se va con Twilight, todas quedan impactadas y confundidas al notar que este estaba lamiendo la cara de Twilight como si fuera un perro, y Rainbow Dash grita "¡Twilight cuidado! ¡Esa cosa es un monstruo!" Twilight termina de acariciar la cabeza de Komodo y les dice "claro que no, tranquilas es muy lindo y suave, además se llama Komodo y es la mascota de van" Sunset molesta solo le grita a Twilight "¡CLARO TODO SE PARECE AL DUEÑO!" y Pinkie pie le grita a Twilight "¡Y ASÍ QUIERES DECIR QUE ES INOCENTE NO!" Twilight sigue acariciándolo ya que se apega mucho a ella y les dice "no le veo lo malo a está ternurita" Applejack enojada grita más fuerte "¡TERNURITA PERO DEL DIABLO!" Fluttershy se acerca sin miedo acercando su mano, notando que no había ningún problema, ella entonces le acaricia la cabeza y dice "es bastante suave" Pinkie hizo lo mismo y les dice a todas "oigan su lengua da cosquillas" Spike seguía eufórico y le grita a Twilight "¡ESTAS LOCA!" todas las demás empiezan a acariciar a Komodo y notan que era muy amigable, Twilight le dice a Spike "tranquilo es muy cariñoso, además mira seguro que le agradas" Spike entonces le grita "¡A CLARO LE AGRADO PERO COMO ALMUERZO!" Twilight entonces trata de demostrarle lo contrario "vamos no me digas que está ternurita puede ser mala" Komodo le puso una sonrisa diabólica a Spike, este solo reacciona diciendo "¡COMO SI ESO FUERA TIERNO!" Twilight y las demás entonces recogen el lugar y Fluttershy le acaricia la cabeza a Komodo, Sunset sin embargo nota algo raro en Komodo "no entiendo, dices que está cosa es un dragón de Komodo… luce algo raro, para ser un dragón de Komodo… empezando porque es doméstico" Twilight le explica a las otras "me siguió hasta acá, pero se nota que es inteligente y bastante rápido, aunque tienes razón, los dragones de Komodo por lo general son algo agresivos, demasiado territoriales, además tienden a atacar a la gente si tienen hambre y carroñeros, aparte de que pesan mucho, pero Komodo es distinto" Sunset entonces trata de ver su pata delantera y su cola, está le entra la curiosidad y le dice a Spike "Spike podrías poner esa tabla en la pared" este la pone y Sunset carga a Komodo tratando de darle una orden "ahora Komodo ataca a la tabla" este solo se queda acostado y Rainbow Dash dijo "creo que se descompuso" Spike entonces le dice por chiste "quizás ya se murió" Komodo se voltea y le mira con ojos asesinos, Pinkie pie entonces comenta algo gracioso "quizás solo obedece ordenes de Twilight" Twilight hace la prueba "haber Komodo, ataca" este entonces al atacar la tabla, la punta de su cola se pone blanca y las chicas se sorprenden por que también aparece la pared, pero no notan que a Spike casi lo ataca también ya que intento pegarle donde estaba el ubicado, todas se sorprenden por que la tabla permanece intacta pero el agujero que había provocado Komodo estaba caliente y además era un perfecto circulo, Sunset entonces toma un libro y comenzó a buscar, Twilight solo le rasca la pancita diciendo "bien hecho lindo perrito" Pinkie pie le da un cup cake y este se lo come feliz, Sunset grita a todas "¡LO ENCONTRE!", Rarity curiosa le pregunta "¿Qué encontraste?" Sunset muestra un libro de Equestria y para impacto de todas, era una imagen de Komodo, Fluttershy lo lee y dice "Salamandra de hollín" Sunset comienza a explicar "aquí dice que las salamandras de hollín son una especie muy común en el área de los dragones, viven en áreas con mucho calor generalmente cerca de los volcanes, son herbívoros y solo comen plantas que crecen alrededor, su rasgo común son sus manchas y sus patitas que tienen una parte suave y una garra doble, no se estudian mucho puesto que no se sabe exactamente nada de esa región, pero Komodo sigue siendo muy pequeño, el de esta foto dice que mide entre los cuatro a 8 metros de alto y 80 metros de largo, y su peso es de 3 toneladas _,_ dice que su saliva es extremadamente caliente, también que para atacar a otros depredadores su cola tiene un sistema de defensa que consiste en volverse una punta blanca y al atacar es como si fuera un golpe perfecto al objetivo dejando solo un círculo perfecto con una temperatura extremadamente alta" nadie se da cuenta que la planta de la que se alimenta Komodo tenía la forma de Spike y este al notarlo comienza a correr por toda la habitación con mucho pánico puesto que este se lo iba a comer, sin embargo este nota más pastel que comer, dejando a Spike de lado, devorando los pasteles, todas notan que de los puntos de Komodo salía un líquido verde muy pegajoso y Pinkie dijo "qué asco, esto es pegajoso…. Demasiado, ¡quítenmelo!" está intento despegar las manos pero noto que se podía remover fácil, entonces Sunset leyó "si se les da azúcar, su saliva se vuelve pegajosa e indestructible, aunque se seque y se pueda quitar con facilidad, tiene el aspecto que el resto del líquido al secarse no solo no puede destruirse sino que se puede volver parte de la tierra para fermentar y dar nueva vida, interesante" Pinkie por broma decide poner un poco en una silla y está la arroja a una pared y le dice a Applejack "diez a que no puedes despegarla ni con tu supe fuerza" Applejack enojada aceptada el reto pero al tratar de despegarla nota que es imposible, y Rarity despega el líquido que se había secado y dijo "¿Qué interesante no?" Applejack lo pone en una mesa y le da con un martillo pero el martillo se rompe con mucha facilidad, Rainbow Dash rio y dijo "y no era broma" las chicas notaron que Komodo se estaba comiendo los cup cake de Pinkie y Twilight dijo "quizás de ahí saco el dulce", Pinkie pie le estaba dando más y dijo "me pregunto ¿Cuánto podrá comer?" Sunset enojada le grita "¡deja de alimentarlo!" Fluttershy analiza el hábitat de Komodo y le pregunta a Twilight "pero ¿Cómo Komodo vino a dar aquí?" Rarity entonces le dice a Spike "Spike querido, ¿podrías traducirnos una pregunta para Komodo?" Spike solo le dice enojado "ni loco voy a hablarle a esa cosa" Twilight entonces acaricia a Spike y le dice "ya sé que estas celoso, pero tranquilo te sigo queriendo mi querido asistente número uno" Spike entonces accede diciendo "está bien, solo lo hare porque también medio curiosidad" Spike entonces le pregunta algo y este entonces le responde, Twilight entonces le pregunta "¿y que dijo?" Spike comienza a traducir lo que dice Komodo.

Komodo a través de Spike narra su historia _"solía dormir un día hace 8 meses, estaba tirado en mi roca favorita y dándome un relajante baño de sol, pero de la nada un circulo brillante comenzó a rodearme, intente atacarlo pero fue inútil, al notarlo ya estaba adentro, y caí en un lugar con muchos animales que no había visto, estuve durmiendo y comiendo durante varios días de las pocas plantas cercanas, note que me hice muy pequeño a mi tamaño anterior, comencé a explorar el lugar y me di cuenta que no era mi hogar, es todo lo que sabía de mi llegada a este lugar"_ Komodo busca el sol atravesó de la ventana y comienza a dormir, pero las chicas seguían curiosas y Fluttershy le pregunta "¿pero cómo es que te hiciste mascota de Van?" Spike pregunta y este responde _"la cosa fue así unas 2 semanas después que comencé a explorar el lugar…"_ , este recuerda el momento en que encontró a van, los chicos estaban terminando una gira en áfrica, Ibuki entonces les comento a los demás "es la última vez, que alguien me roba las mentas que dan en el hotel, ustedes no tenían derecho a quitarme esos dulces, baka" Rick solo le dice mientras toma fotos de los animales "yo digo que fue una linda experiencia", Blake por su parte estaba coqueteándole a unas chicas y diciendo "para mí fue una linda experiencia y tuvo sus frutos" Jack estaba lleno de picaduras y le dijo "cuanto te odio" Van sin embargo mientras comía una barra de dulce noto que a lo lejos estaba Komodo quien parecía hambriento, Van lo vio a los ojos mientras sonreía, este entonces toma un collar de la tienda de regalos, uno de los guardias decía "¡o no es ese animal otra vez!" B le pregunto al guardia "¿ocurre algo?" este le explica la historia "si así es, ese extraño dragón de Komodo apareció por aquí, y cada vez que lo hace se roba la comida, e intenta tomar cosas que no le pertenecen, hemos hablado a muchos expertos pero ninguno puede detenerlo, siempre termina burlándose de todos" Van comienza a ver los ojos de Komodo mientras este parecía hacer lo mismo y van solo le dijo "que interesante" en ese momento Komodo se lanzó al ataque e intento atacarlo sin embargo todos quedaron impactados al ver que Van tenía un corte en la manga por parte de Komodo y este último sonrió teniendo la fe que había ganado, pero Van sonrió al último al notar que le había puesto un collar, entonces Komodo se acostó y lo reconoció como amo, este se paró frente a él y dijo "de ahora en adelante, eres mi mascota" ambos comenzaron a caminar, y los guardias le dijeron a Van "alto ahí joven, no podemos permitir que se lleve a ese animal" entonces unos miembros ecologistas le gritaron "¡LIBERTAD A LOS ANIMALES!" entonces Komodo les lanzo una mirada de terror asustando a Todos, sacando sus garras y colmillos a todo aquel que era una amenaza y a aquel que quisiera acercarse a Van, este solo le dijo a los demás "recuerdan que ¿no teníamos una mascota par a el logo y el grupo?" Blake asustado solo dijo "bien problema resuelto" B noto que Komodo era muy salvaje y dijo algo preocupado "eso creo", Spike termina de contar lo que dice Komodo.

Fluttershy curiosa aún más le pregunta "pero ¿Por qué eres su mascota?" Rainbow Dash le pregunta con un hecho "si no tienes que ser la mascota de Van, podrías abandonarlo si quieres" Komodo dijo algo y todas se sorprenden de lo que traduce Spike "él dice que Van es su amo, y le será fiel siempre sin importar lo que pase, él es su amo y lo protegerá sin importar el costo" este se durmió, y Spike les dijo a todas "olvidando que intento comerme, realmente tiene razón esa fidelidad que le tiene a van, es solo porque es su amo, yo haría lo mismo por Twilight, quizás es cosa que comparto con el…. Aun así no me agrada" este le oyó y comenzó a perseguirlo, y Twilight pensó "eso significa que ahí criaturas de Equestria en todo el mundo cruzando hacia este" Sunset entonces le muestra la carta del informe de Celestia "pues creo que deberías leer esto, la verdad las cosas empeoran" está comienza a leer el informe de Celestia y de Gar que le cuentan todo lo que sucedió desde que se fueron, sin embargo está no contenía los eventos recientes del día, por lo que no sabían que había sucedido, Rainbow Dash les dice a todas "esto es un problema" Pinkie mira al cielo y dice "entonces ahí prisioneros libres y este mundo está bajo ataque, solo faltaría una guerra" Rarity le dice a Pinkie preocupada "no digas eso, aunque tienes razón, en este punto, es lo único que falta" Twilight les dice a todas muy preocupada "conociendo que lo único que falta es una guerra antes de lo planeado no tenemos opciones, hay que ganar ese torneo, es hora de escribir buenas canciones, nuestra magia tiene que distribuirse… espero que este plan funcione" sin embargo en el salón de los chicos, Van estaba durmiendo y le dijo a los chicos que se preparaban para el evento, Jack les dice a los demás "creo que solo falta la guitarra de Van, fuera de eso, hay que anotar la lista de canciones de hoy" Blake mientras busca su ropa les dice a los demás "yo no, pero no dejen a Ibuki tocar la lista" Ibuki distraído les dice "paso" Rick les dice a todos mientras miraba fotos en su teléfono "no creo poder hoy" B niega con la cabeza, y por último Gambit "Van te toca hoy" este se levanta y les dice a los demás viendo la lista "bien pero ya saben cómo funciona, harán lo que les digo, a mi señal tocaran la canción idiotas" B le pregunta preocupado "¿sucedió algo hoy?" Van molesto recuerda lo que le dijo a Twilight _"hoy tocare y será grandioso",_ sin embargo Van le dice _"dime ya decidiste que hacer"_ está no le dice directamente pero le dice _"si… me tomo bastante tiempo, pero lo hare… pero no sé cómo empezar",_ Van solo le dice mientras se retira _"no lo retrases más… o todo empeorara"_ Van vuelve al momento donde seguía sentido en el sofá pensando _"no cometas un error",_ este entonces se para y les dice a los demás DragonFang "vamos el evento comenzara en el auditorio, recuerden no debemos permitir que nos ganen, hay que darlo todo, ¡EL TODO O NADA!", todos se dirigían ahí, nerviosos y la mayoría dudando que podían participar y lograr mantenerse en la competencia, las chicas tenían una misión, y los chicos tenían sus propósitos, ahora cada uno de ellos tenía que ganar y alcanzar su objetivo.


	121. 11:05

_**11.05. El Torneo ha comenzado.**_

* * *

Ya en el auditorio se presentaron las bandas que iban a entrar, la banda de Octavia y vinil, la banda de Derpy, la banda de Flash, la banda de Bulk quien ya se había recuperado, las Shadowbolts, y muchos más de otras escuelas que competirían contra ellos, todos estaban esperando el gran evento, Twilight nota que Van estaba en frente junto con los demás, los chicos observaron muy serios, y las chicas también tenían miedo de que las cosas no salieran como ellas lo planearon, sin embargo continúan, a lo lejos la mayoría del público estaban sus padres y amigos, en la presentación aparece la directora Celestia, la subdirectora luna y los representantes, y por último Stun Gun, quien comenzó a dar el gran discurso para los participantes "¡BIEN ALUMNOS Y DEMAS COMPETIDORES!, ES EL GRAN DÍA, COMO SABEN HOY COMPETIRAN PARA COMPETIR Y REPRESENTAR A LA REGION Y ESO ES ENTRE LAS MEJORES ESCUELAS ASÍ QUE NO LO OLVIDEN, CADA UNO SE PRESENTARA CON UNA CANCION Y NOSOTROS LOS PONDREMOS ENTRE LO QUE ES LAS CLASIFICACIONES DE PRELIMINRES, ASÍ ES SOLO LOS QUE CONSIDEREMOS BUENOS Y LA ACEPTACION DEL PUBLICO LOGRARAN AVANZAR, ASÍ QUE NO LO OLVIDEN, DEN LO MEJOR, LLAMAREMOS A LAS BANDAS ASÍ QUE ATENTOS ¡NO REPETIRE EL NOMBRE Y PONGAN ATENCION!" este saca el arma y dispara al suelo, a lo lejos Van estaba pensativo con su brazo, Twilight intento acercarse, pero este salió afuera, Flash entonces la sorprende tapándole los ojos "adivina quién soy" Twilight se emociona y dice "Flash me alegro que estés aquí… hay algo de lo que yo…" gloriosa y Timbur junto a las Shadowbolts llegaron gritando "¡BUENA SUERTE!" sour Sweet quien tenía algunos vendajes le dijo "¡vinimos a desearte suerte!, y también a decirte que vas a perder" Sugar Cout le pega en la cabeza y a Sunny Flare que iba a decir algo negativo y dice "bueno más que todo, a desearte suerte, te tocara contra nosotras, así que prepárate" está le sonríe y gloriosa le dice "me alegro que estés fuerte como siempre, se ve que ustedes 2 son una gran pareja… verdad hermano" está dijo eso ultimo entre dientes, Timbur sol ole dijo "si claro, en fin.. Me da gusto volver a verte Twilight" está le dijo a Timbur solo que algo distanciada "si a mí también… en fin, necesito hablar con Flash así que…" Flash entonces le dijo "¿así de que quieres hablar?" Timbur solo algo curioso " hay problemas en el paraíso" gloriosa le pisa un pie y le dice "cállate, no le hagas caso Twilight" Gleam aparece detrás de Timbur con un espada y le dice a Twilight "tranquila te dejaremos sola, después de todo, queremos desearte suerte y decirte que te apoyamos" todos alrededor se pusieron nerviosos menos Twilight… sin embargo afuera Van se fue a su escondite, este noto que empezaba a tener fiebre debido a que la herida estaba en mal estado, además el dolor se volvía peor y comenzó a toser sangre, ya que se estaba sobre esforzando, pensando _"maldita sea… la fiebre no me baja, necesito aguantar hasta después del torneo, tengo que encontrar algo que me ayude a no sentir más dolor o síntoma secundarios… creo que no tengo opción"_ este entonces saca de la tierra una maleta y revisa una de las botellas recordando algo muy malo _"recuerda idiota, si te inyectas la segunda botella ocurrirá algo muy grave solo es en caso de emergencias, es un retardante bastante fuerte"_ van le dice entonces _"¿retardante?"_ van entonces escucha los efectos dejándolo pensar _"este retardante tiene la habilidad de anular tus nervios durante un periodo de 4 horas_ , _las heridas pararan de sangrar, pero eso no implica que estas curado, esto solo detendrá los síntomas… al terminar todo el cuerpo te dolerá como un enorme tormento y sufrirás 4 veces el castigo que estas sufriendo, morirás pedazo de idiota si tienes una herida mortal, así que no lo olvides, no lo uses si no es necesario"_ Van estaba sufriendo y trato de mantener la conciencia… pero a lo lejos mira una flor y este entonces piensa rápido _"¡ESO ES! ¡UNA FLOR MEDICINAL!"_ este entonces recuerda en clase de química esa planta y dice _"si consigo las suficientes flores… podre preparar un cicatrizador lo suficientemente fuerte para que los síntomas se detengan… necesito ayuda"_ este se limpió y se fue a buscar ayuda pero pensando _"si los otros me miran en este estado… o peor me observan los jueces, me descalificaran, maldita sea… solo hay una persona que me puede ayudar"_ este entonces entra y ve que Twilight estaba incomoda con Flash y Timbur al lado y pensó _"diablos… necesito que ella encuentre más de esta flor… solo ella me puede ayudar…."_ Gleam entonces nota que van está cerca y le salta encima "¡VAN MI AMOR!" Van por otra parte por las heridas no observaba que Gleam estaba cerca y este le grita "¡TU ESTAS AQUÍ!" está no dejaba de abrazarlo y decirle "¡MI AMOR! ¡ESTOY SEGURA QUE ME EXTRAÑASTE Y QUE QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO!" este entonces le grita bastante enojado "¡YA QUITATE DE MI! ¡Y NO SOY TU AMOR IDIOTA! ¡YA SUELTAME!" Gleam nota la flor y se emociona bastante diciéndole y tratando de besarlo "¡ME TRAJISTE UN REGALO DE AMOR! ¡NO SABIA QUE ERAS ASÍ DE ROMANTICO!" Van nervioso se da cuenta que Gleam ha notado la flor y piensa _"o no"_ está la tomo, pero las Shadowbolts se acercaron a ver mientras Van vio que su brazo comenzaba a sangrar, este lo oculto y Twilight vio que Gleam tenía una flor que le había dado van ya que las otras le dieron a entender eso, está le pregunto "¿Qué sucedió?" Van estaba a punto de decirle pero vio que entonces Timbur aprovecho para hablar a solas con Twilight y preguntarle "entonces… tú y Flash, tienen problemas, es una lástima conmigo nunca tuviste estos problemas" Twilight le confirmo "bueno… es que he tenido salidas, pero las cosas no son tan diferentes, excepto que Flash si es honesto conmigo, y no le anda coqueteando a otras a mis espaldas" está es firme se aleja de él, excepto que Timbur le pregunta "es por eso que parece que tú y el tienen una distancia grande entre sí, así es me he fijado, no es lo mismo que conmigo, eras más cercana y más inocente… es cierto te falle, pero… eras más feliz ¿no?" Twilight solo le dice "es una relación diferente pero honesta, tiene sus pro y contras, pero él me gusta y es más hombre de lo que tú serás" Timbur se aleja diciendo "vaya, vaya, parece ser que olvidaste todo lo bueno que hubo entre nosotros, pero está bien, si te cansas de él, no tengo a nadie ahora y muchas desearían estar conmigo, en el campamento aún pienso en ti y no hay nadie que pueda tomar tu lugar, eres demasiado lista e inteligente y notas lo que te conviene, éramos la mejor pareja, muchos nos aceptaban y nos querían ver juntos, tú lo sabes… sabes que siempre estaré" en ese momento nota que ella ya no le pone atención y Flash habla con Twilight preguntándole "así que tú y Gleam son amigas" Timbur se siente alejado cuando ve que Twilight le responde a Flash "pues amigas, algo así, solo tenemos cosas en común, pero nos llevamos bien" Flash algo curioso le pregunta "no sabía que van y ella andaban juntos" Twilight enojada dice "¿juntos?" está parecía bastante molesta por no decir mucho, sin embargo Van solo se le quedaba viendo muy serio, este se le quiso acercar pero, noto que los demás vinieron entre ellos Ibuki quien le dijo "oye van vamos, hay que ver a qué hora ahí que entrar" Blake apareció y le dijo "si así es, no queremos retrasarnos, la presentación es importante" los demás aparecieron y van solo dijo _"no puede ser, si se dan cuenta…"_ este estaba muy serio pero Ibuki en el momento de ver la cara de este intento preguntarle "¿oye van acaso…?" sin embargo este es interrumpido cuando Juniper Montage le salta encima y le dice "¡IBUKI KUN!" Ibuki le grita enojado "¡MALDICION TU OTRA VEZ!" está le abraza y le dice "Yo sabía que vendrías, así que vine a desearte toda la suerte del mundo con mi amor enorme, que es todo para ti" Ibuki solo le grita muy molesto "¡YA TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJES DE MI!" sin embargo Rainbow Dash aparece por detrás de él y ella solo lo ve muy molesta y con furia en los ojos preguntándole "¡¿me lo vas a explicar?" sus puños estaban ardiendo y este le dijo "¡no es lo que crees!" está le da un golpe enorme y se lo lleva arrastrando diciendo "¡AGRADECE QUE NO TE ROMPI LA CABEZA!" Twilight ignora lo que pasa y le dice a Flash "vámonos Flash" está le jala el brazo y este solo ve eso extraño "a está bien", nadie nota que van sale y este regresa al lugar diciendo "maldita sea… dentro de poco comenzara el evento… no tengo opción, tendré que usarlo" este se amarra el brazo y decide inyectarse el líquido sabiendo que era peligroso, sin embargo este piensa _"no me importa… solo debo seguir adelante"_ , finalmente las primeras bandas comenzaron a presentarse, Trixie había terminado y está grito al público "¡SOY TRIXIE LA GRAN Y PODEROSA CANTANTE!" el público se emocionó y finalmente las chicas nerviosas notaron que ellas eran las siguientes, Twilight molesta se preparaba para cantar y Rarity le dijo "no te gustaría que otra cante" ella molesta solo le dice "no, yo lo haré" Applejack trata de calmarle y le dice " tranquila se ve que ver a tu ex, te molesto, pero tranquila, las cosas mejoraran solo debemos concentrarnos en ganar y salir adelante" Twilight se relajó y Sunset le dijo "puedo borrar lo que paso de tu mente si quieres" Pinkie le da un pastel con una sonrisa y trata de alegrarle "¡sonríe y olvida las tristezas!" Twilight comienza a reír y las abraza a todas diciendo "si es verdad, gracias a ustedes siempre puedo salir adelante" Fluttershy le dice emocionada "siempre estaremos junto a ti", estaban a punto de comenzar y Twilight vio que todos la apoyaban, sin embargo alguien faltaba, entre eso Van, pero este se volvió a sentar con la mirada seria, Ibuki quien tenía algunos moretones le pregunto "¿oye viejo estas bien?" Van quien ya no tenía tantos vendajes dijo fríamente "mejor que nunca" la canción de las chicas estaba a punto de comenzar y Twilight grito a todos "¡SOMOS LAS RAINBOOM! ¡ES LA HORA DE LA AMISTAD!" emocionados todos, la canción dio inicio.


	122. 11:06

_**11.06. Esparce la alegría.**_

* * *

Las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir, cantaron al mismo tiempo **_"a reír y sin parar, para alegría gritar"_** todas comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos con un tono suave dulce, se podía sentir en el ambiente, Pinkie tomo el mando de la canción y canto su coro **_"los días que pasan grises siempre se tardan en pasar, y mi sonrisa podría estar apagada"_** Fluttershy tocando su pandereta con alegría y al ritmo de la canción, canta un poco con su tono suave ** _"las mañanas se me hacen largas cuando no tengo nada que hacer, más que ver como la lluvia cae y el frio me deja en casa, el ver el reloj me deprime más"_** Fluttershy continuo tocando y bailando dándole a todos razones para comenzar a bailar, Rarity y Applejack toman la mano de ambas y cantan **_"la lluvia puede la sonrisa bajar, pero mientras tus paraguas lleves a la par y una amiga con quien cantar, el día puede cambiar"_** mientras el público comenzaba a sentirse feliz, Pinkie esparció con sus cañones de fiesta mucho confeti y alegría, Twilight y Rainbow Dash gritaron el coro de la canción a todo pulmón **_"nuestra amistad perdura, sin importar a donde vaya el viento, puedo oír que algo vendrá, es un gran día para celebrar, a reír y sin parar, para alegría gritar, que lo mejor viene ya"_** todas siguieron tocando mientras el ritmo se esparcía en el lugar, Twilight continuo cantando **_"la vida cambiara, un giro y ya está , de gris a brillante cambiara, con juegos y baile, todo será diferente, animo que lo mejor viene ya"_** Rainbow Dash toca su solo sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores pidiendo cada vez más cantando con alegría **_"mientras yo siga hacia el frente y nunca atrás, todo genial será, es la hora de cantar y de bailar, para que mi mundo gire a un mejor lugar, a mis amigas agradezco que hagan a mi corazón cantar, la hora de festejar viene ya"_** las demás cantan al mismo tiempo mientras la harmonía se esparce en todo el lugar mientras los instrumentos tocaban con felicidad **_"la armonía en el aire está , hay que brillar y bailar y disfrutar que el tiempo no importa más, la lluvia y el día gris no existe ya, a reír y sin parar, para alegría gritar, que lo mejor vendrá y es la hora de cantar"_** todas danzando y cantando, y la harmonía en el aire, toda la ciudad parecía estar escuchando la música, el ultimo coro las hizo sonreír mientras que Applejack canto emocionada **_"hay veces que me pregunto si, esto acabara, y volver a mis días grises una rutina más será"_** pero Sunset la interrumpió emocionada **_"sin dudarlo más, hay que disfrutar, porque la diversión no acabara, felices seremos, cantaremos y bailaremos, porque nuestra amistad es un remolino sin fin"_** todas se pusieron en el centro y cantaron al mismo tiempo felizmente _**"y si algo voy a hacer, es jugar sin parar, bailar sin parar, gritar y no callar, diversión si frenar, porque los días grises no me impedirán, ¡reír sin parar, para alegría cantar!**_ _"_ estas tocaron lo último de su canción y el público grito emocionado, y finalmente los jueces calificaron aplaudiéndole a las chicas por lo hermoso de la canción, estas emocionadas despejaron el escenario y se dirigieron tras bambalinas.

* * *

Spike en ese momento fue corriendo directo a Twilight y este solo les dijo "¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE!" Twilight animada le dijo a Spike "¡gracias Spike!" todas estaban emocionadas de ver que realmente el público le había gustado, Sunset sale a ver las calles y todo el mundo estaba gritando de felicidad, las chicas sonríen, mientras los chicos, solo observaron la situación, Ibuki examino el ambiente y este dijo "pues… no es por menospreciar a las chicas, pero si solo eso van a lanzar, nosotros tenemos el porcentaje más alto de victoria" Gambit lo analiza "es de 0.0001 por ciento" Van se levanta y les dice a los otros "con eso tenemos más que suficiente para ganar" todos comienzan a bajar directo al escenario, para prepararse para tocar y dar inicio al espectáculo que seguro nadie olvidara, las chicas los saludaron exceptuando Twilight quien estaba molesta con van, pero todos los chicos estaban serios mientras se dirigían atrás del escenario, Pinkie se preguntó "¿es acaso algo que dijimos?" Rainbow se rio y dijo "no es solo que se quieren hacer los duros, no son capaz de ignorarnos" todas intentaron volver a saludar, pero las ignoraron, aunque unos minutos después… Rick, B, Blake, Jack y Gambit les enviaron un largo mensaje diciendo "Perdón" en ese momento, Van sostuvo la guitarra como si no le hubiera pasado nada, Ibuki logro sostener el bajo sin lastimarse pero no podía hacer movimientos bruscos ya que este aún tenía la mano lastimada, Rainbow Dash desde el público observo eso, y le saludo una vez más y le hizo unas pocas señas, este hizo lo mismo dándole a entender que estaba bien, en cuanto a los otros se prepararon para iniciar a tocar, está vez Van parecía estar dirigiendo, todos en Canterlot estaban nerviosos de lo que haría Van, en ese momento Twilight algo molesta y Sunset le pregunto "¿Qué te pico?" a lo que ella dice entre dientes "nada" afuera se oye un enorme alboroto y entra una televisora y muchos paparazzi, Juniper Montage utiliza entonces una cámara para transmitirse en vivo y diciendo "¡EN VIVO DESDE EL TORNEO DE BANDAS, PARA INGRESAR AL GRAN EVENTO! ¡CON USTEDES! ¡LOS DRAGONFANG!" todo el mundo se volvió loco al punto en que parecía que el lugar se iba a caer de tantos gritos, Van solo suspiro y grito "¡ESTAN LISTOS INSECTOS!" todos gritaron de emoción y finalmente los chicos comenzaron a tocar, e Ibuki grito de manera siniestra _"¡CANTERLOT IS NEXT!"_ finalmente los instrumentos comenzaron y dio comienzo a la canción más diabólica hasta el momento.


	123. 11:07

_**11.07. Canterlot Is Next**_

* * *

Van e Ibuki se pusieron enfrente de la banda y comenzaron a tocar la guitarra en forma sincronizada, los demás siguieron el ritmo de una canción con ritmo acelerado pero con bastante energía, el primero en cantar fue van mientras miraba de manera siniestra al público **_"en el silencio de una batalla, y el movimiento de las armas, el silencio que te invade es solo el miedo a perder y no dejar de pensar en lo que está atrás de ti"_** este continuo tocando mientras Ibuki paso a cantar la segunda estrofa **_"recordar que es un error mirar atrás, y no saber que si no has de detenerte jamás te puede alcanzar la derrota masiva, y solo fallar es algo que caro te puede costar"_** Ibuki y Van cantan juntos y el mundo comienza a aterrorizarse con la música que cada vez comenzaba a ponerse más frenética y descontrolada **_"si no estás preparado para al campo entrar, Simplemente salte ya, ¡si no te preparas para la guerra aceptar! ¡Y no arriesgas todo hasta el final! ¡No estas hecho para la vida pelear! ¡Retráctate de continuar y corre a esconderte porque de esta no vas a escapar! ¡El campo te está esperando! ¡CANTERLOT IS NEXT!"_** todos siguieron tocando y de forma acelerada, pero continuo la segunda estrofa comenzando por Ibuki **_"si el mundo te dice retroceder es la mejor opción es porque ellos ya se acobardaron, no pienses más, tu sigue y déjalos atrás"_ ** mientras ellos cantan el público comenzó a seguirles el ritmo de manera que las chicas nunca habían visto, Van continuo la parte de la canción **_"si tu avanzas más que ellos y ves que ellos quedan atrás, no lo pienses más, simplemente sigue porque tú eres el que llego a la meta, sigue que la victoria espera ante ti, si un eres líder todos deben seguirte, se el faraón y ellos los esclavos, se el capitán y ellos soldados, se el campeón y ellos seguidores, aquí lo decide el campo"_ ** van e Ibuki volvieron a cantar el coro de la canción **_"si no estás preparado para al campo entrar, Simplemente salte ya, ¡si no te preparas para la guerra aceptar! ¡Y no arriesgas todo hasta el final! ¡No estas hecho para la vida pelear! ¡Retráctate de continuar y corre a esconderte porque de esta no vas a escapar! ¡El campo te está esperando! ¡CANTERLOT IS NEXT!"_** y las chicas notaron que cada vez más la canción iba más frenética y llena de adrenalina, B solo tocaba muy rápidamente, Jack mezclo los sonidos lo más rápido que pudo y Blake con su violín trato de armonizar el tono de la canción, por ultimo Gambit toco la armónica para hacer que la canción fluyera en un mejor tono, ambos entonces cantaron **_"si tuviera que rendirme lo haría de una vez, pero si lo hago, nadie alcanzara el premio que está al final, lo mejor es hacerlo y ganar, la victoria a la vuelta está , el campo de batalla es Canterlot, ¡si no estás preparado para al campo entrar! ¡Simplemente salte ya! ¡Si no te preparas para la guerra aceptar! ¡Y no arriesgas todo hasta el final! ¡No estas hecho para la vida pelear! ¡Retráctate de continuar y corre a esconderte porque de esta no vas a escapar! ¡El campo te está esperando! ¡CANTERLOT IS NEXT!"_** en ese momento comenzó el solo ultra dinámico que dejo a todos impactados, Ibuki comenzó a moverse con el ritmo de la canción mientras manejaba el solo, los instrumentos sonando y volviendo locos a todos, mujeres gritando, hombres pidiendo más, literalmente era una locura, Jack usando efectos especiales, hizo que todo el lugar pareciera un campo de tiro, Ibuki y Van usando sus guitarras apuntaron al lugar y al tocar al mismo tiempo, parecían que habían disparado a cada uno de los blancos, el público gritaba de emoción mientras cantaban lo último del coro sin embargo Ibuki y van tenían algo de problemas en sus heridas, pero trataron de ignorarlo, con Van apuntando directo al público con su mano en forma de pistola **_"si no estás preparado para al campo entrar, Simplemente salte ya, ¡si no te preparas para la guerra aceptar! ¡Y no arriesgas todo hasta el final! ¡Cobarde eres hasta el final! ¡O al toro por los cuernos tomas ya! ¡La vida es para arriesgarlo todo y ya! ¡Sin importar el costo! ¡Sin importar nada! ¡TU LLEGA O NADA LA PENA VALDRA! ¡POR QUE TU META ESTÁ FRENTE A TI! ¡CANTERLOT IS NEXT!"_ ** se escucha un disparo directo del dedo de Van terminando la canción, el público queda callado unos segundos y finalmente gritan de la emoción volviendo a todos locos de la emoción y la euforia, sin embargo las chicas tenían… cierta impresión de esa música.


	124. 11:08

_**11.08. El legado de Slayer.**_

* * *

El público estaba emocionado y no dejaba de gritar, mientras los jueces decidían quien pasaba y quien no, las ultimas bandas se presentaron, pero luego de eso, algunas bandas decidieron retirarse, ya que no podían ganarle a la banda de los DragonFang, al terminar Ibuki fue a revisarse la mano y noto que estaba comenzando a abrirse su herida, pero intento curarla, afortunadamente logro detenerlo por el momento, sin embargo los demás Blake y Jack observaron los efectos especiales, Blake curioso le dijo "ese último efecto no estaba ajustado, tienes que calibrarlo con otro lente" Jack observo los datos comentándole "creo que se me fue ese detalle, lo comenzare a calibrar ahora, mira si no olvide otra cosa" Gambit apareció y le dijo "bueno ahí que enviar el video a la disquera, y por último comenzar a planear la siguiente canción" Van se ocultó de sus compañeros, este reviso mientras estaba en el baño echándose agua en la cara, los síntomas que cada minuto empeoraban, no eran notados por su cuerpo, incluso su mano había comenzado a sangrar, pero se volvió a cambiar los vendajes solo, diciendo muy seriamente "solo un poco más… al menos solo un poco más", respirando hondo y muy agotado trato de estar tranquilo y aparentar que no pasó nada, al volver vio que la tabla de competidores ya había sido puesta, este fue directo a verla, las chicas por otra parte solo pensaron al unísono _"¿Qué rayos paso ahí?"_ Rainbow Dash grito para sorpresa de todas "¡ESA CANCION ESTUVO CHEVERE!" Sunset por otra parte se limpió los ojos y dijo "olvidando que esos efectos especiales estuvieron mejores que los nuestros, realmente los chicos sí que tienen talento para tocar música y están dementes" Applejack trato de parpadear y dijo algo confusa "por poco siento que van me dispara… ¿no lo hizo verdad?" Pinkie le molesto con lo que ella pensaba que era una buena broma "solo en el hombro" Applejack se asustó y le grito "¡NO HAGAS ESE TIPO DE BROMAS!" Twilight por su parte les dijo a las demás aún molesta "pues para ser franca no me importa si son buenos o no, les vamos a ganar" Rainbow Dash solo le pico la cabeza con un dedo y le dijo "bueno ¿a ti que te pico hoy?" todas notan que Twilight dice entre dientes con una mirada aterradora _"¡NADA!"_ Todas se asustaron y pensaron al mismo tiempo _"¿creo que van no es el único que da miedo aquí?"_ Twilight solo observo que Gleam estaba feliz con la rosa que le dio y le presumía a todas, está desde las gradas le hace una seña que se traduce como _"yo gane gorda"_ Twilight ultra enojada le hace una seña con sus ojos que se leía como _"¡BRUJA!"_ , a lo lejos el público parecía volverse más loco ya que una celebridad había llegado, Lemon Zest emocionada grita "¡MIREN TODOS ES PINK STAR!" la chica que había llegado era una adolescente de 15 años, de cabello rosa largo, pero de piel blanca con una estrella rosa en un ojo, su estatura era de 1.71 metros, usaba botas de cuero con diseño de calavera, chaleco de cuero, camisa rosa rasgada con un cráneo y una flor de moño, está tenía sus uñas pintadas de rosa con diseño de cráneos, y unas muñequeras de púas, en su espalda colgaba una guitarra en forma de corazón, ella paso frente a todos, y entonces le pregunto a Derpy quien esteba emocionada y trato de pedir un autógrafo, Pink Star solo tomo un lápiz y le firmo mientras le preguntaba "disculpa ¿de casualidad has visto a van Ragon por aquí?" Derpy le señala a Van quien tenía una toalla en la cabeza, Blake le dijo "¿oye creo que alguien te busca? ¿… estas mojado?" este solo les dice a los demás "necesitaba enfriarme la cabeza… ¿Quién me busca?" este vio a Pink Star y ella le dice mientras todos comenzaban a tomar fotos y gritar cosas "podemos hablar" este suspiro y le dijo "si mejor vamos a donde no nos molesten" ambos salen y Twilight junto a Gleam solo piensa _"¡y ahora que!"_ Twilight pregunto algo molesta "¿Quién es ella?" todos los chicos de Canterlot morían por verla, mientras las chicas exclaman "¡NO LA CONOCES!" Sunset le explica en una videografía de internet _"¿Quién es ella?, ella es Pink Star, una de las estrellas de la nueva generación, comenzando su estrellato a los 12 años debuto en una audición para ser guitarrista y no solo su talento destaco también su voz que fue lo que cautivo a un público joven, desde entonces ella ha estado en múltiples conciertos y giras que le han dado una gran fama, actualmente debuta en el rock alternativo y su banda abrirá el gran torneo internacional de bandas, esperamos con gusto sus nuevos éxitos"_ Twilight solo pensó en ese momento _"¿Qué tiene ella que ver con van?"_ , luego de encontrar un lugar donde nadie los mira, Pink Star comienza a decirle a Van "eres algo difícil de buscar" Van se rasca la cabeza y le dice algo molesto "me sorprende que tu papa te dejara venir aquí, sabiendo que ahora estas en la farándula te mantiene más protegida que nunca" Pink Star le menciona mientras se recuesta en la pared "bueno ya sabes que el talento de la música estaba en la familia, solo no quieren que me pase lo mismo que el abuelo, además tú eres casi como mi familia Van" Van mira el cielo y le dice muy molesto "sabes, no creo que al viejo le guste que andes con esa falda, deja de andar enseñando de más" está le apunta con un dedo en forma de pistola diciéndole "no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, eso es lo que decía mi abuelo… en fin venía a desearte suerte y entregarte esto" está le enseña una chaqueta de cuero y Van impactado menciona "¡acaso es!" está le muestra y le explica "la otra vez me puse a limpiar el desván y encontré la chaqueta de mi abuelo, la limpie, si no la usa nadie seguirá guardando polvo, lo mejor será que la uses, además… mi abuelo te tenía mucho aprecio, no pase mucho tiempo con él, aun así lo extraño demasiado" ambos recuerdan al viejo y Van le dice "realmente sin el no creo que seguiría vivo" Van recuerda todos los momentos que vivió y tomo la chaqueta, Pink Star se retira "bueno debo regresar a la disquera iré a grabar un disco nuevo, por cierto el dueño de la disquera me informo que tienes que ir a grabar una canción al finalizar el torneo" Van mientras se pone la chaqueta le duele el brazo y le menciona "a diablos supongo que el trabajo nunca termina, dile que iré pronto" está de ultimo lo mira serio y le menciona algo curioso "por cierto ten cuidado… un hombre llego a la casa de mis padres preguntando por ti, me percate de lejos que parecía algo raro… dibuje un bosquejo rápido, era más o menos así, así que ten cuidado, nos vemos" ella le da el dibujo a van, mientras está se iba, Van nota al hombre y este solo piensa _"así que… me están buscando"_ , luego de un rato, Van regresa hacia la tabla de clasificaciones y los chicos le miran algo serios, Gambit termina de anotar todo y les dijo a los mirando la tabla "la verdad este resultado es interesante" en la tabla mostraron que los DragonFang tenían el puesto más alto, y antes de ellos las Rainboom, seguido de la banda de Flash, la banda de Octavia y vinyl, y otras bandas que no eran de Canterlot, pero eran buenas, las chicas estaban tranquilas, pero Applejack les comento a las demás "eso solo implica que tendremos que preocuparnos para el siguiente round" Stun Gun toma el micrófono y les dice "¡BIEN TODOS PASEN AL FRENTE! ¡TOMEN UN NUMERO Y SE DETERMINARA SU PUESTO PARA LAS PRELIMINARES! ¡Y NADA DE TRAMPAS!" este toma la caja con una mano y con la otra apunta hacia el suelo mientras el público les grita "¡OYE DEJA DE HACER ESO!" Celestia toma el micrófono y les dice a todos "los líderes de cada banda por favor tomar un número" Rainbow Dash fue a tomar el suyo mientras Ibuki fue ya que Van le dijo "ve tú, yo no tengo ganas de ir" Ibuki le dice molesto "eres un haragán" las chicas tenían el primer turno contra la banda de Octavia, y los chicos eran los últimos, las chicas nerviosas esperaron que terminara la canción de Octavia y vinyl que estaba bastante buena y con una armonía sin igual, todas estaban bailando con los sonidos y efectos que hacían al público gritar de emoción, Sunset utilizo varios aparatos y les dijo a las demás "he construido un amplificador de señal Equestriana, con esto nuestra música podrá esparcirse en toda la ciudad, Spike atento a lo que venga" este se sube y Twilight vuelve algo distraída "ya volví… ¿Qué es eso?" Sunset le explica a Twilight el plan "usando nuestra música y este amplificador de magia Equestriana, usaremos la onda expansiva toda la ciudad se verá afectada, y sin ningún efecto secundario, la armonía estará en todos lados, solo en un lugar no lo estará, y es al lugar que iremos" Twilight descansa un momento y Rainbow Dash corre a traerle un vaso de agua "aquí tienes" Pinkie le pregunta muy curiosa "creo que no te sientes bien" Rarity la revisó para ver si tiene fiebre "querida has estado rara de hace ratos" Applejack intenta indagar en su estado "acaso ¿algo te pasa con respecto a tu matrimonio en Equestria?" Twilight reacción y trata de aparentar "no tranquilas solo es el cansancio, pero ya estoy bien, ahora vamos que no hay tiempo que perder" Twilight continuo pero las chicas estaban muy preocupadas por ella, viendo a Flash sonriéndole, en su mente solo pensó _"tengo que hacer esto… pero no sé cómo"_ Twilight comienza a gritar al público no sin antes suspirar y decir con voz muy baja "bien es la hora" y luego grita emocionada _"¡ESTAN LISTOS CANTERLOT!"_ , Twilight y las demás comienzan a tocar.


	125. 11:09

_**11.09. La princesa en mi interior.**_

* * *

Applejack con un tono suave comienza a tocar con su guitarra un tono suave y alegre, Rarity comienza a armonizar el ambiente con un tono que ayudo a esparcir la tranquilidad, Pinkie comenzó a dar el ritmo poco a poco para que la canción que tenía un inicio lindo y pacífico, Fluttershy comienza a cantar **_"crecí muy rápido, y la niña que fui ya maduro, recordar cuando tenía una edad más inocente, al cerrar mis ojitos y ver los juguetes, me hacía sonreír"_** luego de eso la canción comenzó a tener más ritmo con su pandereta y el ritmo de Sunset junto a Rainbow Dash comenzaba a formar la canción a algo un poco más grande, Fluttershy emocionada siguió cantando **_"cantar y bailar, en mi habitación mientras vestía y jugaba a ser princesa, a ser una guerrera y aventurera, nada valdrá más que mis dibujos en mi cuaderno, y mi papa cargándome acercándome al cielo"_** en ese momento Twilight armonizo junto a todas un coro angelical, Fluttershy animada continuo con un bello tono final ** _"no es malo recordar la pared pintar y correr a abrazar a mama y decir que ella era la reina, sonare infantil pero añoro recordar…"_** mientras las chicas sabían que era la parte del coro que necesitaba más energía y fluidez, dieron paso a la parte más importante de la canción, Fluttershy canto el coro **_"la historia de una niña que quería ser Julieta, así crecí yo, con sueños de miel y dulce, solo quiero regresar a ser una nena que disfrutaba los días pasar, cantar y bailar, nada es mejor que la infancia inocente"_** la canción cedió un momento y con los tonos de Applejack bajando continuo la canción por parte de Fluttershy **_"no sabes el día que llegas a tu habitación y recordar lo dura que es la vida, pero tomar un crayón, dibujar y desatar la imaginación, reír y gritar sin razón, es lo que más amaba de ser pequeña"_** las chicas continuaron con la canción pero con más energía mientras armonizaban el coro **_"preguntar a mama, si al parque salir a jugar, llevarme al parque, dibujar y cantar conmigo, no hay nada mejor que disfrutar los momentos que rápido se irán"_** las chicas cantaron el coro angelical una vez más **_"vestir de princesa una vez más, y bailar mientras imaginas a tu reino volver, si quiero un momento para recordar, que sea la hora de ser niña una vez más, quiero que el mundo me oiga gritar sin dudar…"_** Fluttershy emocionada canto el coro que el público comenzó a amar _"_ _ **la historia de una niña que quería ser Julieta, así crecí yo, con sueños de miel y dulce, solo quiero regresar a ser una nena que disfrutaba los días pasar, cantar y bailar, nada es mejor que la infancia inocente"**_ las chicas continuaron tocando y más emocionadas que nunca dieron paso al solo, mientras Fluttershy bailaba por el escenario, B aplaudía y le sonreía mientras ella canto la última parte sin pensarlo **_"las veces que recordaba que un príncipe vendría a mí, ¡es hora de buscarlo! ¡Hora de la aventura buscar! ¡Gritar y bailar que mi infancia recordar lo mejor será!"_** las chicas tocaron con fuerza el coro final **_"¡la historia de una niña que quería ser Julieta! ¡Una historia que volveré a cantar y realizar! ¡No quiero esperar a que el tiempo se vaya ya! ¡Seré una princesa y la aventura buscar! ¡Porque quiero la infancia inocente vivir una vez más!"_** Fluttershy termino de cantar y el público aplaudió bastante y con muchas impresiones y felizmente las chicas se abrazaron, todas dijeron al mismo tiempo "gracias Fluttershy" está sonrió con algunas lágrimas, todo el mundo parecía feliz.


	126. 11:10

_**11.10. Darkness Enter in Our World.**_

* * *

Spike bajo y busco a las chicas luego de la canción mientras las demás seguían presentándose, este agitado les dijo "¡buenas noticias! ¡Algo paso!" las chicas entonces salieron pero algo sucedió en el cielo, miraron que algunas nubes negras se habían formado, Twilight intento usar su magia, pero en un solo instante se quebró en pedazos, las demás les paso lo mismo, sin embargo eso solo fue un momento, luego la nube desapareció, las chicas notaron que fue en la montaña de donde había salido el rey del océano, Sunset intentando analizar la montaña les dijo a las otras "¿hay algo raro ahí?" Applejack tomo la camioneta de la familia Apple y les grito "¡vamos a hacia ese lugar!" en ese momento todas se fijaron que Fluttershy ya había llamado a los osos, al subir se dieron cuenta que la cueva del rey del océano era la misma que ellas ya habían visitado antes, al entrar la caja panku reacciono, y lanzo un rayo hacia la pared pero parecía que estaba atravesando algo, en ese momento Applejack intento darle un golpe pero de nada sirvió, Rarity uso sus ataques de cristal y tampoco funciono, Pinkie Pie lanzo una explosión y tampoco, hasta que Twilight entonces busco donde la pared era más débil y noto un agujero donde se escapaba el aire, Rainbow Dash dijo con confianza "bueno ya saben cómo es… si no sale de una manera, saldrá de otra" todas entonces comenzaron a empujar la pared… pero Applejack tomo un tronco e intento hacer de palanca, Rarity entonces creo una palanca de cristal y les dijo "bueno creo que esto debería resistir más" Pinkie grito emocionada "¡EMPUJEN!" todas al empujar notaron que la pared casi les cae encima de no ser por la magia de Sunset y Twilight, pero solo duro un instante y Rarity trato de proteger a las demás con un campo de cristal, al caer la pared, notaron que había un pequeño cuarto con unos grilletes que seguro eran del rey del océano, y atrás de él se encontraba lo que apuntaba la caja panku, en ese momento las chicas vieron que una vez más se abría una puerta… pero está vez era una especia de ventana, el hongo estaba creciendo, pero las llamas volvieron a eliminar el hongo, al abrirse se observó una pintura hecha de cuadros en la parte de abajo y arriba era totalmente una pintura en tela, la pintura representaba la figura de un dragón oscuro, pero Fluttershy vio que los cuadros eran raros "oigan, estos no parecen encajar" Pinkie movió uno y pensó "esto es como jugar rompecabezas, me pregunto si se podrá hacer trampa" está comienza a mover todo, pero Rainbow Dash le dijo "claro que no, tienes que tratar de quitar los cuadros" Applejack entonces les grita "¡DEJEN DE HACER ESO!" estas comenzaron a pelear y sin fijarse, botan todos los cuadros, a lo que Twilight les dijo "perfecto lo arruinaron" Rarity tomo los cuadros y los volvió a ordenar mientras les decía de reprimenda "deberían dejar de hacer niñerías, ya están lo suficientemente grandes" Rainbow Dash se enojó y le dijo "¡NO SOY INFANTIL!" Fluttershy toma 4 cuadros y los ordena de manera distinta, Sunset le pregunto curiosa "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Twilight observo que junto 4 palabras pero de manera como si fuera un escudo "¿Por qué ordenaste eso así?" Fluttershy entonces remarco algo "recordé algo de un videojuego" todas se quedaron pensando y al poner todos los cuadros otra vez en la pintura, comenzó a iluminarse, Pinkie poniéndose lentes negros les dijo "¡hacer trampas funciona muy bien!" después de brillar, el centro que había formado Fluttershy comenzó a convertirse en una x, Spike sugirió algo mientras estaba afuera "¡QUIZAS SE ACTIVO ALGO!" Applejack entonces oprimió el centro como si fuera un botón diciendo "quizás Spike tiene razón…" en el momento en que se oprimió las chicas se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, la tela comenzó a moverse a alta velocidad, la impresión que daba era de que, el dragón oscuro al cruzar al mundo humano, se volvió un hombre gigante con una armadura que cubrió su cara, en el paso de día a noche, este conquisto tierras pero un día algo apareció, pero la cinta se detuvo, y luego se quemó, Sunset impresionada de lo que vio y dijo "¿Qué acabamos de ver?", todas salieron y Rarity dibujo lo que vieron tratando de explicar lo que paso "veamos, cuando el dragón oscuro cruzo a este mundo se volvió un ser humano, con su poder no le tomo más que días tomar reinos, y convertirse en el rey… pero algo paso" Rainbow Dash trato de tomar los restos y dijo "bueno quizás si lo pegamos con pegamento" pero se volvió polvo y Pinkie pie grito "¡CENIZAS A LA MAR!" Twilight les dijo a las demás "entonces eso quiere decir que el dragón oscuro puede mantener su poder entre ambos mundos y… es muy aterrador" Applejack también dibuja algo en los dibujos de Rarity "quizás hay algo que no se notó… siempre aparecen nubes oscuras cuando aparece el dragón oscuro… o ¿hay algo más en este mundo?" todas se quedaron pensando, y Fluttershy les dijo un pensamiento a las chicas "creen que ¿solo el dragón oscuro es nuestro problema?" Sunset no podría imaginar a otro ser tan poderoso y les dice "si hubiera algo con tanto poder… más que el dragón oscuro ¿Cómo le hacemos frente?" Rainbow Dash se paró frente a todas y les dice "¡con mucho más poder de nuestra parte!" todas gritan al unísono y Spike les dice "¡por la amistad!" y las chicas entonces gritan "¡Y MÁS ALLA!" fue un momento lindo… hasta que el teléfono de Fluttershy suena y está nota que ya habían anunciado el ganador de las semifinales solo faltando Van y los chicos "¡AMIGAS AHÍ QUE VOLVER!" ella llama a los osos, y regresan al auditorio para escuchar a los chicos, Twilight por otra parte al llegar va a ver a Flash y ambos están felices el uno al otro, Pinkie entonces al ver a los 2 les dice a las otras "no creen que se ven, bien lindos juntos" Sunset le dice Pink animada "para serte honesta no me gustaba la idea al principio de ver a mi mejor amiga con mi ex, pero se lo merecía, ver como Timbur dejo a Twilight la primera vez, y el ver como Flash le ayudo a seguir adelante me dio la confianza suficiente para tener una relación con el" Applejack recuerda el día y como le ayudaron "pues no hicimos mucho, fue más que todo asegurarnos que no pasara nada malo, y lo que hicimos en parte fue lindo para que ella creciera" Fluttershy entonces dejo a todas pensando "pero… realmente ¿estará todo bien?" Rainbow Dash se colocó la mano en la cabeza pensando "lo dices porque fue Twilight pony la que esperaba Flash y no la humana ¿verdad?" Rarity también añadió algo "intentar arreglar lo que sucedió con Timbur, no hubiera sido mejor idea, una mujer no tiene que estar con alguien que se fija en otra mientras tienes una relación con esa persona" Sunset vio el cielo y dijo "realmente… no sabemos que necesitaría Twilight, pero se va a casar con Flash, así que creo que solo podemos esperar las mejores cosas a partir de ahora… en cuestión a su relación, por el momento preocupémonos mejor por el dragón oscuro, Rainbow Dash noto que Ibuki se estaba vendando la mano y está fue a verle "¿sigues mal no?" Ibuki termino de vendarse y le contesto "estoy bien, en unos minutos iré a tocar" está se va con él a un lugar mientras ella le venda la mano y le dice "sé que poder verte en la final… pero no te sobre esfuerces" Ibuki suspira y le dice "yo igual… se me acalambra un poco la mano pero aguantare lo que pueda" este se va y mientras los chicos estaban a punto de tocar, van suspira y mira al público pensando _"es la hora de las armas pesadas… pero espero mi brazo aguante"_ este vuelve al escenario, mientras Juniper Montage comienza a transmitir "¡EN VIVO DESDE EL TORNEO! Soy su anfitriona Juniper Montage, estamos en las semifinales del torneo y muchos están ansiosos por ver quién de los competidores actuales se llevara el premio de poder participar en el gran torneo internacional de bandas… aunque el nombre sigo siendo confuso, por otro lado los DragonFang comenzaran dentro de unos minutos muchos están esperando uno de sus éxitos clásicos o una canción de sus más famosos discos, en lo personal espero una canción del Soltero y Bajista Ibuki Masamune ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN! ¡TE AMO IBUKI!" este afuera le grita "¡ALEJATE LOCA!" Ibuki vuelve a entrar, al observar la situación, Van les dice a los chicos que estaban alistando todo "llego el momento de usar esa canción" Gambit se sorprende y le afirma algo que los demás sabían "¡no haremos eso antes de la final!" Jack entonces lo piensa y dice "bueno podría ser una manera de asegurarnos al final y que nadie se meta con nosotros" B entonces vio a Van y le pregunto "no crees que sería excesivo" Ibuki toma la guitarra mientras les dice sonriendo malignamente _"hagamos una búsqueda y destrucción, para la victoria"_ Blake se rio y por su parte dijo "sería mejor un…" tomando la guitarra y poniéndose en el centro donde Ibuki al lado y Blake al otro lado, Van le Grita al público _"¡FIJA Y DESTRUYE!"_ la canción da inicio y las chicas se sientan para presenciar una canción que jamás se quitaran de la mente.


	127. 11:11

_**11.11. Look and Destroy.**_

* * *

La canción comienza con el sonido de la guitarra de Ibuki y el movimiento del violín de Blake, estos son acompañados por los ritmos de la batería de B y la mezcla de los sonidos de Jack, Rick mezclo el flujo de la canción que estaba en un ritmo base, Gambit tocando la armónica, Ibuki y Blake llevan un ritmo y pausa para luego iniciar al mismo ritmo y la canción comienza así por treinta segundos, hasta que van dice _**"¡INICIEN!"**_ _,_ la canción toma el ritmo inicial y se acelera conforme se oye que va tomando un ritmo que es frenético pero con un ritmo que la mayoría le gustaba, finalmente Ibuki toma el mando de la canción cantando **_"inicia la competencia final, está noche alguien llorara, la pelea será dura y al último lugar tu tendrás, nadie te recordara"_** en ese momento Blake continuo la canción ** _"el primer lugar tiene mi nombre ya, es inútil continuar, el objetivo adelante está , nadie me parara, retírate que nada harás"_** **la canción continuo con Van, Ibuki y Blake tomando el primer coro de la canción** ** _"Corre, inútil será, Grita, nadie te oirá, Escapa, El objetivo eres ya, Escóndete, La mira fija está , Reza, ¡tú final será!"_** los tres cantan el segundo coro de la canción mientras la canción hace pausa un segundo en cada oración de la canción y luego impacta con la continuación **_"¡OBJETIVO! ¡FIJA Y DESTRUYE! ¡OBJETIVO! ¡FIJA Y DESTRUYE! ¡OBJETIVO! ¡FIJA Y DESTRUYE! ¡OBJETIVO! ¡FIJA Y DESTRUYE!"_** la canción continuo su ritmo, luego de diez segundos, dio inicio como al principio de la canción, para luego ser Ibuki quien canta _"_ _ **la competencia inicio hace rato ya, eliminados muchos hubieron ya, que objetivo tienes de estar aquí, si tú ya te rendiste y la toalla tiraste"**_ Blake continuo desde donde Ibuki hizo pausa a la canción **_"tu margen de victoria reducido está , no hay escape de la paliza que tendrás al final, aunque huyas hasta el final, alcanzado serás, toda esperanza pierde ya"_** los chicos cantaron al mismo tiempo mientras la canción una breve pausa para luego comenzar a tocar el primer coro **_"Corre, inútil será, Grita, nadie te oirá, Escapa, El objetivo eres ya, Escóndete, La mira fija está , Reza, ¡tú final será!"_** La canción en ese momento entro en el segundo coro pero con gritos que elevaban mucho más el volumen y la canción también iba más a prisa **_"¡OBJETIVO! ¡FIJA Y DESTRUYE! ¡OBJETIVO! ¡FIJA Y DESTRUYE! ¡OBJETIVO! ¡FIJA Y DESTRUYE! ¡OBJETIVO! ¡FIJA Y DESTRUYE!",_** en ese momento B hizo un solo perfecto de diez segundos con la batería retumbando, para luego serle añadido el solo de Ibuki que era de ritmo frenético y preciso aunque por un momento este sintió dolor en la mano y se le abrieron las heridas intentando ignorarlo continuo fuertemente, cada momento se sentía que querías oír más y más, durando 20 segundos más, finalmente Blake y Van iniciaron el solo de la canción frenéticamente y acelerado, todos comenzaron a tocar un solo que hizo a todos vibrar de emoción, pero la sorpresa no acababa, usando sus efectos especiales Jack hizo que los instrumentos lanzaran luces que eran miras de disparo y justamente en una pausa del sol, volviendo a tocar los chicos se pusieron en poses como si estuvieran disparando a todo el público, alguien del público se agacho y en ese momento se escucharon sonidos de disparo por toda la habitación, el solo no dejaba de escucharse los chicos seguían tocando mientras la canción sonaba cada vez acelerada y frenéticamente como si no tuviera fin, el compás de las guitarras era perfectamente balanceado con el violín y la armónica, gracias a los efectos de dj y efectos de sonido más la batería, durando así dos minutos y medio de solo, los chicos estaban cada vez más agitados, pero la canción volvió a su ritmo inicial, con ellos cada vez más agotados, finalmente Van es quien comienza a cantar la parte final **_"la meta final está a la vuelta de la esquina, correr es un tormento ya, y quieres parar, pero al final tu sederas y la victoria mía será"_** los 3 cantaron al mismo tiempo aunque agitados y cansados **_"después de todo, solo el que aprovecha el momento para lograr alcanzar el objetivo, el premio se llevara, no importa quién sea ¡destruido será!"_** Toda la banda se preparó para el coro final de la canción con gritos y cantando al mismo tiempo **_"Corre, inútil será, Grita, nadie te oirá, Escapa, El objetivo eres ya, Escóndete, La mira fija está, Reza, ¡tú final será!",_** la última parte de la canción se hizo presente y con gritos de furia y descontrol cantaron la parte final **_"¡OBJETIVO! ¡FIJA Y DESTRUYE! ¡OBJETIVO! ¡FIJA Y DESTRUYE! ¡OBJETIVO! ¡FIJA Y DESTRUYE! ¡OBJETIVO! ¡FIJA Y DESTRUYE!"_** , dando como final del ultimo verso, La risa maligna de Van mientras daba comienzo el segundo solo de la canción durando un minuto… pero en ese momento los vendajes de van que se habían tornado rojos, estaban goteando de sangre, y sin fijarse… su mano se había entumecido y poco a poco su brazo se había quedado inmóvil durante una parte del solo… este rápidamente trato de mover la mano los pocos segundos que la canción se había detenido pero Van logro volver a sentir la mano y dio comienzo de golpe, aparentando que fue un acto planeado, el ultimo solo de la canción que le tocaba siguió tocando sin problemas hasta completar el minuto que le quedaba dando un final a la canción con el ritmo inicial con el que se introdujo, llevándose los aplausos y gritos del público que no paraban de gritar el nombre de la banda por doquier, todos estaban impresionados.


	128. 11:12

_**11.12. Where a strange friendship was born**_

* * *

Las chicas fueron tras bastidores de los chicos para felicitarlos, todos menos Twilight quien estaba con Flash y este le había encantado la canción, ella por su parte en su mente pensó _"fue mejor de lo que pensé… pero aun así no voy a ver a Van"_ está vio a Gleam que le saco la lengua y comenzaron a sacar chispas de rivalidad, Flash Sentry noto esto y… se asustó al ver la mirada de las 2 pensando _"ese lado de Twilight da miedo"_ , este trato de darle un tema para desviar lo que estaba pasando "oye… buenos efectos especiales no… igual no creo ganarles, aun así fue divertido" Twilight reacciona y le dice "a si claro… efectos especiales" las Shadowbolts se reúnen cerca y Sugar Cout le cuenta algo que la hizo pensar rápido "saben me encanto esa canción creo que la descargare para mi celular en cuanto esté en su página oficial… pero lo último fue de locura… es decir el cambio de color en el brazo de Van fue extraño pero fue tan real" Gleam recalco esto y puso a Twilight a pensar "si parecía sangre de verdad lo que le salía de los vendajes, pero pensar que fue todo preparado, es increíble" sour Sweet entonces también dijo algo que le quito la duda "fue increíble, incluso cuando parecía que se había paralizado su brazo fue fenomenal" Lemon les había informado a las demás que el sencillo ya estaba en la página, y Twilight al revisar la última parte noto que… no era una actuación, Van había sufrido un síntoma de parálisis en el Brazo, está sale corriendo y Flash le dice "¡espera ¿cariño a dónde vas?!" está le dice "¡tengo que ir a hacer algo!" este pensó y Indigo Zap dijo algo que dejo más tranquilo a Flash en parte "bueno... cuando tienes que ir, tienes que ir" este pensó en que había algo raro con ella, Twilight estaba nerviosa y entonces pensó en que Van estaba sufriendo efectos secundarios de la herida, buscando desesperada sabía que no estaría con los chicos _"¡donde puedes estar! ¡La herida de tu brazo! ¡No me digas que!"_ ella fue al escondite donde siempre encontraba a Van, notando que este en efecto estaba en muy mal estado, Van trato de inyectarse otra vez el suero que había utilizado antes, pero no podía hacerlo puesto que su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir los efectos del mismo "¡AÚN NO ES HORA! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡DEBO CONTINUAR! ¡SOLO UN POCO MÁS!", Twilight se paró frente a él y le pregunto enojada "¡¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?!" está le da una cachetada mientras observa la botella y este le dice "¡NO ES TU PROBLEMA! ¡VETE AQUÍ NO TE QUIERO!" ella directamente le pregunto entre lágrimas "¡¿Qué es esto?!" este le explica dejándola más enojada "es un suero, que anula mis nervios, para mi sangrado y otros dolores, pero solo es temporal y no los cura, para cuando termina el efecto mi cuerpo comienza a sufrir el castigo y el dolor 4 veces" Twilight enojada lo golpea mientras le dice y cayendo entre lágrimas "¡ERES UN TONTO! ¡ERES UN TONTO! ¡ERES UN TONTO! ¡ERES UN TONTO! ¡¿Por qué?!" este firme le dice mientras se sujeta el brazo "no tengo razones para decírtelo, pero si tanto lo quieres saber, es porque quiero ganar, estoy dispuesto a sacrificar todo para llegar lejos, no quiero ser débil, y no quiero quedarme atrás, aún si tengo que sufrir para alcanzar una meta estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para llegar hasta donde deseo, es cierto, nunca parece que me has visto hacer nada… pero se me ha presentado una oportunidad de poder salir adelante y empezar una vida tranquila, ¡NO ESPERO QUE LO ENTIENDA ALGUIEN QUE JAMAS VA A SABER QUE SE SINTIO VIVIR MI VIDA! ¡ADEMAS QUE IMPORTA SI MUERO INTENTANDO ALCANZAR UNA META! ¡A NADIE LE IMPORTA!" está entonces enojada le da una última cachetada pero sus ojos llenos de lagrimar al verse con los de Van le dice "y si hay gente… ¿y si hay gente que no quiere perderte?" este entonces se queda callado y la ve realmente como estaba ella.

Twilight estaba preocupada por él, al punto de llorar y ponerle histérica con un dolor fuerte en su interior, no se fijó en lo que había hecho, verla en ese estado le dejo un sentimiento por dentro que jamás había sentido antes, este intenta limpiarle las lágrimas mientras trata de disculparse "escucha… yo quisiera disculparme…" pero ella le aleja la mano, y apretando sus manos en forma de puño diciéndole "tú siempre haces lo mismo… sin importar lo mucho que alguien se preocupe por ti… a ti no te importa, y la verdad no quiero estar ayudando a alguien que no aprecia lo que hago, he estado preocupada por ti desde ayer, las heridas que tienes podrían matarte y aun así arriesgaste tu vida hoy para competir, prometiste que no saldrías lastimado y mira como terminaste, ahora estas luchando por algo que tú te inyectaste y el cielo quiera que no te vaya a matar, no sé qué estás buscando, pero si quieres morir pues ¡HAZLO ANDA! Pero te voy a advertir algo, no tienes idea de cómo me romperás el corazón si de verdad piensas que aguantare a mi amigo morir, ¿tú crees que no me importas?" Twilight con lágrimas y Van se queda atónito ante las palabras de Twilight, Van sin saber cómo reaccionar y que decir la ve con unos ojos realmente tristes, Van entonces se arrodilla ante Twilight y le dice "no sé qué decir… ni tampoco como disculparme, te hice demasiado daño, no era mi intención… ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la gente se acercó a mi… no realmente no importa lo que diga… no creo encontrar ninguna palabra para poder disculparme contigo… no es como decirte lo siento" Twilight entonces se sienta y le pregunta "podrías empezar por decirme… que vas a cambiar" este entonces se sienta junto a ella y le dice "eso es algo que no sé cómo empezar…" Twilight seguía llorando y le dice "yo también paso por algo muy difícil, no sé cómo explicártelo… pero yo no sé cómo empezar" este le limpia las lágrimas a Twilight y ella insiste en no querer hasta que ambos ponen sus manos frente a frente, Van entonces le pregunta "… creo que si nos apoyamos el uno al otro, podríamos saber cómo empezar, intentar… ser amigos" Twilight nota que el brazo con el que este intentaba limpiarle las lágrimas era el mismo que tenía lastimado, ella a pesar de ser muy pequeña en comparación con el entonces aprieta suavemente la mano de él y viceversa mientras Twilight sonríe un poco a pesar de estar llorando "¿somos amigos?" este le abraza y le dice mientras cierra los ojos "eso solo tú lo sabrás, solo no me hagas decirlo… lo odio por razones personales" Twilight se dejó limpiar las lágrimas y finalmente se calma… diciéndole "eres muy alto" este suspira y le dice "y tú eres muy pequeña", sin embargo… Twilight se fija que se estaban abrazando y ella se pone roja, golpeando a Van en la cabeza y por su puesto comienzan a pelear "¡IDIOTA ESO DUELE!" Twilight le grita bastante molesta "¡TU EMPEZASTE! ¡NO ME ABRAZES! ¡YA SABES COMO ME PONGO!" este entonces le grita más fuerte "¡DEBERIA DARTE UNA BUENA SURRA!" Twilight entonces continua gritándole "¡ERES UN ABUSIVO!" y así siguieron un rato hasta que se calmaron y finalmente Van le hace una pregunta "bueno… explícame algo, que es eso que no puedes empezar" Twilight entonces le confiesa "no sé qué siento por Flash" Van entonces se sienta en una de las bancas evitando que los vean y finalmente este le hace la pregunta que ella no quería oír "… debería preguntarte lo más obvio, ¿quieres seguir esa relación?" Van le hace una pregunta muy seria a Twilight pero ella entonces no sabe cómo reaccionar "¿Qué quieres decir? Eso fue muy cruel Van, yo quiero a Flash y no quiero que el sufra…" entonces Van le pone un dedo en la cabeza preguntándole "si amas a alguien no tendrías dudas en decir esa palabra, además acabas de confesar una razón por la que no quieres terminar la relación, no soy experto ni nada… pero solo sé que tú sabes la respuesta de lo que vas a hacer… no puedo hacer nada, si hago algo me veré como el malo de la situación y la mayoría me culpara por siquiera querer ayudarte, pero escucha… solo te puedo decir… toma una decisión firme" este se va mientras Twilight le grita "¡COMO VOY A HACERLO!" este entonces le dice "solamente… hazlo y ya" ella entonces se queda viendo al horizonte pensando _"pero tengo miedo"_ Twilight pensando un rato decide ir con sus amigas para revisar el anuncio de la gran final.


	129. 11:13

_**11.13. Lo que significa empezar de nuevo.**_

* * *

La gran final estaba presente para las chicas, resultando ser, que los DragonFang tenían que competir contra las Rainboom, la competencia se había vuelto entonces más fiero para los 2 lados, por una parte las chicas tenían que enfrentarse a los chicos y si ellas ganaban sería algo incómodo para ellas, por otro lado los chicos sabían de antemano que eso pasaría por lo que estos con firmeza deciden no mostrar piedad, viendo a los ojos cada uno a las chicas y viceversa, sabían que está parte era la más difícil para todos, pero tenían que continuar, por su parte Stun Gun entonces les dice mediante el micrófono "¡SILENCIO! ¡PARA LA RONDA FINAL IREMOS AL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD!, ¡prepárense todos para la gran final! ¡Nos vemos en una hora!" todo el público comienza a caminar para el centro de la ciudad, todos menos los chicos y las chicas, Ibuki dice para romper el momento "bueno, supongo que esto se venía a venir, somos los finalistas así que llego la hora de ver quién de los 2 es mejor" Rainbow Dash le dio una surra en la cabeza y le dice "¡TE ASEGURO QUE TU NO!" Fluttershy y B hacen un pacto de amistad diciendo "sin resentimientos" Sunset y Gambit hablan entre sí, comenzando por Sunset "supongo que es la hora de ver quien gana… solo espero que me trates bien como oponente, no por otra razón" Gambit le dice tocándole la nariz "solo apuéstale a lo seguro" Rarity le jala la oreja a Blake diciéndole "si me dejas ganar, te voy a hacer sufrir" Blake le dice sonriéndole "claro lo prometo" Pinkie y Rick trataron de saludarse pero estaban algo sonrojados ya que cuando Pinkie despertó del taxi no noto que se durmió en el hombro de Rick, este entonces le dice para romper la tensión "Da lo mejor de ti" Pinkie le sonríe y le dice "y tú lo mejor está bien" Applejack intento saludar a Jack pero sonó el teléfono y era Jonathan quien le llamaba para felicitarla, este entonces se aleja viendo al horizonte y pensando _"es lo mejor que puedo hacer"_ , Van comienza a saltar de muro en muro hasta el centro de la ciudad, y Twilight no le dice nada, entonces Rarity dice "sí que no tiene modales" Blake entonces suspira y le dice "pues que le vamos a hacer" todos comenzaron a caminar, Flash Sentry quien estaba en su auto le dice a Twilight "oye cariño, vamos te dejare en el centro" está se sube y las chicas se despiden pero antes Gambit le pide algo extraño a Flash y Twilight "disculpen.. ¿podrían barajar estas cartas y luego sacar una carta cada uno" ambos accedieron y finalmente le entregan las cartas a Gambit, todos ven las cartas que ambos sacan Jack entonces comenta algo que puso a todas a dudar "tengo un mal presentimiento", Ibuki solo ve a Flash y Twilight tomados de la mano diciendo algo muy triste para las chicas "algo muy malo está a punto de pasar" Sunset al ver las cartas se pone la mano en el pecho y junto a las chicas dicen en voz baja evitando que los chicos escuchen _"rogamos a Celestia que… ese rumor solo sea superstición"_ las cartas que Twilight y Flash habían sacado eran dos cartas de Sota o J, una roja y una negra, Gambit explica algo a las chicas "cuando alguien saca esas 2 cartas generalmente… son símbolos de mal augurio, dos sotas o J son símbolo de que algo malo le puede sacar a los que saquen esa mano… que les espera a esos 2" todo quedo en un silencio muy preocupante, mientras todos se dirigían al centro.

Ya en el centro comenzó lo último de la ceremonia que era presentar a las 2 bandas que eran Los DragonFang y las Rainboom, los bandos estaban divididos y muchas opiniones eran mixtas, nadie sabía quién iba a ganar, las chicas por su parte estaban emocionadas pero más que todo, sabían que si su música estaba esparcida desde el centro podrían encontrar al dragón oscuro, todos los presentes, las Shadowbolts, amigos y familiares cercanos de las chicas, las sirenas, algunos amigos de los chicos, y el resto del pueblo estaba emocionado por la canción que demostraría quien es el ganador, Stun Gun entonces presenta junto a todos los jueces, la meta " como se sabe aquí tengo la solicitud de la banda que se representara como la banda representante de la región de Canterlot, todo el mundo apoye a la banda que crea que mejor nos representa, queda en manos de estas niñas y estos chicos, dejar ver quién de los 2 ganara este torneo, por mi parte me sentare junto a los representantes, la directora Celestia y la subdirectora, junto a los maestros de la escuela Canterlot, y en vivo desde lejos no en público, el que es el señor Revouk, demos todos un aplauso" el señor Revouk solo dijo viendo todo desde lejos _"me alegra ver a tantos jóvenes compitiendo y ver está final siendo tan reñida solo quiero decir que gane el mejor"_ todos aplaudieron, solo María estaba entre los presentes, por su puesto el señor Revouk estaba bebiendo y comiendo a su gusto, los chicos alistaron sus cosas, mientras la tensión existía en el aire, Van estaba escribiendo una canción nueva, y este solo pensó _"bien… será el todo o nada"_ este fue con los demás a discutir lo de la canción y como la iban a hacer, las chicas estaban escribiendo también una canción pero ellas estaban algo nerviosas, Fluttershy intento crear una pero la presión era muy grande, Spike estaba subido en owlowiscius quien buscaba pistas de cualquier cosa extraña, los chicos estaban ensayando y de repente ven que alguien entra y les dice "espero que ganen chicos" resultando ser Starlight Glimmer y Sunburst junto a Trixie, Rick los saludo animado "vaya me alegra verlos pensé que no iban a venir" Sunburst algo dudoso contesta "la verdad estábamos algo ocupados con nuestro siguiente proyecto pero Trixie uso la espada de van para romper la puerta de nuestro departamento… nos trajo arrastrados aquí, en serio Trixie no creo que eso haya sido necesario" entonces Trixie le golpea y le dice a Sunburst "eres un cerebrito que nunca saldrá de ese lugar a menos que los obligue, además era mejor venir a apoyarlos" Starlight entonces le pregunta a Van "por cierto van, tengo el resultado que me pediste, aquí está ¿Por qué necesitabas esa investigación?" en ese momento ve que le da una carpeta y le dice "digamos que uno fue venganza personal, el otro digamos que es algo que le debo a alguien" este ve entonces fotos de lo que fue la última cita de lord necro y con quien, entonces Trixie le da su espada a Van "toma, la verdad esto sí que funciona incluso para hacer la ensalada" este entonces ve que está toda sucia mientras se retira le dice "es la última vez que te presto algo", Van sale mientras los chicos siguieron discutiendo cosas con Starlight, Sunburst y Trixie, buscando encuentra a Lyra Hearthstring y le grita "¡oye Lyra!" Lyra entonces va con él y Bombón le hace un seña de que no le haga nada, Lyra curiosa le pregunta "hola van, solo quiero que sepas que todos en Canterlot ganen o pierdan los seguiremos apoyando… ¿Qué necesitas?" este entonces le muestra el reloj de lord necro y le dice "digamos que alguien me pidió que te entregara esto" este entonces le entrega una carta que van escribió como promesa que le hizo a lord necro, la carta mientras Lyra la leía decía _"querida Lyra, la razón por la que me voy, no la ser, a donde iré, ni yo mismo lo sé, solo sé que a donde vaya, tu nombre siempre se oirá en el viento y será algo que nunca olvidare, atentamente siempre tuyo, necro"_ Lyra sonrió y dijo "ya veo tuvo que irse, al menos se despidió, gracias Van, la verdad si no fuera por él, no hubiera conocido a una gran persona, le agradezco que me haya dado un nuevo inicio y una razón para seguir adelante" está volteo y vio a Thorax riendo junto a bombón al lado de sus amigos, Van le pregunta curioso "¿dices que puedes salir adelante cuando pasaste por eso?" Lyra le contesta feliz "la caída me dolió bastante, pero aprendí de ellos y me hice más fuerte… creo que necesitaba ir por la dirección correcta, Necro me lo enseño al irse, que no debo pensar precipitadamente si no que vivir la vida como se debe, sin ningún apuro… al menos esa fue mi lección" Thorax llama a Lyra y bombón le jala la oreja pero Lyra le avisa que se tranquilicen… el pensamiento de van fue _"así que… eso podría funcionar también… no debo hacerlo pero creo que tengo una idea"_ , Van se aleja diciendo "solo soy el mensajero… pero me alegra que estés bien" mientras este se va piensa en algo para ayudar a Twilight y piensa _"quizás no deba hacer esto, pero alguien tiene que ayudarle"_ este entonces comienza a escribir otra canción, al regresar Trixie continuaba hablando con los chicos, mientras Starlight Glimmer les contaba sobre su último proyecto "pues nos ha llamado la empresa de Mintendo, quiere que hagamos el siguiente juego para su consola, pero no digan nada es ultra secreto, pero presiento que se viene un juego esperado por muchos… o hola van les contaba sobre nuestro proyecto secreto… ¿ocurre algo?" Sunburst nota que este toma un pizarrón y le pregunta "¿Qué haces?" Van entonces con un marcador comienza a escribir y todos se quedan perplejos ante lo que Van dice "bueno señores… ahí un cambio de planes" todos los presentes gritan "¡¿CAMBIO DE PLANES?!" Van con la mirada seria comienza a explicar lo que tiene planeado, las chicas por otra parte logran terminar la última canción a la que ellas llamaron "nuestra mejor obra hasta ahora" finalmente todos se ponían en posición, alistados para la ronda final, los líderes, Ibuki y Rainbow Dash, pasaron en frente para ver quien pasaba primero, en ese momento Stun Gun tomo una moneda y le disparo mientras les preguntaba "¿cara o cruz?" al caer solo vieron que no importaba puesto que media moneda estaba hecha pedazos así que Ibuki dijo "vamos después de ellas" las chicas tomaron sus lugares y finalmente todo el mundo aplaudió, a los vestidos de las chicas para la gran final, Pinkie pie se vistió con una camisa blanca sin mangas pero con globos en forma de corazón rosados, pintados alrededor de la camisa, un short blanco con medias blancas y zapatos de deporte, su cabello tenía su habitual peinado de siempre, pero en cada manga tenía varios brazaletes, en cuanto a Fluttershy se puso un vestido, de una sola pieza de color verde suave pero con decoraciones de mariposas y además uso zapatos verdes con mariposas blancas con calcetas blancas, Sunset tenía puesto una camisa de color Fucsia con un short negro, Rarity se puso el vestido negro con una cinta que se le ajustaba al abdomen, Applejack se colocó un pantalón rojo con una camisa blanca con el símbolo Apple en la parte de atrás y enfrente, Rainbow Dash se colocó un suéter azul y de mangas blancas, con el número de su puesto en los Wondercolts, en centro de su suéter tenía puesto el símbolo de los Wondercolts, y usaba camisa blanca, tenía atada el cabello y su falda era corta pero combinada con un short que hacia juego y por último calcetas largas negras, Twilight de ultimo tenía puesta una Camisa de cintas moradas y estrellas blancas, su falda era larga, y tenía atado su cabello, finalmente las chicas se presentaron a su manera gritando todas al mismo tiempo _"¡SOMOS LAS RAINBOOM! ¡Y ESTO ES! ¡VIAJE HACIA LA AMISTAD!"_ las chicas dieron comienzo a la canción.


	130. 11:14

_**11.14. Viaje hacia la amistad **_

* * *

Al iniciar la canción todos los instrumentos comenzaron alegres mientras las chicas cantaban un coro muy hermoso iniciando la canción con Twilight como la vocalista **_"Narana, Larana, Narana, Larana, Nara, el día de hoy viajare a muchos lugares, sin importar, donde, cuando, y a donde iré será un día perfecto para amigos hacer, y correré al lado de muchas emociones que recorren mi corazón alegre y que siempre está dispuesto a todo para sentir la emoción de la amistad"_ ** en ese momento Sunset, Pinkie, Rarity y Rainbow Dash cantaron el coro **_"Soñar, Viajar, Aventura, el mundo conquistar, Reír, Gritar, Bailar, el día genial será"_** Twilight acompañada de Applejack y Fluttershy cantaron una parte antes de entrar en el coro de la canción **_"los días grises que se avecinan, que pasan no impactan mi corazón como la emoción de un viaje junto a todas a mi lado estar…"_** todas cantaron el coro de la canción que era muy emocionante y poso a todos a cantar al mismo tiempo junto con las chicas **_"es la hora de la travesía realizar, todas mis amigas listas para la aventura y gritar con emoción, no puedo esperar mi corazoncito baila y se mueve sin parar, ya dio inicio e invitados todos están a la aventura de nuestro viaje hacia la amistad"_ ** todas se emocionaron mientras los instrumentos concentraban su música a todos lados, el público estaba feliz, en la radio y en todo lugar se podía la sentir la felicidad que esparcían las chicas, en todos lados se escuchaba, las chicas entonces comenzaron el tono de la canción característico que daba cada instrumento para iniciar el segundo verso de la canción **_"la hora de que ir a todo lugar, y bailar sin importar que hora sea, no quiero dejar de pensar que el mundo un mejor mañana traerá, y que solo está esperando mis pasos que listos están, yo no quiero perderme la odisea que me dará el futuro con mis amigas que me acompañaran al final"_** en ese momento Sunset, Rarity, Pinkie y Rainbow cantaron el segundo coro **_"peligro, emoción, canto, todo en uno se vendrá, amor, diversión, inolvidable, los momentos que viviremos solo pueden estar"_ Twilight, Applejack y Fluttershy _"quiero reír y jugar junto a todas mis amigas para que nunca separadas podamos estar, no me importa que el mundo me oiga, Deseo tanto"_** comenzando una vez más el coro de la canción y el mundo bailando, emocionado por la canción continúan el coro _" **es la hora de la travesía realizar, todas mis amigas listas para la aventura y gritar con emoción, no puedo esperar mi corazoncito baila y se mueve sin parar, ya dio inicio e invitados todos están a la aventura de nuestro viaje hacia la amistad"**_ la canción continuo su solo mientras las chicas bailaban felizmente gritando con emoción **_"¡NA, NARA, LARANA, NARA!"_** todos comenzaron a amar el coro incluso los jueces sonreían, algunos bailaron con emoción por la canción contagiosa, en ese momento Twilight y Rarity cantan una parte con una voz sutil **_"Viaje hacia la amistad, mírame, disfrutando estoy, ven conmigo y pasarla bien harás"_ ** finalmente todas cantaron emocionadas la última parte de la canción que era el coro de la canción pero extendido _**"es la hora de la travesía realizar, todas mis amigas listas para la aventura y gritar con emoción, no puedo esperar mi corazoncito baila y se mueve sin parar, y la razón es por ti, porque conmigo viajaras y muchas cosas haremos juntos, la mejor parte es que mis amigas conmigo están, ven conmigo a esta odisea ya dio inicio e invitados todos están a la aventura de nuestro viaje hacia la amistad, es la hora de la travesía realizar, todas mis amigas listas para la aventura y gritar con emoción, no puedo esperar mi corazoncito baila y se mueve sin parar, ya dio inicio e invitados todos están a la aventura de nuestro viaje hacia la amistad"** _ el mundo emocionado estaba por la canción que era algo que les encantaba, finalmente al terminar todos cantaron el final de la canción junto a las chicas **_"Narana, Larana, Narana, Larana, Nara"_** finalizando la hermosa canción.

* * *

Todos celebraron con una ovación de pie la canción de las chicas, era tanta la emoción que los chicos incluso les celebraron, Van serio pensó en lo que iba a pasar, no quería pasar al frente ya que… quizás la canción que iba a cantar era algo fuerte para todos, su mente estaba confundida _"¿Qué hago?... si toco esa canción… la armonía que ellas querían esparcir…. Se desmoronara…. Sería hacerle demasiado…. Pero si no lo hago…. No podrá abrir su cascaron"_ Van entonces recuerda las palabras de Lyra y lo piensa mejor y les dice a los demás "es la hora" todos los demás pasan saludando a las chicas, B abraza a Pinkie pie, a Applejack y a Fluttershy aunque claro… que está ultima le dijo "es tierno de tu parte… pero me asfixias" este entonces las soltó y dijo "lo siento" Rick entonces choca los 5 con Pinkie, Blake le toma la mano a Rarity diciéndole "será un honor perder ante ti mi lady" ella le jala la oreja diciéndole "da lo mejor querido" Sunset y Gambit hicieron la señal mutua de que ambos se felicitan… además no querían avergonzarse con todos enfrente, Ibuki por su parte le dijo a Rainbow Dash "me alegra ver que eres tan buena como siempre" está le presume y le dice confiada "espero que sepas con quien vas a perder"… sin embargo Ibuki hizo de las suyas y le levanto la falda diciendo "la verdad ese color te queda bastante bien…" está sonrojada lo golpea gritándole "¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!" este comenzó a correr mientras le gritaba "¡ESPERA NO ERA EN SERIO!" todos comenzaron a reír… Twilight fue felicitada por Flash, pero ella en el fondo quería hablar con él y está intenta decirle "Flash… escucha…. Bueno… yo" este entonces le dice "bueno sea lo que sea… tranquila, sé que lo resolveremos" está entonces se asustó al sentir que estaba viendo a Flash pony también y le dijo "no nada", Van al ver esto… salió afuera y revisando su brazo… recordó todo lo que había hablado con Twilight, y finalmente dijo "no tengo opción… es ahora o nunca" finalmente los DragonFang se ponen en el escenario y van… era el único ausente.


	131. 11:15

_**11.15. ¿Quién le duele más?**_

* * *

Este afuera dijo antes de entrar "… si estás ahí arriba, espero que me ayudes, esto quizás sea lo más duro que tenga que hacer", Trixie aparece cerca de él y le pregunta "no sé por qué harás esto… lo único que conseguirás es que todos en Canterlot te odien y te culpen por lo que estas apunto de hacer ¿Qué motivo tienes?" Van le dijo mientras los dos miraban al cielo "sabes también como yo que no dará el paso por ser una miedosa, valiente en muchas cosas… pero cobarde en otras" Trise entonces le recalco un hecho "creo que te estas aferrando un poco a ella y lo que quieres es no verla llorar" Van recuerda el verla llorar y sosteniéndose el brazo dijo "con verla una vez me basto para no querer volver a ver eso… si el mundo tiene que odiarme que lo haga, no me importa, igual no creo que capte la indirecta" Trixie entra y le dice algo "solía pensar que no te importaba nadie… pero quizás me equivoque, te importa está escuela, y la gente a tu manera… solo que con Twilight… parece un poco más profundo" Van le dice molesto "no te hagas la idea, prefiero que me torturen con un martillo en los dedos" Trixie de lejos se ríe y él dice "tu rompes los martillos hasta con escupirlos" Van escupe y se parte una barra de hierro mientras entra le dice "cállate", este entra y finalmente Juniper Montage y los paparazzi le toman varias fotos, este al subir al escenario les dice al público "a todos en Canterlot… y la ciudad, damos gracias en nombre de la banda, por darnos está oportunidad, a mis competidores y las finalistas las Rainboom, he de decir que ha sido un honor competir contra ustedes, ¡ha llegado la hora ¡ ¡DE GANAR ESTE EVENTO!" finalmente los DragonFang tocan, pero Trixie, Sunburst quien le tenía agarrada la mano a Starlight Glimmer solo piensan al unísono, viendo a Twilight Sparkle _"esperamos que esto no te afecte"_ finalmente las luces se enfocaron, atrás de los DragonFang, se abrió una cortina mostrando una pantalla, las luces se enfocaron en cada miembro de la banda, un proyector comenzó a mostrar una cuenta regresiva B entonces le pregunta a van triste "¿seguro que quieres hacer esto?" Blake le dice nervioso "reconsidéralo, podrías terminar siendo el más odiado de todas la escuela" Ibuki suspiro diciéndole "si harás esto tienes una buena razón baka" Rick vio a Pinkie Pie quien estaba sonriente y le suplico a Van "por favor, aunque sea podremos sacar a las chicas de aquí, si haces esto lo que ellas hicieron se destruirá" Gambit viendo a Sunset le dijo a Van "lo que haga no arruinara lo que hicieron las chicas… pero todos te odiaran y cargaras con eso en tu espalda" Van les dice sin retroceder "Ibuki, Blake colóquense en posición, Jack carga los videos, Rick manipula el sonido, B y Gambit traten de seguir el ritmo, el día de hoy… aseguraremos nuestro camino a la victoria" y finalmente mientras Van mira fijamente a Twilight con una cara triste este dice _"está canción es original por lo tanto la letra fue compuesta por mí, y estará disponible en nuestra página al terminar el torneo, se llama… Quien le duele más"_ finalmente la cuenta comenzó a caer a cero y una tensión en el aire se sintió enorme, muchos comenzaban a sentir que algo malo pasaría.

* * *

La banda comenzó a tocar una canción al dar van el inicio con la guitarra, luego de que la batería diera el ritmo, todos los instrumentos se unieron poco después, el ritmo era simple y bastante bueno, atrás de ellos la pantalla comenzó a proyectar los momentos tomados en Canterlot desde que los chicos llegaron incluyendo las peleas que hubieron, suponiendo que era para promocionar la canción, unos momentos la canción solo la batería resonó para dar inicio al canto que fue interpretado por Van, este entonces comenzó a cantar mientras sonaba su guitarra **_"cada día que pasa, me doy cuenta que no te estoy haciendo bien, la distancia que hay entre los 2 me está demostrando que entre más intento acercarme solo te estoy lastimando, aferrándome a ti y apretándote con mis espinas, eso no te hace bien"_** la batería sonó en ese momento como al principio y Van entonces hizo una pausa y canto para sorpresa de todos **_"solo no quiero hacerte llorar, de mí no te quiero alejar, pero lo mejor será…"_** en ese momento en la pantalla mostraron las peleas más fuertes que tuvieron los chicos, incluyendo a los enemigos que Van había peleado y dejando en peor estado, momentos en que Jack fue atacado y los demás en peligro pero levantándose, todos los chicos cantaron al mismo tiempo con el coro de la canción **_"..Terminar de una vez… yo no quiero llegar a esto, pero al final si no lo hago sufrirás más… ¿Quién le duele más?.. ¿será a ti?... ¿será a mí?... todo lo que no quiero es herirte, ¿Quién le duele más?...¿será a ti?... ¿será a mí?... todo lo que no quiero es herirte, ¿Quién le duele más?"_** la canción continuo con un final de coro que empezó a hacer presencia en el público, sin embargo las cosas en el publico estaban muy tensas, algunas personas comenzaban a hablar entre ellos, las chicas notaron que Sandalwood estaba hablando con una chica y parecían discutir… pero luego de oír la canción la chica comenzó a llorar y este entonces acentuó con la cabeza diciéndole algo, abrazándose y separándose mientras lloraban, las chicas notaron que el ambiente se estaba poniendo así por la canción… pero la canción seguía, Van continuo cantando **_"si lo intentamos una vez más, el temor de arruinarlo, después de tantos momentos de dolor confusos pueden ser, no mereces sufrir por mí, lo mejor será avanzar, y así algo mejor encontraras, debes entender, que lastimarte no quiero más"_ ** finalmente comenzó una pausa mientras Van canto **" _solo no quiero hacerte llorar, de mí no te quiero alejar, pero lo mejor será…"_** comenzando el segundo coro más parejas peleaban y comenzaban a terminar mientras la pantalla mostraba momentos difíciles para los chicos, mientras las chicas notaron que cosas malas pasaban ya que la mayoría terminaba triste por terminar con su pareja, estas notaron que era el efecto de la canción lo que afectaba al mundo, estas observaron que en el segundo coro... las cosas empeoraban **_"...Terminar de una vez… yo no quiero llegar a esto, pero al final si no lo hago sufrirás más… ¿Quién le duele más?.. ¿Será a ti?... ¿será a mí?... todo lo que no quiero es herirte, ¿Quién le duele más?... ¿será a ti?... ¿será a mí?... todo lo que no quiero es herirte, ¿Quién le duele más?"_ ** Finalmente en el solo de la canción los chicos notaron que era el momento de decir la última parte de la canción, pero en ese momento las chicas estaban nerviosas, Sunset les dijo a las chicas en voz baja "¿Qué estará pasando?", Rarity nerviosa le dice "no lo sé pero me estoy asustando" Applejack le dice algo preocupante a los demás "es acaso ¿Qué la canción de van le hace esto a la gente?" Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash notaron algo muy preocupante "¿Dónde está Twilight?" Pinkie suspiro de miedo dejándola sin aliento y apunto… a lo que ellas no creerían y medio mundo se quedó impactado… Twilight y Flash estaban hablando y parecía muy serio… finalmente ambos se abrazan y Flash sale del lugar, comenzando a llorar, Twilight también se sienta junto a sus amigas y finalmente dice algo que las dejo a todas incluyendo Spike, Sunburst, Starlight Glimmer y Trixie tristes "yo no quiero casarme… Flash… perdóname, no puedo seguir contigo ¡PERDONAME!" está se derrumbó en lágrimas y las chicas intentaron consolarle y finalmente todos en Canterlot miraron a Van con furia sabiendo que esto había sido su culpa, sin embargo Van continuo con la última parte **_"el momento duele y no puedo aguantarlo, pero si me quedo pensando en el dolor… ¡NO PODREMOS AVANZAR!... ¡ADELANTE DEBEMOS SEGUIR!... ¡UN MEJOR MAÑANA NOS ESPERA YA!... ¡AUNQUE EL DOLOR INTERMINABLE PAREZCA! ¡PRONTO SANARA! ¡Y ALGO MEJOR VENDRA! ¡SOLO DEBO RECODAR!"_** los chicos dieron paso al final de la canción y ultimo coro mostrando los momentos en que los chicos vieron hacia el mañana cada uno y avanzo, para ser lo que son hoy y para dar paso al final de la canción **_"...Terminar de una vez… yo no quiero llegar a esto, pero al final si no lo hago sufrirás más… ¿Quién le duele más?.. ¿Será a ti?... ¿será a mí?... todo lo que no quiero es herirte, ¿Quién le duele más?... ¿será a ti?... ¿será a mí?... todo lo que no quiero es herirte, ¿Quién le duele más?, "...Terminar de una vez… yo no quiero llegar a esto, pero al final si no lo hago sufrirás más… ¿Quién le duele más?.. ¿Será a ti?... ¿será a mí?... todo lo que no quiero es herirte, ¿Quién le duele más?... ¿será a ti?... ¿será a mí?... todo lo que no quiero es herirte, ¿Quién le duele más?"_ ** Finalmente la canción había terminado y pocos fueron los aplausos de Canterlot, pero el resto del público le había encantado, muchos tenían dudas mixtas y la canción a pesar de ser algo que nunca habían escuchado.


	132. 11:16

_**11.16. Volver a Florecer.**_

* * *

Al finalizar el espectáculo la canción fue aceptable para muchos, sin embargo, cuando los chicos bajaron del escenario Van fue atacado con varios objetos por parte de Canterlot quienes lo culpaban de los eventos que habían pasado sin embargo Stun Gun sacó su pistola y disparo al suelo gritando "¡YA SILENCIO!" Celestia por su parte intento arreglar las cosas "por favor alumnos tranquilos, necesitamos mantener la calma" sin embargo alguien le había arrojado una botella pero en ese momento Van tomo la botella y entonces les grito a todos "¡CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA! ¡O VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS!" este lanzo una mirada asesina y rompió la botella mientras se iba, el público ni los paparazzi habían dicho nada después de eso, las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco… pero mucho daño estaba hecho en todas partes hablando emocionalmente, Van era visto con furia por todos pero decidido, este solo continuo adelante sin los otros, aceptando toda la responsabilidad de lo que había pasado, las chicas lo vieron con algo de rabia, hasta que Rarity se paró frente a él y al ver su amiga llorar, le grita mientras le da una bofetada aceptándola "¡MIRA LO QUE CAUSASTE! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!" este no dice nada y continua serio sin decir nada, los chicos vieron tristes a las chicas, pero ellos no podían disculparse ya que… en si el ambiente era aún muy tenso para poder decir algo, sin embargo Ibuki fue el primero en disculparse "escucha Twilight… lamentamos lo que paso, todo esto fue idea de Van" Starlight Glimmer, Trixie y Sunburst aparecieron diciendo "fue nuestra también" Trixie triste se agacho frente a Twilight y le dijo triste "lamento tanto lo que paso… nosotros solo hicimos lo que él dijo" Rick entonces le interrumpe "no Trixie… aceptamos la culpa, nosotros cantamos esa canción… y ahora por eso estas triste" B llora y trata de disculparse pero no puede, sin embargo Blake les dice con mucha tristeza "no tienen por qué perdonarnos, si lo desean pueden odiarnos" Sunset se puso frente a todos, y les dijo algo triste "no los odiamos chicos, ustedes no hicieron nada malo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de van, él le hizo esto a Twilight, ahora rompió con su novio, y también tiene otros problemas, pero era lo único que le faltaba pasar para llevarla a llorar de esa manera" Applejack trato de calmar a Twilight que aún lloraba y no salía de ese estado "Timbur le hizo casi lo mismo a Twilight, tardo una semana en salir de su habitación, prometimos cuidarla más después de esto… nosotras le fallamos" Fluttershy comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Twilight diciendo "¡perdónanos! ¡Somos las peores amigas del mundo!" todas comenzaron a llorar y los chicos no sabían que hacer, sin embargo afuera estaba Van que seguía escuchando como la gente maldecía su nombre y lo que había hecho, tranquilo salió un momento afuera… donde se topó con Flash y se sentó junto a él, mientras Flash estaba tratando de animarse le pregunto a Van "¿sabías que esto pasaría?" Van le dijo serio viendo hacia el frente "si" Flash no se sentía enojado, ni triste… simplemente estaba en shock y le pregunto "¿hice algo malo?" Van le responde tranquilo "no" Flash con duda le pregunta "¿me odias?" Van seguía firme y le dijo "no tengo razones para odiarte" entonces Flash le pregunta mientras se siente deprimido "¿entonces por qué me paso esto?" Van le dice mientras seguía viendo al frente serio y tranquilo "quizás era algo que no se podía evitar" Flash triste le dice "¡yo solo quería estar junto a ella!" entonces Van le dice algo que le dejo más impactado pero pensativo "alguna vez pensaste… ¿si era realmente ella?" este entonces le responde "¿Qué quieres decir?" Van entonces le responde algo que lo dejo sin palabras "tengo entendido que una chica parecida a Twilight apareció antes de venir a Canterlot, te enamoraste de ella pero está ahora con otro, luego llego ella y la confundiste, pensando que era ella te apegaste, no has podido soltar ese recuerdo de esa chica… y por eso estas así" Flash intenta tomar todo tranquilo y le dice "dime… te burlaras de mi" Van entonces le responde tranquilo "no Flash… solo un idiota lo haría, el ex de Twilight sí que lo haría" Flash se ríe un poco y le dijo "sabes… cuando los vi salir me dio risa la primera vez… por la manera tan barata en que la atrajo" Van entonces le recalca algo "tu volviste a salir con tu ex… no tienes más mérito que él, pero mira… pudiste intentar olvidarte de la chica que se parecía a Twilight… pero era imposible ¿o me equivoco?" Flash le responde dándose cuenta de lo que quiso decirle "entonces… yo me busque esto" Van le resume todo en una respuesta "teóricamente sí, pero la culpa también fue de ella", Flash entonces le mira fijamente y le dice "ella… solo quería a alguien que la amara como siempre debió ser, no jugar con ella, yo trate mucho de ser lo que ella necesitaba" Van entonces le dice algo "como puedes saber lo que ella necesita, si ella en primer lugar no sabía nada de lo que ella quería en realidad, no hiciste nada que no haría alguien que ama a otra persona, pero debes entender… que a veces las cosas no son como uno espera" Flash le pregunta algo a Van "lo dices por experiencia propia" Van se recuesta viendo el cielo y le dice "nadie sabe cuánto tiempo puede soportar estar aferrado a algo que no está o dejo de estar hace mucho, lo mejor es avanzar, si te mantienes aferrado niegas muchas cosas buenas que están a tu alrededor, pero debes avanzar sin mirar atrás, Flash no se ninguna cosa sobre ti, y no me importa, pero sé que eres la clase de persona que tiene un futuro y un sueño que cumplir, si deseas algo, mejor lucha ahora por lo que te espera, no por lo que dejaste atrás" Flash le mira y le dice "me tomara tiempo comenzar a aceptar y dejar ir" Van simplemente descansa un poco y le dice "nadie te dijo que eso es de noche a la mañana… te tomara al menos un buen rato, hasta que lo consigas, por ahora… solo tomate el tiempo que necesites" Flash también se acuesta y mira al cielo tratando de entender las palabras de Van… sin embargo algo se aproximaba a lo lejos.

Las chicas continuaban llorando, pero la señorita Seed Bran nota el ambiente, está entonces pregunta "¿Dónde está Twilight?" los chicos apuntan al camerino de ella, sin embargo Sunset entre lágrimas le dice "¡ella no nos abre!" Seed Bran sonriendo les dice para calmarlas "tranquilas lo resolveré" está entonces toca la puerta y los chicos piensan _"esto no funcionara"_ sin embargo la señorita Seed Bran dice tranquilamente "Twilight ¿podrías abrir?" entonces todos se quedan sorprendidos de que ella abriera, al abrir, se topa con Twilight muy triste y con el maquillaje corrido, la señorita Seed Bran comienza a limpiarle pero ella le dice "… yo no quería que esto pasara" la señorita Seed Bran le abraza y le dice "nadie desea que tanto dolor pase… pero será mejor que llores hasta que lo dejes salir, tranquila" está comienza a llorar y la señorita Seed Bran le calma, esperando a que deje salir todo… pero luego de un rato Twilight se calma y le dice "¿Flash me odiara?" Seed Bran le dice tranquila "no, él no lo hará, no es esa clase de persona, además quiero que te mires en un espejo… y me digas que es lo que ves" Twilight se para en el espejo pero ella triste solo dice "¡ALGUIEN MUY MALA!" sin embargo Seed Bran le insiste y le dice "tranquila, trata de ver otra vez… que es lo que vez" Twilight vuelve a ver, se mira frente a frente con su lado Equestriano… ambas se ven pero notan que había algo diferente, está le dice en duda "¿Qué debo ver?" Seed Bran se ríe un poco y le dice "notas ¿algo diferente?" las 2 comienzan a verse… y Twilight finalmente al verse, nota que si había algo diferente, ella le dice tranquila "mi… corazón, ya no siento ese grillete, ese peso… desapareció" Seed Bran le abraza mientras tenía los ojos cerrados llenando a Twilight de felicidad "cuando el miedo desaparece, la libertad de volver a empezar… se siente diferente" Twilight camina hacia el espejo y calmándose, su sonrisa apareciendo se voltea muy emocionada diciendo "un nuevo inicio" Seed Bran comienza a caminar junto a ella hacia la puerta y ambas diciendo al mismo tiempo "y más allá" Twilight al salir vio que todas sus amigas y los chicos estaban preocupados por ella, Twilight alegre les dice a todos "gracias, no podría desear amigas y amigos como ustedes, realmente… son los más bonito que he tenido en mi vida y tendré, gracias" está es abrazada por todos… bueno los chicos también el abrazaron, pero en ese momento Seed Bran le interrumpió diciéndole "creo que aún tienes que arreglar cierto asunto ahí afuera" Twilight sale entonces y nota que la mayoría comienza a abuchear a van, y estaban preparados para atacarlo, sin embargo ella sube al escenario, mientras Stun Gun y Celestia trataban de mantener al público tranquilo, Twilight finalmente suspira y les grita a todos "¡SILENCIO!" todos se quedaron callados, y entonces Twilight les dijo a todos "debería darles vergüenza, realmente no saben el daño que están causando es innecesario, solo mírense, yo no sé por qué se comportan así, si quieren culpar a alguien por lo que sucedió, cúlpense ustedes mismos, nadie más tiene la culpa que ustedes por dejar que este tipo de cosas pasen, si creen que alguien más tiene la culpa solo para huir de sus problema, realmente… la persona que era su pareja tiene todo el derecho de dejarlos, hasta que aprendan de sus errores no sabrán valorar a su pareja, así que dejen de culpar a otros de sus errores y menos alguien que solo canto una canción, ¡Y QUIEN ARROJO ESA BOTELLA! ¡SE LAS VA A VER CONMIGO! ¡ESTÁ CLARO!" todos se quedaron callados y asustados, Seed Bran solo comenzó a reír dando aplausos lentos y también la madre de Twilight ya que se habían dado cuenta de que ella realmente estaba comenzando a mejorar, Stun Gun sonrió y dijo "está chica sí que es buena" acompañando en los aplausos, los jueces también comenzaron a aplaudir, todos aplaudieron a Twilight y las Rainboom también hicieron lo mismo, los chicos de los DragonFang también contribuyeron, Celestia entonces le dice a Twilight orgullosa "realmente me alegra que una alumna como tú este en mi escuela, eres mi más grande orgullo Twilight Sparkle" Twilight abraza a Celestia y le dice muy feliz "gracias" Stun Gun entonces les dice a todos "los responsables comienzan a limpiar daré el nombre del ganador dentro de 45 minutos" finalmente después de 10 minutos, los chicos de los DragonFang, comienzan a hablar sobre lo que van hizo, sin embargo Trixie se lleva a Twilight lejos y le confiesa algo "sabes… van no hizo eso con malas intenciones… solo digamos que se preocupa por ti… de una forma muy rara" Twilight se sonrojo y dijo "en verdad" Trixie se ríe y le dice "alégrate… le ganaste a cualquier rival que tengas" ambas ríen y notan que de hecho van no estaba en ningún lado, Ibuki entonces le pregunta a Rainbow Dash "¿oye no has visto al idiota de van por aquí?" Rainbow Dash le dice curiosa "desde que Rarity le pego no" Blake le dice a Rarity tranquilo "no te preocupes, igual lo íbamos a hacer" ella algo avergonzada le comenta "bueno, quizás debo disculparme" Twilight les dice tranquila "no se preocupen, él lo entiende… pero no sé dónde está " en ese momento gloriosa entra y le die a Twilight "felicidades, la verdad me siento feliz que hayas dado ese consejo a todos" Timbur solo dijo amargado "sí, sí, sí, claro en fin… supongo que ahora estas soltera" Twilight lo ignoro y le dijo a gloriosa "gracias, por cierto ¿no sabes dónde está van?" gloriosa no lo había notado y Timbur solo le dice enojado "que importa igual, es la razón por la que no tienes novio" gloriosa le pisa el pie y le dice "nadie te pregunto" Twilight le dice molesta "sabes… tu hermana tiene razón, solo quiero saber si está bien…" Twilight sin embargo estaba muy preocupada… porque sus sospechas de que algo andaba mal… eran ciertas.


	133. 11:17

_**11.17. Crear más problemas no ayuda a resolver los que estaban antes.**_

* * *

En la ciudad el gobierno estaba investigando la señal, Steel estaba inspeccionando el lugar pensando _"algo raro… está en el aire, es como si… se sintiera una tormenta, antes del huracán"_ vio el medidor que se estaba volviendo loco, este escucho el ritmo de la canción de las chicas y el ritmo de los chicos mezclado en el aire, entonces fue a una de las bases y sus hombres estaban escuchando las 2 canciones, lo que provoco a Steel "¡SOLDADOS! ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEN!" ambos se arrodillan y le dicen "lo siento señor, estábamos viendo el torneo" este noto que era la banda de van y dijo molesto "pronto lo arrestare" sin embargo… la señal aumento de impacto, y al tratar de localizar nota que es en ciudad mana, este entonces grita muy frenético "¡ATENCION A TODAS LAS UNIDADES! ¡EL DESASTRE HA SUBIDO A NIVEL S3! ¡INICIEN LA EVACUACION INMEDIATA! ¡REPITO INICIEN EVACUACION!" en el aire se sentía que algo no estaba bien, Steel salió y noto nubes negras pero con rayos blancos y está vez el viento comenzaba a incrementar, su mente solo pensó _"¡que el cielo nos libre!"_ una unidad comienza a transmitir un mensaje muy escalofriante _"¡señor… señor… cambio conteste…! ¡Necesitamos… ayuda!"_ Este toma el radio y trata de comunicarse con el soldado _"Repórtese, diga que está pasando con calma"_ en la ciudad Mana, estaba un enorme caos, el viento parecía haberse vuelto loco, los ciudadanos estaban tratando de huir, un enorme caos con relámpagos blancos y nubes negras comenzaban a avecinarse, pero quizás lo peor… fue que en las nubes un enorme soplido dio a entender que solo era el principio.

En Equestria gar comienza a buscar más pistas sobre el dragón oscuro, en la antigua librería de su castillo, Celestia estaba subida en él y luna quienes le ayudaban a encontrar más información, pero cada vez era más confuso puesto que todos los documentos no tenían la suficiente información, Gar solo les dijo mientras leía "por más que busco aún no encuentro nada de información, fue hace tantos miles de años que la información no sirve" Luna seguía leyendo y le menciona algo curioso "es algo extensa la información que ahí de hace milenos, pero no llegan a la época en que dominaba ese demonio, imagino que estas frustrado" Gar termina de revisar y se va a sentar diciéndole a luna "lo sé… ya estoy viejo para estas cosas, dime Celestia ¿enviaste la carta a Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia le confirma mientras termina de leer "así es, pero… no quería llegar a estos extremos, sabes que puede haber alguna solución que sea mejor que la que planeábamos ¿verdad?" este la mira muy serio y le contesta a Celestia "he vivido lo suficiente para ver como eso solo ha traído problemas, lo mejor será darle solución definitiva" Celestia iba a decir algo, pero recibe un llamado, en Canterlot por lo que todos cruzan, al llegar al castillo estos notan que Flash Sentry le informa preocupado a Celestia "¡SU MAJESTAD AHÍ PROBLEMAS ENORMES!" este lo dijo sin notar que gar estaba ahí… por lo que casi se desmaya, pero otro guardia entonces le dice "no se preocupe por el… se ha sentido raro desde que la princesa Twilight se fue, pero le ha llegado este informe" Celestia y gar lo leen corriendo despavoridos y agitados comienzan a cruzar el portal para llegar a la puerta del tártaro, ahí notan que escarpan estaba muy asustado y al llegar gar junto a Celestia exclama aliviado "¡Celestia! ¡Emperador dragón gar! ¡Cuánto me alegra verlos! ¡Ha sucedido algo terrible!" gar le dice serio "ya dime… que ha pasado escarpan… debes tranquilizarte si no, no podremos ayudarte" Celestia trata de aliviarlo "tranquilo, no tienes de que preocuparte… solo dinos que paso viejo amigo" Scorpan trata de hablar y nervioso les dice "les dije que no podían abrir, ¡¿Por qué Celestia?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Lo liberaron?!" Ambos preocupados entran y luna le dice muy angustiada "¿Qué liberaron? ¿Quién te lo ordeno?" este le dice, pero Celestia y gar encuentran a los representantes golpeados, gar observa la celda vacía, y al ver eso decide averiguar quién estaba ahí, Celestia empezó a tratar de despertarlos, aspen le dice "… lo lamentamos Celestia… no teníamos elección" Celestia comienza a curarlos a todos, pero Maximus le dice enojado "la culpa es de… el emperador" sato le dice molesto "toda su raza es la culpable de esto" Celestia les da una cachetada enojada les grita "¡YA OS HE DICHO QUE DEJEN ESO YA!" está pega directamente al suelo con ira.. Y finalmente amadeo le dice angustiado "mama mía Celestia, no tuvimos elección liberamos… al único que podía vencer al dragón oscuro" Gar golpea el suelo y les dice "¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS! ¡LIBERARON A GYGADRAN!" Celestia revisa la celda y precisamente… las cadenas y la placa del lugar tenía el nombre del prisionero, Sato le dice molesto y sosteniendo su espada "que opción teníamos, no confiamos en ti, ni en esa princesita… por eso decidimos tomar el asunto por nuestras manos, además todos sabemos que Gygadran es el único monstruo de clase S3 que puede hacerle frente a esa cosa" Luna lo golpea y le dice "¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡GYGADRAN! ¡GYGADRAN ES EL DRAGÓN HYDRA MÁS PELIGROSO DE EQUESTRIA Y EL MUNDO!" Maximus le recalca las razones de Gygadran para estar ahí "Gygadran es un monstruo dragón hidra de nivel clase s3, también es enorme, su tamaño de 300 metros no puede ser comparado por ningún ser de Equestria, solo por su enorme poder, no pudimos ponerlo en el octavo nivel por su tamaño, así que su celda está es del primer nivel, es prácticamente imposible de encerrar, pero logramos atraparlo cuando dormía, pero ahora… lo liberamos" el duque gran mancha habla y trata de ayudar a aspen a levantarse, mientras aspen cuenta el plan "usando la magia prohibida lo enviamos al mundo humano, para cazar al dragón oscuro, pero nos sorprendió… para ser tan grande es demasiado rápido" Scorpan entra mientras se sostenía con su cetro "les dije… que era un monstruo, ahora… matara a esas almas inocentes… nadie puede pararlo" Gar abre un portal y dice "¡AHÍ QUE INTERVENIR EL PORTAL DEL MUNDO HUMANO!" sato le dice a gar "ya es tarde, llegara al mundo humano en 4 horas" este se desmaya y Maximus solo le dice a Celestia "roguemos que Twilight Sparkle pueda vencerlo" Gar le dice a todos preocupándolos "Twilight Sparkle… es demasiado débil, no podrá enfrentarlo, roguemos que algo lo detenga" todos ven al cielo y Celestia cierra los ojos pensando _"Twilight"_ el mundo de Equestria había soltado al peor monstruo de la existencia.


	134. 11:18

_**11.18. Ahí formas de desquitarse muy sanas y satisfactorias.**_

* * *

Ya en el centro, Twilight hablaba con sus amigas y se le miraba más tranquila, pero Seed Bran entonces le dice a Twilight "bueno me retiro, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, sé que ganaras" Twilight algo triste por su partida le dice "¿no se quedara?" Seed Bran le comenta un asunto "lo lamento, debo irme, algunas recetas aún están en el horno y debo volver a revisar como están, así que… bueno ya lo sabes… igualmente recuerda que debes escribirme la otra semana para conocer tu progreso… ahora me retiro adiós chicas" mientras se va las chicas estaban algo preocupadas por Twilight, Sunset le pregunta "y dime… ¿qué harás con tu boda en Equestria?" Rainbow Dash también le pregunta "¿Qué harás con los invitados?" Fluttershy le pregunta aún más seria "¿y tus padres?" y Rarity pregunta lo obvio "¿Qué harás con Flash?" está entonces suspira y les dice "le escribiré una carta… pero preferiría verlo y explicarle la situación, sería lo mejor" Pinkie entonces le recalco algo "podrías pedirle a Flash Sentry que hable con el… ya sabes el humano" Twilight lo piensa y le dice "eso solo lo haría incómodo" Applejack algo intrigada le dice "mejor vete un momento a Equestria y le dices lo que paso" todas parecían ideas que eran lógicas… y entonces ella les dice "iré por un momento pero necesito que me cubran" todas acentúan, y notan que los chicos se habían ido hace rato… Timbur entonces entra y le pregunta "… ¿puedo hablar con Twilight ya?" gloriosa lo jala y le dice "ignora al idiota de mi hermano, bueno debo regresar al campamento, la nueva atracción estará lista pronto" todas confusas por lo que dijo, Applejack le pregunta "¿nueva atracción?" gloriosa explica más o menos "como ahora se encuentra un cañón en frente del lago, se podrá hacer muchas cosas… como carreras, exploraciones a cuevas, y también excavaciones, además pronto se plantaran más árboles, la flora volverá a ser normal, pero va a requerir trabajo, afortunadamente el gobierno ya pago por todo, así que.. Creo que no nos veremos por un buen rato, venía a despedirme chicas" Fluttershy le abraza y le dice "gracias por todo el apoyo" Rarity feliz le dice "a pesar de todo siempre fuiste buena persona" gloriosa toma a su hermano y le dice "además… pondré a alguien a trabajar…. Por un largo rato, para no molestar a nadie" todas acentúan la cabeza pero este se zafa y le dice a su hermana "bueno ya, como si hubiera hecho algo malo" Twilight le dice "engañarme a mis espaldas es lo suficientemente malo, además verme la cara de tonta se puede considerar mucho peor" Timbur le justifica "solo estábamos saliendo, y si fuimos novios pues yo no tengo la culpa, me has visto en el campamento las chicas saltan hacia mí, no sé si es por mi ingenio o por tener carisma y un pasado que las hace acercarse a mí, bien pude salir con Sunset o con cualquiera, pero te elegí a ti… eso no te da la idea de que solo tenía ojos para ti, además la mayoría de los chicos también miran a otra mujer eso no tiene nada de malo… o dime Flash no lo hacía de verdad, y que ahí de ese idiota de Van, es un psicópata, solo alguien estúpida le vería algo de lindo a ese animalejo, como te dije… yo aún estoy disponible, incluso tus amigas sabían que tú eras mi pareja perfecta, o la gente decía lo contrario… o ¿me equivoco?" las otras al oír eso se enojaron bastante, Rainbow Dash iba a golpearlo pero Twilight suspiro y dijo "escucha… simplemente no voy a decirte nada, soy una señorita, y las señoritas no actuamos con violencia" Timbur se rio y dijo "o que bien" pero Twilight le dijo al oído muy enojada "pero… ¡Spike y Komodo no son señoritas! ¡¿Verdad?!" este vio eso raro y dijo "no… ¿Komodo quién?" Twilight lanza una lechuga a Timbur y dijo mirándolo serio "¡A COMER!" ambos saltaron y comenzaron a morderlo, atacarlo, Ibuki y los otros entran, mientras glorias estaba afuera ignorando lo que pasaba con su hermano, Ibuki al ver la escena le dijo "¿quieres que le demos de palos?" B dijo algo que incluso sorprendió a Fluttershy "no nos ensuciemos las manos" Fluttershy le dio una palmadita diciendo "bien dicho" Blake le dijo "basta Komodo y Spike les dará algo si lo siguen mordiendo… gloriosa llévate a tu hermano creo que ya aprendió la lección" está se lo lleva arrastrado diciéndole a Twilight "gracias" ambas ríen y Twilight le responde "de nada" entonces Gambit saca su teléfono y les dice luego de la escena "busque a van pero no lo encuentro… la premiación será pronto" Twilight y las otras tratan de buscarlo, Pinkie entonces le dice a Rick "¿Dónde crees que fue?" Rick trata de pensar pero le dice "ni idea… estaba bastante callado, no sé dónde pudo ir" Jack le dice a todos "el rastreador que le coloque… se salió cuando le sucedió lo del brazo, me pregunto dónde estará" Jack entonces no nota que Ibuki se pone frente a todos y les dice "debemos separarnos, busquen por todos lados… y mejor tengan cuidado, los de Canterlot aún están buscándolo" Twilight les dice con algo de preocupación "de acuerdo, cualquier cosa llámenos por teléfono "todos se separan por más que lo buscaban no hallaban donde podía estar.

a todo el que le preguntaban no obtenían respuesta directa, hasta que Lyra le dice a Twilight "lo vi hace un rato… pero creo que Sandalwood vio a donde fue" Fluttershy y Twilight aprovecharon para buscar a Sandalwood y encontraron más respuestas directas, y lo encuentran, pero este no tenía ánimos de contestar, microchip trata de animar a su amigo, al llegar Twilight le dice "disculpa… podría preguntarte algo Sandalwood " Sandalwood ve que es Fluttershy y Twilight, pero no parecía animado "lo siento… no tengo muchos ánimos de hablar" microchip recalca un hecho "todo esto es culpa de ese idiota de van Ragon… el día que llego a la escuela, todo se fue al demonio" Twilight molesta le dice "no digas eso… ya les he explicado que no es su culpa" microchip le grita molesto "¡TODO ES SU CULPA! ¡LOS ATAQUES DE MONSTRUOS Y VILLANOS! ¡QUE TODOS NOS LEVANTEMOS CON MIEDO DE IR A LA ESCUELA! ¡Y LO PEOR! ¡AHORA SEPARO PAREJAS EN CANTERLOT! ¡ES SOLO UN MONSTRUO! ¡MERECE EL ODIO Y DESPRECIO! ¡OJALA LO HAGAN PAGAR LO QUE HIZO!" Twilight estaba tan molesta que iba a hacer algo, pero Fluttershy le dice mirándolo con su mirada "¡CALLATE!" este se quedó callado y lo empujo viendo a Sandalwood preguntándole "¿odias a van?" Sandalwood sorprendió a los 3 ya que este dijo "no… no lo hago" microchip molesto le dice "¡POR QUE! ¡NO ERA EL LA RAZON POR LA QUE ESTABAS TRISTE! ¡POR SU CULPA ROSE TE DEJO! ¡ES UN MONSTRUO Y MERECE TODO EL ODIO DEL MUNDO!" Sandalwood lo jala de su camisa y le dice directamente a los ojos "¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! ¡ADEMAS NO ES POR ESO QUE ESTOY TRISTE! ¡YA NO RECUERDAS LO QUE DIJO FLASH! ¡SI FUERAS MI AMIGO SABRIAS EL POR QUE ESTOY ASÍ!" Fluttershy entonces se pone frente a él y le pregunto "¿Qué sucedió con Rose?" Sandalwood comienza explicarle… y Twilight comprendió rápido "tú siempre me has gustado Fluttershy, pero… solo tenía ojos para ti, cuando Rose se empezó a fijar en mi fue hace 5 años, ella por mucho tiempo trato de acercarse, pero cada vez que yo la ignoraba eso la lastimaba, finalmente cuando los DragonFang llegaron a la escuela, empezó a salir con Rose porque no tenía nada que hacer… te habías ido de gira, así que quería buscar cosas aparte de mi trabajo como ecologista… pero no notaba los sentimientos de Rose… al contrario solo termine hiriéndole, ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto daño le hice con la canción que canto a Van… y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me duele dejar ir a Rose, ¡ME DI CUENTA! ¡QUE LA AMABA! ¡Y AHORA LA HE PERDIDO!" este se arrodillo culpándose de sus errores, Twilight se para frente a él y le dice "… yo sé lo que estás pasando, pero hay una diferencia Sandalwood , aún puedes cambiarlo, lo que sucedió entre Flash y yo, fue por mis errores y los de él, a pesar de todo, acepto mis errores y espero que él lo haga también, quizás entre él y yo ya no pueda haber nada… pero eso no significa que lo tuyo y lo de Rose acabe, aún tienes la oportunidad" Fluttershy le anima y le dice "gracias por confesarme tus sentimientos… pero ahora sé que era mutuo, y por esa misma razón, debo dejarte ir, lo lamento Sandalwood , Rose te ama más que yo, ella ha esperado por mucho tiempo, lo mejor es que… vayas con ella" Sandalwood con lágrimas en los ojos les dice con algo de esperanza "¿creen que aún puedo?" ambas sonríen y le dicen "adelante ella te espera" este sollozo les dice "… buscabas a van" microchip le dice "¿les dirás?" Sandalwood le golpea en la cabeza y le dice "si, ahora entiendo que van no es malo… hablare con todos, y tu vendrás conmigo, acéptalo… solo le tienes resentimiento por que los DragonFang te robaron el lugar de inteligencia, y tu novia cree que son más guapos que tu… pero si ella no fuera fiel te hubiera dejado, así que mejor empieza a aceptar que tú también has cometido errores… no querrás que diga ciertas cosas ¿verdad?" Microchip se asusta y recuerda que el arrojo la botella que iba a Celestia, este dice callado y con la cabeza abajo "está bien" Sandalwood se despide y les dice "Van estaba afuera con Flash, es todo lo que se" Twilight comenzó a correr pero cuando llego solo estaba Flash quien estaba muy preocupado, y a la par estaba Timbur, quien solo le dijo "¿mujeres…?" Flash solo le dice "en estos momentos nadie quiere ser tu" Twilight aparece detrás del… pero no sabía que decirle, Flash al darse cuenta… le mira y le dice "hola Twilight… yo…" Twilight le dice muy triste "lo lamento" Flash tranquilo suspira y le dice "no… soy yo el que debe disculparse, por mucho tiempo te espere… ahora lo sé, sé que eres Twilight del otro mundo, pero entendí que me mantenía aferrado a la idea de que estaríamos juntos, pero… pase tanto tiempo esperando que no me di cuenta que se volvió algo que me hacía daño, y al final creo que los 2 nos hicimos daño, así que… solo quiero disculparme y si… tengo que dejarte ir…" le interrumpe y es Twilight pony quien habla y le dice "perdóname Flash, por mi culpa también hice daño a tu contraparte Equestriana, ahora en este momento, está esperándome mi prometido, pero no quiero casarme… ahora entiendo el por qué, y… no es como decirle que ya no habrá boda, no sé qué hacer, todo esto es mi culpa" Flash entonces le dice "tranquila… entiendo que si estás aquí es por alguna misión importante, trata de cumplir la misión y cuando llegue el momento… hablare conmigo para decir que fue lo que paso, me dolerá… pero créeme sé cómo manejar mis emociones, y lo mejor será que salga por mí mismo y no podría recibir mejor ayuda… que de mí mismo" Twilight sonríe y le dice "gracias Flash…" está le abraza y Flash en el fondo piensa _"si soy sincero… estaré impactado, pero… comparado con la noticia… lo mejor será comenzar a planear como me diré la noticia, debo seguir el consejo de van… y seguir adelante"_ Timbur solo dijo "que tonto" Twilight entonces le pregunta a Flash "eso me recuerda, ¿viste a van?" Flash reacciona y le dice algo… nervioso "¿yo no?" Twilight nota algo raro y le dice "¿sabes algo?" este intenta alejarse nervioso diciendo "yo no ¿apenas pase el examen de entrada a la universidad? ¿Recuerda que yo no sé mucho Twilight?" este ríe pero Twilight… con ojos triste le mira y le dice "por favor… dímelo" Flash entonces suspira muy serio y preocupado "la verdad… yo también estoy preocupado por van" Flash entonces recuerda lo que había pasado momentos antes.


	135. 11:19

_**11.19. Fate Fade**_

* * *

Ambos miraban al cielo, cuando un vendedor ambulante había llegado a ofrecer su producto diciendo "buenos días señores, les apetece ver mi producto, vendo medicinar para curar todo tipo de males" el vendedor era muy alto, con corte fino, sonrisa alegre y con los ojos cerrados, usaba un traje de doctor, y por último tenía zapatos negros modestos, Flash le dijo amablemente "no gracias señor, la verdad no tengo dinero" este vendedor entonces le dijo "no te preocupes chico, vendo todo tipo de medicina, incluso para corazones rotos y para enfermedades estomacales" Flash algo avergonzado dijo "le he dicho que no gracias… además no quiero recordar lo segundo" Van empezó a notar algo raro en el vendedor, entonces busca en su caja y le dice "vamos chico, prueba una apuesto a que te caerá bien, está garantizadas en quitarte todos los problemas" en ese momento van le interrumpe diciendo "es interesante, que insistas tanto en vender esa medicina" el vendedor le dice sonriendo "es una bonita tarde para vender el sol se pondrá pronto… creo que no hay mejor hora para realizar mi trabajo" Van comienza a caminar al ver al vendedor y le dijo "bueno, si nos muestras la medicina aquí, seguramente no poder aprovecharla bien, así que vamos al parque ahí seguro te encontraras con buenos clientes si quieres te ayudo" ambos comenzaron a caminar y el vendedor le dijo a van "eres muy amable jovencito" Flash le dijo emocionado "no te importa si te acompaño quizás pueda ayudar a conseguir más…"… pero en ese momento van no se voltea pero van le amenaza diciéndole "¡no se te ocurra moverte de ahí! si le dices a alguien a donde fui ¡te matare!" el vendedor le dijo "tranquilo muchacho… deja que venga, apuesto… a que le gustara el producto" Van le dice "dudo que le guste un producto como este, es demasiado simple para estas cosas, ya sabes la medicina no es algo para todo el mundo" ambos caminan pero Flash nota algo en la postura de van, al volver al presente Flash le dice a Twilight "… no creo que debamos ir a verle… podría pasar algo muy malo" Twilight le pregunta aun viéndolo con los ojos tristes "¿Dónde fueron?" Flash suspiro y le dijo "mejor vamos… quizás ya sea tarde" Twilight y Flash comenzaron a correr, Timbur por otra parte solo pensó y dijo _"quizá consiga puntos para que me perdone si muestro preocupación por ese monstruo… bueno igual no tengo nada mejor que hacer"_ Twilight corría desesperada por buscar a van… pero su preocupación era poco a lo que estaba a punto de sentir.

En el parque no había ninguna persona, porque todos habían ido al centro , el vendedor entonces bajo su caja y Van se pare en un extremo del parque preguntándole "¿así que… tu medicina es buena?" el vendedor le dice "así es, es casera mi esposa las hace, como ves, de algo tengo que vivir" Van camina hacia el viéndolo muy serio "sabes lo más raro… no es que la medicina sea mala, se ve que es de buena calidad… lo que me intriga es una cosa" el vendedor sonriendo le dice "¿o sí que cosa?" van entonces le pone su espada en el cuello viéndolo con ojos tenebrosos diciendo "ese símbolo es igual al del grupo de los asesinos del shinsengumi, además… la postura que hiciste cuando te inclinaste a mostrarle la medicina a Flash Sentry… solo me refleja un estilo, era eso… o no recuerdo que los vendedores cargaran una espada katana oculta en la espalda, es bueno verte Fate Fade" el feliz vendedor se mueve rápido y aleja a van, abriendo los ojos completamente, dando un aspecto muy terrorífico al mostrar su verdadero ser, Fate Fade entonces le vio sonriendo comentándole lo que van sospechaba "realmente me impresiono ver que seguías vivo, después de todo, a los demonios no se les permite vivir con los hombres no es así ¿Kuroyasha? El último miembro del Jupongatana " Van saca su espada y le dice enojado "creí que te habías muerto en esa maldita tierra extinta, hasta donde sabia te habían clavado la espada cuando había llegado" Fate Fade se pone en su posición agachando su postura, poniendo su espada al lado de su brazo apuntando la punta en la misma posición de su brazo pareciendo hacerse uno, este muy molesto le dijo "bueno no puedes culpar a asesinos mediocres, cúlpalos por no saber cómo matar a la gente" ambos comienzan a caminar entrando en pose de combate, Van entonces le responde "si lo que quieres es vengarte de mí… entonces me encontraste en el momento preciso, estoy de mal humor, así que mejor aprovecha" ambos iniciaron una pelea, Van intento darle una estocada directa pero Fate la esquiva golpeándolo directamente en la pierna para luego dirigir su espada a su pecho, pero van logra esquivar el ataque con dificultad, ambos se repelen, comenzando a correr otra vez, chocando espada con espada, el mismo golpe los alejo y distancio uno del otro, Ambos frenéticos intentan atacarse y matarse, sin embargo Van logra salir del rango de corte de Fate, pero en cuanto se proponía a moverse, no pudo ver que Fate le puso una trampa usando el entorno a su alrededor para ocultar su siguiente estrategia, que era impactar a Van en la espalda, al intentar huir no se da cuenta, que un estoque si le había pegado pero logro evitar que fuera mortal, Fate noto que los pasos de van estaban torpes, así que dirigió su espada directo a sus pies, Van noto esto y le pego al suelo con bastante fuerza, para romper toda la tierra y levantar el polvo, Fate entonces dio un salto para atacarlo, Van logro girar sobre su propio eje lo suficiente para que Fate no notara que le había arrojado una piedra con bastante fuerza como parecer una bala, a pesar del golpe, Fate aterrizo directo en la pierna de van pero no la corto del todo aun así le había dado para que fuera mortal, Van intento moverse rápido, sin fijarse que Fate logro golpearlo con su codo enviándolo al suelo, sin embargo Van entonces con su brazo herido le dio al suelo una vez más y hundió la tierra, esto creo una distracción para que Fate no se diera cuenta de su posición, Van aparece detrás de él, pero rápidamente desaparece usando el polvo, a su alrededor Fate giro rápidamente cortando todo a su alrededor, Van entonces toma un árbol y se lo arroja, Fate logra partir el árbol en dos, pero Van estaba detrás de las ramas, y logra golpearlo con una estocada lo suficientemente fuerte para herirlo y hacerlo retroceder, Van comenzó a toser sangre debido a que cada vez más los efectos secundarios de la medicina que se había inyectado aparecieron y le afectaron muy profundamente.

Intentando resistir también sus heridas, tanto Fate como Van se pararon y viéndose el uno al otro comienzan a planear el siguiente movimiento, Fate entonces le pregunta "¿así que tu estilo aún sigue siendo el mismo? El dragón de 9 cabezas" Van entonces se pone en posición defensiva con los ojos llenos de furia diciendo "Gatotsu, ese estilo que tienes siempre me dio problemas, pero ahora usare algo que jamás has visto" ambos entonces en un momento saltaron iniciando un ataque frenético contra el otro, un impacto volvió a hacerlos retroceder pero al tocar el suelo con sus pies dieron un salto con el cual el viento se detuvo al volver a chocar una y otra vez, ambos entonces se prepararon para atacar, Fate uso el Gatotsu, un estilo que al atacar era directo a los puntos débiles de una persona, en ese momento Van enojado y con ojos llenos de furia, comenzó a atacarlo y Fate a este, se movían de lado a lado, un salto de Fate para atacar la cabeza de Van, Este le repelió haciendo que el filo se desviara, pero Fate intenta patearlo, Van entonces se quitó moviéndose con rapidez, Fate retrocedió y giro para dar un corte vertical para hacer que la espada de Van se le fuera de las manos, Van entonces hizo un corte Horizontal para golpear el mango de la espada de Fate, pero está ultima tenía un truco que era que al hacerlo Van giro para darle una patada giratoria en la cabeza a Fate, este se agacho y luego con las 2 manos le dio un corte en el hombro que fue lo suficientemente profundo como para afectar la postura de Van, este no podía aguantar más estar parado, pero Volvió a pegarle al suelo, Fate enojado atraviesa el polvo pero nota que Van hace una voltereta trasera y salta a un árbol para luego ir directo a Fate quien al recibirlo recibe el choque de la espada que hizo que Van girara como loco, pero este entonces aprovecho el giro para que Fate intentara usar su espada en él, pero Van lo uso para subirse directamente en la espada y atacando la cabeza de este, tratando de noquearlo, pero no noto que al hacerlo Fate le había puesto una trampa que se encontraba que al caer, Fate había colocado el mango de la espada en el suelo y entonces le da a Van la pierna herida, sacándolo de balance, Fate aprovecha para intentar cortarlo aunque Van lo esquiva y luego corriendo directamente a él, este esquiva cada golpe de la espada y ambos cortan, atacan constantemente a su oponente sin retroceder, intentando dar un golpe mortal, Fate le clava la espada usando su estilo secreto a lo que él llama _"Gatotsu Zero"_ en un solo movimiento Van no vio que fue lo que hizo, intentando atacarle con un corte inclinado, no se fija que Fate le clava la espada katana en el brazo que tenía herido, el corte de Van rompe la espada, pero Fate le entierra el pedazo de la espada clavada al empujarla, Van comienza a escupir sangre sabiendo que ese era el límite que aguantaba, sin embargo Van se levantó sacando el pedazo diciéndole "¡oye idiota! ¡NO HEMOS TERMINADO!" Fate saca una nueva espada diciendo "sabes lo malo de las falsificaciones, es que tienen la vida muy delgada no aguantan un buen golpe, por eso me gustan más las espada japonesas y su modo clásico de hacerlas, el diseño de una katana es precioso, y duradero, ahora miremos si logras resistir mi Gatotsu Zero con está espada" poniéndose en posición, Van entonces intenta usar su espada con ambos brazos, pensando en su siguiente estrategia _"con que… así usas el Zero"_ en el momento en que Van salta directo a Fate este intenta atacarlo con el Gatotsu, pero no se fija en que Van usa un corte con un giro para sacar de Balance a Fate, por lo que este reduce su rango de ataque, Van aprovecha esto y le da una patada para enviarlo lejos, este realiza otra vez una batalla de cortes contra Van ambos entonces exhaustos mostraron su posición final que se redujo a un solo movimiento, Fate realiza el Zero una vez más, pero en ese momento Van le da un golpe a su pierna derecha que entonces le saco no solo de balance si no que le hizo perder la concentración, Por ultimo Van le da una estocada con mucha fuerza lanzándolo con una ráfaga de aire hacia un árbol el cual se quedó intacto pero los que estaban atrás fueron destruidos por la onda explosiva, Van se paró frente a Fate y le dijo "ahora si ya termine" Fate se paró y le dijo "bueno es una lástima… porque yo no" ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea.

una tercera persona apareció diciendo "paren, ya fue suficiente, comandante Fate" era un hombre con barba, traje café y corbata verde, mocasines cafés, peinado refinado, tono de piel claro y por último sus ojos eran verdes, Fate se paró y le dijo "bueno… si usted lo dice jefe" Van reconoce al hombre diciendo "presidente Load" este se puso frente a Van y le dijo "me alegra verte sano y salvo van, has disfrutado tu tiempo en Canterlot" Van saluda al señor presidente "me alegro de verlo señor presidente" este entonces le empieza a contar la razón de su llegada "me alegro mucho, ahora sé que es un mal momento de interrumpir tu descanso, pero me temo que se han presentado problemas, creo que ya te han notificado sobre extremis y lo que puede llegar a pasar" van suspira y le dice algo molesto "entonces por qué envió a este idiota" Fate le dice con algo de razón "como ya notaste, Steel parece estar relacionado con el problema de corrupción del gobierno de mantener las armas ilegales en vez de destruirlas, como última arma nos envían a nosotros los únicos que no pueden ser corruptos, y que trabajamos simplemente como esclavos a sus órdenes… como perros con correa, a mí me ofrecieron puestos arriba de Steel, y como me cae más mal que tú, decidí ayudar" Van entonces le dice a Fate "sabes intentar matarme es una bonita forma de saludo tuya" Fate comienza fumar y le dice "bueno tenía que desquitarme primero, pero con estas heridas no pondré continuar con mi trabajo por hoy así que tu paliza quedara de lado con la que me dará mi esposa" Van confuso le pregunta "¿no era broma que eres casado?" Fate le enseña la foto de su esposa… resultando ser una antigua compañera de shinsengumi que van ya había visto, Fate solo dice "si está es mi esposa" van solo le dijo "o… bueno felicidades" el presidente load le declara "tuve que llamar a los disponibles, y como tú eres el único que puede entender el nivel de peligro de extremis, he venido a pedirte que nos ayudes y que no te preocupes tú nunca podrás ser juzgado por nadie, fue mi promesa hacia a ti y la cumpliré, después de todo cumpliste tus misiones" van le interrumpe y le dice "eso lo sé, no se preocupe, si es para usted… lo cumpliré señor presidente load, después de todo usted siempre ha sido justo y noble, por ahora déjelo en mis manos" Fate entonces mientras fumaba le dijo a van "por desgracia… debo decir que estas mucho más débil que cuando te conocí, no se serás capaz de cumplir este reto" Van le dice molesto "y aun así te patee, como si fueras de cartón" ambos iban a empezar otra pelea, pero el director interrumpe la pelea y le pregunta a van tranquilo "dime ¿aceptas la misión?" van lo mira a los ojos y dice "acepto" sin embargo Fate le dice apuntándole con la espada "espero que si sirvas de algo… porque yo sigo dudando que logres algo" aunque la situación se estaba poniendo tensa todo parecía indicar que no iban a parar, pero en ese momento Twilight llega y nota las enormes heridas de Van.

Twilight ve que Fate le estaba apuntando con la espada, y tratando de ayudar a Van se pone frente a él, gritándole a Fate "¡ATRÁS! ¡NO DEJARE QUE LE SIGAS HACIENDO DAÑO! ¡ALEJATE! ¡ALEJATE!" este intenta amenazarlo con una rama pero Fate en su mente dijo _"¿quién es está estúpida?"_ El señor presidente le dice retirándose "espero poder verte pronto van" ambos se retiraron mientras Van piensa en las palabras de Fate _"eres mucho más débil que cuando te conocí"_ este parecía triste, pero Twilight preocupada trata de revisarlo "¡QUE TIENES! ¡FUE ESE TIPO VERDAD! ¡TE DEJO MUY MAL! ¡NECESITAS UN MEDICO!" Van comienza a caminar y le dice "tranquila… estoy…" este se desmaya, y Twilight entra en shock tratando de revisar las heridas nota que se estaba desangrando enormemente, no podía dejar de entrar en pánico su mente y las 2 Twilight solo decían _"¡NO! ¡CELESTIA POR FAVOR NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NECESITO LLEVARLO A UN MEDICO! ¡PERO COMO ESTÁ MUY LEJOS! ¡SE HARA TARDE CUANDO LO LLEVE! ¡QUE VOY A HACER!"_ … Twilight entonces mira a su otra yo, ambas entran en sincronía y dicen al mismo tiempo _"si me dejo vencer por el miedo, nunca avanzare"_ está respira hondo y nota que el teléfono de van comenzó a sonar, en ese momento Twilight tomo el teléfono y dijo "¿hola?" la voz era de un hombre y le dijo _"¿Quién eres?"_ Twilight mira el número desconocido y le pregunta "buscas a van" este entonces le contesta _"lo siento quizás me equivoque… buscaba a un idiota de cabello negro y mal herido"_ Twilight sabe que era van… por muy extraño que sonara y dijo "¡ESPERA! ¡VAN ESTÁ HERIDO! ¡EL AHORA SUFRIO UN ATAQUE Y SU CUERPO NO AGUANTA MÁS!" este entonces piensa que van está herido otra vez y le dice a Twilight _"¡maldita sea! ¡Puedes tomar una foto!"_ está trata de tomar la foto pero estaba muy nerviosa, este entonces al recibir las fotos le dijo _"escucha, no te pongas nerviosa, hay una manera de salvar a este pedazo de idiota"_ Twilight nerviosa le dijo "¡está bien! ¿Qué debo de hacer?" este toma una lista y le dice _"llévalo a un laboratorio… hace rato se puso a buscar flores cicatrizadoras, necesitas como unas 30 flores para hacer un antídoto"_ Twilight recibe la foto de la flor… y se da cuenta de que desde el inicio van busco esa flor, siendo la razón por la que Gleam la tenía , Twilight entonces se sintió mal pero trato de que no la afectara, usando su habilidad de tele transportarse trato de transportarse a su laboratorio en la escuela, al desaparecer, Flash llego y dijo "¡TWILIGHT ESPERA!" este noto que ya se había ido… y Timbur dijo "… con que así se siente" ambos se preguntaron que le había pasado a Twilight.


	136. 11:20

_**11.20. La Vida que cuelga de las Manos de Twilight.**_

* * *

En su laboratorio está comenzó a trabajar rápido tirando todo lo que había en una mesa trato de levantar a Van pero era muy pesado… en ese momento Komodo apareció frente a ella junto a Spike, Komodo al ver a Van… comenzó a acercarse a él, acostándose , derramando lágrimas por el estado de su amo, Twilight le dijo para calmarlo mientras lo abrazaba "yo también estoy preocupada por él, lo salvare lo prometo, ayúdame a subirlo a la mesa" Komodo accedió y comenzó a levantarlo lentamente, Spike vio sus heridas y le dijo a Twilight "¿crees que se salvara?" Twilight entonces recibió las instrucción para poder salvar a Van, primero ella necesitaba anular la fórmula que se había inyectado le dijo al hombre de la llamada "escucha, ya estoy en un laboratorio, dime lo que tengo que hacer… esa cosa que se inyecto seguro lo matara, dime ¿Cómo lo salvo?" rápidamente este le explica la receta de un antídoto, siguiendo las instrucciones paso por paso _"necesitas preparar una solución, toma la botella del líquido que está en una caja seguramente la escondió… pero imagino que debes saber dónde está , toma una de las botellas que dicen falzar xl, y la que este siempre está bebiendo, es una cura para regenerar tejidos llamado curaja 4, en la de falzar xl pon una parte en un vaso de precipitación de 25 ml exactos, luego toma la de curaja 4 en otra de 25 ml, ahora busca algunas botellas pequeñas dentro de la caja empieza a colocar en probetas milimetradas, es ese envase en forma de tubo, coloca en 4 diferentes, en el siguiente orden en el que tienen el numero indicado, toma la uno y pon en la probeta una cantidad de 15 ml, toma la que tiene el número 2 y pon en otra probeta una cantidad de 10 ml, en la tercera solo pon una cantidad de 5 ml y la última tienes que poner 18 ml, una vez que tengas todo eso en orden comienza a armar un sistema de mezcla, ahora busca las 30 flores cicatrizadoras, una vez que las encuentres avísame, ahora una vez que termines el sistema notifícamelo recuerda tenemos solo 20 minutos"_ Twilight envió a Komodo y Spike a buscar la flor enseñándole cual era, usando su magia comenzó a armar el sistema lo más preciso que pudo, siguiendo todas las instrucciones pero Twilight tenía una duda "¿Qué sucederá después de los 20 minutos?" el hombre le dice muy serio _"pues a ese idiota el corazón le dejara de responder y por último morirá"_ Twilight al oír eso se precipito tanto, que comenzó a agitarse de preocupación _,_ pero se trató de calmar "… está bien… yo puedo… yo puedo" casi comienza a quebrarse pero Komodo y Spike regresan con demasiadas flores a lo que Spike dice "tranquila… lo salvaras" ella le dice al hombre mientras compone sus pensamientos "las encontré" el hombre comienza a explicarle lo que tiene que hacer _"comienza a encender el mechero, ajusta la llama a una temperatura estable, ahora comienza a vaciar una por una de los vasos de precipitación y espera a que estén completamente vacías en una pera de decantación, tienes que tener 2 disponibles, luego pon las probetas en el siguiente orden, 3, 1, 4, 2, una vez hecho vacía en la otra pera de decantación, has que el sistema de tubos comienzo a fluir hacia una tercera pera de decantación, coloca tubos de ensayo debajo de las 2, ahora toma las flores y busca en particular una semilla , debe haber una que tiene muchos colores, ahora encuentra más de esas flores o si tienes las 30, has esto comienza a moler en cantidades de 5 hasta que queden molidas, recuerda molidas no en hojuelas, algunos analgésicos que están en algún botiquín de emergencias, necesito que busques algunos en específico, en una unidad paramédica, necesitaras ciertas cosas así que apunta bien, y será mejor que te des prisa… solo te quedan 16 minutos"_ Twilight recuerda que debe haber unidades cerca del centro, Twilight le apunta la lista a Spike y tele transporta junto a Komodo al área del centro donde toman prestada algunas cosas, Twilight le pregunta sobre el estado de Van "¿dime y no hay peligro en vano ahora?" el hombre le menciona _"bueno observa si tiene fiebre, también tómale el pulso… si tarda más de lo debido… se te está acabando el tiempo, mejor consigue esas cosas ya"_ Twilight revisa a van y resulta tener una fiebre muy alta, así que trata de bajarla, y le toma él puso también coloca su oído cerca de su pecho para oír los latidos del corazón… pero poco a poco se hacían más débiles, ella entonces observa que la solución poco a poco comenzaba a destilarse, Twilight comenzó a moler las semillas como le dijo, en el centro Spike y Komodo tratan de ir rápido a Canterlot, Spike se sintió aterrado al ver que el tiempo se estaba acabando, Komodo entonces lo subió a su espalda y se fue rápidamente en las paredes como si fuera una sombra desesperada, al llegar con Twilight le dice al hombre "las encontré, ahora dime que debo hacer" el hombre le indico ahora lo último _"ahora mide si el total del polvo tiene un peso de 2 miligramos, si es así lo hiciste bien, ahora observa si los tubos de ensayo tienen por lo menos 5 ml, hay que esperar si no es así… pero se nos está acabando el tiempo, tienes que tener al menos 10 ml, para mezclarlo todo en una pasta, toma los analgésicos y mézclalos en una tercera pera de decantación y colócalo en un matraz encima del mechero, así en menos de 5 minutos necesitaras que se forme un líquido cuando se caliente, luego empezara a bajar su temperatura en 3 minutos, aún tienes 10 minutos, lo que te deja solo con 2 minutos para ver… si aún se puede salvar"_ Twilight le grita asustada "¡YO SE QUE PUEDO SALVARLO! ¡SOLO DIME QUE MÁS PUEDO HACER PARA GANAR TIEMPO!" ella empieza a llorar y entonces el hombre le dice _"… bien si quieres salvarlo con esas prisas… busca la manera de reducir su fiebre, luego… mira si en esa caja aún está una botella roja que dice plasmas Y9, busca la vena en el brazo de Van e inyéctale unos 5 ml, quizás no sea mucho… pero solo te dará 4 minutos y 19 segundos para salvarle el pellejo, también sella sus heridas de manera que ya no le cause hemorragia, una vez hecho esto recuéstalo bien"_ Twilight busca la botella pero quedaba muy poco, está hace lo mejor posible para curarlo y atenderlo, Twilight mientras le atiende solo piensa _"… no quiero verlo sufrir, solo pensar que esto le pasa diario… no sé, hay algo en el… que me hace querer ayudarlo… no importa, debo actuar rápido"_ Twilight termina de realizar el procedimiento y nota que la fiebre baja, Twilight entonces empieza a enfriar la solución que ya se estaba destilando, finalmente lo coloca en una inyección y le pregunta al hombre "coloque la solución en una jeringa, se la tengo que inyectar" el hombre entonces le dice _"si así es, ahora con mucho cuidado solo inyéctale 5 ml primero y luego espera 10 segundos exactos, para colocarle el resto, tiene que ser en el mismo brazo y tranquila estará bien después de eso"_ Twilight se lo inyecta y como este le dijo… espero entonces un minuto y Twilight entonces vio… que este empezaba a dejar de respirar asustada solo le dijo "¡VAN DEJO DE RESPIRAR!" está trato de oír su corazón… pero se estaba rindiendo, el hombre entonces le dijo _"¡eso es imposible! A menos que… ¿ese idiota cuantas veces se inyecto esa cosa?, revisa si su brazo se pone azul"_ Twilight revisó y se comenzó a poner azul… ella casi entra en un ataque de pánico y le dice "¡ESTÁ AZUL! ¿VAN VA A MORIR?" el hombre entonces recuerda algo _"lo tengo… observa si en el botiquín de emergencia encuentras algo de epinefrina, eso es adrenalina, escúchame bien… esto sonara peligroso pero… llena rápido una tina con agua, y luego conecta un Radio o algo que funcione con electricidad… pon a van en la tina… y luego mete el aparato, sé que es peligroso pero eso será como usar la máquina para un paro cardiaco… ¡hazlo rápido!"_ Twilight encuentra una tina y usando su magia llena toda la tina con agua, Komodo le ayuda a poner a van ahí… está arroja un radio que estaba conectado y al hacerlo van se electrocuto, está entonces desconecta la radio y trata de oír si funcionó en eso la voz le dice _"bien ahora… toma una aguja de epinefrina… de 5 ml, e inyéctasela directamente en el corazón… eso debería hacerlo reaccionar"_ Twilight nerviosa entonces le dice "¿espera es muy arriesgado podría darle algo más si se lo doy en sobredosis… y sí.. ¿Ya es tarde?" ella comienza a llorar pero la voz le dice _"¡hazlo ya idiota! ¡O se morirá de verdad!"_ Twilight llorando le inyecta diciendo "¡POR FAVOR REACCIONA!" al inyectarle lo azul se detuvo… pero no retrocedía… Twilight sentía como poco a poco la chispa de van… se desvanecía, la voz solo le dijo suponiendo lo peor _"lo lamento… en verdad…"_ Komodo comenzó a llorar y Spike lo estaba tranquilizando… pero Twilight entonces se subió encima de Van y le dio masaje cardiaco gritando en lagrima "¡VAMOS VAN! ¡YO SE QUE ESTO NO TE VA A DETENER! ¡LO OLVIDAS! ¡TU ESTARAS EN EL TORNEO! ¡CUMPLIRAS TU META NO! ¡NO ME PROMETISTE QUE ESTARIAS BIEN! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!, perdóname… por favor… solo no quiero perderte, ya perdí a Flash… todo mi mundo está en un caos… y solo me falta perderte a ti… por favor, vuelve conmigo, ¡SOLO DESPIERTA!" Twilight con muchas lágrimas abrazaba el cuerpo de van quien no parecía reaccionar… sin embargo algo pasaba.

Van estaba en un lugar negro, viendo una luz frente al… este entonces dijo "¿Dónde estoy?... acaso… ya es el momento… acaso, ya ha llegado la hora" este entonces vio la luz y se le mostro algo, este vio, una habitación que era como una prisión, en ella estaba van sentado y una chica estaba recostada en él, Van entonces pensó _"recuerdo… este día, es acaso… ¿el ultimo día que la vi?"_ van vio a su recuerdo decirle a la chica "la verdad estar aquí puede ser aburrido, con esos 3 idiotas al menos no me aburro tanto" la chica solo le dice "si es verdad… pero al menos regresaste, me tenías preocupada, pensé… que ya no vendrías por mi" van del recuerdo le dice "como no voy a volver por ti, no íbamos a casarnos al salir de este maldito infierno, ya te lo dije, yo cumplo mis promesas" está entonces se recuesta de forma tierna poniéndolo nervioso y le dijo "lo sé, tú me quieres mucho, pero… dime no te preocupa, que algo pase y…" este entonces le da un toque en la cabeza con la mano diciéndole "ya te lo dije… no podría olvidarte aunque quisiera… nada me puede pasar, saldré del infierno cuantas veces sea posible, si es para estar contigo hare lo posible y lo imposible si es necesario" la chica entonces le dice con ojos tristes "…. Pero… y ¿me ocurre algo a mí?" en ese momento van deja de recordar, y entonces van ve que en la luz escucha una voz que le dice _"no es el momento… regresa… te están esperando"_ van intenta alcanzar la luz… pero en ese momento este comienza abrir los ojos pensando _"¿Qué sucedió?... me duele todo… hay algo en mi pecho… no, hay algo encima de mí, porque… ¿Por qué se siente húmedo?, y ¿de quién es esa voz?"_ Este mira que Twilight estaba llorando en su pecho diciéndole "¡POR FAVOR SOLO DESPIERTA!" llorando está entonces ve que este se levanta abrazándole y limpiándole las lágrimas y le dice "no me gusta verte llorar, tranquila… ya desperté" Twilight comienza a llorar otra vez mientras le abraza regañándole entre enojada, alegre, triste, solloza "¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡POR QUE HICISTE SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ! ¡NO PUEDES PENSAR…! ¡QUE HABRIA HECHO YO SIN TI! ¡LO ULTIMO QUE QUIERO AHORA ES PERDERTE! ¡NO ME DEJES!" van nota que ella había estado haciendo algo para ayudarle… este solo pensó _"¡acaso! ¡Había muerto!... Twilight… me revivió, pero ¿Cómo lo hizo?"_ este la sigue abrazando mientras mira el teléfono, este dedujo que había sucedido, viendo está situación recuerda lo que le dijo a esa chica, este entonces abraza un poco fuerte a Twilight y le dice "prometo… no hacerte pasar por esto otra vez" ambos se abrazan mientras Spike al ver la escena estaba llorando, Komodo solo le dice algo y entonces Spike le dice "si así es… esos dos son un par de idiotas" Van se levanta poco a poco, mientras Twilight le ayuda a pararse, ambos comienzan a caminar hacia afuera, Twilight le da un vaso de agua "ten necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas poco a poco" este la bebe y le dice "gracias Twilight… ¿podrías traer la guitarra que está en el salón la banda?" Twilight le pregunta "¿Qué harás?" este le dice viendo la estatua "ya lo veras" mientras ella se va este ve su teléfono y la voz le contesta _"aparentemente está vez casi te mueres… así que nos veremos en el punto de encuentro"_ van solo le dice serio "juro que si le dices algo a alguien lo que paso te arrancare la cabeza cirujano de segunda" el hombre del teléfono solo le dijo _"en vez de intentar matarme, mejor agradéceme por ayudar a esa niña a salvarte el pellejo, creo que deberías darle algo lindo, es lo menos que puedes hacer maldito animal"_ van se enoja y le dice "no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, además… iba a hacerlo, no quiero que pase lo mismo que con…" este hombre solo le dice _"lo sé, no le hagas daño como lo hiciste con ella en el pasado, en fin espero no te mueras aún tengo que revisarte el brazo, nos vemos… Kuroyasha"_ van solo ve el cielo y dice "… yo también espero eso" Twilight regresa y le dice "bueno era la única guitarra que estaba, dime ya no sientes dolor" este le dice "en realidad ya no, te agradezco que no me hayas quitado los vendajes del pecho y también gracias por salvarme la vida" Twilight se sonroja "gracias van… significa mucho para mí, pero por favor no hagas ese tipo de cosas otra vez" este le dice mientras se acomoda para tocar "tranquila no estoy loco para intentar morir otra vez… quieres oír algo" Twilight le pregunta "¿seguro que puedes tocar?" este le dice mientras le pregunta "no puedo tocar, pero necesitare ayuda para eso, no encuentro forma de agradecerte… y también sé que aún estas triste por la tontería que hice antes, así que… permíteme compensártelo ¿me ayudarías a tocar?" está se sienta cerca de van mientras le pregunta "no lo sé… soy algo pesada" este la sienta en su regazo y le dice "yo no te veo pesada… eres igual de delgada que otras chicas" está se sonroja y le dice "¿espera..?¿Esto es un poco vergonzoso?" Twilight sostiene la guitarra y van pone sus dedos con las manos de Twilight mientras le dice "espero te guste… la verdad hace mucho que no toco este tipo de canciones, y es para que liberes la carga que hay dentro de ti" Twilight no entiende pero le dice "¿carga' ¿Qué vamos a tocar?" van entonces cierra los ojos y le dice "algo profundo" este mira al cielo y luego a la espada clavada en la estatua mientras mueve los dedos iniciando la canción, Twilight comienza a mover los dedos y tocar para que van no haga tanta presión, tocando al mismo ritmo comienzan a tocar.


	137. 11:21

_**11.21. No importa ya.**_

* * *

Van mientras estaba tocando una canción con el ritmo tranquilo y lento, el tono era de una canción gris pero a la vez se sentía como si llevara un ritmo optimista, siendo una canción con un minuto solo del tono, van comenzó a cantar moviendo sus dedos al compás del ritmo _"sin importar cuanto reprimas el pasado, el camino que te lleva, a recordar es largo, al final no importa ya, si tengo que pensar en la frustración de los momentos que viví y sentía el dolor de aquellos segundos interminables, no debo mirar atrás, al final no importa ya"_ continuo la canción luego de una pausa suave que acomodo la música y las notas en la misma _"los días que pasan sin liberar el encierro de mis emociones, cada día es un tormento que avanza sin parar, quisiera liberarme de ellos, pero no sé cómo empezar, al final no importa ya"_ van comienza a cantar el coro mientras tocaba la canción suave con el coro al lado _"si comienzo una vez más, no importa cómo empezar, no importa donde iniciare, pero ya sé que hare"_ van comenzó a cantar la canción mientras Twilight no notaba que quería enseñarle " _sin importar cuanto reprimas el pasado, el camino que te lleva, a recordar es largo, al final no importa ya"_ van vuelve a cantar el coro sin embargo Twilight comienza a notar que las palabras tenían cierto sentido a donde estaba apuntando lo que ella no sabía qué hacer _"si comienzo una vez más, no importa cómo empezar, no importa donde iniciare, pero ya sé que hare"_ van comienza a tocar lentamente mientras el cielo se tornaba gris de las palabras que decía, los animales se acercaban dónde estaban Van y Twilight, Komodo y Spike se sentaron junto a sus amos escuchando la canción _"el camino solitario puede ser, aunque el tiempo sea cruel, mirar atrás ya no es opción, aquello que paso y fue, al final no importa ya"_ van continua la canción y Twilight ve lo que trata de decirle, está comienza a llorar un poco mientras con firmeza mira hacia adelante viendo directamente la estatua _"nunca caer es ahora una opción, nunca caer se volverá tu legado, nunca caer tentada a mirar atrás, nunca caer y rendirse, nunca decir que voy a hacer, porque al final si lo sé"_ van comenzó a tocar el solo junto a Twilight, viendo como poco a poco los rayos de luz atravesaban el lugar, un ave que se había caído al ver la luz decidió levantarse y volar, aves alrededor hicieron lo mismo, Twilight vio que también las flores florecían, algunos animales que estaban agachados miraban la luz del sol, la canción que Twilight y van tocaban estaba cambiando el entorno gris a uno colorido mientras cantaron el ultimo coro _"sin importar cuanto reprimas el pasado, el gris siempre del mismo color será, pero si lo dejas ir y el tiempo pasa ya, el arcoíris vendrá y un nuevo día iniciara, si lo piensas bien… al final no importa ya"_ ambos vieron como todo cambio, mientras tocaron las ultimas notas de la canción, Twilight en ese momento le pregunto viendo hacia la estatua y el sonido de las aves volando "al final… no importa verdad" Van mira al cielo diciéndole "si… ya no importa" la canción había finalizado y viendo que el sol apuntaba al centro Twilight le comento "vamos" Van comenzó a caminar algo débil pero está le ayudo solo diciéndole "si" Twilight quizás le costaba aprender las palabras que van le había dicho pero solo ella podrá saber si poner en práctica esas palabras poco a poco.

Ambos regresan al centro… solo que van estaba aún algo débil, las chicas vieron que Twilight estaba a su lado y le gritan "¡ESTABAMOS PREOCUPADAS POR TI!" estas abrazan a Twilight y los chicos ven los vendajes de van e Ibuki le pregunta "¿Qué sucedió?" Van entonces le dice "digamos que… ahora sé cómo se siente morir más de una vez" Rick dijo golpeando se la cabeza "otra vez casi te mueres contra alguien" Twilight escucha eso y las demás gritando "¡¿OTRA VEZ?!" entonces Blake explica a las chicas "hay tantos enemigos que lo dejan al borde de la muerte que suele pasar algo seguido que casi se muere, así que digamos que se nos ha hecho costumbre" B entonces le dice a Twilight "en la última casi se nos va" Van entonces les dice "bueno ya… saben que solo es cuando me enfrento a tipos fuertes que me suele pasar eso, además está ultima el enemigo me agarro débil y desprevenido… pero tratare de no arriesgarme más en estas cosas, comienzo a creer que en la siguiente moriré de verdad" los DragonFang gritan "¡COMO SI FUERAMOS A CREERTE!" Twilight entonces le pregunta a van "¿lo prometes?" este le ve los ojos pero como los demás estaban viendo… solo formo una pistola con los dedos diciéndole "no repito lo que ya dije una vez" tanto las Rainboom como los DragonFang pensaron _"… ¿qué les paso a esos dos?"_ en ese momento se escuchó en todo el lugar que Stun Gun dijo _"a todos los participantes, es la hora de elegir al ganador del evento"_ todos se fueron adentro para ver quien había ganado, dando comienzo a la ceremonia.


	138. 11:22

_**11.22. Y el ganador es…**_

* * *

Las Rainboom y los DragonFang se presentaron ante el público, mientras se miraba que muchos ansiosos esperaban el nombre del ganador, frente a ellos, el resultado sería algo para recordar, Stun Gun y Celestia subieron al estrado y entonces Stun Gun dijo "¡la hora ha llegado! En este momento, se han contado los votos y después de deliberar lo que sucedió y los eventos recientes, tuvimos que esperar a ver qué es lo que decidía el consejo del torneo, pero ya ha llegado la hora… es el momento de anunciar al ganador, directora Celestia, como usted es la directora de la escuela donde están las 2 bandas… debo decir que tiene el honor de decir el nombre del ganador" este le entrega el sobre del primer y segundo lugar al leerlo quema ambas y entonces dice "me complace anunciar que los que representaran este año a la región y la escuela Canterlot… será la banda de…" ambos grupos miraban nerviosos para ver quien había ganado, entonces Celestia les da una noticia impactante a todos _"¡LA BANDA GANADORA! ¡SON LOS DRAGONFANG!... ¡Y LAS RAINBOOM!"_ Todo el mundo grito "¡QUE!" en eso Celestia explico lo que paso "el consejo del torneo tomo la decisión de incluir a 2 bandas este año viendo el número de participantes y de estudiantes en la escuela, así que eligió a 2 bandas del primer y segundo lugar, así que a ambos felicidades" en ese momento Ibuki y Rainbow Dash le dice "¡UN MOMENTO!" Ibuki le reclama "¡EXIJO UN RECUENTO!" Rainbow Dash grita "¡EXIJO SABER SI LE GANE!" Ibuki enojado le grita a Rainbow Dash "¡COMO QUE SI ME GANASTE!" ambos comienzan a discutir mientras los demás celebran, van y Twilight hablan entre sí, ella feliz le comenta "me alegra que hayamos ganado sin problemas" Van le dijo "bueno era obvio que tenía que haber un final feliz, el público tomo bastante bien la victoria" todos aplaudían, Twilight entonces le dijo pensando en Flash "espero que todos estén felices" Van le distrae diciéndole "en fin… creo que aún tenemos que hablar sobre él porque te metes tanto en mi vida" Twilight nerviosa recuerda y le dice "bueno… quizás es porque… a si… digamos que me persigue una organización malvada, y como notaras envía gente peligrosa a atacarnos así que… quería ver si no te había pasado nada reciente últimamente" van le mira serio y como los chicos estaban oyendo eso también… todos le preguntan a las chicas "¡es cierto eso!" las chicas entonces acuerdan en la excusa inventada diciendo "¿sí?" Van entonces le dijo "no sé si me dices una mentira… pero está bien te creo, pero eso no significa que te perdono tan fácil por todo lo metiche que fuiste" Twilight suspira y le dice algo desanimada "es cierto, pero prometo compensártelo…" está entonces ve que van levanta un expediente diciéndole "entonces… para ser justos, voy a leer cosas sobre ti y tu vida privada, ya sabes es lo justo después de todo" Twilight nota que tenía un expediente con todos los datos sobre ella y gritándole fuerte "¡ES MI DIARIO!" este entonces le cuenta algo curioso "le pedí a Starlight Glimmer que investigara todo sobre ti, así que bueno comencemos a leer… que curioso a los 8 años durante una exposición le llamaste mama a la maestra y sufriste tanto de pena que no fuiste por 3 días, también a los 10 en un viaje escolar lloraste luego que tu mama te acompañara y te perdiste en una expedición" Twilight comienza a leer todo lo que estaba ahí y no solo era cierto si no que vio a Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst y Trixie muy apenados por lo que hicieron así que ella comenzó a corretear a van gritándole "¡eso es muy malo de tu parte! ¿No digas esas cosas vergonzosas sobre mí?" van entonces le grita "¡MALO DE MI PARTE! ¡TU EMPEZASTE LEYENDO MI VIDA PRIBADA!" Twilight le discutió más fuerte "¡QUIZAS LO HICE ACCIDENTAL PERO TU LO HICISTE CON INTENCION!" Van comenzó un pleito con Twilight gritándole "¡METERTE A MI HABITACION TUVO MÁS INTENCION NO TE PARECE!" Twilight enojada le grita muy fuerte "¡YO ME PREOCUPE QUE TE DEJARAN TRAMPAS Y DEBERIAS AGRADECERME ERES UN DESORDENADO Y TUVE QUE LIMPIAR TU HABITACION!" Van enojado le responde "¡AHORA RESULTA QUE ES MI CULPA!" Twilight le grita furiosa "¡SI NO FUERAS UN DESORDEN VIVIENTE! ¡YO NO DIRIA LO CONTRARIO!" ambos se comenzaron a gritar el uno al otro peleándose, y Sandalwood en el publico solo dijo "esto es incómodo" muchos comenzaron a retirarse, la madre de Twilight sonrió mientras sacaba una cámara de video y dijo "mi nena tiene su primera discusión debo grabarlo en video para enseñarle a Night Light y mi mama" Ibuki y Rainbow Dash estaban peleando por ver quién de los 2 se quedaba con el trofeo y el premio, Ibuki se retiró y les dijo a los chicos "bien dejando a estos dos de lado, ¿alguien quiere comida china?" Rainbow Dash le acompaña diciendo "lo mismo pienso" Gambit le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Sunset "de hecho Sunset y yo… tenemos planes" Sunset le dice a las demás que quedan asombradas "tranquilas solamente es nuestra segunda cita" Fluttershy y B dicen al mismo tiempo "queremos arroz" Blake le dice a Rarity "¿te apetece un poco de fideos y pollo a la naranja?" Rarity le dice tomándole el hombro "yo digo que acompañados con un buen te no estaría nada mal" Pinkie pie y Rick pusieron una cinta de policía alrededor y dicen "no molestar" los chicos se retiraron dejando a Twilight y van discutiendo entre ellos, Celestia al ver a los dos discutir recuerda algo de su pasado, una Celestia más joven estaba discutiendo con alguien más alto y ella le dijo _"¡siempre haces lo mismo te digo que no puedes andar así! ¡Si sigues faltando a la escuela te van a expulsar!"_ el chico le dice mientras se metía un dedo en la oreja _"¡oye quien te dio permiso de meterte en mi vida! ¡Además no es mi culpa! ¡En la escuela lo único que hago es escuchar tus quejas sobre mí una y otra vez! ¡Y para colmo te digo que! ¡YA DEJAME DE ANDAR CUIDANDO! ¡SOLO POR QUE SEAS MI MEJOR AMIGA NO SIGNIFICA QUE TIENES ANDAR ENCIMA MIO!"_ Celestia le dijo algo decaída _"eso lo sé… es solo que quiero que crezcas como una buena persona, odio que la gente hable de ti por que no te conocen, no sabes cómo me hace sentir"_ este se para frente a ella y le toca la frente diciéndole _"lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado aún a ser amable en público… pero no te preocupes… si la gente habla de mí, bueno ignóralos no necesito su aprobación, tampoco quiero verte triste así que escogeré poco a poco cambiar… solo dame algo de tiempo"_ Celestia suspira y le dice _"solo no tardes mucho… ya que no quiero que un día te lastimen ¿Qué sucederá si termines mal? … y ya no podrías estar conmigo"_ este le toma la mano y le dice tranquilamente _"Celestia, nadie me impedirá estar contigo, cambiare lo prometo para que un día… estemos juntos"_ ambos caminan tomados de la mano, Celestia ve a Twilight y van pelear cediendo de su pelea ambos notan que sus compañeros se habían ido por lo que deciden buscarlos, Celestia sale un momento viendo el cielo pensando _"sin importar el tiempo que haya pasado… tú siempre cumpliste con tu palabra, aún en tus últimos días… quien sabe… quizás un día Twilight haga lo mismo por Van"_ está sonríe y finalmente había terminado el torneo y comenzado la fiesta, pero los chicos de los DragonFang tuvieron que irse hacia la disquera, todos excepto Gambit y Sunset quienes comenzaron a prepararse para su cita, la cual… iba a ser algo muy bonito para ambos, pero con una sorpresa, mientras en Canterlot High Spike y Komodo habían regresado, para vigilar cualquier anomalía, Komodo dice algo y Spike le contesta "sé que a veces Twilight parece que no es muy lista… pero eso es emocionalmente, es una genio en inteligencia… pero emocionalmente un desastre, también noto que tu amo… es bueno igual" Komodo le dice algo y Spike le contesta "no creo que ambos lleguen a eso, además decirle a Flash va a ser lo difícil" Komodo le dice algo mientras ven la estatua de la escuela y Spike le dice "no considero esa posibilidad, pero… ¿Qué sucede?" en ese momento Flash sale disparado de la estatua y dice "¿definitivamente no es mi día?" Spike le pregunta "¿y tú que hacías ahí adentro?" Flash le entrega un sobre y le dice "fui… a decirle a mi otro yo… bueno ya sabes" Spike asienta la cabeza y entonces le dice "y como lo tomo" Flash entonces se sienta y le dice algo decaído "bien… en realidad… no lo tomo muy mal… lo tomo bastante fuerte, incluso la Celestia de ese mundo se había quedado en shock al oír que Twilight cancelaria todo, por cierto un tal Gar me entrego esto para ti" este le entrega un collar que dice Ember y avergonzado le pregunta "¡ESPERA QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!" entonces Ember aparece detrás de él y lo sorprende "que yo también estoy en este mundo" resultando ser la Ember de ese mundo, una perrita loba, Komodo le dice algo y Spike le grita "¡ESPERA NO SE TRATA DE ESO!" Ember le hace un jueguito de palabras "creo que… está forma es más cómoda para ti… es decir, aquí podemos jugar a solas no te parece" Spike estaba avergonzado y Komodo no paraba de reírse junto Flash por su puesto, Spike les grito "¡YA PAREN BABOBOS!" Flash entonces antes de retirarse les dice "bueno… tengo que ir a descansar, por cierto es mejor que entregues esa carta dicen que es urgente" Spike le dice mientras corría "gracias Flash… lo lamento por bueno…" Flash Sentry entonces se despide y le dice "no tranquilo… estaré bien, solo necesito tiempo para asimilarlo" mientras Spike, Komodo y Ember se iban, Flash recordó lo que paso en Equestria al llegar.


	139. 11:23

_**11.23. Decisiones difíciles.**_

* * *

Al llegar y encontrar a su otro yo, explicando la situación sentimental de Twilight, Flash Sentry empezó a llorar pero el otro Flash le animo a comprender lo que van le había dicho, este le costó mucho puesto que al no ver a Twilight no podía suponer el por qué… había pasado tal extremo, pero como tal era mejor tratar de asimilarlo, Flash humano solo le dijo "quizás era mejor que pasara esto… no podíamos obligarla a sentir algo que no se podía" Flash pony le dijo "aunque quizás habían formas de arreglar esto… no hubiera servido, sus sentimientos eran los que no estaban claros, pero me alegra en parte que vinieras… me hiciste sentir mejor, la verdad ha sido muy duro" este comienza a llorar y Flash humano le dice "es bueno que esto pasara… debemos seguir adelante… aunque duele y sea muy difícil empezar a caminar… lo importante es dar el primer paso" sin embargo, algo había pasado en el tártaro y todos se pusieron nerviosos, Starlight Glimmer encontró a los 2 Flash y les dijo "¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡vengan!" los 2 fueron y notaron que Gar estaba peleando con los representantes y Celestia le estaba ayudando, ambos concentraron sus ataques en detener la combinación de sato y Maximus para golpearlos, amadeo se llevó a Scorpan lejos quien parecía haber sufrido un ataque cardiaco, el duque gran mancha envolvió a todos para contenerlos, Gar entonces enfrió su propia temperatura volviendo todo bajo cero, luego Celestia rompió todo con su magia, pero el duque estaba bien se volvió a reconstruir, aspen golpeo a Celestia con sus movimientos y su magia, pero gar toma a aspen y lo azota contra Maximus, sato intenta clavarle la espada, pero en ese momento Starlight usa su nuevo poder para contener a todos gritando "¡YA PAREN!" Gar entonces se zafo fácilmente y dijo "ella tiene razón… no resolveremos nada si seguimos así" Trixie se sube en gar y les dijo "me temo que si quieren pelear deben pensar que las apuestas siempre irán a favor de este grandote" gar solo le dijo molesto "señorita baje de mi cabeza" Thorax entonces apareció y le dijo a todos "¡por favor no resolveremos nada si seguimos así!" Ember también intento hacerlos entrar en razón "no llegaremos a nada peleando entre nosotros" Celestia agotada se paró frente a todos diciendo "es verdad, pero deben aceptar que fue un error el cometer tal acto, ahora quizás el mundo humano termine hecho pedazos" en ese momento ambos Flash interrumpieron diciendo "¡ESPEREN AHÍ UNA SOLUCION!" gar vio que un humano había cruzado y dijo exclamando "¡UN HUMANO CRUZO EL PORTAL!" todos se asustaron y Starlight Glimmer les dijo "bueno en realidad eso no es para nada anormal" sato le apunto a Flash humano en la cabeza diciéndole "¿a qué has venido? A declararnos la guerra" Flash asustado dijo "no para nada… pero hay algo que deben saber" este explica todo "en el mundo humano existen seres que tienen un poder monstruoso, no sé qué tan grande sea, pero son capaces de pelear con cualquier persona" entonces gar lo piensa y dice "¿Dices que ahí seres humanos con el nivel de un monstruo?" Celestia preocupada le dijo "entonces es posible que existan seres que tienen el poder suficiente para combatir a un monstruo enorme… entonces ¿quizás debamos hablar con Twilight Sparkle sobre una alianza?" Sato entonces les dijo dudando sobre todo "esto ya es ridículo, si un humano tiene el poder por encima de los S3, eso implica que existen omega en el mundo humano, es obvio que ya se ha salido el control necesitamos tomar una decisión con respecto al portal de los humanos, para evitar este tipo de problemas, ¡qué tal si el dragón oscuro forma alianzas con humanos así!" Celestia intenta razonar "esperen… quizás debamos pensarlo…" en ese momento gar va directo al castillo arcoíris, cruzando el portal, este le escribe a Twilight Sparkle una carta pero le dice a Ember "señorita Ember, necesito que cruce el portal y se funda con su lado Equestriano, con este collar se separa al momento de regresar, tome está carta y entrégasela a Spike, en cuanto a Flash Sentry humano debes regresar a tu mundo… es urgente, toma a Ember y vete" en ese momento Flash Sentry intento preguntarle "¿espere quisiera saber que está pasando?" en ese momento Trixie lo mete a un cañón y le grita "¡QUE NO ESCUCHASTE QUE ES URGENTE!" Trixie lo lanza al portal y Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, Celestia y gar le dicen al mismo tiempo "no era necesario hacer eso" Flash antes de ser lanzado escucha decir a gar "es el momento de cerrar el portal hasta el momento en que vuelvan las chicas… mantendré la conexión mental intacta pero usare mi magia en cuanto regresen, toda criatura que haya cruzado volverá aquí, y nadie podrá volver a cruzar, evitare que alguien vuelva a revivir al dragón oscuro, la misión de mis ancestros era terminar con esa monstruosidad de una vez y por todas" Flash termina de recordar y decide volver a su hogar, Spike lleva el sobre encima de Komodo, Ember por su puesto le pregunta "¿espera no vamos a hablar de lo que ha pasado…? ¿Y que es está cosa?" Komodo le dijo algo y Ember le dijo "¡QUE DIJISTE!" Spike dice mientras se sujeta "¡luego te explico!" a gran velocidad se fue a buscar a las chicas ya que el sobre contenía información absolutamente necesaria y de urgente entrega.


	140. 11:24

_**11.24. Celebración**_

* * *

Sunset comenzó a alistarse para su cita pero se dio cuenta que realmente no tendría el tiempo para arreglarse sola, afortunadamente su madre le ayudo a prepararse para su cita, Shade Shimmer le peinaba recordándole como conoció a su padre "aunque yo era más joven que tú, quizás tenía 15, tu papa me llevo flores así que decidimos ir al parque, te lo juro mi cielito, apuesto a que te ira muy bien en tu cita" Sunset estaba avergonzada diciéndole "¡MAMA! ¡Gambit puede oírte!" Shade Shimmer termina de peinarle y le dice a su hija avergonzada "tranquila mi amor, el chico es bastante lindo, se ofreció a llevarte a cenar, apuesto que tomara muy bien que lo trate como un hijo ¿no es así Gambit?" Gambit estaba afuera esperando por Sunset y algo avergonzado dijo "gracias señora… es un honor" pero Clutter Ray lo miraba fijo y algo molesto diciéndole "… si haces llorar a mi bebe, te arranco los ojos" Gambit se puso firme y le dijo "entendido señor" Sunset quería esconder la cara pensando _"¡esto es tan vergonzoso!"_ la madre de Sunset aprovecho para preguntarle algo sobre sus compañeros "¿por cierto hijo tú conoces algo sobre Kuroyasha y el otro más peligroso de su grupo Savage Claws?" Gambit nota la pregunta y le responde seriamente "¿se refiere a van e Ibuki?" Sunset curiosa le pregunta "¿Kuroyasha? ¿Savage Claws?" la madre de Sunset le dice emocionada "¡entonces mi investigación está en lo correcto!" Gambit y Clutter Ray lee preguntan al mismo tiempo "¡¿QUE INVESTIGACION?!", en ese momento en el restaurante de comida china, Fluttershy y B estaban buscando en el menú algo que comer ya que… ambos no querían comer carne, Ibuki vio todo el menú y le dijo "tráigame 6 menús 1, 8 del menú 5, 9 del menú 4 y no olvide la salsa para los rollos de huevo, y que el fideo tenga camarones y carne extra si se puede, con algo de pollo… ¿y ustedes chicas que pedirán?" las chicas solo piensan _"¡que tragón eres!"_ Applejack reviso el menú y dijo "Jack y yo pediremos el menú 7 pero con poca salsa" Rick entonces les dijo "yo le pedí una pizza hace media hora… y no ha venido" en eso Pinkie apunta y dice "llego la pizza" Rick se para noqueando al chico de la entrega y al abrir la pizza le dice "¡o vamos viejo yo la pedí con pepperoni!" Blake y Rarity dicen al unísono "un té y galletas de la suerte con sopa Ming por favor" las niñas que estaban en la sección infantil pidieron lo mismo "¡HAMBURGUESA CON TOCINO!" Rainbow Dash le dijo a Scootaloo "¡así no se pide! Pídela así Scootaloo, ¡CAMARERO TRAIGAME 4 Y RAPIDO!" Ibuki solo le dijo "tú no tienes modales" Jack entonces le dice bebe algo "miren quien habla" Fluttershy y B pidieron "una pizza de queso" el camarero terminando de anotar dijo "y esto es cada semana" mientras se retira, Blake se levantó y les dijo "bien supongo que podemos decir que celebramos que las chicas hayan ganado y nuestra victoria fue algo sorpresivo" Rarity también se paró y le dijo "aunque admito que fue una victoria cerrada, nada de esto hubiera sido ser posible sin el esfuerzo de nuestros amigos y compañeros… y los que no están presentes, brindemos por la victoria" todos levantan una copa y gritan "¡POR LA VICTORIA!" todos comenzaron a comer y celebrar de una victoria bien merecida para ambos grupos.

Sweetie Bell le pregunta a Pinkie pie "Pinkie pie ¿Por qué faltan van, Twilight, Sunset y Gambit?" Pinkie recuerda lo que ellos les dijeron "bueno antes de que nos alcanzaran ustedes tres, Van dijo que iría a la disquera para preparar lo de la canción, Twilight estaba agotada y su mama la llevo a casa a descansar, Gambit y Sunset parece que tienen una cita" Fluttershy entonces dijo algo que puso roja a las chicas "no es lindo que 2 miembros del grupo estén en una cita" todas las chicas se pusieron rojas, Applejack intento preguntarle a Jack algo curioso "¿Jack esto no es técnicamente una cita?" pero este la ignoro y le dijo a Ibuki "oye Ibuki, parece ser que tu nombre ya está puesto en el top de búsquedas en internet" Ibuki reviso y le dijo mientras Applejack le piso un pie a Jack "ya veo… diablos usaron mi nombre de se busca vivo o muerto" las chicas dijeron al unísono "¿vivo o muerto?" B les explica la situación "hace unos meses estuvimos en una misión, y como Ibuki termino el solo una misión en una petrolera donde por accidente hizo pedazos el lugar, lo vieron como algo que era muy peligroso y lo determinaron un nivel de amenaza mayor, le han otorgado un nombre de asesino" Rainbow Dash lo reviso y le dijo "está cool" Jack se masajeo el pie y mostro un holograma y Rarity leyó en voz alta la información "Ibuki Masamune alias Savage Claws, criminal de clase S2 extremadamente peligroso usando artes marciales de la marina, y, Van Ragon alias Kuroyasha, criminal de clase desconocida, límite de poder desconocido, nivel de peligro desconocido, arte de pelea desconocido, nivel de daño inminente, se recomienda evacuación inmediata" las chicas se pusieron nerviosas al oír la información de van, pero Blake les dijo para calmarlas "tranquilas como ven el tipo no es peligroso, si fuera así, Ibuki solo con entrar al restaurante saldrían todos corriendo" las chicas notaron que el restaurante estaba normal y tranquilo y se relajaron, las niñas por otra parte estaban filmando en vivo y dijeron discretamente "¡EN VIVO CON LOS GANADORES DEL TORNEO!" al frente de ellos estaba el Midnight club, las chicas ni los chicos no notaron que Sunset y Gambit habían entrado y ambos estaban arreglados para su cita, sonata vio esto y entonces se dispuso a atenderlos "¡Sunset amiga! Ya veo que ahora es una cita especial, dejen que los guie a su mesa" ambos se sentían felices pero a la vez algo apenados Sunset le pregunto algo relacionado con el nombre de los Ibuki y van "conociendo a esos 2, el de Van da más miedo" Gambit toma el menú y le dice a Sunset seriamente "Kuroyasha, el demonio negro, cuando los 7 llegamos a Canterlot, van era el más tranquilo de todos, no daba impresión de ser un monstruo, pero algo extraño sucedió 3 semanas después, un ataque de una tribu de ninjas y samuráis vino buscando a van… este no quería enfrentarlos, se escondió junto a nosotros, pero algo en el cambio cuando tomo un espada, saliendo de la escuela, derroto a hombres con niveles de peligro por encima del S2 como si fueran polvo, con esa maldita mirada de demonio, pensé que el diablo había salido del infierno con verlo" Gambit recuerda el día que vio la naturaleza de monstruo que tenía Van y recordando el grito que dio, Sunset trato de cambiar el tema "bueno olvidando eso, que te parece si mejor disfrutamos nuestra velada" Gambit se tranquiliza y le dice "si es verdad, pidámosle algo a sonata" ambos disfrutaron su velada, cuando sonata les trae un té helado "bueno para evitar que la pareja este sedienta, que tal un te frio helado" ambos sonriendo le dicen "claro por qué no" la velada se pone interesante para los 2, mientras ven que en la pantalla sale el recuento del torneo, sonata entonces toma fotos de los 2 poniéndola en la pantalla del amor, ambos por su puesto estaban sonrojados, pero no les molestaba, sonata vio que cada vez ambos estaban unidos, también vio a Lyra feliz junto a Thorax y Lyra, sonriendo pensó algo muy bonito _"el mundo es tan maravilloso cuando el amor está al lado de la amistad"_ Sunset y Gambit estaban divirtiéndose contándose anécdotas del pasado y cosas vergonzosas de ellos, sonreían mutuamente y la velada estaba tan tranquila que nada parecía arruinarlo.


	141. 11:25

_**11.25. El Precio nunca es justo.**_

* * *

En su casa Twilight despierta notando que ya era algo tarde y le pregunto a su mama "mama ¿Cómo llegue a casa?" la madre de Twilight estaba preparando la cena y le dijo "bueno cariño, tu amigo fue muy amable, veras llame un taxi para irnos, pero como no despertabas le pedí de favor a tu amigo van que si era tan amable de acompañarnos a casa y ponerte en el sofá, aunque se fue saltando de edificio espero a que llegáramos, creo que le dio vergüenza que lo vieran tus amigas, no es tierno" Twilight se apeno pensando que van al cargo y su imaginación voló bastante está metió su cabeza en un cojín y grito muy fuerte, Twilight Velvet solo pensó _"mi niña está tan feliz"_ Spike entra a la casa junto a Komodo y Ember, Twilight nota esto y le pregunta algo confundida "¿Ember? ¿Spike? ¿Komodo? ¿Aquí? ¿Qué paso?" Spike le entrega el sobre y le dice "en resumen, Flash fue a Equestria para hablar con el… aunque quiero que tú lo hagas luego, en fin… Ember apareció y me conto algo que debes decirles a los demás" Ember le dice muy seria y asustada "créeme Equestria está en un peligro monstruoso" Twilight abrió el sobre y comenzó a leerlo entrando en un estado de pánico, está corrió afuera y le dijo a su mama "¡MA VOY A UNA PIJMADA CON MIS AMIGAS EN LA CASA DE PINKIE!" Twilight Velvet suspiro y vio algo preocupada a su hija pensando _"espero no te pase nada malo cariño, ten cuidado"_ Twilight busco a sus amigas y vio las fotos que Pinkie había subido de la cena, así que se tele transporto hasta el restaurante, al entrar noto que los chicos estaban comiendo como desordenados, Blake y Rarity pusieron los menos como escudo ya que estos desordenaban demasiado, B y Fluttershy trataron de no vomitar diciendo "qué asco", por como comían Jack, Ibuki y Rick, Applejack, Pinkie pie y Rainbow Dash le jalaron la oreja diciéndoles "¡compórtense en la mesa!" las niñas se reían de cómo estos eran regañados, Twilight por un momento sintió que no quería decir lo que pasaba, está suspiro y entonces le envió señales a las chicas con sus teléfonos, todas se retiraron de la mesa diciendo al mismo tiempo "debemos ir a polvearnos la nariz" los chicos vieron eso normal y las niñas se vieron una a la otra diciendo "¿no entiendo?" Twilight entonces entra al club y busca a Sunset quien estaba disfrutando de la velada con Gambit, ella estaba sonriendo y se notaba que su corazón vibraba de felicidad, sonata no paraba de tomar fotos, pero Twilight le mando un mensaje, está lo ignoro ya que no había notado por estar en su cita, ambos estaban muy cerca y casi se iban a tomar de la mano, pero Twilight le pidió a sonata que fuera a interrumpir, está entonces le trajo un pastel a Sunset diciéndole "lamento interrumpir pero le traigo un pastel morado con muchas estrellas que seguro notaras que te encantaran" está no entendió el mensaje a la primera así que entonces le señalo la puerta… pero como no entendió, distrajo a Gambit con el menú para darle a Sunset otro te frio… ya que no habían visto que se habían tomado 7 cada uno, en eso aprovecho para indicarle que Twilight estaba en la puerta, Sunset se retira por un momento diciéndole a Gambit "tengo que polvearme la nariz" sonata piensa en la excusa _"cuando voy con mi novio solo le digo que tengo que ir al tocador"_ Sunset les dice a las chicas "¿Qué sucede? Que no ven que estoy en medio de una cita" Twilight le dice con la cara triste "algo malo paso en Equestria" las chicas se juntan para leer la nota de gar que les informo el gran problema que ocurrió.

La nota decía _"un ataque ocurrió esta mañana, vimos a los Dark Changeling, seres con un poder que se obtuvo gracias al dragón oscuro, no sabemos qué tan poderoso es, además, un humano ha cruzado el portal, incluyendo problemas de magnitud del s3 que se han presentado, he tomado una fuerte decisión, una vez terminado el problema del dragón oscuro, toda criatura que este en el mundo humano será tele transportada a Equestria, luego de ello, destruiré los portales entre nuestros mundos y además para que nadie más recuerde sucesos mágicos, usare un hechizo de borrado de memoria, por lo que todo lo que haya pasado relacionado a la magia será borrado al instante, me encargare de que alguien en el mundo humano borre todo lo tecnológico relacionado a archivos o documentos que prueben que la magia existe, es lo mejor, seres con habilidades de S3 ya están apareciendo muy seguido, si esto sigue así, seres con poderes de un omega podrían aparecer y causarían un desastre en la que muchas vidas podrían ponerse en peligro, el plazo de la guerra sigue siendo el mismo, tengan cuidado… y por favor tengan mucho cuidado, no sabemos que es lo peor que podría pasar… y por último debo informarles que un monstruo clase s3 fue liberado del tártaro, por favor en caso de que se topen con el… ya envié a alguien a que se encargue, aparecerá en cuanto aparezca, mientras manténganse informada de cualquier anomalía"_ todas ven a los chicos y recuerdan los momentos que pasaron con ellos, los momentos felices y tristes, sus ojos se tornaron en sus cutie mark en forma de corazón, pero Fluttershy les dijo muy triste "eso significa… ¿Qué los chicos nos olvidaran?" cada una ve a los chicos y piensa en lo que va a pasar, Applejack lo piensa y les dice "quizás sea lo mejor" Sunset comienzo a llorar incontrolable diciendo "¡¿Por qué?! ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Finalmente he encontrado a alguien con quien quiero estar a su lado! ¡Reír! ¡Llorar! ¡Enamorarnos uno del otro! ¡Y AHORA NOS VIENE CON ESTO! ¡ESTO ES SIMPLEMENTE INJUSTO!" Rainbow Dash trato de contener las lágrimas y solo les dijo "en parte es cierto, nosotras les hicimos la vida imposible a esta ciudad, la magia se volvió cada vez más peligrosa, ahora miren, monstruos de nivel alto pueden venir y aplastar la ciudad, sin poder no hacer nada frente a ellos, pero porque ¿Por qué tenemos que pagar eso con recuerdos que no queremos olvidar?" está casi llora y Fluttershy dijo muy triste "ellos nos protegieron y son nuestros amigos, ¡ME DUELE MI CORAZON SOLO PENSAR QUE NO PODREMOS RECORDARLOS NI ELLOS A NOSOTRAS!" Pinkie no paraba de llorar y sujetándose el pecho "¡ESTO NO ES DIVERTIDO! ¡SI ES UNA BROMA NO ES DIVERTIDO! ¡DIGANME QUE ES UNA MENTIRA! ¡UNA SUCIA MENTIRA!" Rarity se reprimió y les dijo "chicas… recuerden, es por el bien de nuestros mundos, pagaremos con lo que más queremos en el mundo, es un cambio justo, pero… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿TENIAN QUE SER ELLOS EL PRECIO QUE TENEMOS QUE PAGAR?!" todas se abrazaron y Twilight con muchas lágrimas dijo "recuerden… es por el bien de todos… aunque seamos nosotras las que paguemos siempre será por el bien de los demás" todas hicieron un circulo y prometiendo una a la otra con lágrimas, pero Spike, Ember y Komodo les acompañaron también con lágrimas juntos dijeron _"¡por Equestria!"_ todas volvieron a los restaurantes menos Twilight que fue a casa de Pinkie preparándose para la reunión secreta junto a Spike, Ember y Komodo, luego de un rato en el restaurante los chicos vieron la hora y entonces les dijeron a las chicas, comenzando por Blake "lamento decirles que ya es la hora de retirarnos, tenemos que ir a grabar una canción" Rick entonces ve su teléfono "si van nos matara si se entera que no vamos a tiempo" B mira la hora y pide un taxi diciendo "fue divertido" Ibuki le dijo a Rainbow Dash "fue bastante delicioso pero la verdad espero que …" todas las chicas abrazaron a los chicos, Jack entonces le pregunto a Applejack extrañado "¿estás bien?" Applejack le dijo con los ojos tristes "solo… cállate" Ibuki abrazo a Rainbow y le dijo "¿fue algo que dije?" Rainbow Dash quería llorar pero le dijo "solo no digas nada" todas ellas se fueron, Blake entonces vio que Rarity no se quiso despedir diciendo "acaso ustedes hicieron algo raro" B se rasco la cabeza diciendo "ni idea" ellos confundidos mientras las chicas se iban llorando por lo que había pasado antes, Rick trato de alcanzar a Pinkie pero ella le dijo sonriéndole y ocultando sus lágrimas "¡tranquilo estoy bien!" pero se fue volviendo a llorar, Rick entonces pensó _"Pinkie"_ saltando de un lado a otro los demás lo siguen, las chicas estaban muy tristes y no notaron que tenían a los chicos encima de ella, todos los chicos caen y les detienen, Blake se para frente a las chicas y les dice muy serio "¿Qué les sucede?" Rick salto detrás de Pinkie y le vio algo serio "¿Qué tienes es acaso algo que hicimos?" Ibuki se quedó encima del edificio y le grita a Rainbow Dash "¡OYE SI TE HICE ALGO MEJOR DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!" Jack cae al suelo usando su jet pack para llegar con las chicas, parándose frente a Applejack le grito "¡SI TIENES ALGO QUE DECIRME MEJOR DIME LA VERDAD AQUÍ Y AHORA!" B le pregunta Fluttershy muy triste "¿no queremos que estén tristes?" Ibuki baja y les pregunta directamente "es acaso ¿Qué tienen miedo de que algo nos pase por esos sujetos que las persiguen?" Rainbow Dash le miente diciéndole "… ¿Qué pasara si los matan está vez?" Blake le hace la misma pregunta a Rarity "¿es eso cierto? ¿Temes que estemos en peligro?" Ibuki enojado les dice "ya sé, entiendo temen que terminemos hechos pedazos por la herida que tenía van y la mía, pero tienen que entender algo, si fuéramos así de fáciles de matar no estaríamos aquí créanme, hemos terminado peor" Jack les recalca algo importante "además están olvidando algo importante" B les dijo viéndole a los ojos "somos amigos, y nada cambiara eso" Blake concordó con los demás "vengan monstruos, alíen, seres divinos, demonios, cualquier cosa… siempre las protegeremos porque son nuestras amigas" estos las miran muy serios, así que Pinkie solo abraza a Rick diciéndole "lo prometes ¿no me olvidaras?" este se pone algo nervioso, pero le abrazo diciéndole "lo prometo… eres mi mejor amiga Pinkie" los chicos hicieron lo mismo, y las chicas trataron de calmarse, luego de que ellos se habían ido, Rainbow Dash tomo la palabra diciendo "no quería mentirles, pero será mejor… disfrutar de los buenos momentos que se formen… hasta el día que nos vayamos" Rarity vio la hora y solo les dijo para tratar de no pensar en lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante "vamos, hay que ir a la casa de Pinkie, tenemos que encontrar la siguiente localización del dragón oscuro" todas se limpiaron las lágrimas y se dirigieron a la casa de Pinkie pie… una de ellas sin embargo aún tenía que pasar un momento que quizás le dolería mucho.


	142. 11:26

**_11.26. La Cita que hizo llorar a Sunset._ **

* * *

Sunset estaba en el baño de niñas del Midnight club y no paraba de llorar, sonata quien entro escucho lo que iba a sucederle no solo a ella, sino a sus hermanas ella para calmarle le intento animar "no es tan malo lo que va a pasar… digo es que hay que pensar… esa cosa está … sé que es duro lo que tienes que hacer, olvidaras algo que recuerdas con tanto cariño y no te permitan si quiera conservar un pequeño recuerdo, la verdad no sé cómo te sientes, pero tienes que saber algo Sunset" Sunset sale y le pregunta con el maquilla escurriéndole por las lágrimas "¡¿Qué cosa?!" sonata le muestra las fotos de los momentos con sus hermanas y su novio tratando de enseñarle algo "quizás esos momentos se vayan… pero si no los vives, te arrepentirás toda la vida, es mejor disfrutar el momento, solo inténtalo Sunset… llorar ahora no servirá de nada" sonata le limpia y la vuelve a maquillar, Sunset le dice feliz ya habiéndole pasado un poco la tristeza "gracias… la verdad me ayudaste un poco, aunque sé que esto tiene que pasar y es inevitable, tu consejo me hizo pensar, así que intentare pero no será fácil" sonata entonces le termina de arreglar "espera, me falto tu cabello, lo sé… no es fácil pero es mejor que esperar a ver qué sucede" sonata ve como Sunset sale y al ver como ella vuelve con Gambit intentando aparentar que no está triste sus pensamientos divagan _"los recuerdos de lo mala que fuimos serán borrados… pero significa que Sanosuke me olvidara… no debo seguir el consejo… y ser fuerte"_ Sunset se sentó comentándole a Gambit "lo lamento, me tarde mucho" Gambit vio su teléfono y le pregunto directamente "¿estuviste llorando?" Sunset no pudo evitar confesar "si así es" Gambit suspiro, se levantó y le pidió su mano "ven conmigo" este la llevo hasta al parque donde le esperaba una pequeña sorpresa, se subieron a un carruaje Gambit le ayudo, Sunset no podía creer que Gambit había hecho todo eso por ella le pregunto "¿acaso tu hiciste esto?" Gambit se encoje un poco de vergüenza diciéndole "en realidad… es un regalo de mi padre para nuestra cita… en cuanto se enteró… no lo pude detener" este recuerda a su padre y Sunset se rio un poco "ya veo, es alguien muy amable" Gambit entonces trata de decirle algo solo que estaba algo apenado "Sunset Shimmer, yo sé que el tiempo que nos conocemos es muy corto… pero aun así, pienso que eres alguien increíble, me siento afortunado de haberte invitado a salir y que estés conmigo" Sunset casi llora pero está vez de felicidad "eres muy tierno" Gambit entonces suspiro por un momento mientras notaban que el parque estaba lleno de luces y adornado… cosa del padre de Gambit, pero Gambit aprovecho para decirle algo importante "yo sé que tú y tus amigas tienen miedo de que terminemos todos muertos por los asuntos en los que tienen problemas, pero te prometo que yo siempre estaré contigo, no importa lo que suceda, yo siempre estaré dispuesto a protegerte del peligro, esa es mi promesa hacia ti, no lo digo como una apuesta, es algo que puedes estar segura" Sunset le tomo la mano y con los ojos con su cutie mark en forma de corazón una vez más le dijo "¿lo prometes?" hubieron fuegos artificiales que eran de la fiesta de Canterlot High en el centro por el torneo, Gambit entonces le dijo para sonreír sin notar que no le había soltado la mano "eso apuesto a que no te la esperabas" Sunset se rio y le dijo "no me respondiste la pregunta" Gambit le contesto "yo no responderé a algo que sabes la respuesta, querida Sunset" luego de unos minutos este pidió un taxi para dejar a Sunset a la casa de Pinkie pie, mientras se bajaban, este le dejo enfrente de la casa, Sunset le dijo mientras estaba algo avergonzada "fue una linda cita, sin nada malo ni loco inesperado… bueno casi todo" Gambit entonces vio su teléfono y dijo "es momento de irme, debo regresar a grabar la canción" Sunset se despidió "entonces creo que nos vamos mañana temprano" Gambit entonces le interrumpió "espera Sunset" Sunset curiosa "¿sucede algo?" Gambit con algo de nervios le dice "escucha, he estado pensando en la manera… de tratar de confesar mis sentimientos… sé que aún es muy apresurado, pero… quisiera mostrarte esto, sé que amas las aplicaciones de teléfono y que quieres ser diseñadora así que… con ayuda de Jack, diseñe esto para ti, es algo que hice pensando en los días que llevamos conociéndonos" este le enseña la aplicación y resulto ser un poema con animaciones hermosas, Sunset comenzó a leerlo "ahí Gabriel, no debiste hacerlo, veamos que dice" Sunset lo lee y empieza a sentir como el corazón se le agita entre cada palabra y sus emociones se desbordan en su corazón _"Es difícil respirar es como flotar, estoy lleno de amor mi corazón va a explotar, las manos me tiemblan mi mente sueña, mi corazón es tuyo eres su dueña, mi forma de actuar de que depende, no paro de bailar, parezco un duende, es tiempo de que este pobre angustiado sepa lo que es estar enamorado"_ Sunset comienza a llorar de alegría y Gambit algo nervioso se pone la mano atrás de la cabeza diciendo "no sabía… si te gustaría… yo" Sunset beso a Gambit y estos comenzaron a girar lentamente mientras los ojos de Sunset con lágrimas y su cutie mark en sus ojos no paraba de brillar, Gambit no lo noto puesto que tenía los ojos cerrados, ambos sonrojados se separaron mientras Sunset no paraba de llorar y le dijo a Gambit "lo siento Gabriel, lo lamento de verdad" este sonrojado le dijo "yo… no te preocupes, la verdad eso fue hermoso… debo irme" Sunset va directo a la entrada y casi se golpea por no fijarse en el camino y al abrir solo le dice "estoy bien tranquilo… yo te veo mañana a las 6" este se fue y aprovechando que los chicos no estaban dio un grito diciendo "¡YAJU AMO ESTAR ENAMORADO!" sin embargo se cae y se resbala mientras alguien le grita "¡CALLESE LOCO!" Sunset vio como Gambit se alejaba mientras lloraba en la entrada pensando en que se irán los mejores recuerdos de esa persona especial… en un corto tiempo se irían, las chicas la vieron llorar y finalmente les confeso "¡POR QUE TENGO QUE OLVIDAR A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO!" todas le abrazaron mientras Twilight también pensó en Flash y en van… pero ella se preguntó _"eso significa que en cuanto esto termine ¿retornare a mi boda? Y… ¿olvidare a van?"_ La noche estaba cayendo… y en otro lugar la cosa estaba empeorando.


	143. 11:27

_**11.27. Caos y Destrucción**_

* * *

Ya en el edificio donde el señor k estaba preparando las hordas, Kevin le lleva el informe _"señor hemos encontrado lo que nos pidió"_ este vio que el señor k estaba leyendo el libro de las épocas y se fascino _"fascinante, Kevin dime… ¿tu sabias sobre los omega?"_ Kevin entonces acertó _"tengo entendido que son seres con potenciales monstruosos, controlan un poder o un dominio a su favor, por lo que se están extintos"_ el señor k le menciona un hecho curioso _"así es Kevin pero creo que ahora encontré como aprovechar algo que perdí hace años"_ Kevin curioso le pregunta _"¿señor?"_ el señor k le explica _"una parte de mis memorias está en este mundo, a diferencia de otros seres mi memoria es decir mi mente está consciente y se mueve a su antojo, ha estado aquí los últimos milenios, un ser hace 7000 años piso está tierra y despertó mis memorias, eso me permitió crear a través de los siglos, milenios seres con el poder a los que les llaman omega, si recupero mi mente… sabré como crear omega, y quien sabe… crear un ejército u obtener más poder"_ este ríe incontrolable mientras Kevin mira que el ser de humo que era el señor k… había sacado dientes y una mano con garras, dando a entender… que su poder …. Estaba volviendo, pero curioseo Kevin pregunta _"señor pero creí que usted era su mente… o bueno no entiendo cómo funciona"_ el señor k le explica _"lo que ves es mi alma, una parte de mi conciencia está ligada pero solo una parte, lo demás está ahí afuera, si lo encuentro mi poder se incrementara más de lo actual, solo necesito enviar a mis tropas… ¡Kevin envía las tropas a buscar mi mente!"_ Kevin entonces corre mientras el señor k sonríe malignamente diciendo _"el mundo será mío, con mi ejercito creciendo, y mi poder aumentando, pronto crear seres tan fuertes como los s3 será juego de niños… el mundo sentirá el miedo cuando vea mi poder en marcha… pronto… todo sucumbirá ante mi poder, y hare del mundo y la dimensión de Equestria el lugar donde mi poder será la ley y nadie podrá detenerme"_ a lo lejos Kevin corría mientras en varios cuartos habían miles de nidos de Dark Changeling pero en otros cuartos, habían cámaras que tenían solo un ser, pero tenía un aspecto más monstruoso y fuerte… un ojos se abrió mostrando al monstruo dando un grito enorme, las cosas se ponían oscuras.

Luego de un largo día la noche había quedado como algo relajante para las chicas, todas ellas estaban en casa de Pinkie pie, Sunset había salido de la ducha y desde el baño les dijo _"¡gracias Pinkie pie me ayudo bastante la ducha!"_ Pinkie estaba tratando de resolver el siguiente acertijo de la caja panku ya que no les mostro nada, Rainbow Dash le grito a Sunset "¡qué bueno que ya estas mejor!" Twilight estaba cenando lo que quedo de la comida que las chicas habían comido en el restaurante, las niñas por otra parte estaban en el cuarto de las hermanas de Pinkie pero estaban dormidas debido a todo lo que se habían comido ya que por si fuera poco los chicos no notaron que ellas pidieron muchos postres y se habían quedado dormidas, Applejack estaba mensajeando con Jonathan, Rarity estaba arreglando sus uñas y Fluttershy estaba dibujand los de la banda preguntándoles "si dibujamos todo o lo escribimos quizás no olvidemos a los chicos, así que escribiré y dibujare un diario para recordar a los chicos" todas se emocionan por la idea solo que Rainbow Dash le dice algo incómodo "me pregunto si hay que mencionar la cita de Sunset… sonata me envió las fotos ya" todas comenzaron a ver y Sunset avergonzada sale disparada del baño gritando "¡NO VEAN ESO! ¡ES VERGONZOSO!" sonata había tomado todos los momentos incluso fuera del club en cuanto a la cita del parque, está se puso bajo las sabanas, Twilight sonríe y le dice "ahí vamos, se nota que fue divertido y romántico" Rarity lo piensa y se le ocurre algo con Blake _"me pregunto si Blake será así de romántico conmigo"_ Applejack no había notado las fotos y molesta a Rainbow Dash "me pregunto si todos los chicos serán así de lindos… aunque Ibuki estará lejos de serlo" Rainbow Dash ignora lo que dice "yo no sé de qué hablas" Pinkie pie entonces vio que su hermana Maud se había levantado "¡hermana quieres ver los recuerdos!" está entonces le dijo a su manera "no gracias hermana… por cierto ¿Quién es ese niño?" está pone la tele y nota que Rick estaba en las noticias en el problema del incendio pero el locutor no estaba de su lado _"estas son las noticias de la noche… y bien hoy tenemos las tomas de como los criminales de los DragonFang claramente tienen una reputación de ser los peores criminales, un ejemplo fue lo que sucedió con el miembro de la banda, Rick, quien luego de entrar al edificio en llamas y causar daños por millones de bits, se atrevió a lanzar irresponsablemente a gatos y una mujer de peso dudable"_ estos editaron la noticia mientras Pinkie grito "¡QUE! ¡SON UNOS! ¡COMO SE ATREVIERON A HACER ESO!" sin embargo el locutor no termino _"por si fuera poco, el líder de la banda, van Ragon quien es conocido como el monstruo del rock ha causado problemas de magnitud enorme, se le ha acusado de violar los derechos de tierra tanto protegida como de reserva, destruyo el parque está tarde ya que se le vio entrando gracias a una cámara de seguridad, causo disturbios durante el torneo, aunque no se sabe si es el responsable de destruir media ciudad está mañana, ahí vamos con el demonio de Canterlot, este tipo en verdad deberían echarlo del pueblo y por último destruyo partes de la escuela hace unos días, claro que nada se asemeja a esto, ¡agárrense de sus asientos para oír la locura de este demonio y mal cantante!, destruyo la montaña de Everfree, así es el director del campamento, Timbur Spruce declaro luego de que hiciera pedazos la montaña"_ pusieron la entrevista de Timbur _"¡EL TIPO ES UN MONST..!"_ Twilight destruyo el televisor bastante enojada lanzando el control remoto diciendo "¡odio ese programa!" Pinkie solo le reclamo "sabes no era necesario que hicieras eso" Maud entonces le recuerda algo a su hermana "técnicamente esa es mi televisión y la de peñasco" Rainbow Dash y Sunset le dan dinero diciéndole "compra una nueva" Maud les dice "gracias…" Pinkie grita "¡VEN SU CARA DE EMOCION!" todas piensan al unísono _"ni en broma"_ Maud guarda el dinero y le dice a su hermana "¿dime quien es ese niño Rick?" está trata de esconderse pero Maud le agarra y está confiesa "es mi amigo especial y mejor" Maud le comenta pocas cosas "bueno primero lo dijiste mal, segundo si te hace algo lo lamentara y por último si es como el chico de la última vez lo hare llorar" pero todo se lo dice en el mismo tono de siempre pero Pinkie se aterra diciendo "¡me da miedo!" todas gritan lo mismo _"¡EN SERIO!"_ luego de pedir la televisión de la sala estas vieron que pronto empezaría el estreno de la nueva canción de los chicos, pero en eso Fluttershy le dijo a las demás "oigan… me hace falta algo para dibujar a los chicos… ya se denme la caja panku" está la tomo pero noto que una esquina había lanzada un botón extraño al intentar oprimirlo, noto que los lados se habían desarmado, Rarity tomo la caja y dijo "¿Qué raro?" está la movió y comenzó a armar el rompecabezas, Rainbow Dash entonces le dio giros y dijo "¿Qué tal como la última vez?" Pinkie pie entonces le dio dos giros más en forma errónea diciendo "a mí me funciono" Applejack dio otro giro "a mí no me funciona" Sunset dio un giro más y dijo "apuesto a que esto no funcionara" Fluttershy entonces se la da a Twilight pero no nota que le dio una vuelta más… en eso la vuelta hizo que se activará la caja panku, este disparo directo a la televisión, y entonces mostro un mapa que tenía una localización antigua con una X, Twilight vio algo en el mapa "¿Dónde he visto eso antes?" Applejack nota el mapa de la ciudad de Canterlot y grita "¡MIREN ESO!" Fluttershy usa su teléfono para tomar una foto del mapa de la caja panku, la caja panku deja de reaccionar y entonces Twilight dijo "¿Qué sucedió?" las chicas buscan un mapa del país y entonces Sunset le dice a todas "¡MIREN ES EN CIUDAD MANA!" las chicas notan que es una ciudad algo cercana y podían ir aún, Applejack feliz le comenta a las demás "es cierto, no está tan lejos podemos ir ahora" Rainbow Dash emocionada grita "¡SIGUIENTE PASO CIUDAD MANA!" todas gritaron emocionadas "¡hacia la aventura!" Twilight feliz pensó _"pronto podremos derrotar al dragón oscuro, solo un rayo de esperanza era necesario, finalmente todo sale bien"_ sin embargo un enorme relámpago apareció detrás de ella, en el televisor específicamente en las noticias urgentes de la televisión… pero lo más aterrador Twilight sintió que un enorme ojo la estaba viendo, está al voltear vio aterrada… el ojo del dragón oscuro, entonces en las noticias urgentes Juniper Montage dijo desde la estación del canal _"'¡ULTIMAS NOTICIAS! , en ciudad mana un enorme huracán ha impactado desde esta mañana, la evacuación fue un éxito hace unas horas, pero por lo que ve el dron en la ciudad está ocurriendo un enorme desastre natural… como si un caos estuviera ocurriendo, ¡el caos en ciudades aledañas es inminente!"_ se desconecta la señal de la televisora y las chicas ven que afuera el cielo estaba tormentoso, y el grito del dragón oscuro se escuchó desde tan lejos, Twilight finalmente vio que el terror había aparecido en ese mundo, el dragón oscuro hizo su aparición.


	144. 11:28

_**11.28. Gygadran vs. Darkness Dragon**_

* * *

Twilight usando su magia se tele transporto a la habitación para poder ver saber dónde ir, pero en el momento de usar sus poderes quedaron bloqueado, Sunset asombrada vio la enorme figura del dragón oscuro desde lo lejos gritando "¡EN SERIO ES ESA COSA EL DRAGÓN OSCURO!" Rainbow Dash toma a Fluttershy quien estaba despegándose del suelo debido al viento que estaba produciendo el viento "¡ES MI IMAGINACION O SE HIZO MÁS FUERTE AHORA!" Rarity entonces le indico atándole una cuerda a todas a la cintura "¡SI MAL NO RECUERDO EL VIENTO ERA MENOS INTENSO EN EQUESTRIA! ¡ES COMO SI HUBIERA AUMENTADO SU FUERZA DE GOLPE!" Twilight les grito desde la habitación de Pinkie pie "¡no puedo tele transportarme pero podemos utilizar un truco para enviar una proyección!" Applejack usa su fuerza para poder entrar a todas a la casa de Pinkie "¡CREES QUE ES MEJOR UNA PROYECCION QUE IR NOSOTRAS A PATEAR ESA LAGARTIJA!" Twilight entro a todas y fueron a la habitación de Pinkie mientras ella les decía "¡NO TENEMOS OPCION! ¡ESA COSA ES DEMASIADO FUERTE!" todas entonces forman un circulo usando sus poderes una vez más, pero los activan mucho más intenso lo suficiente para enviar una señal débil de proyección para ir a la ciudad, al llegar notan que había un enorme portal de Equestria arriba, estas se desplazan afuera de la ciudad viendo todo desde el cielo para ver que sucedía, entonces Spike entra también en la proyección de las chicas y les dice "¡CHICAS OLVIDE DECIRLES! ¡UN MONSTRUO NIVEL S3 SE LIBERO DEL TARTARO Y AHORA PARECE QUE HA CRUZADO EL MUNDO HUMANO!" estas vieron como un enorme grito de un monstruo estaba bajando del portal, tres enormes cabezas estaban moviéndose dentro del portal, al salir…. Un enorme dragón con una cola gigante había aplastado el suelo, tenía un par de alas gigantes que le permitían volar pero por su enorme tamaño no sabían si despegaría del suelo, tres cabezas con cuellos larguísimos, y varios picos afilados, tenía ojos rojos enormes y atemorizantes, sus enormes bocas despedían un olor pútrido y toxico, debido a su enorme tamaño las escamas de color dorado eran súper resistentes, indestructibles para muchos armamentos tanto humanos como Equestrianos, a diferencia de otras hidras dragón está tenía manos con garras aterradoras a la vista, y un enorme rugido que aterro los cielos hizo que las chicas entraran en pánico, estas no vieron que atrás de ellas tenían al dragón oscuro y finalmente habían visto su forma, era muy delgado, parecía que solo estaba hecho de huesos negros pero realmente era su piel, tenía alas negras algo delgadas pero con bastante filo, al igual que sus garras, del emanaba un aura negro y rojo, no tenía cabello pero tenía 6 cuernos, 3 del lado derecho y 3 del izquierdo, tenía algo en el pecho como una gema roja incrustada que parecía extender líneas a todos su cuerpo, la cola de este era demasiado delgada pareciendo rápida para atacar, los colmillos tenían un brillo como si siempre estuvieran pulidos, los enormes ojos rojos que tenía no poseían pupila ni iris, eran totalmente rojos, ambos se vieron frente a frente… pero por diferencia de tamaño la tensión era evidente, Spike casi gritaba pero Twilight le tapó la boca, Sunset le pidió con la voz baja _"¡Spike traduce lo que digan!"_ Spike hablo diciendo _"está bien"_ … pero en ese momento sus ojos se tornaron azules, comenzó a flotar y tradujo lo que decían los dos.

Spike tradujo lo que decían, el dragón Gygadran le comenzó a decir al dragón oscuro _"¡MI SEÑOR! ¡HACE CUANTO USTED HA DESPERTADO! ¡YO EL GRAN GYGADRAN ESTOY A SU SERVICIO!"_ , Sunset interrumpió a todos recordando _"Gygadran el dragón rey de las hidras, escuche que lo habían encerrado en el tártaro, luego de destruir todo un país, fue un trabajo en equipo que tomo días, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?, si se lo propone podría hundir el mundo humano, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!"_ sin embargo el dragón oscuro le responde enojado _"¿no te habían encerrado en el tártaro?"_ Gygadran le responde riéndose _"¡ESOS IDIOTAS CREYERON QUE SI ME LIBERARAN ACABARIA CON USTED! ¡PERO YA SABE QUE NADIE PUEDE COMPETIR CONTRA USTED! ¡NATURALMENTE APROVECHE PARA ESCAPAR DEL TARTARO!"_ el dragón oscuro le dice aún más molesto _"te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí?"_ Gygadran se rasca el estómago afirmándole _"¡COMO ME ENVIARON AL MUNDO HUMANO PENSE EN CONSTRUIR UNA NUEVA CUEVA EN ESTE LUGAR! ¡ADEMAS LA COMIDA SOBRA! ¡LOS HUMANOS SON MUY DEBILES Y SABEN MEJOR CARBONIZADOS! ¡ADEMAS CON USTED AQUÍ SERA FACIL DESTRUIR TODO! ¡QUE DICE MI SEÑOR!"_ el drago oscuro lo ve molesto _"tu presencia aquí es molesta, no necesito la ayuda de nadie, regresa al tártaro y muérete en ese lugar, más te vale no provocarme"_ Gygadran se molestó respirándole con humo blanco y toxico _"¡SABE ALGO MI SEÑOR! ¡NO ME GUSTO EL TONO DE SU VOZ! ¡SOLO POR QUE USTED ES EL ORIGEN DE TODO! ¡NO LE DA DERECHO A TRATARME COMO LA BIL Y ASQUEROSA BASURA! ¡NO ME TRATES IGUAL QUE UN EQUESTRIANO! ¡SOY GYGADRAN EL GRAN REY DE LAS HYDRAS! ¡GANE ESE TITULO ENFRENTANDO A LOS SEÑORES DRAGÓN! ¡NO EXISTE RIBAL PARA MI! ¡NI SIQUIERA USTED….!"_ Este le da un puñetazo que lo manda lejos, una enorme ráfaga de viento es provocada de golpe destruyendo todo a su paso provocando que las áreas aledañas sufrieran daños, sin embargo el dragón oscuro detiene el impulso sin mucho problema, entonces clava sus garras de tal manera que se impulsa a atacarlo en el abdomen, pero el dragón oscuro no noto que Gygadran le tomo para arrojarlo y caer al suelo Gygadran lanzo varias bolas de energía, el dragón oscuro se levantó y apunto muy molesto usando una llamarada que destruyo las bolas de energía, usando sus poderes mentales el dragón oscuro creo bolas de energía más pequeñas pero con un potencial enorme, lanzándolas con bastante fuerza, Gygadran intenta protegerse pero no solo eran potentes sino que eran muy pesadas y macizas, se desviaron y explotaron en toda la ciudad, Gygadran concentro una llamarada entre sus tres cabezas, Fluttershy vio que animales y la montaña entera estaba en el camino de su ataque, muy desesperada grito _"¡ESPERA AHÍ NO!"_ este lanza el ataque y el dragón oscuro lo esquiva, todo el lugar fue destruido de un impacto, el dragón oscuro concentro más esferas pero está vez las lanzo en picada con bastante fuerza, Gygadran no salió tan herido puesto que su piel se endureció aún más, el dragón oscuro se enojó, usando su velocidad le dio un golpe directamente en el estómago que acababa de hacerse más fuerte, Gygadran casi se desmaya pero entonces escupió al dragón oscuro una enorme bola de ácido esperando dañar al dragón oscuro sin embargo este usando su fuerza logra repeler el ácido enviándolo de regreso, Gygadran y el dragón oscuro estaban enojados dieron un grito gigante que destruyo literalmente la barrera del sonido, el cielo y tierra temblaban por la presencia de los titanes más fuertes en ese momento.

Gygadran usando sus alas despego una tormenta de arena para nublar sus ataques de rayos oculares, pero eran una distracción, este tomo un gran pedazo de tierra y lo lanzo directamente al dragón oscuro, este destruyo la tierra con su aliento pero no se fijó que el dragón oscuro comenzó a lanzar sus escamas como si fueran balas, y para colmo tomo los vehículos de la ciudad convirtiéndolos en explosivos, el dragón oscuro dio un puñetazo a toda la tierra creando una fisura que enterró el pie de Gygadran, el dragón oscuro entonces lanzo su cola para atravesar la pierna de Gygadran pero una de las cabezas ataco al dragón oscuro, sin embargo era una ilusión, este estaba detrás de Gygadran, tomo su cola girándolo una y otra vez, este se elevó por los cielos con el giro lanzando hacia arriba, justo en el momento en que callo le dio una patada que lo envió hacia las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad, destruyéndolo todo, Gygadran había soltado acido en el aire al momento de salir volando, este callo en forma solido derritiendo todo a su alrededor, el dragón oscuro no sufrió ningún daño ya que creo un campo de fuerza, usando sus poderes mentales tomo cada fragmento y lo destruyo, el dragón oscuro lanzando varias bolas a quemarropa a Gygadran, este hizo lo mismo creando una cortina de humo para así iniciar un ataque sorpresa, Gygadran y el dragón oscuro comenzaron entonces a darse golpes uno contra el otro pero chocando uno contra otro creando un caos en todos lados por los choques de aire, un gran ataque de parte de ambos hizo que todo saliera volando, las chicas vieron con asombro como dos enormes titanes peleaban sin parar, por su parte el dragón oscuro no había recibido casi ningún rasguño, ya que su piel parecía ser más dura que la de Gygadran, este enojado arrojo sus tres cabezas a morderlo, pero este tomo las tres cabezas y luego las azoto con su cola dejándolo parcialmente sin poder ver, al recuperar la vista, nota que el dragón oscuro tomo los edificios y los destruyo por partes, lanzándolos como si fueran cuchillos, Gygadran se dio cuenta de que usando su magia cada escombro había ganado más fuerza de impacto dejando herido la mayoría de su cuerpo, Gygadran molesto lanzo su aliento triple, pero por cada cabeza había lanzado nueve rayos, incluyendo los rayos de sus ojos, el dragón oscuro uso el estadio de la ciudad como un escudo reflector concentrando los rayos en un punto y luego deflactarlo contra él, Gygadran molesto tomo al dragón oscuro desprevenido y lo azoto contra el suelo, pero el dragón oscuro entonces aprovecho para lanzar energía atravesó de su cuerpo, Gygadran enojado lo suelta en el aire, para crear una burbuja hecha de relámpagos y poder maligno, haciéndola más pesada, sin embargo el dragón oscuro la destruye concentrando su poder, ambos agotados dan un golpe puño contra puño, pero el dragón oscuro sale victorioso, y de paso este crea un enorme tornado para levantar los escombros que habían quedado convirtiéndolos en navajas explosivas, el dragón oscuro le dice _"esto te lo has buscado tu idiota, vuelve antes que decida destruirte de un golpe"_ Gygadran entonces aprovecha que este se distrae atrapándolo en un tornado lleno de veneno y otras cosas, el dragón oscuro dio un golpe con su aura a los lados, para destruir el tornado, este no parecía agotado sino que más enojado que antes solo escucha a Gygadran decirle _"¡OYE BASTARDO! ¡NO TE LA CREAS! ¡ESTOY MUY MOLESTO! ¡CREO QUE ES LA HORA DE DEJAR DE JUGAR! ¡USARE MI KNIGHT MODE!"_ en ese momento del cielo salió un enorme relámpago que cubrió toda la ciudad, las chicas no pudieron ver lo que paso… pero asombradas vieron como ambos habían cambiado su tamaño, Applejack asustada vio a Gygadran y no pudo evitar temblar de miedo _"¡no puede ser! ¡¿se hizo aún más grande?!"_ en efecto Gygadran había crecido monstruosamente, siendo ahora del tamaño de 450 metros, además ahora poseía una forma humanoide, su tres cabezas ahora no eran tan alargadas en sus cuellos pero lo habían compensado su pérdida de peso, las chicas veían literalmente un monstruo de tamaño imponente ante ellas, sus pies literalmente eran del tamaño de un estadio, y sus puños tenían la apariencia de destruir de un golpe a una ciudad entera, sin embargo Twilight vio de repente algo extraño _"¡POR QUE EL DRAGÓN OSCURO! ¡SE ENCOGIO!"_ el dragón oscuro se había transformado en un dragón humanoide, pero su armadura era diferente, tenía picos afilados, y su cuerpo ahora no solo parecía que podía ser más fuerte, si no que literalmente vio a su oponente con determinación, Gygadran entonces usando su nueva fuerza para aplaudir y lanzar una onda de aire expansiva que destruye todo a su alrededor, el dragón oscuro no la esquivo, esperando el ataque parecía no surtirle efecto, Gygadran intenta pisarlo, pero el dragón oscuro se desplaza rápidamente como si el oponente no fuera nada para él, Gygadran entonces realiza su vuelo, el dragón oscuro entonces lo sigue, Gygadran usa otra vez el aplauso pero está vez le da con más fuerza, el dragón oscuro detiene el ataque con una mano, sin embargo no nota que Gygadran lo lanza al suelo con su cola, con la fuerza suficiente este fue lanzado como si fuera un cometa, pero el dragón oscuro detuvo su caída usando su fuerza, sin embargo Gygadran lanzo su aliento que impacto contra la tierra, el dragón oscuro ante esto, lanzo su aliento pero con una potencia mil veces mayor a la de antes destruyendo directamente el ataque de Gygadran este le había dañado varias partes del cuerpo, aún después de ese daño este se regenera, decidido cae en picada hacia la tierra, intenta patear al dragón oscuro pero este detiene su pie y le da un golpe enorme que lo deja deshabilitado unos instantes, para luego ser impactado en la cabeza por el dragón oscuro atravesó de una patada, Gygadran lanza una vez más sus rayos al dragón oscuro pero este los detiene pero sin fijarse que debido al calor se produjo una explosión, las chicas no podían creer lo que miraban que a pesar de ser ahora nueve veces menor al tamaño de Gygadran, el dragón oscuro era mucho más fuerte, sin embargo la sorpresa no paro ahí, el dragón oscuro se encogió al tamaño de una persona midiendo solo 2 metros, las chicas no entendían que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero todas vieron como en vez de forma humana, su cabeza no tenía ojos y las líneas rojas de su pecho ahora conducían un ojo que miraba a todos lados, el dragón oscuro solo vio a su enorme oponente diciendo _"aún con este tamaño soy capaz de matarte, mejor retírate, me estas aburriendo"_ Gygadran entonces decide darle un golpe a la tierra con un puño con demasiada fuerza, era tanta la fuerza y velocidad que parecía que un cometa había entrado a chocar con la tierra, Twilight dijo muy asustada _"¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡SI LE PEGA A LA TIERRA CON ESA MAGNITUD DE PODER! ¡DESTRUIRA TODO EL PAIS Y CAUSARA PROBLEMAS A TODA LA TIERRA! ¡TENEMOS QUE PARARLO!"_ el dragón oscuro no se movió esperando el ataque sin embargo se colocó en posición, y en un solo momento el puño comenzó a calentar toda la tierra y hacerla temblar solo con la presión con la que estaba cayendo, al momento de estar casi en el suelo, Gygadran le grita _"¡PEQUEÑO IDIOTA! ¡ESTÁ SERA TU TUMBA!"_ Fluttershy grito muy desesperada _"¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!"_ todas se abrazaron y esperaron a que el puño acertara su golpe, sin embargo las chicas notaron que el puño se había detenido aún contra toda probabilidad desde lejos escuchaban un golpeteo bastante rápido que no paraba de acelerar, las chicas no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Pinkie entonces grito _"¡LO ESTÁ DETENIENDO!"_ En efecto, el dragón oscuro detuvo el ataque pero Rainbow Dash se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que hizo para detenerlo _"¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!"_ Twilight grito lo que no podía creer _"¡LO ESTÁ GOLPEANDO PARA DETENERLO!"_ el dragón oscuro golpeaba intensamente y con una velocidad increíblemente acelerada, el puño una y otra vez, aumentando la velocidad y fuerza en cada golpe, en un último golpe este le da con toda su fuerza observando como todo el brazo se desintegraba en un solo instante, Gygadran no lo creía capaz, sin embargo no había terminado su castigo, el dragón oscuro concentro todo su poder, voló y desapareció a la vista de Gygadran, no vio que el dragón oscuro por su tamaño se quedó cerca del cuello de una de las cabezas de este, en un solo instante este uso su garras para cortar toda la cabeza desde la base del cuello, Gygadran gritaba de dolor pero eso no era lo peor, el dragón oscuro mordió a Gygadran… y cargando su aliento, este quemo toda la cabeza cortándola completamente e incinerándose, este salió volando como un taladro hacia la última cabeza del centro, y le dio una patada mortal dejándolo mortalmente herido, para rematarlo concentro toda su fuerza y le dio un puñetazo que se enfocó en el estómago, pero lo atravesó de tal manera que incluso el viento e impacto del golpe no había perdido su poder aún después de haber atravesado el cuerpo de Gygadran, entonces al caer su cuerpo el dragón oscuro lanza un golpe más para que así la cola le quedara cerca, sujetándola fuertemente junto a un grito terrorífico, lo envió hacia la estratosfera, Gygadran uso sus habilidades de regeneración para recuperarse, al volver al suelo volvió a su forma normal pero tenía daños muy graves, aun así el dragón oscuro volvió a su tamaño alegando _"ni siquiera me sirves para jugar, ya lárgate"_ las chicas no podían creer lo que habían oído, Rarity se impactó _"¡esto no tiene sentido!"_ Sunset exclamo asustada _"¡el solo está…! ¡ESTÁ JUGANDO!"_ Twilight en un estado de shock se sentía aterrorizada al escuchar esas palabras y todo lo que pudo decir fue _"¡ESTO! ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO! ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡DIGANME QUE ES UNA MENTIRA! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!"_ todas temían por su vida al ver que el dragón oscuro no estaba peleando en serio, ni siquiera le importaba el alrededor, Gygadran humillado y sin poder hacer nada comenzó a cargar su aliento gritándole _"¡CREES QUE DESPUES DE HUMILLARME ASÍ TE DEJARE VIVIR! ¡TU Y ESTE MALDITO MUNDO SE MUEREN! ¡NO VOY A DEJARTE VIVIR! ¡ESTAS MUERTO AL INFIERNO CON TODOS!"_ Este vuela al cielo y apunto de cargar su máximo ataque, su cuerpo no paraba de brillar intensamente como el sol, enfocando todo en un solo punto tenía listo su ataque, sin embargo el dragón oscuro entonces uso su aliento pero frente a él, aparecieron unos discos en fila apuntando a Gygadran que comenzaron a apilarse de tal manera que quedaron cerca de la boca del dragón oscuro, ambos entonces lanzaron su ataque más poderoso, pero el dragón oscuro usando esos discos aumento tanto su poder que de golpe una llamara se convirtió en una gran explosión que atravesó todo el cielo y a Gygadran por completo, se lo había tragado, fue tal la magnitud que el aliento salió disparado hasta el espacio exterior, destruyendo muchos satélites y rocas espaciales que flotaban alrededor de la tierra, Gygadran que estaba envuelto en el enorme haz de luz, solo pudo decir como últimas palabras mientras se quemaba _"¡ESTO ES EN VERDAD! ¡¿UN DRAGÓN OSCURO?! ¡FUI UN TONTO POR SUBESTIMARLO! ¡TODA MI VIDA…! ¡CRECI COMO EL TITAN DE LOS DESTRUCTORES! ¡NACI Y VIVI PARA DESTRUIR TIERRAS Y SER GRANDE ENTRE MIS HERMANOS Y AHORA! ¡MORIR ASÍ!"_ desapareciendo producto del ataque, solo su esqueleto había quedado comenzando a caer al suelo sin embargo se estaba desintegrando por haberse quemado hasta la muerte, la caja panku reacciono y comenzó a absorber los restos quemados de este, el dragón oscuro entonces dio un enorme grito, volando directo a un portal mágico que este creo, había desaparecido ante la vista de las chicas, todas vieron como el dios de la destrucción había estado frente a ellas, imaginando que hubiera pasado si ellas estuvieran ahí, que habría de pasar si ellas hubieran puesto un pie ahí, todas hubieran muerto irremediablemente, un destino trágico para la ciudad mana que había desaparecido del mapa completamente, muchas personas habían perdido su hogar, animales perdieron sus hábitat, un campo de batalla había dejado una tierra muerta, ciudades aledañas reportaron problemas por el caos y el viento que produjo la batalla, nadie sabía que había pasado, solo las chicas fueron las que vieron el verdadero terror, fueron víctimas de presenciar la máxima batalla de dos enemigos de clases con poder muy desigual, aún el poderoso Gygadran había caído ante el dragón oscuro… ¿Qué podía esperarle a las chicas? ¿Qué podían hacer ellas ante un enemigo así? ¿Qué se puede hacer y cuál es la respuesta?


	145. 11:29

_**11.29. Armagedón en la calle 34.**_

* * *

Las chicas tardaron en asimilar lo que había pasado, las noticias solo decían lo mismo sobre la desaparición de ciudad mana, viendo como todos sufrían por lo que había pasado, Twilight había desaparecido, Sunset entonces apago la televisión, Sunset vio a sus amigas calladas y asustadas por lo que había visto, está solo les dijo "¿eso es el dragón oscuro?" Rainbow Dash le dijo muy desanimada "si así es… la verdad, es peor de cómo lo recuerdo" Applejack con el sombrero en la cara y deprimida les pregunto "¿es idea mía o se hizo más fuerte?" Pinkie viendo con lágrimas al techo recordó el ataque a Poniville "lo recuerdo… destruyo todo y no parecía tan fuerte" Fluttershy llorando por todos los animalitos solo les dijo "¡destruyo a todos! ¡Sin piedad alguna!" Rarity lo piensa y muy triste les lanza la realidad "como yo lo veo… ahora es 10 veces más fuerte que antes" Sunset desesperada les dijo "¡¿ENTONCES SE HACE MÁS FUERTE CADA MOMENTO?! ¡¿Cómo derrotaremos a esa cosa?!" todas comenzaron a llorar viendo que el enemigo se había hecho de un enorme poder y no eran rivales para él, Rainbow Dash dijo con el orgullo herido "¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SOLO PUDIMOS VER Y QUEDARNOS QUIETAS! ¡COMO PUDO PASAR ESTO! ¡ACASO SOMOS TAN PATETICAS QUE NO PODEMOS HACER NADA MÁS!" Rainbow Dash se derrumbó mientras Applejack intento ser fuerte "¡YO NO SE QUE HIZO PARA LLEGAR A TAL PODER! ¡PERO TIENE QUE HABER ALGUNA FORMA DE GANARLE! ¡DEBE EXISTIR LA MANERA!" Sunset le grita "¡QUE NO LO ESCUCHASTE! ¡SOLO ESTABA JUGANDO! ¡ENTONCES SU PODER ES MAYOR AL NUESTRO POR UNA MILLA DE DISTANCIA! ¡MILES DE MILLAS DE DISTANCIA! ¡JAMAS PODREMOS GANARLE!" todas lloraron por ver que era imposible vencer a algo tan monstruoso y que no tenía rival alguno, Pinkie se acurruco tratando de ignorar lo que vio, Fluttershy les pregunto a todas "¿entonces qué haremos para salvar a todos?" Sunset les dijo "yo no tengo ningún plan… pero Twilight debe estar peor", Twilight había ido a su laboratorio desarmando una y otra vez algún invento para poder contrarrestar el poder del dragón oscuro, una y otra vez solo se repetía mientras Spike triste solo miraba como su dueña sufría "¡NO! ¡ESTO TAMPOCO FUNCIONARA! ¡TODA ESTÁ CHATARRA ES INUTIL! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡EL DRAGÓN OSCURO ES DEMASIADO FUERTE! ¡NO EXISTE NADIE CAPAZ DE VENCER AL DRAGÓN OSCURO! ¡Y YO TAMPOCO SOY CAPAZ DE DEFENDER EQUESTRIA! ¡QUE VOY A HACER! ¡Acaso todos morirán! ¡Por que! ¡POR QUE SOY TAN DEBIL!" llorando desconsolada Twilight no era la única en sentirse así, ninguna de ellas sabía que se podía hacer, hasta que Rainbow Dash pregunta "¿… y los chicos no estaban cerca de ciudad mana?" el impacto de todas fue un shock enorme que las dejo angustiadas, todas marcaron los teléfonos de los chicos rápidamente, esperando que alguno le contestara…. La línea estaba muerta, todas no sabían que sentir de las muchas razones que pensaron por la que los chicos no les contestaron… no querían pensar la más triste… que quizás algo les paso algo grave, cada una de ellas recuerda a los chicos y sus momentos, no queriendo ponerse realmente devastadas, intentaron no imaginarse la peor situación, pero finalmente les gano el momento todas dejaron salir sus emociones fuertemente… pero en ese momento el teléfono sonó, ninguna de ellas se animaba a contestar, Sunset no quiso tomarlo, así que Rainbow Dash lo tomo, está pregunto algo asustada "¿hola?" algo distorsionada la llamada escucho la voz de Ibuki _"…¿oye? … Rainbow… ¿ya me?... ¿DASH?... ¡¿OYE RAINBOW DASH?!"_ Rainbow Dash aún con la euforia le grita "¡¿OYE RAINBOW DASH?! ¡¿Qué forma de llamarme es esa?! ¿No ves lo que ocurrió? ¡¿Estoy muerta de preocupación y no me contestas como se debe?!" Ibuki le dice aún con la distorsión _"¡¿no te…?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué no te escucho?! ¡Ves idiota te dije que no me escucha!"_ todas gritaron por la bocina "¡ESTAN BIEN CHICOS!" sin embargo escuchan a lo lejos _"¡MIS OIDOS!"_ , se muestra que del otro lado de la llamada, los chicos estaban cerca de un área restringida que estaba tan lejano de ciudad mana, Jack se retorcía de dolor por que las chicas le gritaron en el oído, Blake entonces les pregunto "¿nos estaban llamando antes?" Rarity le grita _"¡JURO QUE TE DARE UNA REPRIMENDA PARA QUE NO ME HAGAS PASAR POR ESTAS COSAS!"_ Blake noto que Rarity estaba muy molesta con él, Ibuki entonces les dijo "no puedo creer que nos intentaran llamar por la línea del teléfono, las líneas están muertas, hace poco que Jack intervino en los sistemas de la compañía telefónica para activar un satélite que no estaban usando, quizás no sea tan tecnológico como el anterior, pero al menos la comunicación volvió" Gambit le dice a todas "lo importante es que ahora ya podemos contarle lo que paso…" los chicos retroceden a unos momentos atrás donde comenzó el problema.

Los chicos comenzaron a afinar los instrumentos, Blake estaba cambiando algunas cosas de su vestimenta antes de salir en vivo, Jack reviso los equipos de efectos especiales, Rick reviso si había algún pastel entre la comida de set, Ibuki reviso su bajo para saber si todo estaba listo, pero también verifico su mano para saber cuánto aguantaría, Van entonces se colocó en posición respirando hondo, Gambit entonces entro algo apresurado "lo lamento tarde un poco más de la cuenta ¿no me he perdido nada o sí?" Rick le dice junto con B mientras devoraban la comida "no para nada" Ibuki le comento molestándolo "ninguno quería interrumpir tu linda cita con tu novia" este lo molesto que le hizo un coscorrón diciéndole "¡CALLATE INUTIL!" casi comienzan a pelear pero Blake le comenta "¿realmente pensarías que no nos enteramos que andabas con Sunset dándote besitos?" Ibuki le enseña el teléfono y le dice "no más mira las redes sociales se volvieron locas cuando te vieron con ella en el club" Gambit molesto les dijo "me las pagaras sonata, olvidando eso, ya están listos para tocar" van solo le dijo algo molesto "dame un respiro hombre, solo te esperábamos para comenzar la última revisión" el dueño de la disquera le dijo desde el otro lado de la cabina "recuerden chicos necesitamos un último éxito para ponerlo en el álbum para el siguiente otoño, la recopilación ha sido excelente, con esto podrán despegar al platino, lo presiento" van le dijo "gracias jefe, en fin creo que podemos empezar" el dueño de la disquera les pregunto "¿ya decidieron la canción que tocaran hoy?" todos le dijeron "en esas andamos" este le grita "¿TODAVIA NO LO DECIDEN?" Van revisa su nota de apuntes y les dice "¿Qué les parece está?" todos la miran y Jack le dice "una continuación… ¿no lo es?" Ibuki lo piensa y le comenta "siendo justos, sería algo que no se intenta hace mucho" Blake revisa su violín diciendo "me parecería interesante hacerlo pero estoy algo indeciso ¿no es la continuación de la canción de no importa ya del sencillo que tocamos en Moscú?" van recuerda que la canto ese mismo día con Twilight a su lado… y solo les dijo como excusa "¿la verdad ya la habíamos practicado pero no la usamos para el torneo así que decidí usarla?" Jack entonces le pregunta "bueno era mejor no usarla porque era de un estilo diferente pero de acuerdo, creo que guarde el efecto, por ahí, lo encontré, bien supongo que podemos empezar" todos se colocaron en posición y notaron que les llego una notificación de emergencia en sus celulares, Van interrumpió la grabación y les dijo "esperen corten, parece ser que hay problemas… pon las noticias Jimmy" el conserje solo le dijo "mi nombre es Carl" Ibuki le dijo molesto "vamos amigos solo pon las noticias" este enciende el televisor y observan al locutor _"¡NOS INFORMAN QUE EL HURACAN A ASCENDIDO A UN NIVEL DE PELIGRO ALTO! ¡LOS RESIDENTES DE CIUDAD MANA! ¡HAN ABANDONADO LAS INSTALACIONES Y TODO EDIFICIO! ¡NINGUN ALMA A LA VISTA! ¡PERO ESO NO ES LO PEOR! ¡AHÍ REPORTES DE RELAMPAGOS BLANCOS Y NUBES NEGRAS QUE ESTAN MÁS FRENETICAS CADA SEGUNDO QUE PASAN!POR FAVOR EVACUAR LAS CIUDADES ALEDAÑAS A CIUDAD MANA!"_ el presentador sale corriendo mientras ve como edificios se estaban sacudiendo por el impacto del aire, los chicos salen del estudio para ver como literalmente el mundo era sacudido, el cielo parecía estar en un caos con todas las nubes lanzando relámpagos por doquier, el polvo que venía de ciudad mana estaba causando estragos en todos lados, Ibuki entonces grito a los 4 vientos "¡AHÍ QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!" pero notaron que Van había saltado directo a una enorme nube de polvo que estaba azotando la ciudad, del enorme impacto que pudo ser causante de muchas bajas en la ciudad termino siendo golpeada por Van con todas sus fuerzas, usando un golpe aún más fuerte que el emitido antes para acabar con el rey del océano, con aún más potencia en el lanzamiento la nube entonces fue interrumpida en su trayectoria, aun habiendo más nubes y objetos que venían hacia la ciudad, Van comenzó a lanzar más golpes para intentar parar la trayectoria e impacto que iba a causar los escombros que volaban con la suficiente fuerza para destruir edificios y convertir la ciudad en ruinas, Van noto que flechas y misiles volaron hacia los escombros, Van observa que de hecho estos fueron lanzados por Blake y Jack quienes furiosos le gritan "¡AVISA ANTES DE EMPEZAR!" B uso toda su fuerza para lanzar escombros de igual tamaño para disminuir los daños o desviarlos, Ibuki corrió para poder despejar el camino junto con Rick, las personas notaron que el camino se había bloqueado pero gracias a Rick e Ibuki junto con las cartas explosivas de Gambit lograron crear un paso para poner a todos seguros, Ibuki entonces intento concentrar toda su fuerza como lo hace Van, pero no logro el efecto que esperaba pero si empujar un auto lo suficiente para así liberar un camino seguro fuera de la ciudad, Rick noto que un escombro iba a caer encima de las personas, saltando con bastante furia le dio una patada pero movió los brazos en círculos, la patada no solo destruyo el escombro, sino que todos los que iban a caer se parten en pedazos, Ibuki observa que Gambit lanza las cartas suficientes para destruir los escombros que quedan, Van comienza a lanzar puñetazos más frenéticamente para intentar parar las ondas de aire, pero era casi inútil solo lograba desviar la trayectoria del impacto, Jack había traído más drones y equipo de armamento con el que defender la ciudad, Blake saco un cartucho de flechas que explotaban con una fuerza devastadora, Jack hizo todo lo que pudo con sus armamentos robóticos, para su suerte el profesor le envió un mensaje que resulto ser en ayuda con más robots para proteger la ciudad y ayudar a toda la gente a salir, finalmente un enorme impacto estaba llegando con toda velocidad, estaba destruyendo todo a su alrededor, los robots crearon un escudo para defender la ciudad pero debido al enorme impulso del aire varios árboles y rocas volaban como si fueran asteroides, atravesando el escudo, los demás intentaban impedir que hiciera daño a la gente, B tomo una viga de acero y logro usarlo como un bate para intentar golpear algunos de regreso, Blake entonces lanzo una flecha aún más grande que las demás atravesó de la ballesta que tenía guardada, al lanzarla está exploto con mayor amplitud lanzado pequeñas granadas explosivas, las suficientes para crear una malla de explosiones para proteger la ciudad, pero no fue lo suficiente para intentar detener todos los escombros algunos ya habían herido a algunas personas, Van agotado entonces vio que un escombro gigante estaba a punto de caer encima de la gente, Ibuki y Rick pararon el escombro con un ataque en conjunto, todas las personas intentaban huir como podían, habían personas perdidas y niños que no encontraban a sus padres, Gambit logro tomar a la mayoría y ponerlos a salvo, sin embargo un escombro estaba a punto de caerle a una niña pequeña quien no quería irse puesto que su madre estaba herida, la niña grito muy fuerte "¡MAMA!" la madre abrazo a la niña con mucho miedo intentando protegerle, en ese momento Van uso toda su velocidad para llegar antes, este con mucha rabia e ira en los ojos apretó los puños diciendo "¡VOY A DETENER ESTO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡AH!" gritando con mucha ira este concentro toda su fuerza un enorme brillo ocurrió después, los chicos no vieron lo que paso, pero un enorme golpe de viento golpeo al otro con la suficiente fuerza para detenerlo, el impacto logro bloquearlo dándole tiempo a los demás para salvar a la niña y su madre junto con el resto de la ciudad.

Los chicos terminan de contarle a las chicas los eventos de la destrucción de la ciudad, Ibuki finalizo "para ser justos lo hemos visto hacer cosas… pero eso realmente nos dio miedo" Sunset les pregunta con asombro _"¿eso quiere decir que bloqueo el ultimo impacto?"_ Gambit le responde con algo de preocupación "no lo bloqueo en sentido que el daño a la ciudad fue enorme… pero nos dio tiempo de evacuar al resto, una parte de la ciudad está a salvo, por suerte solo ahí heridos pero ninguna baja, fue una apuesta muy peligrosa de parte de Van, pero dio resultado" B termino de levantar algunos escombros para ayudar a la gente a pasar diciendo "al menos todos están bien… en parte" Rick dijo algo triste "las heridas de van se volvieron a abrir después de eso, ahora está con algo de fiebre y agotado… no sabemos si estará bien" Van entonces les grita "¡MALDITOS NO ESTOY MUERTO! ¡YA ESTOY BIEN!" Blake le dice "a ya despertaste, creí que tendríamos que llamar a la morgue y darte por muerto" Van les dice algo molesto "ya dejen eso idiotas, hay que volver al estudio de grabación, necesitamos grabar esa canción y el video hoy, mañana tenemos que ir al torneo, así que solo díganles que estamos bien y ya" el estado de Van era algunos vendajes con sangre y con pocas heridas, sin embargo se le notaba la fiebre, aunque trato de ignorarlo los chicos le ayudaron a irse, Gambit les notifico a las chicas "bueno iremos al estudio, por ahora traten de estar tranquilas… las esperamos mañana a las 6 de la mañana, te veré pronto Sunset" Sunset se despidió de Gambit cortándole la llamada "gracias tú también ten cuidado" Sunset suspiro muy angustiada, Pinkie pie le pregunto a las demás "¿a todo esto? ¿Qué creen que le paso a la caja panku?" las chicas miran que la caja panku de hecho estaba brillando intensamente, sin embargo no podían moverla, Applejack le pregunto a las demás "ahora ¿no deberíamos buscar a Twilight?" Rainbow Dash les dijo triste "demore un poco de tiempo… está vez no sé si sea buena idea ir a buscarla" en efecto Twilight estaba aún asustada por lo que paso con el dragón oscuro, más que un monstruo era algo que ella no podía detener con ningún tipo de defensa o hechizo, era una fuerza indetenible, sintiéndose impotente ante esto, ella solo dijo con muchas lágrimas en los ojos "¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! ¡Por favor! ¡¿ALGUIEN DIGAMELO?!" Twilight no sabía qué hacer y en cada momento de impotencia, su estado de ánimo caía en peor estado mental, Spike no hallaba que decirle, Ember se recostó junto a él tratando de ayudarlo, entonces Komodo se le acerco a Twilight y trato de hacerle sentir mejor, está le acaricia, notando que Spike y Ember querían reconfortarla, está entonces les dice "tienen razón chicos… pero ¿pero qué puedo hacer chicos? Necesito que alguien me ayude a entender que hacer" está toma su teléfono aún con el estado en el que estaba, pensó en llamar a Flash… pero luego de lo sucedido está pensó _"no puedo llamarle, aún es una situación delicada… tampoco puedo llamar a Timbur u otras personas, preocuparía a mis amigas si me ven así, quien puede ayudarme solo será aquel que sepa cómo lidiar con seres más fuertes…"_ está mira a Komodo, y comienza a marcar un número, Van sentado en el sofá del estudio comienza a ponerse sentado, tenía en la cabeza una toalla húmeda para bajarle la fiebre, notando que le estaban llamando.


	146. 11:30

**_11.30. Afrontando un nuevo mundo._ **

* * *

Van puso el altavoz preguntando "¿Quién es?" este nota la voz triste de Twilight que le intenta hablar _"¿van…? ¿Por favor dime…? ¿DIME? ¡¿DIME QUE HACER?!"_ este se mostró preocupado y entonces le pregunto serio "¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya dime que sucedió?" Twilight llorando trato de hablarle sin contarle lo del dragón oscuro _"no tengo la fuerza para confrontar las cosas, me siento diminuta y débil, yo siento que no puedo hacer nada, soy simplemente alguien que no puede enfrentar lo que viene"_ van creyó que ella estaba pasando por las etapas del final de una relación, siendo algo que no pasaba en realidad pero se hizo a la idea, intento aconsejarle "Twilight no te voy a mentir, es cierto que eres muy débil, en el estado en el que estas cualquiera aprovecharía para acercarte a ti y comenzar a coquetearte… pero yo no soy así, eres una niña muy débil y tu corazón es frágil porque nunca has estado en una situación que te haga avanzar de una manera que te desarrolles y crezcas, solo estas evadiendo tus problemas e intentando escapar de la realidad, a causa de eso si te encuentras con algo muy problemático y no lo puedes enfrentar, te pones en ese estado siendo vulnerable, tienes muy poca fuerza de voluntad y eres muy fácil de leer, a lo que me refiero es que aún con todo eso… no significa que tiene que ser así para siempre" Twilight no entendía que le estaba diciendo "¿Qué quieres decir?" Van le comienza a explicar algo personal "así como tú, yo fui muy débil en un tiempo, tenía un espíritu débil y fácilmente podría haber muerto por ahí, a diferencia tuya tú tienes a tu familia y amigos, ellos siempre están contigo, yo no los tengo y tuve que valerme por mi mismo, ahora obsérvalo de esta manera Twilight, si quieres defender a tu familia, tus amigos, necesitas fortalecerte y hacerte fuerte, tienes que tener la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, y no lo harás dándote lastima una y otra vez, yo sé que puedes superar cualquier cosa que se te ponga enfrente, pero no puedes esperar a que alguien te de la respuesta, lo siento no soy exactamente suave con este tipo de cosas" Twilight le dijo un poco más calmada "en realidad tu si me ayudas, es solo que tú eres un poco más duro y frio, pero al final no importa como lo digas… tienes razón, solo quisiera saber… ¿Qué debo hacer?" van entonces le pregunta mientras se sienta "¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? , si tienes miedo puedes empezar por confrontarlo paso por paso, si te sientes débil hazte más fuerte, si le temes a algo que no puedes vencer… entonces no te rindas y consigue la fuerza, fortaleza, valentía, poder, el espíritu para llegar lejos" Twilight sale de su laboratorio y mira el cielo diciéndole "tú eres fuerte… ¿Cómo empiezo?" Van mira la luna y le confiesa "yo no soy fuerte… aún soy muy débil, tengo que hacerme más fuerte, para mi objetivo final Twilight… esa es mi razón de ser… ¿te sientes mejor?" Twilight pensó, limpiándose las lágrimas le dijo "si… bueno quizás no mucho pero al menos… decírtelo me hizo sentir mejor" Van entonces recibe la notificación que estaba a punto de entrar al aire, pero antes le dice "somos amigos… odio decirlo, no me acostumbro, pero me alegra que ya estés un poco mejor, debo ir a grabar, si te sucede algo más… espera hasta mañana, de camino al torneo podremos hablar… hasta luego" este comienza a caminar al salón del estudio, Twilight por otra parte decide regresar con sus amigas, ya en el cuarto donde todas estaban más calmadas, Rainbow Dash cambia al canal de noticias, donde june Montage estaba reportando _"en vivo desde ciudad Hippogriffia, el huracán que azoto y desapareció ciudad mana logro llegar hasta acá, nos reportan que la marea aumento más de 6 metros y comenzó un enorme movimiento en las olas causando que la ciudad empezara a dar estado por tsunami, reportan que la cantidad de desaparecidos aún se desconoce pero la mayoría que se ha encontrado ya están a salvo y fuera de peligro, también informan que en cuanto a ciudades como Kludgetown el pueblo sufrió un terremoto de magnitud 7.0 con un viento aproximado de 15 kilómetros por hora, la mayoría están heridos y han perdido su hogar, en cuanto a ciudades aledañas a ciudad mana, como Fillydelphia y Applewood sufrieron daños muy menores a las escalas presentadas… afortunadamente en ciudad de Baltimare nos están informando que gracias a la banda de los DragonFang y el líder van Ragon, la ciudad tuvo una baja de daños a las escalas presentadas, los heridos son muy pocos y la cantidad de desaparecidos es nula, por lo que se puede agradecer que podamos contar con ellos, la ciudad de Canterlot no sufrió daños gracias a la distancia que hubo por medio de las montañas que rodean el pueblo, desafortunadamente no puedo decir lo mismo de los habitantes de ciudad mana, se nos está informando que debido al nivel de peligro del huracán de la más alta categoría, la ciudad debe ser abandonada y eliminada del mapa, el gobierno ha declarado el lugar como una zona ahora restringida por lo que los habitantes serán trasladara a las ciudades cercanas… una noticia de última hora fue que la compañía Revouk junto a las magno empresas multinacionales han informado que donaran y comenzaran la reconstrucción de la ciudad prometiendo devolverles su gloria, informa para ustedes Juniper Montage, volvemos al estudio…"_ Rainbow Dash apaga la televisión un momento y le pregunta a todas "con lo que vemos el mundo entero no pudo ver al dragón oscuro y pensó que fue un huracán… es lo mejor creo" Rarity le comento algo triste "pensar que estábamos ahí y no pudimos hacer nada…" Applejack con el sombrero abajo les dijo "me siento tan mal por esa pobre gente, perdió todo… y solo pudimos mirar" Fluttershy les pregunto "¿será siempre así? ¿No podremos hacerle frente?" Sunset les dijo preocupada "el monstruo está vez es tan fuerte que solo podremos estar observando algo que no es posible detener" Twilight entra en la habitación y les dice "no es cierto, aún hay esperanza, si ahora hemos visto una parte de su poder, entonces nosotras nos haremos más fuertes, lo importante es que debemos seguir adelante, nadie puede pararnos, somos las mane 7, somos las Equestria Girl, somos las heroínas de Equestria, y juntas podremos parar a cualquier amenaza solo debemos ser más fuertes, recuerden nuestra amistad es la más poderosa que existe" todas juntaron sus manos y gritaron con mi confianza _"¡LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD Y MÁS ALLA!"_ finalmente la caja panku reacciono y entonces, Twilight le dio un giro… que hizo que la caja brillara y lanzara un rayo que se transformó en un mapa, pero esta vez el mapa cambio de localización, está vez mostraba un cañón y una x que marcaba una posición, Pinkie se asombró y sin querer puso la televisión, este la apago, pero Sunset entonces le dijo "¡no espera regresa al canal siguiente!" Pinkie le cambio pero a otro canal donde estaba una película de acción, Rarity le dice "no Pinkie es el otro canal" está le cambia al incorrecto donde estaba pasando una escena de adultos… cosa que Sunset y Applejack se sonrojaron cambiando el canal de golpe, Twilight entonces tomo el control y puso el canal, mostrando un anuncio del torneo _"¡NO LO OLVIDEN MAÑANA! ¡MAÑANA! ¡MAÑANA! ¡INICIARA EL GRAN Y TAN ESPERADO TORNEO DE BANDAS! ¡SOLO RECUERDE QUE SUS ENTRADAS DEBEN ESTAR COMPRADAS PARA PODER ASISTIR! ¡NO LO OLVIDE! ¡EL LUGAR SE LLEVARA ACABO EN EL PAL SING CANYON! ¡No te lo puedes perder!"_ Twilight saca su teléfono y toma la foto de la caja panku y la foto del mapa, mostrando que poniendo las 2 localizaciones, eran la misma, todas al ver esto acentuaron al mismo tiempo, Rainbow Dash solo dijo "así que ese es nuestro destino" Applejack también comento "eso significa que aun perdiendo el torneo… debíamos ir a ese lugar" Sunset les dijo a las demás "entonces estaremos preparadas" Twilight con decisión mira al mapa diciendo "hacia el pal sing canyon amigas, es nuestra siguiente ruta" todas vieron la x, sabiendo que era su destino… mientras en Equestria estaban pasando otras cosas.

Gar estaba revisando libros y libros y encontró un antiguo mapa, este comenzó a verlo, mientras Cyber Engine llego junto a él preguntándole "señor he terminado el análisis que me pidió está mañana, he determinado que una parte de los sucesos extraños comenzaron hace aproximadamente 1 mes, por lo que el dragón oscuro parece haber estado tramando desde las sombrar interrumpir algo hace unos días, desconozco no tengo la información, por favor dígame que pudo ser" gar entonces le enseña algo que ha estado guardando desde los tiempos antiguos "antes de mi existió Holy Blaze en el poder, el zar de los dragones camino por estas tierras y el mundo humano hace milenios, durando lo suficiente para ver el mundo cambiar encontró y guardo muchos de sus hallazgos en la biblioteca principal, sus archivos se perdieron con el tiempo, sin embargo hay algunos que están intactos, me temo que quizás una de las razones por la que el dragón oscuro ataco hace días… quizás se deba a que estaba esperando un evento correlacionado a los eventos que causo Holy Blaze al ir al mundo humano, por mi parte… creo que se debe a los omega, si estoy en lo correcto… debemos notificar a Celestia que refuerce a nuestros aliados… espero que los haya conseguido a tiempo, o el mundo estará condenado" Celestia habla entonces con Tempest Shadow, antigua enemiga de las mane 6 y aliada actual, la princesa Skystar junto a la reina Novo, ambas gobernantes de la tierra de los hipogrifos, la capitana Celaeno quienes habían llegado de emergencia por el llamado de Celestia, la reina Novo le pregunto a Celestia preocupada "así que al final el dragón oscuro ha vuelto a la tierra" la princesa Celestia lo confirma "aunque quisiera que fuera una mentira, la realidad es que Equestria ahora está muy sola para defenderse de un monstruo que nos matara a todos, necesito de su ayuda" la capitana Celaeno le dice confiada "por mi tendrá el apoyo de todos los mares y el cielo, pero el problema es que si la magnitud de esa cosa es imponente… ¿Qué podremos hacer con tan poco poder?" la princesa Skystar lo piensa y sugiere algo "bueno en primer lugar el dragón oscuro es un monstruo que solo ha atacado Equestria una vez… si planeamos la siguiente ofensiva de lo que aprendieron quizás sean capaces de defenderse, como lo que hicimos con el rey tormenta" ella recuerdan al rey tormenta, un enemigo que dejo su tierra hecha ruinas y le arruino a muchas personas la vida, pero la reina Novo se opone "no lo sé hija mía, el dragón oscuro no mostro todo su poder, una vez el rey leo y sato encontraron muchas pistas sobre el poder que tenía , era capaz de destruir el océano de un golpe solo con un porcentaje pequeño de su poder, así que desconocemos sus límites, lo que si podemos hacer es crear un plan de respaldo para llevar a la gente a un lugar más seguro" Tempest Shadow le explica a la reina Novo "tengo entendido que ya hicieron eso, pero eso no limita a que el dragón oscuro mande sus hordas a atacar… así que tomaremos el plan de Skystar y formaremos una contra ofensiva" está le abraza y le dice "me encanta que seamos amigas" Tempest Shadow le recuerda algo "te he dicho que no me abraces", la reina Novo se ríe y le dice a Celestia mostrando las tropas "qué bueno que ahora tenemos un plan b" Celestia sonríe y piensa _"espero que nuestras fuerzas resistan el siguiente ataque"_ gar aparece frente a todos, pero la reina Novo le dice "es idea mía o ¿has bajado mucho de peso? Debes cuidarte más emperador dragón, ya no eres un joven" gar se muestra algo cansado y le dice "lo sé reina hipogrifo, gran reina Novo, cada día es más difícil levantarme" la capitana Celaeno da la señal que bajen todos las armas… ya que ella se había asustado, Celestia le pregunta intentando saber si encontró una pista "¿así que averiguaste si nuestra deducción era correcta?" gar saco un pergamino y lo mostro… aunque nadie sabía leerlo "me temo que si, Holy Blaze encontró que la fecha en efecto que apareció el dragón oscuro tiene que ver con los omega en el mundo humano… tenemos que estar preparados… algo peor que la guerra de las razas contra los dragones está a punto de iniciar, además encontré un dato sobre el dragón oscuro… este tiene una conexión en el mundo humano… y no una buena, Holy Blaze… dedujo que él estaba relacionado con los omega… pero no sé en qué forma… pero no cabe duda, al encontrar este pergamino hemos descubierto cuál es su verdadero plan" Celestia ve el dibujo del dragón oscuro y todos con miedo ven que este, al cruzar al mundo humano aspiraba… a convertirse en un dios… la duda era… ¿Qué buscaba con los omega?

Trixie y Starlight Glimmer estaban tratando de armar una casa con instrucciones de Sand Shaker y este les pregunto "¿me pregunto si todos podremos resistir estar un mes en este lugar?" Trixie curiosa le pregunta "supongo que lo dices porque este lugar es oscuro y húmedo" Sand Shaker se rasca la cabeza diciéndole "no exactamente, los Equestrianos están acostumbrados a los lugares más sonrientes y con brillo, en este lugar… no sé si se deprimirán" Hollow Black aparece por detrás "en efecto amigo mío, pero recuerda que eso no los detiene para progresar, he visto la mitad de Equestria levantar el ánimo en tan pocos días que me sorprende que lo que suceda ahora, no los detenga de crear harmonía, debemos seguir con nuestro trabajo de entrenar a todos para el peor de los escenarios" este desaparece, Starlight Glimmer entonces es buscaba por ciudadanos que le piden que haga algo… como si fuera una princesa, Sunburst le dijo mientras intentaba pasar a la multitud "¡CREO QUE TIENES QUE ARREGLAR ALGUNAS COSAS!" Starlight se preguntó a sí misma "¿Quién me puso a cargo?" Trixie silbo y dijo "bueno alguien tiene que darle a la gente lo que quiere, con eso de la escuela mágica de Twilight, ahora tienes ms responsabilidades como la nueva encargada, presidenta Starlight" todos le aplauden, Sand Shaker le pregunta a Starlight "¿se manejan democráticamente?" Starlight grito muy enojada "¡YO NUNCA ACEPTE ESO!" Sunburst le trata de animar "vamos haces un gran trabajo con Twilight como su pupila, apuesto a que eres buena con este tipo de problemas" Trixie le puso un sombrero y una bufanda diciéndole "con esto podrás decir que eres genial hasta el tope" Starlight se los quita pero les dice a todos "muy bien, pero no se acostumbren" a lo lejos todos aplauden mientras las niñas estaban practicando en secreto un entrenamiento que ellas habían encontrado husmeando en la biblioteca de gar quienes aprovecharon un descuido de parte de este, la princesa luna se encontraba hablando con Discord de los eventos sucedidos hace poco debido a que ambos sentían que tenían algo importante que recordar y tenían mucha fatiga, Shining Armor estaba haciendo guardia junto a la guardia real, Flash Sentry intentaba estar tranquilo por lo sucedido con Twilight, sin embargo decide proteger a todos recordando una cosa _"yo soy el protector de esta tierra, mi trabajo es proteger no solo a la realeza, es también proteger a mi tierra… debo ser fuerte… aunque mi corazón diga lo contrario… debo seguir adelante, ese es mi deber y lo cumpliré"_ firme decide seguir, en ese momento Celestia habla pensando en lo sucedido _"durante mucho tiempo la paz reino en Equestria, somos una raza tranquila que busca la harmonía, sin importar lo que pase de ahora en adelante, debemos hacer frente, muchas generaciones futuras necesitaran saber que el día que ataco el dragón oscuro nosotros, los habitantes del mundo, nos unimos para proteger la harmonía y la amistad, esa es nuestra misión"_ todos los que estaban alrededor de Celestia miraron al cielo y gar dijo confiado "y la cumpliremos" Equestria estaba determinada a seguir adelante sin importar el costo, esa misión estaba predispuesta a ser cumplida.


	147. 11:31

_**11.31. Promise**_

* * *

En el mundo humano, ya con el ambiente más tranquilo, era un poco pasado de las 10 de la noche, el lugar ya estaba más tranquilo, Twilight y las demás estaban viendo el canal de música, y la entrevistadora gritaba emocionada _"¡O SI AMIGOS! ¡AHÍ QUE SUBIR LOS ANIMOS! , dentro de poco estaremos lanzando en vivo el nuevo video de los DragonFang, el cual ha prometido hacer algo increíble, al lanzarse la canción en la página y comprarla, se estará donando las ganancias para reconstruir el pueblo y los afectados de ciudad mana, junto a sus alrededores, estoy junto a la estrella juvenil, Pink Star, ¿Qué opinas del nuevo video?"_ en ese momento Pink Star le dijo _"no voy a mentir, me dejo afectada lo de ciudad mana, pero sé que está canción increíble lograra reunir los fondos necesarios, por mi parte he mandado una petición a mis fan desde mi página para apoyar a los afectados, debemos unirnos todos para apoyar, y una banda tan influyente como los DragonFang es consciente de esto, démosles un aplauso, ¡no me hagan repetirlo!"_ está hizo una pistola con la mano apuntando a la cámara, Rainbow Dash solo opino "para ser una chica estrella, es bastante consiente… pero su actitud ¿me recuerda a alguien?" Sunset reviso su información "por más que lo busco… la única relación que tiene… parece ser con una estrella llamada Salamander Slayer, pero fuera de eso aparecen rumores" Pinkie les trajo a todas una bebida y dijo "pues tiene más fama que nosotras, no se sorprendan que le caigan rumores extraños" Fluttershy comento algo en voz baja "es mi cantante favorita" sin embargo Rainbow Dash al oír eso se molestó "¡DIJISTE LO QUE CREO QUE DIJISTE!" está se esconde y le dice "es que es genial ¿o no?" está la comenzó a perseguir por todo el cuarto, Rarity solo vio junto a Applejack su traje, Rarity le pregunto "su falda es bastante hermosa" Applejack le dijo algo enojada "creo que enseña de más" Twilight noto el parecido con Salamander Slayer, pero no pudo reconocerlo bien, por lo que solo pensó _"quizás solo es un rumor"_ Sunset subió el volumen diciendo "a ya va a empezar" todas pusieron atención a lo que estaba a punto de pasar, en vivo desde el estudio estaban los chicos, apunto de tocar, todas vieron que los chicos tenían algunos rasguños y cortes, pero lo ignoraron, Gambit se paró enfrente y dijo unas palabras _"antes que nada, queremos dar conciencia de lo sucedido en ciudad mana junto a las otras ciudades, así que al terminar el video en vivo, podrán comprar no solo la canción si no el marketing de nuestra banda, estas ganancias irán directo a los afectados, sin más espera, nuestra siguiente canción es una continuación de nuestra canción no importa ya, así que si no la han escuchado también se encuentra en la página, así que amigos, en vivo desde el estudio… somos los DragonFang"_ se escucharon aplausos de fondo, Sunset estaba feliz y le mando un mensaje a Gambit, y vio que lo recibió en vivo, sonriendo muy alegre, Rick y los otros habían recibido mensajes de las chicas, sin embargo, Twilight se había quedado dormida, Sunset entonces les dijo a las demás "veo que está muy cansada, luego de todo lo que paso no me sorprende que este muy agotada" las demás le ponen la manta y bajan el volumen a la televisión, los chicos estaban a punto de tocar la canción… pero en la mente de Twilight algo estaba sucediendo cuando el ritmo había entrado a su subconsciente y sus sueños… algo extraño e inusual.

* * *

En un fondo negro Twilight observo desde lejos como un pequeño haz de luz en el cielo poco a poco comenzó a arrojar pequeñas burbujas brillantes, el sonar de las cuerdas de una guitarra que se movía lentamente en un sonido constante, se escuchaba el toque de un violín con un ritmo lento, junto a un canto suave dando inicio a una canción que delataba una historia **_"dos corazones que en lados opuestos y a la vez similares, caminan en una sola vía, observando que mientras avanzan el tiempo les da su lugar y un destino"_** la canción continua mientras Twilight observaba que cada burbuja se hacía más grande y mostraba un evento, en uno evento, era ella de niña mientras era cargada de unos 6 años por sus padres y amada, al otro lado en el lugar oscuro, se observaba a un niño quien era cargado por su madre, pero está desaparecía, al lado solo estaban un chico de 16 años y un hombre adulto que se alejaban dejándolo solo, la canción continuo con el verso **_"sin fijarse a donde caminar, lo que te rodea cambia y solamente ves como todo va cambiando para bien y para mal, tú y yo crecimos de diferente manera, no puedes ayudarme a donde voy, no intentes seguirme a donde iré"_** Twilight comienza a caminar observando que cada burbuja se convierte en un momento de su vida, siendo ella una niña destacada de 6 años en sus primeros días de preescolar, una niña de 8 años con un gran intelecto y reconocimiento, con 10 años avanzo más rápido en sus estudios, mientras más lo miraba, veía que el otro lado, el niño abandonado por las 2 figuras comienza a caminar más a la oscuridad, donde se veía más maltratado y desnutrido, sus ropas rasgadas y heridas solamente con la apariencia de 8 años hasta sus 10 años, se observaba un cambio de sus ropas y una figura aparece a su lado, Twilight entendió que eso era la vida de van que mostraba como los 2 crecieron de diferente manera alejándose más, uno en la luz y el otro en la oscuridad, la canción entonces comenzó a recibir el toque de los demás instrumentos y poco a poco la canción tomo su forma, con la guitarra, el bajo, la batería y los efectos de sonido que mostraban la melancolía de la canción y en su coro principal **_"si desciendo más a la espiral de la oscuridad, no puedes ayudar a pesar de saber que fue mi decisión y mi camino a elegir, el sonido de mis pasos se pierden con el tiempo entre más camino, no me sigas…"_ ** finalmente el coro de la canción revelo a Twilight los dos caminos que se estaban formando **_"nacimos en los extremos de dos mundos, promesas, cielo y tierra es diferente, promesas, no encajamos ni tampoco entendernos, promesas, aun así quiero verte, es una promesa"_** finalmente Twilight nota que el camino de ella se parte en un lado de luz y un lado de oscuridad, en el lado de la luz, está ve sus recuerdos manifestados, cumplidos los 12 años en la Cristal Prep, sus 15 años al conocer a sus amigas, también Equestria manifestó cada momento importante para ella, desde una potrilla con Celestia, su vida como alumna, la llegada a Poniville hasta sus días de princesa y maestra de la amistad, cada momento de ella está en la luz, sin embargo, el camino que estaba en la oscuridad, llevaba a van a la soledad y volverse más fuerte, pasando por dolor, tristeza, muchas emociones que le cambiaron su forma de ser, perder amigos y amistades, la canción continuo con los instrumentos más tranquilos pero siguiendo el tono de la canción, la voz continuo cantando **_"tu creciste donde el helado y la sonrisa estuvo a tu alrededor, el amor y la amistad te rodeo, el camino que elegí me llevo a un mundo donde solo podía ver desde lejos, como niños tenían eso y yo nada, no envidiaba nada, solamente deseaba tener lo que una vez perdí, nadie sabe cómo sentirse al pensar cómo se siente perderlo todo"_ ** Twilight vio como entonces los recuerdos de Equestria y el mundo humano eran una gran montaña de luz con todos a su alrededor, pero del lado de Van, solo se tenía a si mismo caminando a la oscuridad sin importar lo que había enfrente, siempre viéndolo todo seriamente con poca lágrimas en los ojos, caminando siempre al mismo camino, el coro de la canción había sonado en ese momento **_"nacimos en los extremos de dos mundos, promesas, cielo y tierra es diferente, promesas, no encajamos ni tampoco entendernos, promesas, aun así quiero verte, es una promesa"_** Twilight al ver todo lo que tenía intento ir con van para llevarlo a donde ella, pero al intentar caminar hacia su camino no parecía avanzar sino que se alejaba más, van finalmente con la edad que tiene tenía enfrente a la imagen de muchos monstruos que se desvanecían al pasar, finalmente Twilight trato de correr pero no avanzaba, observo como una figura similar al dragón oscuro apareció frente a van, el dragón abrió su boca y van se dirigía hacia ella, Twilight corrió desesperada pero al final al intentar alcanzarlo… van fue devorado, al cerrar los ojos y volver abrirlos, vio como entonces apareció frente a un risco con un cielo brillante, figuras de sombra alrededor y los chicos tocando la parte del solo principal de la canción, siendo el violín y la guitarra los principales en oírse, Van entonces se manifestó tocando el solo con su guitarra tocando el solo de la canción concentrado en cada nota se oyó que la emoción que manifestaba en ese momento estaba impregnado en cada toque, sin embargo poco a poco el risco con cada toque se empezaba a derrumbar, con el toque final, el risco se derrumbó, viendo como Van entonces aceptaba caer sin dar pelea a las fauces del dragón oscuro, Twilight entonces salto sin pensarlo para intentar alcanzarlo, cayendo a un lago donde la distancia era cada vez más larga entre ella y van, la canción entonces entro una vez más en el coro _**"nacimos en los extremos de dos mundos, promesas, cielo y tierra es diferente, promesas, no encajamos ni tampoco entendernos, promesas, aun así quiero verte, es una promesa"** , _finalmente Twilight logro alcanzar a van sosteniéndole una mano antes que el dragón oscuro se lo comiera atándolo con sus tentáculos, está se estaba llenando de la oscuridad que se estaba pegando a ella poco a poco, pero su pecho comenzó a brillar enormemente salvando a van de ser devorado, el ultimo coro había sonado una vez más con la finalización de la canción **_"nacimos en los extremos de dos mundos, promesas, cielo y tierra es diferente, promesas, no encajamos ni tampoco entendernos, promesas, aun así quiero verte, es una promesa"_** finalmente Twilight había salvado a van, y estos comienzan a abrazarse pero aún estaban debajo del agua, estos se vieron a los ojos y finalmente acercándose uno al otro, cada vez más cerca, sus miradas comenzaron a ser más intensas, y sus corazones latían fuerte, ambos cerraron los ojos en un intento de acercar sus labios, tomados de las manos con cariño, ambos estaban a punto de besarse… pero entonces Van despertó de golpe… dando a entender que todo era un sueño… ya que fue coincidencia que Twilight también había despertado, ambos vieron el reloj y descubrieron que eran las 5 de la mañana del siguiente día, van entonces recuerda que al finalizar el video se fue del estudio y fue directo a Baltimore por lo último de sus cosas, decidió ir a Canterlot y durmió en el techo de la escuela, aunque estaba lleno de sudor, y bastante agitado…Twilight también estaba bastante agitada dándole a pensar si lo que vivió fue un sueño… o fue algo más.


	148. 11:32

_**11.32. The beginning of a love story and beyond**_

* * *

Twilight trata de recordar que había pasado, pero se quedó dormida en casa de Pinkie, ella nota que sus amigas se habían ido, estas le dejaron un mensaje que decía que irían a la mansión para traer las cosas y dormirían ahí ya que no querían molestarle debido a su cansancio y su día tan agitado, Twilight tomo sus cosas, usando su magia para ordenar la habitación, decidido ir a Canterlot High, nadie había llegado aún a la escuela debido a que normalmente la directora Celestia llega temprano a hacer las tareas del día, está decidió entrar y se metió a las duchas de la escuela, tratando de calmar su mente… pensó muy confundida _"¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese?"_ al salir y cambiarse, está nota que la escuela da tranquilidad en la mañana, al mirar el lugar se sintió como si fuera escalofriante, pero para Twilight fue algo normal ya que a veces se quedaba dormida por estudiar muy tarde y demasiado tiempo, al caminar por todo el lugar noto que algo estaba en el techo viendo una sombra, Twilight intenta ver desde la biblioteca, ella mira que es van quien estaba sentado desde el techo del edificio, ella intenta que no note su presencia, para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo, en ese momento Van miraba la ciudad tranquilamente, camino poco a poco hacia donde estaba su guitarra, tomándola y ajustándola para poder tocar, pensando poco a poco dijo "el día… finalmente llego, realmente… si lo pienso, no hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí sin ustedes, gracias… Salamander, brighty, azuli, maestros y mama" van estaba a punto de tocar algo y Twilight se sentó a escuchar tranquila la canción, sin notar que había otros seres cerca de ella.

* * *

Tocando poco a poco mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar escondiéndose poco a poco, van comenzó a cantar mientras cerca de el saco un metrónomo que puso en sincronía segundo por segundo , sin embargo parecía que no estaba solo ya que se escuchó una risa antes de comenzar la cancion _"ya hahaha hahaha hahaha, finge"_ en ese momento el metrónomo le ayudo como el sonido de la batería mientras tocaba el inicio de la canción **_"dilo, dilo, dilo, finges, dilo, dilo, dilo, finges, dilo, dilo, dilo, finges, dilo, dilo, dilo, finges, dilo, dilo, dilo, finges, dilo, dilo, dilo, finges, dilo, dile, dilo, dile, dilo, dile, finge y fingir"_** van comienza a tocar más calmado con una voz más relajada entre cada oración **_"un teatro puedes crear, si tú crees que te ayudara, no importa cuánto armes, si se cae en un día, no puedes crear nada más que, melancolía en una obra triste que no tiene más que un solo final, resignándote a un solo camino que te llevara a creer tus propias mentiras sin poder decir la verdad, si es todo lo que puedes no llegara a nada más que a dormir sin parar…"_** van vio al cielo mientras la luna comenzaba a esconderse y salía él solo, las aves volando hacia el horizonte comenzó a cantar el coro **_"existe un lugar donde quiero estar, el cielo cruzar y perderme en las nubes, no quiero perder de vista ese lugar, donde mis sueños crecen y vuelan libre con el viento, las estrellas alcanzar y quizás volver, lo que una vez perdido yo creí que estaría, pero entre tú y yo quizás solo sea una vaga forma de fingir"_ ** Twilight al oír esa canción sintió que quizás debía ir junto a el para intentar saber que significaba esa canción que cantaba… pero un Dark Changeling apareció junto con varios compañeros, Twilight lanzo un hechizo al lugar como una cámara de silencio, tomo una escalera y la lanzo con magia hacia uno de los Dark Changeling atacándolos, para evitar que fueran por van, sin embargo, cuando ella dejo de oír la canción, algo detrás de Van comenzó a manifestarse en modo de sombra diciéndole en forma de rap **_"NO VENGAS FRENTE A MI, DICIENDO MONERÍAS HACIA MI, ES SOLO UNA TONTERÍA ENTIENDE , VIÉNDOTE A TI, NO PUEDO DECIR MÁS QUE VAS A FRACASAR Y TODO LO PERDERAS,¿ QUE CREES QUE TE PASARA SI SIGUES CREYENDO EN LA MENTIRA? YA HAHAHA, VIVE EN LA REALIDAD QUE TE ENTIERRA, A CREER QUE UNA LUZ TE SALVARA, AL FINAL CARCAJADAS ME HARAS SACAR, SOLO UNA VIDA FINGIDA COMO CASCARA QUE SE ROMPERÁ ES LO QUE OBTENDRÁS, YA HAHAHA"_** van canto el coro del principio, mientras Twilight había acabado de enterrar al último Dark Changeling con una mesa y rompiéndole una silla en la cabeza al que tenía detrás de ella, escuchando la canción de van **_"dilo, dilo, dilo, finges, dilo, dilo, dilo, finges, dilo, dilo, dilo, finges, dilo, dilo, dilo, finges, dilo, dilo, dilo, finges, dilo, dilo, dilo, finges, dilo, dile, dilo, dile, dilo, dile, finge y fingir"_** al intentar volver a oír la canción de van está se sentó algo cansada pero no le vio, van al ver al horizonte vio como la luz del sol ilumino toda la escuela, y la sombra de los edificios junto al paisaje, hicieron que la mitad de la escuela quedara en oscuridad y luz, este siguió tocando mientras una mitad de él estaba en la oscuridad y la otra en la luz, van canto el coro una vez más, junto a su guitarra con la mirada triste **_"_ _existe un lugar donde quiero estar, el cielo cruzar y perderme en las nubes, no quiero perder de vista ese lugar, donde mis sueños crecen y vuelan libre con el viento, las estrellas alcanzar y quizás volver, lo que una vez perdido yo creí que estaría, pero entre tú y yo quizás solo sea una vaga forma de fingir"_** en ese momento la mitad oscura de van, se manifestó como la sombra que le canto **_"¡BASTA NO ME DIGAS! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿REALMENTE DIRAS QUE VAS A LLORAR?! ¡PERDIDOS YA ESTAN Y NADA TE LOS DEVOLVERA! ¡YA HAHAHAHA! ¡UNA VEZ MUERTO ESTÁ! ¡PARA SIEMPRE ASÍ SE QUEDARA! ¡TU REALMENTE DE RISA ME VAS A MATAR!"_** Van siguió tocando mientras de fondo escucho la risa incesante de esa sombra que estaba en su mente mientras cantaba la última parte **_"dilo, dilo, dilo, finges, dilo, dilo, dilo, finges, dilo, dilo, dilo, finges, dilo, dilo, dilo, finges, dilo, dilo, dilo, finges, dilo, dilo, dilo, finges, dilo, dile, dilo, dile, dilo, dile, finge y fingir"_** este entonces paro la canción cuando comenzó a ver que ya eran las 6 de la mañana y noto que algunas personas comenzaron a llegar, camino a recoger sus cosas, pero antes se sentó a ver el horizonte por última vez.

* * *

Twilight al ver lo que estaba cantando van ella en realidad no solo podía ver la sombra que se manifestaba cerca de van, sino que podía escucharla, Twilight al ver esto pensó junto a su lado Equestriano _"¿tú también puedes verlo?"_ Twilight pony se manifestó en su mente diciendo _"corrígeme si me equivoco pero ¿eso parecía dar la misma sensación de Midnight Sparkle o quizás peor?"_ Twilight humana entonces le dijo _"¿no tengo idea? Pero si algo se… es que no le voy a dar a esa cosa el gusto de ver a van derrumbado así"_ Twilight pony entonces acordó con ella al mismo tiempo _"¡sea lo que sea! ¡NUNCA TE DEJAREMOS TENER LA RAZON!"_ Twilight humana en ese momento vio a van diciendo "comencé este viaje, para derrotar al dragón oscuro, para pensar en el entorno de donde iría mi camino y mi destino, ahora que te he conocido van, tengo una misión más, yo quiero acompañarte, quiero conocerte más, quiero descubrir como calmar y sanar el dolor que te han dejado, ser tu amiga, descubrir más sobre mí, quiero comprender, te quiero entender, no lo sé… siento que algo más allá de la amistad está frente a mi" Twilight mira a van a lo lejos, van mira hacia el horizonte ambos tenían un nuevo camino que los conectaría hacia una nueva aventura, una aventura que no estaría sin compañía, todos sus amigos partirían ahora hacia una nueva meta y un destino que todos comparten… hacia el torneo donde misterios se preparan para ser contestados, aventuras peligrosas a ser vividas, y muchos enemigos para hacerles frente.

* * *

La voz de Driver Knight dijo mientras leía un libro

"entrada de datos… definición"

"¿Qué es un inicio?"

"el diccionario lo define de muchas maneras, ya sea iniciar una acción, una actividad, una forma de enseñar e instruir un conocimiento, también se puede leer como algo que comienza cuando termina algo, los seres humanos inician sus caminos desde que aprender a caminar, el destino coloca frente a ellos muchos retos, muchos de ellos son evadidos mientras otros son atravesados, la experiencia vuelve a las personas en luchadores, personas que caminan en este mundo afrontando sus retos pueden iniciar muchas oportunidades en la vida, quizás uno de los inicios más difíciles de los seres humanos es a lo que muchos llaman, iniciar lo que llaman amor, es algo que inicia de una amistad, entonces ¿hay relación en ellos? ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué es la amistad? ¿Pueden entender esto? ¿Y si se entiende? ¿Por qué no se enseña? Que es lo que lo diferencia de ser solo una simple emoción… quizás la respuesta, está en los seres que comienzan, dos personas que inician conociéndose, dos extraños que se desconocen uno del otro, sin embargo, el tiempo y sus acciones pueden llevar a lo que se llama amistad, conforme pase el tiempo entonces puede ¿volverse amor? ¿Eso funciona así? Quizás solo los seres que experimentan esto… lo pueden entender"

Cerca de driver Knight se encontraba otro androide que le pregunto "¿oye driver Knight? ¿Qué haces?" driver Knight entonces le contesto "respondiendo… estaba leyendo un libro, Raiden… pregunta, ¿el doctor ya te reparo?" Raiden enojado le contesto "si así es y veo que la actualización te ayudo un poco con tu velocidad de respuesta… lograste averiguar lo que quería van Ragon" Raiden era un androide más humano pero con partes cibernéticas y con cabello con un parche, driver Knight le contesto "afirmativo… he encontrado todo lo relacionado a la información, y tenemos algo interesante… parece ser que hay cosas enormes que se vienen en el horizonte" Raiden mira al horizonte y le dice "así que… te refieres ¿a lo sucedido en ciudad mana? El registro anti mágico Equestriano ya noto que dos dragones estaban peleando, pero siento que hay algo más" driver Knight le contesto "afirmativo… ahí un misterio más grande frente a nosotros… debemos ser cautelosos, un mundo nuevo está a la vista" ambos decidieron caminar y desaparecer de el edificio donde estaban parados, en otra ciudad muy lejana a ciudad mana.

La voz de Gar dice unas palabras frente a Celestia

"el camino que les espera a Pinkie Pie, el elemento de la alegría, Fluttershy, El elemento de la amabilidad, Rarity, Elemento de la generosidad, Rainbow Dash, elemento de la lealtad, Applejack, Elemento de la honestidad, Sunset Shimmer, elemento de la empatía, y la princesa de la amistad cuyo elemento también representa la magia, Twilight Sparkle, están a punto de vivir una aventura que marcara sus vidas, un camino que les hará madurar, crecer, y darles la oportunidad de evolucionar y ser más fuertes, aunque el peligro yace adelante, encontraran aliados, personajes que les ayudaran en su camino, misterios con aventuras peligrosas, enemigos formidables y aterradores, tenemos todos la fe en que ellas podrán siempre tener en sus corazones el apoyo de todo el mundo, ya sea Equestriano, dragón y demás especies, el mundo espera por ellas, y sé que estarán preparadas para todo"

Celestia le dice a gar mientras se va observando a las chicas, a los DragonFang, las Shadowbolts junto con Gleam, gloriosa y su hermano, los padres de las chicas, amigos que hicieron en la aventura, viendo todos el horizonte, siendo los últimos en aparecer, Twilight y van quienes ven al horizonte.

"tenemos fe en ellas, Equestria está de su lado… no hay nada que pueda detenerles, más allá de la amistad, es algo que deberán entender para obtener la fuerza que necesitan… para afrontar al dragón oscuro"

Finalmente a lo lejos de toda la ciudad mana, lejos de driver Knight y Raiden, mostrando a Toguro y Zenshui junto a su equipo, más lejos estaba un edificio de 100 metros, en el último piso, en un cuarto privado y oscuro, se encontraba el señor k, quien flotando y estando en meditación intentando abrir el candado mágico de los elementos de la discordia abre los ojos mientras su mano se levanta… pero está se solidifica junto a su boca con dientes afilados sonriendo malignamente diciendo.

"y aquí inicia ¿verdad?"

Una aventura que ha comenzado.

* * *

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 _y listo finalmente a acabado una aventura que se creia que nunca terminaria, algo increible es que en el paso de 2 años hubieron personas que llegaron a leer esta historia, no puedo decir que mas que agradecido, ustedes son verdaderamente especiales y grandes lectores por llegar hasta aqui, espero poder verlos en la siguiente parte, mas que gracias, muchas gracias._


	149. Agradecimientos

Inicie el 6 de junio del 2015 luego de una decepcionante forma de ver la temporada 4 y Rainbow rocks, lo que comenzó siendo una copilacion de ideas vagas en mi cabeza que comenzó a dar forma a esta historia fue cambiando conforme fui aprendiendo generos y otras cosas del shonen y seinen, junto a shojo y otras obras literarias, mi ortografía fue empeorando con el tiempo y con la meta de entrar a la universidad siendo cada vez mas lejana comenze una depresión que no pensé que terminaría, me metia en problemas que comenzaron a afectar mi vida y sentía que nunca podría alcanzar mis sueños de ser un escritor y mangaka, al enterarme que mi edad ya había sobrepasado el limite para optar por una beca, mi depresión fue enorme y cai victima de la encrucijada de abandonar mi historia y seguir con mi vida, pero al final todo me ha llevado a esto, segui aun a pesar de las dificultades, le he dedicado mucho tiempo a esto, algo que ni yo pensé que seria capaz de terminar, miraba con dudas y se deberá hacer un retoque para cortar partes que no son necesarias… pero luego de tanto he de decir lo siguiente.

Hoy 21 de diciembre de 2017, a las 9:45 pm, he terminado un proyecto que me llevo 4 años terminar, un evento que nunca crei poder terminar finalmente concluye con el inicio de lo que espero sea un proyecto importante en mi vida, el dia de hoy, dare el toque final a mi obra, después de tantos sacrificios y muchos pesares he terminado, la primera parte.

Quiero dar gracias a los lectores, a mis hermanos y mi familia por esto, a las personas que me apoyaron estos años, y finalmente a dios, jesus y la virgen maria, por darme esta oportunidad, muchas gracias a todos por esto, esto significa mucho para mi, agradezco su tiempo y atención.

Fin.

Autor:

L.A.

Edad:

21 – 24 años


	150. creditos

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas y crédito a las canciones que me inspiraron a escribir esta historia, puesto que sin ellas no podría decir que esta obra terminaría jamas, pero continuare en un futuro asi que esperen más.

Muchas de las canciones usadas que tengan relación se les debe dar crédito asi que sin más.

Muchas gracias.


End file.
